Requiem pour l'Innocence
by Mythesilenne
Summary: Saga complète reprise avec Kécile Gaunt. Quand on est une enfant au fond comme les autres mais qu'on a pour père Voldemort trouver sa place est un combat quotidien. L'envers du décors, le passé de Dumbledore, quelques missing moment...
1. Prologue

Ce prologue a donné son nom à cette histoire et est insipré par le début du requiem de Fauré.

D'ordinaire, j'envois les liens depuis You Tube, mais il se trouve que cette fois-ci, il est impossible de trouver une version correcte sur ce site.

Je vous donne exceptionnellement un lien sur Deezer. http*.*com/#/David-Hill*/albums/Faure:-Requiem-*5099968635459.*html

Pour ceux qui aiment cette oeuvre elle est à écouter avec Michel Corboz. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mieux. Malheureusement cette version n'est disponible qu'en extraits de 30s.

Choisissez le premier mouvement 'Introit et Kyrie"

* * *

**Introït: Requiem Aeternam**

**Prologue : Repos éternel**

Le parc est silencieux, comme mort en même temps que sa dernière héritière. Quelque sombre sortilège semble être tombé sur la forêt muette. Pas un oiseau ne chante. Pas un bruit ne parvient du monde extérieur. Juste le vent dans les branches désertées. Le manoir semble éteint lui aussi, la pierre blanche ternie en l'absence de l'enchantement qui la rendait si lumineuse. Un sort pareil au royaume de la Belle-au Bois Dormant s'est abattu en ces lieux.

Mais il n'y aura pas prince charmant.

La reine a trouvé le sommeil éternel et la princesse est morte, on ne sait où, probablement sans sépulture, sans qu'aucune trace ne demeure de son passage en ce lieu.

La roseraie, seule tâche de couleur un peu fanée s'étend dans le jardin comme un souvenir de l'ancien temps. Les branches abandonnées à leur sort ont pris des libertés. Quelques fleurs sont encore écloses en un pâle sourire, et les boutons fanés jettent dans l'air un parfum un peu acre.

Au milieu des branches emmêlées, une tombe de marbre blanc attend pour l'éternité, jonchée de pétales brunis et de feuilles mortes, indifférente à la désolation qui l'entoure.

Un bouquet vient embrasser les mots gravés dans la pierre froide. Une main se pose sur la marbre glacé comme cherchant à percevoir le battement d'un cœur qui s'est depuis longtemps éteint. Un doigt effleure le prénom chéri dans une caresse nostalgique.

_Camille Deschavelles-Dumbledore_

_1925- 1971_

_Que ton âme pure repose en paix. _

_Et veille sur ces âmes qui ne sauront garder leur innocence._

* * *

Enchaîner avec le chapitre suivant sans couper la musique. Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 1

**Résumé:**

Kécile Voldemort est envoyée à Poudlard la même année que le Survivant. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Entre la décision saugrenue du choixpeau et l'étrange relation de Kécile et Dumbledore, les plans de Voldemort vont être sérieusement compromis...Et Severus va parfois avoir du mal à suivre les changements qui surviennent à la fillette.

Mais quand on est la fille de Voldemort, peut-on trouver son équilibre?

Commence juste avant la première rentrée de Harry.

C'est ma première fanfic... j'espère parvenir à la mener jusqu'au bout et surtout qu'elle vous plaira... alors, j'attends vos commentaires!

**Chapitre I: Princesse**

L'air étouffait dans le cachot empli de fumées âcres, bien que juillet commençait à peine. Seul le frémissement doux des potions dans les chaudrons au-dessus des feux troublait le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans le manoir. On frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte.

Qui est ce?

- Gulher.

Un grognement lui répondit."Entre"

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

" Il m'en faut encore...

- J'avais bien compris. Tu as de la chance, je viens d'en faire un chaudron.

- Tu es prévoyant...

- Non, habitué. Tiens, prends ça, ça devrait aller mieux après, et je vais t'en donner une autre dose que tu prendras ce soir. Tâche d'être discret.

- Merci." Quelques minutes plus tard, Guhler se relevait du fauteuil où il s'était effondré et s'excusait en marmonnant un vague "du travail à faire "et"merci" qui resta sans réponse.

Mais la porte était à peine refermée derrière lui qu'une explosion assourdissante retentit à l'étage au-dessus du laboratoire. Un silence lourd de menaces lui succéda, bientôt interrompu par un hurlement de douleur qui se prolongeait, se prolongeait, et semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Puis, il se tut brusquement, et plus rien ne sembla bouger dans le manoir. Un moment après, des pas chancelants résonnèrent dans l'escalier de pierre et quelques coups timides furent frappés à nouveau.

" Entrez". L'enfant pénétra dans le cachot, secouée de tremblements convulsifs.

- Excusez-moi, Severus. Je dois préparer une potion de régénération sanguine, dit-elle.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Elle avait raté le dernier essai, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu son état, et il doutait qu'elle soit mieux aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, Princesse. Je vais vous aider, je dois en préparer pour Dolohov.

- Non, c'est justement ce que je dois faire. J'en ai l'ordre;

- Très bien."

Il l'aida à sortir les ingrédients puis retourna à ses propres potions qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter en permanence des regards teintés de pitié à la petite fille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour céder à sa conscience. Il alla au même chaudron que quelques instants auparavant pour Gulher, remplit un nouveau gobelet et y ajouta quelques gouttes d'une fiole qu'il tira de sa poche.

" Princesse, prenez ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux, dit-il en tendant la potion.

- Mais je n'en ai pas le droit! répondit l'enfant avec effroi.

- Il n'en saura rien. Prenez. Insista Rogue en la lui mettant dans les mains.

Elle restait là, hésitante et tremblante, tentée par la potion qui la soulagerait de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chaque muscle de son corps, mais terrifiée à l'idée que cela se découvre.

- Allez-y. "

Elle finit par avaler le contenu du gobelet, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses effets commencèrent à se diffuser. Au moment où elle rendait le gobelet, quelqu'un approchait à grands pas dans le couloir et ouvrait la porte, leur laissant tout juste le temps de se remettre devant leurs chaudrons respectifs, avant qu'il n'entre dans le cachot. C'était Malfoy.

" Severus, est-ce que le soporiferum est prêt?

- Je viens de le terminer à l'instant.

- Tu devrais monter au salon. Il veut te voir.

- C'est inutile, Lucius, c'est moi qui suis descendu, répliqua une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner Malfoy. Celui-ci s'inclina et dégagea le passage pour son maître qui entra dans le cachot.

" Severus, la potion que je t'ai demandée est prête?

- Oui, maître.

- Bien. Toujours aussi diligent, mon fidèle serviteur." Severus s'inclina "Ou peut-être tout simplement plus intelligent que ceux-là" poursuivit-il en désignant négligemment Lucius qui ne put retenir un frissonnement au ton de son maître. Severus aussi avait saisi la colère qui perçait à travers la voix glaciale. Aussi attendit-il la suite sans un mot, jetant un coup d'oeil discret à l'enfant toujours penchée sur sa table de travail et qui ne s'était pas retournée. Mais il la sentait tendue et la vit se raidir encore davantage lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, elle cessa de couper ses racines, soit parce qu'il parlait d'elle, soit parce que sa main tremblait trop.

" J'avais confié à certains de mes mangemorts les plus doués, entre autres Malfoy et Gulher, la tâche ô combien importante de continuer l'éducation de Kécile durant mon absence. Je leur avais indiqués des objectifs bien précis qui n'ont de toute évidence pas été atteints, loin s'en faut. Tu en es consciente, Kécile?

- Oui, père, murmura celle-ci.

- Un manque de travail certain qui je le souhaite pour toi, ne se reproduira plus.

- Oui, père.

- Cependant, je n'en porte pas entièrement la faute sur toi. Lucius et Fulbert ont aussi leurs parts de responsabilité et n'ont pas été assez exigeants avec toi. Ils devraient pourtant savoir, depuis le temps, que chercher à obtenir tes faveurs en me désobéissant n'est pas conseiller à tout mangemort qui se respecte... N'est ce pas, Lucius?

- Oui, maître... Je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, nous...

- Peu importe. Il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour vous en ce qui concerne Kécile. Face aux piètres résultats que vous avez obtenu, j'ai décidé de confier dorénavant l'entraînement de ma fille à Severus et Bellatrix, supervisé, bien sûr, par mon contrôle régulier."

Severus grimaça intérieurement un travail d'équipe avec Bellatrix: Ô joie." Mais il s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le remerciant de lui accorder cet honneur.

" Lorsque Bellatrix sera revenue, tu viendras me voir, Severus, afin que je vous donne des directives précises quant au contenu de cet entraînement. En attendant, dit-il en se rapprochant encore de Kécile, prépares consciencieusement cette potion pour Dolohov. Notre blessé ne serait pas le seul à en payer les conséquences si elle n'était pas efficace... poursuivit-il d'une voix doucereuse où perçait la menace. La main qui tenait sa baguette s'éleva alors pour venir déposer une caresse sur les cheveux de l'enfant qui trembla et ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir une gifle partir. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne levait jamais la main sur sa fille. Non. Ce qu'il faisait était bien pire et avait appris à Kécile à craindre cette baguette et la main qui la tenait. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux et parvint à cesser de trembler comme une feuille que lorsqu'elle sentit le contact disparaître et son père s'éloigner d'elle. Lorsqu'il sortit et que la porte se referma derrière lui, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, que se reteint d'imiter Rogue. Kécile était la seule à pouvoir montrer sa peur. C'était pour le seigneur des ténèbres l'assurance de sa soumission et la certitude qu'elle ne tenterais jamais un jour de le detrôner. Elle resta un moment à reprendre ses esprits, puis se retourna vers sa table de travail.

Rogue prit un troisième gobelet de la potion qui décidément allait vraiment servir... A se rythme là, il ne resterait plus rien de son chaudron dans une semaine, et le tendit à Lucius.

- Tiens, je suppose que cela ne te fera pas de mal...

- Non, en effet. Merci.

- Guhler semblait plus mal en point que toi.

- Il a eu droit à un supplément à cause de sa dernière mission qui a lamentablement échoué.

- Le ministère? demanda Severus.

Lucius acquiesça.

- Yaxley a pris la relève?

- Il la prendra à son retour. Il est parti en mission depuis deux semaines. Avec Bellatrix.

- Le pauvre!

- Toi aussi, tu vas devoir travailler avec elle.

Severus haussa les yeux comme pour dire "Ne m'en parle pas! " mais ne critiqua pas la jeune femme fanatique devant Kécile.

- Enfin! reprit Lucius, le côté positif de la chose, c'est que je suis renvoyé chez moi! Un bon père de famille doit passer du temps avec son fils qui va partir toute l'année.

-Mais c'est vrai! Drago rentre à Poudlard cette année! Je l'avais oublié...

- Lui non, crois-moi!

- Un futur serpentard, je suppose?

- Le contraire m'étonnerait, je compte sur toi pour garder un oeil sur lui...

- Bien sûr.

- je te laisse. Je crois que tu as du travail...

- En effet. Tu salueras Narcissa de ma part.

Lucius hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Kécile.

- Princesse, je vous demande humblement pardon.

- C'est bon Lucius, répondit Kécile en se retournant d'un air las. Je suis au moins autant responsable que vous de ce qui s'est passé, et la punition que j'ai reçu était bien méritée. N'en parlons plus.

- Je vous remercie Princesse. Au revoir, princesse."

Et après un dernier salut, Malfoy quitta le cachot confiné.

Kécile retourna à son chaudron et s'apprêtait à y ajouter ses racines coupées lorsque Rogue l'arrêta:

-Attention, Princesse! Avez-vous tournez la potion cinq fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre?

- Ah! Non! Merci, Severus. Elle rectifia son erreur. Sans vous... la potion était une nouvelle fois ratée... C'est Malfoy qui m'a distraite...

" Mouais... pour moi, c'est plutôt votre père... des leçons avec Bellatrix! Il y a de quoi distraire un centaure en méditation!"

Deux heures plus tard, la potion de régénération sanguine était terminée, et Kécile se rendit dans ce qui servait d'infirmerie au manoir pour l'administrer à Dolohov. Celui-ci était revenu dans un sale état du ministère où il avait bien manqué recevoir un aller simple pour Azkaban. Il n'y avait échappé selon toute évidence que par l'absence d'aurors expérimentés tels que Scrimgeour ou Maugrey. Face à son état, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait renoncé, du moins temporairement à le punir, et Guhler avait du payer pour lui.

A peine sortie de l'infirmerie, un elfe vint avertir Kécile que son père lui ordonnait de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Installé dans un confortable fauteuil devant une fenêtre, il lui ordonna d'approcher et de s'asseoir. Un elfe apporta du thé et le servit rapidement avant de disparaître. Kécile s'installa et prit sa tasse dans ses mains, sirotant son thé et appréciant les dernières lueurs du jour à travers la fenêtre qui lui faisait fasse, attendant patiemment que son père, dont elle ne distinguait pas l'expression à contre-jour, commence à l'interroger. Elle avait l'habitude de ces fréquentes discussions qui, sous l'apparence de simples vérifications de connaissance, forgeait une idéologie bien précise.

" As-tu fini les livres que je t'avais indiqué, Kécile?

- Pas tout à fait Père, mais je pense néanmoins avoir appris l'essentiel.

- Très bien, alors que peux-tu me dire sur Grindelwald?

- Grindelwald est né en 1908 dans l'ancienne Prusse. Il est l'héritier d'une grande famille prussienne et compte parmi ses ancêtres le baron Von Durmstrang, fondateur de l'école Durmstrang en 1352. Sa famille, persécutée par les modus de l'église luthérienne a perdu ses terres et a émigré dans les régions plus sauvages du sud de l'Allemagne après la première guerre moldue. Il a suivi ses études à Durmstrang, bien sûr, puis a disparu de la circulation pour faire, suppose-t-on, ses propres expériences. Lorsque quelques années plus tard il revient au grand jour, il avait défini un projet visant à mettre l'ensemble de l'Allemagne sous la tutelle sorcière, avant d'étendre le principe à toute l'Europe. Cependant, les conflits qui occupaient les moldus à la même époque, après avoir servi sa cause, ont fini par se retourner contre lui, et en mai 1945, il est battu en duel singulier par Albus Dumbledore et envoyé en prison à la forteresse de Nurmengard, où il vit toujours

- Bien. Maintenant parle-moi de son projet.

- Il est basé sur le principe que les sorciers étant de toute évidence plus puissants que les moldus, il semble logique qu'ils soient les dirigeants d'une société unie. Ayant déjà connu dans son enfance la persécution des sorciers par les moldus, il a démontré qu'il est parfaitement inacceptable que des êtres non doués de pouvoirs magiques et donc subalternes puissent contraindre une société supérieure comme l'est celle du monde magique à vivre dans la clandestinité. Son idée consistait donc a commencé par révéler l'existence de la magie aux moldus, avec preuve à l'appui s'il le fallait, et à prendre le pouvoir avant de réformer entièrement la société allemande pour placer des sorciers à la tête des fonctions clés.

- Pourquoi ce projet a-t-il échoué?

- Pour deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'une partie de la société sorcière se refusait à abolir le Code du secret magique et empêchait Grindelwald d'officialiser sa position afin d'obtenir plus de moyens, et ensuite parce que lorsqu'il est allé voir le dirigeant allemand moldu de l'époque, celui-ci a commencé par envisager une collaboration, avant de se désister lorsqu'il a cru que sa propre position au sein de l'Europe commençait à être assuré. En voyant cela, Grindelwald a cessé de lui accorder son soutien pour se consacrer à ses rivaux sorciers, et a préféré attendre que les moldus règlent leurs propres problèmes avant de s'en mêler à nouveau. Et entre temps, Dumbledore l'a capturé.

- C'est exact. Que penses-tu de son projet?

Kécile réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton assuré:

" Je pense que l'idée de départ était bonne. Il est en effet évident que la société sorcière doit être dirigeante. Maintenant, je pense qu'après des siècles de persécutions, il est utopique de croire que la société moldue pourrait accepter cette domination. Il faut la leur imposer, et ne pas leur demander leur avis. Leur faire comprendre par la force qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. En définitive, je crois que l'erreur de Grindelwald a été de chercher la collaboration des moldus. Il a perdu du temps et probablement des partisans.

- Et que disent les opposants à Grindelwald?

- Que nous ne sommes pas supérieurs aux moldus.

- Que penses-tu de cette idée?

- Qu'elle est stupide! La loi naturelle est ainsi faite que les plus puissants sont les dominants.

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il est possible de faire changer d'avis ces sorciers?

- Je l'ignore.

- Je vais te donner une piste. Ils disent aussi qu'il est inutile de dominer les moldus parce que ceux-ci sont inoffensifs.

- C'est faux! S'ils étaient inoffensifs, ils ne nous auraient pas persécutés, et nous ne serions pas obligés de vivre dans la clandestinité.

- En effet. Alors, vois-tu où je veux en venir?

Kécile réfléchit un moment en silence, les sourcils froncés, avant de dire, hésitante:

Il faut leur prouver qu'ils ne sont pas inoffensifs... Que la persécution est toujours là...

- En effet. Il faut attiser la haine des uns et des autres. Le conflit et la situation la plus propice au changement. Tant que tout va bien, personne ne veut changer, ou ouvrir les yeux. Et le ministère étouffe soigneusement tous les cas de persécutions de sorciers par des moldus, nous en faisant parfois porter la responsabilité. Lorsque nous aurons combattu cela et réussi à inverser la tendance, nous aurons beaucoup avancé, vers le grand projet. Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir. La prochaine fois, nous parlerons de la pureté du sang et principalement de l'initiateur de cette exigence, Salazar Serpentard. Je vois que ton esprit critique commence à se forger. C'est bien. Tu feras une excellente mangemorte, plus tard...

Kécile ne put retenir un léger sourire. Les compliments de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient tellement rares.

- ... à condition que tu t'entraînes sérieusement en sortilèges et maléfices. Avoir des idées, c'est une chose, mais il faut posséder les moyens de les appliquer, ces idées. Et le seul que nous ayons, c'est la puissance de nos baguettes. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Non, mon père. Répondit Kécile en baissant humblement la tête. Je tâcherai de ne plus vous décevoir à l'avenir.

- Cela vaut mieux pour toi, ma fille, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse. Et il accompagna cette menace d'une caresse sur les cheveux de l'enfant qui tressaillit et serra les dents, le regard fixé à ses pieds. Un rire sadique la dissuada de relever la tête jusqu'à avoir entendu la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer derrière son père.

Kécile Voldemort est envoyée à Poudlard la même année que le Survivant. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Entre la décision saugrenue du choixpeau et l'étrange relation de Kécile et Dumbledore, les plans de Voldemort vont être sérieusement compromis...Et Severus va parfois avoir du mal à suivre les changements qui surviennent à la fillette.

Mais quand on est la fille de Voldemort, peut-on trouver son équilibre?

Commence juste avant la première rentrée de Harry.

Ma première fanfic... j'espère que je parviendrais à aller jusqu'au bout et surtout qu'elle vous plaira...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II: Un dur enseignement**

La semaine s'écoula calmement, ou plutôt silencieusement au manoir, jusqu'au retour de Yaxley, tard dans la soirée du dimanche. Severus, toujours aux aguets de la moindre bribe d'information le surprit accompagné d'une autre personne dont il ne distingua rien d'autre que la mince silhouette haute, enveloppée jusqu'à la tête d'une cape. Il le suivit discrètement jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que le mangemort et son invité se rendaient tous deux dans la salle du conseil où les attendaient probablement les Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il renonça alors, sachant pertinemment que la porte était munie d'un sort d'impassibilité solide qu'il aurait été beaucoup trop risqué de briser.

Le lendemain à la première heure, Bellatrix rentra au manoir le plus discrètement du monde (ce qui était bien étonnant de sa part!), mais son arrivée n'échappa pas à l'oeil vigilent de Severus. Une heure après, il allait frapper à la porte des Lestrange. Rodolphus lui ouvrit et le toisa avant de demander: " Que veux-tu?

- Parler à ta femme. Ordre du Maître.

- Je vais la prévenir..."

La porte se referma sur lui et il attendit plusieurs minutes que Bellatrix daigne enfin sortir.

"Severus! s'exclama celle-ci à peine apparue. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais m'accueillir sitôt rentrée!

- Mais voyons, Bellatrix, répondit-il sur le même ton ironique, je ne t'ai jamais caché ma très grande amitié! Trèves de plaisanteries, reprit-il plus sérieux. Le Maître a exigé que nous le rejoignions dès ton retour.

-Pourquoi?

- Il a une nouvelle mission à nous confier."

En voyant la réjouissance sadique se peindre sur le visage de sa coéquipière, Severus ne put retenir un léger rictus, songeant à la déception qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle saurait de quoi retournait la "mission".

Ensemble ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans l'aile droite du manoir dans l'immense salle où siégeait toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Alors, cette mission avec Yaxley?

- Un succès, répondit Bellatrix avec suffisance.

- Il est pourtant rentré avant toi.

- C'était les ordres du maître."

Severus ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation. Cette mission avait été entourée du plus grand secret, et malheureusement, il n'avait pu tirer aucune information de quelque cotés que ce soit.

Il frappa quelques instants plus tard à la porte massive, derrière laquelle une voix froide lui intima d'entrer. Dans une semi pénombre et un silence total oppressants, sur une espèce de trône, siégeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui tandis que Bellatrix venait baiser le bas de sa robe avant de le rejoindre.

"Bellatrix, commença la voix froide, Yaxley m'a fait le compte-rendu de votre mission et je suis satisfait. Tu as fait du bon travail.

- Merci maître! Murmura Bellatrix avec ferveur.

-A partir de maintenant, cette affaire n'a jamais eu lieu. Est-ce clair?

- Bien sûr Maître!

- Alors passons à la chose suivante: j'ai décidé de vous confier à tous les deux l'éducation de Kécile. Voici une liste des sortilèges que j'exige qu'elle maîtrise à la fin du mois d'août. Vous êtes libres d'employer les méthodes qui vous conviennent, sans oublier toute fois le respect que vous lui devez.

-Certainement Maître.

- Mettez-vous au travail immédiatement. Allez."

Les deux mangemorts quittèrent la salle à reculons sans un mot. Mais dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être surpris, Bellatrix s'exclama avec mépris:

"Nous demander de jouer les baby-sitters! Tu parles d'une sinécure! Cela ne te changera guère, à toi, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la patience de supporter la bêtise et les jérémiades d'une gamine de onze ans!

-" Tout d'abord, ma chère Bellatrix, répondit calmement Severus, je te signale que je n'ai jamais demandé à enseigner à Poudlard, et je me passerais bien, à longueur d'année, d'affronter en effet une bande d'incapables effrontés. En revanche, je ne pense pas pouvoir qualifier la Princesse de cette manière. Ce sera sûrement nettement plus facile, et plus gratifiant avec elle.

- Tu considères cela comme un honneur?

-En quelques sortes oui.

Bellatrix renifla avec mépris.

- Oublies-tu qui elle est? Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle est une banale "gamine"?

Bellatrix sembla réfléchir un instant avant de déclarer sèchement:

" Nous verrons bien. Safety! Appela-t-elle. Aussitôt, un elfe vêtu d'un pagne noir apparut.

- Oui, Madame?

- Préviens la Princesse qu'elle nous rejoigne à la salle de duel.

- Attends! Tu ne comptes pas envoyer un elfe, tout de même! Bellatrix, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille d'être un peu plus prudente dans ta façon de traiter la Princesse! Tu sais combien le Maître attache d'importance au respect de la hiérarchie... ou bien faut-il que je commence par t'enseigner cela avant de travailler avec la Princesse?

Et Severus continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque sans plus se préoccuper de la colère rentrée de Bellatrix.

Kécile était penchée sur La pure histoire de Salazar Serpentard, un rouleau de parchemin sous sa plume, et ne releva pas le nez lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Quand Severus l'interpella, elle releva lentement la tête, et son regard se fixa sur Bellatrix qu'elle observa un moment avant de les saluer.

" Princesse, nous venons de voir votre père qui exige que nous commencions les leçons dès à présent.

- Soit. Je vous suis."

Bellatrix et Kécile ne s'appréciaient guère, c'était bien connu parmi les mangemorts, et Severus s'amusait intérieurement des mines de l'une et l'autre: pincée et hautaine. Ces leçons n'allaient pas être de tout repos!

Bellatrix imposa tout de suite son autorité. Elle réclama la liste des sortilèges que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait donné et que tenait toujours Severus. Après l'avoir parcouru rapidement, sans même se préoccuper de l'avis de son coéquipier, elle déclara:

" Bien, on va commencer par le sort des fléchettes. Il fait parti de cette série de sorts très déstabilisants pour l'adversaire qui peut vous donner l'avantage.

- Je m'excuse, Bellatrix, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le bouclier-ouragan. C'est ce sort que je n'ai pas su maîtriser à temps pour mon père. Nous pourrons voir l'autre juste après.

Bellatrix pinça les lèvres pour retenir une réplique, et Severus jugea bon de prendre la situation en main, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'agacer la jeune femme au passage.

" Vous avez parfaitement raison, Princesse, d'autant que ce sort est long à maîtriser. Comme vous l'a probablement expliqué Lucius, il est très peu connu et surprend toujours l'adversaire. Mais c'est une arme à double tranchant. Si vous ne le contrôlez pas bien, ce sort peut se retourner contre vous... Quels types de boucliers connaissez-vous?

- Ceux qui se maintiennent d'eux-mêmes, et ceux qu'on doit maintenir. Ce bouclier fait parti de la deuxième catégorie.

- Mais aussi?

- Hum... je pense que les boucliers qu'on doit maintenir ne renvoient pas les sortilèges mais les absorbe.

- Exact. En revanche, il ne se contente pas de faire disparaître le sort. Que fait-il?

- Il absorbe l'énergie.

- Et?

- Euh... ce n'est pas tout?

- Non. Il ne se contente pas d'absorber l'énergie du sort. Il la combine avec la vôtre, ce qui la rend nettement plus puissante et surtout plus instable. Cette instabilité est due au fait que deux énergies magiques ne sont jamais identiques, comme le prouvent les empreintes magiques. Et plus elles sont différentes, plus le sort est difficile à maintenir.

- Severus! interrompit Bellatrix. Je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand chose de lui expliquer cela. Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne?!

- Je comprends parfaitement, Bellatrix, coupa Kécile d'un ton froid. Et c'est justement parce qu'on n'a pas jugé nécessaire de m'expliquer cela que je n'y arrive pas.

- La raison la plus probable de votre échec, Princesse, est probablement due au fait qu'il ne faut jamais oublier que le bouclier-ouragan est un sort offensif. L'apparence défensive n'est là que pour berner, et le terme de bouclier inexact. Lorsque vous lancez ce sort, gardez toujours à l'esprit que vous voulez attaquer votre adversaire sinon votre bouclier va exploser au premier sort qu'il recevra. Allez-y.

Kécile jeta le sortilège et un mince filet blanchâtre sortit de sa baguette et commença à former un cercle dont les volutes tournaient à toute vitesse et en désordre.

- Voilà un bouclier qui n'est pas du tout stable, remarque Bellatrix. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant qu'il explose tout seul!

Kécile la fusilla du regard et dans la seconde qui suivit, vit les deux sorciers ériger un protego alors que son propre bouclier explosait, l'envoyant au sol.

- Règle numéro un, rester toujours concentré sur son bouclier! Ricana Bellatrix. Réessayez, et cette fois-ci, ordonnez votre énergie à l'intérieur du cercle qui doit se former en enroulant le filet qui sort de votre baguette.

- Pour cela, vous devez contrôler sa vitesse. Retenez-le d'abord. Vous devez exercer une maîtrise totale sur ce sort, sinon les conséquences peuvent être graves. On se laisse rapidement dépassé par ses effets... Allez-y.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Kécile tenta de construire un bouclier qui ne lui explosa pas au nez. Elle finit par y parvenir, mais Severus refusa qu'ils commencent à lancer des sorts.

- Il faut le laisser se stabiliser encore un peu. Il est inutile de le faire pour aujourd'hui, il y a toutes les chances pour que vous ne parveniez pas à maintenir votre bouclier. Retravaillez le seule, et nous verrons dans les jours qui viennent. Tu suggérais le sort des fléchettes, Bellatrix.

- Oui. Le connaissez-vous, Princesse?

- Non.

- Le voici.

Et avant que Kécile n'ait pu faire un mouvement, une pluie de petites flèches d'acier aux pointes acérées se jetèrent sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de se décaler d'un pas, mais le jet réussit à toucher son bras qui commença à saigner.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre de tels risques, Bellatrix, déclara Severus d'une voix neutre, en soignant d'un coup de baguette les blessures de Kécile. Heureusement que vous avez eu le réflexe de vous écarter, et non de lancer un protego. Car lancé avec cette force, un simple protego ne suffit pas à arrêter toutes les flèches, et certaines atteignent leur cible. Des aurors se sont retrouvé avec un oeil en moins...

- Je vois. Et bien allons-y.

Deux ou trois fléchettes jaillirent de sa baguette dès le premier essai. Mais on était loin de la myriade désirée. Cependant, à chaque nouvel essai, les fléchettes sortaient plus nombreuses et plus rapides. Lorsque Severus jugea bon de s'arrêter, le résultat était tout à fait honorable.

- Nous continuerons cet après-midi, Princesse. D'ici là, reposez-vous. Rendez-vous ici même à 16 heures."

Ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations personnelles. Kécile, épuisée, se rendit dans ses appartements au deuxième étage de l'aile droite, un secteur interdit aux mangemorts, tandis que Severus retournait à ses potions, et Bellatrix allait Merlin sait où, et elle s'en fichait. Pour être honnête, songea Kécile en s'effondrant sur son lit, elle s'était attendue à pire. Certes, Bellatrix n'avait pas manqué de se moquer d'elle, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Severus, un adversaire cherche aussi à déstabiliser verbalement dans un duel, c'était donc un bon entraînement.

" Et il faut reconnaître que c'est une autre pointure que Lucius. Tous les deux vont m'apprendre nettement plus que Lucius et Guhler... je gagne incontestablement au change. Il faut absolument que je maîtrise ce bouclier-ouragan d'ici à vendredi soir. Cela ferait taire cette pimbêche, et je peux m'attendre à ce que mon père vienne voir où j'en suis... Je ne peux pas le décevoir une deuxième fois. Il a laissé entendre qu'il me donnerait bientôt des responsabilités. Je dois me montrer digne de sa confiance et me hisser au même niveau que ses mangemorts. Peu importe mon âge. Je suis plus puissante qu'eux. D'ici quelques années, même Severus et Bellatrix ne pourront plus me vaincre en duel, et avec un peu d'expérience, je deviendrai le bras droit de mon père. "

Et sur ces résolutions, Kécile se rendit à la bibliothèque pour étudier consciencieusement, décidée à arracher enfin la satisfaction de son père.

La semaine s'écoula ainsi entre quatre ou cinq heures de leçons par jours, et les séjours parmi les livres. Le résultat fut probant, puisqu'en trois jours, elle maîtrisa à la grande surprise de Severus et surtout de Bellatrix le bouclier-ouragan. Ils n'avaient pourtant essayé qu'une seule fois de lui lancer des sorts. Ce jour-là, Severus avait expliqué à Kécile comment elle devait intégrer la puissance du sort adverse et l'intégrer à son bouclier de façon à le grossir, jusqu'à tout relâcher et envoyer la boule d'énergie pure en direction de son adversaire en relâchant volontairement le filet. Kécile s'était maintes fois retrouvée projeté à terre par la déflagration qu'elle avait reçue de plein fouet lorsque le bouclier explosait, mais plus le temps avait passé, et plus longtemps elle tenait. Cependant, lorsque deux jours plus tard Bellatrix se positionna en face de Kécile et commence à lui lancer sorts sur sorts de plus en plus puissants, Kécile ne faiblit pas. Au sixième, les volutes du cercle étaient toujours parfaites mais tournaient à une telle vitesse que Kécile jugea la puissance suffisante, et envoya son bouclier sur Bellatrix sans crier gard. Son adversaire fut projetée contre le mur du fond avec un grand bruit et Severus, bien qu'éloigné du champ d'attaque perdit l'équilibre par la puissance du souffle qui aurait tout balayé sur son passage si la salle n'avait pas été vide.

" Bien, je vois que tu as fait des progrès."

Kécile se retourna en sursautant pour voir son père sur le pas de la porte, l'observant avec un air satisfait.

- Je dois même dire que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses atteindre une telle puissance pour l'instant. Je te félicite.

Kécile sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir après la frayeur que lui avait causé l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je vous remercie, père.

- Continue comme cela, et tu iras loin, ma fille.

- Oui père.

- Severus, Bellatrix, je vois que j'ai fait le bon choix en vous confiant cette tâche. Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, poussez la toujours plus loin, au-delà de ses limites. Il n'y a qu'en se dépassant qu'on apprend vraiment. Rappelez-vous vos propres entraînements..."

"Je te félicite". C'était bien la première fois que ces trois mots lui étaient adressés! Kécile se sentait fière de les avoir arraché de la bouche de son père et Maître, si exigeant et si avare de compliments. Elle se sentait mue d'une nouvelle force et d'un nouveau courage pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle savait qu'elle dépasserait ses limites durant les prochaines leçons, uniquement pour revoir cette lueur de satisfaction (et de fierté?) dans les yeux habituellement froids de son père.

Un mouvement à côté d'elle lui fit relever la tête et elle croisa le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres debout en face de lui qui remarqua avec une pointe d'amusement:

" Tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentrée..."

Kécile baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle était censée lire et sur le rouleau de parchemin abandonné à côté d'elle.

" Je ne te ferai plus de compliments si cela doit te perturber ainsi!"

Elle se troubla en constatant que son père lisait une fois de plus en elle à livre ouvert, et une légère rougeur envahit ses joues pâles. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle ferma le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux et affronta le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, prête une fois de plus à lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Il l'interrogea comme elle s'y attendait sur le principe de pureté du sang et le grand Salazar Serpentard.

" En fait, constata Kécile, depuis toujours il y a eu des défendeurs des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Oui, cependant, les sang-purs ont longtemps gardé une réelle suprématie sur les autres sorciers, en réalité jusqu'à mai 1945, la chute de Grindelwald. Le dernier Serpentard est mort en 1894 sans laisser de descendance mâle, et le nom a donc disparu comme tous les autres noms des fondateurs de Poudlard. Malheureusement, l'ascendance de cette famille a progressivement diminué de génération en génération, laissant libre place en 1945 à Dumbledore de proclamer le droit des Sang-de-bourbe. En l'absence de leader, les sang purs se sont peu à peu laissés faire, et il est aujourd'hui grand temps de les réveiller.

- Et c'est ce que vous vous efforcez de faire depuis vingt ans.

- Oui, et les mariages mixtes ont été tellement nombreux ces dernières générations qu'il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des sang- purs prêts à défendre la cause. Cependant il est de mon devoir de la défendre envers et contre tout. Cela, peu de mangemorts le savent, mais je crois, Kécile qu'il est temps pour toi de le savoir, afin de mieux honorer cette cause. De par ma mère, je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et tu es donc toi même héritière du nom. C'est pour cela que nous parlons le fourchelangue, capacité très rare dans le monde magique, et c'est de là que me vient cette bague, symbole magique du prestige et de la noblesse de notre ancêtre.

Kécile regarda fascinée la bague qu'elle avait toujours vu portée par son père, réalisant peu à peu ce que tout cela signifiait.

" Ce que j'ai vu ces derniers jours me convainc de te confier cette bague, dit-il en retirant l'anneau de son doigt. Qu'elle te rappelle toujours ton devoir et te donne le courage d'affronter les obstacles sur le chemin de la Grande Cause de Serpentard."

Il prit la main de Kécile et passa l'anneau à l'un de ses doigts fins. La main de sa fille ne trembla pas. Et celle-ci leva le regard et dit avec ferveur:

"Je me montrerai digne de cet honneur, père."


	4. Chapter 3

**A Poudlard?!**

Les semaines s'écoulaient aussi tranquillement que possible au manoir de Voldemort. Plusieurs attaques avaient été déplorées par la Gazette du Sorcier par "_d'anciens partisans du Seigneur Noir", _des_ "mangemorts qui continuaient à semer la terreur malgré la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom"_ou selon d'autres articles indépendants du ministère, _"des troubles qui laissaient planer un doute sur la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" "évènements bien organisés" _par_ "des mangemorts en cavale toujours introuvables et actifs"_.

Mais loin de toutes ces inquiétudes médiatiques, Kécile continuait à travailler ardemment et dépassait chaque jour ses limites, obligeant Bellatrix à un certain respect, et inquiétant de plus en plus Severus. Kécile se sentait enfin reconnue à sa juste valeur et commençait à prendre confiance en elle. Cependant, le mois d'août était déjà bien entamé lorsque une nouvelle vint tout perturber.

Ce matin-là, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Severus et Kécile furent convoqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'aucun n'ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait. Il était très rare que Kécile soit convoquée en même temps que des mangemorts, et elle appréhendait cette rencontre. C'est pourtant la première et la tête haute qu'elle entra dans la salle du conseil, et elle s'inclina avant d'attendre les déclarations de son père. Celui-ci commença par s'adresser à Malfoy.

"Mon cher Lucius, as-tu exécuté la tâche que je t'ai confié?

-Oui Maître.

- La demande a-t-elle été acceptée?

- Oui Maître, sans le moindre doute.

-Parfait. Kécile, poursuivit-il, j'ai décidé qu'à la rentrée, tu intègreras le collège Poudlard, comme tous les jeunes sorciers de ton âge."

Il y eut un moment de stupeur. Kécile fut sur le point de demander à son père de répéter, mais se retint de justesse et laissa son père continuer.

- Tu y es inscrite par Lucius Malfoy comme cousine éloignée et orpheline de son fils Drago, sous le nom de Kécile Gaunt. Bellatrix, dès la rentrée, tu seras donc libérée de la charge que je t'ai confiée. En revanche, Severus, je te confie une tâche supplémentaire à Poudlard. Tu continueras d'enseigner la magie noire à Kécile à Poudlard, car ce n'est pas ce que lui apprendra cet imbécile de Dumbledore qui lui servira dans mes rangs. Débrouillez-vous pour le faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Il est hors de question que quiconque, et surtout pas l'amoureux des moldus, se doute d'une quelconque relation entre vous.

- Père, puis-je me permettre une question? Pour quelles raisons m'envoyez-vous à Poudlard? Quel sera mon rôle?

- Pour l'instant, aucun. Fais-toi discrète. Mais ensuite lorsque je t'en donnerai l'ordre, tu commenceras à créer ton cercle d'influence. Les rangs mangemorts ont manqué de sang neuf ces dernières années, et le moment voulu, tu pourras m'amener de nouveaux adeptes. Mais dans l'immédiat, je veux seulement avoir un oeil de plus dans la place. Poudlard est un lieu stratégique du monde sorcier que j'ai trop longtemps négligé. Severus, est-il besoin de préciser que tu traiteras Kécile comme n'importe laquelle de tes élèves?

- Bien sûr Maître.

- Très bien. Retirez-vous maintenant. Kécile, tu restes."

Lorsque les mangemorts furent partis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivit.

- Se faire discrète ne veut pas dire que tu resteras inactive, Kécile. J'attends que tu me signales le moindre fait intéressant, et que tu surveilles les agissements des Serpentard et ceux de leur directeur, ainsi que le professeur de défenses contre les force du mal, un dénommé Quirell.

- Surveiller Severus et ce professeur Quirell? Mais pourquoi, Maître?"

Un bref doloris l'envoya au sol en criant.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre de mes ordres, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale. Obéis!

- Oui Maître, répondit l'enfant tremblante, avant de s'éclipser sur un signe de son père.

Et elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

A Poudlard! Son père l'envoyait dans l'antre de Dumbledore, au milieu de sorciers probablement incapables alors qu'elle s'évertuait depuis un mois et demi à se hisser à un niveau digne d'un mangemort compétent... Son moral en prenait un sérieux coup... Mais un regard à la bague qu'elle portait depuis quelques semaines au doigt lui redonna du courage. C'était pour la Grande Cause et elle devait faire confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi surveiller ce professeur Quirell? Et surtout, pourquoi surveiller Severus?!

Ce dernier n'avait guère perdu son temps. Aussitôt sorti de la salle du conseil, il s'était rendu dans ses appartements, s'y était enfermé et avait pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait jeté dans l'âtre et avait prononcé l'adresse du bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci avait réagi comme à son habitude avec une surprise polie et joviale, comme si son professeur de potions s'invitait à prendre le thé.

"Severus! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite!

-Pas de bonnes nouvelles, je le crains fort!

-Asseyez-vous donc! Alors que se passe-t-il?

-Monsieur, savez-vous combien d'enfants sont inscrits cette année par la famille Malfoy?

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment.

- Deux, à ma grande surprise... Minerva m'a fait part la semaine dernière de la demande de Lucius Malfoy d'inscrire une cousine éloignée de son fils à Poudlard.

-Et vous avez acceptez?

- Ma foi, oui, je ne voyais pas de raison d'empêcher cette enfant de faire ses études ici si elle le souhaite.

-Vous êtes-vous seulement renseigné de son nom, professeur Dumbledore?

- Non, mais je suppose qu'à votre remarque, j'aurais dû. Est-ce là la raison de votre visite?

- Oui, monsieur. Cette enfant, s'appelle Kécile Gaunt.

- Gaunt...

- Ce nom ne vous dira probablement rien, puisque il est faux.

Dumbledore fixa son professeur de potion sans rien dire.

- Je suppose que vous avez compris ce que je suis venu vous annoncer: la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres va suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard, ou plutôt, infiltrer Poudlard, puisque je doute que ce soit ses études qui aient poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'y inscrire. Bellatrix et moi ayant été chargés de faire son éducation déjà beaucoup trop avancée pour son age!

- Ainsi c'est donc elle, cette fille de Voldemort donc vous aviez déjà fait allusion.

-J'avoue n'avoir jamais attaché beaucoup d'importance à cette enfant dans mes rapports. Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser pour l'instant.

- Cela a probablement changé.

-Sans aucun doute! Cette fille n'est pas ordinaire. Je trouve que c'est une très mauvaise idée de l'autoriser à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi, Severus?

-Pourquoi! Mais enfin, Albus! C'est de la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont nous parlons! Une gamine plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire! Je devais être un enfant de choeur comparée à elle à cet âge!

Dumbledore pouffa.

-Voilà qui n'est pas peu dire!

-Je ne plaisante pas! S'énerva Rogue. Cette fille manie des sorts bien trop puissants et dangereux pour son âge.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle s'en serve...

-Je sais, connaître ne signifie pas utiliser, l'un de vos refrains préférés! Mais Albus! Votre confiance vous aveugle! Croyez-vous que Voldemort et Bellatrix ont enseigné les scrupules, la conscience et les bonnes manières à la Princesse durant les leçons! Et croyez-vous que c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de lui apprendre!

- Calmez-vous, Severus. Ne pensez pas que je prends cette affaire à la légère... La Princesse?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que nous devons l'appeler.

- Je vois... Seigneur des Ténèbres et Princesse des Ténèbres... décidément, Tom a toujours le sens du grandoliquent!

- Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé.

- Comment s'appelle cette enfant, déjà?

- Kécile.

- Bien, alors appelons-la Kécile, voulez-vous, plutôt que "princesse", un titre qu'elle ne gardera certainement pas à Poudlard. Maintenant, Severus, je comprends parfaitement vos craintes, mais je n'envisage pas la chose de la même façon. Tout d'abord, il est évident que Kécile fera l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants et que la moindre attitude douteuse de sa part mettrait en péril son inscription à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi prendriez-vous de tels risques?

-Pour beaucoup de raisons qui en valent la peine, croyez-moi. La seule chose qui m'inquiète est que Kécile se retrouvera dans la même année que Harry Potter...

-Ah, oui, évidemment, grogna Rogue, comment ais-je pu l'oublier! Le précieux Potter!

-Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard, voulez-vous? Si je prends ce risque, c'est que le jeu en vaut peut-être la chandelle...

-Comment ça?

-Tout d'abord, si je n'autorise pas Kécile à entrer à Poudlard, Voldemort va se douter que quelqu'un m'a informé de sa véritable identité, ce qui pourrait vous porter grandement tort...

- En effet.

- De plus, c'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée de ramener cette enfant dans le droit chemin!

- Vous n'y pensez pas!

- Au contraire!

- C'est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore! Une gamine qui n'a vécu qu'au milieu des mangemorts!Imaginez les principes qu'elle peut avoir!

- Oh! Je m'en doute!

- Vous vous en doutez! Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas l'ampleur de la chose, Albus! Kécile ignore tout de l'égalité! Elle a vécu dans un clan on ne peut plus hiérarchisé, dirigé par la loi du plus fort, ou du plus cruel, comme vous voudrez! Pour elle il lui faut être la plus puissante et la plus implacable possible! Vous verriez comment elle sait se comporter avec nous autres mangemorts, elle pourrait presque être aussi terrifiante que son père! Seul son âge l'empêche d'être aussi sadique que lui. Nous lui devons respect total, et seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au-dessus d'elle! Et elle doit être persuadée que c'est la réalité. Elle n'a jamais été entourée que de serviteurs! Comment voudriez-vous qu'elle pense autre chose! Et quand elle va se rendre compte qu'elle en sait plus que les septièmes années, croyez-vous que cette constatation va la détromper?! La seule chose qu'elle respecte, ou plutôt qu'elle craint, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Sans parler du fait qu'elle a pour profession de foi la pureté du sang et tout ce qui va avec!

-Poudlard lui offrira la possibilité d'un nouvel horizon. Il y plusieurs choses que vous venez de dire que je souhaite approfondir. Tout d'abord, approuve-t-elle les opinions de son père?

-Probablement puisqu'elle n'a jamais entendu autre chose!

- Apprécie-t-elle l'ambiance dans laquelle elle vie?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit jamais posé la question.

- Est-elle autoritaire, se sert-t-elle de son pouvoir.

- Elle le fait de manière "naturelle", si je puis dire, mais elle n'en abuse pas.

- Bien. Et quelles sont ses relations avec Voldemort.

- Elle le craint.

- Rien d'autre? Le respecte-t-elle, l'admire-t-elle, l'aime-t-elle.

-Aimer est un gros mot qu'elle n'emploie jamais. J'ignore si elle l'admire; maintenant, peut-être le respecte-t-elle...

-Je doute fort que la crainte et le respect puisse cohabiter, mais admettons. En conclusion, croyez-vous que Kécile soit heureuse?

- Non. Mais elle l'ignore

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'en découvrant un nouvel univers, elle ne se mette pas, inconsciemment à chercher le bonheur?

Severus eut une moue dubitative.

- Pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, le mot bonheur est signe de faiblesse! Il n'y a que le pouvoir et la puissance.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais à ma connaissance, Tom Jedusor à l'âge de 11 ans était déjà passé maître dans l'art de la perfidie et du sadisme. Or, vous venez de me dire que ce n'est pas le cas de Kécile.

- Je dois le reconnaître.

-Alors nous avons une chance. Si Kécile n'a pas le même tempérament de son père, peut-être que Poudlard la rattrapera avant qu'elle ne sombre tout à fait... en revanche je pense qu'il faudra être particulièrement vigilants à ses réactions les premières temps du moins...

- Que voulez-vous dire?

-J'imagine que Voldemort vous a chargé de veiller sur sa fille durant l'année scolaire...

-Veiller n'est pas le terme approprié... Il m'a ordonnée de continuer son éducation. Vous imaginez bien que ce ne sera pas pour lui apprendre à faire apparaître des petits oiseaux!

- Certainement pas, sourit Dumbledore, mais cela signifie que vous aurez donc de fréquents contacts avec elle, ce qui est une excellente chose. Car la découverte de valeurs nouvelles peut aussi bien entraîner un changement complet d'opinion qu'un rejet total de la société, et un enfermement définitif dans les idées de Voldemort. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

-Etes-vous conscient du fait que vous me demandez de jouer le parfait mangemort tout en poussant Kécile vers vos idéaux?

- En quelque sorte... Mais j'ai confiance en vos talents, Severus.

Severus soupira.

- Votre confiance finira par vous perdre, vous et tous ceux qui vous auront suivi...

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que vous faîtes.

- Ais-je le choix?!

- On a toujours le choix, Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Vous le savez, et je suis sûre que Kécile finira par le comprendre. C'est ce que je vous demande de lui faire entendre. Qu'elle suive ou non la trace de son père, que ce soit par un choix délibéré, et non par un conditionnement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre les deux hommes, puis le directeur reprit la parole.

- Severus, l'intéressé releva la tête, je voudrais vous parler au sujet de Harry Potter.

Rogue grogna

- Je sais parfaitement que vous allez aborder cet enfant avec beaucoup d'a priori, et je veux que vous cherchiez à connaître ce garçon avant de le juger. De la même manière que je laisse une chance à Kécile, laissez une chance à Harry de nous montrer qui il est réellement.

Severus ne répondit pas.

Dumbledore soupira et se leva de derrière son bureau, imité par son professeur de potion.

-Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous, Severus, mais je vous demande d'essayer. Maintenant, je vous laisse retourner auprès de Voldemort, avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de votre absence.»

Severus acquiesça et après avoir salué son directeur rentra au manoir de Voldemort, inquiet et contrarié.


	5. Chapter 4

**Au manoir Malfoy**

Plus aucune objection ne fut soulevée par la suite quant à l'inscription de Kécile Gaunt à Poudlard, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Et le 30 août arriva, où le Seigneur des ténèbres annonça à Kécile qu'elle se rendrait le lendemain matin au manoir Malfoy afin de se préparer à la rentrée.

Lucius passa la prendre le lendemain pour transplaner devant les grilles du manoir qu'elle avait connu durant les premières années de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le parc, une foule de sensations et de souvenirs l'envahirent et ne la lachèrent plus. C'est donc un peu troublée qu'elle refit face à Narcissa Malfoy, la seule personne se rapprochant de la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle restait fidèle à son souvenir. Toujours élégante, le maintien digne et hautain, mais une certaine douceur propre à la mère qui retrouve son enfant après une longue séparation.

«_ Le grand jour était arrivé. Lucius était parti le chercher, et tout était prêt pour le recevoir. Drago dormait déjà dans son berceau et demain, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il aurait un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de plaindre un instant la mère inconnue qui allait perdre son enfant et la vie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait guère se lamenter sur son sort et considérait comme un honneur d'avoir été choisie pour élever l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui aurait jamais cru d'ailleurs que le mage noir puisse un jour avoir un enfant..._

_Elle entendit son mari l'appeler: ça y est, il était là! Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle vit Lucius donner ses ordres à un elfe, tenant un paquet de couvertures dans les bras._

_-Tiens ma chérie, lui dit-il en les lui tendant. Je te présente Kécile._

_- Kécile? Curieux nom..._

_- Je trouve aussi. Mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occuper de trouver un nom! C'est la mère qui l'a choisi. Une dernière volonté en quelque sorte... dit-il en grimaçant._

_- Tu l'a vu?_

_- Elle? non. Mais j'ai entendu le sort de mort, répondit-il frissonnant. »_

_Narcissa prit dans ses bras le petit bébé qui était bien silencieux. Il ne dormait pas mais ses yeux d'un bleu surprenant était grand ouverts. _

_- Et bien, ma chère Kécile, bienvenue parmi nous.»_

Merlin qu'elle avait changé! Cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, et la petite fille timide mais espiègle avait disparu. Kécile avait toujours gardé une petite taille quelque soit son âge. Elle avait toujours ces longs cheveux noirs lisses et luisants, ce teint pâle et ces yeux bleus étonnamment perçants, mais son regard s'était durci, son visage avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs et ses trais étaient maintenant décidés et presque anguleux.

Mais cela devait-il l'étonner? Depuis son départ du manoir, Kécile avait vécu à la dure au milieu des mangemorts. Et même au temps de sa petite enfance, Narcissa se rappelait combien il était dur, parfois, de respecter les ordres du maître: ces anniversaires, ces noël où elle ne recevait rien, alors que Drago était gâté comme un petit prince, cette relation mère-fille qui leur avait été refusé, cette distance qu'ils avaient dû installer entre son fils et Kécile, allant même jusqu'à la sermonner un jour où elle avait oser donner le nom d'ami à Drago...

« Bonjour, Princesse.

- Bonjour Narcissa, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Drago est ici?

- Je crois qu'il est dehors, entrain d'essayer son nouveau balai. Je vais l'appeler.

- Inutile. Je le verrai tout à l'heure.

- Dobby! appela Lucius.

Un elfe de maison que Kécile reconnu aisément apparut et ses yeux globulueux et protubérents s'ouvrirent encore plus lorsqu'il reconnut la nouvelle venue.

- Monte les bagages de la Princesse dans sa chambre.

- Celle que j'occupais avant est toujours libre?

- C'est la même, Kécile, répondit Narcissa. Elle vous appartient.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je vais monter avec vous pour vous montrer les fournitures que j'ai acheté pour vous sur le chemin de Traverse.»

Narcissa était gênée, Kécile pouvait le sentir. Elle n'était plus sa fille d'adoption, mais bien la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son attitude était plus distante. Elles n'avaient jamais été réellement ce qu'on peut appeler "proches", mais il y avait toujours eu avant une certaine chaleur entre elles. Maintenant, plus rien. Kécile se rendait aussi compte qu'elle ne considérait plus Narcissa de la même manière. Plus de chaleur. Pas de tendresse. Juste un peu de nostalgie... qu'ele chassa bien vite de son esprit.

Après avoir prit connaissance de ses nouveaux livres, qu'elle avait regardé avec dédain, et vérifié la taille de ses robes, Kécile était sortie dans le parc pour retrouver Drago. Elle l'aperçut de loin voltigeant au-dessus des arbres, une activité qui l'avait toujours passionné...

_« Drago ouvrait le papier d'une main fébrile et impatiente devant le regard dubitatif de Kécile. Lorsqu'il découvrit enfin son contenu, il sembla en extase devant son premier vrai balai._

_- Un brossdur 3, souffla-t-il. Le tout dernier modèle sorti..._

_- Ravie de le savoir, ironisa Kécile._

_- C'est toujours plus interessant de savoir ça que de connaître les propriétés de l'anacampe! Allez viens! On va l'essayer._

_- _Tu_ vas l'essayer! Il est hors de question que je décolle les pieds du sol!_

_- Allez, insista Drago, tu vas voir, c'est formidable!_

_- Hors de question!_

_- Viens au moins me voir..._

_Et Kécile avait fini par céder et suivre le petit garçon. Tous deux avaient couru jusqu'au parc, ou plutôt, Drago avait tiré Kécile derrière lui en courrant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec Lucius qui avait rappelé d'un ton glacial que des enfants bien élevés ne courraient pas dans les couloirs. Drago s'était excusé et ils avaient continué leur chemin au pas de course jusqu'à la grande pelouse où le petit blondinet avait aussitôt enfourché son balai sous le regard réprobateur de Kécile. Celle-ci avait assisté à toutes les acrobaties de son camarade mais avait catégoriquement refusé de monter sur l'engin.»_

Lorsque Drago aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux d'ébène, il comprit que la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivée et atterrit devant elle.

- Bonjour, Princesse, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Drago. Je vois que je te dérange dans ton occupation favorite!

- C'est un nouveau balai que mon père m'a acheté hier. Un Comète 260.

- Ravie de le savoir!

Ils échangèrent un sourire devant l'écho de cette réponse, mais Drago ne laissa aucune complicité d'antan s'installer. Les ordres de son père avait été parfaitement clair. Il devait maintenir ses distances avec Kécile, qui était dorénavant la Princesse, et d'un rang supérieur à tous les mangemorts. Il n'avait donc plus rien à voir avec elle.

-J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous alliez entrer à Poudlard. Mon père m'a dit que vous appreniez actuellement des sorts d'un niveau très supérieur à tout ce qu'on peut y apprendre.

- J'ai moi-même été surprise de cette décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je n'ai pas à discuter. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je vais m'y ennuyer. Mais Severus Rogue continuera à m'apprendre des sorts dignes de ce nom.

- Vous avez bien de la chance. Car pour ma part, je n'ai eu ma baguette qu'hier, et je ne connais rien de plus que de la théorie de bas étage...

- Que veux-tu Drago! Même parmi les sang-purs, rares sont les sorciers qui possèdent les mêmes pouvoirs et le même héritage que moi!

Drago pinça les lèvres. Il était fier du nom de Malfoy et supportait mal qu'on discute sa suprématie. Cependant, il se tut devant le ton supérieur de la Princesse. Décidément, Kécile avait bien changé...

«_ Il se rappelait parfaitement ce souvenir. Ils avaient quatre ans, et Drago venait de recevoir une nouvelle robe, sa première robe d'apparat avec le blason de la famille Malfoy. Vêtu de ses nouveaux atours, il se pavanait dans sa chambre, admirant à chaque passage devant le grand miroir son reflet et les armes resplendissantes cousues au fil d'argent sur la robe verte. Kécile, assise sur son lit l'observait avec amusement depuis cinq bonnes minutes, lorsqu'elle finit par lui dire:_

_- Mais oui, Drago, tu es très beau._

_- Mais je porte le blason des Malfoy!_

_- J'ai vu ne t'inquiète pas! Mais ça ne change rien._

_- Si! C'est un honneur!_

_- Un honneur?! C'est un bout de tissu, Drago! dit en riant la petite fille._

_- Cela représente la noblesse de ma famille, répliqua Drago d'un ton suffisant_

_- Et bien! s'exclama Kécile en se levant et en s'inclinant pompeusement devant lui, votre seigneurerie me pardonnera de ne pas trouver cela très interessant et me permettra de me retirer. _

_Et alors qu'elle se redressait, Drago sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et vit son reflet dans la glace affublé d'une couronne en papier. Il poussa un cri de rage, et poursuivit Kécile qui s'échappa en riant à gorge déployée.»_

Plus d'espièglerie chez la princesse, et beaucoup d'autorité. Oh! Leurs relations avaient toujours été très formelles malgré tout. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissé se rapprocher suffisamment d'elle pour qu'il puisse considérer Kécile comme une amie, encore moins comme une soeur! Elle avait toujours été traitée très différemment, probablement selon les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils retournaient en silence vers le manoir. Kécile sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle avait vexé son ancien camarade car elle proposa:

« Si tu le souhaite, Drago, je pourrais toujours t'apprendre certaines choses. Et il va sans dire que je serais toujours disponible pour t'aider si tu as un problème.

- Je vous remercie, Princesse. J'userai très certainement de cette offre.

- Je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé, Drago, à commencer par moi, poursuivit Kécile alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à pénétrer dans le grand salon pour le déjeuner. Cependant, je souhaite que nous reprenions des relations amicales. Toi comme moi, nous ne connaîtrons personne en arrivant à Poudlard. Je sens qu'une nouvelle vie nous attend là-bas, et nous avons tout interêt à l'affronter ensemble, comme avant.

- Vous parlez de cette vie comme d'un combat. Il ne me sembla pas pourtant que les six premières années de notre enfance étaient aussi rudes. Contre quoi voulez-vous vous battre.

- Je veux défendre la Grande Cause, Drago. Toi comme moi y sommes appelez par notre héritage.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V: Dans le Poudlard Express**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kécile ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda un moment où elle se trouvait avant de remettre ses idées en place. Elle était au manoir Malfoy, et se rendait aujourd'hui à Poudlard.

Kécile avait vite oublié tous les souvenirs de la veille,trop anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces élèves, face à leurs regards, leurs jugements, et surtout se demandant si elle parviendrait à leur cacher son identité.

Drago n'était guère plus serein à la perspective de passer sa première année au côté de la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré la proposition de cette dernière, il avait l'intention de l'éviter le plus possible, mais il ne pourrait pas se permettre de le lui montrer sous peine de l'irriter, elle ou son père, et d'en subir les conséquences. Il allait aussi falloir lui montrer un certain respect, sans que cela éveille pour autant les soupçons des autres élèves.

Le petit-déjeuner commença parfaitement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Kécile sorte de ses réflexions et demande:

" Pouvez-vous me parler de Poudlard?

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Princesse?

- Appelez-moi Kécile. Plus de 'Princesse' dorénavant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tout enfant d'une famille de sorcier doit déjà savoir en arrivant là-bas? Que sait Drago que j'ignore?

- Les élèves sont répartis à Poudlard en quatre maisons durant une cérémonie de répartition grâce à un chapeau ensorcelé qui voit dans l'esprit des élèves leurs aptitudes et leur caractère.

- Il voit dans l'esprit des élèves! Mais alors, il verra que je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

- Très probablement, oui. En revanche, à ma connaissance, il a toujours gardé ce qu'il voyait pour lui-même.

- Pourvu qu'il continue... Et ces maisons, comment sont-elles?

- Elles ont chacune leurs caractéristiques propres. Mais la seule qui doit vous intéresser est Serpentard. La plupart des mangemorts en viennent, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a très probablement été, bien qu'il ne l'aie jamais confirmé. Severus est le directeur de Serpentard.

-Et le directeur de Poudlard est donc Dumbledore?...

-Oui.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il pourrait découvrir rapidement qui je suis?

- Ce vieux fou n'a jamais découvert la véritable allégeance de Rogue. Il est trop confiant envers les gens et lui-même. Aucun risque!"

Kécile ne répondit pas, mais songeait que vieux fou ou pas, cet homme était le seul à faire peur à son père. Bien sûr, jamais celui-ci ne le lui avait dit, mais elle l'avait compris à certaines remarques et à la façon dont il en parlait. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même craignait le directeur de Poudlard, à quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler?...

Il était 10h30 lorsque les elfes de maisons descendirent les malles des deux enfants dans le hall. Lucius les réduisit à la taille d'un petit sac et ils sortirent du manoir pour marcher à travers le parc, jusqu'au delà des grilles. Lucius attrapa alors fermement le bras de Kécile, Narcissa celui de Drago, et tous quatre transplanèrent dans un cul-de-sac désert et miteux aux abords de King's Cross. Après que les malles eurent retrouvées leurs tailles normales, ils entrèrent dans la gare, et Kécile sentait un mélange d'excitation et de peur l'envahir. Elle agrippait fermement son chariot pour ne pas que les Malfoy voient ses mains trembler, et tentait de paraître aussi indifférente que possible. Drago semblait très calme, mis à part la légère teinte rosée de ses joues, tout à fait inhabituelle, qui traduisait son excitation. Ils suivirent les deux adultes entre les voies 9 et 10 jusqu'à la barrière magique.

" Bien. Nous allons la traverser deux par deux. Kécile, vous...euh, tu viens avec moi, Drago, avec ta mère. "

Kécile dut prendre sur elle pour marcher d'un pas calme vers la barrière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au moment où le choc aurait dû se produire, mais elle ne sentit rien, si ce n'est l'impression de traverser un rideau de voile ou d'eau, avant de déboucher sur la voix neuf trois-quarts.

A travers la fumée de la grosse locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express, Kécile aperçut quelques familles de sorciers, arrivées en avance elles aussi, qui aidaient leurs enfants à charger les lourdes malles à bord du train, ou se faisaient leurs adieux. En s'avançant derrière les Malfoy le long du train, elle vit des parents étreindre leur fille et l'embrasser avant de lui donner quelques recommandations:

" Envois-nous un hibou dès demain matin pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu seras.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit celle où tu seras envoyés, nous serons fiers de toi.

-Travaille bien, et n'hésite pas à nous écrire si tu as des difficultés.

-De toute manière on t'écrira toutes les semaines..."

Kécile n'entendit pas la suite, mais cela avait suffi pour la plonger dans d'étranges réflexions. Son chariot butta celui de Drago lorsque les Malfoy s'arrêtèrent face à un wagon.

"Ici, il n'y a encore personne" Les malles furent rapidement montées à bord du train. Kécile décida de quitter les Malfoy pour les laisser en famille.

" Bien, Lucius, Narcissa, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

- C'était un plaisir, Kécile, répondit Narcissa.

- Nous nous reverrons aux vacances de Noël, je suppose...

- Oui, nous viendrons vous chercher.

- Très bien. Au revoir, donc.

- Oui, au revoir , et prends soin de toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Et après un dernier signe de tête, elle monta à bord du train soufflant au passage à Drago:

"Ne me cherche pas, je serais au fond du train, au calme."

Elle traîna sa malle à travers les wagons déserts jusqu'à atteindre le dernier compartiment. Elle s'affala sur la banquette, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, et laissa libre court aux réflexions qui lui venaient à l'esprit à la suite de ce qu'elle avait vu avec la famille de la petite fille.

Jamais personne ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras, encore moi embrassée, et l'idée que Voldemort puisse un jour le faire était parfaitement risible, d'autant qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas: elle frissonnait de peur et de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus envoyer un hibou au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui raconter comment se passaient ses cours (où elle s'attendait à s'ennuyer royalement) ou quels amis elle s'était fait (elle doutait qu'il apprécierait beaucoup l'idée, n'ayant autour de lui que des serviteurs). Au final, la perspective d'écrire à son père était presque aussi risible que celle de l'embrasser... Quant à recevoir de ses nouvelles, moins elle en aurait mieux elle se porterait. Recevoir une lettre signifierait recevoir des ordres, et les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était généralement pas agréables à exécuter...

Un garçon brun traînant une malle tout aussi grosse que la sienne ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

"Je peux?" demanda-t-il timidement. Kécile acquiesça en silence. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille longtemps. Elle entendait vaguement la conversation d'une famille excitée pendant qu'elle sortait un livre de son sac, et commençait à lire. Lorsque le train démarra quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta un vague coup d'oeil au quai qui s'éloignait et se replongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau sur un garçon dégingandé aux cheveux d'un roux spectaculaire.

"La place est libre? demanda-t-il. Les autres compartiments sont pleins."

Kécile ne répondit pas mais vit l'autre garçon hocher la tête et le nouveau venu s'installer. "Formidable! pensa-t-elle, je ne vais pas pouvoir lire tranquille..."

Quelques instants plus tard, (Kécile se demanda quand cette invasion serait terminée), deux garçons plus âgés, jumeaux sans aucun doute possible, aux cheveux roux, ouvrirent la porte et s'adressèrent à celui qui semblait leur frère.

"Hé Ron, on va dans le wagon du milieu. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

- D'accord, marmonna Ron.

- Harry, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard. "

Et la porte se referma sur eux. Kécile se remit à lire lorsque le dénommé Ron demanda:

" C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter?" En entendant cela, Kécile tourna brusquement la tête vers le garçon brun. Celui-ci acquiesçait et lui jeta un regard embarrassé.

"Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette...tu sais, la..."

" Cicatrice" finit Kécile dans sa tête. Elle regarda tout comme Ron la mince marque en forme d'éclair, mais n'avait pas du tout la même réaction vis-à-vis d'elle. Ron la contemplait les yeux ronds:

" Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Oui, répondit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Vraiment pas?

- Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout...

- Et ben, dis donc..."

"Une lumière verte? pensa Kécile. Pas besoin de demander ce que c'était." Dire que ce gamin avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra lancé par son père...

Pendant que la conversation dérivait sur la famille de Ron, Kécile inspecta le garçon: Mince, presque maigre, plutôt petit pour son âge, et visiblement timide bien que très curieux. Dire que Harry Potter était à un mètre d'elle... Si son père savait cela... Mais, réalisa-t-elle soudain, il devait forcément savoir que le "Survivant" serait dans la même année qu'elle à Poudlard... voilà pourquoi il l'y avait envoyé! Elle s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi Voldemort l'avait envoyé dans cette école dirigée par le seul sorcier qu'il redoutât, et ou elle était certaine de s'ennuyer. Je le sais maintenant", pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. Qu'allait-il lui ordonner de faire?

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation des deux garçons.

"Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, disait Harry, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort."

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

- Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui!

"Et alors? se demanda Kécile, il ne va pas surgir de nul part pour autant!"

- Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...

- Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, répondit Harry. Simplement, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serais le plus mauvais élève de ma classe.

- Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu, demanda-t-il à Kécile en s'apercevant qu'elle les fixait.

- Kécile. Kécile Gaunt."

Et elle replongea dans son livre, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin dans les présentations.

Lorsqu'un chariot s'arrêta devant la porte du compartiment et qu'une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte, leur demandant si ils souhaitaient quelque chose, Kécile se rendit compte qu'elle commençait en effet à avoir faim et acheta un sandwich qu'elle entama de bon coeur. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit la quantité effarante de friandises que ramenait Harry.

Elle n'écoutait pas la conversation, réalisant soudain que jamais dans toute son enfance elle n'avait pu profiter de ce genre de choses. Chocogrenouilles, Ballongommes, Dragées Surprises, patacitrouilles, tous ces noms lui étaient connus, mais elle n'y avait jamais goûté. Ou peut-être que si, mais il y avait tellement longtemps... Aussi sursauta-t-elle légèrement lorsque Harry se tourna vers elle et l'invita à se servir. Kécile, gênée et confuse, refusa en marmonnant que son sandwich lui suffisait. Elle écouta incrédule la conversation des deux garçons. "Partager". Voilà un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le geste de Harry l'avait perturbée. Pourquoi lui avait-il offert quelque chose alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas? Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, n'avait pas eu un geste amical, et tout d'un coup... tout d'un coup, Harry Potter s'était tourné, souriant en lui tendant des bonbons, à elle, Kécile Voldemort...

Kécile avait renoncé à se concentrer sur son livre, l'esprit trop étonné par une foule de nouvelles constatations. Elle regardait sans le voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque la porte du compartiment glissa à nouveau sur un garçon joufflu qui leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud, et se lamenta de l'avoir perdu.

" Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, demanda Ron, une fois que le garçon fut parti. si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire avec Croûtard. Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché.

" C'est pourtant pas compliqué",pensa Kécile

" Je vais te montrer, poursuivit Ron à l'adresse de Harry. Regarde... "

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique toute abîmée.

" Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir. "

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à son malheureux rat, lorsque le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné cette fois d'une fille aux cheveux bruns volumineux et en batailles qui leur demanda d'un ton assez autoritaire s'ils n'avaient pas vu le batracien fugueur. lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ron avait sa baguette à la main, elle s'installa clairement sur la banquette en face de Kécile et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. un instant prit de court, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et lança:

" Soleil, jonquille et canari, Que ce gros rat gris/ En jaune soit colorié/ De la tête jusqu'au pieds." Il agita vainement sa baguette et tout le monde contempla un instant le rat qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Kécile s'était reteint d'éclater de rire en entendant la prétendue incantation. A sa connaissance, aucune incantation de ce genre ne donnait quoi que ce soit!

Mais la nouvelle venue déclara d'un ton péremptoire:

" C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort? Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente. on m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. j'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter; Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous?"

" Et bien, sacré caractère, cette fille, pensa Kécile. Ainsi donc, c'est une sang-de-bourbe... intéressant..." Elle vit le regard interrogateur de la fille assise en face de lui.

-Kécile Gaunt, répondit-elle.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

- Moi c'est Harry Potter.

- C'est vrai? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Évènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Harry, abasourdi.

-Tu ne savais pas! Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait! Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. on m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait ses études, mais les Serdaigles ne doivent pas être mal non plus. enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tarder à arriver..."

"J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, s'exclama Ron lorsque la dénommée Granger fut partie. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa valise poursuivant, "complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est Georges qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas" Ron se tourna vers Kécile en l'entendant se rire dans son coin.

" Quoi? pourquoi ris-tu?

- C'était évident qu'un tel 'sort' ne marcherait pas! On aurait dit une formule de conte moldu! Si tu veux changer la couleur de ton rat, essais plutôt _galbinus colorare_.

- Ben, t'as qu'à le faire, toi!"

Kécile reteint à peine un haussement de sourcils. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'adresse à elle sur ce ton. Mais elle ravala son commentaire, et sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

_- galbinus colorare. _Aussitôt, le rat sursauta et se trouva avec un pelage d'un jaune rayonnant qui fit éclater de rire Harry. Ron resta bouche bée.

" Comment tu sais faire ça?" s'étonna-t-il

Kécile haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. " Si tu savais ce que je sais faire, pensa-t-elle, tu t'enfuirais en courant, et je serais accueillie par un comité d'Aurors à la gare...

" Toi, tu seras sûrement à Serdaigle... décréta Ron.

- Peu probable...

- Vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard? demanda Harry.

- L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondor,les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

- Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison?

-Gryffondor, répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je n'y suis pas... j'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Vol... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard?

- C'était il y a très longtemps.

- Les frères et soeurs ne vont donc pas forcément dans les mêmes maisons?

-Pas forcément non."

Kécile cessa de suivre la conversation des deux garçons. elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Voldemort si elle n'était pas envoyée à Serpentard... D'un autre côté, Kécile était l'Héritière de Serpentard, aussi elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de risque pour qu'elle n'y soit pas. Magie noire, héritière du fondateur et donc fourchelangue, voilà qui devrait suffire, non?

"Kécile, intervint tout d'un coup Harry, tu ne veux pas prendre quelque chose, dit-il en montrant le reste de leurs victuailles.

-Je...

-Allez, vas-y... S'il-te-plaît..." Et il lui tendit une chocogrenouille avec un regard qui fit tendre à Kécile une main un peu tremblante. Elle prit le bonbon en bafouillant un "merci" avant de se renfoncer dans son siège, troublée.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné face à sa réaction bizarre, ce n'était qu'un bonbon après tout!

Mais pour Kécile, tout cela signifiait beaucoup plus. Le comportement de tous ces enfants autour d'elle l'intriguait. Tout semblait tellement simple, ils parlaient ouvertement à des inconnus, avides de faire connaissance, évoluant dans un contexte inconnu avec aisance, alors que Kécile se sentait constamment sur ses gardes. Échanger les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait demandé un réel effort, comment pouvaient-ils s'échanger aussi facilement, avec plaisir et confiance?

De plus, elle, Kécile Gaunt venait d'accepter un présent de Harry Potter! C'était de la folie!

Le terme de présent était très probablement poussé pour une simple friandise, mais c'est ainsi que Kécile le ressentait. Jamais personne ne lui avait rien offert, et cela lui semblait parfaitement normale. Alors, Merlin! Pourquoi Harry Potter lui avait-il donné quelque chose?...

Kécile tourna la tête en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Elle vit Drago entrer, suivi de deux lascars qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Drago lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais s'adressa à Harry.

" Alors, c'est vrai? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, fit le nouveau venu en désignant ses deux gardes du corps. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy."

Ron ne put retenir un ricanement. Drago se tourna vers lui.

" Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien! Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfant pour pouvoir les nourrir. Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter, continua-t-il. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils."

Kécile vit Malefoy tendre la main à Harry, mais celui-ci refusa le geste.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit-il avec froideur.

"Là, tu ne l'as pas volé, Drago, franchement! quelle diplomatie! songea Kécile" Mais Malefoy n'apprécia pas le commentaire.

- Si j'étais toi, répliqua-t-il , les joues légèrement rosies, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter. Si tu n'es pas poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi."

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Répète un peu ça menaça Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux? demanda Malefoy avec mépris.

- Ça suffit, intervint Kécile, en se levant à son tour. Elle se plaça entre les deux groupes.

- Inutile de vous énerver, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle à Harry et à Ron. Quant à toi Drago, modère un peu tes propos, veux-tu? Chacun voit midi à sa porte, et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, tout Malefoy que tu es, c'est compris?

- Explique-moi alors ce que tu fiches avec Pot...

- Silence! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire Malefoy?"

Drago entendit parfaitement la menace dans la voix de la "Princesse". En cet instant, Kécile ressemblait assez à son père, et il préféra mener profil bas, conscient d'avoir été un peu trop loin, au ton et au regard glacé de la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les trois garçons quittèrent le compartiment sans ajouter un mot.

" Euh... j'ai pas tout compris... dit Ron en se tournant vers Kécile qui se rasseyait comme si de rien n'était . Tu le connais?

- Oui. Kécile ne voulut pas donner de précisions supplémentaires.

- Et toi, Harry, tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malefoy?

-Oui, on s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Mme Guipure. Il m'a fait penser à mon cousin Dudley: gâté, arrogant, imbu de lui-même...

-J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu Sais Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal...

"Décidément, je vais entendre bien des choses intéressantes, tant qu'on ignore mon identité... Ainsi, la communauté sorcière a bien cru à cette immense supercherie... Je dois bien reconnaître que père a des idées vraiment géniales pour mener à bien ses projets... En tout cas , il va falloir que je prène drago entre quatre yeux... Qu'il se débrouille pour ne pas provoquer les élèves devant, moi, je ne dois pas me faire remarquer... Ce serait quand même idiot que ma couverture soit dévoilée à cause de lui..."

- il commence à faire nuit, remarqua Harry.

- On ne va plus tarder à arriver, alors... On ferait bien d'enfiler nos robes.

Ils venaient tout juste de revêtir leurs robes de sorciers par-dessus leurs vêtements, qu'une voix retentit dans le train:

" Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires."

Kécile eut tout d'un coup une bouffée d'appréhension. A partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir jouer fin... Kécile Gaunt devait être convaincante... et ce n'était pas gagné...


	7. Chapter 6

J'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci pour les reviews, c'est super encourageant! (lol! je comprends les auteurs qui font du chantage genre pas de reviews, pas de chapitres!lol! ) normalement les 11 premiers chapitres (c'est-à-dire la première année) devraient arriver vite.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI: La décision du Choixpeau magique**

Kécile descendit du train à la suite de Ron et Harry sur un quai étroit où s'amassaient les élèves. Au dessus du flot bruyant, Kécile aperçut une lampe qui éclairait un homme immense à la tête hirsute, l'allure un peu menaçante à contre jour. Il lança d'une voix forte qui domina la foule " Les premières années, par ici. Suivez moi. Ça va Harry? Les première année sont tous là? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route!"

" C'est lui Hagrid? souffla Ron

-Oui, répondit Harry.

- On dirait un demi géant! Tu as vu sa taille!

- Je ne sais pas... c'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant, mais il est très gentil. Vraiment."

"M'oui, enfin... pensa Kécile, on va quand même éviter de se le mettre à dos..."

Ils s'enfonçaient dans une forêt obscure par un étroit chemin inégal, et Kécile commençait à se demander s'ils attendaient qu'il y en ait un qui se torde une cheville pour arriver, lorsque Hagrid, lança: " Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant."

Elle ne put retenir un murmure de stupéfaction qui se joignit à l'étonnement général, en découvrant l'immense château aux tours crénelées et pointues, désordonnées et majestueuses. L'imposante bâtisse dominait un lac d'un noir profond où ielle se reflétait, étincelante de lumière.

Ils montèrent dans des barques qui traversèrent silencieusement l'étendue d'eau avant d'atteindre la falaise du château où ils traversèrent un rideau de lierre et suivirent un tunnel menant probablement sous le château jusqu'à une crique sombre où ils débarquèrent tant bien que mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontaient à l'air libre sur une immense pelouse, face au château qui les dominait de toute sa taille, et grimpèrent un escalier monumental jusqu'à la gigantesque porte en chêne massif.

Lorsque Hagrid frappa trois coups de son énorme poing, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Une femme grande, aux cheveux serrés dans un chignon strict et au visage sévère se tenait dans l'encadrement.

" Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid

- Merci, Hagrid, répondit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe."

Le groupe d'élèves entra dans un hall immense, faisant face à un escalier de marbre qui montait aux étages. Mais le Professeur les conduisit dans une petite salle qui devait être attenante à celle où se passerait la répartition, car on entendait la rumeur ininterrompue des voix des élèves patientant de l'autre côté d'une porte. Face à la foule silencieuse et un peu anxieuse, le professeur McGanagall leur fit un discours de bienvenue.

" Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez en effet savoir que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. (Kécile reteint à peine un reniflement dubitatif. Elle n'avait jamais considéré avoir une famille, à moins que Voldemort et les mangemorts puissent être considérés comme tel, et doutait franchement en trouver une ici, alors qu'elle allait devoir être en permanence sur le qui-vive...) Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles a formé des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. (Si elle entend par là qu'elles se valent toutes, ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde...) Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence."

Mais dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le professeur, un murmure parcourut tous les élèves se demandant comment ils allaient être répartis. Kécile entendit Ron parler de tests, et rit en douce. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être crédules! Tous semblaient plus ou moins anxieux, voir même terrifiés. Elle songea néanmoins qu'elle était bien contente qu'ils n'aient pas à passer de test, car elle aurait eu peur que les professeurs découvrent l'étendue de ses capacités, qui auraient semblées suspectes...

L'inquiétude des élèves fut soudain distraite par l'apparition de deux fantômes, discutant on ne peut plus sérieusement, mais le professeur McGonagall revint quasiment au même instant pour conduire les nouveaux élèves en rangs.

Kécile observa autour d'elle avec attention. La Grande Salle était absolument magnifique, et elle cligna des yeux face à la lumière presque éblouissante des milliers de chandelles suspendues en l'air et des grandes torches au feu joyeux, après la semi pénombre du Hall et et de la petite salle. Le ciel... non, le plafond devait être magique, songea Kécile qui avait cru un instant à une salle à ciel ouverte. Ils longeaient quatre immenses tables où étaient assis tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, répartis par leur maisons, avant d'atteindre une estrade au parquet brillant où se tenait une cinquième table faisant face aux autres, autour de laquelle attendaient les professeurs, qui regardaient les nouveaux attentivement.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret sur l'estrade sur lequel elle posa un vieux chapeau miteux et rapiécé.

" C'est ça, le chapeau de la répartition?! Et ben! On dirait plus tôt qu'il est bon pour la poubelle..."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence total, avant que le chapeau ne remût enfin. Par une déchirure près du bord, il se mit à chanter:

_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême _(C'est le moins qu'on puisse en dire)

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix _(Vraiment, même le Directeur?)

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête _(on va bien voir...)

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les Hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. _(Dans ce cas, pas de risque!)

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _(M'oui, tout le monde serait pas de cet avis...)

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._ (Voilà qui me conviendrait en revanche...)

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _(Très peu pour moi!)

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin, _(Pas spécialement...)

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _(Merci!!)

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _(Ah bon?...)

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_( justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète!)

" Eh bien! pensa Kécile, voilà qui n'est pas très concluant. Je ne suis ni courageuse, ni avide de connaissances, ni roublarde... quant à juste et loyal, je pourrais peut-être l'être si je n'étais pas fille de Voldemort. Patiente, oui. Mais père est très patient... ça dépend surtout pour quoi... Kécile! Arrête de te torturer l'esprit! Tu es l'Héritière de Serpentard! Va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures!"

Les applaudissements s'interrompirent lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers les élèves, tenant un long rouleau de parchemin devant elle.

" Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah"

Kécile tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Entre autres remarquables, elle vit Hagrid, assis à un bout de la table et qui prenait à lui seul la place de presque trois personnes, un minuscule professeur qui devait être assis sur un siège rehaussé, mais dont malgré cela seule la tête dépassait, Severus, fidèle à lui même, posant un regard neutre et implacable sur les nouveaux garnements qui allaient hanter ses prochains jours, et une femme grande et sèche aux allures de faucon. Au milieu de la table trônait un homme qui semblait ne plus avoir d'âge, et observait ses nouveaux élèves d'un oeil attentif à travers des lunettes en demi-lune avec un regard... était-ce cela qu'on pouvait appeler bienveillant?

" Gaunt, Kécile" Kécile sursauta et détacha un instant ses yeux du directeur pour s'avancer vers le choixpeau. Mais le mouvement du directeur ne lui échappa pas. En entendant son nom, il s'était redressé et son attention avait redoublé. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kécile frissonna. Il la fixait, toute trace de bienveillance disparue, et semblait plutôt la jauger. Elle avait la sensation d'être un livre ouvert sous ce regard perçant. Elle baissa la tête, cherchant à oublier ce regard qui avait failli l'arrêter. Avait-il deviné? Pourquoi cette attention? Non, ce n'était pas possible. S'il savait, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé franchir le seuil de Poudlard! Remplie d'appréhension, Kécile s'assit sur le tabouret et sentit le choixpeau être posé sur sa tête. Aussitôt, une voix résonna à l'intérieur, ou bien murmurait-elle à son oreille...

" Oh!! Un cas vraiment particulier... Tu es la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas? Je vois aussi que tu es héritière de Serpentard. Cette maison te tend les bras. Mais serait-ce te rendre service que de t'y envoyer? Je me le demande... Je vois en toi la peur, la solitude et la souffrance. Tu rêverais d'être quelqu'un d'autre... je me trompe? Non, évidement pas. Il y a un pouvoir en toi qui ne demande qu'à briller, et Serpentard l'enterrerait définitivement... Non, décidément cette maison ne te convient pas.

- Mais, je...

- Je vais donc t'envoyer à ... GRYFFONDOR"

Pendant que cette maison applaudissait, Kécile, sous le choc, restait assise sur le tabouret. Elle ne vit pas le haussement de sourcils de deux personnes de la table des professeurs et le regard rapide mais étonné qu'ils échangèrent. Le professeur McGonagall dut lui tapoter l'épaule pour qu'elle se lève et se dirige comme un somnambule vers ses nouveaux camarades. Elle se laissa tomber sur son banc et fixa le choixpeau d'un air incrédule. Elle releva la tête vers le directeur. A cet instant, elle aurait juré que Dumbledore venait de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant.

Elle remarqua à peine lorsque Hermione Granger vint s'assoire en face d'elle, la mine rayonnante. Elle tourna son regard vers Rogue. Il la fixait, le visage impénétrable. Allait-il prévenir Voldemort de ce qui venait de se passer. Probablement. De toute manière, celui-ci finirait par le savoir. Elle eut une bouffée de panique. Qu'allait dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en apprenant que sa fille avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, la maison de Dumbledore?!

- Malefoy, Drago.

Kécile se força à reporter son attention sur Drago qui s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau lui avait à peine frôlé la tête qu'il clama SERPENTARD, et Drago rejoignit la table, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été envoyée à Serpentard? Elle y aurait été probablement plus à sa place qu'ici, parmi les enfants de mangemorts, son identité protégée par le respect et la crainte qu'inspirait le nom de Voldemort.

- Potter, Harry!

Le garçon brun sortit d'un pas malhabile du rang, sous les regards et les murmures de toute la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter?

- Le Harry Potter?

Lorsque le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, toute la salle se fit silencieuse. Kécile vit Dumbledore aussi attentif que pour elle, presque anxieux? Le choixpeau semblait hésiter. Il mit un certain temps, et Kécile voyait le visage anxieux de Harry, attendant le verdict.

- GRYFFONDOR!

La table de Kécile se leva en un rugissement d'applaudissements et Potter se dirigea vers eux, l'air presque aussi effaré que Kécile, réagissant à peine aux claques dans le dos, et aux serrements de mains. Les gryffondors semblaient ravis d'avoir le Survivant avec eux. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudissaient aussi, mais la table des Serpentard lançait surtout des regards glacés, voire haineux au nouveau gryffondor. Harry s'était assis au côté de Kécile et tous deux regardèrent au même moment Dumbledore qui sourit au garçon et leva son gobelet d'or étincelant avec un petit geste en direction de Harry. Kécile, interloquée, le vit boire à la santé du Survivant. Et bien! On pouvait bien appeler cela un honneur!

Lorsque les applaudissements se furent calmés et tous les Gryffondor rassis, le professeur MacGonagall continua son appel avec un regard glacial pour les derniers bavards. Ron fut parmi les derniers élèves à être réparti, et envoyé à Gryffondor sans hésitation. La cérémonie de la répartition terminée, le directeur se leva et embrassa la salle d'un regard réjoui et serein. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée entre les murs de Poudlard, Kécile se calma. Rien ici ne semblait pouvoir arriver.

"Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Gras-double! Bizarre! Pinçon! Je vous remercie!"

"Euh, c'est quoi cette plaisanterie? Tout le monde à l'air de trouver ça normal?!"

- Il est un peu fou, non? demanda Harry à un élève sur la poitrine duquel brillait l'insigne de préfet, probablement un Weasley, vu ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Fou? C'est un génie! Le plus grand sorcier du monde! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre?

Kécile détourna son regard du directeur en entendant la fin de la réponse et vit que la table s'était couverte de mets apparemment tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Cependant, pour quelque raison que ce soit, Kécile mangea peu. Elle regardait d'un air absent Ron engouffrer une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Elle entendit vaguement un fantôme s'entretenir avec les deux garçons et jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la démonstration du dénommé Sir Nicholas de Mimsy avec sa tête mal tranchée. Il y a avait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné son assiette lorsqu'elle se vida à l'instar de toute la table pour apparaître propre et laisser place aux desserts qui avaient surgi de nul part.

Les élèves autour d'elle avaient commencé à parler de leurs familles. Le garçon qui courrait toujours après son crapaud raconta comment sa famille avait longtemps attendu le moindre signe de magie en lui jusqu'au jour où on l'avait lâché par mégarde d'un étage au-dessus d'une fenêtre. Kécile nota que le garçon parlait de sa grand-mère et de son grand-oncle mais pas de ses parents. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, elle demanda brusquement, en le fixant d'un regard qui le mit mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais?...

- Neville.

-Neville comment?

-Neville Longdubat.

Il se trémoussa un instant sous le regard intense de Kécile.

"Ainsi, c'est lui le fils des Longdubat? Je me serais attendue à une personnalité plus marquante. Ses parents étaient tous de même des sorciers de premier rang... On dirait qu'il a peur que j'en parle... Pas de risque! Neville, je ne tiens pas à étaler la cruauté des Lestranges... cette femme est folle, et je la déteste! ...Décidément, j'en reviens toujours à cette même conclusion..."

- Et toi, Kécile?

- Pardon?! Sursauta-t-elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom au fait.

- Kécile Gaunt.

- Tu as des frères ou des soeurs?

- Non.

- Tes parents sont sorciers.

- Oui, du moins je suppose... "Elle voyait mal son père aimer une femme qui ne soit pas sorcière... d'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandée comment son père avait pu aimer qui que ce soit, c'était un grand mystère pour elle.

- Comment ça tu suppose?! Tu es orpheline?

- Non, enfin, oui de mère. Mon père est sorcier " et comment!" mais je ne sais pas pour ma mère.

- Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé, demanda avec curiosité Seamus.

- Mon père ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, répliqua sèchement Kécile.

-Excuse-moi.

-Peu importe, de toute manière, je ne suis pas la seule à être orpheline ou tout comme... dit-elle en regardant Neville. Alors, qu'importe...

Kécile avait jeté un froid parmi les première année de Gryffondor, mais cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis. elle s'était plongée dans une intense réflexion, et n'entendit pas Ron souffler à Harry " elle est vraiment bizarre comme fille!"

Kécile était très préoccupée. Deux choses la chiffonnaient. Deux choses qui ne s'étaient vraiment pas passées comme prévu. Tout d'abord, Dumbledore. Kécile savait que Voldemort détestait ce sorcier, et en avait peur. Kécile s'était donc attendue à un sorcier du genre de Grindelwald, faisant concurrence en force et en pouvoir à son père. Or, elle avait devant elle un vieillard débonnaire et jovial qui riait à grand éclat à la plaisanterie de son voisin... jusqu'où cette image était-elle vraie? se demandait-elle. Elle n'oubliait pas l'impression d'être transpercée par ces yeux inquisiteurs qui l'avait fait frissonner... Kécile repensa aussi à ce qu'elle avait entendu au sein des mangemorts "l'amoureux des moldus"... Elle tourna un instant son regard vers la sang de bourbe qui faisait étalage de son savoir, qu'elle avait appris Merlin sait où! Elle songeait qu'elle allait devoir faire très attention à ce qu'elle disait. Et il était préférable de se tenir à l'écart du directeur et de chercher discrètement à en savoir plus à son sujet. Cet air bienveillant ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

En parlant, de bienveillance, cela n'allait probablement pas être la réaction de Voldemort, lorsqu'il apprendrait dans quelle maison sa fille avait été envoyée. Elle n'avait reçu aucune menace de ce point de vue là, mais il fallait supposer que son père avait considéré son envoi à Serpentard comme une évidence... Kécile frissonna. La punition allait être redoutable, au retour à Noël...

Kécile sortit de sa réflexion, alertée par le soudain silence de la salle au moment ou les desserts venaient de disparaître. Dumbledore s'était levé et s'adressa à ses élèves.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasiés notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais dire encore quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. (Dis donc, ça sert à quoi les sorts anti-détection?) La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. (Le quidditch?... ah! oui! j'ai du lire quelque chose à ce sujet dans un journal... On y joue dans une école! C'est quoi cette histoire! On n'est pas là pour apprendre à faire des singeries sur un balai!...)... avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

En entendant le commentaire du grand frère Weasley, Kécile eut un sourire en coin. "Tiens, tiens, on dirait bien que voilà une information qui semble intéressante. Je suis sûre que père appréciera d'être au courant, si Severus ne l'a pas déjà fait. J'irai le voir ce soir, et lui en parlerait..."

- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège! Annonça Dumbledore, faisant prendre une tête de six pieds de long à certains professeurs.

- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y.

Éberluée, Kécile entendit tous les élèves, y compris les première année autour d'elle, se mettre à hurler un texte complètement farfelu dans une cacophonie assourdissante, devant un Dumbledore radieux qui battait une soi-disante mesure avec sa baguette et applaudit avec enthousiasme lorsque les deux jumeaux Weasley eurent enfin terminé leur ridicule marche funèbre des études.

- Ah, la musique, s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrions jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Kécile ne suivit pas le mouvement. La bouche grande ouverte, elle continuait à fixer le directeur sans pouvoir réagir. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle se retrouvait dans les derniers à quitter la salle, elle ferma la bouche brutalement et secoua la tête en disant à voix haute:

"C'est quoi ce délire! Il est complètement cinglé! Ma parole, poursuivit-elle en s'éloignant, je suis tombée dans un asile de fous!"

Elle n'entendit pas Dumbledore pouffer, ni le professeur Mac Gonagall pousser une exclamation indignée.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva! La réaction de cette charmante enfant ne me surprend guère! Je voulais justement vous dire deux mots à son sujet. Surveillez-la étroitement, et rapportez-moi tout ce qui peut vous paraître étrange ou simplement important à me dire. Et prenez Harry Potter entre quatre yeux pour le mettre en garde contre cette jeune fille. Veillez à ce qu'ils ne se rapprochent sous aucun prétexte.

- Mais... pourquoi.

- Il est bien trop tôt pour vous le dire, ma chère Minerva. Faîtes moi simplement confiance."

Arrivée dans le hall, Kécile se souvint qu'elle devait parler à Severus. Elle attendit dans le hall, et un rapide regard entre le professeur et l'élève lui indiqua de le suivre. Elle marcha à sa suite dans des couloirs sinistres qui semblaient mener aux cachots, et pénétra derrière lui dans son bureau, une pièce sombre et confinée, autour de laquelle étaient exposée une collection de créatures visqueuses et répugnantes en bocaux. Un feu de bois, seule source lumineuse, éclairait ce spectacle d'une lueur fantasque.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Kécile s'effondra sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son nouveau professeur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Severus reteint un geste d'impatience et une remarque acerbe devant cette attitude, mais préféra en prendre son parti plutôt que d'éveiller un quelconque soupçon, et obéit.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! Pourquoi ais-je été envoyé à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard? Son regard était désemparé.

- Ma foi je n'en sais rien, Princesse.

- Kécile.

- Pardon.

- C'est incroyable! Ça n'a aucun sens! Je n'ai absolument pas ma place dans cette maison! " Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblez en ce haut lieu." Je ne suis ni hardie, ni courageuse! Sans parler du fait que cela va rudement me compliquer la tache... Je vais devoir être constamment sur mes gardes pour ne pas me faire découvrir... Elle semblait tout d'un coup très lasse.

- J'ai l'impression que le professeur Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose

Severus se tendit.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Il m'a regardé d'une manière vraiment... bizarre au moment de la répartition. Bien que le bizarre soit probablement normal chez cet homme... Il est complètement détraqué!

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Kécile. Il sait aussi être un vieillard autoritaire, dans son genre, parfois aussi terrifiant que votre père.

Kécile eut une moue dubitative.

- Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez, j'essaierai de l'interroger discrètement à votre sujet.

- Débrouillez-vous, mais il ne faut pas que D. se doute de quelque chose. Je vais déjà avoir un mal fou à passer inaperçue auprès des Gryffondors, et si je n'y parvenais pas... Ce serait la catastrophe...

- Si je puis me permettre, Kécile, commencez par observer le comportement de vos congénères, puis imitez les. Évitez de parler ou de vous dévoiler dans les premiers temps... Néanmoins, je puis déjà vous donner quelques conseils. Bannissez de votre vocabulaire des termes tels que sang-de-bourbe, ou hybrides. Les gryffondors sont par tradition très... comment dire... égalitaires.

- Egalitaires! C'est-à-dire?

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils considèrent qu'un sang-de-bourbe, disons un né moldu, vaut autant qu'un sorcier sang pur, ou bien que les moldus valent autant que les sorciers.

Kécile ricana.

- Voilà du nouveau! Il y en a qui ne doutent de rien!

- Il faudra que vous soyez très prudente, et surtout ne rien laisser paraître de vos véritables opinions.

- Je vois. Quelles autres genres d'inepties sont en vogue chez les gryffondors?

- Oh! Il y en a un certain nombre! Cependant, sachez que le Seigneur des ténèbres y est détesté et les mangemorts haïs.

- Formidable.

- De plus, restez vigilante. N'oubliez jamais que Harry Potter sera avec vous. En attendant les ordres de votre père, je vous suggère de sympathiser avec lui.

- Les ordres de mon père... Severus, comment croyez-vous que mon père va réagir en apprenant la nouvelle.

Severus eut un soupir.

- Je ne puis pas vous dire qu'il vous félicitera... Néanmoins, je suis certain qu'il en tirera le meilleur parti, et qu'il exploitera les opportunités de la situation...

- Je suppose... Espérons qu'il l'aura envisagé de manière positive d'ici aux vacances de Noël...

Son professeur lui jeta un regard de pitié.

- Je l'espère pour vous, Kécile.

- Il va falloir que je le lui écrive... D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, avez-vous déjà parlé à mon père de ce couloir interdit à Poudlard? C'est curieux, tout de même... Savez-vous pourquoi?

- Non, j'ai été aussi surpris que vous.

- Je suis certaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait en être informé...

Severus acquiesça.

- J'ai dans l'intention d'aller faire mon rapport au Maître dès ce soir.

- Très bien.

- Je vous propose d'informer dans le même temps votre père de... la décision du choixpeau magique.

Kécile fixa un moment son professeur, avant de répondre, embarrassée:

_- _Je vous remercie, Severus. Mais... vous serez aux premières loges pour subir les foudres de mon père... je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez torturé à cause de moi, et je sais que... mon père a tendance à ... passer sa colère sur ses mangemorts.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Princesse. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je n'en doute pas, hélas... Je vous remercie, Severus.

Kécile se leva de son siège.

- Je vais donc vous laisser.

- Ah! Kécile!

- Oui? fit-elle en se retournant, la main sur la poigne de la porte.

- Pour plus de commodité, il serait préférable de... rater lamentablement votre potion à mon premier cours, de façon à justifier vos cours particuliers.

Kécile rit d'un air enfantin.

- Comptez sur moi, professeur! Vous prierez Merlin de ne jamais avoir d'élèves comme moi de toute votre carrière! répondit-elle malicieusement. Bonsoir, professeur, et bon courage.

- Merci. Ah, au fait, la salle commune des Gryffondors se trouve au quatrième étage de la tour ouest, et le mot de passe en est "Caput draconis". Je ne vous accompagne pas. Un sortilège de labyrinthe devrait suffire?

- Parfaitement. Merci, professeur.

- Bonne nuit Kécile.

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Voilà deux heures qu'il avait vu Kécile Gaunt suivre Severus dans son bureau, et celui-ci n'était toujours pas venu le voir. Pourtant, il était sur qu'il viendrait, après ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Fumsec piailla doucement comme pour l'apaiser. Dumbledore se tourna vers son phénix et le caressa doucement.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, j'ai confiance en Severus. Mais cette fille va sérieusement compliquer sa tâche qui n'était déjà pas simple. J'ai parfois des scrupules à lui faire prendre autant de risques... Mais avec cette enfant à Poudlard, il serait probablement encore plus en danger en se dévoilant vraiment plutôt qu'en restant un agent double...

Dumbledore soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Entre Kécile Gaunt et Harry Potter, les années à venir vont être mouvementées. Ce garçon ressemble vraiment beaucoup à James... mais il a les yeux de Lily! Voilà qui ne va probablement pas plaire à Severus!...Harry... J'espère que je ne ferai pas d'erreur avec toi... Le choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, mais j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas une évidence... Entrez!

Dumbledore leva la tête en entendant frapper à sa porte, et regarda son professeur de potions entrer, avec soulagement.

- Merlin merci, Severus! Vous voilà enfin! Je commençais à me faire du soucis.

- Je m'excuse, monsieur le directeur, mais j'ai dû me rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous a-t-il appelé?

- Non. Mais ne pas y aller dans ces circonstances aurait semblé suspect. Kécile m'y a en quelque sorte contraint. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, monsieur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une idée assez précise de l'endroit où se trouve la pierre philosophale.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Le couloir du deuxième étage. Kécile a aussitôt noté que l'accès interdit était anormal, et m'en a parlé ce soir, dans mon bureau, avec l'intention de faire parvenir cette information à son père. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire devancer.

- Je comprends, Severus, vous avez bien fait.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire?

- Que voulez-vous que je dise de plus, Severus? Voldemort ne va tout de même pas confier à sa fille la tâche de récupérer cette pierre?! Vous savez les protections qui l'entourent, je doute que cette enfant, aussi douée soit-elle, parvienne à la retirer de son emplacement. De toute manière je compte sur vous pour surveiller ses agissements.

- Et si le Seigneur me demande de la voler?

- Alors, nous aviserons.

Rogue eut un geste d'impatience.

- Severus, le coupa Dumbledore, je ne souhaite pas parler de cela plus longtemps. La pierre est en sécurité, et le restera temps que nous serons vigilants.

Severus s'assit sur un geste de son directeur, avec une mine contrariée et résignée. Dumbledore l'observa s'installer attentivement, et remarqua la raideur des mouvements habituellement si souples de son professeur.

- Severus, demanda-t-il presque à voix basse, Voldemort vous a encore fait subir son mécontentement, n'est-ce-pas?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Rien d'inhabituel et qui doive vous inquiéter. Je dirais même que pour une fois, j'ai eu plutôt de la chance... Il était furieux lorsqu'il a appris que sa fille était à Gryffondor.

- Une surprise...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse en dire. C'est à croire que ce vieux choixpeau a fini son temps!

- Je suis certain que le choixpeau n'a pas pris cette décision au hasard. A ma connaissance, il ne s'est jamais trompé.

- En tout cas, Kécile est très inquiète, ricana Rogue. Vous lui avez porté un peu trop d'attention à son goût, et elle est dans la hantise que quiconque, à commencer par vous, découvre son identité...

- Elle a donc de la chance, puisque j'ai décidé d'être particulièrement aveugle à son sujet! Sourit Dumbledore. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sera pas étroitement surveillée. Mais, voyez-vous, Severus, le fait que le choixpeau l'ait envoyée à Gryffondor me conforte dans l'idée que nous devons laisser une chance à cette enfant. Si Voldemort est furieux, je trouve que c'est une excellente chose, mis à part la présence de Harry Potter dans la même maison, mais je compte bien ne pas les laisser se lier.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que la mise en garde de McGonagall sera suffisante pour les éloigner si Kécile a reçu l'ordre de son père de sympathiser avec lui?

- J'emploierai des moyens plus drastiques s'il le faut.

Severus haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Il trouvait que le directeur prenait vraiment beaucoup de risques, mais que pouvait-il y faire?

-Severus, voici ce que j'attends de vous. Interrogez-la, parlez lui, mais connaissez son état... disons "psychologique": comment se sent-elle à Gryffondor, que pense-t-elle de ce qu'elle y entend, se lie-t-elle d'amitié avec certains élèves, quels sont ses rapports avec les enfants de Mangemorts...

Rogue acquiesça.

- J'ai déjà de bonnes bases relationnelles avec Kécile. Je suis certain de parvenir à devenir une sorte de "confident".

- Ce serait une excellente chose. Une fille de son âge a besoin de se confier, et ne peut pas dissimuler constamment... J'ai confiance en vous pour tirer profit de la situation.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, Severus, je vais vous laisser vous reposer des évènements de ce soir avant votre première journée de cours...

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Severus.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII: Un serpent dans la cage aux lions**

Kécile se réveilla à l'agitation qui régnait dans le dortoir. Ses camarades, fébriles, avaient peu à peu oublier de parler à voix basse, et le bruit de leurs allées et venues avaient fini par la sortir de son sommeil de plomb. Elle se redressa dans son lit et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette.

" Salut, s'écria une de ses camarades, une dénommée Lavande. Désolée, on t'a réveillé, mais enfin de toute manière, tu devrais te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard!

-Le jour de la rentrée, ça serait très mal vu! continua Hermione, sentencieuce.

- Je me lève, répondit Kécile d'un ton neutre, préférant ne pas regarder sa camarade. "En plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe, cette fille a l'air d'être une vraie je-me-mêle-de-tout! Décidément, j'ai vraiment tout interêt à me tenir éloignée d'elle si je ne veux pas commettre de bourde..."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kécile rejoignait la table des Gryffondors et écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Bien sûr, Hermione était en grande discussion avec le préfet au sujet des cours.

" J'ai hâte de commencer la métamorphose. ça m'a l'air d'être la matière la plus interessante!

- C'est aussi l'une des plus difficiles... Métamorphoser quelque chose demande une grande puissance magique! Il faudra commencer par transformer de tous petits objets, comme des allumettes. Le professeur MacGonagall est très sévère, mais c'est une bonne prof. Elle a pris la suite de Dumbledore, paraît-il... Pas une mince affaire... qu'avez-vous comme cours, aujourd'hui?

- Métamorpose, histoire de la magie et Botanique.

- Ah! Histoire de la magie! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux Weasley (impossible d'être plus précis) C'est tout un roman! Binns est un fantôme

- Et l'intérêt de ses cours est aussi pâle que lui! poursuivit son sosie...

-Aucune personne normalement constituée ne peut résisté à son effet soporifique!

- Moi, j'y résiste bien, déclara Percy avec emphase.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas une personne normalement constituée, Perce! répliqua avec un sérieux presque scientifique l'un de ses jeunes frères, ce qui le vexa fortement.

- Comment ça se fait qu'un fantôme puisse être professeur? demanda Harry, curieux.

- On dit qu'il se serait endormi un soir au coin du feu et qu'à son "réveil" le lendemain, il ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il était passé de vie à trépas durant son sommeil...

- Et il a continué à faire ses cours, comme d'habitude...

- Probablement au grand désespoir de ses élèves à l'époque, qui devaient espérer en être délivré à sa mort...

- Et au notre qui ne pouvons plus compter sur sa mort pour en être débarrassé...

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire sous les regards scandalisés de Percy et Hermione.

Le premier cours de métamorphose fut un véritable supplice pour Kécile. Il commença par un avertissement très claire de la directrice des gryffondors quant à la discipline dans sa classe, suivi d'une démonstration plutôt burlesque et clairement destinée à impressionner les élèves. Mais lorsque le professeur leur distribua des allumettes et commença à leur donner des explications sur la manière de parvenir à la transformer en aiguille, Kécile se rembrunit. La métamorphose n'était clairement pas son point fort, cependant, elle voyait difficilement comment manquer un exercice aussi simpliste. S'abstenir de "s'entraîner"? Avec un professeur tel que cette femme, elle craignait d'attirer l'attention sur elle plutôt qu'autre chose... Elle finit par opter pour un stratagème, qui , elle en était consciente, ne ferait pas long feu, mais lui permettrait , elle l'espérait, de passer le cap de ce cours, et de réfléchir à une stratégie plus fiable. Le professeur MacGonagall déambulait dans la classe, passant d'un élève à l'autre. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, Kécile faisait mine de marmonner quelque chose, et arrêtait son manège dès qu'elle tournait le dos. Cependant, le professeur se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Au bout de vingt minutes, Kécile prit une décision. Alors que le professeur MacGonagall consacrait son attention à un Ron Weasley qui agitait sa baguette comme un bâton de majorette, elle métamorphosa son allumette, et attendit patiemment que le professeur constate d'elle-même le résultat, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire, cinq minutes plus tard. L'enseignante sembla très surprise et coula un regard suspicieux vers son élève lorsque celle-ci prit un air un peu confus, avouant ne pas trop savoir pourquoi et comment elle avait tout d'un coup réussi.

Elle sortit de la salle de classe avec un réel soulagement, et apprécia l'idée de se trouver dans un cours purement théorique, en se dirigeant vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Voir le professeur Binns arriver à travers le tableau de l'estrade était clairement amusant, mais ce fut bien le seul moment intéressant du cours qui suivit. Kécile comprit ce que les jumeaux Weasley voulaient dire en parlant de l'effet soporifique de ce professeur: sa voix n'était qu'un ronronnement monotone et monocorde d'un flot d'informations débitées à un rythme constant, d'une liasse de parchemin semblant dater au moins du début du siècle vu leur état, et dont le professeur ne levait pas les yeux.

Malgré l'ennui latent, Kécile ne se plaignait pas... pour une fois qu'elle pouvait passer inaperçue sans effort!

Durant le repas, Kécile dut faire face à la curiosité mal placée, à son avis, de certains élèves face à sa réussite en métamorphose. Heureusement pour elle qu'Hermione Granger avait aussi réussi sa métamorphose et que cette dernière était beaucoup plus prolixe en détails qu'elle. Kécile ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu surprise de la réussite singulière de cette sang-de-bourbe. Simple coup de chance? Elle attendait de voir, et se faisait oublier derrière le flot de paroles de sa camarade.

Le cours de Botanique se passa de manière tout à fait tranquille, parfaitement au goût de Kécile: intéressant, et totalement nouveau, ou presque. Si elle connaissait nombre de propriétés des plantes qui les entouraient pour les avoir utilisées en potion, elle se gardait bien d'en faire le commentaire, et se consacrait plutôt sur le côté pratique des manipulations et de l'entretien, qu'elle ignorait complètement. Ce cours commun avec les Poufsouffle avait en revanche l'inconvénient d'être propice aux échanges, notamment à cause du travail en équipe. Comme à l'habitude, Kécile écoutait beaucoup, mais ne disait quasiment rien. Elle avait parfaitement consicence que son silence commençait à lui attirer des regards perplexes de ses camarades, et qu'elle allait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de taciturne, mais elle n'avait malheureusement guère le choix... du moins pour le moment. Les élèves étaient trop avides de faire connaissance entre eux (ce qui ne lassait pas de la surprendre: après tout, quand avaient-ils à faire de la vie personnelle de leurs camarades?) et les questions étaient beaucoup trop tournées sur la famille ou les expériences magiques (plutôt dérisoires, soit dit en passant), de chacun d'entre eux, au goût de Kécile. Moins on en saurait sur elle, mieux elle se porterait! Il lui faudrait donc attendre quelques semaines avant de pouvoir envisager de se rapprocher avec certains de ses camarades: elle en saurait plus sur eux, et éviterait des bourdes, leur curiosité se serait probablement calmée, et ils se seraient sûrement habitués à son mutisme concernant sa vie privée, et à ses dons ... particuliers

Le soir, sitôt son dîner avalé, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, puis commença à fouiller dans les rayons à la recherche d'un quelconque sujet intéressant et utile pour les exigences de son père. Après quelques recherches peu concluantes, et que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire soit venue lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait, Kécile abandonna, et préféra trouver une salle de classe vide, où elle s'entraîna d'une manière pour le moins particulière: elle cherchait à rater ses sortilèges; et c'était bien plus difficile qu'on pouvait le croire! Elle tenta de se mettre dans la peau d'un sorcier n'ayant aucune conscience de ses flux d'énergie, mais que voulez-vous faire quand la votre est quasi instinctive!

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors, Kécile était dépitée. Elle allait encore devoir se faire discrète le lendemain au cours de sortilège, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ses capacités magiques, et pour couronner le tout, elle devait se retenir d'aller demander de l'aide à Severus, puisqu'elle n'était pas encore sensée le connaître. Elle avait décidément hâte d'être au vendredi...

La journée du lendemain démarra par le cours théorique d'astronomie, que Kécile jugea très intéressant , étant totalement novice dans ce domaine. Après le déjeuner, le double cours de sortilège ne lui faisait clairement pas le même effet.

Cependant, Kécile se rassura un peu en voyant qui enseignait cette matière. Le professeur Flitwick, également directeur des Serdaigle, n'avait rien à voir avec la stricte MacGonagall. Haut comme trois pommes ( à tel point qu'il se perchait sur une pile de livre pour parvenir à voir au-dessus de son bureau), il semblait malgré son âge certain déborder d'énergie et de jovialité. Kécile était en train de songer qu'il serait probablement plus facile de berner ce professeur, lorsque ce dernier qui faisait l'appel, dégringola de son échafaudage en lisant le nom de Harry Potter avec un petit cri parfaitement ridicule. Et bien! Si même les professeurs se laissaient subjuguer par le Survivant...

En revanche, toute inquiétude s'envola concernant ce cours pour Kécile, elle fut même remplacé par un ennui mortelle qui accompagna les théories parfaitement captivantes du mouvement du poignet de tout geste magique. A la fin du cours, le professeur incita ses élèves à produire un jet d'étincelles. Kécile préféra s'abstenir de l'expérience, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent se retrouver avec un feu d'artifice, probablement... explosif, compte tenue de la mauvaise humeur accumulée face à cette perte de temps pure et simple!

A la fin du cours, Kécile se précipita hors de la salle, et quitta le château d'un pas rageur, marchant jusqu'au bord du lac, où elle s'assit contre un arbre après avoir balancé son sac par terre. La marche forcée lui avait fait du bien, mais il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer vraiment, prenant de profondes inspirations.

Kécile ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la condamnait à une telle perte de temps! Il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans la place! Bon sang, il avait Severus, ça ne lui suffisait pas?!Elle allait devoir endurer à longueur de journée des cours d'un ennui mortel, risquant à chaque fois de découvrir ses pouvoirs, et subir les propos farfelus ou insipides de ses camardes de dortoirs. Elle avait décidément hâte de recommencer les cours avec Severus pour apprendre quelques chose digne de ce nom et échanger une conversation constructive avec quelqu'un d'intelligent.

La semaine passa bien trop lentement au gout de Kécile. Si certains cours comme la botanique ou l'astronomie lui apprenaient des choses, les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal étaient une perte de temps purs et simple. Et l'humeur de Kécile s'en ressentait.

Aussi, lorsqu'un soir, Dragol'aborda avec un petit air supérieur, elle le reçut vertement et le remis promptement à sa place...

" Tu tombes bien, Drago, j'ai à te parler. Tu sais qu'on ne doit sous aucun prétexte découvrir mon identité... J'ignore pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor... et ne prends pas cet air méprisant! Mais je dois faire avec et donc prendre encore plus de précautions. Je vais devoir me faire accepter par les élèves, et surtout par Harry Potter, alors ne l'attaque pas devant moi comme tu as fait dans le Poudlard express., c'est compris?

- Je croyais que nous devions défendre la Grande Cause! s'exclama Drago. Est-ce ainsi que tu comptes le faire, ou bien ses stupides gryffondors commencent-ils déjà à déteindre sur toi?

- Silence! Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça Malfoy! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses!

Elle vit Drago retenir une réplique.

- Etre à gryffondor n'a absolument pas changé mes intentions, Malfoy, mais il va falloir jouer plus fin! Ce n'est pas en fonçant dans le tas comme tu l'as fait dernièrement que tu vas changer les mentalités! Apprends à jouer un peu plus délicatement, sinon tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité! Fais ce que tu veux chez les Serpentard, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais lorsque je suis là, modère un peu tes propos veux-tu? Potter sait que je te connais et je ne veux pas qu'il m'évite à cause de ça.

- Je crois, Kécile, qu'il y a un petit mal-entendu. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard, nous n'avons donc plus rien à voir ensemble.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur avec la sensation d'y être collé et qu'on l'étranglait, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante, alors que Kécile ne le touchait pas. Mais sa baguette était pointée sous gorge et elle gronda, menaçante.

" Je ne permettrais pas que tu remettes mon autorité en question, Malfoy! Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tout Malfoy que tu es, tu n'es que le fils d'un mangemort. Ne l'oublies pas ou tu risques de le payer chèrement..."

Et elle s'éloigna de sa victime qui resta clouée au mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné l'angle du couloir.

Le vendredi arriva enfin, où ils avaient leur premier cours de potions avec Rogue. Kécile réalisa tout de suite que ce cours deviendrait vite son préféré devant les évènements qui eurent lieu en seulement deux heures de temps. Tout d'abord, il y eut le petit discours très engageant d'un professeur aigri, puis l'animosité flagrante de Severus envers Potter qui restait comme un poisson hors de l'eau face aux questions et sarcasmes de son professeur. Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à préparer la potion pour soigner les furoncles, il passa entre les chaudrons, critiquant vertement au passage les gryffondors, l'ignorant royalement, et félicitant Malfoy. Une heure s'écoula où Kécile commençait à envisager les différents moyens de faire exploser le contenu de son chaudron, lorsqu'un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neveille Londubat, allez savoir comment, s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan, provoquant un véritable désastre.

"Imbécile! gronda Rogue apparemment furieux, en faisant disparaître la potion qui se répandait sur le sol, j'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu? Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-il à Seamus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Potter et Weasley, juste à côté des restes du chaudron de Neville. Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor."

Kécile vit Potter être sur le point de répliquer, mais entendit Weasley lui souffler "Laisse tomber. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met."

Après l'exploit de Londubat, Kécile se demandait comment elle allait faire pour écloper de cours particuliers ou de retenues, jusqu'à qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit d'utiliser la flagrante injustice de Severus contre les Gryffondors à son avantage. Si elle le poussait bien à bout, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle cherchait sans éveiller les soupçons.

Elle s'affaira donc plus activement autour de son chaudron, oubliant totalement les instructions du livre et se lançant dans une potion de son cru qui ne servait probablement à rien, mais qui devenait de plus en plus instable. Severus qui avait bien vu son manège, finit par s'arrêter devant son chaudron et demanda d'une voix glaciale:

" Gaunt, je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette mixture?

- Ma foi, professeur, je n'en sais rien, mais je compte sur vous pour me le dire!

Devant l'impertinence de Kécile, tous les Gryffondors retinrent leur souffle. Severus sortit de sa poche une potion sensée révéler les différents composants de cette soupe, et en versa une goutte dans le chaudron. Il se passa alors ce que tous deux attendaient qu'il se passe: Le contenu du chaudron explosa littéralement, envoyant des jets de potions dans les chaudrons voisins qui explosèrent à leurs tours, déclanchant une réaction en chaîne désastreuse.

" Gaunt, tonna Severus, vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire des expériences! Mais pour apprendre à faire des potions!

- Je sais déjà faire cette potion, professeur, et je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez déclanché l'explosion , pas moi.

- Retenue demain soir à 18 heures dans mon bureau, Ganut. Et vous commencerez par me prouver que vous savez faire ces potions avant de prendre des initiatives. 20 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre inconscience et votre impertinence."

Kécile ne broncha pas, une expression légèrement moqueuse accrochée à son visage pour cacher le fou rire intérieur qu'elle retenait. Apparemment, Severus ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de ce goût-là, mais avait bien joué le jeu. Décidément, les cours de potions promettaient d'être très amusants, même si Gryffondor risquait de perdre quelques points...

Cependant, Kécile n'avait pas prévu ce qui se passa cette après-midi là alors qu'elle était tranquillement entrain de lire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, juste après le déjeuner. Hermione Granger l'aborda d'un air décidé:

" Ah! Kécile, je te cherchais!

- Que me veux-tu? demanda l'interpellée sans pouvoir retenir une intonation légèrement méprisante.

- Te parler du cours de ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris, mais tu es complètement inconsciente!

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, Granger.

- Mais tu te rends compte! Si tu sais réellement faire cette potion, tu aurais pu rapporter des points, alors qu'au lieu de ça, tu en as perdu et récolté une retenue!

- C'est moi que ça regarde, Granger! Je n'ai pas besoin, à l'inverse de toi, de montrer ce dont je suis capable, espèce de s... d'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout! Ce n'est certainement pas _toi_ qui va me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

Et elle replongea le nez dans son livre, ignorant totalement l'air scandalisée de Granger, les regards interloqués de ses camarades, et ceux nettement plus suspicieux des élèves plus agés.

Certains avaient du comprendre ce qu'elle avait manqué de dire... Elle ne devait pas s'emporter ainsi, ou elle allait faire une grosse erreur... Il fallait qu'elle voit Severus.

Ce soir-là, Kécile ne se rendit pas à la bibliothèque. Après le dîner, elle ne remonta pas le grand escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages. Elle se glissa discrètement vers les cachots et alla frapper à la porte du directeur des Serpentard, qui vint lui ouvrir avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

- Je me doutais que vous viendriez! Vous auriez pourtant pu patienter jusqu'à demain! remarqua-t-il en la faisant entrer.

-Demain, nous travaillerons, ce soir, nous discutons, déclara Kécile qui s'installait confortablement dans le canapé, sans attendre l'invitation du propriétaire des lieux. Rogue eut un sourire sarcastique et s'assit dans un fauteuil face à son élève.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre petit numéro de ce matin était très convaincant, à ceci près que jamais un élève n'a osé me tenir tête ainsi!

- Et bien! Cela va changer! Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous jugiez utile de me donner des cours particuliers ou des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année... mais ce n'est pas pour parler de cela que je suis venue.

-Et de quoi voulez-vous parler, Miss Gaunt?

-J'ai besoin de faire le point. Et puis, voilà quatre jours que vous avez été voir mon père, je veux savoir comment cela s'est passé. Kécile perdit son air assuré. J'imagine qu'il était furieux!?

-Assez, oui... répondit Rogue évasif.

- Qu'a-t-il dit? insista Kécile.

- Inutile de vous répéter les propos exacts, peu élogieux pour le moins, dont il vous a gratifié.

- Laissez-moi deviner: honte des forces sombres, ignominie de son rang, incapable, esprit faible, traître à son sang...

- Les deux derniers sont rigoureusement exacts, confirma le mangemort la mine sombre.

Kécile eut un pauvre sourire.

- La faiblesse d'esprit est considérée comme le pire des défaut par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous le savez tout comme moi. Et trahir le sang de ses ancêtres est proprement impardonnable. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux m'y prendre! Et pourtant! Ce n'était nullement mon intention! ajouta-t-elle, penaude. Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Quand on a la chance d'avoir un héritage tel que le mien, on ne le trahit pas! On s'en montre digne! Je me voyais déjà être un exemple pour des gens tels que Drago Malfoy, tenir haut le fanion de la gloire du nom porté avec honneur, et voyez le résultat! Je vois d'ici mon père me lancer son exemple à la figure!

Il y avait dans sa voix, un mélange de rage, de chagrin, de honte et de peur, devant lequel Rogue resta impassible.

- Oh! ça! Elles vont être belles les vacances de Noël! s'exclama-t-elle avec amertume en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Je sens que je vais chèrement payer cet affront!... Et je ne pourrais même pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité!

- Vous n'êtes pour rien dans la décision du Choixpeau, Princesse.

- Mais c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi!

- Bien qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, je dois bien reconnaître que les Gryffondors ont aussi des qualités, et vous avez un tempérament suffisamment fort pour rester vous même parmi ses naïfs insolents!

- Vous ne comprenez pas! coupa Kécile, le désespoir dans la voix... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, continua-t-elle dans un murmure, avant de s'enfoncer dans un flot de pensées amères.

Non, personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elle avait trahi son sang. Trop effrayée à l'idée que son identité puisse être découverte, occupée à ne pas faire de faux pas durant cette première semaine éprouvante, Kécile n'avait pas réfléchi à cette implication de son envoi à Gryffondor. Elle avait géré les problèmes au cas par cas, et la réaction de son père n'avait pas été une priorité pour elle, de toute manière inéluctable. Mais maintenant qu'elle songeait à ce qu'avait du être la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un mot, une insulte terrible lui revenait en plein visage avec la force d'un sortilège impardonnable, un crime impardonnable: traître à son sang. Elle savait son père trop calculateur pour qu'il ne la tue, mais elle allait payer, et il allait sûrement durcir avec elle pour pallier à cette faiblesse d'esprit. Le choixpeau pensait lui rendre service? Elle en doutait fortement. En tant que Gryffondor, son statut de Princesse des Ténèbres allait sérieusement être compromis au sein de la société mangemort, Drago en était le meilleur exemple! Encore heureux qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait réaliser à quel point elle avait trahi ses ancêtres, héritiers de Salazar Serpentard...

Severus interrompit ses pensées en lui demandant comment cela se passait parmi les gryffondors.

-Oh! Merveilleusement bien! J'ai déjà failli appeler Granger sang de bourbe, et je dois constamment écarter des questions indiscrètes!

- Les enfants sont habituellement très curieux à votre âge, et avides de se faire de nouveaux amis.

- A quoi cela sert-il?A quoi cela me servirait-il? Avoir des amis, je suppose que cela nécessité une certaine confiance, hors je ne peux faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux, et je doute qu'ils resteraient mes "amis" en apprenant qui je suis! Je suis déjà fatiguée d'être constamment sur mes gardes! Et si au moins les cours étaient intéressants, mais la plus part sont d'un ennui mortel, et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas éclater! Sincèrement, je me demande comment je vais tenir toute l'année ainsi! Se contenir ainsi en permanance est insupportable!

- Avec autant de tentions, vous aurez certainement le besoin de déverser votre colère ou vos pensées.

- Bien sûr! Et Comment? Je viens vous voir tous les soirs pour vous compter mes malheurs, c'est ça?! demanda Kécile sarcastique.

- Non, répondit Severus en allant ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. J'avais prévu votre réaction, et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider.

Il revint avec un petit carnet de velours vert émeraude qu'il lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce c'est?

- Un journal intime. Il est doté de toutes les protections possibles et imaginables pour garder le secret de son propriétaire.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse de cela?!

- Vous en servir! Ecrire est un bon moyen de contrôler ses réactions car il permet de tout déverser et parfois même de mieux analyser et de prendre du recul avec certains évènements. Kécile eut une moue dubitative. Ce n'est pas forcément une activité de petite fille de bonne famille que de tenir un journal. Moi-même je l'ai fait pendant des années.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, je vais essayer. Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque pour que quiconque ne le lise?

- Une fois que vous aurez mis votre nom sur la première page, non, plus aucun. Il apparaîtra comme un simple carnet de notes à tous autres yeux.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, Severus.

Une heure plus tard, Severus tira de son bureau un deuxième carnet exactement identique à celui qui était la propriété de Kécile et l'ouvrit à la première page. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Sur la page vierge était apparut ces lettres:

"_ Ce journal appartient à Kécile Voldemort"_

* * *

_Voilà! Les pions sont en place pour les prochains chapitres! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires! Pour ceux qui se demandent quand va apparaître Harry, et bien il faudra patienter un peu parce qu'il ne joue un rôle qu'à partir de la deuxième année (chapitre 12)._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII: Propos d'un journal intime (1)**

_Vendredi 5 septembre 1991 _

_Sur le conseil de Severus, je commence à écrire un journal, dans l'espoir que cela m'aide à supporter les gryffondors durant cette difficile année qui s'annonce. _

_Ah! Si seulement j'avais été envoyé à Serpentard! Les choses auraient été nettement plus simples. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en imaginant la colère de mon père. Je voudrais presque lui écrire pour lui demander pardon. Mais ce serait de la folie! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est tacher de remplir correctement la mission qu'il m'a confiée. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vois vraiment rien à dire..._

_Samedi 6 septembre_

_..._

_J'ai eu ce soir mon premier cours à Poudlard avec Severus, déguisé en retenue. Percy Weasley m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais battu tous les records en obtenant une retenue dès mon premier cours de potions. Il semblerait que même ses frères n'aient pas été aussi rapides! Quels naïfs!_

_..._

_Mercredi 10 septembre_

_Décidément, je confirme ma pensée première: la journée du mercredi est la pire de toutes! Sortilèges et défenses contre les forces du mal!Un massacre! Franchement, à l'âge de six ans, lorsque j'ai eu ma baguette, je crois que j'ai maîtrisé plus vite que la plupart d'entre eux mon premier sort! Lancer des étincelles, non mais franchement! Quant à Quirrell, ses cours sont vraiment ridicules! Je ne sais pas ce que mon père attend que je lui rapporte de lui mais hormis sa phobie des vampires et le fait que son bégaiement est insupportable, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant! Il semble un sorcier très médiocre et n'a apparemment pas de contacts particuliers avec Severus..._

Severus patienta que Dumbledore survole l'ensemble des écrits de Kécile, avant de lui demander d'un ton un peu sec:

" Alors?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie à votre avis?

- Que Voldemort a demandé à Kécile de surveiller Quirrell.

- Espionner me semble plus juste. Et vous avez bien vu ce qu'elle dit à la fin! "des contacts particuliers avec Severus". Elle me surveille donc moi aussi.

- C'est possible en effet.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me fait plus confiance.

- Severus, je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter de cela. Voldemort a toujours aimé s'assurer de la fidélité de ses mangemorts, et vous avez jusque là maintenu votre statut. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas éveiller de doutes chez sa fille. En revanche, je suis beaucoup plus intrigué par cet ordre de surveiller Quirrell. Pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse-t-il à lui?"

_Jeudi 11 Septembre_

_Si je dois me faire discrète, ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de Drago! J'ai pu constater aujourd'hui qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'influence parmi les Serpentard de première année!_

_Et une franche rivalité s'est installée entre lui et Harry Potter, assez amusante à regarder, je dois le reconnaître. D'autant que Malfoy se comporte de manière infecte face à lui, que Potter lui tient tête, et qu'il a apparemment trouvé un sérieux rival en balai!!_

_..._

_Mardi 16 septembre_

_..._

_Je finis par me demander si le professeur McGonagall n'a pas compris quelque chose avec moi: elle ne m'interroge jamais et semble ne pas du tout prêter attention à ce que je fais en cours. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais ouvrir un livre d'un autre cours et faire un devoir sous son nez qu'elle ne réagirait pas... Pourtant elle est plutôt du genre à avoir des yeux derrière la tête. _

_..._

_Vendredi 26 septembre_

_Je me suis maintenant installée dans une morne monotonie. La seule chose intéressante, c'est que Severus m'a collé des retenues tous les samedis, aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que je l'ai vraiment provoqué, les autres élèves étaient horrifiés, et ma foi, heureusement que je savais que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas osé traiter mon professeur de potions de touilleur de bas étage! Il a bien failli s'étouffer en entendant cela... J'imagine si Potter avait osé dire le quart de ce que je lui ai sorti aujourd'hui! Je suppose que Gryffondors aurait perdu 200 points et qu'il aurait eu des samedi de retenues jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité!!_

_..._

_Dimanche 28 septembre_

_Weasley et Potter semblent avoir bravé l'interdit et découvert ce que cache le troisième étage... cela fait plusieurs fois que je les surprends à parler à voix basse, et ils ont fini par piquer ma supériorité: "vu ce qui le garde au deuxième étage" Qu'est ce qui garde, quoi, au deuxième étage? J'ai pris la décision d'aller y faire un tour aujourd'hui, et Merlin semblait être avec moi puisque non seulement je ne me suis pas fait prendre par Rusard, mais en plus j'ai aperçu Quirrell rôder aux alentours. Et lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai pu découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte interdite: un cerbère, ni plus ni moins. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit endormi!_

_Alors le qui, je suppose que c'est ce monstre, maintenant le quoi qu'il garde, je ne suis pas très avancée. Mais je dois savoir si Quirrell sait ou non ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte._

_Mercredi 8 octobre_

_Aujourd'hui, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'est révélé très instructif! Quirrell nous a parlé des centaures, et j'ai réussi à faire dévier la conversation sur les créatures mythologiques. Lorsque je lui ai demandé où on pouvait encore trouver des cerbères, son bégaiement s'est encore accentué et il m'a répondu que ces créatures n'existaient plus!!Bien sûr professeur! Alors pourquoi étiez-vous troublé ainsi? Potter et Weasley aussi étaient mal à l'aise. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris peut-être c'est Granger: elle m'a fixée les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. Elle aussi est dans l'affaire._

_Ce que cache le cerbère semble en tout cas attiser bien des convoitises..._

"Vous étiez au courant? Interrogea Rogue.

- Pour Quirrell? Non, reconnut Dumbledore. Kécile a en effet remarqué quelque chose qui m'a échappé.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce bonhomme

- Vous êtes toujours trop hâtif dans vos jugements, Severus.

- Et vous trop naïf! D'ailleurs quelque chose d'autre ne vous a pas frappé en lisant ce que Kécile écrit?

- Non, quoi donc?

- Potter!

Dumbledore attrapa le Mensuel de la Métamorphose posé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit, autant pour y cacher son sourire que son ennui. Ce sujet de discussion revenait fréquemment, et il savait que son professeur allait revenir à la charge.

- Eh bien?!

- Et bien Kécile pense qu'il a découvert le cerbère et la trappe...

- C'est en effet fort probable.

- Probable! Certain, voulez-vous dire! Et bien sûr vous ne vous en formalisez pas! Déclara Rogue en commençant à faire les cent pas, agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de son directeur.

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez systématiquement prendre la défense de ce gamin médiocre, aussi arrogant que son père, décidé à ne tenir compte d'aucune règle, ravi de découvrir qu'il est célèbre, cherchant toujours à se rendre intéressant, impertinent...

- Vous voyez uniquement ce que vous vous attendiez à voir, Severus, répondit Dumbledore sans lever les yeux de son journal. D'autres enseignants affirment que ce garçon est modeste, sympathique et raisonnablement doué. A titre personnel, je le trouve assez attachant.

Dumbledore tourna une page de son magazine et ajouta:

" Surveillez Quirrell, voulez-vous?"

_Mardi 14 octobre_

_... J'en suis sûre maintenant, MacGonagall évite de croiser mon regard. Je l'ai vu détourner la tête aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me dérange, au moins j'ai la paix pendant ce cours (enfin quand Granger ne s'en mêle pas!) Mais c'est quand même vraiment bizarre qu'elle ne me demande rien. _

_..._

_Samedi 25 octobre_

_Granger me déroute. Cette sang-de-bourbe de miss-je-sais-tout a beau être insupportable, elle est incontestablement très intelligente, mais surtout il faut bien le reconnaître la meilleure élève des premières années... sans me prendre en compte, évidemment. Je sais bien qu'elle ingurgite énormément de théorie, mais tout de même... une sang-de-bourbe ne devrait pas montrer des dispositions au-dessus de la moyenne... ça n'est pas logique. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous..._

_Vendredi 31 Octobre_

_Cette soirée a été riche en évènements... Non pas parce que c'était la célébration d'Halloween, mais plutôt parce que tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'avait qu'un motif: le deuxième étage. J'avais décidé de profiter que tout le monde serait dans la grande salle pour pousser mes investigations un peu plus loin. J'ignore si mon père sait ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe, mais quelque soit le cas, je veux le découvrir tout simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Ce soir, j'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, et je m'apprêtais à commencer à chantonner pour endormi le monstre que j'allais affronter, lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver en courrant presque pour se précipiter vers le couloir où j'étais. C'était Severus. Et, derrière ma statue, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises: il a eu à peine le temps de constater que la porte que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir quelques secondes plus tôt était bien fermée, que Quirrell est arrivé à son tour. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son collègue là! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reporte fidèlement tout ce que j'ai entendu et remarqué, car cela pourra m'aider à comprendre toute cette affaire, j'en suis certaine._

_Severus lui, n'a pas semblé du tout surpris, sa voix était même assez ironique:_

_" Tiens, tiens, Quirrell, que faîtes-vous ici?_

_- Je... je... béguaillait Quirrell_

_- Vous?_

_- Je venais voir si le troll n'avait pas pu s'échapper des sous-sols..._

_- Que voulez-vous dire, a demandé Severus d'un ton sérieux. Votre protection est un troll?_

_- Oui... et j'avais peur que... que celui qui est actuellement dans...dans les ca...cachots ne se soit écha...cha...échappé de sa salle... que..._

_- Et vous voulez sérieusement me faire croire, Quirrell, qu'un troll aurait pu passer les protections, le cerbère, et descendre deux étages, traverser le hall et se rendre aux cachots sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive? Ou bien le vôtre à un QI particulièrement au dessus de la moyenne! Vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez envisagé cela possible Quirrell? Ou vous me prenez pour un idiot, ou bien c'est vous qui n'êtes pas plus intelligent qu'un troll!__J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à imaginer comment cette créature a pu atterrir toute seule dans les cachots!_

_- Mais... que..._

_- Cessez de béguailler! Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Retournons auprès des autres professeurs avant que notre absence n'apparaisse suspecte! _

_Quirrell est parti sans demander son reste, mais Severus a collé son oreille contre la porte, écoutant probablement le cerbère, avant de s'éloigner à son tour en secouant la tête et en marmonnant: "Il n'y a vraiment que Dumbledore pour faire ça! Un troll! Et dire que Flamel lui fait confiance. Il est vraiment aussi fou que lui!"_

_Lorsque je suis retournée dans la salle commune des gryffondors, j'ai appris que Quirrell était arrivé en hurlant dans la grande salle au moment du dessert qu'un troll était entré dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir. Il semblerait aussi que Potter et Weasley aient sauvé Granger de ce troll qui avait eu la mauvaise idée (que dis-je! la très bonne idée!) de pénétrer dans les toilettes des filles alors que la miss-je-sais-tout y était. Potter a aussi pu me dire que Severus avait dîné en même temps que les élèves mais s'était éclipsé au moment de l'alerte, alors que personne n'a été capable de me dire où était Quirrell pendant tout ce temps._

_Samedi 1 Novembre_

_J'ai interrogé Severus ce soir concernant le troll, et il semblerait que les professeurs n'aient aucune idée de la façon dont il est rentré dans le château. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui soutirer grand chose comme informations. Il n'a pas accusé devant moi Quirrell. J'avoue que toute cette affaire est très embrouillée pour moi._

_Je vais me renseigner sur qui est ce Flamel... ce nom me dit quelque chose, et je suis certaine qu'il m'aidera à y voir un peu plus clair. Ne pas savoir ce que tous cherchent à obtenir m'empêche de comprendre leurs motivations._

_..._

_Dimanche 2 Novembre_

_Ça y'est! J'ai trouvé! Je suis sûre à présent que le cerbère garde la pierre philosophale. Maintenant, si on étudie ce qui s'est passé avant hier soir, je peux faire pas mal de suppositions. La pierre a été postée cet été dans les cachots et celle-ci, outre le cerbère dispose de plusieurs protections. Quirrell a parlé d'un troll enfermé dans une salle aux sous-sols sous la trappe, et Severus d'autres protections. Or je sais que Quirrell tourne autour de ses protections depuis un certain temps. S'il les connaissait, il y a longtemps qu'il les aurait traversé. _

_Il y a donc Quirrell qui cherche à obtenir la pierre philosophale, Severus qui cherche à l'en empêcher, et là-dessus, mon père qui me demande de les surveiller tous deux. Severus m'a dit qu'il ignorait la connaissance de ce couloir interdit jusqu'à la rentrée. Il est évident maintenant qu'il sait très exactement ce qu'il y a sous la trappe. Et père doit très certainement être intéressé par cette pierre. Mais il m'a demandé de surveiller les deux professeurs avant que Severus ait pu l'avertir... C'est donc que quelqu'un d'autre lui en a parlé. Mais qui? Si Quirrell a participé à la protection de la pierre, il a donc eu connaissance de sa présence ici nettement plus tôt que Severus. De deux choses l'une alors: ou bien Quirell tente de la récupérer pour son propre compte, ou bien il agit pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais à ma connaissance il ne fait pas parti des mangemorts... Et dans ce cas, pourquoi Severus cherche à l'en empêcher? Est-ce que Père aurait pu ne pas lui parler de la mission de Quirrell... Oui, forcément, sinon, il ne lui mettrait pas des bâtons dans les roues. _

_Je crois le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout à fait capable d'avoir organisé ce chassé croisé: je surveille les deux professeurs, sans savoir pourquoi, Severus surveille Quirrell sans savoir qu'il travaille pour son Maître, et Quirrell se charge de récupérer la pierre... Diviser pour mieux régner. Lui seul a toutes les pièces en main et pourra éclairer la situation. Je verrais à lui en parler à Noël._

Severus ne put retenir un infime sentiment de satisfaction: enfin, Dumbledore commençait à être inquiet et à prendre la menace de Kécile au sérieux.

" Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe! Murmura le directeur. Cette enfant est diablement intelligente.

- Heureusement pas suffisamment pour comprendre que je protège la pierre pour votre compte.

- Mais assez pour toucher du doigt ce que nous n'avions pas envisagé: que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort. Je le sais assez faible pour avoir cédé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il va donc falloir le surveiller plus étroitement.

- Si Quirrell est à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je m'oppose à lui, elle peut parfaitement comprendre ma véritable allégeance, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec elle.

- Nous avons cependant le temps de l'envoyer sur une fausse piste.

- Laquelle?

- Voldemort vous a bien demandé de ne pas vous mêler de toute cette affaire.

- Oui. Pour ne pas éveiller vos soupçons.

- Il peut donc être défendable que vous protégiez la pierre, sous prétexte de la préserver pour votre Maître le moment voulu, et parce que je vous l'ai demandé?

- Oui, je pense.

- Voilà ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez donc agir comme si vous soupçonniez Quirrell de vouloir la pierre pour son propre compte. Vous allez lui faire comprendre que la pierre est réservée à Voldemort et que vous vous mettrez en travers de son chemin s'il le faut. Ainsi, soit Quirrell se découvre à vous, soit il s'obstine à vouloir travailler sans vous, et vous pourrez protéger la pierre sans risquer de vous trahir. Il va sans dire que vous devrez vous débrouiller pour que Kécile arrive à la conclusion que les deux professeurs qu'elle surveille travaillent en réalité pour la même cause sans le savoir.

_Vendredi 7 novembre_

_Severus boîte... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, et il m'a répondu qu'il s'est fait mordre. Je suis a peu près sûre qu'il a tenté de passer le chien à trois tête... Cherche-t-il à devancer Quirrell?_

_..._

_Samedi 15 novembre_

_Même quelqu'un comme moi ne pouvait ignorer le "grand évènement "d'aujourd'hui: le premier match de Quiddich de l'année, d'autant qu'il affronte les deux maisons éternellement rivales, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et pour couronner le tout, Potter fait parti de l'équipe et cela semble enthousiasmer tous ses camarades._

_J'ai longtemps hésité entre pénétrer enfin sous la trappe pendant que tout le monde est dehors ou assister au match pour avoir une idée un peu plus exacte de ce sport qui soulève les foules. Je me suis cependant dit que maintenant que je savais ce que surveillait le cerbère, je n'avais plus vraiment de raison d'aller le défier. Jen'ai aucune intention de récupérer cette pierre. Ça n'est pas mon affaire. Je me suis donc rendue sur le stade, et sincèrement, je ne l'ai pas regretté. Non pour le match en lui-même mais plutôt parce qu'il y a apparemment eu un nouvel affrontement Severus /Quirrell. Et cette fois-ci, l'enjeu était Potter, perché sur un balai. L'un d'entre eux a tenté de l'en faire tombé, et l'autre de le protéger. Maintenant dans quel sens? Je ne peux que faire des hypothèses. Weasley et Granger à côté de moi, on dit que c'était Rogue qui ensorcelait le balai. Mais ils n'ont apparemment pas remarqué Quirrell. En tout cas, Granger est intervenue, je ne sais comment, et les deux professeurs ont suffisamment été perturbés pour interrompre leur petit manège. _

_La magie qu'ils ont utilisé est ancienne, désuète, mais on ne peut plus noire. Que Severus la maîtrise ne m'étonne pas. Mais Quirrell? Je finis vraiment par croire que sous ses apparences de petit sorcier médiocre et béguaillant, il cache une toute autre personnalité._

_Maintenant, cela établit, il reste à déterminer qui a voulu tuer Potter et qui a voulu le défendre? Si Severus a tenté de le tuer, on peut penser que c'est pour en débarrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je crois que c'était un risque inconsidéré devant tant de monde. D'autant__ que Père n'a à ma connaissance pas l'intention d'éliminer le Survivant... dans l'immédiat, du moins. On peut penser que Quirrell a alors tenté de protéger un élève..._

_Si au contraire c'est lui qui a essayé de le tuer, sincèrement, je n'en vois pas la raison. La seule hypothèse plausible c'est qu'il soit sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que celui-ci lui ait demandé de voler la pierre et de tuer Harry Potter. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui me donne l'impression que Potter ne fait pas encore parti de ses cibles. Et puis, Severus aurait très bien pu laisser faire! Plus de Survivant, mort dans un accident! Pourquoi aurait-il tenté de le sauver, alors que personne ne pouvait l'accuser et que Dumbledore n'était pas dans les parages?_

_Je suis décidément de plus en plus embrouillée..._

_Jeudi 4 décembre_

_..._

_Depuis Halloween, Granger s'est liée d'amitié avec Potter et Weasley, formant un trio assez hétéroclite... Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont découvert le nom de Nicolas Flamel comme piste pouvant les mener à identifier le mystérieux objet que garde le cerbère. En revanche, toute intelligente que soit Granger, ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé, et ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de prendre le problème à l'envers en fouillant "Les grands objets et artefacts magiques de l'histoire de la sorcellerie" et comme je doute qu'ils connaissent le sort d'épluchage..._

_Mardi 9 décembre_

_Qu'elle m'agace! Mais qu'elle m'agace! Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être dorénavant entourée de Potter et Weasley, car je crois que sinon, un mystérieux accident serait arrivé à Granger dans les semaines qui viennent!_

_Cette insupportable péronelle s'est encore mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas ce matin et j'ai perdu patience, en plein cours de métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagall. L'exercice d'une remarquable complexité, consistait à changer un hérisson en pelote d'épingle. Comme à son habitude, le professeur m'ignorait quand cette sang-de-bourbe m'a dit d'un ton supérieur que si je ne m'entraînais pas, je ne réussirais pas. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais pas besoin. Alors, elle m'a soufflé d'un ton entendu qu'elle savait pertinemment que je m'entraînais régulièrement dans des salles vides et que j'étais ridicule de me cacher ainsi, que tout le monde avait bien le droit d'apprendre et de ne pas réussir, et que j'étais la seule à avoir ce comportement étrange. La moutarde a commencé à me monter au nez et je lui ai dit de se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Et cette pimbêche a eu le culot de me menacer d'aller parler de moi au professeur McGonagall . Ça a été la goutte qui a fait exploser le chaudron: Je lui est craché au visage: "Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à rester à la place qui est la tienne, espèce de ...de pâle imitation de sorcière! "(J'ai retenu de justesse le terme fatal!) Et dans le même temps, Granger s'est retrouvée transformée en castor avec des lunettes. Je serais bien incapable de dire jusqu'à quel point c'était par magie accidentelle, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'ai prononcé aucune incantation, et n'ai même pas réellement voulu la métamorphoser. Les élèves étaient partagés entre le rire et la frayeur, mais le professeur McGonagall était tout simplement hors d'elle. Elle m'a collé une semaine de retenue et m'a avertie que le professeur Dumbledore serait informé de cette histoire dès son retour. Actuellement je suis renvoyée de sa classe jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Toute cette affaire est plutôt mauvaise pour moi... Je n'aurais certainement pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Maintenant comment vais-je justifier la métamorphose de Granger sans que Dumbledore commence à me poser trop de questions sur mes expériences magiques?_

_Mercredi 10 décembre_

_Toute l'école est au courant de mon exploit d'hier! Moi qui voulais me faire discrète, c'est manqué! Ce soir, Severus m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Il semblait furieux, et m'a demandé ce qui m'a pris. Lui dire que j'ai tout bonnement perdu mon sang-froid ne l'a pas du tout calmé._

_" Bon sang, s'est-il emporté! A quoi votre journal vous sert-il! Entre vous, Dumbledore et Quirrell, ça fait un peu beaucoup de monde à surveiller!_

_- Parce que vous me surveiller?!_

_- Vu les bévues que vous commettez, cela vaut apparemment mieux! Vous avez déjà trouvez une excuse valable pour vous défendre?_

_- Magie accidentelle! Quoi d'autre?!_

_- Hum... il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose de convaincant à dire dans ce sens au directeur si on veut avoir une chance de faire passer la potion! _

_- Vous avez dit que vous surveillez Quirrell? Pourquoi?_

_- Cet individu peut causer du tort au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est simplement de mon devoir de garder un oeil sur lui. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Maintenant, partez, avant qu'on ne se rende compte de votre présence ici. Cela n'arrangerait pas vos affaires!"_

_J'attends avec appréhension la confrontation face à Dumbledore, mais cette conversation était très intéressante. Severus cherche à protéger la pierre, soit parce qu'il ignore que Quirrell travaille pour mon père, soit parce que ce dernier cherche à se procurer la pierre pour lui même. Voilà un point éclairci dans cette affaire._

_Ce qui n'arrange pas les miennes..._

Dumbledore, les mains croisées sous son menton semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Minerva commençait à s'impatienter. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son collègue assis à côté d'elle mais il semblait imperturbable. La situation lui échappait, elle le sentait bien, et cela l'agaçait. Elle finit par se jeter à l'eau.

"Albus! Je crois avoir été suffisamment patiente en acceptant d'entrer dans votre petit jeu sans même en connaître les raisons. J'ai tâché d'ignorer le comportement pour le moins étrange de cette enfant, mais cela est allé trop loin. Son attitude me dépasse totalement, alors qu'il ne vous surprend apparemment même pas. J'ai bien plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à une serpentard endurcie qu'à une gryffondor. Ce qui explique, je suppose, continua-t-elle ironique, la présence de Severus pour un entretien concernant une élève de ma maison.

- Pour beaucoup de raisons, ma chère Minerva, je suis obligé de vous refuser toutes les explications que vous demandez. En revanche, je peux vous avouer que non, l'attitude de Kécile Gaunt ne me surprend pas le moins du monde, et qu'en effet Severus et moi nous attendions à ce qu'elle soit envoyée à la maison de Serpentard.

- Et vous refusez toujours de me livrer des informations concernant une élève de ma maison?!

- Pour notre sécurité à tous, oui.

- Très bien! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en se levant brutalement de son siège. Puisque je vois que c'est peine perdue!

- Je suis désolé, Minerva. Je vous demande de revenir avec Miss Gaunt d'ici une petite heure, le temps que nous parlions de certaines choses avec Severus.

Et la porte du bureau se referma un peu durement derrière le professeur.

Le directeur soupira, mais déclara.

" Très bien! Ne tardons pas. Qui a-t-il de nouveau à signaler?

- Je crois qu'il vous dira tout mieux que moi, monsieur le directeur, répondit Severus en tendant le petit carnet de velours vert.

Dumbledore lut attentivement tous les extraits du journal que Severus avait marqué d'une légère croix au crayon (ce qui évitait que la marque n'apparaisse sur le carnet en possession de Kécile).

" Je vois que vous avez réussi à convaincre Kécile de votre fidélité à Voldemort.

- Oui. J'ai moi-même été surpris qu'elle morde aussi facilement à l'hameçon!

- Vous avez incontestablement une certaine influence sur elle.

- Pas assez malheureusement pour lui retirer certaines idées de la tête! Vous avez lu ce qu'elle a osé sortir à Miss Granger: se tenir à la place qui était la sienne et la traiter de pâle imitation de sorcière était aussi clair que lui cracher directement au visage "sang-de-bourbe"!

- Oui, et si les élèves n'ont probablement pas compris ce qu'elle sous entendait, il n'en va pas de même pour Minerva.

- La pauvre en est toute retournée, continua Severus, un rien narquois. Qu'un de ses précieux gryffondors puisse dire ce genre de choses la bouleverse.

- Aucun élève de 11 ans ne devrait de toute manière agir comme le fait Kécile. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire. Il me faudra bien l'interroger. Qu'étiez-vous donc sensé me dire pour faire "passer la potion"?

-Oh! Ce que vous voulez! Je suggère par exemple que Kécile soit fréquemment sujette à des accès de magie accidentelle durant ses séjours hebdomadaires avec moi dans les cachots, probablement par ce que je prends un malin plaisir à l'énerver et à lui faire perdre son contrôle... dites ce que vous voudrez, de toute manière elle le cautionnera.

_Jeudi 11 décembre._

_Je me sens toute engourdie._

_L'entrevue avec Dumbledore m'a laissé une curieuse impression. Non par ce qui a été dit. Finalement, je m'attendais à pire. Non, c'est Dumbledore en lui-même qui me dérange. _

_C'était la première fois que je le voyais de près, et aujourd'hui, il m'a paru presque aussi imposant que mon père. Je me sentais toute petite devant lui, et j'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre mes moyens devant ce regard bleu, si perçant que j'avais l'impression qu'il utilisait la légilimancie. Je peux encore sentir le poids de son regard sur moi... c'est vraiment déstabilisant! _

_J'ai tenté de garder un visage impassible, mais j'ai bien senti que tout mon corps prenait instinctivement la même attitude que face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je n'ai pas pu le regarder vraiment en face. J'avais la curieuse impression qu'il lirait mon identité dans mon regard aussi facilement que si je la lui disais._

_Il n'a pas élevé la voix mais c'était presque plus impressionnant (en cela, il est comme mon père...). Il m'a demandé d'expliquer pourquoi je m'étais attaquée à Granger, et m'a ensuite fait un sermon concernant le contrôle qu'un sorcier doit exercer sur sa magie. Il m'a aussi __clairement expliqué qu'une magie accidentelle aussi puissante n'était pas normale, et qu'il n'était qu'à moitié dupe. Que la magie accidentelle est normalement défensive, et qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise plus. Il m'a avertie qu'il enverrait un mot aux Malfoy pour les informer de ce que j'avais fait. Pourvu que cela n'arrive pas aux oreilles de mon père!_

_Là où les choses ont vraiment commencé à sentir le roussi, c'est quand il m'a demandé d'expliquer ma phrase "Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à rester à la place qui est la tienne, espèce de pâle imitation de sorcière! ". J'ai bafouillé quelque chose concernant le fait que Granger se mêlait toujours des affaires des autres et qu'elle avait une propension insupportable à vouloir tout savoir du fait qu'elle ingurgitait des tonnes de livres._

_" Vraiment? A répondu le directeur. (Et pourquoi ais-je cette désagréable impression qu'il ne m'a pas cru?). J'avais cru comprendre autre chose?..._

_- Quoi donc? Ais-je demandé avec une curiosité polie en tentant de dissimuler mon anxiété._

_- Je suis certain que vous connaissez cette théorie concernant les sorciers nés de parents moldus comme Miss Granger qui prétend que ces sorciers valent moins que les dits "sang-purs". _

_Je crois qu'il a vu mon malaise, mais l'a apparemment interprété d'une manière inattendue, puisque son ton s'est radouci, et qu'il m'a dit:_

_" Miss Gaunt, je connais parfaitement les opinions de la famille Malfoy chez qui vous vivez. Et je ne doute pas qu'ils vous les fassent partager. Je veux néanmoins que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir à ces idées. Ce ne sont pas des questions anodines: les réponses qu'on y apporte ont parfois de lourdes conséquences sur la société. Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous influencer ni d'une manière ni d'une autre. Cependant, je vous demande de chercher à vous faire votre propre opinion en mettant de côté ce qu'on vous a appris. Je suis certain que vous êtes suffisamment mature pour y parvenir. Si tu as la moindre question, ou simplement besoin de parler, ma porte est grande ouverte, Kécile."_

_Kécile. Jamais on n'avait prononcé mon prénom ainsi... Je ne pourrais pas décrire cette intonation, mais elle m'a perturbée à elle seule, plus que tout le reste de son discours...._


	10. Chapter 9

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre "Propos d'un journal intime (2)" sera le prochain.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IX: Les Impardonnables**

Les vacances de Noël avaient fini par arriver. Indifférente à l'effervescence qui gagnait peu à peu le château et aux multiples décorations installées un peu partout, Kécile réalisait qu'elle allait se confronter à son père pour la première fois depuis son envoi à Gryffondor. Elle était restée des heures les yeux fixés sur la bague de Serpentard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène, et elle en tremblait d'avance.

Lorsque le moment fut venu de faire ses bagages, Kécile prit le strict nécessaire, et décida de laisser son journal intime à Poudlard. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin au manoir.

Drago l'attendait dans le grand hall au pied du grand escalier, mais la salua à peine quand elle le rejoignit. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait menacé, le jeune Malfoy l'ignorait tout simplement, et Kécile devait s'estimer heureuse d'être suffisamment crainte pour le retenir de la rayer.

Le trajet dans les calèches jusqu'à Pré-au-lard se fit dans le silence le plus total, leurs regards ne se croisant même pas.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Drago eut la galanterie de tendre la main à Kécile pour l'aider à descendre de la calèche. Surprise par cette attention, elle le remercia avec un léger sourire qui disparut aussitôt que Drago répondit:

" Je n'oublie pas mes devoirs, moi!"

Il se retrouva alors projeté au sol par la force d'un violent coup de poing invisible au niveau du ventre, et Kécile lui répondit en rangeant sa baguette d'un ton parfaitement neutre:

" Tu pourras dire cela le jour où tu feras attention à qui tu parles."

Drago se relevait à peine, le visage rouge de colère que son père arrivait, les sourcils froncés et jetant un regard noir à son fils. Un simple bonjour fut échangé de part et d'autre, avant que Lucius les fasse transplaner au manoir Malfoy.

Narcissa ne put cacher sa joie de revoir son fils unique, et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago lui-même semblait heureux de retrouver sa mère. Cependant, les plus tendres effusions chez des Malfoy sont toujours sobres, et Narcissa se tourna rapidement vers la Princesse pour la saluer. Dans son regard il y avait une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

« Je suis désolée, Kécile, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici durant les vacances de Noël. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exigé qu'on vous envoie aussitôt votre retour.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Narcissa, je vous remercie de l'offre, mais je crois en effet qu'il faut que je me rende devant mon père. Lucius, vous avez bien reçu un mot de Dumbledore concernant une étrange métamorphose qui est arrivée à une élève?

- Oui, en effet. Drago m'a raconté en détail votre exploit. J'ai cru comprendre que cette Granger est une sang-de-bourbe?

- Ajoutée d'une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout! Mais avez-vous parlé de cette affaire à mon père?

- Non, princesse. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le déranger pour une chose aussi insignifiante.

Kécile retint un soupir de soulagement.

- Eh bien, allons-y... inutile de retarder l'échéance...

Et elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de lancer le nom du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle pénétra dans le hall sombre du manoir, juste au moment où Severus Rogue apparaissait lui-même dans la cheminée voisine. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius les rejoignait et Severus les saluait en les informant que le Maître l'avait convoqué à l'entrevue de Kécile. La pauvre enfant frémit. Lorsque d'autres mangemorts était convoqués au rapport de l'un des leurs, c'est que ce dernier ne serait pas en état de sortir tout seul de la salle du conseil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à trembler et déglutit difficilement, toute salive ayant brutalement séchée dans sa bouche.

Elle s'avança cependant du pas le plus ferme qu'elle put jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, frappa et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle qui lui sembla glaciale. Les yeux baissés, elle s'avança lentement et vint s'agenouiller devant la petite estrade sur laquelle se tenait son père. Puis elle attendit, son corps secoué de frissons d'anxiété.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité. Puis un bref doloris l'atteignit en lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Puis à nouveau plus rien. Rien que le silence qui était pire que tout alors qu'elle avait le regard fixé au sol et était incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes qui venaient.

Enfin, une voix polaire à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure demanda:

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

- Rien, Maître. Absolument rien, répondit Kécile des larmes dans la voix. Je mérite la punition que vous me donnerez.

- Tu n'as pas d'explication à ton envoi chez ses imbéciles de Gryffondors?

- Non, Maître.»

Et à nouveau le silence, toujours plus pesant.

« Rends-moi ta bague.»

Kécile resta un instant interloquée, puis horrifiée.

« Comment?!»Finit-elle par demander. Elle regretta aussitôt cette parole lorsque un crucio lui provoqua de multiples blessures profondes qui commencèrent à saigner abondamment ,et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

« Ais-je besoin de répéter?»

Kécile, surmontant la douleur, retira donc d'une main tremblante la bague de Serpentard qu'elle portait au doigt comme un trésor inestimable et se leva pour la donner à son père.

« Tu n'en es plus digne. Tu as trahi le sang de tes ancêtres de manière inqualifiable et je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner.»

Et un nouveau doloris nettement plus long l'envoya se tordre au sol en hurlant. Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres relâcha le sort, elle aurait été incapable de se lever seule.

"Emmenez-la!" ordonna le mage noir à Severus et Lucius. Les deux mangemorts la portèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Severus. Elle était tombée dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

- Elle s'en est tirée plutôt à bon compte...

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Vu la façon dont il a réagi au mois de septembre, je m'attendais à bien pire... C'est bon, Lucius, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant."

Mais lorsque Malfoy fut parti, il s'assit à côté d'elle, son masque d'impassibilité craquelé:

" Je suis désolé, Kécile, murmura-t-il. Je ne parviens pas à te protéger comme je le devrais. Ah! Si seulement tu pouvais saisir la chance que te donne Dumbledore! Je sais que ta condition est bien plus difficile que la mienne, mais je souhaiterais t'éviter les erreurs que j'ai commises..." Puis se secouant, il se moqua de lui-même: " Et bien! Ce vieux fou déteint sur moi: Je deviens aussi sentimentaliste que lui!"

Et il réanima l'enfant d'un coup de baguette. Un gémissement l'avertit du retour à la conscience de la Princesse. Il porta à ses lèvres un flacon de potion anti-douleur et l'aida à se redresser pour lui retirer sa robe et commencer à soigner les multiples blessures qui saignaient abondamment et avaient imbibé le tissu de sang. Si un premier sort stoppa l'écoulement de sang, le deuxième ne suffit pas à cicatriser les plaies, et il dut appliquer un baume sur plus d'une vingtaine de blessures.

Il ne put retenir pendant l'opération un murmure indigné: "Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte!", mais Kécile l'entendit et répondit d'une voix faible qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment pas volé. Severus ne dit rien.

Depuis plus de cinq ans que Kécile vivait dans ce repère de mangemorts, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de soigner la petite fille après les cruelles punitions de son père qui arrivaient beaucoup trop fréquemment. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu la petite se plaindre. Seulement: "Je l'ai mérité." Et Severus avait beau ne pas être un grand sentimentaliste, cela l'indignait et lui serrait le coeur. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans se mettre en danger, et il savait par expérience que lui tirer ses idées de la tête était impossible tant qu'elle restait sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait: la soigner avec attention et douceur, reconnaissant à sa juste valeur la confiance totale dans laquelle Kécile s'abandonnait à ses soins, elle toujours si méfiante et fuyant le contact.

Pendant ces soins, elle finit par s'endormir, et Severus se doutant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'appellerait pas dans l'immédiat la laissa se reposer. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'était à une nouvelle convocation avec Bellatrix, une heure plus tard. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la salle du conseil, ils virent un homme encapuchonné et au visage totalement dissimulé sortir de la pièce et se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le grand hall. "Je mettrais la main au feu que c'est Quirrell!" songea Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur ordonna d'apprendre quatre nouveaux sorts à Kécile durant ces vacances: le feu Feudeymon et les trois impardonnables. Interloqué, Severus osa une question:

" Pensez-vous donc, Maître, que la Princesse ait déjà la puissance requise pour lancer de tels sorts?

- Il le faudra bien. Puisqu'elle sera incapable d'exécuter la mission que je lui avais confiée chez les Serpentard à Poudlard, il faudra qu'elle exécute un autre de mes plans. Ce sera son unique chance de se rattraper. Maintenant, allez. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire."

Quinze jours pour apprendre ces quatre sorts! Severus doutait que ce soit possible. Mais c'est donc à contre coeur qu'il retourna réveiller Kécile toujours endormie dans ses cachots. Et c'est la gorge serrée qu'il réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à transformer l'enfant en machine à tuer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoints Bellatrix dans la salle d'entraînement, Severus déclara pourtant d'un ton parfaitement froid:

"Bien, Princesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné que nous franchissions une nouvelle étape dans votre apprentissage. Vous maîtrisez dorénavant une palette de sorts extrêmement variée et de puissances différentes. Cependant, il vous reste encore à apprendre les sorts les plus complexes de la magie noires: les impardonnables. C'est ce que le Maître veut que nous vous enseignions durant ces vacances, ainsi que le sort du Feudeymon. Je ne vous cache pas qu'en si peu de temps, c'est un objectif très ambitieux. Aussi, il vous faudra travailler très dur pour y parvenir. Nous allons commencer par le feudeymon. Bellatrix, tu maîtrises mieux ce sort que moi, à toi l'honneur. "

" Ce sort n'est utilisé que par les mangemorts car il est à l'image de ce que nous devons être: sans pitié. Je préfère d'ailleurs vous prévenir, Princesse, continua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, que c'est aussi ce que vous apprendrez à être durant ces séances. Le feudeymon a la particularité de ne pas faire de différences dans ses victimes, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut parfaitement s'attaquer à son initiateur si celui-ci ne le maîtrise pas. Je vais vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qu'il peut faire..."

Elle fit alors apparaître une souris et un oiseau pendant que Severus attirait Kécile près de lui et érigeait un puissant bouclier d'eau autour d'eux. Puis Bellatrix lança une incantation et des flammes de presque deux mètres de haut jaillirent de nul part et commencèrent à courir sur le sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la souris se trouva engloutie par les flammes qui partirent aussitôt à la poursuite de l'oiseau. La pauvre petite chose tentait en vain de s'enfuir mais comprenant qu'elle était enfermée dans un espace clos, montait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à se retrouver arrêtée par le plafond et se faire happer au beau milieu d'une pirouette par une flamme qui l'avait poursuivit dans son ascension. Le feu se tourna alors tel un monstre infernal vers Bellatrix mais celle-ci d'un mouvement de baguette rejeta les flammes et le feu se ratatina jusqu'à brûler un champs restreint du sol et à diminuer de hauteur. Puis n'ayant plus de combustible, il s'éteignit.

Kécile avait retenu son souffle pendant toute la démonstration et continuait à fixer l'endroit où le feu avait disparut en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne réapparaisse, bien après que Severus l'eut libéré de son bouclier.

" C'est terrible! Finit-elle par murmurer.

- Vous allez apprendre ce sort sous notre contrôle attentif, Princesse. Mais ne l'utilisez surtout pas tant que vous ne saurez pas entièrement le maîtriser. Et gardez à l'esprit que plus votre feu aura trouvé de proies, moins il aura envie de s'éteindre et donc plus dur il sera à arrêter. On ne joue pas avec le feu...

- Pour commencer, nous allons utiliser un tas de bois qui servira de combustible au démarrage du feu et nous l'éteindrons Severus et moi aussitôt. Vous verrez que l'énergie déployée est très différente de l'incendio.

- Pourquoi ne nous exerçons nous pas à l'extérieur?

- Parce que si jamais nous perdions le contrôle des choses, nous avons toujours la possibilité de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Les murs sont dotés de suffisamment de protections pour contenir le feu qui finira par s'éteindre de lui-même. Alors que dehors, il trouvera toujours de quoi se nourrir, répondit Severus en faisant apparaître un volumineux tas de bûches au centre de la pièce.

Kécile y jeta le sort, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, et commença à sentir lorsqu'elle prononçait l'incantation comme une énergie sauvage qui la traversait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela... elle sentait que si cette énergie se matérialisait, elle n'aurait aucun contrôle dessus...

Bellatrix dut sentir cette réticence car elle remarqua, narquoise:

" Si vous avez peur, vous ne parviendrez jamais à lancer ce sort. Cessez de tergiverser! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire!

- Tais-toi Bellatrix! Tu oublies ce qu'elle vient de subir il n'y a même pas deux heures!

- ça n'est pas mon problème! Un mangemort digne de ce nom doit être capable de combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et ce n'est pas en prenant compte de ses états d'âme qu'elle y parviendra!

- Tu ne...

- Laissez, Severus, coupa Kécile d'un ton dur. Bellatrix a parfaitement raison. Je dois y arriver."

Et elle décida de se jeter à l'eau. Quelques instants après, des flammes d'une cinquantaine de centimètres apparurent au milieu des bûches aussitôt éteintes par Severus.

" Et bien! Vous voyez! Quand on vous secoue un peu!"

Kécile pinça les lèvres mais jugea qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de répliquer. Vu les circonstances actuelles, elle allait devoir mettre de côté son orgueil et se préoccuper surtout des résultats. Elle relança donc le sort avec détermination. Au bout d'une heure, les flammes avaient gagné en hauteur et en densité. Severus exigea qu'ils s'arrêtent pour aujourd'hui. Kécile lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante car elle se sentait drainée de toute son énergie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réintégrer ses appartements de l'aile droite, Severus l'interpella et lui tendit un flacon de potion anti-douleur qu'elle but avidement, ayant la sensation que chacun de ses muscles avaient été passés au rouleau compresseur. Puis il lui souffla avant qu'elle ne s'en aille: " Tâchez de venir chez moi ce soir que je soigne vos plaies."

Le reste de la journée, Kécile le passa à commencer ses devoirs pour Poudlard. Il était presque 21 heures quand, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque et songeait qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher aux vues des évènements de la journée, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Levant la tête, elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer, la fixant d'un oeil impénétrable. Tremblante, elle se dressa brusquement sur ses pieds. Le livre sur ses genoux tomba avec un bruit mat. Son regard vint se poser dessus, et elle ne leva plus les yeux jusqu'à ce que son maître prenne enfin la parole.

" Je crois que tu as un rapport à me faire, Kécile? J'espère que cela au moins, tu l'as effectué correctement...

- Je crois, Maître.

- Voyons donc?

- J'ai surveillez Severus et le professeur Quirrell au début sans trop savoir pourquoi ni quoi chercher. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de relations. C'est en voulant en savoir plus sur ce couloir interdit que j'ai découvert certaines choses. J'ai d'abord remarqué que Quirrell semblait s'intéresser à ce qu'il cachait. J'ai moi-même appris ce qu'il y a derrière la porte où je l'ai surpris: un cerbère qui garde la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Tout cela je me doute que je ne vous l'apprends pas. Apparemment, Severus tente de protéger la pierre. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi il surveille Quirrell. Il a été très évasif mais a néanmoins dit que " cet individu peut causer du tort au Seigneur des Ténèbres". J'en suis donc arrivée à cette hypothèse: ou bien Quirrell veut voler la pierre pour son propre compte et Severus cherche à l'en empêcher, ou bien tous deux travaillent sous vos ordres mais l'ignorent. "

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla réfléchir.

" Tu continueras ton observation dans les mois qui viennent. Ne m'écris toujours pas à moins d'une véritable urgence. A un moment où à un autre de l'année, je te contacterais pour avoir ton rapport. D'ici là, discrétion absolue, et continue à ne pas te mêler de cette affaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'interviens pas. Est-ce clair?

- Oui Maître."

" Au fait..; il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu maîtrises les quatre sorts qu'on va t'apprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas...." Il lui lança un bref doloris auquel Kécile ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant, ses muscles encore endoloris en feu, mais le sort ne dura que quelques secondes.

"... tu considéreras ceci comme un simple petit divertissement." finit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kécile put se relever et retourna dans sa chambre à pas lents, tout son corps lui criant de s'arrêter. Elle s'écroula sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle songeait avec tristesse et honte à la fureur de son père et au fait qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison de lui retirer la bague de Serpentard, quand quelqu'un frappa tout doucement à la porte. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son père ne frappait jamais, et les mangemorts avaient interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans cette partie du manoir. Alors que les coups se réitéraient elle se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Severus. Il pénétra rapidement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avec un sort de vie privée et de silence.

" Que faîtes-vous ici?! Vous êtes fous!

- Vous n'êtes pas venue me voir.

- Je n'ai pas osé. Si mon père m'avait surpris, il m'aurait encore puni. Partez avant qu'il ne découvre que vous êtes ici!

- Pas avant de vous avoir soigné! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser traîner la guérison de vos plaies! Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces dans les jours qui viennent. Allongez-vous."

Kécile renonça à discuter et obéit, mais elle était dans la hantise que son père ne surgisse tout d'un coup dans la pièce. Les conséquences seraient terribles pour tous deux.

Severus comprit à sa démarche raide qu'elle avait dû subir une nouvelle fois le doloris. Il commença donc par lui faire avaler une nouvelle dose de potions anti-douleur en pestant intérieurement "Mais quelle brute! Il veut lui faire claquer un muscle ou un nerf, ou quoi?! Il ne se rend donc pas compte qu'elle est beaucoup plus fragile qu'un sorcier adulte?!" Puis il appliqua le baume sur toutes les plaies qui commençaient à cicatriser pour la plupart, mais certaines étaient encore très rouges, trop sollicitées durant la journée. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il lui dit:

" Passez me voir une bonne demi-heure avant la séance de travail demain matin.

- Je vous remercie, Severus. " Il ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce rapidement.

Kécile se coucha mais eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Elle était troublée. Jamais un mangemort n'avait pris de tels risques pour elle...

Le lendemain matin, Severus et Kécile se rendirent donc ensemble dans la salle de duel où les attendait Bellatrix. La séance fut très éprouvante et le soir venu, Kécile semblait malgré tous ses efforts avoir du mal à lancer ce sort et surtout à le contrôler, vite dépassée par les évènements. Ils étaient sur le point d'arrêter lorsque la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit sur le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous s'inclinèrent aussitôt.

" Kécile, demanda-t-il froidement, maîtrises-tu le sort du feudeymon?

- Non, Maître. Répondit Kécile en commençant à trembler de peur.

- Non?! Gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère pour toi que tu n'en es pas loin! Montres-moi! Ordonna-t-il.

Kécile se redressa, les genoux flageolants. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais elle avait trop peur. Le sort atteignit les bûches qui s'enflammèrent dans un violent crépitement, jaillissant comme un geyser et se ruèrent sur les quatre sorciers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contint à temps les flammes folles et Severus et Bellatrix se précipitèrent pour unir leurs efforts et éteindre le feu.

Puis Voldemort, un masque de colère froide sur le visage se retourna vers sa fille. "Je vois que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon du mois de juillet..." et il lui lança le doloris. Si longtemps que Severus commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter les hurlements de l'enfant.

Il se demandait quand cette torture allait s'arrêter quand enfin, Kécile se ramassa sur elle-même en gémissant et la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dit:

" Je recommencerai cela aussi souvent qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu obéisses. Bellatrix, prépares-toi pour ce soir.

- Oui Maître.

- Quant à toi, Severus, prépares-moi une potion d'invisibilité. Je la veux demain à la première heure.

- Ce sera fait, Maître."

Les deux mangemorts sortirent à la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, abandonnant Kécile à son sort.

Kécile mit plusieurs minutes à sortir de la semi inconscience dans laquelle elle était tombée. Puis, il lui fallut trouver la force de se lever. Elle avait la sensation que ses muscles en feu allaient éclater. C'est au prix d'efforts presque aussi douloureux que le sort du doloris en lui-même qu'elle atteignit enfin sa chambre, totalement épuisée et en nage.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit avec un gémissement de douleur et de soulagement mêlés et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il lui sembla qu'elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua la silhouette de Severus à côté de son lit.

" Vous ne m'avez pas entendu frapper apparemment?

- Non, mais ne restez pas là! Si on nous surprend!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Tenez. Buvez et montrez-moi vos plaies. Dit-il d'un ton dur.

Kécile obtempéra et se laissa faire. Les manières et les gestes de Severus démentaient son ton cassant, il la soignait avec beaucoup de douceur, et la petite fille n'y était pas insensible. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'appliquer le baume sur les cicatrices, il lui ordonna de s'allonger et commença à lui masser le dos.

" Que faites-vous? demanda Kécile surprise.

- Vos muscles sont tellement contractés que la potion anti-douleur ne suffit pas. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de bouger demain matin, il faut que je vous applique ce baume. Détendez-vous, lui dit-il d'un ton plus doux. Votre père n'est pas là ce soir.

- Mais vous n'avez pas une potion à faire?

- Ce n'est pas une heure ou deux de sommeil en plus ou en moins qui changeront grand chose pour moi.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Severus cherchait à dénouer ce petit corps crispé et meurtri, et il perçut plusieurs soupirs de bien-être contenus. Puis Kécile dit d'une voix déjà voilée par le sommeil.

" Merci, Severus." et elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard sa respiration lente et calme indiqua à Severus que la petite fille s'était endormie. Petit à petit, il sentait sous ses mains expertes les muscles se détendre. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini une heure plus tard, il savait que la petite aurait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre le lendemain matin. Aussi retourna-t-il dans son cachot pour prendre une énième potion anti-douleur qu'il renforça d'un puissant anesthésiant et d'un énergisant. Il remonta pour déposer le flacon sur la table de nuit de Kécile.

Mais au moment où, la main sur la poignée de la porte il s'apprêtait à sortir., il entendit des pas de l'autre côté dans le couloir, qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. Reculant avec précaution jusqu'à un recoin qui le masquait par la porte quand elle s'ouvrait, il retint son souffle, le coeur battant la chamade. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Severus entendit avec horreur le faible bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait. L'angoisse portée à son paroxysme, Severus hurlait en pensée qu'il allait voir le flacon de potion qu'il venait de déposer, ou bien qu'il allait sentir sa peur! Mais il devait probablement faire trop sombre et rien ne parut anormal, car la porte se referma quelques instants plus tard et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Severus attendit d'être sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit dans ses appartements pour rejoindre la porte et partir avec toute la discrétion que des années d'espionnage lui avaient enseignées. Lorsqu'il atteignit la sécurité de ses cachots, il commença par s'asseoir un moment avec un thé fort avant de se mettre à ses potions, pour se remettre de la frayeur qu'il avait eue. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait rarement eu aussi peur: tous deux auraient payés chers d'être découverts...

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kécile se réveilla, elle trouva la potion bien en évidence à côté d'elle. Elle se sentit troublée en repensant à tous les soins et les attentions de Severus, mais en comprit l'utilité lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser. Ses muscles semblaient être complètement rouillés et protestaient violemment à tous mouvements. Elle but donc la potion et ne put retenir un élan de gratitude en sentant miraculeusement toute douleur quitter son corps. C'est donc prête à affronter une nouvelle journée qu'elle se rendit quelques heures plus tard à son entraînement, bien décidée à vaincre ses peurs et à montrer à son père que son envoi à Gryffondor n'avait aucun impact sur ses motivations et qu'elle était prête à tout pour se rattraper. Elle avait conscience que les années à venir seraient difficiles et qu'il lui faudrait constamment se dépasser pour espérer obtenir le pardon de son père et Maître à sa trahison. Mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour recevoir à nouveau un compliment du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Ce jour là, ses deux mentors avaient décidé de ne pas s'appesantir sur le feudeymon qu'ils travaillèrent deux heures, avec une nette amélioration, mais abordèrent aussi le premier des impardonnables: l'Imperium. Severus lui fit une petite démonstration de l'effet qu'il faisait en le lui lançant et passa le reste de la matinée à lui apprendre à le repousser. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de travailler ce matin là, Kécile était drainée mais résistait à un imperium de puissance moyenne. Lorsqu'ils reprirent dans l'après-midi, Kécile fut surprise de voir Bellatrix avec un chien.

" Nous allons commencer par vous entraîner sur des animaux avant de passer aux humains. C'est plus facile. "

Kécile pâlit légèrement en entendant "s'entraîner sur des êtres humains" mais laissa ses inquiétudes de côtés pour se concentrer sur le cas présent. Il se trouva que Kécile semblait avoir une réelle disposition pour ce sortilège. Elle comprit très vite comment diriger le chien à la force de sa pensée, et celui-ci se trouva rapidement à exécuter des tours dignes du meilleur chien de cirque. Elle eut même le culot de l'envoyer attaquer Bellatrix qui l'assomma sans ménagement.

" Et bien, princesse, on peut dire que vous vous rattrapez du sort du Feudeymon! On verra demain comment vous vous en tirez avec le sort doloris.; déclara Bellatrix, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. " Kécile frémit. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique les effets de ce sort... et elle préférait remettre à demain l'idée de l'infliger à quelqu'un.

La séance du lendemain fut consacrée à nouveau au feudeymon, puis Severus lui demanda de lui lancer le sort de l'Imperium.

" Comment?!

- Lancez-moi l'Imperium, Princesse. C'est une chose de contrôler un chien, c'en est une autre de contrôler un sorcier. Allez-y."

Kécile obtempéra. Elle pénétra donc dans l'esprit du mangemort et commença par lui ordonner des actions aussi banales que s'asseoir, aller à un endroit, puis lancer des sortilèges. Mais elle sentait à chaque ordre des émotions et des pensées qui lui échappaient, l'esprit de Severus étant apparemment nettement plus complexe que celui du chien! Peu à peu, alors qu'elle lui demandait des sorts de plus en plus puissants, elle commença à percevoir une résistance qui opérait comme une interférence. Et très rapidement, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Finalement, elle n'en eut plus aucun et relâcha d'elle-même le sortilège.

" Je vous ai laissé expérimenter la volonté humaine qui comme vous avez pu le constater implique plus de fonctions que celle d'un animal. Vous avez pu sentir des émotions et des pensées qui ont fini par parasiter vos ordres. Et c'est en se concentrant sur elles qu'on peut repousser le sort. Vous devez donc bloquer à votre victime tout accès à ces éléments parasites."

Kécile ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à soumettre un occlumens tel que Severus à l'Imperium, mais avait atteint une maîtrise à la fin de la matinée tout à fait suffisante selon lui pour venir à bout d'un sorcier aux compétences de résistances mentales de moyenne puissance.

L'après-midi fut donc consacrée au doloris qui était le domaine de Bellatrix cette fois-ci.

" Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer le sort? demanda-t-elle ironique

- ça va aller, je crois, répondit sèchement Kécile."

Son premier essai fit pousser un glapissement au chien qui tourna simplement la tête pour voir d'où provenait le coup, et Bellatrix ricana:

"Lancer l'incantation ne sert à rien si vous ne pensez pas réellement à ce que vous voulez faire à votre victime. Vous voulez lui faire mal, la faire souffrir! Vous ne pouvez pas lancer ce sort en vous disant combien ce chien est mignon. Nous allons voir si vous avez une quelconque résistance à ce sentiment faible qu'on appelle la pitié!"

Kécile essaya de se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle voulait réussir et qu'elle ne devait pas décevoir son père. Le sort envoya le chien bouler deux mètres plus loin avec un aboiement de douleur mais ne dura pas. Au bout d'un moment, Kécile réussit à le faire se tordre au sol en hurlant à la mort mais stoppa aussitôt le sort, le coeur battant, la gorge nouée et la main tremblante. Ce chien ne lui avait rien fait... Ses grands yeux le regardaient avec incompréhension et semblaient la supplier.

" Recommencez! "Ordonna Bellatrix.

Serrant les dents, Kécile recommença. Le chien hurla à la mort. Elle leva le sort. Elle ne pouvait pas! Ses hurlements étaient insoutenables! Elle sentit Bellatrix s'approcher d'elle et dire d'une voix menaçante:

" Je vous avais prévenue, Princesse, pas de place pour la pitié parmi les mangemorts! Maintenant, c'est vous ou lui!"

La menace sembla faire mouche. Elle relança le sort et laissa le chien hurler à la mort, fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir se convulser au sol concentrée sur cette unique pensée: si elle ne le faisait pas, c'était elle qui allait recevoir le sort. Elle devait montrer à son père qu'elle en était capable! Une minute plus tard, elle relâcha le sort, le chien s'effondrant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon mais elle retenait des larmes de couler de ses yeux qui la brûlaient.

"Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, intervint Severus à son plus grand soulagement. Ce n'est déjà pas mal du tout.

- Elle ne le voulait pas du tout, répliqua Bellatrix avec un reniflement de mépris.

- ça ne viendra pas comme ça, Bellatrix. Tout le monde n'a pas la même propension au sadisme que toi!"

Et il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, Kécile à sa suite.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Kécile finit par maîtriser le Feudeymon, mais éprouvait toujours des difficultés avec le Doloris. Et Severus voyant que plus de la moitié des vacances étaient passées, envisagea de commencer à lui apprendre le sort de mort.

Kécile se demanda si elle allait devoir tuer ce pauvre chien, et si finalement, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour lui. Mais le chien ne fut pas épargné. Severus décida de l'entraîner d'abord sur des cibles qui enregistraient la puissance de ce sort.

" L'Avada Kedavra est avant tout un sort qui demande une puissance bien plus grande que celle mobilisée pour n'importe quel autre sort. Il va donc falloir débloquer cette énergie nécessaire que vous avez très certainement en vous mais qui est endormie. Une fois réveillée, elle restera en veille en temps normal attendant que vous la puisiez pour lancer ce sort. Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que vous devrez aller chercher votre magie directement dans votre centre d'énergie.

- Où est-il?

- Cela dépend de chaque sorcier. Quelque part entre l'estomac et le coeur. C'est à vous de le trouver. "

Travailler sur une cible inanimée aida grandement Kécile. Il lui fallut cependant trois jours pour sentir son point d'énergie. Elle passa des heures hors des séances d'entraînement, allongée sur son lit à essayer de remonter le fluide de magie qui la parcourrait pour retrouver ce centre. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'eut trouvé, elle n'eut alors plus aucun mal à atteindre la puissance requise pour faire virer sa cible au rouge vif en deux jours, signe qu'elle était prête à lancer le sort de manière efficace. Et il valait mieux, car il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard. Le contrôle de Voldemort était donc imminent.

L'avant-veille, les deux mentors annoncèrent donc un test qui mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de Kécile. A la fin de leur entraînement, Bellatrix amena deux chiens. Le premier lui expliqua-t-elle allait servir d'appât au Feudeymon.

Kécile tachant d'oublier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, lança le sortilège, et aussitôt des flammes gigantesques surgirent du sol et se précipitèrent à la suite du chien qui dans un hurlement se trouva englouti par les flammes. Celles-ci se tournèrent alors vers Kécile, mais elle les stoppa rapidement et obligea le feu à s'éteindre. Ce premier test passé, en vain un deuxième. Elle dut d'abord lancer l'Imperium au chien restant, puis le Doloris. Enfin elle dut le tuer. Ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. Cependant elle savait que si elle le lançait, son sort atteindrait son but. Sa main tremblait. Elle hésitait. Mais brusquement, elle vit à l'entrée de la salle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, muet et immobile qui la fixait d'un oeil impénétrable attendant qu'elle passe à l'acte. Dans un accès de panique, le sort partit presque tout seul. Et l'instant d'après, un cadavre se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle sentait son père s'avancer. Elle attendit les yeux baissés.

" Je préfère cela, Kécile. Je vois qu'avec un peu d'effort et de persuasion tu parviens à faire ce que l'on te demande... Maintenant rappelles-toi, Kécile. Je ne tolère pas l'hésitation de mes mangemorts. Cela peut leur être fatal..."


	11. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci à EmmaD qui a accepté d'être ma correctrice et qui vous épargne donc bien des fautes et des maladresses dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Propos d'un journal intime (2)**

Dumbledore entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau et revint dans la pièce alors que son professeur de potion y entrait. Son regard observateur nota immédiatement la fatigue physique et morale de son espion. Il lui indiqua sans un mot le salon et fit apparaître un service à thé des cuisines. Ils s'installèrent dans les confortables fauteuils et Dumbledore laissa son professeur commencer la discussion. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Severus ne dise enfin d'une voix lasse :

« Elle maîtrise les Impardonnables.

- Les a-t-elle déjà lancés contre quelqu'un ?

- Non. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Ce n'est pas pour le décorum que Lestrange et moi avons dû les lui apprendre... ça et le _Feudeymon _»

Severus mit la tête dans ses mains.

« Ça me rend malade. Je suis censé la protéger, la ramener vers vous, et j'en fais une machine à tuer. »

Dumbledore sentait que quelque chose lui échappait dans le désarroi tout à fait inhabituel de son jeune professeur.

« Severus, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, est-ce que la condition d'espion vous pèse trop ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis le seul à pouvoir effectuer ce travail indispensable. Mais dites-moi, Albus ! Comment suis-je supposéla détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que j'obéis à ses ordres avec zèle ?

- Contentez-vous de surveiller ses agissements, Severus. Avoir une enfant de cet âge qui maîtrise de tels sorts est un danger potentiel pour les autres élèves. Je me charge de détruire peu à peu ses convictions.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parlé d'une tâche qu'elle aurait à accomplir une fois qu'elle les connaîtrait. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien ! Espérons que par le biais de cet ingénieux journal nous en apprendrons davantage et pourrons intervenir à temps. Mais je crois que je ne vais décidément pas laisser à Miss Gaunt le choix de ces petites discussions dans mon bureau. Au fait, j'aimerais lire ce qu'elle a pu écrire durant ces vacances.

- Rien, professeur. Elle n' a apparemment pas emportéson carnet.

- C'est dommage. Revenez donc me voir lorsque vous le jugerez nécessaire. Et Severus... ajouta-t-il alors que son professeur de potions s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mon enfant, vous savez que je suis toujours disponible pour parler de n'importe quoi...

- Je le sais, Albus, et je vous en suis reconnaissant, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Maudit vieillard ! songea-t-il. Heureusement pour moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas une telle intuition !

_Samedi 3 janvier 1992_

_Je suis de retour à Poudlard et les élèves autour de moi parlent tous avec animation de leurs vacances de Noël et discutent de leurs cadeaux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Noël ne représente rien pour moi et l'idée même qu'on puisse m'offrir quelque chose me dépasse et me semble ridicule !_

_Je me sens... bizarre. L'idée de maîtriser les Impardonnables et le _Feudeymon _me procure une étrange sensation : puissance et frayeur à la fois. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai été capable d'apprendre et j'en acquiers un pouvoir accru, mais je suis aussi effrayée et dépassée par les possibilités qu'offrent de tels sorts. Père n'a apparemment pas l'intention que je les expérimente dans l'immédiat, ce qui est un soulagement, je dois le reconnaître. Mais dans le même temps, cette frayeur et ce soulagement, je sais au fond de moi que je ne devrais pas les éprouver. Bellatrix et Severus ont bien insisté sur le fait qu'un Mangemort ne doit pas hésiter, ne doit pas avoir de pitié. Or, c'est bien ce que j'ai éprouvé face à ces pauvres chiens : de la pitié. Je dois reconnaître que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été là, je ne peux pas certifier que je serais allée jusqu'au bout ! C'est une faiblesse. Et je dois m'en débarrasser. Le Grande Cause fera forcément des victimes, et cela ne doit pas m'arrêter. De tout manière, en temps de guerre, c'est soi ou son adversaire... Bellatrix a parfaitement raison quand elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la pitié. _

_Si je veux obtenir le pardon de mon père, je dois lui prouver que je suis capable de le servir fidèlement et activement, même si pour cela je dois me faire violence. Je dois me dire que c'est pour la grande Cause._

Dumbledore regarda la petite qui se tenait raide et immobile devant lui. Elle paraissait nerveuse et surtout fatiguée. Et il était clair à ses yeux que cette fatigue n'était pas que d'ordre physique. À moi d'en tirer profit ! songea-t-il.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Gaunt. Et détendez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous jeter un sort ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer avec un sourire. Vous vous rappelez certainement, Miss Gaunt, ce que je vous ai dit avant les vacances, lorsqu'il est arrivé un... incident à Miss Granger.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Avez-vous pu y réfléchir ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Je suppose que vous étiez chez les Malfoy durant ces vacances ?

- ... Oui, Monsieur.

- Je veux bien comprendre que les conditions n'y étaient probablement pas propices. Maintenant, d'ici aux prochaines vacances, nous aurons tout le temps d'y réfléchir ensemble !

- D'y réfléchir ensemble ? À quoi donc, Monsieur, demanda Kécile en levant pour la première fois la tête face à son directeur.

- À vos idées, et aux miennes, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur ?

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, mais vous pouvez recommencer...

- Avez-vous proposé ce genre de « discussions » à Drago Malfoy ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Simplement parce que Drago, contrairement à vous, a toujours vécu avec ses parents, qu'il est **donc **plus imprégné que vous des idées dont nous allons débattre, et que son père exerce un puissant contrôle sur ses idées. S'il venait à penser différemment, cela pourrait lui coûter cher. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Et puis, ajouta Dumbledore sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cela reste entre nous, mais Mr Malfoy n'est pas à Gryffondor, lui ! »

Le visage de Kécile s'assombrit, mais Dumbledore fit comme s'il ne remarqua rien.

« Je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire entre nous, Miss Gaunt. Ici, vous pourrez dire le fond de votre pensée sans retenue. Rien de ce qui sera dit ne sortira de ce bureau ou ne se retournera contre vous. »

Kécile resta silencieuse, le visage fermé.

« Dites-moi, Miss Gaunt. Vous êtes une sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Que pensez-vous aujourd'hui de la condition des familles de sang-pur ?

- Nous devons nous battre pour nous faire respecter. Nous ne sommes pas reconnus à notre juste valeur ! répliqua Kécile avec feu. Nous sommes les héritiers d'un patrimoine et d'un héritage magique sans lequel le monde de la sorcellerie n'aurait pas de raison d'être. Nous avons constitué l'histoire de la société d'aujourd'hui, nous en sommes la mémoire vivante, et c'est nous qui assurons l'avenir de la société par la transmission de cet héritage. Et à cause de tout cela, on nous dénigre. Les familles de sang-pur font peur, justement parce qu'elles possèdent ce pouvoir et cet héritage. On devrait presque s'excuser aujourd'hui d'être de sang-pur ! On ne reconnaît plus leur supériorité.

- Et que pensez-vous des mariages mixtes ?

- C'est un gâchis! Et une honte ! Un moyen de tuer les familles de sang-pur, de dissoudre leur héritage et d'affaiblir la société sorcière.

- Pourquoi considérez-vous que cela affaiblit la société sorcière ?

- Les pouvoirs se dispersent et donc s'affaiblissent, c'est purement physique. De plus, les moldus ne connaissent rien au monde sorcier et ne nous comprennent pas. Ils nous considèrent comme une espèce de bizarrerie, au mieux, à exposer en foire, au pire, à exterminer.

- Mais croyez-vous que les sorciers connaissent mieux les moldus que ceux-ci ne nous connaissent ?

- Non ! Pourquoi faire ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour vivre !

- Eux non plus n'ont pas besoin de nous...

- Ça reste encore à prouver ! Nous sommes moins nombreux, mais nettement plus puissants qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous alors que nous pouvons beaucoup contre eux.

- En effet. Mais avons-nous pour autant le droit de les gouverner par la force ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la loi du plus fort.

- La loi du plus fort entraîne l'anarchie.

- Elle entraîne la sélection naturelle. Seuls les plus forts restent.

- Et une fois qu'il ne reste que les plus forts ? Comment savoir qui doit diriger les autres ?

- Il faut déterminer le plus puissant.

- Et comment ?

- Exactement de la même manière.

- La sélection naturelle ?

- La soumission par la force s'ils ne veulent pas entendre raison.

- À ce rythme là, il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne à diriger... Voyez-vous, Miss Gaunt, le défaut de cette loi ?

- C'est pourtant elle qui régit la nature !

- Le monde animal peut être régi par cette loi parce que les animaux ne réagissent que par instinct de survie. La quête de la domination n'est elle-même régie que par cet instinct de survie de l'espèce. Ce n'est pas le cas chez l'homme. L'homme a en plus des ambitions, des émotions, des aspirations, qui corrompt la loi naturelle. C'est pour cela qu'une loi juridique a été créée. La loi du plus fort ne peut pas fonctionner dans la société car elle entraîne un cercle vicieux, et on ne sait jamais quand elle doit s'arrêter. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui...

- Et êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas...

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui. Et lorsque vous aurez réfléchi, je serai tout à fait prêt à discuter avec vous si vous n'êtes pas d'accord et à étudier votre point de vue. Je vous ferais parvenir un mot pour vous dire quand nous nous reverrons. D'ici là, travaillez bien, Miss Gaunt.

- Oui, Monsieur. Bonsoir. »

_Dimanche 4 janvier_

_Étrange discussion que celle que j'ai eue avec le directeur, ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'imposer un changement d'idées... Il veut qu'on discute... Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Je n'ai pas confiance. Ce doit être un piège et je n'ai pour l'instant aucun indice. Et puis je déteste ses yeux qui semblent voir ce qu'ils ne devraient même pas percevoir ! On dirait qu'il en sait toujours plus qu'il ne le dit... Mais d'un autre côté, il semble bien persuadé que je vis chez les Malfoy avec Drago. « S'il venait à penser différemment, cela pourrait lui coûter cher » ! cela s'applique bien plus encore à moi ! J'imagine d'ici la __**réaction **__du Seigneur des Ténèbres si après avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor, je me mettais à partager les idées de cet amoureux des moldus. Je crois qu'il m'éliminerait sur-le-champ! Comment réagirait-il__s'il savait ce que Dumbledore tente de faire__? Je ne sais pas... Et je me garderai bien de le lui dire !_

_Samedi 10 janvier_

_J'ai repris les cours avec Severus. Il veut me faire étudier les sorts de guérison. D'après lui, je connais maintenant la majorité des sorts utilisés et il considère que savoir se soigner ou soigner ses partenaires est indispensable. Ce qui me plaît le plus là-dedans, c'est qu'on va surtout faire de la théorie. Il dit qu'après les sorts que j'ai appris à maîtriser, cela me suffira pour les mettre en pratique le jour où j'en aurais besoin.... Moi, je crois surtout qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'inflige des blessures pour s'entraîner. Et je dois bien reconnaître que ça m'arrange. Aujourd'hui, on a vu comment guérir une plaie... bien utile, c'est vrai, et bien contente de ne pas avoir eu à m'en infliger... D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas certaine que Père approuverait cette méthode d'enseignement : on doit être prêt à recevoir des coups et des blessures, je suis sûre qu'il considèrerait ça comme un entraînement..._

_Mercredi 14 janvier_

_Depuis dimanche dernier, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la discussion que j'ai eue avec Dumbledore. Ce principe de la loi du plus fort qui me semblait si évident, je commence à y voir des défauts..._

_Mais après tout, les moldus étant plus nombreux, ne sommes-nous pas obligés d'utiliser la force pour maintenir notre place ? Sinon ce serait laisser champ libre aux persécutions que nous avons subies pendant des siècles ! Je suppose qu'il faut trouver le juste milieu... D'un autre côté, c'est ce que Grindelwald a voulu faire, et il faut voir le résultat !...._

_Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Et je crois que ça ne sert à rien que je me pose toutes ces questions. Je fais confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne vais pas remettre ses idées en doute à cause d'un vieillard amoureux des moldus ! Non ?_

« Je suis étonné qu'elle n'ait rien écrit à ce sujet plus tôt ! constata Severus.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, au contraire. On évite toujours de penser à ce qui nous dérange... Elle a tenté d'oublier notre discussion, mais elle n'a pas pu, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à ce dont nous avons parlé. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à discuter tout nouvel argument. Si elle n'en trouve pas, c'est qu'elle doit reconnaître que j'ai raison, et pour l'instant, elle est loin de pouvoir l'accepter. Donc elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir pour voir par où elle pourrait me contrer... De plus, mais cela, elle ne veut pas en prendre conscience, ce que je lui ai dit la trouble parce qu'elle en voit le bon sens... Et même en y réfléchissant, elle craint déjà que ses arguments ne tiennent pas. Sinon, pourquoi s'en remettrait-elle aussi facilement aux idées de son père ? C'est une protection rassurante pour elle.

- Que vous allez vous empresser de détruire !

- La confiance qu'elle donne à son père est en effet un repère que je veux détruire. J'ai conscience que c'est cruel et que ce sera difficile, mais nécessaire ! Tant que je n'y parviens pas, elle restera fidèle aux idées de Voldemort. Et il faut ensuite que je gagne sa confiance.

- Rien que cela ! ricana Severus.

- Grâce à votre idée très ingénieuse de sort de double miroir sur ce journal intime, nous allons pouvoir anticiper ses réactions et connaître le fond de sa pensée, indépendamment de ce qu'elle me dira dans ce bureau. C'est un avantage conséquent.

- Sans parler de votre art de manier les gens et les mots, vieil homme !

- C'est l'un des nombreux avantages de l'expérience de la vieillesse, mon enfant ! »

« Alors, Miss Gaunt ! Avez-vous réfléchi à notre précédente discussion ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, Monsieur, j'en ai une. N'a-t-on pas le droit de compenser la faiblesse du nombre par la puissance pour lutter contre les moldus ?

- Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils étaient une nuisance !

- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ils nous empêchent de vivre librement et s'ils connaissaient notre existence, ils nous persécuteraient !

- Qu'appelez-vous vivre librement ?

- Disposer de tous les espaces que nous voulons, faire de la magie sans se soucier de savoir si des moldus peuvent nous voir !

- Des sorts limitent ces inconvénients.

- Nous ne devrions même pas avoir à nous en occuper !

- Admettons. Mais pouvez-vous concevoir que ces inconvénients peuvent être compensés par un avantage important ?

- Vraiment ! J'aimerais savoir lequel !

- Savez-vous ce qu'est la consanguinité, Miss Gaunt ?

- Non.

- C'est un phénomène génétique dû aux mariages entre membres d'une même famille. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer moi-même ce que cela entraîne. Ces ouvrages vous le démontreront mieux que moi, dit-il en lui tendant deux livres assez épais. Je vais vous donner un petit travail supplémentaire. Tous deux traitent des problèmes liés à la consanguinité, celui-ci prend l'exemple chez les moldus de la lignée des rois de France . Celui-ci parle uniquement des familles sorcières. Revenez me voir lorsque vous les aurez lus.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

_Samedi 17 janvier_

_..._

_Aujourd'hui durant ma leçon avec Severus, je lui ai posé la question de ce qu'il pensait de la consanguinité. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, puis s'est renfrogné en me conseillant de ne pas m'occuper de ces balivernes ! Et je ne sais pas si c'est pour se venger, où me décourager de poser ce genre de questions, mais aujourd'hui, le cours était plutôt rébarbatif... étudier le squelette humain... passionnant ! Il dit que c'est pour réparer correctement des fractures, qu'il faut savoir quels os on touche et comment on doit les déplacer... il a fait des études de médicomagie ou c'est Pomfresh qui a déteint sur lui ?_

_Jeudi 29 janvier_

_..._

_La lecture de ce livre sur les rois moldus s'est révélée très instructive. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne..._

_..._

_Samedi 1 février_

_Ça y est ! J'en ai fini avec le squelette ! Severus a dit que je le connais suffisamment pour pouvoir passer à l'apprentissage des sorts... Ce n'est pas dommage..._

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée (pourquoi ne pas dire plutôt au beau milieu de la nuit), au cours d'une de mes fréquentes visites à la réserve... j'ai surpris une algarade entre Severus et Quirrell. Severus a visiblement l'intention de faire dire à Quirrell ce qu'il cherche exactement en tournant ainsi autour de la pierre._

_Jeudi 6 février_

_J'ai vu Quirrell fouiner dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque ce soir... Je sais bien qu'il est professeur et qu'il en a donc le droit, mais je me demande s'il ne cherche pas des renseignements qui lui permettraient de passer les protections qui gardent la pierre..._

_Samedi 8 février_

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Severus a l'intention de me convertir en médicomage ou quoi ? Après l'étude du squelette, il veut qu'on étudie la musculature ! Au moins si je suis une mauvaise Mangemort, je pourrais toujours entrer à Saint-Mangouste! Moi qui me réjouissait de travailler les sorts de guérison..._

_Lundi 24 février_

_J'ai achevé le livre de Dumbledore, avec beaucoup de mal, je dois le reconnaître... Tout ça, ce n'est que des balivernes ! Après tout, ils peuvent nous raconter n'importe quoi avec leurs tests sanguins et magiques, et leurs expériences, on ne pourra pas vérifier... L'héritage magique reste malgré tout la propriété des sang-pur et donne le droit d'exercer le pouvoir, cela, rien ne pourra le changer. Je me demande vraiment ce que cherche Dumbledore à me faire lire ce genre de chose. J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il compte me faire changer d'avis !_

_Dimanche 2 mars_

_Évidemment, Dumbledore m'a reconvoquée aujourd'hui. Et il a voulu me faire dire que les mariages mixtes étaient nécessaires pour éviter les problèmes de consanguinité. Il peut toujours courir ! Ce serait donner trop d'importance aux moldus ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux et il est hors de question de leur donner plus de place qu'ils n'en prennent déjà !_

_..._

_Vendredi 7 mars_

_Impossible chez les Gryffondors d'ignorer le match de Quiddich de demain, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. D'autant qu'il semblerait que Severus arbitre le match ! Quelle idée ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller voir ça !_

_..._

_Samedi 8 mars_

_Tout compte fait, j'ai renoncé à assister à ce match, surtout si c'est pour entendre vilipender Severus pendant une durée indéterminée !_

_Et il semble que j'ai bien fait. En rentrant de la bibliothèque, j'ai surpris Potter, Weasley et Granger qui s'enfermaient dans une salle vide. Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire. Et en effet. Il semblerait que Severus tente ou bien de faire dire à Quirrell qu'il travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien de le faire passer de son côté par la force. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une très bonne idée..._

_Dimanche 16 mars_

_Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore a voulu me faire dire que les sang-de-bourbe pouvaient parfaitement être aussi puissants que des sang-pur ! Et il a pris pour exemple Malfoy et Granger ! Je suis pourtant persuadée que si Drago travaillait plus et que la Miss-je-sais-tout passait moins de temps dans la bibliothèque, les tendances s'inverseraient ! Quoique, d'un autre côté, Granger soit toujours la première à réussir ses métamorphoses ou ses sortilèges... C'est quand même bizarre..._

_Samedi 22 mars_

_Je suis soulagée. On en a enfin fini avec l'étude du corps humain. La musculature humaine, c'est encore pire que le squelette ! Avec tout ça, j'espère que je suis armée pour guérir n'importe quelle blessure..._

_À la fin du cours, j'ai essayé de parler un peu des conversations que je suis obligée d'avoir avec Dumbledore. J'ai la claire impression que Severus évite mes questions. Il a l'air de dire que Dumbledore est un vieux fou qui délire, et que je ne dois pas prêter attention à ses propos si je fais confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Dimanche 6 avril_

_Ça sentait le coup fourré.... aujourd'hui, Dumbledore m'a proposé une tasse de thé et a voulu me faire parler de mon enfance. Et puis il a une manière de poser les questions pièges, dangereuses, avec un air de ne pas y toucher... Je suis de plus en plus persuadée qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit à mon sujet. Mais comment ? En tout cas, ce soir, je suis épuisée après cette discussion. Je crois que c'est la chute de tension après la montée d'adrénaline. J'ai eu la sensation de marcher sur un fil toute la soirée et ce vieux fou est diablement curieux... et intelligent. Je savais que le moindre faux pas, en l'occurrence, la moindre parole de travers, pouvait détruire le mensonge laborieusement construit et laisser place à tous les doutes et soupçons, et à la vérité... Je crois que je préfère encore les discussions sur le pouvoir des sang-de-bourbe !_

_Samedi 29 mars_

_Severus veut m'apprendre à préparer certaines potions poussées de guérison. Voilà qui va me plaire normalement. On a commencé aujourd'hui avec une potion anti-douleur puissante. Rien à voir avec ce que donne Pomfresh aux élèves d'après Severus. En fait, je me demande, vu la couleur et l'odeur, si ce n'est pas celle qu'il distribue à moi ou aux mangemorts après qu'on a essuyé la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Mercredi 9 avril_

_J'ai surpris Malfoy à comploter contre Potter et ses amis... Il semblerait que le garde-chasse possède en toute illégalité un dragon ! J'ai dit à Malfoy qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ce qui le regarde, mais il est décidé à nuire le plus possible à Potter. Quel idiot !_

_..._

_Dimanche 20 avril_

_Malfoy est ravi de son coup ! Grâce à lui, Gryffondor a perdu 150 points la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais apparemment, il a dénoncé Potter et Granger qui se sont fait prendre hier soir à minuit passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Seul petit détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que lui aussi est en retenue pour rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu... Ça m'a bien fait rigoler !_

_Samedi 26 avril_

_Aujourd'hui, pendant ma leçon particulière avec Severus, Drago est venu chercher le professeur à la demande de Dumbledore. Quand il m'a vue, il a semblé surpris puis a eu un sourire narquois. J'ai horreur de cette expression ! Il se prend pour qui ce petit prétentieux ? Severus est parti et on s'est retrouvé tous les deux. J'en ai profité pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Malfoy oublie un peu trop souvent le respect qu'il me doit, et je ne le tolère pas._

_« Cours de rattrapage ? a-t-il dit à mi-voix avec une moue méprisante que je me suis empressée d'effacer._

_- Qu'est ce que tu crois, Malfoy ? Je t'estimais__vraiment plus intelligent que ça. T'es vraiment pas mieux que les autres si tu as gobé cette mascarade de début d'année ! Tu penses__vraiment que Severus _me_ donnerait des retenues ? ou des cours de rattrapage ? Crois-tu que moi, la Fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai besoin de cours de rattrapage comme le dernier des cancres ? Pas un seul des élèves de cette école n'a mon niveau. Alors tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi, compris ?_

_- Et ça t'apporte quoi de savoir ces choses maintenant ? Je les apprendrai juste un peu plus tard. Le résultat final sera le même. Mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas déshonoré mon nom ! »_

_Malfoy s'est retrouvé violemment lancé à terre contre une étagère. Les bocaux au-dessus de lui ont vacillé dans un cliquetis inquiétant, et deux d'entre eux sont venus se fracasser à ses pieds, l'inondant d'une substance jaunâtre visqueuse. _

_« Pour qui tu te prends, fils de Mangemort, pour me juger ?_

_- J'ai cru pourtant comprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux contre toi et que tu n'avais plus la place de privilégiée._

_- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Malfoy ! La réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te concerne absolument pas, et je serai toujours au-dessus de toi quoi qu'il arrive._

_- J'ai touché là où ça fait mal, hein, répliqua Malfoy sans se départir de son petit sourire écœurant. »_

_Alors, au moment où Severus revenait, je lui ai lancé un sort de découpe qui lui a profondément entaillé le bras. Évidemment, il a hurlé comme si je lui avais arraché le bras ! _

_Je crois que Severus est en colère contre moi, parce qu'il m'a dit d'un ton assez froid de mettre en pratique mes toutes nouvelles connaissances en soignant Malfoy, et qu'ensuite, il nous a mis dehors, en disant que le cours était fini pour aujourd'hui. Ou alors, c'est son entrevue avec Dumbledore qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur..._

_J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore s'absente régulièrement de Poudlard. Je le vois rarement aux repas ces temps-ci, et il ne m'a pas convoquée à une prochaine « discussion » depuis un certain temps..._

_Dimanche 4 mai_

_J'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais. Dumbledore est bien absent ces temps-ci du château. Il m'a fait parvenir un bouquin intitulé _Mein Kampf _écrit, d'après la note qu'il a jointe, par le dictateur avec lequel Grindelwald a tenté de coopérer. Il m'a prévenue que je ne comprendrais probablement pas tout, mais me dit que les idées de Hitler méritent d'être étudiées... En quoi les pensées d'un moldu peuvent-elles m'intéresser ?_

_Samedi 10 mai_

_La lecture de ce livre fait naître beaucoup de doutes en moi... et confirme mon opinion que Grindelwald a eu tort de vouloir s'allier avec cet égocentrique mégalomane. J'ai voulu en discuter avec Severus, et il m'a rabrouée. Voici ses paroles à peu de choses près : que ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore est surnommé l'amoureux des moldus, que tout ce qu'il me dira tendra à me faire changer d'avis, que sous ses remarques censées me faire réfléchir, il me manipule. Que je dois bien me douter que Voldemort a déjà dû réfléchir à toutes ces théories, et que s'il suit une idéologie, c'est qu'il a la certitude de sa valeur. Il a fini son discours en me disant:_

_« Princesse, une bonne fois pour toutes, cessez de vous occuper des propos de ce vieux fou ! Je ne crois pas que votre père apprécierait que vous remettiez ainsi en cause ses opinions ! Vous devez lui faire confiance. »_

_Oui, c'est vrai, je dois lui faire confiance. Et je lui fais confiance ! Mais... Est-ce que je commence à remettre en cause ses idées ?_

_Mercredi 21 mai_

_J'ai terminé la lecture de _Mein Kampf_. Et ça m'agace parce que d'un côté il y a beaucoup de bêtises dans ce livre, et de l'autre, je ne peux nier qu'il y des ressemblances de principes et d'actions entre ce Hitler et mon père...._

_Dimanche 1 juin_

_Dumbledore m'a envoyé un autre de ses petits mots en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir me consacrer plus de temps, accompagné d'un livre qu'il me conseille de lire au sujet de la seconde guerre mondiale moldue qui correspond à l'ascension et la chute de Grindelwald, en espérant que cela ne prendra pas trop sur mes révisions d'examen ! Il en a de bonnes ! Comme si ces examens allaient me demander un quelconque travail ! Sauf peut-être en histoire de la magie, où la guerre des gobelins n'a pas plus réussi à captiver mon attention que les techniques des mouvements du poignet de Flitwick !_

_Samedi 7 juin_

_Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais en train de me promener dans le parc, un hibou m'a abordée. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier, je savais donc à l'avance que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en effet, il me demande de lui envoyer son __rapport__. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de nouveau à lui révéler... en ce qui concerne la pierre, du moins. Pour le reste, il est hors de question qu'il en entende parler ! Mais j'ai ma petite idée en ce qui concerne Severus..._

« Ce qui m'intrigue, voyez-vous, c'est la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé un rapport à Kécile, alors que normalement, à ma connaissance, elle ne devait pas le lui écrire mais le lui remettre durant les vacances.

- Il faut supposer que Voldemort a l'intention de passer à l'acte en ce qui concerne la pierre.

- Il est donc grandement temps de prendre des mesures radicales contre Quirrell. Je le menace depuis janvier pour parvenir à lui faire dire qu'il travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais rien n'y fait ! C'est à vous de prendre des mesures.

- Certainement non.

- Non ! Comment ça, non ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de le laisser prendre la pierre !

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire en prévention. Je devrai intervenir au moment où il passera à l'acte. Pas avant. Sinon, comment expliquez-vous que je doute de mon professeur de défense ? Il ne faut pas oublier que sans le **journal **de Kécile, nous ne saurions rien, et nous serions tombés droit dans le piège de Voldemort. J'espère que Kécile nous dira par le même biaisles projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou ce qu'elle en suppose. Je suis persuadé que sa curiosité gryffondorienne lui permettra de découvrir plus précisément les plans de Voldemort. Après tout, c'est elle qui jusque-là en a eu la vision la plus juste... »

Ni le directeur ni le professeur de potion ne se rendirent compte qu'une ombre furtive se glissait le long de l'escalier, refermant la gargouille, et se rendait d'un pas rageur vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Mais à partir de ce jour, tous deux s'interrogèrent sur le fait que Kécile Gaunt semblait avoir abandonné son journal...


	12. Chapter 11

**Non, non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre entier était posté en gras, souligné et italique... !**

**A cause de ma grande maîtreise de fanfic (on est prié de ne pas s'étouffer!) je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution que de le reposter.**

**J'en profite pour préciser que ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie. Pour les impatients, oui, Harry va arriver progressivement, mais bien des choses doivent encore se passer pour qu'ils puissent être amis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XI: Entrevoir l'abîme**

La suite des évènement, tout le monde la connaît. Severus sur l'ordre de son directeur n'intervint pas dans l'épisode qui se déroula sous la trappe. Quirrell, grâce à Harry Potter, ne parvint pas à voler la pierre. Et Kécile se fit plus discrète que jamais, considérant qu'elle avait déjà fournit suffisamment d'aide à l'ennemi comme cela.

Lorsqu'elle fit ses bagages, elle retrouva le petit carnet de velours vert qu'elle avait abandonné depuis près d'un mois. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Severus s'y était pris pour lire son contenu, mais elle avait en tout cas compris une chose: Severus faisait parti du camps de Dumbledore, et était un espion. Et même si probablement la société sorcière ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était une guerre qui se menait entre les deux camps. Ce journal en était une arme. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, aussi décida-t-elle de le jeter au feu. Pendant qu'elle regardait le petit cahier se consumer, elle se demandait quelle attitude elle devait adopter avec Severus. Après tout, il était un traître! Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait! Et elle sentait bien que c'était une faiblesse! En regardant les flammes lécher les derniers résidus de son journal, elle se disait qu'au moins, elle ne serait plus une arme en faveur de l'ennemi.... Pourquoi cette pensée sonnait-elle fausse?...

Dans son bureau, alors qu'il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves qui venaient de passer pitoyablement leurs examens, une fois de plus, Severus fut alerté par un crépitement. Il se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Et il resta stupéfait. Là, devant lui, le petit journal intime en velours vert était entrain de se consumer, des flammes l'enveloppant comme dans un foyer et laissant échapper une fumée acre à l'odeur de tissu brûlé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Kécile avait jeté le sien au feu. Mais pourquoi? D'abord elle cessait d'écrire, et maintenant elle s'en débarrassait? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

La première quinzaine du mois de juillet se passa dans un silence total, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant absent. Kécile supposait qu'il était parti dans une quelconque expédition, et elle n'en était pas mécontente, surtout après son échec face à Harry Potter. Elle passa donc ses premières semaines de vacances tranquillement à faire ses devoirs ou à lire dans la bibliothèque. En défaisant ses bagages, elle avait retrouvé les trois livres que Dumbledore lui avait fait lire, et après un moment d'hésitation, les avaient fourrés au fond d'un placard de sa chambre avec un sort d'illusion, là où son père ne les trouveraient pas. Quelqu'un lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle les gardait, elle aurait été bien incapable d'en donner l'explication. Mais personne n'était là pour lui poser ces questions dérangeantes. Elle les relégua donc au fond de son esprit et ne s'en préoccupa plus.

Un jour cependant, elle s'aperçut que les mangemorts arrivaient en nombre anormalement important au manoir. Parmi eux était Severus. Elle comprit que son père était de retour et qu'il y avait une réunion imminente, car tous se rendaient dans la salle du conseil, et tous portaient leurs masques. Elle entra à leur suite pour saluer comme il se devait son Maître. Mais elle devrait se retirer avant que la réunion ne commence.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la salle et monta sur l'estrade, tous les mangemorts tombèrent à genoux. Il leur fit son habituel discours de bienvenu, sec et menaçant, mais lorsqu'il commença à parler de la raison de cette réunion, Kécile se leva pour quitter la pièce. La voix de son père l'arrêta.

" Reste, Kécile. A partir de maintenant, tu te joins à nous."

Une bouffée de fierté et de peur envahit la petite fille. C'était un honneur... mais qu'allait-on lui demander de faire?

" Dumbledore a à nouveau rassemblé l'Ordre du phénix. Les années et votre travail ont fait disparaître bon nombre de ses membres, mais ils semblent qu'ils aient quelques nouvelles recrues à ne pas négliger. Vous avez sur eux le poids de l'expérience du combat pour la plupart. Mais certains parmi vous nous ont rejoins après nos réels derniers combats, et tous vous avez perdu la main par l'inaction. En août, je veux relancer une nouvelle campagne de raids sur la population moldue. Mais avant, je veux que vous vous entraîniez sérieusement. Pendant quinze jours, je veux que les plus expérimentés prennent les plus jeunes sous leur coupe, et que tous vous travaillez sérieusement. Je me chargerais personnellement de réveiller les plus endormis... Bellatrix, durant la première semaine, tu travailleras exclusivement avec Kécile. Severus, je veux que tu entraînes les autres. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..."

Oh oui! Ils savaient! Et personne n'avait la moindre envie de se faire"réveiller" par le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Aussi se mirent-ils tous ardemment à la tâche. Tous sauf une.

Kécile savait qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre participer au combat, et il y a encore pas si longtemps, elle l'attendait avec impatience. Mais l'idée lui plaisait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins... A qui la faute? Kécile grogna intérieurement. A l'autre vieux fou, évidemment! Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne devait pas remettre en cause les idées de son père. Comme avait dit Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a probablement réfléchi et elle doit lui faire confiance. Attends! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de penser là?! Severus lui avait dit! Or Severus était un traître!... qu'elle n'avait pas dénoncer, et cela la mettait intérieurement mal à l'aise... Elle était grandement soulagée de ne pas avoir à travailler avec lui, accueillant même la désignation de Bellatrix avec joie.... Elle devenait folle!... Non, c'était ce foutu amoureux des moldus qui la perturbait.

" Kécile, dit soudain une voix doucereuse derrière elle, tu attends peut-être que je te conduise moi-même à la salle d'entraînement?"

Kécile sursauta violemment et se retourna pâle et tremblante.

" Pardon, Maître, je m'y rends immédiatement" souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant.

" Fais attention, Kécile... sur le champs de bataille, on ne peut pas se permettre de penser à autre chose. C'est immanquablement fatal. Tu as intérêt à travailler ta concentration dès maintenant. Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Oui, Maître, je vous remercie. Je serais plus vigilante."

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une fois de plus raison. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'égarer en pensent à autre chose qu'à se préparer au combat. Peu importait Severus et l'autre timbré.

La gamine n'avait jamais pratiqué de duel, cela sautait aux yeux dès la première passe. Bellatrix se fichait pas mal de toutes ces soi-disant règles du code de duel. C'était bon pour les freluquets qui considéraient la magie comme un agréable passe-temps, et ceux-là, elles les écrasaient comme des moucherons. Que Kécile adopte l'attitude et la stratégie qui lui convenait. En revanche, voir aussi clairement l'appréhension dans les yeux de la gamine et son incapacité à répliquer au moindre sort un temps soit peu offensif, ça elle ne s'en fichait pas du tout. Ne nous méprenons pas. Que Kécile la craigne au combat, elle jubilait et elle comptait bien que cela dure. Et utiliser des sorts inoffensifs en entraînement n'était définitivement pas dans son intention. Non, cela ne plaisait pas à Bellatrix, parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, la gamine ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes dans un combat, et ce serait elle qui en payerait les conséquences. Non merci, elle passait son tour. Alors tant pis si la princesse morflait, mais elle sortirait d'ici dans une semaine en sachant se battre.

" Quand vous aurez fini votre pantomime, vous me préviendrez Princesse, que je cesse de perdre mon temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'essaie de faire, Lestrange? Vous pourriez pas vous modérer un peu pour le début?

- Parce que vous croyez que je vous attaque vraiment? demanda-t-elle narquoise. Et vous pensez que vos adversaires dans quinze jours s'occuperont de vos états d'âme? J'utilise des informulés? Et alors? Ils ne vous préviendront pas à l'avance de leurs intentions. Utilisez votre instinct, bougez! Ne restez pas figés à attendre que le sort vienne sur vous!

- Facile à dire, grommela Kécile."

Mais un sort arrivait déjà sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter pendant que Bellatrix criait de sa voix stridente: "Restez concentrez!"

Décidément ça allait être le mot d'ordre aujourd'hui...

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Bellatrix était peut-être désagréable, prétentieuse, fanatique et hystérique, c'était une bonne prof. Ces méthodes étaient on ne peut plus directes, mais très efficaces. Kécile était fière d'elle. Elle commençait à se battre correctement. Oh! bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Bellatrix! Celle-ci pouvait l'écraser en quinze secondes si elle le voulait! Mais tout de même, Kécile avait appris à esquiver les sorts quand elle le pouvait pour pouvoir répliquer, elle reconnaissait une bonne partie de ceux qu'elle recevait, n'hésitait plus à attaquer de manière très offensive et à utiliser toute la palette de sorts qu'elle avait acquise depuis l'été précédent. Ce que Kécile ne prenait pas en compte, c'était les multiples blessures dont elle avait éclopée. Son bras gauche avait été transpercé par une multitude de fléchettes qu'elle n'avait pas su éviter, elle s'était foulée la cheville droite en trébuchant et avait une vilaine plaie sur le torse qui avait saignée longtemps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à stopper le saignement malgré ses sorts de guérison. Sans parler de menues égratignures, plaies et froissements de muscles en tous genres. Bellatrix n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de s'arrêter quand son élève était blessée: au combat, l'adversaire en profite, il fallait donc s'entraîner.

Pourtant, elle n'avait que 12 ans.

Kécile n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme quand elle rejoignit une semaine plus tard le reste des mangemorts. avec qui elle devait maintenant s'entraîner. Mais une désagréable surprise l'attendait. A la stupeur (et l'inquiétude, pour ne pas dire la terreur) générale, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut sur la grande pelouse qui servait de terrain de travail, avec à ses côtés Severus et Bellatrix. Kécile qui avait soigneusement évité de croiser son professeur de potions détourna le regard du traître en étouffant un sentiment de culpabilité pour son silence. Son père s'avança vers elle et elle se raidit dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer. Il s'arrêta à dix pas d'elle.

" Sors ta baguette. ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit en tremblant redoutant la suite. Lorsque son père lui envoya un Diffingo, elle ne réagit pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais levé sa baguette contre son Maître. Elle gémit quand une large coupure assez profonde vint s'ajouter à celle qu'elle avait reçue de Bellatrix et vacilla sur ses jambes.

" Défends-toi! Et attaque moi."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'affronter en duel. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait qu'elle serait écrasée et qu'elle aurait mal. Mais elle devait s'y soumettre.

Elle fit ce qu'elle put. Elle esquiva le deuxième sort qu'il lui lança et répliqua par un stupéfix qui s'évanouit bien avant d'avoir touché sa cible. Il lui envoya un sort d'entrave qu'elle évita suivi d'un sort qu'elle n'identifia pas mais qui la fit se sentir toute faible et s'effondrer au sol, sans force.. infirmus coercere reconnut-elle. Elle n'aurait plus la possibilité de se relever pour quelques secondes. Elle lança elle aussi un sort d'entrave, mais son Maître lui ordonna d'une voix glaciale d'être plus offensive, et l'attaqua à nouveau. Après avoir roulé pour éviter le sortilège, elle put se relever et lança le sort de fléchettes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle ne restait pas passive, c'était ce qu'il voulait voir. Il avait assez joué. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kécile se roulait à terre de douleur sous un doloris qui lui avait fait abandonner sa baguette. Le "duel" était fini, elle était écrasée. Il leva le sort assez rapidement, et déclara:" C'est bien." avant de s'éloigner sans un regard pour les mangemorts stupéfaits et perplexes. Severus se pencha sur l'enfant meurtrie qui haletait au sol. Ses blessures lui donnaient l'impression d'être en feu et elle retenaient des gémissements de douleurs, se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier quand elle se releva.

Il lui tendit une petite fiole de potion anti-douleur qu'elle but avidement. Après deux sorts de guérison et la potion, Bellatrix l'obligea à se remettre debout pour débuter l'entraînement avec tous les autres mangemorts. Severus semblait rechigner à la faire travailler dans son état, mais comme Kécile ne protestait pas et évitait de croiser son regard, il dut l'intégrer à un groupe de jeunes recrues. Malgré sa fatigue, Kécile fut satisfaite de constater qu'elle se débrouillait très bien face à ces trois adversaires qu'elle affrontait un à un. Parfaitement lucide, elle ne s'enorgueillissait pas ,sachant pertinemment que c'était le niveau de ses trois lascars qui était faible et non le sien qui était élevé! Severus et Bellatrix ainsi que Lucius et Guhler, les quatre meilleurs duellistes du Seigneur des Ténèbres passaient d'un groupe à l'autre, critiquant vertement les stratégies, admonestant les combattants mous et lents, aidant à remettre sur pieds les blessés. On ne se ménageait pas. Les sorts incapacitants étaient parfaitement autorisés, de même que les blessures de sang. Seuls les sortilèges pouvant handicaper à long termes son adversaire étaient interdits... et encore... le sort des fléchettes pouvait parfaitement crever un oeil et était couramment employé!

Durant l'après-midi, ils durent travailler par équipe de deux pour entraîner la coordination. Le partenaire temporaire de Kécile, un dénommé Alban Cohet, avait un bon instinct mais réagissait un peu lentement, et surtout, avait une puissance misérable aux yeux de Kécile. Anticipant relativement bien la réaction de ces adversaires (ce qui était cruellement le point faible de Kécile), il se retrouva à couvrir leur équipe pendant que la Princesse désormais plus libre, faisait pleuvoir toute une palette de sortilèges sur le couple adverse. . Un peu plus tard, alors que tous commençaient à sérieusement fatiguer malgré une courte pause, Severus ordonna aux équipes de quatre de se regrouper à trois contre un. Kécile se retrouva inévitablement la cible de ses trois partenaires, surtout les deux qui avaient dû essuyer ses maléfices. Cependant même à trois, ils n'étaient pas capable d'écraser une Princesse des Ténèbres, bien décidée à prouver de quoi elle était capable, et de montrer sa supériorité contre trois mangemorts de "bas étages". Sans oublier l'entraînement intensif de Bellatrix durant une semaine qui lui avait appris à ne pas avoir de scrupules pour ses adversaires.

Huit heures sonnèrent. Ils avaient bataillé pendant dix heures avec seulement deux heures de pause en tout et pour tout. Les blessures étaient nombreuses, leurs corps meurtris et courbaturés, seuls les plus solides moralement avaient tenus jusqu'au bout. C'était une volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres de donner un moral d'acier à ses mangemorts ainsi qu'une endurance à toute épreuve.

Kécile était contente d'elle. Mais après un rapide dîner, c'est complètement éreintée qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une étrange humidité sur sa chemise: absorbée par l'entraînement, elle n'avait pas prêtée attention que les blessures sur son buste s'étaient rouvertes, probablement après que Evrard l'ait envoyé boulé d'un expelliarmus qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. Elle s'appliqua un nouveau sort de guérison, mais les plaies avaient vraiment mauvaises mines, et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang aujourd'hui. Le doloris que lui avait envoyé son père, bien que bref, accentuait néanmoins les courbatures dans tout son corps, et elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle se serait détendue, elle ne pourrait plus bouger. Elle songea avec une grimace à l'entraînement du lendemain qui serait probablement encore plus rude. Elle s'endormit sur la pensée qu'elle aurait au moins une endurance à toute épreuve...

Mais dans la nuit, elle sentit quelqu'un la tourner doucement sur le dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tenta de se redresser mais on l'en empêcha.

"Chut! Ne bougez pas! Ne faîtes pas de bruit, chuchota Severus. Buvez ces deux potions. "

Elle obtempéra, remerciant la pénombre qui cachait son trouble au mangemort. Il lui appliqua ensuite une pommade sur les plaies purulentes. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle savait qu'il était un traître et cela rendait d'autant plus incompréhensible à ses yeux l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle s'était déjà étonnée de ces soins qu'il prenait le risque de lui donner. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il découvrait qu'un mangemort était venu dans cette partie du manoir, et était entré dans l'intimité de la Princesse. Elle lui faisait confiance, là n'était pas le problème. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'il était finalement à la solde de Dumbledore, la protégeait-il de cette manière? Pourquoi prenait-il de tels risques? C'était d'autant plus déconcertant. Elle eut l'idée pendant un court instant de lui dire qu'elle connaissait la vérité à son sujet. Elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, parce qu'elle craignait sa réaction, parce que peut-être reconnaissait-elle au fond d'elle même, qu'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie un peu de vous, même si c'est de manière distante et impersonnelle, même s'il n'y a pas d'affection, même si cette attention est purement calculée, c'était agréable, réconfortant. Après une dure journée, maintes blessures, beaucoup de courage et d'énergie donnée, avoir quelqu'un qui reconnaisse cela et qui vous soigne, cela compensait un peu les efforts.

C'était ridicule. Elle le savait. Mais elle se laissa aller par le sommeil, alors que Severus finissait d'appliquer un baume sur ses dernières contusions.

Elle n'avait que 12 ans.

Arriver à vaincre trois novices, c'était une chose. Se battre contre des sorciers expérimentés en était une autre. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle dut faire les jours qui suivirent. Progressivement, Severus et Bellatrix l'intégraient à des groupes aux capacités et à l'expérience magique de plus en plus poussée. Malgré la fatigue physique évidente qu'elle éprouvait, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'avouer vaincue trop vite et perdre de manière honorable. Elle détestait perdre. Même contre des sorciers aguerris. Elle était une sorcière de haut rang, et elle savait que sa puissance magique était bien supérieure à celle de n'importe quel de ses adversaires. Mais elle prenait conscience que l'expérience qui ne vient qu'avec l'âge pouvait compenser la puissance. Alors, elle mettait par pur amour propre toute son énergie à ne déclarer forfait que lorsqu'elle était pieds et points liés, baguette arrachée, après avoir tenu un vaillant combat. Elle en avait surpris plus d'un, notamment Nott, lorsque celui-ci pensait en avoir terminé avec un simple maléfice du saucisson qu'il ne lança probablement pas avec assez de puissance puisqu'elle parvint à se libérer de ses entraves et à le stupéfixier. Severus et Bellatrix constataient chaque jour les progrès impressionnants qu'elle faisait. Mais Severus avait mal au coeur de la voir se battre ainsi corps et âme pour une hypothétique reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était avec dégoût qu'il regardait ce qu'il en avait fait durant toute cette année: une machine à tuer. Oh! Dumbledore et lui savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais en la préparant ainsi au combat, en la rendant impitoyable avec les autres et elle-même, n'était-on pas entrain de la perdre complètement?

Après la dure semaine d'entraînement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorda à ses troupes quelques jours de repos, satisfait du travail effectué. Ses troupes seraient au meilleur de leur forme, et il se réjouissait d'avance des "festivités"qui auraient lieux.

Kécile pour sa part, restait enfermée dans sa chambre à dormir ou à lire. Mais la veille du raid, elle sentait la tension qui commençait à monter dans le manoir, notamment auprès des plus jeunes, et elle se laissait gagner par un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Les doutes qu'avaient insinués en elle Dumbledore étaient partis. Mais elle préférait ne pas trop penser que demain soir, très probablement, elle utiliserait des impardonnables contres des hommes.

Le stress d'avant combat gagna progressivement tous les mangemorts dans la journée du lendemain. Bellatrix était très excitée, Lucius avait un léger sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, et Severus, fidèle à lui même , semblait ne rien éprouver du tout. Kécile se demanda comment il pouvait bien se sentir lors de ces raids auxquels son statut de maître des potions ne le dispensait pas de participer. Comment personne ne s'était-il rendu compte de sa véritable allégeance? Se battait-il contre son propre camp?

A dix heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les convoqua tous dans la salle du trône pour leur donner ses directives.

" Je sais que des membres de l'ordre seront probablement là. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que nous attaqueront dans deux endroits différents. Le premier groupe fera diversion pendant que le second sous mon commandement attaquera par derrière. Bellatrix et Lucius, vous prendrez la tête du premier groupe. Vous avez quartier libre. La seule directive précise, c'est que l'ordre du Phénix ne se doute pas d'une autre attaque. Ne vous repliez qu'à mon signal. Je prends avec moi Rogue, Guhler, Nott, Yaxley, Dolohov et Rookwood. Et Kécile."

Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait que 12 ans.

A onze heures, tous les mangemorts transplanaient de chaque côté d'un village moldu, perdu dans la bruyère. Ombres silencieuses, les six mangemorts attendirent d'entendre les premiers cris et d'être sûrs qu'aucun membre de l'ordre ne les attendait et pourrait donner l'alerte. Puis, ils s'avancèrent dans la première maison et y entrèrent en forçant la porte. Kécile, sur un geste de son père, resta à côté de lui. Elle souffla intérieurement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire participer apparemment. Elle entendit des cris, puis des hurlements inhumains, suivis de sorts de mort, de pleurs et suppliques, mêlés à des rires sadiques. Le cri d'une femme déchira l'air. Les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre avant de se taire brutalement. Quatre mangemorts ressortirent pour pénétrer dans deux autres maisons. A nouveau des cris. A nouveau les hurlements de la victime du doloris, à nouveau ses pleurs , ses imprécations et ses prières adressées aux bourreaux.

Kécile tremblait. Elle luttait pour tenir sur ses jambes qui allaient se dérober au dessous d'elle. Elle voulait se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces hurlements, elle ne voulait pas imaginer les corps maltraités et sans vie qui devaient joncher le sol de ces maisons. Elle ne voulait pas voir la lueur sadique dans les yeux des mangemorts. Les explosions, les cris et les hurlements se faisaient aussi entendre à l'autre bout du village. Et Bellatrix y était. Ce devait être un carnage. La tête lui tournait. Les larmes salées lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle devait les contenir. Elle ne devait pas être faible, et elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Deux mangemorts s'avancèrent vers eux emmenant visiblement avec eux des prisonniers. Des prisonnières, réalisa-t-elle. Une femme et sa fille.

" Ce sont des sorcières" dit-l'un d'entre eux. Kécile aurait dû reconnaître la voix de Yaxley.

" La garce s'est bien défendue poursuivit-il en jetant la femme au pied de son Maître. Que doit-on en faire?

- Cela dépend, répondit le Lord d'une voix glacial. que font deux sorcières parmi cette racaille de moldu?

- C'est vous, la racaille! hurla la femme. Mon mari est parti aider de l'autre côté du village, mais vous êtes assez lâches pour attaquer par derrière et vous en prendre à des gens sans défense!

- Fais la taire."

Yaxley la bâillonna d'un silencio, mais elle, probablement consciente qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, cracha sur les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce geste, brave, fou, ou encore insolent, et blasphématoire, fut le dernier. Le Maître la punit d'un sort de mort.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la petite fille. Dix ans tout au plus. Son visage livide portait les traces des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés par la terreur. Elle ne gémissait pas. Mais son regard se porta sur Kécile, et elle y lut une supplique muette. Kécile détourna les yeux. Et elle rencontra ceux de son Maître. La lueur qu'elle y vit la fit frémir. Il lança un doloris à l'enfant. Qui hurla, se roula au sol de douleur. Lorsque le sort fut levée, la victime pantelante jeta à nouveau un regard suppliant à Kécile. Elle faillit vomir. Cette violence était gratuite et elle ne la comprenait pas. A quoi servait-elle? Elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Pas cette peur malsaine mêlée de respect et d'admiration qu'elle éprouvait envers son père et Maître. Non. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait, de cette lueur sadique, de ce plaisir malsain que prenaient les bourreaux à torturer les victimes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose.

" Tu vois, gamine, ce qui attend tous ceux qui s'opposent à ma puissance. Ton père est probablement déjà mort en voulant se battre contre mes fidèles, ta mère est morte pour m'avoir injuriée, et toi? Tu mourras parce que tu es la fille de sorciers traîtres à leurs sangs. Défendre les moldus! Vivre parmi eux! C'est s'abaisser à leur niveau, se rendre esclave de leur société."

Et il lui lança un nouveau doloris. Kécile avait la hideuse image d'un prédateur jouant avec sa proie avant de l'achever. Ce petit jeu dura bien 10 minutes. Kécile n'en pouvait plus des hurlements de l'enfant. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres levait le sort, elle n'était même pas soulagée parce que ces pauses faisaient parties du jeu. Elles permettraient à la pauvre victime de tenir plus longtemps, de prolonger le jeu. Et les larmes finirent par jaillirent des yeux de Kécile. La petite fille était à peine plus jeune qu'elle-même. Elle aurait probablement dû rentrer à Poudlard à la rentrée. Mais elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Sa vie se terminerait tragiquement un soir où elle avait eu la malchance de tomber entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Kécile!" La voix du Maître sonna comme un glas dans cet espèce de silence qui suivait la torture de la petite fille. Elle trembla violemment. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge, mais elle parvint à murmurer:

-Oui, Maître?

- Tue la."

Le cerveau de Kécile s'arrêta un instant. Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de la tuer comme ça, froidement, en dehors du contexte d'un combat! Et une fille de deux ans de moins qu'elle tout au plus! Ce n'était pas possible!

- Maître! je...

- Tue la!"

Elle sortit sa baguette. mais elle ne pouvait pas la lever. Son bras était trop lourd! Le sort ne monterait jamais à ses lèvres! Et ce regard suppliant! Ces larmes sur ce visage innocent! Non! Elle ne pourrait jamais!

"_Endoloris_!" Elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle. Elle le méritait, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait refusé d'obéir. A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre? Son père l'avait prévenue que toute hésitation serait fatale. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas la résistance. Mais avait-elle le droit de tuer cette fille? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau pic de douleur. Elle se roula au sol , tentant d'échapper à ce fer chauffé au rouge qui lui labourait les entrailles. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva enfin le sort, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.

L'ordre claqua à nouveau.

" Tue la.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle misérablement.

- Tu le pourras. _Endoloris_"

Kécile eut l'impression que son cerveau allait éclater, tout son corps était déchiré de l'intérieur, sa peau lacérée. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Jamais son père n'avait utilisé une telle puissance pour lui lancer ce sort. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que c'était que la vraie douleur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Le sort fut levé.

" Tue la"

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis lentement, Kécile se leva. Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Elle était amorphe. Mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Une voix morne et sans timbre qu'elle ne reconnut pas lança: _Avada Kedavra_. Le sort jaillit de sa baguette et frappa l'enfant de 10 ans qui mourut sans un gémissement, son regard éternellement suppliant fixé sur le fantôme d'une autre enfant. Qui n'en était plus une.

Elle n'avait pourtant que 12 ans.


	13. Conscience, mon ennemie

**Voici le début de la seconde partie. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ, mais il est sorti tout seul. C'est une sorte d'arrêt psychologique, mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire après les évènements du chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Conscience, mon ennemie**

Les Malfoy avaient amené Kécile à la gare de King's Cross comme l'an précédent, et comme l'an précédent, Kécile avait cherché un wagon encore vide. Hermione, suivie d'une fille aux cheveux rouges flamboyants avaient bien poussé la porte de son compartiment, mais l'avait refermée aussi sec en constatant l'identité de son occupante. Le train était parti depuis une heure, quand Malfoy entra de son pas conquérant.

" Tu es toute seule, cette année? Pas d'autre gryffondor avec toi? demanda-t-il narquois

- Et toi? Où sont tes deux acolytes? répondit Kécile sèchement

- Ils m'attendent dans un compartiment. Où sont Potter et Weasley?

- Aucune idée, et ça ne me regarde pas.

Kécile se tourna résolument vers la vitre.

- Alors, ces vacances? Père m'a dit que tu as participé aux raids?

Kécile se tendit, mais acquiesça. L'attitude de Drago changea immédiatement. Probablement n'avait-il pas cru à ces propos.

- Et... comment c'était? interrogea-t-il visiblement impressionné.

Kécile ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le regard perdu au-dehors, elle entendait encore résonner dans sa tête les hurlement des femmes et des enfants, les cris des combattants, elle commençait à voir des images de souffrances, de feu, de sang, de massacres...

- C'est horrible, finit-elle par souffler. Drago sembla interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?!

- C'est horrible.

- Mais encore?

- Ces... ces massacres, ce...

- Attends! Ce sont des raids! Tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Pas à ça.

- Tu as combattu?

- Une fois.

- Et alors?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon sang! Tu ne sais pas quoi?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.... ce qu'est devenu mon adversaire... comment je m'en suis sortie. Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Tout était si flou... On n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'on fait, ce qu'il se passe autour de nous."

Drago observa la Princesse. Il ne lui avait jamais vu cette mine perdue. L'année passée, elle était toujours hautaine malgré son envoi chez les gryffondor. Mais elle paraissait différente. Abattue. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Et il était surpris. Elle devrait être fière d'avoir participé à un raid, d'avoir combattu pour ce qu'elle appelait elle-même la Grande Cause. Elle semblait si enthousiaste l'an passé à cette même période de l'année. Drago n'était pas dupe. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder une fois de plus la pendule en face de son bureau. Une nouvelle fois, il se leva de derrière son imposant bureau directorial pour regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il vit le professeur Vector qui remontait l'allée et le professeur Bibine qui disait bonjour à Hagrid.

Il soupira, retourna s'asseoir et reprit sa lecture. Rien ne servait de s'impatienter, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il entreprit donc de lire le rapport de Maugrey sur les actuelles activités des aurors et leur progression quant à l'arrestation des participants aux attaques de cet été. Autant dire qu'elle était nulle.

_" Les témoignages des aurors et des victimes ont établi que les mangemorts étaient responsables de ces attaques très organisées. Le compte-rendu établit aussi que ces attaques ont toujours eu lieux dans deux endroits à la fois de manière coordonnée: offensive au même moment ou à quelques minutes de décalages lorsque les lieux sont rapprochés, retranchement exactement au même moment. _

_Comme vous le constatez, Albus, cela n'apporte rien de très nouveau. J'ai essayé de parler à Scrimgeour pour lui demander s'il n'envisageait pas que les mangemorts aient retrouvé leur leader. Il a dit que "cette solution n'est pas dans l'optique du ministère", pour reprendre ses termes exacts. Il envisage tout au plus qu'ils aient trouvé un nouveau leader. Mais la liste des mangemorts potentiels n'est pas clairement établie. Des noms tels que Malfoy ou Rookwood ne sont pas "sortables"._

_Je suis donc désolé, mais rien de bien nouveau du côté du ministère. La politique n'a visiblement pas changé. Des nouvelles de Fudge? Il n'a pas l'air décidé à se réveiller."_

A sa grande déception, non. Cette série d'attaque n'avait même pas eu le mérite de faire réagir Fudge qui voulait continuer à faire croire à la population qu'il contrôlait une situation se dégradant sournoisement.

Dumbledore fut tiré de ses amères pensées par un coup frappé à sa porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Rogue entrait dans le bureau, et s'asseyait en face de lui après une rapide salutation.

" Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il de but en blanc d'un ton dur.

- Vous n'avez pas de raison de l'être, Severus, Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.

- Je ne peux pas grand chose, apparemment, répondit le professeur, un tic amer au coin de la lèvre. Un vrai carnage. Que dit le ministère?

- Il continue à se cacher la vérité.

Severus eut une petite exclamation de dédain.

- Déplorable! Et comment va Miss Jones?

- Elle va s'en remettre. Mais ça n'est pas passé loin. Maintenant, avez-vous connaissance de prochaines attaques?

- Oui. Il y en aura, mais je crois qu'elles seront moins nombreuses. Encore une fois, je ne peux rien vous garantir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a souvent prévenu cet été au dernier moment. Et il est probable que je ne participerais pas aux prochains raids.

- Aucun des membres de l'ordre n'a vu Voldemort.

- Ils n'étaient jamais au bon endroit. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est surtout contenté d'observer le spectacle.

- Je vois... Il a décidé de semer la terreur insidieusement plutôt que d'ouvrir les hostilités avec le ministère. C'est très intelligent. Le ministère fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour nier la menace, du moins tant que Fudge sera à sa tête. Autre chose; Alastor m'a parlé d'un enfant sur le champs de bataille lors du deuxième raid. Je suppose que c'était Kécile?

- Oui.

- Alastor m'a aussi dit qu'elle se débrouillait.

- Ce qu'il a probablement omis de vous rapporter, c'est que sans mon intervention, la gamine serait morte.

- Alastor ne tue jamais ses adversaires. Encore moins un enfant.

Severus eut un reniflement sceptique.

- Est-ce vous qui lui avez appris à se battre?

- Surtout Bellatrix.

- A-t-elle participé à tous les combats?

- Non. Uniquement à celui-ci. En une sorte de punition.

- Pour quoi?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a obligée à tuer.

Dumbledore sembla choqué.

- Il l'a torturée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Et le pire est que sa victime devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Chacun plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Ce soir-là, l'enfer avait recommencé. Il avait dû jouer au parfait mangemort pour rester en vie, et cela lui donnait toujours cette même nausée. La joie sadique brillait dans les yeux de ses collègues. Il avait torturé une femme dont il ignorait tout. Il l'avait ensuite tuée. Comme une délivrance. Et puis, il y avait eu cette sorcière et sa fille qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver dans ce village. La femme n'avait pas souffert trop longtemps. Mais la petite fille... Et le regard de Kécile, horrifié. Il n'était pas sentimentaliste, loin s'en fallait, mais il s'était senti bouleversé par ce regard quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de tuer cette gamine à peine plus jeune qu'elle-même! Ses hurlements avaient été plus insupportables que tous ceux subis ce soir-là: c'était les hurlements d'une conscience qui se débattait, perdue et désespérée de voir tout ce en quoi elle avait cru jusque là s'effondrer dans un bain de sang. C'était les hurlements d'une enfant qui luttait pour garder son innocence. C'était le cri d'une petite fille qui avait grandi trop vite au milieu d'un cauchemar.

Il avait vu aussi les larmes couler de ses yeux. Un pardon muet à sa victime. Un adieu à son enfance et son innocence.

Il en avait oublié sa propre horreur. Il aurait voulu soutenir cette enfant en détresse. Parce qu'il avait promis de la protéger et qu'il échouait lamentablement. Mais pas seulement. Les jours suivants, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, il avait vu la fatigue puis les cernes sur son visage. Il voulait la secourir. Il voulait lui épargner ce dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle allait probablement commencer à ressentir, cette horreur de sa propre personne, cette sensation d'impuissance face à ses propres actes. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Comme on le lui avait dit à lui-même. Mais il savait que c'était vain. Elle n'y croirait pas. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Cependant, n'était-ce pas différent pour elle?... Qu'importe! Elle ne le savait pas et ne le comprendrait pas. Severus était bien placé pour savoir qu'en de telles circonstances la morbide auto-flagellation qu'on s'inflige, l'interminable litanie de reproches et de remords sont les seules justifications qu'on accepte pour excuser sa vie. Il est bien plus facile de se convaincre qu'on doit vivre pour expier que de se convaincre qu'on est innocent. Un jour on finit par comprendre que le passé ne s'efface jamais et on apprend à vivre avec. Expier semble vain, s'absoudre semble ridicule.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement un élan de sentimentalisme et de pitié qui incitait Severus à aider Kécile. C'était aussi parce que cette nuit l'avait cruellement replongé dans sa propre jeunesse et dans l'expérience d'autres nuits semblables. D'une particulièrement, qui était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, surpassant toutes les autres en horreur.

Dumbledore n'avait guère des pensées plus réjouissantes. Encore sous le choc de la révélation, il songeait à ce que devait ressentir la petite fille.

Plus le temps passait, plus il était persuadé que Kécile reviendrait vers le droit chemin. Il avait conscience que sa réaction à ce meurtre serait décisive. Elle pouvait rejeter tout remord et refuser de s'embarrasser de sa conscience et la cause était alors probablement perdue. Mais il était certain qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à passer outre un tel acte. Elle avait lutté. Elle n'avait cédé que par la force. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour passer au-dessus de cela. Merlin savait ce qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit en ce moment même! Ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout était la perte de la confiance et de l'estime de soit. Severus était le meilleur exemple des ravages que cela pouvait provoquer.

Un regard à son professeur lui prouva que tous deux étaient remontés aux mêmes souvenirs. Il rompit le silence.

" Il faut l'aider.

- Je ne vois pas comment. Je ne peux pas me dévoiler, et elle ne vous fait pas confiance.

- Elle me fera confiance. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je dois profiter de la situation.

Severus sembla retenir une réplique cinglante et crispa ses poings de colère. Dumbledore attendit. Il savait ce que son professeur était sur le point de lui lancer. Il soutint le regard noir. Severus sentit les yeux bleus le traverser à nouveau, et il sut que toute discussion était inutile.

" Très bien, _profitez de la situation_, une fois de plus. Mais ne me mêlez pas à cela. Je ne peux plus rien. De toute manière, j'ai échoué sur toute la ligne avec elle. "

Et la porte du bureau se referma un peu brutalement derrière le professeur de potion.

"Pourquoi, Severus, vous inquiétez-vous autant de cette enfant?"

***

Severus était d'une humeur massacrante. Et pour cause!

Ses "vacances" avaient été un calvaire sans nom, il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars dans lesquels se mêlaient ses propres souvenirs et la Princesse, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider la petite fille, et Albus avait l'intention de "profiter de la situation". Ce vieux fou manipulateur avait parfois le don de le mettre hors de lui. La rentrée avait vraiment très mal commencé. Et l'idée de retrouver les morveux de service n'aidait pas Severus à se calmer.

Il avait cru un moment que Merlin était avec lui en tombant sur Potter et Weasley. Il avait été à deux doigts de les faire renvoyer! Quel doux exutoire! Mais évidemment, Albus avait pris la défense de Potter et son espoir de vengeance était parti en fumée.

C'est donc furieux qu'il était remonté dans la grande salle. Et y voir Kécile ignorer totalement le contenu de son assiette, et envoyer bouler ses camarades de classe avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre probablement son dortoir.

Et pour clore le festival, il avait découvert l'imbécile heureux qui servirait de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Gilderoy Lockhart l'avait assailli de son babillage incessant, lui expliquant en détail comment il avait eu maintes fois recours à l'art des potions, comment il avait crée ses propres potions dans un accès de génie et comment il avait même été à l'origine de la découverte de Damoclès Belby sur la Potion Tue-Loup grâce à sa grande expérience avec ces créatures. L'inconscient avait été jusqu'à proposer son aide au maître des potions qui lui avait alors jeté un de ses regards glacials à couper au couteau dont il avait le secret. Son importun voisin s'était alors tourné vers le professeur Sinistra et n'avait plus adressé la parole à Severus de la soirée.

Décidément, l'année s'annonçait merveilleuse! Potter avait trouvé un sérieux concurrent. Il avait pourtant bien assez d'un arrogant prétentieux pour gâcher sa vie à Poudlard!

***

"_Noooonnnnn"_....

Kécile se réveilla au son de son propre hurlement et se dressa sur son séant, empêtrée dans ses couvertures, sa chemise collée de sueur à son dos et le corps parcouru de tremblements. La respiration saccadée, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait: les tentures rouges d'un lit à baldaquin, elle était à Poudlard dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle se calma peu à peu. C'était encore ce cauchemar. Il ne commençait jamais de la même manière, il n'arrivait jamais au même moment, mais toutes ses nuits se terminaient sur les mêmes images.

Elle écarta les rideaux et attrapa sa baguette pour lever le sortilège de silence qu'elle avait placé autour d'elle. Puis elle regarda l'heure. 3h30. Kécile soupira. La nuit avait été courte! Mais elle se leva, prit ses habits et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Inutile de chercher à se rendormir, ça ne donnerait rien de bon. A chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle avait eu des crises d'angoisses ou de paniques semi conscientes qui étaient presque pires que les cauchemars.

Assise près du feu, elle regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre, attendant la pointe du jour avec impatience. Elle savait que son angoisse et cette terreur sourde qu'elle étouffait ne partiraient qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Mais rapidement, les mouvements hypnotiques du feu l'entraînèrent vers des images d'un village enflammé qu'elle voyait au loin, debout auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le son des cris commençait à monter à son oreille quand elle se secoua, et commença à faire les cents pas. C'était toujours la même chose. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit si elle ne voulait pas céder à la panique. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle voulait que le jour arrive, elle voulait voir la lumière qui lui donnerait l'illusion de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels elle sombrait chaque nuit. Elle remonta presque en courant dans sa chambre, attrapa un livre de potion et redescendit précipitamment près du feu.

Elle s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche avec l'envie de crier à l'aide. Elle ne supportait pas le noir. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas avoir peur du bruit de ses propres pas dans l'escalier, le bruit de la respiration de ses camarades lui rappelait les râles d'agonie des batailles et des raids. Mais la seule source de lumière était ce feu aux lueurs machiavéliques. "Merlin! Faîtes que ça s'arrête!"

Elle sentait l'angoisse monter et l'envahir. Elle ouvrit le livre d'un geste rageur, et commença à lire à voix haute. mais le son de sa voix lui sembla sinistre dans cette grande pièce sombre. Elle se tut rapidement, se roula en boule et reprit la lecture silencieuse du livre, se concentrant pour comprendre ce qu'elle lisait et ne pas prêter attention à son angoisse.

Peu à peu, elle parvint à l'oublier, et lorsque plusieurs heures après, elle leva les yeux, les premières lueurs du jour étaient déjà apparues, et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever à l'horizon.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux tournés vers l'Est, tous les muscles tendus. A chaque fois, elle avait cette ridicule angoisse de savoir si le jour se lèverait bien. En temps nuageux, c'était encore pire.

Mais ce matin-là, un premier rayon d'or vint frapper le visage pâle et fatigué, et quelques secondes plus tard, le soleil apparaissait enfin, apaisant le coeur angoissé de l'enfant. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, ferma le livre de potions, et le visage tourné vers la lumière, elle laissa le sommeil la gagner pour une ou deux heures encore.

Il était tout juste six heures et demi quand Kécile se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par un groupe d'élèves qui descendaient assez bruyamment les escaliers. Quoique se réveiller n'était probablement pas le terme le plus approprié. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, les fonctions vitales de son cerveau en état de marche, le reste ne semblant pas vouloir bouger du mode pause. La salle, comme tous les matins de rentrée était très animée mais Kécile ne participait pas l'agitation générale. Elle se servit un café très fort pour essayer de se tirer de sa torpeur, mais elle remarqua sans comprendre ses voisins de classe très excités par l'arrivée d'une beuglante dont elle ne suivit pas un mot.

Quand le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant elle pour lui donner son emploi du temps, elle remarqua:

" Vous avez vraiment très mauvaise mine! Miss Gaunt! Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer pas pour s'épuiser! Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, ça devrait aller, ce n'est rien."

Le professeur eut une moue dubitative mais n'insista pas.

Cet après-midi là, les Gryffondors avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Kécile ne prêta pas plus attention au début du cours qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec le professeur Chourave, mais elle dut malgré tout sortir de sa torpeur quand le professeur leur distribua un paquet de copie.( Bon sang! il n'avait pas honte de s'habiller avec des couleurs aussi voyantes? Il fallait peut-être trouver un juste milieu entre lui et Severus! Du turquoise! Franchement! En plus ça faisait mal aux yeux!) Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer de sa rétine le flash turquoise qui batifolait devant son regard, elle s'intéressa vaguement au contenu des parchemins. D'abord, elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle était entrain de lire. Puis elle se dit qu'elle était probablement trop fatiguée et n'avait pas bien lu. Malheureusement non.

_1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart? _Euh... le turquoise?

_2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart? _Attends! Si on le sait ce n'est plus secret! C'est quoi ce questionnaire bidon?

_3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour? _... Avoir lancé un sort de confusion suffisamment puissant pour que Dumbledore l'engage?

_4) Comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude de Gilderoy Lockhart face aux loups-garous dans __Promenade avec les Loups-garous._? Euh... je suppose s'il est encore devant nous, qu'il a fait ce que tout être normalement constitué fait en pareil cas... il prend ses jambes à son coup ou transplane. C'est une attitude qu'on appelle instinct de conservation.

Kécile s'arrêta un instant pour considérer la probabilité qu'il y avait à répondre à ce genre de questions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Normalement, elle aurait dû être nulle. Mais elle décida de jouer le jeu et de répondre à toutes les questions de manière très franche ou très serpentarde, comme on voulait...

Cela eut au moins le mérite de la réveiller un peu. Kécile s'amusa franchement à retrouver son esprit caustique pour quelques instants.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup devant la classe.

Après quelques commentaires, son visage se crispa, et il demanda d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de rendre aimable: "Qui est Kécile Gaunt?"

- C'est moi.

- Je vois. Savez-vous qui je suis, miss?

- Notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mais encore?... Vous ne voyez pas? Avez-vous lu vos livres de défense?

- Non.

- Et bien vous apprendrez en les lisant que je suis un aventurier célèbre et que j'ai acquis au cours de mes nombreuses pérégrinations une connaissance des forces sombres peu commune.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça... murmura Kécile suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous. "

Elle avait la ferme impression que ce cours allait être soit hilarant soit d'un ennui mortel. Disons qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer l'année à apprendre quelle était la marque de shampooing utilisée par Gilderoy Lockhart, mais attendait avec impatience les travaux pratiques qui promettaient d'être très amusants. Kécile ne pensait pas être aussi vite comblée. Quoiqu'elle ne prévoyait pas franchement d'apprendre à se défendre contre des lutins de cornouailles... Comme disait Seamus, à moitié écroulé de rire sur sa table, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de créatures à proprement parlé dangereuses. Mais Lockhart semblait avoir une vision du danger très particulière. Ces petites bestioles devaient sûrement l'avoir décoiffé un jour où il s'était égaré dans une forêt...

Euh... toute considération faite, une bande de lutins excités était capable de mettre une sacrée pagaille dans une classe d'élèves incapables de lancer le moindre sort d'entrave... Et à la fin du cours, Kécile commençait à sérieusement se demander si Lockhart n'était pas tout simplement un cracmol frustré ou un moldu parachuté dans le monde des sorciers.

" Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage. " Mais bien sûr! C'est-à-dire tous ceux qui ne se sont pas encore enfuis par la fenêtre brisée?

" Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme? rugit Ron tandis que l'un des lutins lui donnait un coup sur l'oreille.

- Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, répondit Hermione.

- Des travaux pratiques?! s'exclama Harry en essayant d'attraper un lutin qui lui tirait la langue. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire!

- Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres? Tu as vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accompli?

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend! marmonna Ron.

- Pour une fois, je suis parfaitement de ton avis, Ron, intervint Kécile. Quel charlatan! Bon, on ne va pas rester là indéfiniment!

Elle répara la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette, et les poussa de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis elle traça un grand cercle noir dans l'air englobant tout l'espace de la pièce qui se trouva bientôt emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle. Elle lança ensuite un _petrificus totalus_, et l'ensemble des lutins s'égrenèrent au sol dans de curieuses positions.

- Remettons les dans la cage. Lockhart en fera ce qu'il voudra par la suite.

- Dis donc, Kécile demanda Ron. Comment tu sais faire des choses pareilles?

- Je croyais naïvement que vous aviez renoncé à savoir! J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- Ça n'empêche que tu nous caches beaucoup de chose, répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme. On finira bien par trouver quoi.

- Je ne doute pas de vos qualités de fouineurs, mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires. Particulièrement vous trois.

- C'est pour ça que MacGonagall m'a ordonné de rester éloigné de toi, l'an passé?

Kécile s'arrêta un instant, interloquée.

- Elle t'a dit ça?

- Oui.

- Elle t'a donné une raison?

- Non. Mais tu peux peut-être nous en donner une, toi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, Hermione."

Et quelques chose, autant dans le ton de Kécile que dans le fait qu'elle ait appelé Hermione par son prénom, les convainquit que ce n'était pas une rebuffade mais bien un conseil... d'ami.

Kécile traversa la semaine suivante dans une sorte de brouillard qui devenait peu à peu une véritable purée de pois. Les cauchemars ne l'avaient pas épargnée une seule nuit et lui laissaient tout juste trois heures de sommeil, après quoi elle devait lutter contre une crise d'angoisse ou une attaque de panique. Et cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle était complètement épuisée nerveusement au lever du jour et ne pouvait jamais s'assoupir plus d'une heure et demi avant d'être réveillée par ses camarades de maison.

L'attitude froide et cinglante de Kécile l'an passé avait le mérite de continuer à décourager ses camarades de venir lui parler. En fait, on l'ignorait, et cela lui convenait très bien. Le seul problème à l'horizon était en réalité le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci l'observait un peu trop à son goût. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce que le directeur lui avait dit exactement. Kécile n'était pas dupe. L'ordre qu'elle avait donné à Potter de se tenir éloigné d'elle venait de Dumbledore, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais lui avait-il dit qui elle était? Kécile n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne percevait dans son regard aucun mépris, peur ou haine. Juste de la perplexité... et ces derniers temps de l'inquiétude.

Le professeur finit par la convoquer dans son bureau dans le courant de la troisième semaine. Et Kécile n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet qui serait abordé.

" Miss Gaunt, je vous trouve depuis la rentrée très mauvaise mine, mais cela semble empirer au lieu de se résorber. Les professeurs ont noté un manque particulier d'attention de votre part en cours, j'ai remarqué que vous sauté beaucoup de repas, ne mangez guère quant vous descendez dans la grande salle et Mme Pomfresh me dit ne pas vous avoir vu à l'infirmerie. Elle décèle pourtant chez vous les mêmes symptômes que ce que je soupçonne: la fatigue. Il n'y a apparemment pas de raison pour que vous soyez épuisée ainsi. Est-ce que vous dormez la nuit?

- Très mal.

- Pourquoi? Vous faîtes des cauchemars, vous n'arrivez pas à vous endormir...

- Je fais des cauchemars.

- En connaissez-vous la cause?

Kécile hésita à répondre.

- Oui, finit-elle par concéder avec réticence.

- Et quelle est-elle?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Le professeur se leva de derrière son bureau pour venir de manière conciliante poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kécile. Mais elle eut un brusque geste de recul, et Mac Gonagall, le sourcils haussé répliqua:

- Miss Gaunt, si cela vous donne des cauchemars au point de vous empêcher de dormir et de vous épuiser, il est nécessaire que vous en parliez à quelqu'un. N'importe quel membre de l'équipe pédagogique serait prêt à vous écouter.

- Je vous remercie, mais c'est impossible, répondit Kécile d'un ton définitif.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla le comprendre.

- Très bien, personne ne peut vous y forcer. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis à votre écoute quand vous le voulez. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Kécile hocha la tête par politesse.

- Maintenant, j'exige, et je ne vous laisse pas le choix, que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh pour trouver une solution à votre insomnie. Vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël si nous ne faisons rien.

Kécile capitula. Après tout, une potion de sommeil sans rêve de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal!

Mme Pomfresh l'avait harcelée de question, avant d'envisager de lui donner une quelconque potion. Kécile avait échappé de justesse à devoir passer ses nuits à l'infirmerie, et n'était pas définitivement débarrassée de la menace, puisque si son état ne s'améliorait pas rapidement, l'infirmière lui avait assuré qu'elle n'y couperait pas. En attendant, elle était autorisée à trois potions de sommeil sans rêve par semaine. Kécile avait soigneusement décidé des soirs où elle les prendrait. Et ces trois nuits où elle pouvait enfin dormir étaient une véritable délivrance. Elles lui permirent de ne plus traverser ses journées dans un éternel brouillard et de ne plus agir dans un état de perpétuelle semi conscience.

Mais Kécile se rendit aussi compte que trois nuits de sommeil avaient un prix, et qu'être à peu près en possession de ses moyens n'avait pas que des côtés positifs. Les nuits où elle n'était pas protégée contre les cauchemars étaient encore pire. Son subconscient semblait vouloir se venger de ne pas disposer de toutes les nuits pour s'exprimer en déployant toute sa force de frappe les soirs où elle était sans défense. Et lorsqu'elle pouvait réfléchir clairement dans la journée, sa conscience venait l'envahir de doutes, et lui soufflait sournoisement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire au milieu de ces enfants innocents, que sa place était avec les mangemorts, au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou peut-être même à Azkaban, mais certainement pas ici.

Enfin, ce que Kécile n'avait aussi pas prévu (et pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre) se fut la curiosité de Granger. Aucune de ses camardes ne savait que la plupart de ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars, sauf Granger qui se doutait bien évidemment que Kécile ne dormait pas normalement. Elle l'interrogea inévitablement sur le pourquoi de ces potions mais fut vertement envoyée sous les roses.

Seulement, il est des circonstances où on est obligé d'en dire plus qu'on ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était une de ces nuits où Kécile ne prenait pas de potion pour dormir et jetait soigneusement un sort de silence autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de morbide dans cette attente du cauchemar. Elle ne s'en révoltait pas, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle trouvait cela normal. Et elle voulait affronter cela toute seule. Personne ne devait l'aider, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience , c'était que certaines personnes _voulaient_ l'aider.

Tous les cauchemars commencent de la même manière: sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Le rêve apparemment banal glisse peu à peu vers des signes qui nous sont familiers et on sait alors où ils vont nous mener. On devrait pouvoir se réveiller à ce moment, avant que tout ne dérape. Mais cela se passe rarement ainsi.

Son rêve avait commencé aussi "normalement" que Kécile pouvait rêver. Elle vivait une étrange séance d'entraînement au duel, en plein air, très semblable à la semaine qu'elle avait passée avec les autres mangemorts durant les vacances d'été. Son adversaire était Bellatrix, contre qui elle peinait à se défendre. Celle-ci était de plus en plus offensive, et elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre. Mais curieusement, cela lui faisait peur, et elle s'accrochait au duel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un sort de mort fusa vers elle par la droite, et elle l'évita de justesse. Quelqu'un la bouscula violemment. Elle se tourna: c'était un mangemort vêtu de sa cape et de son masque. Pourquoi portait-il cette tenue maintenant?La voix de Severus sortit de derrière la masque d'argent à la fois agacée et inquiète: "Ne restez pas là!" Un nouveau sort fusa vers eux. Elle se retourna vers Bellatrix. Mais ce n'était plus elle. C'était un homme au physique effrayant, agile dans la bataille malgré une jambe de bois, un oeil magique roulant constamment dans son orbite et surveillant tout sort qui arriverait par derrière ou par le côté, son visage couturé de cicatrices profondes, et du sang coulant depuis le haut de son front d'une vilaine coupure. Kécile était paralysée. Que faisait-elle ici? Où était Bellatrix? Le sorcier l'attaqua, cependant, Severus s'interposa et lui ordonna à nouveau de partir. Elle obéit à l'aveuglette, trébuchant sur des corps sans vie, glissant sur des mares de sang. Les maisons autour d'elle n'étaient plus qu'une multitude de brasiers et la chaleur devenait insupportable. La terreur l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement. Tout était brouillé dans une teinte rouge, orange, et l'odeur du sang commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle s'éloignait peu à peu du coeur de la bataille. Mais les cris ne faiblissaient pas. Ils se transformaient même en hurlements de plus en plus déchirants. Kécile s'arrêta, les jambes flageolantes. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce cauchemar! Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour produire le moindre son. Les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus perçants, et se mêlaient de suppliques et de pleurs qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut soudain devant elle, la faisant reculer brutalement de plusieurs pas. Il jeta à ses pieds une enfant au corps meurtri qui gémissait doucement. Elle se figea d'horreur. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à cette gamine? Elle avait peut-être deux ans de moins qu'elle! Elle imagina les mangemorts tuer des enfants, peut-être même des bébés, tous innocents.

" Ne sont-ce pas des moldus? l'interrogea sa conscience.

- Ça n'a rien avoir!

- Et pourquoi donc? N'as tu pas décidé de débarrasser le monde sorciers des moldus?

- Pas de cette manière! Pas dans ce carnage!

- Comment voulais-tu que cela se fasse?

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais plus! Je veux juste que ça s'arrête!

- Tu t'es engagée, Kécile! Tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour comme ça. Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, à moins de mourir toi-même. Ce soir, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout. Et alors peut-être que demain, tu pourras te battre pour la bonne cause.

- Quelle est-elle?

- C'est à toi de le déterminer. Demain, tu pourras peut-être te faire ta propre opinion sur ce que tu appelais la "Grande Cause", Kécile "

La voix se tut. Et Kécile aurait voulu ressasser ses propos, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donna cet ordre brutal, en désignant le corps étendu à ses pieds.

- Tue la.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! N'est-ce pas? Sa conscience restait silencieuse. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit! C'était une fille plus jeune qu'elle! C'était impossible!

Sa panique fut interrompue par un violent doloris qui la fit s'effondrer au sol en hurlant. Sa gorge asséchée semblait se déchirer, ses poumons étaient en feu et la douleur qui traversait chaque muscle de son corps en vagues successives lui secouait le corps de violents tremblements convulsifs. Elle avait l'impression que ses veines avaient doublé de volume et que des torrents de lave s'y écoulaient. Il fallait que ça cesse! Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle allait devenir folle...

Quelque chose de glacé fut répandu sur son visage et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait, encore sous l'emprise de la douleur du doloris.

« Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda une voix inquiète»

Elle ne répondit pas, complètement déboussolée. Peu à peu, elle comprenait, que tout ça n'était encore qu'un cauchemar. Et que quelqu'un l'avait réveillé. Comment était-ce possible?

- Dis, Kécile, je peux aller chercher l'infirmière, si tu veux, reprit la voix, ou le professeur McGonagall.

- Non, ça va aller, bégaya Kécile en se redressant. Mais elle sentit alors la personne qui l'avait réveiller la secouer un peu brusquement.

- Et!oh! Kécile! Tu m'entends?

Kécile avait amorcer un mouvement de panique vers sa baguette pour se défendre, mais son regard s'arrêta à la lueur d'une autre baguette: c'était Hermione. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre! Elle attrapa sa propre baguette et leva le sortilège de silence.

- C'est bon, je vais bien.

- Tu as jeté un sort de silence, n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que je n'entendait rien alors que tu te tordais de douleur? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Cauchemar.

Hermione lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

- Comment se fait-il que tu m'ais réveillé si tu ne m'entendais pas? Les autres ne sont pas réveillées?

- Je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes, et j'ai vu les rideaux de ton lit bouger anormalement. Quand je les ai tirés, je t'ai vu... je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça, on aurait dit qu'on te torturait. J'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu te réveiller. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais beau te secouer, tu ne sortais pas de ton cauchemar, et en plus c'était vraiment terrifiant d'avoir cette impression que tu hurlais, mais de ne rien entendre. Alors j'ai fini par te verser de l'eau sur le visage. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvée d'autre solution. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop t'inquiéter, j'aurais fini par me réveiller toute seule.

- Tu veux dire que... tu fais ces cauchemars souvent?

- Toutes les nuits où je ne prends pas la potion de sommeil sans rêve. "

Et Kécile se leva et alla sous la douche pour couper court à la conversation.

Mais lorsqu'elle descendit un moment après dans la salle commune, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Hermione assise sur un fauteuil près du feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée de te coucher?

- Je voulais te poser des questions.

- Écoute, Hermione, je sais que après donner les réponses c'est ton activité favorite. Mais moi, vois-tu, j'ai horreur d'y répondre.

- Surtout quand elles parlent de toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Kécile, tu te rends bien compte que faire des cauchemars comme ça n'est pas normal. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais je ne crois pas non plus être une fille normale. Et non, je n'en parlerai à personne, et certainement pas à toi.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi secrète? On ne sait rien de toi, hormis que tu t'appelles Kécile Gaunt et que tu sembles avoir une connaissance bien plus étendue de la magie qu'aucun d'entre nous.

Harry et Ron se demandent pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard.

- T'inquiète, je me pose la même question! grogna Kécile.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi distante avec nous? Tu ne sembles pas plus proche avec les serpentard, pourtant.

- Non, en effet.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Hermione, s'exclama Kécile, agacée, je vais te redire ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines: il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

- Et on ne peut pas t'aider?

- Non, Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut.»

Malheureusement, cette idée, semblait particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

Un soir, alors que Kécile lisait dans la salle commune, le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher en lui annonçant que le directeur voulait la voir. Elle était perplexe... pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il la voir, maintenant?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau en laissant à la porte sa directrice de maison, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, se demandant si Dumbledore n'avait pas décidé de prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou bien, Severus lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé cet été, et il avait décidé que sa place n'était plus à Poudlard... mais peut-être à Azkaban!

Le directeur n'était pas là. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit.

Depuis que Kécile savait qu'elle était découverte, elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée pourquoi Dumbledore semblait lui faire conscience. Elle avait compris qu'il avait en fait toujours été au courant de sa réelle identité, et restait perplexe au sujet de ce qui avait pu l'inciter à la laisser entrer à Poudlard. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris cette fameuse conversation au mois de juin, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi aux propos de Dumbledore: il avait de manière habile paru convaincu du mensonge qui avait été construit autour d'elle et s'en était servi pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Mais il n'y était pas parvenu, songeait amèrement Kécile. Elle n'avait ouvert les yeux que ce fatal soir où elle était devenue une meurtrière. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son coeur se souleva. Et ce qui l'écoeurait peut-être le plus, c'était aussi qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire un choix. Elle sentait que ces massacres auxquels elle avait assistés étaient des non-sens abominables, mais elle continuait à éprouver du mépris pour les moldus. Et surtout cette question qui au-delà son sentiment de culpabilité, revenait sans cesse: que devait-elle faire?

Elle était horrifiée par ces actions menées par les mangemorts, malade à en avoir la nausée à l'idée d'y assister à nouveau, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de s'opposer à son père. Et elle ne pouvait même pas dire avec certitude qu'elle ne partageait plus les opinions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être était-elle juste opposée à sa méthode?...

" Je crois surtout que tu as peur de faire tes propres choix!" se dit-elle avec un sentiment de mépris envers elle -même de plus en plus profond. C'est pourtant ce que lui criait de faire sa conscience. Une conscience qui, dans ses cauchemars, se manifestait de plus en plus souvent, avec une voix qui lui rappelait Dumbledore. Et elle sentait vaguement que faire ses propres choix, décider enfin de s'opposer ou non à son Père apaiserait ces cauchemars.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre, s'éleva soudain la voix du directeur.

Elle leva les yeux pour le voir entrer, un magnifique phénix sur l'épaule. Elle fut aussitôt hypnotisée par l'oiseau. Sa chaude couleur rouge aux reflets dorée l'attirait, mais elle n'osait pas faire un mouvement, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'enfuit. Lui la fixa d'un oeil impénétrable.

- Il s'appelle Fumsec.

- Il est... fascinant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'assit.

" Du thé?

Kécile, un peu surprise, acquiesça.

- Un bonbon au citron?

- Euh... Son expression perplexe fit sourire Dumbledore.

- Rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés!"

Elle finit par accepter le bonbon d'un geste hésitant et lança un regard confus au directeur. A quoi cela rimait-il?

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installés, je veux m'excuser, Miss Gaunt, de la manière dont je vous ai abandonné l'an passé."

Alors là, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout!

- La fin de l'année a été chargé, poursuivit Dumbledore sans prêter attention au trouble de son élève. Je me suis beaucoup absenté, et je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous revoir après le mois d'avril.

- Ah!... comprit enfin Kécile. Ce... Ce n'est vraiment rien.

- Je suppose que vous avez largement eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que nous avons dit l'an passé. Quelle est votre opinion?

-... Je n'en ai plus. avoua Kécile, piteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ainsi tout balayé?

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute manière, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir le rompre. Il la fixait simplement d'un regard neutre, comme si cette conversation était normale. Kécile finit par demander avec hésitation:

- Monsieur... est-ce que , lorsqu'on croit en une cause, cela nous donne tous les droits pour la défendre?

- Non. Personne ne peut avoir tous les droits. Même pour la meilleure cause du monde.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on prend alors des choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas: la liberté, la vie ou la mort des autres. Et la meilleure cause du monde devient alors une infamie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui définit une cause bonne ou mauvaise?

- Notre conscience, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. On peut pardonner aux hommes de se tromper. Pas de bafouer sa conscience. L'erreur est humaine. Et la conscience est ce qui nous différencie de l'animal ou du monstre.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Kécile réfléchissait à ce que Dumbledore venait de dire. Elle finit par poser la question qui la perturbait:

- Doit-on risquer sa vie pour suivre sa conscience?

- Cette question n'a jamais été résolue, soupira Dumbledore. En théorie, oui. Mais la réalité est bien plus complexe. Peu de gens ont suffisamment de courage pour suivre leur conscience même si cela doit leur coûter la vie. Et peut-on reprocher le manque de courage? Peut-on reprocher d'avoir peur de la mort?

- Alors... comment....

- Alors, c'est à chacun de faire ses propres choix.

- Je n'arrive pas à choisir. Je suis désolée.

- Je comprends.

-... C'est lâche, n'est-ce pas, de ne pas choisir?...

- Tu as 12 ans, Kécile. tu as la vie devant toi pour choisir.

- A 12 ans, on peut déjà avoir fait de graves erreurs.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

- Non, dit-il tristement. On subit les erreurs des autres. "

Kécile retournait à la tour des Gryffondors, plongée dans le doute le plus complet, et perplexe quant à la vérité des dernières paroles de Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager ne pas être responsable de son crime. C'était incompréhensible. Mais d'un autre côté... Dumbledore savait tout. Elle en était certaine. Severus avait assisté au sinistre spectacle, et le lui avait rapporté: trop de signes le montraient. Kécile n'était pas dupe quant à l'orientation de la conversation... bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type de discours. Il ne semblait pas la juger, il semblait ne pas la tenir responsable! C'était une folie. Mais il cherchait à la guider. Il voulait l'aider... Et peut-être parce que lui savait tout, parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas, parce qu'il lui donnait sa confiance en lui permettant de rester à Poudlard, elle ressentait... de la gratitude. De la reconnaissance.

-_ Il est temps de tuer..._

- Que... Quoi? Qui est-là?

-_ depuis longtemps... l'odeur du sang..._

"ça s'éloigne!" réalisa Kécile. elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille, mais l'étrange voix avait disparue.

" Ou bien, c'est quelqu'un parlant le fourchelangue qui était près de moi contre le mur, mais invisible... hum... c'est peu probable...cette voix n'a rien d'humaine, et puis les personnes parlant fourchelangue, ça ne court pas les couloirs de Poudlard... ou alors un serpent qui se balade... dans les murs?! Encore plus improbable!" Elle resta un moment, indécise au milieu du couloir avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner dans la tour. Et elle oublia vite la voix.

Car cette nuit-là, son cauchemar fut un peu différent des autres... Dumbledore vint la chercher sur le champs de bataille pour lui proposer de s'enfuir, d'échapper à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle hésitait, elle allait peut-être le suivre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, dissipant la rassurante présence de Dumbledore, et laissant place à une nouvelle vague de terreur. Elle se réveilla comme toujours au moment tragique où elle voyait le corps sans vie de sa victime, en sueur et tremblante.

Un peu plus tard, sur son éternel fauteuil près du feu, elle songeait à son cauchemar et à Dumbledore. Les bras enserrés autour de ses genoux dans un geste vain de protection, elle essayait de comprendre la curieuse sensation qui l'avait envahi en le voyant dans son rêve...

C'était toujours sa conscience, qui prenait de plus en plus le visage du vieil homme, qui lui soufflait de le suivre, de lui faire confiance. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peur de s'opposer à son Père. Peur de perdre tous ses repères.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux avec un gémissement sourd. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à prendre _la bonne décision_, celle dictée par sa conscience. La peur était la plus forte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné. Elle restait.

"Pardon.."

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience... C'est souvent très instructif, et ça encourage. A la semaine prochaine!


	14. L'Héritier de Serpentard

**Bonjour! **

**Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je dois d'abord rassurer ceux qui trouvent que Harry n'a pas assez d'importance dans l'histoire. ça va venir. Mais tout d'abord, la fille de Voldemort ne peut pas devenir amie d'un claquement de doigt avec le Survivant, et ensuite, comme je veux rester la plus proche possible des livres de Rowling, mon histoire ne peut pas être centrée sur Harry sans être une copie de l'auteur... De plus j'ai mis comme personnages principaux Dumbledore et Severus. Après vient Harry. Mais rassurez-vous! Ils finiront ensemble!**

**Ensuite j'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide!lol! J'ai dû laisser un blanc dans la rédaction du chapitre 15 et j'ai besoin de votre imagination pour le combler. Voici le problème: Je cherche dans les murs de Poudlard une pièce telle que la chambre des Secrets ou la Salle sur demande qui aurait été crée par Godric Gryffondor. Elle doit avoir une spécificité magique en relation avec son créateur, et être accessible uniquement à quelques privilégiés. Je sèche lamentablement, et je me torture les méninges depuis 3 semaines. Il y a toujours plus d'idées dans deux têtes que dans une, alors j'attends vos suggestions! Et tant que je n'aurais pas de solution, il n'y aura pas de chapitre 15....**

**Enfin, je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur l'avenir de Ginny: puisqu'elle ne finit pas avec Harry, avec qui aimeriez-vous la voir?**

**Concernant le chapitre du jour, il reprend pas mal de passages du deuxième tome de Rowling, mais du point de vue de Kécile, évidemment... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: L'héritier de Serpentard**

La semaine qui suivit fut à la fois l'une des moins fatigantes et des plus pénibles pour Kécile. Ses cauchemars survenaient plus tard dans la nuit, lui laissant généralement cinq ou six heures d'un sommeil agité. Avec les trois nuits où elle prenait la potion de sommeil sans rêve, elle ne se sentait plus continuellement épuisée. Mais dans la journée, elle devait lutter perpétuellement contre une petite voix qui lui soufflait de revenir sur sa décision. Cette agaçante présence l'importunait dès qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit suffisamment occupé.

Et Dumbledore et Severus la voyaient, impuissants, se refermer sur elle-même, de plus en plus agressive avec les rares élèves qui osaient encore lui adresser la parole. Et l'expression de son visage ne leur laissait aucun doute: elle se dégoûtait.

Halloween était arrivé, et tous les élèves étaient excités à l'approche du banquet. Kécile ne partageait pas la joie ambiante, et en était même malade. Les gamins surexcités lui donnaient mal à la tête et elle avait décidé de ne pas participer à ce banquet. Cette année, il n'y avait pas de couloir à aller explorer, ni de cerbère à affronter. Aussi passa-t-elle une bonne partie de la soirée dans le parc, à se promener autour du lac.

La plupart des élèves étaient encore dans la Grande Salle et devait finir le banquet lorsqu'elle remonta en direction de la tour. Elle venait de grimper le grand escaler de marbre quand elle entendit à nouveau parler fourchelangue près d'elle... des menaces peu rassurantes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! ça se déplace... mais comment? Un fantôme?... hum... les fantômes ne parlent pas fourchelangue... on dirait une créature assoiffée de sang."

Elle se décida à suivre la voix qui montait dans les étages. Elle la suivit en courrant: quelque soit la manière de se déplacer de la chose, c'était plus rapide que les escaliers. Elle finit par arriver un peu essoufflée devant des toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étages. Elles étaient complètement inondées. Pataugeant dans l'eau, Kécile resta un moment incertaine: la voix avait disparu brutalement. Elle se décida à rebrousser chemin après avoir scruté la pénombre des yeux. Hormis les conduits d'évacuation des eaux, elle ne voyait pas vraiment quelle sortie il y avait par cette pièce...

Elle retourna dans le couloir. Mais son attention fut retenue par un sinistre spectacle: Miss Teigne, la chatte pouilleuse du concierge était suspendue par la queue à une torchère, morte. Avec un frisson, Kécile recula en éclaboussant le bas de ses robes, une petite voix intérieure lui disant de ne pas rester là. Mais elle entendait déjà une course précipitée derrière elle.

" Harry! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? criait la voix de Ron Je n'ai rien entendu... Kécile? s'exclama-t-il en la voyant arrêté devant le mur, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Regardez! l'interrompit Hermione. Kécile se retourna vers le mur et aperçut alors un message inscrit sur le mur en lettre rouge sang:

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Kécile ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passa autour d'elle par la suite. Elle ne comprenait pas. La chambre des secrets était la propriété de Serpentard, et seul son héritier pouvait y accéder. ça expliquait la voix fourchelangue: un serpent. Mais c'était **elle** l'héritière de Serpentard! Ou bien c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, ou bien... il y avait un autre héritier de Serpentard...? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

Kécile vit arriver Rusard qui dès qu'il vit sa bien-aimée chatte, recula, horrifié, et hurla: " Ma chatte! Ma chatte! Qu'est- ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte?

Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent sur Harry, et Kécile prit conscience qu'elle et le trio était entourés de tous les autres élèves, et dans une mauvaise posture:

-... C'est moi qui vais vous vous tuer!

- Argus!

Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le couloir, suivi de plusieurs professeur. Un instant plus tard, il avait détaché Miss Teigne de la torchère.

-Venez avec moi, Argus, dit-il à Rusard. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Gaunt.

"Oh!non! C'est très mauvais pour moi ça! Je vois gros comme un dragon que ça va me retomber dessus, cette affaire!"

Le cortège se rendit dans le bureau de Lockhart (Bon sang, fallait en plus que ce bouffon soit là!) et Dumbledore y examina attentivement la chatte. Severus était resté près de la porte, et Kécile pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle.

- C'est un sortilège qui l'a tuée, aucun doute à cela, sûrement un Supplice de Métamorphose. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir, c'est vraiment pas de chance que je ne me sois pas trouvé là au bon moment. Je connais la parade qui permet d'annuler les effets...

" Mais bien sûr! Comme si on croisait tous les quatre matins des victimes de ce sort! Et en plus, on dit qu'elles ne sont généralement plus reconnaissables, pauvre imbécile!"

- Je me souviens d'avoir vu quelque chose de semblable en Ougadougou, poursuivait-il intarissable, une série d'attaques, on peut lire toute l'histoire dans mon autobiographie. J'ai distribué aux habitants diverses amulettes qui ont aussitôt résolu le problème...

"Merlin! Mais faîtes le taire! C'est déjà suffisant de devoir le subir en cours!"

Dumbledore se redressa enfin du corps de l'animal.

- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Kécile vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé Lockhart ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Pas morte? Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute raide?

- Elle a été pétrifiée, répondit Dumbledore.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Lockhart.

- Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander! hurla Rusard en se tournant vers Harry.

Kécile se demandait bien pourquoi... Harry avait beau avoir eu plusieurs démêlés avec le concierge, cela ne justifiait pas une telle accusation!

- Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça, assura Dumbledore. Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver... Et le regard qu'il coula discrètement vers elle ne lui échappa pas.

- C'est lui! C'est lui! insista Rusard, le visage violacé. Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a écrit sur le mur! Il a trouvé... dans mon bureau... Il sait que je suis ... que je suis... Il sait que je suis un Cracmol! acheva-t-il enfin

" Tiens donc! Voilà une information intéressante!"

- Je n'ai jamais touché à Miss Teigne, protesta Harry d'une voix forte. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Cracmol!

- Mensonges! Il a vu ma lettre de Vitmagic

- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur le Directeur, intervint Severus.

Kécile le regarda avec intérêt, mais ne manqua pas le regard alarmé de Harry.

- Je crois que Potter et ses amis se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons. Que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir à cette heure-là? Pourquoi n'assistaient-ils pas au festin d'Halloween avec leurs camarades?

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été invités à une fête d'anniversaire de Nick-Quasi Sans Tête.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint la Grande Salle lorsque vous êtes remontés des cachots? Pourquoi étiez-vous dans ce couloir?

Kécile, comme les professeurs, vit Hermione et Ron se tourner vers Harry.

- Parce que... parce que... Parce que nous étions fatigués et que nous voulions aller nous coucher, répondit enfin ce dernier

- Sans avoir rien mangé? demanda Rogue, narquois. Je ne savais pas que les fantômes offraient de quoi satisfaire l'appétit des vivants au cours de leurs fêtes.

- Nous n'avions pas faim, intervint Ron.

Severus eut l'air sceptique, mais se tourna vers Kécile.

- Et vous, Miss Gaunt? demanda-t-il sans se départir de ce ton mauvais qu'il prenait dès qu'il s'adressait à un Gryffondor. Étiez- vous aussi à l'anniversaire d'un fantôme?

- Non, professeur. Kécile eut une grimace de dégoût. En fait, je... Je venais de découvrir Miss Teigne quand ils sont arrivés, avoua-elle en désignant le trio. (Merveilleux, Kécile! Tu es entrain de t'embourber pour les innocenter! Brillant, vraiment!) J'avais entendu du bruit, et je suis venue voir ce que c'était.

- Du bruit? demanda McGonagall, avec suspicion. La description était trop vague pour elle.

Quelle sorte de bruit?

- Une voix... bizarre qui proférait des menaces.

Elle préféra passer sous silence le fourchelangue... inutile qu'ils sachent qu'elle le parlait!

- Je vois...

Kécile n'aimait pas le regard de Dumbledore... pas du tout! Il lui rappelait le jour de sa répartition: il la jaugeait.

- Innocents tant qu'on a pas prouvé leur culpabilité, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Severus avait l'air furieux, elle ne savait pourquoi. Rusard aussi d'ailleurs...

- Ma chatte a été pétrifiée! hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. J'exige un châtiment!

- Nous parviendrons à la guérir, Argus, assura Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Mrs Chourave a réussi à se procurer des plants de mandragore. Dès qu'ils auront atteint leur maturité, je m'en servirai pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Miss Teigne à la vie.

- Je m'en chargerai, intervint Lockhart, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois... Je suis capable de préparer un philtre régénérateur à la mandragore dans mon sommeil...

- Je vous demande pardon, coupa Severus, mais il me semble que le maître de potions, ici, c'est moi.

Kécile eut un sourire ravi. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à tenter désespérément de remettre ce prétentieux incompétent à sa place... quoique laisser Lockhart préparer cette potion permettrait de se débarrasser de manière définitive de Miss Teigne... un service non négligeable rendu à la communauté des élèves de Poudlard.

Dumbledore leur donna congé et Kécile suivit le trio, pensant qu'ils retournaient à la tour. Apparemment, ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions immédiates: ils trouvèrent une salle vide, et Harry fit signe à Kécile d'y pénétrer avec eux. Elle accepta, songeant qu'elle pourrait toujours en tirer des informations intéressantes.

- Tu as parlé d'une voix, Kécile... vous croyez que j'aurais dû leur en parler, moi aussi?

- Non, répondit Ron sans la moindre hésitation. Entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers.

- Mais toi, tu me crois, au moins?

- Bien sûr, assura Ron précipitamment, en plus Kécile aussi l'a entendue. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est bizarre...

- Je sais bien que c'est bizarre, dit Harry. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire , ce graffiti? _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte... _Qu'est ce que ça signifie?

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, répondit lentement Ron. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a raconté une histoire à propos d'une chambre secrète, à Poudlard. C'était peut-être Bill...

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers Kécile.

- Tu en penses quoi, Kécile?

- Contrairement à ce que certains disent, la Chambre des Secrets n'est pas un mythe. Mais à ma connaissance, personne actuellement ne devrait pouvoir l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi?

- Seul l'Héritier de Serpentard peut l'ouvrir... Normalement. En fait... cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'héritier qui l'ait ouverte.

- Cette fois-ci?

Kécile se maudit intérieurement, mais fut bien obligée de répondre.

- Elle a déjà été ouverte, il y a une trentaine d'année.

- Par qui?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Reconnais plutôt que tu ne veux pas en dire plus, intervint pour la première fois Hermione.

- C'est possible. Mais dans ce cas, vous savez qu'il est inutile d'insister.

Et Kécile sortit de la pièce sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

***

Kécile avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. C'était elle, l'Héritière de Serpentard et personne d'autre ne devrait pouvoir ouvrir cette Chambre. Il fallait déjà savoir où elle se trouvait. Kécile avait bien compris que c'était son père qui l'avait ouverte par le passé, même s'il ne le lui avait pas révélé directement.

L'élément intéressant de la chose, c'était que si Potter avait lui aussi entendu la voix, il parlait fourchelangue: il y avait donc la possibilité qu'il puisse ouvrir la chambre. Il allait falloir trouver la troisième personne de Poudlard qui en était capable. Les doutes se portaient surtout sur les Serpentard, bien sûr.

Kécile était très tentée de mener sa petite enquête. Mais elle devait être prudente: on ne pouvait pas dire comment cet évènement allait évoluer et rien ne lui assurait qu'elle ne serait pas impliquée. Après tout, elle avait été prise sur "les lieux du crime"! Elle devait donc rester en dehors de cette affaire. C'était trop risqué.

Kécile découvrit bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Potter, Weasley et Granger, comme l'ensemble de l'école, ressassaient l'affaire et elle surprit un soir une conversation intéressante et... qui la confirma dans sa résolution de se faire la plus discrète possible.

- Je me demande _qui_ veut renvoyer de Poudlard les Cracmols et les enfants de Moldus, disait Hermione.

- Oui, ça, on se le demande, répondit Ron sarcastique. Qui donc pense que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins que rien?

- Si tu parles de Malfoy...

- Bien sûr que je parle de lui!_ Bientôt , ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe_! C'est ce qu'il a dit, non? Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui...

- Malfoy, l'héritier de Serpentard? commenta Hermione, d'un ton sceptique.

Kécile fit une grimace de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre!

- Regarde sa famille, intervint Harry. Ils sont tous passés par Serpentard. Malfoy s'en vante tout le temps. Ils pourraient très bien être des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Son père est assez malfaisant pour ça.

- C'est peut-être eux qui possèdent le clé de la Chambre des Secrets depuis des siècles! s'exclama Ron. Ils doivent se la passer de père en fils.

"Quel idiot! Comme si la Chambre des Secrets pouvait s'ouvrir avec une clé! Ce serait vraiment manquer d'imagination!"

- C'est possible...

- Mais comment le prouver, demanda Harry d'une voix grave.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen, suggéra Hermione. Bien sûr, ce serait difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Il faudrait violer une bonne cinquantaine d'articles du règlements de l'école.

- Dans un mois ou deux, tu pourras peut-être nous expliquer ce que tu as en tête, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

- Très bien. Alors, écoutez-moi.

Kécile dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nous puissions pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour poser quelques questions à Malfoy sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est nous.

- C'est complètement impossible!

- Non, justement. Il nous faudrait simplement un peu de Polynectar.

Kécile resta un instant interloquée. Granger avait sacrément de la suite dans les idées, et n'avait pas froid aux yeux...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Rogue en a parlé en classe, il y a quelques semaines...

- Tu crois qu'on n'a rien de mieux à faire en cours de potions que d'écouter Rogue? grommela Ron.

- Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Réfléchissez un peu! On pourrait se transformer en trois élèves de Serpentard sans que personne sache que c'est nous. Malfoy nous dirait sûrement tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Il doit passer son temps à se vanter dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

" Le défaut de ton plan, Granger, c'est que vous devriez donc dans ce cas déjà tout savoir... Malfoy n'est pas complètement idiot!"

- Ça me paraît un peu louche, ton histoire de Polynectar... Et si on gardait à tout jamais l'apparence de trois élèves de Serpentard?

- L'effet disparaît au bout d'un moment, assura Hermione. Mais ce sera difficile d'obtenir la recette de la potion. Rogue a dit qu'elle figurait dans un livre intitulé Les Potions de grands pouvoirs qui doit sûrement se trouver dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

- Difficile de faire croire qu'on a besoin de ce livre si ce n'est pas pour fabriquer une potion...

- Si on fait semblant de s'intéresser uniquement à la théorie, on aura peut-être une chance.

- Aucun prof ne croira jamais ça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot!

- Dans ce cas là, c'est tout trouvé! s'exclama Ron.

- Qui? interrogea Harry.

- Lockhart.

- Ron!

- Il a raison, Hermione. C'est le seul avec qui on a une chance que ça marche.

Hermione sembla ne rien trouver à répondre car il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry demanda:

- Vous croyez vraiment que Kécile en sait plus qu'elle n'en dit?

- Kécile en dit toujours beaucoup moins qu'elle n'en sait. Elle passe son temps à se cacher, commenta Hermione.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Kécile et moi avons entendu cette voix, alors que vous non. En fait, la question que je me pose, c'est est-ce qu'on doit aussi enquêter discrètement sur elle?

- Pourquoi? demanda Hermione.

- Tu te souviens, intervint Ron, de son comportement l'an dernier? Comme elle t'a métamorphosé, comme elle t'a plusieurs fois insulté? En fait, je me demande d'ailleurs si elle ne te considère pas comme une "sang-de-Bourbe". Après tout, elle a l'air de bien connaître Malfoy...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vrai qu'entre son comportement et la mise en garde McGonagall...

- Kécile a de trop bonnes barrières, coupa Hermione. On ne trouvera rien en cherchant directement de son côté. Et puis... je ne crois pas qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans.... oui, c'est vrai, l'an passé, elle m'a traitée à mots couverts de sang-de-bourbe, mais elle a changé.

- Je ne trouve pas que son attitude avec les autres Gryffondors ait changé, Hermione! Tu as vu comment elle est sèche? demanda Ron. Elle fait concurrence à Rogue.

- Avec nous trois, elle est un peu différente. Et puis, j'ai eu la preuve il y a quelques temps qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave cet été. Non, décidément, pour une fois, je prends sa défense... Maintenant, on pourra toujours interroger Malfoy quand le Polynectar sera prêt. Il en sait probablement plus que nous."

Dans le même temps, une autre conversation se tenait dans les bureau de Dumbledore.

Le message inscrit sur le mur du second étage avait déclanché un émoi au sein des professeurs et Dumbledore avait été assailli de questions auxquelles il avait dit ne pas pouvoir répondre.

Maintenant, assis en face de son professeur de potion, il abordait enfin la question qui l'occupait.

" Severus, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur ce que nous a dit Kécile.

- Je remarque que vous ne m'interrogez pas au sujet de Potter, constata Rogue d'un ton acerbe.

- Nous pouvons en effet nous questionner sur la présence de Harry et de ses amis sur le même lieu que Kécile, mais je suis persuadé que cela ne mènerait à rien. Kécile nous a elle-même dit être arrivée sur les lieux avant eux.

- Vous ne croyez donc pas à leur histoire de ne pas avoir eu faim? demanda Severus narquois.

- Non, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Mais ils ne me semblent pas être pour autant suspects. Honnêtement, Severus, je doute que Harry ait ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets jusqu'à avant-hier. En revanche, Kécile...

- Connaît certainement l'histoire, acheva Severus avec réticence.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je pense même qu'elle en sait plus que nous.

- Pourquoi?

- Savez-vous que cette Chambre des Secrets a déjà été ouverte par le passé?

- Non.

- C'était en 1965. A cette époque, j'étais professeur de Métamorphose, et le directeur était Armando Dippet. Il y eut une série d'attaques semblables à celle qu'a subi Miss Teigne. Seulement, une jeune fille est morte, nous n'avons jamais su comment.

- Vous suspectiez quelqu'un?

- Hagrid a été renvoyé.

- Hagrid?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est...

- Impossible, je le sais bien.

- Malgré son amour inconsidéré des créatures monstrueuses, il ne peut pas être l'Héritier de Serpentard!

- Vous connaissez le ministère, Severus. C'était exactement la même chose à l'époque. Il a voulu donner l'impression d'agir.

- Et les attaques ont cessé?

- Oui.

- Mais _vous, _qui soupçonniez-vous?

Dumbledore sourit devant la question.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais j'ai suspecté le préfet qui avait dénoncé Hagrid, Tom Jedusor.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour beaucoup de raisons: son comportement, le fait qu'il m'avait révélé le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés qu'il savait parler aux serpents. Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il est aujourd'hui qui me fait penser que j'avais raison.

- C'est-à-dire, insista Rogue, agacé. Qu'est-il aujourd'hui?

- Voldemort.

Severus resta un instant silencieux, trop stupéfait. Mais son esprit avait déjà envisagé toutes les conséquences de cette révélation.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait l'Héritier de Serpentard?...

- Il y a de fortes chances. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de vérifier. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de le faire. Car cela voudrait dire que...

- Kécile est l'Héritière de Serpentard et serait responsable de cette attaque.

- C'est justement là où le bat blesse. Kécile n'avait pas l'attitude de quelqu'un prit sur le fait.

- Elle était mal à l'aise. Je la connais suffisamment pour l'avoir senti.

- Bien sûr qu'elle était mal à l'aise! Elle doit connaître cette histoire et doit craindre d'être soupçonnée. Je veux que vous l'interrogiez.

- Je ne suis pas censé savoir tout ce que vous venez de me dire...

- Mais vous êtes supposé penser qu'elle partage les opinions de l'Héritier.

- Parce que ce n'est plus le cas? demanda Rogue avec une moue dubitative.

Dumbledore soupira.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous le l'assurer, Severus."

***

La semaine suivante eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Kécile avait décidé d'y assister pour voir comment se débrouillait Malfoy contre Potter.

Elle se demanda durant le jeu, si l'attrapeur des Gryffondors avait déjà eu l'occasion d'effectuer un match dans des conditions normales: la seule fois où elle l'avait vu l'an passé, son balai tentait désespérément de le désarçonner, et il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un cognard qui avait décidé de le faire tomber de son balai!

Kécile ne put que constater la supériorité de Potter par rapport à Malfoy. Celui-ci se débrouillait bien ;mais Potter arrivait à enchaîner des figures assez incroyables pour tenter de semer le cognard. L'inévitable arriva néanmoins, Potter fut blessé mais attrapa le vif d'or.

En rentrant au château, Kécile se demanda qui pouvait bien cette année en avoir contre Potter... La réponse lui vint assez rapidement à l'esprit, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi: l'Héritier de Serpentard. Kécile eut un sourire intérieur: redoutait-il le trio de détectives? Dans ce cas, il aurait plutôt été utile de s'en prendre à Granger, le cerveau du groupe. Potter semblait au contraire s'attirer les ennuis... cela devrait plutôt rendre service à L'Héritier.

Ce soir-là, Kécile n'y tint plus. Elle décida d'aller fureter elle aussi pour récolter des informations.

Se jetant un sort d'invisibilité, elle s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'école lorsque onze heures eurent sonnées. Elle se rendit d'abord aux toilettes du second étage.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité, Kécile n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces toilettes hors services, mais elle était persuadée que c'était par ici que la voix fourchelangue avait disparue la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait suivie. Allumant sa baguette, elle s'avança au milieu des cabines, essayant d'imaginer, où le monstre, quel qu'il soit avait pu s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités... Les murs de Poudlard n'étaient pas suffisamment épais pour cacher plus qu'un placard à balai. Or, de ce qu'elle savait de Serpentard, elle imaginait plutôt une salle grandiose à l'image du personnage qu'un vulgaire placard. La seule solution était donc les sous-sols du château... Mais la voix qu'elle avait entendue montait! Et elle n'aurait pas pu traverser les couloirs depuis les cachots jusqu'au deuxième étage pour attaquer miss Teigne sans que personne ne le remarque. Ou alors, l'Héritier était avec la créature et la cachait par un quelconque sortilège... hum. Kécile n'y croyait pas trop. D'habitude quand on pense à un monstre, on pense à quelque chose de gros. Difficile de se balader avec dans une école. Il serait cependant intéressant de se rendre dans les sous-sols pour voir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, maintenant, demanda une voix aigue et agressive;

Kécile sursauta et se retourna pour voir le fantôme d'une jeune fille flotter au-dessus d'une cabine, visiblement dérangée par la lumière.

- Euh... je... je venais juste jeter un coup d'oeil.

- J'en ai assez de ces gens qui viennent dans mes toilettes comme dans un musée, ou qui s'en servent de laboratoire, et qui en plus, ne s'intéressent même pas à moi! glapit le fantôme."

Kécile ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle dit par la suite, trop intriguée par "s'en servir comme laboratoire." Elle ouvrit toutes les cabines les unes après les autres pour enfin trouver derrière une cuvette, un petit chaudron contenant une potion. Elle le sortit de sa cachette et l'observa un moment. Puis elle eut un sourire amusé: elle venait de trouver où Granger avait prévu de fabriquer sa potion de Polynectar.

N'espérant rien trouver de plus dans ces toilettes, elle décida de se rendre dans les sous-sols. L'oreille aux aguets et les yeux écarquillés pour percer la pénombre, elle s'apprêtait à descendre le grand escalier quand elle entendit crier à un palier du dessus. Intriguée et légèrement anxieuse, elle monta l'escalier, et tendue écouta. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle perçut à nouveau le sifflement du monstre qui filait rapidement à travers les murs. Inquiète sur ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle continua à monter les escaliers, le coeur battant, pour butter contre un corps quelques marches plus haut. Elle se figea. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait du corps d'un élève, un appareil photo dans les mains. Que faire? Prévenir quelqu'un? Et comment expliquer sa présence dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit? Elle serait immédiatement soupçonnée! Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le regard de Dumbledore quant on avait trouvé le corps de Miss Teigne...

Son indécision fut rapidement interrompue. Quelqu'un arrivait depuis l'escalier du haut. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle se cacha dans un recoin du palier inférieur, avec la crainte que la personne ne sente sa présence. A la lueur de la baguette allumée, elle reconnut le professeur McGonagall qui poussa un cri horrifié en apercevant le corps. Elle se précipita vers l'élève et fit rapidement jaillir une étrange forme argentée de sa baguette qui s'enfonça dans la pénombre des couloirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arrivait, le visage tendu.

- Merlin! Albus!! Je ne comprends pas! C'est terrible! Un élève de première année!

- Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie."

Aidé du professeur McGonagall, il le souleva et tous deux le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Kécile les suivit le plus silencieusement possible à plusieurs mètres de distance. Quand elle arriva à son tour aux portes de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh entrait tout juste.

- Que s'est-il passé? demandait-elle en chuchotant

- Une nouvelle agression. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier.

- Il y avait une grappe de raisins à côté de lui. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre visite à Potter.

- Pétrifié? demanda Pomfresh.

- Oui, répondit Mcgonagall, mais ... je frissonne rien que d'y penser... Si Albus n'était pas descendu à ce moment-là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu...

Il y eut un long silence, puis Kécile vit Dumbledore se pencher au-dessus de l'élève et retirer l'appareil photo de ses mains figés.

- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et ouvrit l'appareil. Un sifflement sortit de l'appareil.

- Fondu, constat Pomfresh d'un air songeur. La pellicule a entièrement fondu...

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus? demanda le professeur McGonagall, visiblement inquiète.

- Cela signifie, répondit gravement Dumbledore, que la Chambre des Secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.

- Mais Albus... qui...

- La question n'est pas de savoir _qui_, coupa-t-il, mais de savoir _comment..._

Kécile frissonna. Cela sentait mauvais pour elle. Très mauvais.

* * *

**J'attends toutes vos suggestions sur ma messagerie, ou si vous voulez y joindre un commentaire qui sera reçu avec grande joie, par le biais d'un review! Vous avez 15 jours!lol! Après si le chapitre est en retard, c'est de votre faute!lol! (oui, je sais, c'est du chantage ça....)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Lourds Secrets

**Surprise!**

**Voici un chapitre supplémentaire en guise de cadeau de Noël!lol! Il est assez court, mais absolument central dans la trame de l'histoire.**

**En revanche, je suis un peu déçue... Seulement deux suggestions pour le chapitre 15...Snif!! Au vue du nombre de lecteurs, ça fait pas lourd... J'espère que ce chapitre vous incitera à être un peu plus bavard!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes!**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV: Lourds secrets**

Quelques jours après cet incident, il fut annoncé un club de duel, destiné à entraîner les élèves à réagir à une attaque. Kécile doutait franchement de l'utilité d'une telle opération: on ne se bat pas en duel avec un monstre, et celui qui avait ouvert la chambre des Secrets, quel qu'il soit, n'était probablement pas un débutant en magie noire.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre à la première séance. Elle savait se battre en duel, merci bien! Inutile de se faire remarquer une fois de plus.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit le soir même comment les choses avaient tournées, elle regretta presque de ne pas y avoir assister: apparemment, Potter avait révélé sa capacité à parler le fourchelangue, et Rogue avait ridiculisé Lockhart.

Tous les élèves étaient en émoi. Potter était considéré dorénavant par l'opinion générale comme l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça la faisait doucement rigoler! Les gens pouvaient être d'une naïveté! Le côté positif de la chose, c'était que le véritable Héritier, c'est-à-dire, elle, n'était pas inquiété. En revanche, le responsable de ces attaques courait toujours, et Kécile avait passé en revue tous les élèves sans parvenir à soupçonner l'un d'eux. Le mystère restait complet. Et la menace bien présente.

Peu de temps avant les vacances, une double agression eut lieu. Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Poufsouffle et le fantôme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête furent retrouvés pétrifiés. Potter, aperçu sur les lieux en même temps que les deux corps, fut immédiatement accusé. Mais Kécile doutait que Dumbledore partageât la même opinion. Elle en eut confirmation le lendemain même quand elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle trouva Dumbledore penché sur le perchoir, entrain de parler à un oisillon. Même ratatiné et fripé, cet oiseau exerçait une véritable fascination sur Kécile. Dumbledore l'incita du regard à le rejoindre.

" Il s'est enflammé hier. Il lui faudra un bon mois avant de retrouver sa forme adulte.

- Durant cette période, qu'advient-il de ses pouvoirs?

- C'est le moment où il est le plus vulnérable. Ses larmes seront toujours efficaces, mais il ne pourra pas s'enflammer pour renaître de ses flammes s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Il mourrait?

- Oui.

- Je croyais le phénix immortel.

- L'immortalité n'existe pas, car on est toujours vulnérable. Les plus grandes choses ont leurs faiblesses, et les phénix n'échappent pas à la règle.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fit signe à Kécile de s'installer en face de lui.

- Je voudrais parler avec toi de ces attaques mystérieuses et de plus en plus inquiétantes. Tu sais sans doute que Harry est considéré comme l'Héritier de Serpentard. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est stupide. Je sais bien que Harry parle fourchelangue, mais il est à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard. De plus, il est ami avec une née-moldu, il n'y a donc pas de raison qu'il s'attaque aux sang-de-bourbe. Et je suis arrivée avant lui sur le lieu de l'agression de Miss Teigne, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Kécile pinça les lèvres et regardant droit dans les yeux Dumbledore, décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que vous me soupçonnée, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Non, Kécile, je ne te soupçonne pas.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué?

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois responsable des attaques, mais en revanche, je suis persuadé que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis.

Kécile continua à le fixer comme pour évaluer sa sincérité. Mais ne voyant que de la franchise dans le regard de Dumbledore, elle finit par baisser les yeux et reconnut à voix lasse:

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je voudrais que tu me le dises, Kécile. Cela pourrait nous aider.

Elle hésita un instant avant d'expliquer:

- A chaque fois qu'il y a eu des attaques, j'ai entendu une voix fourchelangue.

- Tu parles le fourchelangue? demanda Dumbledore

- Non, mentit Kécile. Mais il n'y en a pas besoin pour le reconnaître. Je l'ai entendu parler plusieurs fois, cela suffit. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que cette voix semble se déplacer dans les murs. Je suppose que c'est le monstre de Serpentard que j'ai entendu, une quelconque espèce de serpent. Quoi que ce soit, ça se déplace vraiment vite. La première fois que je l'ai entendue, lorsque je l'ai suivie, je me suis retrouvée dans les toilettes pour filles hors services du deuxième étage, avant que la voix ne disparaisse.

- Juste à côté de l'endroit où a été retrouvée Miss Teigne.

- Oui.

Dumbledore resta un moment songeur avant de conclure:

- Très bien, Miss Gaunt, je vous remercie de m'avoir confié cela. Je vous demande de venir m'avertir si vous apprenez quoique ce soit. Même si cela ne vous semble pas très important.

- Bien, monsieur.

Kécile se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau, lorsque la main sur la porte, elle se retourna et demanda d'une voix clairement perplexe:

- Professeur... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas coupable?

Le directeur eut un sourire et répondit d'une voix douce qui lui fit chaud au coeur:

- Pour la même raison qu'Harry. Tu es à Gryffondor, Kécile. Je te fais confiance.

A la suite de cet entretien, Kécile resta sur une curieuse impression jusqu'à la fin du trimestre: l'impression de ne pas mériter la confiance du directeur, et la sensation que cette confiance accordée l'apaisait.

Sa conscience qui avait fini par se taire, recommença à venir l'envahir aux moments les plus inopportuns. Et pourtant, Kécile n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela à cette période de l'année. Comme l'an passé, elle devait retourner au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les vacances de Noël.

Kécile n'avait pas autant d'appréhension qu'à la même époque l'année précédente. Sa seule crainte était que son Père ne l'envoie à nouveau au combat.

Son anxiété fut cependant de courte durée. Lucius, qui vint la chercher avec son fils à la gare de Pré-au-lard lui annonça qu'elle passerait la plupart des vacances au manoir Malfoy, son Maître étant occupé à l'étranger. Kécile n'obtient aucune information quant à l'activité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'étranger. Il semblait que cette affaire soit très secrète...

Il n'y aurait pas de raids organisés durant ces vacances. Kécile se sentit soulagée, ces vacances s'annonçaient calmes et reposantes.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Cette période allait la marquer à jamais. Elle ignorait que sa vie allait complètement basculer.

Tous commença pourtant dans le plus grand calme, comme elle l'avait supposé. Son séjour chez les Malfoy se passa sans heurts: elle ignora totalement Malfoy qui le lui rendait bien. Narcissa était très occupée en cette période à organiser l'éternel bal du premier de l'an. Quant à Lucius, il passait son temps en réceptions ou au ministère. Kécile avait donc élu domicile dans la bibliothèque. Elle profita aussi de cette période pour rattraper son retard en sommeil.

Le soir de Noël, les Malfoy recevait de la famille. Kécile refusa de participer au dîner familial, et déclara se contenter d'un tranquille repas dans sa chambre et avoua ne pas vouloir veiller. Le lendemain matin, elle ne parut pas. Elle ne voulait pas assister à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Cette scène avait toujours été teintée d'une certaine amertume dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, et elle savait que Narcissa serait mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne descendit que le moment du déjeuner venu.

Le 31 décembre, c'est-à-dire trois jours avant le retour à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la rappela en son manoir.

Comme à son habitude, il l'attendait dans la salle du trône, assis sur l'estrade.

Kécile s'approcha le regard baissé avec respect et crainte, et vint baiser le bas de la robe de son Maître, comme tout mangemort le ferait après une longue absence.

" Alors, Kécile, que se passe-t-il à Poudlard.

- La chambre des Secrets a été rouverte.

- En effet. Et sais-tu comment?

- Non, Maître, je l'ignore totalement. Mais je cherche à comprendre. Pour l'instant, tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore, soupçonne Harry Potter.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait.

- Parfait! Et l'amoureux des moldus, qu'en pense-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître.

- Te soupçonne-t-il?

- Non, Maître, je ne crois pas. Aucun signe ne le montre, assura Kécile.

- Bien. Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de cette affaire, qui pour l'instant se déroule toute seule sans problème. Je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance à laquelle tu devras consacrer toute ton énergie. Si tu réussis, tu effaceras ta trahison au sang de Salazar Serpentard.

Curieusement, Kécile ne s'en sentait pas tellement soulagée...

- Depuis que je m'efforce de rassembler des partisans de la Grande Cause, j'ai toujours eu un adversaire farouche. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, mon plus grand obstacle jusque-là n'a pas été Harry Potter mais Albus Dumbledore.

Kécile frémit intérieurement.

- Je suis décidé à me débarrasser de cet obstacle. Et c'est à toi qu'incombera cette tâche.

Elle se figea d'horreur.

- D'ici à la fin de l'année, je veux que le monde sorcier annonce la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Dès que tu l'auras fait, tu pourras quitter Poudlard et rejoindre définitivement les mangemorts. Tu auras l'insigne honneur de recevoir la marque.... Que ce passe-t-il, Kécile, interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix dangereusement douce. Tu ne sembles pas heureuse de cette mission...

- Maître, je... il s'agit de Dumbledore, tenta Kécile avec désespoir, je... je ne crois pas être capable de le vaincre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de le vaincre, pauvre idiote! claqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit de le surprendre. Tu maîtrises les impardonnables, tu possèdes suffisamment de connaissances en potions et tu auras le soutien de Severus! Tu ne pourras pas échouer! ... Et je vais m'en assurer personnellement, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Kécile se ratatina sur elle-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son Maître s'approcha d'elle et releva sa tête d'une main glacée.

- Tu vas m'en faire le Serment Inviolable.

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard levé vers lui. Un regard suppliant et terrorisé.

- Je ne devrais pas être obligé de prendre une telle mesure, Kécile. Mais tu m'y obliges. Ton envoi à Gryffondor et ta réticence lors des combats de cet été me font douter de ton engagement à la Grande Cause. Je dois te remettre dans le droit chemin. Lorsque tu auras accompli ta mission, tout cela sera pardonné et oublié. Je te fais un cadeau rare, Kécile. D'habitude je ne pardonne pas et je n'oublie jamais. Reconnais cette chance à sa juste valeur.

Kécile bloqua toute pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Si elle voulait sortir vivante de cette salle, elle allait devoir prêter le Serment Inviolable de tuer Albus Dumbledore, contrainte et forcée. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus loin.

D'un geste brusque, son Maître la redressa. Il attrapa une de ses mains tremblantes et posa sa baguette sur leurs deux mains serrées.

" Kécile , déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale, jure que tu tueras de ta main Albus Dumbledore avant le mois de juillet."

Kécile tenta de répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Ses genoux flageolants cédèrent sous elle, et elle tomba au sol, sa conscience lui hurlant de ne pas le faire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un sifflement de colère, et lui jeta un bref mais violent doloris. Puis il la redressa à nouveau.

" Nous allons recommencer. Et je te conseille de répondre..." menaça-t-il dans un murmure.

Kécile déglutit avec difficulté. Elle répondit à sa conscience que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle mourrait dans les instants qui suivaient.

_"- Doit-on risquer sa vie, pour suivre sa conscience? _

_- En théorie, oui. Mais peu de gens ont suffisamment de courage pour suivre leur conscience même si cela doit leur coûter la vie. Et peut-on reprocher le manque de courage? Peut-on reprocher d'avoir peur de la mort?"_

Elle n'était pas prête à mourir.

- Kécile, jures-tu de tuer de ta main Albus Dumbledore avant le mois de juillet?

-... Oui.

Sa voix était tremblante, mais elle avait répondu. Un mince filet de flammes s'échappa de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets avant de disparaître.

Elle était liée au Serment Inviolable. Elle allait devoir tuer Dumbledore.

Kécile aurait été incapable de dire ce qui se passa dans les 48 heures qui suivirent cette terrible scène. Son cerveau engourdi semblait refuser de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle était terrifiée. Elle pensait avoir touché le fond de l'horreur.

Elle découvrit rapidement que non.

Le soir qui précédait son retour à Poudlard, elle fut à nouveau convoquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône, Severus était là.

Elle vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard.

" Bien, Severus, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vais te confier une mission de confiance. Sois en conscient. J'ai ordonné à Kécile de tuer Albus Dumbledore d'ici à la fin de l'année. Tu devras la seconder. La seconder, pas effecteur la tâche à sa place, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui, Maître, répondit Severus d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

- Cependant, continua-t-il avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, j'aimerais que tu révèles à notre chère Princesse une information importante concernant sa nouvelle cible...

Severus sembla interloqué, puis pâlit brusquement. Kécile fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur pure. Jamais, elle n'avait vu le froid Severus Rogue perdre ses moyens.

Elle comprit bien vite. Et là, elle sut avec certitude que rien ne pourrait être pire. Rien.

*********

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte. Agacé d'être dérangé sitôt arrivé dans ses appartements de Poudlard, Severus alla ouvrir la porte, une expression féroce sur le visage. Il se figea en voyant Kécile devant elle. Perdue. Anéantie.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Elle ne s'assit pas. Elle resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, le regard dans le vague et lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Severus Rogue ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était probablement une première. Mais il se serait bien passé de cette expérience, aux vues des circonstances.

Enfin, après un long silence, elle demanda d'une voix sourde:

- Le sait-il?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire.

- Vous ne lui direz pas.

- Un jour, je serai peut-être amené à le lui révéler.

- Non! La voix de Kécile était brusquement paniquée. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire! Personne ne doit savoir! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui se passerait si on l'apprenait?!

- Il finira par le savoir un jour...

- Comment?! Vous et moi sommes les seuls à le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

- Si on exclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui.

- Alors ce secret doit mourir avec nous.

Severus soupira.

- Si vous y tenez tant que ça...

- Oui, j'y tiens énormément.

- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien.

- En feriez-vous le Serment Inviolable?

Severus sembla surpris par la question, mais n'hésita pas longtemps.

- Oui.

- Alors faisons-le.

- Vous connaissez la procédure?... demanda Severus intrigué.

- Je la connais, répondit Kécile sombrement.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui tendit sa main droite, sa baguette fermement serrée dans l'autre. Il la prit et attendit qu'elle pose la question qui allait sceller son silence.

- Severus, jurez-vous de toujours taire à toute autre personne que moi le secret que vous m'avez révélé?

-Oui, je le jure."

Et à nouveau, Kécile vit courir les flammes qui les liaient à ce serment. Mais cette fois-ci, elles apaisèrent un peu sa terreur.

" Au moins, il ne saura jamais."

* * *

**Je préviens tout de suite, inutile de s'impatienter, vous ne saurez ce qu'il s'est dit que durant la quatrième partie...**

**Allez! Si vous m'encouragez, ça devrait pas trop tarder!!lol! (ou comment faire du chatage sans en avoir l'air!lol!)**

**Sérieusement, j'attends vos idées pour la pièce de Gryffondor, ainsi que votre opinion sur l'avenir sentimental de Ginny qui, la pauvre, va se faire piquer son Harry...**

**Prochain chapitre: ... ben quand j'aurais enfin réussi à compléter le chapitre 15... A vous que ça soit samedi...**


	16. Esprits troublés

**Un grand merci à Léa, Louwyn et Aralicia qui m'ont aidé à trouver cette salle de Gryffondor. Du coup, ces idées seront peut-être exploitées plus tard dans l'Histoire. Pour l'instant, je reste à quelque chose de vague dans le texte, mais ça l'est beaucoup moins dans ma tête!lol!**

**Harry commence enfin à apparâitre un tout petit peu dans ce chapitre. ça ira crescendo au fil de l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre XV: Esprits troublés**

Deux coups brefs et sonores furent frappés à la porte. Il savait qui c'était.

" Entrez!" sa voix était très calme, comme inconsciente du drame qui se jouait.

Lorsque Severus pénétra dans la pièce, il sut pourtant immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était passé: son professeur portait un masque de froideur et d'indifférence auquel il associait depuis longtemps un état de grande agitation ou de souffrance.

" Bonsoir, Severus. Asseyez-vous. Je vois que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes...

- Non, monsieur le directeur, elles sont mêmes très mauvaises, répondit Severus sèchement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à Kécile de vous tuer avant la fin de l'année scolaire, annonça-t-il de but en blanc

-Ah...

Dumbledore ne semblait ni surpris ni choqué. Il vit en revanche la mâchoire de son professeur se crisper avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix sifflante:

- C'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait?

- Je ne peux pas dire, Severus que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Voldemort le demande un jour à sa fille. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ce serait aussi tôt.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire?

- Rien, Severus. Je ne peux rien faire. C'est exactement comme l'an passé pour la pierre philosophale.

- A la différence, souligna Severus, que l'an passé, je n'avais reçu aucun ordre pour aider Quirell. Cette fois-ci, je dois seconder Kécile!

- Et bien faîtes-le.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête!

- Pas du tout. Il n'y a de toute manière pas d'autre solution. Si elle vous demande de l'aide, donnez-la lui. Nous serons ainsi en mesure d'intervenir à temps.

- Vous prenez des risques inconsidérés!

- Je ne crois pas Severus. Les risques seraient bien plus grands si vous vous révéliez maintenant.

- Je ne...

- Severus, coupa Dumbledore, une fois de plus, faîtes moi confiance, s'il vous plaît.

Severus eut un soupir agacé et jeta un regard noir au directeur, mais celui-ci savait qu'il avait gagné... pour l'instant.

- Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus important pour l'instant de s'occuper de la menace qui plane toujours sur les élèves. Si nous n'interrompons pas ses attaques, le ministère va finir par s'en mêler. Je ne veux pas qu'un innocent soit à nouveau arrêté, et nous ne pouvons attendre qu'un nouvel élève meurt pour agir.

- Kécile n'est définitivement pas dans vos suspects?

- Non. Néanmoins, interrogez-là. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit lorsque je l'ai convoquée dans mon bureau.

- Elle était sur la défensive. Elle l'est toujours en votre présence.

- Je crois avoir réussi si ce n'est à gagner ma confiance, du moins à ne plus lui faire peur. Elle m'a dit ne pas parler le fourchelangue. Cependant, Voldemort le parle, lui. Elle m'a dit "l'avoir entendu suffisamment souvent pour le reconnaître". Je suis sceptique. Ce don se transmet généralement de génération en génération. Que savez-vous à ce sujet?

- Rien. Elle ne semble guère apprécier Nagini qui le lui rend bien. Et les serpents ne sont pas si courant au manoir qu'elle puisse leur faire la conversation! Je ne peux vous apporter aucune certitude. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Kécile est assez distante avec moi depuis cet été.

- Elle l'est avec tout le monde depuis...

- Non, coupa Severus, les sourcils froncés. Elle a commencé à m'éviter avant. Depuis... depuis le moment où nous avons commencé à l'entraîner aux duels.

- Une explication?

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Faîtes pour le mieux , Severus. En l'aidant dans ses projets, vous parviendrez certainement à l'amener à se confier.

- Etes-vous certain de ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

- Certain.

- Vous rendez-...

- Severus, coupa le directeur d'une voix autoritaire. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il y eut un silence tendu dans la pièce. Rogue avait bonne envie de se rebeller, mais le ton employé par son mentor l'incitait contre son gré à obéir.

- Très bien, finit-il par lâcher les dents serrées.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsque Dumbledore ajouta d'un ton plus doux:

- Je vous fais confiance, Severus.

L'intéressé ne se retourna pas mais eut un reniflement de dédain avant de quitter le bureau. La porte se referma en un claquement sec derrière lui.

Près du bureau, Fumseck piailla doucement. Dumbledore alla le caresser et murmura.

" Oui. Il est contrarié. Et je sais que je lui demande beaucoup.

Fumseck lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts. Et Dumbledore eut un sourire que personne d'autre que l'oiseau ne vit.

- Il le niera de toutes ses forces, mais il s'inquiète pour moi!"

Seulement, Severus s'inquiétait aussi pour Kécile.

Oui, il était glacé rien qu'à l'idée d'être responsable de près ou de loin de la mort de son mentor, et aurait préféré beaucoup de choses plutôt que d'aider Kécile dans son objectif. Et il en voulait à Dumbledore de se montrer si insouciant envers sa sécurité. Il détestait cette manie du vieillard de faire confiance aussi facilement! Il détestait cet apparent manque de sérieux! Il détestait son ascendant sur lui! Il détestait ne rien pouvoir lui refuser! Il détestait le voir prendre des risques! Il.... était entrain de vitupérer contre son mentor. C'était parfaitement inutile. Il s'inquiétait pour... et bien oui! Quoi?! il s'inquiétait pour Dumbledore! Était-ce nouveau?! Et quand on voyait comment celui-ci se comportait, il avait des raisons!

Severus souffla bruyamment pour se calmer. Tempêter tant est plus contre son directeur ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à amuser ce dernier. Ou le mettre en colère. Et Severus voulait éviter à tout prix la colère de son mentor.

Il allait donc une fois de plus obéir et tâcher de voir ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de Kécile. Le silence dans lequel la petite fille se murait depuis la rentrée le préoccupait. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, s'était de ne pas arriver à déterminer exactement la cause de ce silence. Le choc de cet été?... En grande partie probablement. Mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle vienne lui en parler. Stop!! Depuis quand, Severus Rogue, chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard avait-il vocation à jouer les psychologues? C'était le rôle de Dumbledore, pas le sien!

"Oui, lui souffla cette enquiquineuse présence dénommée conscience, sauf que Dumbledore n'a pas toute les clés en mains, que tu ne peux pas les lui donner et que tu es bien content d'avoir cette excuse...

- La paix! Les révélations que j'ai faites à Kécile ne sont pas responsables de ses cinq derniers mois de vie d'ermite ni de ses cauchemars."

Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'une telle réaction signifiait. Le réveil de cette foutue voix qui faisait valoir son point de vue aux moments les plus inopportuns était généralement douloureux et amer. En son temps, sans l'aide précieuse de Dumbledore, il aurait totalement coulé à ce moment-là... Il avait pourtant été envoyé à Serpentard, lui. Il était pourtant un maître de l'occlumencie. Et il n'avait pas le même âge que Kécile. Et cependant, sans Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas résisté au choc. Alors il considérait, aux vues des engagements qu'il avait pris, être en droit (ou plutôt en devoir) de s'inquiéter. En cinq mois, la gamine aurait dû décider de quel côté elle voulait être. Or, Severus n'était sûr de rien. L'attitude de Kécile indiquait l'appréhension, la peur, le doute, mais aucune conviction dans un sens ni dans l'autre.

D'autant que Dumbledore avait fait ce qu'il fallait depuis l'an passé pour installer ce doute, avec ses soi-disantes leçons! Il serra sans s'en rendre compte les poings. Ah, ça! Il fallait lui faire confiance pour "profiter de la situation"! Si Dumbledore était très doué dans une chose, c'était très certainement la manipulation des gens. Et il en résultait que toutes les convictions de la gamine s'en allaient à vau-l'eau.

Que par dessus le marché, Kécile ait dû mal à gérer les récentes révélations qu'il lui avait faites, ne faisait aucun doute, et la poussait un peu plus encore dans le trouble.

Si Severus avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait dit que l'incertitude de Kécile était dans un sens une bonne chose, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas rangée définitivement du côté de son père, et il aurait dû reconnaître que Dumbledore était le seul à pouvoir faire changer ses opinions. Mais voilà. La douloureuse expérience de la fillette lui rappelait trop sa propre expérience pour ne pas être un sujet sensible; il était remonté contre son mentor qui n'avait aucun scrupule à infliger cette épreuve à Kécile, qui ne prenait pas en compte les risques que cette instabilité impliquait, et il avait tout, sauf envie d'être honnête avec lui-même!

Ce vendredi après-midi, à la fin du cours de potions que Rogue avait supporté en compagnie des gryffondors et des Serpentard (franchement, quand est-ce que Dumbleodre cesserait de s'obstiner à rassembler ses deux classes?!), il ordonna à Kécile de rester à la fin du cours. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle, il lui donna rendez-vous ce soir même pour 20 heures dans ses appartements.

A la sortie de la salle, Kécile eut la surprise de trouver Potter et Weasley qui l'attendaient. Devant ses sourcils haussés, Potter marmonna:

" On voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Pardon? Ses sourcils montèrent encore plus haut si c'était possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Rogue, interrogea Weasley.

- Rassure-toi, pas me manger, répondit Kécile narquoise en avançant dans le couloir.

- Il ne t'a pas collé de retenue?!

- Non. Il voulait simplement me faire un commentaire sur ma potion, mentit Kécile.

- Et il attend que tout le monde soit sorti pour le faire? C'est pas son genre!

- Ouais, dès qu'il peut humilier quelqu'un!

- Qui te dit que c'était pour me critiquer? demanda Kécile avec un sourire moqueur. Moi, je ne ratte pas mes potions!

Potter dût se sentir viser parce qu'il grogna entre ses dents:

- Oh! ça va! Je sais que je suis nul en potion...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, coupa Kécile. Tu réussirais probablement un peu mieux si Rogue n'était pas sans arrêter sur ton dos. Non, en réalité, je me demandais simplement où est Hermione.

Les deux garçons eurent l'air tout d'un coup embarrassés.

- Elle est malade, finit par répondre Ron.

- Votre petite expérience a mal tourné? demanda Kécile ironique.

Il fut amusant de constater comment Weasley rougissait à vue d'oeil, alors que Potter devenait blanc comme un linge.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Votre potion n'était pas correctement préparée, apparemment...

- Mais comment tu es au courant?

- Harry! Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ne sont pas le laboratoire idéal par les temps qui courent! Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? reprit-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Elle s'est trompée au dernier moment. Elle a mis un poil de chat dans son gobelet en croyant que c'était un cheveu... avoua Ron, dépité.

Kécile éclata de rire.

- Inutile d'en dire plus! Je vois le tableau d'ici. Elle avait une queue, des oreilles et une moustache? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Géniale! J'ai de quoi la faire taire jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins!s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Au fait, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, mais sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Et que vous a révélé d'intéressant Mr Malfoy à mon sujet?

Les deux garçons restèrent interloqués un moment avant que Ron ne demande, soufflé:

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça?

- Un manque de discrétion de votre part, peut-être?! Alors? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que Drago pense de moi.

- Pas du bien, ça s'est certain, mais il parlait surtout par allusion...

- Ouais! Goyle et Crabbe devaient déjà être au courant, et apparemment, il n'avait pas envie que toute la salle commune entende ce qu'il disait. On n'a pas tout compris.

- Comme par exemple? insista Kécile.

- Lui aussi se demande si tu n'es pas mêlée à l'affaire.

- Alors ce n'est pas lui, l'Héritier de Serpentard? s'exclama Kécile goguenarde.

- Faut croire que non... répondit piteusement Ron.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut faire penser à Mr Malfoy que je suis mêlée à cette histoire?

- Il nous a dit que son père lui avait formellement interdit d'intervenir, et de laisser faire l'Héritier. Il a ajouté ensuite: "je me demande si Kécile a reçu le même ordre"

- Il a dit aussi que sans ton envoi à Gryffondor, il aurait parier que c'est toi qui a ouvert la Chambre. Il semble croire que tu parles fourchelangue.

- Il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son coeur...

- Ouais! Il te considère comme traître à ton sang.

- Comme c'est étonnant!

- Mais il a aussi l'air d'avoir peur de toi... ajouta Potter. Son père lui a interdit de s'en prendre à toi, que ça pourrait leur coûter cher.

- Ça veut dire quoi?

- Beaucoup de choses, Ron. Rien d'autre?

- A ton sujet non.

- Bien, Malfoy n' a pas été trop indiscret... Et que sait-il de la Chambre des Secrets?

- Il a l'air de croire que son père a des informations.

- D'après les propos qu'il nous a rapporté, on peut même se demander si Malfoy père ne sait pas qui a ouvert la Chambre.

- Vraiment?

-Hum... C'est ce qu'a conclu Hermione quand on lui a raconté toute la conversation, en tout cas.

- Mais ça n'empêche que Malfoy ne sait rien; son père n'a rien voulu lui dire.

Kécile resta un moment les sourcils froncés avant de dire lentement:

-Ça peut signifier beaucoup de choses, si Lucius sait qui a ouvert la Chambre... surtout après ce que Père m'a dit à Noël...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t' a dit, ton père? interrogea Potter avec curiosité.

- Rien qui ne puisse _vous_ éclairer! répondit Kécile d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner à pas vifs.

- Eh! Non mais! Attends! Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu gonflée?! s'insurgea Ron en la rattrapant par le bras. On te donne des tas d'informations et toi, une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux, tu te tires! C'est un peu trop facile!

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire ce que tu as compris et qui tu soupçonnes! s'exclama Harry.

- Pour l'instant, je ne fais aucune conclusion. Et je ne soupçonne personne. Je ne suis pas comme certains à faire des conclusions hâtives, et j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas ma soirée à vous consacrer.

Et Kécile fit demi tour sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Ron, perplexe, demanda:

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège de confusion au Choixpeau magique pour qu'il l'envoie à Gryffondor?

***

A vingt heures précises, Kécile frappa à la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions.

Rares étaient les élèves qui connaissaient l'antre de la "chauve-souris des cachots", et encore plus rares, ceux qui ne s'y rendaient pas sans trembler.

Kécile n'envisageait pas non plus avec sérénité de se retrouver face au mangemort. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers temps pour qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise qu'avant avec son professeur. Mais elle prit une mine décontractée et son rôle de Princesse.

Severus vint lui ouvrir, le masque impénétrable en place sur son visage. Kécile songea qu'il cachait décidément bien son jeu.

Elle s'avança dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Sur la table basse en face d'elle, elle avisa un gros volume en cuir intitulé "_Les ingrédients secrets des grands Maîtres_". Avec un sourire, elle le prit et feuilleta les pages jaunies. Severus la laissa faire. Elle finit par demander d'un ton anodin:

- Il y a des choses intéressantes?

- Oui...

- Il existe donc des ingrédients secrets?

- Quelques uns qui restent de la légende, d'autres d'emploi de prime abord incongru. Surtout des utilisations particulières.

Elle reposa le volume avant de constater:

- Je me demande d'où vient cette rumeur qui veut que vous ayez toujours désiré le porte de Défense contre les forces du Mal... quand on connaît votre passion pour les potions!

- C'est pourtant la vérité. L'art des potions est trop subtil pour être enseigné à une bande d'imbéciles qui n'en a pour la plupart rien à faire. Enseigner cette matière n'est pas une sinécure! Je crois que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal apporte plus de satisfaction, autant que l'enseignement peut en apporter, bien sûr....

Kécile eut une moue dubitative. De toute manière, Severus n'avait pas la fibre pédagogique. Elle reconnaissait qu'il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, mais en toute modestie, entre apprendre à préparer des potion ou lancer des sorts complexes à une élève douée, et tenter de faire rentrer dans des caboches entêtés comment préparer une potion contre les furoncles ou différencier les caméléons des morphorepti, il y a une marge! Elle préféra cependant ne pas insister et demanda plutôt:

- Vous avez une idée de l'auteur de toutes ces agressions?

- Non... répondit Severus. Le directeur, les autres professeurs et moi n'avons aucune piste sérieuse. Dumbledore en est à se renseigner sur les descendants de Serpentard pour voir si l'un d'entre eux se trouve actuellement à Poudlard.

Kécile fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Bon sang, pesta intérieurement, Severus, qu'attendez-vous pour me dire que c'est vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'êtes? Quoique Dumbledore n'en est pas sûr, ses intuitions sont généralement bonnes..."

Il se résigna à l'interroger directement.

- Je serais curieux de savoir si _vous_, vous avez une idée de l'identité de l'Héritier.

- Pas la moindre! J'ai beau éplucher toute la liste des élèves, serpentards ou non, aucun ne me semble crédible, et certainement pas Potter, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue méprisante.

Severus eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- En tout cas, c'est un beau coup! Le véritable coupable doit bien s'amuser! En dehors de toute attaque, que le Golden Boy soit accusé par l'opinion générale est certainement une satisfaction en soit.

- Hum... cela signifierait que l'Héritier est ennemi de Potter. Je ne crois pas que celui-ci est quelque chose à voir dans l'affaire...

- C'est ce que pense Dumbledore. Pourtant, il parle Fourchelangue, répliqua Severus, décidé à jouer la mauvaise foi.

- Severus, je sais bien que vous détestez Potter et que vous seriez ravi de pouvoir le faire renvoyer, mais regardez les choses en face! Il est un pur produit des Gryffondors et est ami avec des sang de bourbe. Ça ne tient pas debout! Je ne le crois pas capable de se mettre tout d'un coup à défendre la cause des sang-purs alors que lui-même n'en est pas un, et être suffisamment sournois pour cacher son jeu et jouer ainsi l'innocent.

- Je vois que nous en arrivons à la même conclusion. Dommage que Dumbledore la partage aussi... ajouta Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

- Le directeur a beaucoup plus de raisons de _me _croire coupable.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il pourrait vous soupçonner?

- Oh! Je ne sais pas! répondit Kécile caustique. Le fait que je sois la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que j'aurais dû être envoyée à Serpentard...

- Il ne le sait pas.

Kécile lui jeta un regard ironique.

- Voyez-vous, je crois que Dumbledore en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le peut de par lui-même.

Elle ne vit cependant pas une ombre d'inquiétude traverser le masque de son professeur, qui répondit d'un ton neutre:

- C'est malheureusement une habitude de Dumbledore de savoir plus de choses qu'il ne le doit. Mais puisque nous parlons du directeur, à ce sujet, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec lui?

- J'imagine que c'est la raison de cette discussion?

Severus acquiesça.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de vous aider. Je suis donc là pour vous conseiller, d'autant que je connais bien mieux que vous votre cible. Il vous faut définir par quel moyen vous voulez l'éliminer.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répondit Kécile d'un ton sec.

- Vous avez deux solutions: l'attaque frontale directe par la surprise ou le poison, plus vicieux.

"Attaque par surprise? songea Kécile. Tu parles!"

- Mais quelque soit votre décision, poursuivit Severus, vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois qu'il sera sur ses gardes, vous pourrez toujours courir pour le surprendre!

- Je sais tout cela, coupa Kécile. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous demander de l'aide. Je tiens à le faire seule, et je pense y parvenir sans vous. S'il se trouve, ajouta-t-elle que j'ai besoin d'ingrédients de potion, je vous les demanderai. Ce sera tout.

Et elle se leva, signifiant ainsi que la conversation étaient terminée.

Severus était frustré et alarmé. Frustré parce qu'il n'avait rien obtenu de plus que Dumbledore, alarmé parce que Kécile se méfiait de lui. Il n'avait pas manqué le ton plein de sous-entendu sur lequel elle avait dit" Dumbledore sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne peut en savoir de par lui-même". Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle refusait qu'il connaisse son plan pour tuer le directeur, il était persuadé qu'elle le considérait comme la source des informations de Dumbledore. Cela pouvait expliquer son éloignement. Mais dans ce cas, il ne comprenait en revanche pas pourquoi il était encore en vie... Si elle avait compris son vrai rôle, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ne l'ait pas dénoncé.

Severus aurait apprécié être éclairé par Dumbledore, mais le directeur s'était absenté pour une durée indéterminée d'après Mcgonagall. Pestant contre l'inconscience de son directeur qui abandonnait le château en période de trouble, il dut prendre son mal en patience pendant une semaine.

Lorsqu'il revit son mentor, le visage fermé et fatigué du vieil homme lui apprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Dumbledore l'écouta cependant attentivement lui relater tout son entretien avec Kécile et le laissa lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Puis le silence s'installa. Il n'était interrompu que par le bruit soyeux de Fumseck lissant ses plumes sur son perchoir.

Enfin, sortant d'une intense réflexion, Dumbledore déclara:

- Il est fort probable en effet que Kécile est compris que vous êtes un espion. En fait, cela expliquerait pourquoi elle a brûlé son journal intime l'an passé.

- Mais...

- Mais elle ne vous a pas dénoncé. Pourquoi? Et bien, je crois que c'est parce que le Choixpeau a eu raison de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Votre désir de voir le bien en tout le monde vous fait probablement oublier qu'à aucun moment de la conversation, Kécile n'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de vous tuer, souligna Severus

- C'est un autre problème, et elle seule a les clés en main pour le résoudre. En attendant, continua Dumbledore avec un geste pour couper Severus qui avait voulu répliquer, j'ai trouvé des preuves cette semaine dans la descendance de Serpentard qui confirme que Tom Jedusor, autrement dit Voldemort, est bien l'Héritier de Serpentard. Néanmoins, je persiste à penser que Kécile n'est pas responsable des agressions qui ont eu lieu.

- Dumbledore! Soyez lucide un instant! Si ce n'est pas elle, qui...

- Qui, je crois le savoir depuis un moment. C'est surtout par quel moyen.

Severus resta interloqué avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Il laissa alors paraître sa confusion et sa perplexité.

- Vous croyez que... qu'_il_ aurait pu ouvrir la chambre sans passer par Kécile? Mais comment?

Albus secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Cette hypothèse pouvait sembler fantaisiste. Il aurait été tellement plus simple d'accuser Kécile...

Celle-ci de son côté n'était pas en reste de ses réflexions.

Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu à Noël avec son père. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux propos concernant la Chambre des Secrets. Elle avait été trop bouleversée par ce qui avait suivi. En revanche, avec un peu de recul, elle aurait dû être frappée par ce qu'il avait dit: "Les choses semblent bien marcher toutes seules"... Ajouté au fait que Lucius savait apparemment beaucoup de chose, sur ce qui se passait dans l'Ecole, pouvait-elle supposer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre? Oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à imaginer son Père libérant lui-même le monstre et inscrivant un message sur le mur du couloir du second étage... non, décidément pas. "Les choses semblent bien aller toutes seules"... comme une machine, un sort... mais on revenait toujours au même problème: qui pouvait servir de tierce personne au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Pas de Quirell en vue, personne susceptible de se voir confier une telle mission.

En faisant cette supposition, la première réaction de Kécile était de se demander pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas confié cette tâche, à elle, l'héritière de Serpentard. Mais un arrière goût amer dans la gorge lui rappela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait cruellement en doute sa loyauté, et qu'en toute honnêteté, il avait raison de se méfier.

Au final, cependant, savoir que son Maître était derrière les attaques ne l'avançaient finalement pas beaucoup.

Elle songea un instant aux paroles de Dumbleodre:" Je vous demande de venir m'avertir si vous apprenez quoique ce soit. Même si cela ne vous semble pas très important."

Elle eut un sourire amer.

***

Début février arrivait. Avec le retour d'Hermione, et un nouvel incident... en apparence banal, mais Hermione et Kécile pressentaient que ça n'était pas aussi insignifiant. Intuition féminine?

A la grande satisfaction de Kécile, Potter et Granger semblaient considérer comme acquis que Kécile n'était pas l'héritière de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Weasley, mais la minorité a toujours tort... Sans être une amie ni même une camarade, Kécile s'intégrait parfois d'autorité au trio.

Hermione avait d'abord été paniquée d'apprendre que Kécile avait découvert leur plan et celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire des sous-entendus douteux qui lui attirait les regards perplexes des autres Gryffondors. Puis, rapidement, l'intelligence et l'audace de la née-moldu avait attiré et amusé Kécile et inversement, l'attitude assurée et secrète de cette dernière éveillait la curiosité d'Hermione et était un défi à sa réflexion. Elle était bien décidée à comprendre les dessous de l'attitude de Kécile, et Kécile elle-même reconnaissait que fréquenter le trio pouvait lui apporter de nouveaux éléments.

Vous auriez demandé à la fille de Voldemort si elle appréciait un tant soi peu la compagnie des trois gryffondors, elle vous aurait répondu d'un ton sec qu'être opportuniste et apprécier n'avait rien à voire. Elle ne vous aurait cependant pas répondu un non catégorique...

Un soir dans la salle commune, Kécile vit le trio assemblé en une sorte de conciliabule. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle entendit Harry expliquer à Hermione qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Ron quelque chose dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle tendit la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet noir qui lui rappelait assez son éphémère journal intime. Les trois n'eurent aucune réaction en la voyant, si ce n'est lui faire un peu de place pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Hermione attrapa le carnet et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures d'un air assez excité bien qu'il soit parfaitement vierge.

- Peut-être qu'il a des pouvoirs cachés!

- Alors, ils doivent être très bien cachés! répondit Ron, mis de mauvaise humeur par la présence de Kécile. C'est peut-être un journal tellement intime qu'il en est devenu timide? Tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser, Harry.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, justement, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un a essayé de s'en débarrasser, répliqua Harry. Et j'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de service Jedusor a rendu à Poudlard pour recevoir une récompense.

- C'était peut-être un élève exceptionnel, ou alors il a sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant. Ou alors, continua Ron, c'est peut-être lui qui assassiné Mimi Geignarde. C'était un grand service à rendre à la communauté.

Mais loin des hypothèses farfelues de Weasley, Kécile voyait que les deux autres se posaient la même question qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron en les regardant successivement.

- La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte pour la première fois il y a trente ans , non? répondit Harry

- Oui...

- Or, on sait que ce journal date d'il y a une trentaine d'années, ajouta Hermione d'une voix surexcitée.

- Et alors?

- Réveilles-toi un peu Ron! s'exclama Hermione. On sait que celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la première fois a été renvoyé de l'école _il y a trente ans_. On sait aussi que T.E. Jedusor a reçu une récompense pour services rendus à Poudlard _il y a trente ans_. Et si Jedusor avait obtenu cette récompense pour avoir démasqué l'Héritier de Serpentard? Son journal intime permettrait sans doute de tout savoir: l'emplacement de la Chambre, comment l'ouvrir et quel genre de créature y est enfermée. L'auteur des agressions actuelles n'aurait pas du tout intérêt à ce qu'un tel journal traîne n'importe où.

- Magnifique raisonnement, commenta Ron d'un ton acide. Il y a juste un petit défaut: c'est qu'il n'y a _rien_ d'écrit sur ce journal.

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de son sac.

- C'est peut-être de l'encre invisible, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tapota trois fois le livre noir avec sa baguette en prononçant: _Aparecium! _Rien ne se produisit. Elle tira alors une grosse gomme rouge de son sac.

- C'est un Révélateur, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse.

Mais elle eut beau frotter les pages, rien ne se produisit.

- Je te le dis, on ne trouvera jamais rien là-dedans, déclara Ron. Jedusor a dû recevoir en cadeau de Noël un carnet pour écrire son journal intime et il n'a pas eu envie de s'en servir, voilà tout.

Mais Kécile avait un tout autre sentiment.

Le journal était chargé de magie. Et plus alarmant, une magie instable et noire qui réagissait avec la sienne propre et... elle pouvait presque l'assurer, avec la magie d'Harry.

Pourquoi cet artefact était-il aussi puissant?

En voyant Harry ranger le journal dans ses affaires, elle ne put retenir la pensée que c'était une mauvaise idée...

***

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau depuis un long moment sous l'oeil perplexe de son phénix.

L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets dévoilait des zones d'ombres inquiétudes et impénétrables, semblait-il. Supposer que Voldemort puisse agir dans le château sans le biais de Kécile soulevait tellement de questions... Jusqu'alors, Dumbledore avait plutôt envisagé la complicité d'un résident de Poudlard, mais son récent voyage dans l'enfance de Tom Jedusor lui avait apporté de nouveaux éléments qui l'incitait à croire en la présence d'un sort ou d'un artefact magique capable de déclancher les évènements actuels. Cependant, cette hypothèse, loin d'éclairer le problème, impliquait tellement de suppositions, d'élucubrations, d'apparentes incohérences qui ne pouvaient se résoudre que par des actes qui dépassaient la plus haute magie noire...

Dumbledore ne doutait pas un instant que Voldemort soit capable d'une telle folie! Mais les conséquences seraient alors effroyables. Il eut un moment de profonde lassitude et de désespoir et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Cela semblait un combat sans fin.

Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et vint se poser sur les genoux du vieil homme avec un doux trille mélodieux. Il le caressa machinalement, et lui revint alors en mémoire ce qu'il avait dit à Kécile, quelques temps auparavant: _"L'immortalité n'existe pas, car on est toujours vulnérable. Les plus grandes choses ont leurs faiblesses, et les phénix n'échappent pas à la règle."_

C'était valable pour son phénix, ça l'était aussi pour Voldemort.

Dès à présent, il allait fouiller le passé de Tom Jedusor de fond en comble. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait , mais il savait qu'il finirait par rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

***

La Saint-Valentin avait eu lieu à Poudlard dans un flot de papiers roses et de petits mots écoeurants, à l'initiative de Lockhart. Kécile avait été ébahie de découvrir la décoration de la grande salle ce matin de 14 février, jour parfaitement normal à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas grandi au milieu des petits coeurs et des sentiments à l'eau de rose, et avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette journée complètement folle. Restant en dehors du désordre et du trouble des autres élèves, elle avait observé d'un oeil circonspect les démonstrations grotesques de ses camarades.

Depuis maintenant le mois de décembre, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle attaque, et l'école semblait peu à peu avoir oublier la menace qui pesait sur elle. Cependant, Kécile restait sur ses gardes et ne fut pas déçue lorsque la fin février approchant, elle distingua un soir la voix désincarnée qui proférait des menaces de mort en fourchelangue, glisser à travers les murs.

Elle la suivit en courant, baguette sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait une fois de plus aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Mais une fois de plus, la voix sembla alors disparaître dans les profondeurs. Frustrée, elle inspecta les murs dans l'espoir de trouver un passage secret, mais la pierre ne laissait deviner aucune fissure indiquant un quelconque passage.

Elle songea alors qu'une attaque allait probablement avoir lieu, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Retourner dans la sécurité de la tour Gryffondor et attendre que les évènements se produisent sans s'en mêler, ou aller prévenir le directeur. Après maintes hésitations, elle décida d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la croyait pas coupable, et elle voulait lui faire confiance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille, elle prit cependant conscience qu'elle ignorait le mot de passe. Elle tenta néanmoins le mot de passe encore en vigueur avant les vacances de Noël et eut la surprise de voir la statue se déplacer pour lui livrer passage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle frappa à la porte massive, mais personne ne répondit. Elle hésita avant d'entrer dans la pièce sans autorisation.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau. Enfin, il y avait Fumsec qui avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et qui resplendissait à la lumière des bougies. L'oiseau la regarda avant de hululer doucement et de s'ébouriffer reprenant une sieste qu'elle avait probablement interrompue.

Bien qu'elle soit entrée sans autorisation dans la pièce, elle ne se sentait pas tendue. Elle se rendait compte que la pièce était très apaisante, avec ses meubles chatoyants, ses instruments étranges qui scintillaient et le large bureau où s'étalait un certain fouillis. Devant l'imposant fauteuil directorial était ouvert un antique volume en cuir relié, aux pages jaunies. La curiosité l'emportant, elle contourna le bureau et le referma à demi pour en lire le titre. En lettres d'or était gravé _Le guide des secrets de Poudlard pour les directeurs_. De plus en plus intriguée, elle reprit la page à laquelle était ouverte le livre, et commença à lire:

_"En leurs temps, les quatre fondateurs fournirent à Poudlard des ressources dont certaines sont encore inconnues, et aucun directeur n'est à l'abri d'une découverte inattendue ou d'un lieu qu'il pourrait découvrir un jour, et ne plus jamais retrouver par la suite, car l'expérience à prouver que les bâtiments de Poudlard sont dotés dans une certaine mesure d'une intelligence artificielle probablement due à la grande concentration de magique en ce lieu mythique._

_Les rares écrits que l'Histoire a conservé prouvent que chacun des fondateurs a laissé sa marque dans les murs de l'Ecole. _

_Helga Poufsouffle parle de ce qu'elle a appelé le Refuge, des appartements cachés accessibles uniquement à des personnes courant un grave danger, pour qui la seule protection est Poudlard et aux intentions pures et loyales envers l'Ecole. Le seul témoignage que nous avons de nos jours vient du chevalier Troyzac qui en 1348 se battit pour la communauté sorcière et juive, accusée d'être responsable de la Peste Noire qui sévissait partout en Europe et n'épargnait pas l'Angleterre. Son implication politique contre Edouard III en faveur de la paix, et la découverte de sa nature magique par la cour moldue en firent la cible prioritaire des polices secrètes, auxquelles une bonne partie des sorciers s'allièrent de manière anonyme. Le climat de tension dans laquelle vivait la communauté magique depuis le début de la Guerre de Cent Ans ne jouaient en effet pas en faveur des discours pacifiques et conciliateurs de Troyzac. Il raconte dans ses écrits comment Poudlard fut son dernier refuge, et comment il vécut jusqu'à la fin du règne d'Edouard III caché au regard de tous dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole. La seule allusion à l'entrée de ses appartements est un aigle, et non pas un blaireau ( qui semble orner l'intérieur) comme on pourrait s'y attendre. L'hypothèse la plus probable serait l'aigle sculpté de l'escalier tournant menant au bureau directorial, mais personne n'a jamais pu le certifier._

_Godric Gryffondor assure avoir doté le château d'une très puissante protection le jour où l'Ecole sera en danger. Un texte de sa main a traversé l'histoire, mais ne révèle malheureusement que peu de choses: _

Le jour vient, où hélas, Poudlard est en péril?

Un pouvoir redoutable se réveillera.

Il faut alors laisser les anciennes guerres futiles:

A ce prix, lors du mal, Poudlard triomphera.

Il faudra le Blaireau: patient, juste et loyal

Il faudra le Serpent: rusé et ambitieux

Le Griffon, si hardis, têtu et courageux

Et l'Aigle réfléchi, si sage et impartial.

Aucun ne maîtrise ce pouvoir ancestral,

Leur loyauté vacille, l'issue est fatale...

Mais des trésors de chaque, il ouvrira la porte,

Si malgré le trouble, l'union est la plus forte.

_Personne n'a jamais pu localiser le lieu où se cache se pouvoir, ni la nature exacte de ce pouvoir._

_Rowena Serdaigle révèle quant à elle la création d'une pièce dite "va-et-vient". D'après Serdaigle, elle aurait la propriété de prendre la forme dont la personne qui la fait apparaître a besoin. Il semblerait qu'on puisse demander à cette pièce de révéler sa présence, mais elle peut aussi décider d'apparaître en dehors de toute intention de celui qui passe devant. Selon les propos de Dame Serdaigle, son contenu est alors "_de nature à aider la personne à qui elle fait cet honneur._" Les différentes sources qu'a conservé l'histoire la situe dans le couloir du septième étage._

_Enfin, le plus grand mystère de Poudlard reste la Chambre des Secrets, construite par Salazar Serpentard. Accessible uniquement aux héritiers de Serpentard, elle ne fut ouverte qu'une fois durant la Guerre de Cent Ans. Le légendaire monstre qu'elle renferme attaqua et plusieurs élèves moururent. Cependant, personne n' jamais trouvé, ni même soupçonné l'emplacement de cette Chambre, à tel point que la Chambre des Secrets est devenue pour la très grande majorité des sorciers un mythe fantaisiste, et les attaques de 1283 sont totalement oubliées. _

_La connaissance de l'existence de ses pièces reste un privilège dévolu au seul directeur, bien qu'au cours de l'Histoire, quelques élèves ont fini par..."_

- Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper en m'attendant.

Kécile sursauta violement et se retourna pour voir Dumbledore qui était entré dans la pièce sans qu'elle l'entende, absorbée par sa lecture. Elle contourna précipitamment le bureau et s'excusa les yeux baissés, consciente d'avoir été indiscrète. Et l'indiscrétion était toujours très sévèrement punie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Dumbledore ne la punit pas. Il constata simplement.

- J'aurais dû ranger ce livre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Néanmoins, je te demande instamment de ne pas dire un mot de ce que tu as pu apprendre à qui que ce soit. Ces secrets ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Kécile acquiesça, mais se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise en s'asseyant sur un signe du directeur. Qu'entendait-il par "de mauvaises mains"?

- Alors, Kécile, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu voulais me parler, je suppose...

Kécile hocha la tête tout en se remémorant ce qui l'avait initialement menée ici. Et tout d'un coup, deux réalités la frappèrent simultanément avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Si comme elle le supposait, son Père était responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, elle s'apprêtait ni plus ni moins à s'allier au camp adverse. De son propre gré, elle venait fournir des informations. Elle s'apprêtait à trahir son Maître. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. Et une autre pensée encore plus troublante lui faisait prendre conscience que Dumbledore était en face d'elle, sa baguette posée à côté de lui, l'air totalement confiant. En cet instant, il y avait de grande chance que si...

Dumbledore vit la pâleur et le trouble de Kécile, et avait une assez bonne idée de sa cause. Il perçut aussi le discret mouvement de la main de la fillette vers la poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Mais il continua à la fixer d'un regard calme et confiant, sans effectuer un geste.

Kécile semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Elle finit par dire lentement:

- Vous m'avez demandé de venir vous avertir si je découvrais quoi que ce soit au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets...

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Je... Je sais que les choses semblent s'être tassées un peu ces derniers temps, mais...

- Oui? l'incita à continuer Dumbledore.

Sa main tremblait sur sa baguette. Elle pouvait le faire! Il était à sa merci! Jamais il n'aurait le temps d'attraper sa baguette.

- J'ai entendu à nouveau la voix fourchelangue tout à l'heure. Le monstre se déplace encore. Et quand je l'ai suivi, je me suis à nouveau retrouvée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tout semble tourner autour de cette pièce.

- Je vois... Dumbledore croisa ses mains sous son menton et fixait la surface de son bureau en réfléchissant. Kécile crut que c'était le moment. Mais à l'instant où elle allait sortir sa baguette, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!

Severus pénétra dans la pièce avec un air de rapace et avisa d'un coup d'oeil Dumbledore et Kécile assis l'un en face de l'autre, ainsi que la baguette de la gamine prête à jaillir.

- Je vous apporte la potion, professeur, expliqua-t-il avec une mine qui était pour Kécile un mélange de dégoût et de mécontentement.

- Ah! Merci! Je vais aller la lui porter immédiatement, répondit Dumbledore en se levant et en mettant le flacon dans sa poche. Kécile, je te remercie de m'avoir dit cela. N'hésite pas à revenir, et tu sais de toute manière que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Elle eut un hochement de tête crispé, et suivit son professeur de potion hors du bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir silencieux, Severus demanda d'une voix sourde:

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait?

- J'avais peur de rater mon coup. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! répliqua Kécile d'un ton cassant avant de s'éloigner presque en courant.

Elle se fichait d'avoir répondu de cette manière à son professeur, elle se fichait que le couvre-feu avait déjà sonner, elle se fichait du froid mordant des couloirs glacials. Elle errait sans but dans l'école, incapable de se décider à retourner dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse et enjouée de la tour Gryffondor.

Elle était furieuse et désespérée. Furieuse parce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire. Une minute de plus seule avec Dumbledore et le calvaire aurait été fini, elle reprenait sa place au sein des mangemorts. Furieuse d'avoir autant hésité et convaincue qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt: Severus avait compris qu'elle avait failli passer à l'acte. Mais désespérée parce qu'une part d'elle était soulagée. Désespérée parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix: c'était elle ou lui. Et plus elle retarderait cela, plus ce serait difficile.

Une porte surgit soudain de nul part dans le mur de gauche qu'elle longeait. Elle s'arrêta, surprise, hésita entre passer son chemin ou répondre à sa curiosité naturelle et pousser la porte. Elle se décida pour la deuxième option et baguette à la main, ouvrit lentement le battant. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, rien ne se produisit. Elle referma la porte et observa les lieux.

Ce qu'elle avait lu un moment avant dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui revint alors en mémoire: _Rowena Serdaigle révèle quant à elle la création d'une pièce dite "va-et-vient". Elle peut décider d'apparaître en dehors de toute intention de celui qui passe devant. Son contenu est alors "_de nature à aider la personne à qui elle fait cet honneur._"_

Il pouvait s'agir de cette salle. Elle ressemblait à une petite chapelle avec sa voûte basse et cette lumière tamisée qui semblait venir de nulle part. A une vingtaine de pas, au fond de la pièce totalement vide siégeait un miroir.

Kécile se demanda vaguement en quoi une telle pièce était actuellement censée l'aider. Rien ni personne ne pouvait résoudre à sa place le dilemme dans lequel elle se trouvait, qui de toute manière n'avait qu'une solution. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette pièce n'avait pas l'intention de lui fournir les armes nécessaires au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle s'approcha cependant du miroir. Il était très vieux. L'argent massif était oxydé par endroit, et la glace était piqueté d'humidité. Au-dessus, une inscription gravée à même le métal indiquait" _rised elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. " _Perplexe, elle s'avança et tenta de définir quelle langue cela pouvait être... Les résonances lui rappelaient quelque chose. Mais à ce moment-là, elle sentit son coeur faire une ratée, et elle se retourna brusquement: deux personnes étaient apparues dans le miroir en même temps qu'elle. Il n'y avait cependant personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce. Déboussolée, elle se rapprocha encore du miroir jusqu'à toucher la glace. Mais elle semblait bien solide. Et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son coeur se serra. Ses doigts qui frôlaient la surface froide tremblaient. Elle ne comprenait pas. Une telle chaleur, un tel... _amour_ se dégageait du reflet qu'elle sentait les yeux lui piquer. Elle resta un long moment debout, immobile dans le froid, à contempler simplement le miroir.

"_rised elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej." _La signification la frappa soudain. C'était tellement idiot! _" Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir."_ Au bout d'un certain temps, elle prit conscience que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle alla s'asseoir contre un mur, et cacha sa tête contre ses genoux. Le reflet scintillait encore dans son esprit , au milieu de la brume qui l'avait obscurci. Et peu à peu, le sentiment de chaleur qui l'avait pénétré en voyant cette image s'effaça. Une douleur glacée l'envahit alors qu'une évidence s'imposait.

Minuit avait sonné depuis bien longtemps lorsque Kécile sortit de la salle.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

**Qu'a donc vu Kécile dans le miroir? Vous le saurez plus tard! Et je serais curieuse voir votre opinion sur ce qu'elle va faire.**

**En ce qui concerne Ginny, j'ai eu deux propositions à son sujet: Zacharias Smith et Neville Longdubat. D'autres envies?**

**Ah! Et est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle où Rowling parle de Daphnée Greengrass, la soeur ainée d'Astoria Greengrass avec qui Drago est censé se marier?**

**En attendant reviews, please! Je suis en période de blanc dans la rédaction...**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	17. L'aveu de l'Horreur

**Chapitre XVI: L'aveu de l'Horreur**

Le lendemain, des élèves tremblants eurent affaire à un Severus Rogue visiblement en colère qui passait sa mauvaise humeur sur eux.

Il était furieux contre Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Deux mois que Dumbledore jouait avec ses nerfs, et il avait dépassé les limites la veille au soir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur lui pour attendre qu'une catastrophe arrive.

C'est donc un Severus Rogue très remonté et portant son masque glacial des grands jours qui frappa le soir venu à la porte du directeur.

Le sourire entendu avec lequel l'accueillit ce dernier acheva de l'exaspérer au plus au point.

- Mon cher Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, répondit-il entre ses dents.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Inutile. Je serai bref. Vous comptez jouer avec le feu encore longtemps?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez remis l'ancien mot de passe à votre gargouille?

- Pour permettre à Kécile de venir me voir si elle en éprouve le besoin.

- C'est ça. Vous ne voulez pas non plus vous empoisonner vous-même pour lui faciliter un peu plus le travail, pendant que vous y êtes?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser me tuer, rassurez-vous, Severus.

- Ah oui? Alors expliquez- moi pourquoi vous étiez sagement entrain de la regarder alors que la gamine avait la baguette prête à sortir et le sort de mort sur les lèvres?

- Croyez-vous donc que j'agis ainsi de manière anodine?

- Oh! Non! Dumbledore! Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire que vous êtes naïf! Mais j'aimerais comprendre le but de votre attitude.

- La perturber suffisamment par ma confiance pour qu'elle ne passe pas à l'acte.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ce petit jeu dangereux?

- Il l'est. Mais c'est à se demander pour qui, répondit gravement le directeur.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de son professeur, Dumbledore développa.

- Depuis que Kécile est arrivée à Poudlard, je m'efforce de détruire les convictions qu'elle a hérité de son père. Cette tâche n'est pas évidente, d'autant qu'elle lutte pour garder ses repères. Aujourd'hui, elle me l'a avoué elle-même il y a peu de temps, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit croire. Je suis donc proche de mon but. Je dois profiter de ce doute pour l'empêcher de passer à l'acte. Seulement, si Voldemort se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe, et s'il apprend que _volontairement _elle ne m'a pas éliminé_, _Merlin sait ce qu'il peut se résoudre à faire pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il est capable de l'obliger à commettre des actes abominables qui la mèneront au point de non retour. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas?

Severus hocha sombrement la tête, et se détourna de son mentor. Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Cela avait été l'une de ces nuits où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé malgré son statut de maître des potions et espion à Poudlard pour participer à une répression ciblée, commise avec la plus horrible des barbaries. Il était retourné à Poudlard dans un état proche de l'hystérie, ne pouvant plus se supporter lui-même.

Dumbledore n'interrompit pas la remontée de ce douloureux souvenir de son professeur. Lui aussi n'avait rien oublié de cette nuit où le jeune homme avait touché le fond de l'horreur. C'était bien la seule fois où il l'avait vu craquer. La seule fois où il s'était ouvert à lui, où il avait pu voir ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné derrière le masque: une âme meurtrie et perdue.

_- Laissez-moi partir, Monsieur. Je dois partir, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît._

_La voix du jeune professeur était suppliante, presque éplorée, ce qui inquiéta considérablement Dumbledore._

_- Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?_

_- Mais on s'en contrefout de l'état dans le quel je suis, bon sang ! hurla-t-il, soudain furieux. Je suis un monstre, vous comprenez, un monstre ! Vous devez vous débarrassez de moi !_

_- Severus, calmez-vous, je vous en prie, et dites-moi donc ce qui vous est arrivé._

_Dumbledore s'était approché du jeune homme et le tenait fermement par les épaules. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel langage de la part d'un garçon si capable de se dominer, et l'état hystérique de son protégé commençait vraiment à lui paraître grave._

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez pas, répétait Severus, un sanglot dans la voix. Je suis un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, Père le disait bien, un monstre, un monstre, je suis un mons…_

_- Severus, ça suffit ! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Je vous interdis de penser de telles absurdités !_

_Le jeune homme se tut et leva les yeux vers le directeur. Il avait l'air si pitoyable! Son regard n'exprimait que le désespoir le plus profond et le plus terrifiant. Il continuait à trembler de tous ses membres. Dumbledore remarqua les traces de sueur et de vomissure sur le visage de Severus. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et tentait de trouver de quoi le réconforter._

_- Allons, allons, Severus calmez-vous un peu. Vous allez me raconter ça tranquillement. Ne craignez rien. Vous savez que je vous fais confiance ; vous aussi, faites-moi confiance. Vous ne risquez rien, ici._

_Severus le regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi Dumbledore refusait-il de voir la vérité ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le punir ? Il fallait tuer le vilain Severus, oh oui, le tuer, et laisser son corps pourrir dans les ordures, le tuer et l'oublier, le tuer et cracher sur sa tombe, le tuer et…_

_Soudain, ses nerfs lâchèrent. Severus, qui n'avait plus cédé aux larmes depuis des années, depuis avant son entrée à Poudlard, s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Dumbledore._

_Celui-ci se contenta de serrer contre lui le jeune homme. Il s'était toujours étonné de la capacité de Severus à dissimuler ses émotions, à contenir ses sentiments, à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'agissait de froideur et d'insensibilité mais le vieux sorcier lui, s'était vite rendu compte que l'élève taciturne et méchant était avant tout un enfant malheureux qui s'était réfugié derrière une carapace solide et repoussante. Il attaquait avant d'être attaqué, il frappait avant d'être frappé. Le directeur n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de percer cette armure de froideur cynique, même lorsque le jeune homme était venu à lui en trahissant Voldemort. Aujourd'hui cependant, toutes les protections que Severus Rogue avait bâties autour de lui semblaient avoir volé en éclats._

_Dumbledore murmurait des mots sans suite à Severus, comme une mère à son enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Seulement, Severus n'était plus un enfant, et le cauchemar qui le hantait n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Il était impossible de le consoler ou de le rassurer vraiment._

_Peu à peu pourtant, il se calmait. Ses larmes, trop longtemps contenues, continuaient de couler librement le long de ses joues, mais son esprit commençait à raisonner de nouveau. Il se disait qu'il fallait quitter l'étreinte de Dumbledore, que cette situation était parfaitement ridicule, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Faire face à Dumbledore, cela signifiait lui avouer les événements de la nuit et affronter son regard ensuite. Il n'en avait aucune envie._

_Il finit tout de même par se dégager, et fixa le sol du regard, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il entendit la douce voix de Dumbledore, pleine de gentillesse et d'affection._

_- Severus, mon garçon, si vous vouliez bien maintenant me raconter ce qui a pu vous troubler ainsi…_

_- Je… j'ai été appelé, cette nuit._

_- Je sais cela, Severus, dit Dumbledore, en posant à nouveau une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et ensuite ?_

_- Il… Il nous a envoyés… chez… chez… chez les McKinnon, finit-il dans un souffle._

_- Oh mon Dieu, fit simplement Dumbledore, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

_- Il voulait que nous « rattrapions » nos bourdes, vous voyez, gémit Severus. Il voulait qu'on se surpasse…_

_- Severus, dit Dumbledore en le prenant encore dans ses bras. Si vous désirez vous arrêter là…_

_- Non, dit le jeune homme en se dégageant assez brutalement._

_Il plongea son regard dans celui du directeur et durcit sa voix. Il ne fallait pas que le vieux eût pitié de lui ! Il fallait qu'il comprît enfin à qui il avait affaire ! Severus savait maintenant sans doute possible qu'il était vraiment un monstre. On n'a pas pitié des monstres : on les tue. Il voulait tant que Dumbledore lui offre une mort rapide et immédiate !_

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta-t-il. Nous ne les avons pas seulement tués. Nous les avons torturés, nous les avons fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles, dit-il d'une voix atone. Même les gosses, cria-t-il soudain, à nouveau proche de l'hystérie. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que nous avons fait à ces gamins ! Ce que j'ai fait à ces gamins ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser en vie ! Encore moins de me laisser enseigner !_

_- Mon Dieu, Severus, pourquoi les enfants ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le directeur._

_- Mais pour le plus grand plaisir du Maître, bien sûr ! hurla Severus. À quoi vous croyez que lui sert la légilimencie ? Il s'en est servi pour admirer le spectacle ! Et nous le faire revivre !_

_Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, frissonnant._

_- Severus, dit simplement Dumbledore d'une voix désespérée, incapable de trouver d'autres mots._

_- Tuez-moi, cria Severus. Je vous en prie, tuez-moi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, à nouveau tremblant._

_- Certainement pas, Severus. Je ne vous tuerai pas, et vous ne vous suiciderez pas, répondit le vieux sorcier qui avait retrouvé toute sa force d'âme._

_- Bon sang, Albus, faut-il que je vous fasse un dessin ? Non seulement, j'ai fait cette nuit des horreurs dont vous n'avez pas idée, mais j'y ai pris plaisir. Plaisir, Albus ! Comme Lui ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! cria le jeune sorcier. Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît, finit-il dans un gémissement._

_- Severus, il n'en est même pas question._

_- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, ou quoi ?_

_- Je vous ai parfaitement entendu, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis content de ce que vous avez fait, mais je vois ce que vous ressentez, Severus. Vous avez encore un cœur, une conscience. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes un homme._

_- Vous croyez ça normal, vous, de prendre plaisir à la souffrance de gamins sans défense ? Vous m'inquiétez, Monsieur !_

_- Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'hommes qui aiment la douleur qu'ils infligent. Hélas, ma trop longue vie m'a permis d'en rencontrer beaucoup. Et bien peu avaient assez d'humilité pour reconnaître leurs fautes._

_- Je ne suis pas humble pour deux sous, Monsieur, vous devriez le savoir._

_- C'est vrai, reconnut Dumbledore avec l'ombre d'un sourire, mais vous êtes relativement lucide sur vous-même._

_- Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, ni votre compréhension, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas me punir à la hauteur de ce que je mérite. Laissez-moi partir, si vous ne voulez pas me tuer vous-même._

_- Severus, reprit-il gravement, je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, mais je n'ai pas non plus le droit de vous condamner. Ne vous jugez pas non plus vous-même, mon garçon. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se serait passé en d'autres circonstances. Moi-même, à votre place, eussé-je agi différemment ? J'aimerais en être sûr…_

_- Mais enfin, Monsieur, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Ce que j'ai fait cette nuit à ces gamins, je peux très bien le faire demain à mes élèves ! Je suis dangereux, vous m'entendez, dan-ge-reux !_

_- Severus, je vous fais confiance. Si vous ne croyez pas en vous, croyez en moi, et soyez sûr que je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui. Et si je vous dis d'avoir confiance en Severus Rogue, mon garçon, vous pouvez vous fier à mon jugement._

_Severus regarda le vieil homme avec surprise. Il lui demandait bien de faire confiance à Severus Rogue parce que lui-même avait confiance en Severus Rogue ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, le jeune homme sentait sur lui le regard bienfaisant du directeur, et il avait l'impression qu'il devait lui obéir. Il devait avoir confiance…_

_- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en hésitant encore._

_- Absolument, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique._

_- Alors, admettons que je partage votre confiance en Severus Rogue, soupira le dénommé Severus Rogue, résigné. Ce serait quand même plus simple si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas lui aussi confiance en Severus Rogue…_

_- Il ne connaît pas le Severus Rogue que j'ai vu ce matin, dit simplement Dumbledore._

_- Ça vaut mieux si vous voulez conserver votre espion ! rétorqua Severus, qui retrouvait peu à peu son esprit sarcastique._

_- Hélas, mon garçon, je ne peux pas me passer des informations que vous me rapportez. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ce que je vous fais subir ?_

_Severus, interdit, fixa le vieil homme un long moment. Comment peut-il croire que c'est lui qui avait des choses à lui pardonner ? (*)_

_-_ Et s'il arrive une telle chose à Kécile? finit par demander Severus à voix basse, sans se retourner.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, je crains qu'elle ne soit perdue. Voldemort la poussera à bout, et personne ne sera là pour la rattraper. Elle cèdera. Ou elle mourra.

- Et malgré cela, vous... commença Severus , la colère filtrant à travers sa voix.

Mais le directeur le coupa d'un ton dur.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Severus. Ou alors si vous en voyez, faites m'en part! Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas abandonner le combat contre Voldemort en me laissant tuer, et je ne peux pas non plus demander directement à Kécile de nous rejoindre. Elle n'est pas prête à s'opposer à son père, cela se retournerait contre nous. Manipulée par Voldemort, elle peut devenir une arme redoutable. Je préfère prendre le temps et les risques nécessaires pour nous en faire une alliée.

- Mais vous, vous la manipulez sans que cela ne vous dérange, répliqua Severus d'une voix sourde. Exactement comme pour moi.

- C'est vous qui êtes venu me trouver, Severus, n'inversez pas les rôles.

- Mais vous avez amplement profité de la situation. Et ce, après que votre fille ait soigneusement préparé le terrain!

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- J'ai fait ce que je jugeais nécessaire de faire. Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à maintenir votre position d'espion.

Severus se tourna enfin vers le directeur, les traits du visage crispé par la colère.

- Mais vous savez aussi pourquoi je reste espion. Vous savez que je déteste suivre vos machinations obscures sans savoir où elles mènent avec pour simple garantie " Faites-moi confiance."! Mais vous savez aussi parfaitement que je vous obéirai parce que je ne pourrais jamais me sentir libéré de cette obligation. Et je veux éviter à tout prix cette épreuve à Kécile. Je ne vous laisserais pas en faire un instrument à vos plans.

- J'aimerais vraiment comprendre, Severus, pourquoi vous êtes aussi protecteur envers cette enfant? répondit Dumbledore d'un ton curieux, en décidant d'ignorer les reproches qui de toute manière revenaient périodiquement.

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- Severus, je...

- Inutile d'insister, Dumbledore, vous m'avez déjà posé la...

Dumbledore et Rogue s'interrompirent brusquement en entendant frapper à la porte du bureau. Pris dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

" Entrez!" lança le directeur d'une voix calme.

La porte massive s'ouvrit lentement. L'objet de leur dispute entra, tête basse dans le bureau, sans un regard pour ses occupants, et s'appuya sur le lourd battant pour le refermer dans un claquement sourd. Acculée ainsi à la porte, et fixant obstinément ses pieds Kécile murmura un timide bonjour.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe, et inquiet, Rogue s'écarta dans un coin, sortant discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à intervenir à tout geste suspicieux de la gamine.

" Bonjour, Miss Gaunt, répondit aimablement le directeur. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, monsieur le directeur, mais... en fait, je... j'ai besoin de vous parler.

- Ne restez pas à la porte!

Kécile fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais s'arrêta à bonne distance du bureau du directeur.

- Asseyez-vous donc! Insista Dumbledore. Kécile fit non de la tête.

- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore, alors je vous écoute, Miss. Vous devriez peut-être vous retirer, Professeur Rogue.

- Non! s'exclama Kécile sans lever la tête pour autant. Vous pouvez rester, Severus. En fait, ce sera plus simple...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris. Jamais Kécile n'avait pris la liberté d'appeler son professeur de potion ainsi devant témoin! Intrigué, Rogue revint près du bureau, et attendit avec Dumbledore que l'enfant se décide enfin à parler.

- Voilà...Je suis venue vous faire un aveu. Je...

- Oui, l'encouragea doucement Dumbledore.

- En réalité, je suppose que je ne vais rien vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, commença Kécile en levant enfin la tête et en posant un regard calme et triste sur Rogue. Mais je dois vous le dire moi-même... Voilà...

Kécile prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je ne suis pas apparentée aux Malfoy, et je ne m'appelle pas Kécile Gaunt. Je suis la fille de Voldemort, avoua-t-elle. Et en disant cela, elle baissa à nouveau la tête, comme de honte. Le silence s'installa un moment, avant d'être brisé par Dumbledore qui demanda d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je le sais déjà, Kécile?

- Il y a belle lurette que j'ai compris la véritable allégeance de Severus Rogue...

-Et pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela?

- Parce que... Sa voix se mit à trembler. Parce que j'ai reçu un ordre de mon père... J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous tuer, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un instant avant de demander d'une voix grave.

- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?

Kécile tomba à genoux.

- Parce que je ne peux pas! Hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas!

Severus fixait l'enfant éplorée d'un regard incrédule. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette histoire finirait ainsi!

Dumbledore s'était levé et s'approcha de la petite fille qu'il voulut relever, mais celle-ci s'écarta brusquement de lui dans un mouvement de panique. Devant le regard surpris de son directeur, Severus s'avança à son tour et fit s'asseoir la petite fille sur un fauteuil en face du bureau.

- Voyons, mon enfant, calmez-vous! dit doucement Dumbledore. En effet, j'étais au courant de tout cela et il n'était pas dans mon intention de me laisser faire lorsque le moment serait venu. Vous avez un courage admirable de vous opposer ainsi aux ordres de Voldemort et venir me l'avouer est d'autant plus remarquable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Kécile, nous allons faire tout ce qui est entre notre pouvoir pour vous protéger des conséquences de votre désobéissance.

Kécile se leva brusquement du fauteuil, voulant échapper à la pression des regards posés sur elle, et alla se réfugier près de la fenêtre. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, le regard perdu au loin, elle tentait d'oublier et de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la panique. C'était trop tard maintenant, de toute façon!

Dumbledore et Rogue se taisaient, attendant que la petite dise quelque chose. Celle-ci hoquetait toujours, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux clos. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calmait. Au bout d'un long moment, elle rompit le silence d'une voix brisée. Elle sentait ses genoux trembler. Elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir rester debout. Elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir parler, peut-être même dans quelques instants, ne respirerait-elle même plus. Mais elle devait le dire. Avant.

"Je ne pourrais pas échapper aux conséquences, souffla-t-elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas seulement ordonné de vous tuer, il m'en a fait faire le Serment Inviolable"

...

Elle l'avait dit. Elle se sentait doucement glisser à terre. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas pleurer?! Cela la soulagerait tellement! Mais elle n'avait jamais pu réellement...

Dumbledore et Severus n'avaient pas réagi, trop horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé trahir un Serment Inviolable. Pour Dumbledore. Un visage paniqué le suppliant de toujours taire le secret lui revint en mémoire. Voilà pourquoi... Pauvre folle!

Sortant soudain de son horreur, Dumbledore rejoignit l'enfant à terre et la prit dans ses bras.

" Kécile! Comment as-tu pu! Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour réparer ton acte!

- Non, cria Kécile! Mon choix est fait! Cela fait deux mois que j'y réfléchis. Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas! Plutôt mourir!

- Oh! Kécile! "

Bouleversé, Dumbledore ne put retenir des larmes de rouler sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans la barbe d'argent. Il n'y avait rien à faire, hélas! Rien! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Il s'assit avec elle sur le sofa et la tint serrée dans ses bras, comme pour retenir la vie en elle.

- J'ai peur! Murmura enfin Kécile. J'ai peur de mourir!

Dumbledore caressa les cheveux de l'enfant secouée de tremblements. En lui se mêlaient rage, chagrin et impuissance. Et il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Je suis lâche, souffla Kécile.

- Tu es tout sauf lâche, Kécile! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ton courage!

Kécile se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Dumbledore

- Je ne devrais pas avoir peur de la mort! Je mérite de mourir! Je ne mérite pas de vivre!

- Kécile, tais-toi! Aucun enfant ne peut mériter la mort. Ce que tu dis est monstrueux!

Toutes ses barrières cédèrent alors brusquement.

- Parce que ce n'est pas monstrueux, à mon âge d'avoir du sang sur les mains! hurla-t-elle. J'ai tué, Dumbledore! J'ai tué une enfant de dix ans! J'ai tué un être impuissant et mille fois plus innocent que moi! Une enfant! Ce que je ne suis plus. Peu importe mon âge. J'ai tiré un trait définitif sur l'enfant par cet acte. Je ne suis qu'un monstre! J'ai mérité la mort, et c'est encore trop doux de savoir que ma mort sauve votre vie, ça ne change rien à ce qui est déjà fait!...C'est trop tard, murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant une nouvelle fois à terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans les bras de Dumbledore, incapable de réagir, s'accrochant désespérément à la robe du sorcier, comme pour ne pas sombrer.

- Quoi que tu ais fais, Kécile, tu n'es pas un monstre! tenta de l'apaiser doucement Dumbledore. Ne serait-ce que par ton remord présent, mais surtout parce que même les adultes ne peuvent pas toujours résister à certains chantages: tuer ou être tuer, tuer ou être torturé, alors comment un enfant pourrait-il y résister? Car tu ne l'as pas tuée de sang-froid, n'est-ce-pas, Kécile?

-Non, gémit l'enfant.

- Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive Kécile. Tu mérites de vivre, maintenant plus que jamais.

Alors, Kécile craqua enfin, de vraies larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et le flot libérateur se perdit dans la barbe d'argent. L'étreinte de Dumbledore se resserra, et elle se laissa bercer par cette douceur totalement inconnue. Non, elle ne la méritait pas, mais c'était si bon! Pour une fois, pour ses dernières heures, elle se laissait aller, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Elle pouvait laisser parler son coeur.

* * *

(*) Ce souvenir vient de l'excellente fic d'emmaD Une année particulière que vous pouvez retrouvez dans mes favoris. Après bien des modifications, j'ai fini par le laisser tel quel, pour lui garder son intensité émotionelle.

* * *

**Eh oui! Vous ne saurez pas encore ce qui va arriver à la pauvre Kécile... Bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop cédé à mon irréversible penchant pour le pathétisme!lol!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	18. Paroles d'or et souvenirs d'argent

**Encore merci aux reviewers! J'espère ne pas prendre de retard dans la publication, car je bloque sur le chapitre 20...**

**Concernant ce chapitre, il est un l'un des tous premiers que j'ai écrit. Il est essentiellement centré sur Severus. pour que tout soit clair, je précise que je garde à peu de choses près la trame psychologique de Severus, à savoir qu'il était bien amoureux de Lily, et que sans elle il ne serait pas revenu du "bon côté". **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XVII: Paroles d'or et souvenirs d'argent**

Kécile pleura pendant plus de deux heures. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement pour quoi. Pour l'injustice de la vie, pour les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, pour ses remords, pour la vie qu'elle perdait... Mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent, le sommeil l'avait gagné, apaisant pour quelques heures ses angoisses.

Mais pas celles des deux adultes silencieux dans le bureau.

Severus Rogue avait assisté à toute la scène, immobile et muet.

Il avait osé!...Sa propre fille!S'en servir comme d'un vulgaire pion...

Elle avait osé... visiblement pleinement consciente. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait changé depuis l'été dernier... à moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'une horrible mascarade destinée à le mettre à jour et à mieux surprendre Dumbledore.

Mais un regard sur l'enfant lui fit abandonner définitivement cette idée. Ses joues humides portaient encore la trace des premiers pleurs qu'il lui ait jamais vu verser et dans son sommeil, elle s'était totalement abandonnée aux bras protecteurs qui l'étreignaient. On ne pouvait mentir ainsi dans le sommeil.

Sa respiration s'était enfin totalement calmée, lorsque Dumbledore la souleva avec une facilité qui restait impressionnante aux yeux de Severus. Il le vit se diriger vers la porte de ses appartements privés, et l'y suivit dans un salon qu'il connaissait bien mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit devant le propriétaire des lieux. Il vit Dumbledore coucher l'enfant sur le lit à baldaquin, transformer d'un sort ses vêtements en robe de nuit et la couvrir. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, laissant la porte ouverte, Severus songea qu'il y avait longtemps que Dumbledore ne lui avait paru aussi vieux.

- Je veux pouvoir veiller constamment sur son sommeil, murmura le vieil homme

Severus acquiesça

- Croyez-vous qu'elle puisse... mourir dans la nuit?

- Je l'ignore, répondit avec impuissance le directeur.

- Peut-être ne se réveillera-t-elle jamais, constata Severus. Et sa voix habituellement froide, était triste et amère.

- Peut-être. Si elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, quand elle a avoué sa "trahison", cela peut arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Il regarda le corps endormi avant de murmurer:

-Je me suis rarement senti aussi impuissant.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Albus. La voix de Severus claqua, dure et sévère, interrompant toute pensée culpabilisante. Le seul responsable de cette situation, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous me l'avez assez répété en d'autres temps.

- Vous avez raison, Severus. Je ferais mieux de chercher à savoir quand...

- Le savoir l'empêchera-t-il? demanda sombrement Rogue.

- Non, certainement pas. Mais savoir permet de mieux s'y préparer. Je trouve cette incertitude pire que tout.

Severus ne put qu'hocher la tête. C'était vrai, cette épée de Damoclès était terriblement pesante. Tout comme Dumbledore, il en était certain, il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait qu'il quitte quelques instants sa veillée malsaine pour que le dernier souffle de vie quitte le corps de l'enfant endormie. Dumbledore finit par se lever jusqu'au meuble de bibliothèque qui recouvrait deux pans de mur du salon et chercha un livre qu'il sortit de son rayon au bout de quelques minutes: "_Les liens magiques_"vieux et poussiéreux, puis se rassit et commença sa lecture.

Severus se refusait à quitter les lieux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment vers le lit à baldaquin de l'autre côté de la porte, allant même parfois jusqu'à se lever et aller dans la chambre, pour écouter la respiration calme et régulière de Kécile qui semblait étrangement apaisée dans son sommeil, comme déchargée d'un poids trop lourd. Lorsqu'il revenait dans la pièce où lisait Dumbledore, celui-ci levait un regard interrogateur, et il lui faisait un léger signe de la tête pour confirmer que rien n'avait changé dans l'état de la fillette. Puis il se rasseyait et replongeait dans ses réflexions.

Il prenait conscience que Voldemort ne considérait finalement pas sa fille mieux qu'un mangemort. Peut-être même encore moins: qu'une enfant de 12 ans ne soit pas capable de tuer un sorcier tel que Dumbledore ne signifiait pas forcément trahir... et pourtant il la condamnait irrémédiablement à la mort si elle échouait. Même le dernier de ses larbins avaient au moins une chance de se rattraper. Après force doloris, cruciatus, et autres tortures du genre, certes, mais il ne les tuait généralement pas. Décidément, la pensée de Voldemort n'était pas obscure, elle était insondable, et ses réactions toujours aussi imprévisibles. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kécile soit punie bien plus sévèrement pour son envoi à Gryffondor, et il avait été, toute proportion gardée, assez clément. Mais il la condamnait à une mort certaine dès son premier échec dans une mission.

Aussi! Quelle idée de confier une telle chose à une enfant! Si Kécile n'avait pas changé et ne s'était pas rangée du côté de Dumbledore, que ce serait-il passé? Soit elle réussissait, peu probable, soit elle échouait, et alors que serait-il arrivé? Quelle aurait été la réaction de Dumbledore si une enfant avait cherché à le tuer? Peu importe comment les choses se seraient passées, il ne l'aurait pas tué, pas plus qu'envoyé à Azkaban, Severus en était absolument convaincu. Non, il aurait probablement interrogé, et cherché, avec ses questions qui semblaient anodines, et son air de ne pas y toucher, à ramener l'enfant sur le droit chemin, aidé par une bonne dose de douceur, de charisme, de fermeté et d'obstination. Et il aurait eu de bonnes chances d'y parvenir, s'il on considère qu'un enfant de 12 ans n'est jamais irrémédiablement perdu...

Voilà ce qu'avait voulu le Seigneur des Ténèbres: que Dumbledore meurt de la main de Kécile, si cela était possible, mais que sa fille ne puisse se tourner vers Dumbledore. Et pour empêcher cela, il n'hésitait pas à la condamner à mort.

Il en était arrivé à cette amère conclusion, lorsque Dumbledore ferma _Les Liens Magiques _d'un claquement sec et déclara lentement:

- Il semblerait que la mort arrive normalement juste au moment de la trahison.

- Ce qui veut dire que Kécile ne devrait plus être en vie...

- Ce n'est pas aussi évident que cela. Après tout, tant que Voldemort n'en sait rien, elle peut encore changer d'avis, et remplir les closes du Serment. Peut-être que la trahison ne sera prise en compte par le lien, qu'une fois que l'assermenteur, en l'occurrence, Voldemort, en aura pris connaissance.

- Ce qui n'est guère une consolation puisque cela veut dire que dans une certaine mesure, elle peut alors avoir encore jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Je crois qu'au final, c'est peut-être encore pire. Cette attente va la rendre folle. Elle ne peut pas attendre patiemment la mort, et d'un autre côté, s'y précipiter en se livrant à son père... A moins qu'on mette ce temps à profit pour trouver un moyen de briser le Serment?

- Parfaitement impossible. Le Serment ne peut être brisé que par l'assermenteur.

-Alors que suggérez-vous? demanda Severus, agacé.

- Je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

Dumbledore se leva et entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le matelas où reposait Kécile et laissa glisser sa main sur ses cheveux noirs. Il fixait le visage serein de la fillette, incapable de se décharger de la culpabilité sourde qu'il éprouvait. Lui était vieux, elle avait la vie devant elle. Mais il y avait un combat à mener, un enfant à guider dans une voix terrible et périlleuse, une population entière qui avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui, et qu'il ne pouvait pas décevoir.

La guerre faisait des victimes, et Kécile serait l'une d'elles. Voldemort l'y avait condamné. La folie de cet homme n'aurait même pas épargné sa propre fille. Il se demandait dans quelles circonstances le mage noir avait enchaîné sa fille. Il l'avait envoyé à une mission perdue d'avance. Et il scellait ainsi son sort, alors que Kécile aurait très certainement pu être un atout de taille par ses qualités magiques.

Maintenant, la pauvre enfant allait en plus devoir subir l'attente de la mort. Comment allait-elle réagir, en apprenant cela? Ce temps indéterminé était cruel... et anormal. Le lien n'aurait-il pas dû avertir Voldemort de la trahison de sa fille? N'en savait-il vraiment rien? Et si Voldemort apprenait la trahison par quelqu'un d'autre que sa fille? Où si on lui faisait croire que Kécile avait réussi sa mission?... Non, s'était totalement inenvisageable. Et on ne pouvait pas tromper un Serment Inviolable... Pas longtemps, en tout cas... Et même à sa connaissance, pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Mais les liens magiques gardaient toujours leur part de mystère.

Dumbledore se retourna auprès de Rogue et lui dit:

" Severus, je dois me rendre au Clos-La-Rive. Je suis certain d'y trouver un livre qui nous éclairera davantage. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps. Je vous demande de veiller sur Kécile. Si elle se réveille avant mon retour, ne lui dites rien, pour l'instant."

Rogue acquiesça, la mine sombre, et regarda Dumbledore quitter les appartements de Poudlard avec Fumsec pour se rendre dans ce lieu qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir.

Et l'attente recommença. Avec cette fois de cruels souvenirs en tête.

_Au delà des grilles qui délimitaient le domaine, une allée serpentait jusqu'à un magnifique manoir renaissance dont la pierre blanche étincelait au soleil. Ludivine sortit sa baguette et marmonna plusieurs sorts avant de pousser le portail et d'inviter ses amis à la suivre. _

_Severus fut frappé par la sensation de quiétude des lieux. C'était aussi puissant qu'à Poudlard, sans le côté imposant, plus reposant, presque apaisant. Lui d'ordinaire peu sensible à ces charmes, s'emplissait les yeux de la beauté du parc: la pelouse verte, épaisse qui n'attendait que d'être foulée à pied nu, s'étendait de chaque côté de l'allée qu'ils parcouraient, et s'arrêtaient bien plus loin, au bord d'une forêt luxuriante, d'où on entendait une myriade d'oiseaux gazouiller joyeusement. Devant le manoir, un parterre de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes faisaient encore ressortir la blancheur du bâtiment. Severus était sûr que la lumière irradiante des pierres était due à un sortilège._

_Tout semblait en ces lieux sous l'emprise d'un charme destiné à faire rêver les résidents. Pendant deux jours, Severus était passé de merveilles en merveilles. De la demeure aux jardins, en passant par l'hôte qui lui semblait de plus en plue envoûtante, à l'autre invitée charmante et enjouée, Severus devait garder une sensation de quiétude mêlée de trouble. Tout aurait pu basculer ce jour-là, être différent._

_Severus suivait derrière, dévorant des yeux les deux petites filles devant lui. La première sautillait le long du chemin, allant d'une fleur à l'autre, s'émerveillant de la beauté d'une couleur, s'enivrant du parfum d'une autre, ses cheveux s'enflammant aux rayons du soleil, tout son être respirant la vie en ce jour de printemps. L'autre, calme et digne, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tête doucement inclinée, laissant des ruisseaux d'or couler sur ses épaules, écoutant le babillage joyeux de son amie, répondant posément._

_" Je maintiens, que ça n'est pas naturel._

_- Dina et Tino en sont peut-être responsables, c'est possible._

_- Peut-être? C'est sûr! Je me demande quels charmes ils utilisent. Tu ne leur as jamais demandé? Je voudrais tellement avoir des fleurs comme ça chez moi, plus tard!_

_- Non, je ne leur ai jamais demandé; car je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils utilisent un charme. Je crois surtout qu'ils aident la magie de la Nature._

_- Ça ne peut pas être naturel, reprit la rousse avec véhémence._

_- Tu sembles avoir bien peu confiance en les pouvoirs de la Nature, Lily... Constata son amie d'une voix douce._

_-Tiens! s'exclama cette dernière en courant un peu plus loin._

_Ils la rejoignirent quelques instants après, la fillette tenant délicatement dans sa main une branche au bout de laquelle se balançait une rose d'une grosseur impressionnante et dont l'éclat blanc presque aveuglant, était à peine atténué par des couleurs pastels roses et jaunes d'une douceur exquise aux pétales de velours soyeux et tendres._

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que __ça__ c'est naturel! Argua-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tige._

_- Et pourtant! La voix de Ludivine devint mélancolique. Tu vois, c'est celle-ci qui t'a attirée plus que toutes. Celle-ci, pas une autre. Et je puis t'assurer qu'elle est un pur miracle de la Nature. Ma mère la préférait entre toutes. Elle disait que c'est l'un des plus beaux exemples des merveilles dont la Nature est capable, et de la magie qu'elle possède._

_Ludivine cassa doucement la tige pour détacher la fleur, et reprit sa marche, faisant part de ses réflexions aux deux enfants pendus à ses lèvres. _

_"Il n'y a pas qu'une forme de magie. La magie est une et multiple. Nous utilisons à travers les sorts la magie comme énergie, mais elle est aussi une essence. Il y a de la magie en tout, et surtout dans la Nature. Le tout est de la sentir. Peu de gens en sont capables. Ma mère le savait. Elle m'a appris à sentir la magie de la Nature, la magie des mots, des sons, des couleurs, la magie des émotions. On ne maîtrise pas cette magie-là. On la ressent, on la comprend, on peut l'aider à s'exprimer, mais elle agira toujours envers et contre nous et ceux qui l'ignorent, car elle est l'essence de la magie, la magie la plus ancienne qu'il existe, un domaine de mystères inépuisables. Maman connaissait pourtant beaucoup de ses secrets."_

_Ils avaient atteints un coin reculé du parc et se tenaient devant une tombe de marbre blanc. Ludivine s'agenouilla devant et déposa la rose sur la pierre. Elle resta un long moment plongée dans une rêverie qu'aucun des deux enfants n'osa interrompre, la gorge serrée par une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect devant cette mort qui les dépassait. Lorsque Ludivine se releva, elle continua d'une voix toujours aussi calme:_

_" Ils l'ont tué, eux qui refusent de voir cette magie. Il l'a tué, lui qui semble violer une à une les règles de l'équilibre de ce monde. Il ignore cette magie, la méprise. Un jour, il s'en repentira. Elle le rattrapera, et c'est elle qui l'arrêtera. Parce qu'elle est toujours la plus forte. L'homme ne peut éternellement gagner sur la Nature. Voldemort ne pourra éternellement braver l'Essence de son pouvoir."_

_Ludivine lui était alors apparu comme une sorte de divinité surnaturelle, au-dessus de ce qui tracassait ce bas monde. Severus avait compris que Ludivine lui était inaccessible, trop au-dessus de lui. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées l'avaient frappé. Il trouvait qu'elles méritaient réflexions. Ces certitudes déjà bancales étaient sur le point de s'effondrer._

_Tout aurait pu être différent. Le charme qui habitait ces lieux, son hôte envoûtante, avait été sur le point de le faire changer. Mais la magie s'était brutalement brisée, le soir même._

_Severus avait une nouvelle fois soulevé au dîner la remarque que l'absence totale d'adulte le laissait perplexe. Ludivine avait répondu sereinement que son père lui faisait confiance, et que Tino et Dina étaient là en cas de problèmes et les surveillaient. Severus n'avait pas insisté sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que cette réponse habituelle._

_Mais il était aussi persuadé que Ludivine recevait quelqu'un le soir, lorsque Lily et lui-même étaient couchés. Et il voulait en avoir le coeur net._

_Après avoir dit bonsoir aux deux filles, il fit donc mine de se coucher, mais se força à rester éveiller. Onze heure sonnaient lorsqu'il perçut le bruit d'une porte se refermant doucement: Ludivine quittait sa chambre et descendait dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Severus attendit d'être certain qu'elle était bien en-bas, pour se lever à son tour, et se faufiler dans les escaliers. Ses pieds nus se glaçaient au contact du marbre froid, et il regretta de ne pas s'être chaussé, mais ces pas auraient résonnés sur le carrelage du grand hall. Il traversa plusieurs pièces, avant d'entendre des voix et de se laisser guider jusque dans la bibliothèque. Il se tint debout au milieu de la pièce près d'une table basse, posée au centre d'un tapis épais et moelleux dans lequel ses pieds s'enfonçaient agréablement, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, tout son corps tendu pour ne pas perdre un mot de la conversation qui se tenait dans le petit salon dont les portes étaient largement ouvertes._

_" Je suis contente d'être revenue avec eux. Toute seule, cela aurait été trop dur. C'est encore trop tôt, murmurait Ludivine. Et puis, je crois que ça leur fait du bien à eux aussi. Lily n'était jamais venu ici aux beaux jours, et elle est ravie. Sa joie de vivre m'aide beaucoup. Severus ne parle pas beaucoup en revanche. Mais il écoute. Et je crois qu'il commence à se poser des questions. Tu sais au moins aussi bien que moi ce qui se dit à la maison des Serpentards, et j'espère que ce séjour ici l'aidera à se sortir de ces folies. Mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. C'est un garçon tellement secret..._

_- Il a eu une enfance difficile, dit une voix douce que Severus était certain de connaître._

_- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Lily a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne m'a presque rien dit. Elle pense que c'est à Severus de me le dire s'il veut que je sache quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas briser sa confiance. _

_- Elle a parfaitement raison. "_

_Oui, décidément, il connaissait cette voix, mais... un doute affreux s'insinuait en lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être... elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi ainsi!_

_Il s'avança sans plus de précaution jusqu'à la porte, n'écoutant plus ce que disait Ludivine. Et ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes: la jeune fille était à moitié allongée sur un canapé, pelotonnée dans les bras de personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Il sentit le sang commencer à battre contre ses tempes, et devait probablement rougir de colère à vu d'oeil. _

_Ludivine se tut brusquement , et resta silencieuse en le voyant ainsi, dans l'encadrement, les poings serrés, et les lèvres pincés. Il se sentait trahi. Elle lui avait caché pendant tout ce temps que son père était Dumbledore. _

_" Je te faisais confiance, siffla-t-il enfin. Et tu en as profité. Je croyais que tu m'acceptais tel que je suis, mais en fait, tu es comme les autres, même pire. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, cracha-t-il. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je me fiche que tu dises que je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au coup et qui s'habille comme un elfe de maison, je ne veux pas de tes sentiments huileux destinés à me "sauver"._

_Il cracha le dernier mot avec tout le mépris dont il était capable._

_" Sous tes airs de Sainte-Nitouche, tu es bien comme ton père!" Et il fit demi-tour d'un pas rageur. _

_Dumbledore n'avait pas réagi, à l'insulte à peine voilée, et il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'arrête, mais ce fut Ludivine qui se précipita vers lui et le rattrapa au pied du grand escalier, le visage bouleversé d'inquiétude et de tristesse._

_" Severus, lui dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher ma véritable identité alors que tu es mon ami. Mais j'avais peur que tu refuses mon amitié en sachant cela, j'avais bien vu que tu n'appréciait pas le directeur._

_- Et dis-moi franchement pourquoi tu avais peur de perdre mon amitié? Je ne crois pas être si important!_

_- Bien sûr que si, tu es important! s'exclama Ludivine avec véhémence. _

_A ce moment-là, Lily déboula en haut des escaliers en demandant ce qui se passait, probablement réveillée par les éclats de voix. Mais Severus l'ignora, et reprit d'une voix glaciale._

_- Non, je ne suis pas important, pas pour toi, et mon amitié encore moi. Ce qui t'importe c'est le Serpentard que tu croyais prendre dans tes filets et amener comme un caniche à Dumbledore._

_- C'est faux! Cria Ludivine qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de t'enchaîner à quelque opinion que ce soit!_

_- Tu as cherché à m'influencer!_

_- J'ai voulu te montrer une autre façon de voir les choses._

_-Et qui te dis que j'en ai besoin? Je déteste les gens comme toi qui pensent savoir mieux que les autres!_

_- Je ne m'appellerais pas Dumbledore, tu aurais réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit._

_- Tu ne t'appellerais pas Dumbledore, tu n'aurais jamais dit cela._

_- Tu te trompes._

_- Tu m'as trahi, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en ce que tu dis. Toi aussi, tu t'es bien moquée de moi! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Lily qui les avait rejoint._

_- Laisse Lily en dehors de tout ça, je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire._

_- Peu importe. Je rentre immédiatement à Poudlard._

_- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester au moins jusqu'à demain matin, M. Rogue? Intervint enfin Dumbledore qui avait enfin quitté le salon _

_- Non, répondit Severus sans se retourner et en commençant à grimper les escaliers. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison. __''__Et il entendit Lily crier après lui, mais Ludivine dû la retenir un moment, car il eut presque le temps de faire ses bagages avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre doucement. Lily entra et demanda à voix basse._

_- Tu lui en veux vraiment?_

_- Oui. J'ai horreur des gens qui me prennent en pitié, tu dois savoir cela._

_- Elle n'a pas pitié de toi._

_- Alors comment appelles-tu son attitude envers moi, sa soi-disante amitié alors que je n'ai rien fait pour l'obtenir, sa façon de montrer qu'elle détient la vérité, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, comme sa petite scène de ce matin? Je l'ai bien entendue il y a quelques minutes: "Il écoute. Je crois qu'il commence à se poser des questions. Tu sais au moins aussi bien que moi ce qui se dit à la maison des Serpentards, et j'espère que ce séjour ici l'aidera à se sortir de ces folies." Tu n'appelles pas ça de la pitié?_

_- Je crois que c'est au-dessus de cela, Severus._

_- Alors, c'est qu'elle t'a convaincu qu'elle était au-dessus des autres._

_- Je crois que c'est un peu le cas, comme Dumbledore. Ce ne sont pas des gens ordinaires. _

_- Tant pis pour toi, si tu crois à ce genre de discours, déclara Severus en bouclant sa valise. _

_Je rentre à Poudlard. Et c'est inutile de descendre avec moi, je ne changerais pas d'avis. _

_Lily soupira._

_- Alors au revoir, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix lasse et triste. On se reverra à la rentrée."_

_Severus ne répondit pas et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il revint dans le hall, Ludivine lui dit d'une voix neutre._

_" Père est allé avertir le directeur de ta maison que tu rentrais pour que tu passes par la cheminée de son bureau"_

_Il ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa entre eux; Severus sentait le regard de Ludivine posé sur lui avec insistance, mais ne se retourna pas. Minuit sonnèrent. _

_" Écoute, Severus, finit par dire Ludivine de sa voix redevenue calme et claire. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit ce matin, et n'oublie jamais qu'il est toujours temps de revenir sur ses choix, de changer. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire le bien. "_

_Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le feu crépitait d'une lueur verte, et Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée. Il la désigna au garçon et lui dit: "Le professeur Slughorn vous attend, M. Rogue." _

_Severus, s'avança sans un mot, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et donna sa destination avant de pénétrer dans les flammes vertes. Il venait de clamer l'adresse de l'Enfer qu'il vivrait pendant dix ans." _

Ces paroles, au fond du gouffre sombre dans lequel il était tombé quelques temps plus tard, unique lueur dorée, l'avait ramenées sur le chemin de la lumière, mais comme avait été tortueuse la route qui l'avait menée à son nouveau mentor... et quelles victimes elle avait emportées avec elle...

Severus secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et les remords qu'il continuait à éprouver. Décidément, il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à cet endroit, et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à accompagner Dumbledore. Il ne doutait pas que le vieil homme trouve dans ce temple de la magie une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, aux terribles interrogations qui planaient au-dessus de l'enfant.

Et elle, pourquoi avait-elle fait ce choix. Le sang pouvait-il inciter à prendre une telle décision? N'aurait-il pas été plus facile de suivre les traces de Voldemort? Si; biensûr, lui répondit sa conscience. Mais elle a eu le courage que tu n'as pas eu. Elle n'a même pas eu un semblant d'amour maternel comme toi, tout la poussait à suivre la voix sombre, tu as eu bien plus d'occasions qu'elle de faire le bon choix avant d'être marqué. Et pourtant toi, tu as choisi ce qui semblait être le plus facile, tu n'as pas daigner faire tes propres choix avant d'avoir commis l'irréparable, et cependant, des signes auraient du t'alerter...

_" Severus se sentait déboussolé, blessé dans son coeur, mais aussi humilié. Humilié de sentir qu'il s'était peut-être trompé, humilié de l'attitude de Lily qui changeait brusquement, pour un mot... humilié de comprendre que Lily lui échappait définitivement au profit de ce Potter..._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_- Je suis désolé!_

_- Épargne ta salive. Je suis sortie uniquement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici._

_- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe,ça m'a simplement..._

_-Échappé? avait achevé Lily d'un ton cassant et ironique. Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes amis Mangemorts... Tu vois tu ne le nie même pas! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-qui, n'est-ce pas?_

_Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot._

_- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne._

_-Non... écoute, je ne voulais pas..._

_-... me traiter de sang de bourbe? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente?_

_Luttant avec lui-même, il avait été sur le point de parler, d'avouer. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissait par le trou du portrait de la tour Gryffondor."_

_Il aurait pu le faire, il aurait pu changer pour elle. Mais blessé dans ses sentiments et son amour propre, il avait renforcé ses convictions dans une sorte de provocation, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait raison. Et cela, une fois de plus, Ludivine l'avait compris._

_Il était venu trouver la solitude près du bosquet d'arbres au bord du lac, lorsqu'en approchant, il avait entendu les voix très reconnaissables de Lily et Ludivine._

_" Je t'en prie, Lily, ne réagis pas comme lui! Sois un peu responsable! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire changer, tu es la seule pour qui il le ferait!_

_- Ah oui!? Et bien explique-moi pourquoi il m'a insulté?!_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit vingt fois! C'était une provocation! Il ne sait plus où il en est! _

_-Mes avis qu'il le sait parfaitement! Sinon il ne serait pas avec ses Mangemorts en herbe._

_- Lily, on ne va pas reprendre cette conversation un nième fois, ça ne servirait à rien. Ce que je veux en revanche que tu comprennes, c'est que tu es sa dernière bouée, et que tu ne peux pas le lâcher._

_- Cela fait des années que je sers de bouée, comme tu dis. S'il avait dû changer, il y a belle lurette qu'il l'aurait fait! Je ne suis pas responsable de lui!_

_- On est toujours responsable de nos proches._

_- Ce n'est pas un de mes proches._

_- C'est un ami. Moralement, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis? Attendre qu'il se fasse marquer en le sermonnant et continuer à rester son amie une fois qu'il sera mangemort en vertu de ta moralité? _

_- Tu dois lui laisser une dernière chance s'il te la demande. Et hier, il est venu te la demander. Que t'aurait-il dit si tu n'avais pas été aussi intransigeante?_

_- Rien de bien intéressant. Il a été incapable de se défendre. _

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et il avait surtout besoin d'être compris, pas de se défendre. Le fait même qu'il soit venu te faire des excuses montre qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui-même. Tu aurais été en mesure de lui faire... ce qu'il faut bien appeler du chantage affective, c'est vrai, mais cela aurait sûrement été efficace: ton pardon et ton amitié contre son changement à lui._

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieuse..._

_Severus avait choisi ce moment pour se montrer, un masque de colère froide sur le visage._

_- Moi, non plus. Décidément le portrait craché de son père, celle-là! _

_- Ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être mangemort!_

_- Lily!_

_- Laisse la dire! Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle pense, non? Que je suis un moins que rien?_

_- Et c'est pas ce que tu m'as craché au visage, hier? Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_Et Lily retourna vers le château d'un pas rageur. Ludivine et Severus se firent face. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère?_

_- Je ne supporte pas qu'on manigance derrière mon dos, tu agis exactement comme il y a deux ans._

_- Toi aussi. Une fois de plus, ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est que quelqu'un arrive à lire en toi aussi facilement, que je comprenne tes motivations._

_- Tu crois tout savoir sur tout le monde! _

_- Sur tout le monde, certainement pas. Mais toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es limpide pour moi. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, Severus, mais généralement les gens penchent plus d'un côté ou de l'autre. Qu'est ce qui fait que quelqu'un est blanc, ou noir, avec toutes ses nuances? Il est souvent difficile de le dire pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, d'autant que ces personnes-là ont souvent une partie opposée qu'ils cachent soigneusement aux autres et parfois à eux-même. _

_Mais pourquoi continuait-il à l'écouter? Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas?_

_-Mais toi, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant osciller entre l'un et l'autre. A cause d'un passé douloureux dont tu as honte, tu cherches aujourd'hui la reconnaissance. Le moyen le plus direct, le plus sûr et le plus facile te semble être de suivre Voldemort. Mais tu aimes Lily, une née moldue, une femme que tu es censée mépriser et plus tard réduire à l'état d'esclavage. Tu l'admires, elle est ton unique véritable amie, la seule qui t'ait choisi sans un quelconque intérêt. Maintenant, tu dois faire un choix, Severus. Partages-tu les opinions de Mulciber, Dolohov et compagnie, ou celles de Lily?Qu'est ce qui est plus important pour toi: la reconnaissance des mangemorts ou celle de Lily? Tu es arrivé au point où il te faut choisir une route. Tu peux continuer sur celle où tu t'es engagée, et perdre définitivement Lily, et bien d'autre chose, atteindre une hypothétique reconnaissance au sein d'un groupe dont tu connais les opinions, la réputation, et les actes, qui te donnera peut-être la puissance, mais à quel prix! Ou te peux rebrousser chemin et la suivre; dans ce cas te heurter aux obstacles que seront d'autres préjugés, le risque toujours présent de s'opposer à Voldemort, mais au bout du compte, une réelle amitié et un réel amour._

_Il y eut un moment de silence._

_- Prends bien le temps de réfléchir, Severus, car personne ne peut t'aider dans ce choix-là. Le seul conseil que je puisse réellement te donner, c'est de ne pas laisser le passé et tes frustrations décider pour toi. Au revoir, j'espère._

_Et elle était partie, le laissant à son choix après avoir tout tenter pour le ramener. Elle avait dit "au revoir" lui , lui répondait "adieu"._

_Cela avait pourtant bel et bien été un au revoir, mais pas comme Ludivine l'entendait..._

Oui, se dit Severus, j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de faire le bon choix dès le début... Et lorsque je l'ai revue pour la dernière fois...

" _Elle était allongée sur la paillasse, livide dans la pénombre de son cachot. Elle savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. J'étais venu l'informer de la décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius devait arriver dans quelques minutes, et probablement juste après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même... et pourtant elle paraissait sereine: le regard dans le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, entourée de cette aura mystérieuse qui m'avait attirée vers elle dès le début. Je lui avait dit ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait hoché la tête et m'avait remercié._

_" Je compte sur vous pour tenir votre promesse, avait-elle répondu. Puis, après un silence, elle avait ajouté comme une simple constatation:_

_"Vous vous rappelez, Severus ce que je vous disais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés à Poudlard? Et bien, j'ai découvert ma propre part d'ombre..."_

_Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle a dit à ce moment-là..._

_"Mais vous, une fois de plus, vous m'avez montré votre part de lumière que vous cherchez en vain à étouffer. Severus, que ma mort serve au moins à quelque chose. Allez voir mon père. Il vous aidera à revenir sur le droit chemin, vous n'avez pas à craindre sa colère. Vous lui raconterez mes derniers jours, et je suis certaine qu'il ne vous en voudra pas, au contraire. Vous avez été une grande aide pour moi. Allez le voir, et il vous protègera. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, Severus. Jamais."_

_Ce furent là ses dernières paroles, et son dernier regard confiant et mélancolique qui me bouleversa._

_Je décidais alors de prendre une nouvelle voie. Mais j'allais encore trébucher une nouvelle fois sur le chemin qui allait me mener à la lumière. Cependant c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais pris ma décision."_(*)

Severus fut tiré de la spirale de souvenirs par un appel timide. Il redressa brusquement la tête pour voir Kécile, debout dans une chemise de nuit blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle, le fixant d'un air timide et suppliant, expression qu'il n'eut jamais cru voir sur ce visage.

L'aube allait poindre et Dumbledore n'était toujours pas revenu. Que pouvait-il bien faire?

" Je ne croyais pas me réveiller aujourd'hui."

La voix de Kécile s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, simple constatation, réveillant un sinistre écho.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est à la recherche d'informations pouvant éclairer votre cas.

_- _Peu importe après tout, dans peu de temps je serais tuée soit par le sortilège, soit par mon père.

- L'ordre du Phénix vous protègera.

- Vous en faites parti, n'est-ce pas?

Severus acquiesça.

- Depuis quand vous en doutez vous?

- Depuis le mois de juin dernier. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et vous. Au sujet de mon journal intime.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dénoncer?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le mangemort que j'apprécie le plus, ou encore parce que je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je devais faire. C'était tellement difficile de prendre une décision. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être confronté à des choix aussi terribles...

- A votre âge, c'est exceptionnel, et cela rend le choix plus difficile encore.

- Vraiment? mourir ou tuer est-il plus facile à un moment ou un autre?

- Il y a en effet certaines périodes de la vie ou il semble plus aisé de faire l'un et l'autre.

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'enfant, il poursuivit sa pensée.

- Après certaines déceptions ou certaines souffrances, les hommes peuvent être pris d'un désir de vengeance ou de désespoir... l'absence d'espoir pouvant aussi bien se manifester par la volonté de mourir que par la négation de l'importance de la vie des autres.

- Est-ce la vengeance ou le désespoir qui vous ont poussés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Kécile attendit un moment de voir s'il allait lui raconter ces évènements, mais comme il se taisait, elle poursuivit:

- Et qu'est ce qui vous a ramené vers Dumbledore?

- Vous le saurez un jour.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous restez malgré tout dans les rangs mangemorts?

- Être espion était d'abord pour moi un moyen d'expier mes crimes passés. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que cela ne s'effacerait jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'est surtout par utilité, et pour rendre service à Dumbledore.

- Utile, certainement, mais dangereux!

- Bien sûr, mais être membre de l'ordre est toujours dangereux, et j'étais le seul à pouvoir accomplir ce travail.

Severus fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur. La porte du salon s'ouvrit, et le propriétaire des lieux pénétra dans la pièce, le front soucieux.

* * *

(*): L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Comme Severus le dit, il va encore trébuché en révélant la prophétie à Voldemort, mais j'en modifie les circonstances. Pour moi, il est déjà passé "psychologiquement" de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il entend la prophétie, ce n'est pas volontairement. Il n'était pas venu à la tête de Sanglier en tant qu'espion, mais pour demander à Dumbledore de le prendre à ses côtés. Mais il est chassé de l'auberge, Voldemort apprend qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore, et Severus, pour sauver sa peau, ment en déclarant y être allé pour l'espionner et lui révèle ce qu'il a entendu de la prophétie pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

**Voilà! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère cependant qu'il est suffisamment clair pour vous... N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, j'essaierai de vous répondre dans la mesure du possible.**

**A bientôt**

**(oulala!! Mythi! Plus que deux chapitres d'avance, magne-toi le c... un peu!)**


	19. Le Serment Inviolable

**Chapitre XVIII: Le Serment Inviolable.**

_Severus fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur. La porte du salon s'ouvrit, et le propriétaire des lieux pénétra dans la pièce, le front soucieux._

L'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques instants. Severus et Kécile étaient immobiles, l'un tendu avec l'espoir d'une réponse, l'autre honteuse, embarrassée par les souvenirs de la veille, et surtout résignée à mourir.

Dumbledore posa un regard chagriné sur la petite fille et tendit un vieux manuscrit à Severus qui s'en empara presque avec avidité et s'empressa de l'ouvrir... pour gronder de frustration: le livre était écrit en français. Il jeta un regard mécontent à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas. Il s'était approché de Kécile et lui demanda d'une voix si douce que Kécile en frissonna:

- Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant?

- Soulagée, avoua Kécile.

- Tu as dormi correctement? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, monsieur. Ma conscience est enfin apaisée.

Dumbledore voulut la prendre dans ses bras en un geste de réconfort, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle vit le regard peiné du vieil homme, mais, à son soulagement, il n'insista pas. Comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer cette sensation d'être indigne de son affection, cette peur du contact qui lui faisait toujours craindre une agression.

Ils s'assirent alors que Severus claquait la langue avec impatience et dès qu'ils furent installés, celui-ci attaqua:

- Maintenant, Albus, allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous avez trouvé. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça, moi? demanda-t-il en lui rendant le manuscrit d'un geste brusque.

- Ce livre est unique au monde. Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Clos-la Rive. Il a été écrit par Erlésie Deschavelles, la grand-mère de mon épouse. _Paroles et liens magiques, les éternels mystères._. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à le chercher, l'autre à le lire en diagonale. Il ne donne pas de réponse claire à notre problème, cependant...

- Quel problème? interrompit Kécile, l'air perplexe.

- Tu as trahi un Serment Inviolable, Kécile. Le lien qui unit ta parole à Voldemort voudrait que tu sois morte, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi. Il est possible que la punition n'arrive que lorsque Voldemort apprendra ta trahison.

Kécile s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, une boule dans la gorge. Elle s'était interrogée sur la raison qui faisait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Mais un espoir fou et inavoué lui soufflait qu'elle serait peut-être épargnée. Et Dumbledore la rappelait cruellement à la réalité. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y enfouit la tête. Elle était résignée, mais elle avait peur, elle avait mal.

-... Mais ce livre nous dit aussi qu'il est possible, continua Dumbledore avec une ineffable douceur, que la trahison ne soit jamais prise en compte.

Kécile redressa brusquement la tête, imitée par Severus.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, Kécile, la déception serait trop cruelle.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y ait un espoir? interrogea Severus.

- Avant de vous le dire, je veux d'abord savoir, Kécile, dans quelles circonstances tu as prêté ce serment. Peux-tu nous raconter en détail comment cela s'est passé? Même si cela est pénible, le moindre mot, le moindre geste peut tout changer.

Alors que Kécile, le regard fixé sur ses mains crispées, la gorge nouée, se demandait comment raconter l'horreur et la terreur qui l'avaient envahie, Dumbledore se leva et se rendit dans son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec une pensine qu'il déposa sur la table basse en face de Kécile.

- Ce sera peut-être plus facile ainsi. Sais-tu ce que c'est?

Kécile acquiesça.

- J'ignore cependant comment extraire un souvenir.

- Laisse-moi faire. Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur cette scène.

Kécile obéit, mais tressaillit violemment en sentant la pointe de la baguette de Dumbledore sur sa temps. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et murmura simplement:

- Ne crains rien, Kécile. Concentre toi.

Kécile relégua à l'arrière de son esprit les souvenirs et les sensations cruels qui avaient soudain déviés vers son enfance, et se focalisa sur ce soir fatidique. Alors, doucement, Dumbledore éloigna sa baguette, tirant avec elle un long fil d'argent. Kécile sentit dans le même temps les émotions liées à ce souvenir s'amenuiser jusqu'à presque disparaître. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Dumbledore lâcher le fil dans la pensine dont le contenu se mit à tournoyer.

- Nous autorises-tu à aller le voir? demanda-t-il.

Kécile hocha la tête.

- Mais je ne vous accompagne pas.

Dumbledore comprit et d'un geste, il s'enfonça dans son souvenir, suivi par Severus.

La surface de la pensine se mit à scintiller anormalement alors que Kécile se retrouvait seule dans le petit salon. Son regard se posa sur le vieux livre manuscrit. Erlésie Deschavelles. Ce livre contenait peut-être sa délivrance. Ce serait un heureux tour du destin. Et Kécile se prit à rêver de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie... et de ce qu'elle serait peut-être un jour?

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Severus avaient atterri dans la salle du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bienvenue en enfer, souffla Severus alors que Kécile baisait la robe de son Maître. Dumbledore observait la scène avec un dégoût manifeste, d'autant que dans ce souvenir, ils recevaient de plein fouet les émotions de la petite fille. En l'occurrence, il ressentait actuellement la crainte, mais aussi le respect de Kécile envers Voldemort.

_" Alors, Kécile, que se passe-t-il à Poudlard._

_- La chambre des Secrets a été rouverte._

_- En effet. Et sais-tu comment?_

_- Non, Maître, je l'ignore totalement. Mais je cherche à comprendre. Pour l'instant, tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore, soupçonne Harry Potter._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait._

_- Parfait! Et l'amoureux des moldus, qu'en pense-t-il?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Maître._

_- Te soupçonne-t-il?_

_- Non, Maître, je ne crois pas. Aucun signe ne le montre, assura Kécile._

_- Bien. Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de cette affaire, qui pour l'instant se déroule toute seule sans problème. _

"Voilà qui confirme mes hypothèses", songea Dumbledore.

_-...Je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance à laquelle tu devras consacrer toute ton énergie. Si tu réussis, tu effaceras ta trahison au sang de Salazar Serpentard._

Ils ressentirent alors l'appréhension croissante de Kécile.

_- Depuis que je m'efforce de rassembler des partisans de la Grande Cause, j'ai toujours eu un adversaire farouche. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, mon plus grand obstacle jusque-là n'a pas été Harry Potter mais Albus Dumbledore. _

L'appréhension se transforma en une peur glaciale.

_- Je suis décidé à me débarrasser de cet obstacle. Et c'est à toi qu'incombera cette tâche._

Ils virent nettement Kécile se figer et sentirent une vague d'horreur et de terreur mêlées la traverser.

_- ...D'ici à la fin de l'année, je veux que le monde sorcier annonce la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Dès que tu l'auras fait, tu pourras quitter Poudlard et rejoindre définitivement les mangemorts. Tu auras l'insigne honneur de recevoir la marque.... Que se passe-t-il, Kécile, interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix dangereusement douce. Tu ne sembles pas heureuse de cette mission..._

_- Maître, je... il s'agit de Dumbledore, tenta Kécile avec désespoir, je... je ne crois pas être capable de le vaincre._

_- Il ne s'agit pas de le vaincre, pauvre idiote! claqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit de le surprendre. Tu maîtrises les impardonnables, tu possèdes suffisamment de connaissances en potions et tu auras le soutien de Severus! Tu ne pourras pas échouer! ... Et je vais m'en assurer personnellement, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement._

Ils virent Kécile se faire la plus petite possible, mais Voldemort lui redressa le menton d'un geste brusque.

_- Tu vas m'en faire le Serment Inviolable._

A ce stade, la peur avait fait place à la panique et au désespoir.

_- Je ne devrais pas être obligé de prendre une telle mesure, Kécile. Mais tu m'y obliges. Ton envoi à Gryffondor et ta réticence lors des combats de cet été me font douter de ton engagement à la Grande Cause. Je dois te remettre dans le droit chemin. Lorsque tu auras accompli ta mission, tout cela sera pardonné et oublié. Je te fais un cadeau rare, Kécile. D'habitude je ne pardonne pas et je n'oublie jamais. Reconnais cette chance à sa juste valeur. _

Dumbledore eut alors du mal à définir ce qu'il éprouva à travers le souvenir: l'esprit de l'enfant semblait totalement hagard, comme incapable de réfléchir.

_D'un geste brusque, son Maître la redressa. Il attrapa une de ses mains tremblantes et posa sa baguette sur leurs deux mains serrées._

_" Kécile , déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale, jure que tu tueras de ta main Albus Dumbledore avant le mois de juillet."_

Kécile tenta de répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses genoux flageolants cédèrent sous elle, et elle tomba au sol, sa conscience lui hurlant de ne pas le faire.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un sifflement de colère, et lui jeta un bref mais violent doloris. Puis il la redressa à nouveau. _

_" Nous allons recommencer. Et je te conseille de répondre... menaça-t-il dans un murmure._

_Kécile déglutit avec difficulté. _

La pensée qui la traversa fut simple: c'était prêter le serment ou mourir. Une sorte d'écho résonna alors dans le souvenir, probablement une réminiscence de Kécile à ce moment-là:

_"- Doit-on risquer sa vie, pour suivre sa conscience? _

_- En théorie, oui. Mais peu de gens ont suffisamment de courage pour suivre leur conscience même si cela doit leur coûter la vie. Et peut-on reprocher le manque de courage? Peut-on reprocher d'avoir peur de la mort?"_

Comment aurait-elle pu alors se décider à mourir?

_"Kécile, jure-tu de tuer de ta main Albus Dumbledore avant le mois de juillet?_

_-... Oui."_

_Sa voix était tremblante, mais elle avait répondu. Un mince filet de flammes s'échappa de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets avant de disparaître._

Le souvenir se brouilla, et les deux hommes surent qu'il était temps de remonter. Ils étaient secoués par la violence émotionnelle de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Mais lorsque Kécile croisa le regard de Dumbledore, elle y vit pour la première fois en ce jour, la lueur qui s'était éteinte depuis la veille, et son coeur s'emballa, un espoir fou résonnant dans son esprit.

Ils se rassirent, et sans un mot, Dumbledore feuilleta le manuscrit, cherchant visiblement à retrouver un passage précis.

- C'est là, je crois:

_Cependant, si comme nous l'avons constaté, des liens peuvent se forger à notre insu, il est possible que d'autres se détruisent ou ne se créent pas sans que nous nous en apercevions. _

_En théorie, cela est possible pour n'importe quel lien: empathie, mariage, union sorcière, il suffit en réalité de peu. Le lien ,qui semble solide et qui n'ait comme nous l'avons vu, que le fruit de deux volontés fortes, est détruit si l'une des deux volontés est irrémédiablement brisée. Par exemple..._

- Hum, cela ne nous intéresse pas. Cela doit être plus loin.

Dumbledore tourna quelques pages.

_Dans le cas d'un sort, d'une incantation ou d'une malédiction, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'une seule personne est responsable du lien, la position passive de la personne qui le subit est en réalité déterminante. Elle peut accepter ou empêcher le lien par sa seule volonté ou sa seule puissance. Cela nécessite évidemment une grande puissance magique et une grande force de volonté. Mais on a vu des sorciers lever des sortilèges sans baguette par la seule force du contrôle de leur énergie magique: nous étudierons plus loin les cas les plus courants des sorts incapacitants. L'imperium est l'exemple le plus explicite de sort enchaînant le sorcier à sa victime, que la volonté seule suffit à briser. Nous avons vu plus haut dans les incantations runiques..._

- Non, ce n'est toujours pas ça... Il tourna encore plusieurs s pages ouvertes d'une fine écriture penchée. Ah! Voilà!

_... Il est donc difficile de déterminer précisément ce qui brise ou empêche le lien de se créer par la multiplicité des actes ou simples pensées qui peuvent interférer. _

_Il reste un lien dont nous n'avons cependant pas encore parlé de ce point de vue là, c'est le Serment Inviolable. Nous avons vu précédemment comment et pourquoi sa trahison entraîne la mort, et il semblerait, de par son nom même, qu'il soit impossible de le trahir. De rares expériences nous démontrent néanmoins le contraire. Bien que les raisons restent obscures nous pouvons faire des hypothèses: il s'agit surtout de déterminer si le Serment Inviolable est un lien de type union ou sortilège. Dans un premier temps, la conséquence de la trahison n'atteignant qu'une personne, nous sommes tentés de conférer à celle-ci un rôle passif de "victime". Le lien à sens unique semble donc de type sortilège. Cependant, ce serait oublier que le Serment inviolable est consenti au moment où les deux sorciers lient leurs mains par celui qui sera sous son emprise. Le serment Inviolable est fait __volontairement__ et il n'est en aucun cas possible de le faire à l'insu de l'une ou l'autre des personnes. En ce sens, il s'agit donc d'un lien de type union. _

_Ceci posé, il existe malgré tout un cas de figure dans lequel le Serment Inviolable pourrait n'avoir aucune valeur. Cela expliquerait les rares fois où il a pu être trahi sans entraîner la mort de l'assermenté. Il faut en effet bien insister sur l'action volontaire de celui qui prête serment. Il soumet sa parole et sa volonté à l'emprise du sort en acceptent de son plein gré de prêter serment. Une fois de plus, nous avons alors affaire à ce que nous appelons la conscience de la magie. On dit souvent qu'on ne trompe pas un Serment Inviolable. Je dirais plutôt qu'on ne trompe pas la magie essentielle. On ne peut en effet pas prêter volontairement serment en se disant qu'on ne le tiendra pas (à moins d'être prêt à mourir.). Mais ne peut-on pas envisager que cela fonctionne dans l'autre sens? N'a-t-on pas des raisons de penser qu'on ne peut pas prêter un Serment Inviolable sous la contrainte? Car alors, il n'y a pas de volonté réelle qui s'engage et la parole est faussée. L'assermenté devient victime, l'union n'en est plus une. La question qui se pose alors est: dans quelles circonstances la magie considèrera t'elle le sorcier qui doit prêter serment comme victime? Fait-elle une différence entre le manque de volonté, la lâcheté ou la couardise, et l'incapacité réelle à résister dans une position de faiblesse? Il nous est impossible de répondre à cette interrogation, car cela fait partie de l'étendue de la conscience de la magie, un domaine qui comme nous l'avons vu est encore fortement contesté de nos jours et garde son mystère._

Dumbledore cessa sa lecture et leva les yeux vers Kécile assise en face de lui. Si Severus avait l'air songeur, elle, semblait perdue.

- Kécile? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Son regard se focalisa sur lui et l'interrogea.

- Comprends-tu l'espoir que cela nous laisse?

Kécile secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation et Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus qui déclara:

- Votre ancêtre envisage la possibilité que le serment inviolable pourrait être nul, parce que la magie du sortilège considèrerait Kécile comme une victime qui a agi sous la contrainte et non de sa propre volonté.

- C'est cela.

- De quand date ce manuscrit?

- Des dernières années du XIXème siècle.

- Cette idée de conscience de la magie est très audacieuse surtout pour l'époque...

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Erlésie y consacre tout un chapitre dans lequel elle explique en détail ce qu'elle pense être cette conscience et comment elle peut se manifester. Si aujourd'hui on reconnaît qu'une part de la magie nous dépasse, elle pousse en revanche les hypothèses bien plus loin que nous ne sommes capables de le reconnaître.

- Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Erlésie était une femme originale ( Severus ne put retenir une moue moqueuse: si Dumbledore disait cela, qu'est-ce que cela devait être!) ... mais extraordinaire. Les Deschavelles sont les héritiers d'une longue tradition de la métaphysique et de la magie essentielle. Je n'ai pu que constater jusque-là la justesse et la sagesse de l'enseignement qu'a reçu Camille, ma femme et petite fille d'Erlésie. J'ai bon espoir, Kécile.

Il vit des larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Nous ne pourrons être définitivement fixés que lorsque Voldemort sera au courant de la trahison, remarqua Severus

- Je le sais bien.

- Il faut donc l'en avertir.

- Ce serait cruel!

- Non, intervint Kécile la voix légèrement tremblante. Ce serait mieux. Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit rapidement. Même si vous avez de l'espoir, je trouve cette incertitude plus cruelle.

- Je vais donc aller informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres que....

- Attendez! coupa Dumbledore. Rasseyez-vous Severus, ordonna-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ainsi. Kécile, est-ce que Voldemort soupçonne Severus d'être un agent double?

- Non.

- Eh bien! Vous voyez, quel est le problème? grommela Severus.

- Le problème est la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Outre qu'il vous fera subir sa fureur, que croyez-vous qu'il va vous ordonner de faire?

Severus haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- De la tuer.

- Si le Serment ne l'a pas déjà fait, répliqua le professeur de potion d'un ton narquois.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard glacial, et il se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir dit cela devant Kécile qui avait gardée la tête baissée.

- Je crois que votre rôle d'espion arrive à son terme, constata Dumbledore un peu sèchement.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendra pas le risque de gâcher ma couverture.

- Il existe bien des moyens de tuer en faisant passer pour un accident, surtout par les temps qui courent. Et Voldemort est bien trop rancunier pour laisser en vie quelqu'un qui l'a trahi, à fortiori sa fille. Il est hors de question de prendre le moindre risque, que ce soit en ce qui concerne la vie de Kécile ou la vôtre.

- Ma vie n'est pas si importance pour que vous perdiez toutes les informations que je peux vous rapporter.

- Vous vous trompez, Severus, répondit Dumbleodre d'une voix plus douce. Votre vie est importante. Je ne dénigre pas la valeur de votre travail d'espion, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligé de vous retirer en catastrophe des rangs de Voldemort, ou qu'il soupçonne votre véritable allégeance. Or, soit il vous demandera d'abattre Kécile, soit il vous ordonnera de me tuer à sa place. Peut-être même les deux. Vous ne pourrez faire ni l'un ni l'autre et votre trahison sera découverte. Mieux vaut qu'elle le soit pendant que vous êtes ici en sécurité à Poudlard.

- J'ai déjà maîtrisé des situations périlleuses. Laissez-moi donc juger s'il est temps pour moi ou non de me retirer des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

- Severus, intervint Kécile d'une petite voix, bien loin de son ancienne assurance, je vous en prie, ne prenez plus de risques inutiles. Le professeur Dumbleodre a raison. Restez. Si je survis, je... je vais avoir besoin de vous, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce. Dumbledore attendait de voir la réaction de Severus, Kécile fixait obstinément ses mains en espérant que son professeur ne rejetterait pas sa prière.

Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle était loin, la fière Princesse! Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais cela l'écoeurait. Cette petite fille brisée n'était pas plus proche de ce qu'il avait promis qu'elle serait: une petite fille heureuse. Et elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Hormis Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela. Il réalisa qu'il avait en face de lui les deux personnes qui aujourd'hui comptaient pour lui. Rien n'avait d'importance dans sa vie, si ce n'est eux. Alors pouvait-il les décevoir?

- Je vais y réfléchir, finit-il par concéder.

- Merci Severus, répondit Dumbledore..

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais! souligna-t-il néanmoins d'un ton sec.

- Je le sais bien.

Oh... que ce sourire et ses yeux pétillants de malice l'exaspéraient parfois! Le vieux fou était persuadé d'avoir gagné la partie... Et en toute honnêteté, n'avait-il pas raison? Il détourna son regard du visage satisfait du directeur vers Kécile à qui il demanda d'un ton cassant:

- Et vous, Miss Gaunt? Vous aussi, vous devez choisir votre camp, à présent. Il est hors de question que je brise ma couverture pour rien.

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence. Puis Kécile souffla:

- Je choisis le vôtre. Mais pas par conviction. Je n'en ai plus. Je veux dire... je ne crois plus aux méthodes de mon père, mais je ne crois pas non plus en vos idéaux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... c'est que je ne pourrais pas vous tuer. Alors je ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire, Miss Gaunt, que vous choisissez le camp qui vous permet de rester en vie.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Et bien! Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des gryffondors? persifla Rogue

- Ça suffit, Severus! Vous oubliez qu'elle a trahi volontairement un Serment inviolable. Vous ne trouvez pas cela courageux, peut-être?!

- Non, suicidaire.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendue être courageuse, Severus. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le choixpeau magique m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Je n'y ai pas ma place.

- Si, Kécile. Tu viens de démontrer que tu y avais ta place. Gryffondor te permettra de découvrir des qualités qui étaient étouffées en toi. Gryffondor te permettra de t'épanouir quand tu auras admis que c'est ta maison.

- Mes qualités n'ont rien à voire! J'aurais dû être à Serpentard parce que je... elle soupira profondément, consciente d'un nouvel aveu à faire, mais Dumbledore la devança:

- Parce que tu es l'Héritière de Serpentard.

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Vous le saviez?!

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Kécile sembla alors s'emporter, toute tristesse un instant envolée:

- Alors j'avais tort de vous faire confiance. Voilà la raison de tous ses interrogatoires en règles! Vous n'attendiez que d'avoir une preuve pour me renvoyer, n'est ce pas?

- Calme toi, Kécile, intima Dumbledore. Je suis certain que tu n'es pas responsable de ces attaques. Je n'ai pas le moins du monde l'intention de te renvoyer.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi. Et ce regard ressemblait tellement à celui que lui lançait Severus quand il était enfant!... Il n'allait cependant pas reproduire la même erreur. S'il avait laissé Severus s'éloigner, il ferait tout pour la rapprocher. Il s'accroupit devant son fauteuil et lui dit doucement:

- De la même manière que j'ai confiance en toi, fais moi confiance.

Les yeux de Kécile se troublèrent. Elle fixait son visage, guettant le moindre signe de mensonge, mais elle n'y vit que la sincérité. Allait-elle accepter de laisser tomber ses barrières?

- Pourquoi me faites-vous confiance? finit-elle par demander.

- Parce que c'est un vieux fou, commenta Severus d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore sourit et Kécile eut un rire nerveux.

- Parce que je sais que tu ne ressembles pas à ton père. Parce que je sais que tu as un coeur.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur d'être déçu?

- On prend toujours le risque d'être déçu par ceux à qui on a donné sa confiance. Mais en le faisant, tu les empêches souvent de te décevoir.

- Moi, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. J'aurais trop peur d'être déçue, avoua Kécile.

- Et comment pourrais-je te décevoir? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- En ne voulant plus de moi.

Cette remarque presque puérile surprit le vieil homme. Comme un enfant qui demande à ses parents si ils l'aiment, elle semblait demander: "Est-ce que vous voudrez toujours de moi?": une question pleine d'un besoin d'attention et d'amour. Non. Ce n'était pas exact..." En ne voulant _plus _de moi." Elle admettait donc, presque inconsciemment qu'il serait là pour elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de ne pas être accepté, elle avait peur d'être rejetée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne pourrais plus vouloir de toi un jour? finit-il par demander.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle haussa simplement les épaules en rougissant. Peut-être venait-elle de réaliser la portée de sa phrase. Il insista.

- Kécile? Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

- Un jour, vous réaliserez qui je suis vraiment, et alors...

- Kécile, je sais qui tu es, et je sais surtout ce que tu peux devenir.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Severus comprit de quoi elle parlait. Jusqu'où irait-elle dans les aveux? Guère loin, apparemment. Elle ne rajouta rien, et Dumbledore semblait ne pas vouloir pousser le sujet plus en avant pour lors.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas été habituée à accorder ta confiance, Kécile. Il te faudra du temps, et je te l'accorde volontiers.

Dumbledore se leva et fit tourner sa baguette au-dessus de la pensine.

- Veux-tu récupérer ton souvenir, Kécile?

Elle hésita:

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que ce serait mieux.. oui, je vais le... ou plutôt non, gardez-le, finit-elle par se décider.

- Tu pourras toujours le reprendre quand tu le souhaiteras.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pas maintenant. Je... je ne suis pas prête à l'assumer, avoua-t-elle.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, et alla ranger la pensine dans la vitrine de son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir dans le petit salon, Kécile demanda lentement:

- Professeur? Si je veux pouvoir rester dans votre camp, je dois partager vos convictions, n'est-ce pas?

- Kécile, répondit gravement Dumbledore, tu ne dois pas avoir _mes_ conviction ou celle de ton père. Tu dois avoir _les tiennes_ propres_._ Tu as vécu suffisamment de choses pour avoir ton propre jugement sur le monde qui t'entoure. Oublies tout ce que tu as appris jusque là. Observe. Ouvre-toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

* * *

Bon, ceci est ma théorie. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire. A la semaine prochaine!


	20. Choisir

**Chapitre XIX: Choisir**

Le trio s'asseyait à table pour dîner dans la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons avaient réussi à convaincre Hermione de quitter ses livres durant une petite heure pour un des dernières batailles de boules de neiges de l'année. A la fin du week-end, la neige qui recouvrait encore le parc de Poudlard se serait probablement transformée en une gadoue glissante et collante qui ferait hurler Rusard en maculant les couloirs de l'école.

Hermione regardait avec attention la table des Gryffondors et fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un? demanda Harry.

- Kécile.

- Depuis quand cherches-tu la compagnie de cette prétentieuse? grogna Ron.

- Je ne cherche pas spécialement sa compagnie, Ronald, répliqua sèchement la brunette. Seulement, on ne l'a pas vue hier soir, et elle n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit. Alors je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Pas besoin, vas! Miss Mystère nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous.

- La voilà! constata Harry.

Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux sans tenir compte du grognement de Ron qui maugréa: "T'es vraiment obligé?"

Elle semblait fatiguée.

- Ça va, Kécile? Tu n'as pas l'air bien?

- Ça va, Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit-elle. Et elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

Le trio en resta soufflé. Que se passait-il?

Reprenant contenance, Hermione poursuivit:

- Tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit. Où étais-tu?

- Tu ne peux décidément jamais t'arrêter de me poser des questions, constata Kécile d'un ton las mais néanmoins amusé.

- Ça t'étonne, Miss Mystère? demanda Ron agressif.

- Venant de Miss-J'ai-Toujours-Une-Question, non.

- Où étais-tu? insista Harry.

- Oh! J'ai eu envie de revoir mon serpent préféré. J'ai donc passé la nuit dans la chambre des Secrets, répondit Kécile narquoise en fixant Ron d'un oeil moqueur.

- Très drôle.

- Bon, assez plaisanté. Vous avez trouvé d'autres renseignements sur la chambre?

Il y eut un moment de malaise entre les trois élèves. Kécile continua.

- Hier soir, j'ai entendu à nouveau la voix fourchelangue. Et ce qui m'intrigue c'est que quand on arrive à la suivre, on se retrouve toujours à proximité des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hier soir, encore, je me suis retrouvée là-bas. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Tout le monde pense que ça s'est calmé, mais je ne le crois pas. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

- Je rêve ou quoi? demanda Ron. Qu'avez-vous fait de Kécile Gaunt?

- Quoi?

- Depuis quand tu nous donnes des informations?

- Imbécile, répliqua simplement Kécile.

- Quelle éloquence!

- Ça suffit! ordonna Hermione. Finis de manger, Kécile, on te diras après.

- Attends! s'exclama à haute voix Ron. Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de...

- Ronald Weasley, le coupa Hermione d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne veux pas non plus crier plus fort. Je suis sûr que quelques Serpentards ne vont pas t'entendre!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kécile s'enfermait avec le trio dans une salle vide et le sécurisait de puissants sortilèges d'intimité pendant que Ron pestait contre ses deux amis:

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout lui raconter! Vraiment c'est trop facile! On n'a aucune preuve qu'elle n'est pas mêlée à cette affaire.

- Ça suffit Ron, elle est dans cette affaire de la même façon que nous.

- Bon, alors? intervint Kécile avec un brin d'impatience. Vous vous décidez? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- Tu te rappelles le journal de Jedusor qu'on a trouvé avec Ron dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde? Et ce jour de la Saint-Valentin?

Kécile ricana.

- Pas de danger que j'oublie ça!

- Il y a eu un accident idiot ce jour-là. Ma bouteille d'encre s'est brisée et renversée sur tous mes livres. Ils étaient tous tâchés. Sauf le journal de Jedusor.

- Attends! Tu veux dire que tu te balades avec ce journal en permanence sur toi?

- Pendant un temps, oui.

Kécile fronça les sourcils, mais lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- En fait, j'ai constaté que le livre absorbe l'encre et quand j'ai commencé à écrire dessus, il m'a répondu. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait quelque chose au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets, et il m'a répondu oui. Il m' a confirmé que la Chambre des Secrets a bien été ouverte il y a trente ans, quand il était en cinquième année. Il a fini par découvrir le coupable et l'a fait renvoyer. Les attaques ont cessées.

- Et qui était-ce? demanda Kécile les lèvres pincées

- C'est justement là que les choses se gâtent. Il m'a proposé de m'emmener dans son souvenir pour que je puisse voir de moi-même.

- Et tu as accepté?demanda Kécile éberluée.

- Oui.

- Tu es complètement inconscient! s'insurgea Kécile

- Eh! Ça va! Je suis vivant!

- Je vois ça! Et alors? C'était qui?

- Hagrid.

-... Pardon?!

- Voilà, constata Hermione. Tu as la même réaction que nous.

- Mais c'est complètement stupide!

- C'est pourtant ce que j'au vu.

- Mais Hagrid n'est pas un fourchelangue.

- On en sait rien après tout.

- Attends, Ron! Les fourchelangues, crois-moi ça ne court pas les rues!

- Il n'y a peut-être tout simplement pas besoin d'être fourchelangue pour accéder à la Chambre des Secrets, suggéra Hermione

- Si, répondit Kécile d'un ton catégorique.

- Comment tu le sais? attaqua Ron.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr, on va te croire, Miss Mystère!

- De toute manière, intervint Harry, le monstre n'était pas un serpent. C'était une araignée.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel Kécile le fixa les yeux écarquillés avant de demander d'un voix totalement incrédule:

- C'est quoi encore cette idiotie?!

- Ce n'est pas une idiotie, s'emporta Harry.

- Réfléchis deux secondes, Potter!s'agaça Kécile. Depuis quand le monstre de Serpentard est-il une araignée? Tu crois que ça existe une araignée qui parle fourchelangue?!

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu!

- C'est ce que ce Tom Jedusor a bien voulu te faire voir!

- Kécile! C'est un souvenir!

- Ah, oui? Permets-moi d'en douter! Depuis quand les souvenirs réfléchissent-ils par eux-mêmes. Déjà rien que cette histoire de journal qui te répond, ça me paraît louche. Ce bouquin transpire la magie noire, Harry! Ce Tom Jedusor, on ne le connaît pas, et il t'annonce que c'est _Hagrid_ qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et que le monstre de Serpentard est une araignée! Tu vas croire ça? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de cette voix qu'on entend tous les deux? Et les victimes? Elles n'ont pas été mordues, étouffées,non, _pétrifiées. _Et Hagrid? Si c'était lui le responsable de ce meurtre, explique moi ce qu'il fait en liberté!

Le trio était ébahi devant la virulence de Kécile, et réalisait la justesse de ce point de vue.

- On sait qu'il a été renvoyé, argumenta pourtant Harry Et on sait aussi qu'il adore les créatures monstrueuses.

- Je n'ai pas dit que Hagrid n'a jamais possédé une araignée et il est tout à fait possible que ce Tom Jedusor l'ai découvert et que Hagrid ait été renvoyé. Mais ça ne peut décemment pas être lui, l'Héritier de Serpentard. Les autorités de l'époque se sont grossièrement trompées et ont eu de la chance que les attaques aient cessées, c'est tou.

- Alors Tom Jedusor n'était pas si intelligent que ça finalement, s'il a cru avoir capturé le coupable, remarque Ron d'un air satisfait.

- Ouais! marmonna Kécile. Ou alors, justement, il l'était trop.

Kécile coupa court à la conversation en quittant la pièce. Les trois Gryffondors restèrent un court instant silencieux dans la pièce avant que Harry ne demande:

- C'est moi, ou elle s'est inquiétée?

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, Harry, répondit Hermione. Fais attention avec ce livre. Après tout, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas normal qu'il te réponde.

- Pour une fois, je suis de son avis, reconnut Ron. En ce qui concerne le journal, et en ce qui concerne Hagrid.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser.

- C'est ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de faire.

- On comprend pourquoi, grommela Ron.

Mais lorsque les deux garçons remontèrent dans leur dortoir, Harry s'agenouilla devant sa malle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Ron

- Je vais suivre le conseil d'Hermione, sans le suivre.

- Hein?

- Je ne vais plus garder ce journal en permanence avec moi. Mais je le conserve. On sait jamais. Il pourra peut-être nous être utile.

- C'est toi qui voit, vieux. répondit Ron en se mettant au lit.

- Dis...? finit-il par demander un peu plus tard

- Hum?

- Tu penses quoi de Kécile, maintenant?

- Plus rien du tout, Ron!

Et tous deux partirent d'un éclat de rire.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles, l'atmosphère était particulière. Hermione sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Kécile était plus détendue. Elle n'avait plus ce masque de froideur digne de Malfoy sur le visage, elle semblait plus... ouverte. Mais en même temps, son visage était marquée par une certaine tristesse... peut-être était-ce trop fort... mélancolie, alors? Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir.

Kécile dut sentir le regard d'Hermione fixé sur elle car elle leva les yeux de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête et en commençant à préparer ses affaires pour la nuit.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça tout à l'heure, mais c'est tellement débile de votre part de croire ça! Et tellement inconscient de la part d'Harry!

- Ce n'est pas ça. T'inquiètes. J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure.

Et Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

A nouveau seule, Kécile se prit à songer que finalement, s'ouvrir, comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore, n'était peut-être pas si difficile. Enfin, se dit-elle, tant que les autres ne cherchaient pas à savoir tout ce qu'elle avait à cacher... ce serait toujours une barrière, regretta-t-elle amèrement.

Une heure plus tard, .Kécile sortait de la salle de bain, et constatant que Lavande et Parvati étaient montées, lança:

- La salle de bain est libre, les filles.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et allait ranger son livre lorsque Parvati lui demanda:

- Il neige?

Kécile la regarda sans comprendre:

- Non, pourquoi?

- Tu viens de nous adresser la parole.

Kécile haussa les épaules et se détourna pendant que Lavande gloussait bêtement.

- Si ça te dérange, dis le moi! répondit-elle.

- Non, ça va, répliqua Parvati en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce. Maintenant que le choc est passé, je serais préparée à ce que Princesse Lointaine puisse me faire l'honneur de me parler de son propre chef.

Lavande gloussa un peu plus fort alors que Kécile s'était retournée pour fixer d'un air éberluée la porte de la salle de bain.

- Comment elle vient de m'appeler? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Princesse Lointaine, répondit Lavande.

- C'est le surnom que t'a donné toute la maison de Gryffondor, expliqua Hermione sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Ne m'appelez jamais comme ça devant moi! aboya Kécile en se fourrant sous ses couvertures d'un geste rageur.

Le lendemain matin, Kécile arriva un peu en retard à la table du petit-déjeuner pour avoir trop dormi. Elle s'assit entre Hermione et Lavande, en face de Harry.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en se servant son chocolat.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione, tandis que Ron et Harry se lançaient un regard perplexe. Bien dormi?

- Très bien, avoua Kécile avec un léger sourire.

- C'est vrai que tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, remarqua Harry.

- Au fait, désolée pour mon coup de gueule, hier soir.

- C'est rien, j'ai compris, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est Noël à retardement, ou quoi? demanda Ron, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise.

Kécile fronça les sourcils, se doutant que le commentaire lui était attribué:

- Quoi, Ron, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?

- Tu t'es excusée! C'est une première!

- Eh bien, quoi? Il en faut bien une à tout! On attend toujours celle où tu feras preuve d'intelligence...

Ron s'étouffa dans son café au lait, pendant qu'Harry mordait dans son toast pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Rectification, grogna-t-il, rien n'a changé.

- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves, Weasley. Cela, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne changeras jamais.

Neville interrompit l'échange en arrivant d'un air affolé à la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Neville, s'enquit aussitôt Hermione.

- Potions, gémit celui-ci.

- Quoi? Potions?demanda Kécile sans comprendre.

- Il y a contrôle de potion aujourd'hui, répondit Harry à sa place d'un air sombre.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil? s'exclama-t-elle.

Neville hocha la tête, la mine grise.

- Au cas où tu serais trop dans ton petit monde pour l'avoir remarqué, répondit Seamus, je te signale que Rogue a une légère tendance à s'acharner sur Neville.

- J'ai surtout remarqué que Neville en est au moins à son dixième chaudron fondu depuis le début de sa scolarité.

- Bien sûr, ce genre d'accident, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé, Miss Parfaite.

- Euh... non.

- Ouais, pourtant, c'est pas toi qui t'es ramassée une année de cours particuliers avec Rogue, l'an passé? constata Dean.

- Tu as raison, reconnut Kécile. Mais son sourire en coin n'échappa pas à Hermione. Et au vue de mes résultats cette année, je ne peux qu'avouer que c'était efficace. Tu devrais peut-être lui demander des cours particuliers, toi aussi, Neville...

Et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle se leva de table, devant une assemblée de Gryffondors sidérée.

A la table des professeurs, le directeur et Rogue échangèrent un regard. Dumbledore eut un sourire. Kécile suivait son conseil.... à sa manière, bien sûr.

Durant la journée, élèves et professeurs allèrent de surprise en surprise avec Kécile. En réalité, Kécile ne comprenait pas pourquoi il suffisait qu'elle ouvre la bouche ou lève la main pour donner une réponse en cours pour que tous la regardent avec de yeux ébahis, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui fasse remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à quiconque si ce n'est pour l envoyer plus ou moins vertement sous les roses. Le seul à trouver ce changement de comportement normal était Rogue qui lui glissa à la fin du cours qu'il l'attendait après dîner.

Kécile était aussi agacée de voir que malgré ses efforts, on lui répondait souvent d'un ton mauvais, suspicieux ou moqueur.

- Tu t'attends à quoi? lui demanda Ron au cours du dîner. Ça fait un an et demi que tu nous envoie bouler dès qu'on te parle, et là tout d'un coup t'arrives la bouche en coeur, et tu voudrais qu'on te reçoive à bras ouverts? Faut pas rêver!

- Ron! Kécile fait un effort pour être aimable, tu pourrais en faire un toi aussi.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tout d'un coup Miss Mystère cherche à être aimable avec nous?

La moitié de la table des Gryffondors écoutait la conversation.

- Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, répondit Hermione, comme si l'intéressée n'était pas présente.

- Oui! Et une fois de plus, on ne sait pas quoi!

- Hermione, intervint Kécile alors qu'elle allait répliquer, laisse. Il n'a pas tort. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rien révélé à mon sujet, et ça ne va pas changer. Je reconnais cependant comme tu me l'as fait remarqué tout à l'heure que l'attitude générale est méritée. Je vous ai tous trop ignoré.

- Oh! s'exclama Dean. Son altesse Princesse Lointaine admet nous avoir ignoré et consent à poser son...

Dean ne put achever sa phrase brusquement suffoqué, et commença à tousser pour pouvoir respirer. Kécile s'était brutalement levée, et un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondors la voyait trembler et sentait son aura électriser l'air ambiant. Elle finit par cracher alors que Dean reprenait son souffle:

- Ne m'appelez plus JAMAIS _Princesse!_

_***_

_- _Brillant, votre petit esclandre, commenta Severus d'un ton narquois.

Kécile souffla bruyamment dans la tasse de thé qu'il venait de lui servir.

- Je peux en connaître la nature exacte? poursuivit-il.

- Ils m'ont surnommé Princesse Lointaine.

- Et alors? Reconnaissez que c'est bien trouvé.

Kécile lui jeta un regard noir qui se tinta rapidement de tristesse. Deux minutes plus tard, elle pleurait silencieusement, pelotonnée sur le fauteuil, et Severus dût se lever pour lui retirer la tasse de thé de ses mains tremblantes avant qu'elle ne se brûle. Il se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir provoquée de cette manière. Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir compris que la gamine souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Après tout, son monde s'était effondré en peu de temps, et une menace de mort planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et caressa d'une geste maladroit ses cheveux noirs.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

- Ne le soyez pas, hoqueta-t-elle. Après tout, vous le pensez réellement, que je mérite ce surnom, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, avoua-t-il. La Kécile que tout le monde voit mérite ce surnom. Mais celle que j'ai vu avant hier soir et hier ne le mérite pas.

Kécile sécha ses larmes.

- Ils ont raison. Ils m'ont fait prendre conscience de ma vanité. Dire que je croyais mériter ce titre! _Princesse... _C'est grotesque.

Severus secoua la tête en se relevant.

- Non, dans le contexte où vous avez grandi, ça ne l'était pas. Je vous ai appelé ainsi pendant des années sans penser que c'était ridicule. De la même manière que j'appelais votre père le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se rassit dans le canapé en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle parle à nouveau. Elle avait repris son thé et le sirotait en réfléchissant. Au bout d'un moment, elle reposa sa tasse avec une légère moue de dégoût et déclara:

- Dumbledore a tort de me faire confiance.

- Pourquoi?

- Moi-même je ne me fais pas confiance.

- Ça n'est pas un bon argument.

- Et que je me sente mal d'avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est n'est pas un bon argument, peut-être? demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix dans une naissance de colère contre elle-même.

- Non. C'est normal.

- Normal?!

- C'est votre père.

- C'est un monstre.

- Heureux que vous le réalisiez. Mais vous ne pourrez malgré tout pas le reniez comme cela. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Il vous a élevé dans la crainte et dans le respect des liens du sang. Alors bien sûr, vous vous sentez coupable. Et puis tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres est lourd de conséquences. C'est signer son arrêt de mort. Et à moins d'avoir des appuis solides, on n'y échappe pas.

- Et si je trahissais Dumbledore comme j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous ne le trahirez pas, il n'y a pas de danger.

- Pourquoi en êtes vous aussi certain?

-Vous partagerez rapidement ses idées. Vous êtes à Gryffondor après tout! La maison des éternels égalitaires... répondit Severus avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Vous voulez parlez de ces idées sur les moldus?

- Entre autre. Vous semblez finalement bien vous entendre avec Granger.

- Elle est intelligente, et douée, je suis bien obligée de le reconnaître. Au fait, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous autant sur Londubat? C'est un sang-pur...

- Et un cornichon.

Kécile pouffa devant le ton de constatation de son professeur.

- Vous ne croyez pas être un peu lapidaire?

- Réaliste.

- Il est peut-être très timide.

- Il n'est surtout pas doué.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas méchant.

- On ne s'en sort pas dans la vie en n'étant simplement "pas méchant", Miss Gaunt! Vous pouvez au moins retenir cela de vos années passées parmi les mangemorts.

- Peut-être, mais Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, ne sont pas plus doués que Neville, je dirais même qu'ils sont pires, et avec ça ils sont méchants. Pourtant vous ne vous acharnez pas sur eux. Ce n'est pas juste!

- Ils sont de ma maison.

- Et alors?

Severus lui lança un regard narquois.

- Voilà une remarque qui devrait vous éclairez sur pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard, et pourquoi vous aurez votre place dans le camp de Dumbledore, ricana-t-il.

Kécile ne répondit pas et médita sur ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Une heure s'écoula tranquillement. Puis Kécile se leva pour partir. Elle demanda alors:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait comprendre que les sang-de-bourbe...

- Les nés-moldus, coupa Severus.

- Pardon, que les nés-moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux sang-purs?

Severus soupira.

- Une femme. Une née-moldue. Brillante, Intelligente. Belle. Et profondément humaine.

- Vous l'aimiez? demanda Kécile.

Severus fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix menaçante:

- J'ai tout gâché par cette stupide idéologie de sang-pur, alors que moi-même je n'en suis pas.

- Vraiment? s'étonna Kécile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?cracha Severus. Que tous les mangemorts sont des sangs-purs? Les rangs de votre père seraient bien clairsemés si c'était le cas.

- Je l'ignorais, avoua Kécile d'une petite voix.

Severus inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a probablement caché bien d'autres choses pour ne pas vous effrayer, reprit-il d'une voix neutre. Il agit toujours ainsi avec ses adeptes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient marqués. Après, qu'ils découvrent la vérité! C'est trop tard.

Le vendredi soir, après une semaine éprouvante, où Kécile fit tous les efforts du monde pour être aimable avec ses camarades, elle ressentit le besoin de voir Dumbledore. Durant le dîner, elle avait croisé son regard pétillant et espérait que le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé lui donnait l'autorisation de monter dans le bureau du directeur.

Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce à l'atmosphère chaleureuse, Fumsec hulula doucement et cligna des yeux comme pour la saluer. Elle sourit légèrement, se sentant un peu rassurée.

Elle avait pris une grande décision. Une décision qui allait probablement changer sa vie. Si Dumbledore acceptait, elle espérait parvenir à tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. S'il refusait, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile, mais elle essaierait malgré tout.

Le vieil homme entrait justement dans le bureau et lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Bonsoir,Kécile.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Viens donc dans le salon. Ce bureau est trop protocolaire! dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Je l'aime bien, avoua Kécile.

Dumbledore sourit, et fit apparaître du thé et des biscuits sur la table basse. A côté de la théière, reposait encore le manuscrit d'Erlésie Deschavelles. Elle frôla du doigt, une ombre passant sur son visage. Et s'ils se trompaient? Elle ne regretterait rien, finalement, reconnut-elle.

Dumbledore observait la petite fille. En une semaine, elle avait incroyablement changé. Il avait été le témoin de ses efforts envers ses camarades, l'avait vu sourire et parler avec animation avec le fameux trio de Gryffondor, avait entendu les commentaires satisfaits des professeurs. Mais surtout, son visage s'était éclairé. Sa conscience était vraiment apaisée, elle était sure de son choix. Son masque hautain et froid avait laissé place à un visage digne et plus doux. Sa carapace, loin de disparaître lui servait encore souvent d'armure, mais elle montrait de plus en plus souvent ce qu'elle était vraiment: une enfant meurtrie mais courageuse qui cherchait à accepter ce qu'elle était et à assumer ses choix.

Durant les conversations presque quotidiennes avec Severus, le mangemort lui avait ouvert les yeux, parfois de manière crue, sur l'anormalité de son enfance, la cruauté de son éducation. Elle était encore loin de tout accepter, mais elle avait compris d'après Severus que Voldemort n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un père. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait été embrigadée de force, et qu'elle pouvait se dégager des idéologies de son père.

- Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, professeur.

- Quoi donc?

- Je... J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, de te faire confiance à toi-même?

- Je vais essayer.

- C'est bien Kécile.

Et il y avait une telle douceur dans sa voix qu'elle sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle battit frénétiquement des paupières et prit son courage à deux mains pour oser lui poser la question qui l'avait amenée ici, ce soir.

-J'aurais une requête, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop vous demander, mais est-ce que... est-ce que...

Dumbledore la voyait bafouiller, rougissant brusquement, comme si elle allait lui demander une énormité. Il l'encouragea d'un regard. Elle finit d'un ton très bas, le regard fixé sur ses genoux:

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être mon mentor?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la voyait attendre la réponse immobile, légèrement tremblante, et en voulut tout d'un coup terriblement à Voldemort d'avoir ainsi brisé cette enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui redressa le visage d'une main douce. Elle tressaillit violemment au contact et lui jeta un regard apeuré qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

- Je te remercie, Kécile, de me le demander. J'accepte avec joie. Et je suis conscient de l'effort qu'une telle demande exige de toi. Elle soupira de soulagement et sortit d'un geste fébrile un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit.

- J'ai aussi décidé d'avertir moi-même V... Voldemort de ma trahison. Voici la lettre que je vais lui envoyer.

Impressionné et légèrement ému, il déroula le parchemin et lut la lettre adressée au mage noir. Une lettre qui montrait une telle volonté de changer, de se libérer, un telle envie de faire confiance en l'avenir, qu'il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

_Monsieur,_

_Cette lettre va probablement provoquer une grande fureur chez vous, et je plains d'avance les Mangemorts qui auront à essuyer votre colère. Néanmoins, ma pitié pour vos serviteurs reste très limitée. Contrairement à moi, ils ont fait ce choix, qu'ils l'assument._

_Cette entrée en matière vous laisse augurer de la suite..._

_La raison de cette lettre, la voici: J'ai décidé, moi aussi de faire mon choix, et comme vous vous en doutez, il n'abonde pas dans votre sens. Je n'ai pas tué Albus Dumbledore, et je me refuse définitivement à le faire. Contre toute attente, la trahison du Serment Inviolable n'a pas eu de conséquences, il semblerait que je sois bien vivante..._

_Cette désobéissance délibérée à votre ordre n'est que le premier d'une longue série, puisque dorénavant, je ne reconnais plus votre autorité sur moi, et je me place sous la protection de celui que j'aurais dû tuer et qui sera mon mentor._

_J'ai décidé d'assumer le nom tristement célèbre que vous m'avez donné, et je pense un jour pouvoir assumer toute mon ascendante._

_Je vous informe de plus que vous ne reverrez plus dans vos rangs Severus Rogue, espion de Dumbledore et principal responsable de mon changement de camp._

_Je crois qu'il est inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je suis parfaitement consciente que ma rébellion va faire de moi l'une de vas cibles prioritaires, mais ne comptez pas que j'attende la punition sagement et patiemment, avec soumission, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent._

_Kécile Voldemort._

* * *

Ouf!!Fini! Cette lettre était prête depuis des lustres, mais j'étais vachement stressée en l'a retappant! Dingue! Encore plus que pour rédiger la fin du chapitre 11!

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je préfère quand même vous avertir que la vie ne va pas se révéler tout rose pour Kécile dans les prochains chapitres! ben non! Vous pensez bien qu'après réception d'une telle lettre, Voldemort ne va pas rester de marbre...

A la semaine prochaine!


	21. Marquée

**Chapitre XX: Marquée**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Les mangemorts agenouillés devant leur Maître fixaient avec appréhension les sol devant leurs yeux, tentant désespérément de disparaître aux yeux du mage ivre de fureur.

Assis sur son trône, ce dernier, le visage impassible, la mâchoire contractée, tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui échapper ainsi pour que la situation dégénère de cette manière. Sa main diaphane aux longs doigts squelettiques tenait crispée dans son poing un rouleau de parchemin.

Une fureur sans nom s'était emparée de lui à sa lecture. Ceux qui le trahissaient le payaient de leur vie. Severus l'avait berné royalement durant toutes ses années, et il allait le regretter. Il le trouverait et le ferait tellement souffrir que le misérable le supplierait de l'achever. Quant à Kécile!..." Je te réduirai à néant" siffla-t-il.

L'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres en cet instant était tellement puissante que les mangemorts commençaient à manquer d'air. Son poing se serra un peu plus sur la lettre froissée. Sa propre fille l'avait trahi pour l'amoureux des moldus! Elle allait lui payer cette humiliation au centuple. Il lui ferait regretter chaque instant de sa vie maudite et la détruirait psychologiquement jusqu'à la réduire à rien! Il savait que sa vengeance ne serait pas complète avant longtemps. Mais il pouvait déjà commencer à la faire souffrir...

Un sourire machiavélique s'étala sur son visage. Il appela d'une voix doucereuse:

" Lucius, mon cher ami...."

*************************************

- Reste là, stupide chouette! beugla Ron.

L'oiseau s'envola jusqu'au plafond, un rouleau de parchemin mal accroché pendouillant à la patte, et se posa sur un perchoir. Elle hulula d'un air insolent en ébouriffant ses plumes.

Harry finissait de lier la lettre d'Hermione à la patte d'Hedwige, et Kécile observait d'un oeil goguenard le rouquin s'époumoner après l'oiseau imperturbable.

- Descends de là, vieux tas de plume! Rends- moi ma lettre!

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te comprenne, Ron, remarqua Hermione d'un ton amusé.

- Tu vas voir si elle ne va pas comprendre!

Et le rouquin furibond sortit sa baquette cassée qu'il pointa sur la chouette.

- Non, Ron! Hurla Hermione

Une explosion impressionnante retentit dans la volière accompagnée d'un nuage de fumée violette et d'une nuée de plumes alors que tous les hiboux de l'école d'échappaient par les fenêtres dans un bruissement d'ailes affolé et un concert de hululements indignés.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, ils restèrent un instant étourdis dans une pièce vide et silencieuse, un rouleau de parchemin abandonné sur la paille.

- Bravo! grogna Hermione, des plumes suspendues à ses mèches broussailleuses. Les deux garçons la regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Kécile s'avança jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres pour observer si les oiseaux s'étaient enfuis loin. La plupart étaient perchés sur les arbres en bordures de la forêt interdite.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un moment, Ron, avant de pouvoir envoyer ton courrier, constata-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas près de revenir.

- Et il faudra que tu puisses les approcher, ajouta Harry.

Ron bougonnait:

- Je vais finir par croire que la....

- Kécile! s'écria Hermione.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où Kécile avait vacillé, le teint brusquement livide, le souffle court.

Cela avait duré à peine une seconde: la sensation d'être transportée ailleurs. Elle avait alors cru être devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, transpercée par la peur devant le maître implacable et cruel et l'avait entendu siffler: _"Je te réduirai à néant!". _Son sang avait reflué vers son coeur pendant que le monde tournait dangereusement autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à la bordure de pierre, le temps que la sensation cesse. Elle prit alors conscience qu'Hermione l'appelait et lui demandait si elle allait bien. Elle finit par relever la tête vers le visage inquiet de sa camarade.

- Ça va, Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Elle s'assit contre le mur, ses jambes encore flageolantes de la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tout d'un coup eu l'impression de...

- De quoi? insista Hermione.

- Rien. Coupa Kécile d'un ton plus sec. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Le vertige probablement, ajouta-elle.

Les trois autres avaient l'air sceptiques, mais n'insistèrent pas alors que leur camarade se relevait, son masque impassible à nouveau sur le visage.

- Tu es quand même pâle, constata Hermione. Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie?

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais simplement aller m'allonger dans le dortoir.

- On te retrouve pour le dîner, alors?

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui lui est arrivé? questionna Harry.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules d'un air blasé.

- Miss Mystère, souffla Ron.

*****

Kécile n'avait en réalité aucune intention d'aller s'allonger. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin, mais la terreur sourde qui naissait en elle l' aurait très certainement empêché de trouver un quelconque repos.

Elle se précipita dans les cachots et alla frapper à la porte de Severus. Lorsque le Maître des lieux ouvrit, il arqua un sourcils, visiblement surpris de la trouver devant sa porte.

- Que faîtes-vous là, Miss Gaunt?

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Et sans attendre d'invitation, elle pénétra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Miss Gaunt, dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous n'êtes pas chez vous, et que je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer?

Kécile s'arrêta, interloquée, et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Vous m'avez toujours...

- Je vous ai toujours laissé entrer et agir comme la Princesse. Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, alors vous serez priez de vous comporter de manière moins cavalière.

Kécile baissa la tête.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Elle se tut, ne sachant plus comment agir. Puis elle finit par demander d'une voix mal assurée:

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler?

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir Dumbledore?

Kécile redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé...

- Vous lui avez pourtant bien demandé d'être votre mentor.

Elle rougit violemment.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi donc? interrogea sèchement Severus.

- Moi, la fille de Voldemort, avoir pour mentor Dumbledore! C'est ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais être vraie partisane de son camp. Je suis trop... noire.

- Miss Gaunt, les gens ne sont pas noirs ou blancs. Regardez- moi! Je suis un très bon exemple de personne plongée dans la magie noire qui s'est jointe à Dumbledore.

- Vous ne lui avez pas demandé de devenir votre mentor...

- Il l'est pourtant devenu, en quelque sorte, sans me demander mon avis, et en prenant des risques considérables aux yeux des autres. Mais laissons là ma relation avec ce vieux fou. Vous vouliez me parler. De quoi s'agit-il?

Il lui fit enfin signe de s'asseoir.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a reçu ma lettre, annonça Kécile.

Severus la regarda, dubitatif.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Je l'ai vu.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, avoua Kécile. J'ai eu la sensation de me retrouver là-bas, et je l'ai entendu me menacer.

- Votre imagination.

- Je ne crois pas... Ça avait l'air bien réel. Sa voix... la sensation de froid... la peur... tout était si présent.

- Que vous disait-il?

- Qu'il me réduirait à néant.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il la regardait fixement sans laisser paraître aucune pensée.

- Aller raconter cela à Dumbledore. Je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Pourquoi?

- Il voudrait le savoir.

- Cela ne servirait- à rien.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir? demanda presque méchamment Severus.

- Je... je croyais que je devais vous le dire.

- Je ne suis plus responsable de vous, Miss Gaunt! Et si j'ai dû jouer les psychologues avec vous, sachez que cela à cesser depuis le jour où vous avez trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de tenir le rôle de nounous. Prenez-vous un peu par la main! acheva-t-il en se levant. Et si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, allez voir Dumbledore. Moi, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité.

Et il ouvrit grand la porte, indiquant clairement à Kécile de sortir.

La petite fille obéit, telle un somnambule, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle.

Elle resta immobile dans les courants d'airs glacials des cachots, une douleur lancinante au coeur. Que se passait-il? Elle ne comprenait plus. Et elle avait mal. Très mal. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il la soignait et s'inquiétait d'elle, et maintenant, il la rejetait. Est-ce que son attention était donc due à son statut de Princesse?

Elle ne pouvait en supporter l'idée. La tête lui tournait à nouveau. Elle se sentait étouffée, suffoquée. Ce n'était pas possible!

Elle n'avait pas conscience des larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues glacées. Elle eut simplement un violent besoin de se réfugier dans un cocon de chaleur, d'oublier le monde extérieur.

Elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle n'allait pouvoir reprendre son souffle qu'arrivée à son but. Elle courrait dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper des élèves qu'elle croisait. Elle n'entendit pas Rusard beugler après elle. Elle courrait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son monde s'effondrer complètement. Elle voulait désespérément que Severus au moins continue à faire partie de sa vie. Et elle voyait son dernier repère s'effacer sans raison.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille bafouilla le mot de passe et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier tournant. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant la porte massive au heurtoir doré qu'elle pensa à reprendre son souffle et un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'elle frappa, personne ne lui répondit, mais elle entra néanmoins. Alors que la porte se refermait dans un bruit feutré, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer plus librement. Le calme du lieu la rassurait un peu, et Fumsec l'accueillit avec un petit trille mélodieux, comme s'il la saluait.

- Bonjour Fumsec, dit-elle en s'approchant du phénix.

Elle tendit une main légèrement tremblante pour caresser l'oiseau qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Il exerçait toujours sur elle une fascination incroyable et le contact des plumes soyeuses était merveilleux. A regret, elle cessa ses caresses pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau directorial, mais l'oiseau s'envola de son perchoir et vint se poser sur ses genoux.

- Fumsec...

Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs, attendant visiblement quelque chose, et comme elle ne bougeait pas,émit un petit son mélodieux avant de s'installer confortablement. Kécile finit par le caresser à nouveau et attendit l'arrivée de Dumbledore, ses pensées vagabondant autour de Severus Rogue, comme tirées par un fil.

De tous les mangemorts, il était elle le seul pour qui elle eût du respect et un certain attachement. Il n'avait pas été plus tendre que les autres! Mais il avait toujours été là, silencieux et taciturne, pour la soigner quand son père l'avait puni, pour la soutenir quand elle rencontrait un obstacle dans son apprentissage de la magie, et ce depuis son arrivée au manoir. Et il lui avait transmis une passion pour les potions, et ce que cela supposait de rigueur et de patience. Les uniques moments passés au manoir dont elle garderait un bon souvenir étaient ceux écoulés dans le cachot de Severus, au milieu des chaudrons bouillonnant doucement à suivre des instructions données d'une voix calme, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, un peu froide, mais jamais menaçante... Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de retrouver cette étrange sensation de protection mêlée de froideur que distillait l'homme au charisme si particulier, qui repousse et attire en même temps.

Mais maintenant,il n'y avait rien. Rien que le froid qui l'enveloppait et l'oppressait. Il l'avait rejeté, la colère glaciale aux yeux. Parce qu'il n'avait plus à jouer son rôle. Parce qu'elle n'était plus la _Princesse_. parce qu'au fond, pourquoi aurait-elle une quelconque importance pour lui? Elle lui devait beaucoup, il ne lui devait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison...

Fumsec émit un hululement de protestation et s'envola brusquement de ses genoux pour se poser sur son perchoir. Il se tourna alors vers elle et il sembla à Kécile qu'il la regardait avec une sorte d'indignation. Qu'avait-elle donc encore fait?

************

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau et vit Kécile plongée dans ses pensées, Fumsec sur les genoux. Elle ne devait pas aller bien. Il ne bougea pas et observa diverses émotions passer sur le visage de la petite fille, puis le phénix retourna sur son perchoir avec un hululement, visiblement mécontent du cours des pensées de l'enfant qu'il tentait d'aider.

Il retint un rire devant le regard courroucé de son Oiseau. Fumsec avait décidément un sacré caractère! Il décida néanmoins d'interrompre la réflexion de sa nouvelle protégée.

- Kécile?

Il la vit sursauter et elle se retourna pour le fixer d'un air perdu, comme se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait devant lui. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'approcha, balbutiant un vague bonjour.

Dumbledore voyait des traces de larmes sur son visage pâle et anxieux. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de sécher ses larmes, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et de la consoler. Mais il se retint. Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit, comme s'il ne voyait pas ses larmes, comme s'il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait que c'était la seule attitude qui ne l'effrayerait pas. Malgré ses réels progrès, Kécile supportait encore difficlement le contact, et il devait l'apprivoiser.

- Je suis content de te voir, Kécile. Viens donc dans le salon. Fumsec? interrogea-t-il pour inviter l'oiseau à les suivre. Mais celui-ci eut un petit cri mécontent et leur tourna le dos. Dumbledore rit doucement devant les manières de son phénix et remarqua sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Kécile, mais tu l'as vexé!

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela en voyant la mine déconfite de la petite fille qui s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il alors, en prenant place en face d'elle, Fumsec est assez susceptible et aime diriger notre pensée. Il a horreur qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

Kécile lui jeta un regard confus.

- C'est parfois assez agaçant de ne pas pouvoir s'inquiéter tranquille sans le voir s'incruster dans notre réflexion, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais sa plaisanterie ne fit pas sourire Kécile. Au contraire, elle baissa les yeux avec un air triste qui faisait peine à voir.

- Voyons, Kécile, reprit-il plus doucement et avec sérieux, quelque chose ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kécile en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Fumsec. Ni l'impression que tu donnes... Puis voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il insista:

- Kécile?

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et releva ses yeux bleus humides vers lui.

- C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que Severus s'est occupé de moi jusque là uniquement parce qu'il le devait pour maintenir son rôle d'espion, et que maintenant, il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec moi, répondit-elle d'une traite.

Dumbledore fut vraiment surpris par ses propos et ne put retenir un sourire amusé mêlé de soulagement en réalisant que les craintes de l'enfant n'étaient pas fondées et que cette tristesse-là serait dissipée...

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui te fait croire cela?

- Il m'a rejeté.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Lorsque je suis allée lui parler, il m'a presque jeté dehors en disant qu'il n'avait plus à jouer les nounous et qu'il ne servait plus à rien... Je ne comprends pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Probablement parce que je ne suis plus la _Princesse_... songea-t-elle amèrement. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à Harry Potter!

- Et tu n'as pas compris ce que cela signifiait?

- Je croyais que si...

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je peux t'assurer que tu es importante pour lui. Mais Severus reste Severus. Il ne te le montrera que rarement, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, et... à sa façon. Severus est avant tout un homme rancunier, et il a beaucoup de mal à accepter que son rôle d'espion soit terminé. D'autant que nous n'avons pas attendu son accord définitif pour envoyer la lettre à Voldemort lui révélant le double jeu de Severus. Il dit nous en vouloir, mais il rejette surtout sa frustration sur nous. Et comme il te l'a dit lui même, il est persuadé de ne plus avoir aucune utilité.

- Mais, est-ce que c'est vrai?

- Déclarer que Severus est inutile est très exagéré. Disons que maintenant, en étant devenu la cible numéro un après Harry et toi, il ne pourra plus participer à bon nombre d'opération. Mais cela ne va pas durer... Si cela peut te rassurer, je lui réserve un travail de première importance. En attendant, toi, tu peux lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas inutile parce que tu as besoin de lui. N'est-ce pas?

- Oui, souffla Kécile.

- Severus est rancunier. Mais le fait même qu'il t'ait laissé entrer chez lui plutôt que de te claquer la porte au nez directement, prouve qu'il est tiraillé entre sa rancoeur et son souci de toi.

- Vous croyez?

- Si tu n'es pas persuadé de son réel attachement envers toi, demande-toi s'il était obligé de faire tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi lorsqu'il était espion.

Il vit Kécile baisser les yeux et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Fumsec avait apparemment cessé de bouder, et vint se poser sur le dos de son fauteuil.

Lorsque Kécile releva la tête, elle souriait doucement.

- J'étais stupide, remarqua-t-elle. J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais me montrer, Fumsec?

L'oiseau cligna des yeux en s'ébouriffant. On pouvait prendre cela pour un oui.

- Fumsec semble bien t'aimer, Kécile, constata le directeur en riant.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Dumbledore ajoute:

- En attendant que Severus ait terminé sa crise d'ermitage, Kécile, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler de n'importe quoi. Après tout, je suis ton mentor...

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas? demanda-t-elle honteuse.

- T'en vouloir? De quoi? interrogea Dumbledore surpris.

- D'avoir osé vous demander cela.

Dumbledore se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Kécile, je t'ai dit que cela me faisait plaisir, au contraire. Est-ce que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as écrit à Voldemort?

- Si! s'exclama Kécile avec virulence. Mais... je me dis que peut-être je vous en demande trop... continua-t-elle plus bas.

- Tu as fais ton choix, moi aussi.

Kécile ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle finit par murmurer, comme une petite fille détresse, (et n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était?!):

- Vous l'empêcher de me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?

Elle le regardait avec un réel désarroi, et il tendit les bras vers elle, tout doucement pour lui laisser le choix de refuser le contact. Mais elle le laissa faire. Il l'enveloppa dans un geste protecteur et elle se laissa glisser contre sa poitrine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kécile, je te protègerais.

******************************

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy rentrait chez lui après une rude journée au ministère.

Il s'assit las, auprès de sa femme dans le somptueux salon et annonça d'une voix fatiguée:

-Ça y est. Tout est prêt. Demain, je mets la machine en branle.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu?

- Narcissa, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné une semaine pour nous préparer, et ce n'était pas de trop. Maintenant, que tout est prêt, inutile d'attendre.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Narcissa?

- C'est cruel.

- Elle nous a trahi.

- Nous l'avons élevé! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible?!

- Ce n'est pas notre fille.

- Je le sais. Mais malgré tout...

- Enfin, Narcissa! s'exclama Lucius avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Il serait suicidaire de demander sa grâce. Je ne fais qu'obéir et nous protéger des conséquences que cette punition peut avoir sur nous.

- Je le sais bien.

- Maintenant, tant que cette affaire ne sera pas terminée, évite de sortir, et pas un mot de tout cela à Drago. Je vais déjà avoir un mal de chien à faire taire la Gazette...

**************************

Dumbledore sirotait son thé en réfléchissant au comportement de Kécile et de Severus. Son professeur de Potions lui avait vertement exprimé sa colère lorsqu'il avait appris le contenu de la lettre envoyée à Voldemort, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de démissionner de l'Ordre. Menace que Dumbledore n'avait pas pris au sérieux. Mais s'il acceptait de payer les frais (jusque dans une certaine mesure) de la mauvaise humeur de son professeur, il trouvait que l'attitude de Severus vis-à-vis de la fillette commençait à outrepasser l'admissible, tenu de la Kécile était fragile et avait besoin du soutien de la seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance. S'il continuait ainsi, cette confiance allait se briser, et Merlin savait quelles pouvaient en être les conséquences. Il pensait pourtant que Severus en serait le premier conscient: c'était lui-même qui lui avait expliqué le comportement de la petite fille, deux jours après le terrible soir où Kécile leur avait révélé l'engagement qui la liait à un meurtre.

_- Kécile a-t-elle été battue par Voldemort?_

_Severus se retourna vers le directeur, surpris._

_- Pourquoi me posez vous cette question?_

_Dumbledore alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec lassitude avant de répondre:_

_- Elle craint le contact. Le mien particulièrement. Alors je réitère ma question, est-ce que Voldemort l'a battue._

_Severus secoua la tête._

_- C'est bien pire que ça. Il ne l'a jamais giflé, ou frappé. Elle a en revanche été élevée depuis l'âge de six ans à coups de doloris. Pour un rien: une question, un geste de trop, une étourderie, un erreur d'apprentissage, et plus la "faute" était grave, plus long et plus douloureux était le doloris. Quelques autres sorts venaient varier le plaisir de temps à autre._

_Les rares contacts physiques qu'elle a pu avoir avec son Père n'étaient que menaces. Il voulait pour reprendre ces propres termes qu'elle _"apprenne à craindre la main qui tenait cette baguette."_ Ce qui explique qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche._

_- Ça n'explique pas le mouvement de panique qu'elle a eu avant-hier, et la claire répulsion que je lui inspire._

_Severus eut un regard légèrement condescendant._

_- J'aurais cru que vous comprendriez. Ce n'est pas vous qui lui inspirez une quelconque répulsion, mais elle-même._

_Devant le regard confus de son directeur, il développa:_

_- Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que vous exercez sur elle une réelle attraction. Mais en même temps qu'elle vous admire, elle vous craint et a peur de vous parce qu'elle ne se juge pas digne de vous._

_Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Il fixait simplement Severus., attendant la suite. Mais Severus n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire._

_- Je vois..._

Si Severus avait aussi bien compris l'attitude que Kécile avait envers lui, songea Dumbledore, il devait parfaitement avoir saisis l'importance que lui-même avait aux yeux de la fillette. Depuis deux jours, elle tentait par tous les moyens de lui parler mais se trouvait à chaque fois devant un mur. Il l'avait vue revenir chaque soir un peu plus démoralisée. Il savait par expérience que Severus pouvait être très blessant, et il était hors de question que Kécile en paye les frais.

Sur cette résolution, le directeur prit de la poudre de cheminette près de l'âtre et annonça le bureau de son professeur de potions. Un instant après, il passait la tête dans l'âtre du jeune homme. Celui-ci lisait un livre sur son canapé, et se contenta de poser un regard indifférent sur lui.

- Bonsoir, Severus. Je voudrais vous parler. Venez dans mon bureau, s'il-vous plaît, tenta Dumbledore, conciliant.

- Désolé, monsieur le directeur, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni l'envie.

- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vient chez vous.

Et Dumbledore se retira du feu pour retourner cette fois-ci en intégral dans les appartements de son irascible professeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais il voyait à la légère contracture de sa mâchoire qu'il était agacé.

- Bien, Severus, inutile de tourner autour du pot....

- C'est pourtant votre habitude préférée, coupa l'intéressé.

- Je comprends votre colère, mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de la faire subir à Kécile. Elle n'a rien à voire dans cette affaire.

- Ah bon? Et qui donc a écrit la lettre? Ou bien est-ce vous qui lui avez fait rajouter cette phrase: _Je vous informe de plus que vous ne reverrez plus dans vos rangs Severus Rogue, espion de Dumbledore et principal responsable de mon changement de camp.?_

_- _Non, elle l'a écrite de sa propre initiative.

- Vous voyez! s'exclama Severus avec colère en se redressant. Cette gamine a pris la décision sans même me demander mon avis.

- Elle a cru que vous vous étiez rangé à notre avis, ce qui était la décision la plus raisonnable.

- Elle savait, tout comme vous que je ne serais pas d'accord. Et comme vous, elle est passée outre. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par une gamine, fut-elle l'ex-Princesse! Qu'elle cesse de se croire tout permis.

- Severus! s'exclama Dumbledore en haussant légèrement le ton. Elle n'a pas écrit cela dans cette optique et vous le savez très bien! Cessez cette mauvaise foi flagrante. Kécile a besoin de vous, et elle vous l'a montré. En écrivant cette information à Voldemort elle marque son désir de vous voir à ses côtés.

- Je ne suis pas une baby-sister!

- Vous êtes son unique garde-fou. La dernière personne de son ancienne vie qu'elle conserve, la seule en qui elle a confiance, et vous êtes en train de briser cette confiance par votre attitude puérile!

- Et vous ne trouvez pas son attitude à elle égoïste? Décider de mon avenir sans me prévenir, simplement parce que la _Princesse_ a besoin de moi à ses côtés.

- Vous ne savez donc pas faire la différence entre l'attitude d'une enfant gâtée qui obtient tout ce qu'elle veut dans un caprice ou un excès d'autorité, et le besoin d'une enfant brisée à conserver son dernier rempart? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous teniez à elle. Vous devriez être satisfait de voir qu'elle tient à vous.

- Et vous croyez que ça sera d'une grande utilité de "soutenir une enfant brisée" pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Ah! Voilà! Nous atteignons enfin le coeur du problème.

- Parce que vous trouvez que ça n'a pas d'importance peut-être? Admirable mission auprès de l'ordre que de jouer le psychologue de la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Voilà qui va rudement nous avancer!

- Je considère en effet l'équilibre psychologique de Kécile comme une priorité, car tant qu'elle ne sera pas confiante en son entourage et incertaine d'elle-même, elle est une proie facile pour Voldemort. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle ne sera pas une arme à négliger. S'il vous faut à tout prix une raison stratégique pour vous occuper d'elle, vous l'avez. Mais je ne pense pas qu'apprendre que vous ne voyez en elle que l'arme lui fasse plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs vous-même qui m'avez dit il y a moins de deux semaines: "_Je ne vous laisserais pas en faire un instrument à vos plans."_ Où est donc passé votre volonté de protéger cette enfant? Est-ce qu'il n'a réellement fallu qu'une malheureuse preuve d'attachement maladroite pour briser cette volonté?

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Maintenant, Severus, ajouta Dumbleodre d'une voix basse et froide qui le fit se sentir tout petit, je ne veux plus apprendre que vous avez parlé durement à Kécile. Au pire, taisez-vous. Et si votre attitude vis-à-vis d'elle ne change pas rapidement, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre des mesures de sanctions envers vous. Je vous attends dans mon bureau si vous souhaitez réviser votre comportement.

Et sans rien ajouter, Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau par la cheminée.

En cette fin d'après-midi de dimanche, il savait que Kécile viendrait le voir avant le dîner. Elle venait tous les jours, après lui avoir demandé timidement si cela ne le dérangeait pas, et elle appréciait ses moments. Elle lui parlait généralement de ses journées: comment les gryffondors l'avaient surnommés Princesse Lointaine et comment elle détestait ce surnom, comment Hermione tentait par tous les moyens de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, comment Severus s'acharnait sur Neville et Harry. Ils avaient aussi discuté de la pureté du sang. Kécile n'était pas encore convaincu , mais elle reconnaissait qu'être sang-pur ne signifiait pas forcément être plus puissant... mais c'était vrai assez souvent, non? Dumbledore ne lui parlait pas de son enfance, ni de Voldemort, ni de la chambre des Secrets. Avant d'entamer ces sujets, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance, et qu'elle ait un peu de normalité. C'était ce qu'il cherchait à lui donner actuellement: l'impression d'être une enfant comme les autres qui avait un adulte à son écoute pour parler de tous les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. Lui permettre oublier un peu qu'elle n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, qu'elle avait tué, qu'on voulait sa mort, et que si son identité était révélée, sa liberté serait en péril.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit frapper doucement.

- Entrez!

Kécile pénétra dans la pièce.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

- Non, Kécile, je t'attendais.

Et il se leva pour entrer dans le salon privé, et s'y installa avec Kécile, en faisant apparaître d'un geste un service à thé et des biscuits.

- Fumsec n'est pas là?

- Non.

- Où est-il?

- En vadrouille.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas où il est?!

- Non. Il reviendra quand il en aura envie.

- Mais.. et si vous avez besoin de lui?

- Il réapparaîtra. Les phénix sont malgré leur fidélité des oiseaux indépendants et n'ont pas besoin de l'homme pour vivre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Reste là, Kécile, dit Dumbledore. Je crois savoir qui c'est.

Et la supposition de Dumbledore se révéla exacte. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, il y trouva Severus, la mine fermée et froide.

- Je vous attendais Severus. Kécile est dans le salon. Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer avec elle.

Et il ouvrit la porte pour le faire pénétrer dans la pièce avant de la refermer sur lui. Il s'installa derrière son bureau, avec un de ses papiers administratifs qui encombraient inutilement la surface de travail pour patienter.

Severus s'avança vers Kécile et lui dit de but en blanc:

- Je suis désolé. Ma réaction était excessive. On va considérer que les torts sont effacés des deux côtés. De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait.

Kécile se leva et répondit à voix basse.

- Je suis désolée aussi Severus. je ne voulais pas décider à votre place. Je croyais réellement que votre décision était prise. Je.. Severus... Est-ce que... est-ce que... vous vous occupiez de moi uniquement parce que j'étais la Princesse?

Severus secoua la tête.

- J'ai dit cela sous le coup de la colère. Oubliez ce que j'ai pu vous dire. Vous pourrez toujours venir me voir si vous avez un problème, et je me soucie réellement de vous.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Kécile.

- Vous venez de dire que vous vous souciez de moi?

- Profitez-en, je ne le répèterai pas, maugréa Severus

- Pas besoin!

Et Kécile vint se serrer brièvement contre l'homme avare de gentillesse, avant de se précipiter vers la porte qui menait au bureau, laissant en plan un Severus légèrement choqué et qui se demandait déjà dans quoi il s'était embarqué cette fois...

Dumbledore vit surgir une Kécile tout sourire devant lui qui s'écria:

- Ça y est! Tout est arrangé.

- Déjà? Eh bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Nous allons maintenant peut-être pouvoir travailler de manière constructive. Severus, ajouta Dumbledore au professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, dois-je considérer que votre pardon ne va qu'à Kécile, ou suis-je amnistié moi aussi?

- J'ai bonne envie de vous faire mijoter encore un peu, vieillard...

Mais devant le sourire un brin moqueur de son directeur, il capitula.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, une fois de plus.

- Parfait. Un bonbon au citron? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire. Un regard noir lui répondit.

- J'espère pour vous que vous aller me trouver un travail intéressant, Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à moisir dans mes cachots.

- Franchement, Severus, intervint Kécile, ragaiardie, je me demande ce que vous pouviez trouver d'intéressant à aller vous mettre sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Le défi était de taille. Rien de tel pour entretenir un homme que de mettre tous ses sens et toutes ses capacités en éveil, répondit Severus, une lueur rusée dans les yeux.

- Vous jouiez votre vie!

- C'était pour la bonne cause.

Kécile grimaça. "la bonne cause"! Sa conscience l'avait assez torturée pour cela...

- Vous m'excuserez de ne pas être encore prête à mettre ma vie en jeu pour "la bonne cause",toute bonne et toute juste soit elle.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à la sacrifier pour moi, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, s'exclama Kécile. Croyez-moi, aucune conviction, quelle qu'elle soit n'est entrée en ligne de compte dans cette décision. Et je vous détrompe tout de suite, pour que vous ne me preniez pas pour l'héroïne du siècle, j'ai longtemps hésité!

Elle fut interrompue par de nouveaux coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez!

Le professeur MacGonagallapparut, suivi de trois personnes, extérieures à Poudlard, qu'elle ne connaissait pas de ce fait.

- Le ministre de la magie, professeur, annonça Mac Gonagall.

- Cornelius! s'exclama Dumbledore en allant saluer le nouveau venu, tandis que Kécile et Severus se levaient. Messieurs Dawlish, Shacklebolt...

- Bonsoir, Albus, répondit le dénommé Cornelius. j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?

- Jamais. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous remercie. Je viens pour une affaire délicate.

- Est-ce cela qui nécessite la venue dans l'école de deux aurors?

- Oui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je viens arrêter la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cachée sous le nom de Kécile Gaunt, pour un aller simple vers Azkaban.

* * *


	22. Dénonciation

**Alors d'abord merci pour vos encouragements. ça m'a fait bizarre de m'apercevoir que cette histoire a déjà atteint plus de 100 000 mots, alors que j'en suis à quoi... un huitième? Enfin, bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant.**

**Cependant pour une demi-douzaine de chapitre à peu près, Kécile va nous quitter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIX: Dénonciation**

-_ Je viens arrêter la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cachée sous le nom de Kécile Gaunt, pour un aller simple vers Azkaban._

Un silence horrifié s'abattit sur la pièce.

Kécile fixait le ministre, les yeux agrandis de terreur et elle commença à reculer en trébuchant, n'ayant qu'une idée, s'éloigner le plus possible de cet individu.

Les trois hommes du ministère tournèrent le tête vers elle, et le petit homme court sur pattes demanda avec un sourire qui lui sembla mauvais:

- Dois-je en conclure que c'est vous, Kécile Gaunt?

Elle ne répondit pas, reculant toujours, et sursauta en sentant son corps arrêté par quelqu'un. Les deux bras puissants de Severus vinrent alors l'entourer d'un geste protecteur.

- Saisissez-vous d'elle.

- Attendez! ordonna Dumbledore.

Les deux aurors avaient déjà bondi et faisaient face à Severus qui s'était interposé, baguette brandie.

- Messieurs Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Severus, rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plait.

Après un regard menaçant de part et d'autres, les trois hommes obtempérèrent, mais Severus resta devant Kécile, déterminé à la défendre.

- Bien. Maintenant que les esprits sont calmés, vous allez m'expliquer, Fudge, ce que cela signifie, déclara Dumbledore en fixant le ministre d'un oeil dur.

- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, cette information ne doit pas vous plaire, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Il se trouve que cette élève, Kécile Gaunt, est en réalité...

- La fille de Voldemort, acheva le directeur. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela nécessite de l'arrêter.

- Co... Comment?! éructa Fudge, soudain cramoisi. Vous le saviez?

- Je le savais, avant même que Kécile ne mette un pied dans cette école.

- Vous... Vous l'avez acceptée? Mais vous êtes fou? hurla le ministre.

- Fudge, coupa Dumbledore, calmez-vous! Ce n'est pas Voldemort lui-même que j'ai accueilli. Et Kécile n'a jusque là tué personne!

- Et que faîtes-vous des attaques mystérieuses de ces derniers mois?

- Kécile n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Elle est la seule capable d'avoir commis de tels actes. Enfin! Dumbledore, c'est la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Que Kécile soit la fille de Voldemort n'en fait pas une criminelle. Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Bien sûr que si!

- Kécile a rejoint notre camp.

- Je vous crois..., répondit Fudge narquois. De la même manière que Rogue, je suppose? C'est sans doute lui qui vous a révélé l'identité de la gamine sur l'ordre de son Maître. Vous et vos chers amis ont dû l'éduquer soigneusement, ajouta-t-il, méprisant, à l'adresse de Severus.

- Mon "Maître" comme vous dîtes a appris ma trahison, répliqua ce dernier d'une voix glaciale. Quant à mes "amis" ils ont dû recevoir l'ordre de nous tuer, Kécile et moi, à l'heure qu'il est.

Fudge lui jeta tout juste un regard dégoûté avant de dire avec une grimace:

- Vous êtes décidément complètement fou, Dumbledore. Accepter dans l'école un mangemort et la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

- Severus a depuis longtemps été innocenté par la cour du Magenmagot.

- Mais j'ai ici un mandat d'arrêt signé de Mrs Bones contre Kécile Gaunt. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que j'agis illégalement.

- Et quels sont les chefs d'accusation de ce mandat d'arrêt?

Fudge tira de sa poche un document officiel qu'il tendit à Dumbledore en déclarant:

- Personne proche du Lord Noir, partisane du même Lord et soupçonnée d'être responsable des attaques perpétuées contre les élèves de Poudlard depuis le mois de décembre.

Dumbledore lisait le document avec un mine écoeurée.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'Amélia cautionne une telle infamie. Kécile aura droit à un procès.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit prévu. Vous pourrez toujours le demander... suggéra Fudge avec un sourire narquois.

Kécile eut alors la sensation que son corps se gelait littéralement. Dumbledore avait tourné un regard désemparé vers elle et elle avait compris que la cause était perdue.

- Ce n'est pas possible! gronda Severus. Dumbledore! Vous ne pouvez pas laissez faire une chose pareille...

- Je suis désolé, répondit simplement le directeur tout d'un coup terriblement las.

Tout s'effondra alors autour de Kécile. Elle réalisa brusquement la vérité: elle n'avait échappé à la mort rapide du Serment Inviolable que pour la lente agonie d'Azkaban. Elle vacilla et Severus la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle était secoué de violents tremblements et semblait incapable de prononcer un mot.

Fudge fit un signe aux deux aurors qui s'avançaient vers le petit corps tremblant.

- Attendez! interrompit à nouveau Dumbleodre.

Fudge se tourna d'un air excédé vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous encore, Dumbledore. J'ai dit ce qu'il y avait à dire.

- Laissez-moi deux minutes seul avec elle.

Fudge le fixa d'un air soupçonneux, les yeux rétrécis, cherchant le piège. Dumbledore soupira.

- Vous avez ma parole que Kécile ne s'enfuira pas, Fudge.

Finalement, après une longue hésitation, le ministre fit signe aux deux aurors de le suivre et s'avança jusqu'à la sortie.

- Nous vous attendons devant la gargouille, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Et la porte se referma derrière eux, laissant place à un nouveau silence.

Dumbledore demanda d'une voix résignée:

- Minerva, s'il vous plaît, allez donc chercher Mr Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger.

Le professeur MacGonagall, très pâle, partit sans un mot. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Severus se tourna vers le directeur d'un air accusateur et demanda, menaçant:

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas les laisser faire, Albus?!

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre solution pour l'instant.

- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas un moyen de la soustraire aux autorités.

- Pour qu'elle soit poursuivie à la fois par le ministère et Voldemort? Non, Severus, Kécile n'a de chance de résister que par les voix légales.

- C'est insensé! Vous ne...

- Severus, coupa Dumbledore, sortez maintenant.

Le professeur de potion resta à fixer son directeur avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

Le silence envahit une nouvelle fois la pièce. Kécile n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et fixait le vide d'un regard perdu et horrifié. Dumbledore se sentait presque aussi désemparé que le soir où elle avait annoncé sa décision de trahir un Serment Inviolable, à la fois coupable et impuissant.

Mais le temps passait. Fudge allait finir par s'impatienter.

Dumbledore rompit donc le silence d'une voix basse et grave:

- Je suis désolé.

Kécile tourna son regard vers lui. Il fut soulagé de n'y voir aucune accusation . Mais le désespoir qu'il y lisait lui serra le coeur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et semblait lutter contre les larmes. Il se pencha vers elle et la tenant par les épaules, déclara:

- Je te jure, Kécile, que tu ne resteras pas à Azkaban. Je te sortirais de là le plus rapidement possible. Peux-tu me faire confiance?

Kécile hocha la tête et Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas à l'étreinte. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je te sortirai de là, Kécile, répéta-t-il doucement, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Le nez dans sa barbe, la petite fille parla enfin:

- Je tâcherai de résister. Mais ne tardez pas trop.

Dumbledore la pressa davantage contre lui pour tenter de la rassurer.

Mais il fallait malheureusement quitter la sécurité du bureau pour rejoindre les gens du ministère. Kécile descendit comme une somnambule les escaliers en colimaçon et passa la gargouille à la suite de Dumbledore. Elle ne remarqua pas la lueur de pitié dans les yeux de Shacklebolt ni la rage froide dans ceux de Severus. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Dawlish la lia et lui lança un sort anti-transplanage. (Comme si une gamine de 12 ans savait le faire! s'insurgea Severus.) Le sinistre cortège marcha dans les couloirs heureusement vides à l'heure du dîner, sans un mot. Kécile ne songea même pas à l'humiliation qu'elle aurait pu éprouver si des élèves l'avaient vue, escortée ainsi qu'une criminelle. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le cri faible cri qui résonna dans le hall lorsqu'ils le traversèrent.

Puis ils s'avancèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et Fudge rompit enfin le silence:

- Deux détraqueurs nous attendent aux portes du parc.

Kécile grelotta brusquement de froid et de peur. Severus, le poing et la mâchoire crispée se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge du misérable abruti qui servait de ministre à la communauté sorcière. La nouvelle ne semblait pas émouvoir Kécile dont le visage restait totalement vide d'expression. En réalité, plus rien ne semblait l'émouvoir, et il aurait douté qu'elle l'ait entendu si elle ne s'était pas mise à trembler. Son pas se faisait de plus en plus vacillant . Et il en comprit rapidement la cause: ils approchaient des grilles du parc. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir le froid malsain que provoquaient les détraqueurs.

Kécile sembla brusquement sortir de sa torpeur en s'arrêtant net. Il voyait son corps frêle secoué de violents tremblements convulsifs, et elle était visiblement incapable de faire une pas de plus. Mais les deux aurores l'attrapèrent par le bras et l'obligèrent à avancer, comme une condamnée à l'échafaud. Alors que Severus commençait à ressentir un léger brouillard embrumer son esprit et qu'il fermait toute pensée pour ne pas se laisser envahir, le cortège passa les grilles de Poudlard, laissant derrière eux les protections magiques de l'école.

Ils virent deux ombres sinistres glisser vers eux, amenant avec eux un halo glacial. Kécile se figea, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Elle ne se tourna pas vers eux, elle ne prononça pas une plainte. Mais lorsque les détraqueurs se saisirent d'elle, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'effondra au sol, inanimée.

Severus amorça un mouvement pour la rejoindre, mais une main se posa sur son bras et le retint. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et vit le vieil homme le regarder avec un air désolé et secouer lentement la tête. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, se jeter sur le petit corps abandonné et transplanter pour l'emmener loin ces bourreaux. Au lieu de cela, il ravala sa fureur et regarda Shacklebolt éloigner les détraqueurs et prendre dans ses bras le corps inerte de Kécile.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous pause beaucoup de problèmes, Monsieur le ministre. Je vous demande l'autorisation de la transplanter moi-même directement à Azkaban avec Dawlish. Fudge acquiesça. Dans un ensemble parfait, les trois hommes transplanèrent avec leur victime suivis des deux détraqueurs qui disparurent dans un halo gris, laissant derrière eux le froid et la désolation.

Dumbledore et Severus restèrent un moment dans le vent glacial à fixer l'endroit où Kécile s'était effondrée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quand ils la reverraient et surtout, dans quel état. Dumbledore suivait dans son esprit le parcours monstrueux de l'innocente enfant. En cet instant, elle devait avoir passé la limite de zone de transplanage sur le rivage et être embarquée sur la barque qui la mènerait jusqu'à l'île morose et aride où se dressait la sinistre forteresse d'Azkaban.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça! Cracha Severus.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il ne tourna même pas le regard vers son professeur. Il fit simplement demi-tour, d'un pas las, marchant sur les traces du chemin de croix de Kécile. Les élèves qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin de son bureau les regardèrent avec attention. La rumeur avait déjà fait circuler que le ministre était venu et qu'ils avaient emmenés l'Héritier de Serpentard. Mais devant la mine sombre du directeur et celle plutôt effrayante du professeur de potions, tous se taisaient sur leur passage. Enfin, Dumbledore atteignit la gargouille. Il savait qu'en haut, dans son bureau, l'attendaient Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Qu'allait-il leur dire?

***

- Il va falloir tous les passer en revue, déclara Hermione d'un air décidé.

- On ne peut quand même pas écarter l'idée qu'un élève d'une autre maison ait fait ça, répliqua Harry.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il soit entré dans la tour, protesta Ron la bouche pleine.

- Votre petite virée chez les Serpentard prouve qu'il n'est pas impossible d'entrer dans les autres salles communes de manière frauduleuse.

- Tu crois qu'd'autres ont fait l'coup du polynectar marmonna Ron en enfournant une bouchée de pommes de terre.

- Peu probable rétorqua Harry. Ils n'ont pas tous les capacités d'Hermione.

- Je pense plutôt répliqua celle-ci sans relever le compliment, qu'un élève se soit procurer le mot de passe de manière tout à fait banale.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- Il y a forcément d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui connaissent le mot de passe du portrait: des frères et sœurs de Gryffondors, ou de petits ou petites amies. Mais je maintiens que le voleur doit d'abord être cherché à Gryffondor. Ce sera de toute manière plus facile pour nous.

Ron avala et demanda:

- Je suppose que Kécile ne fait toujours pas partie des suspects?

- Pas plus que les autres, répondit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

- Mr Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, venez avec moi, s'il vous plait.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit tous sursauter. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la mine pâle et secouée de leur professeur. Légèrement inquiets, ils quittèrent la table sous le regard plus ou moins intrigués des autres élèves.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Harry.

MacGonagall ne répondit pas. Ils passèrent les doubles portes de la Grande Salle que le professeur ferma consciencieusement derrière eux.

Hermione poussa alors un cri d'effroi, et les deux garçons restèrent stupéfaits: le directeur, Rogue et un inconnu accompagnaient deux hommes qui encadrait Kécile, les mains liées, la tête basse.

- C'est Fudge, le patron de mon père. C'est le ministre, souffla Ron, éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce qu cela signifie, professeur? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Est-ce que Kécile a été … arrêtée?

- Venez, répliqua simplement MacGonagall.

Mais sa voix était beaucoup moins sèche qu'à l'ordinaire.

«Arrêtée, songea Harry. Ce seraient-ils donc trompés? Était-ce Kécile, l'Héritière de Serpentard? Et que faisait-on des criminels, dans le monde des sorciers? Réalisa-t-il. Particulièrement des mineurs?»

Ses interrogations furent interrompues lorsque MacGonagall les arrêta devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe: «Caramel mou». Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et elle fit apparaître trois sièges supplémentaires en leur indiquant de s'asseoir.

- Professeur, réattaqua aussitôt Hermione, que se passe-t-il?

- Miss Gaunt a été arrêtée, répondit la vieille femme d'un air grave.

- Pourquoi?

- Le ministre l'accuse d'être responsable des agressions contre les élèves.

- Il n'a aucune preuve! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Nous n'en savons rien, Miss Granger, coupa sèchement MacGonagall. Croyez- moi, vous ignorez énormément de choses à propos de votre camarade. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que…

Elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête d'un air effaré.

En voyant le regard inquiet et avide de ses élèves, elle se murmura:

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera cela bien mieux que moi.

Alors, ils attendirent. Et lorsque le directeur revint dans son bureau, suivi de Rogue, Harry fut frappé par la lassitude et le chagrin qui marquaient le visage du vieil homme. Même Rogue semblait secoué et furieux. Les deux hommes s'assirent en silence et ce fut le professeur de métamorphose qui rompit le silence pesant de la pièce ne demandant, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ils l'ont emmenée?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Et ce que… c'est vrai? Interrogea-t-elle, espérant visiblement de tout cœur entendre répondre par la négative.

Mais Dumbledore se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous avez pris des risques énormes!

- J'ai pris des risques, c'est certains mais ils étaient contrôlés. Et la suite m'a donné raison. Vous remarquerez de plus qu'elle est à Gryffondor.

- Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

- Content de vous l'entendre dire, Minerva, grogna Severus.

- Dans son cas, cela veut dire beaucoup. Et c'est une chance immense pour elle.

- S'il vous plaît, professeur, intervint Hermione d'une petite voix, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe?

- Si je puis me permettre, Albus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre ces élèves au courant, remarqua Rogue, avec une expression qui rappelait désagréablement à Harry le jour d'Halloween où Miss Teigne avait été attaquée.

- Je crois au contraire qu'ils ont le droit de savoir la vérité, Severus, répondit Dumbledore.

Il se tourna alors vers eux.

- Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que vous êtes des amis de Kécile...

Ron voulut protester, mais Hermione lui donna un violent coup de coude pour le faire taire, tandis qu'Harry répondait honnêtement.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis, mais nous nous entendons de mieux en mieux.

- Vous êtes dans tous les cas ses camarades les plus proches. Et je compte sur vous pour comprendre ce que je vais vous révéler.

- Albus, intervint MacGonagall avec un ton réprobateur, c'est vous même qui m'avez demandé de mettre en garde Mr Potter contre Miss Gaunt l'an passé.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changées, Minerva. A commencer par Kécile., répondit le directeur. Il se tourna vers les trois Gryffondors: Kécile est en réalité la fille de Voldemort.

Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche d'un air effaré, Ron tomba de sa chaise dans un glapissement très distingué, et Harry fixa Dumbledore, essayant de réaliser l'information.

- D'une manière que j'ignore encore, le ministre en a été informé. Il a décidé que la fille de Voldemort n'a rien à faire en liberté. Pire encore, il l'accuse d'être responsable de ces agressions.

- C'est n'est pas de la justice! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Miss Granger, répondit Rogue sarcastique, le ministère n'a cure de savoir si ses actions sont justes ou non. Ce qu'il veut, c'est donner l'impression d'agir en mettant la main sur toute personne susceptible d'être mêlée de près ou de loin au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Professeur, nous autoriserez-vous à nous rendre au procès?

- Hélas, il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait un, et rien n'est moins sûr, avoua Dumbledore.

- Mais... c'est impossible!s'écria Hermione

- Ce ne serait pas la première personne à qui cela arriverait, répondit amèrement Severus.

- Professeur, intervint Harry, où ont-ils emmené Kécile?

- A Azkaban, répondit Dumbledore

Hermione eut un petit cri horrifié et Ron prit une mine dégoûté.

- C'est horrible. Comment peuvent-ils faire une telle chose? Elle n'est même pas majeure!

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour la libérer. Cependant, les enfants, je vous demande de ne rien dire à vos camarades. Inventez une excuse, faîtes-les ignorants, mais pas un mot. Je vous tiendrai informé de l'avancement de sa libération.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers la salle commune, Harry avisa une salle vide et fit signe aux deux autres d'y rentrer.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot, dit-il sans détour, mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'Azkaban?

- Tu n'es pas idiot, répondit Ron. Azkaban c'est la prison des sorciers. Mais ce qui est particulièrement horrible, c'est qu'elle est gardée par des Détraqueurs.

- Ce sont des créatures vraiment maléfiques, poursuivit Hermione, qui se nourrissent du désespoir de leurs victimes.

- Papa dit que certains prisonniers finissent par devenir fou, ou se laissent mourir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient osé y envoyer Kécile, s'exclama Hermione. Je croyais que seuls les sorciers majeurs y étaient envoyés. Il n'y a donc pas de législation particulière pour les sorciers de premier cycle?

- Hermione, tu crois que j'en sais quelque chose? De toute manière, on ne peut pas considérer Kécile comme une sorcière de premier cycle! Si elle est la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'imagine qu'elle ne nous a pas montré le quart de ce qu'elle sait faire.

- Dumbledore a l'air de penser qu'elle est de notre côté, remarqua Harry.

- Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue. Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Ron, on n'a aucune preuve que Severus est un mangemort, et encore moins qu'il est du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Mangemort? releva Harry

- Un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. De toute manière, poursuivit- Hermione. Kécile n'a pas l'attitude d'une partisane des ténèbres.

- Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, insista Ron. Reconnais qu'on est plus tranquille en sachant qu'elle ne peut rien nous faire.

- Ron! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même cri.

- Tu devrais avoir honte!

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui fais confiance! Hein, Harry?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais l'envoyer en prison...

- Je reconnais que c'est dégueulasse de la soumettre aux Détraqueurs. Mais c'est certain qu'elle n'a rien à faire à Poudlard.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Ronald, cracha Hermione.

Les oreilles de celui-ci devinrent brutalement rouges et Harry regretta de ne pas savoir jeter un sort de silence comme Kécile. On devait l'entendre à l'autre bout du château.

- Un imbécile?! JE suis un imbécile! Merlin! Mais toi t'es qu'une inconsciente! C'est pas toi qui entend depuis que tu es née parler de ce Grand Malade de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est pas toi qui voit la peur sur les visages de tes proches quand ils te racontent comment c'était à l'époque. C'est pas toi dont la moitié de la famille a été décimée par les mangemorts! Alors t'as beau jeu de jouer les humanistes!

- Tu-Sais-Qui est mort! Qu'est-ce qu'on risque? En attendant, tu n'as aucun scrupule à envoyer une fille innocente à Azkaban.

- Miss Mystère nous a jamais rien dit sur elle. On sait pas par qui elle a été élevée. Mon père dit qu'il y a pleins d'anciens Mangemorts en liberté. A commencer par Malfoy père. Et justement, tiens! Elle semble bien le connaître Malfoy fils.

- Sauf que tu oublies de préciser que Malfoy ne semble pas l'apprécier. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi, Harry?

- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas rassurant de savoir qu'on a la fille de Voldemort avec nous, commença prudemment Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Dans tous les cas, je trouve qu'elle a droit à un procès.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte un peu, si tous les enfants de mangemorts devaient être jugés?

- Vu qu'on en a attrapé très peu...

- Mais ça veut dire que vous jugez les gens par ce que sont leurs parents! C'est grave. Je comprends pourquoi je me fais traiter de sang-de-bourbe.

- Ça n'a rien à voir!

- C'est exactement la même chose, Ron, répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. Ce genre préjugés, ça marche dans les deux sens. Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Ron lança un coup de pied dans une chaise avec rage.

- Mais elle ne comprend donc rien!

Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de faire remarque son ami qu'à son avis, Hermione comprenait beaucoup plus de choses que lui.

Dumbledore caressait machinalement Fumsec qui était venu se poser sur ses genoux, tout en réfléchissant à la conversation mouvementée qu'il avait eu avec son professeur de potion. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine, contrairement à l'habitude, de cacher à son mentor, qu'il était bouleversé par ce qui arrivait à Kécile et qu'il n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés pendant que la gamine croupissait au fond d'une geôle. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion du directeur pour qu'il n'aille pas mettre le ministère sans dessus dessous pour obtenir la libération de sa protégée.

" Puisque je ne suis plus bon à rien au sein de l'ordre, avait dit Severus, j'assumerai au moins correctement mon devoir de protéger Kécile."

Dumbeldore avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire admettre à son professeur que non seulement il était une cible prioritaire de Voldemort, mais qu'en plus son statut d'ancien mangemort le laisserait toujours suspect aux yeux du ministère. Lorsque son irascible professeur était enfin parti, le premier soin de Dumbledore avait été d'envoyer malgré l'heure tardive, une missive à Amélia Bones lui demandant un rendez-vous de toute urgence.

Maintenant, il essayait d'envisager les différents moyens de faire libérer Kécile qu'il possédait. Bien que l'idée séduirait probablement beaucoup Severus, il ne pouvait pas envisager d'aller chercher la fillette par la force. Les conséquences politiques seraient trop graves. Il ne pouvait non plus laisser Severus agir, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Le ministère ne le manquerait pas et sauterait sur l'occasion pour l'envoyer rejoindre Kécile à Azkaban. Il allait donc voir ce qu'il pouvait obtenir d'Amélia Bones comme informations et surtout attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce qui apparaîtrait dans la gazette. En fonction de ce qui serait dit, il saurait quelle marge de manoeuvre il possédait auprès de Fudge.

Minuit avaient sonné depuis longtemps quand une tête surgit enfin de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Albus?

- Bonjour Amélia

- Je n'étais pas sûr que les barrières seraient encore levées à cette heure-ci.

- J'attendais votre réponse avant de les remettre.

- Bien. Je suppose que c'est au sujet de l'arrestation de ce matin?

- Oui.

La mine de Mrs Bones s'assombrit.

- Je m'en doutais. Je me suis libéré pour vous consacrer une heure entre 13h et14h. Je savais que vous voudriez me voir...

- J'y serais. Vous aurez bien sûr son dossier avec vous...

Bones soupira.

- J'ai compris, Albus. De toute manière, je vous connais! Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas vu, vous viendrez me voir jusqu'à ce que je vous dise tout ce qu'il contient...

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tout est pour le mieux. Demain 13heure. Bonne nuit, Mrs Bones.

- Bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui attendait le-dit professeur Dumbledore.

Lundi 2h15. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait être fait à un tel horaire. Dumbledore se résigna donc à se coucher, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. La pression maintenue toute la soirée retombait et l'inactivité forcée l'obligeait à voir les évènements sous un autre jour. Jusque là, il s'était concentré sur les meilleurs moyens de libérer Kécile, la colère de Minerva, la fureur de Severus. Mais maintenant, il songeait à la fillette, abandonnée dans un cachot humide et glacial, peut-être toujours inconsciente, ou plongée dans un sommeil peuplé de ses pires angoisses et de ses pires souvenirs, incapable de résister à l'influence macabre de ses gardiens. Alors que lui était là, entre ses couvertures moelleuses, dans la chaleureuse sécurité de ses apprêtements, sur ce même lit où il la revoyait encore, tout juste deux semaines auparavant, dormir enfin d'un sommeil apaisé malgré la menace d'une mort imminente

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable alors même qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, il fut tenté de se relever pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais les jours à venir promettaient d'êtres rudes. il ne pouvait plus, à 4h du matin, envisager de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. il s'obligea donc à se vider l'esprit pour parvenir enfin à dormi quelques heures d'un sommeil agité.

Dès demain, la bataille commencerait.

* * *

Ne haïssez pas trop Dumbledore, c'était un mal nécessaire.


	23. L'affaire Gaunt

**Bonjour! **

**Alors pour les quatre chapitres à venir, ce n'était pas tellement prévu, mais je me lance dans l'enquête policière!lol! Un comble quand on sais que je n'en lit jamais parce que je n'aime pas ça hormis les Arsène Lupin!... Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer et ne prenez pas des gants pour me faire part de ce qui ne va pas, est ennuyeux, incompréhensible, illogique... bref de ce qui ne vous plaît pas, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.**

**Précision pour l'histoire: pour simplifier les choses, je considère que Maugrey est encore dans le métier d'auror, et que Tonks et Kingsley n'ont finalement que deux ans de différence.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXII: L'affaire Gaunt**

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande Salle, le directeur et Rogue se firent remarquer par leur absence, durant le petit déjeuner. Harry les chercha vainement, et aurait bien aimé apercevoir son directeur. Depuis la veille, il repensait sans cesse à l'expression défaite de Dumbledore, et cela, bien plus que les disputes entre ses deux amis, le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Si le directeur était vraiment inquiet, c'était mauvais signe. MacGonagall, quant à elle n'avait pas bonne mine, constata Harry. Il entama son petit déjeuner sans entrain. A sa gauche, Ron. A sa droite, Hermione. Lui au centre, tentant tant bien que mal de parler à l'un et à l'autre sans relancer le sujet polémique, car ses deux amis avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole. Pour ne pas être inédite, cette situation n'en était pas plus confortable.

- Vous croyez que Rogue ne va pas faire ses cours aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait trop beau qu'il nous laisse échapper à deux heures de cachots!

- Eh! Hermione, interpella Lavande. Tu sais où est Kécile? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier matin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas dormi au dortoir.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit placidement Hermione.

- Tu l'as vu?

- Non

- Moi, je l'ai croisée, hier en fin d'après-midi, répondit Neville. J'en ai profité pour lui demander le mot de passe.

- Je ne vois pas de toute manière ce que ça peut te faire, Lavande, remarqua Dean. Depuis quand Princesse Lointaine nous informe-t-elle de ce qu'elle fait?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Dean; c'est ridicule! dit Hermione.

- Ça lui va bien, reconnais!

- Plus maintenant. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire. Ah! Voilà le courrier.

Et Hermione attrapa vivement la Gazette du sorcier qu'une chouette avait lâchée au-dessus de son bol de céréales. Pendant que Ron engouffrait son bacon aux oeufs d'un air détaché, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la première page. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione fermait le journal en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Rien à signaler, apparemment.

On ne pouvait pas faire la même constatation en arrivant au cours de potions. Rogue avait une mine effroyable et son humeur semblait épouvantable. Cela se confirma lorsque Seamus fit perdre vingt points à Gryffondors pour avoir lâché un flacon de sang de salamandre, que Neville éclopa d'une semaine de retenues après que son chaudron eut explosé et que Harry ait encore perdu dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir éternué. Même Malfoy se fit vertement remettre à sa place lorsqu'il se moqua de lui.

Durant l'appel, Rogue sauta volontairement le nom de Gaunt et Malfoy jeta un oeil perplexe à la rangée de Gryffondors. Puis son regard revint se poser sur Rogue, considérant probablement qu'il était lié à l'absence de Kécile. Mais Rogue lui jeta un regard glacial et Harry ne put retenir un sourire: Malfoy contre Rogue, le spectacle était vraiment réjouissant.

***

Dumbledore frappa à 13heures précises à la porte du bureau de la ministre de la justice magique, après avoir passé la vigilance stricte d'une secrétaire revêche. Dumbledore espérait beaucoup de cette entrevue et savait que les résultats qu'il obtiendrait dans ce bureau serait représentatifs de ce qu'il pourrait obtenir du ministère: Mrs Bones était une femme serviable, consciencieuse et juste sous ses dehors un peu sévères. S'il n'obtenait rien d'elle, la cause pouvait être considérée comme perdue.

Elle l'attendait, penchée sur un dossier de taille respectable, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Très directe, elle ne s'attarda pas en politesses inutiles et lui demanda immédiatement:

- Alors, Albus, que voulez-vous savoir?

- Tout d'abord quels sont les chefs d'accusations?

Amélia répondit sans hésiter:

- Proche de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et responsable d'attaques contre des élèves de Poudlard.

- Cela nécessite-t-il un envoi à Azkaban?

- Oui.

- Prenez-vous en compte qu'elle n'a que 12 ans?

- C'est la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. On ne peut pas considérer cela comme un cas normal.

- Dois-je comprendre que je ne peux rien obtenir de vous?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu droit à un procès? J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pu cautionner cela!

La ministre s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

- Ne nous voilons pas la face, Albus! Fudge ne m'a demandé le mandat d'arrêt pour Kécile Gaunt que pour être sûr que vous ne pourriez rien dire. Fudge ne veut pas que cette affaire s'ébruite. Mettez-vous à sa place! Si la population apprend que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a une fille, cela va être la panique. Il a donc opté pour la discrétion. De ce fait, pas de procès. Maintenant, du point de vue de l'accusée, je ne suis pas certaine qu'un procès changerait grand-chose. Même si nous parvenons à maintenir un huis-clos, le Magenmagot ne sera pas conciliant avec un pareil cas.

- Puis-je savoir comment le ministre a découvert l'identité de Kécile Gaunt?

- Vous étiez déjà au courant , n'est ce pas?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Elle a été dénoncé par une lettre anonyme.

- Pourriez-vous me la montrer?

Mrs Bones fit la moue, mais tendit un parchemin du volumineux paquet qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Dois-je comprendre que tout cela parle du cas de Kécile Gaunt?

- Oui.

- Eh bien! Dites-moi! Vous en avez trouvé des choses à dire! s'étonna Dumbledore, un brin moqueur. Qui a été chargé de l'enquête?

- Les aurors Dawlish et Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête et lut la lettre de dénonciation.

_Monsieur le Ministre_

_Je vous informe que le Seigneur Noir a eu un enfant qui se révèle aujourd'hui être en vie. La mère était Gwendoline Grunt, et sa fille est cachée à Poudlard sous le nom de Kécile Gaunt._

_-_ Qu'a donné l'enquête? Ses renseignements sont vagues, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Le nom de la mère nous a suffis. Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas avancé. Gwendoline Grunt était une mangemorte peu connue, mais assez influente apparemment, dans le cercle des fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. A sa disparition, elle a laissé une petite fille dans un orphelinat moldu. Il semble que le nom initiale de l'enfant ait été Cécile Grunt, mais à partir de ce moment là, on ne trouve que la trace de Kécile Gaunt. Il y a deux ans, les Malfoy ont reçu une lettre posthume de Gwendoline Grunt, qui est une cousine de Narcissa Malfoy, d'aller chercher la dite Kécile, de l'introduire au monde sorcier et de la faire entrer à Poudlard. D'après leur témoignage, ils ignoraient l'origine exacte de l'enfant.

- Et pour l'accusation des agressions à Poudlard?

- Rien de particulier, si ce n'est que comme vous empêchez toute intervention du ministère dans cette affaire, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, pour reprendre les termes exacts de Cornelius.

- Vous avez cautionnez un chef d'accusation sans preuve?

- Albus, il n'aurait pas été très subtil de ma part de refuser, en sachant que vous vous mêleriez de l'affaire. Vous avez plus de poids que moi. Si je m'oppose au ministre sur un dossier comme celui-ci, il va en référer au magenmagot, sans vous laisser préparer le terrain.

- Si je comprends bien ,vous aller m'aider à engager ce procès...

Bones soupira.

- Écoutez, Albus, dans une certaine mesure, par amitié et respect pour vous et par justice aussi, oui. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je préfère voir la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à Azkaban plutôt qu'à Poudlard.

- Kécile y a pourtant sa place.

- Je crains que vous ayez du mal à en convaincre le magenmagot.

- Vous ne vous opposerez pas à moi? insista Dumbledore

- En aucun cas.

- Et jusqu'où m'aiderez-vous?

- Je ne suis pas avocate. Je ne plaiderai pas en faveur de votre protégée. décréta la magistrate

- Fort bien. Je vais donc vous demander trois choses.

- Voyons cela...

- La première c'est de me laisser effectuer une copie du dossier complet de Kécile.

La ministre de la justice eut une moue embarrassée.

- Je vous ai déjà laisser accéder à des dossiers, mais en faire une copie... Enfin, je suppose que personne n'en saura rien...

- Comptez sur moi, Amélia. La deuxième chose, c'est de demander un complément d'enquête quand je vous donnerais de nouvelles pistes.

- Soit. Et la dernière chose?

- Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que Scrimgeour envoie Dawlish sur une autre enquête et que Shacklebolt soit mis avec Maugrey.

Bones lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Je peux le lui suggérer mais je ne vous assure pas qu'il fera, remarqua-t-elle. Et je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Cela me regarde.

- Pourquoi ais-je comme l'impression que l'Ordre du Phénix est rené de ses cendres? Enfin, reprit-elle sans attendre de réponse et en s'activant autour du dossier avec force gestes de baguettes, voici ce que vous voulez dans l'immédiat. Je m'occupe de trouver une enquête à Dawlish... Je dois bien avoir un moyen d'exploiter ses compétences en potion... j'attends de vos nouvelles.

- Je vous remercie, Amélia.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Albus. J'espère simplement que vous ne vous attaquez pas à plus gros que vous. Le procès de Severus n'était déjà pas une mince affaire...

- Je le sais. Et cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas autant de temps. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un adulte, mais d'une enfant qui croupit à Azkaban, répondit sombrement Dumbledore.

Le dossier se révéla très troublant. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas su grâce à Severus comment s'était passée l'enfance de Kécile, il aurait pu croire sans problème ce qu'il lisait .

Le premier document concernait une certaine Gwendoline Grunt, dernière descendante de cette ancienne famille de Sang-pur, qui avait disparu de la circulation en 1977. Le second document était un extrait du procès de Bellatrix Lestrange, daté du 13 janvier 1982, durant lequel la dite Lestrange cite le nom de Gwendoline Grunt comme mangemorte tenue dans l'ombre mais influente, qu'elle accuse d'être responsable de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le lendemain, durant le transfert de Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban, celle-ci échappe à la vigilance de ses gardiens par le biais d'une complicité extérieure et s'enfuit. Le troisième document est un rapport des aurors Pears et Scrimgeour du 17 mai 1983 affirmant la découverte d'un corps dans la région d'Hangleton qui est identifié comme la dépouille de Gwendoline Grunt. On trouve à son bras la marque des Ténèbres. La mort est visiblement due à un Avada, ce qui laisse supposer un règlement de compte entre mangemorts. On effectue une minutieuse perquisition au manoir de la famille Grunt qui se révèle finalement assez décevante: si Gwendoline est convaincue d'être mangemorte, il semblerait qu'elle ait quitté le mouvement à la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Aucun moyen de trouver le meurtrier de la jeune femme, l'affaire est donc classée sans suite deux mois plus tard.

Septembre 1990, Narcissa Malfoy reçoit une lettre de Gwendoline Grunt datée du 22 mars 1983.

_Ma chère Narcissa,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'ose espérer que tu te souviens de moi, et que malgré mes engagements idéologiques, tu me considères encore comme ta cousine._

_J'ai un immense service à te demander, et j'ai toute confiance en toi pour l'accomplir._

_J'ai donné naissance il y a trois ans à une ravissante petite fille. Mais aujourd'hui, sachant que mes jours sont comptés, j'ai décidé de m'en séparer, pour son bien, et de la placer dans un orphelinat moldu. Pourquoi, me diras-tu? Parce que ta soeur Bellatrix n'aura de cesse de la poursuivre tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas trouvée, et qu'elle n'ira jamais chercher mon enfant chez les moldus._

_Ma petite fille s'appelle Kécile. Elle est née le 6 février 1980. Elle sera probablement une puissante sorcière si j'en crois les accès de magie spontanée qu'elle provoque déjà! Par précaution, je l'ai appelée Gaunt, et je te demande de lui laisser ce nom. _

_En septembre 1991, elle devra rentrer à Poudlard. c'est pour cela que je te demande de l'accueillir chez toi. J'ignore à quoi elle ressemblera à cet âge, mais pour l'instant, elle ressemble à son père plus que tout. Elle n'a que mes yeux, tu verras! Peut-être qu'en grandissant, elle héritera de quelques un de mes traits, je ne sais pas..._

_Elle se trouve à l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick, au 47 rue Abingston à Clonmel._

_Je ne sais pas si elle se rappellera de moi. Soigne-la bien, et quand elle sera grande, dis-lui combien il m'a été difficile de me résoudre à l'abandonner, combien je l'aime, et combien j'espère qu'elle aura une vie plus heureuse et plus longue que la mienne._

_Bien amicalement, _

_Ta cousine Gwendoline Grunt._

Le document suivant est une déposition de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, qui déclarent donc s'être rendus à Clonmel et trouvent effectivement une Kécile Gaunt qu'ils recueillent. Lucius Malfoy avoue avoir usé d'un léger charme de confusion sur la directrice de l'établissement Saint-Patrick pour dissiper ses soupçons et la convaincre de son droit d'emporter Kécile.

La dénommée Kécile Gaunt montre une aptitude déconcertante à la magie et reste très distante de sa famille d'accueil. Elle entre à Poudlard en même temps que Drago Malfoy.

Une enquête est menée par les aurors Shacklebolt et Dawlish auprès de l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick. La directrice est interrogée. Elle confirme qu'un couple est bien venu, il y a un peu moins de trois ans, chercher Kécile Gaunt. Selon le rapport, "_elle ne semblait pas capable de nous décrire ces personnes. Elle a cependant cherché dans ses registres pour nous confirmer que Kécile Gaunt a été accueillie à l'orphelinat le 28 janvier 1983. Elle nous décrit l'enfant comme très solitaire, impliquée dans toutes les histoires bizarres de l'établissement, mais très studieuse"._

Suit un interrogatoire de Lucius Malfoy et de son épouse, pour lequel les réponses apportées sont à peu de choses près identiques, à savoir que laisser un enfant sorcier dans un orphelinat moldu ne leur semblait pas envisageable, malgré les relations froides qu'ils avaient entretenues avec Gwendoline Grunt, qu'ils ignoraient totalement l'identité du père de l'enfant, et qu'ils n'avaient pas un seul instant imaginé que le Lord Noir puisse avoir un enfant. Lorsqu'on demande à Narcissa ce que voulait dire sa soeur Bellatrix sur la responsabilité de Gwendoline Grunt dans la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle répond qu'elle n'en sait absolument rien, que sa soeur et elle ont toujours eu des rapports relâchés depuis l'engagement de Bellatrix dans les rangs mangemorts. Elle reconnaît que "_sans aller jusqu'à la livrer à Azkaban, car elle reste malgré tout ma soeur, il est hors de question qu'elle ait le moindre contact avec mon fils Drago. Je n'ai pas revu Bellatrix depuis 12 ans"_

Enfin le dernier document, et de loin le plus troublant, est une lettre retrouvée lors de la perquisition au manoir des Grunt, après la découverte du corps de la propriétaire:

"_Grunt_

_Je me fiche totalement de cette histoire, qu'elle soit ma fille ou non. Estime toi déjà heureuse que j'accepte de laisser la vie à ce marmot. Cesse de t'en préoccuper et concentre-toi sur ta mission. Il est hors de question que tu apparaisses au manoir, et je t'ai ordonné de ne pas avoir de contact avec les autres, cela n'a pas changé. Je t'interdis aussi tout rapport avec la prisonnière._

_En ce qui concerne notre affaire, le quatrième est en sûreté, et le cinquième est prêt. Reste à savoir si le fait que la victime soit liée à l'objet pose un problème ou non. J'attends toujours ta réponse. Dépêche toi._

_L.V."_

Dumbledore relut cette lettre jusqu'à la connaître par coeur. Il sentait que plus d'un mystère se cachait derrière les propos de celui qui avait signé L.V., sans aucun doute possible Lord Voldemort.

L'ensemble des pièces assemblées du dossier composaient un puzzle assez complexe, et surtout convaincant. Après tout, on ignorait toujours l'identité de la mère de Kécile. Il y avait certainement une part de vrai dans toute cette histoire

Décidé à éclaircir l'affaire, il écrivit deux lettres qu'il envoya immédiatement à ses destinataires, et appela Rogue dans son bureau par la cheminée.

Lorsque son professeur de potion arriva, il lui résuma le contenu du dossier et lui fit lire la lettre de Gwendoline Grunt à Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que la lettre de Voldemort à Gwendoline Grunt.

Severus les lut attentivement, les sourcils froncés, puis feuilleta le reste du dossier. Il s'attarda sur la perquisition du manoir Grunt et sur l'interrogatoire de la directrice de l'orphelinat St-Patrick.

Dumbledore le laissa ensuite plongé dans une intense réflexion, espérant qu'il tirerait de son passé des éléments inédits.

Severus finit par croiser son regard et lui demander:

- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir?

- Que savez au sujet de cette Gwendoline Grunt? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Elle a effectivement été une mangemorte très importante auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous la connaissions, à savoir, Bellatrix, son mari, Lucius, Rookwood et moi. Je n'ai jamais su grand-chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle travaillait pour le Lord sur de sombres projets, et qu'elle était une habile nécromancienne. Elle était aussi très versée dans tout ce qui avait trait aux sciences occultes et à l'art runique. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle a quitté les rangs mangemorts après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait perdu la majorité de ses pouvoirs. Elle aurait pourtant été la mieux placée pour lui restituer sa puissance.

- Bellatrix l'a accusée d'être responsable de la disparition de Voldemort.

Severus eut une moue dubitative.

- Grunt et Lestrange étaient en concurrence. C'était à laquelle s'attirerait le plus les faveurs de leur maître... Et comme Grunt avait la préférence, Lestrange était folle de jalousie. Je ne serais pas du tout surpris d'apprendre que c'est elle qui l'a assassinée. Maintenant, il est vrai que Grunt a déserté les rangs mangemorts et que c'est elle qui a incité le Seigneur des Ténèbres à s'en prendre aux Potter après que je lui ais rapporté la prophétie. On peut se poser des questions sur sa loyauté. Mais peut-être que Grunt a tout simplement pris peur...

- Peut-elle être la mère de Kécile?

- Possible, répondit Severus avec réticence, les lèvres pincées.

- Et cette lettre, demanda Dumbledore en désignant le parchemin signé de Gwendoline Grunt.

- Bidon, décréta Severus d'un ton catégorique. Kécile a été confiée aux Malfoys, elle avait tout juste six mois. Je fréquentais à cette époque régulièrement le manoir Malfoy, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que cette lettre provienne des Malfoy...

- C'est aussi mon avis. Étonnamment crédible, pourtant, n'est ce pas?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Reste le témoignage de la directrice de l'orphelinat où Kécile aurait grandi, conclut le directeur.

- Modification de la mémoire, très probablement... proposa Rogue. C'est cependant un procédé risqué! Que ce serait-il passé si on avait interrogé d'autres personnes que la directrice?

- Le ministère n'irait pas cherché très loin des preuves contre Kécile, commenta amèrement Dumbledore, et celui qui a constitué ces alibis le savait très bien.

- Qu'allez-vous faire?

- Demander un complément d'enquête. J'ai déjà averti Amélia Bones. Ce qu'il faut, c'est prouver que cette lettre est fausse, que la déposition des Malfoy n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. On pourra peut-être au mieux obtenir un interrogatoire sous véritasérum des Malfoy, au pire conclure un marché avec Fudge pour ne pas que cette affaire s'ébruite en échange de la liberté de Kécile.

- En quoi cela peut-il l'effrayer? interrogea Severus perplexe. Il est sûr que la communauté sorcière préfèrera savoir la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Azkaban plutôt qu'à Poudlard!

- Oui, mais si on parvient à prouver que Malfoy a adopté Kécile en sachant qui était son père, si on parvient à prouver qu'il était réellement un mangemort convaincu, mieux, si on parvient à prouver que Voldemort est toujours actif, Fudge sera prêt à beaucoup pour ne pas que soient dévoilées au public les défaillances du système judiciaire en qui la communauté a toute confiance....

- Beaucoup de si...

- Certes, mais c'est notre seule chance.

- J'aurai bien des choses à révéler au ministère... marmonna Severus.

- Non, vous n'interviendrez pas, répéta Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Il en faudrait si peu pour que le magenmagot décide de vous réexpédier à Azkaban! Hors de question que vous vous en mêliez.

Le ton catégorique de Dumbledore dissuada Severus d'insister pour l'instant. Il serait toujours temps de revenir à la charge...

En retournant à ses appartements, Severus se sentait assez découragé. S'il était vrai que les soit-disantes preuves, constituées probablement par Lucius, n'étaient pas très solides, le problème restait le même: Kécile était bel et bien la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il doutait que Fudge ou le magenmagot soit prêt à prendre en considération son changement tout récent de camp. Si la cour ne prenait pas en compte son témoignage jugé douteux, refusait d'interroger Kécile ou de soumettre les Malfoy au véritasérum, que pouvaient-ils faire?

Dumbledore commençait pour sa part à avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire: mettre la zizanie dans ce dossier si bien constitué, et qui suivait tellement les traces de celui qui avait monté les preuves de toutes pièces, qu'on se demandait si ce n'était pas fait exprès...

Le lendemain, deux étrangers pénétrèrent à nouveau dans Poudlard, et allaient frapper au bureau du professeur MacGonagall qui les mena à son tour jusque chez Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme les accueillit avec son habituel sourire bien veillant.

- Je suis content de voir que Mrs Bones a réussi à obtenir que vous soyez mis ensemble.

- Je me doutais que vous étiez derrière ce changement de tandem... grogna le vieil auror.

- J'ai hésité à te laisser avec Tonks, Alastor, mais comme Kingsley a déjà travaillé sur cette affaire, nous gagnerons du temps, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Nymphadora n'a pas encore rejoint l'Ordre, cependant, remarqua Shacklebolt.

- Ça ne va plus tarder, fais confiance à ce vieux renard, marmonna Maugrey.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, Kingsley, je vous ai convoqué pour enquêter en parallèle du ministère sur le cas de Kécile Gaunt.

Le jeune auror hocha la tête.

- Vous sentez-vous prêt à soutenir cette cause?

- Je vous fais confiance, Albus. Si vous considérer que cette enfant est de notre côté, je vous suis.

- Allez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne? grogna Maugrey.

Dumbledore résuma succinctement l'évolution de Kécile au sein de Poudlard aux deux aurors. Fol-Oeil avait l'air sceptique, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. De toute manière, il connaissait l'éternel optimisme du vieil homme, et ne l'en suivait pas moins depuis des années...

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous? interrogea Kinglsey.

- Je vais vous donner à chacun une copie du dossier que j'ai pu obtenir grâce à Amélia.

Maugrey eut un sourire goguenard.

- Ce n'est pas très régulier...

- Je me bats sur le même terrain que Fudge.

- Tu as raison, Albus, après tout ce n'est que justice! renchérit-il avec un rire rocailleux. Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve?

- Des contre-preuves. Sur Malfoy, si possible.

- Pour une fois, tes ordres sont clairs.

- Mais en quoi cela va-t-il aider Kécile? intervint enfin Minerva.

- Lucius Malfoy a trop de contact au ministère pour que cette affaire reste secrète. Qu'un de ses proches soit mêlé dans une histoire qui touche d'aussi près Voldemort incitera Fudge à être conciliant, expliqua Dumbledore

- On commence par quoi? demanda Maugrey

- Nouvel interrogatoire à l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick. Une première enquête auprès des professeurs et élèves devrait infirmer que Kécile ait bien séjourner là-bas, puis il faudra trouver de quel charme la directrice a été victime. Ensuite, il faut déterminer qui est le corbeau, poursuivit Dumbledore en désignant la lettre de dénonciation.

- C'est faisable, répondit Fol-Oeil. On a une liste des faussaires déjà repérés au QG.

- Parfait. Attendez de recevoir l'ordre d'enquête d'Amélia. Je vous confie le dossier. Etudiez-le. Si vous avez d'autres idées, écrivez-moi. Pas un mot à Scrimgeour.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru Amélia Bones capable d'entrer dans ce genre de combines, s'étonna Kingsley.

- T'as encore tout à apprendre du métier, jeune homme!... conclut le vieil auror cynique.

- Bon, Shacklebolt, tu vas venir chez moi, déclara Maugrey aussitôt que les deux aurors eurent quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et on va étudier ce dossier ensemble. On va voir ce que Pears t'a enseigné. Il manque de culot quand il faut utiliser les grands moyens face à l'ennemi, mais il a l'oeil pour repérer les failles d'une enquête. On va voir si t'as bien retenu les leçons.

Kingsley était moyennement ravi à l'idée de se rendre chez son collègue à la réputation légèrement paranoïaque, mais il obéit à son supérieur et se laissa transplaner.

En arrivant, il fut ensuite pris par la curiosité de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la demeure du célèbre auror.

C'était un ancien château d'eau, semblable à un bastion avec sa porte basse, ses fenêtres étroites, son toit plat et sa pierre grise et morne. Le lierre avait recouvert les parois de l'édifice jusqu'à mi-hauteur, et les herbes folles envahissaient le petit champs qui entourait le château d'eau.

Maugrey sortit sa baguette et effectua une série de mouvement tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la barrière en bois moulu qui clôturait le terrain.

- Original, comme demeure... commenta Kingsley.

- Une visibilité à 360° sur les alentours, un double sous-sol total avec issue de secours, et le réservoir a été aménagé en un étage supplémentaire, doté de toutes les protections existantes en matière de sort, répondit Maugrey, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Je peux presque dire que c'est imprenable!

-Euh....

"D'accord, songea Kingsley, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire... sa réputation n'est peut-être pas complètement erronée!"

Passée la porte d'entrée, on débouchait immédiatement dans un salon de style vieillot, séparé par une demi cloison d'une cuisine en désordre. Kingsley regarda avec curiosité autour de lui. Une cheminée sphérique en fonte trônait au milieu de la pièce, son conduit transperçant le plafond jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Tous les meubles avaient dû être faits sur mesures pour épouser la forme arrondie du mur. Mais certaines étagères avaient des formes tellement alambiquées qu'on se demandait comment les objets posés dessus pouvaient tenir en équilibre: les livres semblaient tenir en lévitation sur une étagère qui se retournait complètement sur elle-même. Sur le noeud, posé sur la pointe et semblant vaciller au moindre courant d'air, brillait un strutoscope. Un peu plus loin, entre deux statuettes douteuses, Kingsley crut reconnaître une pendule à temps inversé dont le discret tac-tic lui donnait la chair de poule. Il regarda un instant la trotteuse suivre son bonhomme de chemin de gauche à droite, avant de lever le regard, mal-à-l'aise... Au dessus, était suspendue une glace à l'ennemi. Des ombres translucides glissaient sur la surface argentée en une danse macabre.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant Maugrey fouiller dans les tiroirs de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un buffet de forme circulaire, et remarqua posé au somment un capteur de dissimulation, dont les longues tiges d'or étaient parfaitement immobiles.

- Ouch!

- Attention Shacklebolt, le plafond est bas.

Kingsley se massa le front en grimaçant et jeta un regard noir au lustre qu'il venait d'heurter violemment en s'avançant.

- Aussi, quelle idée de mettre un lustre ici! grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un simple lustre, idiot, c'est un diffuseur, répliqua Fol-Oeil. Un simple contact ici, poursuivit-il en désignant une boule au centre du luminaire, et une substance toxique et anesthésiante se diffuse dans toute la pièce.

Kingsley grimaça à l'idée qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de système chez soi, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Bon, ça y est, tu as fini de fureter ton nez partout? Assieds-toi, alors. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans l'ordre?

- Ça fait six mois.

- Ok, donc tu es au courant de ce qui se passe en réalité et de ce que le ministère refuse de voir.

- Oui.

- C'est ta première mission?

- On peut dire.

- Alors, on te l'a peut-être déjà dit, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une: tout ce que tu fais dans le cadre de l'ordre doit rester secret aux yeux des officiels, à commencer par Scrimgeour et Fudge. Ces deux-là cherchent toujours un moyen de descendre Dumbledore, et ils ignorent que l'ordre a été reconstitué depuis cinq ans. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi, tu l'as vu, toi, cette Gaunt?

Kingsley acquiesça.

- Elle t'a fait quelle impression?

- Elle m'a fait pitié.

- Mauvaise réponse Shacklebolt. Ça, on n'en a rien à faire.

- Elle était terrorisée. Elle n'a opposé aucune résistance.

- En clair, innocente ou potentiellement dangereuse?

- Innocente, répondit Kingsley d'un ton catégorique.

Le visage couturé de cicatrise du vieil auror se tordit en une moue dubitative, et son oeil magique le regardait fixement comme pour l'inciter à revenir sur ses dires. Mais le jeune homme ne cilla pas.

- Bon, grogna Maugrey, t'as l'air sur de toi. Mais fais attention, ce genre de proie révèle parfois des surprises. Dumbledore a dit quelque chose de particulier à son sujet?

- Non... Enfin, si, qu'elle est de notre côté. C'est tout.

- Alors voyons le contenu de son dossier.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les deux aurors se penchèrent sur les documents que leur avait donnés Dumbledore. Mais Kingsley se sentit rapidement mal-à-l'aise dans le silence de la maison. On percevait seulement le tac-tic de la pendule, et il était persuadé d'entendre par intermittence quelque chose gronder à l'étage. Cependant, Maugrey ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter et avait son oeil magique fixé sur le parchemin qu'il lisait, signe de sa concentration. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans un mot échangé de part et d'autre quand une sonnerie stridente retentit à l'étage. Le jeune homme sursauta alors que l'oeil de Maugrey tournait dans son orbite sans que l'auror lève la tête.

- C'est rien. Un signal qui m'avertit qu'un sorcier potentiellement dangereux a pénétré dans un rayon de 5 km. Mais comme ma glace à l'ennemi ne me désigne personne, il n'y a rien à craindre, expliqua-t-il. T'as fini ou pas?

Kingsley secoua la tête, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore découvrir dans ce véritable château fort.

- Dépêche-toi, qu'on expédie cette affaire. J'ai du boulot au QG.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kiongsley finissait de lire la lettre de Voldemort.

- Il va falloir déterminer les document authentiques de ceux qui ont été truqués et des faux, consta-t-il en remettant le parchemin avec les autres.

- Ça résume assez bien l'affaire. Qui est le corbeau selon toi?

- On ne peut pas encore dire...

- Si, jeune homme.

- Je sais bien que l'interrogatoire des Malfoy est un conte du début à la fin, mais...

- Je ne te parle pas de l'interrogatoire. Rappelle-toi ce que nous a dit Dumbledore: d'après Rogue, Gwendoline Grunt n'était connue que de cinq mangemorts: les Lestranges, Rookwood, Malfoy et Rogue lui-même. Pour monter de fausses preuves, il fallait très bien connaître Gwendoline Grunt, et avoir accès aux archives judiciaires du ministères. On élimine Rogue, on peut aussi éliminer les Lestranges parce qu'ils sont trop recherchés pour pénétrer au ministère. Reste Rookwood et Malfoy. Malfoy a bien entendu la préférence, puisqu'il a répondu à l'interrogatoire et que Narcissa est une cousine de Grunt.

- Pourquoi Malfoy aurait-il pris de tels risques?

- C'est la question. Quel est le motif de celui qui l'a dénoncée? Je passerai demain demander l'avis de Dumbledore. Toi, dès que tu reçois l'ordre de mission, tu vas voir dans les archives le détail du compte-rendu de la perquisition au manoir Grunt. Ensuite, on fait tous les faussaires autour du chemin de Traverse. En discrétion.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par l'orphelinat? demanda Kingsley. On est à peu près sûr du résultat, au moins.

- Parce qu'on risque d'alerter le gibier. On fera ça en dernier. OK?

Kingsley hocha la tête, et rouvrit le dossier.

- Ça fait quand même bizarre de se dire que Voldemort a une fille...

- Il a dû avoir besoin de satisfaire un besoin bestial... répondit Maugrey dont le visage couturé se tordit en une grimace vicieuse.

- Justement... Est-ce que Gwendoline Grunt avait une quelconque relation intime avec son Maître.

- Tu crois ça possible?

- J'en sais rien... J'ai plutôt du mal à me l'imaginer. Je le vois plus prenant une femme de force qu'en faire sa compagne de lit, répondit Kingsley avec une mine légèrement dégoûtée. De toute manière, qui le voudrait?

- Bellatrix serait bien du genre à accepter, répondit le vieil auror en se levant.

- Arrêtons là la conversation! Sinon, je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit! se plaignit le jeune homme.

- T'as de la chance si tu peux encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit, parce que moi je suis de garde! C'est vraiment indécent! Des aurors de mon âge! Aucun respect. Nous donner des tours de garde comme les bleus... grogna Maugrey en ouvrant la porte. Bon, malgré ça, on se retrouve demain au QG. Et ne sois pas en retard, parce que connaissant Albus, on aura à la première heure du matin notre ordre de mission.

Et Maugrey congédia son invité sans plus de cérémonie.

En rentrant chez lui, Kingsley se demanda comment allait se passer une mission avec un pareil personnage. Il n'avait jusque là pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer le vétéran excentrique. Ces deux premières années s'étaient passées sous la tutelle de Pears, qui dans le genre n'était pas mal non plus, et il avait travaillé depuis le début de l'année essentiellement avec Dawlish, avec qui soit dit en passant il avait du mal à accrocher. Maugrey quant à lui travaillait surtout avec des aurors déjà formés, sauf cette année, où il s'était lui aussi retrouvé mentor d'une nouvelle: la sympathique Tonks, très vive d'esprit, mais maladroite comme pas deux. Il devait régulièrement y avoir des étincelles entre eux deux...

Une fois chez lui, Kingsley rouvrit le dossier de Kécile Gaunt. Toute cette affaire était bancale. Quelque chose clochait. Il savait aussi que le ministère, à la supposée chute de Voldemort, n'avait pas hésité à expédier des dossiers de manière aussi légère. Mais malgré tout, il avait du mal à croire que Malfoy ait pu prendre autant de risque. Si la supercherie était découverte, il risquait Azkaban. Le projet de Dumbledore était relativement simple. Cependant, Lucius Malfoy avait dû y songer, et parer à cette éventualité... Qu'allaient-ils donc découvrir?

* * *


	24. Complément d'enquête

**Bonjour!**

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je suis en vacances, et voilà trois semaines que je suis victime du syndrôme de la page blanche...

Bonnes vacances!

* * *

**Chapitre XXII: Complément d'enquête**

A huit heures précises, Kingsley arrivait à la Ruche le lendemain matin. Maugrey était déjà là, remplissant de la paperasserie. Il leva tout juste un oeil sur son nouveau collègue en grognant:

- Ponctuel au moins.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? songea Kingsley. Que j'allais arriver en retard spécialement pour l'enquiquiner? Et ça signifie quoi ce au moins? "

Gardant ses réflexions pour lui, il sortit d'un tiroir la liste des faussaires connus des aurors. Il y en avait deux dans l'allée des embrumes, et un qui traînait régulièrement autour du Chemin de Traverse. Leur statut d'informateurs les protégeait plus ou moins de la justice... En périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, se trouvait le repère d'un quatrième. On n'avait encore jamais coincé le loustic. Après, une demi-douzaine de faussaires se dissimulaient dans le Londres moldu, sans parler de leurs collègues non-sorciers, et tous ceux qu'on pouvait trouver en dehors de Londres.

- Maugrey, Schaklebolt!

L'appel du Commandant résonna dans la Ruche. Fol-Oeil passa la tête au-dessus de la cloison et fit signe qu'ils arrivaient.

Kingsley regarda l'heure: 8h15. Mrs Bones n'avait pas traîné.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, grogna Maugrey.

Le Commandant n'avait pas l'air très content lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau.

- Bon, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Vous aller laisser l'histoire des trafiquants de clés pour quelques jours; Bones m'a contactée à la première heure ce matin... Apparemment le dossier Gaunt n'est pas encore classé, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. J'aurais préféré que tu continues ça avec Dawlish, Shacklebolt, mais lui et Tonks sont sur une délicate affaire avec le département des mystères.

- C'est prudent de coller Tonks sur une mission de ce genre dès maintenant? marmonna Maugrey.

- Je sais qu'elle débute, mais de ce que t'en dis, elle est débrouillarde, et a de la suite dans les idées. Ses capacités de métamorphomages nous sont précieuses. Quant à Dawlish, ses compétences en potions sont indispensables dans cette affaire.

- Et Pears? interrogea Kingsley. Il savait que les capacités de son ancien mentor en la matière n'étaient pas négligeables non plus.

- Il est sur une lourde mission avec Sainte-Mangouste.

- Cette affaire de Gaunt, c'est quoi? demanda Maugrey d'un air totalement détaché.

- Une gamine qui est la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui. Envoyée à Azkaban il y a trois jours. Mais Amélia m'a recontacté ce matin, elle veut d'urgence un complément d'enquête. Voici un ordre d'interrogatoire auprès de l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick, et elle demande qu'on trouve l'identité du corbeau. Je sais pas où ça va la mener, mais grouillez-vous, parce qu'on n'a pas que cette histoire à régler. Ah, Maugrey, l'affaire est classée confidentielle.

- OK, grogna le vieil auror.

- Bones veut de ce fait que vous lui remettiez directement les rapports. Shacklebolt, tu expliqueras l'affaire à Maugrey.

- C'est le monde à l'envers...

- Des questions? coupa Scrimgeour d'un ton sec.

- Non, Commandant, répondit Kingsley.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois sortis de chez Scrimgeour, Maugrey indiqua à son collègue de le suivre jusqu'à leurs bureaux.

- Tu te rappelles des directives de Dumbledore?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors comme en début d'enquête, on n'a normalement rien à faire à Poudlard ou dans les archives, on va commencer par les faussaires. Tu as la liste? Selon toi, par qui on commence?

- Je pense qu'on peut éliminer la piste d'un moldu. Le message serait trop curieux.

- Erreur, jeune homme. Les messages curieux, c'est leur pain quotidien. Par contre, un sorcier à qui ont confie un texte dans lequel on parle de fille du Lord Noir... c'est pas très discret.

- C'est juste, reconnut Kingsley... Donc on peut commencer par les faussaires moldus de Londres. Après, il y a toujours Reagelt; d'après son dossier, il est soupçonné de coopération avec les mangemorts.

- Ouais, une véritable anguille, celui-là. Si on lui met la main dessus, on aura pas perdu notre temps.

- Et pour terminer, les classiques: Heatel, Gordons...

- Ceux-là, on les ferra si on n'a rien trouvé ailleurs, trop connus. Maintenant, on s'y prend comment pour les démasquer?

- On peut jouer la carte des autorités avec un signalement précis, ou on peut fabriquer un faux document à faire copier, propre à rappeler la lettre de notre corbeau.

Maugrey hocha la tête.

- Tu vas me concocter un appât. On ira ensuite voir si ça mord côté moldu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Kingsley tendait à son coéquipier un message qu'ils allaient montrer aux faussaires.

"_ Kécile Gaunt a bien été arrêtée par le ministère en tant que fille du Lord Noir et de Gwendoline Grunt. Elle a été transférée de Poudlard à Azkaban."_

- Parfait, approuva Maugrey. On y va.

Ce genre de travail était fréquent chez les aurors et surtout, fastidieux. A deux, il pouvait se révéler moins rébarbatif, mais on ne pouvait pas qualifier Maugrey de partenaire bavard et jovial. Pears non plus, d'ailleurs, songea Kingsley, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être un esprit sarcastique et son talent d'imitateur qu'il exploitait volontiers était très divertissant. Fol-Oeil, sa casquette enfoncée profondément sur la tête, dissimulant tant bien que mal son faciès difforme, marchait le nez dans le col de son pardessus long, et ne pipait pas mot. Il laissait Kingsley se dépatouiller avec les transports et l'argent moldu, et le jeune homme avait l'impression de passer un examen.

Il les mena dans un quartier glauque de Londres où le service des aurors avait repéré deux faussaires moldus qui avaient déjà croisé la route de sorciers sans le savoir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un cul-de-sac boueux où des sacs poubelles s'entassaient, diffusant une odeur nauséabonde. Kingsley frappa à une porte d'un immeuble miteux et quelques secondes plus tard, un clapet s'ouvrit.

- C'est pour quoi? demanda une femme revêche.

- Je voudrais voir Mr Fylger, expliqua aimablement Kingsley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

- J'ai un petit travail à lui confier, dit-il un ton plus bas d'un air entendu.

- C'est bon...

Le clapet se referma avant que la porte s'ouvre devant eux.

- Troisième étage, au fond à gauche.

- Merci.

La bonne femme regarda avec insistance les deux hommes grimper l'escalier, son regard s'appesantissant particulièrement sur Fol-Oeil qui ne pouvait cacher sa claudication.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte du dénommé Fylger, une vois s'éleva de derrière la cloison et demanda à nouveau:

- C'est pour quoi?

- On a un service à te demander, compère.

- J'arrive...

L'homme ne payait non plus pas de mine. Ses cheveux sales trop longs étaient emmêlés, et ses habits d'une propreté douteuse. L'appartement dans lequel il les fit pénétrer dégageait une forte odeur d'humidité et de renfermé qui prenait à la gorge.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- On aurait besoin que tu nous copies ce document, répondit Kingsley.

L'homme prit le document et le lut sans sourciller.

- T'en as pour combien de temps? interrogea Kingsley.

- Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez, et pour quel prix.

- Écriture passe-partout, genre lettre anonyme.

- Ça fera 10 livres, et vous pourrez passer le prendre demain.

- 10 livres! Pour ces deux lignes? s'insurgea Kingsley. A ce prix, tu peux nous le donner tout de suite.

- J'ai d'autres affaires plus importantes à m'occuper d'ici demain.

Maugrey jugea bon d'intervenir.

- 8 livres, tout de suite, et sans faire d'histoire.

- Je vais faire faillite à de tels prix! répondit l'homme en l'ignorant.

- Il pourrait t'arriver bien pire si tu ne le fais pas, mon gars, menaça Fol-Oeil d'une voix basse et impressionnante.

L'homme leva les yeux sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui avait soulevé sa casquette et pâlit en voyant sa mine.

Il s'assit précipitamment derrière sa table de travail sans répliquer, et s'attaqua aussitôt à la besogne. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il tendait le document et sa copie aux deux aurors. Maugrey jeta les huit livres sur la table et demanda:

- En prime, t'aurais pas vu un mec blond aux cheveux longs traîner dans le coin?

L'homme hocha la tête et leur ouvrit la porte, visiblement désireux de se débarrasser de cet étrange visiteur.

- Désolé. Au revoir.

Et la porte claqua derrière eux.

- Bon, on a fait choux blanc, remarqua Kingsley une fois arrivés en bas de l'immeuble. Sympas ta technique...

- T'es trop gentil, Shacklebolt. Avec ses loustics là, faut tout de suite leur montrer qui commande.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Avec ta mine d'atrophié...

Ils firent trois autres faussaires dans le coin, sans succès. Généralement Kingsley commençait la discussion, et Maugrey la terminait. Mais aucun indice ne put leur faire supposer que l'un d'entre eux aurait déjà entendu parlé d'une Kécile Gaunt ou d'un Seigneur Noir.

Kingsley suggéra alors d'essayer chez un autre trafiquant moldu que lui et Dawlish avaient découvert par hasard quelques temps auparavant.

Il les conduisit de ce fait dans une des artères principales de Londres, bien loin des ruelles mal famées, et s'arrêta devant la vitrine du centre d'un journal spécialisé dans l'économie et l'avis de consommateurs moldu.

- Tu sais qu'on cherche un malfrat, Shacklebolt!

- La discrétion et une façade parfaitement honnête ne nuisent pas à quelques pratiques louches pour arrondir les fins de mois. C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, Fol-Oeil! Et celui-ci à une dette envers moi. Viens, laisse-moi faire.

Maugrey le suivit à l'intérieur d'un air sceptique, mais laissa opérer son partenaire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il à une femme qui semblait tenir l'accueil, nous souhaitons parler à Mr Niguel.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable.

- Non.

- Je suis désolée, messieurs, mais ça ne va pas être possible alors. En revanche, vous pouvez me laisser votre carte, et Mr Niguel vous rappellera pour vous proposer un rendez-vous.

Kingsley sortit une carte de police londonienne, fournie par le ministère de la magie à tous les aurors, avec un grand sourire.

- Peut-être cette carte de visite suffira pour nous faire recevoir immédiatement?

- Euh... la jeune femme, décontenancée, pâlit légèrement. Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, je vais voir avec Mr Niguel, s'il est libre...

Et elle s'échappa rapidement vers les bureaux.

- C'est un autre style, mais ça marche aussi le grand sourire avec la carte, apparemment. commenta Maugrey d'un air narquois.

- Évidemment, répondit Kingsley en haussant les épaules. J'avais pas besoin que tu la fasses tourner le de l'oeil avec ton visage d'échappé du bagne...

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient reçu par ledit Mr Niguel.

- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs? demanda le journaliste, un sourire un peu obséquieux aux lèvres.

- Un petit renseignement... Vous nous devez bien ça.

- Mais certainement.

-Est-ce que ceci vous rappelle quelque chose? questionna Kingsley en tendant la fausse lettre.

L'homme lut le papier.

- Non.

- On ne vous a pas confié un document avec des termes similaires?

Il relut le bout de parchemin, mais cette fois-ci, son regard se faisait plus fixe.

- Certains noms me disent quelque chose...

- Lesquels?

- Gwendoline Grunt... Poudlard... mais c'est il y a longtemps... plus de 10 ans.

- Dans quelles circonstances?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je m'en souviens encore?! Ce genre de messages, on n'est pas censé les garder en mémoire.

- Qui vous l'a amené?

- Je ne sais plus, râla le journaliste.

- N'est-ce pas un homme aux cheveux longs blonds presque blanc?

- Ça ne me dit rien.

- Une femme, alors, blonde elle aussi et l'air pincés? insista Kingsley.

- C'était il y a une dizaine d'année, monsieur. Des femmes blondes, j'en ai vu passer!

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parler d'une secte avec un Lord Noir, ou Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore Voldemort et des Mangemorts? poursuivit le jeune auror.

- Si, reconnut Mr Niguel à contre coeur. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne me rappelle plus dans quelles circonstances, expliqua-t-il avec une mine embarassée qui fit penser le contraire à Maufrey.

- Vraiment? Alors voici mon adresse, se résigna à conclure Kingsley en écrivant sur un bout de papier. Si vous arrivez à vous souvenir de cette affaire un peu plus précisément, faîtes-moi signe. Rien par écrit, compris?

- Compris.

- Si vous nous apportez un élément déterminant, il se pourrait que mon service vous récompense.

- Je pourrais faire un article? interrogea le journaliste tout d'un coup intéressé.

- Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous le déconseille, répondit placidement Kingsley. Cette secte secrète est très dangereuse et n'hésite pas à éliminer les personnes trop curieuses...

Alors qu'il se levait, l'homme était devenu très pâle.

- J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Et Maugrey suivit son collègue sans un mot vers la sortie.

- Intéressante cette visite.

- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu en dire plus, regretta Kingsley

- Je suis au contraire certain qu'il aurait pu. Mon avis est qu'il n'a pas oublié ce fameux message d'il ya dix ans , aussi vite qu'il l'aurait dû...En tout cas, avec ton avertissement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te recontacte, grogna le vieil auror.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? s'agaça Kingsley. J'ai aucune envie qu'un mangemort débarque chez lui parce qu'il aurait écrit Merlin sait quoi sur une secte inconnue dirigée par un Lord Noir...

- T'énerves pas mon gars, je te reproches rien; et t'as eu le nez fin en nous menant ici. Il faut maintenant déterminer s'il y a un rapport entre la visite qu'il a eu il y a plus de 10 ans et notre affaire.

- J'en ai plein le bottes, si on allait manger quelque chose et qu'on rentrait au QG faire notre rapport?

- Déçu?

- Frustré.

- C'est le métier qui rentre.

- Ça me console!

Cette après-midi là, alors que Kingsley se coltinait le rapport (l'avantage d'être à un grade supérieur c'est qu'on pouvait laisser faire ce boulot aux jeunes...) et qu'il devait y fouiller dans les archives, Maugrey lui, se rendit à Poudlard.

Dumbledore ne l'accueillit pas cette fois avec son habituel sourire. Il avait la mine sombre et semblait réellement fatigué. Il rappelait à l'auror la période où Rogue était à Azkaban en attente de son procès, et où son vieil ami, tourmenté par sa conscience, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il l'avait vu en ce temps passer des nuits entières à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, et il ne doutait pas que le manège avait dû recommencer ses dernières nuits. Maugrey tenta donc pour une fois de ranger son esprit cynique et de soutenir son ami plutôt que de lui faire part de ses doutes quant au bien fondé de vouloir faire sortir la fille de Voldemort d'Azkaban.

Il lui fut malgré tout offert le thé et les éternels bonbons au citron. Puis lorsque les deux hommes furent installés, Maugrey entama la discussion:

- On a commencé à bosser sur le cas de Gaunt avec Shacklebolt. Scrimgeour avait pas l'air ravi, d'ailleurs. Il considérait l'affaire comme close.

- C'est malheureusement le cas de bien trop de monde.

- On se posait une question. Pourquoi Malfoy aurait-il dénoncé la gamine? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte?

- A lui, rien, je suppose. A Voldemort, la vengeance. C'est une manière vicieuse et efficace de s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle était dans la sécurité des murs de Poudlard.

Devant le regard haussé de l'auror, Dumbledore jugea nécessaire d'expliquer.

- Jusqu'à Noël dernier, on peut dire que Kécile était dans le camp qui aurait dû être naturellement le sien, du côté de son père. Cependant celui-ci lui a confié une tâche qu'elle n'a pas eu la force d'exécuter. Et elle s'est rangée de notre côté. Lorsque Voldemort l'a appris, je suppose qu'il a décidé de lui faire payer sa trahison.

- Que lui a-t-il donc demandé?

- De me tuer.

- Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas? demanda Maugrey avec un air des plus suspicieux.

- Elle en avait fait le Serment Inviolable et l'a volontairement trahi.

- C'est ce qu'elle a bien voulu te raconter. Et jusqu'à nouvel avis, on meurt en cas de trahison...

- J'ai vu le souvenir du moment où Voldemort l'a liée. Et pour des raisons qui seraient trop longues à t'expliquer, le Serment qu'il lui a fait prêter n'était apparemment pas valide. C'est pour cela qu'elle est encore en vie, Alastor.

- Et tu crois donc que Voldemort a demandé à Malfoy de dénoncer sa fille au ministère? C'est prendre beaucoup de risques.

- Je ne crois pas que Voldemort ait pris cet élément en considération. Quant à Lucius, il a dû prendre ses précautions.

- Je crois, oui! C'est un sacré écheveau qu'on a là!

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Rien de très concluant, pour l'instant, mais il va falloir que tu patientes un peu, Albus.

- Essayez de faire vite.

- On fait ce qu'on peut!

- Je le sais bien, répondit Dumbledore avec un profond soupir. Mais en attendant, Kécile croupit à Azkaban.

- Albus! sermonna Maugrey, tu ne vas pas recommencer à culpabiliser. Tu n'y es pour rien, et tu fais ce que tu peux pour l'en sortir.

- Pour l'instant, justement, je ne peux rien faire, répondit amèrement le vieil homme.

- Et comme à chaque fois que tu ne peux pas agir directement, tu te ronges les sangs. Tiens! Tu peux faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat: appeler Rogue. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcils, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Severus était en train de concocter une potion délicate dans son laboratoire pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Depuis trois jours, sa mauvaise humeur avait mis en déroute une bonne partie de ses élèves, et deux Gryffondors et trois Poufsouffles s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie dans une véritable crise de larmes....( si on ne omettait Longbubat, bien sûr, qui lui y était allé pour une vilaine brûlure au visage.) S'ajoutait à cela le fait que Malfoy fils était insupportable, et qu'il avait récolté deux retenues, au grand dam des autres Serpentard, et au grand plaisir des Gryffondors. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, sa marque le brûlait en permanence depuis quinze jours, et si la douleur restait supportable, tous ces essais pour la diminuer s'étaient avérés inutiles.

Et bien sûr, c'était sans considérer les nuits agités par des cauchemars qui le renvoyaient 11 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il était lui-même à Azkaban, peuplés de ses pires souvenirs et d'une voix qui le maudissait pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa promesse. Il ne parvenait généralement pas à se rendormir, et finissait sa nuit sur un fauteuil devant le feu de son salon à penser à la gamine qui dépérissait au fond d'une geôle, entourée des détraqueurs qui devaient se délecter de son désespoir et des souvenirs croustillants de remords qui mijotaient dans son esprit torturé.

Entre deux cours, le laboratoire était donc devenu son refuge, le seul endroit où il pouvait tenter de laisser de côté tous les doutes, les angoisses et les inquiétudes qui s'agitaient derrière son masque impénétrable et froid.

Mais une sonnerie brève et discrète l'avertit que quelqu'un, probablement le directeur, avait passé sa tête dans la cheminée.

Agacé d'être dérangé, il posa brusquement le bocal d'écaille de tortue et jeta un sort pour stabiliser son chaudron après en avoir baissé le feu... il verrait s'il pourrait la récupérer après une interruption, mais qu'elle ne fasse au moins pas de dégâts pendant son absence.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-il sèchement en entrant dans la pièce à la tête blanche qui dépassait de l'âtre.

- Alastor est là, et souhaiterait vous parler, Severus.

Il pinça les lèvres, unique signe de contrariété, et répondit simplement:

- Très bien j'arrive.

Et la tête de Dumbledore disparut.

Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs, le professeur tenta de faire taire les désagréables sentiments qui l'envahissaient chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, ce n'était pas non plus de la haine, mais c'était en tous cas un profond malaise qu'il avait toujours du mal à surmonter, une sensation d'être en position de faiblesse qu'il détestait et l'impression d'être vulnérable. Il savait pourtant que Fol-Oeil et lui étaient dans le même camp, maintenant, mais le fait que ce soit le vieil auror qui l'ait arrêté et conduit aux tribunaux, peu de temps après qu'il soit allé voir Dumbledore pour changer définitivement de côté, lui laissait toujours un arrière goût amer. Le bonhomme avait en lui une partie de ce passé qu'il voulait absolument oublier, et ratait rarement une occasion de le lui rappeler...

C'est pourtant avec un visage impassible qu'il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'eut qu'un simple signe de tête en direction de l'auror.

- Vous vouliez me parler?

- Oui.

- Asseyez-vous, Severus, ne restez pas debout, interompit Dumbledore. Une tasse de thé?

- Non merci, Albus. Je suppose que c'est au sujet de Kécile? poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Maugrey.

- Pas nécessairement. C'est plutôt au sujet de Gwendoline Grunt, sa mère. Quelles étaient ses relations avec Voldemort.

- Je croyais qu'Albus vous l'avait déjà dit, répondit Severus d'un air pincé.

- Je ne vous parle pas de son rapport de Mangemort, je parle du point de vue intime.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on parle du même mage noir, alors. A ma connaissance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais entretenue une quelconque relation intime avec qui que ce soit!

- Il a pourtant une fille. Il ne l'a pas faite toute seule, que je sache!

Severus ne répliqua rien, sentant la pente de la discussion devenir beaucoup trop dangereuse à son goût..

- Ce que je veux savoir, poursuivit cependant Maugrey, c'est si Gwendoline Grunt est devenue mère de gré ou de force.

- Je suppose de force, se résigna à répondre Severus.

- Pourquoi?

- A l'époque où je l'ai connue, c'est-à-dire à peu près durant cette période, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, se décida-t-il à répondre.

- Qui?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ce n'était ni Voldemort, ni un mangemort, répondit sèchement Severus.

- A votre avis, c'est pour lui qu'elle a quitté les rangs mangemorts? insista Maugrey.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, et de toute manière, je crois que nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet.

- Comprendre l'histoire de Gwendoline Grunt peut nous apporter de nouvelles pistes contre Malfoy, Rogue.

Severus haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu.

- Autre chose? demanda-t-il négligemment.

- Je vous signale que c'est surtout à vous de me dire si vous avez d'autres éléments au sujet de Gwendine Grunt.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, répondit Severus avec un rictus faussement mielleux, je ne sais rien de plus. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services...

- C'est bon, grogna Maugrey, vous pouvez partir.

Rogue quitta donc le bureau d'un air satisfait. Cependant, sous ses dehors décontractés, c'était le coeur étonnement lourd qu'il retournait à ses cachots. Et si son mensonge avait des conséquences pour Kécile?

N'aurait-il pas dû révéler au moins une partie de la vérité?

***

Quand Maugrey rentra au QG, il trouva Kingsley plongé dans un volumineux dossier, une pile d'autres posée à côté du bureau.

- Alors? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de commencer, et je suis pas sorti, constata Kingsley, blasé. Et toi?

- En résumé, ce serait Voldemort qui aurait demandé à Malfoy de dénoncer la gamine pour se venger. Elle a apparemment changé de camp, et ça ne plait pas à Milord. Quant à Gwendoline Grunt, Rogue ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu éprouver quelque attirance que ce soit pour Voldemort. Elle aimait quelqu'un.

- Qui?

- Pas un mangemort, c'est tout ce qu'il a pu me dire.

Kingsley sembla réfléchir un instant.

- On pourra peut-être trouver des précisions là-dedans, finit-il par dire en désignant la pile de dossiers. En tout cas, Grunt a détruit tout ce qui concernait ses activités de mangemort. D'après l'index, on n'a rien trouvé de probant. Tout au plus quelques lettres avec de vagues allusions qui ne signifient en elles-mêmes pas grand-chose.

- Pas de courrier aux Malfoy, par hasard?

- Tu penses! C'est ce que je cherche.

Maugrey s'assit et attrapa l'index.

- Bon, eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à t'aider à éplucher ces dossiers, constata-t-il d'un air fataliste.

Ce soir-là, cependant, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kingsley arriva au QG, il trouva son collègue penché sur un rapport qui n'avait apparemment rien à voire avec l'affaire Gaunt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il prudemment en essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Maugrey.

- Le dernier rapport de Stratford et Walken. T'as entendu parler de l'affaire Hemptson?

- Celle du détournement d'héritage?

- Ouais. Reagelt y a grandement participé en fournissant toute une panoplie de faux faux testements, de fausses lettres, et a récolté un joli magot au passage. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Il se volatilise toujours arrivé à la colline de Pré-au-Lard. On pense qu'il a son repère par là, mais on n'a jamais pu le trouver.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye, c'est ça?

- On va mettre des jours à éplucher ses dossiers pour un résultat hypothétique, constata Maugrey en désignant les dossiers empilés à côté d'eux. Il faut qu'on démarre une autre piste. Dumbledore veut qu'on fasse vite.

- On n'est pas sûr que Reagelt soit de notre histoire. On est loin d'avoir fait tous les faussaires moldus.

- S'il n'y a aucune chance de le trouver, on laissera tomber, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus le choix. Mais ça m'étonnerait pas que ça soit lui... Il est connu pour échapper aux autorités depuis des années et a eu des contacts avec les mangemorts. Malfoy le connaît probablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- On va à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu changer de repère, si vous avez cerné la zone? remarqua Kingsley.

- Ça fait des années qu'on a cerné la zone, et il n'en a pas bougé...

- C'est pas normal.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tiens voici un portrait robot de notre homme. Je vais voir Walken pendant que tu le mémorises. j'ai quelques informations complémentaires à lui demander.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maugrey revint et tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, au pied d'une haute colline rocailleuse.

- A l'époque où je travaillais sur une affaire avec ce loustic, on avait déterminé que son repère était dans le secteur. Walken m'a donné quelques indications supplémentaires. Viens.

Ils empruntèrent l'étroit chemin caillouteux qui grimpait à flanc de colline. Les pierres roulaient sous leurs pas et l'ascension n'était pas facile. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, Maugrey s'arrêta.

- Ouf! souffla-t-il en grimaçant et en se massant le haut de sa jambe atrophiée. Je ne suis plus fait pour ce genre de terrain!

Il reprit un peu son souffle avant d'expliquer:

- D'après Walken, ils ont perdu de vue Reagelt ici, il y a deux mois.

Kingsley parcourut les environs du regard. Le chemin tournait brusquement au niveau d'un gros rocher et leur cachait momentanément la vue du haut de la colline. Pour peu que les deux aurors se soient laissés distancés, il était facile pour l'homme de mettre ce temps à profit en disparaissant. Le tout était de savoir comment.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas transplané?

- A moins de savoir le faire silencieusement, non.

- Ça veut donc dire que sa cachette est là, tout près.

- Charmante déduction, mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose? demanda sèchement Kingsley.

- On fouille nous aussi. On va cherche un quelconque passage secret.

Ils commencèrent donc, armés de leurs baguettes, à déplacer certaines pierres, à sonder le sol sous des rochers, à fouiller la moindre crevasse. Mais rien. Ils dérangèrent un renard qui s'enfuit en leur filant entre les jambes, rencontrèrent quelques araignées de tailles respectables, mais lorsque le jour tomba, fatigués et courbatus, ils durent se résigner à rentrer. Au QG, ils replongèrent dans le dossier de Grunt.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, sans rien de nouveau et ils commençaient à désespérer. Les documents ne leur apportaient aucun élément intéressant et ils avaient dû élargir leur champ d'investigation sur la colline.

Kingsley avait soumis sa crainte que le malfrat ne les repère entrain de fouiller les environs.

- On n'a pas le choix, avait répondu Maugrey. C'est un risque à prendre. De toute manière, je pense qu'il s'aventure par là plutôt la nuit, à l'abri des regards.

Un matin, cependant, ils découvrirent enfin une étroite faille qui cachait l'entrée d'une caverne dans le flanc de la colline. Kingsley se glissa à quatre pattes, mais Maugrey eut toutes les peines du monde à y pénétrer. Cependant, il jugea l'effort valable.

- On dirait qu'on a enfin mis la main sur quelque chose.

- Sauf que c'est vide et qu'on est à dix minutes de l'endroit ou Stratford et Walken ont perdu de vue Reagelt, rétorqua Kingsley.

- Je sais. Mais il y a présence de magie ici, tu ne le sens pas?

Kingsley secoua la tête.

- On va inspecter cette grotte à fond. On finira bien par trouver quelque chose...

Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne décelèrent aucun passage secret, ni aucune cachette, et c'est passablement dépités qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au QG vers la fin d'après-midi.

Maugrey alla faire un rapport au commandant, alors que Kingsley s'accordait une soirée de libre et rentrait chez lui.

Mais arrivé à son appartement, il eut la surprise de trouver une lettre de Mr Niguel. Il l'ouvrit hâtivement et en tira un petit mot très bref.

_"Passez me voir dimanche matin à 9heures. J'ai peut-être des éléments pour vous."_

* * *


	25. L'enquête s'accélère

**Chapitre XXIV: L'enquête s'accélère.**

Travailler le dimanche était monnaie courante chez les aurors. Aussi, à 9 heures, Kingsley et Maugrey se retrouvèrent devant le centre de Mr Niguel. Le jeune homme était visiblement impatient, mais Maugrey ne préférait pas s'enthousiasmer trop vite… Il serait toujours temps de se réjouir une fois les renseignements avérés valables.

La secrétaire n'était pas là, et c'est un Mr Niguel au regard un peu inquiet et qui jeta un regard suspicieux aux environs qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Entrez vite.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, et les conduisit à son bureau où il leur proposa deux sièges.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que vous êtes venu me demander, mardi dernier. A force de recouper les informations, je suis parvenu à retrouver quelques souvenirs.

- Pouvez-vous déjà commencer par nous dire quand vous avez entendu parler de Poudlard, de Gwendoline Grunt et du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- En juillet 1979, je peux vous le dire, parce que deux semaines plus tard, ma femme a accouché de notre petite Debbie. Une femme est alors venue me voir.

- Que vous a-t-elle demandé de faire?

- Je m'en souviens parce que c'est la seule fois qu'on m'a demandé ça, elle a voulu que je falsifie un acte de naissance. Enfin, non, deux, pour être exact. Ça m'a interloqué. Dans le premier, elle m'a demandé de modifier le nom de la mère.

- C'était quoi le nom de départ?

- Justement, il me semble que c'était Gwendoline Grunt… A moins que ce ne soit celui que j'ai écrit…Quoique non, puisqu'il était sur l'autre. Justement, cet autre acte de naissance était écrit sur du parchemin… J'ai trouvé ça curieux.

- Et sur celui-ci qu'est qu'il y avait marqué?

- Je ne sais plus, avoua le journaliste, mais elle m'a demandé d'effacer un nom.

- Lequel?

- Je crois que c'était celui du père.

- Et le nom du père?

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Il était sur le premier acte de naissance?

- Il me semble.

- Récapitulons. Un premier acte de naissance d'apparence banal avec le nom de Gwendoline Grunt qu'elle vous a demandé d'effacer, et qu'elle vous a fait remplacer. Un autre acte de naissance écrit sur un parchemin avec le nom du père qu'elle vous a demandé d'effacer.

- C'est ça.

- Vous rappelez-vous du nom que vous avez inscrit à la place de Gwendoline Grunt?

- Non.

- Et celui du père?

- Je crois que je n'ai rien eu à mettre à la place.

- Et le nom de la fille?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention.

- N'était-ce pas Kécile Gaunt?

- Je ne crois pas, c'est pas un prénom courant.

- Cécile Grunt?

- Je ne sais plus, vous dis-je! S'agaça le journaliste. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Cécile, c'est quand même plus fréquent.

- C'était une fille?

- Il me semble.

- Sa date de naissance?

- Juillet, je crois. Je l'ai un peu interrogé, pour faire la causette, mais elle était mal-à-l'aise.

- Vous pourriez nous la décrire?

- Blonde, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Est-ce toutes les informations que vous pouvez nous donner?

- Non. Cette femme est revenue quelques années plus tard. Elle m'a demandé de copier un document. C'est lui qui m'a ramené à me souvenir de tout ça, quand vous êtes venu avec votre texte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait?

- Tenez, dit-il en leur tendant un vieux papier.

- Vous l'avez gardé?

- J'ai conservé le brouillon qu'elle m'avait donné parce que ça m'a vraiment interpellé, et j'ai essayé de me renseigner. Cependant, je n'ai rien pu trouver, avoua-t-il d'un air piteux.

Maugrey attrapa le bout de papier et le lut attentivement.

_«Je vous confie notre fille. Je crois qu'elle n'aura pas sa place dans mon monde, et si on apprend l'identité de son père, elle y serait en danger par les temps qui courent. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on l'associe à mon nom. Je vous demande dans tous les cas de ne pas la mettre à Poudlard. Envoyez la à Beauxbtons, en France, où à Nievadura en Espagne. Si j'ai même un conseil à vous donner, c'est de ne pas rester en Angleterre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance, et vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, où que vous vous cachiez.»_

Les deux aurors échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Alors, demanda Niguel, avidement, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Qu'est-ce que c'est que Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Nievadura. Qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre, coupa Kingsley. Secret d'état.

Le journaliste prit une mine renfrognée.

- C'est facile de dire ça…

- Vous serez remerciez, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons transmettre vos renseignements à nos supérieurs, et vous aurez sûrement un retour. En attendant, pas un mot de tout cela, je vous le rappelle, pour votre propre sécurité.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna Mr Niguel, j'ai compris.

Ils prirent rapidement congé du journaliste et retournèrent au QG. Kingsley avait l'air très pensif, et Maugrey décida de faire le rapport pour le laisser réfléchir. Le jeune homme ressortit le brouillon de Grunt et le relut avec attention, jusqu'à le savoir par cœur. Il reprit ensuite la lettre de Voldemort et tenta de faire concorder les deux documents et ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Alors que Maugrey finissait le rapport, il vit son jeune collègue l'air perplexe et les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il.

- Ça ne colle pas, répondit Kingsley en secouant la tête. Je me demande en fait si Kécile est vraiment la fille de Gwendoline Grunt, et si on ne fait pas fausse piste depuis le début. Regarde, poursuivit-il. On reçoit une lettre du corbeau qui nous donne tout de suite la réponse, comme pour nous éviter de chercher.

- On l'admet d'office et pour nous confirmer cette affirmation, les Malfoys nous fournissent une lettre qu'ils auraient reçu de Gwendoline Grunt, poursuivit Maugrey.

- Exact, mais si tu regardes, dans la lettre de Voldemort, à aucun moment il n'est dit explicitement que Kécile est la fille de Voldemort et de la femme mangemort... Il parle de _ma fille, _pas de _notre fille_...

- Venant de ce mégalomane, ça n'est pas très étonnant.

- Ça, continua Kingsley, c'est ce que nous fournit le dossier. Si on part dans l'optique que Grunt est la mère de Kécile, on a ce qu'il faut pour le faire croire.

- Mais si on prend les éléments que nous a fourni Niguel aujourd'hui, ça peut changer pas mal de choses, reconnut le vieil auror.

- Tout s'effondre, oui! s'exclama Kingsley.

- Voyons voir...

- Regarde! Si on cherche à comprendre en détail la lettre que Niguel a eu à copier, on peut déjà supposer que c'est Grunt qui est venue le voir. Cette lettre elle ne l'a pas envoyée à un mangemort parce qu'elle y critique le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle leur dit de se cacher. Ce sont donc soit des opposants à Voldemort, soit des moldus. Je pense que c'est la deuxième solution. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas fait ces mises en garde. Et puis la phrase: _Je crois qu'elle n'aura pas sa place dans mon monde_,

- Tu crois qu'elle compare le monde sorcier et moldu?

- Oui, c'est fort probable. S_i on apprend l'identité de son père: _ça veut dire que son père est un moldu.

- Avoir pour père Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas non plus très recommendable, vois ce qui arrive actuellement à Kécile.

- Ce n'était pas le même contexte, ça n'aurait pas été un danger particulier à cette époque. A l'inverse, une mangemort qui donne naissance à un sang-mélé...

- Gwendoline Grunt aurait donc eu un enfant d'un moldu en juillet 1979, si on en croit Niguel.

- Oui, et tout concorde: un premier acte de naissance moldu est falsifié où on remplace le nom de la mère Grunt par un autre nom qui fera qu'on n'associera pas l'enfant à la fille d'une mangemort, et un autre pour le monde sorcier où on efface le nom du père moldu. Malfoy a peut-être d'ailleurs profité du fait qu'on n'est rien mis à la place...

- Sauf, que la date de naissance est en juillet 1979, soit six mois avant la naissance de Kécile Gaunt.

- La lettre donnée comme preuve par Malfoy tombe complètement à l'eau, puisqu'on a Gwendoline Grunt dont l'enfant est né en juillet 1979 au lieu de février 1980, que ce sont visiblement des moldus qui ont sa garde et qu'elle n'est probablement pas à Poudlard! s'exclama Kingsley assez enthousiaste.

- Tu oublies juste, qu'on n'a aucune preuve que cette femme qui est venue voir Niguel est bien Gwendoline Grunt, répondit Maugrey d'un ton goguenard.

Kingsley lui jeta un regard noir. Reposant le dossier sur le bureau, il lui dit d'une voix très calme et légèrement ironique:

- Eh bien, vas-y, j'attends tes suggestions.

Et il partit prendre une pause à la machine à café, maudissant son supérieur. Il réfléchissait cependant à la véracité des propos de Maugrey quand Tonks, les cheveux orange vif strié de roux, s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

'- Salut, collègue! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Salut Tonks, répondit Kingsley, beaucoup plus sobrement.

- Alors, tu travailles avec Fol-Oeil en ce moment?... Ça avance votre enquête?

- Pas comme on le voudrait, en tout cas, répondit-il en soupirant. Et toi?

- C'est lent, mais c'est amusant d'arracher leurs secrets à ces messieurs les Langues-de-Plombs. Je t'assure que si tu arrives à obtenir ce que tu veux d'eux durant un interrogatoire, tu peux faire parler n'importe qui après! Par contre, dis-moi, reprit-elle avec une grimace, Dawlish, il rit quand il se brûle, celui-là!

- A peu près! reconnut Kingsley avec un sourire retenu.

- Et avec Fol-Oeil pour toi, ça se passe comment?

Kingsley haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, en guise de réponse.

- Tu sais, continua Tonks vivement, sous ses dehors de vieux loup de guerre, c'est un très bon partenaire. J'ai mis deux mois à lui prouver de quoi j'étais capable, toute bleue que je sois, et maintenant, ça se passe très bien. Faut simplement pas hésiter à lui renvoyer la balle. Et quand tu as l'impression qu'il te laisse travailler à sa place, fais celui qui ne veut pas prendre la place du plus expérimenté.

- Je vais essayer. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me fait passer un examen.

Tonks lui sourit malicieusement.

- Et tu n'es pas capable de le réussir?

Quand Kingsley revint auprès de Maugrey, celui-ci lui dit comme si de rien n'était.

- On a deux choix: soit on se penche sur les archives de Grunt, et on va voir au service de recensement pour trouver l'acte de naissance sorcier dont parlait Niguel, soit on relance la chasse de Reagelt.

Kingsley jeta un coup d'oeil découragé aux archives et fit demi-tour en disant.

- Je vais au service de recensement!

Maugrey eut une grimace qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

Le service de recensement était un petit service du ministère, essentiellement constitué d'archives qui recevaient les actes de naissances, de mariages et de mort des sorciers.

Un vieil homme à moitié chauve, au nez osseux chaussé d'une pair de lunettes aux verres épais était penché au-dessus d'un parchemin qu'il observait à la loupe. Il ne leva pas la tête quand le jeune homme entra et s'avança vers le bureau qui faisait office de guichet.

- Bonjour monsieur. Kingsley Shacklebolt du service des aurors.

Le bonhomme leva lentement la tête et demanda:

- Vous avez votre carte?

Kingsley lui tendit sa carte d'auror qu'il observa minutieusement avant de la lui rendre.

- Bien, que voulez-vous?

- J'ai besoin de me procurer un acte de naissance datant de juillet 1979.

- Pas de jours?

- Non.

- Date de la naissance ou du dépôt?

- De la naissance.

- A quel nom?

- Je pense Cécile Grunt.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça alors dans les séries de hautes étagères qui s'alignaient en bibliothèques derrière son bureau. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint avec un parchemin usé qu'il lui tendit. Il correspondait bien à la description qu'en avait fait Mr Niguel.

- Vous n'avez pas d'acte de mariage à ce nom?

- Je vais voir ça.

- Et pendant que vous y êtes, pourriez-vous chercher un acte de naissance du 6 février 1980, au nom de Kécile Gaunt.

Kingsley dut patienter pendant près d'une heure avant de voir émerger l'homme de ses étagères.

- Désolé, dit-il, je n'ai aucun acte de mariage au nom de Gwendoline Grunt, et je n'ai pas d'acte de naissance 1980 au nom de Gaunt. Le dernier remonte à 1923.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il existe réellement une famille Gaunt?

-Oui.

- Pouvez-vous me montrer cela, s'il vous plait?

En bougonnant, le vieil homme alla chercher une série de parchemin qu'il ramena à Kingsley. L'auror découvrit alors qu'un certain Marvolo Gaunt avait eu une fille Mérope en 1923, qui avait elle-même donné naissance à un Tom, fils de Tom Jedusor moldu. Kingsley prit ces informations en notes, garda une copie de l'acte de naissance de Cécile Grunt et remercia le vieil homme avant de retourner voir Maugrey.

Celui-ci avait trouvé de son côté une lettre d'un certain Johan Reggs dont le ton familier et les expressions propres aux moldus, lui firent supposer qu'il était peut-être le père de Cécile Grunt.

- Je crois décidément que Kécile Gaunt et Cécile Grunt sont deux personnes différentes, conclut Kingsley.

- Pour en être sûr, il faudrait avoir l'acte de naissance moldu de Cécile Grunt. Maintenant qu'on a une idée du père...

- Encore fait-il savoir où Cécile Grunt est née...

- Y en a besoin? demanda Maugrey.

- Chez les moldus, oui. Mais comme je ne vais pas faire toutes les mairies d'Angleterre...

- Je vois que tu te désignes d'office...

- Tu comptes pas y aller avec ta tête? remarqua simplement Kingsley.

- Insolent.

- Non, réaliste. Bon, je commence par Londres. Je vais aussi me renseigner sur ce Tom Jedusor, tant que j'y suis.

- Ne compte pas que je me coltine tous les dossiers à éplucher, Shacklebolt.

- Oh! Je compte sur toi pour m'occuper quand je reviendrais, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- N'en profite pas pour te balader, lança Maugrey d'un ton menaçant.

Cependant, le vieil auror avait d'autres projets que de plonger une nième fois dans les perquisitions du manoir Grunt. Il alla à la place voir son collègue Walken qui travaillait avec Stratford, un auror arrivé il y a 6 ans et qu'il avait lui même formé.

- Bonjour, les gars.

- Salut, Fol-Oeil.

- Je vous dérange? demanda-t-il en les voyant en plein dans la rédaction d'un rapport.

- Jamais quand on travaille, répondit Stratford tandis que Walken posait sa plume.

- T'as besoin de renseignements?

- Je voudrais surtout savoir si vous pourriez pas nous filer un coup de main avec Shacklebolt.

- Pour quoi?

- Reagelt.

- Ah! Celui-là! Autant que tu veux, s'exclama Walken. Si on pouvait le choper!

- Comprenez-moi les gars, on a besoin de le coincer pour notre enquête. Elle est urgente et confidentielle.

- En d'autres termes, compléta Walken, on obéit sans poser de question, c'est ça?

- T'as tout compris, répondit Maugrey goguenard. En échange, on le questionne sur ce qui nous intéresse et on vous le laisse pour le reste.

- Génial! s'exclama Stratford. J'adore les cuisiner en salle d'interrogatoire. Ça marche. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé son repère. Alors, le meilleur moyen maintenant, c'est de le surveiller.

- On pourra pas le faire en permanence.

- Je le sais bien, mais la nuit et le week-end, ce serait déjà pas mal. Est-ce qu'une nuit sur deux, vous pourriez vous en charger.

- Et le week-end?

- Ça nous regarde.

- C'est OK, si on n'a pas de garde. Tu veux qu'on demande à Scrimgeour de nous en dispenser?

- Je préfère pas. Il nous a confié cette affaire de mauvaise grâce et moins il en saura, mieux ce sera.

Walken haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fais de cachotteries au commandant, toi, maintenant?

- C'est pas une nouvelle, répondit Maugrey d'un ton désinvolte.

- Il ne peut quand même pas être contre le fait qu'on s'associe pour choper Reagelt.

- Écoutez, je vais être franc, avec vous. Je veux pas qu'il puisse interférer sur le rapport que j'espère pouvoir faire à Amélia Bones, après l'interrogatoire du loustic. L'affaire sur laquelle on travaille avec Shacklebolt risque de toucher de hautes sphères.

- Compris. On se débrouillera.

- On se retrouve demain matin avec Shacklebolt, à la barrière de Pré-au-Lard, alors.

- Ça marche.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kingsley rentra enfin, Maugrey était sur le point de quitter le QG, ne s'attendant plus à le revoir. Le jeune auror avait un air satisfait sur le visage qui n'échappa pas à son collègue.

- Du nouveau, apparemment...

- Oui, j'ai trouver une Cécile Grunt à Londres.

Il lui tendit un document. C'était un acte de naissance au nom de Cécile Grunt, née le 16 juillet 1979 à Londres de Clarisse Tiller et Johan Reggs.

- On a donc la preuve si on rassemble les deux documents que Gwendoline Grunt n'est pas la mère de Kécile et que Cécile Grunt est bien une personne à part entière.

- Je n'ai en revanche rien trouvé au sujet de Tom Jedusor.

- Écoute, on a bien avancé, constata Maugrey. Demain, j'ai donné rendez-vous à 8 heures à Stratford et Walken pour leur montrer la grotte. Quand on aura fini là-bas, on ira voir Dumbledore. Il aura peut-être de nouvelles directives. Il va falloir commencer à s'occuper des Malfoy directement et aller interroger les personnes de l'orphelinat.

- Tu crois que c'est nécessaire?

- L'interrogatoire de la directrice de la première enquête est un témoignage impartial qui nous contredit. Si on ne veut pas qu'il nous gène pendant un éventuel procès, nous devons le démonter. Et puis, tu sautes des étapes, jeune homme. on a prouvé jusque là que Grunt n'était pas la mère de Kécile, mais pas nécessairement que Kécile n'a pas grandi dans un orphelinat. Les Malfoy seraient foutus de faire croire qu'ils ont été abusés par la soi-disante lettre de Gwendoline Grunt. En revanche, ils n'échapperont pas à une accusation de faux-témoignage.

- Scrimgeour ne risque pas de fourrer son nez dans notre enquête, si on demande de l'aide à nos collègues? réalisa soudain Kingsley.

- Il ne le saura pas, pas avant qu'on ait interrogé Reagelt si on l'attrape. J'ai pris mes précautions auprès de Walken et Stratford.

***

En ce matin de la mi-mars, Pré-Au-Lard était envahi par une brume épaisse. Par devant la barrière, se dressait une haute masse sombre et menaçante.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte de grimper là-haut, constata Kingsley.

- Tant mieux, par un temps comme celui-ci, notre homme a moins de chances de nous repérer.

Kingsley ne répondit pas. Il songeait qu'avec sa patte folle, Maugrey allait avoir un mal de chien à gravir le chemin rocailleux, s'il n'y voyait rien.

- Les voilà, alerta le vieil auror.

Deux ombres avaient en effet surgit de nulle part avec un craquement sonore. Stratford et Walken s'avancèrent vers leurs deux collègues.

- Quelle purée de poids, pesta Stratford. Le Printemps! Tu parles! On se croirait au mois de novembre… C'est quoi ce foutu pays?

- Cesse de râler, Stratford. Tu sais bien qu'avec ce brouillard, on a moins de risques de se faire repérer.

- On a surtout plus de chance de se casser la figure, oui!

- Bonjour, les gars, interrompit Maugrey.

- Salut, Fol-Œil.

- Dis-moi, ton partenaire s'est levé du pied gauche?

- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son café!

- On y va ? coupa Kingsley qui voulait profiter de la lumière basse le plus longtemps possible.

Les trois aurors le suivirent à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils amorçaient l'ascension de la colline. Marchant très prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible au cas où leur gibier serait dans les environs, ils mirent presque 45 minutes à atteindre l'étroite fissure qui cachait l'entrée de la caverne. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent tous à se glisser à l'intérieur, baguettes prêtes, Kingsley lança:

- _Hominius Révélio_… il n'y a personne.

- Voilà, on pense que c'est le repère de Reagelt, annonça Mugrey en allumant sa baguette.

- Il n'y a rien, constata Stratford en parcourant les murs du regard.

- Oui, mais on sent la présence d'une empreinte magique, remarqua Walken.

Maugrey acquiesça. Kingsley aussi pouvait la sentir, cette fois. Reagelt avait dû revenir sur les lieux récemment.

- Ce qui me chiffonne, commenta Stratford, c'est qu'on est quand même à dix minutes ou un quart d'heure de l'endroit où on l'a perdu de vue il y a quelques mois.

- On a fouillé deux fois tout autour. Je pense qu'on peut exclure l'idée du passage secret, répondit Kingsley.

- De toute manière, répondit Stratford, si ça fait des années qu'on cherche à choper ce bonhomme, c'est qu'il emploie un moyen hors du commun: ou trop simple pour qu'on y pense, ou au contraire très astucieux.

De leurs baguettes, Walken et Stratford commencèrent à sonder les murs. Les deux autres les laissèrent faire, ayant déjà effectué la même opération quelques jours auparavant. Mais ils virent bientôt Stratford sonder la paroi du plafond, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à faire. Cela ne donna rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un coin reculé de la caverne.

- Venez voir, appela-t-il alors.

Ils remarquèrent tous une zone de la pierre légèrement brillante qui renvoyait à peine la lumière de la baguette de Walken.

- Il y a un sort, ici. Maugrey, c'est toi le spécialiste…

Le vieil auror effectua quelques mouvements de baguette, avant de dire.

- Sort d'alarme. Il y a probablement une cachette derrière. Je vais le désamorcer, et on pourra voir ce qu'il y a au-dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sort était levé, et ils purent tâtonner pour chercher une ouverture. Stratford finit par ouvrir le système, et une partie de la paroi disparut pour laisser place à un trou béant. Il se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était une véritable pièce qui se cachait là, et aperçurent des cartons et des boîtes qui devaient être remplis de preuves et de révélations croustillantes.

Cependant, avec un soupir, Maugrey remit la paroi en place, et replaça le sort d'alarme.

- Tant que notre loustic n'est pas passé nous dire bonjour, il va falloir laisser tout cela en place. Après, les amis, poursuivit-il avec un sourire (ou plutôt une grimace) sarcastique, je vous souhaite bon courage pour éplucher le contenu de ces cartons.

- Vu le succès qu'on va avoir, pas de problème!

- On vous le laisse, sans rancune, on vous a dit ce qu'on cherchait, le reste ne nous intéresse pas, alors le succès de cette mission vous reviendra. Ça me parait normal T'es d'accord avec moi, Shacklebolt?

Kingsley acquiesça

- Vous avez tort, les gars, contesta Walken. Ça n'enlèvera rien à personne si on est quatre sur l'affaire au lieu de deux.

- Dois-je quand même vous rappeler qu'on n'a pas encore attrapé Reagelt, intervint Stratford, moqueur.

- On ne doit pas oublier notre but réel, répondit Kingsley sans faire attention à la remarque de Stratford : tirer une gamine innocente d'Azkaban. Et si on veux réussir, on a intérêt à se faire discrets.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de gamine à Azkaban? Interrogea Walken avec des yeux ronds.

- Désolé, affaire classée strictement confidentielle. On fait notre rapport directement à Bones, sans passer par Scrimgeour, alors on ne peut pas vous en parler.

Ils décidèrent que Maugrey et Shacklebolt prendraient la première nuit de garde, puis ils se séparèrent.

Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient prévus, ils se rendirent à Poudlard pour faire le point avec le directeur.

Dumbledore avait pris dix ans en quelques jours. La lueur de ses yeux avait disparu et laissé place à l'inquiétude et le remord. Kingsley le salua simplement et laissa parler son supérieur. Maugrey, quant à lui, ne jugea pas nécessaire de demander à son vieil ami comment il allait. En voyant sa mine, il attaque immédiatement:

- Albus, tu devrais te reposer un peu! Tu as une tête épouvantable. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, accepte le, et garde des forces pour plus tard.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard sombre et ignora le commentaire.

- Dîtes-moi plutôt où vous en êtes.

- Nous avançons.

Et Maugrey lui résuma comment ils avaient découvert que Gwendoline Grunt n'était pas la mère de Kécile Gaunt, comment ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'une Cécile Reggs qui avait été confondu avec Kécile, comment Malfoy avait profité du mystère entourant l'histoire de Gwendoline Grunt, et comment ils avaient fini par découvrir par hasard la trace d'une famille Gaunt.

A ce moment là, l'attention de Dumbledore redoubla, et il demanda des précisions. Kingsley prit alors la parole.

- Lorsque je me suis rendu au service de recensement du ministère, j'ai pu trouver un acte de naissance d'un certain Marvolo Gaunt qui a eu un garçon et une fille Merope, si je me souviens bien, qui a elle-même donné naissance dans les années 40 à un Tom jedusor, fils d'un Tom Jedusor moldu.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- On va continuer à fouiller cette piste, poursuivit Maugrey. On trouvera peut-être l'identité de la mère de Kécile.

- Inutile. Cela ne nous mènera à rien, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique. Puis, devant l'air surpris des deux aurors, il poursuivit.

- Je sais qui est Tom Jedusor, et actuellement connaître l'identité de la mère de Kécile ne la fera pas sortir d'Azkaban. De plus, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous dévoiler, je vous demande de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur la famille Gaunt.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Maugrey avec mauvaise humeur.

- ... trop obscur, trop d'enjeux, trop de conséquences. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

Maugrey se rembrunit.

- J'ai horreur quand tu dis ça, Albus. On a l'impression d'être des incapables.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai.

Maugrey soupira bruyemment.

- Je suppose qu'on n'obtiendra rien de plus?

- Je suis désolé. Maintenant, que comptez-vous faire?

- On est sur la piste d'un faussaire qui, à l'avis de Maugrey, est probablement celui qui a travaillé pour Malfoy, répondit Kingsley.

- Bien. Vous n'avez pas encore interrogé l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick?

- Non.

- J'aimerais que vous le fassiez rapidement et que Bones puisse ainsi commencer à reconstituer le dossier. J'espère pouvoir alors demander un procès auprès du Magenmagot.

- Je suppose que le but, c'est qu'on ait ces preuves contre Malfoy pour le procès...

- Ce serait l'idéal. Je suis cependant conscient que vous faîtes ce que vous pouvez.

- On va aller à l'orphelinat cet après-midi, et on t'envoie le rapport en même temps qu'Amélia.

- Très bien.

Les deux aurors prirent donc congés du directeur de Poudlard et sortirent du château pour traverser le parc. Une fois la grille franchie, Maugrey proposa.

- On va casser la croûte, on passe au QG pour se déguiser un peu et on transplane à Conmel.

- OK..

Tandis qu'ils avalaient un sandwich, Kingsley demanda:

- Tu crois qu'un procès changera quelque chose?

Maugrey haussa les épaules.

- Tu connais Dumbledore... C'est un éternel optimiste. Ça m'a foutu un coup de le voir aujourd'hui. Cette histoire le mine vraiment. Maintenant, quand bien même il réussirait à obtenir du Magenmagot ce fichu procès, ça ne changera rien au fait que la gamine est bel et bien la fille de Voldemort.

- Et ces attaques?

Maugrey eut une grimace sarcastique.

- Sa seule chance, c'est qu'il y ait une autre agression pendant qu'elle est à Azkaban.

Kingsley songea un instant avant de remarquer:

- Ce qu'il faudrait obtenir, c'est un interrogatoire de Kécile sous véritasérum.

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel, mais Kingsley poursuivit.

- On va voir ce qu'on va trouver avec Reagelt, mais si le dossier est trop obscur, Dumbledore pourra peut-être l'obtenir...

- La jeunesse est décidément pleine d'illusion! ricana Maugrey. Tu oublies que Malfoy occupe une place importante dans les huiles du ministère. Mon avis, ils ne voudront jamais reconnaître leur erreur. Au mieux ils étoufferont l'affaire... Pour moi, c'est la seule chance de la gamine. Bon, c'est pas le tout, s'exclama-t-il en se levant péniblement, mais on a du pain sur la planche. On se retrouve au ministère.

Quelques minutes plus tard,les deux aurors étaient entrain de chercher un accoutrement qui cacherait au mieux la figure de revenu de guerre de Maugrey: un col monté et une casquette basse qu'il n'enlèverait pas ferait l'affaire; tant pis pour les bonnes manières!

Ils frappèrent bientôt à l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick de Conmel, une coquette ville de l'Irlande du femme petite et sèche vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient d'un ton peu avenant.

- Nous sommes de la police londonienne, répondit aimablement Kingsley, et nous aurions besoin de nous entretenir avec la directrice de votre établissement.

La femme les scruta d'un oeil suspicieux, son regard s'arrêtant particulièrement sur la mine patibulaire de Maugrey qui lui rendit son regard noir.

- C'est bon, finit-elle par décréter, suivez-moi.

Elle les fit pénétrer dans un hall assez sombre avant de s'engager dans une série de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à une porte qui indiquait " Directrice". Elle frappa et attendit.

- Entrez, lança une voix derrière le battant.

- Madame la directrice, dit la concierge en ouvrant la porte, des policiers de Londres pour vous.

- Encore?! Faîtes les entrer.

La femme qui les reçut devait avoir la cinquantaine bien conservée et était d'une mise stricte et impeccable, l'air énergique et qui devait mener son monde à la baguette. Kingsley ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à MacGonagall. Elle jeta un regard de reproche à Maugrey qui n'avait pas retiré sa casquette, mais demanda d'une voix aimable:

- Asseyez-vous, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Nous enquêtons sur Kécile Gaunt, qui a vécu dans votre établissement...

Maugrey profita que Kingsley avait pris la parole pour observer le lieux. Assez spacieux, sobre et d'un ordre impeccable, à l'image de la propriétaire. Celle-ci écouta la requête de Shacklebolt sans laisser paraître aucun trouble et accepta de bonne grâce de se soumettre à un nouvel interrogatoire. Le vieil auror sortit donc un calepin tandis que Kingsley commençait à poser des questions.

- Alors pour commencer, Madame, pouvez-vous nous dire à quelle date avez-vous accueilli Kécile Gaunt?

- En janvier 1983

- Quel âge avait-elle?

- Trois ans.

- Dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous recueilli?

- Une femme est venue me voir et m'a expliqué que sa vie et celle de sa fille était en danger. Elle voulait sauver son enfant et m'a supplié de prendre en charge la petite. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de refuser, d'autant que l'orphelinat a reçu de la part de cette dame une forte somme d'argent.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de cet argent?

- Nous ne l'avons pas utilisé. Je le garde pour des temps plus durs. Vous ne savez peut-être pas que notre orphelinat est financé par des fonds privés et publics et que grâce à cela, nous sommes l'un des meilleurs établissement du pays. Nous offrons à nos enfants un enseignement de choix.

- Pouvez-vous me parler de Kécile Gaunt, interrompit Kingsley, avant que la directrice ne se lance dans l'éloge de son établissement.

- Que pourrais-je vous dire de plus que ce que j'en ai dit la dernière fois?

- Justement, la même chose, s'il vous plaît, cela nous intéresse.

- Eh bien, c'est en soit une gentille enfant, mais quand même spéciale. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais il arrivait toujours des choses bizarres autour d'elle. Par exemple, un jour à l'heure du goûter, une de ses camarades Ophélie a chippé son gâteau. J'étais là quand cela c'est passé. Astrid, la surveillante, a voulu intervenir pour rendre le biscuit à Kécile, mais on l'a vu s'envoler pour revenir dans la main de la petite qui a tiré la langue à Ophélie. La petite Ophélie s'est d'ailleurs mise à pleurer... Je crois qu'elle a eu peur. J'ai dû la calmer, mais il m'a aussi fallu m'occuper d'Astrid qui était toute retournée par ce qu'elle avait vu... C'est une femme adorable avec les enfants, mais très superstitieuse, vous comprenez. Il y a eut la fois aussi où le placard à vêtement de leur dortoir s'est coincé, et les pauvres petites n'arrivaient pas à l'ouvrir. Je crois qu'elles commençaient un peu à s'énerver quand Astrid est arrivée pour les aider. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir que les battants de l'armoire se sont brutalement ouverts, comme si on les avaient violemment poussés de l'intérieur. Toutes les petites ont eu peur, sauf Kécile qui fixait l'armoire. D'après Astrid, elle n'a même pas sursauté....

- Vous avez une explication à ces phénomènes? Demanda Kingsley d'un air innocent.

La directrice haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai beaucoup, et toutes aussi farfelues les une que les autres.

- J'aimerais maintenant interroger quelques élèves.

- Vous voulez que je les fasse venir ici?

- C'est inutile, répondit Kingsley avec un sourire aimable. Nous allons aller nous même à leur rencontre. Peut-être pouvez-vous juste nous indiquer où nous rendre?

- C'est bientôt l'heure de la récréation, constata la directrice en consultant l'horloge. Je vais demander à Mrs Canses de vous accompagner jusqu'à la cour de jeu.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je reste à votre disposition, conclut-elle aimablement.

- Nous userons probablement encore de votre amabilité, Madame.

La directrice appuya sur le timbre d'une sonnerie, et quelques instants plus tard, la concierge, Mrs Canses, les menaient dans une cour de bitume au milieu duquel subsistait un malheureux carré de pelouse. La concierge allait s'éloigner, quand Kingsley la retint:

- Mrs Canses, pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions, s'il vous plaît?

Elle le regarda fixement avant de demander d'un ton un peu rude:

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

- Avez-vous déjà vu dans cet établissement une élève répondant au nom de Kécile Gaunt?

- Jamais entendu parler, répondit la femme en secouant la tête.

- Et une certaine Cécile Grunt ou Cécile Reggs? questionna Maugrey par acquis de conscience.

- Non.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous dans cet établissement?

- Ça va faire neuf ans au mois d'avril.

- La directrice nous a parlé d'une certaine Astrid, qui est-ce? poursuivit Kingsley.

- La surveillante des filles.

- Elle est ici depuis longtemps?

- Je crois, elle est arrivée bien avant moi.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu affaire à des phénomènes étranges dans l'école?

- C'est-à-dire, demanda la concierge en haussant un sourcils interrogateur.

- Des objets qui volent, qui disparaissent, qui éclatent...

- C'est pas un château écossais, ici, monsieur! répliqua la femme d'un ton acide. C'est bon, vous n'avez pas d'autres questions stupides du même genre?

- Non, je vous remercie, madame, ce sera tout, répondit aimablement Kingsley.

La femme s'éloigna avec un air pincé en petits pas pressés, alors que la sonnerie de récréation retentissait dans la cour encore déserte.

- C'est quand même vraiment étrange, déclara Kingsley, les sourcils froncés. Je trouve les réponses de la directrice vraiment trop précises pour une modification de mémoire.

- Je suis de ton avis, Shacklebolt. Elle vous avait déjà dit tout ça la dernière fois que vous êtes venus?

Les élèves commençaient à investir le terrain en courant et en poussant des grands cris de joie.

- Dawlish y est allé tout seul, ça faisait moins officiel, comme ça. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. En tout cas, on ne peut pas lui jeter la pierre de ne pas avoir poussé l'investigation plus loin. Ces propos sont vraiment très crédibles.

- Erreur, Shacklebolt!Le boulot d'un auror, c'est de chercher dans toutes les directions, et pas seulement celle supposée par le cours normal de l'enquête. C'est comme ça qu'on se fourvoie et qu'on envoie des innocents à Azkaban, moralisa Maugrey d'un ton menaçant.

Quelques élèves avaient remarqués la présence de deux étrangers et les fixaient délibérément.

- Parce que toi, évidemment, tu aurais interrogé plusieurs personnes, commenta Kingsley, mi amusé, mi agacé. Tu ne te serais pas contenté de la déposition de la directrice.

- J'ai de l'expérience, moi! répliqua Maugrey en s'éloignant vers une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années pour l'interroger.

Cependant, en voyant la mine de l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche saccadée et un peu menaçante, la petite fille s'enfuit en criant, et les autres élèves, s'éloignèrent prudemment.

Maugrey pesta après la gamine effarouché, et entendit Kingsley éclater de son rire grave, avant de lancer:

- Alors, Fol-Oeil, je croyais que tu avais de l'expérience?!

- La ferme, Shacklebolt!

- Laisse-moi faire, tu veux?

Et sans attendre de réponses, Kingsley s'avança vers le groupe d'enfants qui s'étaient éloignés, ou plutôt enfuis tels une volée de moineaux, à l'approche de Maugrey.

- Bonjour! lança-t-il avec son sourire le plus rassurant. Je peux vous parler?

Un garçon plus téméraire que les autres s'avança et demanda d'un ton brusque:

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Poser quelques questions à toi et à tes camarades. Je pourrais vous donner quelques bonbons, en échange, dit-il en sortant des caramels de sa poche.

Les autres enfants s'approchèrent prudemment, sans manquer de surveiller du coin de l'oeil, l'autre inconnu à la mine sinistre qui était resté à l'écart.

- Est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous connaît une Kécile Gaunt.

Les enfants secouèrent la tête ou répondirent que non.

- Et connaissez-vous une certaine Cécile Grunt?

- Non plus.

- Est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont dans cet établissement depuis plus de trois ans?

La plupart des élèves hochèrent la tête.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je vous remercie. Tenez, voici les bonbons.

- Vraiment, c'est tout?! s'étonna le garçon qui l'avait abordé en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, monsieur?

- On a rien fait de mal, hein, m'ieur?

- C'est vrai que vous êtes de Scotland Yard?

- Et l'autre monsieur, il est vraiment aussi de la police?

Kingsley ne put retenir un rire profond devant la mine de ces chérubins, et leva la main pour obtenir le silence, avant de répondre sans cacher son amusement:

- Non, rassurez-vous, nous sommes bien de la police, mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal, et nous ne reviendrons pas. Maintenant, au revoir, les enfants.

Et Kingsley s'éloigna du groupe un peu turbulent qui tentait malgré tout de retenir le policier aux bonbons . Lorsqu'il put enfin rejoindre son collègue, celui-ci marmonna:

- Fichus gamins!

- Croquemitaine!

Maugrey haussa les sourcils, mais Kingsley ne le laissa pas répliquer:

- Ils n'ont jamais vu de Kécile ou de Cécile... Tout comme la concierge et la dénommée Astrid. Rien. La directrice doit être sous imperium, c'est la seule explication.

- Non, elle peut aussi avoir subi une modification de mémoire.

- De cette intensité là? Ça m'étonnerait!

- On va vite être fixé! Tu te débrouilles comment en légilimencie?

Kingsley fit la moue.

- Pas terrible... Vaut mieux que tu t'en charges.

- OK. Toi tu l'interroges pour la ramener sur ces souvenirs, ça m'aidera.

Les deux aurors retournèrent donc voir la directrice qui leur demanda avec un sourire aimable, tout en jetant un nouveau regard suivi d'un froncement de sourcils après la casquette de Maugrey, s'ils avaient pu récolter toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient.

- Oui, merci bien, répondit Kingsley, alors que Maugrey sortait discrètement sa baguette. Cependant, j'aimerais revenir sur ces deux évènements inhabituels que vous nous avez relaté. Etes-vous certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun élément permettant une explication rationnelle, ou tout simplement, une sorte d'hallucination?

- Ma foi, répondit la directrice en réfléchissant, je ne vois pas quoi... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui c'est passé, et...

- _légilimens!_ lança Maugrey

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, âgée tout au plus de cinq ans qui pousse un cri de colère lorsqu'une gamine rousse lui arrache son gâteau. Le gâteau qui s'envole pour retourner dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Des enfants qui s'acharnent contre la porte d'une armoire. La porte de la même armoire qui est presque pulvérisée de ses gonds. Une porte à l'origine fermée qu'on retrouve ouverte. Un garçon brun qui vient se plaindre qu'un camion est cassé en pleurnichant, le jouet retrouvé en état... Une dame blonde suppliante, la petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui regarde partir la mère d'un air perdu. Le couple Malfoy qui vient chercher la même enfant alors âgée de dix ou onze ans..._

Maugrey se sortit de l'esprit de la moldue qui s'était figé avec un air complètement absent. Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, Maugrey avait déjà rangé sa baguette.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia la directrice en portant la main à sa tête et en fermant les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, vous...

- Ce n'est rien, madame, répondit Kingsley en se levant, imité par son collègue. Vous avez répondu à toute nos questions. Je vous remercie de votre patience.

- Mais... il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la directrice d'une voix encore un peu hésitante. Je vais appeler Mrs Canses pour vous raccompagner.

- C'est inutile, madame, nous trouverons le chemin.

- Ah bon... très bien, dans ce cas, au revoir, messieurs.

Les deux aurors sortirent rapidement de l'orphelinat.

- Alors? Q'est-ce que tu as vu? interrogea Kingsley.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, grogna Maugrey. On dirait vraiment qu'elle a réellement vécu tout ce que j'ai vu. Celui qui a fait ça est drôlement doué. En tout cas, c'est bel et bien une modification de mémoire. Je ne pensais quand même pas qu'on pouvait intervenir à ce point.

- Malfoy aurait donc implanté des souvenirs préfabriqués?

- C'est la seule solution. J'ignorais en revanche qu'il était aussi doué pour ça... Bon, Kingsley, on va rentrer au QG. Toi tu fais un rapport à Bones, et tu t'en tiens au minimum: La directrice a apparemment subi une modification de mémoire, et ne semble pas sous l'emprise de l'imperium, et les autres personnes de l'établissement n'ont jamais entendu parlé de Kécile Gaunt ou de Cécile Grunt. Moi, j'écris à Dumbledore et je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu en détail. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer.

La journée s'acheva ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller surveiller la caverne de Pré-au-Lard.

Cependant, cette nuit, tout fut calme. L'air était très frais mais immobile... le froid était donc supportable. Maugrey s'était calé derrière un rocher et Kingsley apercevait son ombre dessiné par la lumière blanche d'un beau clair de lune. L'astre brillait tellement, qu'on pouvait distinguer chaque caillou à plusieurs mètres devant soi. Ce n'était pas de très bonnes conditions pour une surveillance. On pouvait facilement se faire repéré. Mais posté devant l'entrée de la caverne, Kingsley n'eut guère d'occupation, ni de distractions. Un hibou hulula, l'écho lui parvint d'un chien qui aboya pendant dix minutes dans le village, un gros lézard passa devant lui, s'immobilisant en le voyant, avant de filer à l'abris des pierres de la grotte, une chauve-souris le fit légèrement sursauter en le frôlant de son aile alors qu'elle s'envolait de la caverne... Rien d'autre.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée à enquêter sur Cécile Grunt ou Reggs. Ils retrouvèrent sa trace... sur une attestation de décès. Apparemment, l'enfant âgée de sept ans avait été retrouvée morte chez ses grands-parents. Les policiers moldus n'avaient pu déterminer la cause de la mort. Les deux aurors ne doutèrent pas un instant que ces décès étaient l'oeuvre de mangemorts. Quant au père de Cécile, Johan Reggs, il avait été tué dans l'un des attentats menés par des mangemorts, avant même la naissance de sa fille qu'il laissait déjà orpheline.

Ce soir-là, Kingsley et Maugrey devaient se rejoindre à la barrière de Pré-au-lard. Maugrey avait en effet voulut faire un saut chez lui, et Kingsley en avait profité pour passer dans son appartement se prendre un café bien noir. La nuit allait être longue...

Quant ils se retrouvèrent, Maugrey avait un sac avec lui, et il marmonna simplement:

- On monte, je te montrerai là-haut ce que j'ai amené.

Kingsley acquiesça, et entreprit l'ascension de la colline. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit son collègue murmurer furieusement:

- Ta baguette, Shacklebolt!

- Quoi?

- Sors ta baguette! Vigilance constante.

Kingsley haussa les épaules et obtempéra. Cependant, ils arrivèrent à la caverne sans encombre.

Maugrey posa alors sa besace à terre et en sortit un long tissu argenté qui brillait à la lumière de la lune.

- Une cape d'invisibilité... souffla Kingsley admiratif.

- Ouais. Tu vas la prendre avec toi. T'es beaucoup trop visible sinon.

Il sortit ensuite un capteur de dissimulation.

- Il est hyper sensible, alors je l'ai éteint pour l'instant. Mais j'ai aussi ceci, qui va nous être utile pour nous alerter si quelqu'un arrive.

Il montra à Kingsley son strutoscope qui reposait en équilibre sur sa paume et scintillait aux reflets de la lune.

- Il a une sensibilité d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Je le garde avec moi, mais tu l'entendras siffler. Je le couperai ensuite pour pas que notre oiseau l'entende.

Ils reprirent donc leur garde, mais rien ne se passa cette nuit non plus.

La nuit suivante en revanche...


	26. Lézard et Désespoir

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard d'une semaine, mais je suis légèrement débordée ces temps-ci, et je n'avance pas sur la rédaction du prochain chapitre.**

**Quant à celui-ci, works en a vu passer un certain nombre de versions, mais je me suis finalement décidée pour une version assez minimaliste.**

**L'enquête touche à sa fin, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que Kécile est tirée d'affaire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXV: Lézard et désespoir**

_Ils reprirent donc leur garde, mais rien ne se passa cette nuit non plus. _

_La nuit suivante en revanche..._

Tout avait commencé comme les précédentes gardes. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Kingsley frissonnait légèrement par le froid. La lune était pleine cette nuit, mais un léger brouillard humide était tombé, tamisant la lumière blanche. Parfois, une rafale de vent sifflait dans les rochers, puis tout redevenait silencieux et l'air immobile. Il devait être presque minuit lorsque le chien du voisinage recommença à aboyer. L'écho d'une voix humaine vociférant résonna, puis le chien se tut. Une chouette passa au-dessus de lui, avant de fondre quelques mettre plus loin sur une proie qui poussa un petit glapissement. Et l'attente se poursuivait. Puis, soudain, Kingsley perçut un sifflement suraigu: le strutoscope de Maugrey. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit s'interrompait, probablement par un sort de Maugrey. L'oreille tendu, l'oeil aux aguets, baguette prête, Kingsley attendit, imaginant d'ici l'oeil magique de Maugrey fouiller les environs du regard. Mais les minutes passaient sans que rien n'arrive. Ce pouvait-il que le bandit ait perçu le sifflement et ait été alerté? Plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension augmentait. Et si l'homme avait lui aussi une cape d'invisibilité?... Maugrey le verrait quand même, songea Kingsley. Il sursauta quand un renard fila en travers du chemin. Fausse alerte? Toujours rien... Les minutes se succédaient aux minutes sans que rien ne bouge. Kingsley finit par ce dire que le strutoscope de Maugrey était peut-être mal réglé et avait repéré un autre sorcier potentiellement nuisible dans le secteur. Un gros lézard passa rapidement devant lui, s'arrêta un instant la tête tourné vers lui, puis fila se mettre à l'abris. Le même que la dernière fois, probablement. Attends... Un lézard? En pleine nuit? Au mois de mars? Et si...

Kingsley sortit son calepin, griffonna un mot, et envoya voler la feuille de papier vers Maugrey d'un coup de baguette. La lettre lui revint quelques instants avec une réponse:

- OK. J'attends ton signal.

Kingsley patienta une demi-heure, les yeux sur sa montre. Trois heures sonnèrent. Se dégageant de la cape d'invisibilité, il lança alors à haute et intelligible voix:

- Maugrey!

- Oui, grogna l'interpelé.

- Personne ne viendra aujourd'hui! Je suis gelé. On devrait rentrer, ça ne sert à rien.

Un pas claudiquant s'approcha.

- Tu n'as rien vu de suspect? demanda Maugrey qui l'avait rejoint.

- Non. Je crois qu'on perd notre temps. On a du boulot, demain, alors allons nous coucher.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Ah ces jeunes! Maugréa le vieil auror.

Et les deux aurors commencèrent à redescendre. Mais alors qu'ils perdaient de vue l'entrée de la grotte, Maugrey fit signe à son collègue et tous deux quittèrent le chemin à peu près praticable pour la caillasse des flancs de la colline. Et tous deux remontèrent le plus silencieusement possible parmi les rochers. Maugrey soufflait péniblement derrière Kingsley, et une pierre roula son le pied rigide du vieil auror.

- Chut! murmura Kingsley

- Je fais ce que je peux, figu...

- Tais-toi! coupa le jeune auror. Regarde.

Devant les rochers qu'ils venaient de quitter, une ombre se dessinait et semblait avancer vers le chemin qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- C'est notre homme, constata Maugrey. Je lui lance un sort pour l'empêcher de se transformer, tu le stupéfixies.

Kingsley acquiesça.

- Un, deux, trois...

Deux rayons, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge fusèrent de leurs baguettes en sorts informulés. Leur victime n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva simultanément stupéfixiée et dans l'incapacité de se métamorphoser.

- Parfait, grogna Maugrey en quittant leur cachette. Kingsley, va avertir Stratford et Walken, je surveille le gibier pendant ce temps.

Alors que son collègue s'éloignait presque en dégringolant le long du chemin, il beugla:

- Et tâches de na pas te rompre le cou tant qu'on n'a pas achevé cette mission!

Bougonnant après les jeunes insouciants inconscients des risques qu'ils prenaient, Maugrey entreprit de fouiller son adversaire, de le démettre de sa baguette et de le ligoter soigneusement.

- Alors, mon gars, tu pensais nous échapper éternellement? Tu te croyais suffisamment malin pour nous défier en restant toujours au même endroit? Je suis certain que tes amis ne seront pas très contents d'apprendre ça quand ils recevront notre visite...

L'homme le regardait avec un air apeuré que Maugrey ignora superbement. Il s'installa en face de sa victime et ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant la grosse heure durant laquelle il dut attendre le retour de Shacklebolt.

Il entendit enfin un bruit de voix et de pas plus bas dans la colline et quelques temps après, trois silhouettes découchaient sur le chemin, marchant à vive allure.

- Maugrey, tout va bien?

- C'est bon, Shacklebolt.

- Punaise, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez mis la main dessus! s'exclama Walken. C'est bien Reagelt?

Stratford brandit sa baguette allumée sur le visage du bandit ligoté.

- C'est bien lui... souffla Walken. Pas de doute. Chapeau les gars!

- Le mérite en revient à Shacklebolt, répondit Maugrey.

- J'ai eu de la chance, rétorqua Kingsley en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, on l'embarque?

- Deux secondes, coupa Maugrey, on a quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de l'emmener au QG.

Il jeta un sort de confidentialité autour d'eux tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas de Reagelt.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que le loustic connaisse nos petites combines, expliqua-t-il devant le regard intrigué de Stratford.

- Nos combines?

- D'abord, c'est vous qui l'avez capturé. C'est clair?

- Mais, il n'y a pas de rai...

- Scrimgeour ne doit pas fourrer son nez dans notre affaire. Alors, vous vous débrouiller pour trouver un prétexte qui justifie cette opération.

- On vous a déjà dit que la reconnaissance ne nous intéresse pas sur cette affaire, enchaîna Kingsley.

- OK... concéda Walken, mal-à-l'aise. Alors,vous l'avez attrapé comment?

- C'est un animagus. Un lézard. Je suppose qu'il s'est transformé la fois où vous l'avez perdu de vue. Il a ainsi pu tranquillement rejoindre la sécurité de la caverne sans que vous vous doutiez de rien. Je l'ai moi-même vu se glisser sous cette forme à l'intérieur, il y a deux jours, mais je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Ça m'étonne pas! Comment tu as fais cette fois-ci pour y prêter attention?

- C'est le strutoscope de Maugrey qui nous a averti. Et comme on attendait que quelqu'un surgisse dans les parages à tout instant...

Kingsley leur expliqua comment il avait trouvé curieux de rencontrer ce type de bestiole à cette période de l'année et en pleine nuit, et les deux aurors relatèrent à leur confrères la capture du célèbre faussaire.

- Bien, maintenant, conclut Maugrey, vous rentrez au QG avec le lézard, vous le mettez sous clés, et vous faîtes un rapport pour expliquer comment vous l'avez coffré. Nous pendant ce temps, on fouille ses documents, on récupère ce qui concerne notre affaire. On vous rejoint, et on vous rend tout le reste. On l'interrogera aussitôt, et on vous le laisse par la suite.

- Comme tu voudras, Fol-Oeil, répondit Stratford en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune auror semblait vraiment considérer que son collègue perdait une sacrée chance de promotion...

Il se joignit à son coéquipier pour relever Reagelt qui attendait toujours ligoté qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui, alors que Kingsley et Maugrey se glissaient tant bien que mal une nouvelle fois dans la sombre caverne.

- En tout cas, Shacklebolt, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire, mais bravo, déclara Maugrey en assenant un coup sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Tu as fais preuve d'une vigilance constante, et ça a payé.

- Merci, répondit Kingsley un peu gêné. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- La chance, on la provoque, mon vieux. Elle vient jamais toute seule. Bon, maintenant, poursuivit-il en s'avançant au fond de la caverne, voyons ce que contient cette fameuse cachette.

Ils défirent rapidement les sorts qui protégeaient l'ouverture du plafond et Kingsley, s'aidant de ses bras, se hissa jusqu'à passer une partie du buste par-dessus.

- Par la barbe de Merlin! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi grand.

Maugrey entendit sa voix résonner dans la cavité.

- Je vais te faire la courte échelle, répondit-il. Rentre à l'intérieur.

Kingsley put bientôt allumer sa baguette et prendre conscience de ce que contenait la cachette.

- Ça va? interrogea Maugrey, intrigué par son silence.

- Ça va, répondit le jeune auror. Mais apparemment, la caverne où tu es, Fol-oeil n'est qu'une passerelle. Je crois que c'est ici qu'il travaillait, et en tout cas, il y stocke un sacré bazar. Je tiens debout sans problème. Il y a même une table et deux chaises. Des flambeaux aussi. C'est vraiment très profond, dit la voix de Kingsley qui semblait s'éloigner. Comment diable pouvait-il monter là-haut tout seul?

- Sous sa forme de lézard, bien sûr, grogna Maugrey. Bon, tu me passes les caisses les plus en vues, n'oublies pas de fouiller la table s'il y a des tiroirs, et tu redescends, qu'on cherche ses fichues preuves.

Kingsley lui passa immédiatement deux caisses de bois.

- Shacklebolt , tu veux faire attention?! Tu sens bien que celles là sont vides,, vues leur poids! râla Maugrey.

- Je sais, répondit Kingsley en sautant du trou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je vais t'aider à grimper là-haut. Il n'y a pas de lumière ici. Et je pense que moins on déplacera de choses, mieux ce sera: Walken et Stratford voudront peut-être faire des photos.

Kingsley aida donc un Maugrey bougonnant et grimaçant à se hisser dans l'ouverture avant de s'aider des deux caisses empilées pour le rejoindre.

Maugrey reconnut que le déplacement valait la peine. Peut-être une vingtaine d'années de fraudes et d'activités illicites étaient entassées ici, et la clé de bien des enquêtes serait probablement trouvée dans ces caisses.

- Merlin, grogna Maugrey, je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé le mérite de la capture de Reagelt aux autres! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me payer des semaines entières de paperasses! Je leur souhaite bon courage...

Ils allumèrent les torches accrochées aux parois et entreprirent de fouiller tout ce qui n'était pas encore couvert d'une bonne couche de poussière. Il se révéla rapidement que Reagelt était très organisé dans le classement et le stockage de ses archives.

- Mais c'est un vrai maître du secrétariat, que nous avons là! ricana Maugrey.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a gardé tout ça! Il est cuit avec cet amoncellement de preuves...

- Tu est trop naïf, Shacklebolt. Tu as vu les noms? Hapner, Verpey, Johnik, Croupton, Malfoy, Kalmington, Rookwood, Ombrage... Des huiles du ministères! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand les officiels vont découvrir le pot aux roses? Ils vont racheter son silence. Mon avis est qu'on aura beaucoup de chances si Reagelt est envoyé à Azkaban. L'affaire va être étouffée, tu peux en être sûr! Par les caleçons de Merlin! J'aimerais pas être à la place de Walken et Stratford. On leur a fait un cadeau empoisonné.

- A t'entendre, le ministère est corrompu jusqu'à la mœlle.

- Fudge a des ficelles et les fait jouer. C'est ça la politique, Shacklebolt.

- Scrimgeour est pourtant un homme intègre, non?

- Scrimgeour? Il est comme les autres, jeune homme. Il a besoin de garder sa place, et il fera ce que Fudge lui demandera de faire. C'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore veut pas qu'on lui parle de notre mission.

Kingsley, légèrement écoeuré, continua à inspecter les parchemins d'une série apparemment récente. Il finit par tomber sur un mince dossier soigneusement étiqueté au nom de Malfoy- Gaunt.

- Il nous simplifie vraiment le travail! Viens voir.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table, allumèrent un chandelier et entreprirent de lire le contenu des parchemins rassemblés. Il y avait d'abord le brouillon de la soi disante lettre de Gwendoline Grunt, puis ce qui ressemblait à une page de livre de compte moldu.

- Malfoy a vraiment bien fait les choses, constata Maugrey. La directrice de l'orphelinat nous a dit avoir reçu une forte somme d'argent...

- Et il s'est débrouillé pour qu'il y en ait trace... conclut Kingsley.

Le document suivant était particulièrement intriguant. C'était apparemment une lettre écrite par Malfoy à une tierce personne.

"_ Besoin de souvenirs fabriqués. victime moldue, directrice d'un orphelinat. Doit avoir connu une enfant nommée Kécile Gaunt, déposée par sa mère en danger de mort. manifestations inoffensives de magie accidentelle. Reprise par un couple blond._

_Date d'arrivée:***_

_Date de départ:***_

_Doit pouvoir produire témoignage_

_Proposez souvenirs par courriers sous deux jours._

_Envoyez réponse à Reagelt._

_Affaire doit être terminée vendredi. Proposez prix."_

- Maugrey? On peut fabriquer entièrement des souvenirs?

- Il faut le faire à partir de quelque chose, je crois. En tout cas, on va interroger Reagelt. Il saura certainement à qui cette lettre était destinée.

Le dernier parchemin était simplement le texte de dénonciation.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour coincer Malfoy? constata Kingsley d'un ton satisfait.

- Ouais... vraiment, c'est trop facile.

- On va cuisiner notre homme, maintenant? proposa Kingsley.

Il était plus de six heures du matin quand ils furent enfin arrivés au QG. Ils devaient faire très vite. L'interrogatoire devait être terminé avant qu'on apprenne dans la Ruche que Reagelt avait été coffré.

Sans prendre le temps de parler à Walken et Stratford de l'étendue de leurs découvertes dans la caverne, ils se rendirent aux cellules provisoires où patientait leur proie et le menèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire sinistre.

Kinsgley s'assit pour prendre notes des aveux du faussaire, tandis que Maugrey prenait en main la délicate entreprise de faire parler l'homme.

- Bien, Reaglet, allons droit au but, déclara-t-il. On a tous les deux une idée assez précise de tout ce que tu as à te reprocher, alors inutile de jouer au chat et à la souris.

L'homme le fixait d'un oeil dur.

- Nos collègues se chargeront de te délier la langue sur la multitude de combines que tu as à ton actif. Moi, aujourd'hui, ce qui m'intéresse, vois - tu, c'est la récente affaire que tu as eue avec Malfoy au sujet de Kécile Gaunt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit sèchement l'homme.

- Allons, fit Maugrey avec un sourire mauvais. Si tu es très doué pour échapper aux filatures, tu mens en revanche très mal... tu vois ce dossier? Tu le reconnais? Non? Pourtant, on l'a trouvé dans ta cachette au-dessus de la caverne...

Reagelt pâlit un peu.

- Ah! Je vois que mes propos commencent à t'intéresser. Tu ne penserais pas qu'on trouverait ça, n'est-ce pas? Il y a là-haut de quoi t'assurer un procès en bonne et du forme...

- Pas que pour moi! cracha Reagelt.

- Oh! J'en conviens, répondit Maugrey. J'imagine que c'était d'ailleurs le but: si tu coules, tu entraînes un certain nombres de personnes plus ou moins hautement placées avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

- On ne me fera rien, ricana l'homme avec une assurance retrouvée. Je sais trop de choses.

- C'est possible, en effet. On peut aussi choisir de te faire taire en t'envoyant manu militari à Azkaban. Ça c'est déjà vu, constata Maugrey avec flegme.

Reagelt ne semblait pas avoir envisagé la chose sous cet angle.

- Maintenant, si tu te montres coopératif, je peux m'arranger pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je t'ai déjà dit, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de coincer Lucius Malfoy. Sur cette affaire, je peux même t'assurer que tu ne seras pas inquiété... pour peu que tu répondes à toutes mes questions. Ça fera toujours ça de moins sur ton casier...

Kingsley sentit que l'homme allait céder. Il connaissait suffisamment le ministère pour savoir que seule la coopération, dans quel sens que ce soit, lui permettrait de sauver sa peau.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

Reagelt se révéla prolixe en détails. La conclusion du rapport était la suivante.

Le 26 février, Lucius Malfoy était venu lui demander de copier la lettre signée Gwendoline Grunt et le courrier anonyme à un certain Baltimey, avec lequel il avait souvent travaillé, spécialiste des manipulations de l'esprit. Reagelt pensant que les deux hommes avaient fini par se voir directement. Il ne savait rien de plus sur les pratiques de l'homme dans cette affaire. Malfoy était revenu quatre jours plus tard pour lui faire rédiger la dénonciation et avait apporté un exemple de livret de compte moldu qu'il avait dû reproduire et modifier. Malfoy avait apparemment l'intention d'insérer un ajout dans le livre de comptes de l'orphelinat Saint-Patrick.

Lorsque l'interrogatoire fut terminé, Maugrey et Kingsley ramenèrent rapidement Reagelt dans les cachots provisoires et remontèrent au QG. Il était presque huit heures et bon nombre d'aurors étaient déjà arrivés, à commencer par Scrimgeour. Ils se firent discrets. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, toute la ruche connaîtrait la nouvelle: Reagelt avait été arrêté. Mais ça ne les regarderaient pas...

Malgré quelques zones d'ombres, leur enquête touchait à sa fin, et Dumbledore allait pouvoir commencer sa bataille contre Fudge et le Magenmagot.

***

Dumbledore avait le regard perdu par delà le parc de Poudlard. 10 jours pendant lesquels il avait dû attendre sans rien pouvoir faire, 10 jours à contacter les membres du magenmagot, un par un, pour tenter en vain de les rallier à sa cause, 10 jours que Fudge le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Amélia. Maugrey et Kingsley avaient fait un excellent travail tout en discrétion. Malfoy risquait clairement de ne plus pouvoir camoufler son statut de mangemort. Fudge étoufferait l'affaire, Dumbledore libèrerait Kécile en échange de son silence.

Dans quel état serait la pauvre enfant? Le sang de Dumbledore se glaçait à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas survivre. Et si elle était morte de faim ou de soif, faute de n'avoir pas repris conscience?

Dumbledore secoua la tête pour chasser ces craintes. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Maintenant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir agir concrètement, il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie: Malfoy allait se défendre, c'était certain.

Amélia le reçut une nouvelle fois dans son bureau. Elle lisait les sourcils froncés et le nez pincé un parchemin du dossier de Kécile.

- Bonjour, Albus. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Avez-vous vu les derniers membres du magenmagot?

- Oui. Mais aucun ne semble prêt à entendre la cause de Kécile. Ils ne voient en elle que la fille de Voldemort, et ignorent l'enfant.

- Souhaitez-vous toujours un procès, Albus?

- Il faut essayer.

- Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que Kécile en elle-même qui va rendre ce procès difficile. L'enquête d'Alastor et Kingsley accuse clairement Lucius Malfoy. on va s'interroger sur ses motifs.

- Un ordre de Voldemort.

Amélia fit la moue.

- Déjà qu'il sera difficile de faire comparaître Malfoy devant le tribunal sur le banc des accusés, qu'il sera difficile de faire prendre en pitié Kécile au magenmagot, _personne_ ne voudra entendre que Voldemort est toujours présent.

- Vous même, Amélila, me croyez-vous?

- Je suis habituée à écouter avant tout ma raison, et je vous fais confiance, Albus. Donc, oui, je le crois. Mais ça m'est pénible. C'est remettre totalement en cause tellement de choses! A commencer par tous les procès tenus il y a une dizaine d'année... Fudge ne voudra pas en entendre parler.

- Je le sais bien. C'est un éternel sujet de discorde entre nous. En clair, vous pensez qu'un procès sera inutile.

- Long, fastidieux, décevant et incertain. Il pourrait se passer des mois avant que vous n'obteniez gain de cause.

- Je n'ai pas des mois.

- Je le sais, Albus. C'est pour cela que nous allons essayer autre chose. Quelque chose qui fera réagir Fudge et qui l'incitera à venir me voir pour obtenir un arrangement. Je vais demander un interrogatoire de Miss Gaunt sous véritasérum. Je vais envoyer immédiatement un ordre de mission à Maugrey et Shacklebolt.

- Je souhaite les accompagner.

Amélia griffonna sur un parchemin.

- Alors je vous signe une autorisation de visite, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler qu'en cas de disparition de la détenue, vous serez dès lors considéré comme le premier suspect?

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, mais en effet, c'est inutile.

Amélia donna un petit coup de baguette au parchemin qui se plia puis s'envola pour rejoindre son destinataire.

- J'espère simplement qu'ils ne sont pas déjà partis en mission...

***

Un vent glacial soufflait sur la côte qui ne voyait jamais le soleil. La mer noire était agitée de profonds remous qui venaient se fracasser contre les falaises. Le paysage terrestre était totalement sec, aride. Rien ne parvenait à survivre en ce lieu de désolation.

Au loin, en pleine mer, sur un haut rocher battu par des vagues immenses, se dressait la sombre forteresse d'Azkaban.

Dumbledore contemplait la sinistre prison. A l'intérieur de ses murs lugubres, hantés par les détraqueurs, dans lesquels devaient résonner jours et nuits les cris d'agonie et de démence des prisonniers, attendait une enfant de douze ans, une victime supplémentaire de la folie de Voldemort.

"_Je te sortirai de là_" Il fallait à tout prix qu'il tienne sa promesse. Elle n'avait que lui qui puisse la défendre. Et il savait qu'il devait faire vite. L'esprit d'un enfant était déjà très vulnérable au pouvoir maléfique des détraqueurs. Que dire alors de celui de Kécile, de l'esprit d'une fillette qui n'avait jamais connu ni l'amour ni le vrai bonheur, d'un esprit tourmenté et torturé par le doute et la culpabilité?

_" Je tâcherai de résister. Mais faîtes vite._" Kécile était consciente de sa faiblesse. Elle avait promis de se battre. Mais avec quoi? Avec quels souvenirs, quels espoirs? A quoi pouvait-elle se raccrocher?

Il aurait été présomptueux de sa part de croire que la promesse qu'il lui avait fait serait une aide. C'était trop tôt. Il n'était rien pour elle. Elle lui avait demandé d'être son mentor, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de développer des liens. Le souvenir de lui, Dumbledore, n'était probablement pas une aide à la petite fille au fond de sa geôle.

Severus? Dumbledore n'osait y croire. Si l'homme comptait beaucoup pour Kécile, elle avait douté de lui récemment, et leur relation était trop pudique, incomplète, fondée sur trop de non-dits. Ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant pour lutter contre le désespoir ravageur que provoquaient les détraqueurs.

Le craquement de deux transplanages tirèrent brusquement le vieil homme de ses inquiétudes. Maugrey et Kingsley étaient arrivés, et passèrent la zone de limite de transplanage pour le rejoindre.

On accédait à la forteresse par bateau uniquement. En suivant un chemin qui s'enfonçait sous terre, on débouchait sur une crique étroite où était amarré un bateau de frêle apparence compte tenu de ce qu'il devait affronter. Cependant, différents sorts protégeaient l'embarcation, ainsi que les passagers du fracas des vagues. Après un quart d'heure de mer que seule la magie permettait de traverser sans sombrer, on accostait sur un pilon rocheux escarpé et dominé par la sinistre forteresse aux minces lucarnes. Trois patronus puissants, un bélier, un lynx et un phoenix, escortèrent alors les sorciers dans l'antre des détraqueurs. Malgré les boucliers, il était impossible de ne pas sentir le froid glacial qui emprisonnait les lieux dans une atmosphère malsaine. Un détraqueur leur barra le passage. Dumbledore laissa les deux aurors parlementer avec lui... La conversation avec un détraquer était toujours très limitée...

Lorsqu'enfin ils purent pénétrer à l'intérieur de la prison, il fallut encore monter une vingtaine d'étage. Plus on montait, et plus le vent sifflait à travers les pierres disjointes. L'impression de froid s'infiltrait aussi jusqu'à la moelle avec l'augmentation du nombre de détraqueurs. Quand ils atteignirent le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Kécile, Dumbledore sentit son coeur s'accélérer d'angoisse, et son patronus vacilla. Kingsley fronça les sourcils et les deux aurors se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que le patronus du vieux sorcier disparaisse...

Ils continuèrent à avancer, dépassant des cellules d'où s'élevaient des gémissements d'agonie et des cris d'angoisse qui prenaient Dumbledore à la gorge.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la cellule où était retenue Kécile. Aucun bruit ne parvenait au travers de la porte. Face à ce silence, Dumbledore eut une telle bouffée d'angoisse qu'il fut un instant saisi de vertige et que son patronus s'évapora. La clé grinça dans la serrure gonflée par l'humidité, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la pénombre.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers la mince fente qui servait de fenêtre était si faible qu'il fallut plusieurs instants à Dumbledore pour parvenir à percer l'obscurité. Son sang se glaça. A même le sol, sur une misérable paillasse, était étendu le corps frêle de Kécile. Il se précipita vers elle et tomba à genoux pour la redresser. Une véritable litanie tournait dans son esprit, priant pour que l'enfant soit encore en vie. Il tourna le visage livide vers lui, mais les paupières étaient closes, les joues glacées. Il se dévêtit de sa cape pour en envelopper le torse amaigri de Kécile duquel il ne parvenait pas à percevoir le moindre signe de respiration.

- Kécile, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi, implora-t-il vainement.

D'un geste très doux, il caressait les joues creuses de l'enfant, et pressait le petit corps contre lui pour tenter de le réchauffer, inconscient des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard. Son esprit tournait en une muette litanie, refusant de croire que la destinée de l'enfant pouvait se terminer ainsi.

- Du..le..do...

Il entendit plus avec son coeur qu'avec son ouïe, le souffle imperceptible qui passa entre les lèvres gercées de l'enfant, et respira enfin.

- Kécile... mon enfant, accroche-toi, pria -t-il vainement.

Les yeux étaient toujours clos.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends, Kécile?

Il glissa sa main dans celle menue et glacée de la fillette en lui demandant de la serrer. Rien. Elle avait à nouveau glissé dans l'inconscience. Alors que Dumbledore, désespéré, croyait que tout était perdu, que jamais ils ne pourraient l'interroger, un halo de flammes surgit dans la cellule, illuminant un instant les parois d'une lueur fantasque, avant de laisser paraître un phoenix.

- Fumsec...

L'oiseau pépia doucement, avant de s'installer sur la poitrine de Kécile et de la réchauffer de sa chaleur réconfortante. Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau souffle s'échappa du corps inanimé.

- Dumbledore, appela-t-elle cette fois-ci plus distinctement.

- Je suis là, Kécile, répondit le vieil homme, la gorge nouée. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est bientôt fini. Il faut que tu gardes confiance. Tu seras bientôt dehors, je te le promets.

Kécile ouvrit enfin les yeux. Des yeux hantés et désespérés qui firent monter les larmes dans ceux de Dumbledore. Il caressa ses cheveux sales et poursuivit.

- Je vais te faire boire quelque chose, tu te sentiras mieux.

Il la redressa un peu contre lui, déplaçant Fumsec qui vint se poser sur son épaule, et versa ensuite le flacon que lui avait confié Severus, massant délicatement sa gorge pour l'aider à avaler. Pendant que la respiration saccadée et chétive de l'enfant se stabilisait, il continua:

- Quand tu te sentiras mieux, on va te poser des questions. C'est pour pouvoir te libérer, tu comprends. Kingsley va te faire boire du véritasérum. Je sais que tu ne mens pas, mais c'est pour que le ministère soit sûr que tu dis la vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu dises, tu es innocente.

Fumsec hulula doucement tandis que Kingsley s'approchait lentement avec un flacon de véritasérum dans les mains. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il pencha la tête de Kécile en arrière et entrouvrit les lèvres bleuies pour y glisser trois gouttes de la potion, tandis que Dumbledore continuait à caresser les longs cheveux emmêlés dans un geste de réconfort.

- Commençons. Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Kécile Gaunt.

- Etes-vous la fille du seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Oui.

- Où avez-vous grandi?

- Chez les Malfoys. Et au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous n'avez pas été dans un orphelinat?

- Non.

- Voldemort est donc en vie?

- Oui.

- Vous connaissez les mangemorts?

- Oui.

- Concernant vos activités de mangemort, vous n'avez pas reçu la marque...

- Non.

- A qui va votre loyauté?

- A Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne pouvais pas le tuer.

- Expliquez-vous.

- C'était l'ordre de mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas, souffla péniblement Kécile.

- Pourquoi? intervint Maugrey

- Alastor, je ne crois pas que cette question face partie du questionnaire. Elle est trop faible pour qu'on s'égare, allez droit au but! exigea Dumbledore

- Quand avez-vous changé de côté? continua Shacklebolt

- En février.

- Severus Rogue faisait-il partie des mangemorts que vous fréquentiez chez Voldemort?

- Oui.

- Confirmez-vous malgré tout qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore?

- Oui.

- Lucius Malfoy est-il un mangemort?

- Oui.

- Sa femme?

- Non.

- Bien, conclut Kingsley en finissant de griffonner, je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

De toute manière, l'effort qu'avait produit Kécile l'avait complètement vidée du peu d'énergie conférée par la potion de Severus. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'appuya contre Dumbledore en frissonnant, cherchant la chaleur et la protection.

- Il faut partir, maintenant, professeur Dumbledore, prévint Kingsley.

Les deux aurors commençaient à ressentir la fatigue causée par le maintien constant de leurs patronus.

- Je sais, murmura le vieil homme.

Mais son coeur se serrait de manière insupportable à l'idée d'abandonner à nouveau la petite fille si proche de sombrer, aux détraqueurs. Elle avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, et son visage s'était un peu détendu, protégée par son étreinte. Le courage et la volonté lui manquaient pour se relever, et abandonner cruellement l'enfant à son triste sort. Ils étaient si proches de la perdre!

- Albus, il faut y aller!

Maugrey secoua son ami par l'épaule pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

Alors, lentement, avec des gestes doux et douloureux, il reposa le petit corps sur la paillasse.

- Je suis désolé, Kécile. Je reviens bientôt. Courage.

La perte du réconfort et de la chaleur réveilla brusquement Kécile qui rouvrit ses grands yeux hagards et les posa sur lui avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener, Kécile, murmura Dumbledore. Pas encore.

Il s'était relevé, mais n'arrivait pas à partir. Le regard de Kécile le brisait de culpabilité, tellement innocent, tellement perdu, tellement désespéré...

- Albus! appela une nouvelle fois Maugrey.

- Dumbledore! gémit Kécile, refusant de croire que son mentor allait une nouvelle fois l'abandonner.

Le vieil homme serra les poings, les larmes roulant sur ses joues parcheminées, mais se détourna du regard suppliant. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, un hurlement déchirant, résonna dans la cellule. Il se figea, prêt à revenir sur ses pas, mais Maugrey le tira brutalement dans le couloir, et Kingsley referma la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Jamais les deux hommes n'avait vu le directeur de Poudlard dans cet état: livide, secoué d'un léger tremblement, le visage crispé, incapable de surmonter une souffrance visible sur chaque trait de son visage.

Le silence avait suivi le cri de Kécile, l'enfant avait probablement sombré à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Dumbledore, s'éloigna alors à pas vifs de la cellule, sans patronus, avec pour seule protection Fumsec sur l'épaule qui semblait flamber doucement comme pour protéger son maître. Les deux aurors devaient presque courir. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Maugrey se laissant inévitablement distancé.

Arrivé dehors, dans la bise et les embruns des vagues, Dumbledore murmura:

" S'il-te plait Fumsec, ramène-nous à Poudlard.".

Le magnifique oiseau prit alors son envol et dans un halo de flamme et un cri empli de tristesse, l'homme et le phoenix disparurent de ce lieu maudit.

* * *

J'espère avoir bien exprimé ce que peut ressentir Dumbledore à ce moment là, sans être tombé dans un pathétisme exagéré qui ne sied pas au personnage...

J'espère à la semaine prochaine, mais ne m'en voulez pas si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi avbant trois semaines, j'enchaine presque tous les soirs répétitions sur répétitions la semaine prochaine, et représentations sur représentations la semaine suivante...


	27. Interrogations

**Me revoilà enfin, avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard.**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes dans ce nouveau chapitre, car j'utilise maintenant la reconnaissance vocale, et si la rédaction est plus rapide, la correction est beaucoup plus lourde...**

**Je pense reposter samedi.**

**Merci aux quelques fidèles reviewers, vous donnez du courage dans les moments de vide!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXVI: Interrogations**

Harry referma la malle de Seamus avec un sentiment de gêne mêlé de soulagement. Le journal de Jedusor n'était apparemment pas dans ce dortoir. Oh! pas qu'il s'y soit attendu, mais Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils vérifient. Depuis le début des vacances de^pâques, entre deux révisions d'examens imposées par Hermione, ils fouillaient méticuleusement et discrètement les affaires de tous les Gryffondors. Les recherches infructueuses dans les dortoirs des autres années les avaient conduit à ce dernier recours. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? s'exclama soudain Ron

Il tira de la malle de Dean une boule noire et blanche qui clignotait attachée par une petite chaîne à un anneau.

- Un porte-clé, Ron.

- Et ce truc qui pendrouille, c'est quoi?

- Un ballon de football.

Ron grimaça avant de remettre l'objet dans les affaires de Dean en marmonnant qu'au moins, il savait maintenant à quoi ça ressemblait. puis il rabattit le couvercle en déclarant:

- Rien. Allons voir si Hermione a terminé de son côté.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune agitée et s'installèrent dans leur coin favori lorsqu'ils voulaient que leur conversation ne soit pas surprise. Un quart-d'heure plus tard, Hermione descendit à son tour du dortoir des filles. Elle leur demanda aussitôt s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose.

- Hormis que Neville porte des caleçons à pois jaune, non, rien d'intéressant, répondit Ron. Et toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les affaires de Kécile?

- Eh bien figure-toi, rien non plus, répliqua Hermione avec un petit air supérieur.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

- Non, Ron, elle est hors de tous soupçons. On peut toujours pensé que celui qui t'a volé le journal, harry, l'a sur lui, de la même façon que tu le gardais avec toi. Mais le sac de Kécile est dans le dortoir et je l'ai vérifié. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait pu l'emmener à Azkaban, poursuivit-elle d'un ton ironique alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

- Avec tous les sorts qu'elle connaît, elle pourrait très bien le cacher, insista Ron, buté.

- Ne sois pas ridicule! s'agaça Hermione. Tu imagines bien qu'elle a dû être fouillée. Quand cesseras-tu de t'acharner sur Kécile, Ron!

- Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre!

- On a aucune preuve, et tu réagis exactement comme l ministère. Résultat, personne n'a l'air choqué qu'une fille de 12 ans soit envoyée à Azkaban, accusée sans aucune preuve d'un crime qu'elle n'a probablement pas commis.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Harry décida d'intervenir:

- Stop! s'exclama-t-il en levant la main. On a déjà eu cette conversation je ne sais plus combien de fois, et ça n'avance pas notre affaire. Hermione et moi, on est d'accord, Ron. Kécile n'a rien à voir avec la chambre des secrets. C'est la majorité qui l'emporte.

- En fait Harry, répondit Hermione, je crois que tu fais un peu trop de raccourcis. Kécile n'est probablement pas responsable des attaques, mais elle est mêlée à l'affaire, bien malgré elle.

D'ailleurs...

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard significatif. Voilà Hermione partie dans une de ses réflexions dont ils ne suivaient généralement pas le cours.

- J'ai découvert ce week-end des choses étranges à la bibliothèque. Je me demande maintenant à la réflexion si Kécile n'est pas au centre de toute cette histoire, sans pour autant en être responsable.

- Explique-toi, pria Harry déjà perdu.

- L'an passé, tout ce qui s'est passé de bizarre ou d'inhabituel dans l'école n'avait finalement pour cause que la pierre philosophale. Admettons qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci.

- Si tu veux, répondit Ron, fataliste.

- Reprenons dans l'ordre: les attaques sont probablement dues au monstre de Serpentard. Kécile et toi, Harry, entendez quelque chose qui se déplace dans les murs et qui parle fourchelangue. Tu trouves un journal qui te parle de la chambre des Secrets et qui accuse Hagrid d'avoir tué une élève il y a trente ans avec une araignée. Cette déclaration, d'après Kécile, et elle a sûrement raison est douteuse. Enfin, Kécile est arrêtée. On apprend alors qu'elle est la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui et elle est accusée d'être responsable des attaques.

- Ah! poursuivit Hermione après une seconde de silence, et on t'a volé le journal.

- Il faut absolument que je le retrouve. Je pourrais ainsi interroger Jedusor. Il pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus.

- Il pourrait, très certainement, répondit Hermione la mine sombre. Mais il ne le fera pas. Kécile t'a dit que les propos de ce Jedusor n'étaient pas logiques. Moi, je suis certaine qu'il a menti.

- Et pourquoi? interrogea Ron, l'air perplexe.

Hermione prit une mine sinistre.

- J'ai fait des recherches poussées dans les archives de l'école. Et voilà ce que j'ai découvert: Tom Jedusor est le fils d'un moldu et d'une sorcière qui s'appelle Mérope Gaunt.

- Gaunt! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

- Oui. Il est l'unique descendant de cette famille. Je me suis alors renseigné sur son arbre généalogique. La famille Gaunt descend des Ivells qui vient elle-même des MacQuorc, lesquels sont connus pour être les descendants directs de Serpentard. les Ivells et les MacQuorc sont éteins depuis belles lurettes, ce qui veut dire...

- Ce qui veut dire que Kécile est l'héritière de Serpentard, souffla Harry.

- J'avais raison! constata Ron, l'air satisfait.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est aussi simple, répondit Hermione. Ce Tom Jedusor est à mon avis l'Héritier de Serpentard, car je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'un autre Gaunt de sa génération. Marvin Gaunt, son oncle n'a pas eu d'enfant.

- Mais alors comment Kécile peut-elle porter son nom? Ca n'est pas normal! souligna Harry.

- Non, en effet. Et ça n'est pas la seule chose anormale: l'ascendance de kécile n'est pas indiquée sur les registres de l'école. Je me demande donc...

- Eh bien, pressa Harry, d'un ton impatient.

- Eh bien, maintenant qu'on sait que Kécile est la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, et que je doute que V.... Vol... Voldemort soit le véritable nom de Tu-Sais-Qui, je me demande si on ne peut pas supposer que Tom Jedusor soit en réalité Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Tu-Sais-Qui n'est-il pas censé être un sang pur? ... C'est tordu ton idée, commenta Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- Pas tant que ça... réfléchit Harry. Si Voldemort est réellement le fils d'un moldu, ça n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit donné un autre nom et qu'il ait donné à sa fille le nom de sa mère.

- Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas donné le nom de sa mère à elle, dans ce cas?

- C'est peut-être une moldue, elle aussi, suggéra Hermione

- Je ne vois pas Tu-Sais-Qui coucher avec une moldue, grimaça Ron..

- Je ne vois pas Voldemort coucher tout court, remarqua Harry avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Bon stop! s'exclama Hermione qui sentait la conversation dériver. Je n'ai pas fini mon raisonnement.

- Merlin... grogna Ron.

- Admettons que Tu-Sais-Qui et Tom Jedusor soient une seule est même personne. Tu-Sais-Qui est alors l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Ce qui fait que Kécile aussi. Ce journal lui appartient même peut-être.

- Ridicule! Pourquoi s'en serait-elle débarrassée? remarqua Harry.

- Non, c'est possible, Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Ce journal pourrait être à elle. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle a changé de camp. Elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser après cela. Et ça expliquerait aussi sa colère quand elle a appris que tu avais réussi à entrer en contact avec Jedusor. Seul point d'interrogation dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas elle qui l'a volé, qui est-ce?

- Je maintiens que c'est elle, insista Ron. Au pire si vous tenez vraiment à tout prix à ce que Kécile ne soit pas la responsable de ses attaques, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle l'ait détruit.

- pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait dès la première fois, dans ce cas? demanda Harry. Avec tous les sorts qu'elle connaît...

- Ça ne doit pas être aussi facile que ça de s'en débarrasser; ce livre transpire la magie noire, constata Hermione.

- Tu dis ça maintenant que tu sais qu'il est probablement lié à Voldemort! s'exclama Ron.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai! s'insurgea Hermione. Je l'ai dit dès le début qu'il n'était pas normal. Seulement, Kécile n'avait peut-être pas les capacités pour les détruire. Alors elle l'a jeté dans les toilettes.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas Kécile faire une chose aussi stupide, déclara Harry.

Harry avait un sentiment de profond malaise: ils nageaient jusqu'au cou dans les hypothèses sans aucune certitude, et ils accumulaient les risques de faire fausse route. Il avait la certitude intuitive de l'innocence de Kécile, mais savoir qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, ajouté au fait que Jedusor était probablement devenu le mage noir, l'avait secoué. la supposition d'Hermione était assez probable s'il repensait à l'attitude de Kécile: sa réticence à parler d'elle, sa solitude, son caractère renfermé, ses aptitudes magiques, sa volonté de tenir les autres éloignés d'elle... Mais il y avait aussi son envoi à Gryffondor, l'espèce d'amicalité hésitante dont elle avait parfois fait preuve, son brusque rapprochement de sa maison ces derniers temps. Ce la pouvait être un piège, comme le pensait Ron. Mais Dumbledore semblait croire que non. Et Harry faisait confiance au directeur.

Sans compter que si Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur le fiat que le journal ait pu passer entre les mains de Kécile, Harry restait perplexe. Car alors, qu'était-il devenu?

Et puis, songea Harry, les attaques avaient cessées à peu près au moment où il avait trouvé le journal de Jedusor. Si cela correspondait au moment où Kécile se serait débarrassée du journal, n'était-ce pas au final supposer qu'elle était responsable de ces attaques? Pourtant, Harry était persuadé du contraire. Si les apparences avaient parfois été contre elle, sin comportement prouvait son innocence. Une petite voix lui souffla bien que Kécile pouvait jouer la comédie, mais il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Et puis c'était oublier la conversation que Ron et lui avaient eue avec Malfoy dans la salle commune des Serpentards...

Un mal de tête prenant commençait à lui enserrer le crâne et Harry renonça à réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Je renonce à comprendre pour ce soir, finit-il par déclarer en se levant. Je vais me coucher.

Tu viens, Ron?

- Je te suis. Hermione?

- Je monte aussi bientôt. Bonne nuit.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent leur dortoir et se couchèrent aussitôt. Ron s'endormit très rapidement, et Harry perçut bientôt ses ronflements. Puis il entendit Seamus, Dean et Neville rejoindre leurs lits à leur tour. Et le dortoir devint silencieux. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans son esprit tournait les propos d'Hermione et ses propres réflexions qui s'embrouillaient en une masse incompréhensible. Il se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps sans réussir à empêcher son esprit de sauter d'une idée à une autre de manière totalement incohérente.

A bout de patience, Harry finit par se relever alors qu'un heure sonnait . Il descendit dans la salle commune s'asseoir auprès du feu mourrant. Des images lui revenaient de son dernier voyage avec Jedusor. Le personnage était aussi énigmatique que le journal. Harry se demandait comment de simples feuilles de papier pouvaient ainsi retranscrire les pensées d'une personne disparue. Comment se faisait-il qu'un simple journal puisse ainsi sembler libre de réfléchir et de répondre. De mentir.

Il se doutait que Hermione avait déjà cherché dans la bibliothèque l'origine des pouvoirs étranges du journal de Jedusor. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Harry n'en était pas étonné. Si réellement ce journal avait appartenu à Voldemort, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un simple élève puisse avoir accès à de telles informations. Il leur était maintenant prouvé que ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux.

Harry enviait les capacités de réflexion d'Hermione. Si elle avait passé autant de temps que lui à réfléchir à cet imbroglio, elle aurait très certainement déjà trouvé une réponse. Lui, n'était capable que d'agir et généralement de foncer droit dans les ennuis.

Une idée lui traversa soudain esprit. Égal à lui-même... Hermione avaient fouillé dans la bibliothèque, mais pas dans la réserve! Cependant, si Voldemort était réellement le propriétaire de ce journal, toute information le concernant serait probablement restreinte à la réserve. N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, Harry s'extirpa de son fauteuil, et grimpa silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Il y pénétra sans bruit et fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à retrouver sa cape d'invisibilité.

Puis, redescendant précautionneusement les escaliers, il s'y enveloppa et quitta la salle de Gryffondor.

Les couloirs étaient glaciaux, traversés par des courants d'air qui venaient de nulle part. Ce ne fut que relativement éloigné de la tour des Gryffondor qu'il réalisa que le mystérieux monstre de Serpentard n'avait toujours pas été découvert et vadrouillait peut-être en ce moment même dans le château. Frisonnant, il raffermit sa prise autour de sa cape et songea à Kécile enfermée dans un cachot d'Azkaban, pour se redonner courage.

Par bonheur les couloirs semblaient déserts : pas de traces de Rusard, Miss Teigne ni de Rogue..., Oui, mais Rusard, Miss Teigne et Rogue n'étaient pas forcément les seuls à se tenir éveillés dans le château à cette heure-ci... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir d'un passage secret, caché par une tapisserie, il entendit une conversation qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il aurait fait demi-tour si la curiosité ne l'avait pas prise: il avait reconnu les voix de MacGonagall et de Dumbledore qui discutaient de Kécile, de ses amis et de lui-même.

- Maintenant que Kécile a été interrogée, j'espère que les choses vont bouger. Amélia me tient au courant de l' avancement jour après jour.

- Pensez-vous que Kécile tiendra jusqu'à temps que les choses soient réglées?

- Je ne peux que l'espérer. Je vous ai décrit dans quel état j'ai trouvé la pauvre enfant, répondit Dumbledore avec une émotion audible dans la voix. Ma plus grande crainte est d'arriver trop tard.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus que ce que vous faites déjà, Dumbledore, déclara MacGonagall avec autorité. Personne ne vous en voudra s'il arrivait malheur à Kécile.

- Mais moi je m'en voudrais, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Elle m'a donné sa confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit de la trahir. Savez-vous comment réagissent vos gryffondors? Demande-t-il ensuite.

- La plupart ne s'en préoccupent guère, répondit MacGonagall. Seuls Harry Hermione et Ronald semblent s'en inquiéter.

- Oui... J'ai cru remarquer que ces trois-là été agités depuis le début de l'année. Gardez un oeil sur eux. Merlin seul sait ce qui peut leur passer par la tête! Après tout, ce sont des gryffondors , leur amie est en danger, j'imagine qu'ils n'aiment pas eux non plus rester sans rien faire, conclut-il. Maintenant, Minerva, allons nous coucher. Il ne fait pas bon traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci par les temps qui courent.

Les deux professeurs se dire bonsoir, puis Harry entendit des pas s'éloigner dans un sens et dans l'autre. Il se glissa subrepticement derrière la tapisserie et avança dans le couloir suivant à distance d'un des professeurs. Il reconnut très vite Dumbledore et restait bien derrière lui. Le professeur disparut derrière un coude du couloir et Harry continua à avancer. Mais au moment où il tournait à l'angle à son tour, une voix l'interpella:

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable de se promener seul à cette heure dans les couloirs, Harry.

Harry sursauta violemment, alors que Dumbledore dépassait l'angle.

- Tu peux enlever ta cape.

Harry se découvrit, mais garda les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, n'osant croiser le regard du directeur. Cependant, celui -ci ne lui parla ni froidement ni durement. Il demanda simplement :

- Que fais-tu donc à cette heure dehors, Harry?

Harry ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux baissés et se balançant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Suis moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry comprit très vite que Dumbledore l'emmenait dans son bureau. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus angoissé que cela. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Dumbledore voulait le punir.

Il le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la gargouille qui découvrait l'escalier tournant. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, il s'assit sur un geste de celui -ci dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau. Il se sentait un peu intimidé, mais Dumbledore ne disait pas un mot . Il l'observait simplement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les mains croisées devant lui. Harry se sentait transpercé par son regard, et il gigota, mal à l'aise, sur son fauteuil. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Dumbledore n'ayant toujours pas pris la parole, Harry se décida à lui demander :

- Avez-vous vu Kecile récemment, M. Le directeur?

- Oui, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix lasse.

- J'ai... J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez au professeur MacGonagall... Elle ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet.

- Elle sera libérée?!

- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur, Harry.

Harry hésita un instant avant de demander :

- Ron m'a parlé d'Azkaban, il m'a dit que c'était la prison des sorciers. D'après lui, c'est horrible là-bas. Pourquoi?

Dumbledore soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Des enfants de votre âge ne devriez pas connaître l'horreur d'Azkaban. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, cette prison est un lieu absolument horrible. Azkaban est une forteresse humide, froide, mais surtout, elle est gardée par des créatures monstrueuses : les détraqueurs. Ils aspirent tout sentiment heureux, et ne laissent aux prisonniers que leurs pires souvenirs. Certains deviennent fou, d'autres finissent par en mourir. Privés de leurs baguettes, ils n'ont aucun espoir d'échapper à ce pouvoir maléfique.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont... Comme dans un cauchemar continuel ?

- Oui.

Harry eut une mine horrifiée.

- Mais, Kecile...

- Elle est comme toi une enfant de 12 ans, qui plus est qui a eu une enfance difficile. Elle supporte très mal sa captivité.

Harry était atterré.

- Comment peuvent-ils faire cela ?souffla-t-il. C'est monstrueux.

- Ils ne voient que le fait est la fille de Voldemort. La peur amène souvent les gens à faire des choses inconsidérées, Harry.

- Hermione et moi avons beaucoup de mal à convaincre Ron que Kecile est innocente des attaques.

- Ton ami Ronald a grandi comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers avec des préjugés et des peurs. Sa famille a énormément souffert de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Tu ne peut pas lui en vouloir de se méfier.

- On se demande tout de même, continua Harry, si Kecile n'est pas liée à ces attaques malgré tout. Si elle n'aurait pas pu être manipulée...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

Harry eut l'air soudain embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas parler du journal de Jedusor au directeur. Peut-être cela aurait-il été plus judicieux lui murmura sa conscience, mais quelque chose l'en retenait. Il tenta de s'expliquer en restant le plus proche possible de la vérité.

- Hagrid nous a parlé de son renvoi lorsqu'il était en troisième année, mentit-il. Il nous a avoué qu'il avait été dénoncé par un élève nommé Jedusor comme étant l'héritier de Serpentard. On a trouvé ça idiot. Et puis, quand on en a parlé à Kecile, elle s'est emportée en nous traitant d'imbéciles pour croire de telles inepties. Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais elle entend une voix parler fourchelangue. Elle est persuadée que le monstre de Serpentard est un serpent. Pas une araignée comme l'a fait croire Jedusor.

- Kecile est une fille intelligente... remarqua en souriant Dumbledore.

- Hermione trouve qu'elle en sait trop. Et que ce Jedusor n'était pas net.

- Et Miss Granger est allée voir à la bibliothèque ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hoche la tête en souriant intérieurement. Le directeur avait donc remarqué la manie de son amie à se précipiter vers la bibliothèque au moindre problème.

- J'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien, Monsieur, mais Hermione a découvert que Tom Jedusor était lié à la famille Gaunt. De là on a supposé qu'il était peut-être le père de Kecile, et donc Voldemort.

- Harry, répondit Dumbledore, vous nous prouvez une fois de plus que vous êtes plein de ressources et de débrouillardise. Je n'en suis pas surpris, après tout vous êtes à Gryffondor.

- Nos suppositions sont donc vraies ?

- Oui. Il y a une trentaine d'années, Tom Jedusor était en effet à Poudlard. C'était un élève très brillant et très apprécié des professeurs. Trop brillant d'ailleurs, trop poli, trop distant avec ses camarades. Lorsqu'il était en cinquième année, les attaques du monstre de Serpentard ont commencé. Et puis une élève est morte. En désespoir de cause le ministère a fini par arrêter Hagrid, car tout le monde connaissait son intérêt pour les monstres. Tom l'aurait trouvé en train de libérer le monstre de Serpentard. J'ignore si quelqu'un a soupçonné Tom de mentir. Mais Hagrid avait le don pour s'attirer des ennuis alors que Tom était un élève modèle.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas cru vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'ai toujours gardé un oeil vigilant sur Tom depuis ce jour. Les attaques ont cessé, ont été oubliées. Quelques années plus tard Tom Jedusor disparaissait de la circulation.

- Est-il vraiment Voldemort ?

- Oui. C'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas vous occuper de cette affaire, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Toute cette histoire est beaucoup trop dangereuse. Je vous avait interdit de vous rapprocher de Kécile. Aujourd'hui cette interdiction n'est plus valable. Mais Voldemort n'en reste pas moins une menace. Je suis en effet persuadé que c'est lui qui frappe à nouveau à travers l'héritier de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi je te demande, Harry, de rester éloigné de tout cela.

- Mais, Kecile !

- Tu ne peux rien pour Kecile. Elle est déjà une victime de Voldemort. C'est sur son ordre qu'elle a été dénoncé au ministère. Harry, promets moi que tu ne prendras plus de risques inconsidérés. Promets moi que tu ne te promèneras plus seul dans les couloirs, la nuit, alors que ça n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

Harry soupira profondément et marmonna à contrecoeur :

- Je vous le promets.

- Je te remercie, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Non Monsieur. Ou plutôt, si! Je voulais vous poser une autre question.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Quand Kecile a-t-elle changé de camp ?

- elle s'est décidée il y a trois semaines. Mais elle y songeait depuis un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait se décider?

- Cela, Harry, je ne puis te le dire. Est-ce tout?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir, déclara le directeur en se levant. Remets ta cape ; si nous croisons Severus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me gronde pour encourager les élèves à ne pas respecter le couvre-feu !

_Albus,_

_Le ministre a été informé des nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. Une réunion est demandé entre vous moi-même et Fudge, demain matin à 9h00 au ministère. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu obtenir que la confrontation se passe plutôt. Et j'imagine qu'il veut se préparer._

_Amélia Bones_

Dumbledore lut le message avec un sentiment mitigé. Que Fudge se prépare n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Il avait plus ou moins compté sur la surprise pour faire céder le ministre. Mais si Fudge considérait nécessaire de se préparer, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait menacé.

Le directeur sursauta alors que le professeur Flitwick faisait irruption dans le bureau, l'air paniqué.

- Dumbledore ! Une nouvelle attaque ! Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque !

Dumbledore se dressa brusquement la mine sombre, et ordonna à son professeur de le conduire jusqu'au lieu de l'incident.

Deux élèves avaient été attaqués. Deux filles, deux moldues, une Serdaigle: Pénélope Deauclair, une gryffondor: Hermione Granger.

- Allez prévenir le professeur MacGonagall que le match de Quidditch est annulé. Que tous les élèves regagnent leur salle commune. Professeur Chourave, aidez-moi à les mener à l'infirmerie. Filius, vous demanderez aussi à Minerva qu'elle conduise M. Potter et M. Weasley à l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un examen minutieux de Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore était assuré que les deux élèves étaient elles aussi pétrifiées. Les mandragores de Mme Chourave n'étant pas encore à maturité, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Une atmosphère morose régnait sur le château. La plupart des habitants, à commencer par les élèves, avaient pensé que le monstre de Serpentard ne frapperait plus, la menace avait semblé s'éloigner. Ceux qui savaient pourquoi Kécile avait été arrêtée, marmonnaient qu'une fois de plus le ministère s'était trompé. Les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à nouveau à courir les couloirs de Poudlard.

Une réunion de professeurs eu lieu cet après-midi-là. Les membres du corps enseignant étaient tous très inquiets. La fermeture de l'école fut envisagée, mais Dumbledore s'y opposa. De nouvelles mesures de sécurité furent prises pour la sécurité des élèves.

Mais une fois les professeurs partis, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de retourner faire un tour du côté des toilettes de Mimi Geingnarde.

Il ne comprenait pas. Par quel moyen Voldemort pouvait-il ouvrir cette fichue chambre, sans entrer dans Poudlard? Et où donc était l'entrée de cette salle secret ? Plus le temps passait, plus il se persuadait que cela avait un lien avec cette pièce. Mais elle avait été fouillée de fond. Rien.

Et puis, si sa théorie été la bonne, comment penser que Voldemort pouvait laisser un objet de cette valeur à la portée du premier venu ? Ce serait de la folie...

Il remontait, pensif, vers son bureau, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Rusard. Derrière lui, s'avançait le ministre.

- Bonsoir, Cornelius.

- Bonsoir Dumbledore. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

- Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas moins de votre conscience professionnelle, répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton amène qui ne cacha pas un léger sourire narquois. Voulez-vous me suivre dans le bureau ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je suis venu voir quelqu'un de bien précis.

- N'est ce donc pas moi ?

- En tant que directeur de cette école, et responsable du personnel, je me devais de vous voir. Mais je viens emmener M. Hagrid au ministère.

- Hagrid ? Ne venez de me dire que vous l'accusez à nouveau ? s'exclama Dumbledore tout d'un coup sévère. Après avoir emmené Kécile, vous voulez emporter un second innocent ?

- Je ne considère pas Miss Gaunt comme innocente, et son cas sera réglée demain, répondit Fudge sèchement. Et vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

- Hagrid n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire.

- Au lieu de me dire qu'un tel et un tel ne sont pas coupables, déclara Fudge avec colère, dites moi plus tôt qui est le coupable !

- Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Dumbledore frappa et attendit que le garde-chasse vienne ouvrir. Celui -ci apparut à la porte, arbalète à la main.

-Bonsoir Hagrid.

Il s'avança et laissa passer Cornélius Fudge. Lorsqu'il le vit, le garde-chasse pâlit visiblement. Dumbledore crut à ce moment percevoir un souffle près de la cheminée. Crockdur était cependant sous la table, ce n'était donc pas lui.

- Sale affaire, Hagrid, dit Fudge d'un ton détaché. Très sale affaire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Quatre agressions contre des enfants de moldus. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir.

- Je n'ai jamais... se défendit Hagrid en regardant Dumbledore d'un ton implorant. Vous savez bien, professeur que je n'ai jamais...

- Cornelius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid à mon entière confiance.

- Ecoutez, Albus, les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les mebres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés.

- Encore une fois, Cornelius, je vous répète qu'éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien, répliqua Dumbledore, contenant sa colère.

- Mettez-vous à ma place, dit Fudge, mal à l'aise. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voit agir. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable, il reviendra chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne ferai pas mon devoir si...

M'emmener ? dit Hagrid en tremblant. M'emmener où ?

- Pour quelque temps seulement, répondit Fudge, ce n'est pas une punition, Hagrid, une simple précaution tout au plus. Si on trouve un autre coupable, vous serez libéré avec toutes nos excuses...

- Allez-vous aussi présenter des excuses Kécile ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton narquois. Son emprisonnement à elle aussi me semblait préventif! commente-t-il.

- Vous n'allez pas me emmené à Azkaban ! rugit Hagrid.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappe à nouveau la porte. Dumbledore à l'ouvrir et se trouve face à Lucius Malfoy. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage dans l'enclave. À nouveau, il crut percevoir un bruit près de la cheminée.

- Vous êtes déjà là, Fudge déclara M. Malfoy d'un air approbateur. Très bien, très bien...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'insurga Hagrid. Sortez de ma maison !

-Mon cher Monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre... euh, comment appeler vous cela ? Une maison ? Répondit Malfoy avec un regard dédaigneux. Je suis simplement passé à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici.

- Et que ne voyez-vous, exactement, Lucius ? Demanda Dumbledore prudemment.

Venant de Malfoy il, s'attendait le pire. Celui -ci avait sur le visage un air bien trop satisfait.

- Je suis navré pour vous, Dumbledore répondit M. Malfoy d'un ton nonchalant.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

- Mais le conseil d'administration de Poudlard estime qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant. Vous y trouverez les 12 signatures réglementaires. Nous avons estimé que vous n'étiez plus à la hauteur de la situation, j'en suis désolé. Combien d'agressions ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent ? Il y en a eu deux de plus cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? A ce rythme là, il ne restera bientôt plus aucun enfant de moldu à Poudlard et nous sommes tous conscients de l'_horrible_ perte que cela représenterait pour l'école.

-Attendez, attendez, Lucius, intervint Fudge, l'air affolé. Dumbledore suspendu ? Non, non, c'est la dernière des choses à faire...

Dumbledore garda un visage impassible, regardant d'un air presque détaché les échanges entre les deux hommes.

- La nomination ou la suspension du directeur relèvent de la décision du conseil d'administration, Fudge, répliqua M. Malfoy d'une voix douce. Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions...

- Voyons, Lucius, si Dumbledore ne peut pas y mettre un terme, qui donc en sera capable ? Dit Fudge.

Le ministère semblait légèrement paniquer, et Dumbledore voyait des gouttes de transpiration sur sa lèvre supérieure.

- Nous verrons bien, déclara M. Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais. Mais les douze membres du conseil ont voté...

À ce moment-là, Hagrid décida d'intervenir et se leva d'un bon. Dumbledore perçut un léger mouvement de recul de la part des deux autres hommes en raison de sa grande taille qui le rendait légèrement impressionnant.

- Et qu'elles ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre? Rugit-t-il. les menaces? Le chantage?

- Mon cher Hagrid, répondit Malfoy, votre caractère emporté vous attirera un jour de sérieux ennuis. Je vous conseille de ne pas crier comme ça lorsque vous aurez à faire aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout.

- Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! Hurla-t--il si fort que Crockdur alla se réfugier dans son panier en tremblant. S'il s'en va, les enfants de moldus sont condamnés ! La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts !

- Calmez vous, Hagrid, intervint sèchement Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy et répondit :

- Si le conseil d'administration souhaite mon départ, Lucius, je m'en irai, bien entendu.

- Mais... Balbutia Fudge.

- Non ! S'exclame Hagrid.

Dumbledore vrilla Lucius Malfoy du regard et continua :

- Cependant, vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurais véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour rester fidèle. Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.

En disant cela, Dumbledore tourna son regard vers le coin de la cheminée où il était persuadé que des élèves se cachaient. Et qui pouvait se cacher ? Harry, très certainement, et tout aussi certainement accompagné de Ronald Weasley. Lucius Malfoy ne sembla pas comprendre les sous-entendus. Il se contenta de répondre en s'inclinant :

- Ce sont là des sentiments admirables. Nous regrettons tous votre... euh... façon très personnelle de diriger les choses, Albus, et j'espère simplement que votre successeur sera empêcher que... ''la prochaine fois, il y ait des morts.''

Et sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Dumbledore de sortir. Quant à Hagrid, Dumbledore le déplorait, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Fudge de l'emporter Azkaban. Il l'entendit simplement dire du seuil de la porte :

- Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées. Elles leur indiqueront le bon chemin ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Il en était sûr, maintenant. Harry avait du assister à toute la scène. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas encore se mettre dans des situations impossibles... Si c'était le cas, qu'il accomplirait son message.

Bien que tenue d'évacuer les lieux sur-le-champ, Dumbledore prit tout de même le temps de rassembler ses affaires les plus précieuses dans son bureau.

Mais alors qu'il descendait l'escalier tournant, son regard se posa sur l'aigle qui ornaiet le centre de l'escalier. Son regard brilla alors d'une nouvelle lueur, et il murmura:

- Je ne laisserai pas deux innocents à Azkaban. La bataille ne fait que commencer pour nous, Fumsec. Dame Poufsouffle ! M'accorderez-vous l'honneur de votre aide?


	28. Inconsciences

**Comme promis, la suite. Je vais tâcher de rattraper un peu mon retard.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXVII: Inconsciences... où la définition de ce mot par Severus Rogue.**

Il était dix heures précises, lorsque Dumbledore arriva à la porte du bureau de Mrs Bones. Cependant, à en juger par les éclats de voix qu'il percevait de derrière la porte, Cornélius Fudge était déjà dans la place. Il frappa à la porte, et entendit Mrs Bones lui répondre d'une voix impassible d'entrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de la ministre de la justice, Dumbledore constata aussitôt que Fudge n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il arborait sa plus belle tête buttée, accompagnée d'une légère couleur au visage qui dénotait son mécontentement.

- Bonjour Cornelius, bonjour Amélia.

- Bonjour, Albus, répondit Fudge du bout des lèvres.

- Prenez donc un siège, proposa Mrs Bones, et commençons sans plus attendre. Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez pris connaissance du dossier...

- Ce dossier n'a ni que ni tête ! s'exclama le bonhomme.

- Je reconnais qu'il comporte des éléments contradictoires, en raison des faux témoignages de Lucius Malfoy. Néanmoins l'interrogatoire de M. Reagelt est clair. Vous avez pu de plus lire l'interrogatoire mené sous Véritasérum de Kécile Gaunt.

- Enfin, Amélia ! S'exclama Fudge d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver de tels documents dans ce dossier. J'espèrais des éléments un peu plus sérieux! À quoi sert donc cette réunion? Rien dans votre enquête ne justifie une libération de Kécile Gaunt !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Amélia Bones, les sourcils froncés.

- Kécile a été arrêtée en tant que fille de Vous-savez-qui et est soupçonnée d'être responsable des attaques de Poudlard. Rien dans ce dossier ne dément cela.

Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- M. Le ministre, pour commencer je vous ferai remarquer que vous avez arrêté hier soir même, M. Hagrid pour prévenir toute nouvelle attaque. Les attaques de Miss Deauclair et Miss Granger, bien que tragiques, sont la preuve que Kécile est innocente. Vous n'allez tout de même par supposer qu'elle ait pu les mener depuis Azkaban ?

- Bien sûr que non, reconnut Fudge à regret. Je veux bien abandonner cette charge. Mais dans l'enquête menée par les aurors Shacklebolt et Maugrey, il n'est à aucun moment dit que Miss Gaunt n'est pas la fille de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Je le reconnais. Néanmoins, je considère que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour envoyer une enfant de 12 ans Azkaban.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé un procès ? contra Fudge d'un ton narquois.

- Oh ! Je me suis simplement dit que M. Reagelt allait traîner suffisamment de personnalités importantes du ministère comme cela devant le tribunal... Répondit Dumbledore avec une nonchalance feinte. Je n'ai pas le temps pour la santé de Kécile d'attendre que ces procès soient terminés. De plus si j'annonce à ce moment-là que Lucius est un proche de Voldemort et qu'il a trempé dans cette affaire...

- Personne ne vous croira !

- Après ce que l'on va découvrir dans les dossiers de M. Reagelt, je m'en serais pas certain.

- Albus, vous savez comme moi que paraît dans les tribunaux ce que les officiels veulent, gronda le ministre.

- Oh oui ! Je le sais. Néanmoins, je veux qu'il soit bien clair Fudge, répondit Dumbledorela voix basse brusquement menaçante, que je ne vous laisserai pas étouffer cette affaire comme vous le faites pour celle de Kécile. Je ne me bats pas contre le magenmagot pour cette affaire, car je sais qu'il soutiendra l'opinion publique. Le nom de Voldemort fait beaucoup trop pour qu'on s'oppose à l'arrestation de sa fille. En revanche, comptez sur moi pour ne pas laisser dans le silence et dans l'ombre les cas fort intéressants révélés par les découvertes des aurors Walken et Stratford. Peu m'importe les personnalités mises en cause...

- C'est une menace !

- Un prêté pour un rendu, je dirais. Si vous libérez Kécile, je ne me mêle pas de cette affaire. Cette libération ne vous engage à rien, Cornélius. Personne n'est au courant de son emprisonnement. Et les charges seront abandonnées contre M. Malfoy.

- C'est du chantage ! s'insurgea Fudge.

- C'est de la politique. Je ne vous apprends rien, Cornelius.

- Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Si je vous laisse réfléchir, je risque de récupérer un cadavre, répondit sombrement Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, constata sèchement Fudge.

- C'est à vous de voir, répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire ironique. La libération de Kécile, ou le scandale.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant. Amélia Bones ne disait rien. Mais elle savait que Fudge céderait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dumbledore était encore bien trop écouté par le monde sorcier, pour qu'il arrive à lutter contre lui si le vieil homme avait décidé de faire éclater le scandale qu'il aurait déjà bien du mal à étouffer.

- Très bien! Capitula à contre coeur Fudge. Mrs Bones, donnez-moi un parchemin et une plume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore sortait du ministère avec un ordre de libération de Kécile.

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva à la zone de transplanage qui encerclait d'Azkaban, Kingsley et Alastor étaient déjà présents. Il s'avança vers eux, et Kingsley lui fit un grand sourire.

- Eh bien ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous avez réussi...

- Nous avons réussi, Kingsley. Kécile vous devra une fière chandelle, répondit le vieil homme à l'adresse des deux aurors.

Alastor ne dit rien, et se contenta d'une grimace, qui n'était pas vraiment un sourire. Il n'était toujours pas persuadé que libérer Kécile Gaunt soit une très bonne idée.

- Pensez-vous que je pourrais passer voir Hagrid ? demanda Dumbledore

- Personne n'en saura rien..., répondit Maugrey dans un grognement.

- Alors allons-y.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la sombre forteresse, Dumbledore été tiraillé entre le soulagement et une angoisse de plus en plus forte. Il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il puisse arriver trop tard. Il essayait de se concentrer sur l'idée que, enfin, il allait libérer la pauvre enfants de son calvaire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'avançait dans le couloir du première étage d'Azkaban. C'était le lieu de basse surveillance de la prison. Y était enfermé Hagrid. Sur leur trajet, ils ne croisèrent aucun détraqueur. L'atmosphère moite et humide était encore supportable.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule de Hagrid. Celui -ci ne fit pas attention à leur arrivée, et Dumbledore dut l'appeler et le garde-chasse sursauta.

- Dumbledore ! Vous venez déjà me libérer ?

- Non, Hagrid. J'en suis désolé. Comment allez-vous?

- Ça peut aller... Je m'attendais à pire. Apparemment, les détraqueurs ne passent pas souvent ici. Deux fois par jour pas plus. C'est vraiment des créatures monstrueuses... On les sent arriver, c'est horrible le froid qui s'insinue dans les cellules... Quand ils passent, des prisonniers se mettent à hurler.

- Et vous Hagrid ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- ... Je me mets à trembler... Et je revois... La mort de mon père. Murmura Hagrid.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Tenez bon.

- Moi, ça ira. Vous venez chercher la petite Kécile ?

- Comment savez-vous quelle est ici ?

- C'est Harry qui me l'a dit. Pauvre gosse !

- Je suis venu la libérer, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais elle est dans le quartier de haute surveillance.

- Merlin ! La pauvre gamine! J'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est... Je vous remercie d'être passé professeur Dumbledore.

-Gardez courage, Hagrid.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur, j'ai ma conscience pour moi.

Le malheur, songea Dumbledore en s'éloignant, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas de Kécile.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le secteur de haute surveillance au neuvième étage, entourés de leurs trois patronus.

Dumbledore parvint à rester suffisamment concentré pour maintenir son phoenix de l'argent, mais il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Kécile, les trois patronus n'étaient cependant plus suffisants pour les protéger des pouvoirs maléfiques des détracteurs, et un froid malsain les pénétrait. À nouveau, ils passèrent devant des cellules où les prisonniers gémissaient, pleuraient même pour certains. Ils entendaient de temps en temps des hurlements déchirants qui leur donnaient la chaire de poule. Dumbledore n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir Kécile de cet endroit maudit.

Ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la cellule de la petite fille. Kingsley l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et lança un lumos pour éclairer l'intérieur.

Dumbledore vit à nouveau le petit corps inerte étendu au sol. Avait-elle seulement bougé depuis la dernière fois où il avait abandonné? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et défit sa cape pour l'en recouvrir. Elle était terriblement maigre, presque squelettique. Il la souleva, et la serra contre lui pour tenter de la réchauffer. Elle était tellement glacée... Il ne percevait aucun souffle à travers ses lèvres bleuies. Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il se releva. Son corps était totalement inerte. Comme... Mort.

Dumbledore se refusa à envisager cette possibilité. Il sortit des cachots, et accompagné des deux aurors, quitta le plus rapidement possible la forteresse. Kingsley l'aida à monter dans la barque qui devait les mener sur la côte. Durant la traversée, Dumbledore parla doucement à l'enfant inanimée dans ses bras. L'entendait-t-elle ? Probablement pas. Mais il lui transmettait toute sa chaleur, il l'exhortait doucement à se réveiller. Il lui disait que tout était fini. Qu'elle était libre. Qu'elle allait retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Mais une voix malsaine lui murmurait que c'était trop tard.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la côte, la question se posa alors de savoir comment ils allaient transporter Kécile jusqu'à Poudlard. Le transplanage n'était pas une option : cela pouvait lui être fatale. La poudre de cheminette n'était guère mieux. Un voyage en balai aurait été bien trop long et bien trop froid. Kingsley finit par suggérer à Dumbledore d'utiliser le Magicobus, et celui-ci se rangea son idée sous le regard goguenard de Maugrey.

Dumbledore leva donc brusquement son bras, baguette aux poing, et quelques secondes plus tard, un bus violet à double impériale surgissait de nulle part. Le contrôleur en sortit aussitôt et annonça :

- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous...

- C'est bon, Rocade, coupa Maugrey. On connaît la chanson.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?! S'exclama Stan Rocade en interrompant sa tirade.

- Kingsley, je vous remercie de vos services. Vous pouvez retourner au ministère. Votre mission s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Alastor, ayez l'amabilité de me devancer à Poudlard, et d'avertir Mme Pomfresh et Severus de mon arrivée avec Kécile.

Dumbledore monta dans le magicobus, sous le regard concerné du conducteur et du contrôleur.

- C'est... C'est une prisonnière ?

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête.

- Mais c'est une gamine ! S'exclama Stan.

- Arrête d'embêter le professeur Dumbledore, Stan, bouscula Ernie, et installe le donc plutôt confortablement, qu'on puisse se tirer de là ! Cet endroit me rend malade...

- Et moi donc !

Sous le babillage incessant de Stan Rocade, Dumbledore put enfin s'installer au fond du bus. Néanmoins, dès que le contrôleur se fut éloigné, il jeta au siège un sort de glu pour le fixer au sol, et se ceintura lui-même dans le fauteuil, Kécile dans les bras. Il n'était pas question que la petite fille subisse un dommage supplémentaire en raison d'un choc quelconque.

Il fallut deux heures au Magicobus pour atteindre enfin Poudlard et Dumbledore sortit avec soulagement de l'engin qui le déposa devant les grilles de l'école.

Il traversa le parc d'un pas vif, Kécile ne pesait (hélas) rien dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il y trouva Mme Pomfresh et Severus qui l'attendaient visiblement. En voyant Kécile, Pompon poussa un cri :

- Merlin, la pauvre enfant ! Vite, Albus. Posez-la là. Doucement. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle est dans un état !

Elle s'activa aussitôt autour de l'enfant, et lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Elle pâlit alors visiblement.

- Par Morgane !... Souffla-t-elle

- Elle est envie au moins ? Demanda Severus d'une voix sourde.

- Oui et non, répondit l'infirmière.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? ! S'alarma Dumbledore.

- Elle souffre d'une déshydratation et d'une sous-alimentation dramatique. C'est à se demander si elle a bu et si elle s'est nourrie depuis 15 jours. Mais surtout, elle s'est enfoncée dans une sorte de... coma... Je ne vois pas comment qualifier cela autrement, expliqua Madame Pomfresh l'air anxieuse. J'imagine que c'était pour se protéger des attaques des détraqueurs... Mais il n'est pas certain qu'on arrive à l'en sortir... Il faut qu'elle en est la volonté, l'intérêt. Si elle est ainsi depuis 15 jours...

- Non. Répondit Dumbledore. Lorsque je suis allé la voir il y a cinq jours, elle était encore vaguement consciente.

- En clair, elle va s'en sortir, oui ou non ? Interrogea Severus d'un ton brusque.

- Je ne peux rien promettre. Pour faire remonter son état physique, je vais utiliser une méthode moldue: la perfusion. Après quinze jours de diète total, je crains que son estomac refuse de conserver quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est de son état mental... Je ne peux rien faire. Loin du pouvoir des détraqueurs, c'est à elle de voir si elle veut se battre. Ce que je crains, ce sont surtout les dommages mentaux. Un coma de ce type risque de laisser de graves séquelles cerveau...

- Je vais aller préparer une potion qui devrait provoquer une reprise de conscience pendant quelques instants. Cela nous permettra de juger de son état et de la gravité de son coma. Mais il faut un stimuli extérieur, quelqu'un pour l'inciter à rester consciente. Dumbledore, vous lui parlerez pour la maintenir éveillée.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, fit remarquer le directeur d'une voix chagrinée. En l'abandonnant, j'ai probablement provoqué ce coma. Mieux vaut que je me tienne éloigné. Il sera plus prudent de demander à M. Potter et M. Weasley de venir.

Severus eut une moue méprisante, avant de répondre:

- C'est vous qui voyez, Albus.

- Pompon, je veux que vous me teniez informé quotidiennement de l'état de Kécile. Si il devait empirer, avertissez-moi immédiatement;

- Bien sûr, Dumbledore. Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire?

- J'ai de quoi m'occuper, rassurez-vous.

- Vous retournez au Clos-La-Rive? demanda Rogue.

- Probablement pour quelques temps. Mais quand bien même je suis évincé du poste de directeur, vous pourrez faire appel à moi en cas de problème. Lucius Malfoy souhaite que je disparaisse de la circulation, et temporairement, je vais lui en donner l'illusion. Avec Minerva, vous serez les seuls à me voir. Personne ne doit se douter que je viens encore à Poudlard.

- Les réunions de l'Ordre? interrogea Severus.

- Sont pour l'instant suspendues.

- Et pour le monstre de Serpentard? demanda Pompom d'une voix inquiète.

- Patrouillez à plusieurs dans l'école, surveillez étroitement les élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous les niveaux. Confisquez le moindre objet qui vous semblerait suspect. Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que l'Héritier de Serpentard agit par un moyen détourné, il faut trouver lequel. Et par mesure de sécurité, condamnez l'accès aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au second étage.

Dumbledore ne prêta pas attention au regard perplexe des deux enseignants, et s'avança vers Kécile.

Il déposa une caresse sur les cheveux corbeaux de la petite fille et lui murmura de se battre et lui rappela qu'elle avait le droit de vivre. Puis il quitta l'infirmerie et s'en fut lui seul savait où.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps et s'attela aussitôt. La préparation de la potion, d'autant que celle -ci nécessitait trois jours de confection. Il s'enferma dans ses cachot, et laissa aux autres professeurs le soin de gérer la crise de panique des élèves.

En effet, malgré le retour des beaux jours, une atmosphère pesante règnait dans le château. Le départ de Dumbledore semblait avoir plongé tout le monde dans la méfiance et dans la peur. Les professeurs eux-mêmes étaient tendus, et selon les consignes de Dumbledore, gardaient un oeil extrêmement vigilant sur les élèves. Cependant, tout le monde craignait une nouvelle attaque, et chacun pensait intérieurement que toutes les mesures de sécurité ne l'empêcherait pas de se prodiuire.

À l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh veillait attentivement sur ces malades, et avait demandé à ce que l'accès à l'infirmerie soit interdit aux élèves par mesure de sécurité. Kécile n'avait toujours eu aucune réaction, et si on ne parvenait pas à percevoir son faible pouls, on pouvait penser qu'elle était morte. L'infirmière l'avait placée en permanence sous perfusion pour lui faire passer différentes potions énergétiques et nutritives. Mais il allait falloir bien plus de trois jours pour obtenir une quelconque amélioration dans le corps de la petite fille.

Lorsque la potion fut prête, Severus monta à l'infirmerie, après avoir averti le professeur MacGonagall. Il s'assit auprès de Kécile pour attendre le professeur et les deux élèves qui devaient l'accompagner. Il appréhendait réellement le résultat de ce test... Si elle ne réagissait pas, tout était perdu. Si elle parvenait à rester un instant consciente, il y avait un espoir, et plus elle restera longtemps, plus elle avait de chances de s'en sortir et moins de temps elle mettrait pour émerger.

Il observa attentivement la petite fille. Comme elle était livide ! Elle avait toujours eu une peau très pâle, mais elle semble maintenant translucide. Ses yeux n'avaient pas un frémissement, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas d'un souffle. C'était à se demander si elle respirait... Severus posa ses deux doigts sur son cou et cherchea attentivement un battement de sang sous ses doigts. Au départ, il ne perçut rien. Puis il sentit une pulsation si faible, si infime, qu'il pouvait craindre qu'elle ne s'arrête à tout moment, ou qu'elle ne lsoit que le fruit de son imagination. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son visage en une légère caresse: sa peau était si froide, ses joues si glacées... Il était tenté de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Mais il se retint, il entendait des pas dans le couloir, et s'éloigna au contraire de Kécile.

Minerva arrivait avec Potter et Weasley. Il se serait bien passé de ces deux là pour faire l'expérience, mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement. Il leur fit simplement signe de s'approcher, tandis qu'il surélevait doucement la tête de Kécile et glissait un peu de potion entre ses lèvres. Une gorgée suffisait, il espérait que son estomac accepterait une si faible quantité. Il massa doucement sa gorge pour l'aider à avaler, puis il la reposa sur l'oreiller et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kécile battait des paupières. Elles exhala un léger souffle, et un faible gémissement passa entre ses lèvres.

Severus fit signe à Potter de parler.

- Bonjour Kécile, commença maladroitement Harry

- Salut, marmonne Ron.

- On est soulagé que Dumbledore ait réussi à te tirer de la. On était vraiment très inquiet pour toi!

- Et puis tu as choisi le bon moment pour revenir à l'infirmerie, commenta Ron narquois, tu auras de la compagnie!

- Ron ! S'insurga Harry.

Kécile ouvrit les yeux à ce que moment-là.

- Excuse le, Kécile, mais c'est vrai, il y a eu de nouvelles attaques. Et Hermione en a fait partie, soupira-t-il.

Kécile fixa Harry du regard, et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de tenter de dire :

- Harry... seuls... toi... et moi... la chambre...ouvrir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Ron les sourcils foncés.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Kécile avait visiblement à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

- Kécile ? Demanda Harry légèrement paniqué. Tu m'entends ?

- Elle ne vous entend probablement plus, Potter. La potion a cessé de faire effet.

- Venez, M. Potter et weasley. Je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune et, dit MacGonagall avec autorité. Elle jugeait parfaitement inutile de laisser les deux enfants devant la vision macabre qu'offrait Kécile inconsciente.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil à leur amie Granger, les deux gryffondor quittèrent l'infirmerie derrière la directrice.

Severus se tourna alors vers l'infirmière :

- Elle a réagi à la potion, c'est déjà d'une bonne chose. De plus, elle a reconnu M. Potter.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Ces propos n'étaien pas très cohérents...

- Nous tenterons peut-être une prochaine expérience d'ici quelque temps. Nous verrons si elle parvient à rester consciente un peu plus longtemps qu'une minute... Cette potion provoque un état de conscience artificielle pouvant aller jusqu'à dix minutes, sa réaction était donc très courte...

- Cela veut donc dire que son coma est profond, grimaça Pompom

- Oui, et il sera difficile de l'en tirer. Je vais envoyer un message Dumbledore pour l'avertir du résultat obtenu.

- Il n'est pas très positif... Soupira Mme Pomfresh.

- Compte tenu de son passé, je trouve que nous avons déjà beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait repris conscience, répondit sombrement Severus.

- Il va falloir prendre son mal en patience et laisser le temps au temps...

- Tu as vu comme elle est maigre...

- Ouais, marmonna Ron, heureusement que MacGonagall nous avait prévenu qu'on allait avoir un choc !

- On dirait un cadavre. Merlin ! Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore était aussi inquiet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

- J'imagine que c'est qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi qui pouvons ouvrir la chambre des secrets, expliqua parce que nous sommes les deux seuls fourchelangues de l'école...

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! ça voudrait dire que si ce n'est pas elle qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets, c'est toi ?!

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la conclusion à laquelle nous devons aboutir.

- C'est Hermione qui est douée pour la réflexion, pas nous !

- Oui, mais si on veut aider Hermione il va falloir faire un effort.

- Entre le fait que tant que nous lui seront fidèles Dumbledore sera soi-disant présent dans le château, qu'on doit suivre les araignées, et que tu es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la chambre des secrets, on est vachement avancés ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à collectionner les énigmes en ce moment ? râla Ron

- Seule Kécile et moi pouvons ouvrir la chambre des secrets... ça voudrait donc dire qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir la trouver. Actuellement, le seul qui doit en connaître l'emplacement, c'est Voldemort.

- Tu ne veux pas éviter de prononcer ce nom ! Gémit Ron.

- On en revient toujours à la conclusion de Hermione, c'est probablement Voldemort qui est responsable de ces attaques cette fois-ci encore.

- Mais c'est complètement flippant ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de dire? Ça veut dire que Tu-sais-qui se balade dans le château avant et après chaque attaque !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- ça n'est pas vraisemblable...

- Et j'espère bien ! Je veux bien que Tu -Sais-Qui soit derrière tout ça, mais j'espère qu'il a au moins la descendance d'agir par des moyens détournés...

- Des moyens détournés?... C'est la seule solution raisonnable, approuva Harry.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là quand on a besoin de toi ?

- Réfléchis, Ron ! Au lieu de te lamenter .

- Mais tu te rends compte, Harry, le nombre de moyens détournés que Tu-sais-qui a à sa disposition ? Imagine! Ça pourrait être un professeur, comme l'an dernier ou bien un élève, je suis sûr que dans les Serpentard il y a des futurs mangemorts en herbe. Ou alors... Il a peut-être mis en place avant de quitter Poudlard lorsqu'il était jeune, un sort qui réagit à la présence de son héritier. Et du coup, Kécile a beau n'y être pour rien, sa seule présence pourrait déclencher l'ouverture de la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette année et pas l'an dernier ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Ron.

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas les seuls à ne plus savoir quoi penser. Rogue, enfermé dans ses cachots, préparait des litres de potions de nutrition et d'énergie, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de trouver le responsable des attaques contre les nés-moldus. Il était très septique quant à l'utilité des patrouilles qui ne dissuaderaient pas le coupable armé d'un monstre, et encore plus quant à celle de boucler le périmètre des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il serait selon lui plus utile de passer tous les élèves et professeurs sous véritasérum. Moyen certes peu règlementaire (carrément interdit lui murmura sa petite voix), mais très certainement plus concluante. Il avait beau passer en revue tous ses élèves de serpentard, pas un ne lui semblait crédible dans le rôle de subsitut d'Héritier de Serpentard. Peut-être Draco Malfoy et Chrétien Sirgurdan, à la rigeur, mais il surveillait étroitement leurs agissements, et savait exactement où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils faisaient au moment de chaque attaque. D'ailleurs, si Sirgurdan était très discret (ce qui convenait bien plus à l'attitude d'un coupable), Malfoy lui se pavanait dans le château depuis le départ de Dumbledore comme si son père en était le nouveau directeur.

Il en eut un nouvel exemple à peu près deux semaines plus tard, durant le cours commun de gryffondor et Serpentard de deuxième année. Pour ne pas changer, Malfoy parlait ces imbéciles de Crabbe et de Goyle, sans se soucier de passer inaperçu, bien au contraire.

- J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de Dumbledore. Je vous ai dit qu'il a toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le pire directeur que l'école a jamais eu. Peut-être qu'on va avoir un directeur digne de ce nom, maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'interdira pas qu'on ouvre la chambre des secrets. MacGonagall ne va pas durer longtemps, elle assure l'intérim, c'est tout...

Malfoy haussa alors un peu plus la voix et demanda à la cantonade, d'un ton tellement poli que Rogue en perçut le sarcasme :

- Monsieur, pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas candidat au poste de directeur ?

Rodez décida de répondre sur le même ton :

- Allons, allons, Malfoy le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

- Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père, continua Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, monsieur, continuait-il ironiquement.

Rogue se pinça les lèvres, retenant une réplique cinglante. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui de se mettre Malfoy à dos. Kécile avait besoin de lui au sein de Poudlard. Il ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré en envoyant du coin de l'oeil Finnigan faire semblant de vomir dans son chaudron. Ces gamins avaient des réactions si puériles !

- ça m'étonne que les Sang-de-bourbe n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises, reprit Malfoy. Je parie cinq Gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger...

A ce moment-là, la cloche qui sonnait la fin des cours retentit. Dans la cohue générale, Ron Weasley tenta de se jeter sur Malfoy, tout juste retenue par Potter et Thomas. Mais agacé par l'attitude de son élève, il préféra l'ignorer et passa sa mauvaise humeur en aboyant :

- Alors, dépêchez-vous, il faut que je vous emmène au cours de botanique, maintenant.

Il n'avait guère l'intention de traîner avec cette classe, exaspéré naturellement par la présence de Potter, et maintenant par l'insolence de Malfoy.

Comme tous les soirs, Severus se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir Kécile. Son état n'avait absolument pas évolué, et l'infirmière commencait à être très inquiète. Les diverses potions qu'elle avait fait passer dans son sang avaient bien dû lui donner une quelconque vitalité, mais cela était totalement inutile dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas repris conscience. La seule amélioration dans l'état de Kécile, c'était que l'infirmière considérait maintenant son estomac suffisamment en forme pour commençait à supporter de petites quantités de liquide . Il fallait donc régulièrement la faire boire, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire puisqu'elle n'avait pas le réflexe d'avaler. Son coma était toujours aussi profond, et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle souhaitait en sortir. Pompom avait évoqué quelques jours auparavant la nécessité d'un stimuli extérieur qui pourrait l'inciter à se réveiller. Alors, bon gré mal gré, Severus passait tous les soirs et une ou deux auprès d'elle. Il lui parlait maladroitement, lui racontait ce qui se passait dans le château, le plus souvent lui tenait simplement la main sans rien dire, se sentant parfaitement idiot. Il avait bien tenté de se soustraire à l'épreuve, mais lorsque Pompom s'en était aperçu, elle avait tellement hurlé et l'avait menacé de tortures tellement horrible, qu'il s'était soumis en bougonnant à la tâche de garde malade.

Ce soir-là, Severus prit à nouveau place sur le siège à côté de lit de Kécile, et prit l'une de ses petites mains glacées dans les siennes. Il caressa maladroitement les cheveux douteux de l'enfant tout en constatant une fois de plus comme elle pouvait ressembler à son père, ainsi,les yeux fermés, le visage froid et impassible, toute rondeur disparue dans ses joues, toute couleur partie sur sa peau pâle. Puis, il se prit à rêver à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait pu connaître sa mère. Sa mère... Il fut traversé par une vague de tristesse et de regrets et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux souvenirs.

Il sursauta brusquement en rouvrant les yeux pour constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Un rapide _tempus_ lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait somnolé ainsi plusieurs heures. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement, mais plus souvent dans un bon fauteuil devant sa cheminée, qu'assis inconfortablement dans une infirmerie...

Il s'étira et se leva pour faire boire Kécile. Il fallait pour cela la redresser ,s'asseoir derrière elle et maintenir sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait alors faire lentement couler le liquide entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la petite fille, et masser délicatement sa gorge pour l'inciter à avaler de l'autre.

Cela le rendait malade de voir à quel point elle était dépendante, et il avait hâte qu'elle reprenne un minimum de conscience. Cela éviterait au moins la sensation malsaine de nourrir un cadavre...

Alors qu'il reposait le verre sur la table devant l'une des grandes fenêtre de l'infirmerie, il constata que la lune était presque pleine. Merlin! Avec tous ses évènements, il avait oublié de préparer la potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin. Et celui-ci s'était bien garder de le lui rappeler...

Il allait se détourner de l'extérieur, lorsque son ouïe fut attirée par un aboiement près de la for^tt, puis d'une très faible lueur dans la cabane du garde-chasse. Il y avait quelqu'un!

Son regard perçant les ténèbres, il distingua deux ombres plus celle du chien de Hagrid sortir de la hutte. A en juger par leur taille, probablement des élèves. Potter! Lui seul pouvait avoir le culot de braver les interdits et le danger pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Lui et son éternel Weasley. Par les caleçons de Merlin! Que faisaient-ils?! Ils n'avaient tout de même pas l'intention de se rendre dans la for^tt interdite?! Les inconscients!

Severus se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie, avec la ferme intention de les rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il dévalait les escaliers et empruntait tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait. Arrivé dans le grand hall, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes sur son passage, et il se précipita dans le parc. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne voyait plus trace des deux gryffondors qui avaient déjà dû s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. Salazar! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Dumbledore serait fou de colère... Pas qu'il se soucia de ses deux là, mais il fallait qu'il les ramène sains et saufs... Dumbledore avait déjà assez de souci avec le monstre de Serpentard, sa suspension et l'état de Kécile, sans que ce maudit Potter vienne se joindre à la fête! Mais qu'avait-il donc dans le cerveau?

Lorsque Severus arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il alluma sa baguette et suivit le chemin d'un pas allongé, priant Merlin pour que les deux gamins n'aient pas eu l'idée encore plus folle de s'éloigner du sentier.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il distingua enfin une faible lueur devant lui. Il hésita à appeler, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour ameuter toutes les créatures peu recommandables qui habitaient dans les alentours.

Puis tout d'un coup, la lueur disparut avant de réapparaître un peu plus sur sa droite, et de disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible... Les deux inconscients venaient selon toute probabilité de quitter le sentier! Mais après quoi courraient-ils donc comme ça? Fallait-il qu'ils soient désespérés à ce point?!

Severus se remit à courir, jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il espérait être l'endroit où les deux gamins avaient bifurqués. Il s'enfonça alors dans le sous-bois, marchant le plus vite possible sur le sol inégal entravé de racines et de souches d'arbres. La broussaille était tellement dense qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer la lumière qui lui avait permis de les repérer, et il craignait à chaque instant de s'éloigner de la bonne direction. Sans compter qu'il pouvait à tout moment tomber nez à nez avec une sympathique créature ...

Au bout d'un moment, il crut percevoir une lumière devant lui, un peu à sa gauche. Il se laissa guider en tentant d'accélérer le pas. La source lumineuse devait être assez puissante à en juger par la distance. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc encore inventé?

Enfin, il distingua ce qui semblait être une clairière, au moment même où il entendit un cri de pur terreur. Il se précipita et resta figé d'horreur. Des acromentula. Trois acromentula qui étaient entrain d'emporter leurs victimes et de disparaître de l'autre côté de la clairière à la vitesse de leurs multiples et longues pattes. Et au milieu de l'herbe, totalement anachronique dans ce décor, une voiture, cabossée, égratignée, couverte de boue.

Que pouvait-il faire? Se lancer à la poursuite des trois araignées? C'était vain, et il savait qu'il tomberait immanquablement sur la colonie d'acromentulas qui, selon les rumeurs, avait élue domicile dans la forêt. Seul, il n'avait aucune chance d'en venir à bout. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher des renforts. Il fallait trouver une solution avant que Potter, Weasley et le cabot servent de dîner aux monstres...

Son regard se posa alors sur la voiture. Elle était peut-être là, la solution. Elle ne pouvait pas servir de nourriture à ses bestioles, et les araignées détestaient la lumière et le bruit....

Minerva aurait très certainement été plus à l'aise pour ce type de sort, mais la voiture semblait déjà posséder une certaine indépendance et une intelligence artificielle, cela allait grandement l'aider. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'Anglia et celle-ci disparut en trombe sur la trace des araignées.

L'attente qui suivit fut interminable pour Rogue. Ne comptait-il pas un peu trop sur les capacités de réactivités des deux garçons? Que ce passerait-il si la voiture ne faisait pas peur aux acromentulas?

Une demi-heure passa ainsi dans l'angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur vrombissant naisse dans le silence, avant que Severus ne distingue un peu plus loin la voiture turquoise filer à travers les sous-bois sans se soucier des branches qui pouvaient lui barrer la route. Il ignorait si les deux gamins étaient dedans. En revanche, aucune araignée ne semblait la poursuivre.

Il était temps pour lui de rebrousser chemin et de regagner le château. Il ne saurait que le lendemain matin si les deux gryffondors étaient entiers. Merlin! Potter n'était qu'en deuxième année et il s'aventurait déjà dans la forêt interdite... Qu'inventerait-il la prochaine fois?

* * *

Voilà, Kécile est dehors, et tout est en place pour l'ouverture de la chambre. Mais ça, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire. Nous irons donc voir, côté coulisse, où Dumbledore a bien pu disparaître ainsi tout ce temps... Un indice? Dans le chapitre 15 et 26.


	29. Les appartements loyaux

**Il est tard, mais c'est encore samedi...**

**Vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre que je propose des liens musicaux sur You tube à écouter en même temps que vous lisez. Attention ce n'est pas une songfic! Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, et vous pouvez parfaitement l'ignorer. Je proposerai surement de plus en plus souvent des liens, en espérant que le site l'autorise...**

**Voici le lien 1:** **en trois morceaux, parce que ne me demandez pas pourquoi, quand j'appuis sur save, il m'en vire des bouts si je le mets à la suite... **http://www. **ça s'est ce qui me vire, et après il refuse de me marquer le cite You tube donc je vous laisse l'ajouter sans majuscule, est-il besoin de le préciser pour les incompétents dans mon genre... **.com/watch?v=-ENf4VEhI40&feature=PlayList&p=951D86C876E643AA&index=1&playnext=2&playnext_from=PL

**le lien2: le début c'est la même chose jusqu'au .com/ ensuite:** watch?v=phbYpnPlYq0&feature=PlayList&p=951D86C876E643AA&index=2&playnext=3&playnext_from=PL

**Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi un simple copier coller ne marche pas, qu'il me le dise, s'il vous plait!**

**Les liens s'enchaînent normalement sans que vous ayez besoin de cliquer une nouvelle fois entre le 1 et 2. En revanche quand la musique est terminée après le lien 2, coupez parce que sinon, You Tube enchaîne avec la vidéo suivante qui n'a pas grand chose avoir du point de vue de l'ambiance...**

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII: Les appartements loyaux**

Dumbledore ferma les immenses grilles derrière lui, et tapota la serrure de sa baguette. Il quittait le Clos-La-Rive, le coeur serré, comme toujours, mais satisfait. Il a avait trouvé les informations qu'il lui fallait. Il était grandement temps de retourner à Poudlard. Il serait plus rassuré en gardant un oeil sur ce qui se passait au sein de l'école en ces temps troublés, et Kécile avait besoin de lui. Il l'aurait bien amené ici, mais il savait que les protections mises en place, bien longtemps auparavant lui en refuserait l'accès. Dumbledore était certain qu'elles reconnaîtraient le sang de Tom Jedusor comme une menace, et lui refuserait l'accès de ces lieux.

Kécile n'avait donc plus que Poudlard pour la protéger, lui voulait par-dessus tout sauver l'école de la menace du monstre de Serpentard. Et il fallait cependant qu'il reste caché. Un endroit dans Poudlard pouvait les accueillir, un endroit secret qui s'ouvriraient peut-être pour eux...

Il était cinq heure du matin quand Dumbledore arriva face aux grilles de Poudlard. Le jour commençait tout juste à poindre, et il put pénétrer dans le château sans que personne ne le remarque. Il alla directement à l'infirmerie. Pompom lui avait fait part de l'absence de progrès dans l'état de Kécile, et il avait décidé de tenter d'y remédier.

La petite fille était dans son lit blanc, totalement immobile, et aucun souffle ne semblait l'animer. Il caressa son visage blafard et murmura:

- Je t'ai abandonnée une fois, je ne recommencerai pas, Kécile. Tu m'as demandé d'être ton mentor, tu te rappelles? J'ignore si tu savais alors tout ce que cela implique. J'ai un devoir morale envers toi, mon enfant, et s'il le faut, je deviens volontiers ton... disons grand-père de substitution. Je laisse le rôle de père à Severus! dit il avec un rire dans la voix. Tu vas venir avec moi, et nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous verrons bien lequel sera le plus têtu des deux... entre gryffondors...

Dumbledore sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déposa à côté du lit à l'adresse de Pompom qui allait paniquer en découvrant la disparition de sa malade. Il souleva ensuite Kécile pour la prendre dans ses bras et quitta l'infirmerie.

Il reprit le chemin de son bureau et s'avança jusqu'à la gargouille qui lui ouvrit le passage sans qu'il eût à prononcer un mot.

Mais alors que le mur se refermait derrière lui, au lieu de poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier tournant, il se tourna vers l'imposant aigle sculpté qui ornait le centre de l'escalier et demanda d'une voix humble et grave: Dame Poufsouffle, Kécile court-elle un danger assez grave, et mes intentions envers Poudlard sont-elles suffisamment pures et loyales pour que vous nous accordiez votre secours?

**Début du lien 1**/watch?v=-ENf4VEhI40&feature=PlayList&p=951D86C876E643AA&index=1&playnext=2&playnext_from=PL

Le socle se souleva alors brusquement et silencieusement, découvrant un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château. Dumbledore s'y engagea, et le socle se remit en place, enfonçant avec lui les deux sorciers. Dumbledore acheva de descendre une volée de marche avant de se trouver en face d'une petite porte en bois de chêne qui s'ouvrit silencieusement sous sa poussée. Une lumière tamisée illumina alors une pièce au plafond bas et à l'aspect chaleureux.

- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Bienvenue dans les appartements loyaux.

La voix venait d'un immense portrait posé au-dessus d'une cheminée.

- Bonjour, Dame Poufsouffle, répondit Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il avisa alors un canapé, et y allongea Kécile.

- Qu'a donc la pauvre enfant? demanda le portrait.

- Elle est inconsciente depuis plusieurs semaines, enfermée dans un coma magique, répondit le vieil homme.

- Je pourrai peut-être vous aider... dit doucement Dame Poufsouffle.

- L'Histoire nous a transmis vos talents de guérisseuse, Madame.

La jeune femme sourit aimablement.

Dumbledore observa attentivement le portrait de la brillante sorcière. Helga Poufsouffle était la plus discrète des quatre sorciers fondateurs, et il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle était très différente de Dame Serdaigle, mystérieuse, imposante et peut-être aussi un peu hautaine. Dame Poufsouffle semblait au contraire une personnalité très simple. Le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Dumbledore pour la désigner était : fraîche. On aurait dit une jeune paysanne ou bergère du Moyen-âge, aux cheveux blonds cendrés tressés sagement, aux joues pleines et roses, aux yeux brillants de gentillesse, plutôt petite et menue.

Elle était assise simplement sur un tronc d'arbre dans un bois au milieu d'une herbe verte. A ses pieds trottinait un imposant blaireau qui pour l'instant tendait un museau curieux vers les nouveaux visiteurs. Le cadre respirait un air champêtre et chaleureux inattendu, et la sorcière posait sur eux un regard bienveillant qui rappelait tellement à Dumbledore celui que Camille posait sur lui et leur fille dans le passé, qu'il se sentit enfin apaisé après toutes les épreuves des dernières semaines.

- Comment s'appelle votre petite protégée, Professeur Dumbledore? demanda la jeune femme du portrait.

- Kécile.

- Elle doit être glacée, elle est tellement pâle...

Dumbledore acquiesça simplement. Un feu surgit alors du foyer de la haute cheminée, ronflant dans un agréable bruit de craquement et de pétillement, commençant immédiatement à répandre une chaleur confortable dans la pièce. Un lit recouvert de duvet et d'édredons apparut ensuite devant le feu de cheminée.

- Couchez-là, suggéra doucement Dame Poufsouffle. La chaleur du feu la réchauffera peut-être. Où était-elle jusqu'à présent?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Hum... Les infirmeries ont beau être des lieux salvateurs, répondit en souriant la jeune femme, ce ne sont pas des endroits chaleureux.

- Les élèves ont généralement hâte d'en partir, confirma Dumbledore en répondant à son sourire.

- Laissez-la se réchauffer, et prenez donc vos aises.

Et Dame Poufsouffle disparut de son portrait. Dumbledore ignorait où elle allait. Ses portraits étaient assez rares.

Le vieil homme entreprit de visiter les appartements qu'il allait devoir occuper pendant quelques temps.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était simple et accueillante avec ses murs blanchis à la chaux, ses tapisseries aux tableaux de chasse colorés, son parquet sombre et brillant. Le mur opposé à la cheminé était recouvert par une imposante bibliothèque qui allait fournir de la distraction à ses longues heures de veilles qui s'annonçaient. Sur le troisième mur s'ouvrait deux fenêtres probablement enchantées, songea Dumbledore qui donnaient une image parfaitement exacte du parc de Poudlard. On y voyait au loin la cabane de Hagrid qui semblait bien triste sans la fumée qui s'échappait habituellement du toit et les allés et venues du garde-chasse, Crockdur sur les talons. Sur la droite, scintillait l'eau du lac. Quelque chose flottait au milieu, Dumbledore songea que ce devait être le calamar géant qui faisait dorer ses tentacules au soleil...

Ces fenêtres pourraient décidément être très utiles... A côté de la cheminée, deux portes donnaient sur des chambres contiguës reliées par une communication, à l'aspect douillet. Les sanitaires laissaient bien à désirer, songea Dumbledore, mais cela pouvait probablement s'arranger.

Il retourna auprès de Kécile et s'allongea auprès d'elle pour la tenir dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'un contact physique prolongé, et un appel auditif répété finirait par stimuler son esprit et l'inciter à sortir de la coquille dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour se protéger. La chaleur et le confort des appartements ne pourrait que l'aider. Une main dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse, l'autre lui tenant une main, il se laissa aller à somnoler.

_Il était auprès du feu, assis sur leur canapé dans la bibliothèque, Ludivine était roulée en boule contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Camille avait délaissé le confortable fauteuil et s'était allongée parterre sur le tapis moelleux, devant le feu, et les reflets des flammes donnaient à ses cheveux blonds des reflets de braise. Elle lisait à voix haute un poème:_

Connais-tu, comme moi, la douleur savoureuse,

Et de toi fais-tu dire: " Oh! l'homme singulier!"

- J'allais mourir. C'était dans mon âme amoureuse,

Désir mêlé d'horreur, un mal particulier;

Angoisse et vif espoir, sans humeur factieuse.

Plus allait se vidant le fatal sablier,

Plus ma torture était âpre et délicieuse;

Tout mon coeur s'arrachait au monde familier.

J'étais comme l'enfant avide du spectacle,

Haïssant le rideau comme on hait un obstacle...

Enfin la vérité froide se révéla:

J'étais mort sans surprise, et la terrible aurore

M'enveloppait. - Eh quoi! n'est-ce donc que cela!

La toile était levée et j'attendais encore.

**(** Le rêve du curieux, Les fleurs du mal, Baudelaire)

* * *

Fin du lien 1

Enchaîner avec le lien .com/watch?v=phbYpnPlYq0&feature=PlayList&p=951D86C876E643AA&index=2&playnext=3&playnext_from=PL

* * *

_Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ludivine parla du fond des robes dans lesquelles elle avait enfoui son visage: _

_- C'est sinistre! Je ne comprends pas qu'un poète puisse être aussi pessimiste... Je croyais qu'ils étaient porteur d'espoir, d'amour, de bonheur._

_- Ma chérie, il faut que tu lâches Lamartine et que tu lises des poètes plus tardifs, répondit Camille en souriant. Tu constateras que leur esprit change._

_- Mais c'est vrai, quoi! Cette peur de la mort est ridicule..._

_- Il ne dit pas qu'il n'en a pas peur, mais qu'il n'y a rien après, expliqua Albus à la fillette._

_- Ah, oui, répliqua-t-elle vivement en se redressant. Il ne l'aime pas, ça revient au même_

O douleur! ô douleur! _déclama-t-elle en se levant. _Le Temps mange la vie

Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le coeur

Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie!

(L'ennemi, Les fleurs du mal, Baudelaire)

_- Tu trouves ça normal, toi, papa de considérer la mort comme un ennemi?_

_- Je peux le comprendre, répondit Albus avec un sourire indulgent._

_- Et bien, moi, je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est la peur de la mort qui a amené Voldemort à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui?_

_- Si, entre autre... _

_- C'est un peu simplifier les choses, déclara Camille en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Albus._

_- Peut-être, mais il ne chercherait pas à devenir immortel, il nous causerait moins de problème._

_Les deux adultes sourirent devant le ton contrarié de Ludivine, mais Albus songea avec amertume qu'une enfant de douze ans ne devrait pas tenir ces propos... Mais la guerre sévissait déjà, les mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et la mort menaçait chacun d'entre eux. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, le Clos-La-Rive étaient protégés, mais pour combien de temps encore? Lesquels d'entre eux seraient les premières victimes? Il y avait quelque chose de morbide et salvateur à la foi à cette réflexion sur la mort. Albus se demanda si Camille avait choisi ce sujet à dessein, ce soir-là, et une bouffée de panique menaça de l'envahir... Si c'était le cas, avait-elle vu quelque chose?Les préparait-elle à affronter la mort? Dumbledore savait déjà qu'il était plus facile de mourir que de rester..._

Je te salue, ô mort! Libérateur céleste,

Tu ne m'apparais point sous cet aspect funeste

Que t'a prêté longtemps l'épouvante ou l'erreur;

Ton bras n'est point armé d'un glaive destructeur,

Ton front n'est point cruel, ton oeil n'est point perfide,

Au secours des douleurs un Dieu clément te guide;

Tu n'anéantis pas, tu délivres! ta main,

Céleste messager, porte un flambeau divin;

Quand mon oeil fatigué se ferme à la lumière,

Tu viens d'un jour plus pur inonder ma paupière;

Et l'espoir près de toi, rêvant sur un tombeau,

Appuyé sur la foi, m'ouvre un monde plus beau!

" Vain espoir!" s'écriera le troupeau d'Epicure,

Et celui dont la main disséquant la nature,

Dans un coin du cerveau nouvellement décrit,

Voit penser la matière et végéter l'esprit;

Insensé!diront-ils que trop d'orgueil abuse,

Regarde autour de toi; tout commence et tout s'use,

Tout marche vers un terme, et tout naît pour mourir;

Dans ces prés jaunissants tu vois la fleur languir;

Tu vois dans ces forêts le cèdre au front superbe

Sous le poids de ses ans tomber, ramper sous l'herbe;

Dans leurs lits desséchés tu vois les mers tarir;

Les cieux même, les cieux commencent à pâlir;

Cet astre dont le temps a caché la naissance,

Le soleil, comme nous marche à sa décadence,

Et dans les cieux déserts mortels éperdus

Le chercheront un jour et ne le verront plus!

Tu vois autour de toi dans la nature entière

Les siècles entasser poussière sur poussière,

Et le temps, d'un seul pas confondant ton orgueil,

De tout ce qu'il produit devenir le cercueil.

Et l'homme, et l'homme seul,ô sublime folie!

Au fond de son tombeau croit retrouver la vie,

Et dans le tourbillon au néant emporté,

Abattu par le temps, rêve l'éternité!

Qu'un autre vous réponde, ô sages de la terre!

Laissez-moi mon erreur: j'aime, il faut que j'espère;

Notre faible raison se trouble et se confond.

Oui, la raison se tait! mais l'instinct vous répond.

(Extrait de L'Immortalité, Méditations poétiques, Lamartine.)

***

Il fut réveillé par Fumsec qui lui mordillait les doigts. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et sortir de cette réminiscence. Le phénix se tenait à côté d'un panier rempli de potions accompagnées d'un parchemin sur lequel était écrit ses mots qu'une écriture visiblement agitée:

_Albus,_

_Lorsque vous reviendrez, je vous ferais avaler de force mon stock entier de potions les plus ignobles! Comment avez-vous osé emmener Kécile?! J'espère que vous êtes conscient de ce que vous faites. Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à la petite, je vous en tiendrais responsable et vous ferais regretter d'être rentré à Poudlard! Tenez-le vous pour dit!_

_Vous trouverez dans ce panier les quantités de potions pour deux jours à faire avaler à Kécile, et comme vous n'avez pas emportez la perfusion, débrouillez vous pour qu'elle les garde! Tous les flacons sont étiqueter, tâchez de ne pas l'empoisonner. Renvoyez un hibou ou votre phénix, peu m'importe dans deux jours._

_Pompom._

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé et s'adressa à Kécile qui n'avait toujours pas bougé:

- Eh bien, Kécile, j'espère que tu as l'intention de bientôt te réveiller, sinon, il m'en cuira. Pompom est décidément très protectrice envers ses malades. Un vrai dragon. Je ne peux pas envoyer de hibou aussi souvent à l'infirmerie, ça paraîtrait suspect, songea-t-il à voix haute, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse passer par la fenêtre. Fumsec, accepterais-tu de faire le commissionnaire?

L'oiseau pépia doucement en clignant des yeux, et Dumbledore prit la réponse comme affirmative.

- Merci. Tu nous rend un grand service.

Il caressa l'oiseau, et celui -ci ferma les yeux de contentement sous la main du vieil homme. Puis il les rouvrit brusquement et tourna la tête et vers le portrait au dessus de la cheminée. Dame Poufsouffle était de retour.

- Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je viens de rendre visite à Rowena. Elle m'a appris des choses intéressantes votre sujet... déclara la jeune femme d'un air entendu.

- Des choses? Demanda Dumbledore, surpris d'être connu de l'auguste sorcière. Je serais curieux de savoir lesquels ! dit-il le regard interrogateur en réponse au sourire un peu mutin de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous êtes plus ou moins de la famille... Apparemment vous êtes lié aux Deschavelles.

- Camille était ma femme,oui,

- Et Ludivine est votre fille, de ce fait.

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Et la tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux n'échappa point à la sorcière.

- Lié aux Deschavelles, et directeur de Poudlard... Vous devez vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, professeur Dumbledore.

- Ça dépend sur quels points, soupira le vieil homme.

- La modestie n'était pourtant pas une qualité que vous attribue Rowena ! rit la jeune femme. Elle dit en revanche que vous êtes courageux, généreux, puissant et d'une âme sensible. Gryffondor, n'est-ce-pas?

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dame Serdaigle peut en savoir autant sur moi! s'exclama Dumbledore perplexe.

- Rowena possède un portrait au Clos-La-Rive.

- Je sais bien que j'y passe assez peu de temps mais je compte sur les doigts s'une main le nombre de fois où je l'y ai vu...

- Hum... Beaucoup de choses qui se passent au Clos-La-Rive vous échappent, professeur Dumbledore, constata Dame Poufsouffle, l'ai ennuyée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demande le vieil homme intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit avec un sourire d'excuse Dame Poufsouffle.

Mais pour me faire pardonner, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus vif, je vous vous dire comment réanimer Kécile. Nous allons employer les grands moyens, à commencer pour la réchauffer. Tant qu'elle sera aussi glacée, elle ne reprendra pas conscience.

- Après plusieurs heures passées près du feu et sous les duvets, peut-être est-elle un peu moins froide? suggéra Dumbledore.

Il s'assit auprès de la fillette et palpa sa main et son visage. Il alla ensuite chercher son pouls avec une moue dubitative.

- Elle est peut-être un peu moins glacée, mais je l'impression que l'effet reste externe...

- Alors voici ce que vous aller faire. Vous aller lui donner un bain brûlant. Vraiment très chaud, 40 degrés environ pour la première fois.

- Dame Poufsouffle, est-il possible d'effectue des modifications des chambres? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Oui, bien sûr, autant que vous le voulez, pourquoi donc?

- Je souhaiterais ajouter une pièce pour une salle de bain de notre époque. Kécile et moi-même serons plus à notre aise.

- Je comprends, répondit Dame Poufsouffle. J'ajoute la pièce, je vous laisser la meubler à votre convenance. Elle agira à la manière de La salle sur demande. Rowena m'a appris ce sortilège vraiment très utile... Au fait, connaissez-vous au moins la Salle sur demande? réalisa la jeune femme.

- Ce que la légende en a laissé, Madame. Je ne l'ai jamais cherchée.

Dumbledore souleva Kécile et se rendit dans une chambre. Une porte était apparue sur le mur de communication avec l'autre chambre, et il découvrit en l'ouvrant une confortable salle de bain, très semblable à celle qu'il occupait dans les appartements directoriaux.

La baignoire était large et profonde, et il put sans soucis étendre Kécile au fond avant de la dévêtir d'un coup de baguette et de commencer à faire couler l'eau chaude. Il contrôlait d'un sort la température de l'eau tandis qu'il soutenait la tête de la fillette hors de l'eau qui montait petit à petit. La vapeur commençait déjà à envahir la pièce, mouillant sa barbe et embuant ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'il leur jette un sort d'imperméabilité. Les mains immergées de Kécile commençaient à devenir rouges et à gonfler sous la chaleur et il imaginait la brûlure de l'eau chaude sur sa peau glacée qu'elle ressentait peut-être malgré son inconscience. Cependant, il ne l'espérait pas trop, car l'enfant n'avait aucun geste pour échapper à la sensation, malgré sa peau qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Dumbledore laissa la baignoire se remplir jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne le cou de Kécile. Sa peau rougie témoignait du sang qui recommençait à circuler dans les veines dilatées. Il eut même l'impression que ses joues étaient moins froides, et son pouls n'avait jamais battu aussi vite depuis des semaines. Il plongea à son tour ses mains dans l'eau brûlante et mouilla le visage de Kécile en massant légèrement la beau blanche. puis, lorsqu'il eut repris quelques couleurs, il entreprit de la savonner et de lui laver les cheveux, lesquels jadis luisants et épais, étaient maintenant défraîchis et consciencieusement emmêlés. Il songea qu'il allait probablement devoir recourir à sort de découpe pour en venir avec bout, mais soupira en pensant qu'il serait bien heureux de pouvoir aborder ce problème superficiel avec Kécile si elle consentait à ouvrir les yeux...

Tandis qu'il la rinçait, son coeur fit brusquement un bon: ses paupières immobiles depuis des semaines avaient cillées. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un bruit guttural, Kécile prit une brève inspiration qui fit légèrement soulever sa poitrine amaigrie.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment repris conscience, mais elle donnait enfin des signes de vie, son corps réagissait enfin.

Lorsque Dumbledore revint dans le salon avec une Kécile séchée, habillée et propre (les sorts de nettoyage avaient leurs limites...), Dame Poufsoullfe n'était plus dans son portrait. Il remit Kécile sous ses duvets près du feu qu'il raviva et s'allongea à ses côtés pour la tenir dans ses bras et lui parler. Severus aurait été là, il aurait probablement haussé les yeux en l'entendant parler de sujets aussi débiles que les aventures du calamar, ou ses frasques lorsqu'il était lui-même à Poudlard, ou lui racontant l'histoire de Lapina la Babille qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas mais qui l'amusait beaucoup lorsqu'il était gamin, lui promettant de lui faire lire les autres contes, mais Dumbledore songea qu'il valait certainement mieux lui raconter ce genre de choses amusantes et légères que de lui lire un traité de potions... même si Kécile aimait cette matière.

Fin du lien 2

* * *

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par le retour de Dame Poufsouffle.

- Tout c'est bien passé? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Elle a vaguement réagi...

- Je me demande ce qui a pu causer un tel traumatisme...Parlez-moi donc de cette enfant.

- J'ignore ce que vous connaissez des évènements qui se déroulent dans notre monde actuel...

- Peu de chose. Nous ne possédons des portraits qu'ici à Poudlard, et dans la maison de nos héritiers.

- Le monde sorcier et moldu est sous la menace d'un mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort et qui n'est autre que l'héritier de Serpentard. Kécile est sa fille.

- Vraiment? s'étonna la jeune femme. Cette enfant est l'héritière de Serpentard? Lord Vooldemort... Je me demande si Salazar est au courant de tout ça. Il y a maintenant des siècles que nous n'avons vu Salazar, soupira Dame Poufsouffle.

- Votre séparation est célèbre dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Oh! Je ne parle pas de ça... c'est une bien triste histoire, mais nous nous en sommes remis. Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que notre amitié s'est cassée à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre Godric de mettre un portrait de Salazar dans sa salle.

- La salle de Godric Gryffondor? demanda Dumbledore, vivement interessé.

- Oui. Il y a là-bas un portrait de chacun d'entre nous. Quand nous voulons discuter tranquillement, nous nous y rejoignons. Peu de temps avant que nous passions la main, j'ai donc convaincu Godric d'y accrocher aussi une toile pour Salazar. Il s'est un peu fait tirer l'oreille, mais pas plus que le sujet du tableau lui-même pour y apparaître, commenta Dame Poufsouffle en haussant les yeux d'un air fataliste. Et vous auriez entendu les discussions de ces deux-là! De vrais gamins. Ils peuvent être charmants séparément, mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble... Enfin, bref, nos relations avec Salazar, surtout celles de Godric, ont toujours été aigre-douces... Et puis, il y a eu cet incident, en 1283... L'héritier de Salazar a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, le monstre a attaqué des élèves, trois sont morts, et comme Salazar trouvait ces drames parfaitement normaux, nous nous sommes violemment disputé. J'étais celle qui m'entendais le mieux avec lui, et j'ai vraiment essayé de le faire changer d'avis, de l'amadouer, même. Rowena l'a sermonné tant et plus, et Godric a manqué le brûler vif dans son portrait... Vous imaginez qu'après cette affaire, Salazar est parti et n'est plus jamais revenu, et les deux autres semblent très bien s'en accommoder.

Dame Poufsouffle soupira. Tout cela pour vous dire que nous ignorons totalement ce que devient la maison Serpentard et les Héritiers de Salazar.

- C'est bien dommage, murmura Dumbleodre. Car outre le fait que nous sommes en guerre avec Voldemort, et que Kécile en paye les conséquences, Poudlard lui-même est en danger, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé assistance. Le monstre de Setpentard sévit à nouveau dans l'école.

- C'est dramatique! Mais vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard! Pourquoi en ces temps troublés avez-vous besoin de trouver refuge ici?

- Tout est lié, hélas. Les partisans de Voldemort ont infiltré la plupart des institutions ministérielles, ainsi que le conseil d'administration de l'école qui a été crée en 1562. C'est ce conseil, sous la menace d'un partisan du camp ennemi, j'en suis sûr, qui a ordonné ma suspension et mon expulsion de Poudlard. Il semblerait que je ne sois plus apte à faire face aux attaques dont sont victimes les élèves, expliqua avec nonchalance le directeur.

- Vous vous battez donc sur trois fronts: la guerre, les attaques et Kécile.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Je vais vous aider, déclara Dame Poufsouffle d'un ton décidé.

- Si vous le pouvez, Madame, j'accepterais vos conseils avec gratitude.

- Relatez-moi les attaques qui ont eu lieu, et donnez-moi les informations dont vous disposez.

Dumbledore raconta donc au portrait très attentif tout ce qu'il savait et supposait.

- A la question qui, vous répondez donc Lord Voldemort, bien que Kécile en serait capable.

- En réalité, il y a bien une troisième personne apte à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ajouta Dumbledore, mais tout aussi hors de soupçons que Kécile, Harry Potter. Ce garçon parle lui aussi fourchelang.

- A-t-il un lien avec Salazar?

- La famille Potter descend des Peverell, et est donc indirectement liée à Salazar Serpentard, mais cela n'en est pas la raison. Il est le seul de sa famille à disposer de ce don. Cela vient de son lien avec Voldemort.

Dumbledore enchaîna alors sur l'histoire de Harry Potter, la prophétie, la disparition temporaire de Voldemort et la cible prioritaire qu'était devenu le garçon.

- Ce lien qui unit ces deux sorciers est très étrange et dangereux. N'avez-vous pas envisagé que Voldemort, à l'insu du petit Harry, puisse le posséder.

- Je ne crois pas. Harry est un garçon très pur, et il a été prouvé l'an dernier que Voldemort ne supportait pas son contact.

- Vous savez que seul un fourchelang peut trouver la Chambre des Secrets.

- Nous sommes parvenus à cette conclusion après des années de recherches infructueuses.

- Peut-être, lorsque Kécile sera rétablie, pourriez-vous vous adjoindre l'aide de ces deux enfants pour découvrir l'emplacement de la chambre.

- J'ai déjà une idée du secteur où doit se trouver l'entrée.

- Où donc?

- Les toilettes désaffectés du second étage, près du grand escalier. J'ai fait mettre cet endroit sous haute surveillance, mais j'ignore si cela aura une quelconque efficacité.

- Nous allons sérieusement nous atteler à la guérison de Kécile, et nous allons aussi chercher par quels moyens ce Lord Voldemort peut ouvrir la chambre des Secrets. Il faut aussi que vous réfléchissiez à ce que peut-être ce monstre qui y habite. Il ne s'agira pas de foncer tête baissée à la manière de Godric, l'épée à la main, sans vous soucier de ce que vous allez rencontrer. Je vais retourner parler à Rowena. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider. Après tout, Poudlard est en danger. Parsanbleu! Salazar se rend-il compte qu'il risque de nous conduire à la fermeture de l'école? Il faut vraiment que j'essais de lui parler... songea Dame Poufsouffle, les sourcils froncés. Elle reporta son regard sur Dumbledore, et demanda:

- En attendant, parlez-moi plutôt de l'histoire de Kécile. Racontez-moi très exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Le vieux sorcier retraça l'enfance de la petite fille, du moins ce qu'il en savait jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, à la jeune femme, puis enchaîna sur son évolution progressive, le meurtre auquel elle avait été forcée, le traumatisme qui en avait résulté, le Serment Inviolable qu'elle avait trahi en refusant de le tuer, l'incertitude dans laquelle ils restaient jusqu'au mois de juillet, malgré l'espoir qu'ils avaient grâce à Erlésie Deschavelles, son arrestation par le ministère, son envoi à Azakaban, et l'enquête qui avait été menée.

- Hormis l'identité de son père, vous ignorez donc tout de sa famille?

Dumbledore acquiesça. Dame Poufsouffle eut alors un étrange regard à la fois gêné et plein de compassion.

- Quelles relations affectives entretenez-vous avec Kécile?

- Kécile est très réservée à mon égard. Elle m'a demandé d'être son mentor, mais...

- Je vous demande, vous, comment la considérez-vous.

- Comme ma petite fille, répondit Dumbledore avec assurance.

Dame Poufsouffle eut un sourire pétillant jusque dans ses yeux.

- Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, elle guérirera! C'est parfait!Maintenant, attendez-moi, je vais parler avec Rowena... Elle aura peut-être une de ses brillantes idées qui illuminera votre problème... Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour tout savoir sur tout... Le pire, c'est que ça n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle est réduit à une peinture... commenta -t-elle d'un ton faussement dramatique en disparaissant.

Dumbledore était en train de faire avaler ses potions à Kécile quand Dame Poufsouffle revint dans son portrait , accompagnée d'une autre sorcière, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Rowena Serdaigle paraissait étrangement déplacée dans ce cadre champêtre, vêtue de sa grande robe bleue nuit et de son haut chapeau scintillant d'argent, et elle s'assit avec précaution sur le tronc d'arbre qui servait de siège à la propriétaire du tableau.

- Rowena a des éléments qui pourraient vous aider, annonça d'un ton joyeux Dame Poufsouffle.

- Helga m'a parlé des attaques de l'héritier de Serpentard et de ce mage noir. Lord Voldemort dites-vous? interrogea-t-elle l'air vaguement écoeuré, et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Et vous dîtes que cette enfant est sa fille?

Devant l'affirmation du vieux sorcier, elle fronça les sourcils puis insista:

- Et vous êtes sûr qu'elle a bien hérité de Salazar Serpentard?

- Je ne fais que le supposer, comme la logique le veut, mais je n'ai aucune certitude quand à se capacité à parler le fourchelang.

- J'aimerais que lorsqu'elle aura repris conscience, vous vous renseigné. Cela m'intéresse de savoir, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Mais laissons ce sujet de côté pour l'instant. Occupons nous plutôt de ce Voldemort. Racontez-moi en donc en détail ce qui s'est passé cette nuit où il a temporairement disparu, et ce que vous connaissez de ses pratiques magiques.

Dumbledore relata aux deux sorcières ce qui s'était passé cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 ainsi que l'évolution curieuse et inquiétante de Tom Jedusor jusqu'à l'évaporation du brillant personnage et la réapparition du sombre Voldemort.

Dame Serdaigle l'écouta attentivement, puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, demanda:

- Helga m'a expliqué que vous le teniez responsable des attaques qui ont lieu à Poudlard, mais qu'il agit selon vous par un intermédiaire. L'idée que quelqu'un soi possédé est vraisemblable, mais avez-vous songé comment, exactement? Seuls les esprits possèdent quelqu'un, pas un sorcier somme vous et moi. Avez-vous une hypothèse?

- J'en ai une, répondit sombrement, Dumbledore. Et je préférerais grandement me tromper. Le fait que Voldemort ne soit pas mort lorsque l'Avada s'est retourné contre lui me laisse supposer qu'il a avancé sur sa quête insensée de l'immortalité. Jusqu'à présent, j'ignorais par quel moyen. Mais depuis quelque temps, je commence à me demander si Voldemort n'a pas crée... un horcruxe. Voir, pire encore, des horcruxes.

- C'est totalement diabolique, s'exclama Dame Poufsouffle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Et inhumain!

- Malheureusement, c'est véridique. Camille disait que vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligent, et elle avait apparemment raison... Voldemort a en effet crée au moins un horcruxe.

- Comment le savez-vous? demanda Dumbledore intrigué par tant d'assurance.

- L'attaque du Clos-La-Rive il y a 13 ans n'avait pas pour objectif l'enlèvement de Ludivine, mais de trouver mon diadème. Le monstre a eu l'audace de s'en servir comme réceptacle à un horcruxe, annonça Dame Serdaigle avec une mine profondément dégoûtée.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit lorsque je suis revenu?

- Il me semblait que vous aviez d'autres préoccupations, répliqua la sorcière les sourcils haussés comme si la question ne se posait pas.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et se contenta de diriger l'information. Il vit Dame poufsouffle faire les gros yeux à son amie, l'incitant visiblement à dire autre chose, mais cesser aussitôt son manège lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Dumbledore l'avait remarquer, et elle baissa les yeux d'un air contrit.

Il se tourna vers Dame Serdaigle et demanda:

- Où est votre diadème à l'heure actuelle?

- Je l'ignore. Il a été déplacé de sa cachette.

- Je doute cependant que ce soit cet objet qui a déclanché l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Tu m'excuses, Rowena, ton diadème est peut-être magnifique, néanmoins, il manque de discrétion...

- Oui, réfléchit Dumbledore. Votre diadème, Dame Serdaigle est très recherché, il aurait forcément été remarqué...

- En tout cas, si vous le retrouvez, méfiez-vous en, dorénavant, déclara la sorcière. Il a été totalement dénaturé.

La sorcière se redressa époussetant sa robe où s'étaient accrochés quelques brins de mousse.

- Bien, Professeur Dumbledore, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, demandez à Helga.

Elle s'apprêtait à disparaître du tableau, lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

- Ah! Et faîtes-moi aussi transmettre par Helga si cette enfant est bien l'Héritière de Salazar Serpentard ou non. N'oubliez pas.

Et Dame Serdaigle disparut.

- Je vais vous laisser aussi, je crois vous avez besoin de réfléchir, dit doucement Dame Poufsouffle? Comment va Kécile?

- Mieux, je crois. Son corps semble avoir reprit un semblant de vie.

- Son coma doit être moins profond. Recommencez demain, et continuez à être très présent. Ce sera la clé de sa guérison. Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Dame Poufsouffle.

* * *

Voilà! Bon, je sais que le poème de Lamartine est long, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas en dire moins, je trouve ça tellement magnifique... Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous soumettrais pas trop souvent à ce genre de divaguations.

Je vais essayé d'ouvrir un forum où vous pourrez venir discuter des musiques que je vous proposerai de plus en plus régulièrement. Je vais d'ailleurs en ajouter une pour la fin du chapitre 15...

J'attends vos commentaires!


	30. Rêves fantasques

Me revoilà!

Non, non, je suis toujours vivante et j'ai toujours la ferme intention de poursuivre cette histoire. Mais entre le manque de temps et les problèmes internet, je suis très en retard.

J'ai pas mal cogité ce chapitre, et j'ai essayé de pousser un peu plus loin le rapport texte musique. Je sais bien que nous avons tous des rythmes de lecture différents, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Comme la dernière fois, je vous conseille de préparer les liens avant.

Lien 1: toujours sur youtube: .com/watch?v=6BUFEzXb0yw (edit: l'ancien lien a été supprimé, c'est bien dommage. Enfin bon, c'est quand même une bonne version.)

Lien 2: youtube puis .com/watch?v=nGfWVh98p2g&feature=related

Un chapitre assez court, mais... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Vous verrez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir auprès de Kécile. L'annonce de Dame Serdaigle l'avait secoué bien davantage qu'il ne l'avait montré à la sorcière.

L'enlèvement de Ludivine. Sa gorge se serrait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la disparition tragique de sa fille. Après l'avoir frappé en tuant sa femme, Dumbledore avait pensé que Voldemort voulait l'anéantir en lui enlevant Ludivine. Il s'était trompé, et une supposition lui glaça le sang. Selon toutes probabilités le meurtre de Ludivine avait servi à créer l'horcruxe.

Son enfant, si pure et radieuse, avait été utilisée pour la pire pratique de la magie noire qui existât.

Mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Bien trop de choses devaient être réglées pour qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort. Il devait réfléchir, il devait sortir de cet exil forcé, raffermi, l'esprit clarifié, et savoir ce qu'il allait affronter.

Sa discussion avec Dame Serdaigle laissait supposer que Voldemort avait selon toute vraisemblance crée deux horcruxes... au moins. Car si réellement, il employait ce moyen pour ouvrir la chambre, c'était prendre le risque considérable qu'il soit détruit. N'était-ce pas faire bien peu de cas d'un objet qui devrait être aussi précieux? Quoique, songea avec amertume Dumbleodre, un horcruxe n'était pas détruit par mégarde, ni par des moyens simples et sans danger... Malgré tout, il trouvait que Voldemort accordait bien peu d'importance à l'un de ses précieux fragments d'âme. Cela laissait présager le pire...

Non pas un, ni deux, mais plusieurs horcruxes, une descente aux enfers monstrueuse, entachée de sang, une mutilation atroce que seul un esprit des plus noir pouvait envisager sans frémir, l'immortalité au prix de la mort de l'âme.

Dumbledore fut saisi de vertige. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir à quel point le jeune Tom Jedusor se perdait, comment avait-il pu ne pas intervenir en voyant cet esprit prendre secrètement les chemins les plus sombres de la magie. Il avait su le premier quel genre d'être était le jeune Tom, et pourtant il l'avait laissé grandir ainsi. Il avait gardé un oeil sur lui, mais n'avait jamais cherché à le redresser. Il ne pouvait se trouver d'excuse. A 11 ans, il ne pouvait croire qu'un enfant était définitivement perdu. Lui qui croyait par dessus tout à la force de l'amour n'avait montré que de la méfiance envers cet enfant qui avait avant tout besoin d'un foyer, d'un tuteur ferme et attentif, mais attentionné qui sache imposer des limites, rectifier en douceur un esprit déjà altéré, et entouré d'un amour discret mais salvateur.

Illusions! rit sa conscience, utopie! A quoi sert de penser cela? Le mal est fait, et tu ne veux le réparer que maintenant que tu en connais les maux! L'amour n'est pas un sentiment de commande, et tu n'aurais offert à cet enfant qu'un artifice! Maintenant il faut penser à réparer le mal, sans songer à ce qui aurait pu être évité.

Réparer le mal... Dumbledore caressa les cheveux de Kécile tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas ce qu'il essayait de faire avec la fillette. Pourtant son affection pour elle était bien réelle. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement d'une enfant qui était prête à sacrifier sa vie plutôt que de le tuer. Quelle différence entre le père et la fille! Kécile avait-elle connaissance des actes abominables de Voldemort? Dumbledore songea que le mage noir devait garder ces pratiques soigneusement secrètes. Ce n'était après tout qu'à la faveur d'un sinistre hasard de circonstance qu'il avait découvert les odieuses pratiques de Voldemort.

Combien avait-il crée d'horcruxes? Il n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen de le savoir. Trop de toute manière. Autant d'obstacles à sa mort qu'il allait falloir anéantir. Autant d'embûches sur le chemin de la prophétie, de Harry.

Dumbledore se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, envahi par le regret, les remords, l'inquiétude et une détermination qui avait quelque chose de désespéré. Harry, si vaillant, si courageux, si pur et surtout si jeune avait déjà une tâche tellement lourde sur les épaules! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce poids vienne s'ajouter sur ses épaules? Dumbledore ne se faisait pas d'illusion! S'il allait entreprendre dès à présent une véritable traque des horcruxes, l'entreprise était trop considérable pour qu'il puisse espérer avoir détruit tous les artefacts avant d'annoncer à Harry le contenu de la prophétie qui marquait sa destinée. Il devrait aussi lui confier ce problème. Quand parlerait-il à Harry? Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Harry n'avait que douze ans, il était encore innocent, relativement préservé de la guerre, et cependant il avait déjà affronté Voldemort. Comment se décider à briser si tôt son enfance et son innocence? Il y avait déjà bien assez de Kécile...

Dumbledore se rassit en soupirant profondément. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à parler à Harry. Pour être honnête, c'était à se demander qui avait le plus besoin de temps de lui ou du garçon. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore. Il y avait déjà cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets à résoudre. Comme disait Dame Poufsouffle, il avait déjà répondu à la question qui, il avait une assez bonne idée du comment, restait à savoir ce qu'était ce fameux monstre. Un monstre qui, à en croire la légende, vivait dans les entrailles du château depuis des siècles. Si Harry et Kécile entendaient parler fourchelang, ce devait être une espèce de serpent. Mais quel serpent pouvait pétrifier? Un serpent mord, étouffe, empoisonne, mais ne pétrifie pas! On pouvait aussi supposer que l'auteur de ses pétrifications soit en réalité celui qui ouvre la Chambre, mais à moins que ce ne soit un professeur, aucun élève, même possédé ne pouvait lancer un tel sort de magie noir... Et il connaissait toute son équipe pédagogique depuis des années, il ne doutait d'aucun d'entre eux... sauf peut-être de Lockhart, mais celui-ci, quoiqu'il puisse dire était un sorcier vraiment médiocre. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'engager un tel incompétent, même si celui-ci avait fait force rond de jambes devant le ministre et lui avait été recommandé personnellement. Dans tous les cas, Lockhart n'avait vraisemblablement pas la puissance nécessaire pour pétrifier quelqu'un.

Dumbledore avait beau réfléchir, aucune théorie plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit et il commençait à tourner en rond.

L'état de Kécile sembla stagner pendant plus d'une semaine. Malgré tout, Dumbledore continuait tous les jours à la baigner dans une bien chaude avant de la ramener dans le lit près du feu sous la confortable couette en plume d'oies. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était moins pâle et moins froide, et il percevait une faible respiration, mais elle n'avait pas encore repris conscience.

Tous les deux jours, Fumsec revenait avec un panier chargé de potions que Mme Pomfresh lui envoyait, réclamant systématiquement des informations sur l'état de la petite. Grâce aux potions nutritives et gavantes en tout genre qu'il lui faisait avaler, Dumbledore la trouvait moins squelettique en constatant avec soulagement que ses côtes étaient moins apparentes.

Il passait beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle, s'installant souvent avec l'enfant contre lui en lisant un livre ou simplement à songer en caressant les cheveux noirs. Parfois, il lisait à haute voix avec le vague espoir que sa voix tire la conscience de Kécile du néant, ou bien encore lui parlait de tout et de rien (surtout de rien, reconnaissait-il). Il discutait aussi longuement avec Dame Poufsouffle qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours. La sorcière était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie et était avide de savoir comment la société et Poudlard avaient évolué.

Et il attendait, désespérant parfois de sauver Kécile, ayant toujours la morbide impression de veiller sur un cadavre en sursis.

Enfin, deux semaines après son arrivée dans les appartements loyaux, Kécile finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Dumbledore était assis contre la tête de lit et avait redressé la petite fille pour l'entourer d'un bras tandis qu'il lisait.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque deux iris bleus entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il la redressa aussitôt, laissant tomber son livre au sol et soutint Kécile pour la rallonger. Sa pupille dilatée et son regard vague était déstabilisant mais il demanda doucement:

- Kécile, est-ce que tu m'entends?

Il vit son regard se focaliser sur lui avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux et hoche vaguement la tête.

- Et me reconnais-tu? Sais-tu qui je suis?

La réponse vint, pénible et murmurée, mais Dumbledore se rassura quelque peu.

- C'est bien, Kécile, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as fait le plus dur. Maintenant tu ne seras plus toute seule.

Il lui fit avaler plusieurs potions avant de l'inciter à dormir ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Sa respiration était enfin calme et profonde et il sentit un réel soulagement l'envahir. Elle n'était pas perdue. Même si le chemin serait long, elle allait guérir et reprendre goût à la vie. Il y veillerait.

Dumbledore quitta le lit de sa protégée et s'allongea sur le canapé, s'autorisant enfin un repos réparateur après ces journées et ces nuits de veille à guetter le réveil de Kécile.

Lien 1

Il ne sentit pas le moment où il glissa dans le sommeil et où sa rêverie se transforma en un véritable rêve.

La brume l'entoure et il fait nuit noire. Il semble seul au milieu de nul part, mais un bruit lointain semblable au son d'une cloche et d'un doux murmure parvient jusqu'à lui porté par le vent. Il avance de quelques pas vers ce son étrange, et un rayon de lune sort de derrière un nuage pour venir éclairer les alentours.

Son rêve l'a mené au Clos-La-Rive. Mais jamais le parc n'a semblé aussi irréel, désert, éclairé d'une lumière blanche tamisée par la brume, silencieux, seulement troublé par ce son persistant qui semblait l'appeler comme une litanie.

Il continue à avancer vers le manoir et reconnaît enfin le son d'un piano. Le piano du salon qui lui rappele un souvenir. Mais tout est désert. La seule lumière de ce lieu étrange est la lune voilée par les nuages. Il poursuit malgré tout son chemin jusqu'à la grande fenêtre ouverte. Les longs voiles blancs des rideaux battent doucement au vent, semblant matérialiser le son cristallin qui l'attire toujours.

Il entre dans la pièce.

Le piano est là.

Assise à son clavier d'ivoire, une jeune femme blonde toute vêtue de blanc, semblable à un fantôme.

Une Apparition.

Elle ne semble pas le voir, ni sentir sa présence. Elle paraît iréelle, comme immatérielle, irradiant d'une légère lueur argentée. Ses mains d'albâtre caressent les touches froides au mouvement gracieux de ses bras de neige. Elles viennent toujours se poser sur deux notes insistantes qui l'appellent comme un vague écho. Écho d'une voix. D'une voix de femme.

D'une femme aimée, chérie.

Il l'a déjà entendu.

Il connaît ces paroles.

Il connaît cette musique.

Camille?

Ludivine?

La voix d'une ombre au piano.

_Le piano que baise une main frêle_

_Luit dans le soir rose et gris vaguement_

_Tandis qu'avec un léger bruit d'aile_

_Un air bien vieux, bien faible et bien charmant_

_Rôde discret, épeuré quasiment,_

_Par le boudoir longtemps parfumé d'Elle._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce berceau soudain_

_Qui lentement dorlote mon pauvre être?_

_Que voudrais-tu de moi, doux chant badin?_

_Qu'as-tu voulu fin refrain incertain_

_Qui vas tantôt mourir vers la fenêtre_

_Ouverte un peu sur le petit jardin?_

La voix s'évanouit dans la nuit emportée par le flot sonore, mais résonne dans son coeur douloureusement serré. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve" tente-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais la voix et la musique lui murmure "Bien plus que cela."

La réminiscence de deux être chers qui a l'amertume des beaux jours à jamais révolus, la tristesse d'un sanglot, la beauté d'un instant hors du temps, le charme d'une fleur fanée.

Il rencontre alors deux yeux qui le contemplent et se reflètent dans un miroir à l'éclat terni.

La musique résonne toujours, mais l'apparition s'efface peu à peu, comme un halo de brume dissipé par la brise.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il veut savoir qui elle est.

Il s'approche jusqu'à toucher la surface froide et argentée.

Est-ce le miroir ou son rêve qui l'empêche de voir les traits de ce visage aimé?

Sa femme. Sa fille.

Les deux images se brouillent et se confondent pour ne laisser que ces orbes bleus qui le fixent comme pour le retenir dans ce rêve mystérieux mais charmant.

Et pourtant?

Est-ce le vent ou sa mémoire qui estompent le reflet envoûtant?...

La forme blanche se fond dans la nuit et s'envole par la fenêtre agitant d'un dernier souffle les voiles blancs.

Dans le miroir terni luit encore la lune sur le noir verni.

Elle est partie.

Il appuie sur la surface glacée son front brulânt. Quitter ce rêve troublant...

Mais le piano continue toujours. Comment?

Il se retourne et voit alors un souvenir.

Il est là, plus jeune, entourant de ses bras Camille en un geste tendre. Elle est accoudée au piano et tous deux regardent en souriant Ludivine assise à l'instrument.

Dans un murmure amoureux et douloureux, sa voix claire s'élève sur ses vers prémonitoires:

_Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant_

_D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,_

_Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même_

_Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend._

_Car elle me comprend, et mon coeur, transparent_

_Pour elle seule, hélas! cesse d'être un problème_

_Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême, _

_Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant._

_Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse?_ Je l'ignore._

_Son nom? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore_

_Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila._

_Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,_

_Et pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a_

_L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues._

La voix se tut en même temps que le piano; et tout disparut.

Fin du lien 1

Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolé et troublé. La dernière partie de son rêve était un souvenir bien réel, peu de temps avant la mort de sa femme.

" Elle savait" songea amèrement Dumbledore en se levant. " Elle savait et elle ne nous a rien dit..."

Mais la première partie était tellement étrange, les sensations si présentent...

- Vous me semblez bien troublé, professeur Dumbledore.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le portrait au dessus de la cheminée. Dame Poufsouffle était réapparut.

- Comment va Kécile? s'enquit-elle.

- Elle a reprit conscience. Pour l'instant elle dort.

L'auguste sorcière sourit doucement.

- Vous devez être soulagé. Pourquoi donc cette mine sinistre, alors?

- Un rêve... Probablement rien d'important. C'est la deuxième fois que je fais un rêve curieux ces derniers temps.

- Ah! s'exclama Dame Poufsouffle apparemment peu surprise.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard vaguement soupçonneux.

- Sauriez-vous quelque chose?

- Hum... Il semblerait que cet endroit ait une légère tendance à diriger les rêves de ces habitants. D'ailleurs ce ne sont pas à proprement parler des rêves, mais plutôt des visions, des souvenirs, des angoisses... Le chevalier de Troyzac s'en était déjà plaint, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement léger.

- Voulez-vous dire que _vous_ faîtes en sortes que nous ayons ses rêves étranges?

- Oh non! Cette capacité des appartements m'échappe. Mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'enrayer. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose.

- Une bonne chose?... Peut-être... murmura Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas malgré tout outre mesure ce que vous appelez vos rêves. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient une incidence directe sur votre vie. Veillez en revanche attentivement sur Kécile. Elle risque de faire beaucoup de cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera faîtes lui boire un bouillon et du jus de citrouille. Et faîtes la parler autant que possible. Le plus dur pour vous reste à faire. Bon courage!

Et Dame Poufsouffle quitta son tableau.

Ainsi ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve? Qu'était-ce donc alors?

* * *

Kécile avait la sensation de sortir d'un long séjour dans le néant. C'était comme si son existence avait été mise entre parenthèses. Que s'était-il passé? Elle tenta vainement de se souvenir. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir reconnu et entendu Dumbledore, et elle n'avait plus froid. Elle avait même chaud, trop chaud.

Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières restaient obstinément clauses. Elle avait mal à la tête. Et pourquoi tout devenait noir?

Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait plus seule. Mais Dumbledore l'avait déjà abandonnée. Aux détraqueurs.

Les détraqueurs! La peur recommençait à s'insinuer dans son corps. L'obscurité s'épaississait autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être emprisonnée. Encore. Dans un cauchemar. Toujours.

Lien 2

Le vent s'élevait soudain. Elle avait trop chaud, mais elle grelottait de fièvre et de peur. Cet endroit est trop lugubre. Une ombre gigantesque et macabre se dressa un instant devant elle dans une rafale effrayante et disparut aussitôt.

Mais elle allait revenir. Elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle avait tourné autour d'elle comme pour repérer sa proie. Le coeur de Kécile battait frénétiquement et elle poussa un hurlement lorsque trois créatures surgirent à nouveau en l'entourant, tendant vers elle leurs mains putrides avec un râle morbide.

Elle se mit alors à courir. Elle devait fuir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'attrapent à nouveau. Elle avait déjà été happée dans leur désespoir. Ça ne devait pas recommencer. Elle ne devait pas les laisser gagner cette fois. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il n'aurait pas la cruauté de l'abandonner à nouveau. Elle devait le trouver. Où était-il? Où était-elle? Dans cette obscurité, elle ne distinguait rien. Elle trébuchait sur des pierres, et manquait à chaque pas de s'effondrer. Mais elle devait fuir. Elle courrait, courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais les détraqueurs la poursuivaient. Elle pouvait presque entendre leurs rires diaboliques dans son dos qui semblaient s'amuser de sa fuite. Comme s'ils savaient qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas.

Le froid s'intensifiait. La peur devenait pure terreur. Elle comprit pourquoi: Des détraqueurs! Des détraqueurs partout! Des centaines de détraqueurs qui volaient en tout sens comme une bande de vautours au-dessus de leur proie. Ils faisaient déjà d'elle un cadavre.

C'est un cauchemar!hurla sa conscience à Kécile Un cauchemar! Sinon tu serais retournée dans le néant.

Il fallait fuir, fuir toujours. Trouver la sortie de cette immensité noire, la porte derrière laquelle elle laisserait ces horreurs. Alors malgré la panique elle avançait à l'aveuglette.

Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement lorsqu'elle se sentit glisser le long d'une pente interminable, avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol.

Elle se releva en tremblant. Les détraqueurs semblaient avoir un instant perdus sa trace. Il fallait en profiter. Elle courut le long du ravin dans lequel elle était tombée, tentant de percer l'obscurité. Un trou... Un tunnel. Peut-être une sortie.

Kécile s'y engouffre et continue à courir. Les détraqueurs ne semblent plus la suivre. Peu importe ils peuvent revenir. Il faut se sauver d'ici! Ce tunnel est presque aussi oppressant que le nuage de détraqueurs. Elle ne sait toujours pas où elle va, mais elle y courre. L'obscurité devient moins épaisse. La sortie n'est pas loin! Elle débouche enfin sur une plaine désertique, et un hurlement reste bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle vacille. Le manoir! Le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Autour d'elle, des mangemorts, et surtout... des cadavres. Par dizaine, et qui tournent vers elle des yeux accusateurs. Elle voit la petite fille, son premier meurtre se dresser devant elle. Et Kécile comprend. Ce ne sont pas des cadavres, ce sont des Inferi. L'horreur la prend à la gorge, et elle tente de se sauver à nouveau. Une de ces horribles créatures coupe sa retraite désespérée. Ce n'est pas possible! Non! Albus Dumbledore n'est pas mort! Elle ne l'a pas tué! Stop!Stop!Stop! Hurle Kécile. Elle sent son esprit vaciller. La folie la guette.

Une formidable explosion d'énergie et de désespoir émane alors de son corps tremblant. Le paysage autour d'elle est soufflé. Ses ennemis ne sont plus dressés devant elle, mais balayés au sol comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons.

- Kécile!

On l'appelle.

- Kécile!

Dumbledore! Où êtes-vous?!

- Kécile réveille-toi!

Oui, se réveiller. Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Elle n'en peut plus. Trop épuisée. Et brusquement le silence et le noir s'abattent sur elle.

Plus rien.

* * *

.... Je suis sadique? Peut-être.

Le premier poème est le cinquième poème des Ariettes oubliées dans les Romances sans paroles, et le second Mon rêve familier dans Melancholia de Verlaine.

La première musique est La vallée des cloches, tirée des miroirs de Ravel, (compositeur français, 1875-1937).

La seconde musique est Suggestion diabolique de l'opus 4 de Prokoviev (compositeur russe 1891- 1953)

Je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas précisé la musique du précédent chapitre. C'était le second mouvement de la Symphonie du nouveau monde de Dvoràk (compositeur tchèque 1841-1904).

Voilà! Je risque de publier nettement moins souvent dans les mois à venir pour cause de prix de piano qui approche à grand pas (avec Suggestion diabolique entre autre d'ailleurs!lol!) puis de vacances et de stages.

Quand même à bientôt! Et puis si vous m'encouragez... ça viendra peut-être plus vite!lol!


	31. Chacun dans son coin

**Chapitre XXX: Chacun dans son coin**

Dumbledore avait vu Kécile s'agiter dans son sommeil, puis gémir et trembler sans parvenir à la réveiller. Quelque chose dans son cauchemar la terrorisait, et elle se débattait violemment dès qu'il voulait la toucher. Inlassablement, il l'avait appelé pendant cinq minutes et elle avait enfin semblé l'entendre à travers son mauvais rêve. Elle s'était brusquement calmée, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle paraissait... inconsciente.

"Ah non! s'exclama Dumbledore frustré. Ça ne va tout de même pas recommencer!"

Kécile avait de la fièvre, cette fois. Tandis qu'il la soignait, il l'exhortait à se réveiller. Un léger tressaillement de paupières lui fit espérer qu'elle l'entendait peut-être. Mais ce fut là le seul signe encouragent.

Dame Poufsouffle l'avait averti que le plus dur restait à faire. Dumbledore comprit pourquoi. Dans la semaine qui suivit, Kécile n'ouvrit que rarement les yeux avec un regard conscient. La plupart du temps, elle était assommée par la fièvre malgré les potions qu'il lui faisait avaler, et ses sommeils légers s'accompagnaient de crises d'angoisses qui tenaient autant du délire que du cauchemar. Il tentait alors par tous les moyens de la rassurer, mais elle refusait farouchement tout contact, se débattant, gémissant, criant parfois, cherchant visiblement à sortir de ses visions angoissantes dans laquelle elle était enfermée. La seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser quelque peu était la voix de Dumbledore qui lui parlait et l'appelait inlassablement et à laquelle elle finissait toujours par se raccrocher avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Dans les rares moments où elle était consciente, le vieux sorcier la nourrissait et la rassurait en lui rappelant qu'il était là pour l'aider, en lui promettant qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Kécile s'endormait alors d'un calme sommeil qui durait une ou deux heures avant que la fièvre ne la gagne à nouveau.

Dans ces moments, Dumbledore s'assoupissait souvent, mais ces rêves étaient peuplés d'étranges visions fantasques qui venaient se mêler à ses souvenirs du Clos-La-Rive auprès de Camille et Ludivine. Il y avait toujours cette étrange apparition dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage qui lui serrait toujours le coeur dans un mélange d'angoisse, de nostalgie et de tendresse.

Kécile se sentait terriblement lourde, fatiguée aussi alors qu'elle passait son temps à dormir. Mais elle se sentait presque bien. Au chaud en tout cas et en sécurité.. Elle entendait le bruit d'un feu qui crépitait doucement auprès d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, et à quoi bon? Elle percevait la respiration de Dumbledore qui devait dormir, et cela la rassurait étrangement, peut-être parce que cela signifiait tout simplement qu'il était vivant, contrairement à ses cauchemars... et qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

Ses cauchemars... Elle ne se souvenait vraiment que d'un en particulier, sinistre, horrible et qui lui donnait encore des frissons rien qu'en y songeant. Par la suite, seules des bribes d'images de détraqueurs et de cadavres la poursuivaient... Et il y avait toujours Dumbledore qui l'appelait de son sommeil. Il était là, elle le savait. Mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne reparte.

- C'est idiot, Kécile, s'admonesta-t-elle. Tu n'es plus à Azkaban, tu es à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs... était-elle réellement à Poudlard? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir reconnu l'infirmerie ni même la chambre du directeur. La seule certitude était que le vieux sorcier veillait sur elle, et c'était le plus important. Où était-elle vraiment?

Kécile ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et cligna des paupières, aveuglée par les lueurs flamboyantes du feu. Peu à peu elle distingua à sa droite un canapé dans lequel Dumbledore s'était assoupi, de l'autre une large cheminée sur lequel trônait un tableau représentant un sous-bois accueillant. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Et renonça à comprendre en poussant un profond soupir.

Dumbledore ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, comme s'il surveillait son repos. Elle le vit sourire en constant qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'approcha aussitôt et lui proposa de boire, ce qu'elle accepta avec gratitude. Il l'aida à se soulever et porta un verre d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres desséchées. Cela lui sembla le meilleur nectar du monde, et lorsque Dumbledore voulut retirer le verre, elle poussa un grognement mécontent et renversa une partie de l'eau sur elle en ramenant d'un geste brusque la main de Dumbledore vers elle. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Cela faisait même du bien.

- Doucement! fit le vieil homme en souriant. J'ai compris, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de te désaltérer. Tu sembles être davantage réveillée, aujourd'hui.

Kécile leva les yeux vers lui et abandonna le verre pour demander d'une voix roque:

- Où sommes-nous?

- Dans un des endroits secrets de Poudlard, crée par Helga Poufsouffle: les appartements loyaux. Tu te souviens peut-être d'avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus une fois où tu m'as attendu dans mon bureau?...

Kécile fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir, mais l'effort était trop intense, et elle renonça. Un léger mal de tête la prenait dès qu'elle devait réfléchir, c'était épuisant...

- Combien de temps? finit-elle par souffler.

- Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes ici. mais tu avais déjà passé une semaine inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Tu as repris conscience il y a un peu plus de cinq jours.

- Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs? demanda-t-elle péniblement.

- Non, Kécile, maintenant ce ne sont plus que tes cauchemars.

- Oui.. fit-elle d'un ton hésitant en se laissant aller sur les oreillers moelleux. Oui, bien sûr...

- Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ces cauchemars? demanda doucement Dumbledore. Je sais que tu es épuisée, mais cela peut te faire du bien.

Il y eut un long silence.

- C'est juste que... c'est horrible, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix tremblante. Ils sont là, partout et puis vous aussi... mort... Et il y souvent le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et puis... elle.

- Qui, elle?

- La petite fille. La petite fille que j'ai tuée.

Dumbledore sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues blafardes, et le remord se refléter dans ce regard fuyant.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, mon enfant, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Les détraqueurs sont hors de portée, je suis bel et bien vivant, et je veillerai à ce que Voldemort ne puisse plus t'atteindre. Quant à cette petite fille...

Dumbledore soupira avant de poursuivre:

- Je sais qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne parviennes à comprendre que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, que tu ne mérites pas d'être punie pour ce crime. Mais tu dois t'en convaincre.

Kécile détourna la tête en reniflant et se tourna péniblement sur le côté. Dumbledore contourna le lit pour s'asseoir au plus près d'elle, l'empêchant de se dérober ainsi à son regard perçant.

- La guerre fait des victimes, Kécile. La plupart du temps, des victimes innocentes. Et tu en fais partie. Accepte le.

- Mais pourquoi elle et pas moi? demanda la petite fille d'une voix tremblante.

Dumbledore soupira profondément. Il n'y avait pas réponse, bien sûr.

- Il est toujours plus facile de partir que de rester....

Kécile vint se lover contre le vieux sorcier et agrippa dans son poing crispé la robe de celui-ci comme une bouée de sauvetage:

- Alors on doit vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie? murmura-t-elle.

- Il finira par partir, Kécile. Laisse-lui le temps.

***

Severus boucha le dernier flacon de potion contre la fièvre qu'il allait mener à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas caché son inquiétude lorsqu'il avait appris la violente fièvre qui dévorait Kécile. Il avait beau augmenter la puissance de ses potions, il savait que si d'ici une semaine, cette fichue fièvre ne disparaissait pas, l'accoutumance à la potion compromettrait la guérison.

En s'acheminant vers l'infirmerie, il se demanda une fois de plus, où Dumbledore pouvait bien être. Pompom avait été folle de colère en découvrant qu'il avait emmené Kécile avec lui dans quelque coin perdu. Lui doutait que Dumbledore soit bien loin. Le vieux renard avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il ne doutait pas qu'il gardait encore d'une manière ou d'une autre un oeil sur ce qui se passait au château. Il n'était pas assez optimiste pour espérer que Dumbledore puisse un jour perdre cette satanée manie de tout savoir...

Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, lorsqu'il entendit parler dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Potter... Qu'est-ce que gamin fichait encore là? Dans quel ennui s'était encore-t-il fourré? Tiens, Weasely était avec lui pour ne pas changer...

- J'y suis presque...

- Essaie de te dépêcher, si Mme Pomfresh revient...

- Il n'y a pas raison... Ça y est!

- Vas-y, lis!

- _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ne de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un oeuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières: outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quand à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._

"Merlin! Qu'est-ce que ces deux monstres avaient encore découvert!"

- Ça y est s'exclama Potter, voilà l'explication. Le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets est un Basilic, un serpent géant! c'est pour ça que Kécile et moi, on entendait parler fourchelang... Le Basilic tue par son simple regard. Mais personne n'est mort, parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

"Intelligent, Potter..."

- Colin l'a vu à travers un appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a brûlé la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort: il a été seulement pétrifié. Justin, lui, a dû voir le Basilic à travers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête! Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir une deuxième fois... Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la préfète de Serdaigle, il y avait un miroir à côté d'elles. Hermione devait savoir que le monstre était un Basilic. Je te parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrée de regarder avec un miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner l'angle du mur.

" C'est bien du Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tout craché, ça... songea Severus."

- Et Miss Teigne? demanda Weasley.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Potter répondit:

- L'eau... dit-il. L'inondation qui venait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Miss Teigne n'a dû voir que le reflet de la créature.

" Je ne vous connaissais pas une telle capacité de réflexion, Potter... Vous allez finir par remplacer Granger!"

- _Le monstre quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal_. Et les coqs de Harry ont été tués! Le responsable des attaques n'en voulait surtout pas à proximité du château une fois la Chambre Ouverte! _Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées_! Tout ce tient!

- Mais comment le Basilic a pu se déplacer sans qu'on le voie? interrogea Weasley. Un serpent aussi énorme, quelqu'un l'aurait vu...

- Hermione y a répondu: les tuyaux. Il se déplaçait dans la plomberie. Quand j'entendais sa voix, elle venait de l'intérieur des murs.

Weasley s'exclama tout d'un coup d'une voix teintée d'angoisse et d'excitation mêlées:

- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets... Et si c'était dans les toilettes? Si c'était dans...

- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde! acheva Potter.

Severus en avait assez entendu.

Un basilic! Il fallait impérativement prévenir Dumbledore. Encore fallait-il savoir où le trouver... Mais il y avait urgence. Sans compter que Potter et Weasley étaient bien capable de foncer tête baissée dans le danger avec ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Fichus Gryffondors! Comment Minerva ne finissait-elle pas par avoir une crise cardiaque! Et Granger qui se débrouillait pour être encore le cerveau du groupe, même pétrifiée... Il fallait le faire tout de même!

D'un pas rageur et anxieux, Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il donna le mot de passe, la gargouille refusa de se déplacer.

- Bon sang, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Je dois absolument joindre Dumbledore.

Mais la gargouille semblait le fixer d'un oeil torve, sans bouger.

Excédé, Rogue fit demi-tour, prêt à retourner à l'infirmerie, lorsque la voix amplifiée du professeur MacGonagall résonna dans le couloir:

"_ Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît."_

Une petite boule d'angoisse vint alors se loger au creux de son estomac. Que s'était-t-il donc encore passé?...

D'un pas rapide, Severus dégringola les cinq étages qui le séparait de la salle des professeurs, et entra dans la pièce en même temps que Flitwick et Chourave, qui étaient tous les deux très pâles. Les professeurs n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Minerva.

Celle-ci leur dit aussitôt de but en blanc:

- Le pire est arrivé. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.

"Ce n'est pas possible! songea Severus. Comment aurait-il pu agir sans qu'on le voit? Bon sang tout est surveillé!"

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? finit-il par demander.

- l'Héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, lui répondit Minerva, livide. Juste au-dessous su premier message, il a écrit: _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre._

Tandis que Flitwick éclatait en sanglots, Bibine demanda:

- Qui est la victime?

- Ginny Weasley, répondit Minerva.

" Merveilleux! songea amèrement Severus. Alors là, on cours droit à la catastrophe.. Potter et Weasley ne vont pas restés les bras croisés, c'est certain.

- Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain, poursuivit MacGonagall. C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit...

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Lockhart et son éternel sourire.

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il s'attira des regards furieux des autres professeurs, mais Rogue s'avança vers lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres:

- Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut, l'homme idéal. annonça-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secerts. il est temps que vous agissiez.

Lockhart pâlit visiblement, mais les autres professeurs enchérirent aussitôt dans un magnifique élan de solidarité... Et il ne se priva pas d'en rajouter une nouvelle couche. Quel plaisir de faire perdre son horrible sourire à ce freluquet! Celui-ci finit par sortir, soit disant pour se préparer après le coup de grâce de Minerva qui s'exclama dédaigneusement:

- Bien, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs.

Severus attendit que les autres professeurs aient quittés la salle avant d'interpeller la directrice-adjointe.

- Que voulez-vous, Severus? demanda celle-ci d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore approuverait votre décision de fermer l'école, Minerva.

- Je suis désolée, de vous contredire, mais Albus avait envisagé cette solution.

- Ce n'est pas une solution. Un pis-aller, tout au plus. La solution serait de trouver le responsable des agressions ou à défaut la Chambre des Secrets. Je suis certain que Dumbledore s'y emploie, et j'ai de nouveaux éléments à lui faire parvenir.

- De nouveau éléments? s'exclama Mac Gonagall. Lesquels? Et comment?

- Minerva, je ne suis pas espion pour rien, répondit sournoisement Rogue. Ou plutôt, je ne l'ai pas été, poursuivit-il amèrement. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois contacter le directeur.

- Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me faire part de vos informations, remarqua sèchement la sorcière.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répondit tout aussi directement Rogue. Ces informations seules ne suffiront pas à résoudre le problème. En revanche le directeur pourra probablement les recouper avec ses propres idées.

- Et comment comptez-vous l'en informer?

- Par Fumsec. Le phénix doit passer ce soir à l'infirmerie. Je lui confirais un message.

- Très bien, capitula MacGonagall. Si une solution est envisagée d'ici à demain matin, j'accepte d'annuler le renvoi des élèves. Mais je ne leur en dis rien pour l'instant. Il sera toujours temps de les avertir.

Et la vieille femme sortit d'un pas accablé qui décidément ne lui allait pas...

Severus hésita un instant à la retenir et à lui conseiller de surveiller Potter, mais il se ravisa. Une surveillance avait-elle déjà empêché Potter de faire ce qu'il voulait? Au contraire, tant qu'il ne se savait pas surveillé, il avait encore une chance de pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui. Et puis... Potter avait la manie de se fourrer dans les ennuis. Hors, il fallait être honnête, en l'occurrence pour résoudre définitivement cette histoire de Chambre, la seule solution était de se fourrer dans les ennuis, c'est-à-dire de trouver le monstre. Avec son don horripilant, Potter serait bien capable de les mener sur la piste.

- C'est ce qu'il a déjà commencé à faire lui souffla sa conscience, et si tu continues à glander, c'est tout seul qu'il va aller se fourrer dans la gueule du basilic.

Merlin! Il n'aurait plus alors qu'à réfléchir aux différentes poisons à sa disposition pour lui laisser le temps d'annoncer ça à Dumbledore, mais pas suffisamment pour subir ses représailles...

Severus se dirigea donc d'un pas preste vers l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait surtout pas songer que son obstination à maintenir Potter en vie malgré ce dernier n'avait pas pour seule raison un vieux sorcier à barbe blanche, mais aussi une sorcière rousse aux yeux verts...

Dumbledore était entrain de lire un vieux grimoire sur la magie de l'âme emprunté à bibliothèque du Clos-La-Rive lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le retour flamboyant de Fumsec.

Celui-ci vint se poser auprès de lui, une poche de potions au bec qu'il posa avant de fouiller dedans avec un trille empressé pour en tirer un parchemin.

Dumbleodre le prit et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture en patte de mouche de son professeur de potion.

"_Albus, il faut que vous reveniez, et au diable Malfoy! _

_Le monstre a emmené Ginny Weasley dans la chambre, Minerva veut renvoyer tous les élèves dès demain, et Potter et Weasley ont réussi à dégotter des renseignements apparemment par Granger (allez savoir comment!). D'après leur raisonnement (vous connaissez pourtant mon scepticisme face à tout Potter qui raisonne...) le monstre serait un Basilic, et l'entrée de la Chambre se trouverait dans les toilettes désaffectées du second étage. Faites ce que vous voulez de ces informations, mais j'ai bien peur que Potter et Weasley ne se lancent à la recherche du monstre... Savez-vous qu'ils ont déjà rendu visite à un nid d'accromentula? Après avoir chanté une berceuse à un Cerbère, que vont-ils inventer encore? _

Dumbledore resta un moment à considérer la nouvelle. Un basilic! Ginny Weasley! Elle était là l'explication. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas songé avant... Et il allait peut-être être responsable d'une nouvelle mort... Ginny Weasley... Encore que... Avec Harry...

Harry, qui était bien capable de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul face à Voldemort.

Non. pas seul, il y veillerait. Il allait rejoindre Severus et Minerva. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

Son regard se posa sur Kécile. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici sans surveillance.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et entreprit de la réveiller. Mais celle-ci n'avait visiblement aucune envie de sortir de son sommeil pour une fois apaisé. C'était une pitié de devoir la réveiller alors qu'elle semblait réellement reposer...

- Kécile..., réveille-toi mon enfant, dit -il doucement. Allez, sors de ton rêve. Je sais que tu m'entends! Kécile! Ne triche pas en n'ouvrant pas les yeux, ça ne sert à rien, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il ne tira qu'un grognement mécontent.

- Je suis désolée, Kécile, mais il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu pourras te rendormi dans cinq minutes, mais pour l'instant, il faut que nous quittions cet endroit. Courage!

La petite fille finit par soulever une lourde paupière et le regarda d'un oeil embrumé.

-Ça y est? Prends le temps de te réveiller, mon enfant, lui dit-il affectueusement. Je dois envoyer un message et puis nous partirons. Fumsec? poursuivit-il à l'adresse du phénix, aurais-tu la gentillesse de confier cette réponse à Severus?

L'oiseau s'ébouriffa avec pépiement digne et condescendant.

- Je te remercie, lui répondit le vieux sorcier, je te promets que dès que tous ces problèmes seront résolus, je cesserais de t'employer comme un hibou!

Dumbledore écrivit rapidement à Severus de le retrouver avec Minerva et Pompom dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, puis il retourna auprès de Kécile qui tentait péniblement de se redresser.

- Attends, Kécile, je vais t'aider.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise il lui demanda si elle se sentait capable de poser un pied à terre.

- Je vais essayer, souffla-t-elle péniblement.

- Ne vas pas trop vite. Tu serais prise de vertige.

Difficilement, Kécile finit par se retrouver debout, le souffle court, vacillante sur ses jambes fragiles. Dumbledore renonça à lui faire monter les escaliers qui les conduiraient jusqu'à ses appartements, et se décida à la porter. Kécile se laissa faire sans broncher et posa sa tête contre la poitrine rassurante du directeur, le nez dans sa barbe qui lui chatouillait le visage. Elle se sentait encore bien trop fatiguée pour être embarrassée d'être ainsi porté, et puis comment aurait-elle pu refuser ce réconfort.

Dumbledore eut un instant la crainte de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur ces pas une fois qu'il aurait quitté les appartements loyaux, mais il espérait que Dame Poufsouffle lui pardonnerait son brusque départ si elle avait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il grimpa l'escalier raide qui menait jusqu'à la statue, puis attendit que celle-ci pivote pour continuer son ascension jusqu'à la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant son propriétaire.

Il se rendit jusque dans sa chambre où il déposa Kécile qui commençait à peser dans ses bras, essoufflé. C'était bon signe. Certes, il n'était plus de la première jeunesse, mais cela signifiait aussi que Kécile avait reprit un peu de poids.

- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut bien installée entre les couvertures.

- Mieux, murmura-t-elle. Fatiguée, finit-elle par reconnaître.

- Hum, fit Dumbledore en portant la main à son front. Tu as encore de la fièvre. Repose-toi, je vais te chercher une potion et je reviens. Tu ne crains rien, ici.

- Je sais, murmura Kécile en fermant les yeux.

Dumbledore retourna devant la statue d'aigle qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté à sa demande.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte des appartements loyaux que le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle l'interpella.

- Ah! Dumbledore! Vous voilà! Que se passe-t-il? Il semble que tout le château soit en ébullition, et je dois avouer que lorsque je suis venue pour vous l'annoncer, j'ai été surprise de ne pas vous trouver, sans parler de l'absence de Kécile!

- J'ai reconduit Kécile dans mes appartements. J'ignore si je vais pouvoir retrouver ma place au sein de Poudlard, mais dans les heures qui viennent, l'école a besoin de moi, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans surveillance, ni conduire une tierce personne ici.

- Que se passe-t-il donc? demanda la sorcière d'un ton impatient. On parle d'une nouvelle attaque du monstre de Salazar, et d'une mort.

- Une mort, je l'ignore, et j'espère qu'il n'en est encore rien, mais en effet le monstre a encore frappé, et une élève a semble-t-il été emmené dans la chambre. Je n'en sais guère plus pour l'instant si ce n'est que le monstre est un basilic.

- Un basilic... souffla le portrait, soufflé. Comment a-t-il pu s'en procurer?

- Ces reptiles naissent d'un oeuf de poule couvé par une grenouille...

- Un crapaud, rectifia Dame Poufsouffle.

- Ah, oui! un crapaud...

- Les oeufs du village, songea la sorcière à voix haute.

- Pardon? demanda Dumbledore interloqué.

- Je réfléchissais à un souvenir qui me revient... Il y a eu une période où les oeufs du fermier de Pot-de Lard disparaissaient mystérieusement. A l'époque on accusait les Kneazles, les loups et même les sombrals... J'imagine qu'en réalité, ce devait être Salazar qui faisait ses expériences... expliqua Dame Poufsouflle qui commençait visiblement à se mettre en colère. Le triple sot! Comment a-t-il pu oser faire une telle chose au sein de Poudlard! Si je le croise, je lui dirais ma façon de penser! Ah! ça oui, alors! Il n'est pas près d'oublier le sermon auquel il va avoir droit. Quand je vais dire ça à Rowena! Soyez prudent, dit-elle soudain soucieuse à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Si vous ne n'avez plus besoin de ses appartements, vous ne pourrez plus venir ici, mais je passerais vous voir dans votre bureau pour savoir si vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de ce monstre.

Dumbledore acquiesça et la sorcière quitta son portrait ne laissant plus que le sous-bois derrière elle. Il fit alors disparaître le lit et récupéra les livres qu'il avait ramené du Clos-La-Rive avant d'attraper le sac de potions déposé un peu plus tôt par Fumsec. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de revenir en ces lieux, et c'est avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

La prochaine fois, l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets, nouvelle version...

Laissez des commentaires!


	32. La chambre des Secrets

**Deux mois pour un chapitre... Je suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus, mais entre les concours, les stages et les vacances...**

**J'attends un regard très critique de votre part sur ce chapitre, car il n'a pas été évident à écrire dans la mesure où vous reconnaîtrez l'affrontement entre Jedusor et Harry. J'ai essayé d'écrire le combat du point de vue de Fumseck, mais allez retranscrire ce que pense un oiseau!lol!**

**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion susceptible d'améliorer ce chapitre.**

**Malgré tout, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXI: La Chambre des Secrets**

Minerva, assise sur son fauteuil raide comme un piquet, fixait obstinément la porte de son bureau, tandis que Pompom faisait les cents pas. Severus regardait impassiblement par la fenêtre, mais son oreille était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Cela faisait presque une heure que Fumsec lui avait transmis le message de Dumbledore, et le directeur n'arrivait toujours pas.

- Mais que fait-il, finit par s'impatienter Minerva. Les Weasley vont finir par être là avant lui.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le directeur, son phénix sur l'épaule. Il avait sur le visage un air autoritaire et imposant.

- Mme Pomfresh, dit-il aussitôt, ayez l'amabilité de monter dans mes appartements. Vous y trouverez Kécile qui s'y repose.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle.

- Non, interdit Dumbledore. Elle ne doit en aucun cas croiser les gens du ministère. Hors ces temps-ci, ils peuvent venir à tout moment. Allez-y, Pompom. Le mot de passe est basilic. Ce ne sera pas long. Veillez surtout à ce qu'elle ne se laisse pas envahir par un cauchemar.

- Bien, poursuivit-il une fois que l'infirmière eut fermé la porte derrière elle. Minerva, quand vous êtes-vous aperçue du drame?

- En début d'après-midi, répondit le professeur, des larmes dans la voix. Un message a été inscrit au second étage, en -dessous du premier.

- Avez-vous prévenu les Weasley?

- Bien sûr, mais ils n'ont pas encore reçu mon message.

- Et les enfants?

- Ils sont atterrés.

- Vous n'avez rien entrepris pour retrouver la petite Ginny?

- Que faire? demanda Minerva

- C'est trop tard, maintenant, répliqua Severus d'un ton dur.

- Je ne crois pas. Ginny Weasely est peut-être encore vivante.

- Comment pouvez-vous espérer encore? interrogea Severus amer et désabusé.

- C'est une Sang-pur.

Tandis que Severus relevait la tête en fronçant les sourcils, Minerva ne voyait visiblement pas le rapport.

- Et alors? fit-elle interloquée.

- Et alors?! Ce n'est donc pas l'œuvre du monstre, ni un crime destiné à éliminer les enfants de moldus. C'est un piège.

- Voldemort! grogna Rogue.

- Comment ça, Voldemort?! s'exclama Minerva. Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans?

- C'est lui, l'héritier de Serpentard, expliqua Severus.

- En s'attaquant à Ginny Weasley, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne cherche à attirer Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- Et il est bien parti pour réussir! cracha Severus. Allez savoir comment ce gamin a découvert tout ça?

- Un concours de circonstances... expliqua Dumbledore.

- Il a dû sacrément les aider, les circonstances, fit Severus d'un ton glacial.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? s'agaça le professeur Macgonagal qui commençait à s'impatienter d'avoir toujours une longueur de retard sur les deux hommes.

- Potter et Weasley ont réussi à découvrir que la chambre contient un basilic et ont, semble-t-il, une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où elle se situe.

- Un basilic! fit Minerva, la voix montant dangereusement vers les aigus. Merlin!

- Minerva, vous allez vérifier que ces deux élèves sont toujours dans leur salle commune. Demandez au préfet en chef de veiller à ce qu'ils ne quittent sous aucun prétexte la tour des Gryffondors.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta son bureau d'un pas raide.

- Que comptez-vous faire? demanda abruptement Severus.

- Dès que Minerva sera revenue, nous irons tous les trois aux toilettes du second étage. Quitte à demander à Harry de nous ouvrir la Chambre.

Devant le sourcil haussé de son professeur, il expliqua:

- Ne vous y trompez pas, Severus, si malgré nos surveillances et nos nombreuses inspections de ces lieux nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre, c'est qu'elle n'est accessible qu'aux fourchelangues. C'est la seule explication.

- Ce qui éclaircirait les propos de Kécile lorsqu'elle a vaguement repris conscience à l'infirmerie...

- En effet, seule Kécile et Harry, si on omet Voldemort peuvent ouvrir la Chambre, puisque eux seuls sont fourchelangues.

- Il y a pourtant une faille dans ce raisonnement. Si c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a ouvert la Chambre, expliquez-moi donc comment! Je puis vous assurer qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds dans cette école...

- Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Severus attendit quelques secondes des explications qui ne venaient pas. Aussi finit-il par remarquer d'une voix ironique:

- Vous savez peut-être, Albus, mais il se trouve que je ne sais pas...

- Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bien assez tôt, hélas. Je préfère, avant de vous faire part de mes hypothèses, en avoir la confirmation. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de savoir que Voldemort a infiltré dans l'école un artefact magique qui incarnerait une partie de lui-même. J'ignore encore à quoi cela peut ressembler, sa manière exacte d'agir, et qui a bien pu l'introduire dans les murs de l'école.

- Avez-vous pensé tout simplement à Kécile?

- J'y ai pensé, avoua Dumbledore. Mais je veux attendre qu'elle soit à peu près remise avant de l'interroger.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Rogue d'une voix sourde.

- Mieux. Sa fièvre a baissé et elle commence à parler. Mais elle est terriblement affaiblie, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Severus baissa instinctivement la voix et demanda:

- Où étiez-vous?

Dumbledore eut un sourire mystérieux.

- A Poudlard.

Devant le regard perplexe de son professeur, il dit:

- C'est l'apanage des directeurs de connaître quelques lieux qui sont inconnus et doivent le rester. Bien évidement, j'étais officiellement au Clos-La-Rive.

- Et Kécile? Vous n'espérez pas faire croire qu'elle a pu pénétrer au Clos-La-Rive! Tout le monde connaît les protections qui entourent votre manoir, et jamais la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait y pénétrer.

- Oh non! Kécile est restée à l'infirmerie, bien sûr!

- Ravi d'en être informé! répliqua ironiquement Rogue.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une MacGonagall paniquée qui cria d'une voix aiguë:

- Ils sont introuvables!

Dumbledore se leva le front soucieux.

- Albus! Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils y sont allés! Ce ne sont que des enfants!

- Des enfants qui ont volés la pierre philosophales et affrontés une horde d'accromentula, avec votre indulgence, j'imagine, répliqua Rogue.

- Une horde de... Merlin! Et vous n'avez rien dit?

- Si vous me promettez de les renvoyer, je ne vous cacherai plus rien.

- Vous ne changerez décidément jamais, Severus.

- ça suffit, coupa Dumbledore. S'ils sont partis pour la Chambre, il faut agir rapidement.

Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu par un claquement sec à la fenêtre. Deux hiboux se tenaient d'un air impatient derrière le carreau. Mac Gonagall ouvrit et les deux oiseaux se précipitèrent vers Dumbledore qui décrocha deux rouleaux de parchemins. Mais il n'avait pas terminé que 3 autres hiboux s'engouffrèrent à leur tour par la fenêtre. Bientôt suivi par deux autres, alors que plusieurs points noirs se dessinaient à l'horizon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Severus regardait sans un mot et sans esquisser un geste, le directeur se dépêtrer de la nuée d'oiseaux qui voletaient en tous sens, transformant le bureau en volière et répandant leurs plumes partout et surtout dans la barbe et les cheveux de l'auguste directeur. Il y eut un moment de pagaille avant que Minerva ne vienne à la rescousse du vieil homme. Il ressortait de cet abondant courrier que Dumbledore n'était plus suspendu, à la demande de l'ensemble des membres du conseil d'administration.

La volée de hiboux fut dispersée par la brusque apparition de flammes vertes dans la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Weasley complètement paniquée suivie de son mari blanc comme un linge surgissaient de l'âtre.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour expliquer toute la situation aux parents éplorés. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur plus jeune fils était très probablement parti à la recherche de sa soeur avec Harry Potter, ils s'effondrèrent dans des fauteuils, refusant d'admettre un tel désastre.

Cependant, Dumbledore s'organisa rapidement. A la stupeur générale, il décida de ne pas intervenir directement. Mac Gonagall s'indigna mais il lui répliqua:

- A l'heure qu'il est, nous arriverions probablement trop tard. Vous devez rester auprès des Weasley, Minerva. Severus, je vous demande de retourner auprès de Kécile et libérer ainsi Mme Pomfresh. Demandez lui d'apporter une potion calmante pour Molly.

- Mais... Vous ne comptez tout de même pas les laisser tous seuls?

- Non. Fumsec les aidera si le besoin s'en ressent.

- Si le besoin s'en ressent? Merlin à quoi pensez-vous, Albus!

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas que Potter se sorte tout seul de cette situation? demanda aigrement Rogue.

- Si, je l'espère. Car Harry sera amené à faire de grandes choses, ne vous en déplaise, Severus. Mais sa route sera semé d'embûches. Je préfère qu'il apprenne dès à présent à affronter ces situations périlleuses. Il ne sera pas vraiment seul, et je lui fais confiance.

- Vous prenez des risques inconsidérés! vous êtes responsable de cet enfant, Albus!

- Je sais bien qu'il y a des risques, Minerva. Mais ces risques, il les rencontrera tôt ou tard, peut-être même affrontera-t-il des pouvoirs bien plus dangereux dans l'avenir. Ce serait une erreur de ma part de l'empêcher de se confronter au danger. De plus, beaucoup de choses vont dépendre de ce qu'il se passe peut-être actuellement dans la Chambre des Secrets..

- Vous parlez de lui comme... comme d'un soldat, d'une arme! Par morgane! Ce n'est qu'un gosse! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

- Merlin sait combien j'ai d'attachement pour cet enfant, Molly. Mais malheureusement, trop de choses reposent sur lui et il ne pourra échapper à son destin. Je le répète, il est de mon devoir de l'y préparer. Il s'en sortira. Fumsec va y veiller.

L'oiseau fit un trille mélodieux et rassurant et s'envola jusqu'au plafond. Il tournoya quelques instants comme un rapace avant de fondre sur l'étagère où reposait le choixpeau magique. Après l'avoir agrippé, il disparut dans un halo de flammes.

Au même moment, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, dans les sous-sols du château, Harry pénétrait dans la monumentale Chambre des Secrets. Entre les pieds de la gigantesque statue, gisait le corps apparemment sans vie, face contre terre, de Ginny.

Harry se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Ginny! Ne sois pas morte! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte!

Il jeta sa baguette magique sur le sol, attrapa Ginny par les épaules et la retourna sur le dos. Son visage était blanc et froid comme le marbre, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée. Peut-être était-elle...

- Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, murmura Harry d'une voix désespérée.

Il secouait Ginny, mais sa tête ballottait de droite et de gauche, sans le moindre signe de vie.

- Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce.

Harru sursauta et se retourna toujours à genoux.

Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous comme si Harry l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées. Mais il était parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Tom... Tom Jedusor?

Jedusor approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "Elle ne se réveillera pas?" demanda Harry, désespéré. Elle n'est pas... Elle n'est pas...

- elle est toujours vivante, répondit Jedusor, mais c'est tout juste.

Le Tom Jedusor que Harry avait sous les yeux était bien jeune. Il était probablement semblable à ce que devait être Voldemort 30 ans auparavant. pourtant, ce n'était pas le mage noir; le personnage qu'il avait devant lui était beaucoup moins menaçant. La curiosité prit d'abord le pas sur la haine.

- Vous êtes un fantôme?demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Jedusor d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant trente ans dans un journal intime.

Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Le petit livre noir que Harry avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde était ouvert sur le sol.

- Comment l'avez-vous récupéré? demanda Harry brusquement méfiant.

Après tout, ce souvenir avait l'air indépendant...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pris. C'est Ginny.

- Ginny? Ça n'a aucun sens! Pourquoi Ginny se serait-elle intéressé à ce journal. A votre journal.

- Parce qu'il était devenu le sien.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, l'incompréhension se peignant sur chacun de ses traits.

- C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans, poursuivit nonchalamment Jedusor. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Ginny m'adorait. _Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, _m'écrivait-elle. _Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal.. C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche._

Jedusor éclata de rire, un rire aigu et froid qui ressemblait bien plus à celui de Voldemort qu'à cet élève souriant.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Alors Ginny m'a ouvert son âme et il se trouve que son âme représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscures me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que celui de la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasely mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne.

Harry commença à pâlir, en même temps que la rage s'élevait en lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... gronda-t-il.

- Tu commences à comprendre, n'est ce pas, Harry Potter? dit Judusor d'une voix douce. C'est Ginny Weasely qui a ouvert elle-même la Chambre de Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, elle encore qui a tracé les terrible messages sur le mur. C'est elle enfin qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur quatre Sang-de-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol.

- Non... murmura Harry.

- Mais si... dit Jedusor sans se départir de son calme. Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était très amusant. Si tu avais vu ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal... C'était de plus en plus intéressant...

Harry serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

- Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal. mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. Et c'est à ce moment que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître.

Le regard de Jedusor se fit de plus en plus avide, s'attarda sur la cicatrice de Harry.

- Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid.

- Hagrid est mon ami, dit Harry qui ne pouvait cette fois empêcher la colère de faire trembler sa voix. Et vous lui avait tendu un piège, c'est ça? Kécile avait donc raison.

Jedusor éclata de nouveau de son rire aigu.

- C'était ma parole contre la sienne, mon cher Harry. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction du directeur. D'un côté, Tom Jedusor, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin mais si courageux, préfet et élève modèle. De l'autre, ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis en élevant des bébés loups-garous sous son lit ou en allant se battre avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été surpris moi-même de voir mon plan marcher aussi facilement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour s'apercevoir que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Seul Dumbledore , le professeur de métamorphose paraissait croire que Hagrid était innocent. C'est lui qui a réussi à convaincre Dippet de garder Hagrid et d'en faire le garde-chasse de l'école. Je crois que Dumbledore avait deviné quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs...

- Dumbledore a compris à qui il avait affaire! dit Harry sans desserrer les dents.

- Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante, dit Jedusor d'un ton désinvolte. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour,avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.

- Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, répliqua Harry d'un air triomphant. Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, reprit Jedusor d'une voix tranquille, que tuer des Sang de Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est toi...

Harry sentit sa rage exploser.

- Mais bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il, cela m'aurait étonné! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez cette fois-ci? A prendre votre revanche de l'an dernier?

- Comment ça, l'an dernier? interrogea Jedusor en plissant les yeux.

- Et qu'est- ce que vous comptez faire, ici , au juste? Demander à Ginny de me tuer? poursuivit Harry en faisant face au jeune homme.

- Oh non! Ginny a pris conscience de beaucoup de choses... elle était devenue difficile à contrôler ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai tout de même pu lui faire écrire son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle: elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et reprendre un existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais, et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter.

- Vraiment, vous avez des questions à me poser?! J'aurais cru que c'était autre chose qui vous intéressait!

- Comment se fait-il par exemple qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits?

Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avides.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? dit lentement Harry. Cela ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais cela peut changer ce qui se passera, Harry Potter.

- Je ne crois pas. Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs la nuit où vous m'avez attaqué.

- La nuit où _je_ t'ai attaqué? demanda Jedusor d'un ton doucereux.

- Oui, vous, Tom Jedusor. Vous pensiez peut-être me prendre par surprise, mais je sais qui vous êtes. Et grâce à qui? A une fille de moldue! A ce que vous appelé une sang-de-bourbe, Lord Voldemort.

- Tu oses donc prononcer mon nom? murmura le mage noir.

- J'ose, et je ne suis pas le seul, cracha Harry.

- Pauvres fous! Votre bravade est inutile. Combien êtes-vous à tenter de résister à la crainte que vous respire mon nom?

- Si on vous craint, que vous soyez Jedusor ou Voldemort, ça n'a aucune importance! Le résultat est le même, vous êtes un monstre.

- Oh si, cela en a de l'importance, Harry Potter. Tu crois que j'allais accepter le "jeu du sort" qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de "Jedusor", légué par mon Moldu de père? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde!

- C'est raté, répondit Harry d'une voix basse, remplie de haine. Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d('accord là-dessus. Même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu où vous vous cachez.

Jedusor perdit brusquement ce sourire faussement avenant qu'il arborait jusqu'alors et Harry ressentit pour la première fois la peur, que sa haine avait étouffée.

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir! répliqua le mage noir d'une voix désagréablement sifflante.

- Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez!

"Il s'en sortira. Fumsec va y veiller"

"Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez"

La confiance de deux hommes l'un en l'autre....

Une musique étrange s'éleva de la tour de Dumbledore pour résonner contre les parois rocheuses de la Chambre des Secrets et l'oiseau surgit en haut d'une colonne monumentale. Celui qui l'avait appelé se tenait vaillamment debout face à un étrange phénomène...

Il fondit sur lui et lâcha le choixpeau magique à ses pieds avant de se poser sur son épaule.

Ce n'était vraiment qu'un enfant, et il pouvait sentir la peur latente qu'en vaillant gryffondor le petit s'efforçait d'étouffer.

Il flamboya doucement pour le rassurer toute en fixant cet étrange ombre qui flottait devant eux.

- C'est un phénix, dit l'ombre.

- Fumseck? demanda le garçon.

Il pressa l'éapule sur laquelle il était perché et sentit une confiance démesurée envahir son protégée. Le petit aurait vraiment dû être beaucoup plus effrayé...

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui faisait face, mais c'était de la magie noir, il le sentait. La chose n'était pas vivante, mais elle était dangereuse.

Elle éclata de rire. Vraiment mauvais.

- Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre! Un oiseua chanteur et un vieux chapeau! Voilà qui devrait te donner du courage Harry Potter. Tu dois te sentir rassuré à présent!

Et le garçon l'était.

L'autre n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il pouvait faire. La magie noir dénigrait la magie blanche.

Les deux adversaires parlaient. Il pouvait sentir le mépris de l'un et la rage de l'autre, l'affrontement qui approchait.

Le petit était tendu.

- Maintenant Harry, je vais te donner une petite leçon. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldmort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer.

Alors que l'ombre le regardait comme un oisillon insignifiant, le garçon se laissait enfin gagner par la peur.

Imperturbable, il suivit de ses yeux perçants l'humain fantomatique qui s'avançait jusqu'à la statue de pierre de Salazar Serpentard, et ses plumes se hérissèrent alors qu'un sifflement s'élevait dans la salle. Tous les sens en éveille, il sentit la Chose approcher, alors que le garçon horrifié, reculait devant la menace.

Il s'envola pour échapper au regard de la Chose. Il allait enfin voir ce qui hantait les murs du château depuis des mois, ce danger dont il avait régulièrement perçu la présence ces derniers temps.

Lorsque le monstre tomba au sol en ébranlant les murs, l'ombre qui semblait le diriger lui donna un ordre et la chose se tourna vers le garçon qui chercha à s'enfuir les yeux fermés. Pourquoi fermait-il les yeux?

Tournoyant au dessus de la scène de panique qui se déroulait au dessous de lui, il cherchait par où attaquer. La peau d'acier du monstre était inattaquable, et les cros pouvaient le broyer en un instant. Les yeux. Il devait s'attaquer à ses yeux jaunes énormes qui le faisait frémir jusqu'au bout de la queue.

Plongeant brusquement comme un rapace, son bec doré et crochu pointé à l'avant, il réussit à surprendre de vitesse la Chose, et sentit à peine une résistance lorsqu'il creva l'oeil qui déversa aussitôt un sang noir et répugnant.

le monstre se mit à siffler bruyamment de douleur et tenta vainement de l'attraper dans sa mâchoire puissante. il manqua perdre sa queue alors que les longs crochets rasaient ses plumes. Le deuxième oeil allait être plus difficile à atteindre maintenant que la Chose se défendait, secouant furieusement sa tête et balançant dangereusement sa queue gigantesque qui pouvait l'assommer.

Il finit par plonger à nouveau, achevant son oeuvre dans un sifflement abominable.

C'était maintenant au garçon de jouer. Lui ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Pour donner du courage au petit, il se remis à chanter, couvrant les sifflements furieux du monstre et du fantôme et tournoya autour de la tête défiguré en lui infligeant quelques coups de becs supplémentaires.

Lorsque l'épée de Gryffondor surgit du choixpeau et que le garçon se redressa pour combattre, Fumsec cessa de harceler le monstre et s'envola derrière les colonnes à l'abri de la baguette de l'ombre fantomatique. Il vit la Chose aiguillonnée par son maître qui poursuivait le garçon à l'odeur, faute de voir et plongeait régulièrement sur sa proie. l'autre esquivait comme il pouvait, jusqu'au moment où l'épée et le bras qui la tenait plongèrent dans la gueule béante du monstre qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit fracassant, sa queue frappant violemment les colonnes.

mais le petit n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. il pouvait voir d'ici le sang qui imbibait ses vêtement d'une plaie béante au bras, et il s'écroula contre un mur, épuisé.

Surveillant d'un oeil l'espèce d'apparition qui semblait décidemment prendre de manière inquiétante consistance, il vint se poser auprès du petit garçon affaibli.

- Fumesck... Tu as été magnifique.

la plaie était vilaine, visiblement infectée par un poison violent. Ce monstre était en plus venimeux...

Il posa doucement sa tête sur la chair abîmée.- Tu es mort, Harry Potter, fit l'ombre menaçante. Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait? Il pleure.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur la plaie. Si le maître du monstre n'avait pas conscience qu'il guérissait le petit, l'ignorant, celui-ci serait sur pied dans quelques minutes. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Les premières s'infiltrèrent dans le sang pour neutraliser le poison, puis petit à petit, elles réparèrent la peau meurtri. Il sentait le garçon reprendre des forces, alors que l'ombre débitait un flot de paroles doucereuses.

- Va-t-en, l'oiseau! s'écria soudain la voix irritée. Va-t-en, laisse-le. J'ai dit va-t-en!

L'ombre pointa sa baguette vers lui, et il s'envola avant de recevoir un sort. L'oiseau! Vraiment! Il était plus qu'un simple oiseau! Il allait le lui prouver aussitôt. Il sentait que l'ombre allait s'en prendre à Harry. Il fallait le détruire avant. Lui couper son énergie.

Il fondit sur le journal abandonné aux pieds de la statue et voleta au-dessus du garçon avant de le laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Il sentit un moment d'hésitation entre les deux adversaires, puis le petit empoigna le crochet venimeux du monstre et l'enfonça dans le livre.

Tout ce passa très vite. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que l'apparition hurlante et tordue se dissipe dans l'air, toute son énergie détruite par le venin. Vraiment, quoique cela était, c'était vraiment de la très mauvaise magie noire... quant à ce garçon, un vrai gryffondor, aucun doute...

Le garçon et la fillette étaient dans tous les cas sauvés. Il s'agissait maintenant de les ramener. La petite fille s'était réveillée mais semblait secouée. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les deux enfants retournent dans le tunnel, et il continua à voleter, flamboyant doucement pour éclairer le passage humide et sombre, les rassurant ainsi davantage. Bientôt un étrange bruit de raclement résonna contre les parois, provoqué par un deuxième garçon qui creusait dans un éboulis de roc.

- Ginny! Vivante! Je n'osais plus y croire! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tout va bien, Ginny. C'est fini maintenant. D'où il vient, cet oiseau?

- C'est celui de Dumbledore.

Laissant les enfants à leurs retrouvailles, il vola en direction d'un autre bruit. Un peu plus loin dans le tunnel était assis un autre homme... il l'avait déjà vu d'ailleurs à Poudlard. Il était déjà venu dans le bureau d'Albus. Albus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs...

L'homme le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de se désintéresser de lui et de fredonner des notes sans suite d'un air vague. Etrange... Il n'avait vraiment pas le souvenir de cette attitude chez cet individu. Enfin, un de plus qu'il allait falloir ramener au bercail.

- Tu as réfléchi au moyen de remonter là-dedans? demanda le deuxième garçon

L'autre secoua la tête. Il vint alors voleter devant lui en agitant ces plumes, tournoyant ensuite vers le tunnel qui s'élevait à pic dans le plafond.

- On dirait qu'il veut que tu t'accroches à lui. Mais tu es beaucoup trop lourd pour un oiseau!

- Fumseck n'est pas un oiseau ordinaire.

Enfin quelqu'un qui semblait en avoir conscience...

Finalement, les quatre en guirlande accrochés à sa queue, il put s'élancer dans les profondeur du tuyau, nullement incommodé par le poids de ses passagers. Ils furent ainsi tous rapidement de retour dans les murs du château. Ils le suivirent dans les couloirs de l'école où il n'avait qu'un hâte s'était rejoindre Albus. Il serait satisfait. Et il aimait quand Albus était satisfait.

* * *

Normalement le prochain chapitre clos la deuxième aprtie de l'histoire. Vous y retrouverez Kécile.

A bientôt!


	33. La traque commence

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Dans la mesure où il n'y a pas eu de commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, j'en conclue qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, ou au contraire, qu'il ne vous a pas plus, mais que vous n'osez pas le dire... si c'est le cas, très sincèrement, je préfèrerais le savoir... bref, voici, plus rapidement le chapitre suivant!**

**J'avais dit que ce chapitre serait le dernier de la deuxième partie, et bien finalement non... De même, Kécile n'y fait qu'une rapide apparition. Tout cela est dû à une révélation supplémentaire que je n'avais pas prévu de faire si tôt, mais qui s'est trouvée à un moment opportun. C'est fou comme une histoire n'en fait parfois qu'à sa tête en vertu de toutes vos prévisions!lol!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXII: La traque commence**

Kécile ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son regard tomba sur un doux sourire, et une barbe blanche. Dumbledore...

Elle lui rendit péniblement son sourire et poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait dormi. Enfin.

- Bonjour Kécile, dit doucement Dumbledore. Comment te sens-tu?

Elle fronça vaguement les sourcils. Comment se sentait-elle?...

- Faible, avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix rauque. Mais... mieux.

- Severus m'a dit que tu t'es rapidement endormie.

- Je crois. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars.

C'était un soulagement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait dormir sans être éveillée par des visions terrifiantes.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine d'aller ouvrir. D'un geste négligent, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre puis celle derrière laquelle le visiteur attendait.

- Entrez, Severus, fit-il.

Le professeur s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Bonjour, Miss Gaunt, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Bonjour, professeur.

Kécile ferma les yeux. Toujours cette froideur, cette distance. Dumbledore sembla la ressentir lui aussi, car il dit d'un ton enjoué.

- Venez donc, Severus, j'ai la sensation que sa fièvre est tombée. Kécile dit se sentir mieux. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Le professeur finit par s'avancer jusqu'au lit et Kécile sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front, puis attraper son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, Rogue déclara:

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je doute cependant que cela suffise à empêcher Mme Pomfresh de réclamer sa convalescente.

- Je m'en charge. Sauf bien sûr, si tu souhaites retourner à l'infirmerie, Kécile, fit Dumbledore en feignant le doute.

- Non!

- Parfait! Je vais pouvoir renvoyer Pompom chez elle. Après cette année éprouvante, elle mérite bien quelque repos. En revanche, professeur, je suis dans l'obligation de vous garder à Poudlard cet été.

- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi? demanda Severus un sourcil haussé, brusquement sur la défensive.

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir Lucius Malfoy hier soir. Il m'a de manière fort aimable demandé de vos nouvelles et m'a prié de le rappeler à votre bon souvenir. Il espère pour reprendre ses termes pouvoir bientôt vous rendre visite.

- Vraiment?! s'exclama Severus narquois. Voilà qui est charmant.

- Vous comprenez que je ne peux vous laisser retourner chez vous.

- Il se trouve, Monsieur le directeur, que je n'ai, quelques soient les circonstances, aucunement l'intention de rester barricadé à Poudlard.

- Severus, fit gravement Dumbledore, vous ne commettrez pas l'imprudence de retourner à Spinner's End, n'est ce pas?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Devant son air imperturbable, Dumbledore insista.

- Severus?...

- Je n'ai pas que Spinner's End où aller, finit-il par répondre sèchement.

- Quelque soit l'endroit où vous comptez vous rendre cet été, il sera moins sûr que Poudlard.

Dumbledore finit par pousser un soupir de découragement devant l'air buté de son professeur.

- Promettez-moi au moins de ne pas séjourner longtemps au même endroit... Et espérons que Mr Malfoy sera suffisamment occupé cet été au ministère pour vous "rendre visite".

- Occupé? releva Severus.

- Oui... Suite à certaines découvertes, j'ai l'intention de demander son renvoi du conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'après le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets ce sera chose aisée.

Kécile rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Tout est fini, maintenant. Le monstre a été tué, le responsable de ces attaques découvert. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, Miss Gaunt... commença Rogue.

- Non, Severus, l'interrompit Dumbleodre. Tout est éclairci.

- Mais... fit la petite fille.

- Non, Kécile, tu as besoin de repos. Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter de rien. Je suis sûr que Harry te racontera tout ce qui s'est passé durant ton absence. Pour l'instant, repose-toi.

- Harry? répéta Kécile sans comprendre.

Mais Dumbledore s'était levé et fit signe à Severus de le suivre dans son bureau.

- Venez avec moi, professeur. Nous devons discuté de nombreuses choses.

Et la porte se referma sur eux.

Kécile poussa un profond soupir. Elle allait devoir patienter. Et Severus qui semblait encore si distant... Le jour où les deux hommes cesseraient de se chamailler n'était pas encore venu, décidément... Se retournant dans le confortable lit, elle se rendormit rapidement, trop faible pour prêter attention aux voix assourdies qui lui parvenaient à travers la porte du salon.

- Allez-vous m'expliquer enfin tout ce que vous avez découvert, Dumbledore?

- Oui, asseyez-vous, Severus.

Le professeur s'exécuta tout en fixant son directeur qui avait abandonné sa mine joyeuse au profit d'un visage fermé.

- Le fin mot de l'histoire a été découvert hier soir. Toute cette affaire se résume à un journal.

Severus haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui n'était pas pour l'éclaircir!

- Lors de ma confrontation avec Mr Malfoy, il s'est avéré que c'est par son biais que ce journal a été introduit malencontreusement à l'intérieur des murs de l'école.

- Expliquez-vous!

- Harry qui était présent à ce moment là, a affirmé avoir vu Mr Malfoy glisser ce journal dans les affaires de Miss Ginervra Weasley l'été dernier durant une rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Potter, évidemment!

- Oui, Harry, ne vous en déplaise, Severus. Et Lucius n'a pas jugé utile de le contredire.

- Soit, admettons. Quel est le rapport entre ce journal et la Chambre des Secrets?

- J'y viens. La jeune Weasley a commencé à écrire dans ce carnet qui était certainement très attirant puisqu'il avait la particularité de lui répondre...

Dumbledore attendit la réaction de son professeur. Celui-ci eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Sans réaliser qu'un tel objet était forcément un artefact de magie noir... Je vois. Et qu'est-il arrivé par la suite?

- Les attaques ont commencé.

Severus attendit que Dumbledore s'explique davantage. Mais le vieil homme le regardait fixement. Severus fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le directeur, celui-ci y lut l'incrédulité.

- Vous n'êtes pas entrain de me dire que c'est Miss Weasley qui a attaqué les élèves.?!

- Si.

- ... Le journal l'a possédée, c'est cela?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Je vois... Ou plutôt, non! Quel est le rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Ce n'était donc pas lui?

- Oh, si! c'était bien lui.

Le directeur sortit d'un tiroir un vieux journal maculé d'encre et percé d'un trou énorme semblable à une brûlure. Il le tendit à Severus en disant.

- Ce journal appartenait à Tom Jedusor. Voldemort par ce moyen discret s'est infiltré à Poudlard, sans qu'on puisse le soupçonner.

- Ingénieux, comme toujours, constata le professeur de potion. Le sortilège a apparemment été détruit.

- Oui, par Harry.

Severus releva brusquement la tête de l'objet l'air stupéfait.

- Potter?! Encore!

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

- Et puis-je savoir _comment_ Potter s'y est pris pour détruire un tel maléfice de magie noir?

- Avec le venin d'un crochet de basilic.

Il y eut un instant de silence interloqué de la part du professeur de potion.

- Typiquement gryffondor, finit-il par marmonner. Inutile de me relater la scène, Dumbledore, j'imagine d'ici un mouvement d'héroïsme téméraire de votre élève! C'était ce que vous attendiez, je présume? fit-il ironique.

- Je l'avoue, répondit Dumbledore en souriant devant la mine écoeurée de son professeur. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- Il est cependant nécessaire que je vous raconte un phénomène étrange qui s'est produit dans la Chambre, décrit par Harry. Je voudrais avoir votre opinion à ce sujet.

Severus reposa le journal sur le bureau.

- Je vous écoute.

- Lorsque Harry a trouvé le corps de Miss Weasley dans la Chambre des Secrets, inanimé, il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler.. seul. Il s'est trouvé en face de ce qu'il a d'abord pris pour un fantôme. Le phénomène, quel qu'il soit, lui a répondu être un souvenir, conservé pendant 30 ans dans les pages de ce journal. En résumé, ce souvenir, a défaut d'un meilleur terme, prenait de plus ne plus de consistance au fur et à mesure que Miss Weasley dépérissait.

- Etait-elle blessée?

- Non. Simplement sous l'emprise de l'esprit de ce souvenir. Un esprit d'ailleurs qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience des derniers évènements, tel que la confrontation entre Voldmort et Harry l'an passé. Je trouve cet élément particulièrement intrigant. Sans parler du fait qu'il éprouvait un étrange plaisir à faire la conversation à Harry... C'est aussi ce souvenir qui a appelé le Basilic. Enfin, cette apparition de plus en plus matérielle a disparu lorsque Harry a enfoncé le crochet dans les pages du journal en ce morcelant, tandis que l'encre contenu dans le livre s'échappait. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

Le silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Severus finit par se lever et commença à faire les cent pas.

Dumbledore le laissa faire pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que le professeur finisse enfin par s'arrêter et murmure:

- Ce que vous décrivez là dépasse de loin le simple maléfice. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs en attendre moins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant ce que vous en dite laisse supposer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait pas directement... mais si ce que Potter raconte est vrai, alors il avait diablement de l'indépendance pour un maléfice, quel qu'il soit. Sans parler de la distance, du temps... Dans le même temps, cette manie du discours est typiquement représentative de la mégalomanie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus se tourna vers le directeur et reprit un peu plus haut.

- J'ignore ce dont il s'agit. Ce qui est certain, c'est que cela dépasse de loin le maléfice, l'artefact, la magie noire en général... Il y a, dans ce que vous décrivez, quelque chose de ... vivant.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire...

- Vous savez donc déjà ce que c'est...

- Hélas, oui, je le crains, reconnut Dumbledore. Votre conclusion ne fait qu'appuyer ma thèse.

- Et bien?

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé d'un horcruxe, Severus?

Le professeur se rapprocha du bureau du directeur. Penché par-dessus, le regard rivé sur celui du vieil homme, il murmura:

- Etes-vous conscient du mot que vous venez de prononcer, monsieur le directeur?

- Parfaitement, Severus.

Les deux hommes restèrent à se fixer quelques instants, Severus semblant attendre que le vieil homme retire ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Il finit par reculer et se rasseoir sur son siège.

- Ce journal... murmura-t-il, c'est cela, n'est-ce-pas? Un horcruxe.

- Ce l'était du moins.

Severus considéra la découverte quelques instants, avant de se redresser à nouveau brusquement, visiblement en proie à une certaine agitation intérieure.

- Avez-vous réalisé tout ce que cela suppose, Albus? Avez-vous conscience qu'il n'est pas normal que... Enfin! Si réellement ce journal était un fragment d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment pouvez-vous supposer qu'il l'ai ainsi exposé en toute impunité? Une chose aussi précieuse?! Par Salazar! Même lui, ne peut accorder aussi peu d'importance à son âme...

- J'y ai pensé, Severus. Et bien que Voldmeort ne pensait probablement pas que cet horcruxe puisse être détruit, qu'il ait ainsi exposé un fragment de son âme simplement pour tuer des élèves moldus de Poudlard me fait croire qu'il n'a pas crée un, mais plusieurs horcruxes.

- Combien?

- C'est ce que j'ignore. Au minimum deux.

- Savez-vous où est le deuxième?

- Non. En revanche, j'ai la quasi certitude de son apparence.

- Et bien! Qu'est-ce donc?

- Le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il pu le trouver! Il avait disparu depuis des siècles.

- J'ai eu durant mon absence une conversation très instructive avec Dame Serdaigle. Le diadème se trouvait au Clos-la-Rive, et il a été volé le jour où Ludivine a été enlevé.

Severus s'immobilisa, le visage brusquement fermé. Dumbledore savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Severus, demanda-t-il, j'aimerais que vous me montriez le souvenir que vous avez de cette soirée.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répondit sèchement Rogue.

- C'est nécessaire. Il peut y avoir eu dans l'attitude ou les paroles de Voldemort ce soir-là, des éléments qui nous mettront sur la voies de ses pratiques, de cet horcruxe... Je veux voir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vous souhaitez donc assister de vos propres yeux au calvaire de votre fille? cracha Severus avec hargne.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce serait une épreuve, mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Severus... insista-t-il.

- Oh, et puis, très bien! Si vous y tenez tant que ça!

D'un pas rageur, Severus s'avança jusqu'à la pensine de Dumbledore et tira un mince filet d'argent de son esprit qui se noya rapidement dans le flot de pensées tourbillonnantes.

Alors que Dumbledore se levait à son tour pour le rejoindre, il murmura:

- J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas...

Et Dumbledore s'enfonça dans le souvenir.

_Il faisait nuit noir et la pluie tombait drue sur le chemin de terre battue. Plusieurs hommes entièrement vêtus de noirs, portant de brillants masques d'acier qui masquaient leurs traits se tenaient devant la haute grille gardant l'entrée du vaste domaine. Tous, sauf un, parfaitement reconnaissable. Ce n'était plus Tom Jedusor, mais ce n'était pas encore totalement le Voldemort que tout le monde connaissait. Il était encore humain._

_Voldemort s'avançait vers cette grille et leva sa baguette. Il exécuta plusieurs mouvements complexes, marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles et le portail s'ouvrit devant lui. Un sourire sardonique éclaira alors son visage. Sa proie n'avait pas été assez prudente..._

_Il ne fallut pas deux minutes au groupe silencieux pour atteindre la porte du manoir. Un sort la fit littéralement exploser dans un bruit assourdissant, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du grand hall transparent. Certains mangemorts ne purent retenir leur ébahissement devant le somptueux décor qui les entouraient. Mais toute leur attention fut bientôt tournée vers une silhouette qui surgit sur le palier de l'étage._

_Ludivine. _

_Dumbledore sentit sa poitrine se serrer devant cette apparition. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Elle ressemblait alors tellement à cette ombre qu'il avait vu récemment en rêve, dans sa robe de nuit de gaze blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds hérités de sa mère tombant sur ses épaules... Cependant, son expression en cet instant était tout sauf sereine. La surprise se peignit sur son visage, aussitôt remplacée par la peur et l'incompréhension. Puis par une sorte de détermination farouche lorsqu'elle attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif._

_- Ma chère mademoiselle Deschavelles, déclara Voldemort dans un français très correct, quel plaisir d'être accueilli par une si gracieuse présence..._

_- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, croyez-moi, répondit Ludivine d'une voix sourde._

_- Comme c'est dommage. Vous ne nous refuserez pas votre compagnie, malgré tout? poursuivit-il en anglais._

_- Que voulez-vous? _

_La voix de Ludivine était maintenant hargneuse et tremblante à la fois._

_- Ne restez donc pas là-haut! Venez avec nous... ordonna aimablement Voldemort._

_Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle sembla réfléchir. Puis brusquement, elle s'enfuit par la porte par laquelle elle était venue._

_- Quelle stupidité! s'exclama dédaigneusement Voldemort. Rattrapez-la._

_Aussitôt, trois hommes bondirent dans l'escalier de cristal. En quelques enjambées, ils furent sur le palier où avait disparue la jeune femme et s'engouffrèrent dans l'étage. Des cris retentirent, on entendit plusieurs sorts fuser, des imprécations, des bruits de verre brisé, de meubles bousculés. Puis deux mangemorts revinrent, empoignant fermement leur proie qui se débattait inutilement._

_- Elle a tenté de sauter par une fenêtre en appelant quelqu'un... "Eolia"._

_Il la jetèrent aux pieds de Voldmort alors que celui-ci disait d'un ton aimable en français_

_- Allons, allons, Mademoiselle Deschavelles, ne soyez pas stupide. Calmez-vous, et je suis sûr que nous pourrons coopérer. Où est Rookwood? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes?_

_- Elle l'a assommé, ou endormi... je ne sais pas trop... Impossible de le réveiller._

_- Oui... évidement... Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons là une maîtresse dans l'art des sortilèges, murmura Voldemort. Voyons, soyons raisonnable, voulez-vous? Si vous vous comportez correctement, il se peut que je vous fasse grâce de..._

_Il fut interrompu alors qu'une lumière violente et crue irradiait brusquement des murs, de l'escalier, des rampes, de toute la surface cristalline du hall. L'éclat douloureusement éblouissant aveugla les mangemorts, et Ludivine tenta de mettre à profit leur trouble pour fuir. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, un mangemort se reprit et lui jeta un sort. Si elle l'esquiva, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par le Doloris que lui lança le mage noir._

_Elle s'effondra alors en hurlant, tandis que Voldemort s'approchait d'elle à présent menaçant, la voix sifflante de colère._

_- Il suffit, maintenant. Nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris. Rogue, Malfoy, vous restez avec moi. Les autres, fouillez de fond en comble ce manoir. Je veux que vous me rapportiez un diadème. Débrouillez-vous, il me le faut._

_Puis, il lâcha le sortilège sur la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le marbre glacé, pantelante de douleur._

_- Amenez-la._

_Voldemort se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le petit salon bleu qui donnait sur la roseraie. On voyait vaguement luire sous la pluie les arbustes bourgeonnants. Les deux hommes se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce tandis que Ludivine était délivrée au pied du fauteuil dans lequel s'était installé le mage noir. La pâle lueur de quelques bougies éclairait la pièce, rendue sinistre par le clapotis de la pluie contre les fenêtres. Le silence était seulement troublé par des coups sourds provenant des étages et par la respiration erratique de Ludivine._

_- Parlons sérieusement, maintenant, murmura Voldemort en français. Je pense que tu as compris pourquoi je suis ici..._

_- Oui... souffla Ludivine._

_- Ce diadème qu'on dit perdu, je suis sûr qu'il a été retrouvé. _

_- Je l'ignore._

_- Vois-tu, ma chère Ludivine, j'ai mené ma propre enquête. Et comme tu le verras, je sais me montrer très persuasif quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce que je veux. La logique voulait que ce soit les descendants de Rowena Serdaigle qui gardent ce savoir. Je me suis donc renseigné auprès du plus proche héritier encore accessible, un héritier bien plus proche que vous les Deschavelles. Tu ne vois pas? Voyons, si je te parles de Poudlard, cela t'aide-t-il ? Non, toujours pas? Et bien, où est donc la fameuse intelligence des Serdaigle! Et si je te dis fantôme, comprends-tu?_

_Un éclair de stupeur traversa le regard de Ludivine._

_- La dame Grise! souffla-t-elle_

_- En effet, la propre fille de Rowena Serdaigle, qui m' appris que ton arrière grand mère, Erlésie Deschavelles a retrouvé le diadème. Je ne doute donc pas un instant qu'il soit ici. Voilà pourquoi, ma chère Ludivine, je te conseille de parler immédiatement si tu ne veux pas souffrir atrocement et inutilement..._

_- Je ne sais pas où est ce diadème, souffla Ludivine. J'ignorais qu'il puisse être entre ces murs._

_- Voyons, tu ne me ferras pas croire cela... Faut-il que je t'explique pourquoi? On dit que les femmes Deschavelles ont dans leur tradition d'écrire un journal intime qui passe de mère en fille au travers des générations. Je ne doute pas que tout y est inscrit dans celui d'Erlésie Deschavelles. Alors?_

_- Je n'ai rien lu de tel. _

_- Endoloris! cria Voldemort. _

_Ludivine recommença à se tordre de douleur sur le tapis._

_- Nous verrons bien combien de temps tu vas tenir._

_Lorsqu'il leva le sort, il demanda:_

_- Alors? _

_- Je ne sais pas, haleta Ludivine._

_- Nous allons procéder autrement. Où est le journal d'Erlésie Deschavelles?_

_Ludivine sembla hésiter un instant puis murmura:_

_- Dans le grenier... Un coffre en merisier... _

_- Malfoy! lança Voldemort. Montez avec d'autres dans le grenier, trouvez en coffre en merisier et amenez-le ici._

_- Bien, Maître, répondit le mangemort avant de disparaître._

_Un moment s'écoula durant lequel Ludivine semblait reprendre quelques forces, avant que Voldmeort ne murmure à nouveau en français:_

_- Vois-tu, Ludivine, ta famille a déjà de nombreuses fois tenté de s'opposer à ma puissance. Tes grands parents, pour commencer..._

_Les yeux de Ludivine s'écarquillèrent de stupeur._

_- Oui, tes grands-parents... Oh pas directement, eux du moins. Cependant, ils n'auraient pas tenté de protéger stupidement ces moldus contre mes fidèles mangemorts, leur fin aurait été moins brutales... Ils n'avaient pas la carrure pour s'opposer à moi. Surtout ce .... comment s'appelait-il, déjà? Ah oui! Robert! Un misérable sang-de-bourbe qui avait osé s'allier avec l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de tous les temps. Quel gâchis! Il y a aussi eu ta tante, poursuivit-il. Valérie, c'est bien cela? Fichue gryffondor qui m'a causé quelques contrariétés, je dois l'admettre. Elle aussi ne m'a pas agacé longtemps. Elle est morte dans des souffrances délectables, sans plier un seul instant, je le reconnais... Dommage qu'elle m'eut offensé et qu'elle fut aussi têtue. C'était une brillante sorcière, je lui aurais peut-être laissé sa chance. Mais elle a bêtement choisi une autre fin en s'opposant à moi._

_Quant à ta mère... son seul tort était de donner de la force à Dumbledore. Et quel force! L'amener à s'opposer à Grindelwald, détruisant ainsi les démons de cet idiot d'Albus... Oui.. cela t'étonne, n'est ce pas que je connaisse le lien qui unissait ton père avec Gellert Grindelwald? En découvrant cela, j'ai été stupéfait d'apprendre que Dumbledore, cet homme faible et sentimental, avait pu avoir le courage d'affronter son ancien ami. J'ai vite compris que seule cette Camille avait pu en être la cause. Cette femme lui donnait trop de force. Il s'en remettait trop à elle. Lui brillait dans le monde magique, elle était discrète. Je ne dis pas que ton père n'est pas puissant, loin s'en faut. Mais il a toujours eu cette énorme faiblesse qu'il appelle l'amour. Ce qui avait momentanément fait sa plus grande force allait se retrouver être sa plus grande faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi je me suis attaqué à ta mère, Ludivine. Elle était un soutien à mon plus grand obstacle vers la puissance. Je m'en suis débarrassée. _

_- Mon père ne s'en ai pas moins opposé à vous, gronda Ludivine._

_- C'est vrai. Néanmoins les visions de ta mère ont cessé de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et les attaques de Dumbledore contre moi ce sont faites moins précises. A partir de ce jour, ma puissance n'a cessé de croître. Mais j'admets que je m'attendais à un plus grand abattement de la part de ton père. Comme quoi, cet amour ne devait pas être si fort que je l'espérais._

_- Vous n'avez décidément rien compris!_

_- Vraiment? s'exclama Voldemort visiblement amusé. Dans ce cas, éclaire-moi, ma chère Ludivine._

_- Mon père aimait ma mère plus que tout, et il s'est battu pour ne pas que son sacrifice soit vain. L'effort qu'il a fait sur lui-même pour passer au-delà de cette perte, il l'a fait pour moi et pour le monde la sorcellerie. Mais aussi pour le souvenir de ma mère. Pour qu'elle soit fière de lui._

_Voldemort éclata de rire._

_- C'est tellement pathétique! Dumbledore a toujours été un original, mais plus le temps passe, plus il ressemble à pauvre vieux fou. Je me demande comment il réagira en apprenant la perte de sa fille! Crois-tu qu'il va continuer le combat, alors, pour que tu sois fière de lui?!_

_Le rire de Voldemort devait résonner dans toute la maison tellement il semblait aigu. Ludivine frissonna, mais elle murmura sur un ton de défi:_

_- J'en suis convaincue._

_- Si cela peut t'être une consolation, grand bien te fasse!_

_A ce moment, Malfoy revint, faisant léviter le fameux coffre devant lui._

_- Lucius! Mon ami! Vous avez donc trouvé?_

_- Oui, Maître. Mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à l'ouvrir._

_Il le déposa tout près de Ludivine aux pieds de son maître. Voldemort pointa sa baguette et plusieurs jets de lumière vinrent frapper la serrure de fer ouvragé qui résista insolemment aux attaques._

_- Bien, il fallait s'en douter... Ludivine, ouvre ce coffre, ordonna-t-il sèchement. _

_La jeune femme s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle posa sa main sur le bois aux teintes chaleureuses et murmura les yeux clos des paroles runiques. Le coffre luit doucement et un simple alohomora suffit à ouvrir le couvercle. Il révéla alors une multitude de carnets vieillis par le temps. Voldemort se pencha et ordonna à Malfoy d'éclairer le contenu. Il chercha quelques instants avant de tirer trois carnets de velours rouges et de refermer le coffre._

_- Les voici, Ludivine. Il serait plus rapide que tu me dises ce que tu sais... Mais j'ai tout mon temps._

_- Il n'y a rien là-dedans, affirma Ludivine d'un ton assuré._

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Malfoy, toujours rien du côté du diadème? _

_- Non Maître. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons bientôt savoir._

_Se rasseyant, il entreprit alors de feuilleter les carnets, passant rapidement au-dessus des époques qui ne lui semblaient pas appropriées. Il était si attentif, que son attention fut momentanément détournée de Ludivine. Malfoy était sorti de la pièce. Seul restait Severus qui gardait son oeil fixé sur la jeune femme. Les lèvres de celle-ci commencèrent alors à bouger en silence, son regard dans le vide. Le jeune homme dût voir la manoeuvre car il s'approcha prudemment.. A quelques pas d'elle, il parut se cogner sur un mur invisible. Ludivine fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincés lorsqu'après un moment d'hésitation il passa au travers. _

_Il se tint alors devant elle et murmura d'une voix si basse que même Ludivine eut du mal à l'entendre:_

_- Arrêtez. Vos tentatives de fuites sont vouées à l'échec. Il y en a dehors postés devant les fenêtres. Ils vous rattraperaient. _

_Et Severus s'éloigna. Ludivine s'affala au sol visiblement résignée à mourir._

_Le silence sembla s'éterniser, tandis que Voldemort tournait inlassablement les pages des carnets. Lorsqu'il eut fini le troisième, il rouvrit le deuxième aux dernières pages avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre:_

_- Il en manque un. Où est-il? demanda-t-il brusquement à Ludivine. _

_- Je n'en sais rien, répondit celle-ci misérablement. J'avais déjà constaté un blanc dans la rédaction de ce journal._

_- Tu mens! clama Voldemort. Endoloris!_

_Il réitéra sa question lorsqu'il eut relevé le sort. Ludivine avait les larmes aux yeux. Larmes de douleur, mais aussi de désespoir._

_- Je ne sais pas! gémit-elle. Je vous le jure!_

_Voldemort sembla la croire car il appela Malfoy qui surgit aussitôt dans le salon._

_- Lucius, fais chercher un carnet semblable à ceux-ci, dit-il en montrant ceux qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Débrouillez-vous, mais trouvez-le moi. Il est quelque part, ici, c'est obligé!_

_- Bien, maître._

_Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis Voldemort s'adressa à nouveau à Ludivine, d'une voix redevenue soyeuse._

_- Je veux bien croire que tu ignores où se trouve ce diadème, Ludivine. Cependant, si tu sais quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'y conduire, tu seras récompensée._

_- Vous me ferez la grâce de me tuer aussitôt, c'est cela? hoqueta-la jeune femme._

_- Non, ma chère Ludivine. Toi, contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille n'a rien fait pour me déplaire. Tu possèdes des pouvoirs rares de part ton héritage, tu descends d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur. Si tu me rejoignais, ton rang serait des plus enviables. Ce diadème dit-on permet la sagesse absolue. Que dirais-tu qu'il soit à toi, rien qu'à toi? Tu serais alors ma conseillère... Tu serais respectée et tes pouvoirs enfin estimés à leur juste valeur._

_Ludivine secoua la tête._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous cherchez à tout prix à trouver ce diadème, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour le donner à qui que ce soit!_

_- Je vais te révéler un grand secret, Ludivine, pour te prouver ma bonne foi. Moi aussi je descend d'un fondateur de Poudlard._

_- Inutile de demander duquel... marmonna Ludivine. _

_- Je souhaite plus que tout redonner aux descendants des quatre fondateurs leurs éclats d'antan. Dans ce but, je cherche des objets leur ayant appartenu._

_- Et vous en avez trouvez beaucoup?_

_- Je suis sur la voie de quelques uns d'entre eux. Et le diadème de Serdaigle est un élément indispensable à cette collection. Réfléchis-y, Ludivine. _

_Et Voldemort laissa la jeune femme à ses réflexions. Et Ludivine semblait bel et bien réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Alors que le mage noir lui tournait le dos, elle posa son regard sur lui, une expression de profond doute sur le visage. Etait-elle entrain de peser la proposition de Voldemort, ou était-ce d'autres pensées qui agitait son esprit?_

_Au moment où une sorte de détermination se peignait sur son front, Malfoy entra dans la pièce, d'un air empressé. _

_- Le carnet a été trouvé, Maître. Dans un double fond de la bibliothèque au premier._

_- Fais voir._

_Voldemort attrapa le petit cahier de velours rouge d'un geste vif et commença à le feuilleter. Rapidement sa lecture se fit plus attentive et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_- Parfait, dit-il en reposant le carnet sur le fauteuil. Ludivine, viens donc avec nous._

_Severus aida la jeune femme à se remettre sur pieds et à suivre Voldemort. Le petit groupe monta le premier escalier, puis parcourut tout le palier jusqu'à un deuxième escalier. Il monta la première volée de marches, et c'est alors qu'il s'arrêta. Dans une petite niche, se tenait fièrement dressé un buste de Rowena Serdaigle sur son socle de marbre blanc._

_- C'est ici. C'est sous cette statue qu'est caché le diadème de Serdaigle. Ton arrière grand mère dit que seule une Deschavelles peut l'ouvrir... Quand au mot de passe, il faut le deviner. J'espère pour toi que tu as l'esprit délié, ma chère Ludivine. Voici l'énigme. " _Savoir n'est point qu'apprendre car le véritable esprit ne peut s'en satisfaire. Caput sine quoi non ."_ D'après ton ancêtre, elle n'est guère difficile à résoudre. Je te laisse réfléchir. _

_Ludivine fixa le mur devant elle pendant une minute avant de murmurer "_Intelligentia_"._

_Aussitôt, la statue pivota._

_- Bravo, Ludivine! apprécia. Voldemort. Je vois que tu mets de la bonne volonté..._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il extirpait du creuset de marbre un paquet de tissus de soie. Il sembla vérifier son contenu à l'abri du regard de ses deux mangemorts et murmura toujours en français:_

_- Voici donc le fameux diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, réceptacle de son intelligence. _

_Il resta quelques instants à contempler l'objet avant de le fourrer sous sa cape, et de dire en anglais d'un ton menaçant._

_- Severus, Lucius, vous ne parlerez de cela à personne, m'entendez-vous? Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je saurais que c'est l'un de vous. J'éliminerais alors le malheureux qui aurait prêté l'oreille à vos propos, et je vous éliminerai tous les deux sans savoir qui est le fautif. Est-ce clair?_

_- Bien sûr, Maître, répondirent les deux hommes d'une seule voix. _

_- Malfoy, tu vas cherchez Yaxley pour escorter cette jeune demoiselle au quartier général. Tu congédieras tous les autres._

_- Bien Maître._

_- Severus, tu peux partir. Je me passerais de tes services pour ce soir. Tu recevras dès l'aube une liste de potions à confectionner dans les plus brefs délais._

_- Bien Maître. _

Le souvenir s'estompa. Dumbledore dut s'extirper de la pensine et retourner à la réalité présente.

Il se rassit derrière son bureau la mine grave et fermée. Severus le laissa à son silence. C'est le directeur qui finit par le rompre en demandant:

- Elle l'a suivi?

- Oui.

- Sans résister?

- Cela aurait été vint, Albus, répondit Severus en voyant le vieil homme s'assombrir encore davantage. Croyez-moi, Ludivine a eu l'attitude la plus sensé en n'opposant pas de résistance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pas un seul instant elle n'a cru plus que vous ou moi aux promesses de celui-ci.

- Je suppose... murmura Dumbledore.

- Soyez-en certain. Quant à moi, j'ai été stupide de ne pas faire le lien entre ce diadème que Voldemort recherchait et l'objet de Serdaigle...

- J'ai cru remarqué que vous étiez davantage préoccupé par Ludivine qu'autre chose.

Le professeur pinça les lèvres. Evidement, le vieil homme l'avait remarqué.

- Severus, cdemanda brusquement Dumbledore. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre ce souvenir et sa mort?

Rogue eut l'air embarrassé.

- Un peu moins d'un an... Dix mois pour être exact.

- Tant de temps?! Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit...

_C'était peu de temps après la mort de Lily. Severus revenait d'une de ses missions d'espionnage et venait faire son rapport au directeur. Il avait ramené de son expédition la copie d'un parchemin écrit dans une langue ancienne. _

_- J'ai trouvé cela dans les anciens appartements de Gwendoline Grunt. Je pense que c'est un des travaux sur lesquels elle travaillait avant de déserter._

_Dumbledore observa le document avec attention mais fronça les sourcils. _

_- Il me faudra retourner au Clos-La-Rive. Je ne connais pas cette langue... Elle ressemble aux runes, mais ce n'en est clairement pas. Ah! Si seulement Ludivine était là! s'exclama-t-il amèrement._

_- Ludivine?! souffla Severus._

_- Oui, ma fille. Vous devez vous souvenir d'elle, Severus , j'imagine. Elle a disparu voilà bientôt deux ans._

_Severus devint livide._

_- Vous ne savez donc pas? murmura-t-il._

_- Quoi donc? Severus, sauriez-vous quelque chose à son sujet?!_

_- Si je sais quelque chose? Oh mieux que quiconque! s'exclama le jeune homme amer. Elle est tombée entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurais cru que vous le saviez._

_Il y eut un moment de silence. Dumbledore semblait assommé par la nouvelle. Severus baissa la tête, et sa voix ne fut pas plus élevée qu'un souffle. Pourtant, le vieil homme entendit chaque mot._

_- Voilà un an qu'elle est morte. Et c'est moi-même qui l'ai enterré._

_- _Vous ne m'aviez pas dit à l'époque, remarqua Dumbledore. Qu'a-t-elle fait durait tout ce temps?

Severus haussa les épaules, mais ces traits étaient crispés.

- Elle a croupi dans un cachot. Parfois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendait la voir et lui demandait d'exécuter un sortilège, ou de traduire un texte ancien. La plupart du temps, elle s'exécutait. Cela valait mieux pour elle. Et puis un jour, il en a eu assez.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de son bureau.

- Inutile de retourner les fantômes du passé, murmura-t-il. Ou plutôt! s'exclama-t-il en redressant la tête, l'oeil brusquement en éveil. Pas celui-ci. Mais la réponse à nos questions ce trouve dans le passé de Voldemort. Cette conversation entre Voldemort et Ludivine était très instructive...

- Oh! Je n'en doute pas... C'est bien la seule fois où je l'ai entendu parler une langue étrangère et se donner cette peine pour que ses mangemorts ne le comprennent pas.

- Severus, je vous avais dit que j'aurais probablement un travail à vous confier. Vous ne semblez pas décidé à rester à Poudlard durant cet été. Voici ce que je vais vous demander: Trouvez-moi tous les souvenirs concernant de près ou de loin Voldemort que vous pouvez découvrir. Usez de vos talents de légilimens, de la presse, demandez si vous en avez besoin l'aide de Shacklebolt et Maugrey pour fouiller les archives du ministère, n'hésitez pas à partir à l'étranger s'il le faut.

Severus haussa les sourcils en demandant:

- Et par où voulez-vous que je commence? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

- Commencez... Dumbledore sembla réfléchir. Commencez par la famille de Tom Jedusor, les Gaunt... Après tout, ces sont eux les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Nul doute que Voldemort a croisé leur route pour en apprendre davantage sur son ascendance.

- Cela va prendre... des mois, souleva Severus.

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je veux commencer dès à présent. Je vous relayerai à la rentrée. Les Gaunt habitaient à Little Hangleton. Cela me semble un bon point de départ.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je m'y rends dès à présent.

- Soyez prudent, Severus. J'ai confiance en vous, mais gardez à l'esprit que Voldemort vous cherche et qu'il ne doit apprendre sous aucun prétexte que nous avons percé à jour son terrible secret...

* * *

Alors, que vous inspirent ces deux souvenirs?

Peut-être à la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer, dans tous les cas, à bientôt!


	34. Douloureuse remise en question

**Voilà le dernier chapitre du second tome.**

Kécile n'a pas évolué exactement comme je le voulais ^^ Mais ce n'est pas plus mal finalement. Ah! Ses personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête!

Il y a à nouveau une musique vers la fin du chapitre. sur you , toujours, /watch?v=vNt0mvjoS08

C'est de la musique comteporaine, le choix est volontaire, mais donc ça vous fera un peut-être un peu bizarre... ( De toute manière, on va dire que le texte écrit dessus est très inconfortable, donc je vous conseille de l'écouter quand même!lol!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXIII: Douloureuse remise en question**

Après le départ de son professeur de potion, Dumbledore était resté songeur un long moment dans son bureau.

Le souvenir de Severus, outre de confirmer les propos de Rowena Serdaigle, dévoilait un autre aspect de la quête insensé de Voldemort.

Ainsi celui-ci était tout particulièrement intéressé par les fondateurs. Ou plutôt par des objets leur ayant appartenu... Impossible de voir en Voldemort un simple collectionneur! S'il se donnait autant de mal pour les trouver, nul doute qu'un dessein plus sombre l'animait. Le diadème avait rejoint le journal en tant qu'horcruxe... S'il avait trouvé d'autres objets des fondateurs, il en avait fait selon toute probabilité des horcruxes.

Dumbledore frémit. Jusqu'où ce monstre avait-il pu aller? Combien de barrières avait-il érigé contre la mortalité? Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de laisser à Harry une route droite vers le mage noir s'amenuisait... Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres. Le seul côté positif des choses était qu'il avait là une excuse pour retarder le moment de la révélation au jeune garçon. A quoi aurait servi pour l'instant de déposé un fardeau aussi lourd et aussi obscure sur de si jeunes épaules?

Un hurlement retentit soudain derrière la porte du salon.

- Kécile! s'exclama Dumbledore en se redressant vivement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où la petite fille dormait, il trouva celle-ci entortillée dans les draps, visiblement en plein cauchemar, le front couvert de sueur et le visage couvert de larmes.

Il était toujours difficile de sortir Kécile de ses cauchemars lorsqu'ils avaient atteint un stade avancés. Dumbledore avait pris l'habitude d'intervenir dès les premiers symptômes pour éviter ces crises de paniques. Il lui fallait alors cinq bonnes minutes pour calmer la petite fille, et celle-ci se rendormait généralement sans avoir ouvert les yeux. Cependant cette fois-ci, à peine eut-il parlé doucement et touché le front brûlant, que Kécile ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle sembla réellement effrayée en le voyant, et se redressa brusquement pour échapper à son contact.

- Voyons Kécile, murmura le vieil homme. C'est moi Dumbledore, calme-toi.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux paniqués, la respiration précipitée, le corps secoué de tremblements convulsifs.

Qu'est- ce qui avait bien pu cette fois provoquer une telle terreur? Dumbledore voulut poser une main réconfortante sur sa joue livide, mais une fois de plus, elle fuit le contact. Il n'insista pas et attendit patiemment que ses traits se décontractent peu à peu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle cessa de trembler et sa respiration se fit moins sifflante. Mais la terreur hantait toujours ses yeux.

- Tu te sens mieux, Kécile? demanda enfin Dumbledore.

La petite fille hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le matelas près d'elle afin de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se raidit tant à son approche qu'il renonça.

- Veux-tu me parler de ton cauchemar? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kécile secoua énergiquement la tête. La panique qui jaillit alors dans son regard le déconcerta.

- Il faut que tu me le dises, insista-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sinon.

- Laissez-moi, murmura Kécile.

- C'est absolument exclu, répondit fermement Dumbledore.

- S'il-vous-plait...

- Voyons, mon enfant, de quoi s'agit-il?

Il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit d'une main encore tremblante et ses doigts frêles se crispèrent autour de la surface froide comme si elle risquait de se noyer dans le liquide.

- Kécile? répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres... murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Que faisait-il? demanda Dumbledore.

- Il... il...

Les mots semblaient se bloquer au bord de ses lèvres. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et le verre explosa brutalement en une myriade d'éclats transparents.

- Laissez-moi, répéta Kécile.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Partez! fit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Kécile, je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques, répondit fermement Dumbledore.

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer! cria la petite fille.

Elle était visiblement entrain de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu dans tel état? souleva Dumbledore. Tu ne me feras pas croire que la seule vision de Voldemort dans un rêve suffise à te faire paniquer à ce point.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom, ordonna Kécile. Laissez-moi!

Dumbledore jugea inutile de relever. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal.

- Je vais te chercher une potion calmante, et nous reparlerons tout à l'heure, décida-t-il.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Kécile enfouit son visage entre ses mains et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas comprendre le sentiment qui l'étreignait actuellement. Un sentiment de profond dégoût, mêlée à de la terreur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était las, tapis dans l'ombre de son esprit. Elle entendait encore sa voix sifflante la menacer. Son esprit affaibli ne parvenait pas à se protéger de la présence insidieuse qui venait lui souffler qu'elle était à sa merci, que le moment venu, elle ferait tout ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, y compris de tuer Dumbledore, qu'elle ne serait qu'un instrument à sa vengeance. Et le pire était qu'elle sentait tout son être tendu vers cette voix, prête à lui obeïr malgré, ou peut-être à cause de la terreur.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Dumbledore se rapprocher d'elle, c'était trop dangereux. Elle était trop dangereuse.

Celui-ci revenait justement avec une potion calmante qu'il lui fit boire. Alors qu'elle lui rendait le flacon, déjà plus calme et l'esprit plus lucide, Kécile demanda.

- Professeur, est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut m'atteindre, lorsque je suis à Poudlard?

- Tu es parfaitement protégée, Kécile.

- Même ... par l'esprit?

Dumbledore sembla interloqué par la question mais répondit d'un ton assuré:

- Poudlard protège l'intégrité physique et morale de ses occupants. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Maintenant, Kécile, vas-tu me raconter ton cauchemar?

Kécile hésita un moment puis murmura:

- C'est Voldemort. Il me menace. Il dit qu'il peut encore m'atteindre. Qu'il peut m'obliger à... vous tuer...

- Chasse ces craintes de ton esprit, Kécile. Voldemort n'a plus de prise sur toi.

Kécile hocha la tête, visiblement incertaine.

On frappa à la porte du bureau, et Dumbledore se leva pour aller ouvrir. Kécile entendit alors la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui exigea auprès du directeur de l'examiner.

L'infirmière observa l'élève d'un oeil critique.

- Vous êtes bien pâlichonne, Miss Gaunt. Ouvrez-moi cette fenêtre, Albus, cette enfant a besoin de respirer l'air frais. Dès le début des vacances, vous me ferez les plaisir de sortir dans le parc. Marchez, lisez, dormez, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais vous devez prendre le soleil.

- Le parc? interrogea Kécile, l'air perdu.

- Le parc de Poudlard, Miss Gaunt. Je ne doute pas qu'il y ait un parc au manoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais le lieu ne doit pas être propice au repos... fit l'infirmière narquoise.

Elle avait visiblement été mise dans le secret.

- Je reste ici?

- Et où voulais-tu aller, Kécile? fit remarquer Dumbledore tandis que l'infirmière lui lançait une batterie de sorts de diagnostic.

- Hum... fit Mme Pomfresh visiblement mécontente, il va falloir rééquilibrer votre menu. Maintenant que vous êtes pleinement consciente, finies les potions de nutritions, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous alimenter correctement. Vous faîtes beaucoup de cauchemars?

Kécile hocha piteusement la tête.

- Vous avez besoin de repos pour récupérer. vous allez donc me prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. la première semaine tous les deux jours, la suivante un soir sur trois. Les nuits vont être mouvementées, Albus. Et il faudra parler, Miss Gaunt... On ne sort pas d'Azkaban, surtout à votre âge, sans un profond traumatisme. Je suis à votre disposition pour cela si vous ne voulez pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- Ça ira, Mme Pomfresh, assura Kécile.

- Hum! C'est souvent ce que disent les patients. Mais je me renseignerais, Miss Gaunt. En attendant, vous ne sortez pas de cet appartement jusqu'aux vacances. Calme et repos avant tout.

- Quel jour sommes-nous? demanda Kécile qui avait totalement perdu le décompte des jours.

- Le 21 juin.

- Les examens sont dans quelques jours...

- Hormis les BUSEs et les ASPICs, tous les examens ont été annulés en raison des derniers évènements.

- La Chambre des Secrets...

- Oui. Mme Pomfresh, Kécile a-t-elle droit aux visites?

- Une demi-heure par jour, pas plus, concéda l'infirmière. Il ne faut pas la fatiguer. Pas de chocs émotionnels non plus.

- Je crois qu'elle est suffisamment remise pour entendre le récit de ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, et Mr Potter et Weasley seront les mieux placés pour le lui raconter.

- Dans ce cas, je leur dirais de venir chez le directeur, décida Mme Pomfresh. Mais demain. Aujourd'hui, vous vous reposez. Ce soir vous prenez une potion. Et je vais demandez aux cuisines qu'on vous envoie un plateau pour le dîner. Et vous avez intérêt à le manger si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne moi-même vous donner la becquée, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant sur le pas de la morte.

Une fois que l'infirmière fut partie, Kécile demanda

- Ils viendront?

- Tes camarades? Bien sûr, pourquoi en doutes-tu?

Kécile haussa les épaules comme si pour eux cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Ils ont demandé plusieurs fois de tes nouvelles. Ils étaient réellement inquiets.

- C'est parce qu'il ne savent pas que je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, remarqua Kécile. S'ils le savaient...

- Ils le savent, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je le leur ai dit.

Kécile leva un visage horrifié vers le vieil homme puis brusquement pris une expression méprisante, proche de l'arrogance pour demander

- Et savent-ils les horreurs que j'ai à mon actif? Savent-ils que j'ai tué?! Que j'étais censé vous tuer?

- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de le leur dire, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Tu le leur révèleras lorsque tu le penseras nécessaire.

- Autant dire, jamais, fit Kécile narquoise.

- Des épreuves aussi graves et aussi marquantes ne doivent pas rester inconnues de nos amis. Ils sont là pour nous soutenir face à nos démons.

- Ils ne sont pas mes amis, répliqua Kécile d'un ton ferme. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en aurais jamais.

- Voilà une affirmation bien péremptoire... Pourquoi dis-tu cela.

- Se faire des amis, c'est donner sa confiance à des gens dont on ignore presque tout. C'est donner la possibilité à des presque inconnus de vous faire du mal. C'est se créer une dépendance.

En entendant ce discours, Dumbledore haussa les sourcils à la fois contrarié et amusé. Visiblement, Tom Jedusor était passé par là.

- Avoir des amis, c'est donc faire preuve de faiblesse, selon toi?

- Oui, affirma Kécile.

- Cependant, tu as accepté de me donner ta confiance, tu as donné ta confiance, à Severus. Comment le justifies-tu?

- Je ne le justifie pas. Je suis faible, c'est tout. Le seigneur des Ténèbres me le disait.

- Comme tu l'as déjà noté, Voldemort t'a dit beaucoup de choses qui se sont avérées fausses par la suite. Mais imaginons que ta faiblesse puisse être une force.

Kécile regarda Dumbledore sans comprendre.

- Admettons que donner sa confiance à quelqu'un soit dépendre de quelqu'un, acceptons que cela soit donner à cette personne une capacité à blesser. Dans ce cas pourquoi le faisons-nous?

Kécile haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Je vais poser la question autrement, poursuivit Dumbledore sans se décourager.

Pourquoi m'a tu accordé ta confiance.

Kécile réfléchit un moment avant de dire:

- Lorsque j'ai dit ça, j'avais été sur le point de mourir, j'étais perdu, j'avais besoin d'un repère...

- Veux-tu dire par là que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit? interrogea Dumbledore, bien décidé à la pousser jusqu'au bout.

- Non! s'exclama Kécile. Mas j'étais faible, j'avais besoin de... réconfort, fit-elle en rougissant. Vous étiez là, bienveillant, vous m'avez soutenue, je me suis laisser toucher. En d'autres circonstances...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et détourna le regard en sentant les yeux de Dumbledore fixés sur elle comme pour la sonder.

- En d'autres circonstances?... répéta le vieux sorcier pour l'obliger à achever sa phrase.

- ... Je ne vous aurais pas laissé vous rapprocher ainsi, murmura Kécile.

- Pourquoi?

Elle soupira, lassée de ces questions incessantes.

- J'avais été prévenue contre vous. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que j'ai eu raison de me lier à vous... répondit-elle avec réticence.

- Pourquoi?

Kécile leva vers le sorcier un regard agacé et répondit sèchement:

- Aucune importance. De toute manière c'est trop tard.

Dumbledore n'insista pas sur le sujet. Mais il avait depuis longtemps compris que l'agressivité dont Kécile faisait parfois preuve n'était qu'une armure. Il y avait donc derrière la question quelque chose qui la préoccupait davantage qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, une blessure qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à révéler. Il changea d'angle d'attaque.

- Même si tu n'es pas convaincu du bien fondé de ta décision, regrettes-tu de m'avoir accordé ta confiance? Regrettes-tu d'avoir accordé ta confiance à Severus.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Kécile, lassée. Non. Pas un instant. Vous allez me demander pourquoi... fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué au directeur.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

- Parce que si je ne vous avais pas, à l'heure qu'il est je serais folle, ou morte. Vous savez, à Azkaban, j'ai essayé de lutter...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Dumbledore dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'elle murmura.

- Je me suis raccrochée à Severus qui s'était interposé pour me défendre, à vous qui aviez promis de me sortir de là. Les premiers temps, j'ai réussi à rester vaguement consciente. Après ça a été trop brumeux pour que je me rappelle avoir pensé à quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Les détraqueurs...

Elle frissonna violemment et son poing se crispa autour d'un drap qu'elle agrippait comme une bouée.

- Ils devaient sentir que je faiblissais. Et puis vous êtes venu.

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu' elle pâlissait en resongeant à ce moment. J'ai eu l'impression de redécouvrir la chaleur... Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte comme j'avais froid là-bas... Il y avait de la lumière, c'était doux...

- Fumseck. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à te tirer de l'inconscience.

- Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé dans les minutes qui ont suivies. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que vous étiez là, et que vous alliez m'emmener. Et... Et...

Deux larmes d'échappèrent des ses yeux fatigués qui fixaient le vide avec effroi. Dumbledore attendit péniblement qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

- Vous m'avez laissé, acheva-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. J'ai cru que tout était fini. Ça été le noir complet.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Dumbledore le coeur serré.

Il se doutait qu'elle en avait souffert. Il n'avait pas oublié le cri déchirant qui lui avait fendu l'âme. Il savait qu'il était bénéfique pour elle d'en parler à voix haute. Mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Kécile resta un long moment silencieuse avant de tourner son regard vers Dumbledore:

- Quand je me suis réveillée, poursuivit-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme, vous étiez-là. J'étais le principal. Voilà pourquoi, quoi que ma raison me dise, je vous fais confiance. Comme Severus vous avez été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. encore aujourd'hui...

- J'espère ne jamais faillir à cette confiance, Kécile. Maintenant, repose-toi. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain. Je ne voudrais pas que Pompom m'accuse de te fatiguer...

Ils ne parlèrent plus durant la fin de l'après-midi, ni dans la soirée. Kécile passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir et Dumbledore avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte pour entendre si elle s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Il entrevoyait dans les jours à venir, des discussions difficiles avec la fillette. Il était partagé entre l'envie de laissé faire son penchant naturel qui la mènerait vers les autres, il en était convaincu, et la crainte que l'empreinte de Voldemort soit encore trop présente pour ne pas l'influencer durablement. De plus, Kécile était consciente d'être dans un état de faiblesse non seulement physique, mais aussi morale. L'éducation qu'elle avait reçue risquait de la faire se sentir en position d'infériorité. Dumbledore ignorait encore si elle allait s'accrocher aux gens qui l'entouraient et étaient prêts à lui donner une affection ou une amitié qui l'aideraient à dépasser le traumatisme, ou si au contraire, elle allait se replier sur elle-même pour se défendre.

Mme Pomfresh avait été très claire, c'était tous les trois qu'ils devaient aller rendre visite à Kécile. Harry en était soulagé, au fond, car il ne savait pas tellement comment se comporter avec elle... Mais Hermione était stressée comme à la veille d'un examen à l'idée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, et Ron suivait le professeur McGonagall qui les menait jusqu'à la gargouille en traînant des pieds, marmonnant qu'on ne rendait pas visite à la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom comme à une vieille connaissance.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent, la voix de Dumbledore les invita joyeusement à entrer.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonjour Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Comment vous portez-vous, Miss Granger?

- Parfaitement bien, monsieur le directeur.

- N'êtes-vous pas un peu déboussolée? Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que certains des élèves pétrifiés avaient eu des difficultés à gérer les mois envolés.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, monsieur le directeur.

- Fort bien! Vous êtes venus voir Kécile? Suivez-moi.

Harry suivit le directeur dans un petit salon attenant au bureau. Sur un canapé était étendue Kécile qui lisait adossée contre des coussins. Elle était très pâle et clairement amaigrie, mais elle n'avait plus cette pâleur cadavérique qui l'avait frappé et son expression était assez sereine. Il s'était attendu à la trouver davantage abattue. Dumbledore les laissa en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kécile leur sourit, mais Harry trouva que ce sourire avait quelque chose de froid et distant. Ce fut Hermione qui engagea la conversation.

- Bonjour, Kécile, cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Merci Hermione.

- Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que tu n'as repris vraiment conscience que depuis trois jours. Tu dois encore être très faible.

- Cela aurait pu être pire, fit Kécile avec une petite moue fataliste. Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps? Dumbledore m'a dit que le problème de la Chambre des Secrets était résolu et que je devais te demander de me raconter comment, Harry.

Il rougit mais répondit de bonne grâce.

- Peu de temps après que tu ais été arrêté, Hermione a trouvé des choses très intéressantes sur Tom Jedusor, tu te rappelles le propriétaire du journal?

- Celui qui t'a montré un souvenir où il arrête Hagrid, oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Kécile légèrement dédaigneuse.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, j'imagine, mais bon on ne savait pas jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore nous le dise que Voldemort est ton père.

Kécile pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas.

- Hermione a découvert que Tom Jedusor était le fils de Mérope Gaunt et d'un moldu. On en a conclu que c'était ton père, et donc de là que c'était Voldemort.

- ... Pardon?

Kécile le regardait en ouvrant de grand yeux. Puis elle se reprit et s'exclama d'un ton dédaigneux:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces âneries?

- Ce ne sont pas des âneries, réplique Hermione avec sévérité.

- Jedusor lui même me l'a confirmé, confirma Harry.

- Mais bien sûr! Ce Tom Jedusor a autant de chance d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Hagrid d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard...

- Je t'assure, Kécile, attends d'entendre la suite, et tu verras.

Kécile haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry qui reprit son récit.

- Le lendemain même où on en était arrivé à cette conclusion, Hermione a été attaqué à son tour et pétrifiée par le monstre de Serpentard.

- Vraiment? fit Kécile sans paraître le moins du monde inquiétée. Ron la scruta d'un oeil soupçonneux devant son indifférence.

- Après, histoire de rajouter à la morosité ambiante, Dumbledore a été suspendu.

Kécile laissa échapper une expression surprise avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

- Voilà qui allait indubitablement arranger les affaires! remarqua-t-elle narquoise.

- Un coup de Malfoy père. Il aura vraiment tout fait pour flanquer Poudlard par terre, ce type... ajouta Ron dégoûté.

- Et puis, il y a quelques jours, Ginny a été enlevée par le monstre de Serpentard.

- C'est une sang-pur, pourtant? nota Kécile.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Jedusor voulait m'attirer dans la chambre.

- Et j'imagine que ça a marché?... conclut Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

- Je l'ai rencontré.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais pris le thé avec lui...

- Non, mais on a beaucoup parlé. Ou plutôt, il a beaucoup parlé. C'était étrange de voir cet espèce de souvenir à moitié consistant...

- Un souvenir n'est pas consistant, Harry. Pas même à moitié!

- Si, je t'assure, c'est bien pour ça que c'était inquiétant. Il pompait l'énergie de Ginny pour s'alimenter.

Kécile fronça les sourcils.

- Comment c'est possible ça?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Magie noire... Toujours est-il que plus il parlait, plus il prenait de la consistance, et plus Ginny s'affaiblissait. Il a fini par appeler le monstre de Serpentard. C'était un basilic. J'ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arrivée... Heureusement que Fumseck est venu. Sans lui, je ne m'en serais certainement pas sorti!

Harry raconta à Kécile le combat qu'il avait livré dans la Chambre des Secrets. A la fin du récit Kécile remarqua:

donc, ce Jedusor a disparu en même temps que le journal a été détruit? C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Magie noire, ça j'en étais certaine depuis un moment mais je me demande bien ce que ça pouvait être réellement. Mais tout cela ne prouve en aucune manière que ce Jedusor est mon père.

- Il m'a lui même raconté son histoire, comment il haïssait le nom de son père moldu et comment il a rapidement pris ce nom de Voldemort, certain qu'un jour tout le monde le connaîtrait et le craindrait.

- Tu vois, fit Ron ironique, ce type était déjà complètement mythomane... C'est une preuve! Il n'a vraiment pas changé.

- Mon père est un sang-pur! rétorqua Kécile.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il fait croire, rectifia Harry.

- Mais j'en suis sûr!

- Et sur quoi repose cette certitude, Kécile, interrogea Hermione. T'as-t-il déjà parlé de ta famille? La connais-tu?

Kécile ne put répondre par l'affirmative.

- Ça doit te faire drôle, s'exclama Ron visiblement satisfait, d'apprendre que ton Seigneur des Ténèbres qui prône la pureté du sang n'est lui même qu'un sang-mêlé!

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Kécile sous le choc.

- De toute évidence, Tu-Sais-Qui se garde bien de révéler son ascendance. Mais sois réaliste, Kécile. Les derniers descendants de Serpentard sont les Gaunt, cela en revanche tu dois le savoir. C'est par eux que tu es toi-même l'Héritière de Serpentard. Je ne t'apprends rien, bien sûr... Or, Tom Jedusor en est le dernier descendant, de la même génération que ton père. Ça ne laisse aucun doute, Kécile.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration d'Hermione. Probablement alerté par l'absence de bruit, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil aux quatre enfants réunis. Il vit la mine perdue et consternée de Kécile, l'air sérieux de Hermione et Harry et celui nettement narquois de Ron. Il était visiblement temps que les trois Gryffondors s'en aillent.

- Voilà un moment que vous discutez, jeunes gens. Vous pourrez revenir, mais pour l'instant Kécile a besoin de se reposer. Il vous reste trois jours pour la revoir.

Ils prirent rapidement congé et Harry promit qu'ils reviendraient demain.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Kécile resta silencieuse. Elle semblait profondément troublée, mais Dumbledore décida d'attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Il y avait suffisamment de sujets qu'il voulait aborder de lui-même et il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se confier.

Il l'aida donc à rejoindre la chambre qu'elle avait quitté pour l'arrivée de ses camarades, et il l'y laissa lorsqu'elle dit vouloir dormir.

Après être descendu dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Dumbledore retourna dans la chambre pour voir Kécile assise dans le lit, un plateau sur les genoux qu'un elfe était entrain de débarrasser.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et lui demanda si elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Kécile répondit distraitement que oui puis le fixa du regard comme si elle l'évaluait ou non capable de recevoir une confidence. Sans doute passa-t-il l'examen avec succès, puisqu'elle finit par dévoiler ce qui la troublait.

- Ce Jedusor... vous l'avez connu? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'étais professeur de métamorphose à l'époque où il était élève à Poudlard.

- Comment était-il?

- Brillant, très poli, toujours calme. Très apprécié de l'ensemble du corps enseignant.

Il aurait été un jeune homme vraiment charmant s'il n'avait pas libéré le monstre de Serpentard...

- Vous... Est-ce que...

Kécile soupira, visiblement incapable de formuler sa question. Dumbledore l'aida:

- Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ainsi, Kécile.

- Harry m'a dit que ce Jedusor, c'est mon père. Est-ce vrai?

Il y avait dans sa question un ton implorant, comme si elle demandait au vieux sorcier de répondre par la négative. Mais il ne put que confirmer.

- Ton Jedusor est venu une dizaine d'année après avoir quitté Poudlard me demander un poste de professeur, que je lui ai d'ailleurs refusé. A l'époque, il se faisait déjà appelé Voldemort. Il était d'ailleurs agacé par mon obstination à l'appeler par son ancien nom...

- Mon père est un sang-mêlé...

- Cela ne change rien, Kécile, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Tu n'en restes pas moins une brillante sorcière, qui en sait d'ailleurs probablement plus que la moyenne des septième année.

- Voldemort n'est pas un sang-pur! s'exclama la fillette, comme si cela révolutionnait le monde.

Il se trouvait que pour elle, le monde avait viré de 45 degré, et qu'elle se sentait déboussolée.

Dumbledore jugea qu'il était temps de lui expliquer certaines choses que son père avait bien dû se garder de lui révéler.

- Au regard de ses mangemorts que leur Maître soit un sang-pur doit être fondamental, j'imagine. En revanche, je ne suis pas certain que cela est grande importance aux yeux de Voldemort. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui me fait dire cela, poursuivit-il en voyant le regard choqué de Kécile.

- Tom Jedusor était un garçon intelligent. Beaucoup trop intelligent, et bien trop brillant pour croire à ces préjugés qui étaient déjà en vogue à l'époque après la guerre contre Grindelwald, selon lesquels les sorciers d'ascendance moldus valent moins que les Sang-pur. Comprends-moi bien, à aucun moment je ne dis que Jedusor avait des pensées égalitaires. Simplement né d'un père moldu, et conscient de sa propre valeur, il ne pouvait se considérer lui même comme un sorcier de seconde catégorie. En revanche, ses rares expériences avec les moldus, assez désastreuses, et l'abandon de son père, ont engendré une réelle haine des moldus et un réel mépris à leur encontre. Dans son projet de domination du monde sorcier, Voldemort avait besoin d'adeptes. Il les a naturellement cherchés auprès des partisans des idées de Grindelwald. La plupart des sorciers qui avaient des proches moldus ne pouvaient pas adhérer à son projet. Il s'est donc tourné vers les Sang-purs. Or, bon nombre de Sang-purs, surtout parmi ce qui avaient plus ou moins soutenu Grindelwald, étaient convaincus de leur supériorité. Afin de les rallier, Voldemort s'est emparé de cette théorie et en a fait le fer de lance de son recrutement. Beaucoup l'ont ainsi rejoint, les autres étaient suffisamment attirés par la puissance qu'il leur faisait miroiter pour embrasser une théorie qui n'était pas forcément la leur. Car tous les mangemorts ne sont pas des sang-purs, Kécile. Bon nombre d'entre eux taisent simplement leur véritable ascendance.

Kécile semblait avoir du mal à accepter les propos de Dumbledore.

- Je comprends que cela te perturbe. Mais voilà qui te prouve indubitablement, à toi qui avait encore du mal avec cette idée, que l'ascendance n'a rien à voir avec la qualité et la puissance d'un sorcier.

La journée se passa sans que Kécile ne sorte de son silence. Dumbledore la laissa méditer sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Le soir venu, elle lui demanda une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais il refusa. Mme Pomfresh avait été formelle, et il était conscient qu'empêcher son subconscient de s'exprimer ne l'aiderait pas à gérer la crise et ne ferait que rettarder l'échéance qui serait encore plus douloureuse. Il se préparait donc à une nuit agitée.

**Début du lien**

_Un vent glacial souffle sur la plaine. Il lui transperce les os. A moins que ce ne soit la peur... Ou eux, encore, toujours, les détraqueurs. Ils tourbillonnent autour d'elle en un nuage compact et effrayant. On dirait qu'ils sont agités. Ils attendent quelque chose; ils se fichent d'elle, ils ne la voient pas, ils ne la sentent pas. Quelque chose de bien plus excitant approche. Au milieu de ce spectacle effroyable, on entend des bruits de transplanage. D'autres ombres noires apparaissent autour d'elle. Elles n'ont pas de visage, juste des masques brillants qui luisent macabrement à la lueur des baguettes allumées. Les mangemorts... Bientôt, ils l'encerclent. Que lui veulent-ils? Eux l'ont vu, eux se rapprochent. Sous ses masques inhumains, quelles intentions se cachent? Est-elle une alliée ou une traîtresse? Puis ses yeux accrochent un regard. Pas de masque, mais un visage très reconnaissable. Severus. Que fait-il ici? Elle veut lui crier de s'enfuir mais son cri est arrêté par un gémissement d'horreur. Là-bas, près des arbres... Une barbe blanche et trois petites silhouettes bien reconnaissables. Les mangemorts ne les ont pas vu... Pas encore... mais les inconscients approchent. Elle sent la terreur la gagner. Pas eux! Pas Dumbledore! Qu'ils quittent ce lieu maudit à l'instant même!_

_Elle va aller à leur rencontre, elle va fuir avec eux. Mais au moment où elle s'apprête à avancer, tous les mangemorts s'agenouillent. Elle détourne son regard. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, qui l'observe tranquillement. Puis ses yeux sanglants se posent sur les quatre silhouettes qui marchent à leur rencontre. C'est trop tard. Ils ne pourront plus fuir. _

_Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réagit pas. Il s'avance simplement vers le premier de ses mangemorts, le relève et lui parle, un sourire aimable sur le visage.. Puis il fait de même avec le second. A la fin de leur échange, il a un geste de sollicitude. _

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! _

_L'incompréhension la plus complète l'envahit. _

_Le mage noir agit ainsi avec chacun de ses mangemorts. Puis il se tourne vers elle et lui dit de sa voix soyeuse:_

_- Tu vois, Kécile, ce sont tous mes amis. Ils sont venus pour moi._

_Ses amis?! Mais il n'en a pas... Il me l'a dit!_

_- Regarde, ma fille, tes amis sont venus aussi. _

_Il se tourne alors vers Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci ont pénétré le cercle des mangemorts. Les individus masqués n'ont aucune réaction._

_- Leur fais-tu confiance, Kécile? demanda le mage noir._

_- Oui._

_- Ce n'est pas bien. Tu n'aurait pas dû. Tu ne peux pas garder ces amis. Si tu leur a donné ta confiance, ils peuvent te nuire._

_- Mais si je ne leur fais pas confiance, ce ne sont plus des amis!_

_- Mais si. Regarde, Kécile, la différence entre tes amis et les miens._

_Il montre d'un geste large les mangemorts agenouillés et les quatre silhouettes fièrement dressées._

_- Vois-tu ce qui les sépare? Les miens ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. Car je ne leur ai pas donné ma confiance. A une exception près. Et je n'aurais pas dû. Il a trahi cette confiance. Je ne peux plus le garder._

_Et d'un geste vif, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lance un sort de mort. Severus s'effondre au sol, face contre terre._

_Le tableau jusque là statique s'accélère brutalement. Dumbledore et les trois gryffondors tirent leurs baguettes. Des sorts fusent en direction du mage noir qui réplique. Les silhouettes immobiles des mangemorts se redressent d'un même mouvement, et s'élèvent telles un mur devant leur Maître. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione soit immobilisés malgré leurs efforts. Le calme revient alors aussitôt._

_Le Seigneur s'approche de Dumbledore._

_- Ainsi, vous racontez à ma fille des choses fort désagréables à mon sujet. C'est vainement que vous tentez de détruire mon image. Tom Jedusor n'avait pas de père, mais il avait pour compenser une mère issue de la très haute lignée de Salazar Serpentard. Tandis que vous, de quoi pouvez-vous vous prévaloir?_

_- De rien d'autre que mes capacités._

_- Elle ne vous auront pas mené bien loin, puisque vous êtes finalement tombés entre mes mains. Vous n'auriez pas dû faire confiance à Kécile... Une fois de plus cela vous perd, mon cher Dumbledore. Kécile est dangereuse pour vous. Vous n'avez pas conscience de l'emprise que j'ai sur elle. Elle fera tout ce que je lui dit de faire. Même si elle tente de soustraire à mon autorité, elle ne pourra échapper à la force de ma volonté. Je veux qu'elle vous tue, elle vous tuera._

_Il se détourne de Dumbledore._

_- Kécile. Tue-le._

_- Non._

_La réponse est ferme._

_- J'ai résisté à un serment Inviolable. Je ne le tuerai pas. Je ne crains pas la mort._

_- Voilà qui est bien brave... Ou n'est-ce plutôt qu'une inutile fanfaronnade? Tu ne crains pas la mort, mais tu crains bien la souffrance... Voyons, Kécile, tu sais que c'est moi qui gagnera, de toute manière. Evite-toi des souffrances superflues. Tue-le._

_-Non... Je ne peux pas._

_- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais je connais le moyen de te faire céder._ Endoloris.

_Il fallait s'y attendre. Tout recommençait. La douleur aveuglante qui transperçait le corps, les nerfs en feu qui rendaient fous de douleur._

_Le sort fut levé. Il n'y avait pas eu de gémissements, pas de cris de souffrance._

_- Alors?_

_- Non._

- Endoloris

_Le corps pouvait-il se dissoudre sous la douleur? Les lames de feu pouvaient-elles brûler les chairs au point de les faire disparaître?Pourquoi l'inconscience salvatrice ne venait-elle pas libérer l'esprit de ce supplice?_

_Peut-être parce que l'esprit était en proie à une autre tourmente. Résister. Résister quoi qu'il en coûte pour ne pas trahir la confiance. Ne pas hurler pour ne pas faire souffrir l'autre. Garder le silence pour décourager le bourreau._

_La souffrance s'estompe légèrement. Elle irradie dans chaque muscle, elle paralyse chaque nerf, elle zèbre chaque parcelle de peau, elle cloue impuissant au sol, mais elle est moins présente. Le sort a été levé._

_- Impressionnant... murmure le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le courage de lutter ainsi?_

_Pas de réponse, simplement une respiration hiératique. _

_- Peut-être cette Ludivine avait-elle raison. Chez les faibles individus, l'amour peut se révéler être leur force. Bien pathétique lorsqu'elle fait face à la vraie puissance. Elle ne te sauvera pas, Kécile. Elle ne sauvera pas Dumbledore. Tu l'aimes? Fort bien! Tu défies mon autorité? A ta guise. Mais je suis ton père. Mais j'ai laissé une marque trop profonde pour que tu puisses m'échapper ainsi. _

_A nouveau il pointe sa baguette, une lueur diabolique dans sa prunelle rouge._

- Impero!

_La souffrance s'évapore soudain. Cette libération est accueillie avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas seulement le corps qui est soulagé. C'est aussi l'esprit. L'angoisse délirante qui l'étreignait s'est évanouie. _

- Tue Dumbledore.

_Une baguette sortie, un sort sur les lèvres, pas de questions à se poser. C'est tellement simple..._

- Avada Kedavra!

_Un rayon vert qui fuse, un corps qui s'effondre. _

_Et le retour brutal de la conscience._

_Un hurlement qui déchire les entrailles. Un rire qui glace le sang. L'esprit qui s'embrume, qui refuse le crime. L'inconscience libératrice appelée de tout son être qui se convulse._

- Kécile!

_Déjà le fantôme vient la hanter._

- Kécile! Réveille-toi!

_Si seulement cela se pouvait! S'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu._

- Kécile! C'est un cauchemar, c'est fini.

_Les cauchemars sont parfois réels..._

- Allons, Kécile, courage! Ouvre les yeux.

_Pour quoi faire? La réalité est-elle meilleure que ce cauchemar? Oui, peut-être pour l'instant. Mais ouvrir les yeux, c'est laisser la possibilité au cauchemar de se réaliser...eilleure que ce cauchemar? Oui, peut-être pour l'instant. Les plus ouvrir les yeux, c'est laisser la possibilité au cauchemar de se réaliser ..._

- Laissez-moi!

- C'est fini, Kécile, tu es en sécurité.

- Mais pas vous!

C'est le hurlement d'une conscience exaspérée.

- Laissez-moi! Vous êtes en danger!

Cette fois-ci les yeux sont bien ouverts. Le visage en face est inquiet mais bien ré les yeux bien ouverts. Le visage inquiet en face est mais bien réel.

_S'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour que rien de tout cela n'ait jamais lieu._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que la musique ne vous a pas traumatisé!lol!

Il s'agissait du final du Sacre du Printemps de Stravinsky (1882-1971)

A bientôt pour une nouvelle rentrée!


	35. 34 Laisser le temps au temps

Me revoilà enfin avec le premier chapitre de la troisième partie. Durant les deux années qui vont suivre, la vie va être un peu plus facile pour Kécile. Le ton devrait donc être plus léger. ça ne durera cependant pas!...

Je vais finalement garder la trame du tome IV de Rowling. Je pense malgré tout arriver "assez vite " à la cinquième partie, où on attaque vraiment les choses sérieuses. Par assez vite, j'entends que je pense ne pas mettre un an à rédiger ces deux parties comme je l'ai fais pour les deux premières...

Car, oui, cela fait un an que j'ai attaqué cette histoire. Ce que le temps passe vite!

Ici, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et puis, vous connaissez le principe... Le petit bouton en bas!

**

* * *

**

Au chapitre précédent:

_Un rayon vert qui fuse, un corps qui s'effondre._

_Et le retour brutal de la conscience._

_Un hurlement qui déchire les entrailles. Un rire qui glace le sang. L'esprit qui s'embrume, qui refuse le crime. L'inconscience libératrice appelée de tout son être qui se convulse._

- Kécile!

_Déjà le fantôme vient la hanter._

- Kécile, réveilles-toi!

_Si seulement cela se pouvait! S'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu._

_-_ Kécile! C'est un cauchemar, c'est fini.

_Les cauchemars sont parfois réels..._

- Allons, Kécile, courage! Ouvre les yeux

_Pour quoi faire? La réalité est-elle meilleure que ce cauchemar? Oui, peut-être pour l'instant. Mais ouvrir les yeux, c'est laisser la possibilité au cauchemar de se réaliser..._

- Laissez-moi!

_-_ C'est fini, Kécile, tu es en sécurité.

- Mais pas vous!

C'est le hurlement d'une conscience exaspérée.

- Laissez-moi! Vous êtes en danger!

Cette fois-ci les yeux sont bien ouverts. Le visage en face est inquiet mais bien réel.

_S'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour que rien de tout cela n'ait jamais lieu._

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV: Laisser le temps au temps**

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était trop facile! Elle était tellement faible. Pour l'instant, elle se méfiait. Mais le moment venu, elle ne serait qu'un pantin. Cette double vengeance allait se manger froide. Qu'importe, elle n'en serait que plus délectable...

***

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans l'appartement.

Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut et se leva rapidement. Le silence avait succédé au cri perçant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où dormait Kécile. Celle-ci se convulsait, comme en proie à une vive souffrance, emmêlée dans ses draps, le visage couvert de sueur, mais sans que rien d'autre qu'un halètement pénible ne s'échappe de ses lèvres serrées.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette et l'appela pour la tirer de son rêve. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir en sortir.

- Allons, courage, Kécile. Ouvre les yeux!

Enfin, elle répondit, la voix roque, avec une sorte de hargne contenue.

- Laissez-moi.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle devait encore être dans son cauchemar...

- C'est fini, Kécile, tu es en sécurité.

Elle ouvrit brusquement grand les yeux en se dressant sur son séant d'un seul mouvement, l'air hagard.

- Mais pas vous! hurla-t-elle. Laissez-moi, poursuivit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante. Vous êtes en danger!

- Dans l'immédiat, je suis parfaitement en sécurité, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix sereine, et toi aussi. Calme-toi.

Il posa une compresse glacée sur son front brûlant, et l'aida à se démêler des draps dans lesquels elle était entortillée.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Dumbledore demanda doucement:

- Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce furent des pleurs qui sortirent. Elle vint d'elle-même quémander une étreinte réconfortante. Les vannes longtemps contenues s'ouvrirent et son récit fut entrecoupé de sanglot. Elle n'omit rien, partagée entre le besoin de se livrer, et la volonté de faire comprendre à Dumbledore combien elle était dangereuse.

Celui-ci la laissa aller au bout de son récit, sans l'interrompre. Il traçait d'une main des gestes apaisants sur son dos parcouru de frissons, mais il la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Kécile, tu as rêvé de ce qui te fait le plus peur, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle se tut. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que cela arrive. Tu as du mal à définir les sentiments que tu éprouves pour tes camarades, pour Severus et pour moi. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans ton rêve. Et tu ne peux te défaire de l'autorité que Voldemort avait sur toi par une simple lettre. C'était le premier pas, mais il a laissé une empreinte durable en toi. Personne ne peut t'en tenir rigueur. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Kécile, empli de tes démons. Accepte les, et tu pourras alors refuser qu'ils régentent ta vie. Tu n'es pas seule pour les combattre. C'est à cela aussi que servent des amis.

Kécile finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, accroché à lui comme une noyée, la respiration encore secouée convulsivement par ses sanglots, ses derniers pleurs roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Dumbledore la recoucha après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il éprouvait pour Kécile une profonde tendresse et le malaise de l'enfant le secouait, en partie parce qu'il s'en sentait responsable. Il savait que demain, elle s'éloignerait à nouveau. Kécile ne se laissait aller ainsi, n'acceptait le réconfort, que lorsqu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses propres ressources d'énergie pour lutter. Il craignait de plus, convaincue comme elle l'était d'être dangereuse pour lui, qu'elle ne cherche encore à l'éloigner davantage.

Le lendemain matin, Kécile n'évoqua pas son mauvais rêve. Dumbledore respecta son silence. Il était probable qu'elle réfléchissait. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle souhaitait voir ses camarades de classe (il prit soin de ne pas dire ses amis), elle hésita, avant d'accepter.

Ron avait vigoureusement protesté lorsque ses deux amis lui avaient dit qu'ils montaient voir Kécile, mais les accompagna finalement.

- Cette fille ne se prend vraiment pas pour de la fiente de hibou. Vous avez vu un peu comment elle nous parle?

- Elle n'a pas été incorrecte, la défendit Hermione.

- Juste un peu réfrigérante, rétorqua Harry.

- Eh! Faudrait savoir! protesta Ron. C'est toi qui a dit à Dumbledore qu'on revenait aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre? Je n'allais pas l'envoyer promener!

- T'étais pas obligé de lui tendre une perche!

- Ron! Tu n'as vraiment aucune indulgence envers Kécile, s'agaça Hermione.

- Parce qu'elle en a, elle, pour nous?! s'offusqua le rouquin.

- Comprends la un peu! Est-ce que tu réalises le bouleversement qu'elle a vécu cette année?

- Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, coupa Harry, c'est ce qui a pu la détourner de Voldemort.

- Arrête de prononcer ce nom, grogna Ron.

- Dumbledore a refusé de me le dire, poursuivit Harry.

- Tu comptes l'interroger? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Si l'occasion s'en présente, oui.

- Est-il admissible que Dumbledore se trompe? intervint Ron d'un ton narquois.

Harry se tourna vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Histoire de me préparer psychologiquement, j'aimerais savoir si, quelle que soit la raison que Kécile nous donne, Dumbledore a raison de lui faire confiance, ou si vous pouvez envisager l'éventualité qu'il puisse se laisser abuser.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tromper Dumbledore... répondit Hermione.

- Hum... Si, rétorqua Ron. Preuve numéro un: Lockhart. Preuve numéro deux: Rogue.

- Va pour la preuve numéro un, mais la numéro deux, on s'est planté l'an dernier en étant persuadé que c'était Rogue le coupable, alors que c'était Quirell, remarqua Harry.

- OK, ben si tu y tiens, remplace le numéro deux Rogue par Quirell, ça fait quand même deux fois en deux ans que Dumbledore accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas. D'ailleurs, souligna Ron, ça va finir par devenir une tradition de se méfier des profs de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Dans ce cas, comme ni Rogue, ni Kécile ne sont profs de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione ironique, on peut leur faire confiance!

- Si tu y tiens, je veux bien patienter jusqu'à ce que Rogue devienne prof de défense contre les forces du mal. A partir de ce moment là, il sera toujours temps de le considérer comme ennemi déclaré, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

- Ridicule! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le dispute s'arrêta là car Harry frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur.

Ils trouvèrent Kécile dans la même position que la veille, le même air indifférent sur le visage.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle l'Héritière de Serpentard, salua Ron aussitôt que Dumbledore eut fermé la porte.

- Bonjour, Weasley.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, intervint Hermione. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, merci.

- Pas trop bouleversée par ce qu'on t'a appris hier? demanda Harry

Kécile se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi d'apprendre que ton père n'est pas un sang-pur.

- Au fond, ça ne change pas grand chose, répondit Kécile d'un ton un peu trop indifférent. De toute manière, je lui ai tourné le dos. Alors...

- Justement, je voulais te demander ce qui t'a détourné de lui.

Kécile le fixa un moment avant de demander:

- Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit?

- Non. Je lui ai posé la question, mais il n'a pas voulu y répondre.

Elle hésita un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton sec:

- Et bien moi non plus.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance? interrogea Hermione.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est personnel.

Harry préféra ne pas insister devant le ton péremptoire de Kécile, et la conversation roula sur l'année qui se terminait et le départ imminent des élèves. Le lendemain, ils devaient prendre le Poudlard express pour retourner dans leurs familles. Devant le peu d'enthousiasme de Harry, Kécile s'interrogea. Celui-ci l'éclaira rapidement:

- Tu sais que je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ce sont des moldus. Et ils haïssent tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin avec la magie. Autant dire que, si jusqu'à mes dix ans, ils supportaient tant bien que mal ma présence sous leur toit, maintenant, c'est plutôt mal que bien. S'ils le pouvaient, ils m'enfermeraient tout l'été dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Charmant!

- C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils font de toutes mes affaires.

- Et tu ne leur as pas encore donné une bonne leçon?

- Une leçon?! Comment veux-tu?! La magie nous est interdite en dehors de l'école!

- Et la magie accidentelle, tu en as déjà entendu parler Potter? lui fit-elle avec un sourire un peu complice.

- Tu crois que ça passerait? fit Harry en exagérant son air intéressé.

Hermione s'affola aussitôt.

- Non, Harry! Ne fais surtout pas ça! Tu pourrais être renvoyé!

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu parles! Comme s'ils allaient renvoyer le précieux Potter de Poudlard! J'y crois pas un seul instant.

- Arrête de parler comme ça, on croirait entendre Rogue!

- Ça tombe bien, je l'ai fréquenté pendant 7 ans...

- Merlin, et tu n'es pas encore morte? fit Harry faussement tragique.

- Non, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, remarqua Kécile avec une grimace.

Lorsque les trois Gryffondors quittèrent Kécile, quelques barrières étaient tombées et d'un côté comme de l'autre, on acceptait une certaine complicité. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, mais une connivence qui résultait d'un secret commun et d'une confiance que Kécile était obligée de donner à ses trois camarades pour ne pas révéler son identité aux autres élèves.

Le lendemain, les élèves quittèrent le château, et les couloirs devinrent silencieux. Kécile prit alors conscience de la rumeur constante qui habitait le château. L'école avait brusquement un air tristounet... Elle occupait ses journées à lire ou à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqué.

Puis, Mme Pomfresh vint la sortir des appartements de Dumbledore et l'entraîna dans le parc pour des promenades de plus en plus longues effectuées sous sa stricte vigilance. Quelque soit la personne avec qui elle se promenait (car il lui était interdit de sortir seule), elle devait systématiquement consulter l'infirmière en revenant au château, pour faire contrôler son état de fatigue.

Le fait était qu'elle avait perdu la plupart de ses forces. Les premiers temps, descendre simplement jusqu'en bas dans le hall l'épuisait. Le premier jour, elle ne put aller plus loin et s'écroula, difficilement soutenue par Mme Pomfresh, sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait au parc en déclarant qu'elle ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Mme Pomfresh l'obligea néanmoins à rester deux heures dehors pour prendre l'air. Selon elle, cela devait lui faire du bien. Kécile constata surtout qu'elle était épuisée en revenant dans les appartements de Dumbledore et elle s'écroula sur son lit, pour s'endormir aussitôt les yeux fermés. Elle dormit d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au petit matin du lendemain.

A son réveil, elle trouva Dumbleodre à son bureau, penché d'un air soucieux sur un parchemin qu'il rangea quand il l'aperçut.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Kécile d'une voix encore mal réveillée.

- Des soucis pour trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Les candidats se font de plus en plus rares ou sont incompétents.

- Comme Lockhart, marmonna Kécile en s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

- Oui, comme lui, reconnut Dumbledore en souriant.

- Honnêtement, monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous embauché cet homme? Pour sa notoriété? demanda Kécile avec curiosité.

- Pour avoir la paix, avoua le directeur. Durant tout l'été, Fudge m'avait demandé de le prendre, me vantant ses mérites, ses talents pédagogiques tant et si bien que ne trouvant personne, j'ai fini par accepter. Je n'aurais pas dû, cela va de soit. Et je ne veux pas recommencer la même erreur cette année.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous, marmonna Kécile. Vous auriez vu le questionnaire qu'il nous a sorti au premier cours... Mémorable! Attendez... je dois encore l'avoir, réalisa-t-elle en se levant. Je vais vous le montrer. C'est un trophée!

Elle retourna dans le salon où ses cours étaient entassés en un joyeux bazar et finit par en extirper un parchemin corné, couvert de son écriture serrée, et raturée de celle élégamment calligraphiée de Lockhart. Elle le tendit à Dumbledore qui l'avait suivi avec amusement. Lorsqu'il commença à lire, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il aurait eu du mal à définir si ce qui l'amusait le plus était les questions ridicules de Lockhart ou les réponses hardie de Kécile. Réponses osées, certes, mais aussi sarcastiques à souhait. Kécile n'aurait décidément pas dépareillé à Serpentard. Elle avait suivi des leçons avec Severus, _de toute évidence..._

_"3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour? _... Avoir lancé un sort de confusion suffisamment puissant pour que Dumbledore l'engage?"

- Tu croyais réellement que Gilderoy m'avait jeté un sortilège de confusion?demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- Je me posais des questions, répondit Kécile d'un air malicieux.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement. Mme Pomfresh avait installé une chaise longue dans le parc et obligeait Kécile à y passer ses après-midi. Celle-ci qui n'aimait pas le soleil avait vigoureusement protesté mais sans succès, auprès de l'intransigeante infirmière. Le fait était qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. Lorsque descendre les sept étages depuis le bureau du directeur jusqu'au parc ne l'épuisa plus, elle commença à se promener dans le parc. La plupart du temps, Dumbledore l'accompagnait. Durant ces moments privilégiés, le vieil homme l'amenait souvent à parler de sa vie auprès des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Le reste du temps, il tentait d'avoir un aperçu des connaissances déjà vastes de la petite fille en matière de magie, et le sujet déviait alors sur les cours et les professeurs. Ces conversations étaient l'occasion pour Dumbledore de découvrir l'esprit critique et sarcastique de sa protégée.

Mais il arrivait que Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas qu'à jouer les gardes-malades durant les vacances, s'absente régulièrement. C'était alors Mme Pomfresh qui se chargeait de l'accompagner, ce qui n'enchantait guère Kécile. Les agréables conversations étaient alors remplacées par un silence pesant. Kécile fixait un regard brusquement intéressé sur les éléments du parc. Les quelques mots qu'elles échangeaient touchaient toujours à la santé de Kécile, sujet qui lassait vite l'intéressée. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux, presque bien à vrai dire, mis à part des cauchemars réguliers, et trouvait que l'infirmière faisait tout un foin de pas grand-chose.

Elle en fit un jour part à Dumbledore qui la regarda gravement et répondit:

- Kécile, tu ne sembles pas réaliser que tu es passée bien près de la mort.

- Cela va faire trois mois! marmonna Kécile.

- Et tu commences à n'aller réellement mieux que depuis trois semaines. De plus, si ces derniers temps ta guérison a été rapide, c'est grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh. Pompom prend très à coeur la santé de ses élèves. Fais lui confiance pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

Mais le pire fut certainement le jour où le professeur MacGonagall l'accompagna dans sa promenade quotidienne. Kécile regretta l'absence de Severus qui avait disparu depuis le début des vacances.

Au début de la promenade autour du lac qu'elles avaient entrepris, Kécile sentit le regard de sa directrice de maison peser sur elle. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler sans savoir par quel bout prendre le mystère qu'était son élève. Avec Dumbledore ou Severus, Kécile n'avait pas cet embarras, et Pomfresh ne s'encombrait pas de manières pour faire part de ses opinions.

Finalement, faisant honneur à sa maison, le professeur finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat avec le ton sec qui lui était habituel:

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore semble autant vous apprécier. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'un élève.

Kécile lui rendit un regard insolent.

- Aucun élève n'est passé par mon histoire.

MacGonagall s'arrêta et fixa un regard dur sur son élève.

- Aucun élève n'a jamais été susceptible d'être aussi dangereux que vous.

Kécile se rembrunit.

- Ça, je le sais bien. Je n'ai de cesse de le lui répéter. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance.

- Je sais bien que Dumbledore est un homme profondément confiant. Néanmoins, je ne m'explique pas...

- Son imprudence? acheva Kécile sans cacher son ironie.

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres mais ne la contredit pas.

Kécile reprit sa marche sans plus la regarder.

Le professeur finit cependant par s'expliquer.

- Comprenez, Miss Gaunt, que je ne sais rien de vous. Rien, si ce n'est que vous êtes la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ignore comment vous vous êtes rapprochés, pourquoi et...

- Oh! Mais je ne vous reproche pas de ne pas me faire confiance! Je vous reproche simplement toutes ces questions. D'ailleurs, vous en avez oubliez une... vous vous demandez sérieusement pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard, plutôt que de jouer la pièce rapportée dans votre maison.

MacGonagall eut l'honnêteté d'acquiescer. Mais comme Kécile ne semblait pas décidée à répondre à ses interrogations, elle poursuivit:

- Vous ne réalisez pas la terreur qu'inspire encore le nom de votre père et toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises ou qui ont été perpétuées en son nom, ni la souffrance et le trouble qu'il a causé au sein de la communauté sorcière.

- Probablement pas, en effet, reconnut Kécile avec indifférence.

- Imaginez ma consternation lorsque j'ai appris que...

- C'était comme découvrir que le loup était entré dans la bergerie, déguisé en mouton par le berger.

Agacée par le ton ironique et indifférent, bref impertinent, de son élève MacGonagall répondit sèchement:

- Vous avez tout compris.

Devant son silence obstiné, elle insista avec une irritation non dissimulée:

- Allez-vous m'éclairer, ou le loup préfère-t-il garder son déguisement même une fois découvert?

- Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise? s'exclama Kécile en se tournant dans un geste de défi vers son professeur. Oui, j'ai été élevée dans la magie noire, oui j'ai été disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui j'ai partagé ses idées et elles ne sont pas toutes mortes, oui je maîtrise des sorts dont le seul nom vous fait frémir, pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin: les impardonnables, le feudeymon. Que voulez-vous entendre d'autre?

La mine horrifiée de MacGonagall l'arrêta dans sa diatribe et elle recommença à marcher d'un pas vif, pressée d'achever ce tour du lac pour en finir avec le regard accusateur de sa directrice de maison.

- Vous parlez des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme quelque chose de révolu, reprit-elle d'une voix plus contrôlée. Ça m'étonne de quelqu'un aussi proche de Dumbledore. Rien de tout cela n'est terminé. Ça continue, dans l'ombre, plus discrètement seulement. Mais ça reprendra, comme avant.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour savoir comment celaétait, avant, rétorqua MacGonagall.

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée en voyant ce qu'il se passe actuellement et ce que fait le ministère, ce que les mangemorts disent et se racontent entre eux de l'ancien temps. Pour l'instant, c'est du gâteau, une plaisanterie, de quoi "entretenir la main", rien de plus.

Macgonagall semblait révulsée par les paroles insensibles de Kécile.

- Vous n'avez que 13 ans. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe réellement, les horreurs que les mangemorts commettent dans ses plaisanteries, comme vous dîtes. Sinon, vous n'en parleriez pas comme cela.

- Au contraire, répliqua Kécile avec hargne. Je sais très exactement de quoi je parle. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on s'est donné la peine de m'enseigner les impardonnables? Pour tuer les chauves-souris et les rats du manoir, peut-être?

Le professeur mit quelques fragments de secondes pour réaliser la signification des propos de son élève. Lorsque celle-ci vit son regard révulsé, Kécile lui tourna le dos et courut le long du lac en direction du château, espérant fuit ainsi la présence de son professeur. Elle dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'était pas en mesure d'atteindre le château à ce rythme, et elle s'était épuisée pour rien.

Essoufflée, les jambes coupées, partagée entre rage et chagrin, elle s'affala sur un rocher qui surplombait le lac et patienta que sa garde malade la rejoigne.

Lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor s'assit à côté d'elle, Kécile se refusa à la regarder. Elle sentait la vieille femme tendue à ses côtés.

- Je vous répugne, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-elle le regard fixé sur les montagnes.

Comme MacGonagall ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle poursuivit:

- Vous pensez sans doute que j'ai mérité mon séjour à Azkaban... Je ne peux même pas vous le reprocher! constata-t-elle amèrement. Moi-même, je... Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour croire...

- Non, la coupa le professeur. Vous ne méritiez pas d'être envoyée à Azkaban.

- C'est pourtant le sort qu'on réserve aux meurtriers.

- Vous êtes une enfant.

- Je suis une meurtrière. Cette idée ne vous horrifie pas?

- Oh, si! avoua MacGonagall. L'idée que vous ayez pu tuer...

La vieille femme secoua la tête comme dépassée par l'ampleur de tout ce qu'elle réalisait. Mais, poursuivit-elle, la manière dont vous en parlé prouve que... vous n'êtes pas totalement comme eux.

- Piètre consolation, marmonna la petite fille.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, moins tendu, plus amer, avant que MacGonagall ne remarque:

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Severus, Miss Gaunt.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela? demanda Kécile en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

- Vous pourriez même être sa fille... poursuivit MacGonagall avec un léger sourire amusé.

Kécile détacha enfin son regard du paysage pour tourner un oeil sarcastique vers son professeur, sourcil haussé à la Severus Rogue.

- Vraiment? Cela vaudrait toujours mieux que d'être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit-elle narquoise.

- Votre caractère, votre comportement, cette façon réticente que vous avez de faire confiance à Dumbledore... Même physiquement, vous lui ressemblez.

- Charmant!...

- Les cheveux gras en moins, précisa MacGonagall pince sans rire.

Elle parvint à arracher une grimace amusée à Kécile.

Cette nuit là, Kécile eut un violent cauchemar.

Minerva MacGonagall apparaissait en justice, entourée des élèves de Gryffondors aux visages accusateurs et lui annonçait sa sentence: elle ne méritait même pas Azkaban: ce serait la mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaissait alors et elle voyait le sortilège de mort fuser vers elle et Severus s'interposer entre elle et la mort. Alors que le cadavre s'effondrait à ses pieds et qu'un hurlement d'horreur s'étouffait dans sa gorge, Dumbledore surgissait, dissipant la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et disait:

" Ce n'est pas grave. Tu le remplaceras, tu lui ressembles tellement! Tu pourrais être sa fille!"

Le lendemain, Kécile était remontée contre elle-même. Dumbledore qui était venu une fois de plus la tirer de son cauchemar, avait tenté de la convaincre qu'il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement remise.

- Je pourrais comprendre si mes rêves étaient réels, comme avant, mais plus le temps passe et plus ils sont sans queue ni tête. Pourquoi continuent-ils alors à m'effrayer?

- Parce qu'ils contiennent malgré tout tes peurs plus ou moins avouées.

- Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas dire que c'est parce que je suis faible?

- Non, car c'est faux. Personne, même le mangemorts le plus endurci, ne sort indemne d'Azkaban.

- Non, marmonna Kécile, ça c'est vrai. Certains en sortent encore plus tarés qu'avant.

- Et toi traumatisée.

- Vous trouvez ça mieux? avec une moue dépitée

- Ça se guérit plus vite, souligna en souriant Dumbledore.

Alors que Kécile lui rendait un regard sceptique, Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui dit:

- Accepte de laisser le temps au temps, Kécile.


	36. 35 Les Contes de Beeble le Barbe

**Chapitre XXXV: Les contes de Beeble le Barbe**

Le mois d'Août arriva paisiblement dans le château déserté. Hormis le professeur MacGonagall, seuls Mme Pomfresh, Mrs Chourave et Hagrid restaient à Poudlard durant tout l'été.

Enfin... C'est ce que Kécile croyait. Elle découvrit bientôt qu'un autre professeur habitait toujours le château, mais elle ignorait jusque là ne serait-ce que son existence. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant arriver, un soir, alors que tous étaient à table, une femme maigrichonne aux cheveux grisonnants, des lunettes énormes posées sur son nez osseux, venir s'asseoir avec eux. Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris et accueillit l'étrange personne avec un sourire jovial. En revanche, les autres professeurs regardaient la nouvelle venue d'un oeil circonspect.

- Professeur Trelawney! Quel plaisir de vous voir descendre nous rendre visite.

- Vénus va croiser Saturne cette nuit, murmura le dit professeur d'une voix fantomatique. Il faut profiter de cet évènements qui n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle pour consolider les liens qui nous rattachent à notre entourage...

Kécile haussa un sourcil perplexe et tourna son regard interrogateur vers le directeur pour chercher une explication.

Dumbledore se retint de pouffer. Kécile ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle empruntait les expressions de Severus: cette moue perplexe et un peu méprisante, et cet unique sourcil haussé avec supériorité, c'en était déconcertant.

- Kécile, fit-il pour répondre à son interrogation muette, je te présente le professeur Trelawney, professeur de divination.

- Voilà qui explique pas mal de choses, marmonna -t-elle.

- Professeur, voici Kécile Gaunt. Elle est orpheline, et suite à une longue maladie, (c'était la version officielle) la famille qui l'accueillait jusqu'à présent n'a plus souhaité se charger d'elle. Elle reste donc au château durant les vacances.

- Mon troisième Oeil m'a averti. Ce doit être le bon jour pour faire connaissance, ma chère enfant.

Kécile se pencha vers Dumbledore et lui demanda dans un murmure visiblement perplexe:

- Elle est folle ou elle fait seulement semblant?

- Kécile! la tança Dumbledore. Pas de ce genre de commentaires ici.

Kécile haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Le professeur Chourave lui demanda alors:

- Quelles options avez-vous prises, pour votre troisième année, miss Gaunt?

- Arithmancie, étude des runes et études des moldus.

Dumbledore perçut une légère grimace lorsqu'elle annonça cette dernière option qu'il l'avait obligée à prendre. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à revoir son jugement sur les modus et les sorciers issus de leurs familles. Il se demandait parfois si cette option ne devrait pas être rendue obligatoire pour tous les enfants qui n'avaient pas de parents moldus. Il savait cependant qu'une telle réforme ne serait jamais acceptée par le conseil d'administration, même si Lucius Malfoy n'en faisait plus partie.

- Cela me fait penser, Pomona, intervint Minerva, que vous m'aviez dit que vous souhaitiez changer de livre pour les cinquième années. Je vais bientôt envoyer les listes aux familles, j'aurais besoin des nouvelles références.

- Je vous les donne demain.

- Hagrid, poursuivit la directrice de Gryffondor, j'ai joint par cheminette le responsable de Fleury et Bott. Il n'a pas paru aimer l'idée d'acquérir le livre que vous avez demandé, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Il... il est un peu spécial, reconnut Hagrid d'un ton mal assuré.

- Spécial, à quel point de vue? insista Minerva en plissant les yeux.

- Il est un peu turbulent.

Dumbledore cacha un début de rire dans sa serviette tandis que Minerva écarquillait les yeux et s'exclamait:

- Il n'est pas dangereux, au moins!

- Bien sûr que non, professeur! Comment un livre pourrait-il être dangereux?

Minerva semblait se poser la même question, mais n'était pourtant pas entièrement rassurée. Aucun doute qu'elle tâcherait de voir un exemplaire de ce livre avant d'en envoyer la référence aux parents.

Mrs Chourave embaucha Kécile pour venir le lendemain l'aider à rempoter les mandragores qui avaient bien poussé, et à tailler les tentacula vénéneuses qui commençaient à envahir la serre n°3. Kécile craignait de subir un nouvel interrogatoire, comme avec MacGonagall, mais le jovial professeur se contenta de déplorer l'insensibilité des Malfoy qui l'abandonnaient sans scrupule, et Kécile lui assura qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Le sujet s'arrêta là, car il fallut s'appliquer un puissant sortilège de surdité en plus des cache-oreilles pour résister au cri mortel des mandragores matures.

Le jour suivant, les deux sorcières eurent besoin de toutes leur concentration pour ne pas se laisser agripper par les tentacula vénéneuses dont les multiples branches venaient sournoisement les attraper par derrière. Cependant, si Mrs Chourave n'avait pas entendu parler des aptitudes hors du commun de la jeune élève, si elle ignorait encore que Kécile n'était pas une élève de deuxième année comme les autres, elle dût certainement commencer à le soupçonner ce jour-là.

Armée d'un sécateur, Kécile tentait de couper les ridules de la plante qui esquivait habilement les ciseaux. Elle ne fit pas attention que la plante avait sournoisement glissé une de ses longues tentacules le long du sol et l'avait entortillée autour de sa cheville. Elle se retrouva brusquement la tête en bas à 50 cm du sol. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur, mais avant même que Mrs Chourave qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la serre n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Kécile avait déjà tiré sa baguette.

- _Lashlabask_!

La branche se secoua mais refusa de lâcher. Le sang commençant à lui monter à la tête, Kécile oublia toute prudence:

- _Incendio_!

Le branche prit brusquement feu, et Kécile tenta d'amortir sa chute au sol et de se redresser. Mrs Chourave accourait à grand cri, furieuse du sort que son élève avait fait subir à sa plante. Les deux sorcières éteignirent le feu en quelques secondes, mais la plante était atrophiée.

- Par Morgane! A quoi pensiez vous donc, Miss Gaunt! Etes-vous folle?! Une réaction aussi épidermique était totalement déplacée! Vous n'étiez pas en danger de mort, que je sache! Il fallait me laisser intervenir. Voyez ce que vous avez fait!

D'un coup sûr de sécateur, elle tailla les tentacules atrophiées qui se tortillaient de douleur.

- Je suis désolée, professeur, répondit Kécile, qu'à moitié sincère.

- Vous pouvez l'être! Allez donc vous occuper de la tentacula qui est là-bas à droite. Elle est encore jeune et n'est pas aussi sournoise. Et tâchez de faire attention, cette fois! Je m'occupe de réparer vos dégâts.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Kécile remonta dans les appartements de Dumbledore, le vieil homme lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé. Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Le professeur a moyennement apprécié que j'estropie une de ses plantes avec un incendio... Je peux faire perdre des points à Gryffondors pendant les vacances?

- Non.

- Heureusement. Je n'avais jamais vu le professeur Chourave se mettre en colère.

- Pauvre Pomona! Elle ne se fâche pourtant pas facilement! Puis-je au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle tu t'es attaquée à ses plantes à coups d'incendio?

- Je ne les ai pas attaqués, protesta Kécile, je me suis défendue!

Elle lui raconta la scène. Dumbledore garda son sérieux malgré son envie de rire. Il devait faire comprendre certaines choses à la petite fille.

- Le professeur Chourave a eu parfaitement raison de te reprocher une réaction épidermique, Kécile. Comparée au risque encouru, elle était disproportionnée. As-tu réellement cru que Mrs Chourave allait te laisser blesser?

- Je ne me suis pas posé la question... Non, j'imagine, reconnut Kécile. J'ai agi par irritation en voyant que cette fichue plante refusait de me lâcher.

- Utiliser la magie par irritation n'est jamais une bonne chose, Kécile. Cela peut nous dépasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais mis le feu à la serre?

- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé! s'exclama la fillette offusquée.

- Cela aurait pu.

- Bien sûr que non! Je sais me contrôler.

- La preuve en est que non. Tu ne serais pas la première ni la dernière à te laisser surprendre par ta puissance, répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté. La prochaine fois, attends qu'un professeur intervienne.

Kécile eut une petite moue méprisante qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à tenir compte du fait que tu n'as que treize ans et que tu dois de ce fait laisser les adultes gérer les situations de crise.

- On m'a plutôt appris à me passer de l'aide des adultes... marmonna Kécile.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement radouci. Mais tu dois accepter de faire confiance à ton entourage et particulièrement aux adultes qui sont responsables de toi. Tu dois pouvoir compter sur eux dans les moments difficiles et ne pas affronter le danger, le doute ou la souffrance, seule.

- Etre un enfant, c'est ça? demanda Kécile avec mauvaise humeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Il savait que c'était un discours que Kécile avait du mal à attendre mais qui lui semblait essentiel pour qu'elle ne continue pas à s'écarter de la société.

Kécile quant à elle considérait avoir perdu son innocence depuis le jour où elle avait tué cette petite fille et refusait de se considérer comme une enfant. Un enfant n'a pas de sang sur les mains.

Elle prit un livre avec un geste d'impatience, craignant visiblement que Dumbledore ne relance le débat et alla s'installer dans le salon.

Mais le vieil homme se contenta de la suivre en silence. Tandis que sa protégée s'enfonçait avec une mine renfrognée dans les coussins du canapé, il se tint debout devant les étagères et inspecta les rayonnages jusqu'à tirer un livre à la couverture abîmée qu'il tendit à Kécile.

Celle-ci leva les yeux le regard interrogateur avant de prendre une moue dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle lut le titre: "Les Contes de Beeble le Barbe"

- C'est pour que je sois une enfant que vous me donner ça?

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence.

- Ces histoires font parties de ces traditions ou légendes que tous les sorciers connaissent. Il serait bien que tu les lises. C'est court et distrayant.

Kécile ouvrit le livre avec un certain scepticisme avant d'écarquiller les yeux:

- "_Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse"? _Un coeur velu_?..._

Puis elle lut lentement: " _Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait_"?! Et c'est censé faire mon éducation? reprit-elle sarcastique.

- Je ne doute pas que ces contes te paraissent bien légers à côté de "La pure histoire de Salazar Serpentard ", mais ils sont à connaître.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les connaît?

- J'ose croire que s'il les avait lu dans sa jeunesse et pris au sérieux, il eut agi plus sagement...

- C'est donc là le but de la manoeuvre! s'exclama Kécile d'un air accusateur.

- C'est beaucoup dire, répondit Dumbledore. Chacun de ces contes véhicule une idée propre à l'équilibre de notre société. Mais ils n'en restent pas moins des contes pour enfants.

Kécile soupira avec fatalisme en tournant la page pour commencer à lire Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse.

- Si mon père me voyait...

Le soir venu, Dumbledore trouva le livre bien en évidence sur son bureau et Kécile plongée dans un bouquin à l'apparence austère.

- Puis-je interrompre ta lecture sérieuse, Kécile?

Kécile condescendit à fermer le vieux grimoire et à accorder son attention au directeur.

- J'ai vu que tu as terminé les contes de Beeble...

- Pas bien difficile...

- Et lequel d'entre eux as-tu préféré?

- J'ai le droit de répondre aucun?

- Certainement pas! rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent mais non dénué de fermeté.

Kécile réfléchit un instant avant de dire:

- La Fontaine de la bonne fortune. J'ai bien aimé cette phrase où il est dit que l'eau n'avait aucune propriété magique. Je suppose qu'il faut en conclure que c'est en combattant ça mauvaise fortune qu'on devient heureux et pas en attendant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous en débarrasse. En revanche, j'ai trouvé le coup de la marmite et du coeur velu passablement douteux.

- Est-ce l'image utilisée ou la moralité qui te semble douteuse.

- Pff! C'est surtout que ça manque complètement de réalisme!

Dumbledore se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment que Kécile pour faire des remarques pareilles...

- Ce sont des contes, Kécile.

Et il eut un certain mal à lui faire admettre que le but même des contes était de frapper l'esprit des enfants par l'imaginaire.

- Et quel est ton jugement sur les derniers contes, finit-il par demander.

- Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait, malgré son titre loufoque, n'était pas le pire... Il n'est ni dégoulinent de bons sentiments, ni complètement impossible et tiré par les cheveux... Sauf le coup de la souche... j'ai bien compris que le lapin était caché dessous et que c'était Babitty, mais franchement, un lapin qui parle, ça n'est pas plus crédible qu'une souche!

- En effet, c'est invraisemblable, mais je pense qu'on peut excuser Beeble du fait qu'à son époque, le phénomène des animagus n'était pas bien connu.

- Des animagus?demanda Kécile sans comprendre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? s'étonna Dumbledore. Pourtant, je suis certain que Minerva vous en a déjà parlé.

- Peut-être n'ai-je pas écouté à ce moment-là, répondit Kécile d'un ton dégagé.

- Les animagus, expliqua Dumbledore, préférant ignorer la provocation, sont des hommes ayant la faculté de se changer en un animal tout en gardant leurs facultés mentales. Cela exclut cependant la faculté de parler.

- Pouvoir se changer à volonté en animal... Ce doit être formidable! s'exclama Kécile les yeux brillants.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, seuls quelques sorciers ont réussi cette prouesse magique, et c'est une activité strictement contrôlée par le ministère.

Kécile eut une moue déçue.

- Ce serait pourtant rudement pratique pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Kécile à regret.

- J'en doute.

Comme Kécile avait soudain l'air abattue, Dumbledore poursuivit:

- Ta meilleure défense contre lui est Poudlard.

- Tant que j'y fais mes études. Mais après?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter pour l'heure. L'avenir est trop incertain. Nous verrons alors où nous en serrons.

- Où vous en serez?

- Où en sera la lutte contre Voldemort.

Kécile eut une grimage méprisante.

- Cela fait vingt ans que vous luttez et la situation n'a pas changé. Le jour où je devrai quitter Poudlard, j'aurais le choix entre fuir, le rejoindre ou mourir... Ce n'est pas très brillant!

- Non, Kécile, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Tu auras le choix de te battre. Aujourd'hui, il y a un espoir, espoir que j'attendais et que je cherchais depuis vingt ans. Il est mince, certes, et sur une voix dangereuse et incertaine, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, quoi qu'il en coûte, car c'est le seul.

Kécile le regarda d'un oeil perplexe:

- Et c'est quoi, cet espoir? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

- Il est bien trop tôt pour te le dire.

- Vous pensez cependant pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres? insista-t-elle.

- Un jour, oui, répondit évasivement Dumbledore.

- pourtant n'est-il pas immortel? Il n'est pas mort après l'avada qu'il a reçu...

- Personne n'est immortel, Kécile. Il est vain de chercher à échapper à la mort.

- c'est la moralité du conte des trois frères, n'est-ce-pas?

- En effet, le plus sage et le plus censé de tous les contes de Beeble.

- Ah bon?! Je ne trouve pas! La mort qui apparaît et qui donne trois objets, vous y croyez?

- Bien évidement, la mort n'est qu'un allégorie. Cependant...

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres, hésitant...

- Oui? le poussa Kécile, curieuse.

- Cependant, il existe des objets, reprit lentement Dumbledore, qui ressemblent beaucoup à ceux décrits par Beeble.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il existe réellement une baguette invincible et une pierre qui ramène les morts?!

- Kécile! s'exclama Dumbledore avec une soudaine irritation, tu n'as donc pas compris? La baguette du premier frère pour être plus puissante que beaucoup n'en est pas moins vulnérable. La preuve en est que tous les sorciers qui l'ont possédés ont eu droit à une mort précoce et violente. L'histoire de la baguette de sureau, comme on l'appelle, a laissé une trace sanglante sur son passage. Chercher à la posséder n'a jamais que mené à sa perte.

Quant à la pierre de résurrection, comme le dit le conte, la pâle imitation qu'elle fait surgir n'a rien à voir avec ramener les morts à la vie.

- Ainsi, vous ne croyez pas à la nécromancie?

- C'est un art voué à l'échec.

- Pourtant, Père s'en préoccupait beaucoup.

- Voldemort a malheureusement toujours craint la mort au point d'y échapper par n'importe quel moyen.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beaucoup étudié la nécromancie.

- Je te rectifie, Kécile, je suis bien informé: c'est surtout un de ses partisans qui a étudié le sujet.

- Les recherches de Gwendoline Grunt étaient parfaitement connu et suivi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elles n'ont pas été vaines: il s'en est servi après l'attaque de Harry potter.

- Tu connais Gwendoline Grunt?demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

- Non, J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir, quand elle est morte je devais avoir dans les 3 ans. Mais c'était une cousine de Narcissa, et père m'en a plusieurs fois parlé.

- T'as-t-il déjà entretenu de ses sujets d'études? insista Dumbledore, vivement intéressé.

- Oh non! Même après la mort de Grunt, c'est resté un sujet strictement secret. Je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ait parlé à qui que ce soit. Et il paraît qu'elle avait brûlé la pluart de ses travaux, du moins ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore remis au Maître. Elle est morte en emportant bien des secrets et des découvertes.

- Ce qui vaut très certainement mieux.

- Pour vous, j'imagine. Mais Lucius m'a dit que lorsqu'il avait découvert ça, Père était entré dans une fureur noire.

Dumbledore sembla alors plongé dans une profonde réflexion et Kécile resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant de le tirer de ses pensées:

- Professeur, que se passet-il?

- Je songe que Gwendoline Grunt possédait certainement la réponse à bien des questions que je me pose et qui sont pour l'heure autant de barrière sur le chemin qui permettra d'abattre Voldemort. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de mettre la main sur les travaux encore existants...

- C'est inutile d'espérer, répondit Kécile d'un ton catégorique. Si ces recherches sont la clé de son immortalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura pas gardé ces documents. Il est bien trop prudent. Non, croyez-moi, fit-elle en se levant avec l'intention d'aller se coucher, vous n'êtes pas plus prêt de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Severus d'être aimable!

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 35!

Ici, j'ai surtout cherché à developper le comportement de Kécile. J'attends toutes vos remarques!

La prochaine fois, la troisième partie démarrera réellement avec l'arrivée de la grande nouvelle: l'évasion de sirius Black.

Je rappelle à tous ceux qui ont aimé les passages en musique que j'ai terminé une courte fanfiction sur Severus. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions.


	37. 36 Evasion à Azkaban

Voici le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée de troisième année

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXVI: Evasion à Azkaban**

Comme presque tous les jours, Kécile trouva la gazette du sorcier sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était parti alors qu'elle dormait encore et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau directorial. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était se tenir au courant d'éventuelles actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était fait assez discret ces derniers temps. Ou peut-être était-ce en réalité que Dumbledore, profitant de son confinement à Poudlard, la tenait éloignée de toute information qui pouvait l'inquiéter.

Mais dans ce cas, elle n'était pas la seule à être tenue dans l'ignorance car la gazette n'avait rien transmis de particulièrement révélateur.

Entendez par là qu'il n'y avait eu aucun raid, ni meurtre attribué de manière évidente à des résidus de mangemorts. Mais il y avait bel et bien eu (et le contraire aurait presque été plus inquiétant) des disparitions inexpliquées, et ( Kécile ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet) des morts dans le monde moldu que le journal sorcier n'annonçait pas.

Comme à l'habitude, Kécile prit le journal en sens inverse: les faits qui l'intéressaient vraiment étaient toujours dans les dernières nouvelles, dans des petits encadrés insignifiants. Ce jour-là, Kécile lut attentivement un encadré consacré à la disparition sans signe avant coureur d'un employé du ministère de la justice deux jours auparavant. L'entourage ne l'expliquait pas cependant la piste de l'enlèvement n'était pas privilégiée par les enquêteurs.

En haussant les épaules face à tant d'aveuglement et de négligence, Kécile tourna une nouvelle page. Une énorme image lui sauta au visage sur une page entière et un gros titre annonçait au-dessous:

**Evasion Stupéfiante du célèbre mangemort Sirius Black cette nuit à Azkaban.**

Ce matin, au court de son inspection quotidienne, le gardien en chef de la terrible prison d'Azkaban a constaté avec colère une cellule vide dans le secteur de haute surveillance. Bill Sparkley, l'intermédiaire, et le ministère n'ont pu pour l'instant déterminer avec précision les conditions de l'évasion.

_" Ce qui est sûr, nous rapporte Sparkley, c'est qu'hier matin, il était encore là et qu'il m'a ignoré comme à son habitude. La porte de sa cellule n'a pas été ouverte avant ce matin, si ce n'est à 18h, comme tous les soirs, quand les détraqueurs viennent donner leur pitance aux prisonniers. C'est incroyable. Il s'est évaporé!"_

_" La situation est préoccupante, nous explique Mrs Bones, chef du département de la justice, mais la population ne doit pas paniquer, s'empresse-t-elle de nous rassurer. En aucune façon il n'est à craindre une défaillance du système de surveillance de la prison d'Azkaban, et il n'y a aucune raison de redouter que l'évènement se reproduise. C'est un cas unique dans l'histoire de la célèbre prison. L'évasion ne s'explique selon moi que par le passé de Sirius Black en tant que mangemort. N'oublions pas qu'entre 1981 et 1882, plusieurs mangemorts célèbres se sont échappés durant leur transfert à Azkaban à la suite de leurs procès et se cachent toujours. Pour n'en citer qu'une, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Il n'est pas impossible que ce résidu du groupe de suivants de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit complice de cette évasion. Mais on ne peut non plus négliger que Sirius Black ait agi seul. Dans tous les cas, malheureusement, cette évasion ne s'explique pas. Et la priorité, me semble-t-il, hormis bien sûr de retrouver le criminel, n'est pas de savoir comment, mais pourquoi il s'est évadé, après 12 années à Azkaban."_

_- _Je vois que tu es déjà au courant.

Kécile leva la tête et acquiesça. Elle regarda Dumbledore s'installer à son bureau, le front soucieux.

- Un exploit, il faut le reconnaître. Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

- J'imagine...

Kécile frissonna. Avec la vitesse à laquelle ses forces avaient décroît, elle aurait été bien en peine de s'évader! Et comment cet homme avait-il pu rester suffisamment lucide pour s'échapper après 12 ans passés près des détraqueurs dans le quartier de haute surveillance.

Face aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, Kécile se roula en boule dans son fauteuil, tremblante et luttant contre une brusque et sotte envie de pleurer.

- Cornelius Fudge m'a relaté des détails stupéfiants, continua Dumbledore pour la tirer de ses pensées noires. Black ne semble pas avoir été affecté comme les autres prisonniers par les détraqueurs. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il y a une semaine, Black lui a parlé de manière parfaitement censée et a simplement avoué s'ennuyer.

Kécile ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer à Azkaban?!

- Ce fait ne doit à mon avis pas être négligé... Il est le premier à s'être évadé de la prison, mais il est aussi le seul à ne pas être devenu fou après autant d'années passées avec les détraqueurs. C'est forcément lié.

- Vous croyez que Bellatrix ou les autres mangemorts peuvent être impliqués dans cette évasion? demanda Kécile.

- Cela se peut. Il nous est malheureusement impossible de le savoir avec certitude, mais j'interrogerai Severus à ce sujet. Pour ta part, n'aurais-tu pas un détail qui pourrait nous mener sur une piste?

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Ce nom de Sirius Black ne me dit rien. Si ça fait 12 ans qu'il est en prison, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste? Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de l'expliquer dans le journal.

- C'est parce que l'histoire est trop connue. On pourrait qualifier Black de criminel national...

Dumbledore raconta alors ce récit que tout le monde connaît de Black tuant 12 moldus et un sorcier et éclatant de rire face aux abominations qu'il venait de commettre.

Lorsqu'il se tut, Kécile avait les sourcils levés à la manière de Severus avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée, et elle dit d'un air parfaitement sérieux:

- Tout s'explique. Sirius Black n'est pas devenu fou à Azkaban parce qu'il l'était déjà avant même d'y arriver. Zut alors, fit-elle avec une mine faussement déçue, ça signifie qu'Azkaban n'affecterait pas davantage Bellatrix... C'est de famille! Vous croyez que c'est à cause de cette histoire de consanguinité dont vous me parliez l'an dernier que les Black sont fous?

La semaine s'écoula sans que Kécile ne reparle de Sirius Black, et pourtant, le sujet fit la une des journaux tous les jours qui suivirent.

La première semaine d'août touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'un soir, alors que Kécile lisait dans le salon, elle entendit par la porte entrouverte Dumbledore être appelé par cheminette. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, et sentit son front se couvrir de sueur. Mais le nom de Harry Potter parvint rapidement à ses oreilles et elle se concentra pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. La conversation se termina cependant si vite qu'elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle entendit Dumbledore passer plusieurs coups de cheminette et envoyer Fumsec déposer plusieurs messages. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par passer la tête dans le bureau du directeur.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle devant l'agitation évidente du vieil homme.

- Harry a fugué.

- Ah...

Au vu de ce qu'il avait pu lui dévoiler à demi au mois de juin, ça n'avait rien de très étonnant.

- Il va sans doute venir à Poudlard, ce n'est pas si grave, fit remarquer Kécile.

Dumbledore se tourna avec un visage sévère vers la jeune fille.

- Tu oublies que Black est en liberté.

- Honnêtement, la probabilité que Harry rencontre Black est très faible...

- Elle augmente dangereusement si on considère que Black s'est probablement évadé pour tuer Harry.

- C'est sérieux? s'exclama Kécile.

- Ais-je l'air de plaisanter, Kécile? fit Dumbledore avec sévérité.

- Non, répondit Kécile consciente d'avoir dépassé une limite. Pardon. Mais c'est que... Enfin, qu'est-ce qui motiverait un mangemort à s'échapper pour poursuivre Harry, seulement au bout de 12 ans. Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant?!

- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, mais c'est pourtant la motivation la plus plausible. Harry a plus que jamais besoin d'être surveillé. Sans parler du fait qu'avoir gonflé sa tante comme un ballon peut lui causer des ennuis avec le ministère.

- Il a quoi? s'étouffa Kécile en éclatant de rire.

- Tu m'as bien entendue.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'aurait fait!

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Dumbledore brusquement soupçonneux.

- Oh, simplement que je lui ai donné un petit conseil au sujet de sa famille insupportable et de la magie accidentelle, répondit la petite fille avec des yeux malicieux.

- Kécile! gronda Dumbledore. Te rends-tu compte de la gravité que peut avoir un tel acte? Je ne te parle même pas de la dégradation des relations avec sa famille moldus, mais simplement du fait qu'il peut être renvoyé de Poudlard.

- Honnêtement, professeur, vous croyez vraiment que le ministère va expulser Harry Potter, le héros national?

- J'espère bien que non.

- Quitte à ce qu'il soit célèbre, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de désolation. Il finissait par se demander si une Kécile atone n'était pas préférable à une Kécile en forme. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné le rôle de parent et il se demandait parfois ce qu'il allait faire de sa protégée, surtout si elle exerçait une mauvaise influence sur Harry!

Néanmoins, elle avait raison sur deux points: tout d'abord, Harry allait probablement chercher refuge à Poudlard ou sur le chemin de traverse, et il était possible que dans le contexte actuel, le ministre fasse passer sous silence cette histoire de tante gonflée...

Les heures se succédèrent malgré tout dans une certaine angoisse pour le directeur, alors que Kécile était retournée lire dans le salon, peu désireuse de croiser Fudge s'il passait la tête par la cheminée.

Enfin, il apprit que Harry était en sécurité au chaudron baveur. Le ministre lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il savait de la soirée du garçon et comme il ne parla pas de convocation au ministère ni d'avertissement, Dumbledore considéra l'affaire comme close.

Kécile eut une moue envieuse lorsqu'elle apprit que Harry allait passer le reste de ses vacances sur le chemin de Traverse alors qu'elle même était cloîtrée au château.

- Cloîtrée n'est peut-être pas le mot, reconnut-elle devant le sourire un peu moqueur du directeur, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas encore cette année que je verrai enfin le chemin de Traverse, fit-elle avec dépit.

Dumbledore réalisa alors que la petite fille n'avait en effet jamais mis le pied dans la célèbre avenue sorcière. Et pour beaucoup de raisons, il rechignait à l'y mener: Black, des gens du ministère qui pouvaient encore avoir son dossier en tête, d'éventuels mangemorts non officiels, sans parler du fait que ses rares passages dans ces lieux étaient généralement assez remarqués... cela faisait beaucoup de raisons pour amener le vieil homme à penser que Kécile allait attendre des circonstances plus favorables pour son expédition.

Depuis la mi-juillet, Kécile avait pris l'habitude de s'installer pour des après-midi entières dans la bibliothèque qui, en l'absence de Mme Pince, était un endroit accueillant. Elle passait des heures à circuler parmi les rayons, ses pas résonnants sur le sol dallé de la pièce vide, feuilletant un livre par-ci, un autre par là, s'attardant parfois sur un volume jusqu'à glisser sans vraiment en prendre conscience par terre. Elle en tournait alors les pages jusqu'à ce que le froid des dalles ne la rappelle à la réalité. Généralement, elle remontait alors avec son butin dans les appartements de Dumbledore ou allait s'installer dans le parc.

Mrs Pince aurait probablement hurlé en voyant partir ainsi ses livres en dehors de leur sanctuaire sans aucune garantie pour en assurer le retour et le soin. L'idée d'une élève lâchée ainsi en liberté dans son temple l'aurait sans doute horrifiée.

Kécile comprit cependant qu'elle n'était pas tant livrée à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le croire au premier abord...

Elle le découvrit lorsqu'elle voulut s'aventurer du côté de la réserve. A peine eut-elle effleurée le loquet du lieu interdit qu'elle se trouva violemment projetée en arrière. Elle hésita un moment avant d'insister en jetant plusieurs sorts sur la grille qui resta obstinément close.

Comprenant que Dumbledore, avant de lui autoriser l'accès à la bibliothèque, avait sans doute pris des précautions, elle retourna flâner dans les rayonnages autorisés.

Quelques étages plus haut, Dumbledore grimaçait en constatant que sa prévention n'avait pas été vaine. Mais il ne put guère s'attarder sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son élève effrontée à enfreindre les règles, car un hibou vint au même moment toquer à sa fenêtre.

On réclamait sa présence au ministère au sujet de l'affaire Sirius Black.

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire dans l'histoire, il laissa un mot à l'attention de Kécile et prit la cheminette pour l'atrium du ministère.

Dumbledore traversa le gigantesque hall sans prêter attention aux murmures habituels qui naissaient sur son passage, et répondit rapidement aux saluts de quelques connaissances. Malgré tout, c'était toujours la même histoire, il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour atteindre les ascenseurs.

Au niveau un, il marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir moquetté devant le bureau du secrétaire qui gardait la porte de l'antre du ministre.

Le secrétaire du ministre était un homme affable, intelligent et discret avec qui Dumbledore avait eu de longues conversations. Partagé entre sa loyauté envers son dirigeant, sa volonté de satisfaire tout le monde et la conscience lucide que son patron n'avait pas la trempe nécessaire pour prendre certaines décisions, il était devenu un homme d'influence, centre de convergence de bien des intérêts. Bien des politiques le dénigraient, les journalistes l'ignoraient, mais ceux qui le négligeaient finissaient toujours pas s'en mordre les doigts un jour ou l'autre.

Lorsque Dumbledore frappa à la porte de son bureau, ce ne fut cependant pas la voix grave attendue qui lui répondit, mais une voix haut perchée un peu fluette.

Il entra et se trouva face à une femme petite et ronde assise dernière le bureau d'un air imposant qui était en totale contradiction avec le noeud papillon rose de ses cheveux.

Dumbledore la salua poliment.

- M. le ministre attend ma visite, expliqua-t-il.

- Vous êtes? demanda la femme d'un air supérieur.

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

L'attitude de son interlocutrice changea aussitôt. Elle se leva brusquement et s'avança vers lui la main tendue.

- Mais bien sûr, où avais-je la tête! Dolorès Ombrage, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Arcadius n'est pas ici? interrogea Dumbledore en serrant poliment la main aux doigts boudinés qu'on lui tendait.

- Mr Whole a décidé de prendre un congés définitif, fit la femme avec une satisfaction évidente. Je le remplace maintenant auprès de Cornelius Fudge.

- Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite bon courage dans votre nouvelle fonction.

- Je vous remercie, professeur. Je vais vous introduire chez M. le Ministre.

Avec cette nouvelle secrétaire, le ton allait visiblement changé... Arcadius se serait contenté d'un simple: "Allez-y, Albus, Cornelius vous attend."

Cornelius Fudge accueillit Dumbledore avec un certain empressement. On voyait à sa mine que cette histoire d'évasion lui causait des nuits blanches. Il désigna au directeur de Poudlard Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du bureau des aurors, et Mr Sparkley, l'intermédiaire entre les détraqueurs d'Azkaban et le ministère, que Dumbledore ne connaissait pas encore.

Il fallait s'y attendre, à passer tant de temps entouré de ces créatures maléfiques dans une région désertique, l'homme avait une mine blafarde et sinistre. Ses yeux n'étaient pas morne, mais ils ne s'éclairaient probablement jamais de l'ombre d'un sourire.

Dumbledore le salua poliment.

- Vous faîtes là un difficile métier, monsieur, remarqua-t-il. Depuis combien de temps l'exercez-vous?

- Depuis cinq ans, répondit Sparkley.

- Cela ne vous pèse pas trop?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Il me reste encore deux ans. Ensuite, je pense mettre mon expérience à profit et postuler en Moldavie pour la chasse aux Harpies. Cela me changera agréablement.

Dumbledore considéra qu'il était heureux que les contrats de ces intermédiaires ne durent que sept ans si ce temps suffisait à leur faire considérer les harpies comme des créatures agréables.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Fudge.

- Vous ne m'avez pas exposé clairement l'objet de ma visite. Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité quant à la capture de Black? Avez-vous de pistes?

- Pas la moindre! fulmina le ministre. Cet homme semble s'être volatilisé.

- Pas exactement, rectifia Scrimgeour d'un ton détaché. Il a été aperçu deux fois. Mais lorsque mes équipes sont arrivées sur les lieux, il n'y a pas eu moyen de déterminer où il avait pu disparaître, malgré l'absence de trace de transplannage.

- Ce qui revient exactement au même, commenta Fudge avec mauvaise humeur. La population s'inquiète, la justice s'impatience de ne pas trouver comment Black s'est échappé et plus le temps passe, plus nos chances d'attraper le fugitif s'amenuisent. Il me faut envisager la possibilité qu'à la rentrée scolaire, Black soit toujours en cavale.

Je dois alors prendre des mesures de protections pour les élèves de Poudlard et particulièrement pour Harry Potter.

- Laisseriez-vous entendre que mes élèves ne sont pas en sécurité dans les murs de mon école? demanda Dumbledore avec sévérité.

- Vous savez ce que je pense de certaines personnes qui habitent au château, répondit Fudge en fixant Dumbledore. Cependant là n'est pas la question. Je veux simplement dire que si Black est parvenu à s'échapper d'Azkaban, il peut aussi entrer clandestinement à Poudlard.

- C'est possible en effet, reconnut Dumbledore.

- Il faut donc que les entrées soient étroitement surveillées.

- Si vous allez dans ce sens, Cornelius, je me dois de vous souligner que Poudlard possède de nombreux passages secrets. Au vu de son passé dans l'école, il est fort possible que Black en connaisse un certain nombre.

- Mes aurors se chargeront de les surveiller, intervint Scrimgeour.

- Non, coupa Fudge, je veux confier ce travail aux détraqueurs.

- Les aurors ne font donc pas leur travail correctement? demanda Scrimgeour l'air pincé. Les détraqueurs ne semblent pourtant pas arrêter Black!

- Vos équipes ont pour mission de retrouver Black, et de l'empêcher d'atteindre Pouldard, intervint Sparkley. Chacun sont travail. Comptez sur les détraqueurs pour faire le leur correctement. Ils sont furieux qu'un prisonnier leur ait échappé et ne le laisseront pas passer entre les mails de leur filet une deuxième fois.

- Des paroles en l'air! répliqua Scrimgeour d'une voix sèche. Les détraqueurs ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup gêné Black à Azkaban, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont l'arrêter...

- La perspective du baiser du détraqueurs peut cependant être suffisamment dissuasive pour le tenir éloigné d'un lieu qu'ils surveillent étroitement, répondit Fudge.

Scrimgeour haussa les épaules, l'air dubitatif.

- Si réellement Potter est sa cible, j'en doute!

Dumbledore intervint enfin:

- Vous avez apparement réfléchi au sujet, Cornelius, mais malgré tout je vous fais part de mon avis. L'idée d'accueillir des détraqueurs dans mon école me déplait au possible. Je suis responsable de la sécurité physique et morale de mes élèves. Or, avec ces créatures, quelles garanties puis-je avoir qu'ils ne risqueront rien?

- Les détraqueurs sont sous le contrôle du ministère. Ils resteront à l'extérieur de l'école. Il n'y aura donc aucun risque d'accident.

- Avec ces créatures, le "aucun risque" n'existe pas, souligna Dumbledore.

- J'estime la probabilité qu'ils seront une sécurité plus haute que celle qu'ils soient une menace.

- Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision, Cornelius...

- En effet. Mais j'espère que vous en comprenez la nécessité, Albus.

- Nous allons dire que je comprends votre motivation à défaut de la partager.

- Dans ce cas, tout est réglé, trancha le ministre. Mr Sparkley vous enverra les détraqueurs le 31 août au matin. Vous les répartirez là où vous le jugerez nécessaire.

Les trois hommes allaient quitter le bureau ministériel quand Fudge interpella Dumbledore

- Ah, au fait, Albus, je voulais vous demander des nouvelles de votre protégée.

Le directeur se tourna vers le ministre, se demandant si celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui. La question n'était certainement pas dénuée d'ironie, mais cependant Fudge avait un visage sérieux en le regardant.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines, je vous remercie.

- Oh! Ne me remerciez pas. Elle ne sera certainement pas heureuse en apprenant l'arrivée des détraqueurs...

Et Dumbledore détesta le sourire mesquin que le ministre cachait difficilement.

Le pire était que Fudge avait parfaitement raison, songea Dumbledore, une fois installé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé posée devant lui. Il regardait le soleil se coucher à travers la croisée et se demandait comment dédramatiser la situation aux yeux de la petite Gryffondor.

Il ne pensait pas en soit que les détraqueurs allaient réellement l'affecter, ils seraient bien trop éloignés, cela il y veillerait. Aucun élève ne serait à portée du pouvoir destructeur de ces monstres. Néanmoins, il craignait que Kécile n'ait l'impression de retomber dans le cauchemar des derniers mois. Il n'espérait pas un instant qu'elle aurait le recul suffisant pour prendre la nouvelle avec détachement.

Kécile leva le nez de Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire à cause du manque de luminosité, et constata que le soleil se couchait derrière la forêt interdite.

Emportant son livre, elle remonta dans les appartements de Dumbledore. En arpentant les couloirs encore déserts, elle songea avec une certaine appréhension que d'ici quinze jours il lui faudrait regagner le dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle tenta de se convaincre que cette appréhension était complètement stupide, et se dit que retrouver la normalité d'une vie d'élève l'aiderait à définitivement tourner la page sur les 6 derniers mois.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, elle salua Dumbledore, et allait passer directement dans le salon quand le directeur l'interpella.

- Dis-moi, Kécile, aurais-tu tenté de faire un tour à la réserve.

- Comment savez-vous ça? demanda Kécile en se retournant d'un geste brusque vers le vieil homme.

- Il se trouve que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à savoir tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

- Oui, répondit Kécile en prenant un air exagérément dépité, on l'a déjà déploré avec Severus.

Dumbledore sourit mais précisa tout de même:

- Je te rappelle donc que la réserve t'est interdite comme à l'ensemble des élèves.

- Très bien, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir...

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je reviens du ministère et que Fudge a pris une nouvelle mesure de sécurité pour la rentrée en prévision que Black ne soit toujours pas attrapé.

- C'est vrai que vu qu'ils lui courent après depuis quinze jours, c'est prévoyant de sa part. Mais en quoi ça me concerne?

- Le 31 Août, des détraqueurs vont être postés aux alentours de Poudlard pour surveiller toutes les sorties plus ou moins connues du domaine.

-...

Kécile devint livide, l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

- C'est une plaisanterie, professeur? demanda-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

- Je ne plaisante pas avec un sujet pareil, Kécile.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça! s'exclama la petite fille, le volume de sa voix augmentant dangereusement.

- C'est une mesure nécessaire, répondit calmement Dumbledore, préférant passer sous silence toutes les objections qu'il y voyait.

- Non, non, et NON! hurla Kécile en balançant son livre sur un fauteuil. C'est hors de question! s'époumona-t-elle.

- La question ne se pose pas, Kécile, répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté, c'est comme ça.

Kécile serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait dans sa rage. Elle se sentait trahie. Son père avait raison: donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, c'était lui laisser la possibilité de vous faire du mal. Elle ne pouvait accepter que le cauchemar allait recommencer. Si les détraqueurs venait à Poudlard, elle quittait l'école.

Aveuglée par la rage et le chagrin, elle s'avança vers la porte et tira la poignée avec violence. Mais la porte resta close.

- Laissez-moi partir! dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Pas temps que tu ne te seras pas calmée.

Kécile abattit son poing sur la porte avec un cri de rage, de frustration, et de souffrance mêlées, avant de glisser le long du battant en sanglotant. Elle n'eut pas conscience que la tasse de thé du directeur avait explosé ni que l'encrier tremblait dangereusement sur le bureau.

Dumbledore ne bougea pas. Il était conscient que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était capable de l'envoyer contre le mur opposé s'il s'avisait de venir la réconforter.

Il resta un bon moment silencieux avant d'estimer que Kécile était en mesure de l'écouter (quand l'encrier cessa de trembler.).

- Est-ce que tu es consciente, Kécile, que tu ne les sentiras pas, que tu ne les verras même pas.

- Ça m'est égal!

- Voyons, Kécile! Je sais bien que cette perspective ne peut guère te réjouir, mais ne fais pas l'enfant capricieuse pour autant. Ces détraqueurs n'auront aucun pouvoir sur toi, je te promets qu'ils ne te remmèneront pas à Azkaban. Et ils partiront dès que Black aura été capturé. Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas les ignorer? Que crains-tu?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Kécile en relevant la tête. Mes souvenirs j'imagine.

- On en a déjà longuement discuté à plusieurs reprises. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec et surmonter tes craintes. La rentrée approche, la vie va reprendre son cours et le fait qu'il y aura des détraqueurs aux alentours de Poudlard ne doit rien changer à cela.

- C'est facile à dire! grommela Kécile en se relevant.

Elle vint s'affaler sur le fauteuil en face du bureau directorial et grimaça en sentant sous ses fesses le bouquin qu'elle avait jeté dans sa colère.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance quand je te dis qu'aucun détraqueur ne t'approchera?

- J'ai horreur que vous me posiez cette question, répliqua Kécile. Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

- Et ça t'agace.

- Oui, ça m'agace! s'exclama Kécile en lui lançant un regard noir. Parce que vous avez toujours raison, et que je préférerais que vous me laissiez avoir peur des détraqueurs dans mon coin, ce serait plus facile!

- Mais cela te pousserait à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Voilà qui ne te ressemblerait pas.

- Je vous préviens, ajouta Kécile en se levant, vous ne me ferez pas mettre un pied dehors tant que ces monstres seront là.

- On, mais je ne te demanderais rien, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. C'est toi qui finiras par sortir de toi même.

Kécile haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux avant de refermer la porte du salon derrière elle.

Dumbledore sourit. La nouvelle l'avait ébranlée, en témoignait la pâleur de son visage une fois la crise passée. Mais si Kécile reprenait ses grands airs, c'est qu'elle ferait face.

* * *

J'ai pas mal hésité sur la réaction de Kécile. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Notez l'effort d'anticipation avec la introduction d'Ombrage deux and avant son grand show!lol!


	38. 37 Mifigue, miraisin

Premier chapitre dans la troisième année. Avec un retour du trio et de Severus (je suis sure que vous l'attendiez avec impatience celui-là!).

Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous en aurez autant en le lisant!

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVII: Mi-figue, mi-raisin **

Le jour tant redouté arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Kécile. Au matin du 31 août, Dumbledore se rendit à la grille du parc pour recevoir les détraqueurs, tandis que Kécile faisait sa valise.

Pour l'heure, elle balançait ses affaires avec rage dans la caisse: vêtements, livres, parchemins, plumes, tout s'entassait pêle-mêle en une boule informe. Après un dernier tour des appartements de Dumbledore, elle jeta un uniforme en tapon sur le sommet et rabattit le couvercle avec mauvaise humeur.

" Les ignorer, les ignorer, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Il n'y a pas de détraqueurs, il n'y a absolument rien d'inquiétant, tout va bien... hormis cette fichue valise! finit-elle en beuglant.

Evidement, le couvercle refusait de se fermer et après avoir vainement tenté de s'asseoir dessus, Kécile tira sa baguette avec mauvaise humeur.

- Failamalle!

Les livres jaillirent en flèche de la valise et s'éparpillèrent sur le lit au grand dam de Kécile. Il fallut doux ou trois sorts successifs pour que tout ce petit monde se range avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin fermer le couvercle.

- Et tout ça pour descendre deux étages, grommela-t-elle.

Elle aurait très bien pu ne partir que le lendemain matin, mais elle avait piqué une colère en apprenant que Severus ne rentrerait que le lendemain soir et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas le voir avant la banquet.

Dans un accès d'impatience très mature, elle avait décidé de partir bouder dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

La mauvaise humeur de Kécile ne passa cependant pas en arrivant devant la tour des Gryffondors.

- Tiens! fit la Grosse Dame, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu, vous...

- Merci pour l'accueil... Vous m'ouvrez?

- Le mot de passe?

- J'en sais rien. Comme vous venez de le faire remarquer, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue, et c'est les vacances.

- Cela ne change rien, répondit le portrait, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer sans le mot de passe.

Kécile laissa tomber sa valise par terre en râlant.

- Vous êtes lourde!

Et elle se détourna sans prêter attention aux protestations offusquées de la Grosse Dame pour partir à la recherche du professeur MacGonagall.

Quand elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir cherché le professeur dans son bureau, dans sa salle de cours et dans la salle des profs pour finalement la croiser dans le hall, elle trouva Miss Teigne entrain de renifler suspicieusement sa valise.

- Jarte de là, toi! fit-elle très aimablement à la chatte. Il n'y a rien qui te regarde là-dedans. Va voir dehors s'y j'y suis, ça va t'occuper cinq minutes, surtout en ce moment!

Le matou feula avant de se sauver.

- Vous semblez d'une humeur particulièrement charmante, aujourd'hui, souligna la Grosse Dame.

- Parfaitement. _Fortuna Major_.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous chanter quelque chose, ça vous égayerait, dit le portrait en s'ouvrant.

- C'est ça! Allez donc faire la même proposition aux détraqueurs, vous nous en débarrasseriez vite!

Kécile se réinstalla dans le dortoir des filles. Histoire de rajouter à sa bonne humeur, elle réalisa qu'elle allait à nouveau partager la chambre avec Lavande et Parvati.

Le jour s'était levé sur un ciel gris et morne, comme pour annoncer la venue des détraqueurs, et Kécile observa déjà lassée le parc qui allait lui être interdit pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle ne vit aucun détraqueur. Mais en inspectant le parc, elle aperçut Hagrid se démener avec de grandes créatures. De loin, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'oiseaux ou de chevaux. Elle pensa un instant à des sombrals avant de réaliser que certains étaient trop clairs pour que ce soit ces étranges chevaux. Elle se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de pégases. Et tout en se demandant comment Hagrid avait pu s'en procurer, elle poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme à l'idée de ne pouvoir sortir.

Lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le lendemain soir, Kécile s'était déjà installée à la table des Gryffondors. Les premiers lui jetèrent un regard indifférent ou perplexe, mais elle se fondit rapidement dans la masse. Pas assez cependant pour éviter un Malfoy apparemment très en forme, dans tous les cas hilare à ce moment-là.

Il s'avança le long de la table des rouge et or et stoppa devant Kécile qui le regarda, sourcil haussé sans dire un mot, attendant une explication à cette visite inopportune.

- Tu sais que tu peux être rudement contente de ne pas avoir pris le Poudlard Express aujourd'hui, Gaunt.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago...

- Ton copain Potter, en revanche n'a pas eu la même chance. Vous allez pouvoir faire la paire tous les deux!

- Si tu n'as rien à dire de plus intelligible à dire, Malfoy, débarrasse le plancher avant que les gryffondors ne s'en chargent.

- Ouais! C'est pas Potter qui va me faire du mal aujourd'hui, il doit être encore tout tremblant! ricana Malfoy en s'éloignant.

Plutôt que de chercher à décrypter le sens des inepties du serpentard, Kécile préféra observer la foule des élèves qui entraient. Tous discutaient avec animation, de leurs vacances probablement. Kécile songea que les siennes n'avaient rien eu de très excitantes. Au moins au manoir, on lui apprenait des choses ou bien elle se battait en duel. Cet été avait plutôt traîné en longueur.

Les gryffondors s'installèrent autour d'elle, en l'ignorant royalement, remarqua-t-elle avec ironie. A l'exception de Neville, à qui elle rendit son salut. Weasley s'installa non loin, sur le banc opposé et lui jeta un regard peu amène. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas avec lui.

Dean se chargea de demander au rouquin où était Potter et Granger.

- J'sais pas, répondit Weasley d'un ton un peu morne, MacGonagall voulait leur parler.

Kécile s'intéressa à la table des professeurs qui étaient arrivés progressivement.

Elle constata avec plaisir (bien qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être la seule) que Rogue était enfin revenu. La chaise de MacGonagall était vide, et à côté d'elle, un nouveau professeur discutait avec le directeur par-dessus la place laissée par la directrice des Gryffondors. Ce devait être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Kécile se demanda où Dumbledore était allé pêché celui-là qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir au moindre sort offensif. De plus si Lockhart semblait davantage préoccupé de son apparence que de la qualité de ses cours, celui-ci semblait pêcher dans l'excès inverse... L'impression n'en était pas plus favorable.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la cérémonie de la répartition que Potter et Granger se glissèrent à leur place le plus discrètement possible. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Weasley.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? demanda celui-ci à son ami.

- Me faire ausculter par Pomfresh.... Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on en rajoute! C'est tout juste si elle ne m'a pas fait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Kécile allait demander à Potter ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver quand Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue aux élèves. Cependant, celui-ci prit une tournure un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée:

- J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'entre elle est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité.

En entendant la façon dont le directeur présentait la chose, Kécile ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant qui se transforma en mine horrifiée en entendant la suite.

- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express...

Fouiller le Poudlard Express! Merlin, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été là! Elle serait probablement tombée dans les pommes. A la réflexion, voilà qui expliquait les propos de Potter et de Malfoy! Elle interpella du regard Potter d'un air interrogateur, et il lui confirma d'un signe ses hypothèses. Lui aussi ne devait que moyennement apprécier la compagnie des détraqueurs si leur visite lui avait valu un passage à l'infirmerie...

- ... postés à chaque entrée du domaine, poursuivait Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable.

"Parce qu'avant c'était autorisé? se demanda ironiquement Kécile. Dans tous les cas, en ce qui me concerne, il faudra déjà une excellente raison pour me faire franchir ne serait-ce que la grande porte..."

Kécile constata avec une certaine amertume que les élèves ne s'émouvaient pas plus que ça de la nouvelle. Il y avait bien quelques grimaces sur les bancs, mais la plupart affichaient un air assez indifférent. Ils devaient tous considérer que Black était plus dangereux que les détraqueurs. Pour sa part, Kécile préférait se retrouver face à Sirius Black et toute la clique des mangemorts réunis qu'à une armée de détraqueurs.

- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, continua Dumbledore, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Kécile applaudit poliment, décidé à attendre de voir avant de montrer le moindre enthousiaste vis à vis de ce professeur à l'apparence miteuse... surtout au vu de la tête que Severus faisait en regardant son collègue. Il ne le portait visiblement pas dans son coeur! Kécile, piquée par la curiosité, se fit une note pour en parler avec l'irascible professeur. Après tout, elle se devait bien de lui faire une visite de courtoisie après sa longue absence. D'autant qu'elle pouvait toujours courir pour que Severus vienne la voir de lui-même!

- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprenait Dumbledore, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient.

"Charmant! songea Kécile. Et il y a des cinglés qui prennent cette option..."

- ... cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Kécile sursauta lorsque sa table explosa en applaudissements, suivi de bon nombres d'élèves des autres maisons.

- On aurait dû s'en douter! remarquait Ron en criant à moitié. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord?

Kécile haussa un sourcil en entendant la remarque.

Eh bien! Décidément, elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir choisi cette matière! D'abord, cela lui évitait de devoir sortir dans le parc. Ensuite, si le livre était dangereux, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon quant aux bêtes que ses camarades allaient étudier...

Le banquet s'étira en longueur pour Kécile qui attendait avec impatience d'aller rendre visite à Severus.

Elle ne discuta guère avec le trio, occupées que les trois élèves étaient à discuter avec leurs amis, et ses autres camarades avaient repris leur bonne habitude de l'ignorer.

Neville osa cependant une question.

- Kécile, depuis le mois de mars précédent, on ne t'a pas vu. Le professeur MacGongall nous a dit que tu étais malade. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Problèmes cérébraux, marmonna Kécile d'un air vague.

- Oui, ça on sait que tu as des problèmes cérébraux, c'est pas une nouvelle, remarqua Lavande acerbe.

- Méfie-toi que je ne me sois pas transformée en psychopathe durant l'été, ou que je sois pris de crises de somnambulisme et que j'assassine les gens dans leur sommeil, Brown.

Lavande eut du mal à garder sa contenance, et préféra détourner les yeux.

- C'était quoi exactement le problème? demanda Neville avec sollicitude.

Kécile soupira face à l'insistance qui se voulait pourtant aimable de son camarade, et répondit:

- On va dire que je suis tombée dans une sorte de coma et que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre à cause d'hallucinations et de cauchemars.

- Avec toi, c'est toujours, "on va dire", remarqua Dean. Jamais de réponse claire et précise. C'est vraiment décourageant!

- Dean, mon vieux, t'as pas encore compris que c'est ce que Miss Mystère veut, nous décourager de lui poser des questions?

- Weasley, la ramène pas, grommela Kécile d'un ton menaçant.

- Maintenant que le mystère Gaunt m'a été expliqué, j'éclaire simplement mes camarades.

Kécile se retourna d'un mouvement violent vers Ron, et ses voisins de table purent sentir l'énergie de sa colère vibrer légèrement. Le regard vrillé dans les yeux du rouquin elle menaça dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

- Ose ne serait-ce que laisser filtrer à demi-mot la moindre information à mon sujet, Weasley, et Dumbledore ne m'empêchera pas de te régler ton compte. J'ai de l'avance sur le paiement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est compris?

Ron, légèrement effrayé, parvint à détourner le regard et préféra ignorer la dernière question. Kécile avait jeté un froid sur la table des gryffondors et chacun l'ignora, la laissant dans son coin avec ses mystères. Seule Hermione lui jeta un regard de compassion.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet, alors que le trio se précipitait vers la table des professeurs pour féliciter Hagrid de sa nomination, Kécile accrocha le regard de Severus et lui fit un coup d'oeil insistant. Le professeur pinça les lèvres avant de faire un bref signe de tête.

Ils se rejoignirent devant la porte des appartements de l'austère professeur.

- Où étiez-vous passé tout cet été Severus?

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de brûler les priorités? demanda Rogue en ouvrant la porte et en faisant passer la jeune fille devant lui.

Kécile n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il lui posa donc la question qui lui semblait la plus importante.

- Comment allez-vous? reprit-il.

- Comment ais-je l'air d'aller? rétorqua Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel face au ton concerné du professeur.

- Encore plus insolente qu'à mon départ, ce qui m'inquiète. Faîtes attention à ne pas trop fréquenter Potter où je ne vais plus pouvoir vous supporter.

- Vous supportez bien Malfoy, alors j'ai encore de la marge...

- Tâchez quand même de ne pas trop vous laisser influencer.

- D'après MacGonagall, c'est surtout vous qui m'influencez.

Severus haussa un sourcil et Kécile retint un rire en reconnaissant le geste qu'elle avait en effet adopté.

- Elle dit que par certains côtés, je vous ressemble tellement que je pourrais être votre fille.

- Je me contenterai de vous avoir comme élève, ça me suffit amplement, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

- J'imagine. Même si je suis votre élève préférée, vous pouvez toujours me mettre à la porte si je vous ennuie trop. Tandis que votre fille...

- Qui vous a dit que vous êtes mon élève préférée?

- Personne. Je le sais c'est tout. Je le vois.

- Et comment le voyez-vous?

- Voyons voir... fit mine de réfléchir Kécile. D'abord j'ai beau être à Gryffondor vous me mettez de bonnes notes et vous ne m'enlevez pas de points.

- Je vous mets les notes que vous méritez comme aux autres élèves.

- Hum... sans commentaire. Deuxièmement, alors que je ne suis pas de votre maison, vous vous inquiétez de savoir comment je vais. Troisièmement, je ne connais pas un seul élève qui a déjà pénétré dans ces appartements. Et quatrièmement, vous ne laisseriez pas un seul autre élève se chamailler avec vous comme nous le faisons actuellement.

Severus fixa Kécile qui posait sur lui un regard confiant. Un infime sourire étira de manière imperceptible le coin de sa lèvre.

Oui, Dumbledore avait raison, la fillette s'était remise de sa tragique aventure, et avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle était toute prête à s'épanouir et peut-être enfin à s'ouvrir à la vie de la jeunesse. Pas plus que Dumbledore il ne se sentait le courage de rabrouer les propos insolents et ironiques de l'élève. Il appréciait lui même bien trop ce langage. Et ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était rien d'autre que son assurance envers les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. La confiance. Ce que lui et Dumbledore cherchaient par-dessus tout à développer. Lui-même avait trop grandi dans la défiance pour souhaiter le même sort à Kécile.

- Bien, vous avez gagné, finit-il par reconnaître à Kécile qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché de son regard souriant. N'en profitez pas trop au risque de perdre ces faveurs. Au fait, Minerva m'a dit qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur vous cet été. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement?

Kécile grimaça à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et relata brièvement sa conversation avec la directrice de maison.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fuite dans le corps enseignant, soupira t-elle à la fin.

- Ne prenez pas les professeurs pour des idiots, Kécile, la plupart se doutent de quelque chose. Ils ne se sont pas satisfaits de l'excuse de la maladie pour expliquer votre absence durant la moitié de l'année. Des rumeurs ont filtré du ministère. Ils finiront bien par noter le rapport particulier que vous entretenez avec le directeur. Ils ont déjà constatés votre attitude déroutante en cours ou avec vos camarades. Ils ne sont pas dupes! Un jour ou l'autre la vérité se saura. Sans même parler du fait qu'il n'y pas beaucoup d'élèves qui ont déjà passé leur vacances entières à Poudlard.

- Et vous qu'avez-vous fait durant cet été? demanda Kécile qui n'avait pas le moins du monde oublié le but premier de sa visite.

- J'ai exécuté une mission pour Dumbledore. S'il ne vous en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que vous en ayez connaissance. Le sujet est donc clos.

- C'est au sujet du Seigneur des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?

Severus acquiesça.

Kécile frissonna.

- Il sait maintenant que je ne suis plus à Azkaban?

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Je suppose en revanche que Lucius l'aura su et l'en aura averti...

- En parlant d'Azkaban, que pensez-vous de l'affaire Sirius Black?

Severus se rembrunit.

- Beaucoup de choses, et certaines ne vous regardent pas.

- Fort bien, répondit Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce mangemort. Ça au moins vous en avez le droit? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas en avoir entendu parlé.

- Il se trouve que j'ai moins même ignoré jusqu'au dernier moment la présence de Black dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'a en soit rien d'étonnant. D'abord parce que nous nous détestions cordialement. Ensuite parce que nous étions tous deux dans l'ordre du phénix.

- L'ordre monté par Dumbledore? Mais comment avez-vous pu...

- Auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais dans l'ordre comme agent double. Apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Black, ce que nous avons su trop tard. Mais si lui connaissait ma position, j'ignorais en revanche la sienne. Cela aurait pourtant évité une catastrophe.

L'évocation de ces souvenirs semblait peser à Severus. Aussi, Kécile préféra ne pas insister sur la catastrophe en question, et remarqua:

- Ça semble décidément une manie chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres de partager ses rangs ainsi.

- Il exerce de cette manière un meilleur contrôle sur ses troupes et limite les risques de trahisons.

Le professeur se leva pour couper cours au sujet qu'il estimait glissant et déclara:

- Miss Gaunt, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à sonner. Il est temps que vous retourniez à votre salle commune.

Comprenant qu'elle se faisait aimablement congédier, Kécile se leva à son tour pour obtempérer. Cependant, elle demanda malgré tout:

- Une dernière chose, Severus, vous connaissez le professeur Lupin?

Rogue tourna vers elle un regard noir.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Simple curiosité. A la façon dont vous le regardiez tout à l'heure au banquet, vous ne semblez pas le porter dans cotre coeur...

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieuse pour votre bien, Miss Gaunt.

- Ca doit être mon côté gryffondor qui ressort, fit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Mais plus sérieusement, est-ce que c'est parce qu'on va encore avoir un professeur du genre de Lockhart, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça un professeur, ou bien...

- La raison de mon inimité avec Lupin est plutôt d'ordre personnel, et remonte à mes années d'études, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Conclusion, cela ne me regarde pas.

- Vous avez tout compris.

Kécile laissa échapper un soupir faussement fataliste.

- Bien. Je n'aurais pas appris la moitié de ce que je voulais savoir ce soir, mais enfin... C'est compensé par le plaisir de vous voir, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Severus haussa les yeux au ciel.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, salua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je suis réellement contente que vous soyez revenu, assura-t-elle avec sérieux.

- Je sais, répondit Severus laconique. Bonne nuit, Kécile.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le constater, un changement de ton qui devrait se prolonger. On ne peut pas toujours vivre dans le mélodrame!


	39. 38 Etranges comportements

**La barre des 200 000 mots passés, 80 reviews... Cette histoire continue son bonhomme de chemin!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXVIII: Etranges comportements**

On y était. La troisième année avait officiellement commencé. Kécile soupira en plongeant sa cuillère dans son porridge. Parfois elle regrettait l'ambiance émulative qui régnait au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres où il y avait toujours des choses intéressantes à faire ou à apprendre. Maintenant, elle pouvait toujours courir pour que Severus accepte de lui enseigner de nouveaux sorts, et elle allait retrouver une routine ennuyante. Dans un accès d'humour noir elle songea qu'au moins l'année précédente avait été mouvementée. La pensée des détraqueurs effaça cependant cette pensée. Toute cette histoire était finie, et c'était un soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry? demanda l'un des jumeaux Weasley à Potter qui venait de s'asseoir à la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Malfoy, répondit le dernier des fils Weasley

Kécile se retourna pour voir Malfoy imiter quelqu'un s'évanouissant. Le malaise de Potter avait dû faire les gorges chaudes des Serpentards.

- Ce petit crétin, commenta le frère Weasley, il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans le même compartiment que Malfoy, on se le demande!"

Kécile serra les dents en entendant les autres élèves commenter l'effet que leur faisaient les détraqueurs et s'attaqua à son bol à grands coups de cuillère. Outre de raviver de mauvais souvenirs, la conversation lui faisait se dire que non, cette histoire ne serait vraiment terminée que quand ces monstres auraient définitivement quitté Poudlard."

Elle attrapa d'un geste brusque l'emploi du temps qu'in lui tendait.

Aujourd'hui, elle commençait par Arithmancie, suivi de métamorphose. Après le déjeuner, elle avait cours d'étude des moldus.

Kécile grimaça. Voilà une matière qui n'allait pas aller avec ses idées pas complètement mortes sur la Grande Cause...

- Hermione! s'exclama Ron ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

- Je m'arrangerai, répondit Hermione qui était assise en face de Kécile. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Impossible, répondit Ron en éclatant de rire. Tu as vu ce matin? Neuf heures: Divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures: études des Runes. Et... Là regarde! Encore en dessous... neuf heures: Arithmancie.

Kécile haussa les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois.

- Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois.

- Alors?

- Passe-moi la marmelade, dit Hermione.

- Mais...

- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé? coupa Hermione agacée. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Tu as pris toutes les options ou quoi, Hermione? demanda Kécile. Tu pouvais te passer sans peine de la divination, j'ai vu la prof cette été, c'est une illuminée!

- Ça va?

Kécile sursauta en entendant la grosse voix de Hagrid surgir derrière elle.

- Vous aller assister à mon premier cours! Tout de suite après déjeuner! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer... J'espère que ça se passera bien... Moi, professeur! Si j'avais pu me douter...

- Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé, s'inquiéta Weasley en voyant le nouveau professeur s'avancer vers la table des professeurs en balançant des putois morts d'une main.

- Hum... dans un autre genre, il me semble aussi peu adapté au travail de prof que Lockhart!

Weasley et Potter lui lancèrent un regard furieux. Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez beau l'apprécier, reconnaissez que même vous vous n'êtes pas très rassurés.. Je vous souhaite bon courage!

Après le petit-déjeuner, Kécile se rendit toute seule en salle d'Arithmancie. Elle put constater que ce n'était pas une matière très prisée des élèves, hormis des serdaigles. Il y avait quatre poufsouflles, et chez les serpentards, seuls Drago et Blaise avaient pris l'option.

- Tu n'es pas avec Potter, cette fois-ci? Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour prendre cette matière, c'est vrai.

- Je peux en dire autant de Goyle et Crabbe, Drago, répliqua Kécile.

A ce moment-là, Hermione débouchait à l'angle du couloir visiblement un peu essoufflée.

- Malheureusement, je vois qu'on n'échappera pas à Granger, grommela Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? demanda Kécie à Hermione. Je croyais que tu étais partie en divination!

A ce moment, le professeur Vector ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il aux élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir. Avant de vous installer, vous apprendrez que dans ma classe, vous devrez systématiquement mélanger les maisons.

Il fixa un regard ferme sur les quatre élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, avant de dire avec un sourire aimable:

- Par exemple, puisque votre nombre correspond exactement, j'attends que vous vous mélangiez, messieurs et mesdemoiselles.

Kécile haussa les épaules avec indifférence, mais les trois autres tirèrent des visages de six pieds de longs. Histoire de limiter la catastrophe, Granger se mit avec Zabini, tandis que Malfoy s'asseyait avec Kécile en maugréant contre les profs sadiques.

Malgré tout, le cours se passa calmement. Zabini et Granger s'ignoraient royalement et Drago ne chercha pas de noises à Kécile. Celle-ci, considérant que son condisciple avait fait des efforts, engagea une conversation au moment où la cloche sonnait et où les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme deuxième option, Drago?

- Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Tu vas donc prendre des cours avec Hagrid? demanda Kécile avec un sourire sarcastique.

- M'en parles pas! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais choisi cette matière. Mon père va faire une crise cardiaque quant il va l'apprendre! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as pris?

- On ne m'a pas tellement laissé le choix, en fait, répondit Kécile en grimaçant. Etude des moldus.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes, Gaunt! Toi? C'est une idée de Dumbledore, hein?

Kécile acquiesça avec un geste fataliste. Drago reprit plus bas:

- Quand ton père va apprendre ça...

- Bof, fit Kécile. Avec tout ce qu'il a dû apprendre à mon sujet ces derniers temps, il ne doit plus en être à ça près...

Ils ne purent poursuivre la conversation plus longtemps sur ce sujet de crainte d'être surpris, mais Kécile vit parfaitement la réprobation et le mépris dans le regard du Serpentard.

- Dans quoi tu t'es fourré, Gaunt!

Kécile sortit de la salle à son tour pour se rendre en Métamorphose. Elle songea que l'été aurait apporté au moins une amélioration: elle n'aurait dorénavant plus à jouer la comédie avec le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Il était donc prévu qu'elle lui demande un surcroît de travail théorique.

Le cours du jour était consacré aux animagi. En écoutant le professeur McGonagall leur parler de ces capacités particulières, Kécile se dit que ce devait être bien pratique de pouvoir se métamorphoser ainsi. Cependant elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle n'était pas suffisamment douée en métamorphose pour développer cette capacité. Et quelque chose lui disait que Dumbledore ne serait pas très chaud à l'idée de l'y aider.

Cependant, la classe ne devait pas être très attentive, car après leur avoir fait une démonstration, le professeur McGonagall s'exclama:

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui? C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé...

" Stop! C'est quoi cette histoire? A moins que je n'ai eu la berlue elle était en Arithmancie avec moi ce matin! Elle ne peut pas..."

Kécile fut tirer de sa confusion par la réponse de McGonagall:

- Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année?

Kécile ricana, et elle reçut un regard noir de Parvati.

Ce fut Harry qui se désigna.

Kécile s'exclama d'un ton hautement ironique alors:

- Elle a signé un contrat avec Voldemort ou quoi?

Le professeur la fit taire d'un regard avant de se tourner vers Potter.

- Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que McGonagall n'appréciait pas beaucoup Trelawney. Il était vrai qu'on ne pouvait imaginer deux femmes plus différentes.

Après son petit discours concernant la faible probabilité que la divination et plus encore leur professeur actuel soit sérieuses, la plupart des élèves se déridèrent.

Apparemment pas tous, cependant, car Weasley revint sur le sujet à l'heure du déjeuner. La question était de savoir si oui ou non, Potter avait vu le Sinsitros. Charmant! Entre le discours crédule de Weasley et celui complètement obtus de Granger, Kécile se dit qu'un juste milieu était peut-être à envisager...

- La Divination, c'est très vague, disait Grangeren se plongeant dans son livre d'Arithmancie. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des devinettes, rien de plus.

- Le Sinistros au fond de cette tasse n'avait rien de vague! s'emporta Ron.

- Tu n'en avais pas l'air aussi sûr quand tu as dit à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un mouton, répliqua Granger!

Eh bien, elle était là l'explication! Un présage de Sinistros n'était pas négliger, mais Trelawney, probablement prompte à dramatiser et profitant de la crédulité de ses élèves, avait tout de suite fait mine de voir le pire alors que ce n'était probablement pas un signe aussi dramatique...

- Le professeur Trelawney a dit que tu n'avais pas d'aura! Pour une fois qu'il y a une matière pour laquelle tu n'es pas douée, ça t'énerve!

- Si être doué pour la Divination signifie faire semblant de voir des présages de mort dans un tas de feuilles de thé, alors je crois que je ne vais pas continuer très longtemps à l'étudier. Ce cours était d'une nullité totale par rapport à ce qu'on apprend en classe d'Arithmancie!

Et Granger quitta la Grande salle visiblement piquée au vif.

Weasley la suivit du regard l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Elle n'a encore jamais mis les pieds dans un cours d'Arithmancie.

- Le problème, justement, Weasley, c'est que si, Granger était bien en cours d'arithmancie avec moi ce matin.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Gaunt! Ça n'est pas possible.

- Pense ce que tu veux, je suis certaine de ce que j'affirme. Je me demande bien comment elle fait...

C'est en traînant les pieds que Kécile se rendit dans la salle de cours où se tenaient l'étude des moldus. Il n'y aurait aucun Gryffondor dans ce cours, et aucun Serpentard non plus, on pouvait en être sûr. Aussi lorsqu'elle vit arriver Hermione, fut-elle un moment décontenancée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger? demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens assister au cours, répondit Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

- Granger, tu _es_ une... née moldu, tu sais déjà tout sur eux! ça n'a aucune utilité!

- Biens sûr que si!

- Sans parler du fait que tu ne devrais pas être en Soins aux Créatures Magiques?...

Hermione profita que le professeur Burbage ouvrait la porte et invitait ses élèves à rentrer pour éluder.

En passant devant elle pour aller s'asseoir, Kécile lui murmura:

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça...

Susan Bones s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Justin Finch-Fletchley prenait la place à côté d'Hermione. Les quatre élèves se connaissaient vaguement pour suivre les mêmes cours de Botanique. En revanche, les trois Serdaigles s'assirent ensemble.

Le professeur Burbage commença par leur demander ce qui les avaient poussé à choisir cette matière. Manquant cruellement d'originalité, toutes les réponses tournaient autour du "pour mieux connaître cette civilisation que nous côtoyons". L'une des Serdaigle, une certaine Morag, fit même un petit speech sur comment l'ignorance des sorciers au sujet des moldus les avaient amenés à les sous-estimer et avait permis l'ascension de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Quand vint le tour de Kécile, cependant, elle ne s'embarrassa pas de grandes idées philosophique et répondit simplement d'un ton morne:

" Parce qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix" , ce qui lui valut des regards de travers. Le professeur Burbage, loin de se laisser démonter lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

- Vous êtes Kécile Gaunt?

- Oui, reconnut l'élève perplexe.

- Je vois. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a touché deux mots à votre sujet, fit-elle d'un air entendu qui horripila profondément Kécile. Elle se rembrunit davantage encore et ne dit plus un mot de tout le cours.

Ainsi, Dumbledore avait pris les devants! Kécile se sentit profondément agacée. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le vieil homme mettait son nez partout. Peut-être parce qu'il avait parfaitement anticipé sa réaction. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse d'esclandre.

Oui, en fait c'était ça. Sur ce sujet là, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et ça l'agaçait parce qu'en plus il avait parfaitement raison! Du coup, elle n'écouta pas vraiment le cours consacré à déterminer les différences entre moldus et sorciers "au delà de tout critère de jugement" pour reprendre les termes de Burbage.

Une fois de plus, Hermione s'éclipsa à toute vitesse à la fin du cours, et Kécile se retrouva à prendre seule le chemin de la grande salle. Elle y retrouva l'éternel trio à la table des Gryffondors, tirant une mine de six pieds de longs.

- Qu'est- ce que vous arrive, tous les trois? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Hagrid, répondit Dean.

- C'est Malfoy, répondit au même moment Weasley.

Kécile qui était la seule Gryffondor de son année à ne pas avoir choisi Soins aux Créatures magiques demanda sans comprendre:

- Décidez-vous! C'est Hagrid, ou Malfoy?

Harry se chargea de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé durant le premier cours du nouveau professeur.

Kécile mangea un moment en silence, avant d'avouer le fond de sa pensée.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais si c'était très raisonnable de commencer par ces créatures. D'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, les hippogriffes...

- C'est ça! beugla Weasley, j'étais sûr que tu prendrais la défense de Malfoy!

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Weasley! fit Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel, ça n'a rien à voir. Il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui d'autre, que je me poserais la même question.

- En même temps, fit remarquer Harry avec diplomatie, personne n'a eu de soucis hormis Malfoy. Le seul qui s'est débrouillé pour se mettre dans ce pétrin, il a fallu que ce soit lui... Il était le seul assez stupide pour ne pas en tenir compte.

- A défaut de stupide, je dirais le seul suffisamment arrogant, corrigea Kécile.

- En tout cas, cette histoire risque d'ébranler Hagrid, remarqua Hermione. Je ne le vois pas, il n'est pas venu dîner, poursuivit-elle anxieuse en regardant la table des professeurs. Ils ne l'ont quand même pas renvoyé, j'espère?

- Ils n'ont pas intérêt, répondit Ron qui pour une fois ne faisait pas de mal à son assiette. En tous cas, conclut-il on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyés pour ce premier jour de la rentrée...

Après le dîner, le trio se décida à rendre visite à Hagrid. Si Harry dut convaincre Hermione et Ron qu'il pouvait sortir dehors, Kécile refusa tout net de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans le parc.

Elle les quitta donc dans le hall et remonta le grand escalier avec l'intention d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais en passant devint l'infirmerie, l'envie lui prit de passer voir Drago. Elle allait probablement se faire jeter, mais rien ne coûtait d'essayer. Elle dût d'abord promettre à Mme Pomfresh que sa visite ne serait pas longue, et elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où s'alignaient les lits, elle vit Severus qui finissait apparemment de dire deux mots à son élève. Il haussa un sourcil narquois en la voyant arriver.

- Je vois que vous avez de la visite, Drago. Tâchez de ne pas trop vous agiter. Gaunt, fit-il à Kécile, j'aimerais retrouver mon élève en un seul morceau à la fin de votre visite. Bonne soirée, fit-il en se partant.

Kécile haussa les épaules alors que Malfoy le regardait partir d'un air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaunt, demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Bonjour, _Malfoy_. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai appris que tu as été blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

- Question de politesse... Il paraît que Parkinson est très inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais grogna Drago, visiblement très enthousiaste, elle est venue me voir.

- Si tu lui as fait le même accueil, elle n'a pas dû rester très longtemps! Bon, sérieusement, comment tu vas?

- Question débile, Gaunt. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai manqué perdre mon bras.

- Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique, Drago! Je vais finir par te plaindre. Comment tu as fait ton compte, au juste?

- C'est la faute de ce crétin de Hagrid! Quand je pense que ce balourd a été nommé professeur.

- Je veux bien qu'il n'a pas fait un choix très judicieux pour démarrer le premier cours avec des hippogriffes, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu as un peu chercher les ennuis...

- Evidemment, tu te ranges à l'avis de Saint-Potter!

- C'est marrant, Weasley m'a dit exactement l'inverse, soupira Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que je voudrais comprendre, poursuivit-elle, c'est comment tu as pu être assez stupide pour ne pas suivre les conseils que le prof vous avait apparemment donné, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Le prof? Parce que tu crois que je vais suivre les conseils de cette pâle imitation de sorcier!

- La preuve est que ça peut servir. Tu as quelque chose contre lui?

- Non mais tu veux rire! Il est tout juste bon à jouer le garde-chasse! Mais être professeur! Quand mon père recevra la lettre demain matin, il va s'étrangler! C'est une honte.

- Tiens, tu as décidé de la faire mourir autrement, apparemment... ce matin il devait avoir une crise cardiaque. Alors si je comprends bien, tu cherches à faire renvoyer Hagrid, c'est ça?

- J'espère y parvenir... répondit Drago avec une mine sournoise. Tu ne m'approuves pas, bien sûr, traîtresse!

Kécile pinça les lèvres mais préféra ne pas relever l'insulte

- Ça m'est égal, répondit-elle sèchement. De toute manière, tu te fais des illusions, si tu veux mon avis. Dumbledore soutient Hagrid. Et il y aura des élèves pour témoigner contre toi.

- Il y en aura aussi pour témoigner pour moi.

- Je doute que ça suffise. Mais enfin! Libre à toi de te donner des airs de martyrs dans cet espoir. Sur ce, bonne nuit, Drago.

Une fois ça BA de la journée exécutée, Kécile s'achemina jusqu'au bureau du directeur, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à rendre visite à Malfoy. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne se considérait malgré tout pas proche de lui. Du moins... plus.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur, elle trouva le vieil homme en pleine conversation avec le nouveau professeur.

- Bonjour, Kécile, dit-il en lui souriant. Entre, s'il-te-plaît et ferme la porte.

Elle s'exécuta tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au professeur. Il n'avait décidément pas très bonne mine et sa tenue paraissait encore plus miteuse de près.

- Attends -moi donc dans le salon, s'il-te plaît, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je finis avec le professeur Lupin et je te rejoins.

Sans un mot, Kécile traversa le bureau et passa la porte qui menait aux appartements du directeur, agacée de sentir sur elle le regard de Lupin.

Machinalement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque et posa vaguement le regard sur les volumes. Mais les étagères lui étaient familières après plusieurs semaines enfermée dans ses appartements. Elle se rendait compte, rétrospectivement, que c'était un soulagement d'avoir quitté cette pièce et d'avoir retrouvé le bruit et la chaleur indifférente de la tour Gryffondor. Cela l'avait aidé à tourner la page. En seulement deux jours, la pièce auparavant familière et rassurante la rendait mal à l'aise, témoin d'une période difficile, d'un moment de faiblesse qu'elle voulait oublier.

Sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi, elle se sentit brusquement agacée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste un peu brusque en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à venir voir le directeur... Décidément, elle avait vraiment des réactions bizarres aujourd'hui...

Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans le salon, Kécile était à la fenêtre et arborait une expression fermée. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour en déduire que quelque chose la perturbait. Il allait falloir jouer avec le caractère lunatique de l'enfant.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Kécile. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt. Tu semblais en colère contre moi la dernière fois. Quelque chose à voir avec les détraqueurs et Severus...

Kécile haussa les épaules, comme si elle même ne savait plus très bien ce qui avait provoqué sa colère.

- A défaut de pouvoir régler le problème des détraqueurs, t'es-tu occupé de celui de Severus?

Kécile dodelina de la tête.

- Oui et non, répondit-elle. Je suis allée le voir.

Sa mine préoccupée disparue pour laisser place à un air mutin.

- Le côté positif de la chose, c'est que j'ai réussi à lui faire reconnaître que je suis son élève préférée, dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix. Le côté négatif de la chose c'est qu'il a refusé de me dire où il était passé cet été. La seule chose que j'ai obtenu à ce sujet c'est de vous demander directement et que ça concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc, je vous retourne la question: où était Severus?

- En mission secrète. Et comme l'indique son nom, cette mission doit rester inconnue de tous.

- Donc je ne peux rien savoir, conclut Kécile avec une moue contrariée.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Parle moi plutôt de ta rentrée.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire... Ah si! s'exclama Kécile brusquement très sérieuse et la mine ombrageuse. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé dire au professeur Burbage? J'ai eu l'impression d'être un cas spécial à soigner! fit-elle avec indignation.

- Connaissant ton enthousiasme débordant pour cette matière, j'ai pris quelques précautions afin d'éviter tout esclandre qui attirerait davantage l'attention sur toi.

Devant la mine de plus en plus furieuse de Kécile, il eut un geste apaisant et lui dit avec un sourire amusé:

- Je te promets que je ne lui ai rien dit de compromettant. Je lui ai simplement précisé que tu avait grandi dans la famille Malfoy, comme chacun le sait, que tu n'avais pas choisi cette matière de toi-même, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner que tu ne partages pas les convictions que cette discipline met en valeur. Ais-je dis quelque chose de trop?

Kécile poussa un soupir agacé.

- C'est réellement tout ce que vous lui avez dit? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux. Aucune allusion à nos petites "discussions" de première année?

- Aucune. Te voilà rassurée?

Kécile grimaça.

- De toute manière, le professeur Burbage va tout faire pour me faire changer d'avis, alors...

- Comprends bien ma démarche en te demandant de suivre ces cours, Kécile. Je veux que tu ais une connaissance objective de la société moldue, sans a priori, ni dans un sens, ni dans un autre. De façon à ce que tu puisses décider par toi-même ce que tu penses.

- mais si je peux penser comme vous, c'est quand même mieux, n'est-ce pas, répliqua Kécile en le regardant à la fois agacée et amusée.

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore avec un air exagérément entendu.

On frappa à la porte du bureau. Dumbledore alla ouvrir.

- Severus!

- Bonsoir, professeur, je viens d'envoyer la lettre à Lucius Malfoy.

- Bien. Je crains qu'il ne faille s'attendre à ce qu'il saisisse le Conseil d'administration de l'école... répondit Dumbledore.

Kécile entra à son tour, comprenant qu'on parlait de l'accident de Drago.

- Miss Gaunt... fit le professeur, assez peu surpris de la trouver chez le directeur. Mon élève est-il toujours entier?

- Bien sûr, Severus. Je n'avais aucune intention de l'abîmer davantage qu'il ne l'était.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il vous ferait perdre votre calme...

Kécile comprit qu'il songeait à ce jour, lors de sa seconde année où elle avait assez sérieusement amoché le serpentard, dans le bureau même du professeur.

- Notre échange a été très courtois, soyez sans crainte, professeur, répondit Kécile d'un ton un peu trop poli pour être honnête.

- Des échanges courtois entre une élève de Gryffondor et un élève de Serpentard! Voilà qui est à marquer dans les annales, plaisanta Dumbledore.

- Vous allez voir que Miss Gaunt va contribuer au rapprochement des deux maisons que vous désirez tant, fit Rogue d'un ton railleur. Plus sérieusement, Kécile, je m'étonne que vous gardiez des rapports avec Malfoy.

- Cela m'étonne moi-même, avoua Kécile, avec une mine désabusée. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vouloir garder un minimum de relation avec lui. Ce n'est pas très logique.

- Ça l'est bien davantage que tu ne le crois, intervint Dumbledore.

Kécile le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Il représente une attache à ton passé.. Ta petite enfance.

- J'ai tourné la page, répondit Kécile d'un ton catégorique.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. De ce que tu m'en as raconté, les temps passés avec Drago au manoir Malfoy sont des meilleurs que tu ais vécus. Je trouve normal que tu ne veuilles pas perdre cela. Tourner la page ne veut pas forcément dire jeter aux orties tous les souvenirs et toutes les expériences passés.

- Dit comme ça, ça paraît d'un sentimentalisme, répondit Kécile en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique.

- Je croirais entendre Severus.

- On me le dit assez souvent, souligna Kécile.

Dumbledore sourit. Le fait était que consciemment ou non, Kécile prenait beaucoup de mimiques du professeur. Il jeta un regard à Severus. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre que celui-ci avait des choses à lui dire et qu'il attendait que Kécile parte pour lui en faire part.

- Il se fait tard, Kécile, et j'ai encore des choses à voir avec le professeur Rogue. Tu peux revenir demain, mais pour l'heure, il est temps que tu retournes à ton dortoir.

Kécile obtempéra. Après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle quitta le bureau.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Severus demanda à Dumbledore

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de l'inciter à fréquenter Malfoy?

- Elle en a besoin. Je pense que ce peut-être un élément stabilisateur pour elle.

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que Drago prend de plus en plus le chemin de son père et qu'un beau jour il n'est pas exclu qu'il reçoive l'ordre de se charger d'elle.

- Vous ne prêtez pas un très bon fond à Drago...

- Je lui prête surtout ce qu'on lui donne. Et ça ne me pousse pas à lui faire confiance, surtout depuis que ma trahison est connue. Mais je parle dans le vide... Il est bien connu que vous êtes la personne la moins méfiante qu'il existe. Ce serait trop vous demander d'être prudent!

- Je pense que pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien à craindre de la part du jeune Malfoy, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pour l'instant...


	40. 39 Etranges comportements 2

**Chapitre XXXIX: Etranges comportements (2)**

Jeudi matin, à la table des Gryffondors, tous les troisièmes années parlaient avec anxiété du devoir sur la potion de ratatinage qui allait être à rendre en cours. Finnigan et Thomas pestaient après Rogue pour leur donner des devoirs aussi compliqués, Patil et Brown comparaient avidement leurs devoirs, Granger avait le nez plongé dans son livre de potion, Longdubat faisait tomber tout ce qu'il prenait entre les mains et tout ce qui était autour de lui vacillait régulièrement, Weasley enfournait son petit déjeuner d'un air fataliste pour prendre des forces, et Potter se préparait mentalement à se faire traiter de tous les noms. Le fait qu'une fois de plus le cours soit commun avec les serpentards n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

Les jumeaux Weasley (Kécile était toujours infichue de les reconnaître) s'assirent à côté de leur frère, et se retrouvèrent en face de Kécile qui buvait tranquillement son thé.

- Alors, vous avez cours avec Lupin, cette après-midi?

- Vous l'avez vu? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui. Rien à voir avec Lockhart.

- La différence de qualité de cours est à l'aune de la différence d'apparence? demanda Kécile d'un ton narquois.

L'un des deux eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Tu as vraiment des critères de jugements primaires, Gaunt.

- En tout cas, lui il sait de quoi il parle.

- Pas comme ce bellâtre de Lockhart.

- Tant mieux, conclut Kécile avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec lui, s'exclama Granger.

- Oui, mais avant, grogna Weasley, il va falloir affronter Rogue.

- Je vais te rassurer, Ron, dit son frère, il est d'une humeur épouvantable.

- Pourquoi? demanda Kécile en levant à nouveau le nez de sa tasse.

- Toujours la même raison: une fois de plus le poste de défense contre les forces du mal lui est passé sous le nez.

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ce qu'il veuille absolument ce poste! Ça n'est pas vrai...

- J'oubliais qu'on a une grande spécialiste du spécimen Rogue sous la main, répondit l'un des jumeaux narquois.

- Alors, vas-y , éclaire-nous! Pourquoi Rogue est-il d'une humeur épouvantable?

- Parce que c'est la rentrée, et qu'il doit à nouveau se coltiner des crétins congénitaux, dixit Rogue lui-même.

Alors que tous les élèves (ou presque) étaient en train de stresser sur leur potion de ratatinage, Malfoy fit une entrée remarquée avec plus de vingt minutes de retard, probablement dues aux examens de l'infirmière. Le bras en écharpe, il se donnait des grands airs, mais Kécile était persuadée qu'une bonne part devait être attribué à la comédie.

Le rescapé s'installa à la même table que Potter et Weasley, juste à côté de celle qu'elle se partageait avec Hermione. Kécile se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien pousser Malfoy à venir tout d'un coup s'immiscer chez les Gryffondors. Elle comprit bien vite...

- Monsieur, dit Malfoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper mes racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras.

- Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malfoy, répondit Rogue sans même regarder l'élève en question.

Kécile ne put retenir un sourire moqueur, mais elle était parfaitement de l'avis du rouquin quand il marmonna d'un ton mauvais:

- Il n'a rien du tout, ton bras.

- Weasley, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Coupe-moi ces racines.

- Dis Drago, intervint Kécile. La rentrée prochaine, amène ton elfe de maison, tu seras plus vite servi, et ça nous fera des vacances.

- C'est plus drôle comme ça. Professeur! reprit-il à haute voix en voyant Ron bâcler le découpage de ses racines. Weasley abîme mes racines.

- Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malfoy.

- Mais monsieur...

- Vous m'avez entendu? coupa Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

Kécile croisa le regard du professeur et lui jeta un regard de reproche. Qu'il favorise ses élèves, soit, mais qu'il entre ainsi dans le jeu de Malfoy!

Celui-ci en rajoutait d'ailleurs une couche.

- Monsieur, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche.

- Dis donc, Malfoy! s'exclama Kécile à haute voix, commençant à trouver le jeu lassant. Non seulement t'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul, mais en plus tu es trop petit pour demander toi-même de l'aide?

- Potter, répondit Severus, sans relever le commentaire, vous éplucherez la figue de Malfoy.

Le serpentard avait un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

- Pathétique! souffla Kécile.

Mais Drago avait trouvé un nouvel angle d'attaque.

- Vous avez vu votre copain Hagrid, ces temps-ci?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur. Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé...

- Continue comme ça, Malfoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose, gronda Weasley, qui semblait de plus en plus énervé.

- Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais.

- Malfoy, je serais à ta place, coupa Kécile, je ne m'avancerais pas autant... Avec ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier, je pense que Lucius a plutôt intérêt à ne pas aller se réfugier dans les jupes de Fudge, il risquerait d'être mal reçu. Et depuis son renvoi, je ne suis pas certaine que le conseil d'administration lui prête une oreille aussi attentive qu'auparavant. Sans vouloir détruire tes illusions, mon cher Drago.

- Le nom de Malfoy est bien plus respecté que tu ne le crois, Gaunt. Sans parler qu'avec la blessure que j'ai reçue, poursuivit-il d'un ton théâtral, qui sait si je retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras?

- Malheureusement pour nous, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet... marmonna Kécile.

Elle se détourna alors ostensiblement de Drago et retourna à sa potion qui avait maintenant une jolie couleur verte, comme indiquée. Néanmoins, la trouvant un peu foncée, elle baissa quelques instants la température du feu tout en al remuant pou l'éclaircir.

De l'autre côté de sa table qu'elle partageait avec Granger, Londubat semblait avoir quelques soucis avec sa potion, mais surtout avec le professeur qui était venu inspecter son chaudron:

- Orange! s'exclamait Rogue. Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat?

Kécile trouvait que Severus en faisait un peu trop. Si la potion était orange, elle devait être rattrapable assez facilement. Qu'il aille voir de plus près celle de Goyle qui passait par toutes les nuances de Kaki depuis une demi-heure, on allait rigoler cinq minutes!

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, intervint Granger, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville?

- Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante.

Franchement, cette fille était maso! Elle donnait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Londubat, poursuivait Severus, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être nous encourager à la préparer convenablement?

Kécile eut un vague élan de compassion pour Londubat devant sa tête déconfite. Rogue devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur pour l'enfoncer comme ça et menacer d'empoisonner son crapaud. Menace que le pauvre Neville prenait très au sérieux. Kécile quant à elle se doutait que Severus possédait l'antidote nécessaire: les professeurs ne pouvaient pas prendre les familiers de leurs élèves comme cobayes avec une telle négligence. Mais à Londubat l'ignorait et il était terrorisé.

- Tu veux bien m'aider?souffla-t-il à Granger dès que Rogue eut le dos tourné.

- Laisse, Hermione, intervint Kécile. Tu aurais des problèmes s'il te surprend. Je m'en charge.

Les deux élèves tournèrent un regard ébahi devant la soudaine serviabilité de leur camarade.

Tout en prenant soin que le professeur de la voit pas manoeuvrer, Kécile souffla des consignes à Neville pour redonner la bonne couleur à sa potion.

Alors qu'elle laissait sa propre potion infuser, son attention fut attirée peu de temps avant la fin du cours par une conversation entre Finnigan, Potter et Weasley de l'autre côté de sa table à propos de Black. Le criminel avait été repéré dans les parages du château. Elle écoutait d'une oreille attentive et n'était pas la seule, car Malfoy se mêla de la conversation:

- Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter?

Kécile haussa les yeux au ciel. Quelle question stupide! Potter semblait d'ailleurs penser la même chose.

- Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy? interrompit Weasley d'un ton brusque.

Kécile se posait la même question. Potter avait beau être Gryfonndor, il n'allait pas se jeter ainsi dans le gueule du loup. La suggestion de Drago n'avait aucun sens.

- Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter? répondit celui-ci d'un ton goguenard.

- Je ne sais pas quoi? interrogea Potter.

- Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les détraqueurs faire le travail? Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

- De quoi tu parles? s'énerva Potter.

- Malfoy, intervint Kécile, cesse tes propos sibyllins et dis nous ce que tu as dans le crâne, on gagnera tous du temps.

Mais Rogue s'adressa à la classe, les coupant dans leur élan, et Malfoy se contenta de leur adresser un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, Malfoy? demanda Potter un peu plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me venger de Black? Il ne m'a rien fait. Pas encore.

- Il a tout inventé, répondit Weasley d'un ton féroce. Il essaye de te faire faire des bêtises.

- Pour une fois, Weasley, je suis parfaitement de ton avis. Cette année, Malfoy est entrain de passer maître dans l'art de semer le trouble, alors ne prête pas attention à ses propos. J'essaierai d'aller lui tirer les vers du nez. Je te tiens au courant...

Vint le moment de tester la potion de Londubat sur son crapaud. Sous le regard très inquiet de Neville, Rogue s'empara du batracien et fit couler quelques gouttes de la potion d'un beau vert pétant dans la gueule de l'animal. Lorsqu'il se transforma en têtard, Rogue sembla furieux, et la satisfaction des Gryffondors à voir leur détesté professeur mouché fut coupée court:

- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, dit-il d'un ton hargneux. Je vous avais interdit de l'aider, miss Granger.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione, professeur, intervint Kécile. C'est moi.

Le silence s'abattit sur la classe tandis que le professeur et l'élève s'affrontaient du regard.

Severus fixait Kécile d'un regard dur et celle-ci ne baissait pas les yeux, estimant être dans son droit. Elle eut même envie d'ajouter: " Vous ne m'avez rien interdit à moi." mais jugea néanmoins plus prudent de se taire devant la mine sévère du professeur. Décidément, il était mal luné...

Les cinq points ne furent pas rendus à Gryffondors, il ne fallait pas y songer un instant.

Kéciel traîna un peu pour pouvoir dire deux mots à Severus.

Celui-ci l'avait parfaitement compris et il fut le premier à parler dès qu'ils furent seuls.

- A quoi jouez-vous Miss Gaunt? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Et Kécile détesta la façon dont il prononça "Miss Gaunt", avec une telle distance qu'elle hésita à la franchir. Elle demanda prudemment:

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur?

Mieux valait oublier le "Severus" pour l'instant...

- D'abord vous fréquentez Malfoy et ensuite vous aider Londubat! Demandez Potter en mariage et la mesure sera comble, fit-il d'un ton cassant.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Vous voyez le mal là où il n'y en a pas. J'ai été élevée avec Drago, Neville n'est pas méchant et Harry ne vous a rien fait, que je sache. Je pourrais vous demander à vous pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur ces deux Gryffondors en particuliers et continuez à favoriser Malfoy après tout ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Miss Gaunt.

Kécile s'énerva. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Severus la battait à froid.

Ah il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là? Et bien ils allaient être deux.

- Je n'ai pas non plus à vous justifier mes fréquentations, professeur.

Et elle quitta la salle de cours en fermant la porte un peu trop brusquement. Elle arpenta les couloirs au pas de charge, ruminant l'attitude de Severus. Elle détestait quand il se comportait de cette manière froide et distante avec elle.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées amères en arrivant au pied du dernier escalier montant au grand hall lorsqu'elle entendit Weasley demander à Granger:

- Comment tu as fait ça?

- Quoi? s'ensuit celle-ci en rejoignant ses deux amis.

- Tu étais juste derrière nous et une seconde plus tard, tu étais revenue au pied de l'escalier.

- Comment? Ah, oui, je suis retournée chercher quelque chose. Oh, non...

Kécile fronça les sourcils en voyant jaillir du sac d'Hermione une pile de livres qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat.

- Pourquoi tu emportes ces trucs-là partout? demanda Weasley.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'options que vous.

Granger était visiblement mal à l'aise et cherchait à détourner le sujet. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré tous ses livres, elle se dirigea en hâte vers la grande salle.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose?

- C'est certain, Weasley, intervint Kécile en se rapprochant des deux garçons. D'abord je voudrais bien savoir comment elle a bien pu s'y prendre pour être au même moment en Divination et en Arithmancie, ensuite, j'ignore si elle est réellement retournée chercher quelque chose, mais en tout cas pas dans la salle de cours, je peux vous l'assurer: je suis restée dire deux mots à Severus et elle n'est pas revenue dans le cachot.

- Ce que tu dis est matériellement impossible, Kécile.

- Les faits sont là, Harry. Et nous sommes des sorciers. Par définition, nous faisons des choses "impossibles".

- Mais comment peut-elle faire?

- Vous l'avez interrogé?

- Tu le vois toi-même, répondit Harry, elle évite nos questions.

- Hum... Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être me renseigner.

- Dumbledore?

Kécile acquiesça.

- Ça doit être pratique d'être proche du directeur...

- Je te détrompe de suite, Weasley! Ça n'a pas que des avantages...

Après le déjeuner, tous les Gryffondors se rendirent en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec une certaine excitation. On parlait beaucoup du nouveau professeur dans les couloirs et plutôt en bien. Kécile pour sa part, réservait son jugement.

Il obtint cependant d'entrée un bon point en annonçant une séance de travaux pratiques. Allait-il le perdre ou non, il fallait voir, car leur unique séance de travaux pratiques l'an dernier avait été une véritable débâcle et Lockhart avait définitivement été classé dans la catégorie "sorciers minables" de l'esprit de Kécile parès cet évènement.

Le cours allait s'effectuer dans la salle des profs. Ils durent déloger Rogue de son fauteuil. Lorsque l'austère professeur croisa le regard de son collègue, Kécile fut surprise d'y voir une telle haine. Même Bellatrix n'était pas capable d'inspirer davantage que de l'hostilité et du mépris à Severus.

- Ne fermez pas Lupin, dit Rogue, je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il sortit de la salle en ignorant royalement les élèves, mais au moment de refermer la porte, il ajouta:

- On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger ou Miss Gaunt sont là pour leur souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Kécile commençait à croire que la mauvaise humeur de Severus était davantage due au professeur Lupin qu'à la rentrée en elle-même. Jamais il ne s'était acharné ainsi sur un élève. Pas à ce point. Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir contre ce prof à l'apparence inoffensive? Que s'était-il donc passé entre eux durant leur scolarité pour qu'il réagisse ainsi vingt ans après?

Les interrogations de Kécile furent interrompues par un grand bruit venant d'un placard au fond de la salle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

Kécile se mordit les lèvres. " Ne vous inquiétez pas." Il en avait de bonnes ce prof! Non, parce qu'il avait intérêt à être vraiment compétent: inutile de compter sur elle sur ce coup là! Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ridicule. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas?

Tout d'un coup, Kécile eut préféré que Severus soit resté. C'était lui qui était venu à son secours, lorsque, alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un épouvantard en ouvrant une vieille malle. En théorie, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. En théorie seulement. Elle avait été incapable d'imaginer cette imitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres autrement qu'avec cet air menaçant, prêt à lui lancer un doloris. Severus était intervenu et s'était occupé de la créature. Celle-ci avait pris l'apparence du cadavre effroyable d'une femme squelettique qui ressemblait vaguement à un zombie. Severus avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il craignait par dessus tout les inferi...

Aujourd'hui, personne ne serait-là pour effacer la vision du Maître. Et Kécile trouvait l'idée qu'il apparaisse moyennement plaisante. On pouvait être sûr que cela déclancherait la panique, sans parler des questions que cela occasionnerait. Mais Kécile se demanda alors si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment ce qu'elle craignait le plus. A choisir entre son père et des détraqueurs, elle choisissait son père sans hésiter.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Kécile n'avait pas écouté ce que le professeur avait expliqué concernant les épouvantards et c'est un éclat de rire général qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Le professeur Rogue... Hum... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois?

- Heu... oui, répondit Londubat mal à l'aise. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

- Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement?

- Heu... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main.

- Oui, un grand sac rouge.

- Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête?

Kécile eut un rictus narquois quand elle comprit où Lupin voulait en venir. Si Severus apprenait ça, son humeur n'allait pas s'arranger. En même temps, il l'avait cherché...

L'idée de Rogue affublé d'un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, d'une robe verte, d'une étole de renard et d'un sac à main rouge amusa énormément l'ensemble de la classe. Chaque Gryffondor y voyait probablement une douce vengeance...

- Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique.

Il n'y a pas encore longtemps, à la question: "Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur", Kécile aurait répondu sans hésiter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais depuis son séjour à Azkaban, l'idée de se retrouver face à un détraqueur la glaçait de terreur. Elle savait que devant cette apparition, elle serait sans réaction.

Rendre un détraqueur comique... Kécile secoua la tête, incapable de se concentrer sur l'idée incongrue. Des images et des sensations vécues à Azkaban menaçaient de la submerger, d'échapper à la barrière de son esprit derrière laquelle elle avait soigneusement enfermé ces souvenirs sinistres. Elle commençait à se sentir vaguement mal, les jambes cotonneuses lorsque le professeur demanda:

- Tout le monde est prêt?

Kécile ne l'était absolument pas, mais elle se garda de le dire.

- Neville, vos camarade vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord? Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un.

Kécile recula prudemment au fin fond de la salle, se plaçant soigneusement derrière tous les autres élèves. Elle croisa le regard effrayé de Potter et pendant un cours instant, ils partagèrent la même peur secrète.

Un Severus particulièrement impressionnant jaillit de la penderie. Sauf que le véritable Severus n'aurait jamais cherché ainsi sa baguette... Il avait une manière bien à lui de la sortir de sa manche d'un geste sûr et rapide acquis durant son service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kécile regretta cependant de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour prendre des clichés de la scène qui suivit. Seveurs aurait été touché au plus profond de son honneur et de sa dignité en se voyant trébucher mais il aurait probablement explosé de rage en se voyant affublé de ces habits de vieille folle. Et le grand éclat de rire que provoqua cette vision n'aurait rien arrangé.

Patil prit le relais et l'épouvantard se changea en momie. En soit, Kécile la trouvait déjà ridicule en elle-même. Vint ensuite le spectre de la mort, grand copain de Lockhart. Et ainsi de suite. A l'image de toute la classe, Kécile eut un mouvement de recul en voyant surgir devant Weasely une araignée si gigantesque qu'elle touchait presque le plafond.

" Bon sang! Où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça?"

Kécile avait du mal à croire que Weasley ait déjà croisé une pareilles bestiole. Elle aurait plutôt parié sur une table vide au petit déjeuner ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Devant une telle peur, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner, et Weasley gagna un peu d'estime dans l'esprit de Kécile.

C'était au tour de Harry. Il appréhendait visiblement l'instant, mais Lupin s'interposa entre lui et l'épouvantard sous le regard déconcerté de l'élève. L'araignée se transforma alors en une boule argentée. Perplexe, Kécile le vit se transformer en cafard. Qu'est-ce que c'était? En quoi une boule argentée pouvait-elle bien être effrayante? Le soulagement d'avoir échappé à cette épreuve lui fit cependant momentanément oublier la question.

Le cours se termina dans une euphorie générale. Seuls Harry et Kécile ne partageaient pas l'excitation ambiante, tous deux préoccupés. Un nouveau regard leur suffit à échanger leurs doutes.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune en suivant Weasley et Granger qui commentaient le cours devant eux.

- C'était le meilleur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu!

- Apparemment, c'est un très bon prof. Mais j'aurais aimé affronter l'épouvantard, moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crains le plus, toi? Faire un devoir qui n'aurait que dix-neuf sur vingt?

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, Kécile n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir d'arithmancie. Trop d'interrogations s'étaient accumulées ces derniers jours:

- Comment Hermione faisait-elle pour assister à plusieurs cours à la fois ?

- Drago sous-entendait-il réellement quelque chose en parlant de Black?

- Si oui, pourquoi serait-il au courant de quelque chose qu'elle même ignorait?

- Pourquoi Severus détestait-il à ce point le professeur Lupin?

- Pourquoi Lupin avait-il peur des boules argentées? Qu'est-ce qu'elles représentaient?

Des visions de détraqueurs venaient se mêler à tout cela, laissant planer un sentiment d'insécurité.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle serait bien allée voir Severus, mais elle savait qu'elle allait se faire jeter et elle ne voulait pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre.

Et elle rechignait à aller voir Dumbledore, une fois de plus. En même temps, elle avait promis à Potter qu'elle tâcherait d'obtenir quelques informations de lui.

Hum.. il ne fallait pas se faire trop d'illusions, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse s'il ne l'enfonçait pas un peu plus dans sa confusion avec ses propos sibyllins... Alors obtenir des réponses claires et précises!...

Kécile vit avec surprise Harry s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse... commenta Potter comme pour se justifier. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton devoir qui te donne cette mine là.

- Non...

Kécile jeta un regard sur son devoir d'Arithmancie à peine entamé.

- Cette matière est un peu trop mathématique pour moi. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre études des runes à la place. En tout, cas ça aurait toujours été plus intéressant que l'étude des moldus.

- Dis, s'enquit Potter en baissant la voix. C'est vrai que Hermione était en cours d'étude des moldus?

Kécile acquiesça. Tous deux jetèrent un regard à leur camarade qui planchait sur un gros bouquin, assis à côté de Weasley qui raturait soigneusement un parchemin et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que son ami était parti voir "Miss Mystère". Alors qu'elle pensait cela, Kécile eut un petit rire.

- Bientôt, le sobriquet que ton copain m'a donné, Miss Mystère, il va devoir le donner à Granger!

- Je ne comprends vraiment comment elle peut faire. Elle était en Soin aux Créatures Magiques! Quand est-ce que tu vas voir Dumbledore?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kécile d'un ton las. Pas tout de suite. J'ai un peu été collée à ses basques cet été, j'ai besoin d'air... Mais en même temps, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas rester deux mois sans aller le voir. Et j'ai plein de questions à lui poser. Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion! Ni lui ni Severus ne me répondront clairement. Ça va être difficile de leur arracher les vers du nez...

Potter se renfrogna.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter Rogue.

- Je lui dois beaucoup. Et avec moi, il est différent.

Potter lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- J'ai pas dit qu'il changeait complètement! Mais j'arrive à avoir des conversations avec lui. Bon d'accord, en ce moment, je ne vais pas aller l'asticoter. Il est déchaîné!

- Il a été plus infect que jamais. Rabaisser ainsi Neville devant le professeur Lupin, c'était vraiment ignoble! Il a battu tous les records!

- Je crois que c'est plus ou moins lié à Lupin. Le coup de l'épouvantard ne va pas arranger les choses. A propos, en parlant d'épouvantard, tu sais où est-ce que Weasley a vu des monstres d'araignées pareils? Je ne suis même pas certaine que ça existe...

- Oh, si, elles existent bien, et il n'y a pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour en trouver!

Potter raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite l'an dernier, alors qu'elle était à Azkaban et qu'on venait arrêter Hagrid.

Kécile fut favorablement impressionnée par son récit. Lorsqu'il eut fini elle dit:

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Vous avez dû faire quelques cauchemars...

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce que tu verrais, toi aussi devant un épouvantard? Ou bien Voldemort gagne quand même le trophée? demanda Kécile d'un ton faussement léger.

- Quelque chose lui a volé la vedette... répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

- ... Les détraqueurs?

Harry hocha la tête.

- J'en avais entendu parler l'an dernier, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur de l'horreur qu'ils représentaient. Je... après ce qui s'est passé dans le train, je me suis demandé comment tu avais fait pour résister.

Kécile pinça les lèvres. Elle hésitait à se lancer dans cette conversation. En même temps, c'était pour elle l'occasion de se prouver qu'elle pouvait vaincre ses démons. Et elle sentait que Harry pouvait réellement la comprendre. Dumbledore et Severus détestaient les détraqueurs, ils les avaient tous deux déjà affrontés, mais ils avaient tous les deux des choses que les effrayaient encore plus que ces créatures. Pas Harry.

Kécile finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et répondit d'une voix sourde:

- Je crois que c'est l'inconscience qui m'a sauvé. Ça m'a évité de devenir folle. Les premiers temps, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être enfermée dans un cercle de remords et de souffrance... C'était trop violent. Je ne l'ai pas supporté longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas comment les autres font pour rester conscients face à ces monstres. Moi je suis tout de suite tombé dans les pommes, fit Harry avec amertume.

Il déglutit, avant de murmurer:

- J'ai entendu Voldemort tuer ma mère. Ses dernières paroles et ses derniers cris.

Kécile se tut mal à l'aise d'entendre parler du meurtre de la mère d'Harry commis par son propre père.

Harry se racla la gorge. Et reprit d'un ton un peu plus dégagé:

- Je ne pensais pas avoir gardé de tels souvenirs... J'avais un an à l'époque. Mais j'imagine que c'est le pire.

- Ça peut se comprendre, répondit Kécile d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

- Et toi? demanda prudemment Harry. Quel est ton pire souvenir?

Kécile serra les dents, et la tête lui tourna un instant. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser une question pareille ! Elle se leva brusquement, mais Potter la retint par la main d'un geste ferme.

- Kécile, dit-il d'une voix posée. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Mais on a vécu des choses assez semblables, et... j'essais de te comprendre.

Ah il voulait la comprendre? Et bien il n'allait pas être déçu! La compréhension qu'il aurait d'elle était toute trouvée.

Kécile répondit d'une voix sèche:

- Mon pire souvenir, c'est mon premier meurtre.

Et elle s'arracha à la prise du garçon pour s'enfuir dans son dortoir.


	41. 40 Comme quoi la sociabilité peut

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que la moyenne. **

**Ceux qui se plaignent qu'il n'y a pas assez de Harry devrait être content. A partir de maintenant ça va s'arranger... **

* * *

**Chapitre XXXX: Comme quoi la sociabilité peut arranger bien des choses.**

Harry ne parla ni à Hermione, ni à Ron de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kécile. Pendant plusieurs jours, il évita de croiser le regard farouche de sa camarade. Et Kécile elle-même semblait décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

-" Mon pire souvenir, c'est mon premier meurtre"

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Mais sa colère et sa fuite par la suite était bien la preuve qu'elle disait vrai. Et cette pensée lui semblait abominable. Bon sang! Elle avait le même âge que lui et elle avait du sang sur les mains... Cela expliquait pas mal de choses: la distance qui lui avait été recommandée, sa froideur à l'égard des autres élèves... Les propos de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle était à Azkaban lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi elle avait changé de camp, considérant que c'était à elle de le dire. Voulait-il parler de cela? Etait-ce pour cette raison que Kécile avait été envoyée à Azkaban? Il finissait à force de la fréquenter par oublier qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort, un meurtrier notoire, un monstre...

Une pensée dérangeante rongeait petit- petit l'esprit de Harry: Se pouvait-il que Kécile mérite Azkaban?

Kécile était furieuse contre elle-même. Mais quelle imbécile elle faisait! quelle crétine! Elle avait beau se traiter de tous les noms, les faits étaient là, elle avait bel et bien avoué son meurtre à Potter.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il la comprendrait? Simplement parce que lui aussi craignait les détraqueurs plus que tout...

Ce que son père lui disait lui revint en mémoire. Il avait parfaitement raison: donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, c'était lui laisser la possibilité de vous faire du mal.

Maintenant, Potter la fuyait, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Et tant qu'il se contentait de cela, elle pouvait même s'estimer heureuse! Rien en lui garantissait qu'il n'allait pas en parler à ses amis et cela finirait par se savoir. Que se passerait-il si cela tombait dans les oreilles du ministère? Elle était bonne pour un procès en règle dont Dumbledore ne pourrait pas la sortir, cette fois-ci...

Kécile plongea la tête dans ses mains et fut submergée par un brusque envie de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Kécile vivait dans la hantise que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Elle se rendait compte maintenant des risques qu'elle avait pris en se rapprochant du trio. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Et à plus d'un niveau..

Outre l'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus, elle s'était en effet à nouveau enfermée dans un cercle de solitude qui lui pesait. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti ce désarroi. Mais elle constatait que les petites piques qu'elle échangeait avec Weasley lui manquaient, de même que la relative proximité qu'elle partageait avec Granger et Potter.. Elle prenait conscience d'une certaine dépendance vis à vis d'eux. L'idée la révulsait mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter réellement. Au contraire, puisqu'elle aurait souhaité garder les choses comme elles étaient avant cette maudite conversation avec Potter.

La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis quinze jours lorsque Kécile se décida à aller parler à Dumbledore. Severus continuait à lui faire la tête, le directeur était donc le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle secoua la tête en songeant combien elle avait changé. Et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit en bien... A son arrivée à Poudlard, l'idée de se confier lui semblait ridicule et dangereuse. Maintenant, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de la vision objective et rassurante du vieil homme.

Lorsque Dumbledore vit apparaître Kécile dans son bureau, il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose l'inquiétait: elle avait un air perdu et vaguement angoissé qui ne ressemblait pas à l'enfant décidé et autoritaire qu'elle était ces derniers temps.

- Bonjour Kécile.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Je suis content que tu viennes me voir, cela faisait quelques temps que nous n'avons pas discuté. Assieds-toi et dis moi ce qui te préoccupes.

- Vous me connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas...

Kécile s'assit et il la vit baisser la tête comme pour rassembler ses idées, avant de dire à voix basse:

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Et j'ai peur des conséquences.

- Je t'écoute, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

- C'est au sujet de Potter.

- Harry, rectifia-t-il.

- Oui, Harry, si vous voulez... On a eu une conversation et... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, poursuivit Kécile d'un ton gémissant.

Dumbledore l'écouta raconter comment les deux élèves s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Ou plutôt comment Harry s'était confié et avait poussé Kécile à faire de même. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il se tut un moment, mais un sentiment de victoire l'envahissait. Il était fier de Kécile. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait avancé.

- Kécile, finit-il par dire d'une voix douce, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te fait croire exactement que tu as commis un erreur.

- Vous ne le pensez pas? s'étonna Kécile

- Au contraire. Mais je veux d'abord savoir ce qui te gènes.

- Cela saute aux yeux, pourtant! Les conséquences, tout simplement! s'exclama Kécile. Quand cela se saura, pourrez-vous encore me protéger?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que cela se sache, demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Pot... Harry ne va pas garder ça pour lui!

- Tu le connais mal. Tu peux être certaine de sa discrétion. Si c'est là ta seule crainte, tranquillise-toi.

La silence s'installa à nouveau dans le bureau. Dumbledore attendait que Kécile se livre entièrement, mais voyant qu'elle se taisait toujours, il demanda:

- Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que ce n'est pas là la seule chose qui te préoccupe?

Kécile poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Non, reconnut-elle. Je... je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a bien pu me pousser à parler de ça à Harry, quelle mouche m'a piquée?

- C'est l'amitié, Kécile. Quoi qu'en dise Voldemort, c'est une excellente chose.

Kécile ne cacha pas sa perplexité.

- Tu sembles surprise, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis heureux que tu ais parlé de cet évènement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Severus ou à moi.

- Evoqué serait- plus juste, rectifia Kécile.

- C'est un début.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est une fin, rétorqua-t-elle un brin narquoise. Je peux m'estimer heureuse que Potter, pardon, Harry se taise, mais je peux toujours courir pour qu'il continue à m'adresser la parole. De toute manière, c'était une erreur depuis le début.

- Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur? insista Dumbledore

- De me rapprocher de Potter.

- Harry.

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je comprends ta confusion, Kécile, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'accorder ta confiance. Mais tu peux la donner à Harry. Il est capable de te comprendre. Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il en profite. Je suis certain qu'il va venir te parler. Et je te demande de ne pas fuir la conversation.

- Si je comprends bien, vous m'encouragez à me dévoiler davantage encore.

- Je t'invite à te rapprocher de lui. Tu ne peux pas rester toujours seule. Severus et moi ne sommes pas une compagnie suffisante. Tu as besoin d'amis. Et je crois que Harry peut devenir un ami précieux. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, vous êtes à même de vous comprendre l'un l'autre.

- C'est de la folie! murmura Kécile, cette fois-ci très sérieuse. Il est le survivant et je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous êtes tous les deux des enfants qui avez subi des drames par la faute de Voldemort. Cesse de croire que tu ne peux pas avoir d'amis, Kécile. Même si tu penses que le fait d'avoir commis un meurtre te coupe des autres, laisse les venir vers toi s'ils te tendent la main.

- Dans ce cas, je suis tranquille, répondit Kécile avec une grimace. Harry m'évite.

- Lui aussi a besoin de temps, tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Mais je suis certain qu'il viendra te parler. Harry n'est pas un garçon qui porte des jugements hâtifs. Il cherchera à comprendre. Laisse lui l'occasion.

- Vous voulez que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier?

L'idée la dégoûtait visiblement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable...

- Harry comprendra que tu ne puisses pas te confier entièrement. Mais tu dois essayer. Crois-moi, tu en as besoin.

- Joyeuse perspective, grogna Kécile. Severus avait refusé de jouer les psychologues, comme il disait, mais finalement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que vous vous en dispensiez vous aussi...

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

- Ça n'aurait pas été te rendre service. Après tout,c'est toi-même qui m'a demandé d'être ton mentor.

Kécile soupira d'un air dramatique.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez toujours raison?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et répondit alors que Kécile se levait:

- On me pose souvent la même question. Je suppose que c'est un des avantages de l'âge...

- Donc en résumé, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir, Harry tiendra sa langue, et s'il vient me voir, je ne l'envoie pas bouler, je réponds à ses questions. Je lui fais confiance.

- C'est cela.

Kécile grimaça.

- Faire confiance à Harry Potter. Si Père entendait ça...

- Ce ne serait pas pire que d'apprendre que tu as choisi de m'obéir plutôt qu'à lui.

Evidemment... Vu sous cet angle!...

Rassérénée par cette conversation, Kécile était retournée dans la tour de Gryffondor le front haut et avait osé affronter le regard de Harry lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Les jours s'écoulèrent et le mois de septembre passa sans que Harry ait semblé dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Peu à peu dans le cadre des cours, ils s'adressèrent à nouveau la parole.

Rémus Lupin avait gagné l'estime de la plupart des élèves, y compris de Kécile. Il semblait un spécialiste des créatures magiques, et Kécile était heureuse d'apprendre réellement des connaissances. Ce cours devint rapidement son préféré.

C'était pour compenser avec le cours d'étude des moldus où elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Le dégoût pour cette matière était renforcé par le fait que les devoirs ne l'inspiraient pas le moins du monde et qu'elle crevait d'envie de ressortir dans ses dissertations une bonne théorie bien agrémentée à la sauce mangemort. Exemple avec le devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine: emLes mythes surnaturels chez les moldus: décrivez et commentez./em

Grand A: description des mythes moldus: la mythologie antique et nordique, la sorcellerie du moyen Age, le fantastique de l'époque moderne.

Jusque là, rien de "politiquement incorrect", juste du recrachage de cours d'étude des moldus et d'histoire de la magie.

Grand B: antithèse: nourrir le mythe pour mieux se cacher.

Grand C, et c'est là que les choses commençaient à être vraiment intéressantes: thèse: rendre le mythe réalité pour s'imposer.

... Non?

C'était pourtant un bon plan, n'est-ce-pas? Trois parties bien équilibrées, une antithèse hypocrite à souhait et une thèse convaincue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait, au juste, puisque le professeur Burbage était "avertie de son cas"? De se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur dans le pire des cas... Kécile avait songé à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander un avis sur son plan. Mais l'idée n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Elle entendait déjà le discours moralisateur du vieil homme et préférait ne pas lui tendre de perche. Et puis il lui aurait jeté un regard déçu qui l'aurait mise mal à l'aise...

Elle se décida donc à rendre un devoir sage et insipide. Grand B: antithèse: des mythes qui menacent chaque jour le secret

Grand C: thèse: les mythes au secours du secret magique.

Développement beaucoup moins palpitant, mais qui ne serait pas considéré comme subversif de la part de Burbage.

Bref, la rentrée était somme toute assez tranquille, si on omettait que Sirius Black était toujours en cavale, que Harry pouvait divulguer à tout moment que Kécile était une meurtrière, et que Severus continuait obstinément à lui faire la tête...

Le cours d'arithmancie venait de se terminer et Kécile avait laissé filer Hermione, comme à l'habitude.

" Gaunt?

Drago venait de l'interpeller. Elle cacha sa surprise et demanda d'une voix parfaitement égale et polie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Potter te fait la gueule en ce moment? On vous voit plus traîner ensemble...

- Drago, si ma compagnie te manque au point que tu espionnes mes relations, dis le de suite! Je suis sure de pouvoir te trouver un peu de place dans mon agenda. A ce propos, j'aurais besoin de prendre rendez-vous avec toi pour que tu m'éclaires un point.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Gaunt, je te suis plus là... répondit le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis pourtant très sérieuse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour me parler.

- Ah bon? Pourtant, dès qu'il s'agit d'adresser la parole à Drago Malfoy sans se faire envoyer sous les roses, j'ai cru compren...

- C'est bon, Gaunt, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- C'est une réponse claire que je veux, pas une vanne quelconque.

- Tu as toute mon attention, répondit le serpentard d'un ton sérieux. Sa camarade avait fini par piquer sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi tu as dit à Potter qu'il devrait se venger de Black?

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas?

- Non.

- C'est pas tellement l'endroit pour en discuter. Viens.

Kécile suivit le garçon dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle vide. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfermés et protégés à l'aide d'un sort de confidentialité, elle se tourna vers lui, bien décidée à obtenir une réponse.

- Alors?

- Je ne t'apprends quand même pas que Black était un mangemort?

- Bien sûr que non, ça a été à la une de tous les journaux pendant deux mois!

- Et tu sais pourquoi il était à Azkaban.

- J'aurais cru qu'être mangemort était un motif d'inculpation suffisant. On m'y a enfermé pour moins que ça, remarqua Kécile avec amertume.

- C'est Black qui a livré les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a douze ans. J'aurais cru que tu le savais.

- C'est ton père qui t'a raconté ça?

- Oui... et même pour un mangemort, l'histoire est pas jolie jolie... Sirius Black était un ami très proche de James Potter. Il était le seul à connaître leur cachette et il l'a dévoilée au Maître. Après tu sais ce qui c'est passé.

- Et c'est cette nuit-là qu'il a tué treize personnes?

- Oui.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il trahi ses amis?

- Ça, Gaunt, c'est pas de mon ressort. Père ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais c'est suffisant pour que Potter ait envi de se venger, non?

- Sans doute, surtout si ça peut le fourrer dans les pattes d'un tueur fou et t'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas? conclut Kécile avec un sourire moqueur

- Un serpentard ne fait jamais rien gratuitement...

- OK, répliqua Kécile en plaisantant. Tu noteras s'il te plaît que le rendez-vous n'a pas duré longtemps... Je te dois combien?

- La raison pour laquelle Potter ne te parle plus, répondit Malfoy d'un air sournois.

- Eh, c'était pas prévu, ça!

- Rien n'a été prévu. C'était à toi de poser les clauses de cet échange avant. Tu me connais pourtant...

Kécile songea un instant à employer la méthode forte pour mettre fin à l'entretien, mais tout bien réfléchi, elle avait plutôt intérêt à garder des relations neutres avec Drago, ( et à en juger par le sourire goguenard qu'affichait ce dernier, il le savait très bien.) Répondre à cette question ne changerait pas grand chose.

- Tu as gagné pour cette fois, capitula-t-elle. J'ai dit à Potter que j'ai commis un meurtre, répondit Kécile d'un ton faussement détaché.

Drago la fixa d'un air ébahi.

- Tu es folle? Tu veux pas non plus lui dire que t'es la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant que tu y es?

- Oh! Ça il le sait depuis un moment déjà...

- OK, c'est bon Gaunt! s'exclama Drago en s'éloignant avec une mine effaré. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. On sait tous que t'es une associable mais si tu racontes ce genre de choses, faut pas t'étonner que personne ne te parle. Je crois que même si tu étais à Serpentard tu ferais fuir tes camarades.

- Je laisse donc le sociable et mondain serpentard rejoindre son cercle intime de fils de mangemorts qui ne cachent rien sauf ce qui est important, répliqua Kécile piquée au vif.

- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Kécile, répondit Malfoy en secouant la tête. Tu aurais jamais pu faire une mangemort convenable. Tu es trop sincère pour ça. Tu joues trop franc jeu.

Il ignora le regard furieux de la Gryffondor et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Un petit conseil quand même, dit-il sur le pas de la porte, apprends à dissimuler certaines choses si tu veux pas devoir prendre une réservation à Azkaban.

La fin du mois de septembre approchait, et Kécile se disait qu'elle n'avait guère avancé dans ses problèmes. Certes, elle avait obtenu la réponse qu'elle voulait de Malfoy, mais celle-ci soulevait davantage de questions qu'elle n'en résolvait. Et ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose dans la mesure où Harry et elle n'avaient toujours pas eu la moindre conversation. Il lui restait trois choses à résoudre: Severus qui lui faisait la tête, Harry qui l'évitait, et Dumbledore à interroger sur Granger.

Plantée au milieu d'un couloir, elle tergiversait pour déterminer quelle était la tâche la moins difficile. Curieusement, entre affronter Severus ou Harry, elle choisissait Severus tout de suite. Au moins, elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. En revanche, difficile de déterminer si il valait mieux commencer par le directeur ou le professeur de potion.

Finalement, c'est après s'être dit que de toute manière après une visite à Severus, elle aurait probablement besoin de parler au vieil homme qu'elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Mieux valait prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. Hum... Gryffondor commençait à la contaminer.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit à l'inopportun qui venait déranger sa soirée, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Kécile devant sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là?

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, professeur. Je peux entrer?

Il caressa un moment l'idée de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais la gamine était fichue de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il lui livra donc passage à contre coeur.

- Que me vaut le désagrément de votre visite?

- Ne soyez pas aussi aimable, Severus, ça risquerait de devenir une habitude.

- Vous oubliez que vous parlez à un professeur, Miss Gaunt. Je ne tolère pas d'insolence de la part de mes élèves.

- Je m'excuse, professeur.

Ca , c'était vraiment pour la forme...

- Maintenant, mettez trente secondes de côté l'élève, Severus et expliquez moi pourquoi vous me faites la tête depuis la rentrée. Vous étiez amical le soir du banquet, et puis brusquement vous me battez froid, m'appelez Miss Gaunt et me traitez à peine mieux que Potter.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Miss Gaunt.

Brillant, Severus! songea le professeur. ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas te débarrasser d'elle.

- Je sais, répliqua l'élève. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est disputé la dernière fois... C'est vraiment idiot.

Il y eut un silence que Kécile interrompit en demandant, tête penchée et yeux de cocker:

- S'il vous plaît! Severus! Dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai aidé Neville dans votre dos? Dans ce cas, je m'excuse, professeur. Je suis vraiment désolée et ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Inutile de me faire vos yeux de chien battu, Miss Gaunt. Ça ne marche pas avec moi, répondit le professeur la mine toujours aussi sévère.

Ce n'était certainement pas en tentant de l'amadouer qu'elle allait parvenir à ses fins.

- Et bien quoi, alors? s'exclama Kécile. Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'épouvantard de Lupin? Sur ce coup là, poursuivit-elle avec véhémence, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien, je vous assure! La seule chose que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là, souleva-t-elle, c'était d'éviter de me retrouver moi-même devant cet épouvantard...

Maintenant, elle essayait de l'apitoyer. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était capable de mieux...

- Severus, est-ce que c'est Lupin qui vous met dans cet état là? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Miss Gaunt.

- Encore du Miss Gaunt, remarqua Kécile visiblement réellement dépitée. Très bien, je ne vous demande rien, ça ne me regarde pas.

Severus haussa un sourcil. C'était anormal qu'elle cède aussi vite. Il devait lui reconnaître une caractéristique des gryffondor, elle était têtue.

- Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ce Remus Lupin, poursuivait Kécile d'une air outragé. Que vous fassiez subir votre mécontentement aux autres élèves, ça m'est égal, mais moi ne suis-je pas votre élève préférée?

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Votre présomption ne cesse de croître, Miss Gaunt. Pourquoi auriez-vous droit à un traitement de faveur?

- Je ne sais pas...répondit Kécile en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être parce que je suis plus proche de vous que n'importe quel élève. Vous n'êtes venu au secours d'aucun autre élève lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à un épouvantard transformé en Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'avez donné à aucun autre élève une potion anti-douleur en cachette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle arrivait presque à le faire culpabiliser.

- N'essayez pas davantage de jouer sur mes sentiments, Kécile.

Ca y est... Il avait lâché le fatal "Kécile" qui le désignait perdant.

Severus poussa un soupir de lassitude devant le sourire triomphant de son élève.

- C'est que vous arrivez toujours à vos fins, vilain serpent! grommela-t-il.

- De votre bouche, je devrais plutôt prendre ça comme un compliment. Allons, Severus! Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir? J'ai été à bonne école, ne croyez-vous pas?

- Très bien, je vous pardonne, Kécile.

- Merci. Euh.. au juste, vous pardonnez quoi, déjà?

- Voyons voir? De vous être payé ma tête avec Londubat, par exemple? Votre insolence, alors?

Kécile avait l'air vraiment gênée... du moins autant que pouvait l'être cette serpentard manquée...

- Alors merci encore, répondit-elle avec sincérité cette fois. Néanmoins, est-ce que vous me promettez de me prévenir la prochaine fois que je vous aurais mis en colère? Parce qu'on me dit souvent que je suis lunatique, mais vos sautes d'humeur me laissent un peu pantoises et j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Faîtes attention, Miss Gaunt, vous redevenez insolente!

- Dire la vérité, c'est être insolente?

- Ça suffit, Miss Gaunt.

S'il ne voulait pas se laisser déborder par cette diable de gamine il avait intérêt à mettre une limite à ces joutes verbales.

- Très bien, je n'ai rien dit, ne vous fâchez pas. Maintenant, vous allez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Lupin?

- Mais quelle fouineuse! Vous n'allez pas me lâcher sur ce sujet tant que je ne vous aurais rien dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Ah vous d'en juger, Severus.

- Voilà ce que je vais vous dire histoire que vous me fichiez la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Remus Lupin a été à Gryffondor dans la même promotion que moi. Lui et ses amis avaient un goût prononcé pour le risque, les escapades nocturnes, l'humiliation de leurs adversaires et le contournement du règlement. Nous n'avons cessé d'être en guerre.

- Mais ça date de l'époque où vous étiez étudiants, non? Maintenant, vous êtes deux adultes responsables... Et vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous poursuivez une guerre d'élèves?

- Il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Kécile, répliqua sèchement Severus avec agacement, en partie parce qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les propos de son élève.

- Le professeur Lupin cache bien sa véritable personne et vous ne pouvez de ce fait pas saisir l'ampleur de cette histoire. Je peux peut-être espérer qu'avec votre perspicacité vous saurez voir ce qu'il est réellement. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je fais appel à votre intelligence pour comprendre ce qu'il m'est interdit de vous dire.

En voyant la mine songeuse de Kécile, il comprit qu'il avait joué un bon coup. Lui faire un miroiter un mystère était un très bon moyen pour l'amener à découvrir la véritable nature de Lupin sans que Dumbledore ne puisse l'accuser. Et en se réfugiant derrière le prétexte d'une interdiction du vieil homme, il était assuré d'avoir la paix. Parfait!

Octobre était arrivé et Kécile rêvassait durant un cours d'histoire de la magie, un sujet qui l'inspirait énormément sur l'étude des moldus sous les yeux..

Elle avait avancé dans son effort d'amabilité et de dialogue (sauf avec Potter), elle avait parlé avec toutes les personnes auprès de qui elle s'était engagée (sauf Potter). En résumé, elle avait avancé sur tous les plans... sauf Potter. Ah et Hermione aussi... Elle avait été bien naïve de croire que Dumbledore se laisserait interroger sur ce sujet. Le directeur avait bien des secrets et n'avait aucune intention d'en faire part à son élève. Comme c'était surprenant!

L'ennui c'est que le résultat final laissait davantage de question qu'au départ! Pourquoi Sirius Black avait-il trahi son ami? Quel moyen magique Hermione employait-elle pour se trouver dans plusieurs lieux à la fois, moyen qui nécessitait un accord du ministère? Qu'est-ce que cachait Lupin qui pouvait déclancher une haine aussi tenace de la part de Severus tout en ayant la protection de Dumbledore?

Son regard se posa sur Harry qui somnolait devant elle quelques rangs plus loin. Il restait le dernier problème à régler dans l'immédiat. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de l'aborder. Mais quoi! " Harry, j'étais censée avoir ta peau, à toi aussi, mais tu vois tu es toujours vivant, on peut me faire confiance!" " Harry, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, je plaisantais!" "Dis, Harry, je sais bien que je suis une meurtrière, mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on soit ami!"

Ridicule...

Puis soudain, elle eut l'idée qui lui permettrait de tâter le terrain. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui tendrait même une perche qu'il saisirait peut-être au passage, à en croire Dumbledore.

Elle attendit avec impatience que la sonnerie retentisse, et alors que les élèves sortaient tous de leur douce torpeur, elle avait déjà rangé ses affaires et vint toucher l'épaule de l'objet de ses tracas.

- Harry? Je peux te parler?

Kécile vit Potter pris au dépourvu, mais il répondit oui avec hésitation.

- Tu te rappelles, j'avais deux questions à aller poser pour toi. On peut en discuter dans un endroit tranquille?

Il acquiesça et elle attendit qu'il ait rangé ses affaires, et sorte dans le couloir. Weasley lui jeta un regard soupçonneux lorsque Harry dit à ses deux camardes qu'il les rejoignait plus tard. Kécile espèrait que c'était bon signe s'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de témoin à leur convesation. Ils trouvèrent une salle vide et Harry s'assit sur une table tandis que Kécile s'appuyait au bureau du professeur.

- Je t'écoute, dit Potter d'un ton neutre.

- Première question: pourquoi devrais-tu te venger de Sirius Black.

- Tu as réussi à faire parler Malfoy? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai eu une conversation courtoise et instructive avec lui, oui. C'est à Black que tu dois d'être orphelin. C'est lui qui a dénoncé la cachette de tes parents à Voldemort. C'est à cause de lui qu'il les a tués. Après... tu sais ce qui s'est passé...

Harry resta silencieux et fixait un point du mur derrière elle. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kécile poursuivit:

- Ça c'était la partie facile, dit-elle dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. La deuxième question, au sujet d'Hermione nécessitait que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Et évidemment, comme je m'y attendais, pas de réponse! Il a refusé de m'expliquer comment Hermione s'y prend pour assister à plusieurs cours à la fois.

- Que t'a-t-il dit exactement?

- Que je ne devais pas me poser de question, ni chercher à comprendre, répondit-elle dépitée, qu'Hermione avait dû faire une requête auprès du ministère pour cela et qu'elle avait juré de garder le secret.

- Donc, elle assiste bien à plusieurs cours à la fois.

- De toute évidence.

- Mais ça n'est matériellement pas possible!

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry, le matériellement pas possible, avec la magie, ça n'existe pas, ou presque. Il semble matériellement impossible de ressusciter les morts, mais il est matériellement possible de se trouver dans plusieurs lieux à la fois. Hermione en est la preuve. Maintenant, vous n'avez qu'à la cuisiner. Voilà, dit Kécile en s'avançant vers la porte, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Maintenant, songea-t-elle, soit il l'arrêtait, soit il la laissait partir, et après un échange aussi plat, elle n'était pas très avancé. Dumbledore allait-il perdre ou gagner?

- Kécile!

... Gagné. C'était presque fatiguant à la fin.

- Oui? répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Ecoute... je voulais te dire, au sujet de l'autre fois... Je suis désolé.

Kécile s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle regarda le garçon avec des yeux ronds.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à me révéler ce genre de choses...

- Je t'arrête de suite, Potter! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui aurait dû me taire. Poussée par les autres ou non, ce genre de choses, on les garde pour soi. C'est plutôt moi qui doit te remercier de ne pas l'avoir crié sur les toits. Ça m'aurait attiré quelques soucis.

- J'imagine que si Dumbledore est au courant et que tu es toujours là, c'est que tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

- Ouais... répondit Kécile avec une moue désabusée. C'est ce qu'il dit. Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas convaincue.

- Tu.. tu veux en parler? propose Harry avec maladresse.

- Ah non! Stop! Ça suffit! Tu vas pas te mettre à jouer les psychologues, toi non plus?

Un silence embarrassé s'abattit entre eux, mais Harry, une nouvelle fois, en courageux gryffondor brisa le silence.

- Je sais que j'ai été un peu distant, ces derniers temps... Je me posais des questions...

- On s'en poserait à moins! s'exclama Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse-moi deviner: tu te demandais si je ne méritais pas mon séjour à Azkaban, c'est ça?

Potter eut l'air gêné.

- Il faut te mettre à la place des gens qui ne te connaissent pas, Kécile. Rappelle-toi ton comportement lorsque tu es arrivée. Je sais bien que tu as changé depuis...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas crié sur les toits que j'étais une... enfin, que tu ne l'as pas crié de façon à ce que je ne me retrouve pas à Azkaban une nouvelle fois. Je t'en remercie.

- C'est à Dumbledore de savoir si on peut te faire confiance ou non. Je suis simplement son jugement.

- Pourtant, beaucoup de gens considèrent Dumbledore comme beaucoup trop confiant, souleva Kécile.

Et elle n'était pas la dernière...

- C'est sûr, répondit Harry en souriant. C'est d'ailleurs la grande discussion avec Ron et Hermione: Dumbledore a-t-il raison de faire confiance à Rogue? Les avis sont très partagés.

- Je peux répondre à cette question avec assurance: Dumbledore a parfaitement raison de faire confiance à Severus. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et c'est en partie grâce à lui que je me trouve aujourd'hui de ce côté de la barrière.

- Kécile, interpella Harry avec curiosité, je sais que c'est personnel, mais... il y a quelques temps tu avais refusé de répondre, quand je t'avais demandé qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as changé de côté. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce... meurtre?

Kécile fronça les sourcils et posa un regard ombrageux sur son camarade.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, mais: non. Pas vraiment. On va dire que ce soir-là, j'ai commencé à me poser sérieusement des questions. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort en lui envoyant une lettre recommandée! Surtout quand il est ton père, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir de lassitude.

Le regard presque avide de Potter la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait pas vraiment prévu que la conversation aille aussi loin.

- Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

- Kécile! J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre. Je ne veux pas continuer à t'ignorer. Mais je ne comprends pas tes réactions. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as changé de côté? Explique moi. S'il-te-plaît.

Kécile jaugea son interlocuteur un moment. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Il avait déjà montré qu'il était digne d'être pris pour confident. Mais l'idée de se confier à quiconque autre que Dumbledore ou Severus déplaisait souverainement à Kécile. En même temps, elle lui avait déjà révélé pour une raison stupide ce qu'il y avait de pire, alors...

- Bon, je vais être franche avec toi, se décida-t-elle à répondre. La vraie réponse tu ne l'auras pas. Même Dumbledore l'ignore, si ça peut te consoler.

- Personne ne le sait?

- Severus la connaît, mais il est le seul. Maintenant, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce meurtre a remis pas mal de choses en question, mais que j'avais trop peur. Et puis on m'a demandé de faire d'autres choses, de commettre un autre meurtre. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de le faire. J'ai désobéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'étais pas censée en sortir vivante. J'ai eu de la chance, et pour sauver ma peau et éviter qu'on me demande de tuer d'autres personnes, j'ai changé de camp. Tu vois, rien de très glorieux.

- Ce n'est donc pas par conviction?

- Non, désolée de te décevoir, pas de convictions, pas de beaux sentiments non plus. C'était juste... je sais pas si tu peux comprendre, Harry. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression d'être plus proche des gens qui étaient de l'autre côté de la barrière que de ceux qui étaient dans le même camp que moi. Tu tergiverses, tu hésites, tu pèses le pour et le contre, et puis un jour, tu sais pas vraiment comment tu as franchi la ligne, tu te retrouves de l'autre côté. Et là, tu te mors les doigts en te disant: bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mais c'est trop tard.

- Tu veux dire que tu regrettes? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le regretterai jamais...

Harry semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier cette dernière remarque. Kécile jugea bon d'expliquer son point de vue. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était vraiment pas à ça près.

- Tu sais Potter, pour toi, il y a le camp des méchants, et celui des gentils. Pour moi, il y a le camps de mon père, et l'autre. Et puis un beau jour il y aura le camp des gagnants et le camp des perdants. Ce qui m'importe de savoir, c'est dans quel camp je serai. Dans la mesure où je suis dans le camp de l'autre, je vais faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider ce camp à gagner. Mais ce ne sera pas pour une quelconque notion de bien ou de mal.

- Ça viendra peut-être... répondit Harry dans une tentative de conciliation.

Kécile eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Dumbledore dit la même chose. J'ai des doutes... Il me suffit de regarder Severus.

- Rogue est un serpentard. D'accord, rectifia Harry en souriant, tu es une gryffondor ratée.

- Merci du compliment, Potter.

Au moins, il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ses propos.

Il y eut un moment de silence plus amical entre les deux élèves, avant que Harry ne dise:

- Merci Kécile d'avoir posé ces questions à Dumbledore et Malfoy.

- De rien. Et toi, Harry, merci de continuer à me parler, de me laisser une chance malgré ce que tu sais. Plus d'un m'aurait tourné le dos... m'aurait dénoncé.

- Là, tu es entrain de penser à quelqu'un, répliqua Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Kécile.

- On va dire qu'un nom frôle mon esprit! avoua Kécile avec un sourire sarcastique. Weasley, par exemple?

- Je ne pense pas que Ron t'aurait dénoncé.

- Hum, je préfère ne pas avoir à vérifier. Evite de lui en parler, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, rétorqua Harry. Pas même à Ron et Hermione.

- Et bien ça signifie que tu es quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, Harry. Je te le revaudrais.

* * *

A la rentrée!


	42. 41 la Rancune de Severus

**Je sais que certaines personnes trouvent qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose en ce moment. Je fais un effort à la fois pour donnner un ton plus léger, développer la relation de Kécile avec le trio et pour avancer rapidement dans ce troisième peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que l'un des chapitres à venir (43 ou 44) vous dépaysera un peu!**

**Dans ce chapitre, Kécile tente d'élucider certains mystères.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXXI: La Rancune de Severus**

Depuis quinze jours, Kécile se sentait d'incroyablement bonne humeur. Elle avait retrouvé des relations cordiales avec Harry, Severus ne lui faisait plus la tête, Drago échangeait quelques propos avec elle en cours, et elle pouvait retrouver un Weasley désagréable avec qui se chamailler à chaque repas. Même la pensée des détraqueurs au portail de l'école de parvenait pas à l'assombrir.

" Bonjour! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner. Harry lui rendit son salut, Hermione et Neville lui sourirent, et Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais. Quant aux autres gryffondors, ils avaient renoncé à comprendre l'attitude lunatique de leur camarade et continuaient de l'ignorer. Mais Kécile n'en avait cure. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne semblaient même pas l'avoir entendue, plongés dans des conversations excitées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit-elle.

- Première sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue le jour d'Halloween, répondit Neville.

Il y avait de quoi se réjouir, en effet... sauf dans son cas.

Mais Kécile nota que quelque chose clochait. Le trio n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle autant que les autres. Elle interrogea du regard Neville sur l'humeur morose de ses camarades, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Elle s'attaqua donc à son petit-déjeuner sans plus poser de question, certaine qu'on lui expliquerait ce qui se passait en temps voulu. Dans l'immédiat, à voir les regards furieux qu'ils se lançaient, Weasley et Granger semblaient fâchés et Harry d'humeur morose. Elle n'avait donc personne à interroger.

Le soir venu, la seule chose que Kécile avait compris, c'est qu'Harry n'avait pas l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était aussi déprimé.

Ils étaient tous les quatre à faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune et Weasley vitupérait tout ce qu'il savait contre MacGonagall qui avait refusé de le laisser partir sans autorisation.

- Il y aura quand même le banquet de Halloween...

- Oui, quelle joie... répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme délirant.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry, intervint Kécile, tu n'auras pas à passer devant les détraqueurs!

- On te ramènera plein de choses, dit Hermione. Et je suis sure que bientôt tu pourras aller les acheter à ton tour. Dès que la menace de Black sera levée tu pourras aller à Pré-au-lard.

Kécile se retint de dire qu'alors à son avis ça n'était pas près d'arriver. Mais pour ne pas déprimer davantage Harry, et aussi parce qu'elle refusait d'envisager que les détraqueurs puissent rester indéfiniment aux portes de Poudlard, elle se tut.

- Dis, Harry, s'exclama Thomas, tu veux que j'imite la signature de ton oncle? Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué et qui ira vérifier?

- C'est gentil, Dean, répondit Harry, mais j'ai déjà dit à MacGonagall que le formulaire n'était pas signé... C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Dommage qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant, dit Weasley avec regret, déclanchant un regard réprobateur de Granger. Eh Harry! fit-il en baissant la voix, tu pourrais peut-être utiliser ta cape.

Kécile ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Impossible, rétorqua Hermione. Dumbledore nous a dit que les détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par ce genre de ruse. Je suis désolée Harry, mais je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu te résignes, conclut-elle.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête-là! s'exclama Kécile. Tu ne seras pas tout seul, on trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper!

- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard? s'étonna Hermione.

- Hors de question! S'il faut passer devant les détraqueurs, franchement, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle! Pour rien au monde je ne m'approcherais de ces monstres. Je pense que je m'évanouirais purement et simplement.

Le matin du fameux jour, une atmosphère fébrile régnait à la table du petit déjeuner parmi les troisième année gryffondors. Le seul qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se réjouir, c'était Harry. Hormis Kécile, évidement, que cette effervescence laissait complètement indifférente. Elle était entrain de se demander à quel moment elle pourrait fausser compagnie à Harry pour aller rendre visite à Severus et à Dumbledore. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas allée les voir.

- On va te ramener plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, disait Hermione dans une vaine tentative pour consoler Harry.

- Ouais, plein!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit Harry d'un ton faussement désinvolte. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.

- Oui, renchérit Kécile, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est avec moi!

- C'est sûr que ça va nous rassurer de savoir ça, répliqua Weasley.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Kécile en suivant Harry qui prenait machinalement la direction de la salle commune.

- J'en sais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, dans ce cas?

Harry haussa les épaules. Kécile poussa un soupir et songea que si son camarade ne faisait pas rapidement davantage d'effort, elle l'abandonnait sans scrupule pour aller voir Severus. A moins qu'il ne veuille l'accompagner, évidemment. Tiens, c'était une idée à lui soumettre ça...

- Hé, Harry! Salut, Harry! s'exclama un élève alors qu'ils traversaient le portrait de la grosse dame. Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard, Harry? Comment ça se fait? Viens t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux.

- J'adore ces gens qui ne te laissent pas répondre aux questions qu'ils te posent, marmonna Kécile.

- Non, merci, Colin, répondit Harry avec réticence. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai du travail à faire.

Et ils ressortirent aussitôt de la tour.

- Et moi qui te demandais il y a deux minutes ce qu'on faisait. Merci Colin! Oh allez, Harry! s'exclama Kécile avec un certain agacement face à la mine déprimée de son camarade, tu ne vas pas tirer cette tête d'enterrement toute la journée! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de travailler... soupira-t-il.

- Ça t'occuperait, pourtant. Il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose. Je te préviens, je ne te suivrais pas longtemps, si tu traînes comme une âme en peine dans le château toute la journée!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? les interpella d'un ton hargneux le concierge qu'ils venaient de croiser.

- Rien.

- Rien! aboya Rusard que cette constatation faisait visiblement frémir. Et vous imaginez que je vais croire ça? Vous rôdez dans les couloirs maintenant? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés à Pré-au-lard acheter des farces et attrapes en compagnie de votre bande de petits voyous? Retournez dans votre salle commune!

Alors que les deux élèves poursuivaient leur chemin en faisant mine de retourner dans la tour, Kécile remarqua:

- Il est complètement parano, celui-là. Je me suis accrochée plusieurs fois avec lui cet été parce que moi aussi je rôdais dans le château, jusqu'à que j'en ai assez et que je demande à Dumbledore d'intervenir. Ça n'a pas empêché que j'ai eu sa chatte pouilleuse collée aux basques la plupart du temps. Bon, on va où?

- Allons à la volière.

- Tu as du courrier à envoyer?

- Non, à qui voudrais-tu que j'écrive?

Kécile soupira d'un air dramatique. C'était désespérant!

- Bon, ben tu m'excuses, mais je crois que je vais te laisser dans ce cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de...

- Harry?

Les deux élèves se retournèrent alors que le professeur Lupin s'avançait dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? s'enquit-il aimablement. Où sont Ron et Hermione?

- A Pré-au-lard.

- Ah...

Il sembla à Kécile que ce "Ah" signifiait beaucoup de chose. Ou alors c'était elle qui se faisait des idées après sa discussion avec Severus.

- Entrez donc, proposa le professeur à l'adresse de Harry (lui semblait-il), en désignant la porte de son bureau ouverte. Je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours.

- Un quoi? demanda Harry.

- Je peux venir aussi? demanda Kécile tout d'un coup intéressée, mais pas certaine d'avoir été invitée.

- Bien sûr, répondit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur pour observer la créature. Kécile en profita pour noter que le professeur était nettement moins ordonné que Severus. Plus chaleureux aussi, fut-elle obligée de reconnaître. On pouvait toujours courir pour que l'austère professeur de potion invite deux élèves dans son bureau simplement pour discuter plutôt que pour leur coller une retenue.

- Une tasse de thé?

Hum... encore moins leur proposer une tasse de thé. L'idée était même complètement risible.

- Asseyez-vous. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé, poursuivit le professeur à l'adresse de Harry.

- Comment le savez-vous? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est le professeur MacGonagall qui me l'a dit. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet?

- Non.

On n'était pas plus laconique, songea Kécile. A croire qu'il mentait!

- Et vous, Kécile, interrogea Lupin. Vous n'avez pas pris la divination?

- Certainement pas! J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser le professeur Trelawney durant les vacances. Cette expérience m'a permis de rayer la divination aux options possibles de manière catégorique et définitive.

Lupin eut un sourire indulgent. Mais lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre de Harry que la remarque de sa camarade n'avait pas déridé, il demanda d'un air inquiet à celui-ci:

- Quelque chose vous tracasse?

- Non... ou plutôt si, se ravisa-t-il brusquement. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard...

- Oui?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi? demanda sèchement Harry.

Kécile grimaça. Terrain beaucoup trop glissant à son goût! Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait poser ce genre de question!

- Je pensais que c'était évident, Harry, répondit Lupin visiblement surpris.

Ah! Déjà cela signifiait qu'il l'avait volontairement éloigné de l'épouvantard. Dans ce cas...

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, expliqua le professeur le sourcils froncés, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort. Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique.

- Ça, c'est plus que certain! ricana Kécile

Elle refusait de s'avouer qu'elle-même aurait été moyennement enchantée de l'apparition. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée paralysée devant cette vision à l'âge de neuf ans, non?

- C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, répondit Harry. Mais ensuite... je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.

- Bienvenu au club... marmonna Kécile en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

La seule différence c'est qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle ne se souvenait pas du Détraqueur, mais de l'armée de détraqueurs. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête en serrant un peu trop fort sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

- Je comprends, disait Lupin. Je suis très impressionné. Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur c'est... la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse Harry.

Kécile ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas partager votre avis, professeur, mais en ce qui me concerne, ça serait plutôt de la faiblesse! répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant. C'est surtout la preuve de l'incapacité à faire face à ses pires souvenirs, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle allait achever en disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur des détraqueurs en eux-mêmes mais de ce qu'ils provoquent, lorsqu'elle réalisa l'erreur qu'elle était entrain de commettre. Le professeur Lupin n'était pas supposé être au courant de ses mésaventures. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états dès qu'on abordait ce sujet!

- Désolée, dit-elle en piquant du nez dans sa tasse. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Le professeur Lupin ne semblait pas de cet avis, mais n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lancer la polémique.

- Je suis certain qu'avec l'expérience, vous changerez d'avis, Kécile.

Ouais... ça, elle avait eu ce qu'il fallait en terme d'expérience, merci bien.

- Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard? demanda Lupin à Harry.

- Oui... Professeur! s'exclama-t-il soudain, comme pris d'une idée brillante. Vous connaissez les détraqueurs...Pitié qu'on change de sujet! gémit intérieurement Kécile.

Merlin dut l'entendre, car on frappa à cet instant à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, dit Lupin.

Severus pénétra alors dans la pièce, un gobelet de potion à la main. Il s'immobilisa en voyant Harry et Kécile dans le bureau de son détesté collègue.

- Ah, Severus! Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau?

Sans un mot le maître des potions s'exécuta en fixant alternativement les deux élèves et le professeur.

- Je montrais à Harry et Kécile mon strangulot, expliqua Lupin.

- Fascinant.

Kécile manqua s'étrangler et ne put retenir un rire devant l'attitude de Severus.

- Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin, dit celui-ci sans s'émouvoir davantage.

- C'est ce que je vais faire.

- J'en ai fait tout un chaudron. Si vous en avez encore besoin...

- J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.

- Je vous en prie.

Kécile se mordit les lèvres. Ou elle se faisait des idées, ou ce "je vous en prie" semblait plutôt signifier " allez vous faire voir"...

- Miss Gaunt, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Aïe... ça ne sentait pas bon pour elle sur ce coup là. Elle obtempéra sans discuter et suivit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus? finit par demander Kécile une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dans les appartements su professeur et que celui-ci lui ait indiqué de s'asseoir sans un mot.. J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes en colère contre moi mais je n'en saisi pas la raison.

Le professeur la fixait en silence les lèvres pincés.

- Ne me proposez pas de thé, je viens d'en boire deux tasses chez le professeur Lupin, plaisanta Kécile qui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas entré dans l'intention de Severus de lui offrir la moindre tasse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui? gronda enfin le professeur.

- On discutait.

- Qu'il invite Potter à prendre le thé, je n'en attendais pas moins. Mais vous?

- Quoi? Il n'est au courant de rien... J'étais avec Harry quand il nous a croisé. Il n'allait pas gentiment me demander d'aller voir ailleurs.

Hum, l'argument n'était pas vraiment valable pour Severus qui ne se serait sûrement pas gêné pour le faire, songea Kécile au moment où elle finissait sa phrase.

- J'y ai vu l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur votre collègue, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Severus grimaça. La maligne lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert?

- Rien. Vous êtes arrivé trop tôt. Quoique.. c'est quoi cette potion que vous lui avez apporté?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Vous le détestez et vous lui préparez une potion. Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'obéie à Dumbledore, c'est tout.

- Il a des problèmes de santé?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire? Ça a un rapport avec ce dont on parlait la dernière fois?

Comme Severus ne répondait pas, Kécile se leva et s'approcha pour inspecter le contenu du chaudron qui fumait encore légèrement. Mais le professeur fut plus rapide qu'elle et abattit un couvercle d'un geste sec sur la potion.

- Ne trichez pas, Kécile.

- Donc, ça a un rapport.

- Que faisiez-vous à traîner dans les couloirs, Potter et vous au lieu d'être à Pré-au-lard? coupa Severus pour changer de sujet.

- J'aurais cru que vous le devineriez... Je ne passerais devant les détraqueurs pour rien au monde. Quant à Harry, son oncle n'a pas signé l'autorisation de sortie. Il a l'impression de manquer la sortie du siècle. C'est si bien que ça, ce village? demanda Kécile, histoire de détourner Severus de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Disons qu'il représente des agréments évidents, particulièrement lorsqu'on est étudiant.

- Le jour où je pourrai y aller sans passer devant ces horreurs, qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez de visiter?

- La poste vaut le détour, la librairie possède des livres insolites que vous ne trouverez pas sur le chemin de traverse. En revanche l'apothicaire est minable.

Kécile sourit aux références du professeur. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'il lui parle de la confiserie ou du magasin de farces et attrapes.

- Et puis, il y a l'inévitable bar "Les Trois Balais" et sa bierraubeurre.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Et la cabane hurlante? Il paraît que c'est une maison hantée. C'est vrai?

Il sembla à Kécile que Severus avait pâli à la mention de la cabane hurlante. Dans tous les cas, sourcils froncés et les lèvres ne formant plus qu'un ligne invisible tellement il les pinçait, il murmura furieusement:

- Cette cabane n'a jamais été hantée au sens propre du terme même si ce qu'il y avait dedans était bien pire que des fantômes. Mais c'est un attrape-touriste, rien de plus maintenant. Et si jamais par malheur les évènements qui ont conduit à cette rumeur stupide se reproduisaient, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous tenir soigneusement à l'écart, Kécile.

Le sujet était à l'évidence très sensible.

- Si vous me disiez tout simplement ce qu'il y avait là-dedans?

- Obéissez sans discuter, pour une fois.

Kécile soupira.

- Très bien. Je ne m'approche pas de la cabane hurlante.

Le silence s'abattit dans le bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par demander:

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère, Severus?

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

- ... . Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous suivre alors? s'exclama la jeune fille, déconcertée.

- Ecoutez, Kécile. Je sais que Dumbledore vous encourage à nouer une amitié avec Potter. J'en fais mon affaire car il ne vous fera pas de mal. Du moins pas directement. Il serait néanmoins fichu de vous embarquer dans une de ses aventures rocambolesques qu'il provoque à tout bout de champs. Mais... Lupin... S'il vient à connaître votre véritable identité... Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible qu'il la connaisse déjà... cela pourrait avoir des conséquences... Je vous en prie, ne vous en approchez pas

Kécile ouvrait des yeux ébahis. Severus cherchait ses mots! Severus la priait de quelque chose! Cela signifiait une seule chose: il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Voulez-vous dire, Severus, que le professeur Lupin peut représenter un danger pour moi?

- A vrai dire, pas seulement pour vous. Mais je n'ai aucune autorité sur Potter et pour cette fois je m'en lave les mains.

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais employé un professeur s'il représente un quelconque danger.

Severus grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis. Mais le directeur et moi sommes en désaccord à ce propos.

- Je vois. C'est encore au sujet de ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois.

Severus acquiesça.

- Promettez-moi d'être prudente, Kécile. Débrouillez-vous pour ne jamais être seule avec Lupin.

En sortant du bureau de Severus, Kécile se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des comportements bizarres ces temps-ci. L'inquiétude et la sollicitude de l'austère professeur la laissait perplexe. La dernière fois qu'il s'était comporté ainsi remontait à des évènements qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre. Et la situation n'avait apparemment rien de commun. Elle irait voir Dumbledore après dîner. Il l'éclairerait probablement sur les tracas de Severus, même et surtout s'il ne les partageait pas.

Kécile rejoignit Harry dans la salle commune alors que le soir tombait. Weasley et Granger étaient déjà rentrés et parlaient avec animation de leur journée. Harry leur raconta sa visite à Lupin et l'arrivée de Rogue avec le gobelet de la fameuse potion. Ron considérait que Lupin était fou d'avoir bu quelque chose préparé par Rogue. Kécile se retint de lui envoyer un livre à la figure.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Weasley, se contenta-t-elle cependant de protester. Severus n'empoisonne pas les gens simplement parce qu'il ne les aime pas. Grandis un peu! En plus, c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de lui préparer cette potion. Je peux prendre une chocogrenouille, ou elles sont réservées pour Harry?

- Vas-y, sers-toi! s'exclama ce dernier.

Au vue du regard de Weasley, Kécile avait de la chance que ce soit Harry qui ait répondu...

Le banquet d'Halloween se passa tranquillement. Kécile songea qu'au moins cette année était normale au sein du château. Sirius Black était peut-être en cavale à l'extérieur, mais à Poudlard pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de troll arrivé inopportunément, ni basilic qui se glissait dans les murs. Non il y avait juste des détraqueurs aux portes de l'école, comme se fit un plaisir de le rappeler Drago au cours du banquet.

- Les détraqueurs t'envoient leurs amitiés, Potter!

- Celui-là, grommela Kécile, je lui souhaite d'aller passer quelques jours en leur compagnie, ça le calmera cinq minutes!

Ils avaient fini leur repas et Kécile décida de suivre le trio dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit remonté lui aussi dans son bureau. Elle préférait qu'on évite de la voir l'aborder avec la certaine familiarité qui caractérisait leurs rapports.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir devant le portrait de la grosse dame, un énorme bouchon les obligea à s'arrêter. Kécile se glissa à travers la foule dans le sillage de Percy Weasley pour voir le portrait de la grosse dame complètement lacéré comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné à le détruire. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé d'arracher des lambeaux de toile pour passer à travers le portrait.

- Que quelqu'un ailler chercher le professeur Dumbledore! Vite! glapit Weasley.

Kécile fila aussitôt. Elle dévala les escaliers en espérant qu'il serait encore dans la grande salle. Les quelques élèves qu'il restait dans la grande salle la regardèrent passer en courant entre les tables et se précipiter vers celle des professeurs.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Venez vite! Le portrait de la grosse dame a été détruit!

La plupart des professeurs se levèrent d'un bond en l'entendant, et se précipitèrent à la suite du directeur au septième étage.

- Sais tu ce qu'il s'est passé, Kécile? demanda-t-il.

- Personne ne le sait. On ne peut plus entrer dans la tour. Tous les élèves sont coincés à l'extérieur. Ça a dû se passer pendant le banquet.

Une soirée d'Halloween tranquille? Kécile ricana intérieurement. Elle s'amollissait. Comment avait-elle pu le croire un seul instant?

Après le troll, le basilic, maintenant Sirius Black. Dans un sens elle préférait. Face à un mangemort elle se sentait en terrain connu. En tous les cas, elle ne quittait plus Harry d'une semelle. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il en avait probablement après lui...

- Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château? murmura Hermione alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leurs sacs de couchage.

- Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé.

- Moi j'en doute, répondit Kécile. Maintenant que tout le château est en alerte, il a dû filer. Et puis, la question n'est pas tellement de savoir où est-ce qu'il est, mais plutôt comment il est entré. Il va revenir, on peut en être sûr.

- C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester, remarqua Hermione. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour...

- Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, dit Ron. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle qu'il aurait débarqué.

- Impossible, rétorqua Kécile. Il a beau avoir tué treize personnes, il n'aurait jamais affronté tous les professeurs ajoutés à tous les élèves susceptibles de se défendre. Ou alors c'est qu'il est suicidaire.

Il devait s'attendre à devoir faire face à des élèves dans la salle commune malgré tout, songea-t-elle. Ça aurait été l'hécatombe... Les élèves auraient paniqué... Elle se demanda si avec l'aide des sixième et septième années elle aurait pu l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne Potter. Elle devait réfléchir à cette éventualité. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit obligée de découvrir ces capacités un peu hors du commun pour une troisième année afin de défendre la cible de Black... Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Dumbledore.

Les théories les plus farfelues expliquant l'intrusion de Black lui parvenaient des discussions des autres élèves. Hermione semblait convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas berner les Détraqueurs. Kécile ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. A priori, cela semblait impossible. Mais on croyait aussi qu'il était impossible de s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Il y avait forcément un lien entre les deux.

Bon sang! pesta-t-elle intérieurement. On est obligé de supporter ces monstres, et ils ne servent même pas à quoi que ce soit!

Kécile ne parvenait pas à dormir, beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, entre la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Severus et l'intrusion de Black. Et l'échange qu'elle surprit entre le directeur et le professeur de potions lui donna davantage encore de grain à moudre:

- Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre, disait Seveurs.

- Je m'en souviens, Severus.

- Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire ce que Kécile comprenait? Au vu des conversations qu'ils avaient eues ensemble, Severus pensait-il que Black pouvait avoir été aidé par le professeur Lupin? Y avait-il une probabilité pour que Lupin soit complice de Black? Etait-ce pour ça que Severus lui avait demandé de se méfier du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

Kécile n'y comprenait plus rien. S'il y a avait le moindre risque pour que Lupin soit un mangemort, jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait engagé! Ce devait être là le sujet de discorde entre Severus et le directeur. Il était décidément vraiment nécessaire qu'elle aille rendre visite à son mentor pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair dans toute cette affaire.

Lorsque Kécile monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur, elle se demanda si c'était bien le moment de le déranger. Il avait probablement d'autres chats à fouetter que de papoter avec une gamine en ce moment.

Mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte et vit qui se tenait assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle se figea, tous scrupules oubliés.

- Entre, Kécile, l'invita le directeur.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, professeur? demanda-t-elle en ignorant royalement le petit homme joufflu qui la fixait avec insistance.

- Jamais. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

- Je vous attends à côté, dans ce cas.

Et Kécile passa d'un air digne devant le visiteur pour se réfugier dans le salon.

Elle eut néanmoins le temps d'entendre une remarque prononcée d'un ton acerbe:

- Je vois que les récents évènements ne vous ont pas incité à vous éloigner de cette gamine.

Elle n'entendit pas ce que Dumbledore répondit de manière calme et poli, mais elle admira la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve. Pour sa part, ministre ou pas, Fudge pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir, dit Dumbledore, en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle un moment plus tard. Severus s'est plaint que tu le harcèles! ajouta-t-il en souriant malgré son visage fatigué.

- Severus est d'humeur morose ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser se morfondre dans son coin. Sans parler du fait qu'il fait moins de cachotterie que vous. Voilà pourquoi je vais davantage le voir.

- Je fais des cachotteries? répéta Dumbledore amusé. Dois-je en conclure que toute question qui n'a pas obtenue réponse de ma part se retrouve aussitôt soumise à Severus?

- De manière générale, oui, répondit crânement Kécile. Il est souvent plus bavard que vous. Sauf au sujet de Lupin. Pourquoi le déteste-t-il autant?

- L'inquisition commence...

Kécile se renfrogna.

- J'essaie simplement de comprendre quelque chose au comportement des gens qui m'entourent... du moins de certains. Vous n'allez pas me le reprocher? Et Severus déteste le professeur Lupin. A peu près autant que Harry. Sauf que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Dumbledore gloussa.

- Ce n'est pas sans raison. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails car cela ne te concerne pas. Mais je veux bien t'expliquer certaines choses. Cependant, Harry, qui est le premier intéressé n'est pas au courant de ce que je vais te dire, et ce n'est pas à toi de lui en parler. Est-ce bien clair?

Kécile acquiesça, bien que ne voyant pas ce que faisait Harry dans l'affaire.

- A l'époque ou Severus et Remus étaient élèves, expliqua le directeur, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait atteint un niveau épique. Les rixes étaient monnaies courantes et deux bandes se détachaient du lot. D'un côté Severus avec Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphe Lestrange...

- Les futurs mangemorts, commenta Kécile

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- De l'autre, poursuivit-il, il y avait entre autres Remus Lupin et James Potter. Ces deux bandes se haïssaient cordialement et ces élèves n'hésitaient pas à s'humilier les uns les autres. Severus a la rancune tenace.

Oui, Kécile en savait quelque chose. mais c'était malgré tout une raison assez puérile.

- Professeur, demanda soudain Kécile, est-ce que Sirius Black faisait partie des élèves de Poudlard à cette époque? De quel côté était-il? Lui aussi faisait partie de la bande des mangemorts en herbe?

Dumbledore soupira.

- Black était le plus proche ami de James Potter. Avec Peter Pettigrow, ils formaient la bande qui s'opposait à celle de Severus.

- Peter Pettigrow... Je ne me souviens plus où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là.

- Assassiné par Sirius Black alors que celui-ci prenait la fuite après l'assassinat des Potter.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit Kécile les sourcils froncés Vous ne me dites pas tout. Si Black faisait partie de cette bande, pourquoi a-t-il tué ses amis? Ça n'a pas de sens!

- Je ne te cache rien. Parmi tous ceux qui connaissaient Sirius Black élève, pas un n'a compris. Seule l'évidence a pu nous faire accepter la vérité. Sirius s'est toujours opposé à sa famille au cours de son adolescence. Il était d'ailleurs le seul Black à Gryffondor. Son frère cadet, Regulus est devenu mangemort à peine sorti de Poudlard.

Kécile acquiesça.

- Bellatrix l'a déjà mentionné comme un modèle.

- L'hypothèse la plus probable est que Sirius a fini par rejoindre son frère. Mais rien ne laissait imaginer qu'il trahirait les Potter qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille. C'est une bien triste histoire, acheva Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas au courant de tout cela? Pourquoi le tenez-vous dans l'ignorance?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de parler à Harry. Je suis certain que le professeur Lupin et lui se rapprocheront au cours de cette année. Tous d'eux gagneraient beaucoup à faire connaissance. Et ce genre d'histoires partagées est propre à les rapprocher.

Si Dumbledore espérait que le professeur Lupin et Harry entretiennent une relation qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à celle qu'elle-même avait avec Severus ou le directeur, c'était qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, songea Kécile. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas remettre directement en cause cette confiance. Mais elle comprenait les doutes de Severus. Sauf qu'elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à imaginer le placide professeur en mangemort infiltré...

- Severus ne semble pas faire confiance au professeur Lupin, finit-elle par remarquer. Croit-il réellement qu'il pourrait être un espion?

- Jamais Severus n'a sérieusement pensé cela. Il est vrai néanmoins...

Le directeur s'interrompit et posa un regard grave sur son élève.

- Kécile, ajouta-t-il, je fais confiance à ta discrétion. De plus tu connais Severus, tu sais donc qu'il a la rancune tenace et que son jugement est parfois aveuglé par elle.

- Je le sais, acquiesça Kécile. Je vois bien son comportement avec Harry.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black étaient amis. Sans être un mangemort, Severus croit que Remus aurait pu se laisser abuser par Black et lui fournir une aide.

- Il croit donc que le professeur Lupin est un complice Black?

- Jusqu'à un certain point.

- Severus sait-il que Black en veut à Harry?

- Bien sûr.

- Et vous êtes persuadé qu'il se fait des idées.

- Je puis t'assurer que le professeur Lupin plus que n'importe qui d'autre considère Black comme un ennemi.

- J'imagine que Severus finira par le comprendre. Surtout si tous les deux doivent s'allier pour protéger Harry. Cela mettrait peut-être fin à cette haine stupide...

- Vois-tu, Kécile, on me considère souvent comme un grand optimiste. Mais je n'irai malheureusement pas jusqu'à espérer cela!

- Avez-vous déterminez comment Sirius Black a pu s'y prendre pour pénétrer le château?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- De la même manière qu'il semblait impossible de s'échapper d'Azkaban, je ne vois pas comment il a pu forcer les défenses de l'école incognito.

- N'avez-vous pas pensé que la méthode est la même?

- Si, bien sûr, mais cela ne m'avance guère. C'est de toute évidence quelque chose qui échappe aux détraqueurs.

- Ça n'est pas très rassurant. Ça signifie qu'Harry est en danger?

Dumbledore acquiesça sombrement.

- Lui plus que tous les autres. Mais Black a déjà montré que tuer des innocents gratuitement ne l'effraie pas. Tout le monde est en danger.

- Croyez-vous que je serais capable de me défendre? demanda Kécile.

Le directeur la regarda avec hésitation.

- Je suppose que tu aurais davantage de chances face à Black que la majorité des autres élèves. Mais où veux-tu en venir?

- Je me demandais quelle attitude adopter si un jour je croise sa route.

- Ne vas pas tenter de l'arrêter!

- Non, bien sûr, répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Severus a beau dire, je ne suis pas une stupide gryffondor. Néanmoins, s'il menace des élèves en ma présence, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser nous massacrer sans broncher. Ais-je votre accord pour dévoiler mes .. disons, capacités anormales?

- Si tes camarades ou toi sont en danger, bien sûr, Kécile. Je te demande même de protéger tout particulièrement Harry. Essaie de garder un oeil sur lui dans les semaines qui viennent. Ce garçon attire les catastrophes comme l'or les niffleurs...

* * *

Au programme de la semaine prochaine, encore du Lupin, un peu de Severus et des détraqueurs en prime... version Dumbledore cette fois.


	43. 42 Loup garou et détraqueurs

**Chapitre XXXXII Loup-garou et détraqueurs**

Novembre était arrivé, sans que le mystère Black soit résolu.

Fidèle à sa parole, Kécile surveillait presque constamment Harry au cas où Black s'infiltrerait une nouvelle fois dans le château. Jamais elle n'avait passé autant de temps avec le trio et si Granger et Potter lui étaient de plus en plus sympathiques, Weasley lui tapait parfois sérieusement sur les nerfs. Les repas dans la grande salle étaient l'occasion quotidienne de piques plus ou moins vicieuses et d'allusions à peine voilée de la part de Weasley à son état de "semi-mangemort" comme il l'appelait.

Ce matin-là, Kécile se réveilla, après une nuit agitée, persuadée que la journée serait comme toutes les autres, à la différence près d'une migraine qui lui martelait le crâne. Elle ignorait que la journée allait être riche en évènements.

Tout commença alors qu'une fois de plus, Kécile, Lavande et Parvati se trouvaient toutes les trois à vouloir passer en même temps dans la salle de bain. Les matins où elle s'était levée du pied gauche (autant dire, la plupart du temps), elle les expulsait d'un coup de baguette et leur fermait la porte au nez. Elle avait l'excuse d'être beaucoup plus rapide que ses deux camarades. Les matins où elle se levait du pied droit (et curieusement, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent), elle laissait gracieusement les deux filles occuper les lieux avant elle.

Hermione finissait de se préparer comme tous les matins avec un air affairé, remplissant son sac avec bien plus de livre qu'il n'était capable d'en contenir, mais il sembla à Kécile que ce matin, elle était agacée et cherchait quelque chose. Elle lui posa la question, mais sa camarade lui répondit que non, tout en continuant à farfouiller. Kécile haussa les épaules et se coiffa dans le miroir. Le reflet lui montrait la tête de cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui se redressa soudain tenant quelque chose dans la main. Sans doute l'objet des fouilles.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est? demanda Kécile alors qu'elle passait une chaîne autour de son cou et la glissait dans son pull.

- Rien.

- C'est ça! s'exclama Kécile narquoise. Tout le monde met des colliers sous ses pulls! D'autant que c'est ton genre de porter des bijoux!

Hermione répondit vertement à Kécile, au moment où Lavande revenait dans la pièce:

- Est-ce que je te demande de me montrer la marque? Non. Alors tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde et tu oublies ça.

Kécile manqua s'étrangler en entendant mentionner son appartenance aux mangemorts devant témoin. Heureusement, Lavande semblait davantage préoccupée par son uniforme froissé que par leur conversation.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le dortoir, Kécile souffla en coin:

" Et je te signale au passage que je n'ai pas la marque."

Kécile se demandait ce qui pouvait bien avoir déclanché cette agressivité inhabituelle de la part d'Hermione. Le sujet était de toute évidence sensible. Aussitôt qu'elle se fit cette remarque, une possibilité lui sauta à l'esprit: son emploi du temps impossible. Ce qu'elle cachait autour de son cou avait certainement un rapport. Une déduction qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, malheureusement...

A la table des gryffondors, l'humeur était morose, en accord avec le temps lugubre: le vent sifflait et semblait s'acharner contre les vitres et un déluge noyait le parc derrière un rideau opaque. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le climat de tension sensible de la maison.

Harry fixait son bol de porridge d'un air désespéré.

- On n'y arrivera jamais, grommela-t-il. Si ce temps ne s'améliore pas , je n'ai aucune chance. On n'a aucune chance.

Kécile ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait et haussa un sourcil. En quoi le temps l'empêchait de suivre ses cours?

- Dis-toi que Poufsouffle aura autant de mal que vous, répondit Weasley qui semblait aussi désolé que son ami mais qui enfournait malgré tout son cinquième toast.

- Diggory est plus lourd que moi. Sauf qu'avec ce temps, on n'a aucun chance d'apercevoir le vif. Je ne vois pas comment le match va se terminer, à moins qu'il ne vienne se prendre dans notre manche... gémit Harry.

- Arrête de déprimer, intervint Hermione avec énergie. Si ça se trouve, le temps se sera amélioré d'ici demain.

Kécile qui avait enfin compris de quoi il retournait ajouta machinalement en se beurrant une tartine:

- Au pire, le match sera reporté.

Harry la regarda d'un air blasé alors que Weasley interrompait son petit-déjeuner pour déclarer avec ahurissement:

- On n'annule pas un match simplement à cause du mauvais temps!

- Ah bon? demanda Kécile sincèrement surprise. Ne me dis pas que deux équipes peuvent s'affronter par un temps pareil au risque d'attraper une pneumonie pour une malheureuse balle! C'est ridicule.

- T'es vraiment indécrottable, Gaunt.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait de décaler le match d'une semaine.

- Tu comprends pas... Ça rajoute du challenge, expliqau Weasley.

- C'est vrai! s'exclama Kécile avec une moue moqueuse en désignant Harry. Rendre les joueurs malades d'anxiété et risquer de les faire tomber malade, ou tomber tout court, doit être très excitent pour le public. Et à ce que je vois pour le joueurs eux-mêmes encore davantage! Ça va être un match inoubliable... visibilité excellente et en prime vous allez vous faire saucer. Exaltant!

- Parce que bien sûr tu n'y assisteras pas...- Certainement pas! Cette tempête à elle toute seule m'en dissuaderait sans même avoir à ajouter les détraqueurs qui rôdent toujours dans le secteur.

- Dis-moi, Gaunt, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse hormis les mauvais sorts et les mangemorts?

- Et toi, Weasley, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse hormis le Quidditch et la bouffe?

- C'est toujours plus recommandable, répondit le rouquin en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

- Ça dépend du point de vue. Je ne suis pas sûre que tes passe-temps te soient très utiles face à Black!

- Mais c'est pas un de tes copains, Black?

- Crétin! grommela Kécile qui agacée décida de couper court à ce dialogue de sourd un peu trop dangereux pour elle devant témoin.

Le professeur Vector ne renonçait pas à l'union des maisons. C'était sans doute un optimiste de plus converti à la religion de Dumbledore... Après le mélange des élèves dans le plan de classe, arriva ce matin l'annonce d'un devoir en binôme. Hermione fronça les sourcils en apprenant la nouvelle, mais pas autant que Zabini quand il sut qu'il allait devoir travaillé avec une sang-de-bourbe... Kécile se trouva avec Drago et s'en réjouit intérieurement. Ce serait une occasion pour discuter et renforcer des liens amicaux qui faisaient quelques progrès au fils des mois, malgré leur différence de camp.

A la fin du cours, Kécile surveilla du coin de l'oeil Hermione qui rassemblait hâtivement ses affaires. Elle fourra les siennes en vrac dans son sac avec l'intention de la suivre, mais au moment où elle franchissait la porte à sa suite, Drago l'arrêta de son bras valide.

- On peut se retrouver lundi soir à la bibliothèque? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux. Ou demain comme tu préfères.

- Non, il y a le match. Je suppose qu tu ne vas pas y assister?

- Tu supposes bien, répondit Kécile qui se dégagea pour avancer dans le couloir.

Drago la suivit.

- C'est pour ne pas assister à la débâcle de Potter?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Drago, ça ne te va pas, dit-elle en cherchant par où Hermione était partie.

- Tu sais... on sera loin des détraqueurs. Il n'y a aucun risque pour que tu les sentes. Tu ne vas pas te cloîtrer toute l'année à l'intérieur, non?

- Dis donc, Drago, s'exclama Kécile en s'arrêtant enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon bien-être? A moins que ton père ne t'ait chargé de m'attirer dehors pour que je tombe au piège de quelque mangemort?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je te fais simplement remarquer que Black n'est pas près d'être arrêté. Il doit avoir de l'aide d'autres mangemorts.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose... fit Kécile d'un ton accusateur.

- Rien de plus que ce que tu sais déjà, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas interrogé ton père!

- Ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Le sujet est sensible.

- Je suppose que c'est plus ou moins lié à ce qui s'est passé dans la maison des Potter, souleva Kécile. Père est tout à fait capable de tenir Black responsable de son fiasco chez les Potter ce soir d'Halloween. Lucius n'a pas une théorie expliquant comment Black échappe aux détraqueurs?

- Non, répondit Drago,et tu imagines bien que si c'était le cas que je ne t'en dirais rien! poursuivit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Alors autant te faire une raison. Ou tu affrontes ta peur irrationnelle des détraqueurs ou tu restes terrée ici, et tu ne verras même pas Potter se ridiculiser demain. Ce serait dommage. Franchement, tu as plus de chance de croiser Black qu'un détraqueur.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Drago et de te préoccuper à ce point de mon divertissement, mais je préfère cent fois me trouver devant Black que devant un détraqueur. Au moins, je saurais me défendre. A lundi!

En se rendant au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Kécile songeait que ne pas savoir se défendre contre les détraqueurs était une lacune dans son apprentissage. Les détraqueurs étaient des créatures du mal. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser... Sauf que pour cela, il fallait déjà être capable de sortir sa baguette à leur approche, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Dans le couloir, devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les élèves discutaient de leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques où depuis quelques semaines déjà, ils passaient leur temps à nourrir des véracrasses. Kécile observait Hermione qui discutait avec Neville. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle sortait de cours d'Arithmancie.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit soudainement. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans le couloir. Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Entrez, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards déconcertés, horrifiés, paniqué même pour Neville, mais obtempérèrent dans un silence religieux.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Kécile entendit Hermione souffler à Weasley dans un murmure angoissé: Où est Harry?

Potter était en effet absent et il était préférable pour lui qu'il soit malade et à l'infirmerie plutôt qu'il n'arrive à ce cours en retard!

Severus fit l'appel puis posa un regard impénétrable sur la classe qui le fixait en attendant une explication.

- Le professeur Lupin est malade et le directeur m'a demandé de le remplacer. Il est inutile de vous rappeler que l'enseignement de cette classe a toujours été chaotique mais le professeur Lupin n'a cependant pas jugé nécessaire de laisser à l'attention d'un remplacent la moindre note concernant votre parcours et les sujets étudiés.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, interrompant le discours de Rogue.

C'était Harry qui se ruait à l'intérieur de la salle en s'excusant auprès du professeur Lupin avant de s'arrêter net en découvrant le nouveau professeur. La perte de quinze point fut nécessaire pour convaincre Harry de s'asseoir.

- Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

- Nous avons étudié les épouvantard, les strangulots, les... commença Hermione.

- Taisez-vous, coupa Severus. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

" Pauvre professeur Lupin! songea Kécile néanmoins amusée. Il va en prendre pour ce grade aujourd'hui. Comme on dit, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent!"

- C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu, lança Dean Thomas.

- Vous vous contentez de peu., répondit sèchement Severus. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année.

- Oui, intervint Kécile. Mais comme aucun des précédents professeurs n'étaient en mesure de nous apprendre ne serait-ce que ça, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un s'y colle. Mieux vaut tard que jamais...

- Silence! coupa Severus, totalement indifférent à son argumentation. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier... les loups -garous.

- Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione, nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

- Miss Granger, fit Rogue glacial, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

La classe, abasourdie, ne réagit pas.

- Tout le monde! Et immédiatement!

Les élèves obtempérèrent à contre coeur. Kécile fixa le professeur, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude vraiment étrange...

- Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup? demanda Rogue.

Seule Hermione leva la main, mais Rogue l'ignora royalement.

- Alors qui?

Kécile se retint de lui lancer un : "Ben Hermione!". Elle même n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de loup hormis en photo et Greyback n'était pas admis au manoir en période de lunaison.

- Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre...

- On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous, coupa courageusement Parvati, on en est encore aux...

- Silence! gronda Rogue qui détestait être interrompu. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris...

- Inutile de vous donner cette peine, professeur, répondit Kécile d'un ton très calme. Il est déjà au courant et il sait que la faute n'en est pas au professeur Lupin, mais aux professeurs Quirell et Lockhart... Vous le savez aussi.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara Severus en la fixant avec sévérité.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, dit Hermione. Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou...

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout.

- Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise? s'exclama Ron outré.

- Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Et si jamais je vous entends encore une fois critiquer la façon dont je donne cours, vous le regretterez amèrement.

Cela acheva tout esprit de rébellion parmi les élèves. Après ce début houleux, le cours se poursuivit dans un silence total.

Comme le reste de la classe, Kécile piqua du nez sur son livre et ne pipa plus mot.

Ce soir-là, l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune n'était pas propice au travail, et la migraine de Kécile revenait en force. Elle s'était attaquée au devoir sur les loups-garous donné par Severus.

L'attitude de son cher professeur au cours de cette leçon la laissait perplexe. Qu'il vilipende le professeur Lupin ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde, qu'il cherche des noises aux Gryffondor n'était pas non plus une nouvelle. Mais quel était l'intérêt de leur faire étudier un sujet de fin de programme au mois de novembre?

Incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir à cause du bruit et de son mal de tête, Kécile décida d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour une potion quelconque.

" J'ai beau aimer Severus, je préfère Lupin en professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Le cours est moins rébarbatif avec lui. Severus a l'air de penser qu'il ne sera pas rétabli lundi. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Je le verrai peut-être à l'infirmerie."

Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

- Miss Gaunt? Cela faisait longtemps! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive cette fois-ci?

- Rien de grave, Madame. Une mauvaise nuit et une migraine qui ne me quitte pas depuis ce matin.

L'infirmière la regarda avec sévérité.

- Ne me dites pas que vous faites encore des cauchemars.

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Rien de bien méchant. Pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Juste du mal à dormir.

- Hum... Vous êtes peut-être sensible à la pleine lune, ça arrive. Bon prenez-moi ça pour votre migraine. Si jamais elle recommence ce week-end, vous venez me voir et vous n'attendez pas 12 h pour ça.

Kécile hocha la tête avec docilité. Mme Pomfresh s'en retournait vers son bureau quand Kécile demanda en constata que l'infirmerie était déserte:

- Le professeur Lupin n'est pas là?

L'infirmière se tourna vivement vers son élève.

- Pourquoi posez-vous cette question? interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

- Il n'a pas pu assurer ses cours aujourd'hui. Le professeur Rogue nous a dit qu'il était malade.

- Le professeur Lupin est parfaitement capable de se soigner lui-même, Miss Gaunt.

- Ah... Très bien., répondit Kécile sans insister. Merci pour la potion, Madame, et bonne nuit.

" C'est curieux tout de même... Si Lupin est en mesure de se soigner lui-même comme dit Pomfresh, il n'aurait pas déserté ses cours. Mal dormir à cause de la pleine lune ne l'aurait pas empêché d'assurer ses cours!"

La théorie de Pomfresh l'amusait. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que certaines personnes étaient sensibles au cycle lunaire mais avait toujours été dubitative... Hormis en ce qui concernait les loups-garous, bien sûr...

Kécile stoppa net dans le couloir désert. Une idée saugrenue lui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas possible! Probablement une simple coïncidence. Sauf que...

"Je peux peut-être espérer qu'avec votre perspicacité vous saurez voir ce qu'il est réellement" avait dit Severus. L'image d'une boule argentée flottant en l'air dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal lui revint en mémoire.

Merlin...

Kécile fit aussitôt demi-tour et se précipita vers les cachots. Elle frappa aux appartements de Severus et entra sans même attendre qu'on l'y autorise.

- Ces entrées fracassantes sont-elles une spécialité des Gryffondors? gronda Severus en la voyant, le nez levé de copies qu'il devait être entrain de raturer à grand renfort de rouge. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiété par la mine bouleversée de Kécile.

- C'est ça que vous vouliez qu'on comprenne, n'est ce pas? demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Soyez plus claire si vous voulez que je vous comprenne, Miss Gaunt.

- Lupin. C'est un loup-garou.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Severus se leva de son bureau et fit signe à Kécile de s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il prenait un fauteuil.

- Je suis agréablement surpris, Kécile. Vous avez été rapide.

- Mais comment Dumbledore peut-il être assez fou pour l'avoir engagé? clama Kécile abasourdie.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première à vous poser la question.

Kécile aurait eu des scrupules à remettre en cause la confiance de Dumbledore en Lupin quant au fait qu'il soit mangemort ou non. D'autant que ce n'était là qu'un hypothèse. Qu'il soit un loup-garou était en revanche une certitude. Une certitude tout aussi incroyable. Kécile ne parvenait pas davantage à imaginer le professeur Lupin en ce monstre lunaire qu'en mangemort. La réalité était cependant que Dumbledore avait laissé entrer dans une école un professeur qui même avec la meilleure volonté du monde risquait tous les mois de commettre un acte regrettable et irréparable.

- Vous cesserez peut-être de prendre la défense de Lupin, maintenant, Kécile? s'enquit Severus d'un air narquois.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai toujours imaginé les loups-garous à l'image de Greyback, répondit lélève. Pourtant, on ne peut pas trouver deux personnes plus différentes.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'allez surtout pas vous imaginer Lupin en loup inoffensif, Kécile! Je parle d'expérience. Il est un loup-garou comme les autres, et de ce fait, aussi dangereux. Vous allez donc sagement rester éloignée. Le sujet est clos.

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Je vous promets de garder mes distances dans les périodes où il est transformé. Mais je me refuse à le mettre dans le même sac que Greyback et à l'éviter pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle sans doute pas. Je suis d'accord avec vous pour considérer que Dumbledore prend des risques. Mais ce ne sera pas la première fois! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher loin pour montrer que Dumbledore fait parfois confiance à des personnes qu'il devrait éviter. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a eu raison, soupira Kécile avec un geste fataliste. Alors je suppose que le professeur doit prendre des précautions. Et même si je suis d'accord avec que vous que c'est inconscient, que le risque est toujours là, qu'il peut se passer n'importe quoi... Je ne pense pas que Lupin est une mauvaise personne? Je sais bien que vous ne partagez pas mon avis, poursuivit Kécile en voyant la mine furieuse de Severus, mais permettez-moi de vous dire qu'au mien, votre jugement n'est pas très objectif. Comme je n'ai ni votre expérience en matière de loup-garou, ni votre inimité ancestrale avec Lupin, je ne vais pas le détester simplement parce qu'il est une créature dangereuse et incontrôlable trois jours par mois.

A la fin de son discours, Severus la fixait comme s'il avait devant lui un cas désespéré d'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, Kécile se rendit à la bibliothèque dans une école absolument déserte. Il n'y avait plus au château que Mme Pomfresh, Rusard et Mme Pince qui la regarda d'un air mauvais, se demandant probablement ce que cette gamine venait faire parmi ses précieux livres plutôt que d'aller hurler sur le stade avec ses autres camarades.

" Les trois seules personnes sensées du château! songea avec amusement Kécile."

Même Severus et Dumbledore étaient allés assister au match sous des trombes d'eau. Désespérant!

Son devoir sur les loups-garous achevé, Kécile remonta vers sa salle commune. En passant devant une fenêtre, elle vit que les élèves commençaient à revenir vers le château.

Elle s'étonna que le match soit déjà terminé, et se demanda si on ne l'avait pas finalement annulé quand elle vit la silhouette de Dumbledore avancer d'un pas vif en brandissant une longue forme devant lui. Elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle dévala les étages et arriva en haut des escaliers au moment où les portes s'ouvraient avec fracas pour livrer passage à Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore fou de rage qui l'effraya. Mais sa frayeur redoubla lorsqu'elle vit Harry allongé sur un brancard, pâle comme la mort.

Ce match se passait dans des conditions vraiment épouvantables. Albus était tendu et scrutait obstinément le stade. Un accident était à redouter avec cette pluie torrentielle et ce vent à décorner un dragon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Minerva et Pomona assises à ses côtés et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Toute deux marquaient à leur manière leur anxiété et surtout leur volonté de voir leur propre équipe gagner: Minerva se tenait roide, lèvres pincées, mains serrées étroitement, tandis que Pomona se tortillait sur son siège et se rongeait inconsciemment les ongles.

Dumbeldore reporta son attention sur le match. Un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle avait évité de peu un cognard en basculant sur le côté alors qu'une forte rafale faisait dévier son balai. Il s'accrocha in extremis au manche glissant, perdant le souaffle que le vent mena en pleine figure d'un poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Le reste se perdit derrière un rideau de pluie et on entendit quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie annoncer un but de Gryffondor.

Le froid s'intensifiait de manière anormale alors qu'il semblait, à voir la réaction des spectateurs que le vif d'or avait fait son apparition. Au moment même où le duel des deux attrapeurs commençait, Dumbledore comprit le danger qui arrivait. Le silence surnaturel qui s'abattit sur le stade confirma ses craintes. La colère s'empara de lui et il descendit immédiatement vers le terrain afin de demander à Mme Bibine d'interrompre le match le temps qu'il renvoie ses maudites créatures à leurs postes. Comment avaient-elles pu oser! Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'éviter l'accident à redouter: son sang se glaça alors que la foule se convulsait dans un hurlement muet.

Harry s'était évanoui et basculait dans le vide tandis qu'il volait à vingt mètres du sol. La chute lui serait fatale. Dumbledore dévala les dernières marches et brandit sa baguette en direction du corps inanimé. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'à la vitesse où il chutait, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de l'atteindre. Aussi lança-t-il un sort qui à un mètre du sol ralentit le corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Le visage de Harry était livide et il ne reprendrait pas connaissance tant que ces maudites créatures roderaient dans les parages, en espérant qu'elles ne l'aient pas touché... Malgré la frayeur qu'il avait eu et la colère qui bouillait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, Dumbledore s'obligea à se remémorer le jour fabuleux où Fumseck l'avait choisi pour maître et ami et la joie presque étouffante qui l'avait envahi face à cette confiance et cette affection pure. Un immense phénix argenté jaillit de sa baguette et s'envola vers les détraqueurs.

Il chargea avec élégance les créatures qui tentèrent vainement de résister au spectre de bonheur avant de s'enfuir.

Minerva arriva aux côtés d'Albus, le teint livide et bredouilla:

- Mon dieu, Albus, est-ce qu'il est?...

- Non, répondit d'un ton brusque le directeur. Minerva, vous allez appeler immédiatement M. Sparkley. Je veux qu'il soit dans mon bureau dans moins de dix minutes.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard et y déposa le corps de Harry alors que les autres professeurs s'approchaient à leur tour. Minerva dut éloigner les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondors qui voulaient accourir auprès de leur coéquipier. L'équipe de Poufsouflle s'était regroupée un peu plus loin autour de Mme Bibine l'air penaud. L'attrapeur discutait d'un ton véhément avec l'arbitre.

- Ça n'est pas viable, madame Bibine! entendit-il. Il faut rejouer le match.

- Aussi regrettables soient les conditions de cette victoire, votre équipe a gagné, M. Diggory. C'est très fair-play de votre part, mais M. Potter ne serait pas tomber de son balai que le résultat aurait été le même.

- Il a été perturbé, et...

Albus ignora ce problème totalement secondaire. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait assurer la sécurité des élèves.

- Severus, Pomona, Charity, Aloys*, vous raccompagnez les élèves au château et vous assurez que plus personne ne sorte jusqu'à nouvel avis, dit-il d'un ton coupant. Remus, Filius, Sinistra, vous vérifiez que les détraqueurs aient bien quitté le parc, et vous exécutez des rondes pour surveiller qu'ils ne reviennent pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu une sérieuse explication avec M. Sparkley.

Aucun professeur ne pipa mot, impressionnés par l'aura palpable de Dumbledore et le masque de colère qu'il arborait et fila à son poste tandis que le directeur lévitait le brancard vers le château.

Lorsque Dumbledore monta dans son bureau, Harry n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Mais Mme Pomfresh avait assuré que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il ne souffrait d'aucune commotion sérieuse. Il fallait simplement laisser son esprit se remettre: il pouvait se réveiller dans l'heure qui suivait comme dans vingt quatre heures.

Minerva l'attendait dans son bureau et lui annonça que M. Sparkley arrivait. Elle était toujours ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais furieuse aussi du danger qu'avaient couru ses élèves et attendait visiblement de son directeur qu'il passe un savon au responsable de cet état de fait.

L'intermédiaire d'Azkaban surgit du foyer de la cheminée avec une mine circonspecte. Il salua les deux occupants, mais fut sans doute douché par l'accueil glacial qu'il reçut.

- Les détraqueurs auraient-ils repéré Black, monsieur le directeur? demanda-t-il prudemment

- Non, monsieur Sparkley, et je doute de plus en plus qu'ils soient en mesure de le faire. Mais qu'à défaut de servir à quelque chose, ils se tiennent au moins tranquilles! gronda le directeur.

Devant son incompréhension, Dumbledore daigna éclairer son interlocuteur.

- Les détraqueurs, monsieur Sparkley, expliqua-t-il d'un ton à couper au couteau, se sont introduits dans le parc de l'école sans autorisation, en plein match de quidditch et ont mis en danger la vie de dizaines d'élèves. L'un d'eux à manquer se tuer en chutant de son balai! Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de cela? acheva-t-il en élevant la se serait-il passé, s'il n'y avait eu aucun professeur en mesure de les faire fuir?

- Je ne comprends pas, professeur... bafouilla l'intermédiare très mal à l'aise. Mais il fut aussitôt coupé.

- Vos détraqueurs, monsieur Sparkley sont censés obéir à vos directives et à celles du ministère., poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton accusateur. Si ces créatures contreviennent aux ordres, rien n'assure plus la sécurité de mes élèves. Le ministère s'y était pourtant engagé.

- Monsieur, je...

- Les habitants de ce château sont déjà sous la menace de Black. Je refuse que ce qui devrait être une sécurité s'avère plus dangereux que la menace elle-même!

- Oui, bien sûr, je...

- La question est simple, monsieur. Etes-vous en mesure, oui ou non de vous faire obéir des détraqueurs?

- Je... Je suppose que ce qui les a attirés ici était la joie... expliqua Sparkley qui cherchait un trou de souris pour se cacher face à la colère impressionnante du sorcier. Un match de quidditch, toute cette excitation... Ils n'ont pas dû pouvoir résister... Ils ont peut-être faim...

- Faim! s'exclama Dumbledore, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. Il est hors de question que mes élèves servent de festin à ses créatures, Sparkley! Nous sommes dans une école, et il n'est pas inpensable qu'à la moindre manifestation de joie, nous devions nous inquiéter de savoir si les détraqueurs vont débarquer pour profiter des festivités! Cette excuse est inacceptable!

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une excu...

- Vous avez deux heures pour me trouver une solution qui garantisse la sécurité des élèves. Si dans deux heures j'estime que les mesures prises ne sont pas suffisantes, que Fudge soit d'accord ou non, je renvoie tous ces détraqueurs d'où ils viennent, et vous aurez à rendre compte de ma décision devant le ministre. Et que ce soit clair. S'il arrive la moindre chose à un élève à l'avenir à cause de ces créatures, vous en serez responsable.

- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut...

- Vous allez faire ce qu'il faut! s'exclama Dumbledore outré. Monsieur Sparkley, vous auriez dû faire ce qu'il faut depuis trois mois! Vous êtes un irresponsable! Il s'agit d'une école, monsieur, d'enfants incapables de se défendre! Vous n'auriez jamais dû attendre un évènements pour "faire ce qu'il faut". Vous auriez dû prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires dès le départ. Votre inconscience dépasse l'entendement.

- Je suis désolé, professeur Dumbledore.

- Et bien allez vous désoler ailleurs! Deux heures, monsieur Sparkley. Vous avez deux heures.

Et l'intermédiaire d'Azkaban fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

* Aloys: nom que j'ai donné au professeur Vector. il n'y a apparemment pas trace du prénom donné par JK Rowling. Si quelqu'un a une information, merci de me la transmettre!

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la colère de Dumbledore. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus aussi!

Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plaît! Je remercie tout ceux qui le font et qui m'aident ainsi à recentrer l'histoire ou mettent en avant des lacunes que je peux corriger!

A la semaine prochaine!


	44. 43 Sortie à PréauLard

**Chapitre XXXXIII: Sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

La colère retentissante de Dumbledore s'était ébruitée dans tout le château.

Sparkley avait dû proposer des mesures adéquates, car les détraqueurs restèrent à leur place, à la grande horreur de Kécile.

Lorsque Hermione avait eu fini de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé sur le stade, Kécile était restée muette de terreur. L'idée que les détraqueurs puissent s'approcher ainsi du château la glaçait. Seule la pensée que Dumbledore avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âme d'une gamine perturbée, ainsi que la colère qu'elle avait vu chez le directeur et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, la retinrent d'aller lui demander l'assurance que décidément elle n'avait vraiment rien à craindre, même après cet incident.

Harry était resté à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce lundi matin. Kécile lui jeta un regard par-dessus son livre d'histoire de la magie. Il était un peu pâle. Mais le contraire l'eut étonné. Tous pensaient que ce n'était que le contrecoup de son évanouissement. Kécile savait qu'il n'en était rien.

La veille, elle était allée lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

Elle l'avait trouvé perturbé et surtout peu enclin à communiquer. Kécile était bien placée pour savoir que le sujet était délicat et désagréable, mais qu'il était nécessaire d'en parler. Sur le moment, elle en avait voulu à Dumbledore de l'avoir obligée à parler de son séjour à Azkaban, mais elle reconnaissait avec du recul que cela lui avait fait du bien.

- Tu sais, Harry, avait-elle finit par dire à son camarade muet. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête quand tu t'évanouies. Moi aussi je revois les pires moments de ma vie.

Harry l'avait regardée, mais n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- J'imagine que tu as entendu la mort de ta mère...

Il avait hoché la tête.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas envi d'en parler, surtout avec moi, la fille de son meurtrier...

- Ça n'a rien à voir, avait enfin daigné dire Harry.

Kécile en avait été secrètement soulagée.

- Je réalise seulement que... tout ça c'est la faute de Black!

Elle avait moyennement apprécié le ton rageur sur lequel il avait dit ça.

- Malfoy a peut-être raison...

- Arrêtes ça de suite, Harry!s'était exclamée Kécile qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je suis d'accord avec toi que Black est un salaud et un fou, mais malheureusement, ça n'en fait qu'un de plus sur terre et tu es incapable de te venger. Tu aurais à peine le temps de le trouver qu'il t'aurait déjà tué! Brillant comme vengeance!

Harry n'avait rien rétorqué, mais Kécile était sortie de l'infirmerie un peu inquiète. Avait-elle bien fait de lui révéler ce que Drago savait au sujet de la trahison de Black? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il aille au devant de l'ennemi!

xxxx

Cette après-midi là, les troisième année de Gryffondor avait à nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves furent soulagés de constater que le professeur Lupin était suffisamment remis pour pouvoir assurer ses cours.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place, Kécile ne put s'empêcher de scruter l' homme: il semblait très fatigué et arborait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Elle se prit à le plaindre sincèrement. Severus avait beau dire, il devait être le premier à souffrir de sa condition. Elle se demanda néanmoins où il pouvait être durant la lunaison. Etait-il suffisamment prudent pour ne pas rester à l'école?

A la fin du cours, alors qu'Harry était retenu par le professeur, Kécile fila à la salle commune récupérer ses affaires d'arithmancie afin de rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Harry qui semblait brusquement de bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

- J'ai discuté avec le professeur Lupin.

Il regarda autour d'eux si personne ne pouvait surprendre leur conversation et dit à voix basse:

- Il va me donner des cours pour m'apprendre à me défendre contre les détraqueurs. Après Noël.

Kécile écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu devrais peut-être venir, toi aussi... Je suis sûr que Lupin n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient...

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit Kécile mal à l'aise. Je ne crois pas être capable...

Elle frissonna.

- Rien que l'idée de me mettre moi-même en face de ces créatures me donne envie de vomir.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il va nous mettre en face de détraqueurs, corrigea Harry. Mais déjà apprendre le sort...

- Hum... peut-être, reconnut la fillette. Je vais y réfléchir. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais Drago m'attend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce petit crétin? gromela le Gryffondor.

- Rien de compromettant, je t'assure! se moqua Kécile. Juste un devoir d'arithmancie imposé par Vector. Tu vois comme c'est excitant!

L'arithmancie n'était pas la matière favorite de Kécile. Tous ces chiffres finissaient par lui donner la migraine, et il fallait reconnaître que dans ce domaine, Drago était plus doué qu'elle. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris étude des runes à la place. Non, rectification,elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir remplacé l'étude des moldus par celle des runes...

- Dis, Gaunt! s'exclama Drago. Cesse de rêvasser qu'on en finisse! Si tu te bouges un peu dans dix minutes, on a fini. J'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler Gaunt, grommela Kécile.

- Sinon quoi? demanda le serpentard d'un ton provocant.

- Sinon, rien du tout, répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules. C'est du bon sens.

Drago la regarda les sourcils froncés, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son parchemin en secouant la tête.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a? interrogea Kécile qui n'aimait pas cette attitude pleine de sous-entendu.

- Tu as changé, Gaunt.

- En bien ou en mal? s'enquit-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Ça dépend du point de vue où on se place, répondit son camarde très sérieux.

- Et selon toi?...

- La Princesse est loin. Ça fait bizarre. On dirait que tu ne penses plus à la Grande Cause. Et tu es...

Il hésita.

- Oui?

- Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais te voir à la botte de Dumbledore, c'est écoeurant.

- A choisir, c'est toujours mieux qu'être à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Justement, tu as choisi? demanda Drago en la fixant. Ça ne me regarde pas, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Et puis... tu étais persuadée d'être envoyée à Serpentard, et tu finis chez ces crétins de Gryffondors. Sauf que tu as beau avoir changé... Tu es quand même la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu fais tâche...

- Je te remercie, répondit Kécile, piquée au vif. Si je te comprends bien, je fais tâche chez les Gryffondors, mais je n'aurais pas non plus ma place chez les Serpentards...

- C'est ça... Ne va pas te mettre en colère, dit Drago en prenant les devant. Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne.

- Je sais, coupa Kécile.

Malfoy n'insista pas et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin, imité par sa camarde au front soucieux.

Cette conversation perturba Kécile. Elle avait soulevé une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée jusqu'à présent: en dehors de tout lien de parenté, qui était-elle? Une serpentard ou une gryffondor? Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une serpentard de coeur, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle se rapprochait de sa maison sans vraiment lui appartenir encore... Et le voulait-elle vraiment? Est-ce que quelque part, elle ne continuait pas à se sentir l'héritière de Serpentard? Est-ce que c'était cela qui l'empêchait de faire réellement partie de la maison de Dumbledore?

xxx

Le mois de décembre arriva et Kécile essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce dilemme. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler à Dumbledore et Severus aurait ri de cette question existentielle. Elle finissait par se dire qu'au final, ça se rapprochait de la question de ses principes assez inexistants pour l'heure. Elle sentait de plus qu'elle devait résoudre cette interrogation seule si elle ne voulait pas se faire influencer de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le dernier week-end avant Noël approchait et avec lui se profilait une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves étaient dans un état proche de la surexcitation qui laissait Kécile perplexe. Pour sa part, Noël ne représentait absolument rien, et la sortie était exclue, encore et toujours à cause de ces fichus détraqueurs. Elle commençait à se sentir passablement déprimée depuis quelques semaines, à force de ne jamais mettre le nez dehors.

Le matin de la sortie, Kécile et Harry accompagnèrent Ron et Hermione jusque dans le hall avant de retourner vers la salle commune.

- Hé! Harry!

C'était les jumeaux Weasley qui arrivaient au bout du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? demanda l'interpellé. Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres?

- On voulait te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller, répondit l'un des jumeaux en lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Viens voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide et Kécile les y suivit naturellement. Mais l'un des jumeaux l'arrêta:

- Ça ne te concerne pas, dit-il froidement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et Harry lui jeta un regard d'excuse, mais on lui ferma la porte au nez. Voilà une attitude qui lui plaisait moyennement! Les frères Weasley, comme tout Weasley qui se respecte ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, et n'hésitaient pas à le lui faire savoir...

Elle attendit donc le plus patiemment qu'elle put à la porte de la classe, résistant à l'envie de lancer un sortilège pour entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais elle savait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas des débutants et avaient dû prendre des précautions pour qu'on ne surprenne pas leur conversation.

Ils finirent par sortir et les Weasley s'échappèrent aussitôt tandis que Harry sortait avec une mine réjouie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient? demanda Kécile.

- Viens, suis-moi, dit Harry sans lui répondre, l'air surexcité.

Il avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Il sembla hésiter puis sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de parchemin. Kécile aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plan et une myriade de petits points.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il faut se dépêcher,souffla-t-il en fourant à nouveau l'étrange parchemin dans sa robe.

- _Dissendium_ dit-il ensuite en tapotant la statue.

Kécile vit alors avec ébahissement la statue se décaler et découvrir un passage secret.

- Vas-y, lui dit Harry en la poussant vers le trou.

- Tu m'emmènes où, Harry?

- Dépêche-toi, s'agaça le garçon.

Kécile hésita avant de glisser dans le passage. Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans un souterrain froid et humide, et Harry atterrissait à côté d'elle. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes et elle vit d'un oeil perplexe Harry tapoter le parchemin en disant "Méfait accompli".

- C'est quoi, ce truc? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Une carte de Poudlard. C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont donnée. Elle indique les passages secrets.

- Et celui-ci, il va où? interrogea Kécile en désignant le tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

- A Pré-au-Lard.

- Comment? s'exclama Kécile horrifiée. Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous faire sortir de manière frauduleuse?

- Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne? Tu vas pouvoir sortir sans passer devant les détraqueurs! De quoi tu te plains?

Et Harry s'enfonça dans le passage.

Kécile hésita réellement à le suivre. L'idée que Harry sorte ainsi au nez et à la barbe des professeurs lui déplaisait souverainement. Et si Black débarquait à Pré-au-Lard?

Elle lui emboîta le pas. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore de garder un oeil sur lui. Et c'était spécifiquement dans une situation pareille où il ne pouvait compter que sur elle qu'elle se devait d'être là.

- Je te préviens, Potter, grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, si on se fait choper, c'est toi qui prend.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'aucun détraqueur ne croise leur route.

Le chemin lui sembla interminable, et il fut périlleux de sortir de la cave de la confiserie où le passage souterrain aboutissait.

Hermione et Ron eurent une peur bleue quand ils débarquèrent tous deux dans leur dos. Si Weasley fut enchanté de la découverte de la carte et du passage secret, Hermione n'en aimait pas davantage l'idée que Kécile. Elle pensa même à quelque chose auquel celle-ci n'avait pas songé

- Et Sirius Black? demanda-t-elle. Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.

- Il est impossible qu'il entre par l'un de ces passages, rétorqua Harry. Il y a sept tunnels secrets, d'accords? D'après Fred et Georges, Rusard en connaît déjà quatre. Un aboutit sous le Saule Cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Et celui que j'ai pris, impossible d'en découvrir l'entrée dans la cave. Il faut vraiment savoir qu'il est là.

- Cette carte, elle a bien été faite par quelqu'un, déclara sèchement Kécile. Et Fred et Georges ne sont probablement pas les premiers à l'avoir eu entre les mains. Il y a peut-être plus de monde que tu ne le croies qui connaissent ce passage. Black peut faire partie de cela.

Wealsey, qui prenait bien sûr l'avis de Harry, lui montra un avis placardé sur la porte du magasin annonçant que des Détraqueurs patrouillaient dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard toutes les nuits.

Kécile frissonna et marmonna:

- Je te préviens, Potter, à quatre heures, je t'abandonne à ton sort si tu ne rentres pas avec moi.

- Quatre heures! s'exclama Harry.

- On est en hiver, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel. La nuit tombe dès cinq heures.

- De toute façon, coupa Hermione, Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée. Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou! Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black apparaissait maintenant?

- Il aurait du mal à retrouver Harry là-dedans, répondit Weasley avec un certain bon sens en désignant la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors. Ça suffit, Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien droit de s'amuser un peu.

- Vous allez me dénoncer? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Bien sûr que non, mais enfin, quand même...

Hermione et Kécile échangèrent un coup d'oeil, partageant la même opinion.

- Et toi, demanda Hermione à Kécile tandis que les garçons retournaient à la contemplation des étales, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire si jamais on s'aperçoit que tu es sortie?

- Pas grand chose, je suppose. On n'a jamais parlé d'autorisation de sortie avec Dumbledore parce que de toute manière, je n'avais aucune intention d'y aller. Mais rien ne m'y interdit. Je pense même qu'il préfèrerait que j'y aille pour ne pas rester cloîtrer au château. L'ennui, conclut-elle en grimaçant, c'est que jamais il ne gobera que j'ai accepté de passer devant les détraqueurs. Il en conclura forcément que j'ai emprunté un passage souterrain non surveillé...

- Tu lui diras?

- Je n'en sais rien. On verra en temps et en heure... J'espère bien ne pas avoir à décider. Vraiment! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. Dans quoi Harry m'a embarqué?

- Au juste, pourquoi tu l'as suivi?

Kécile hésita à répondre.

- J'ai promis à Dumbledore de le surveiller au cas où il croiserait la route de Black, répondit-elle simplement. Et elle s'avança à son tour vers les friandises.

xxx

Ah, ça! Elle s'y prendrait à deux fois, à la prochaine occasion , avant de jouer les chiens de garde. Dumbledore avait bien raison, Harry attirait décidément les ennuis comme l'or les niffleurs! Accroupie sous une table des Trois Balais, elle jetait des regards furieux à son camarade lui aussi courbé, mais bien trop intéressé par la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté des sapins pour prêter attention à la colère de la jeune fille.

Kécile avait avalé de travers la gorgée de délicieuse bièraubeurre qu'elle dégustait (seule chose intéressante au final dans cette escapade) quand elle avait vu entrer le Ministre avec trois professeurs de l'école: MacGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid. Elle s'était planquée avec Harry sous la table pour ne pas voir le détesté personnage et attendait qu'il veuille bien enlever son précieux derrière de cette foutue chaise pour voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Hélas, il semblait bien installé, et la conversation roulait depuis un moment sur Black, écoutée avidement par Harry. Les détails de l'amitié entre James Potter et Sirius Black lui laissait les yeux exorbités. Kécile grimaça intérieurement quand elle entendit que les Potter avaient fait suffisamment confiance à Black pour le nommer gardien du secret... Décidément, c'était vraiment une sale histoire. Elle voyait les poings de Harry se serrer de colère.

" Merlin! Faites qu'il ne se lance pas dans une vengeance folle... Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir le suivre pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans les griffes de Black ou le tuer à sa place."

Elle poussa un soupir las, et se laissa glisser complètement au sol, bousculant légèrement la table au passage, en souhaitant de tout son coeur que Fudge et compagnie s'en aillent pour qu'ils puissent rentrer au château. L'heure tournait de manière alarmante.

- Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le ministre? demandait Madame Rosemerta.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet, répondit Fudge.

" Bien sûr qu'il l'est, imbécile! Tous les Black sont fous, c'est dans leurs gênes. Je n'ai pas connu Regulus, mais on en racontait de belles à son sujet chez les mangemorts. Quant à Bellatrix... sans commentaires. Ah non, tiens, il y a Narcissa... La seule récupérable dans le lot."

- J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban, continuait Fudge. La plupart des prisonniers passent leur temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens... Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner... Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.

C'était au tour de Kécile d'être horrifié. Quel pouvoir extraordinaire pouvait donc bien posséder cet homme pour être indifférent aux détraqueurs? Cela dépassait l'entendement!

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre? Mon Dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, ne me dites pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui?

- Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son... objectif final. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je dois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne ressurgisse très vite des ténèbres...

Kécile ricana intérieurement. On aurait pu croire que depuis le temps, le ministère ait fini par s'apercevoir que Voldemort était loin d'être seul et isolé. Quant à appeler ses mangemorts des amis... c'était complètement risible! Décidément, ce Fudge n'avait vraiment pas les pieds sur terre. Il amoncelait les arguments pour se faire appeler crétin...

* * *

Prochain chapitre: l'antre de Salazar!

Je vous laisse deviner ce que cela peut bien vous réserver...

A la semaine prochaine!


	45. 44 L'antre de Salazar

**Chapitre XXXXIV: L'antre de Salazar**

Le lendemain matin, Kécile fut convoquée par le directeur.

Elle se demanda avec une certaine inquiétude s'il n'avait pas eu vent de leur petite escapade à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais elle fut vite rassurée. Dumbledore la fit passer dans son salon et avait ce sourire qui la réconfortait toujours. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres concernant la vie de Poudlard, Severus et même les détraqueurs. Kécile apprit notamment que l'une des mesures prises par l'intermédiaire d'Azkaban étaient que les créatures se relaient toutes les semaines, afin qu'elles ne deviennent pas affamées et soient moins tentées de désobéir.

- Harry m'a dit que le professeur Lupin va lui apprendre à se défendre des détraqueurs. Il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air prudent.

Il ne la sentait pas vraiment prête... L'idée de se trouver devant ces créatures déclanchaient chez elle une peur panique. Mais il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il pensait que c'était trop tôt. Ces cours pouvaient l'emmener à faire quelques progrès. Qu'elle connaisse la théorie n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, songea le vieil homme. Il serait toujours temps de la mettre en pratique quand elle aurait travaillé sur cette peur incontrôlable. En attendant, il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Remus.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Tu ne risques rien.

Kécile hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

- Y aller sera déjà un travail sur toi-même. Tu seras en sécurité mais cela t'obligeras à affronter ta peur. Si c'est trop dur, tu arrêteras et il n'y aura pas de conséquence. C'est une occasion idéal, dit Dumbledore avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en éprouvait lui-même.

Kécile acquiesça, mais elle ne sentait pas très sure d'elle.

Elle aurait eu envie de parler avec le vieil homme du loup-garou qui résidait dans les murs de l'école, ou bien de la raison que faisait que Sirius Black restait indifférent à 12 ans en présence de détraqueurs, ou encore pourquoi il avait dîné avec le Ministre et de quoi ils avaient pu parler. Mais comment elle n'était censée rien savoir de tout cela, elle dut garder sa langue dans sa poche.

- Noël approche, finit par dire Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu as un souhait particulier?

Kécile le regarda sans comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Est-ce que quelque chose te ferait plaisir?

Kécile le fixa avec de grands yeux, mais réfléchit. Une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse, mais ils avaient déjà discuté de ce sujet, et la réponse serait négative. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait si elle souhaitait quelque chose, et la question la déroutait. Non, décidément, elle ne voyait rien de particulier. De quoi se plaignait-elle alors? Elle était une enfant comblée!

- Tes amis seront là durant les vacances?

- Oui, je crois. Pourquoi?

- Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu passes Noël toute seule.

Kécile haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle avait toujours passé Noël toute seule, et s'en portait très bien. En réalité, Noël était un jour comme les autres en ce qui la concernait. Elle sourit malgré tout à l'idée de passer cette fête avec Dumbledore. Cette idée était un peu bizarre, mais pas désagréable... Hum, décidément elle pourrait s'habituer à devenir une petite fille normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être.

En retournant vers la tour Gryffondor, elle songea à nouveau à un projet qui avait germé dans son esprit depuis quelques temps, mais qu'elle hésitait à mettre en pratique... Que dirait Harry? Mais elle ne pouvait faire taire sa curiosité légitime d'héritière de Serpentard...

XXX

Pour quelqu'un qui se demandait si souvent ces derniers temps si elle se sentait ou non l'héritière de Salazar, elle se trouvait décidément dans une drôle de situation! Qu'aurait dit son illustre ancêtre en la voyant cette après-midi-là attablée à la bibliothèque devant un devoir d'étude des moldus: "Déterminez les différents usages de l'électricité chez les moldus, et comparez leur emploi avec les substituts magiques." qu'elle tentait péniblement de faire avec une Poufsouffle.

C'était encore une idée saugrenue pour l'échange des maisons, associée à la lubie des devoirs en commun qui gagnait les professeurs ces temps-ci. Le professeur Burbage leur avait assigné ce sujet et un binôme. Elle devait travailler avec Susan Bones. Kécile n'avait rien contre elle, mais elles avaient beau être souvent côte à côte pour la botanique et le cours d'étude des moldus, elles ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Tout ce que Kécile savait de sa camarade, c'était que sa tante était chef du département de la justice. Quant à Susan, elle ne savait absolument rien de sa partenaire. Si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée dans sa propre maison et qu'elle avait une certaine manie de prendre les gens de haut.

C'était donc avec prudence qu'elle l'avait abordée pour lui proposer un rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque la veille du départ pour les vacances, afin de se débarrasser du devoir avant les fêtes. Kécile Gaunt ne lui avait alors pas spécialement paru agressive, juste résignée à faire un devoir qui la barbait royalement.

C'était ainsi que Kécile se retrouvait avec la jeune rousse, grattant avec force soupirs son parchemin.

Bones finit par lui demander d'un ton concerné:

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette matière si elle t'ennuie autant.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à la rentrée, je n'ai pas choisi, on m'y a obligé.

- C'est qui, "on"?

- Mon responsable légal, éluda Kécile tout en se demandant, qui d'ailleurs était son responsable légal au final vis-à-vis du ministère.

- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas cette discipline? Je trouve ça intéressant...

Kécile eut une moue ennuyée.

- On va dire que la façon dont vivent les moldus ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- C'est fascinant de voir comment ils pallient de manière ingénieuse l'absence de magie!

Kécile cacha une grimace, mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne les aimes pas, n'est ce pas? finit par constater Bones.

Kécile pinça les lèvres de contrariété.

- Pas vraiment... finit-elle par répondre à contre-coeur.

- Ils t'ont fait quelque choses? interrogea la Poufsouffle beaucoup trop curieuse au goût de Kécile.

- Pas personnellement, répondit-elle évasive.

Sa camarade la fixait et semblait réfléchir.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a? finit par s'exclamer Kécile qui n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde de cette manière.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te vexes, Kécile, mais j'ai du mal à te cerner.

Kécile eut une moue sarcastique.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent à ton sujet.

- Ah bon? s'étonna Kécile.

Il ne lui semblait pas qu'on parle tant que cela dans son dos, pourtant. En tout cas chez les Gryffondors.

- Excuses-moi de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas très aimée..

- Ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à mon sujet?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

- Oui. Je suis très curieuse. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on parlait dans mon dos dans ma classe...

- Oh! Ce ne sont pas les Gryffondors!Eux, apparemment ils se tiennent à carreau... Ernie et Justin voulaient leur faire part de leurs hypothèses, et tu sais ce que Dean et Seamus ont répondu?

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Qu'il valait mieux t'ignorer. Que tu caches quelque chose, mais que tu deviens carrément dangereuse quand on t'embête un peu trop...

Kécile haussa les sourcils, mais ne put retenir un petit rire.

- C'est à ce point?

Susan haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

- Et dis-moi, c'est quoi ces hypothèses qui fleurissent chez les Poufsouffles?

- Il y en a qui disent que tu es la fille de mangemorts encore en cavale. D'autres disent que tu t'entraînent dans une salle spéciale. Il y en a même qui vont jusqu'à dire que tu as pris une potion de rajeunissement ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais que tu n'es pas ce que tu nous montre.

Kécile éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la bibliothèque.

- Vous avez vraiment de l'imagination. C'est tout?

- Ça ne te suffit pas? Si tu veux, je peux aussi rajouter qu'on se demande pas mal pourquoi Harry te fréquente.

- On a beaucoup de choses en commun, répondit Kécile sans entrer dans le détail. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, conclut-elle. On ne me considère pas comme une garce de première catégorie? Non? Bon, alors comme une prétentieuse imbue d'elle-même...

Susan eut l'air embarrassée.

- Ah! J'ai touché juste, cette fois-ci.

Susan secoua la tête et fit mine de se remettre au travail.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça.

- Il est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que pense l'ennemi.

- Parce que tu nous considères comme tes ennemis?

- Vous ne m'aimez pas. Si ça trouve, tu me déteste, mais tu as peut-être trop peur avec tout ces bruits qui courent pour me le montrer.

- Je ne te déteste pas! s'indigna Susan avec une apparente sincérité. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne demanderais pas mieux que d'être amie avec toi.

- Vraiment? s'exclama Kécile avec stupeur. Quelle idée! Pourtant, tu ne me connais pas. Tu es vraiment étrange...

- J'en ai autant à ton service, Kécile! pouffa Susan.

Et les deux filles échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées. Le château était quasi désert. Depuis quelques jours, Harry et ses amis passaient leurs temps dans d'énormes bouquins à la recherche de renseignements sur les hippogriffes. Kécile s'était enquit de ce soudain intérêt pour cette créature. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'ils cherchaient des renseignements susceptibles d'aider Hagrid face au tribunal qui devait juger l'hippogriffe incriminé dans l'accident de Malfoy. Kécile se moqua qu'on puisse faire un procès à une créature pareille.

- Ce sera qui son avocat? Un centaure? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Kécile! s'offusqua Hermione. Hagrid est bouleversé à l'idée qu'ils puissent le condamner à mort.

- Franchement, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous faîtes beaucoup de mauvais sang pour rien?

- Le père de Malfoy a beaucoup de poids au ministère.

- Plus tant que ça.

- Suffisamment pour faire pression auprès de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses.

" Drago n'aura pas réussi à faire expulser Hagrid, mais il doit se réjouir de lui avoir attiré des ennuis... Quel idiot, vraiment! Tout ce cinéma pour obtenir au bout du compte l'exécution d'un hippogriffe!"

Le matin de Noël, Kécile se réveilla en sursaut après un drôle de rêve où elle s'était retrouvé face à Salazar Serpentard qui lui reprochait de s'amollir et de s'enfoncer dans la trahison de son héritage. Le sorcier était effrayant, car son rêve l'avait crée en faisait un joyeux mélange du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Dumbledore qu'elle avait vu quelques temps auparavant dans une fureur noire.

Il ne devait pas être plus de 6 heures du matin, et Hermione dormait encore profondément.

Kécile se leva et s'habilla sans faire de bruit et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château. C'était une promenade d'autant plus agréable ces temps-ci qu'il était décoré de guirlande de gui, de petites fées de glace et de divers sortilèges destinés à faire scintiller les rambardes ou les plafonds. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard envieux vers le parc enneigé encore plongé dans le noir, mais qui laissait voir un épais tapis blanc immaculé.

Lorsque Kécile remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le trio, uniques occupants avec elle de la tour durant les vacances, était levé et avaient ouverts les cadeaux. Seulement, Granger et Weasley s'étaient encore disputés au sujet de Pattenrond et se faisaient la tête. Il fallait reconnaître que le chat d'Hermione avait la fâcheuse manie de tourner autour de Croutard (qui soit dit en passant, était une horreur), ce que Weasley n'appréciait pas du tout.

Kécile s'installa devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée pour se réchauffer après sa marche dans les couloirs passablement glaciaux de Poudlard. Hermione et Harry s'assirent à côté d'elle. Ils tenaient chacun un paquet enrubanné dans les mains.

- Kécile, l'interpella Harry en lui tendant le sien, c'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël!

Elle le fixa avec ébahissement avant de porter un regard précautionneux sur le paquet. On ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais offert quelque chose.

- C'est pour moi? finit-elle par demander.

Harry sourit et lui fourra le paquet dans les mains.

- Ça n'est vraiment pas grand chose...

Kécile déballa avec hésitation son cadeau et découvrit un assortiment varié des friandises de chez Honeyduckes.

- Tu n'as rien acheté lorsqu'on est allé à Pré-au-lard. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas...

- Merci, Harry, dit Kécile d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. En fait, c'est surtout que je ne connais pas vraiment.

Harry avait l'air content que son cadeau ait plu. Pour sa part, Kécile était complètement déroutée et la gorge lui serrait dangereusement. Harry Potter, l'ennemi de son père, celui qu'on lui désignait comme victime finale était la première personne à lui faire un cadeau.

Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express quand il lui avait offert un bonbon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le fait que Harry était bien plus gentil avec elle qu'elle ne le méritait, que Hermione lui tendit à son tour un paquet.

- Ça c'est de ma part. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un sujet qui te plaise ou que tu ne connaisses pas, alors j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée. Sinon, tu pourras toujours l'échanger la prochaine fois qu'on va sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pour le coup, Kécile ne savait plus où se mettre. Hermione Granger, celle qu'elle surnommait encore il y a peu la Sang-de-Bourbe lui offrait quelque chose. C'était démentiel! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à Weasley et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Plongé dans un livre à l'autre bout de la salle commune, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lui offrir quoi que ce soit. C'était encore heureux, car dans le cas contraire, Kécile aurait eu un arrêt cardiaque. Potter et Granger, voilà qui suffisait amplement!

Elle ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione. C'était un livre intitulé: Les grandes résolutions de l'Arithmancie.

- Merci Hermione, dit-elle avec sincérité. Voilà qui va peut-être m'aider à comprendre un peu mieux cette matière. Je me fais battre par Drago Malfoy dans ce domaine. C'est une honte! fit-elle en plaisantant.

- Je suis contente qu'il puisse t'être utile.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, réalisa Kécile en regardant ses deux camarades un peu embarrassée. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, dit aussitôt Harry.

- On se doute bien que ce n'est pas avec Tu-Sais-Qui que tu a appris à recevoir des cadeaux et à en donner, commenta Hermione.

- Tu te rattraperas l'année prochaine! ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

Albus avait pris la décision de réunir tout le monde autour d'une même tablée ce Noël-ci. Il savait que cela n'allait pas faire que des heureux, mais il trouvait personnellement l'idée assez plaisante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des élèves pouvaient manger à la même table que leurs professeurs. Il n'y avait que les fameux quatre gryffondors de troisième année, un premier année de Poufsouffle et un cinquième année de Serpentard.

Il avait volontairement délaissé le bout de table. Minerva l'encadrait à sa droite et était elle-même assise à côté d'Argus. Tous deux discutaient chat depuis un moment. En face, Filius s'amusait à ensorceler de faux flocons de neige qui se regroupaient dans un véritable ballet autour de la table. A côté de lui, Pomona avait déjà pris sous son aile, le petit Derek de Poufsouffle qui semblait un peu perdu et surtout très impressionné de s'asseoir avec ses professeurs. L'aimable directrice tentait de le mettre à l'aise en conversant avec lui de ces parents partis à l'autre bout du monde pour leur travail. L'élève de Serpentard avait pris place à côté du premier année, n'osant pas s'asseoir à côté de son directeur de maison qui occupait le siège de l'autre côté de la table à la gauche du directeur.

Lorsque les quatre gryffondors arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà attablé. Ils regardèrent avec surprise l'unique table qui occupait le centre de la grande salle.

- Joyeux Noël! leur dit le directeur avec un sourire chaleureux. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables... Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous!

Il fut amusé en constatant que Kécile prit d'autorité la place à côté de Severus, sous le regard soulagé des trois autres gryffondors. Hermione Granger, la plus diplomate des trois prit place auprès de l'élève de Serpentard tandis que Ronald Weasley s'asseyait à côté d'elle en bout de table, et Harry en face de lui près de Kécile. Les inimités de chacun se trouvaient ainsi ménagées.

- Bonjour, professeur, disait Kécile à l'adresse de Severus. Joyeux Noël.

- Pétards surprises! lança Dumbledore à la canonnade en tendant un des sachets à l'austère professeur. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec Kécile qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la mine écoeurée du professeur. Severus envisagea clairement de l'envoyer promener, mais la présence des élèves l'incita à se montrer respectueux envers le directeur, aussi tira -t-il l'extrémité du pétard à contre-coeur.

Il ne sembla pas du tout aimé l'original chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé qui en sortit. La coiffe rappelait cette chère Mme Londubat à Dumbledore qui s'en coiffa aussitôt sous l'hilarité difficilement contenue des gryffondors.

Le repas venait tout juste de commencer lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à l'étonnement général sur...

- Sibylle! Quelle bonne surprise!

C'était véritablement un évènement, apparemment peu goûté par les gryffondors qui grimacèrent sans aucune discrétion. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu inciter Sibylle à quitter son perchoir?

- J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, expliqua -t-elle de son habituelle voix voilée. Et à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin? Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

- Mais je vous en prie, répondit Dumbledore plus qu'amusé par l'excuse farfelue du professeur. Je vais faire venir une chaise.

Mais Sibylle parut soudain effrayée.

- Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur! Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur.

Kécile recracha fort peu gracieusement le marron qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Elle se cacha dans sa serviette pour dissimuler son sourire narquois.

- N'oublions jamais, poursuivait le professeur de divination, que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir.

- Voilà qui explique sans doute pourquoi le destin vous a commandé de venir vous asseoir à cette table, professeur, intervint Kécile d'un ton très sérieux. Vous êtes désignée pour amener le chiffre fatal et précipiter l'un d'entre nous vers une mort prématurée.

Seule Sibylle ne comprit pas l'ironie du propos et hésitait toujours à s'asseoir alors que les professeurs lançaient des regards amusés à l'audacieuse élève.

- Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, finit par dire Minerva, agacé de voir sa collègue restée plantée devant la table. La dinde est en train de refroidir.

- Et puissiez-vous être la première à vous lever... murmura Severus.

Mais deux heures plus tard, à la fin du repas, Harry et Kécile furent les premiers à se lever, aussitôt imités par Ron et Hermione.

- Mes enfants! s'exclama le professeur Trelawney. Lequel d'entre vous s'est levé le premier? fit-elle en désignant Kécile et Harry. Lequel?

- Aucune idée, répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je crois que cela n'a aucune importance, déclara Minerva d'un ton glacial. A moins qu'un tueur fou attende de découper à coups de hache le premier qui sortira de cette salle.

Tout le monde partit d'un éclat de rire.

- Remarquez, professeur, ajouta Kécile avec un grand sourire narquois, c'est encore une possibilité. Si ça se trouve, Sirius Black nous attend peut-être de l'autre côté de cette porte!

xxx

Kécile poussa un profond soupir. Une fois de plus, une dispute éclatait dans la tour deèrequi était en cause, mais le balai haut de gamme que Harry avait reçu d'un inconnu.

Refusant d'entendre plus longtemps les récriminations de Weasley à propos du sacrilège que représentait de démonter un balai, elle se décida à aller voir Dumbledore. Après avoir récupéré le balai incriminé, le professeur MacGonagall lui avait signifié que le directeur voulait la voir. Kécile ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Probablement simplement discuter et Kécile devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait ces conversations avec le vieil homme.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, Fumsec l'accueillit avec un trille mélodieux. Elle salua l'oiseau et vint caresser le pelage magnifique. La créature la fascinait toujours autant, et elle sentie une bouffée de joie la traverser lorsque les paupières moirées de l'oiseau se fermèrent sous la caresse.

- Joyeux Noël, Kécile!

Dumbledore était sur le pas de la porte menant à ses appartements.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, professeur.

- Entre donc, Kécile, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-il en désignant le salon.

Elle fronça les sourcils et obtempéra en se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Lorsqu'elle vit le paquet enrubanné posé sur la table basse elle sentit son ventre se tordre.

- Je... Vous n'auriez pas dû, professeur, murmura-t-elle.

- Ouvre le, avant de dire cela, dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Kécile obéit. Elle trouva à l'intérieur du paquet une magnifique pierre en cristaux violets de la grosseur d'un petit livre. L'objet était très beau, mais elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien servir, hormis décorer.

- C'est un morceau d'améthyste brute, expliqua Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais il paraît que c'est excellent pour aider à dormir et éloigner les cauchemars. J'ai cru comprendre d'après Madame Pomfresh que tu ne dormais pas très bien ces derniers temps.

- Madame Pomfresh fait tout un drame de rien du tout, marmonna Kécile.

Elle prit la pierre dans ses mains.

- Elle est magnifique! Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée?

- En l'occurrence, je dois te dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup eu à chercher. Elle appartenait à l'impressionnante collection de pierres de ma fille.

Kécile releva la tête et fixa Dumbledore un instant avant de dire avec prudence:

- Elle appartenait... Votre fille, elle... elle est...

- Elle est morte. Il y a longtemps. Sa collection végète depuis des années dans une armoire. Je suis certain qu'elle serait contente de savoir qu'elle peut encore servir à quelqu'un.

Kécile sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Troublée, elle reposa la pierre et l'emballa soigneusement. Lorsqu'elle eut repris contenance, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur et lui dit avec sincérité:

- Merci, professeur. Beaucoup. C'est un cadeau magnifique.

Noël était passé, Kécile avait déposée sa précieuse améthyste sur sa table de nuit et dormait effectivement d'un sommeil assez calme depuis quelques nuits, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde oublié le projet qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques temps auparavant. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le mette à exécution avant le retour des autres élèves à Poudlard.

Aussi, prit-elle un jour Harry à part, pour lui demander ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Qui a-t-il? demanda celui-ci avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kécile Gaunt admettait avoir besoin de l'aide de queslqu'un.

- Ça fait un moment que j'y songe... Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre comme requête, mais j'aimerais que tu me montres l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Pour aller voir cette fameuse chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire? s'exclama-t-il visiblement peu enthousiasmé par l'idée.

- Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemble. C'est toute une page de l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Et je suis quand même sa descendante.

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

- C'est bon Harry! s'exclama Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ramener le basilic à la vie ou d'y loger un autre monstre pour finir la noble tâche de Serpentard!

Harry finit par se laisser convaincre et la mena jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là, il lui désigna un lavabo.

- Il faut dire "Ouvre-toi" en fourchelangue devant le robinet.

- C'est plutôt insolite, comme entrée! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus majestueux! En plus, ces lavabos ne datent pas de l'époque de Salazar...

- C'est vrai, reconnut Harry. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- C'est bizarre. Comment a-t-on fait pour ne jamais la trouver, dans ce cas?

- Seule explication possible, dit Harry en plaisantant, le plombier était un adepte de Serpentard! Tu sais parler fourchelangue?

- Quelle question! Tous les héritiers savent parler fourchelangue. C'est dans leurs gènes.

Kécile prononça les mots sifflants et vit avec satisfaction le lavabo basculer pour libérer un trou sombre qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Harry.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Ça sera une expérience intéressante de revoir cet endroit sans stress et sans risque de se faire tuer au moindre pas.

- D'une certaine manière, je trouve ça dommage que la fameuse Chambre de Secrets n'ait plus rien de dangereux.

- Pas moi! s'exclama Harry en grimaçant. Allez, vas-y, je te suis.

Kécile se laissa glisser dans le trou, et se sentit dévaler des mètres et des mètres sur un toboggan noir.

Elle s'écrasa au sol de manière peu gracieuse, et Harry atterrit bientôt à ses côtés.

- Pas très distingué cette arrivée! fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu crois franchement que c'est import...

Harry s'interrompit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

Elle alluma sa baguette et la dirigea vers son camarade qui fixait le tunnel par lequel ils venaient de débouler. Il lui sembla qu'il était un peu plus pâle que quelques minutes auparavant, mais c'était peut-être dû à la faible lumière verdâtre.

- J'aurais dû y penser avant, mais... on va faire comment pour remonter? La dernière fois, il y avait Fumsec.

Kécile regarda à son tour. C'était en effet un problème, mais elle était en revanche certaine qu'il y avait une solution.

- Tu vois, Harry, je ne sais pas si ce tunnel date de l'époque de Salazar, mais en admettant que oui, je n'imagine pas un seul instant le vénérable sorcier se laisser glisser dans un toboggan comme les deux gamins que nous sommes. Ça devait être pour le Basilic.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une autre entrée?

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Deux entrées, ça signifie deux fois plus de risques que quelqu'un la trouve par hasard. Les serpentards sont avant tout prudents, efficaces et rusé. Donc...

Elle s'approcha du mur de pierre glacée.

- Cherche avec moi. il doit y avoir un mécanisme quelque part par ici.

Ce fut Harry qui remarqua le minuscule serpent gravé sur la roche du mur à la base du conduit de pierre. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils finirent par découvrir qu'en disant " escalier" le conduit lisse de pierre se transformait en une succession de marches raides.

- Et voilà! Inutile de faire appel à Fumsec, cette fois-ci, on sait comment revenir.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je préfère ça! J'aurais moyennement apprécié qu'on doive attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

- D'autant qu'il aurait déjà fallu qu'on pense à venir nous chercher ici, ricana Kécile. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour une promenade, dit-elle en levant sa baguette pour éclairer les alentours. Elle grimaça devant les ossements en décomposition qui craquaient et s'effritaient sous ses pieds.

- Bon, on y va?

Harry hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Ils effectuèrent une bonne partie du trajet en silence, mais Kécile voyait son camarade qui jetait des coups d'oeils inquiets à droite et à gauche .

- Harry, déstresse! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

- C'est facile à dire! rouspéta-t-il. Cet endroit ne me rappelle pas des bons souvenirs, vois-tu!

- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très accueillant, répondit Kécile, mais il n'y a rien à craindre, maintenant.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'espère que le tunnel ne s'est pas complètement éboulé, depuis le mois de juin, ajouta-t-il un moment après.

Mais le passage creusé par Weasley était toujours là. Ils durent néanmoins l'agrandir un peu pour pouvoir passer: apparemment, ils avaient grossi depuis six mois.

Ils atteignirent peu de temps après le pan de mur sur lequel étaient gravés les deux serpents qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle.

- C'est curieux, remarqua Harry, le trajet m'avait semblé beaucoup plus long...

- Je suppose que c'est à cause du stress. Si tu craignais de croiser le regard d'un basilic à chaque pas, tu ne devais pas marcher aussi vite! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire cette fois?

- Ouvrez.

- _Ouvrez_, répéta Kécile en fourchelangue.

Les deux serpents s'écartèrent, emportant avec eux les pans de murs. L'effet était assez imposant.

- Ça, c'est une entrée digne de Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est grandiose! souffla Kécile lorsqu'elle ils eurent pénétré dans la fameuse Chambre des Secrets.

- En même temps, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à un placard à balai, non?

Kécile secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Elle suivait des yeux les hauts piliers autours desquels s'enroulaient les serpents de pierre qui disparaissaient dans les hauteurs. Elle avança lentement, la tête levée, l'air ébahie et enthousiasmée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

L'extrémité de la salle se perdait dans une demi-obscurité, mais on pouvait distinguer une étrange masse sombre. Kécile s'approcha et comme à l'aide d'un sortilège, la lumière surgit de nulle part, une lumière verdâtre un peu angoissante qui fit paraître le monstre effondré devant elle encore plus impressionnant. Quelques rats s'enfuirent et une eau trouble clapotait autour du corps reptilien.

- C'est incroyable! murmura Kécile.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher le corps froid. Les orbites vides semblaient la suivre tandis qu'elle tournait autour de la tête morte.

- Quand même curieux comme animal de compagnie! plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il se tenait un peu plus loin près de l'eau. Du sang probablement, avait séché sur le sol, ainsi que quelque chose qui avait laissé une tâche noire qui s'écaillait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? fit Kécile en désignant la marque noire.

- De l'encre. L'encre du journal de Jedusor qui s'est échappé quand j'y ai planté ça...

Il lui montra le crochet du basilic qu'il tenait à la main.

Kécile retourna auprès de la bête et entreprit d'examiner sa gueule entrouverte.

- Ça empeste! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lança un sort pour atténuer l'odeur et retourna à son examen.

- Kécile, finit par dire Harry, qui tenait son regard fixé sur la gigantesque tête de pierre de Salazar Serpentard. Je peux te poser une question?

- Pose toujours...

- Tu considères Serpentard comme quoi?

- Comme un grand sorcier.

- Et ça, fit-il en désignant la salle et le basilic mort.

- C'est impressionnant. Il avait le sens du grandiose!

- Cet homme devait avoir un orgueil démesuré...

- Je ne crois pas davantage que les autres. Serdaigle et Gryffondor n'étaient pas connus pour leur modestie... Je trouve cet endroit extraordinaire!

Harry la regarda, l'air contrarié.

- Ecoute, Harry, dit Kécile en cessant son inspection de la gueule du reptile. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mets-toi trente secondes à ma place! Je découvre ce lieu qui d'une certaine manière m'appartient... C'est grisant!

- Tu en es fière?

- Assez... Je trouve ça génial d'être la seule, mis à part toi, à pouvoir venir ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'utilité de cette salle, demanda Harry d'une voix qui augmentait dangereusement.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Dans la mesure où le camp dans lequel je suis maintenant défend les nés-moldus, on va dire que l'emploi originel de cette salle n'est pas à son honneur. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Les enfants de moldus n'ont plus rien à craindre.

- Alors, c'est juste pour ne pas qu'on te renvoie chez les mangemorts que tu dis ça? Mais ton principe, hein?En fait, tu serais bien contente de pouvoir commander ce basilic pour qu'il s'attaque aux nés-moldus!

- Harry! soupira Kécile, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de principes. Et oui, ça m'aurait amusé de pouvoir diriger ce bestiau, mais pas pour tuer, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. J'ai dépassé ce stade... grâce à Hermione entre autres.

- S'amuser à contrôler une bête pareille! Je me demande pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas davantage avec Hagrid... Je suppose que je dois me contenter de cette réponse?

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de changer du tout au tout, Harry.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le cadavre du basilic et dit:

- Je crois que je vais ramener quelques crochets de basilic à Severus.

- Hein?

- Le venin de basilic est un ingrédient puissant dans plusieurs potions, mais rarissime, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Encore plus que la coquille ou les larmes de phénix... Autant que cette carcasse serve à quelque chose... C'est vraiment dommage que tu l'ais tué. C'était une belle bête.

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Gryffondor, venez à mon secours!


	46. 45 Histoires de camp

**Un chapitre un peu long pour me faire pardonné ma longue absence. Je m'en excuse, mais je croule sous le boulot en ce moment. cependant le visionnage du Harry Potter 7 et la relecture du tome 7 qui s'en ait suivi à eu raison de ma conscience et m'a fait reprendre Works...**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message pour savoir si j'étais toujours vivante! Cette histoire a dépassé le chiffre symbolique des 100 reviews...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXXV: Histoires de camp**

Les élèves avaient réinvesti le château dès les premiers jours de janvier et les cours avaient repris.

Kécile et Susan remirent leur devoir au professeur Burbage et la poufsouffle proposa son aide à Kécile pour cette matière. Elles convinrent qu'en échange, la Gryffondor, qui n'aimait pas avoir de dette, l'aiderait en potions.

Le professeur Lupin n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance que la pleine lune tombe juste au moment des fêtes, songea Kécile en s'asseyant en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

De magnifiques cernes lui pochaient les yeux et il avait le visage pâle et amaigri. Néanmoins, il arborait toujours un sourire serein et dirigeait son cours avec entrain.

Harry alla le voir à la fin du cours pour lui rappeler sa promesse de leçon pour apprendre à se défendre des détraqueurs.

- Tu vas venir? demanda-t-il à Kécile en sortant.

- Je pense... répondit avec hésitation sa camarade.

- Il a toujours mauvaise mine, vous ne trouvez pas? intervint Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à votre avis.

Kécile se garda bien de répondre et tentait de prendre un air ignorant quand Hermione, qui était un peu plus loin derrière eux, s'exclama:

- Non, mais vraiment!

- Non mais vraiment quoi? répondit Weasley d'un ton agressif.

- Rien, fit Hermione sur un ton hautain qui voulait dire exactement le contraire.

- Pourquoi tu dis "Non mais vraiment!" au moment où je me demande ce qu'à Lupin...

- C'est évident, non?

- Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien! marmonna Ron.

- Très bien! dit Hermione avec dédain en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Ces deux-là, songea Kécile, dans le genre dialogue de sourds mais qui se tournent autour, on ne fait pas mieux!

- Hermione! Attends! l'interpella néanmoins Kécile. Allez-y, dit-elle aux deux garçons. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Elle rattrapa Hermione et attendit qu'elles fussent bien seules pour demander:

- Toi aussi, tu sais?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment?

- L'épouvantard, le devoir sur les loup-garous... C'étaient des indices bien suffisants, non?

Kécile grimaça.

- Tu dois être particulièrement dégourdie, parce que pour ma part, Severus m'a sérieusement mise sur la voix! Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais compris.

- J'aurais cru que c'était Dumbledore qui te l'avait dit...

- Tu sais, Dumbledore ne me dit pas tout...

Kécile prit un air conspirateur.

- J'ai par exemple tenté en vain de savoir par lui comment tu t'y prends pour assister à plusieurs cours à la fois!

- Tu remets ça! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Toujours, répondit Kécile avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu peux retourner avec les garçons, alors... dit Hermione en avançant dans le couloir.

- Vous vous faîtes la tête? C'est quoi la raison, au juste? interrogea Kécile perplexe.

- A cause du balai, répondit Hermione en reniflant avec mépris.

- A cause d'un... balai... répéta Kécile, incrédule. Ce Quidditch prend décidément une place démesurée... Harry te fait la tête pour ça alors que...

Elle se tut.

- Quoi? insista Hermione

- Rien. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle s'éloigna sans plus d'explication, laissant en plan Hermione qui se demandait si un jour sa camarade perdrait cette attitude lunatique.

Kécile avait failli laisser échapper des informations au sujet de leur escapade dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était déconcertant! Harry acceptait d'être amical avec elle, tout en connaissant ses opinions et il boudait Hermione parce que celle-ci avait voulu prendre des précautions pour sa sécurité... C'était à n'y rien comprendre!

Remus Lupin toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et attendit que le directeur l'invite à entrer.

Le vieil homme lui souriait avec chaleur.

- Professeur Lupin, je vous remercie d'être venu si vite.

- A votre service professeur Dumbledore. Que puis-je pour vous?

- J'ai besoin de m'assurer de certaines choses concernant deux élèves de gryffondors. Miss Gaunt vous a-t-elle parlé de se défendre contre les détraqueurs?

- Non, monsieur. Harry m'a en effet demandé de le lui enseigner, mais...

- Harry a suggéré à Kécile de se joindre à lui, expliqua le directeur. Je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ai pas parlé de la possible présence de Kécile... Ce n'est pas très poli de sa part. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'avoir deux élèves au lieu d'un seul?

- Pas le moins du monde, professeur.

- Je vous remercie. Cela étant, vous devez savoir certaines choses au sujet de Miss Gaunt. Je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion concernant les informations que je vais vous donner.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Harry, comme vous le savez, est très sensible à la présence des détraqueurs et il lui serait utile de savoir produire un patronus, même faible. Mais Kécile a un véritable traumatisme: vous avez peut-être entendu dire qu'elle a été malade l'an passé?

- Oui. Pour être honnête le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de cette élève assez étrange. Elle ne me pose aucun problème, s'empressa d'assurer Lupin. Mais elle a cette attitude indifférente, presque flegmatique... Une attitude d'adolescent en pleine crise... A la différence qu'elle semble avoir une réelle maîtrise de la magie pour son âge.

- Ne vous y fiez pas. Kécile est bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. En partie à cause des détraqueurs.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son professeur, Dumbledore expliqua:

- Sa maladie était une excuse vis-à-vis de l'école pour expliquer son absence durant six mois, bien qu'il y avait une part de vrai. La vérité, c'est qu'elle a passé quinze jours à Azkaban qui ont manqué la tuer.

- Que dites-vous là? s'exclama Lupin horrifié. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour être envoyée là-bas?

- Ce qui a poussé Fudge à l'arrêter est entre Kécile, le ministère et moi.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Je comprends qu'elle soit traumatisée! Si je peux l'aider d'une quelconque manière...

- Le problème est que je ne crois pas Kécile réellement prête. Elle refuse de sortir du château de peur de ressentir l'effet maléfique des détraqueurs. Je serais heureux qu'elle puisse venir à vos cours, ce serait déjà un grand pas en avant. Mais je doute, au vu des circonstances et de sa situation familiale, qu'elle parvienne à créer un patronus. Comment comptez-vous entraîner Harry?

- Harry m'a révélé craindre par dessus tout les détraqueurs, même avant Voldemort. Je pense utiliser un épouvantard. J'ignore si cela marchera avec Kécile.

Dumbledore réfléchit.

- Voir un épouvantard transformé en détraqueur, même s'il n'est pas tourné vers elle sera déjà une étape importante pour elle. Dans tous les cas, ne la poussez pas trop. Il n'est pas loin le temps où elle enchaînait les cauchemars la nuit. Je ne veux surtout pas que le travail effectué cet été soit détruit parce que nous avons voulu aller trop vite.

- On y va, Kécile?

C'était jeudi soir et Harry et Kécile devaient avoir leur première leçon avec Lupin.

Kécile se leva sans un mot et rangea ses affaire avant de suivre son camarde. Brusquement, son estomac s'était noué et elle eut l'impression d'avoir trop mangé au dîner. Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, une voix de plus en plus forte lui hurlait de faire demi-tour. Le trac la rongeait littéralement et elle se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms. Seul l'orgueil la retint de ne pas céder à cette voix. Elle aurait eu honte d'avouer à Harry que les détraqueurs la paniquaient au point de ne même pas pouvoir se rendre à une leçon où elle risquait au pire de voir une de ces fausses créatures. Mais en arrivant, elle se sentait malade.

Le professeur Lupin entra avec une grande caisse en bois qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Harry.

- Un autre épouvantard, répondit Lupin. J'en ai cherché dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de Rusard. C'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai détraqueurs. Quand il vous verra, l'épouvantard va prendre l'aspect d'un détraqueurs et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau.

- D'accord, répondit Harry qui cachait difficilement son appréhension.

Kécile, quant à elle, se sentit pâlir. Voilà qui allait faire un détraqueur plus que crédible!

- J'ai été mis au courant de votre passage par Azkaban, Kécile, dit Lupin d'un ton concerné. Il faut que sachiez que bon nombre de sorciers passés par la même épreuve que vous se retrouvent dans l'incapacité de faire face à ces créatures. Vous pouvez vous arrêter quand vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez par exemple vous contenter de la théorie pour aujourd'hui. Ne vous forcez pas outre mesure.

Kécile hocha la tête, mais le mouvement était raide.

- Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner est un acte de magie avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de Sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.

- Comment ça marche? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, vous verrez apparaître un Patronus, c'est à dire une sorte d'anti-détraqueur, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le détraqueur.

Le patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux détraqueurs: l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre, mais à l'inverse des humains, le patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir vous aussi, Harry que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour vous. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique.

- A quoi ressemble un Patronus? demanda Harry.

- Chacun est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître.

- Et comment le fait-on apparaître? demanda à son tour Kécile.

- En prononçant une incantation qui ne produira son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Kécile déglutit. Là, comme ça, aucun souvenir vraiment heureux ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle repensa au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié la bague de Serpentard, mais ce souvenir était maintenant teinté de tant d'amertume! Après avoir réfléchi un moment, Kécile décida qu'aucun souvenir du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait convenir.

- Je suis prêt, dit alors Harry.

Kécile lui jeta un regard paniqué. Elle ne l'était pas du tout!

- Prenez encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir, dit Lupin. C'est l'étape la plus importante.

" Il faut que je trouve quelque chose!"

Mais le stress lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Elle avait tout d'un coup l'impression d'avoir la vie la plus malheureuse qui soit. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun détraqueur dans la pièce... Voilà qui promettait!

Elle finit enfin par penser à l'améthyste qui trônait dans son dortoir et à l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie quand Dumbledore la lui avait offerte. A défaut de joie... on verrait bien.

- Je suis prête, dit-elle enfin d'une voix aussi assurée que possible.

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Voici l'incantation qu'il faut prononcer: _Spero patronum_.

Kécile suivit l'exemple de Harry qui prononça la formule. Une espèce de fumée argentée jaillit bientôt de la baguette du gryffondor, mais Kécile avait davantage de mal à ce concentrer sur le souvenir, trop anxieuse de voir ce qu'il allait arriver par la suite. Une vague brume jaillit timidement de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- C'est un début, l'encouragea Lupin.

Kécile grimaça. Cette fumée inoffensive n'allait pas avoir grande utilité face à un détraqueur. Harry semblait en revanche beaucoup plus enthousiasme.

- Vous avez vu? s'exclama-t-il. Ça a marché!

- Très bien, répondit Lupin, vous êtes prêt à essayer sur un détraqueur?

- Oui, répondit bravement Harry, gagné à nouveau par l'appréhension mais fixant d'un air décidé la caisse contenant l'épouvantard.

Kécile se sentit prise d'un tremblement convulsif et recula de plusieurs pas. Mais c'était trop tard pour fuir, Lupin avait déjà soulevé le couvercle.

Un détraqueur se dressa aussitôt, terrifiant d'inhumanité, suintant de désespoir et de pourriture, et les lampes de la classe s'éteignirent.

Kécile paniqua, et poussa un hurlement retentissant alors que le détraqueur aspirait l'air dans une vague glacée.

La monstrueuse créature n'était pas dirigée vers elle, mais Kécile glissa le long du mur, sentant ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu alors que Harry hurlait "_spero patronum_" désespérément, tentant de résister à l'inconscience. Kécile le vit à peine s'effondre au sol à son tour, des voix lointaines obstruant sa raison:

"_Tue la._

_- Je ne peux pas..._

_- Tu le pourras_. _Endoloris"_

La voix s'éloigna alors que la lumière revenait et Kécile sentit vaguement Lupin se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

- Kécile, vous m'entendez?

Un murmure informe sortit de la gorge desséchée de la fillette qui se redressa péniblement, le souffle court, les yeux hagards.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas complètement évanouie. C'est plutôt encourageant, n'est-ce pas? dit Lupin dans une vaine tentative d'encouragement.

Il lui tendit une chocogrenouille et se pencha ensuite sur Harry qui était bel et bien évanoui. Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressait, visiblement dépité et honteux.

- Désolé.

- Vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui...

Il se releva péniblement, alors que Kécile continuait à le fixer d'un air incertain, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement pour se redresser de contre le mur où elle était affalée.

Lupin donna une chocogrenouille à Harry et lui dit:

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurais même été stupéfait si ça avait été le cas.

- C'est de pire en pire, marmonna Harry. Cette fois, j'entendais ma mère encore plus fort... et lui aussi... Vordemort...

- Harry, si vous préférez arrêter là, je le comprendrai très bien...

- Je veux continuer! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Il le faut! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si les Détraqueurs arrivent pendant le match contre Serdaigle? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une nouvelle chute. Si nous perdons ce match, nous aurons perdu la coupe!

- Les détraqueurs ne reviendront pas, Harry, dit faiblement Kécile en se relevant enfin. Dumbledore y veillera. Si c'est là ton seul motif...

Elle souhaitait ardemment que Harry renonce, lui permettant ainsi de partir à son tour, mais son camarade campait sur ces positions.

- Ils ont déjà désobéi une fois, ils peuvent recommencer. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

- Très bien... dans ce cas, intervint Lupin, peut-être faudrait-il vous concentrer sur un autre de vos souvenirs heureux. Celui-ci ne semble pas suffisamment intense. Kécile retirez-vous au fond, mais gardez votre baguette prête. Et dites l'incantation en même temps que Harry, même si le détraqueur n'est pas tourné vers vous.

Kécile hocha faiblement la tête, et s'éloigna le plus possible du coffre tandis que Harry reprenait le centre de la pièce.

- Prêt? interrogea Lupin, penché sur la caisse.

- Prêt, répondit Harry.

- Allons-y.

Le couvercle fut soulevé. A nouveau, la créature abominable se dressa dans la salle de classe et Kécile sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors que les lumières s'éteignaient, comme aspirées dans le néant.

- _Spero patronum_! hurla Harry. _Spero patronum_

Kécile tendit vaguement sa baguette devant elle.

- _Spero pat_...

Le froid l'engloutissait déjà. Ce même froid qu'elle avait supporté à Azkaban. Il était venu, apportant un peu de chaleur. Dumbledore, Fumsec. Elle devait penser à eux...

Mais il l'avait abandonné! Devant ses yeux Harry s'effondrait au sol.

- _Je suis désolé, Kécile. Je reviens bientôt. Courage!_

Non, tentait de résister Kécile, il était revenu. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Elle ne pourrait pas résister davantage. Elle était tombée sur le sol glacé.

_- Je ne peux pas t'emmener, Kécile. Pas encore. _

_Le froid s'intensifiait, il ne la quitterait plus._

_- Dumbledore!_

- Kécile! Revenez parmi nous!

Elle était à Poudlard, pas à Azkaban, et Dumbledore n'était pas là, c'était le professeur Lupin qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

Kécile rouvrit les yeux mais réalisa avec consternation que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- Ça va, dit-elle en se redressant péniblement.

- Vous vous êtes évanouie cette fois, dit Lupin en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Pas complètement. Pas comme Harry.

Mais tandis que le professeur réveillait son camarade, elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, ayant du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire face à ses souvenirs les plus pénibles. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs suffisamment forts pour contrebalancer.

- J'ai entendu mon père, disait Harry. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix... Il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort tout seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir...

- Vous avez entendu James? demanda Lupin, apparemment ébranlé.

Kécile entendait la conversation de loin, comme détachée de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Harry entendait le meurtre de son père. Harry voyait l'un des actes les plus abominables qu'avaient commis son père.

- Pourquoi? vous... vous connaissiez mon père?

- Oui... en effet... Nous étions amis quand nous étions à Poudlard. Harry je crois que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe... Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de vous l'apprendre...

- Si! s'exclama Harry en se relevant. Je veux essayer encore une fois! Je ne me concentre pas sur des souvenirs suffisamment heureux, voilà tout...

Il était tellement plus courageux qu'elle. Il valait tellement mieux qu'elle.

- Je ne recommencerai pas, déclara Kécile.

Elle se leva lentement, le visage soigneusement fermé.

- Je comprends, Kécile, répondit Lupin. Vous êtes la plus raisonnable des deux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je vous accompagne à votre dortoir.

- C'est inutile.

- Etes-vous sure de vous sentir suffisamment bien? demanda le professeur d'une voix inquiète.

Kécile hocha la tête.

- Prenez néanmoins cela, dit-il en lui tendant une chocogrenouille.

Elle tendit la main sans un mot, mais fourra le chocolat dans sa poche, pour l'heure incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, professeur. Bonne soirée.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la pénombre du couloir, elle se sentit brusquement très seule. Séparée des autres par cet éternel poids de la culpabilité et de la honte. Une seule personne pouvait comprendre cela. Un seul homme...

Dumbledore lisait avec attention un rapport d'Alastor Maugrey lorsque Severus Rogue surgit dans son bureau sans frapper, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, visiblement fou de rage.

- Severus, que me...

- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête, Albus!

- Je vous demande pardon? demanda le directeur déconcerté

- Vous cherchez quoi au juste? Son équilibre mentale, sa vie vous importent donc si peu?

- Voulez-vous vous expliquer, Severus, demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas compris? murmura Severus d'un ton chargé de menaces. Vous êtes donc complètement inconscient. Vous laissez, que dis-je, vous encouragez Kécile à prendre des leçons sur les détraqueurs alors qu'elle n'ose pas approcher à 500 mètres de ces créatures. Voilà qui est déjà un sujet d'indignation bien suffisant pour moi. Vous ne savez pas dans quel état je l'ai récupéré ce soir! Et comme s'il y avait besoin d'en rajouter, j'apprends que le professeur n'était autre que Lupin! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour laisser Kécile en dehors de toute cette affaire. Si vous voulez que Potter devienne ami avec ce monstre, c'est votre affaire. Mais je refuse que Kécile soit exposée!

- Je maintiens, Severus que Kécile ne risque absolument rien à côtoyer le professeur Lupin. C'est un homme très humain et qui peut lui apporter beaucoup.

- Ah! ça! s'exclama Severus qui contenait difficilement sa fureur. Je suis certain qu'il lui a apporté beaucoup durant cette leçon. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez vu ce soir complètement égarée, répétant que Harry valait mieux qu'elle, que c'était sa faute si les détraqueurs la dominaient, que vous auriez dû l'abandonner à Azkaban, et qu'ainsi elle aurait payé pour son père.

Dumbledore se sentit pâlir.

- Elle a dit ça?...

- Et bien d'autres choses encore, mais vous avez l'idée générale, répondit Severus d'un ton sec, satisfait d'avoir ébranlé son directeur.

- Où est-elle?

- Dans mon salon. Elle s'est endormie et vous allez la laisser tranquille pour une fois.

Dumbledore ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Jamais un élève ne s'était endormi sur le canapé de Severus Rogue.

- Rangez votre sourire mesquin, Dumbledore, coupa Severus qui avait parfaitement deviné les pensées de son directeur. Demandez-vous plutôt pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir et pas vous. Il a bien fallu que je répare les dégâts que vous aviez fait!

- Je vous en remercie, Severus. Et je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai laissé Kécile libre d'aller ou non à ce cours et je pensais qu'elle saurait s'arrêter là où elle pouvait aller sans se laisser envahir par des pensées pareilles.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que Kécile sait se montrer beaucoup plus assurée qu'elle ne l'est. Elle a honte de cette faiblesse. Vous lui avez fait miroiter qu'elle pourrait vaincre cette faiblesse si elle suivait Potter. Elle l'a suivi pour ne pas perdre la face. Le résultat est probant!

- Je lui parlerai demain.

- Rien du tout! coupa Severus d'un ton péremptoire. Laissez-là tranquille. Elle me fait davantage confiance sur ce sujet et m'a dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de me dire. Ne venez pas rajouter votre grain de sel.

Dumbledore jaugea son professeur du regard. Il n'ignorait pas l'attachement de Severus à Kécile mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait nettement et clairement de le laisser agir seul avec la gamine. Et par la confiance que Kécile lui accordait, il semblait avoir gagné ce droit.

- Très bien, Severus, je vous laisse gérer cette crise puisque vous l'avez visiblement mieux comprise que moi. Je sais que vous prendrez soin d'elle.

Severus haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Dumbledore avait toujours une façon de présenter les choses!

Kécile ne parla pas à Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé avec Lupin. D'ailleurs, en ce qui la concernait, il ne s'était rien passé, n'est-ce pas? Elle songeait souvent à ce que Severus lui avait révélé. Que lui-même était incapable de produire un patronus lorsqu'il se trouvait face à des détraqueurs. Elle devait donc se faire une raison...

Harry était au contraire revenu assez enthousiasmé de son cours où il avait eu un semblant de résultat au bout du troisième essai. Il y retourna donc la semaine suivante, et encore la semaine après.

Kécile refusa net de l'accompagner à nouveau. Il insista plusieurs fois, mais ce le tint pour dit lorsque les livres d'Hermione (et il y en avait beaucoup ainsi que des volumineux) se lancèrent à sa poursuite dans toute la salle commune, lui assenant des coups impitoyables sur le crâne jusqu'à que Kécile estime qu'il avait compris.

Les occasions de détourner l'esprit de Kécile de sa désagréable expérience ne manquèrent pas dans les semaines qui suivirent. Il y eut d'abord une avalanche de devoirs et notamment plusieurs devoirs communs: elle dut travailler avec Drago en arithmancie, avec Harry en métamorphose, avec Susan en études des moldus: "_L'intégration passive des moldus à la communauté sorcière. Décrivez et commentez_."

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça "intégration passive"?

Susan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que faisais-tu pendant le dernier cours? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pensais à des choses qui ne te regardent pas.

- Et bien ça aurait été sans doute plus utile que tu écoutes.

Susan se résigna à sortir son cours et à lui en expliquer le contenu.

- En échange, dit-elle, tu m'expliqueras la dernière leçon de Rogue sur les relations interférentielles, il aurait pu parler runique pendant tout le cours, j'aurais davantage compris ce qu'il a raconté.

- C'est pourtant pas sorcier... répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Bon alors, voyons cette intégration passive. Ça doit encore être une de ces notions fumeuses des sorciers bien pensants.

Susan ne se laissa pas décourager par le manque d'enthousiasme de sa camarade et lui expliqua patiemment le contenu de la notion.

Lorsqu'elles eurent passé en revue le contenu du cours, Kécile relut le sujet, davantage éclairée sur sa signification.

- En clair elle veut qu'on explique comment les moldus se trouvent mêlés aux sorciers malgré eux...

Susan hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il faut voir deux aspects à la question. Le code du secret magique et tous les sortilèges que les moldus subissent à leur insu pour ne pas découvrir notre existence et les mariages moldus sorciers.

- OK... Je pense que la première partie devrait être dans mes cordes, déclara Kécile.

- Ce serait bien de faire une ouverture en faveur de l'intégration active des moldus, tu ne crois pas?

Kécile lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là?

- Parler du rôle qu'ont les moldus au courant du secret magique sur notre société, de l'influence qu'ont en retour les moldus sur notre société...

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens, mais ça par contre, ça n'est pas dans mes cordes, déclara-t-elle fermement. Et puis tu n'as pas l'impression de t'éloigner un peu trop du sujet?

- Hum... si peut-être, reconnut Susan en fixant le titre sur son parchemin d'un air songeur.

- Je suis sure que Burbage a déjà dans l'idée de nous coller un sujet dans ce goût là, de toute manière.

- J'espère bien! Ça sera vraiment intéressant.

Kécile secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et marmonna:

- Parle pour toi!

Lorsque la corvée du devoir d'études des moldus fut achevée, Kécile accepta de bonnes grâce d'expliquer à Susan le contenu du cours de potions et se lança dans l'explication des interférences des différents ingrédients entre eux et des lois chimiques en cause.

Lorsqu'elles rangèrent leurs affaires, Susan remercia Kécile.

- Tu maîtrises vraiment le sujet.

- Il m'intéresse beaucoup, répondit la gryffondor.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui se baladent...

- Encore! s'exclama Kécile.

- Au sujet de Rogue et toi. Certains serpentards disent qu'il ne te traite pas comme les autres. Pas comme les autres gryffondors en tout cas. Et Neville est persuadé que tu le connais personnellement.

- Neville... voyez-vous ça! souleva Kécile en plissant les yeux.

Susan attrapa le bras de sa camarade.

- Tu ne vas pas aller lui chercher des noises parce que je t'ai dit ça, non?

- Rassure-toi, je vais simplement apprendre à me méfier davantage de sa perspicacité...

- Il a donc raison?

Kécile pinça les lèvres et demanda en retour:

- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire ça?

- Il dit que tu es la seule, même parmi les serpentards à lui tenir tête, dit Susan en observant la réaction de Kécile avec une pointe d'incertitude et d'inquiétude. Que tu n'éprouves aucune peur envers lui, qu'il ne t'intimide pas. Et qu'en plus, même si tu es à gryffondor, tu as plutôt tendance à le défendre.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas être aussi transparente, grommela Kécile. Neville doit vraiment être obsédé par Rogue pour épier ainsi nos relations!

- Alors il a raison? insista Susan

Kécile la fixa un moment avant de demander:

- Tu es capable de garder ça pour toi?

Susan hocha la tête.

- On dit que les Poufsouffle sont loyaux, alors j'espère pour toi que tu ne trahiras pas ta maison.

- Tu peux me faire confiance Kécile, assura la rouquine.

La gryffondor grimaça.

- On va dire que j'ai quelques difficultés avec le principe de la confiance. Mais admettons. Puisque tu tiens à le savoir, je connais Rogue depuis des années. C'est quelqu'un sur qui je sais que je peux compter et il peut faire ce qu'il veut aux autres Gryffondors ça ne changera rien en ce qui me concerne.

- Tu lui fais confiance.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Kécile. C'est l'un des rares cas qui a ce privilège, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Susan n'ajouta rien et termina de ranger ses affaires.

- Je suis sure que tu es entrain de te dire que je choisis bizarrement les gens à qui j'accorde ma confiance, n'est-ce pas?

- Non! rétorqua Susan qui semblait sincère. Tu as certainement tes raisons. Il doit être différent avec toi et...

Kécile l'interrompit d'un petit rire narquois.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, Susan! Severus est toujours le même avec son fichu caractère et son air impressionnant. Simplement, il faut savoir le prendre et voir au delà de ça.

- Une capacité que tu es apparemment la seule à avoir, il n'est pas très aimé.

- Bel euphémisme! Je ne pensais pas que même un Poufsouffle pouvait dire de Rogue qu'il n'est "pas très aimé"! J'aurais à la rigueur accepté cette description à mon sujet. Dis-moi Susan, il y a encore d'autres rumeurs à mon sujet?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un service d'information, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à me poser des questions indiscrètes!

- Bien sûr, j'essaie de te comprendre.

- Tandis que moi, murmura Kécile d'un air conspirateur, je te soutire des informations contre l'ennemi. Méfie-toi de moi, Susan Bones, je suis en train de te dévergonder, de t'amener à trahir ta maison. Tes amis vont bientôt se rendre compte de la mauvaise influence que j'exerce sur toi et te conseiller de t'éloigner! Un jour ils te demanderont de choisir!

- C'est déjà fait, répondit très calmement Susan.

Kécile cessa aussitôt tout jeu.

- C'est vrai? Je disais ça pour plaisanter... Il ne t'ont quand même pas...

- Il m'ont dit de me méfier de toi, coupa Susan.

- Qui ça?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, répondit la Poufsouffle d'un air sévère. Certains de mes camarades...

- Et tu ne les écoutes pas...

- Non, je pense qu'ils ont tort. Ils ne te connaissent pas, c'est tout.

Et Susan attrapa son sac pour quitter la bibliothèque.

- A plus tard Kécile!

Kécile la regarda partir profondément perplexe. Ou cette fille était très généreuse, ou elle était très inconsciente...

Oui, souffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit, mais dans tous les cas, elle est très gentille.

Peut-être un peu trop pour son propre bien, songea Kécile.

Cette curieuse relation que Kécile entretenait avec Susan n'était pas la plus étrange. Celle avec Drago était bien plus ambiguë, et elle ne savait elle-même pas quoi en penser. Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher, à s'envoyer des piques mais à se préoccuper l'un pour l'autre.

Ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'explication, un soir que toutes deux planchaient sur un devoir d'arithmancie.

- J'ai deux hypothèses, répondit-elle après que Kécile lui eut fait part de ses doutes.

La première c'est que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Kécile ricana sans retenue.

- Passe tout de suite à la deuxième hypothèse...

- La deuxième, répondit Hermione sans se démonter, c'est que vous vous sentez obligés de respecter la différence de camp qui vous sépare, mais qu'en réalité vous aimeriez être amis.

Cette fois-ci, Kécile ne ricana pas.

Un drame survient dans la salle commune de gryffondor: Pattenrond avait de toute évidence fait un festin de Croûtard (ou alors, Hermione ne nourrissait pas assez son chat...) et Ron semblait ne jamais pouvoir pardonner à Hermione de n'avoir pas pu empêcher son chat d'agir comme un chat...

Hermione se retrouva isolée de Harry et Ron et semblait se noyer dans le travail. Kécile venait s'asseoir auprès d'elle pour faire ses propres devoirs, mais la mauvaise humeur quasi-constante de sa camarade ne l'incitait pas au dialogue. Elle observait du coin de l'oeil sa camarade et l'amoncellement de livres et de devoirs qui l'entouraient mais avait renoncé à comprendre le mystère de son emploi du temps.

Elle ne côtoyait plus beaucoup Harry dont l'essentiel du temps libre était accaparé par des entraînements de Quidditch depuis qu'il avait récupéré son fameux Eclair de Feu.

-! !

Le hurlement retentit dans toutes la tour.

- C'était quoi, ça? s'exclama Kécile en se dressant sur son séant.

Elle bondit hors de son lit alors qu'Hermione fourrait sa tête sous la couette et que Parvatil allumait la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Tenant la sienne prête, elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se précipita dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Le portrait se refermait silencieusement. Quelqu'un venait de sortir de la tour.

Kécile dévala les escaliers et se lança à sa poursuite. Au moment où elle atteignait le portrait, la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit et Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville sortaient de leur pièce, bientôt suivis par un bon nombre de Gryffondors.

Dans le couloir une ombre se sauvait et disparut à l'angle du mur.

Kécile hésita à se lancer à sa poursuite, mais ses pieds nus la retinrent de s'élancer dans les couloirs glacés.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé, Ron? demandait Harry lorsqu'elle referma le portrait derrière elle.

- Je te dis que je l'ai vu!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?

- McGonagall nous a dit d'aller nous coucher!

- Formidable! On continue la fête? demanda l'un des jumeaux Weasley

- Tous le monde dans les dortoirs! cria le préfet.

- Percy! Sirius Black! s'exclama Ron. Dans le dortoir! Avec un couteau! Il m'a réveillé!

Kécile regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé filé l'ombre. Elle aurait dû lui jeter un sort tant qu'elle pouvait encore l'atteindre...

- Absurde! répliqua Percy. Tu as trop mangé, Ron... C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement...

- Je te dis que non!

- Bon allez, maintenant, ça suffit! s'écria le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, mais tout cela devient ridicule! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part!

- Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur! réplique Percy Weasley avec véhémence. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar...

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar! Beugla Ron. Professeur , je me suis réveillé et Sirius Black se tenait devant moi, un couteau à la main.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley!

- C'est vrai professeur, intervint Kécile. Lorsque Ron a crié, je me suis précipitée hors du dortoir et j'ai vu quelqu'un. Qui s'enfuyait. Je ne sais pas si c'était Black, mais en tout cas il a filé sans demander son reste.

- Comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait? demanda le professeur, déconcertée.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut demander, dit Ron en désignant le portrait du chevalier de Catogan. Demandez-lui s'il a vu...

Il l'avait vu, l'imbécile, et l'avait laissé entrer pour avoir été capable de lire les mots de passes perdus par Neville.

Kécile, et elle n'était pas la seule, ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Black s'était donné la peine de pénétrer jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor mais était reparti aussi sec en voyant qu'il s'était trompé de lit. (Comment ça elle regrettait qu'il ne les ait pas débarrassé de Weasley? Mais, non qu'allez-vous vous imaginer?)

La menace de Black fut cependant vite oubliée par la plupart des élèves à l'annonce d'une prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Kécile ne comprenait pas qu'on autorise encore les élèves à sortir alors que le tueur fou rôdait dans les environs. mais elle fut proprement horrifiée en apprenant que Harry avait l'intention de s'y rendre. Hermione semblait du même avis.

- Harry, si jamais tu retournes à Pré-au-Lard... Je raconte l'histoire de la carte au professeur McGonagall, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu entends quelque chose, Harry? fit Ron dans une tentative grossière pour l'ignorer.

- Ron, comment peux-tu l'encourager à venir avec toi? Après ce que Sirius Black a failli te faire? Je parle sérieusement, je vais vraiment le dire...

- Alors, maintenant, tu essayes de faire renvoyer Harry! s'exclama Weasley furieux. Tu trouves que tu n'as pas encore fait assez de dégâts, cette année?

- La ferme, Weasley! coupa Kécile d'un ton péremptoire. Tu ne manques pas de culot de comparer la sécurité de Harry à la mort de ton rat! Ça prouve ton immaturité! Si Black débarque, tu feras quoi? Tu lui donneras des bonbons de chez Honeydukes en échange de la vie de Harry? Hermione a parfaitement raison, Harry. Et moi, ce ne sera pas McGonagall que j'irai voir, mais Dumbledore.

Persuadée que sa menace ferait de l'effet, Kécile s'en retourna à ses devoirs, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Mais le samedi qui suivit, elle eut une bien mauvaise surprise.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux en train de travailler à la bibliothèque, Hermione reçut un message de Hagrid lui annonçant que le procès de l'hippogriffe était terminé et qu'il avait été perdu. La nouvelle sembla bouleverser Hermione qui partit aussitôt à la recherche de Ron et Harry.

- Hermione, demanda Kécile, pourquoi veux-tu le leur dire, vu l'amabilité de Ron déployée à ton égard en ce moment.

- Hagrid est leur ami. Ils voudront savoir.

- Eh! Gaunt!

Kécile se retourna pour voir Malfoy s'avancer vers elle d'un pas vif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago.

- Tu diras à ton copain Potter qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me rejouer des tours comme ça s'il ne veut pas se retrouver avec un balafre supplémentaire.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Kécile perplexe.

- Bien évidement, tu n'auras peut-être pas l'occasion de lui transmettre le message... Rogue l'a peut-être déjà expulsé de l'école.

Et Drago repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- De quoi veut-il parler? s'exclama Kécile en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Je crois que Harry ne nous a pas écouté et est allé à Pré-au-Lard. Il a dû se faire prendre.

- Non? s'indigna Kécile. Il n'a quand même pas fait ça! Si jamais je mets la main sur lui, je...

- Viens, l'interrompit Hermione en la tirant par le bras en direction de la salle commune.

- C'est vraiment trop fort! continuait de s'indigner Kécile en la suivant. Il se fiche donc complètement de sa vie? Et Dumbledore ne l'impressionne pas apparemment! J'espère que Severus lui aura passé un de ces savons dont il a le secret.. Avec une retenue en prime, histoire de faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa tête brûlée!

Kécile interrompit sa diatribe en voyant Harry et Ron au bout du couloir. Weasley la devança.

- Tu vas nous expliquer que c'est bien fait pour nous? demanda-t-il à Hermione, avec agressivité. Ou alors tu viens nous dire que tu nous a dénoncés?

- Non, répondit Hermione d'un ton étonnement calme alors que Kécile mourrait d'envie de le gifler. Je pensais simplement que vous voudriez être au courant... Hagrid a perdu son procès. Buck va être mis à mort.

Les deux garçons prirent à l'évidence une douche froide.

- Il... il m'a envoyé ça... poursuivit Hermione en leur tendant la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas faire ça, dit Harry. C'est impossible. Buck n'est pas dangereux.

- Le père de Malfoy a intimidé les membres de la Commission. Tu sais comment il est. Il y a toute une bande de vieux gâteux là-dedans et ils ont eu peur. Il va y avoir un appel, bien sûr, il y en a toujours un. Mais je ne vois aucun espoir. Rien n'aura changé d'ici là.

- Si, ça va changer, répliqua Ron d'un air féroce. Cette fois, tu n'auras pas à faire le travail toute seule, Hermione. Je vais t'aider.

- Oh, Ron!

Kécile regarda avec stupéfaction Hermione se jeter au cou de Weasley et fondre en larme.

Elles n'étaient pas censées être fâchées contre les garçons?

- Ron, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour Croûtard, sanglotait Hermione.

- Oh, de toute façon, il était vieux, répondit Ron. il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Maintenant, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que mes parents vont m'acheter un hibou.

Kécile observa le trio d'un air réprobateur. Elle trouvait cette réconciliation un peu trop facile! Les garçons s'étaient quand même payés leur tête dans les grandes largeurs! Et évidemment, elle allait passer pour la rabat-joie de service.

Harry s'aperçut sans doute de sa réprobation, car il lui dit à voix basse.

- Je suis désolé, Kécile. Vous aviez raison, toutes les deux. C'était immature.

- Contente que tu t'en aperç...

- Gaunt! s'exclama une voix grave au bout du couloir qui figea le groupe.

Kécile se retourna, un air prudent sur le visage.

- Oui, professeur Rogue?

- Venez avec moi, dit Severus en jetant un regard assassin aux trois autres Gryffondors.

Elle suivit son professeur, sous le regard paniqué de Harry, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir cette convocation.

Rogue rentra directement dans le vif du sujet lorsqu'ils eurent atteint son bureau.

- Vous allez me dire, vous, le fin mot de l'histoire. Comment Potter s'y prend-il pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation?

Kécile le regarda estomaquée.

- C'est de la délation, professeur!

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien failli aller le dénoncer à Dumbledore. Oui, mais entre dénoncer Harry au directeur et à Severus, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

- Je suis certain que vous le savez.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous être certain, en ce qui vous concerne, que Harry était à Pré-au-Lard? demanda Kécile, histoire de gagner du temps.

- Si la tête de Potter était à Pré-au-Lard, le reste y était forcément... répondit Severus avec un rictus.

- La tête de Potter? demanda Kécile de plus en plus déconcertée.

- Comment Potter a-t-il peut se rendre au village sans que personne ne le voit, hormis Drago?

- Vous voulez dire que personne n'a vu Harry là-bas si ce n'est Drago! s'exclama Kécile déconcertée. Alors Drago s'est trompé! C'est la seule explication logique.

- Ne prenez pas la défense de Potter, Kécile.

- Professeur, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait forcément vu.

- Sauf si Potter possède un moyen de se rendre invisible... Comme une cape, souleva Rogue en dardant un regard fixe sur Kécile.

Celle-ci eut une moue perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas connaissance que Harry ait un objet de ce genre. Et il n'est pas suffisamment habile pour se rendre invisible.

- Ce bout de parchemin n'était pourtant pas par hasard dans sa poche. Vous avez déjà dû le voir cela en revanche.

- Je suppose que vous parlez de la carte de Poudlard, dit Kécile en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tiens, tiens, Lupin et Wealsey soutenaient que cela venait de chez Zonko. Je suis pourtant certain que ce magasin ne vend pas de plans de Poudlard., souligna Severus avec un sourire mauvais Même si son goût pour les insultes est aussi douteux que le reste des produits en vente là-bas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose, tenta de rattraper Kécile. A ma connaissance, cette carte n'insulte personne et vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi pour vous dire ce que c'est.

Severus la fixa d'un air calculateur, mais Kécile soutint son regard, décidée à ne pas abandonner Harry en pâture à son sévère professeur.

- Bien, finit par dire Rogue l'air pincé. Je vois que vous avez choisi votre camp, Kécile.


	47. 46 La lune éclaire tout d'un autre jour

**Bonne année à tous!**

**Voici ce que je pensais être le dernier chapitre de la troisième partie, mais c'était trop long.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXXVI: La Lune éclaire tout d'un autre jour**

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'indigner sur le fait que Severus ait tenté de savoir par quel moyen il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard par le biais de Kécile.

En fait, le trio n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid et Kécile avait du mal à s'intéresser au sujet. Ron passait tout son temps libre le nez dans des bouquins, ce qui était bien inhabituel et en oubliait d'être désagréable avec Kécile. Harry se plongeait dans des historiques de procès les rares fois où il n'était pas en train de faire ses devoirs ou de s'entraîner au Quidditch. Et Hermione n'avait absolument pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit hors du programme scolaire à cause du nombre impensable d'options qu'elle avait prises. Hermione... ces derniers temps, elle avait vraiment une attitude étrange. D'abord elle giflait Malfoy, ensuite elle oubliait d'aller en cours, et sa dernière trouvaille était de partir en claquant la porte du cours de divination (alors qu'au même moment, notez bien, elle répondait studieusement aux questions du professeur Vector, cherchez l'erreur...)

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, passèrent, la finale de quidditch se profila, arriva à son tour et c'était une ébullition indescriptible dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A tel point que Kécile fuit la tour et alla se réfugier chez Dumbledore. Le directeur tenta vainement de convaincre Kécile qu'elle ne risquait rien à se rendre au match. Kécile faillit bien accepter, profondément lassée de ne pas sortir du château, mais elle était convaincue que s'il y avait un moment où elle risquait de croiser un détraqueur, c'était bien lors d'un match de Quidditch où ils pouvaient être attirés.

Gryffondor gagna donc la coupe à la plus grande joie des trois quart de l'école et à la totale indifférence de Kécile.

Et puis juin arriva, aussitôt suivi des examens.

Le seul examen que Kécile prit vraiment la peine de réviser fut celui d'arithmancie. Le reste était une formalité... hormis l'examen d'études des moldus. Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude devant la dissertation imposée et se débarrassa du sujet aussi vite que possible, bâclant sans scrupule le devoir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'épreuve, Ron et Hermione attendaient dans la salle commune que Harry termine la divination.

- Pas mécontente que tout ça soit terminé pour cette année, dit Kécile en s'étirant. C'est d'un fastidieux. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, tu dois être la plus soulagée de nous tous, Hermione...

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer toutes les options, avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir une nouvelle année comme celle-ci.

- Tu pourrais par exemple arrêter l'études des moldus, suggéra Ron. Même si tu...

Un hibou interrompit Ron en venant atterrir sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?

- C'est sans doute de Hagrid, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix blanche. Vite! Ouvre!

Ron déplia maladroitement le petit bout de parchemin griffonné à la hâte.

- _Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Hagrid._

_-_ Oh non! gémit Hermione, ce n'est pas possible.

- Avec tous les arguments qu'on avait accumulés, s'exclama Ron furieux, c'est de la mauvaise fois pure et simple! Cette bande de lâches incapables! cracha-t-il.

- C'est l'oeuvre de Lucius, commenta Kécile.

Les deux autres semblaient complètement découragés

- Je peux peut-être aller voir Drago? suggéra-t-elle.

- Pour faire quoi? demanda Ron avec mauvaise humeur. C'est trop tard maintenant. Drago a lui tout seul ne pourrait pas empêcher cette exécution, quand bien même il le voudrait.

L'instant d'après, Harry entrait en courant dans la salle commune.

- Le professeur Trelawney! dit-il hors d'haleine, elle vient de me raconter...

Kécile aurait été curieuse de savoir ce que Trelawney avait bien pu raconter qui déclanche un tel intérêt de la part de Harry, mais il s'interrompit en voyant la mine de ses deux amis.

- Hagrid a perdu, dit Ron en lui tendant le bout de parchemin. Il vient de nous envoyer ça.

- Il faut y aller, déclara Harry dès qu'il eut lu le message. On en peut pas le laisser tout seul attendre le bourreau.

- Au coucher du soleil. On n'aura jamais le droit de sortir... Surtout toi, Harry...

- Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité...

- La quoi? intervint Kécile estomaquée. Depuis quand tu as une cape d'invisibilité?

- Où est-elle? demanda Hermione, ignorant royalement sa camarade.

- J'ai dû l'abandonner la dernière fois que je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard. Je savais que Drago allait me dénoncer et je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve avec ça sur moi. Elle est dans le passage secret sous la sorcière borgne.

- Alors Severus avait raison! s'exclama Kécile. Tu sais qu'il se doute que tu as un artefact de ce genre?

- Ça ne lui sert à rien de se douter simplement, rétorqua sèchement Harry. Mais si jamais Rogue me voit encore dans ce coin-là, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis.

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione en se levant. Si c'est toi qu'il voit... Comment on fait pour ouvrir la bosse de la sorcière?

- Il faut donner un coup de baguette magique en disant "Dissendium", mais...

Hermione était déjà partie.

- Elle ne va quand même pas aller la chercher elle-même?

- Harry, même si Hermione revient avec cette cape, tu n'iras pas dehors, n'est-ce pas? demanda Kécile d'un ton insistant.

- Si, répondit fermement Harry. Hagrid est mon ami. Il a besoin de nous

- Il vous a dit lui-même de ne pas venir! Et Black rôde toujours dans le coin. Tu ne vas pas recommencer la même bêtise qu'en février dernier!

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec des farces et attrapes, Kécile! Cette fois-ci, c'est une raison bien valable. Et je serais toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Ça ne signifie pas pour toi qu'il y a moins de danger. Détraqueurs ou pas, Black a déjà réussi deux fois à pénétrer Poudlard.

Mais Harry demeura buté. Kécile soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne peux même pas espérer qu'il t'arrive une bricole histoire que ça te serve de leçon, tu recommenceras à la première occasion, espèce de tête brûlée! Le sujet étant malheureusement clos, dis-moi plutôt ce que Trelawney t'a dit de si intéressant tout à l'heure?

Harry prit aussitôt une mine soucieuse.

- Elle est devenue vraiment bizarre à la fin de l'épreuve. Et elle a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirait à nouveau parce que pendant douze ans son serviteur qui était enchaîné se libérerait de ses chaînes ce soir et le rejoindrait. Un truc dans le genre. Après, je ne sais pas si elle faisait semblant, mais elle paraissait ne se souvenir de rien...

- Se libérera de ses chaînes... répéta Kécile d'un air songeur.

- Ce n'était peut-être qu'une blague, souleva Harry d'un air hésitant.

Mais Kécile trouvait le sujet un peu trop sérieux pour une blague. Qui dans la génération des professeurs s'amusait à blaguer du Seigneur de Ténèbres? Sans parler des allusions très claires à Sirius Black. Il allait se passer quelque chose avec lui ce soir... Et ce soir, Harry serait dehors, sans défense, dans le parc de Poudlard...

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ces temps-ci? demanda Ron admiratif à la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune dissimulant la cape sous sa robe. D'abord tu donnes une gifle à Malfoy, ensuite tu quittes le cours du professeur Trelawney...

C'était décidé. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle affronte sa peur des détraqueurs. Ce soir, qu'importe où il allait, Kécile accompagnait Harry. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore de le protéger.

Ce fut malgré tout la peur au ventre que Kécile se glissa sous la cape avec le trio et sortit dans le parc. Elle guettait à chaque instant la sensation glaciale des détraqueurs. Mais rien ne vint.

Elle atteignit avec les autres la porte de la cabane de Hagrid, bien que jetant continuellement des coups d'oeil inquiets à droite et à gauche et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle se réfugia à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Hagrid était complètement désemparé et le trio tentait de le soutenir comme il pouvait. Le professeur refusa cependant catégoriquement qu'ils assistent à l'exécution, ce dont Kécile lui fut intérieurement reconnaissante.

- Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici, ajouta-t-il. Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis.

Malheureusement, même la menace de Black n'avait pas retenu Harry, alors Fudge et Dumbledore!...

- Ron! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix haut perché. C'est... c'est incroyable! Croûtard!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Hermione découvrit le vieux rat de Ron caché dans un pot à lait, encore plus miteux que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

- Croûtard! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? dit Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Il n'était pas censé être mort, ton rat? demanda Kécile en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient chez Hagrid. Comment a-t-il pu survivre tout ce temps?

- Du calme, Croûtard! s'exclama Ron en retenant péniblement son rat qui se débattait comme s'il avait la mort au trousse. Il n'y a aucun chat ici. Personne ne cherche à te faire du mal!

- Ils arrivent... souffla à ce moment Hagrid, le regard fixé par la fenêtre. Il faut que vous partiez. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite. Je vais vous faire sortir par derrière.

Eloignés avec insistance de la scène du drame par Hagrid, les quatre gryffondors remontèrent la pente vers le château, dissimulés sous la cape. Kécile n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver la sécurité du château. Mais Ron les ralentissait en s'arrêtant régulièrement.

- Ron, je t'en prie... murmura Hermione.

- C'est Croûtard! Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Le rat se tortillait dans tous les sens et tentait même de mordre son maître pour s'échapper.

- Croûtard, c'est moi, espèce d'idiot.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit derrière eux.

- Ron, allons-y, ils s'apprêtent à le tuer.

- D'accord... Croûtard tiens-toi tranquille... Je n'arrive pas à le tenir. Croûtard! dit-il alors que le rat poussait des cris terrorisés, arrête, tout le monde va nous entendre.

Mais ils n'avaient pas suffisamment avancé pour ne pas entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence fut brisé par un coup sourd suivit d'un long gémissement de souffrance.

- Ils l'ont fait! murmura Hermione d'une voix brisée. Je n'arrive pas à croire... Ils l'ont fait!

- Hagrid, dit Harry qui amorça un geste pour se débarrasser de la cape et retourner sur ses pas.

- Non! s'exclama Kécile en le retenant.

- Impossible, dit Ron. Il aura encore plus d'ennuis s'ils savent qu'on est allés le voir...

- Comment ont-ils pu... sanglotait Hermione. Comment ont-ils pu?

- Avancez! murmura Kécile. Ne restons pas là, ils vont finir par nous entendre.

- Croûtard, reste tranquille! Aïe! il m'a mordu!

- Ron, tais-toi, murmura Hermione. Fudge peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre...

- Il refuse... de... rester tranquille... répondit Ron qui se débattait avec son rat.

- Je vais te le stupéfixier, ton rat, il va nous foutre la paix comme ça, intervint Kécile en sortant sa baguette. Maintenant, avance, Ron.

- Non, Kécile! Ne fais pas ça! s'exclama Hermione. Tu risquerais de toucher Ron plutôt que Croûtard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? protesta Ron.

La réponse apparut quelques instants plus tard. Pattenrond s'avançait silencieusement vers eux.

- Pattenrond, non!Va-t'en! gémit Hermione. Va-t'en!

- Croûtard! NON!

Le sort de Kécile fusa à quelques centimètres de sa cible qui filait à toute vitesse dans l'herbe. Déjà Kécile l'avait perdu de vue, Pattenrond s'était élancé à sa poursuite, et Ron à la sienne.

Abandonnant toute prudence, les trois autres se mirent à courir à leur tour sans la protection de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Laisse-le tranquille! criait Ron. Allez, va-t'en! Croûtard, viens ici.

- Maintenant, on est sûr d'avoir ameuté tout le parc! grommela Kécile.

- Je t'ai eu! File d'ici, sale chat!

- Ron... Reviens sous la cape, dit Hermione au rouquin qui maintenait à nouveau péniblement son rat dans sa poche. Dumbledore... le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment!

Mais ce ne fut pas Fudge qui surgit de l'obscurité, ni un détraqueur. Sans qu'il puisse savoir d'où il surgissait, un gros chien noir se jeta sur eux. Kécile tenta de le stupéfixier, mais elle avait vu sa cible trop tard, le sortilège le manqua et se perdit dans l'obscurité. Dans un bond gigantesque, le molosse atterrit sur eux avant de rouler plus loin, emporté dans son élan. Tandis qu'ils se relevaient, l'animal repartit à l'assaut. Anticipant son mouvement, Kécile lança le sort en direction de Harry. Mais le chien ne bondit pas sur lui, mais sur Ron et l'emporta comme un jouet. Kécile visa à nouveau, mais au moment où le sort partait, quelque chose frappa violemment sa baguette qui se brisa dans un crac horrible alors que l'éclair fusait vers le ciel et que quelque chose frappait violement Kécile dans le dos et la projetait par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? hurla-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Harry et Hermione aussi avaient chuté, mais quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'un projectile sifflait une nouvelle fois à son oreille, Kécile vit la baguette de Harry s'éclairer.

- Le saule cogneur, gémit Hermione.

Le grand chien noir entraînait Ron entre les racines noueuses de l'arbres et ils ne pouvaient pas le suivre.

- Ron! hurla Harry qui tentait de passer au travers des branches folles

- Harry! s'exclama Hermione alors que le chien et sa proie disparaissaient, il faut aller chercher du secours!

- Non! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer...

- On n'arrivera jamais à passer sans aide...

Kécile les regardait tourner autour de l'arbre sans réagir. Elle tenait sa baguette brisée haut dans sa main, incapable d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Dans une situation pareille, elle se retrouvait sans arme. Ce n'était pas possible!

- Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver.

- Au secours, au secours...

Dumbledore n'était pas loin. Il fallait qu'elle aille le chercher. C'était la seule solution avant que toute cette affaire ne tourne à la tragédie.

A ce moment-là, l'arbre s'immobilisa.

- Pattenrond! murmura Hermione décontenancée.

Kécile vit alors que le chat avait mis en oeuvre un mécanisme pour contrôler l'arbre.

- Comment savait-il...?

- Il est ami avec ce chien, répondit sombrement Harry. Je les ai vus ensemble. Viens... Et sors ta baguette magique...

- Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, s'exclama Kécile.

- On n'a pas le temps.

- Mais je n'ai plus d'arme!

- On en a, nous. Viens!

Et Harry l'entraîna parmi les branches immobilisées. Ils débouchèrent dans ce qui étaient vraisemblablement un passage secret.

- Où mène ce passage? demanda-t-elle alarmée.

- Je n'en sais rien... Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas où il débouche mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard...

Lorsqu'ils surgirent plusieurs minutes plus tard dans une pièce miteuse, désordonnée et poussiéreuse, Hermione murmura:

- Harry! Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Kécile regretta aussitôt de les avoir suivi. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce que Severus lui avait dit au sujet de la Cabane Hurlante.

_Cette cabane n'a jamais été hantée au sens propre du terme même si ce qu'il y avait dedans était bien pire que des fantômes. Et si jamais par malheur les évènements qui ont conduit à cette rumeur stupide se reproduisaient, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous tenir soigneusement à l'écart. _

- Severus a raison, dit-elle en montrant les meubles brisées. Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises... Vous avez entendu? Il y a quelqu'un là-haut!

Prudemment, ils montèrent à l'étage, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Ils atteignirent une porte à l'étage. D'un coup d'oeil entendu, Kécile donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte tandis que Harry brandissait sa baguette prêt à jeter un sort sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais il n'y avait que Ron, affalé sur un grand lit à baldaquin poussiéreux et délabré, Pattenrond pelotonné sur lui, ronronnant avec force. Plus de trace du chien.

- Ron... Comment tu te sens?

- Où est le chien?

- Ce n'est pas un chien! Harry s'est un piège...

Kécile se retourna et brandit alors inutilement sa baguette cassée.

- Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus.

- Sirius Black! cracha Kécile. J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Mais avant que Hermione ou Harry qui avaient encore une baguette puissent réagir, l'homme les désarma avec la baguette de Ron.

- Tu penses toujours qu'il ne faut pas aller chercher Dumbledore, Harry? grommela Kécile, pourtant consciente que râler n'arrangerait en rien leur situation.

- Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, dit Black à Harry d'une voix gutturale. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Harry, s'avança vers l'homme provocateur, mais Hermione et Kécile le retinrent chacune par un bras.

- Non, Harry! protesta faiblement Hermione.

- Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi! s'exclama Ron qui s'était levé péniblement du lit

- Ron, coupa Kécile d'un ton cassant tout en fixant le mangemort, le mélodrame gryffondor ne nous sera d'aucun secours, fais travailler tes méninges.

- Allonge-toi, répondit cependant Black d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

- Vous m'avez entendu? Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

- Heh! s'exclama Kécile. Merci de ne pas décider pour moi. J'ai l'intention d'utiliser ma vie un peu plus utilement qu'en mourrant héroïquement mais stérilement.

- Voilà une demoiselle qui n'est pas à Gryffondor, murmura Black en fixant Kécile. Mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre ce soir.

- Et pourquoi ça? lança Harry qui semblait prêt à bondir sur l'homme si Kécile ou Hermione le relâchait. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli à Azkaban.

- Harry! gémit Hermione. Tais-toi!

- IL A TUE MON PERE ET MA MERE! rugit Harry.

Et il se libéra de l'étreinte des deux filles pour se ruer vers le meurtrier.

- Harry! hurla Kécile en se précipitant à sa suite.

Elle dut faire un brusque écart pour éviter le triple éclair rouge qui jaillit des baguettes que Black tenait à la main. Kécile tenta d'écarter Harry tandis que celui-ci rouait de coups l'homme qui se débattait sous lui. Black essaya de l'étrangler, mais Hermione projeta son pied sur son visage, lui faisant lâcher prise, tandis que Kécile récupérait les baguettes. Elle garda celle de Ron, estimant qu'elle serait plus utile dans sa main, et rendit les deux autres à leurs propriétaires.

Elle brandit comme Harry sa baguette vers l'homme affalé à leurs pieds, mais contrairement à son ami qui tremblait d'une rage difficilement contrôlée, elle se sentait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, enivrée par cette sensation de puissance qu'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on tentait quelqu'un à sa merci et qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Cela datait de l'époque où elle se battait en duel avec des mangemorts. Cet homme méritait la mort, et sa vie se tenait là, à l'extrémité de cette baguette.

- Vous allez me tuer, Harry?

- Vous avez tué mes parents, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix frémissante de colère et peut-être aussi de stress.

- Je ne le nie pas. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire...

- Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais!

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black comme s'il prenait brusquement conscience qu'un sort de mort se tenait au bout d'une des baguette brandies sur lui. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... tu ne comprends pas...

- Je comprends beaucoup mieux que nous ne le croyez. Vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça! C'est vous!

Pattenrond surgit de sous le lit et vint se pelotonner sur le torse de Black qui tenta vainement de le faire partir. Kécile lui lança un sort d'expulsion et le chat, bien qu'accroché de toutes ses griffes à la chemise miteuse fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors, dans le silence tendue qui s'était installé, Kécile dit d'une voix décidée:

- Harry, tu n'as pas les capacités pour tuer cet homme d'un sort. Moi, si. Dis un mot et il est mort. C'est toi qui décide, Harry.

- Kécile, murmura Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Je l'ai déjà fait, Hermione, répondit calmement la jeune fille. Et je recommencerai si Harry le veut, sans remord cette fois, parce que cet homme le mérite.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, coupa Harry.

- Mais je suis la seule ici capable de le faire, rétorqua Kécile.

- Ne faîtes pas ça! Ni l'un ni l'autre! s'exclama Hermione qui semblait paniquée. Livrons le aux détraqueurs.

- Les détraqueurs ne lui font rien, cracha Kécile. Il leur échappera à nouveau.

Un bruit de pas étouffés leur parvint alors du rez-de-chaussé.

- On est ici! hurla soudain Hermione. On est ici avec Sirius Black! Vite!

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Harry! dit Kécile.

Mais alors qu'Harry restait toujours indécis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le professeur Lupin qui embrassa la pièce d'un regard et les désarma aussitôt qu'il eut compris la situation.

Kécile jeta un regard noir au professeur qui lui avait retiré son arme. Mais Harry semblait soulagé, tous comme les deux autres.

Leur soulagement fut cependant de courte durée...

- Où est-il, Sirius? demanda Lupin.

Kécile fronça les sourcils perplexe. Et tout comme les trois autres elle ne comprit pas davantage pourquoi Black désigna Ron du doigt. Qu'avait donc Weasley à voir dans l'affaire?

- Mais dans ce cas... murmura Lupin, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant? A moins que... A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire?

Si les quatre Gryffondors n'avaient pas compris un traître mot, Black lui acquiesça. Et Kécile se sentit particulièrement démunie lorsqu'elle vit Lupin et Black s'étreindre comme de vieux amis. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant, avec deux ennemis en possessions de baguettes et eux désarmés? Kécile sembla la seule qui garda son sang froid. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il fallait remettre la main sur une baguette, guetter le moment où Lupin serait le moins vigilent. Mais Hermione semblait totalement hors d'elle. Elle hurla dans un accès de fureur parfaitement stérile que Lupin était un loup-garou, à la stupeur de Harry et Ron.

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait annoncer ça comme la conséquence logique qu'il soit un traître ou vice-versa.

- Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou? dit Ron suffoqué. Il est fou?

- Voilà qui résume assez bien la pensée générale... ricana Kécile.

- Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, répondit Lupin. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance...

- Et il avait tort! hurla Harry. Vous l'avez aidé dès le début.

- Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius, insista Lupin. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... Tenez...

Il sépara les trois baguettes qu'il gardait et les lança à leurs propriétaires. Kécile, d'un geste vif, intercepta celle de Ron.

- Voilà, dit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant?

Kécile eut un sourire mauvais. Elle n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps... Pointant d'un geste décidé la baguette de Ron sur Lupin, elle le désarma.

Le professeur la regarda déconcerté attraper sa baguette et rendre celle de Ron à son propriétaire.

- Maintenant vous êtes désarmés. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre débat... Allez-y.

Et elle passa devant Harry et Hermione pour prendre la porte.

Lupin et Sirius firent minent de l'arrêter, mais elle pointa sa baguette vers eux.

- Méfiez-vous, murmura-t-elle, je connais des sorts beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un simple expelliarmus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kécile? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Chercher de l'aide, répondit Kécile sèchement. Avant que toute cette affaire ne tourne mal.

- Non, attends... s'exclama Harry.

- Rien du tout! s'écria Kécile en haussant le ton. Je n'assume pas la responsabilité de tenir Black sous ma baguette. Tâche de ne pas les laisser s'enfuir, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes.

Et Kécile fila en coup de vent sous le regard horrifié des deux adultes.

Tant mieux s'ils discutaient de la prétendue innocence de Black, ils lui faisaient gagner du temps.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du tunnel et déboucha dans le parc, elle se mit à courir de toutes ces forces. Elle détestait se trouver ainsi seule dans le parc, à la merci du moindre détraqueur qui passerait. Mais le parc était désert. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière près de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle crut voir quelque chose bouger à l'orée de la forêt interdite mais ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier.

Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes du hall du château, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Severus.

- Kécile? Que faîtes-vous dehors à cett...

- Severus! Venez vite! Black! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est avec Harry et les autres! Dans la cabane hurlante! Et Lupin.

- Je m'en doutais! gronda Rogue. Kécile suivez-moi.

- Mais... Dumbledore...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, dépêchez!

Severus se rua vers le grand escalier et Kécile le suivit à contre coeur. Ils atteignirent le saule cogneur et le professeur l'arrêta.

- Restez-là, ordonna-t-il. Surveillez attentivement l'entrée. Qui que ce soit qui tente de s'enfuir, stupefixiez le.

Kécile hocha la tête et tint fermement la baguette empruntée.

- Ce n'est pas votre baguette! s'étonna Severus.

- Non, c'est celle du professeur Lupin.

Severus eut un rictus satisfait.

- Brillant! Enfin un juste retour des choses...

Et il fila entre les branches du saule cogneur avant de disparaître.

Les minutes semblèrent interminables à Kécile. Elle observait avec inquiétude tout autour d'elle, se sentant épiée, et craignant à tout instant voir surgir de l'ombre un ennemi invisible. Guettant le moindre bruit en provenance du tunnel, elle eut l'impression que des heures s'écoulaient.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, bravant les ordres de Severus, elle immobilisa à son tour l'arbre fou et se glissa dans le passage secret.

Le trajet lui sembla plus court que la première fois, et elle avançait moins prudemment, bien que l'oreille toujours aux aguets.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous revenus ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle imagina un instant Black tuant tous les sorciers présents dans la cabane. Mais elle s'obligea à chasser cette crainte de son esprit. Severus était un combattant accompli. Il ne se ferait pas avoir. Néanmoins, Kécile pressait le pas et elle grimpa sans hésitation l'escalier branlant qui menait au premier étage, à l'instant même où un "non" retentissant éclatait dans le silence.

Elle allait se précipiter lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas !

De qui parlait donc Harry ? Pas de Black tout de même !

- Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, entendit-elle ce dernier répondre.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire ? Baguette brandie, elle poussa la porte et resta figée sur le pas de la porte.

Severus gisait contre le mur, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.

- Severus! s'exclama t'elle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle essuya de sa manche le sang et le sentit respirer. Le soulagement de constater qu'il était bien vivant se mua aussitôt en fureur. Elle se tourna vers Black et s'approcha dangereusement menaçante.

- Ça suffit, maintenant, gronda-t-elle. Vous avez assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

- Arrête, Kécile ! Hurla Harry. Il est innocent.

Kécile haussa un sourcil avec une mine mauvaise et désigna le corps de Severus.

- Et ça, ce n'est pas lui peut-être ?

- Non, intervint Hermione. C'est nous.

Kécile resta muette d'horreur avant d'exploser.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malade, ma parole ! beugla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible, ils vous ont lancé un sort de confusion !

Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant un petit homme à l'aspect presque aussi miteux que Black qui se glissait subrepticement vers la porte. Pointant sa baguette vers lui, elle s'exclama :

- Vous allez où comme ça ?

Les autres gryffondors le pointèrent à leur tour.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, vous sortez d'où ?

- C'est Peter Pettigrow.

- Il n'est pas censé être mort ? demanda Kécile le nez froncé

- Ecoute, Kécile, répondit Harry la voix urgente, c'est lui le vrai coupable, on t'expliquera tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va l'escorter jusqu'au château où il sera livré aux détraqueurs.

- Harry, intervint Black, ce lamentable détritus t'aurait tué toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban… ne le tuez pas…

- Harry ! dit Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux ! Merci… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci…

- Lâchez-moi, lança Harry. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs… simplement à cause de vous.

Kécile regardait la scène ébahie . Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait eu un sacré retournement de situation durant son absence. Il fallut prendre quelques dispositions pour pouvoir quitter la cabane hurlante. Pettigrow fut ligoté et Lupin mit une atèle à la jambe cassée de Ron.

- Et le professeur Rogue ?

- Il n'a rien de grave, dit Lupin. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château.

- Ça c'est certain ! ricana Kécile. Il va moyennement apprécier la plaisanterie.

- On va l'emmener comme ça…

- Laissez, coupa sèchement Kécile. Je m'en occuper.

Elle ne décolérait pas qu'ils aient osé s'attaquer au professeur Rogue. Merlin! Il allait être dans une fureur noire ! Et cette fois, elle n'interviendrait pas pour défendre Harry. Qu'il se débrouille face à la colère de Rogue.

Ils quittèrent enfin la cabane hurlante et parcoururent le tunnel en une étrange procession.

- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant toute l'histoire que je sois sure qu'on n'est pas en train de remettre en liberté un tueur en série qui va te poignarder dès que tu auras le dos tourné ? demanda Kécile à Harry.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre de Sirius. C'est mon parrain. Il a cherché toute cette année à me protéger. Et il lui fit un bref résumé des évènements exacts de ce 31 octobre 1980

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus démentiel ? Le récit de Harry où le fait de se retrouver face à un loup garou ? Merlin ! Qu'allait dire Severus lorsqu'il apprendrait ça ? En même temps, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher grand-chose.

Le grand chien noir et le monstre s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité lorsque Hermione poussa un cri. Kécile laissa alors tomber Rogue comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon en comprenant que Pettigrow s'enfuyait….

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Harry envoyant la baguette de l'ennemi voler au loin. Restez où vous êtes !

Alors là, il pouvait toujours courir…

- _Stupefix_ !

Le sort de Kécile frôla le corps en mutation de l'animagus.

- Non ! _Stupéfix_ !

L'éclair rouge s'écrasa dans l'herbe éclairant le rat qui filait dans l'herbe.

- Et M…e !

- Sirius! hurla Harry, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé !

Le bruit de pattes qui martelaient le sol s'évanouit au loin.

- Il ne le rattrapera pas, grogna Kécile. Mais lançons toujours Pattenrond à sa suite.

Kécile s'accroupit auprès du chat inanimé.

- _Enervatum._

Quelques seconde plus tard, le chat se dressait maladroitement sur ses pattes.

- Il n'a rien ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire. Mais je suppose que si un simple enervatum suffit à le remettre sur pattes c'est que ce n'est pas trop grave… Essaie de lui faire comprendre ce qu'on veut.

- Je vais simplement lui parler. Pattenrond, le rat s'est enfui. Il faut que tu l'attrapes, Pattenrond. Mais vivant, d'accord ? Je suis sure que tu me comprends. Alors file.

Et en effet, le chat fila dans l'obscurité.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est intelligent au point de te comprendre rien qu'à la parole…

- Si, j'en suis convaincu.

- Peu importe, ne restons pas là. Il y a un loup-garou dans les parages et des détraqueurs pas beaucoup plus loin.

Ils entendirent alors un aboiement, puis le gémissement d'un chien qui souffre.

- Sirius, murmura Harry en scrutant l'obscurité.

D'un même mouvement, Kécile vit Harry et Hermione se précipiter en direction du bruit, vers le lac.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle N'y allez pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

Mais ils étaient déjà loin.

Kécile hésita. Elle devait protéger Harry à tout prix, elle l'avait promis. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Ron et Severus à la merci d'un passage du loup-garou…

Elle tenta de réanimer le professeur de potion, mais sans succès. Un simple enervatum ne pouvait rien contre un assommement naturel. Alors elle réveilla Ron.

- Weasley, tu te sens comment ? Tu peux marcher ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pettigrow s'est enfui, Lupin est en cavale, Black à sa poursuite et Harry et Hermione au secours de ce dernier. On aura du pot s'ils reviennent vivants ! _Accio baguette de Ronald _. Je vais les rejoindre. Toi, tu réveilles Rogue, puis retourne au château chercher de l'aide.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec lui quand il va se réveiller, non ? s'exclama Ron horrifié.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Ron. Si j'apprends que tu l'a laissé ici tout seul à la merci de Lupin ou Pettigrow, tu regretteras le savon de Rogue, je te le promets !

Et Kécile, sans écouter les protestations de son camarade, se lança à la poursuite de Harry et Hermione. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Plus elle courrait, plus elle avait froid. Ça n'était pas normal, décidément... Et soudain, elle les vit. Les détraqueurs ! Merlin non! gémit-elle, en se mettant brusquement à trembler. C'est la soirée ! Elle avança encore de quelques pas pour voir Harry tenter désespérément de maintenir à distance les immondes créatures à l'aide de son maigre patronus. Il y en avait partout! Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines qui tournoyaient dans le ciel et gelait l'air de leur râle putride... Comme à Azkaban.

- Harry! hurla Kécile, alors que ses genoux cédaient sous elle. Elle revoyait Azkaban et ses murs humides, elle entendait à nouveau les hurlements des sorciers qui devenaient fous. Elle aussi devenait folle.

- Non, pas ça! gémit-elle alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il la protégerait. Où était-il? Il l'avait déjà laissé dans le noir... Et le noir la reprit.


	48. 47 Démons

**Je suis en retard? Vraiment? **

**Désolée, mais j'ai eu de grosses préoccupations ces derniers mois**

**Bon voici le dernier chapitre de la troisième partie. Le premier passage reprend la scène de l'infirmerie, mais avec de grosses coupures histoire que ce ne soit pas un copier/coller de l'original. Dîtes moi si c'est trop du coup!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXVII: Démons**

Merlin, mais ce boucan allait bientôt cesser?

Kécile ouvrit péniblement les yeux avec ce malaise qui nous tient lorsqu'on sort d'un cauchemar et qu'on a besoin de temps pour réaliser que rien de ce qu'on a rêvé n'est vrai... en temps normal.

Que se passait-il donc pour que Harry beugle ainsi? On n'aurait vraiment pas dit qu'il venait de se trouver nez à nez avec une armée de détraqueurs...

Kécile reconnut dans les brumes de son sommeil la voix de Pomfresh excédée qui tentait de faire taire tout ce petit monde... Hein, qu'est-ce que qu'elle venait de dire? M. le ministre?

Elle retint un glapissement et plongea sous sa couverture sans chercher à vérifier la présence de Fudge. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence à elle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Peut-être allait-il partir?

- Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black... s'exclama Harry.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel! interrompit Pomfresh. C'est une infirmerie, ici! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument...

- Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black...

- J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter? intervint Severus d'un ton sec.

Il fallait s'en douter, songea Kécile. Severus n'allait accorder aucun crédit à Potter et à Black. Peut-être que si elle intervenait... Non, non, non! Fudge est dans la pièce, se rappela-t-elle. Alors ils se débrouillaient sans elle. De toute manière, Dumbledore, lui semblait être prêt à croire cette histoire abracadabrantesque. C'était le principale.

- Monsieur le Directeur! Ils ont besoin de repos!

- Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, répliqua fermement Dumbledore.

De sous sa couette, Kécile entendit du mouvement, comme si tout ce beau monde se décidait enfin à prendre la porte.

- Les détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, dit la voix de Fudge. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut.

Il n'était quand même pas en train de sous- entendre que les détraqueurs allaient rentrer dans le château, n'est-ce pas? s'horrifia Kécile qui commençait à suffoquer de chaleur sous sa couette mais préférait toujours ça à être aperçue de Fudge.

Les explications des enfants apparemment sans queue ni tête confirmaient le récit de Black. Kécile qui s'était dissimulée pour échapper à Fudge émergea de sous ses couettes, rouge et hirsute. Dumbledore aurait sourit si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave.

- A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Une fois de plus de plus il faudrait jouer par-dessous le ministère en utilisant des armes qu'il ignorait être en leur possession. Il ne fut pas aisé de faire comprendre aux enfants que lui-même, quelque soit son envie, ne pouvait rien. En revanche, Miss Granger...

- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un peu plus de temps...

- Mais... fit Hermione Granger. Ho! comprit-elle alors.

- Maintenant, écoutez moi bien, dit-il. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. la treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci: il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie!

Harry n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

Kécile en revanche commençait à entrevoir là la clé de l'emploi du temps impossible d'Hermione. Elle aurait la possibilité de remonter le temps? Mais comment?

- Je vais verrouiller la porte. il est minuit moins cinq, conclut-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

Dumbledore était déjà parti et Hermione extirpait du col de sa robe une longue et fine chaîne d'or.

- Bonne chance, disait Harry abasourdi? Trois tours? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

- Viens ici, Harry. vite! Kécile est-ce que tu viens?

- Attends deux secondes, Hermione, j'aimerais comprendre...

- Dépêche-toi!

- On va tout refaire? demanda Kécile. Y compris la fin et les détraqueurs.

- Probablement, mais d'un angle différent. Ils ne nous attaqueront pas.

- Je refuse. Désolée, mais je ne remets pas ça. Cette fois-ci, tu y vas avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, Harry. Alors je ne m'en mêle pas...

En plus, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, elle n'avait plus de baguette.

- C'est ton dernier mot? demanda Hermione en la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

Kécile hocha la tête et elle vit sa camarade passer la chaîne autour du coup de Harry.

- Prêts? demanda-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Harry complètement perdu.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils disparaissaient.

Il fut troublant pour Kécile de songer à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû vivre dans l'espace des deux secondes qui leur fallut pour pénétrer à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur lit tandis que Kécile soufflait:

- Alors?

- Plus tard, répondit Hermione dans un murmure en se couvrant d'un geste brusque alors que l'infirmière arrivait d'un pas rageur.

- Madame Pomfresh semblait vouloir leur donner une indigestion de chocolat. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre, pour une fois que ce n'était pas une infâme potion...

- Vous resterez en observation cette nuit, leur annonça-t-elle.

Harry et Hermione ne bronchèrent pas.

- Mais je n'ai rien! s'exclama en revanche Kécile d'un air indigné.

- Ah vraiment? fit l'infirmière narquoise. Pouvez-vous m'assurer que nous n'allez pas reprendre vos cauchemars.

- Mais je vais bien! arqua la Gryffondor. Vous voyez, je ne tremble pas, je ne cris pas que je suis un monstre, et je suis en possessions de toutes mes capacités physiques et mentales.

- En tout cas, nous n'avez pas perdu votre langue. Je verrai cela avec le directeur.

- Vous ne croyez pas que le directeur a d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une gamine perturbée, marmonna Kécile entre ses dents.

L'infirmière ne put répliquer, interrompue par des hurlements de colère qui provenaient des étages supérieurs. Kécile reconnut la douce voix de Severus. Apparemment, Black avait disparu... Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout!

Mme Pomfresh eut l'heureuse présence d'esprit de placer un paravent devant le lit de Kécile afin de la masquer au regard du Ministre qui suivait le professeur de Potions. Celui-ci semblait avoir une idée très précise du responsable de la déplaisante nouvelle. Et elle avait beau ne pas avoir les détails, et en trouver l'ide assez déroutante, Kécile était persuadée que Harry et Hermione avaient aidé Black à s'enfuir. Elle se félicita de na pas y être allé.

Outre les détraqueurs, un Severus hors de lui ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus souhaitable si cette rage était dirigée contre elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu vociférer ainsi. L'image de l'imperturbable professeur Rogue se brisait...

Kécile dût retenir un petit rire derrière son paravent. Alors là... C'était le sommet! Dumbledore était royalement entrain de se payer la tête de Severus et celui-ci le savait, elle était prête à en mettre sa main au feu!

Kécile grogna... Elle allait encore être cuisinée, cela, elle pouvait en être certaine.

Peut de temps après que tout le monde soit sorti, l'infirmière retourna enfin à son bureau.

- Alors, maintenant, nous allez me raconter? demanda Kécile.

Weasley choisit ce moment là pour émerger.

- Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? grogna-t-il. Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Où est Sirius? Et lupin.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- C'est toi qui racontes, décida Harry.

Kécile commençait à s'habituer aux histoires improbables de Harry et à son culot monstre. En revanche, que Hermione l'ai suivi sur toute la longueur la laissait pantoise. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien Hermione avait plus d'un tour dans son sac...

- Dis donc, tu l'as obtenu où ce retourneur de temps? finit-elle par demander. Ce genre de gadget, je ne crois que même Dumbledore en ait dans son bureau.

- C'est MacGonagall qui me l'a procuré auprès du ministère. Non sans mal d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'étonnes! Tu consciente que ça pourrait te coûter cher si on découvrait ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai la couverture du professeur Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Qui veux-tu qui soupçonne Dumbledore.

- Personne, reconnut Kécile. Sauf Severus, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Ce qui prouve que seul Severus connaît suffisamment le directeur pour deviner ses petits tours pas très orthodoxes... Je sens que ça va encore chauffer entre eux d'eux... conclut-elle d'avantage pour elle-même.

xxx

Et Kécile avait raison. Elle eut même le privilège d'assister à la scène aux premières loges. Juste après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle était montée dans le bureau du Directeur où elle avait été accueillie chaleureusement. Elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil en face du bureau directorial dans un geste agréablement habituel. Dumbledore fit apparaître du thé.

- Je ne te propose pas de sucrerie...

Kécile sourit. Pomfresh les avait en effet gavé de chocolat.

- Comment vas-tu? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton concerné.

- Bien, répondit sincèrement Kécile.

Le regard se fit perçant derrière les verres en demi-lune.

- Je vous assure, insista Kécile. Les détraqueurs ne se sont pas intéressés à moi. Et je vais d'autant mieux que je sais qu'ils ne sont désormais plus aux portes de l'école.

- Tu t'es évanouie.

- C'était inévitable, répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules d'un air un peu trop détaché au goût de Dumbledore. Ils étaient trop nombreux et je suis devenue tellement sensible à leur présence...

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Qui les a fait fuir? Vous?

- Non. Harry.

Un ange passa.

- Je ne comprends pas... souffla-t-elle. Harry était évanoui...

- La première fois.

Kécile ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Alors sans cette histoire de retourneur de temps, on y serait restés? réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Dumbleodre hocha gravement la tête.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui se serait réellement passé, mais c'est fort possible.

Kécile s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi arrive-t-il a créer un patronus et moi non? finit-elle par demander. Je suis au moins aussi puissante que lui!

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la puissance, Kécile. Des sorciers très puissants n'y parviennent pas.

- Comme Severus...

- Tout comme lui, tu finiras par le créer, le jour où tu auras trouvé le souvenir suffisamment fort.

- Il faut l'avoir, ce souvenir, grommela-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Ta vie jusqu'à présent ne te donne peut-être pas les capacités psychologiques nécessaires. Mais lorsque tu auras attrapé le bon souvenir, tu pourras créer un patronus.

- Mais Severus...

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu ignores sans doute que le patronus peut-être créé en dehors de la présence d'un détraqueur. On en détourne parfois l'usage premier pour en faire un élément rassurant, un guide, un messager ou même une alarme. Tout cela, Severus sait parfaitement le faire, parce qu'il a trouvé le souvenir nécessaire, même s'il ne résiste pas aux détraqueurs. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce souvenir lorsque tu auras réussi à vaincre tes démons. Severus a vaincu les siens.

A cet instant, le dit Severus fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Dumbledore! cracha-t-il en se plantant devant le bureau du directeur. Qu'avez-vous encore fait? C'est Potter, je le sais. Ça ne peut-être que lui. Et vous l'avez encore couvert. Vous l'avez même aidé! Un tel tour ne peut pas être effectué seul même par un Potter!

- Severus, vous voyez le mal là où il n'y en a pas, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile! tonna Severus.

- Loin de moi cette idée. En revanche, vous vous laissez aveugler par la rancune.

- Vous avez laissé fuir Black, martela Rogue.

- J'ai aidé Harry à libérer un innocent.

- Vous l'avez fait! gronda Severus en s'approchant du bureau, les yeux dangereusement étincelants. Vous l'avez fait. Je n'y crois pas. Vous êtes fou! Voilà un an que le ministère lui court après et lorsqu'il met enfin la main sur lui...

- Le ministère avait condamné Sirius Black à un sort pire que la mort sans écouter sa parole ni celle de témoins, de la même manière qu'il l'a condamné à 12 ans à Azkaban sans jugement.

- Vous devriez savoir que le ministère est coutumier du fait, souleva Kécile.

- Gaunt, je serais à votre place, je me ferais oublier, répliqua Rogue en tournant un regard rageur vers son élève.

- Ah non! se rebella Kécile qui n'était pas prête d'oublier la période où Severus lui faisait la tête. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire. Je suis sagement restée dans mon lit durant la seconde qu'il leur a fallu pour libérer Black.

Severus plissa le regard avant de le reporter son regard sur le directeur.

- Une seconde? Leur? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Qui y avait-il d'autre hormis Potter?

- Cela n'a aucune importance, coupa Dumbledore. Et j'interdis à Kécile de vous en dire plus. L'important est que Black soit libre. Non taisez-vous, Severus. Ecoutez- moi sans m'interrompre, pour une fois. J'ai parlé à Sirius. Le récit qu'il m'a fait était sincère et il m'a livré son esprit pour le vérifier. Il a été corroboré par celui des enfants, ajouta-t-il en désignant Kécile. Pettigrow n'est pas mort. C'est lui qui était le gardien du secret. C'était lui le traître et nous avons eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance que votre inimité avec les maraudeurs m'ait poussé à vous éloigner d'eux lors des réunions de l'ordre. C'est lui qui a trahi les Potter et c'était après lui que Sirius en avait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il cherchait à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Pettigrow se cachait sous la forme d'un rat appartenant depuis 12 ans à la famille Weasley.

- Comment Black l'a-t-il su? interrogea Rogue incrédule.

- Le hasard. Je reconnais que Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent, mais il méritait que lui fasse saisir l'unique opportunité d'échapper à un sort abominable et injuste. Maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité, l'auriez-vous malgré tout livré aux Détraqueurs?

Severus ne répondit pas et détourna le regard sous les yeux perçants du directeur.

- Votre rancune est donc tenace à ce point? murmura Dumbledore. Et la décéption était perceptible dans sa voix.

- De toute manières, Black est loin à l'heure qu'il est, alors qu'importe mes cas de conscience? grogna Severus.

- Cela importe, car vous aurez probablement à travailler à nouveau ensemble. Et vos envies respectives de meurtres peuvent compliquer la tâche.

Seveurs eut une moue profondément écoeurée avant de visiblement préférer changer de sujet.

- Je suppose que la présence de quatre élèves en dehors des murs du château à des heures interdites et en présence d'un supposé meurtrier n'est pas sujet à sanction? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

- Vous supposez bien, répondit fermement Dumbledore. D'autant mieux que sans eux, la vérité n'aurait jamais été découverte.

- Combien de temps allez-vous encourager Potter dans son arrogance et son mépris du règlement?

- Ce sera un éternel sujet de discorde entre nous, Severus. Alors restons en là.

Rogue eut un geste d'impatience et prit le chemin de la porte.

- Je vous préviens, Gaunt, je ne vous soutiendrais pas encore longtemps si vous laissez Potter vous influencer de la sorte, dit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau.

- Oh, mais , je ne crois pas que Harry m'influence... Je n'ai fait que suivre les directives du professeur Dumbledore en le suivant partout et surtout là où il ne devrait pas être pour lui éviter les pires ennuis.

Severus se retourna brusquement en entendant cette remarque.

Dumbledore ne put retenir une grimace. Kécile aurait pu se dispenser de divulguer cette information! Au vu du protectionnisme de Severus vis-à-vis de Kécile, il doutait que le professeur serait heureux d'apprendre que sa protégée servait à défendre Potter...

Kécile fixait Severus avec un air goguenard. Allait-il exploser?

Mais non. Il se contenta de secouer la tête comme si Duymbledore avait complètement et définitivement perdu la tête. Et la porte claqua sur ses talons.

- Qu'est- ce que vous disiez, professeur? Que Severus avait vaincu tous ses démons? J'ai bien l'impression que celui de Potter le hante encore...

xxx

La fin de l'année était finalement arrivée et Kécile, heureuse de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre sans crainte, avait accompagné ses camarades jusqu'aux calèches.

- On t'écrira, lui dit Hermione, histoire que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule dans cet immense château vide.

- Merci, mais ça ira. J'aurais de la compagnie et de la place pour me divertir. Pas comme Harry!

- Tu viendras chez-nous cette année, Harry. intervint Ron. Il y a la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elles échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

- Quand vous rendez-vous au chemin de traverse? interrogea-t-elle.

- Généralement à la fin des vacances, pourquoi?

- Je vais enfin pouvoir m'y rendre! expliqua Kécile avec un sourire réjoui. C'est bien le seul point positif d'avoir cassé ma baguette.

- Tu vas aller chez Ollivanders, je suppose. Qui t'accompagnera?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Dumbledore ou Severus. A moins que ce ne soit MacGonagall... Dans tous les cas, j'espère bien y aller dans les prochains jours. Je ne veux pas rester sans baguette tout l'été!

- Nous irons probablement sur le chemin de traverse lorsque les listes de fournitures seront arrivées, remarqua Hermione. C'est-à-dire pas avant le mois d'août. Tiens-nous au courant quand même.

Kécile hocha la tête avant de leur souhaiter bon voyage.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main lorsque la calèche s'éloigna, et elle y répondit vaguement, se sentant stupide.

- Kécile?

Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir Susan Bones qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir. Tu ne pars pas?

- Non, je passe les vacances au château.

- C'est triste, répondit Susan, qui semblait sincère.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Tu permets que je t'écrives pendant les vacances?

- Euh... si tu veux, répondit-elle un peu déconcertée.

- Super! Je t'enverrais une carte postale! Je pars en Espagne... Tiens, voilà mon adresse si tu veux m'écrire.

Susan lui fourra un bout de papier dans la main.

- Allez, bonnes vacances, Kécile!

Et elle s'échappa.

Kécile ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était une carte postale, mais une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que Susan avait de la suite dans les idées. Elle s'imagina un instant envoyer une lettre à Drago. Mais l'idée perdait une bonne part de son attrait dans la mesure où elle ne verrait pas sa tête lorsqu'il la recevrait , ni celle de Lucius... Aucun intérêt!

xxx

Kécile descendit frapper à la porte des cachots. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et elle trouva Severus affairé autour d'une malle.

- Vous partez aussi? demanda-t-elle dépitée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous manquer. Je crois que Dumbledore a prévu quelques activités pour vous, répondit Severus en attirant à lui une pile de livres.

- Quoi donc?

- Allez donc le demander directement à ce spécialiste des cachotteries.

Kécile retint un sourire. De toute évidence, Severus n'avait pas digéré la pilule Black.

- Vous rentre chez vous, ou vous partez en mission?

- Je pars en mission, répondit Severus en calant deux flacons de potions entre les livres.

- Loin?

- Je l'ignore encore.

- Vous reviendrez quand?

- Allez-vous arrêter avec vos questions? s'exclama-t-il excédé.

Il disparut derrière une porte que Kécile supposait être sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit. Ce ne serait donc pas Severus qui l'accompagnerait à Londres.

Lorsque Severus revint avec un sac de voyage, il trouva à son élève un air triste et préoccupé. Résigné à servir une nouvelle fois de psychologue, il posa le sac avec un soupir auprès de l'énorme malle et demanda:

- Que se passe-t-il, Kécile? Videz votre sac, j'ai le mien à remplir, et je n'ai pas toutes les vacances.

Kécile sourit vaguement à la tentative d'humour (il fallait en profiter!) et dit:

- C'est au sujet de Black... Quand on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre avec lui dans la cabane hurlante avant que Lupin n'arrive...

- Par Salazar! l'interrompit Severus. Allez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez pu vous laisser embarquer dans une histoire pareille?

- Ce n'était pas tellement prévu, grimaça Kécile. A la base, je devais simplement accompagner Harry voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. L'idée qu'il sorte sans protection dans le parc ne me plaisait pas. Et puis, on s'est fait attaquer par Black sous sa forme d'animagus et tout s'est emballé. Quand on a été face à Black et que Harry voulait le tuer... J'étais prête à le faire.

Severus n'eut aucune réaction, aussi continua-t-elle:

- Harry a hésité et Lupin est arrivé. Mais j'attendais son ordre. J'étais sur le point de le faire.

- Pourquoi?

- Justement... je ne sais pas. C'était avec une froide détermination, rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu ressentir il y a deux ans.

Severus s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et réfléchit la mine sombre.

- Ainsi, ce que Bellatrix tentait vainement de vous enseigner, vous l'avez mis en oeuvre, conclut-il enfin.

- Etre sans pitié? Oui. Mais pourquoi Severus? Je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça mais... Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Je n'avais pas à me venger de quoi que ce soit!

- Vous avez à prouver dans quel camp vous êtes. Quoi de mieux que d'éliminer un mangemort? Vous avez été formée pour vous débarrasser de ceux qui se mettent sur votre chemin. Votre attitude ne m'étonne pas.

- Le camp dans lequel je suis n'apprécierait pas, répondit Kécile en baissant la tête.

- Heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte! Maintenant, vous allez devoir faire avec. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'on ne passe pas des méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à celles de Dumbledore en quelques mois, ni même en quelques années. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait à celle du directeur, ne lui en déplaise. Et il fait avec.

- Alors, c'est ce que vous croyez? Que ce n'est pas grave? s'exclama Kécile. Vous dites ça parce qu'il s'agissait de Black!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laissez Black en dehors de tout ça. Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est que vous allez devoir apprendre à contrôler vos instincts ou faire avec. Et bien des sorciers du "bon camp" ne s'embarrassent pas d'autant de scrupules. Retenez bien ceci, Kécile: on ne devient pas gentil parce qu'on le veut. Vous devrez vous battre contre vous-même.

- Ce combat, Severus, l'avez-vous mené?

Severus hocha la tête.

- Et l'avez-vous gagné?

Severus se leva et retourna à sa malle qu'il ferma dans un claquement sec.

- Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine?


	49. Chapter 48: Plumes de Phénix

**Bien! Fin d'année + lumbago + départ précipité en Angleterre= mauvais pour fanfiction!**

**Ce chapitre est très important! Il ouvre la quatrième année et un tas de pistes pour plus tard.**

**A écouter en même temps lorsque indiqué sur you tube**

.com/watch?v=3RzlaMU1RVA

Musique d'ambiance, le texte en allemand n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire!

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXVIII : Plumes de Phénix**

Le château était devenu définitivement désert, une fois Severus parti.

Kécile avait retourné un bon moment la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur de potions, au sujet de ce combat contre soi-même et les impulsions qu'elle gardait de son enseignement chez les mangemorts. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire, pour sa part, de ce combat. Dumbledore l'obligeait à le mener, cela elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Il la laissait peut-être libre de ses choix, elle ne savait peut-être pas de quel côté ses opinions penchaient, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son mentor. La raison la plus évidente bien sûr, c'est qu'il était la meilleure protection contre la vindicte de Voldemort. Mais ce qu'elle parvenait difficilement à s'avouer et qui pourtant comptait de plus en plus, c'est qu'elle aurait trop souffert de devoir s'éloigner du vieil homme.

Parviendrait-elle un jour à agir comme Dumbledore le souhaiterait ? Serait-elle un jour partie intégrante d'un camp qu'elle considérait comme utopiste et d'un égalitarisme forcé mais qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, assurerait sa sécurité ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle essaierait. Elle le devait à Dumbledore.

C'est donc armée de cette conviction fragile qu'elle avait décidé de profiter pleinement de ses vacances en commençant par de magnifiques et longues promenades qui lui avaient été interdites l'été précédent par sa faiblesse et au cours de l'année scolaire par la présence des détraqueurs.

Les premiers temps, elle demanda vainement au directeur de l'accompagner dans ses sorties, mais Dumbledore était trop occupé à tout un tas de tâches administratives qui lui semblaient on ne peut plus rébarbatives.

La première semaine de juillet était déjà bien achevée, lorsqu'il accepta de se promener autour du lac après déjeuner.

Kécile était curieuse de ses habitudes. Elle ne savait finalement rien de la vie de son professeur et tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Vous ne prenez jamais de vacances, professeur ?

- Poudlard est très reposant l'été. C'est en quelques sortes des vacances. Mais il est vrai que je passe habituellement plusieurs semaines chez moi.

- Vous avez une maison ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Un domaine qui appartenait à ma femme et qui m'est resté à sa mort. Le Clos-La-Rive.

- Et par ma faute, vous ne vous y rendez pas...

- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, la rassura le vieil homme.

- C'est amusant, en tant qu'élèves, nous avons tendance à imaginer que vous êtes soudé à Poudlard. C'est idiot, bien sûr, vous avez votre vie en dehors de l'école.

- Plus guère, depuis une dizaine d'année, reconut son professeur, mais cela n'empêche pas que le domaine reste en quelque sorte mon « chez moi ».

- J'imagine qu'on a tous besoin d'un « chez soi »...

- Mais tu n'en as pas... acheva doucement Dumbledore.

- Ça va avec le reste, fit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Pas de famille, pas de maison.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Kécile ne dise d'un ton hésitant :

- Professeur, je me demandais... vous pourriez y aller quand même et...

Elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête.

- Non, laissez tomber, finit-elle en croisant le regard interrogateur du vieil homme.

- Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée, insista Dumbledore.

- Elle est impossible... enfin, pas exactement, mais... trop familière.

- Kécile...

- Je... bon, en fait, je me demandais juste s'il était possible que vous alliez chez vous et que je vous accompagne. Mais c'est justement chez vous, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard et vous n'avez probablement pas envie qu'une étrangère y débarque.

- Tu n'es pas une étrangère, Kécile. Et si cela avait été possible, je t'y aurais déjà emmener. Malheureusement, suite à certains événements, le manoir est inaccessible à tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Severus ne peut pas y accéder. Tu ne pourras pas non plus.

- Je ne comprends pas... Ne pouvez vous pas annuler le sortilège ? S'étonna Kécile.

- C'est plus qu'un sortilège. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai posé, et toutes mes tentatives pour ouvrir le manoir à Severus se sont révélées vaines. Je ne suis pas l'héritier de ce domaine... Je n'ai guère de pouvoir dessus.

- Vous en parlez presque comme s'il avait une personnalité qui faut convaincre.

- C'est un peu le cas, en effet. Comme Poudlard. Certains antiques lieux fréquentés depuis des siècles par des sorciers possèdent une certaine personnalité, et dans tous les cas ne peuvent être régis que par certaines personnes. Et tout puissant que je sois, le Clos-La-Rive ne m'obéit pas. Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre là-bas.

- Alors nous allons rester durant toutes les vacances à Poudlard.

- Pas vraiment...

Kécile lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec le programme auquel Severus a fait allusion ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je suppose...

- Severus m'a dit que vous avez des projets pour moi cet eé…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

- Nous devons tout d'abord te procurer une nouvelle baguette. Que dirais-tu de passer une journée sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Kecile.

- Dès que toutes les affaires administratives de l'école seront terminées, je dois ensuite me rendre à un colloque à Parir. Je me suis dis que tu apprécierais de venir avec moi plutôt que de rester en compagnie de Rusard.

Kecile grimaça.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute !

- Nous y resterons environ une semaine. Tu pourras en profiter pour visiter.

- Seule ?

- Tu as peur ?

- Et si le Voldemort débarque ?

- Voldemort ignorera que tu auras quitte Poudlard et nous prendrons des précautions supplémentaires, sois sans crainte.

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore et une Kecile toute excitée prenaient la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore ne passa pas inaperçue et Kecile réalisa avec consternation que son passage accompagné du directeur de Poudlard serait tout sauf discret. On l'observait sans vergogne tandis que le directeur, totalement indifférent à l'attention qu'on pouvait leur porter, lui parlait.

- Par quoi préfères-tu que nous commencions ? Visitons-nous d'abord le chemin ou préfères-tu que nous allions dès à présent chez Ollivanders ?

- Olivanders, répondit Kecile sans hésitation.

Dumbledore la conduisit dans l'arrière cour du vieux pub et tapota de sa baguette le mur en brique sous l'œil attentif de son élève.

Kecile ne put retenir un grand sourire en découvrant l'allée sorcière et les boutiques bigarrées.

- D'où venait ta première baguette, Kécile ?

- Je ne sais pas…Mon père me l'a donnée la première fois que je l'ai rencontré au manoir. J'avais 6 ans et je n'ai pas posé de questions, fit-elle remarquer non sans ironie.

- Ollivanders sera probablement capable de nous dire à qui elle a appartenu. Sa mémoire est prodigieuse.

Kecile s'assombrit.

- Je ne sais pas si je tiens vraiment à savoir à qui elle a appartenu…gromela-t-elle

- Te convient-elle bien ?

Kecile haussa les épaules.

- ça n'a jamais eté la baguette idéale, mais j'ai fait avec. Je ne peux cependant pas dire qu'elle ne me convenait pas. De toute manière, Père m'a toujours dit qu'un bon sorcier est capable de dominer n'importe quelle baguette.

- De toute évidence, l'importance d'une baguette personnelle est encore une de ces nombreuses choses que Voldemort ignore ou méprise à tort.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique.

- Nous y voici. Evidemment, Kecile, cette baguette t'a eté donnée par les Malfoy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte du magasin sans répliquer.

Finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de commencer par Ollivanders, songea Kécile alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La magie du chemin de traverse, la richesse de Fleury et Boot, la glace citrouille-chocolat offerte par Dumbledore chez Florian Fortarôm, la majesté de Gringotts, y compris la surprise lorsqu'avait été soulevé le problème de l'argent et que Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter car il se chargeait de ses frais... Tout avait été balayé par l'achat de sa baguette.

début du lien

_Kécile avait trouvé l__e magasin sombre __malgré__son __ouverture sur le chemin de Traverse et __une forte odeur de poussière l'avait prise à la gorge aussitôt la porte refermée__. Des centaines de boîtes __entassées__ le long des murs se __dégageaient__ une __évidente__énergie__, à __la fois étouffante et captivante__. __Tout contribuait à rendre cet_ _endroit un peu angoissant: de l'absence de source lumineuse digne de ce nom, en passant par le parquet grinçant, jusqu'au bois usé et terni du comptoir._

_Ollivanders était un homme sans âge. Sa peau fripee et son aspect un peu rabougri étaient démentis par la vivacité de ses yeux qui l'avaient fixée avec intérêt._

_Il lui avait posé d'étranges questions: depuis son défaut principal, en passant par son signe astrologique et ses matières favorites à son moment préféré de la journée._

_De la même manière qu'il avait été capable de citer les caractéristique de la baguette de Dumbledore en bois de cèdre et plume de phénix, il avait immédiatement reconnu l'ancienne baguette de Kécile: Bois d'orme et crin de sombral. Une de ses toutes premières réalisations qui avait mis longtemps avant de trouver sa propriétaire en 1970: Gwendoline Grunt. _

_Evidemment..._

_Il lui avait fait essayer plusieurs baguettes de compositions différentes, et Kécile n'en avait pas saisi la logique: bois d'aulne et ventricule de dragon, bois de cyprès et crin de licorne, saule et plume de pégase, noisetier et crin de centaure... _

_Mais aucune ne lui avait convenu. Ollivanders lui avait alors dit qu'elle était pleine de contradiction... Kécile l'avait regardé perplexe. Que pouvait donc justifier cette remarque? Il lui semblait que l'homme avait été capable de saisir sa nature très rapidement et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis que cherchait-il donc? Il attendait que la baguette jette un sort toute seule?_

_Elle l'avait compris cependant peu de temps après, alors qu'une nième baguette (bois d'amandier et plume de pégase)entre les mains, il avait fini par la fixer un air de profonde réflexion peint sur son visage ridé. _

_Il était reparti un nouvelle fois et Kécile et Dumbledoreavaient pu l'entendre fouiller frénétiquement avant de revenir avec une unique boîte._

_- J'ai fabriqué cette bagutte il y a presque 50 ans, avait-il expliqué en la sortant d'une boîte poussièreuse où s'accorchaient quelques toiles d'arraignées, lorsque j'expérimentais des assemblages inhabituels. Elle a fait partie d'un lot de quatre baguettes puissantes que j'ai fabriquées à partir d'un même ingrédient, avait-il ajouté en regardant Dumbledore. Toutes ont été vendues sauf celle-ci... trop... déstabilisante, trop contradictoire. Elle est en bois d'amandier et plume de phénix, 22,2 centimètres._

_Kécile avait su immédiatement que c'était celle-là qui lui convenait. Un jet d'étincelle en avait jaillit et la sensation de confort qui l'avait envahi ne trompait pas._

Kécile sortit sa nouvelle baguette de sa poche et caressa du doigt son bois lisse, à la jolie couleur marron clair légèrement doré, et aux fines nervures sombres. Elle l'avait immédiatement adoptée et ne l'aurait échangeé contre aucune autre.

Pourtant... cette baguette était reliée à une histoire qui semblait tout sauf anodine. L'échange qu'avait eu Dumbledore et Ollivanders dans le magasin, juste après que cette baguette l'ai choisie lui laissait un vague sentiment d'inquiétude... Un peu comme si elle avait été engagée dans une affaire dangereuse sans avoir pu donner son avis, et surtout sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

Elle observa Dumbledore qui avait ouvert une vitrine où reposait une pensine. Etait-il entrain d'y déposer le souvenir de sa conversation avec le vendeur?

_Lorsque les étincelles avaient jailli de sa baguette, Kécile avait vu Ollivanders la fixer avec un air ennuyé._

_- La quatrième a trouvé sa propriétaire, avait déclaré Dumbledore d'un ton grave._

_- Je n'aurais pas cru que cela arrive un jour, avait répondu Ollivanders en retirant la baguette des mains de Kécile. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Miss, avait-il ajouté les sourcils froncés en une mince ligne broussailleuse, mais dans l'univers fascinant des baguettes, rien n'arrive par hasard._

_Pourquoi donc avait-il cru que cette baguette était condamnée à rester éternellement dans une boîte poussiéreuse?_

_- Les trois autres baguettes ont eu ou auront leur mot à dire dans le destin de notre monde. La quatrième aussi. C'est la plus faible, mais aussi la plus surprenante des_ _quatre..._

_- Mr. Ollivanders, avait demandé soudain Dumbledore, cette baguette-ci a-t-elle une jumelle?_

_Le vieil homme secoua la tête._

_- Le phénomène des baguettes jumelles est rare et encore inexpliqué. Il ne suffit pas que deux coeurs soient identiques pour que deux baguettes soient jumelles: les essences d'arbres utilisées, la longueur, le calibre sont les autres critères à prendre en compte, mais il y a aussi le moment, le temps, le processus de fabrication et une foule d'autres paramètres encore mal maîtrisés._

_Dumbledore avait hoché la tête visiblement soulagé._

Faible mais surprenante. Liée à trois autres baguette. Kécile espérait que Dumbledore allait pouvoir l'éclairer.

Le vieil homme se rassit enfin. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Kécile lui trouva un regard particulièrement vif.

Pour sa part, songeait le directeur de l'école, ce n'était pas la destinée de ces quatre baguettes qui l'intriguait. Non, en soit, que cette dernière baguette se retrouve entre les mains de Kécile n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui l'intriguait en revanche, c'était plutôt l'ancienne propriétaire de la baguette en bois d'orme et crin de sombral. Une baguette si proche de la baguette de sureau... Une composition apparemment idéale pour la nécromancienne qu'était Gwendoline Grunt. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Ollivanders, une baguette lunatique et puissante, inadaptée entre les mains d'une sorcière en formation. Pourquoi Voldmort avait-il donné cette baguette à sa fille? Comment l'avait-il récupéré? Et la question légitime qu'avait posé le vendeur à Kécile l'intriguait: était-elle la fille de Gwendoline Grunt? Avait-elle un lien avec celle qui avait probablement détenue entre ses mains le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort?

- Qui était ta mère? demanda-t-il alors à voix haute.

Kécile le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à cette question.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire? cracha-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Ta réaction lorsqu'Ollivanders t'a parlé de Gwendoline Grunt...

- Pourquoi attacher vous autant d'importance à Gwendoline Grunt? coupa Kécile avec agacement.

- Elle était très proche de Voldemort.

- Je le sais.

- Elle a également travaillé avec lui à des expériences qui sont aujourd'hui des barrières contre la mort pour ton père.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois sa fille?

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir honte.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Kécile hésita avant de dire en baissant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est ma mère.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien mais était sceptique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kécile (et Severus) se braquaient lorsqu'on abordait le sujet de Gwendoline Grunt. C'était terriblement frustrant...

Kécile détourna les pensées du vieil homme vers sa nouvelle baguette qui l'interrogeait beaucoup plus que la précédente.

- Ollivanders a décrit ma première baguette comme lunatique et puissante. Je suppose que ça peut plus ou moins me convenir comme description. Mais... Faible et surprenante? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baguette jumelle?

- Tu as sans doute besoin d'explications après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, reconnut Dumbledore. Mais ce que je vais te révéler à ce sujet ne devra pas sortir de ce bureau, Kécile. Pas même pour aller dans les cachots. Cela touche de près Voldemort.

Kécile se raidit. Son père revenait décidément toujours sur son chemin...

- Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, il existe quatre baguettes semblables par l'un de leurs composants: la plume de phénix. Ces plumes proviennent de Fumsec. Si Ollivanders a dit de ta baguette qu'elle est faible et surprenante, il a aussi dit qu'elle était déstabilisante et contradictoire. Ta baguette est la plus faible des quatre et tu es sans aucun doute la plus fragile des quatre sorciers. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en voyant son mouvement d'humeur, la plume de phénix reste malgré tout un vecteur puissant, cette faiblesse est donc toute relative. De plus, tu es aussi celle qui peut nous surprendre le plus, dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais. J'imagine que cela a son importance...

- A qui appartiennent les trois autres baguettes?

- Tu ne le devines pas?

Les plumes provenaient de Fumsec, réfléchit Kécile, et cela avait affaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux propriétaires étaient assez aisés à trouver.

- A vous?... A Voldemort?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- En 1936, peu de temps après que Fumsec m'ait rejoint, j'ai moi-même brisé ma baguette. Le lendemain, je trouvais 4 plumes sous le perchoir du phénix. J'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard, et je décidais de saisir l'occasion pour faire fabriquer une baguette sur mesure. Ollivanders était encore jeune à l'époque, mais prometteur. Je suis allé le voir et lui ai donné les 4 plumes pour qu'il m'en face la baguette parfaite. Il a toujours été extraordinairement doué pour saisir la nature des gens. Je me souviens qu'il m'a fait essayer une bonne dizaine de baguettes, a gardé l'ancienne et m'a posé plusieurs questions avant de me dire de revenir dans un mois. Un mois plus tard, une baguette était prête et c'était pour moi la baguette parfaite. Je lui ai laissé en remerciement les trois autres plumes de Fumsec. Il a utilisé deux d'entre elles pour faire deux baguettes à la puissance identique, mais aux caractères bien différents. Coup de génie, ou coup de chance, il s'est avéré que ces deux baguettes sont jumelles. C'est à dire qu'elle possède exactement les même propriétés. L'une a trouvé a été acheté par Tom Jedusor en 1957. L'autre a été vendue plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard. Et elle croisera certainement le chemin de sa jumelle. Qu'arrivera-t-il alors... Peut-être que l'avenir du monde sorcier se jouera à ce moment là...

- Qui possède cette baguette?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

- Ollivanders a fabriqué avec la dernière plume la quatrième baguette que tu possèdes. Il est étrange de voir comment ces quatre baguettes fabriquées presque en même temps, semblaient à peine terminées déjà destinées à un sorcier en particulier, et amenées par la force des choses à se rencontrer, se côtoyer, s'allier et s'affronter...

Kécile commença alors à prendre la mesure de ce que signifiait posséder cette baguette. Elle se rangeait à l'avis d'Ollivanders, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'avec les baguettes, rien n'arrivait au hasard, et cela arrivait même avec une ironie grinçante! Une boule d'angoisse naquit au creux de son estomac.

Fumsec surgit alors de nul part dans un flamboyment de plumes et se posa sur son perchoir avec son habituel trille mélodieux. Kécile l'avait déjà vu revenir ainsi de vadrouille, mais cette fois-là, l'oiseau la fixa intensément. Puis, il s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Elle tendit la main pour caresser le plumage soyeux.

- Vous croyez qu'il l'a senti? demanda Kécile au directeur.

- Très certainement, répondit le vieil homme. Et si j'en juge par sa réaction, il a plutôt l'air d'être d'accord, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kécile eut un reniflement dubitatif.

- Merci, Fumsec, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'oiseau. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que je ne suis pas d'accord... J'essaie désespérément de m'éloigner de la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais m'y voilà ramenée de force...

- Que tu le veuille ou non, tu seras amenée à croiser de nouveau sa route. Cependant, posséder cette baguette ne te prédispose pas à être dans un camp plutôt qu'un autre. Ce sera à toi de choisir...

* * *

La musique est de Berg (1885-1935) compositeur allemand qui a su écrire de très belles choses durant sa jeunesse. Il s'agit d'un lied tiré des Sieben Frühe Lieder. Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez écouter les autres, mais après dirigez vous plutôt vers Richard Strauss. Le reste de la composition vocale de Berg est... comment dire... spéciale!

Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui se passe à Paris et avec des moldus! Sans doute un petit brin de nostalgie, puisque je suis en Angleterre pour 2 mois...

A bientôt!


	50. Chapter 49: Paris

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Diverses précision s'imposent pour ce chapitre.**

**Vous savez que je ne respecte pas les dates de Rowling. Dans mon histoire, Dumbledore n'est pas si vieux que cela, sinon d'autres éléments ne seraient pas crédibles, de la même manière que Voldemort n'est pas né dans les années 20 mais en 1946. J'espère que ces changements ne vous pertubent pas trop.**

**Vous savez aussi que dans cette histoire je créée une famille à Dumbledore qui est mon personnage préféré. Vous avez déjà entendu parlé de sa femme Camille, de sa fille Ludivine, de sa belle soeur Valérie, (je ne crois pas que vous ayez encore entendu parler du beau frère, mais il est là...)de ses beauc parents Madeleine et Robert et de la fameuse grand-mère de Camille, Erlésie.**

**Malgré tout, je garde le fait que Dumbledore a été amoureux de Grindelwald et homosexuel. Vous aurez ici les premières explications de la relation un peu particulière qui le lit à sa futur femme.**

**Deux liens ****à écouter quan****d indiqué durant ce chapitre. Le deuxième est indispensable.**

**Toujours sur youtube**

**Lien 1 **.com/watch?v=eeTrWlVEf-0

**Lien 2** .com/watch?v=xPfiKWp3u4w&feature=related

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXIX : Paris**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kécile était roulée en boule dans un fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore ( et Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain plaisir à la voir si familière, comme si toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait vécues étaient vraiment derrière elle.), le directeur l'avertit qu'ils allaient partir le lendemain pour la France.

- Comment ? Par cheminette ?

- Par divers moyens répondit-il en s'asseyant face à elle. Suffisamment nombreux et indirects pour que d'éventuels mangemorts poursuivant ta trace ne puissent nous suivre.

- Vous croyez qu'ils le feront ?Demanda-t-elle subitement inquiète.

- J'en doute, mais je préfère être prudent. Maintenant que Severus a trahi de manière évidente Voldemort, nous ne prendrons pas de risques, car il se peut que sa vindicte soit ravivée. Nous commencerons par nous rendre aux trois balais pour prendre une cheminée sur le chemin de traverse. Nous passerons par Gringotts, puis par la hall aux poudres pour un petit village sur la côte est. De là, nous pourrons transplaner tranquillement pour Douvres sur la rive nord de la France. Nous pourrons alors prendre la poudre de cheminette pour Paris.

- Il y a un quartier sorcier à Paris ?

- Bien sûr. Nous y ferons un tour. Je vais passer au moins trois jours en congrès, tu seras donc livrée à toi-même. Cependant dans ces moments là, je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas trop dans ce quartier. On ne sait jamais si quelque mangemort n'y sera pas en vacances... te reconnaîtrait et voudrait faire du zèle.

- Mais dans ce cas, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? S'exclama Kécile.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que tu t'ennuieras pour autant : Tu pourras visiter la ville.

- Vous voulez dire... la ville moldue ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. Suffisamment pour t'occuper durant trois jours.

- Mais je n'ai rien à faire de la ville moldue ! S'indigna Kécile

- Et bien dans ce cas tu peux rester ici avec Rusard... répondit Dumbledore en la fixant intensément.

Kécile soutint son regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Si tu souhaites toujours venir avec moi, ta valise doit être prête ce soir, car nous partirons tôt. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas à prendre les livres que tu souhaites ici pour t'occuper durant mon absence. Mes appartements seront fermés.

Que faisait-elle ? Devait-elle accepter de côtoyer les moldues pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu hors de l'école et passer du temps avec le directeur, ou devait-elle camper sur ses positions au risque de s'ennuyer ? Dumbledore lui laissait le choix. Kécile savait pertinemment ce qu'il préférait qu'elle décide. Mais pour elle était-ce plus important de rester fidèle à son mépris des moldus ou d'être avec Dumbledore quitte à supporter certaines de ces lubies ?

« Il ne m'en voudra pas si je ne viens pas, songea-t-elle » Non, il ne lui en voudrait pas mais elle ne serait pas avec lui...

Le lendemain, Kécile partit donc avec Dumbledore pour Paris et ses moldus.

Après bien des détours, qui commençaient à donner le tourni, ils finirent par débarquer sur la place escamotable à Paris, dans une foule aussi dense que celle du chemin de traverse. Ils commencèrent par s'arrêter prendre un petit déjeuner à la Brioche Beurrée * avec des viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four. Puis Dumbledore voulut passer à la banque pour changer quelques gallions en euros.

- En quoi ? Dit Kécile

- Euos, la monnaie utilisée par les moldus en France et dans bon nombre de pays d'Europe.

- Mais... pour quoi faire, des euros ?

- Pour que tu puisses agir comme librement dans le Paris moldu sans avoir à utiliser la magie. Tu ne dois surtout pas te faire remarquer.

Ils prirent ensuite une petite rue sans issue. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte cochère qui se trouvait tout au fond. Son bois semblait vermoulu par endroit et les gonds grincèrent avec protestation.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda Kécile

- Bienvenu dans le Paris Moldu !

En effet, Kécile put découvrir que la porte ne donnait pas sur une cour ou sur l'intérieur d'un immeuble comme elle l'avait pensé, mais sur une étroite ruelle, une église d'un côté, un mur de brique décrépi de l'autre. Quelques pas plus loin, la ruelle débouchait sur l'animation d'un quartier où s'étalaient petits magasins à l'allure parfois miteuse, mais toujours bigarrés, une foule de passants en shorts, jupes et parfois tenues plus osées allant et venant avec force bruits et conversations au milieu des odeurs de hots dogs et de crêpes, une glace ou un sandwich à la main.

- Nous sommes ici dans le quartier des Halles, l'un de plus grands regroupements de magasins de Paris. Ce que tu vois n'en ai qu'un infime partie. La moitié se trouve sous terre.

- Sous terre ? Interrogea Kécile. Ils se cachent ?

- Non ! S'exclama Dumbledore en riant. Pas du tout. Les grandes enseignes se trouvent aux portes du métro. C'est ce qu'on appelle un centre commercial.

- Vous voulez que je fasse les magasins pendant votre absence ? Demanda Kécile avec une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

- Si tu le souhaites ! Cependant ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici. Il existe plusieurs portes pour quitter la place escamotable. Celle-ci est la plus proche de ce qui sera notre point de rendez-vous ce soir. Le châtelet, que tu aperçois là-bas, est aussi une grande plate forme de changement pour le métro. Tu auras certainement à passer par là. Suis moi, maintenant.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes dans les rues pavées du quartier des halles, avant que Kécile ne demande en désignant un bâtiment devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

- C'est le musée Beaubourg. Un des plus grands centres d'art moderne de Paris. C'est très intéressant, je t'assure.

- Je vous crois sur parole...

- Dans tous les cas, cela pourra t'être un excellent point de repère si tu es perdue.

- Ça c'est certain, on ne peut pas le manquer. Mais je connais des moyens plus efficaces si je suis perdue... fit-elle remarquer avec un petit air supérieur.

- Non, Kécile ! Pas de magie ici, à moins d'un réel et grave danger.

Kécile prit une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça.

- Nous voici arrivés à notre point de rendez-vous, dit quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une grande avenue. Voici l'hôtel de ville, fit-il en désignant un grand bâtiment blanc qui trônait au milieu d'une grande place. Nous nous retrouverons ici ce soir à 19 h. Je ne suis pas loin, poursuivit-il en désignant une tour qui se dressait un peu plus loin. La tour Saint-Jacques. L'entrée du Congrès est là-bas. Nous avons d'ailleurs quelques problèmes avec les moldus qui s'obstinent à y faire des travaux.

- Et les sortilèges repousse-moldus ?

- Le ministre français de la magie s'y est opposé. Nous sommes en plein cœur de la ville sur un monument qui leur appartient. Le métro est tout proche, finit-il en désignant un panneau. Tu peux y prendre la ligne 1, qui est une bonne ligne touristique.

Il lui donna quelques conseils sur les meilleurs endroits où s'arrêter. Puis l'abandonna à son sort.

Kécile descendit les marches menant au métro avec appréhension. Elle commença par acheter non sans mal son billet, se trompant dans l'argent qui n'avait décidément rien à voir avec des gallions ou de mornilles. Elle suivit ensuite le mouvement général qui se dirigeait vers un abominable engin en fer. Observant avec perplexité ce que les moldus faisaient, elle tenta de les imiter en faisant avaler à la machine de fer son ticket. Mais elle dut essayer de l'introduire dans tous les sens avant de trouver le bon. La machine avala son ticket et le ressortit. Mais rien ne se passa. Les barres de fer ne tournèrent pas sur elles même comme elles avaient fait pour les autres usagers. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devait les pousser, c'était trop tard, elles s'étaient bloquées. Pestant et râlant, elle dut retourner au guichet pour demander au bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière, et qui parlait aussi bien anglais qu'elle français, de lui ouvrir.

Finalement, après s'être bien débattue, décidée à haïr pour le reste de ses jours les moldus et toutes leurs stupides inventions, elle atterrit sur le quai du métro, priant Merlin pour ne pas se tromper de direction, se faisant l'impression d'un botruc qu'on enfermait dans une boîte.

Coup de chance ou de génie, elle prit bien la direction de « La défense, Grande Arche » et put descendre comme il fallait à la station Charles de Gaulle- Etoile , les oreilles bourdonnantes du raffut que faisait ce train des enfers.

Lien 1

Elle ne put pas manquer l'arc de triomphe dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la bonne direction pour descendre la fameuse avenue de Champs-Elysées. Elle apprécia quelque peu la largeur de l'avenue et sa vue dégagée au loin, puis se sentit brusquement désemparée devant ce monde qui s'ouvrait à elle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait décidément préféré que Dumbledore soit avec elle. Cela aurait été plus drôle.

Le bruit des klaxons et des moteurs rugissants lui donnait mal à la tête et elle se sentit vite étouffée par les odeurs de gazole. Elle tenta d'y échapper en se rapprochant des devantures des magasins qui semblaient attirer la foule. Finalement, elle trouva bien plus intéressant d'observer la population et leurs activités que les magasins de luxe dont les enseignes ne lui parlaient absolument pas. La plupart des moldus étaient armés d'appareils photos et s'immortalisaient devant certains magasins ou pire, au beau milieu de l'avenue avec pour arrière-plan le flot incessant des voitures. Les trottoirs immenses de l'avenue étaient presque aussi bondés que l'étroit chemin de traverse. Un bon nombre de gens avançaient à une vitesse d'escargot, d'autres bousculaient allègrement ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage...

Kécile percevait dans le flot de conversations une variété incroyable de langages. Les Champs-Elysées semblaient être un lieu très prisé des touristes étrangers... « OK, Kécile... songea-t-elle avec ironie. Et qu'es-tu exactement entrain de faire ? »

Elle observa avec perplexité des moldus faire la queue devant une immense enseigne dorée « Louis Vuiton » pour entrer dans ce magasin où il n'y avait … rien. Ou du moins pas grand chose. Dans la vitrine de ce magasin, les grandes roues de plastiques sur lesquelles étaient perchées de mannequins squelettiques ne lui représentaient définitivement rien.

Elle s'arrêta choquée sur le trottoir d'en face en voyant une image agrandie d'une femme quasi nue vêtue de plumes roses immenses (et immondes). Elle finit par détourner le regard en secouant la tête. La pudeur n'était décidément pas la préoccupation première des moldus. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, c'est vrai, auprès de certains, ou plus particulièrement de certaines d'entre elles, croisées dans le métro. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant la variété de mode d'habillement de ces moldus. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas de l'imagination que pour les machines infernales...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la quincaillerie vendue par bon nombre de petits magasins, mais fut en revanche amusée par les vendeurs à la sauvette qui avaient étalés leurs draps au sol et qui, comme à un signal, replièrent toute leur quincaillerie aussi vite qu'avec un coup de baguette magique, la jetèrent sur l'épaule et s'enfuirent en courant dans les rues transversales. Tout comme elle, les passants les regardèrent détaler à toutes jambes en riant.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme en short et casquette blancs l'interpella et lui demanda dans un anglais approximatif si elle pouvait les prendre en photos lui et sa femme. Décontenancée, Kécile se laissa fourrer un appareil argenté entre les mains, tandis que le bonhomme lui disait : « Le zoom est ici, le flash est désactivé, vous appuyez là pour faire la mise au point. Si vous pouvez en faire plusieurs, ce serait sympa. C'est l'avantage du numérique. »

Kécile n'avait aucun idée de pourquoi les chiffres étaient un avantage, ni de quelle mise au point, il voulait faire ou qu'elle fasse, et ignorait totalement ce qu'était un flash et un zoom. Elle rendit l'outil infernal au touriste en s'excusant et s'enfuit, profitant du passage d'un feu au vert pour passer sur l'autre trottoir...

Suivant les conseils de Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta acheter des macarons chez un certain Ladurée. Puis elle poursuivit sa descente des Champs-Elysées jusqu'à une immense place pour y reprendre le métro.

Toujours sur les conseils de Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta à la station Saint-Paul. Elle connaissait vaguement, du moins de l'extérieur, la cathédrale Saint-Paul de Londres. Elle chercha un moment du regard celle de Paris, avant de voir une simple église qui n'avait rien à voir avec son homonyme londonien. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de flâner au petit bonheur la chance dans le quartier. « Tu pourras y trouver des boutiques vraiment typiques, de livres, de nourriture française, il y a aussi le musée de Paris dans le coin. Je crois que le musée des archives françaises y est aussi... Je me suis toujours dit qu'il fallait que je prenne le temps d'y aller. Ah ! Et puisque tu sembles aimer les glaces, arrête toi chez Bertillon si tu passes devant. Ils en font d'excellentes, très réputées. Certains disent même que ce sont les meilleures de Paris. »

Le quartier était assez calme dès qu'on s'enfonçait dans les petites rues, les commerces n'étaient pas grouillant de clients aux bras déjà chargés de sac, et il n'y avait pas une marée humaine sur les trottoirs qui empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit des vitrines sans batailler. Elle put ainsi davantage profiter de la promenade. Finalement, elle entra dans un magasin qui ressemblait vaguement à un hangar, empli de livre du sol au plafond. Cela sentait un peu la poussière, mais l'ambiance était plutôt agréable. Elle fouilla un moment dans les livres, mais ils étaient tous ou presque en français. Elle se rabattit sur des livres d'images : les uns d'animaux sur lesquels elle ne s'attarda guère, d'autres sur de magnifiques paysages, (elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment les moldus avaient pu prendre de telles photos), d'autres encore sur de grandioses monuments. Elle reconnut entre autres les pyramides, la tour de Pise, le Parthénon... constructions dues à des sorciers mais faisant depuis des siècles partie du patrimoine modlu.

L'après- midi passa lentement, avec une glace Bertillon, une visite plutôt sinistre au musée de la Shoah (elle était tombée dessus plutôt par hasard et y était allée car s'était un terme qu'elle avait déjà lu dans un des bouquins de Dumbledore). Elle décida de retourner tranquillement à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville qui ne devait pas être loin. Elle ne prévit cependant pas que son sens de l'orientation était un peu émoussé dans cette grande ville. Il lui fallut demander plusieurs fois son chemin. La plupart des gens ne parlaient pas suffisamment bien anglais pour qu'elle comprenne leurs explications, et les autres étaient pour la plupart des touristes qui n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Elle dut entrer deux fois dans des magasins où on la regarda bizarrement. Elle se dit d'abord que ça devait se voir qu'elle n'était pas moldue. Avant qu'une pharmacienne lui demande si elle était toute seule...

Arrivée en avance au point de rendez-vous, elle décida de s'asseoir dans un parc qui entourait la tour Saint-Jacques. Elle espérait ainsi apercevoir Dumbledore à la sortie de son colloque. S'ennuyant un peu sur son banc, elle observa donc les pigeons s'amasser en nombre autour d'une femme qui leur jetait du pain.

Finalement, elle aperçut un homme à long par-dessus (malgré la chaleur de juillet) qui sentait le sorcier à plein nez surgir de derrière l'un des piliers de la tour, et s'avancer dans le parc avant de retourner dans les rues de Paris. Il fut rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres. De toute évidence, le colloque était achevé. Dumbledore arriva à son tour, encore moins discret que les autres avec sa longue barbe blanche, et sourit en la voyant.

(Fin du lien 1)

Il lui demanda commet s'était passée sa journée.

- Les moldus sont tordus...

- C'est là ta conclusion de la journée ? S'exclama le vieil homme en riant.

- Certainement.

- Fort bien, mais est-ce que ça t'a amusé, au moins ?

Kécile lui jeta un regard noir.

- Comment voulez-vous que je trouve cela amusant quand je suis la première à en subir les conséquence ?

Dumbledore insistant, elle lui raconta ses déboires et sa première incursion dans le monde des moldus, tandis que Dumbledore la guidait dans les rues le long de la seine.

- Où allons-nous ? finit-elle par demander.

- Nous nous rendons chez un de mes plus anciens amis qui vit à Paris depuis près de quarante ans dans un hôtel particulier moldu. Tu verras, c'est un hôte charmant.

- Et tout charmant qu'il soit, professeur, ne va-t-il pas se poser des questions à mon sujet ?

- Il sait déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir à ton sujet.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kécile avec méfiance. Que lui avez-vous raconté ?

- La vérité.

Dumbledore savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à sa protégée. La réaction de Kécile ne le surprit guère.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle ironiquement. Autant pour l'incognito. Coucou ! La fille de Voldemort débarque en France. Vous voudrez bien lui offrir l'hospitalité ? Vous lui avez aussi raconté mon meurtre et ma tentative pour vous assassiner, ou vous avez gardez le meilleur pour plus tard ?

- Cela fait partie de ta vie privée, et Henri n'a aucun besoin de savoir cela.

Kécile secoua la tête dans une réplique assez réussie de Severus lorsqu'il considérait que son mentor était un cas désespéré.

- Laisse moi te dire deux mots de ces amis. Henri Praslin était le meilleur ami de ma femme Camille, à l'école Beauxbâtons, et ils sont toujours restés proches. Il était d'ailleurs son témoin de mariage... Sa femme, Martine, est une moldue. Ils travaillaient tous deux dans la conservation historique.

- Une moldue ? C'est pour ça qu'il vit dans un quartier moldu ?

- Entre autre. Mais tu constateras que Henri vit principalement à la manière de sa femme. Quant à Martine, c'est une femme très bien conservée pour son âge...

- C'est vous qui dites ça ! Ricana Kécile

- Les moldus n'ont généralement pas notre longévité.

- Je peux vous poser un question, professeur ? Une question que des tas de gens se posent...

- Dis toujours... répondit Dumbledore, ayant une bonne idée de ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je suis né en 1908. Nous sommes arrivés.

Il sonna à la porte cochère d'un imposant hôtel. Un homme grisonnant à barbichette plus sel que poivre vint leur ouvrir. Il avait des yeux vifs, un maintien droit... et un accent épouvantable.

- Dumbledore ! Entrez ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Je suppose que vous êtes Kécile ? Appelez-moi Henri. Ma femme et moi vous attendions. Martine a préparé un de ses repas dont elle a le secret, tu sais Albus ?

- Fameux ! Voilà qui va m'aider à digérer le colloque d'aujourd'hui.

Kécile suivit les deux hommes qui discutaient déjà en français, probablement politique et administration. Ils traversèrent une cour de gravier où était garée une voiture et atteignirent une porte vitrée qui menait au hall de l'immeuble de trois étages en pierre de taille. Il semblait bien que tout cela appartenait aux Praslin. A peine la porte franchie, Kécile eut l'impression d'entrer dans un véritable musée. Tableaux, sculptures, tapisseries, meubles luxueux... un intérieur plus riche encore que celui du manoir Malfoy, c'était dire !

Une petite femme aux cheveux blancs vêtue élégamment dans un style un peu vieillot vint les saluer.

- Mon cher Albus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait si longtemps... Votre compagnie nous a manqué. Savez-vous que les hiboux de Poudlard ne vous remplacent pas ? Fit-elle remarquer dans un anglais tout à fait correct.

- Ma chère Martine, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante.

- Et vous, vous êtes toujours un horrible flatteur. Henri, sers donc l'apéritif tandis que je vais chercher à boire.

La dénommée Martine ne semblait décidément pas embarrassée de voir débarquer chez elle deux sorciers supplémentaires. Très rapidement, elle tenta d'ouvrir la conversation avec Kécile qui n'avait pourtant aucune envie de discuter avec la moldue. Un regard d'avertissement de Dumbledore la retint cependant de se montrer impolie. Finalement, à son grand agacement, la conversation roula sur sa petite personne qui aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie... Mme Praslin était simplement curieuse de discuter avec une jeune sorcière, mais M. Praslin ne cachait pas être intrigué par cette fille de Voldemort.

Il fallait en convenir, et Kécile ignorait s'il s'agissait là de cuisine moldue ou non, mais le repas était excellent. Digne de Poudlard avec des mets inconnus : des asperges, du magret de canard au miel, un plateau de fromage à laisser rêveur, et un saint honoré si gigantesque que malgré leur gourmandise, et la passion toute nouvelle que Kécile venait de se découvrir pour la Chantilly, ils ne parvinrent pas à finir.

On passa ensuite dans le salon. La nuit était tombée et la lumière tamisée donnait un aspect chaleureux aux couleurs chaudes des tableaux et du parquet sombre impeccablement ciré. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un piano marqueté.

- Il est toujours là ! S'exclama Dumbledore tandis que Kécile s'asseyait avec précaution sur une causeuse Louis XV au milieu de coussins de soie. Ne devais-tu pas le changer, Henri ?

- Ecoute, c'était vraiment une pitié, répondit celui-ci Je l'ai fait refaire entièrement. Il n' a plus du tout le même son qu'avant, mais au moins l'extérieur nous reste identique au passé. Allez, Albus, sors ta flûte.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas y échapper, non ? Je sais que tu l'as amenée. Sinon, tu devras retourner la chercher !s'exclama Martine.

Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin en faisant apparaître leurs bagages. Il en extirpa un étui noir tandis qu'Henri envoyait le reste à l'étage d'un coup de baguette. Kécile avait vite remarqué qu'il n' utilisait la magie que pour s'éviter des efforts inutiles à leur âge.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas sortie... souligna Dumbledore en montant sa flûte

- Il y a des morceaux qui ne s'oublient pas...

- Jouez donc la Cantilène... demanda Martine

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit un court instant, puis il acquiesça. Henri fouilla dans une pile de partitions. Dumbledore ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la sienne.

- Installe-toi ma chérie, fit la vieille femme à l'attention de Kécile. Je suis sure que tu ne savais même pas qu'Albus joue de la flûte ?

- Non, en effet.

- Je crois qu'il ne joue guère à Poudlard. Mais ici la musique de chambre est un peu une institution.

- Vous faîtes de la musique, vous aussi ?

- Oui, du violoncelle. Quant à Camille... tu sais qui est Camille, bien sûr ?

Kécile acquiesça.

- Camille jouait aussi du piano. Auparavant, Henri faisait surtout de la clarinette quand on se retrouvait tous ensemble. Mais depuis sa mort, il a pris sa place.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de son oreille et lui souffla :

- C'était l'un de leurs morceaux favoris...

Lien 2

Lorsqu'il porta sa flûte à ses lèvres, avant même que les premières notes ne résonnent, Dumbledore se sentit envahit par une vague de nostalgie. Ce n'était plus Henri au piano, mais sa douce Camille, et les nombreuses fois où ils avaient joué cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais joué ce morceau avec Ludivine, peut-être parce que c'était trop douloureux pour eux deux.

La musique avait été l'une de leur première passion commune. Camille s'était même servie d'elle pour les rapprocher, elle le lui avait avoué plus tard. Depuis, elle était resté le ciment de leur couple quoi qu'il arrive... dans les moments de bonheur, c'était un moyen de communion, dans les moments difficiles, elle les soulageait de leur peine, et dans les moment de désaccord, c'était un moyen d'être ensemble sans les mots et de réfléchir chacun calmement...

Kécile avait écouté bouche bée les premières notes s'élever dans l'intimité du petit salon. C'était pratiquement la première fois qu'elle entendait de la musique, et rien ne lui semblait aussi beau, ni aussi triste et aussi profondément mélancolique. Elle avait la sensation que toutes les personnes présentes étaient à présent reliées comme par un filin invisible du cœur des uns à l'esprit des autres.

Elle ignorait que Dumbledore jouât de la flûte, même si elle savait (grâce aux cartes chocogrenouilles de Ron) qu'une de ses passions étaient la musique de chambre.

Elle avait à présent l'image d'un autre homme devant ses yeux : moins impressionnant, plus humain, son visage laissant tomber la profonde sagesse pour quelque chose de plus vulnérable. Dumbledore ne pouvait peut-être pas lui ouvrir les portes de sa maison, mais en la laissant assister à un moment aussi intime, il lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de la famille et elle s'en sentait toute chamboulée.

Elle n'avait jamais connu de tels moments d'intimités, simples et doux, sans artifices, ni auprès des Malfoy, ni auprès de Voldemort. Et elle réalisa soudain, qu'importait peu que Martine soit moldue ou non, c'était un instant qu'elle pouvait partager avec les autres.

Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle avait un envie de pleurer : était-ce à cause de la musique uniquement, était-ce à cause de l'évidente émotion de Dumbledore, était-ce à cause de la communion inédite qu'elle ressentait, était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans sa dure enfance d'apprentie mangemorte un moment aussi calme et doux à la fois?

« Pourquoi ais-je autant de mal à me détacher de l'influence de mon père? Se demanda-t-elle. Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de lui en 11 ans que je ne le suis en moins de deux avec Dumbledore. Je ne devrais être rien de plus qu'une élève pour lui et je n'ai jamais reçu autant de considération et d'attention, alors que je suis le fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'ai jamais été guère plus qu'un pion pour lui! Celui dont je dois écouter les conseils, c'est Dumbledore.

Kécile, il est grandement temps de faire ce qu'il souhaite depuis un moment: laisser aux oubliettes les avis de ton père. Fini! Il est loin, tu es protégée, tu peux embrasser des moldus qu'il ne pourra rien y faire et n'en saura probablement rien. »

_« Je t'aime, Albus._

_Je fermai les yeux. Je craignais tellement qu'elle finisse par prononcer ces mots._

_- Je le sais... murmurais-je. Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es trop jeune._

_- Pourquoi ? Pour aimer ? Il me semble au contraire qu'à 19 ans, c'est l'âge idéal._

_Et j'entendais le sourire dans sa voix._

_- Bien, je vais m'exprimer autrement, fis-je en rouvrant les yeux. Je suis trop vieux._

_- Comment ça ! Tu es en pleine force de l'âge !_

_- Camille, je t'en prie, cesse de faire l'enfant. Ça ne te ressemble pas. J'ai 17 ans de plus que toi._

_- Tu ne pourrais même pas être mon père, l'excuse n'est donc pas valable._

_- C'est la seule que j'ai pourtant._

_- Tu mens._

_Je la fixais avec ahurissement._

_- Tu mens, Albus, comme tu mens à notre famille, comme tu te mens à toi-même. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ces 17 malheureuses années qui nous séparent. _

_Je ne trouvais rien à répondre._

_- Crois-tu que je sois naïve, Albus ? Tu as beau aimer notre famille, tu as beau avoir quelque attachement, même profond pour moi, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu restes constamment ici depuis presque deux ans._

_- Explique moi comment nous en sommes venus à parler de ton amour à ma présence au Clos-La-Rive._

_- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul responsable, Albus! Un seul et tu le sais. Dis son nom!_

_Je restais tétanisé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?_

_- Dis- le, Albus! Dis le pour me prouver qu'il ne régit pas jusqu'aux moindres aspects de ton existence!_

_- C'est faux, Camille._

_- Cela fait combien d'années, Albus? 18 ans? Ne peux-tu enfin t'avouer l'influence qu'il a sur toi? _

_Elle revint auprès de moi, et je sentis ses bras passer autour de mes épaules._

_- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, parce que tu l'as aimé, lui._

_- Je..._

_Elle me fit taire d'un signe de tête._

_- Ne le démens pas, Albus. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir si tu l'aimes encore. Mais je veux savoir si tes sentiments continueront longtemps encore à t'empêcher de l'affronter._

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de l'affronter._

_- Si tu ne le fais pas , qui d'autre? Tu dois le faire. Pour la communauté sorcière parce que tu es le seul assez puissant. Pour toi, pour te débarrasser de son influence. Tu parles de la guerre des moldus, mais jamais de celle des sorciers. Tu fuies Gellert! Il y a deux ans, lorsque je t'ai demandé de faire ce fameux tour de l'Europe dont tu me parlais quand j'étais plus jeune, tu as dit non. Pourquoi? A cause de lui. Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait toi-même après la mort d'Ariana? A cause de Gellert, encore. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça, Camille ?_

_-J'étais de plus en plus ahuri par tout ce qu'elle avait deviné à mon sujet._

_- Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui connaisse Bathilda ?_

_- Erlésie... Je suis sûr que c'est Erlésie qui t'en as parlé! avais-je compris atterré. _

_- Elle pense qu'on doit te sortir de cette coquille, Albus, qui ne date pas du début de la guerre. Professeur à 24 ans? Toi qui aime par dessus tout l'aventure et la découverte? Albus regarde- moi en face, et ose me dire que ce n'est pas Gellert qui a dicté ton choix._

_Elle se planta devant moi et je ne pus soutenir son regard._

_- Si..._

_J'avais enfin reconnu pour la première fois de ma vie, l'influence honteuse qu'avait gardé sur moi Gellert Grindelwald durant presque 20 ans._

_- Il y a des erreurs que..._

_Je ne pus pas aller plus loin. J'avais soudain peur de ce qu'elle allait penser de moi en apprenant comment Gellert et moi avions été liés. Si elle acceptait l'idée que je sois homosexuel sans sourciller, malgré ses sentiments, que dirait-elle en revanche lorsqu'elle comprendrait que j'étais en partie lié aux terribles événements qui avaient lieu actuellement ? _

_Mais Camille sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander davantage d'aveux ce jour-là._

_Nous finîmes la journée dans le salon de musique et j'eus la sensation qu'elle me disait qu'elle serait là pour m'aider à affronter mon démon. _

* * *

Séjour en France signifiait forcément musique française.

Il s'agissait pour le premier lien du deuxième mouvement, Divertissement du sextuor pour piano, flûte, hautbois, clarinette, basson et cor de Poulenc. (1899- 1963).

Le deuxième lien était la célèbre Cantilena, deuxième mouvement de la sonate pour flûte. A la base, j'avais dans l'idée qu'après leur discussion, Camille et Dumbledore jouent ce morceau ensemble. Sauf que prise d'un furieux doute, je suis allée jetter un coup d'oeil sur internet: cette conversation a lieu en 1944, hors la sonate n'a été composée par Poulenc qu'en 1957. Cela n'était donc pas possible.

Quant au choix de l'interpétation, je suis consciente que l'enregistrement qu'il y a quelques faiblesses de justesse au début, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé dans un tempo qui me semble adéquate avec le caractère de la pièce.

Le chaitre 50 et 51 sont prêts, je travaille actuellement sur le 52! L'Angleterre m'est vraiment profitable!

J'attends donc vos commentaires avec impatience et à vendredi prochain!


	51. Chapter 50: Il n'y a que les hiboux qui

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un chapitre plus tôt que prévu!

1ère raison: Il est plus court que les autres

2ème raison: Je suis entrain de rédiger le chapitre 54, donc j'ai de l'avance, pour une fois!

3ème raison: Je vais voir le dernier Harry Potter! On va dire que c'est pour fêter ça!

Chapitre 50, s'il vous plaît, ça commence à compter! On approche aussi petit à petit de la moitié de l'histoire. Et de la cinquième partie!

Je propose beaucoup de liens musicaux dans ce chapitre: honneur à Chopin. Ils renforcent l'ambiance, mais si ça vous enquiquine de régulièrement devoir mettre les liens, vous pouvez vous en passer. C'est just un délire de ma part.

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXX : Il n'y a que les hiboux qui ne sont pas en vacances.**

.com/watch?v=ymVOA22YHEY&feature=related

_Chère Kécile,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ne t'ennuies-tu pas trop toute seule à Poudlard?_

_Pour ma part, j'ai passé une semaine chez ma tante Amelia (on a d'ailleurs parlé de toi) puis, comme prévu, mes parents m'ont emmené en Espagne._

_Tu sais, chaque été, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, ils m'emmènent découvrir un pays d'Europe :_

_La première année, c'était l'Irlande, ensuite ça a été la France, l'an prochain, on parle de l'Allemagne ou de l'Italie..._

_L'Espagne est un pays superbe et tellement différent de nous ! Il fait une chaleur incroyable, il pleut rarement et le temps n'est pas aussi changeant que chez nous... Les gens sont extrêmement accueillants et chaleureux. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que Grenade et Cordoue. Tu verrais leur architecture ! C'est tellement oriental: coloré et gai comme dans un conte des mille et une nuits. Rien de comparable à chez nous. En tout cas, j'adore !_

_Nous allons visiter pleins d'autres villes : Séville, Barcelone, Madrid, Tolède, Pampelune..._

_Sinon, nous vivons beaucoup à la mode moldue, et c'est assez amusant. La communauté sorcière n'est pas très importante, surtout dans le sud. Il y a une école, Nievadura, mais au nord, dans le massif du Vignemale. On passera peut-être y jeter un coup d'oeil._

_Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances,_

_Très amicalement,_

_Susan_

.com/watch?v=8fK8SqKs1Jg&feature=related

_Bonjour Susan,_

_Je vois que tu passes des vacances chargées._

_Pour ma part, le professeur Dumbledore m'a emmené à Paris cette semaine. Nous rentrons demain, mais c'est vrai qu'il était agréable de sortir un peu de Poudlard._

_J'ai visité certains quartiers toute seule, nous avons faits quelques musées, et nous avons passé un certain temps sur la place escamotable. Je trouve cet endroit assez amusant, rien que par son principe. Toutes ses portes qui débouchent un peu partout dans la ville moldue !_

_Mais maintenant, je vais retrouver Rusard et Miss Teigne..._

_En parlant d'écoles, il semble que bon nombre d'écoles de sorcellerie se dissimulent dans les montagnes... Poudlard, Nievadura, Durmstrang. En revanche, Dumbledore m'a dit que Beauxbâtons se trouve dans la région des pays de la Loire... Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, mais apparemment, il n'y a pas de montagnes par là-bas._

_Amuse-toi bien en Espagne, et gare aux coups de soleils !_

_Kécile_

_PS : J'espère que ta tante ne t'a pas raconté des choses trop horribles. Elle en sait de belles sur mon compte. Enfin, je suppose que non, sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de m'écrire..._

.com/watch?v=xK9WN5FwsNU&feature=related

_Chère Kécile,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. J'imagine que tu dois profiter du parc, maintenant que les détraqueurs sont partis. As-tu acheté une nouvelle baguette ? Et as-tu déjà les autres fournitures ? J'attends avec impatience de recevoir la liste pour commencer à étudier le programme de quatrième année. En attendant, je relis entièrement tous les livres depuis la première année. Ce sera toujours cela d'avancé pour les BUSES._

_Je vois beaucoup ma famille cet été. Mes parents ont trop de travail pour que nous partions à l'étranger comme l'année précédente, mais j'apprécie aussi de passer un peu de temps avec mes grands-parents, mes cousins et mes oncles et tantes. L'ennui, c'est que comme ils sont moldus, il m'est difficile de leur parler de ma scolarité, ce qui occupe pourtant la quasi-totalité de mon année. _

_Je pense que j'irai chez Ron pour la fin de l'été. Il y a a coupe du monde de Quidditch, et même moi ne peux pas manquer ça, surtout que Mr Weasley a pu obtenir des billets et m'invite. Ron en est tout excité._

_J'espère que Harry pourra venir lui aussi. Il adorera et ça lui permettra de partir de chez ses affreux Dursley. Tu sais qu'il nous a tous appelé à la rescousse il y a quelques jours, car son cousin Dudley a été mis au régime et sa tante s'est mise en tête de l'y soumettre aussi ! Déjà qu'il n'est pas bien gras... Mme Weasley a dû en faire une attaque..._

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien, que Rusard ne te chasse pas à tous les coins du château._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

.com/watch?v=pNTwZK-camo&feature=related

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_C'est très gentil de ta part de prendre de mes nouvelles._

_Nous avons acheté une nouvelle baguette et nous avons fait un séjour d'une semaine à Paris avec Dumbledore chez un couple de ses amis, la semaine dernière. La femme est une moldue, et le mari un sorcier qui vit essentiellement à la mode moldu. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils étaient charmants. Je connais maintenant par cœur le Louvre, le musée d'Orsay, Notre-Dame et la Sainte-Chapelle... En revanche, j'en ai eu ma soupe de métro. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on transplane ! Cela aurait été pourtant tellement plus simple et plus rapide... Mais les Praslin poussent l'étique pro-moldus un peu loin, si tu veux mon avis._

_Je n'ai pas encore la liste des livres de quatrième année, et je n'ai aucune intention de me replonger dans les livres scolaires pour l'instant. Il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes dans la bibliothèque. Je lis actuellement un traité sur la création des sortilèges qui est tout à fait passionnant...Et créer des sortilèges est une activité très instructive en plus d'être amusante, crois-moi !_

_Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas envoyer quelque chose à Harry. Comme tu le dis, il n'est déjà pas bien gras, si en plus ses fous de moldus le rationne aux carottes et aux endives, il sera transparent lorsqu'il reviendra !_

_Profite bien de ta famille, détends-toi un peu, et amuse toi bien à la coupe du monde,_

_Kécile _

.com/watch?v=VcR9EoAK79Q&feature=fvwrel

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Me voici revenu à Poudlard après un séjour fort agréable chez les Praslin à Paris. Vous pouvez donc à nouveau me joindre n'importe quand. Kécile m'a accompagné, et je crois que le séjour lui a plus. Néanmoins, elle vous ressemble de plus en plus ! Savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé comment elle avait trouvé les macarons Ladurée : « Chers !» Enfin, en dépit de ses accès de cynisme, je pense pouvoir dire que le voyage lui a plu. Martine, la femme moldue de mon ami Henri Praslin, l'a adorée. Vous imaginez son désarroi !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Je suppose que nous pouvons dire « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », en ce qui vous concerne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ne vous isolez pas pendant deux mois, mon cher Severus, ou il vous sera difficile de revenir à la dure réalité scolaire. Et soyez prudent dans vos escapades._

_Bien à vous,_

_Dumbledore._

_Severus,_

_Ne m'étripez pas lorsque vous rentrez, ou ce qui vous ressemblerait plus, ne retirez pas 50 points à Gryffondor parce que je vous écris ! Je vous jure que c'est Dumbledore qui a exigé que je vous rajoute un mot en bas de sa lettre... Vous savez comme il est..._

_Les macarons étaient chers, le métro bruyant, les touristes photomaniaques, Mme Praslin une véritable mère poule, M. Praslin un illuminé qui semble regretter de ne pas être moldu, Dumbledore a fait de la flûte pour 6 mois, tous les trois ont fait des cachotteries en français, et Poudlard est vide sans vous._

_A la rentrée,_

_Kécile_

.com/watch?v=wJTdfDD-TMg&feature=related

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Hermione m'a dit que les Dursley risquaient de causer ta mort par inanition ? Je suis descendue au cuisine. Devine qui m'a aidé ? Dobby, bien sûr... Il m' a donné de quoi nourrir une armée, j'ai dû lui ordonner d'en laisser les trois – quarts. Donc, sache qu'un véritable garde manger t'attend. Je t'envoie le reste. En parlant de Dobby, tu sais que je l'ai connu au manoir Malfoy... Il a l'air beaucoup plus heureux ici, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est saoulant ! Un vrai moulin à parole dédié à ton unique gloire, Harry..._

_J'ai passé une semaine en France avec Dumbledore, mais maintenant, je suis revenue hanter les couloirs de Poudlard au grand désespoir de Rusard. J'ai trouvé Miss Teigne hier dans la volière entrain de se lécher les babines devant les hiboux. Je pense que son maître va la chercher longtemps à moins qu'il ne vienne récurer le hangar à bateaux..._

_Ne te laisse pas martyriser par tes moldus, (au besoin, continue sur ta lancé de l'an dernier, c'était un très bon début... Tu peux en revanche acheter un fil pour les suspendre pour qu'on n'ait pas à leur voler après.)_

_Kécile_

_XXX_

_Bonjour Kécile !_

_Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Merci pour les victuailles ! Tu diras à Dobby si tu le revois avant moi que ses petits gâteaux secs étaient un vrai régal. Bien meilleurs que ceux que m'a envoyé Hagrid..._

_Ça a dû être chouette d'aller à Paris avec Dumbledore. Tout le monde ne part pas en vacances avec le directeur, tu sais !_

_Ici, c'est toujours la même chose. Vernon n'est jamais content, Dudley casse tout, Pétunia se plaint tout le temps et déplore que personne ne comprenne son « Duddlinouchet ». C'est juste que ça a empiré depuis que l'infirmière de l'école a collé Dud au régime... Je m'exile la plupart du temps dans ma chambre pour avoir la paix. Dud ferait une attaque s'il voyait ce que je déguste pendant que lui en est réduit à « de la nourriture pour lapin » selon les termes d'oncle Vernon._

_J'attends la fin des vacances avec impatience. Il est question que j'aille passer quelques temps chez les Weasley, j'espère que ce projet va se concrétiser rapidement._

_En attendant, je supporte sans réitérer mes exploits de l'an dernier. Il n'y aura pas l'excuse d'un évadé d'Azkaban pour que le ministère se montre à nouveau indulgent._

_Je vois que tu prends soin de Miss Teigne ! Fais attention, Rusard saura forcément que c'est toi. Ce serait bête que tu te retrouves à récurer les cachots à la brosse à dent jusqu'à la fin des vacances..._

_Passe de bonnes vacances,_

_Bien amicalement,_

_Harry._

.com/watch?v=Tpzeq7kaBuk&feature=related

_Kécile,_

_J'ai répondu à Dumbledore et lui ai demandé de vous dispenser de la corvée de m'écrire durant les vacances dorénavant... Il s'obstine à m'envoyer régulièrement des petits mots lorsque je ne suis pas à Poudlard, auxquels je ne réponds pas la plupart du temps._

_Je vais bien, j'apprécie ces quelques semaines sans morveux à surveiller ou à tenter vainement d'instruire._

_Je suppose que vous pourrez vous passer de m'écrire au cours des trois dernières semaines qu'il reste avant la rentrée._

_Profitez bien de vos premières vraies vacances._

_Severus_

.com/watch?v=yxMNd8OVhGU&feature=related

_Chère Kécile_

_Tu as visité Paris ? C'est une ville géniale si tu aimes les musées, le shopping et la gastronomie française. En revanche, j'ai été déroutée par la multitude de stations de métros (plus de deux cents!) et l'absence de vrai parc à l'intérieur de la ville... Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je suis mal habituée à Londres. Toi aussi, tu as aimé la place escamotable ? Ma petite sœur n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cet endroit peut-être à la fois partout et nul part. C'est de la belle magie._

_En tout cas, je suis sure maintenant que tu trouveras des applications et des exemples pour les cours d'Etude des moldus. Je suppose que tu continues cette matière, ou tu as finalement réussi à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de t'épargner ce supplice ?_

_Non, en effet, l'école de sorcellerie française n'est pas cachée par les montagnes. Ils se trouvent non loin de la Loire dans une région où tu ne peux pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur un château. C'est finalement une assez bonne dissimulation... Le château (qu'on n'a pu voir que de l'extérieur) est absolument magnifique avec des jardins à la française, des fontaines... enfin, très chic, quoi. Rien à voir avec le côté un peu froid et gothique de Poudlard..._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ma tante ne t'a pas vilipendée. Elle m'a en revanche dit ce qu'il t'est réellement arrivé en deuxième année. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas trop qu'on en parle, mais je veux simplement que tu saches que je te trouve très courageuse... Et la présence des détraqueurs l'an dernier a dû être abominable pour toi !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Susan_

.com/watch?v=QVBrNu_4Bos&feature=fvwrel

_Chère Kécile,_

_Harry m'a dit que tu lui envoies régulièrement des paniers de victuailles ! Finalement, avec un peu de chance, Mme Weasley ne va pas se plaindre davantage que d'habitude qu'il est trop maigre ! Je pars demain pour passer les 15 derniers jours chez les parents de Ron._

_Au fait... je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas à merveille, mais... il t'a écrit ? Je suppose que non. Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais lui envoyer un mot. Histoire que l'année ne commence pas par vos hostilités..._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

.com/watch?v=11vk7QPXJA0&feature=related

_Bonjour Ron,_

_Non, tu n'es pas entrain de faire un cauchemar en regardant quel est l'auteur de cette lettre à l'écriture inconnue... ( Et oui, je sais, tu as eu encore plus peur un moment, parce que mon écriture ressemble à celle de Malfoy. Normal, on a appris à écrire ensemble avec Narcissa...)_

_Il paraît que Hermione et Harry vont te rejoindre. Hermione m'a dit que vous alliez à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. _

_Amusez-vous bien,_

_Kécile_

_XXX_

_Hermione, _

_Voilà, c'est fait, j'ai écrit à Ron. Tu ne peux pas non plus me demander de rédiger un roman à son intention. Je suis vite à cours d'idée quand il s'agit d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui. _

_Profite bien des derniers jours de vacances,_

_Kécile_

Kécile était assise dans le parc non loin de la cabane de Hagrid et finissait de lire le traité de création de sortilèges qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Elle était certaine qu'une théorie plus poussée existait pour créer des sortilèges plus puissants : ici n'était parlé que de sortilèges pour améliorer le cuir chevelu selon les besoins, ensorceler divers objets pour leur faire exécuter des actions inhabituelles, ou même jouer des tours bénins à ses camarades. Bref, un livre qui avait certainement dû passer entre les mains des jumeaux Weasley, mais qui n'était que le b. pour Kécile. La connaissance qu'elle convoitait se trouvait très certainement dans la réserve... Il faudrait qu'elle emprunte à la rentrée la cape d'invisibilité de Harry... Oui , c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Quelque chose lui disait que Dumbledore ou Severus ne seraient pas prêts à coopérer.

Elle fut interrompue par le directeur qui venait à sa rencontre, tenant un parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

- Les Praslin m'ont écrit, dit-il, et Martine a joint un mot pour toi.

_« Ma chère Kécile,_

_Comment vas-tu ? La rentrée est pour bientôt et j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'en serais pas mécontente..._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais nous avons été invités chez des amis en Russie, rapidement après votre départ. Et nous partons la semaine prochaine chez des amis allemands. Je t'en parle car ce sont d'excellents musiciens. J'ai invité Albus à se joindre à nous, mais apparemment il a d'autres projets et sera bien trop occupé. Enfin, si tu parviens à le convaincre de venir passer au moins une soirée avec nous... Tu es évidemment la bienvenue._

_Tu sembles avoir apprécié nos soirées musicales, n'est-ce-pas ? Aimerais-tu toi aussi faire de la musique ? _

_Je tiens à te redire que j'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance... Albus a dû te dire que nous n'avons pas d'enfants, alors tu es un peu un rayon de jeunesse qui est entré chez nous ! Nous nous reverrons très probablement._

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement, _

_Martine »_

- J'imagine qu'il faut que je lui réponde ? Demanda Kécile.

- C'est en effet la moindre des corrections. Te dit-elle quelque chose d'intéressant, ou prenait-elle juste de tes nouvelles ?

- Elle me suggère de faire de la musique... c'est une idée. C'est vrai que ça me plairait bien.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

- Commencer un instrument en étant à Poudlard, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple...

- Quel instrument pourrais-je faire?

- Mais c'est à toi de choisir Kécile !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y connais rien. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Martine me demande aussi de vous convaincre de les rejoindre chez des amis allemands pour une soirée musicale.

- Martine est décidément bien têtue, soupira Dumbledore. Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était impossible.

- C'est encore les vacances, pourtant...

- J'ai énormément de choses à préparer et je vais être par monts et part vaux pendant cHies quinze derniers jours. C'est d'ailleurs l'autre chose qui m'amenait.

- Je viens avec vous ? Demanda Kécile subitement très interessée

- Non.

Kécile ne put cacher sa déception.

- Mais tu ne restes par pour autant toute seule à Poudlard. J'ai un autre projet pour toi. J'ai écrit à Mrs Weasley. Tu vas aller passer la fin des vacances chez eux.

- QUOI ?

* * *

Hihi! Je vous laisse imaginer sa tête!

Le prochain chapitre sera donc: Le Terrier

Alors deux mots sur Chopin (1810- 1849) compositeur polonais ou français selon la nationalité du biographe! On va dire les deux pour faire plaisir à tous le monde. On connait ses études, ses valses... Les mazurkas sont beaucoup moins connus et j'ai essayé aussi de trouver des préludes qui ne soient pas trop connus mais qui sont malgré tout de vrais petits bijoux. Bon, et puis c'est vrai aussi, c'est l'un des seuls compositeurs qui ait fait comme ça des pièces de moins d'une minute. ça m'arrange bien!

Sur ce, je vais aller profiter du dernier Harry Potter, en anglais sans sous-titre, ça c'est moins drôle, mais bon... Il faut quand même le voir au moins une fois sur grand écran...

A vendredi!


	52. Chapter 51: Le Terrier

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Alors pour commencer, quelques nouvelles, plutôt bonne concernant l'avancement de cette fanfiction. Voici le quatrième chapitre de la quatrième partie, et je reprends à partir de maintenant l'histoire de Rowling. Il y aura entre treize et quinze chapitre pour cette partie et j'en ai déjà déblayé un bon bout puisque j'en suis au chapitre 57, soit au 1O ème chapitre. Si je continue sur ce rythme, j'entame la cinquième partie dans quinze jours! Petit moment d'auto-satisfaction, j'ai écris presque 60 pages en moins de trois semaines... Un record pour moi! **

**Bref, arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs...**

**Bien, concernant la trame, vous savez que j'ai longtemps hésité à garder le quatrième tome dans cette fanfic. En effet, Voldemort n'ayant pas disparu, cela posait quelques problèmes pour coller avec l'histoire originale. Cependant, trop de choses dépendent de cette résuréction, notamment l'échange de la protection du sang de Harry. J'ai donc décidé que ce serait là le but de Voldemort. Je modifie aussi le faite que Karkaroff est un traître pour pimenter un peu l'histoire.**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents que je me suis bien amusée à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXI : Le Terrier**

Kécile avait eu beau protester, Dumbledore avait été inflexible.

Ce fut donc une Kécile boudeuse qui débarqua sur le pas de la porte de Weasley deux jours plus tard.

Molly Weasley accueillit Dumbledore avec chaleur, et la jeune fille avec politesse, mais Kécile comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne l'acceptait sous son toit que pour rendre service à Dumbledore. Elle pouvait cependant comprendre que l'idée d'héberger la fille de Voldemort ne l'enchantait guère.

- Je vous sers quelque chose, professeur ?

- Je vous remercie, Molly, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. Ah, bonjour Miss Granger ! Fit le vieil homme en voyant surgir la Gryffondor.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour Kécile, ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente de te voir plus tôt que prévu.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Ça sera moins terrible, souffla-t-elle plus bas, en espérant que Dumbledore n'entendrait pas.

Mais le regard sévère que lui jeta le directeur la détrompa. Elle avait cependant promis de se comporter correctement quoi qu'il arrive, avec tous les Weasley. Aussi elle s'arma de courage lorsqu'elle vit arriver Ron dans la cuisine.

- Oh ! Fit celui-ci en les découvrant. Bonjour, professeur. Bonjour Miss Mystère.

- Bonjour, Ronald.

- Ron ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Mais rien du tout. Tu vois, je suis poli, je lui dis bonjour...

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux aux ciels et murmura : « Ça promet ! », avant de les renvoyer tous de la cuisine.

- Harry doit arriver dans quelques jours, expliqua Hermione. La veille de la coupe du monde. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu y viens ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne m'en a parlé. Mais je te promets que ça ne me manquera pas.

- Ce serait dommage que tu restes toute seule au Terrier, déclara Hermione.

Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Ron, mais il eut la décence de ne pas l'exprimer à voix haute.

Il s'esquiva rapidement tandis qu'Hermione emmenait Kécile dans la chambre de Ginny par des couloirs étroits et un escalier qui craquait de manière épouvantable et tenait certainement par magie.

Kécile n'avait jamais prêté attention à Ginny Weasley. Elle savait qu'elle était en quatrième année, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle fut donc assez surprise en constatant que la jeune gryffondor ne semblait pas prévenue contre elle. Kécile était certaine qu'Hermione était passée par là pour préparer le terrain.

- Bien, dit Ginny après les salutations d'usages. On ne se connaît pas, alors autant te demander directement : Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

- J'aime lire, faire des potions...

- Je parlais d'activités de détente ! Protesta Ginny.

- C'est de la détente...

La rouquine la regarda les sourcils haussés avant de marmonner :

- Tu es pire qu'Hermione. C'est exactement le genre de réponse qu'est sûrement capable de faire Rogue.

Kécile étouffa un rire.

- Tout à fait, avoua-t-elle. J'aime aussi marcher... c'est une activité de détente, ça, non ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autres ?

- Euh... dernièrement, j'ai appris à faire les musées et à écouter de la musique... Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve.

- Le quidditch ?

- Je dois être encore pire qu'Hermione !

- Un jeu de société ?

- Les échecs ? Suggéra Kécile.

- Tu devrais jouer avec Ron, alors.

- Hum... je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. Plutôt que de parier sur qui gagnerait, vous feriez mieux de parier sur qui va envoyer valser l'échiquier en premier...

- Ça serait plutôt amusant ! S'exclama Ginny ravie de l'idée. Il faudra qu'on essaye. Je suis sure que ça plaira beaucoup à Fred et Georges.

Finalement, il fut décidé pour passer la matinée que les filles resteraient tranquillement dans la chambre de Ginny à dessiner. La jeune Weasley avait un certain coup de crayon, il fallait le reconnaître et Hermione se défendait. Mais les capacités de Kécile en dessin étaient de toutes évidences catastrophiques. La séance se transforma en jeu où les deux autres filles devaient essayer de deviner ce qu'elle tentait de dessiner, et ce fut l'occasion de quelques fous rires. Kécile dut s'avouer qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment de préparer le repas, elle découvrit l'impressionnante fratrie Weasley. Elle connaissait déjà Percy qui avait été à Poudlard durant sa première année, mais ignorait l'existence de Bill et Charlie. Tous deux se montrèrent aimables à son encontre et essayèrent de la mettre à l'aise. En revanche, les jumeaux étaient plutôt froids.

Tandis qu'elle aidait à mettre la table, l'un d'entre eux (pouvait-elle espérer d'ici à la fin de ces quinze jours être capable de les différencier?) la bouscula et s'excusa du bout des lèvres. Mais elle avait malencontreusement lâché le broc d'eau qu'elle tenait qui se fracassa au sol dans un grand bruit. Avant que Mrs Weasley ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait, elle voulut réparer les dégâts et sortit sa baguette. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsque celle-ci se transforma en souris entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle vit alors les jumeaux s'enfuir en riant sous cape. Se lançant immédiatement à leur poursuite elle leur hurla de lui rendre sa baguette.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'écria Mrs Weasley en surgissant de sa cuisine.

Mais les jumeaux étaient déjà enfermés dans leur chambre et Kécile montait quatre à quatre l'escalier. Elle tambourina à leur porte.

- Rendez-moi immédiatement ma baguette !

Seuls des rires lui répondirent.

- Dêpéchez-vous avant que je ne fasse sauter votre porte ! Hurla-t-elle folle de colère.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron l'avaient rejointe mais restèrent prudemment dans la cage d'escalier en voyant sa fureur.

La porte commença à trembler sur ses gonds et les rires cessèrent brusquement de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas, cognant avec violence le mur de la chambre. Ron espérait sincèrement que ses frères ne se trouvaient pas derrière. Tous deux avaient heureusement fait un bond jusqu'à un bureau couvert de cartons, et Kécile se précipita vers eux avec un air menaçant u moment où Mrs Weasley montait les escaliers en catastrophe, affolée par le raffut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- Rendez-moi ma baguette...

- Georges ! Fred ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Elle vient à peine d'arriver... protesta Mrs Weasley.

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que les piles de cartons sur leur bureau s'effondrèrent, répandent leur contenu au sol sous les regards horrifiés des rouquins et devant l'air ahuri de Mrs Weasley. Bon sang Dumbledore l'avait prévenue que cette fille avait un caractère entier et emporté, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ça dégénérerait aussi vite.

Alors que Kécile récupérait sa baguette, Molly se pencha pour ramasser les papiers éparpillés... et se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, le volume de sa voix augmentant dangereusement.

- Ce n'est rien, Maman, une simple plaisanterie, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

- Une plaisanterie industrielle alors ! Gronda-t-elle en découvrant le contenu identique de les cartons. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Fred et Georges Weasley... Livraison par correspondance ? Allez-vous vous expliquer, vous deux ?

- Ecoute, Maman, on a juste décidé d'ouvrir un commerce par correspondance. On a tout un tas de produits et on commence à avoir un bon stock. On va commencer par vendre à Poudlard, ce sera une excellente étude du marché.

-" Baguette farceuse, réutilisable, 10 mornilles : pralines longue-langue 2 mornilles..." Il est hors de question que vous vendiez cela à Poudlard ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez eu assez de retenues comme cela ! Hurla Mrs Weasley qui faisait maintenant concurrence à Kécile quelques instants aupravant. Ah ! C'est à cela que vous vous occupiez plutôt que de faire des choses utiles comme travailler pour vos BUSES ! Je ne m'étonne pas maintenant que vous n'ayez eu que 3 BUSES !

- C'est utile, maman, on va pouvoir...

- Maintenant, s'exclama-t-elle en incendiant d'un mouvement de baguette tous les bons de commande qu'elle avait remis dans un carton, vous allez travailler sérieusement pour vos aspics, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver comme homme de ménage au ministère ! Bon sang quand est-ce que vous allez montrer un peu d'ambition...

- En fait, Maman, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'entrer au ministère, tu sais...

- Oui, il y a des d'autres possibilités...

- Beaucoup plus drôles...

- Et beaucoup plus lucratives.

- Ah, vraiment ? Rugit Mrs Weasley. Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, avec vos brillants résultats scolaires.

- Justement, le nombre de BUSE ou d'ASPIC n'a aucune espèce d'importance, expliqua un jumeau.

- On va ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Un peu comme Zonko, si tu veux...

- Mais en mieux...

- Et on s'appellera « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. »

- Et vous croyez gagner votre vie comme ça, bande de fainéants ! Ce n'est pas un métier, ça.

- Tu exagères, maman, s'offusqua l'un des jumeaux. Tu peux nous reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être fainéants.

- Et c'est un bien un métier, je t'assure Maman... La famille Zonko en vie très bien depuis presque 50 ans.

- Oui, il est temps que quelqu'un vienne un peu les détrôner.

- Très bien, vociféra Molly. Quand vous serez sous les ponts parce que vous aurez dilapidé toutes votre économie et que vous viendrez frapper à notre porte, il ne faudra pas vous étonner si on vous rappelle quelques petites choses...

Et elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Qu'attendez-vous tous là ? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers les quatre enfants qui regardaient la scène depuis le palier. Vous n'avez rien d'utile à faire, ou il faut que je vous occupe ?

Les jeunes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et montèrent à l'étage. Elle était redescendue dans la cuisine et ils l'entendaient pester tout ce qu'elle pouvait quand des pas discrets grimpèrent l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jumeaux Weasley les rejoignaient avec des mines agacés.

- C'est malin ! Dire qu'on avait tout si bien préparer. Il va falloir tout recommencer.

- Sauf que maintenant elle va nous surveiller...

- Et elle est capable d'envoyer une lettre à MacGonagall pour nous empêcher de faire notre commerce.

- Bravo Gaunt !

- Oh, mais je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua Kécile avec un air hautain. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me jouer ce tour gratuit et inutile.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour !

- En tout cas, tu vas nous payer ça, crois-moi.

Kécile eut un reniflement méprisant.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que peuvent faire les Farces pour sorciers facétieux contre la fille de Voldemort...

Ainsi commencèrent les hostilités, dignes du meilleur cru serpentard.

D'abord, la première mauvaise surprise qui attendit Kécile fut dans son assiette. A la première bouchée de son porrigde, elle sut immédiatement qu'on avait mis du sel au lieu de sucre. Elle ne cracha pas, ne cria pas. Elle se contenta d'avaler tant bien que mal, de boire une grande rasade de jus de citrouille après, puis dit alors :

- Mrs Weasley, je suis désolée, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes trompés en préparant ce porridge.

- Vraiment, Kécile ?

Elle goûta sa propre assiette.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Oh.. c'est étrange, alors... Ma part est terriblement salée. Si vous permettez, je vais en prendre une autre.

Brusquement suspicieuse, Mrs Weasley fit le tour de la table et vint prendre une miette dans l'assiette de son invité... Les jumeaux Weasley durent faire toute la vaisselle à la main sans magie.

Le soir même, Kécile trouva des doxys dans ses draps. Elle défit entièrement son lit d'un coup de baguette magique, les captura un à un dans une boîte et les laissa là pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, elle attendit que les jumeaux soient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner pour se glisser dans leur chambre.

- Accio sous vêtements des jumeaux.

Ayant ainsi localisé sa cible, elle y fourra les doxys et referma le tiroir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle même prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, un cri dégoûté leur parvint du deuxième étage.

Enfin, après maints tours pendables, Harry arriva enfin, ce qui calma quelque peu le jeu entre les rivaux.

Il y eut néanmoins à cemoment-là une autre crise de Mrs Weasley, et cette fois-là, les jumeaux ne purent reprocher quoi que ce soit à Kécile. Harry leur raconta comment les deux roublards s'étaient débrouillés pour faire avaler à son cousin Dudley une praline longue-langue qui avait causés quelques agitations chez les Dursley.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise de trouver Kécile chez les Weasley, alors qu'il n'ignorait rien de l'inimité entre elle et Ron.

- Oh, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, tu sais...expliqua-t-elle. Dumbledore a beau m'apprécier, quand il a décidé quelque chose, je ne suis personne pour le faire changer d'avis. Apparemment, il avait besoin de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes durant les quinze jours précédent la rentrée.

- Ou peut-être qu'il en avait marre de t'avoir dans les pattes, simplement, marmonna Ron. Ça peut se comprendre...

- Peut-être, reconnut Kécile en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'attendait le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? Demanda Harry.

Kécile ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Quelque chose qui leur procure quelques ennuis avec leur Mère ces derniers jours...

- En rangeant la chambre de Fred et George, maman a trouvé une pile de bons de commande au nom de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, expliqua Ron.

- J'adore comment tu simplifies l'histoire, coupa Kécile.

- Il y avait toute une liste de prix pour des trucs qu'ils ont inventés, genre fausse baguettes magiques, bonfons farceurs et des tas d'autres choses pour faire des blagues. C'était fantastique, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient inventés tout ça...

- Ça fait des années qu'on entend des explosions dans leur chambre, mais on n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils fabriquaient vraiment quelque chose, intervint Ginny. On croyait qu'ils aimaient simplement faire du bruit.

Harry reprit vite ses habitudes et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, sa présence calma un peu la rivalité entre les deux éternels chamailleurs.

Mais ce qui rapprocha indéniablement Ron et Kécile durant ce séjour, ce fut très certainement Percy, bien à ses dépends !

Kécile avait évité de faire des remarques à tables, c'est-à-dire la majeure partie du temps où elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que l'agaçant personnage. Non par une quelconque bonté d'âme qu'elle n'avait pas (en tout cas très certainement pas pour ça...), mais simplement pour ne pas se mettre à dos les parents Weasley. Elle savait que rester aussi irréprochable que possible après son éclat le jour de son arrivée était très important dans sa bataille contre les frères Weasley.

Néanmoins, en dehors de la présence de Molly et Arthur, elle ne se privait pas pour singer Percy, et Ron avait souvent du mal à retenir un sourire d'amusement.

La question d'emmener ou non Kécile à la Coupe du monde de Quiddich se posa aussi le jour de l'arrivée de Harry. Kécile connaissait cependant la réponse. Le soir de son arrivée, elle avait surpris une conversation entre les deux Weasley. Mr Weasley voulait essayer de se procurer un billet supplémentaire, car il trouvait injuste que la jeune fille ne puisse pas profiter de cet événement exceptionnel comme les autres.

- Dumbledore a été très ferme sur le sujet, quand il l'a déposée, Arthur, avait répondu Molly Weasley. Elle ne doit pas se montrer. Il m'a dit que ce serait dangereux pour elle : Fudge sera là et en plus vous serez dans la loge officielle. Il semble qu'il ait une dent contre elle. Ça risquerait de faire un scandale. De plus, il y aura aussi les Malfoy et le directeur pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée qu'elle se retrouve avec eux. De toute manière, il est certain qu'il y aura d'autres mangemorts non reconnus comme les Malfoy et il craint qu'ils n'en profitent pour mettre la main sur elle. Ce serait signer son arrête de mort.

Mr Weasley avait capitulé devant ses arguments.

Aussi lorsqu'il se confondit en excuse auprès de Kécile la veille du match en lui disant combien il était désolé de n'avoir pas pu se procurer une place supplémentaire pour l'inviter, Kécile lui dit très sincèrement que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas spécialement attirée par le quidditch et que de toute manière il y aurait là-bas certains officiels qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser.

Le lendemain matin, Kécile ouvrit vaguement un œil aux alentours de 3 heures du matin quand Mrs Weasley vint tirer du lit Hermione et Ginny. Avec un grognement de plaisir, elle se retourna sous sa couverture et se rendormit aussi sec.

Cependant lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers 8h30 et qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, elle eut la surprise de trouver les trois plus grands des frères Weasley ( ceux qui semblaient ignorer qui elle était vraiment) dans la cuisine.

- Vous n'allez pas à la coupe du monde ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Bill. Mais nous pouvons transplaner. Nous pouvons donc arriver beaucoup plus tard.

- Je plains les autres qui ont dû se lever avant l'aube, renchérit Charlie.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas tellement étonné que tu n'y ailles pas, Percy, avec ton rapport sur les fonds de Chaudron... Enfin, je suppose que tu es indispensable à Mr Croupton durant cet événement.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Percy se beurrait un toast avec des gestes rageurs.

- Mon rapport est FINI et oui, Mr Croupton aura sans doute besoin de moi, je ne vais pas là-bas que pour m'amuser, contrairement aux autres.

Les garçons quittèrent le Terrier après le déjeuner. Kécile aida Mrs Weasley à faire la vaisselle, puis toutes deux se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter les fournitures de tout le monde pour la rentrée.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné une bourse pour toi. Mais il faut que je passe à Gringotts retirer de l'argent pour Harry.

Les courses prirent bien plus de temps que Kécile ne s'y attendait. Non seulement il fallait les fournitures pour 6 enfants dans trois niveaux différents, mais il ne fallait pas oublier des sacs entiers de rouleaux de parchemins, des plumes neuves, de l'encre... Ils dévalisèrent l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de potion de base, et Kécile se permit d'acheter quelques autres ingrédients qui pourraient lui être utiles, surtout depuis le début de sa guerre avec les Weasley (elle avait encore trouvé des araignées mortes dans ses chaussures ce matin. Ils ne payeraient rien pour attendre!) Elle acheta notamment de la poudre de rosacrier, qui rentrait dans la composition de la poudre à gratter... Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait en faire un excellent usage dans leurs sous-vêtements).

Puis, il fallut passer chez Mme Guipure. Kécile changea ses robes de l'an passé qui étaient trop justes, d'autant qu'elle s'était remplumée cet été. Puis, Mrs Weasley lui demanda de choisir une robe de soirée.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est indiqué sur vos listes cette année. Je suppose qu'il y aura des cérémonies officielles.

Kécile fronça les sourcils.

- En quel honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Mrs Weasley en haussant les épaules.

Mais Kécile était sure du contraire. Son ton était un peu trop dégagé et distrait pour être honnête.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les robes de soirée féminines. Elle finit par arrêter son choix sur une robe longue noire à la taille un peu cintrée et aux manches longues légèrement évasée.

- Kécile, ne veux-tu pas prendre quelque chose de plus gai ? Demanda Mrs Weasley en regardant la rob qu'elle avait choisi avec une moue désparobatrice. Regarde toutes ses couleurs.

Elle sortie une robe jaune pâle qui aurait très bien fait ressortir ses cheveux de jais.

- Hors de question ! J'aurais l'air d'un canari là-dedans. Et on dirait une coupe moldue...

- Mais les robes de soirée des femmes ressemblent à celles des moldus ! C'est tellement plus élégant...

- Non, je vous assure, Mrs Weasley, celle-ci sera très bien.

Il était hors de question qu'elle ressemble à Lavande au cours de ces soirées officielles !

La matriarche Weasley acheta une robe vert bouteille pour Harry, puis ils se rendirent dans un magasin de vente de robe d'occasion. Mrs Weasley trouva une robe vermillon tout à fait correcte pour Ginny. Lorsqu'il fallut trouver quelque chose pour les garçons, en revanche, ce fut nettement plus difficile. Une robe Kaki et une autre Marron furent attribuées à Fred et George. Elles n'étaient guère différentes des habituelles robes scolaires, mais un peu usées aux coutures. « Rien qui ne soit pas réparable. » Dit Molly. En revanche pour Ron, elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une horreur violette à jabot de dentelle qui était certainement à la mode au siècle précédent. Kécile eut pitié de lui... Elle imaginait déjà les sarcasmes de Drago quand il découvrirait ça !

De retour au Terrier, Molly s'attaqua à la lessive. Kécile se proposa de l'aider, notamment à plier le linge et le porter dans les chambres. Elle se chargea volontairement de la pile de linge des jumeaux. Lorsqu'elle fut dans leur chambre, elle ferma soigneusement la porte avant de fouiller dans le linge. Elle hésita un moment. Evidemment, les caleçons étaient la cible privilégiée... Elle craignit néanmoins de leurs causer des problèmes qui dépasseraient le cadre de la simple plaisanterie. Elle se rabattit donc sur les chaussettes des jumeaux. Elle défit une à une les paires et y glissa de la poudre de rosacrier. Elle secoua et frotta chaque chaussette, de manière à ce que les fibres soient bien imprégnés. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle replia le tout et le posa sur le lit avec le reste des vêtement, au moment où Mrs Weasley venait voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

- Oh, j'ai juste fait tomber le linge par terre, mentit-elle en arrangeant une dernière paire sur la pile. J'ai dû tout replier.

Ah la fin de la journée, Kécile pouvait être contente d'elle-même. Mrs Weasley qui semblait à son arrivée avoir quelques a priori sur son invitée forcée se montrait cordiale. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à l'appeler « Ma chérie » comme Hermione, ce dont elle lui était plutôt reconnaissante. Sans doute ne parvenait-elle pas à oublier complètement qui était son père. Mais Kécile pouvait considérer être parvenue à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

La quiétude qui régnait au Terrier depuis le départ de toute la fratrie pour la Coupe du Monde fut cependant brisée le lendemain matin.

Kécile dormait encore dans la chambre de Ginny lorsqu'un cri la réveilla. Un peu désorientée, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé mais un drôle de bruit parvenait du rez de chaussée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit voir ce qu'il en était. Elle trouva Mrs Weasley en larmes devant la Gazette du Sorcier, la bouilloire fumant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le feu, une poêle encore vide à côté et la boîte à thé ouverte sur la table, la tasse intacte renversée et une petite cuillère par terre.

- Mrs Weasley ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh ! Merlin ! C'est terrible ! Les mangemorts !

Un cube de glace descendit brusquement l'estomac de Kécile.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

- Ils... Ils y sont apparus, hoqueta Molly. A la Coupe du Monde.

- Merlin, c'est pas vrai, grogna Kécile en attrapant la Gazette.

Sur la première page, une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus d'une forêt avec pour gros titre : SCENES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH

Elle lut rapidement l'article et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas de retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien de plus qu'une bévue. Rien non plus qui égalait les raids auquels elle avait pu participer deux ans auparavant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave, Mrs Weasley. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de victimes.

- Tu le vois bien ! Il y aurait des corps...

- Ça, c'est Skeeter qui le dit, rétorqua Kécile. Et le jour où on pourra faire confiance à Skeeter pour rapporter les faits tels qu'ils sont, Voldemort embrassera Dumbledore...

Mrs Weasley ne put retenir un petit rire qui ressembla à un hoquet entre ses larmes.

- Ecoutez, Mrs Weasley, les autres ne vont probablement pas tarder. Attendons-les avant d'imaginer le pire. Il y avait des dizaines de milliers de sorciers là-bas. Il y a peu de chance que ce soit tomber sur votre famille.

« Sauf que Harry Potter était avec eux... songea la jeune fille. Apparemment ce n'était pas leur cible ce soir-là, mais Harry a tellement de malchance que ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait croisé leur route... »

Kécile prit son petit déjeuner tandis que Mrs Weasley refusait d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une tasse de thé. Elle restait immobile à fixer les aiguilles de son étrange pendule. Toutes étaient sur « En vacances ». Kécile considérait donc qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Ce n'est pas comme si les aiguilles étaient sur « en danger de mort ». Mais sa remarque ne dérida pas Mrs Weasley. « Peut-être qu'elle ne marche plus... »Kécile leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses œufs au plat, tandis que Molly ne tenant plus en place sortit sur le pas de la porte pour attendre le retour de sa famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle l'entendit s'exclamer : « Oh, merci, merci, au nom du ciel, merci ! ».

Bien, apparemment tout le monde était sain et sauf. Kécile entendit la rumeur des voix à l'extérieur, des exclamations, des larmes de Mrs Weasley, puis tous le monde la rejoignit enfin dans la cuisine.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les nouveaux arrivants avaient très bonne mine. Il fallait dire aussi que les deux dernières nuits avaient été plutôt courtes. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Mr Weasley et Percy de se rendre au ministère sans même prendre le temps d'un petit déjeuner.

- Mrs Weasley, demanda Harry, Hedwige ne serait pas venue m'apporter une lettre par hasard ?

- Hedwige ? Répondit Mrs Weasley étonnée. Non... non, il n'y a pas eu de courrier du tout.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec curiosité et ils acceptèrent sans discuter le prétexte de Harry pour monter dans la chambre de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda celui-ci lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes (enfin, autant que cela était possible quand les jumeaux étaient dans les parages.)

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, répondit Harry. Dimanche matin, je me suis réveillé et ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal

- Mais... Il n'était pas là, quand même ? S'alarma Ron. Je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui... La dernière fois que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, il était à Poudlard, non ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive. Mais je rêvais de lui... de lui et de Peter. Je ne me souviens plus des détails, maintenant, mais ils étaient en train de faire des projets pour... pour tuer quelqu'un.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, assura Ron. Un simple cauchemar.

- J'en doute, intervint Kécile. Un simple cauchemar ne déclencherait pas une douleur à sa cicatrice. Ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois d'avoir une sorte de vision... J' étais sûre qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Il s'est peut-être passé la même chose Harry, pendant que tu dormais.

- Peut-être... J'avoue que je ne sais pas... Mais.. C'est bizarre, non ? Ma cicatrice me fait mal et trois jours plus tard, les Mangemorts défilent et le signe de Voldemort réapparaît devant tout le monde.

- Ne Prononce pas son nom ! Siffla Ron.

- Et vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Trelawney ? A la fin de l'année dernière ?

- Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas accorder la moindre importance à ce que dit cette vieille folle ? S'exclama Hermione ? Elle n'a jamais raconté que des mensonges.

- Je suis convaincue au contraire que ce jour-là , elle a fait une véritable prémonition, intervint Kécile. Les faits l'ont démontrés.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Harry. Tu n'étais pas là, Hermione. Tu ne l'as pas entendue. Cette fois, c'était différent. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était entrée en transe... Une vraie transe. Et elle a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirait à nouveau... plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais... D'après elle, il allait y parvenir parce que son serviteur s'apprêtait à le rejoindre... et la nuit suivante, Queudver s'est enfui.

- Il a rejoint le cercle des mangemorts, c'est certain, dit Kécile. Et il est probable qu'ils sentent leur heure approcher. D'où le débordement d'hier soir, je suppose.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Cela fait des années qu'il se prépare. En revanche, je me demande bien en quoi ce misérable Pettigrow est une clé qui va permettre son retour. Que peut-il lui fournir de plus ?

- La question est plutôt de savoir qu'est-ce que Voldemort attendait pour faire son grand retour ? Remarqua Hermione

- La mort de Dumbledore, répondit Kécile sans hésitation.

- Mais il ne l'a pas obtenue...

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il prépare ? Demanda Ron

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que Pettigrow viendrait faire là-dedans, avoua Kécile. Mais c'est très probable qu'il essaie à nouveau de se débarrasser du directeur. Comment pourrait-il le faire, cependant ?

- Malfoy ? Suggera Harry.

Kécile secoua la tête.

- Non, je doute que Drago soit impliqué. Il est trop jeune, il n'a aucune expérience de combat. C'est un élève comme un autre, il n'est pas de taille à l'affronter.

- Un infiltré alors ? Proposa à nouveau Harry Après tout, il va y avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non. Mais c'est une possibilité, en effet. As-tu parlé à Dumbledore de tout cela ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Mais j'ai parlé à Sirius de ma cicatrice. J'attends sa réponse.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! S'exclama Ron. Je suis sûr que Sirius saura ce qu'il faut faire.

- J'en parlerai quand même à Dumbledore à la rentrée, déclara Kécile d'un ton ferme.

- En tout cas, j'espère que Sirius me répondra vite.

- Mais on ignore où il est... remarqua Hermione. Peut-être en Afrique ou ailleurs... Hedwige ne pourrait pas faire un tel voyage en quelques jours.

- Je sais, répondit Harry sans pouvoir cacher le regret que cela lui causait.

Ron et Harry ne voulurent plus reparler de tout cela et étaient bien décidés à profiter de leur dernière semaine de vacances. Hermione finit aussi par se ranger à son insouciance.

Pour sa part, Kécile passa un bon moment à retourner les événements dans sa tête.

Elle savait que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre. Elle savait que depuis son échec face à Harry Potter ce 31 octobre 1981, l'unique but de Voldemort avait été de réapparaître aux yeux du monde aussi puissant sinon plus qu'auparavant. Cela faisait 13 ans qu'il attendait cela. Elle savait que son père pouvait être incroyablement patient. Le temps ne semblait pas être grand chose pour lui (aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas changé...) et il avait patiemment retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'antan et reconstruit son empire sur les mangemorts disséminés après son échec. Il se concentrait depuis quelques années sur ses deux obstacles : Dumbledore en premier lieu, pour la vigilance qu'il opposait et étant probablement le seul sorcier à pouvoir le battre en duel, et Harry Potter, probablement pour l'image qu'il représentait pour le monde sorcier. Et par vengeance aussi. Et elle n'ignorait pas que sur ce plan là, elle-même et Severus figuraient en tête de liste. Mais il lui semblait bien qu'il n'entrait pas dans les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres de se dévoiler aux yeux de la population et surtout du ministère aveugle avant qu'au moins le premier de ces deux obstacles ne soit éliminé. Alors que fallait-il voir dans les derniers événements ? N'était-ce là qu'une fantaisie qui avait sans doute été punie par la suite, d'un mangemort ivre ? Ou était-ce un avertissement ?

Un dimanche soir où Mr Weasley n'avait pas encore quitté le ministère à 20h30, Mrs Weasleu soupira :

- La dernière fois que votre père était obligé d'aller au bureau le week-end, c'était au temps de Vous-Savez-Qui. Son dîner sera immangeable s'il ne revient pas très vite.

Kécile songea que si Arthur Weasley était à nouveau au travail un week-end, c'était probablement encore de la faute de Voldemort, et que dans ce cas, il aurait rapidement d'autres soucis qu'un dîner immangeable...


	53. Chapter 52: Rentrée mouvementée

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Un chapitre où, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Juste les petits événements entre enfants normaux...**

**Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 59 ( 58 divisé en deux, en fait) et j'attaque les événements du cimetière juste après. C'en est fini alors de l'insouciance pour un bon paquet de chapitres...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXII : Rentrée mouvementée**

Le jour de la rentrée, il pleuvait des cordes et Kécile était bien la seule à être véritablement impatiente de retourner à Poudlard. Elle allait enfin revoir Severus ! Hum... Cela, elle en était certaine, elle était la seule à s'en réjouir.

La maison était en ébullition pour parvenir à fermer les dernières malles à temps et retrouver les derniers objets égarés.

Kécile eut alors l'immense plaisir de voir ce qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine. Il ne lui avait pas échapper que les jumeaux se grattaient machinalement les pieds depuis quelques jours. Mais ce matin-là, ils descendirent dans la cuisine la mine défaite.

- Maman ! Dit George. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? On a tous les deux les pieds qui nous démangent comme pas permis !

- C'est intenable...

- On a la sensation de s'être fait bouffé par des moustiques.

- Sauf qu'on ne voit rien... se plaignit Fred.

- Montrez moi voir, demanda Mrs Weasley.

Les pieds des jumeaux étaient rouges d'avoir été grattés, mais hormis l'irritation de la peau, Mrs Weasley ne put savoir ce qui leur avait causé cela.

Elle entoura leurs pieds d'un bandage imprégné d'une lotion calmante, et leur dit d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, si les symptômes persistaient.

Kécile ne dut pas bien dissimuler sa mine réjouie en voyant combien sa vengeance marchait bien, car Fred en quittant la pièce se pencha vers elle et murmura : « Tu nous le revaudras ! »

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire les derniers préparatifs, Arthur Weasley fut appelé en urgence pour venir au secours de l'Auror Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Kécile ne put retenir un frisson en entendant ce nom. Elle le connaissant de sinistre mémoire, puisqu'il était l'un des aurors qui avait contribué à sa libération d'Azkaban.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? S'enquit Bill auprès de sa mère.

- Il dit que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui la nuit dernière.

- Maugrey Fol-Oeil ? Ce n'est pas ce cinglé...

- Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, coupa Mrs Weasley.

- Oui, d'accord, mais papa collectionne bien les prises de courant, non, remarqua Fred à voix basse. Qui se ressemble...

- Cinglé, peut-être, intervint Kécile mais de ce que j'en sais, il est plutôt du genre efficace.

- Maugrey a été un grand sorcier en son temps, dit Bill.

- C'était un vieil ami de Dumbledore, je crois ?

- Il l'est toujours, confirma Kécile

- Justement, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal, déclara Fred. Je sais bien que c'est un génie mais...

- Qui est Fol-Oeil ? Demanda Harry qui devait avoir du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Il travaillait pour le ministère jusqu'à cet été. Je l'ai rencontré un fois quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec papa. C'était un auror, l'un des meilleurs.

- C'est lui entre autre qui m'a sorti de … d'où vous savez, rectifia Kécile, réalisant que les frères aînés des Weasley ne savaient probablement rien de cette histoire.

Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil intrigué mais Charlie ajouta :

- La moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont là-bas grâce à lui. Mais bien sûr, il s'est fait quantités d'ennemis... Surtout les familles des gens qu'il a capturés. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il est devenu nettement paranoïaque. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il voit des mages noirs partout.

- Il a vraiment pris sa retraite ? Demanda Kécile. Dommage, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il aurait été utile dans les temps qui viennent...

Le trajet en taxi moldu jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross fut épique et ce fut avec soulagement que tout le monde atteignit la voie neuf trois-quart.

Mrs Weasley embrassa Kécile comme Harry et Hermione, tandis que Bill et Charlie faisaient leurs adieux à leurs plus jeunes frères et leur sœur. Tous deux semblaient parler d'un événement extraordinaire à Poudlard, au grand agacement de Ron.

- Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous, Mrs Weasley, dit Hermione.

- Oui merci pour tout Mrs Weasley, renchérit Harry.

- J'ai passé une agréable semaine, merci, ajouta Kécile avec sincérité.

- C'était un plaisir mes chéris, répondit Molly. Je vous inviterais bien à revenir pour Noël, mais... j'imagine que vous préférerez rester à Poudlard avec... avec tout ça.

- Maman ! S'exclama Ron en passant la tête par la fenêtre du wagon. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les trois ?

- Vous le saurez certainement ce soir, répondit Mrs Weasley. Vous allez voir, ce sera passionnant. Et je suis bien contente qu'ils aient modifié les règles...

- Quels règles ? Demandèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout, j'en suis sûre.

Alors que le train quittait la gare, le trio et Kécile prenaient place dans leur compartiment, et Ron s'affala sur un siège en grommelant :

- Verpey était prêt à nous dire ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard. A la Coupe du Monde, tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il à Harry. Mais ma propre mère refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande ce que...

- Chut ! Le coupa soudain Hermione.

Ils purent alors entendre la voix nettement reconnaissable de Drago dans le compartiment voisin qui pérorait.

- … en fait, mon père avait envisagé de m'envoyer faire mes études à Durmstrang plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Le directeur est un de ses amis. Vous savez ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore et Durmtrang ne laisse pas entrer la racaille. Mais ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille faire mes études dans un endroit éloigné. Mon père pense que Durmstrang a une position beaucoup plus sensée en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Là-bas, les élèves l'étudient. Ils n'ont pas ces cours idiots de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on est obligés de subir à Poudlard.

Hermione, que ce discours semblait profondément agacer ferma la porte pour faire taire Malfoy.

- Alors comme ça, il pense qu'il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang ? J'aurais préféré qu'il y aille, ça nous aurait évité de l'avoir sur le dos.

- Durstrang, c'est une autre école de sorcellerie ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Elle a une horrible réputation. D'après le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe, elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à la magie noire.

- Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, confirma Ron. Où est-elle. Dans quel pays ?

- Personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit Hermione. A mon avis, Durmstrang doit se trouver quelque part dans le Grand Nord. Dans un endroit très froid parce que leurs uniformes comprend des capes de fourrure.

- Dans la presqu'île de Kola, intervint Kécile.

- Pardon ? Demandèrent les garçons.

- Durmstrang se trouve dans la presqu'île de Kola, en Russie près de la Finlande.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'ai longtemps cru que j'irai là-bas. Je n'aurais pas eu à y cacher mon identité. Karkaroff, le directeur, est un mangemort. C'est pour cela qu'on y étudie la magie noire. De toute manière, cette école a tout un passé de magie noire. Le fondateur, le baron Von Durmstrang en était un adepte, et l'un de ses descendants, Grindelwald y a fait ses études.

L'après midi fut troublé par la venue de Malfoy une bonne heure avant l'arrivée. Ron qui avait eu la malheureuse idée d'entourer la cage de Coquecigrue de sa robe de soirée, pour le calmer un peu, offrit un sujet de choix au serpentard. Avant qu'il n'enchaîne :

- Au fait... Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille. Il y a aussi de l'argent en jeu... Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables...

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit sèchement Ron.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? Répéta Drago. J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin...

- Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malfoy dit Hermione en levant enfin le nez du Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Weasley, tu as un père et un frère au ministère et tu ne sais même pas ? Mon Dieu, mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité... Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là, Weasley

- Son père est au courant, Drago, intervint Kécile. Simplement contrairement à Lucius, il respecte les règles, lui.

- Ça veut dire que toi non plus, tu ne sais pas, Gaunt ? Toi qui es si copine avec Dumbledore. Quoi qu'apparemment, il s'est débarrassé de toi durant les vacances. J'aurais cru que tu resterais au château... Ce serait peut-être plus prudent, non ? Fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- C'est un avertissement ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas et sortit en riant dans le couloir, toujours flanqué de ses deux acolytes.

Kécile n'aimait pas ça... Peut-être n'était-ce que du bluff mais dans le doute, il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Dumbledore.

Ils prirent tous une bonne douche pour rejoindre les diligences attelées aux sombrals qui dégoulinaient sous la pluie. Leur peau luisait de manière sinistre sous la lueur des lampions. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'abri plus chaleureux du château, ce fut pour être reçu à coup de bombes à eaux généreusement envoyés par Peeves au cas où un cm carré de leur peau ait échappé au déluge. Ron en reçut une en pleine tête, Harry à ses pieds, et Kécile eut la mauvaise idée de faire exploser la troisième dans les airs, ce qui fit que tout le monde fut arrosé, y compris McGonagall qui arrivait pour tenter de calmer l'esprit frappeur.

En s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, Kécile se sentit vraiment heureuse de revoir Severus et Dumbledore à la grande table des professeurs. Certes, Severus avait un air revêche peu engageant, mais, ce n'était guère différent de d'habitude, songea Kécile. Dumbledore observait le ciel d'un air songeur, comme à des lieux du joyeux tapage que faisaient les élèves en s'installant pour le banquet.

Au cours de la répartition et du banquet, une chaise restait vide à côté du directeur. Et un membre du personnel manquait : le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Kécile regrettait un peu que Lupin ne soit pas resté. Il avait été le seul professeur digne de ce nom qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Elle espérait vivement que celui de cette année allait tenir la route.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une exclamation outrée de Hermione à côté d'elle :

- Il y a des elfes de maison, ici ? A Poudlard !

- Bien sûr, répondait Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il y en a même plus que dans n'importe quelle autre résidence de Grande-Bretagne. Je crois qu'ils sont plus d'une centaine.

- Je suis descendue aux cuisines cet été, intervint Kécile. Pour envoyer de la nourriture à Harry, tu sais. Dobby travaille ici.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul !

- Ils ne quittent presque jamais la cuisine en plein jours, expliqua le fantôme. Ils sortent la nuit pour nettoyer un peu... s'occuper de mettre des bûches dans le feu et tout le reste... On n'est pas censé les voir, n'est-ce-pas ? Le propre d'un bon elfe de maison, c'est de faire oublier sa présence.

- Mais... on les paye ? Demanda Hermione. On leur donne des vacances ? Et... des congés maladie, des retraites et tout ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça des retraites ? Interrogea Kécile tandis que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'esclaffait. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Mais les elfes de maison ne veulent pas de congés maladie ni de retraites !

Mais Hermione refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit du repas, malgré les insistances de ses amis.

- Tu sais, Hermione, ça se passe depuis des siècles comme ça.

- Et personne n'a jamais tenté d'y mettre fin ?

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Les elfes ne veulent rien d'autre et c'est bien pratique.

- Voilà ! C'est pratique ! S'indigna Hermione. Peu importe que ce soit injuste, monstrueux ! Ça arrange les sorciers, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi vouloir changer ça voyons ! Les elfes ne se plaignent pas ! Comme c'est pratique ! Laissons les dans leur ignorance et profitons en bien.

Kécile ne voyait pas bien où était le problème si tout le monde y trouvait son compte, mais préféra ne pas insister devant les yeux flamboyants d'Hermione.

A la fin du banquet, Dumbledore se leva et commença son traditionnel discours. Lorsqu'il annonça que la Coupe de Quidditch n'aurait pas lieu cette année, la nouvelle ahurit tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'expliquer quel événement exceptionnel, le fameux événement qui faisait tant de mystères, obligeait d'annuler l'attraction la plus populaire de Poudlard.

En même temps qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissant éclatait, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée sur une homme à l'aspect sinistre. Tandis que toute la salle retenait son souffle et dévisageait le nouvel arrivant, Kécile ne put retenir un léger gémissement : elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Sur un champs de bataille. Il avait brièvement été son adversaire ce maudit été 1991. Il allait la reconnaître, c'était à peu près certain. C'était sans doute la seule fois de sa vie où il avait eu une enfant pour adversaire...

- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey. Annonça Dumbledore.

- Merlin c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Kécile !

Ce gars-là en savait beaucoup, beaucoup trop à son sujet pour sa tranquillité, et il fallait qu'elle l'ait comme professeur... Est-ce que Dumbledore avait pensé trente secondes au trouble dans lequel cette situation la mettait ?... Bon, peut-être avait-il d'autres priorités, c'est vrai. Mais elle espérait dans ce cas qu'il avait pris ses précautions auprès de l'ex Auror pour compter sur sa discrétion.

Dumbledore avait cependant repris le cours de son discours et annoncé enfin ce qu'était ce fameux événement : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lorsque Kécile comprit qu'il était entre autre question de Durmstrang, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

« Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois sorciers aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. »

Attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore entendait par « responsables » Pas les directeurs, quand même ? Merlin, ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce-pas ? Karkaroff n'allait pas débarquer ici ?

A la fin du banquet, les autres n'avaient qu'à la bouche la limite d'âge de participation au tournoi, et bien sûr les jumeaux songeaient déjà au moyen de contourner cette règle. Kécile pour sa part s'en fichait éperdument. En revanche, il était temps qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Severus et Dumbledore.

Kécile avait à peine terminé de frapper à la porte des cachots que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

- J'étais sûr que vous viendriez...

- Bonsoir, Severus. Cela vous fait plaisir, au moins ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. Fit-il en la poussant dans ses appartements et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Severus, derrière son masque de froideur habituel, avait l'air agité. Ce n'était rien. Juste un tic qui agitait parfois le coin de sa lèvre et un regard un peu troublé. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Kécile comprenne que c'était sérieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'aurais pas cru que vous poseriez la question ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Entre les événements de la coupe du monde, Malfoy et Karkaroff, vous avez besoin d'un sujet d'inquiétude supplémentaire ?

- J'espère que Dumbledore contrôle la situation.

- Dumbledore l'endigue comme il peut, et c'est sans aucun doute ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de la présence de Maugrey...maugréa Severus

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Maugrey est celui qui a arrêté Karkaroff il y a 13 ans.

Kécile ricana.

- Evidemment, j'imagine qu'il va moyennement apprécier le comité d'accueil dans ce cas...

- Dumbledore l'a appelé pour surveiller Karkaroff. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'à lui qu'il peut causer des problèmes. Nos relations sont elles-même plutôt conflictuelles, quant à vous... Il sait pertinemment qui vous êtes. Et je sais qu'il ne vous a fait sortir d'Azkaban que pour Dumbledore. Alors il va falloir faire profil bas. Il se peut qu'il vous provoque. Ne répondez pas.

Kécile hocha la tête.

- Je serais aussi discrète que possible, promit-elle.

- Bien, maintenant, venons en à Karkaroff. C'est de lui qu'il faudra se méfier le plus. Il est fort probable qu'il ait des ordres de Voldemort nous concernant. Il n'osera rien faire en public. Ne restez jamais, vous m'entendez bien, Kécile, jamais seule avec lui ou des élèves de Durmstrang. Croisez son chemin le moins possible.

- Bien sûr, Severus. Je serais prudente.

- Et si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit dans son attitude qui mérite d'être notée, parlez en à Dumbledore ou à moi-même.

- Très bien... Moi qui espérait passer une année tranquille...

- J'ai l'impression que les années de tranquillité sont derrière, Kécile, soupira Severus.

- Argh ! Grimaça la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que ça va être alors ?

- La guerre ouverte.

- Vous croyez ?

- Ça ne va pas tarder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'active. Il a recruté pas mal de monde ces derniers mois. Nous en avons d'ailleurs vu un échantillon se distraire à la coupe du monde.

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas eu d'attaques ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Kécile.

- Justement. Nous en avons parlé avec Dumbledore et nous sommes tous deux parvenus à la conclusion que cela signifie probablement qu'il ourdie un plan plus secret et qui nécessite plus de discrétion.

- Et donc plus dangereux... conclut-elle.

Severus acquiesça.

- Ainsi, vous pensez comme moi qu'il a décidé de franchir une nouvelle étape pour son retour ?

- C'est probable.

- Severus, vous comme moi savons que son retour nécessite deux morts : celle de Harry et de Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes que quantités négligeables dans ses plans, simple affaire à régler. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce sont eux deux qui seront plutôt les victimes potentielles de Karkaroff ?

- C'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons pas exclure, bien sûr. Cependant. Potter comme Dumbledore sont deux « personnalités » dont on ne se débarrasse pas sans que cela fasse de vague, même au ministère. Si telle est son intention, il sera sans doute beaucoup plus prudent que pour nous éliminer, nous qui sommes personna non grata auprès de tous les dirigeants.

- Même si ce n'est pas Karkaroff... Si Voldemort a décidé d'avancer, cela signifie que Dumbledore et Harry sont en danger. Il faut découvrir ce que Père mijote, Severus.

- Nous n'en avons malheureusement plus les moyens, Kécile. Il nous faudra simplement être constamment sur nos gardes.

- C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire ? S'exclama Kécile.

Severus hocha la tête.

- J'en suis désolé.

Lorsque Kécile remonta dans son dortoir, elle échangea quelques paroles avec Hermione.

- Où étais-tu ? souffla sa camarade.

- Chez Severus. Il est inquiet lui aussi. Il faudra qu'on parle avec les autre.

Elles furent interrompues par Lavande et Parvatil qui vidaient leurs malles avec forces gloussements. Elles étaient actuellement entrain de sortir leurs tenues de soirée. Parvatil avait une robe d'un rose vif un peu tapageur, mais qui, il fallait le reconnaître lui irait sans doute très bien avec son teint mat. En revanche, Lavande extirpait d'un air triomphant une robe écarlate du plus mauvais goût avec ses cheveux auburn et son teint terne constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Sans compter qu'on pouvait difficilement choisir une couleur plus voyante. Cependant leur camarade attendait de toute évidence des compliments.

- C'est très joli, répondit diplomatiquement Hermione.

Et il fallait le reconnaître, la robe en elle-même avait de la classe... pour un cocktail au manoir Malfoy et portée par quelqu'un d'autrement distingué. Kécile préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

- Montrez nous vos robes ! Demanda Parvatil.

Hermione tira de sa malle une robe bleue pervenche très sobre mais très élégante. Kécile sortit enfin sa robe noire.

- Kécile ! S'exclama Parvatil sans retenir un rire. Tu es consciente qu'il y a peu de chances pour que les cérémonies officielles soient des enterrements !

- Bah ! Tu la connais, répondit Lavande. Princesse Lointaine est incapable de tout faire comme tout le monde.

Sa camarade lui jeta un regard noir et rangea sa robe, préférant s'abstenir de répliquer ce qui lui démangeait le bout de la langue. Ce n'était pas la peine d'envenimer les choses pour une histoire de robes, vraiment !

* * *

Dernier épisode avec les jumeaux chapitre 54

Vous avez remarqué? Kécile fait vraiment des progrès de sociabilité.


	54. Chapter 53: Maugrey FolOeil

**Un chapitre plus tôt pour fêter quelque chose:**

**J'ai fini d'écrire la quatrième partie! Petit moment d'auto satisfaction, plus de 90 pages, soit un peu plus 55OOO mots en un mois, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça.**

**ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle. **

**Ce qui est moins drôle, c'est que je n'ai pas le cinquième tome avec moi, et ce pendant encore un mois. Je ne peux donc pas attaquer la cinquième partie. Cependant, je vais en profiter pour retravailler à fond la trame qui commence à s'y densifier, car on passe enfin aux choses vraiment sérieuses... arrivée à la moité de l'histoire, il serait temps vous me direz.**

**Bref, pour vous faire partager ma joie, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXIII : Maugrey Fol-Oeil**

Le lendemain, premier jour de cours, Kécile découvrit comme les autres son emploi du temps : Botanique, Etudes des moldus (où elle serait seule puisque Hermione avait sagement décidé d'arrêter cette matière) et double cours d'arithmancie avec Hermione cette fois, tandis que les deux garçons allaient subir Trelawney.

Hermione n'avait finalement pas l'intention de commencer sérieusement une grève de la fin pour défendre le droit des elfes à un salaire, des congés maladie et des retraites... ou autres choses toutes aussi curieuses.

- J'ai décidé qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens de prendre la défense des elfes, répondit-elle à la remarque de Ron.

- Ouais... et en plus, tu avais faim, répliqua celui-ci

- Et peux-tu nous dire ce que tu vas entreprendre ? Fit Kécile d'un air dubitatif.

Mais elle n'obtint rien de plus qu'un regard noir et un silence digne.

Au cours d'études des moldus, Kécile retrouva Susan Bones qui la salua joyeusement.

- Prête à affronter une nouvelle année de dissertations ? Demanda la Poufsouffle.

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel d'un air fataliste.

- Alors ce séjour en Espagne ? Dit elle en préférant changer de sujet. Tu as pris des couleurs !

- Fantastique ! J'ai commencé à prendre des cours de flamenco et de castagnettes, c'est absolument génial. Mon père a voulu s'essayer aux claquettes. On a eu de ces fous rires tous ensemble ! Tu aurais vu les monastères...

Et Susan lui conta dans le désordre les moments les plus marquants de son séjour, depuis les monastères perchés dans des lieux inaccessibles aux corridas en passant par les célébrations religieuses incroyables et les soirées autour de tapas...

- Mais, tu as vu des sorciers ? Demanda Kécile.

- Quasiment pas, avoua Susan. On est allé à Nievadura, l'école de sorcellerie Espagnole qui n'est pas très grande. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de 200 élèves.

- Un peu de silence, s'il-vous-plaît, interrompit le professeur Burbage

Les conversations cessèrent dans la classe et la femme leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Nous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année de découvertes. Mais vous avez déjà quelques connaissances de bases des moldus, et je voudrais que nous parlions aujourd'hui des bénéfices, ou des nouvelles expériences que vous avez pu tirez de ces cours ou de vos rencontres cet été. Qui parmi vous a passé l'été, ou du moins une partie avec les moldus ?

Une bonne moitié de la classe leva la main. Kécile en fut, se surprenant presque.

- Bien ! S'exclama le professeur Burbage avec son enthousiasme habituel. Vous allez donc nous raconter ce qui a pu vous marquer durant ces moments.

Ils passèrent le cours à échanger leurs diverses expériences. Pendant que les élèves parlaient, le professeur notait quelques mots clés au tableau. Elle nota ainsi des mots comme avion, cinéma, internet, inscrivit le mot monastère, lorsque Susan prit la parole, et métro et mode vestimentaire quand ce fut au tour de Kécile de raconter ce qui l'avait marquée de sa semaine à Paris.

Ils eurent comme travail pour la semaine suivante de remettre tous ces mots dans leur contexte pour préparer le cours suivant, où ils parleraient plus en détail de toutes ces habitudes des moldus.

Susan semblait assez motivée. Kécile envisageait de soudoyer Hermione.

Mais au cours du déjeuner, celle-ci engloutit littéralement son repas. Elle voulait se rendre à la bibliothèque, sous le regard effaré des trois autres...

- Euh... Hermione, tu sais que les BUSE ne sont que dans deux ans... fit remarquer à tout hasard Kécile.

Après tout, elle lui avait bien parlé de révisions pour les examens de fin de cinquième année dans ses lettres cet été.

Mais tous ce qu'ils obtinrent, ce fut un « On se voit ce soir au dîner ! » à peine la dernière bouchée avalée.

Durant le cours d'Arithmancie, Kécile eut le plaisir de revoir Drago. Comme toujours, les vacances ne lui avaient pas fait du bien. Il avait subi ce que Kécile avait tendance à appeler « un resserrage de boulons » de la part de Lucius, et se montrait infect. Il ricanait notamment après un article de cette Skeeter paru dans la gazette ce matin même, au sujet de l'intervention de Mr Weasley pour éviter des soucis à Maugrey dans une histoire de poubelles explosives. Les deux filles l'ignorèrent, mais il eut la mauvaise idée de les suivre à la fin de leur cours et de provoquer Ron et Harry.

- Alors, dis-moi, demanda Malfoy à ce dernier. Est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?

- Et ta mère à toi, Malfoy, répliqua Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle.

Kécile ne put retenir un ricanement devant la répartie, mais bien sûr ce ne fut pas du tout au goût de Drago.

- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !

- Dans ce cas, ferme-là ! Conclue Harry en se détournant.

- Attention ! Cria Kécile.

Drago avait sorti sa baguette d'un geste vif et s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège au gryffondor. Kécile n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais quelqu'un avait été plus rapide et avait désarmé Malfoy. Kécile se retourna vers l'origine du sort pour voir le professeur Maugrey surgir du couloir menant aux cachots.

- Pas de ça, mon bonhomme ! Rugit-il en lançant un second sort.

Et à la place de Drago se trouvait maintenant une fouine, beaucoup plus mignonne que l'original, mais tout aussi craintive.

L'événement allait faire les gorges chaudes des Gryffondors, mais il ne plut pas du tout à McGonagall et encore moins à Malfoy lui-même qui n'avait probablement jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie.

- Quand mon père saura ça...marmonna-t-il furieusement.

- Ah ouais ? Répondit Maugrey avec un sourire goguenard. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près... Dis lui ça de ma part... Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?

- Oui, répondit Malfoy d'un ton hargneux.

- Encore un vieil ami. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue... Allez viens un peu par là...

Kécile grimaça. Severus qui voulait éviter le plus possible Maugrey... C'était réussi avec cet imbécile de Malfoy... Et ça allait aussi être la faute de Harry aux yeux de Severus, elle était prête à le parier.

- Ne me parlez surtout pas ! Dit Ron tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la Grande Salle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Drago Malfoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante...

Kécile éclata de rire. Elle avait maintenant un surnom très approprié pour Drago : la fouine.

La plaisanterie ne fut pas du tout au goût de Severus.

Lorsqu'il vit Maugrey sur le pas de sa porte, il se figea et dut retenir une grimace. A la place, il jeta un regard furieux en direction de Malfoy.

- Cet élève vous appartient, n'est-ce-pas Rogue ? Demanda l'ex-Auror.

- Cet idiot a bel et bien atterri dans ma maison. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Ce jeune homme attaque les élèves dans le dos. Il a appris ça chez vous., je suppose ?

Severus serra les poings mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

- Chez son père, je dirais plutôt, dit-il en jetant à Drago un regard méprisant.

- Dans tous les cas, j'apprécierais qu'un Malfoy s'abstienne d'attaquer Potter...

- Potter, évidemment... Je vais régler cette affaire, merci Professeur Maugrey.

- J'espère que vous saurez faire entendre à vos élèves l'intérêt qu'ils ont à rester éloignés de Potter, dit Maugrey en cherchant à peine à voiler la menace.

- De toute évidence...

- Je garde un œil, et vous savez lequel, sur tous les Serpentards.

- Le message est reçu, gronda Severus.

Lorsque Maugrey eut quitté son bureau, Severus se tourna vers Drago qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

- Brillant, gronda le professeur de potion. Voilà à peine un jour que Fol-Oeil est ici, et vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer.

- Il m'a transformé en fouine ! S'indigna Drago.

- Peut-être que sous cette forme là vous apprendriez à être plus discret ! Savez vous qui il est ?

- Un cinglé.

- Un cinglé qui a amené la moitié des mangemorts devant le magenmangot. Nous avons tout intérêt à nous faire oublier. Si vous ne voulez pas que votre père vienne vous chercher par la peau du coup, je vous conseille de faire profil bas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, professeur. Vous ne faîtes plus partie de ces rangs...

- Un mangemort le reste toujours, murmura Severus. Et c'est aussi l'avis de Maugrey. Fichez le camp d'ici, maintenant avant que je ne décide de vous punir pour votre impertinence à défaut de le faire pour votre stupidité.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Severus songea que Maugrey aurait peut-être une utilité : s'il pouvait profiter de sa présence pour faire douter les Malfoy de sa désertion volontaire des rangs mangemorts, il aurait peut-être gagné quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il ne perdait rien à essayer.

Le jeudi suivant, les quatrième année de Gryffondor eurent enfin le cours tant attendu de défense contre les forces du mal... enfin, attendu par presque tout le monde, car Kécile l'appréhendait un peu.

Le professeur Maugrey fit l'appel. Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, Kécile vit son œil bleu tourner jusqu'à se fixer sur elle. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Kécile fut assez estomaquée lorsqu'ils découvrirent le sujet du cours. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Les impardonnables ! Bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit quelque chose de très nouveau pour elle, évidemment. Néanmoins, elle fut assez sidérée de la quasi totale ignorance dans laquelle étaient ses camarades. Maugrey avait parfaitement raison. Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Parce que s'ils croisaient la route d'un mangemort, ils allaient au mieux avoir affaire à l'un de ces sorts, au pire à tous...

Au sortir de ce cours, les élèves ne semblaient cependant pas secoués. Juste impressionnés. Ils discutaient avec animation et excitation de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser que le sort qu'avaient subies ces araignées, des dizaines et des dizaines d'humains l'avaient subis auparavant et le subiraient sans doute encore dans les temps à venir.

Deux élèves cependant semblaient retournés : Neville, et Kécile savait pertinemment pourquoi, et Harry.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'alors que Harry était dans son dortoir et y récupérait ses affaires de divination, Kécile entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

- Maugrey a laissé entendre que tu ne savais pas...dit-elle. C'est vrai ?

Harry releva la tête et jeta un regard froid à sa camarade.

- Non. Je ne savais pas quel sort les a tués. Toi, tu savais en revanche !

Kécile l'observa en plissant les yeux. Il y a avait de la rancœur dans le ton de Harry. Elle pinça les lèvres. Oui, évidemment... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Après tout, c'était son propre père qui avait tué ses parents. L'heure était sans doute venue de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je pensais qu'on te l'avait dit, avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité. En fait, je pensais que vous connaissiez ces sorts.

- Mais toi, tu les maîtrises, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. Je les ai même déjà utilisé, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre. J'ai subi le doloris plus qu'à mon tour aussi si ça peut te consoler.

- Non, ça ne me console pas, répondit calmement Harry.

Kécile soupira.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, et je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais... je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry sans cacher sa surprise.

- De ce que mon père a fait. Du meurtre de tes parents.

- Tu n'y es pas rien, répondit son camarade d'un ton sec. Et tu ne devrais pas être désolée pour ça.

Kécile haussa un sourcils sans comprendre.

- Tu devrais être désolée que ton père existe. Expliqua-t-il

- Euh... Tu vois, fit la jeune fille en grimaçant, c'est un peu trop proche de « je suis désolée d'exister ».

- Kécile, si un jour tu refais face à ton père et que tu as l'occasion de le tuer, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

- Non, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pourrais pas.

- Tu le respectes encore, alors ? Gronda Harry.

- Non. Je ne veux plus lui obéir, je suis consciente que ce qu'il fait est horrible, je ne veux pas suivre ses traces... mais... c'est mon père, tu comprends ?

- Tu tiens donc encore à lui.

- Non ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, dit Kécile en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle observa avec intérêt les tentures rouges du lit à baldaquin.

- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas très clair pour moi non plus, mais... Ce serait pour moi le pire des crimes.

- S'il le faut, tu te servirais encore de ces sorts ? Demanda Harry.

- Sans hésitation.

- A défaut de ta conscience, Azkaban ne t'arrêterait pas ?

- Non. Parce que si je les utilise ce sera moi ou mon adversaire. Si la guerre reprend, ce qui finira par arriver tôt ou tard, tu seras toi aussi contraint de les utiliser.

- Jamais ! S'exclama Harry, apparemment révolté à cette idée.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la guerre. Tu n'as jamais été dans une bataille. Crois moi quand je te dis que lorsque tu te retrouves face à la mort, tu utilises le moyen le plus sûr le plus direct et le plus efficace pour l'éviter. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'embarrasser avec des scrupules. C'est ton instinct qui commande. Même si tu as tout le temps pour regretter ton acte par la suite. Et dans une guerre, les impardonnables sont utiles. Je mettrais à part le doloris qui est gratuit. Mais l'imperium peut être très précieux. Quand à l'avada Kedavra, c'est le seul moyen de tuer proprement et rapidement son adversaire.

- Je n'emploierai jamais le sort qui a tué mes parents, murmura d'un ton farouche Harry.

- -Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que personne ne te le lance avant que tu n'aies changé d'avis...

La semaine suivante, le professeur Maugrey leur imposa une séance d'Imperium à l'effarement général. Il semblait que Dumbledore voulait qu'ils sachent ce que cela faisait de subir le sort pour pouvoir l'identifier et le combattre. Les élèves défilèrent donc un à un, mais seul Harry montra des aptitudes à y résister, et le professeur ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il le contra totalement.

Kécile pour sa part savait parfaitement maîtriser ce sort quand il était lancé par la plupart des sorciers. En faite, d'expérience, elle savait que le seul auquel elle était incapable de résister, c'était Voldemort. Mais elle savait que cette faiblesse était due à la peur de désobéir et des représailles qui suivraient.

Néanmoins, il était dans son intention de ne pas se faire remarquer outre mesure, elle décida donc de laisser Maugrey jouer avec elle.

Lorsqu'il lui lança le sort, elle laissa l'agréable sensation d'insouciance l'envahir. Elle ne ressentit donc pas trop le ridicule en exécutant le tour de la salle à grand renfort de sauts de lapin. Mais elle ne put empêcher une pensée parasite : « quel abruti ! »

Elle réaliserait son erreur quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était parfaitement bien placée pour savoir que celui qui lançait le sort avait conscience de toutes les émotions ou pensées étrangères de sa victime. Et bien sûr, Maugrey avait entendu celle-là. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la libérer, mais au lieu de cela, l'attaque revint en force.

« Annonce que tu es la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres »

- Je suis... Non mais vous me prenez pour une abrutie de service ou quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle alors, brisant totalement l'emprise du sort.

Maugrey la fixa de ses deux yeux et semblait la jauger. Kécile, quant à elle, écumait littéralement de rage et le fixait d'un œil furieux.

- Il y a des limites à ma complaisance, gronda-t-elle.

- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas tout perdu de votre enseignement... murmura Fol-Oeil.

Kécile ne put retenir le réflexe de porter sa main à sa baguette, mais elle laissa son poings crispé à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang-froid. Le geste n'avait cependant pas échappé au professeur qui la fixait d'un œil narquois. La respiration laborieuse et la mâchoire crispée de fureur, Kécile s'obligea à se taire et à regagner les rangs de ceux qui avaient subi l'Imperium sans rien dire. « Ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne pas lui donner de raison de la provoquer. »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire, interrogea Ron curieux lorsque le cours fut terminé.

- -Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Weasley !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe. Depuis l'été, Kécile n'avait plus appelé Ron comme cela. Elle devait véritablement être en colère.

Le soir même, Kécile se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas décidé. Elle évitait d'y aller trop souvent durant l'année scolaire, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce que l'on jase à leur sujet, mais il était grandement temps qu'elle discute de ce cinglé de professeur avec celui qui l'avait embauché.

Dumbledore vit immédiatement la mine furieuse de son élève lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans son bureau. Cependant, preuve que l'enfant gagnait en maturité, elle se contenta de s'asseoir en face de lui et de le fixer un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez calme pour ouvrir la bouche sans exploser.

- Quelles sont les intentions du professeur Maugrey à mon égard ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pour point sans parvenir néanmoins à masquer sa hargne..

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce sujet mais répondit :

- Je crois qu'il n'a aucune intention spécifique. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il va te tenir à l'oeil, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas cette année.

- C'est à cause de Karkaroff que vous l'avez embauché, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je vois qu'il y a déjà eu conciliabule dans les cachots, fit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous avez bien sûr raison. Je tiens à ce que quelqu'un garde là l'oeil ce Mangemort, autant pour Harry que pour toi. Et je sais que l'on peut compter sur Alastor pour cette mission.

- Le coup de l'Imperium, c'est aussi une de vos directives ?

- Tout à fait. Tu ne l'approuve pas ?

- J'approuve tout à fait le principe, professeur. C'est la manière que j'aime beaucoup moins, répondit Kécile en haussant la voix. Je suis furieusement curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison le professeur Maugrey a tenté de me faire dire devant tout le monde que je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Dumbledore resta stupéfait, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était inattendu, mais aussi inquiétant. Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'appréciait pas l'idée de la fille de Voldemort au sein de l'école, mais quelle folie avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Il se leva jusqu'à sa cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maugrey frappait à la porte de son bureau comme il le lui avait demandé par cheminette, décidé à régler cette histoire afin qu'un nouvel incident ne vienne pas mettre en péril le fragile équilibre auquel Kécile était parvenu.

- Alastor, assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit-il à son vieil ami en désignant le fauteuil à côté de celui occupé par Kécile.

Il le vit jeter un coup d'oeil peu amène à Kécile.

- Kécile m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui durant son premier cours avec toi. Peux-tu m'en donner la raison.

- Je voulais la tester, répondit très calmement le professeur. Voir si je pouvais lui faire faire quelque chose qui la rebutait vraiment, pas juste des petits jeux « d'abruti » comme elle m'a elle même qualifié, auxquels elle se soumettait pour me faire plaisir.

- Et si j'avais cédé ? Gronda Kécile.

- Vous étiez sous Imperium, Gaunt ! Quel crédit vouliez-vous qu'on vous accorde ?rétorqua-t-il goguenard. Vous auriez pu annoncer que vous étiez mangemort que personne ne vous aurait cru.

- Je comprends, Alastor, intervint Dumbledore, mais c'était malgré tout imprudent. Un certain nombre de rumeurs circulent au sujet de Kécile, et j'aimerais autant que ce qui savent ne fassent rien pour envenimer la chose.

- Très bien, grommela Maugrey. Mais vous, Gaunt, vous vous reposez bien trop sur la protection du directeur. N'imaginez pas qu'être à Poudlard protège votre vie et votre identité. Vigilance Constante !

* * *

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur cette année. Sept chapitres vous attendent.

Sur ceux, je vais aller m'attaquer à préparer mes cours pour la rentrée: Le ballet romantique, le lied e la mélodie, la musique impressioniste, la musique du XXème siècle, le ballet russe et la musique sacrée... Hum... ça m'inspire un peu moins là.

A vendredi!


	55. Chapter 54 Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

**Bonjour à tous!**

**A écouter en même temps qu'indiqué sur you tube: **cette musique

.com/watch?v=Ffb9rVil0VA&feature=related

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXIV : Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

Durant les cours qui suivirent, Kécile put constater que Maugrey n'avait plus de velléité de dénonciation ou de distinction à son égard. Une certaine routine avait repris entre les cours, les devoirs (de plus en plus nombreux) les jeux avec ses amis (notamment, une mémorable partie d'échecs contre Ron que celui-ci remporta à sa plus grande joie) et les discutions avec Severus. Tous deux parlaient la plupart du temps potions ou bien commentaient les derniers événements que la gazette n'avaient pas relayés ( comme l'incendie d'une église moldue non loin de Portmouth) et qui étaient pourtant de toute évidence d'origine sorcière.

Kécile passa aussi quelques agréables moments avec Susan Bones dont le caractère bon enfant faisait une personne facile à vivre. Elle l'avait aidée sur un devoir de potion, Susan en avait fait autant sur un devoir d'études des moldus, et elles avaient même passé un moment toutes les deux dans le parc pendant que Susan lui montrait les photos qu'elles avaient prises d'Espagne. Les commentaires de Kécile furent l'occasion de quelques fous rires et elles en vinrent aussi à se mettre systématiquement ensemble durant les cours de Botanique.

Un devoir à thème amena aussi Kécile à renouer des contacts plus cordiaux avec Drago, même si Kécile dut commencer par essuyer quelques sarcasmes. Néanmoins, cela devenait vite un jeu entre eux deux, une sorte de compétition à qui aurait le plus d'esprit.

Il y eut aussi une conversation mouvementée entre elle et Hermione, lorsqu'elle refusa d'adhérer à la toute nouvelle association de son amie : la S.A.L.E. S'il vous plaît, ne pas prononcer _sale_... Vous aviez alors encore moins de chance de vous débarrasser d'Hermione.

En bref, malgré ses craintes, jamais Kécile n'avait passé un début d'année aussi serein, jusqu'à ce que...

- AARRGGHHH !

Ce dimanche matin-là, le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor fut réveillé en sursaut. Toutes étaient dans leur lit, sauf Kécile dont les draps étaient vides. Le cri provenait de la salle de bain, et avant qu'aucune d'entre elle n'ait pu vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elles entendirent leur camarade hurler littéralement :

- Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les bousiller ! Je vais les étriper ! Ah les rats ! Ils vont me le payer !

Et vociférant toujours, Kécile surgit finalement de la salle de bain, rouge de colère comme jamais elles ne l'avaient vue, mais surtout les cheveux... bleus. Mais pas d'un bleu sombre élégant, ou un bleu ciel doux à l'oeil. Non. Un bleu électrique des plus flamboyants qui lui donnaient l'air d'un extra-terrestre.

Lavande et Parvatil éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas les imiter mais demanda d'un ton qui tremblait un peu trop :

- Mon Dieu Kécile, qui a fait ça ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Hurla sa camarade hors d'elle. Les jumeaux bien sûr ! Ils ont dû trafiquer mon shampoing ! Ils vont le regretter !

Elle s'habilla avec des gestes rageurs sous les rires de ses camarades puis se planta devant le miroir avec sa baguette.

- Voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour masquer ça...

Mais elle eut beau essayer plusieurs sorts notamment pour leur rendre artificiellement leur couleur d'origine, rien n'y fit.

Kécile effleura l'idée de rester enfermée ici jusqu'à la nuit et de se glisser ensuite jusqu'aux cachots lorsqu'elle serait sure de ne plus croiser personne. Mais la solution était plutôt lâche et réjouirait bien trop les jumeaux, songea-t-elle.

Ce fut donc la tête haute qu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, déclenchant forces rires sur son passage et se rendit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où elle se carra devant les deux Weasley.

- Vous êtes contents du résultats ? Leurs demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement aimable.

- C'est charmant...

- Oui, ça rehausse ton teint

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait dans les couleurs habituelles d'Halloween,

- Mais c'est tout à fait dans l'esprit.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu pour Hallowwen, conclut Kécile, car je crois que je vais me charger de votre déguisement.

Et elle se détourna d'un pas énergique, pour se rendre sans hésitation à la table des professeurs.

Lorsque Severus avait vu apparaître Kécile quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait avalé son thé de travers. On ne pouvait faire autrement que de la remarquer et Dumbledore pouffa dans sa barbe tandis que Minerva avait une exclamation outrée. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Kécile n'était pour rien dans la couleur grotesque de sa chevelure aux vues de sa colère.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs, Minerva s'exclama :

- Que veut dire cet accoutrement, Miss Gaunt ?

- Demandez cela aux jumeaux Weasley , professeur, répondit Kécile. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous demander votre secours. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une potion.

- Avez-vous bu quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ces derniers temps ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes-vous lavez les cheveux dernièrement ?

- Hier soir.

- Apportez-moi votre shampoing et rejoignez -moi dans mon bureau, Gaunt.

- Merci professeur.

Severus termina son petit-déjeuner et quitta la salle sous le regard goguenard des trois personnes qui connaissaient très bien la familiarité habituelle de Kécile avec lui et qui s'amusaient beaucoup de la voir s'adresser à lui en élève modèle en présence de tiers.

Lorsqu'il prit une noix du produit blanc dans sa main, Severus sut tout de suite qu'il avait là l'origine des problèmes de son élève. Les reflets irisés bleus que prenait le liquide ne trompaient pas un œil vigilent.

- Mais comment ont-ils pu ! S'indigna Kécile. Ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles.

- Ils ont fait appel à une complice, de toute évidence.

Kécile fronça les sourcils : les premières personnes auxquelles elle pensait étaient Lavande, Parvati ou Ginny, bien que cette dernière se montrât plutôt amicale.

Dans tout les cas, c'est du bon travail, remarqua Severus en observant ses cheveux de plus près. Si ces deux idiots passaient autant de temps à leurs blagues et y mettaient autant de soins, ils seraient en tête de promotion.

- Ils suivent toujours les potions ?

- Oui, hélas ! Le pire est qu'ils sont plutôt doués. Bon, voyons ce que je peux faire.

Tandis que Severus se penchait sur un chaudron, Kécile tournait comme un lion en cage dans le bureau.

- Ils ont un de ces toupets ! J'aimerais les y voir, eux avec une couleur pareille étalée aux yeux de toute l'école... Quoi que avec leur tignasse rousse, ils doivent être habitués... Non, il faut que je trouve autre chose.

- Vous auriez tout intérêt à laisser tomber, Kécile, répondit Severus. Cette surenchère n'en finira pas. Quel sera leur prochain tour si vous ripostez à celui-là ? Et avouez que votre dernier tour avec la poudre de rosacrier était vicieuse.

- Mais c'est resté entre nous, tandis que là...

- Tandis que là vous faîtes un esclandre et c'est ce qu'ils attendaient. Vous êtes le dindon de la farce et vous les surprendrez bien davantage en ne répliquant pas.

- Dîtes donc Severus ! S'exclama Kécile à moitié indignée. Si j'en crois ce que racontaient Dumbledore et Lupin, vous n'avez pas toujours eu cette philosophie là...

- Très bien, répliqua sèchement Severus. Mais ne venez pas pleurez dans mon giron au prochain tour pendable qu'ils vous joueront.

Et il retourna à son chaudron.

- Ce qu'il faudrait... c'est qu'ils ne sachent pas que cela vient de moi... Et...

- Cessez de faire les cents pas ! S'exclama Rogue. Vous me donnez le tournis !

Kécile s'assit sans prêter attention à la rebuffade, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Le cachot devint silencieux, seulement perturbé par le ronronnement du feu sous le chaudron et les cliquetis des flacons et des ustensiles que manipulaient Severus.

Puis soudain, il l'entendit dire dans son dos :

- Oui... c'est ça...Je suis à peu près sure qu'ils essaieront quelque chose. Ça peut être l'occasion ou jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus avait donné à son élève une potion avec laquelle elle devait se laver les cheveux. Elle réitéra l'opération trois fois pour parvenir à enlever le plus gros. Mais le lundi suivant, elle avait encore des reflets sérieusement bleus dans ses cheveux et qui perdurèrent plusieurs jours bien que s'assombrissant progressivement. Cependant comme le faisaient remarquer Ginny et Hermione, ce n'était pas spécialement laid. Alors Kécile prit son mal en patience et s'attela plutôt à trouver les arguments pour convaincre la personne nécessaire à son plan.

Une autre préoccupation vint rapidement éloigner les blagues des jumeaux de son esprit.

Le vendredi 30 octobre, les délégations étrangères devaient arriver. Kécile prit à part Harry.

- Il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion lui dit-elle en le conduisant dans un couloir désert. Au sujet des élèves de Durmstrang et de leur directeur. On en a déjà discuté à la rentrée, tu te rappelles ? Il est mangemort.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il va falloir se tenir éloigné de lui. Severus et Dumbledore sont convaincus que Voldemort cherche un moyen de t'éliminer toi ou le directeur. Le tout est de savoir qui passera au chaudron le premier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry grimaça.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que ce Karkaroff pourrait me tuer ?

- Ce n'est pas exclu. Il sera en mission officielle, donc j'imagine que s'il doit faire quelque chose, il sera extrêmement discret. Raison de plus pour être prudent. Pour une fois, je vais faire comme Fol-Oeil : Vigilance Constante ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dumbledore l'a engagé cette année. Pour qu'il garde son œil cinglé sur toi... et sur moi accessoirement aussi, parce qu'il n'est pas exclu que les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soient pas de m'éliminer aussi si l'occasion s'en présente. Néanmoins, reprit-elle d'un ton dégagé, je ne pense pas être sa priorité, donc je vais aussi garder un œil sur toi, si tu permets. Dans tous les cas, je vais te redire ce que m'a ordonné Severus : ne reste jamais seul avec Karkaroff ou des élèves de Durmstrang.

- Dis-moi ! s'exclama Harry un brin narquois. Il va y avoir un vrai climat de confiance entre les élèves de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang !

- J'irai bien les voir si je pouvais... fit Kécile d'un ton désinvolte. Ils doivent savoir deux trois trucs intéressants en matière de magie noire. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit au goût de Dumbledore... Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant de chose qui ne seraient pas au goût de Dumbledore, j'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité, un de ces jours.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Harry brusquement suspicieux. Pas pour aller faire un coup pendable à Fred et George, non ?

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, rassure-toi, j'ai simplement besoin d'emprunter un livre à la réserve.

- Oh... rien de répréhensible alors, fit Harry avec un sourire complice.

- Non, absolument rien !

Les délégations étrangères arrivèrent enfin, à la grande joie de toute l'école. Kécile découvrit enfin qui était ce Viktor Krum dont Ron ne cessait de leur rabattre les oreilles depuis la Coupe du Monde, et apparemment, ça n'allait pas cesser... Heureusement pour elle ( bien que ce ne soit pas du tout l'avis de Ron) la star internationale alla s'asseoir avec les autres élèves de Durmstrang à la table des Serpentard, tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'installaient avec les Serdaigles.

Au court du banquet, Kécile découvrit des plats que Martine leur avaient cuisinés durant leur séjour à Paris. Elle se servit généreusement en saumon fumé et mousse de pomme, s'aventura vers le chou d'une choucroute sous le regard prudent de Harry tandis que Hermione se servait de la bouillabaisse. Laquelle fut réquisitionnée quelques minutes plus tard par l'une des filles de Beauxbâtons qui rendit pendant quelques instants Ron complètement débile et ne laissa de toute évidence pas Harry indifférent, au plus grand agacement de Hermione.

Au moment du dessert, Ron voulut glisser bien ostensiblement la crème Chantilly aux vues de la supposée Vélane.

- Ramène ça par là, Ron ! S'indigna Kécile qui n'avait aucun intention qu'on vienne lui retirer son nouveau dessert favori. Donne moi ça.

Elle s'en servit une part généreuse sur son sorbet groseille, avant de se resservir une seconde fois et de la manger sans rien à la petite cuillère.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, fit remarquer Hermione en souriant.

- La Chantilly ? Un vrai régal ! En plus ça se mange sans fin. Vraiment, tu rates quelque chose, Ron. Hum... Elle est vraiment aussi bonne que celle de Martine ! Ses elfes sont de vraies perles … Oups, pardon Hermione...

Le festin fut suivi par un discours de Dumbledore présentant les modalités exactes du concours. On présenta le fameux reliquaire, et il fut question d'une Limite d'Age empêchant les candidats de moins de 17 ans de se présenter.

- Une Limite d'Age ! S'excama Fred avec des yeux brillants. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de Vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la Coupe, comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui a moins de dix-sept ans puisse avoir la moindre chance de gagner. Nous n'en savons pas assez, tout simplement... remarqua Hermione.

- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua George. Harry, tu vas essayer, non ?

Avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, Kécile retint Harry et lui dit.

- Harry, je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas que tu essayes avec tout le mal qu'il se donne pour te garder en vie, et tu donnerais le bâton pour te faire battre à Severus. De toute manière, tu ne t'y connais pas suffisamment, Hermione a raison.

- Je sais, Kécile, soupira Harry. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'intention ? Et toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Tu as les connaissances...

- Harry, moi non plus ne passerait pas la limite d'âge. Et je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore, non plus qu'à me faire remarquer de Maugrey et Karkaroff, non plus que de faire parler de moi, non plus que de risquer ma vie alors que je peux enfin mener une vie tranquille. Il te faut encore d'autres raisons ou ça te suffit ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale, répondit Harry en riant.

Kécile cependant rit beaucoup moins lorsque quelques instants plus tard, Karkaroff croisa la route du gryffondor. Il fut aussitôt attiré par Harry, et Kécile en profita pour se dissimuler derrière Ron qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Heureusement, le professeur Maugrey intervint rapidement et le directeur de Durmstrang n'eut pas le temps de la repérer. Cependant, Kécile savait parfaitement que ce n'était que partie remise. Il y aurait bien un moment où l'homme la verrait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Maugrey serait à nouveau dans les parages alors, et tenir sa baguette prête dans le cas inverse.

Début du lien

Lorsque Kécile entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci sembla heureux de la voir.

- Kécile ! Je suis content que tu sois là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Quoi donc ? Fit-elle interloquée.

- Viens voir, c'est dans mon salon.

En effet, sur la table basse du salon trônait un étrange appareil composé d'une énorme trompe en cuivre et d'une plate forme noire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kécile perplexe.

- Un phonographe. Cela sert à écouter de la musique. Je l'ai ramené hier soir du Clos-La-Rive.

- Et ça ? Dit-elle en désignant des formes plates noires sur la table.

- Ce sont des disques. C'est sur ces supports qu'on stocke la musique. Chez les moldus, tout cet attirail est passablement démodé, cependant.

Il mit un disque en route et invita Kécile à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui.

- C'est Henri qui m'a incité à me remettre là-dedans. Il m'a envoyé tout un tas de nouvelles musiques. Lui est beaucoup plus au courant et beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi avec toutes les nouvelles technologies moldues. Il se débrouille pour adapter les enregistrements à mon appareil.

- C'est agréable... Ce n'est pas la même chose que quand on voit vraiment les musiciens jouer, mais...

- Oui, et cela a l'avantage non dédaignable de nous permettre de parler en même temps sans nous attirer les regards noirs des musiciens ! Fit Dumbledore en riant.

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'écouter de la musique uniquement avec la magie ?

- Si, bien sûr. On peut parfaitement conjurer des instruments qui joueront tous seuls. C'est néanmoins un procédé très limité pour les vrais amateurs de musique. Les instruments vont être limités aux morceaux que le sorcier connaît bien. On ne peut pas découvrir de nouvelles musiques avec la magie. La musique est magique elle-même. On ne peut pas la créer complètement de manière artificielle.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à écouter en silence, Kécile appréciant le son de cet étrange instrument à la fois pincé et doux.

- Je suppose que tu n'étais pas venu au départ pour écouter mes considérations sur la musique. Quelle était la raison qui t'amène ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, expliqua la jeune fille. Vous n'avez certainement pas oublié l'épisode des cheveux bleus que je dois aux jumeaux Weasley ?

Kécile vit le vieil homme se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Apparemment, la plaisanterie ne lui avait pas déplue. Bien, peut-être ne serait-il pas contre jouer un tour aux jumeaux, dans ce cas.

- J'ai l'intention de leur retourner l'ascenseur. Seulement, comme me l'a fait remarquer Severus, il va bien falloir que nous nous arrêtions à un moment ou un autre...

- Ah, c'est Severus qui a dit ça ? S'étonna Dumbledore sans pouvoir cacher un air amusé.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça assez ironique. Malgré tout, c'est néanmoins vrai. Je voudrais donc leur jouer un tour sans qu'ils puissent se douter que je suis la responsable de leurs déboires.

- Je ne peux guère t'aider. Ce ne serait pas juste que je prenne partie...

- Sauf que ce que vous allez faire est juste le travail d'un directeur responsable... Ils m'ont donné une excuse en or ! Fit Kécile avec une mine réjouie, les yeux brillants d'une lueur rusée qui n'aurait pas dépareillé chez Serpentard. Car cela rentre dans le contexte du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils mais accorda toute son attention à l'idée de Kécile.

- Je ne vous apprends sans doute rien en vous disant que les jumeaux Weasley sont furieux de ne pas pouvoir participer au Tournoi. Et vous vous doutez sans doute qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose pour contourner votre limite d'Age.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- Ils vont utiliser une potion de vieillissement.

- C'était le plus prévisible, et malgré mes avertissements, ils ne seront probablement les seuls.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour leur cas ?

- Ils seront expulsés de la limite d'Age, tout simplement.

- N'y aurait-il pas moyen de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire ?

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas... Puisqu'ils vont se vieillir, vous pourriez leur donner l'apparence de vieillards pour quelques heures...

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants, caressant sa barbe blanche d'un air songeur.

- Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose...

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Kécile ravie. Formidable ! Quoi donc ?

- Je te laisse la surprise en mêle temps que les autres.

Kécile allait quitter le bureau du directeur lorsque celui-ci la rappela :

- Kécile ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu ne comptes pas te présenter au Tournoi. Je sais qu'il ne te faudrait pas beaucoup d'effort pour contourner ma limite d'Age et que tu aurais les capacités de concourir, mais...

- Soyez sans crainte, professeur. Je n'ai aucune intention de tendre le cou aux ennuis.

Le lendemain matin, Kécile descendit avec le trio et arriva juste à temps pour le grand spectacle.

- Ça y est ! Leur murmura Fred d'un ton victorieux. On vient de la prendre.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- La potion de vieillissement, tête de nouille, répondit Fred.

- Une goutte chacun, dit George. On n'a besoin que de quelques mois de plus.

- Si l'un de nous gagne, on partagera les milles Gallions en trois, ajouta Lee.

- Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marche, fit remarquer Hermione. Dumbledore y a certainement pensé avant vous.

Kécile regardait le spectacle avec un air réjoui. Harry échangea un regard et dû certainement remarquer la mine un peu trop narquoise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à camoufler.

- Prêt ? Demanda Fred aux deux autres. Allons-y, je passe le premier.

Lorsqu'il enjamba la ligne, Kécile retint son souffle. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que George le rejoigne avec un cri de triomphe. Parfait, songea Kécile. Dumbledore s'était assurer que les deux élèves subiraient la vengeance. En effet, à peine le deuxième frère eut-il franchi la limite que tous deux furent expulsés plusieurs mètres plus loin avec un grand bruit de pétard.

Au même instant, apparaissait sur leur visage une barbe blanche qui faisait paraître ridicule celle de Dumbledore.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall éclatèrent de rire et Kécile participa à l'hilarité générale, absolument ravie.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenus, dit Dumbledore qui apparaissait aux portes de la Grande Salle et ne cherchait pas à cacher son amusement. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'occupe déjà de Miss Faucett de Serdaigle et de Mr Summers de Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de se vieillir un peu. Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres.

Kécile fut sure qu'il lui fit à ce moment un clin d'oeil. Elle lui répondit par un discret signe de tête pour le remercier et s'en alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans une humeur radieuse.

* * *

La musique était le premier mouvement d'un concerto pour hautbois de Vivaldi (1678-1741) compositeur italien dont tout le monde connait les quatre saisons! Pour une fois, donc, je vous mets de la musique baroque... Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à écouter tout le concerto sur youtube, il est magnifique.

Chers lecteurs, donnez un petit signe de votre passage!

J'ai commencé à écrire la fin de la partie cinq, et un petit coup de motivation est toujours le bienvenu!

Allez, à la semaine prochaine!


	56. Chapter 55 Potter encore une fois!

**Bonjour,**

**Ce chapitre comporte pas mal de petites scènes, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur cette période. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera durant la période de Noël et nous y resteront un petit moment!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXV : Potter, encore une fois !**

Quelques heures après cet heureux événements, Kécile se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, riant encore de la douce vengeance qu'il lui avait permis de savourer, d'autant plus ravie quand le directeur lui annonça que les jumeaux Weasley allaient devoir se raser pendant quelques jours s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir une barbe blanche.

Kécile battit des mains en apprenant cela et supplia Dumbledore de lui expliquer la façon dont il s'y était pris. Finalement, le vieil homme se retrouva à lui expliquer comment se fabriquait une limite d'Age et les quelques petites modifications inhabituelles qu'il y avait ajoutées, à une élève très attentive. Ils passaient un agréable moment à discuter, le phonographe tournant derrière eux, quand on frappa à la porte du bureau.

Dumbledore coupa la musique et Kécile se redressa sur son siège.

- Entrez.

Madame Maxime ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau avec un sourire aimable. Dans cette pièce qui n'était pas adaptée à sa taille, elle semblait encore plus immense que dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour, Madame Maxime. Kécile... fit le directeur en regardant sa jeune élève.

- Bien sûr, professeur, dit la jeune fille en se levant pour partir.

- Oh, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, s'exclama la directrice française en agitant nonchalamment une de ses immenses mains. Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes. Albus, dit-elle au directeur, j'ai promis avant de partir de vous remettre personnellement cette lettre.

Elle tendit un parchemin à Dumbledore qui y jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Je vous remercie, Olympe, mais je n'ai actuellement pas besoin de professeur de sortilèges ou de divination.

- Je le sais bien, Albus, mais cela pourrait arriver un jour. Lucile est une personne extrêmement compétente même en divination, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle effectue un remplacement depuis la rentrée chez nous, et je dois dire qu'elle obtient véritablement des résultats étonnants. Et tous les élèves adorent le professeur De Visnel. Elle m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir sa candidature, au cas où.

- Très bien, je vous remercie, Olympe, répondit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. Si le besoin se présente, je penserais à cette Mlle de Visnel-d'Haves, ajouta-t-il en désignant le parchemin.

- Excellent, mon cher Albus. Bien, fit-elle en se levant, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Nous nous retrouvons ce soir pour le banquet ?

- Bien sûr, ma chère Olympe. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Kécile demanda à Dumbledore s'il recevait souvent des candidatures.

- J'en reçois un certains nombre, mais la plupart ne sont pas sérieuses. Je dois avouer que celle-ci est à retenir... Voilà des années que je n'ai pas reçu de candidature pour le poste de divination.

- Ce serait sans doute mieux que le professeur Trelawney...

Dumbledore lui fit les gros yeux.

- Ecoutez, professeur, vous savez que je dis vrai. Harry m'a raconté qu'à chaque cours, elle lui annonce sa mort prématurée. « L'ombre de la mort plane au dessus de vous, mon chéri », fit-elle en imitant la voix fantomatique du professeur.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle n'arracha pas un sourire à Dumbledore qui murmura :

- Malheureusement, il se peut qu'elle ait raison.

- Oh, je vous en prie, professeur ! S'exclama Kécile. Elle est complètement ridicule. Ça aurait pu marché au début, mais depuis deux ans, Harry n'est plus du tout impressionné. Je suis sûre qu'il verrait avec plaisir un changement de professeur.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de renvoyer le professeur Trelawney, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

Kécile haussa les épaules mais n'insista pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rejoignait le trio à la table des Gryffondors pour le banquet qui allait précéder l'annonce des noms des champions. Une certaine fébrilité parcourrait les élèves et le banquet fut clairement plus court que lors de Halloween.

Sans surprise, Victor Krum fut nommé champion de Durmstrang. Kécile songea que c'était toujours les mêmes qui se faisaient remarquer et qui s'attiraient la gloire, en espérant pour lui que cette fois-ci il n'attirerait pas la mort par la même occasion. La championne ne Beauxbâtons fut Fleur Delacour, cette fille qui selon les garçons avaient du sang de vélane dans les veines. Enfin, Cédric Diggory fut nommé champion de Poudlard, ce qui déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements chez les Poufsouffles. Kécile s'attendait davantage à ce que ce soit un Gryffondor qui soit nommé. Néanmoins peut-être que le courage ( ou la témérité, selon le point de vue...) n'était pas la seule qualité nécessaire pour participer à ce tournoi.

Mais alors que Dumbledore avait repris son discours, un quatrième nom sortit de la coupe de feu. Dans un silence total, Dumbledore appela alors :

Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXX

Bien, c'était un fait établit de manière définitive, Harry attirait l'or comme les niffleurs. Maintenant, qui était le niffleur en question cette fois-ci ?

Kécile donna machinalement le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les escaliers de pierre. L'année avait si bien commencé... Evidemment, il fallait qu'un nouveau souci vienne planer sur leurs têtes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Gaunt ?

Kécile releva la tête et vit le professeur Maugrey qui semblait quitter le bureau du directeur.

- On n'a pas besoin de vous en ce moment, dégarpissez, ajouta-t-il fort peut aimablement.

- Oh, vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant lui. Si Dumbledore ne veut pas me voir, il est capable de me le dire lui-même.

Maugrey lui jeta un regard mauvais qu'elle ignora royalement et cogna à la porte.

Dumbledore ne parut cependant pas dérangé part sa présence. Severus était dans le bureau ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et si tous semblaient préoccupés, Dumbledore lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

- Harry va concourir ? s'enquit Kécile

- Il y est obligé. Hélas.

- Ne le plaignez pas trop, Albus, s'exclama Severus. Je suis certain que cela doit lui plaire...

- Enfin, Severus, s'indigna Minerva, vous ne croyez tout de même pas sérieusement que ce garçon est responsable de la situation ! Pour ma part je suis tenté de croire qu'Alastor est dans le vrai.

- Que dit le professeur Maugrey ? Interrogea Kécile.

- Kécile, demanda Dumbledore sans répondre à sa question, est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir jouer un tour à Harry ? En mettant son nom à sa place dans la coupe.

- Professeur, s'exclama Kécile. Vous ne croyez pas raisonnablement qu'il s'agit là d'une farce ? Cette coupe est normalement programmée pour trois champions à ce que je sache ! On aurait pu cautionner cela si Harry avait été nommé à la place de Diggory. Mais aucun élève ne serait capable de trafiquer la coupe pour lui faire désigner un quatrième champion, c'est ridicule.

- Vous accusez donc le corps enseignant, Miss Gaunt, conclut le professeur McGonagall.

- J'accuse plutôt un professeur en particulier... grommela Kécile.

- Vous avez discutez avec le professeur Maugrey avant de venir ici, ou quoi, Gaunt ? Demanda sèchement Rogue.

- Et quoi, Severus ! S'exclama Kécile avec agacement. Votre haine envers Harry ne vous aveugle pas au point de croire qu'il a pu provoquer ce qui arrive ! Soyez réaliste trente secondes, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il n'a pas les moyens magiques de le faire. Vous sautez suffisamment sur toutes les occasions pour révéler sa soi-disante incompétence pour ne pas le savoir... La question reste maintenant, pourquoi Karkaroff aurait-il fait cela ? Le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers les deux autres professeurs.

- Je crains malheureusement que Maugrey n'ai vu juste sur ce point là aussi... Ce n'est certainement pas pour doubler les chances de Poudlard de gagner, ni apporter une occasion de gloire à Potter.

- L'éliminer en faisant passer cela pour un accident. C'est un plan ingénieux, fit remarquer Severus. Sauf que ce foutu gamin serait fichu de s'en sortir !

- Je rêve, ricana Kécile, ou vous êtes entrain de faire un compliment à Harry, Severus.

- Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! S'exclama McGonagall furieuse. Et pour changer, vous allez tâcher de faire ce qu'il faut sans l'enfoncer davantage cette fois-ci !

Severus soupira en pinçant les lèvres

- Potter, encore une fois ! Il faut toujours que ce soit lui qui se fasse remarquer.

Lorsque les deux professeurs eurent quittés à leur tour le bureau, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Kécile put voir à cet instant tous les soucis et toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur cet homme.

- Vous savez, professeur, dit-elle alors dans une tentative pour le rassurer. Severus a raison. Harry serait fichu de s'en sortir et je vous promets qu'on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider. Entre Hermione et moi, c'est bien le diable si nous n'arrivons pas à lui apprendre ce qui lui faut pour s'en tirer. Quelle est la première tâche ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Kécile, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire désolé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aider Harry et Cédric, ni aucun des professeurs.

- C'est pas grave... déclara Kécile d'un ton décidé. Je vais lui apprendre deux trois trucs qui pourront toujours lui être utile, au cas où...

Lorsque Kécile remonta à la tour Gryffondor, elle décida de passer voir Harry avant d'aller se coucher. Elle toqua à la porte du dortoir des garçons mais entendit des éclats de voix et finit par pousser la porte sans attendre l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle trouva Ron et Harry face à face, visiblement en pleine dispute.

- … tu serais descendu la nuit pour que personne ne te voie... disait Ron. Je ne suis quand même pas complètement idiot.

- Tu sais très bien faire semblant en tout cas, répliqua sèchement son camarade.

- Ah ouais ? Tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller te coucher, Harry. J'imagine que tu devras te lever tôt demain pour une séance de photos ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Et Kécile vit Ron refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin au nez de Harry.

- Non mais quel crétin, celui-là ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant aux tentures rouges. J'espérais que ça s'était arrangé au cours de l'été, mais apparemment, ça a même empiré.

- La ferme, Miss Mystère ! Répondit la voix de Ron.

- Trouve autre chose, Weasley, ça n'est même plus drôle. Bon, Harry, dit Kécile en l'entraînant sur son lit. N'écoutes plus ce sombre idiot, j'ai des choses autrement plus importantes à te dire.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil au lit voisin.

- Non, la salle commune est bondée, et le couvre feu est passé, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry sans plus de cérémonie. Première chose, on est à peu près tous d'accord que c'est un coup de Karkaroff.

- Karkaroff? Mais pourquoi ?

Kécile lui jeta un coup d'oeil déséspéré.

- Pour doubler les chances de Poudlard bien sûr !

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Harry, elle répliqua.

- Harry, tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, mercredi dernier ? Karkaroff est un mangemort... pour te tuer, évidemment. Ce qui laisse supposer que les épreuves ne vont pas être une simple promenade. On le savait déjà, mais apparemment il compte sur elles pour se débarrasser de toi sans être impliqué.

- Le plan est excellent, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Il comporte cependant une faille.

- Vraiment ?fit-il avec une moue désabusée

- Tu es Harry Potter, celui qui ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- Et tu possèdes deux filles à l'intelligence brillante pour t'aider.

- C'est de toi que tu parles, là ? Demanda Harry sans pouvoir cacher un sourire. Toujours aussi modeste.

- Eh ! S'exclama Kécile d'un air faussement indigné. Je fais des efforts ! J'inclue Hermione dans le qualificatif !

- C'est vrai, il y a des progrès...

- Bon, le côté négatif pour toi de nous avoir comme _vraies _amies, c'est qu'on ne va pas te laisser te désespérer dans ton coin, et que dès demain, je vais te soumettre à un entraînement intensif. Et je suis sûre qu'Hermione approuvera et pourra nous aider.

- Mais Kécile ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est cette première tâche !

- Quelque chose de dangereux, dans tous les cas. Et il existe quelques sorts qui peuvent être utiles dans presque toutes les circonstances. Sur ce, dors bien, ne te fais pas trop de mauvais sang, et à demain. Bonne nuit !

Et Kécile quitta le dortoir sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester contre ces cours supplémentaires qui allaient d'imposer à lui.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille laissa à Hermione le soin de gérer tout le côté « affectif » de l'affaire : la jalousie de Ron, l'inquiétude, le mépris des autres élèves... tout cela n'était pas vraiment son rayon.

En revanche, le lundi suivant, à peine le dernier cours fini, elle attrapa les deux gryffondors et s'enferma avec eux dans une salle de classe vide.

- Bien, dit-elle en s'adressant plus spécifiquement à Harry. J'ai réfléchi aux sorts qui pouvaient t'être utiles. Nous avons un mois pour t'apprendre le minimum vital. Le premier qui me semble essentiel, c'est le charme du bouclier. Un sort de bouclier simple et élémentaire mais qui peut détourner de toi les sorts mineurs et affaiblir plus ou moins considérablement les autres maléfices un peu plus sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui apprendre d'autre ? Demanda Hermione

- Je pense au stupéfix, que vous connaissez sûrement, il y a aussi le diffingo, qui peut se révéler utile ou encore l'incarcerem... Mais je doute que tu ais le temps d'apprendre tout ça, nous allons donc commencer par le protego.

Si Harry trouvait parfois que leurs professeurs étaient durs avec eux, il ne fut sans doute pas déçu du détour avec Kécile. Celle-ci le pressait constamment, et n'hésitait pas à l'attaquer pour le pousser à se défendre.

- Mais tu es folle ! S'exclama à un moment Hermione alors que Kécile venait de l'envoyer valser sur un bureau. Tu vas finir par le blesser !

- Il faut qu'il réagisse. S'il veut apprendre ce sort rapidement, fit-elle en se penchant au dessus du gryffondor étourdi, il faut provoquer des situations d'urgences. On n'a pas encore trouver de moyens plus rapides pour apprendre un sortilège. Crois-moi, dit-elle en passant sa baguette sur le crâne de Harry pour faire disparaître une contusion qui risquait de se transformer en bosse, se contenter de répéter la formule dans le vide, c'est ce qu'il y a de moins efficace. Désolée, Harry, fit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ça suffit, dit celui-ci. Je ne suis pas contre d'apprendre ces sorts, mais on n'est pas à un entraînement de mangemort, Kécile. Alors on va revenir à des méthodes plus conventionnelles.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'as pas appris suffisamment de sortilèges d'ici à la première tâche...

Le lendemain, alors qu'elles planchaient toutes deux sur un cours d'étude des moldus, Kécile eut une conversation animée avec Susan. Celle-ci avait faire remarquer d'un ton amer que Harry ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'être de la partie.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Susan, répliqua Kécile. Il donnerait cher pour ne pas être mêlé au tournoi. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui qui a déposé son nom dans la Coupe. Crois-moi, il aurait vraiment préféré laisser toute la gloire à Diggory.

- Cela n'empêche qu'une fois de plus, il se fait remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si un mage noir veut sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Susan en fronçant les sourcils. Tu-Sais-Qui est mort !

- Les idiots qui croient ça vont avoir une mauvaise surprise dans ce cas, répondit Kécile d'un ton détaché.

- Kécile... fit Susan d'une voix peu assurée. Tu sais encore des choses.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je sais énormément de choses, et parmi toutes ces choses je peux t'en assurer deux : Premièrement, Voldemort n'est pas mort du tout et je crains qu'on n'en ait bientôt la preuve. Deuxièmement, Harry est bien plus préoccupé par l'idée de survivre à ce tournoi que de le gagner. Alors si tu pouvais dire à tes amis de cesser de le snober, ce serait sympa.

- Je leur dirai... finit par décider Susan. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils m'écouteront...

Quelques jours plus tard, le mouvement anti-Potter prit une nouvelle ampleur à l'initiative de Drago, avec un tout nouveau badge qui commença à circuler parmi les élèves. Le dit badge affichait : « Vive Cédric Diggory, le vrai champion de Poudlard », dans le meilleur des cas, et dans le pire « A bas Potter ».

Drago le montra triomphant à Kécile durant le cours d'arithmancie et lui en proposa un.

- Non merci, Drago. Mais je retiens l'idée. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours je me baladerai avec un badge comme toi affichant « A bas Drago Malfoy la vraie fouine de Poudlard. Vive Harry Potter ! »

- Fais ça, espèce de traître et...

- Et quoi ? Tu iras voir ton directeur de maison ? Ou tu m'attaqueras ? Vérifie quand même avant que Maugrey n'est pas dans les parages.

Mais Drago réussit cependant à causer quelques troubles juste avant le cours de potion où il extirpa ses trophées. Les choses dégénérèrent lorsqu'il traita Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe. Lui et Harry s'attaquèrent au même instant et leurs sorts atteignirent Goyle et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Demanda Rogue en arrivant sur les lieux de la batailles.

- Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur, dit Malfoy.

- Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps, rétorqua Harry.

- Et il a atteint Goyle... Regardez...

- A l'infirmerie, Goyle, répondit calmement Severus en constatant la tête enflée de furoncles du serpentard.

- Malfoy a frappé Hermione, s'écria Ron. Regardez !

- Je ne vois pas grande différence, répliqua froidement Rogue en faisant mine d'ignorer les dents énormes qui descendait jusqu'au col de sa robe de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci tourna aussitôt les talons pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Kécile s'exclamait d'un ton outré :

- Professeur Rogue ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Gaunt ? Fit Severus en la vrillant du regard.

Et à la consternation d'un bon nombre d'élèves, Kécile dit simplement d'un ton blasé :

- Vous êtes parfois désespérant.

- Voyons... Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter, Weasley et Gaunt.

Le cours se passa comme à l'habitude dans le silence total. Ils devaient préparer leurs antidotes, et Severus avait prévu de les essayer sur quelqu'un. Sa victime toute désignée était bien sûr Harry et lorsqu'elle le comprit, Kécile se retint de jeter son foie de grenouille à son idiot de professeur qui manquait décidément de jugeote concernant certains sujets...

Cependant Hary fut sauvé par un élève de quatrième année, le frère Crivey, celui qui était toujours collé aux basques de Harry avec un regard éperdu d'admiration. Enfin, sauvé... finalement, peut-être que Harry aurait encore préféré l'antidote que d'entendre parler de séance photos devant tout le monde et particulièrement devant Rogue...

A la fin du cours, le professeur retint Kécile.

- Miss Gaunt, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- Oh, je vous en prie, Severus ! S'exclama Kécile sans masquer son irritation. Ne me refaites pas ce coup là, ça ne marchera pas.

- Silence, Gaunt ! Vous oubliez que je suis avant tout votre professeur.

- Et bien comportez vous comme tel !Honnêtement, Severus, pourquoi faut-il que vous agissiez comme un adolescent à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Harry. Enfin zut ! Vous êtes sur la même barque...

- Votre impertinence coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor, Gaunt.

- Enlevez-moi des points si ça vous chante. Mais votre attitude est ridicule et je suis certaine que Dumbledore sera de mon avis.

- Vous n'allez pas raconter cela au directeur, tout de même...

- Je vais me gêner ! S'exclama Kécile avec un reniflement méprisant. Mais si vous pensez vraiment que votre attitude est digne d'un professeur, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence s'abattit entre eux tandis que Severus fixait Kécile d'un œil rageur.

- Et oui, Severus, j'ai du sang de Salazar Serpentard dans les veines, et de temps en temps, je m'en rappelle. D'autant que j'ai été à bonne école.

- Vous aurez une semaine de retenues, Gaunt.

Abandonnant son air supérieur, elle se rapprocha de son professeur et dit :

- Ecoutez, Severus. Je tiens à vous. Énormément. Vous le savez. Et je n'ai aucun plaisir à m'opposer à vous. Mais Harry est mon ami. Et il a besoin d'aide. Pas qu'on l'enfonce. Et vous devriez l'aider, pas agir comme vous le faîtes. Alors je le défends, même si cela signifie s'opposer à vous. Laissez le un peu tranquille. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Je peux partir ou vous souhaitez me punir pour vous avoir dit franchement ma pensée ?

- Fichez le camp, Gaunt.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Kécile sortit un peu triste du bureau de Severus. Elle savait qu'elle avait été impertinente, qu'elle avait fait un coup bas à Severus et elle n'aimait réellement pas ça, et encore moins le fait qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand il agissait ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin qui avait besoin d'une bonne paire de claques.

Ce soir-là, elle n'alla pas parler à Dumbledore. Elle s'occupa plutôt de tenir compagnie à un Harry maussade qui avait subi une séance photos et interviews apparemment éprouvante.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, Ron leur annonça qu'ils devraient faire leur retenue le lendemain soir, et que Harry avait du courrier.

- Je me demande bien ce que Sirius peut vouloir te dire, dit Kécile lorsqu'elle eut à son tour fini de lire la lettre. C'est risqué.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Alors en attendant la nuit où il pourrait trouver un peu de réconfort, ils continuèrent leurs entraînements. Harry (et Hermione aussi par la même occasion) avait fini par apprendre le charme du bouclier et ils s'étaient attaqués au stupéfix. Mais quelques jours plus tard, la situation empira brusquement pour Harry lorsqu'un article de Rita Skeeter apparu sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La bonne femme avait complètement divagué, mais l'ensemble des élèves, loin de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un amoncellement de grandes phrases destiné à faire un article à sensation complètement ridicule, prenait toutes les déclarations de la journaliste comme argent comptant . Ce qui mettait Harry passablement sur les nerfs, comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Le dernier week-end avant la première tâche fut organisée une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce serait la première sortie officielle pour Kécile, et elle espérait qu'elle se passerait mieux que la précédente où elle était restée une partie de l'après-midi sous une table des trois balais pour sa cacher au regard du premier ministre... Harry pour sa part s'obstina à porter sa cape d'invisibilité, qui le protégea des quolibets et regards habituels. Cependant, assis tous les trois aux trois balais, ils découvrirent que Potter pouvait être vu par quelqu'un.

- Très belle, cette cape, Potter, fit Maugrey qui s'était approché de Kécile, au grand déplaisir de celle-ci, tandis que Hagrid parlait avec Hermione.

- Votre œil peut... Je veux dire, vous arrivez à...

- Ouais, j'arrive à voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, répondit Maugrey à voix basse. Et je peux te dire que c'est parfois très utile.

- Le renseignement pouvait être utile, songea Kécile. Décidément, il fallait se méfier de cet homme sur tous les plans ! Son escapade à la réserve sous cette cape n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

- Harry, souffla Hagrid, viens à ma cabane ce soir à minuit. Et mets ta cape.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que j'aille à sa cabane à minuit... souffla Harry. Ça risque de me mettre en retard pour Sirius.

Kécile et Hermione n'eurent pas à attendre le retour de Harry. La salle se vida suffisamment tôt pour qu'il ne soit a priori pas inquiété durant son entrevue avec Sirius.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand elles virent arriver leur camarade et qu'il leur demanda de sortir dans le parc pour pouvoir discuter, elles comprirent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Des dragons... Evidemment... Kécile se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle aurait pu préparer Harry à affronter pas mal de choses mais pas... des dragons !

Sirius aussi avait mis en garde Harry contre Karkaroff, mais comme fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton légèrement paniqué :

- On va commencer par essayer de te garder en vie jusqu'à mardi soir. Ensuite, seulement, on s'inquiétera de Karkaroff.

Ils passèrent leur dimanche à fouiller frénétiquement des livres. Kécile commença cependant par prendre un moment pour se rouler en boule dans un fauteuil et réfléchir de manière stratégique.

A sa connaissance, il n'existait pas de sort qui permettait à un seul sorcier de vaincre un dragon. Le stupefix ou même l'avada Kedavra ne serait d'aucun secours lancé par un seul sorcier. Bien sûr avec certains sorts, on pouvait lui causer quelques dommages. Elle songea notamment au sort des fléchettes qui, lancé à répétition, devait bien finir par aboutir à quelque chose. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais le temps d'apprendre ce sort complexe en 48h et en plus c'était de la magie noire. Elle songea un cours instant que le feudeymon, aurait sans doute permis de tuer le dragon, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ça n'était pas possible non plus et que ce serait encore moins au goût du jury...

- J'ai une idée ! Dit-elle soudain. Ça ne va pas régler entièrement ton problème, mais ça pourrait éviter que tu ne sois trop grièvement blessé. Tu connais déjà le protego. Mais face au feu, c'est assez limité. Je vais t'apprendre le sort de Gèle-Flamme.

- Kécile ! S'exclama en gémissant Hermione, c'est un sort complexe. Et ça ne permettra pas de vaincre le dragon.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Continue à chercher, toi, dans ce cas, rétorqua t-elle. Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'il doit faire au juste avec ce foutu dragon. Et moi, ça me paraît quand même un peu gros de devoir vaincre un dragon, tout seul, pour des élèves. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Dumbledore pourrait le faire... Si ça trouve, il s'agit juste de passer devant.

- Juste ! souleva Harry. J'aimerais t'y voir ! Bon sang, pourquoi ce n'est pas à toi que c'est arrivé, hein ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que Karkaroff devait s'en prendre ? Au moins, tu sembles armée pour te débrouiller.

- Merci, Harry, mais je passe mon tour. Allez, viens, on va se mettre dans une salle et travailler ce sort.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione, c'était un sort assez complexe. Pour commencer, Kécile conjura un feu et le lança avant de faire tester les effets du sort à Harry qui put constater que le feu n'était plus qu'agréablement tiède.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, avec un dragon ça sera une autre paire de manche, avertit Kécile. Mais au moins tu ne brûleras pas vif.

A la fin de la soirée, Kécile était tentée de pousser Harry dans un brasier pour l'inciter à aller au-delà de ses moyens. Mais elle se contint, en se disant qu'il ne servirait rien de faire le travail à la place de dragon.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva en retard au cours de botanique, s'excusa rapidement, et se glissa auprès d'Hermione, non loin de Kécile qui se trouvait elle même en face de Susan. Il semblait complètement excité.

- Hermione, Kécile, murmura-t-il. Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez...  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on essaye de faire, à ton avis ? Chuchota furieusement sa camarade.

Hermione, il faut que demain après-midi, je sois capable d'utiliser convenablement un sortilège d'Attraction.

- Bon, Harry, dit Kécile en sortant de la serre une heure plus tard. Tu maîtrises le protego et le stupefix, tu as même appris l'an dernier à jeter le sortilège du patronus ce dont je suis incapable, alors tu vas maîtriser l'accio rapidement, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est vraiment pas sorcier, tu fais des choses bien plus difficiles. N'importe quel élève de quatrième année sait lancer ce sort.

- Tu es entrain de l'encourager, là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un blocage avec ce sort.

- C'est psychologique, Harry, répondit Kécile. Le jour où Flitwick nous a appris ce sort, tu n'étais pas du tout dans ton assiette, tu as échoué et depuis tu n'arrives pas à sortir de cet engrenage. Maintenant, on n'a plus le temps pour tes états d'âme, il FAUT que tu maîtrises ce sort.

Ils y travaillèrent durant tous leurs moments de libre de la journée, et durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin, que Harry sembla enfin avoir compris le truc et put attirer à lui n'importe quel objet de la salle commune.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Kécile en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est mieux, Harry, beaucoup mieux ! Répliqua Hermione qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup la méthode d'encouragement de Kécile.

- Maintenant, on sait ce qu'il reste à faire la prochaine fois que je n'arrive pas à apprendre un sortilège, dit Harry. Il suffit de me menacer avec un dragon...

- Je t'avais dit, Harry que la méthode de l'urgence est celle qui marche le mieux.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas que Harry qui était stressée. Hermione ne mangea pas grand chose au repas et était pâlichonne. Kécile était plutôt irascible. Ils croisèrent un Drago hilare qui s'exclama : « On va préparer une boîte de mouchoirs pour te pleurer, Potter » et Kécile se retourna vers lui, baguette au poing et lui lança un sortilège de mutisme en disant : « La ferme, la fouine ».

Lorsque Harry dut partir rejoindre les autres champions, Hermione eut un air désespéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Kécile. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est débrouillard. J'en connais un qui va avoir une mauvaise surprise, tout à l'heure, dit-elle en regardant la table des professeurs.

Karkaroff y finissait son déjeuner et ne semblait pas spécialement détendu non plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle le fixa avec défi pendant quelques secondes, se retenant de lui tirer la langue, jusqu'à ce que Madame Maxime oblige le directeur de Durstrang à détourner la tête en s'adressant à lui.

Kécile ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant. Cet homme était vraiment un bel exemple de lâcheté. Mais il n'aurait pas Harry avec le tournoi. Quant à sa propre mort, Kécile ignorait s'il entrait dans les intentions du Mangemort de s'en charger, mais il allait falloir qu'il se lève de bonne heure pour l'abattre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vécu pendant 6 ans chez les mangemorts sans y avoir appris de quoi se défendre.

- Viens donc te frotter à moi, mon coco, pensa-t-elle. J'espère pour toi que Voldemort t'a renseigné sur mes capacités ou tu risques d'avoir quelques surprises...

* * *

Voilà! A la semaine prochaine.


	57. Chapter 56 La gageure

**IMPORTANT! La semaine prochaine, cette histoire paraîtra sous le titre "Requiem pour l'Innoncence". Un prologue sera ajouté au début de l'histoire (soit en ajoutant un chapitre, soit au début du chapitre 1).**

Concernant ce chapitre, moment de pur détente et d'amusement et j'ai moi même bien rigolé en l'écrivant...

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXVI : La gageure**

Il l'avait fait... Harry avait réussi la première tâche ! Et pire que ça, il s'était débrouillé pour être en tête de la compétition. Quand Kécile songea à toute l'ironie de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse ainsi, Miss Gaut, demanda Seveurs d'un ton pincé.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, Severus, vous ne partageriez pas mon hilarité, répondit Kécile avec un sourire malicieux.

Tous deux n'avaient plus reparlé de leur dispute, et Kécile, pour se faire pardonner son insolence, avait été vigilante à se montrer particulièrement respectueuse avec son professeur. Severus, se sachant dans son tort même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, avait donc passé l'éponge.

- Je pense deviner ce qui t'amuse, Kécile, dit Dumbledore qui l'observa avec un air grave par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Mais il ne faut pas que Harry se repose sur ses lauriers et toi non plus. Je pense que la deuxième tâche sera moins dangereuse pour lui. Mais Karkaroff est furieux de son succès. La colère pourrait très bien lui faire perdre toute prudence.

- Probablement espérait-il que le dragon ferait le travail à sa place, fit remarquer Severus avec un rictus.

- Qu'il vienne ! S'exclama Kécile avec défi. Je l'attends au tournant. Soyez sans crainte, professeur, je surveillerai Harry de près.

- Je me demande... dit Severus l'air tout d'un coup concerné. Les élèves de Durmtrang, Karkaroff, les mangemorts à l'extérieur... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accessoirement... Il serait peut-être nécessaire que nous reprenions nos anciennes leçons, Kécile. Notamment les cours de duel.

- C'est une excellente idée, Severus, approuva Dumbledore. Mais est-il besoin de vous demander d'être discrets.

- Severus, demanda Kécile en plissant les yeux. Vous ne seriez pas là en train d'aider Harry par un moyen détourné, non ?

- Le regard glacial que son professeur lui lança convainquit Kécile qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise si elle voulait bénéficier de ces cours.

XXX

La vie s'était avérée beaucoup plus facile pour Harry depuis la fin de la première tâche. Il s'était d'abord réconcilié avec Ron.

Kécile n'était pas absolument convaincue du bien de cette réconciliation, mais elle semblait très importante pour Harry. Aussi après une bonne dispute qui avait attiré du monde dans la salle commune, où Kécile avait dit sa façon de penser à Ron, et ou celui-ci avait vertement répliqué, tous deux avaient tant bien que mal enterré la hache de guerre, elle parce qu'elle savait que l'amitié de Ron était importante pour Harry, lui parce qu'il reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait considérablement aider Harry à rester en vie d'ici à la fin du Tournoi.

Tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre : Kécile passait ses soirées entre ses amis, Severus et Dumbledore avec qui elle écoutait de la musique. Elle pouvait discuter avec Susan sans que d'un côté ou de l'autre on les accuse de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, et elle avait même reçu une lettre de Martine, l'invitant à passer deux jours chez elle avant Noël avec Dumbledore. L'invitation l'avait touché, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir presque une famille.

Le seul point noir selon elle, c'était que Harry était un peu trop insouciant au sujet de la seconde tâche ( avis que partageait également Hermione) et qu'il avait décidé que les cours supplémentaires de sortilèges n'étaient plus nécessaires. Devant l'obstination de leur camarade, les deux filles avaient capitulé.

Une semaine plus tard, une nouvelle faisait sensation parmi les élèves: un bal de Noël allait être organisé. Toutes les filles étaient excitées comme des puces, à part Hermione qui restait digne en toute circonstance, et Kécile qui se demandait si elle n'allait pas demander à Henri et Martine de l'héberger un jour de plus.

Il y avait eu un certain nombre de bals durant son enfance au manoir Malfoy. Drago savait d'ailleurs très bien danser, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Mais Kécile n'y avait jamais participé et était généralement cloîtrée dans sa chambre durant ces moments là. Telle avait été la volonté du Lord.

Elle ne savait donc pas danser, et savait pertinemment qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait y aller avec elle Quoi que peut-être que Harry n'aurait pas dit non, mais apparemment, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, aussi Kécile préféra-t-elle ne rien demander. Sans compter qu'il aurait sans doute un certain nombre de filles qui lui tourneraient autour. Elle envisagea tout simplement de rester ce soir-là dans la salle commune. Après tout, ce ne serait vraiment pas le premier Noël triste qu'elle passerait. Elle s'en remettrait.

Elle se trompait cependant en pensant que Harry n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver une cavalière.

Le dernier jour des cours, une semaine avant le bal, lui et Ron n'avaient toujours personne.

- Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? Demanda d'un ton hautain Hermione. Eloïse Midgen commence à être jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de vous accompagner.

- Hermione, dit soudain Ron, comme pris d'une révélation. Neville a raison, après tout : tu es une fille.

Kécile pouffa et admira le sang froid d'Hermione.

- Quel sens de l'observation ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir avec un de nous deux !

- Non, impossible.

- Allez arrête. On a besoin de cavalières, on va avoir l'air vraiment idiot si on n'en a pas...

- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, répliqua Hermione fermement, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu parles ! Tu dis ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Neville.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Répliqua Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que d'autres n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille.

- D'accord, d'accord, on sait que tu es une fille. Ça te va ? Alors tu es d'accord pour venir avec nous, maintenant ?

- Ron, tu es un vrai mufle... déclara Kécile qui admirait la patience de sa camarade.

- Je t'ai dit que c'est impossible. Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il enfin. Tout ça devient franchement idiot. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Harry et moi je...

Ginny devint aussitôt écarlate et répondit d'un ton déconfit qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle s'était déjà engagée auprès de Neville. En la voyant partir l'air aussi malheureuse, Kécile songea que Harry aurait vraiment dû commencer par penser à elle.

- Mais comment on va faire ? Gémit Ron.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kécile! répliqua vertement Hermione.

- Je préfère encore demander à Eloïse Midgen, marmonna-t-il.

- Kécile, dit Harry en se tournant vers cette dernière qui riait sous cape, accepterais-tu de venir au bal avec moi? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

- Mon cher Harry, répondit celle-ci, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne sais pas mieux danser que toi... Dans la mesure où tu dois ouvrir le bal, ce ne serait vraiment pas un service à te rendre!

Harry eut l'air découragé.

Mais après un moment de silence, Kécile reprit:

- A moins que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'apprendre à danser...

- Pitié, pas McGonagall!

- Non, je ne pensais pas à McGonagall, fit Kécile avec un sourire que les trois autres avaient fini par associer à son côté serpentard.

- Alors à qui? interrogea Harry qui s'attendait au pire.

-... A Drago.

- Malfoy? Fusèrent trois cris.

Ron avait hurlé visiblement furieux, tandis qu'Hermione avait répété le nom perplexe et que Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

- Tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec lui tant que tu y es? s'insurgea Ron.

- Pourquoi pas! fit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois qu'il y va avec Pansy.

- Explique-toi, Kécile, parce que vraiment je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi Malfoy accepterait-il de t'apprendre à danser?

- C'est un serpentard, Harry. Il me suffira de trouver les arguments et les contreparties qui lui donneront l'impression d'agir dans son propre intérêt.

- Si tu y arrives, j'accepte d'aller au bal avec Midgen, ricana Ron.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, Ron! Mais tu pourrais par exemple cesser de m'appeler Miss Mystère? suggéra Kécile.

Ron réfléchit un instant.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il beau joueur. Je trouverai bien autre chose...

Le lendemain matin, premier jour des vacances, Kécile ne prit pas la direction de la table des Gryffondors au petit déjeuner, mais celle des Serpentards. L'élève qui l'intéressait se trouvait au beau milieu de condisciples de Durmstrang, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'aborder avec assurance.

- Drago?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaunt?

- Un accueil plus aimable pour commencer, Malfoy, répondit Kécile en affichant un grand sourire, mais en sortant sa baguette d'un geste ostentatoire.

Drago y jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux, tandis que les autres élèves les observaient à la dérobée.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, _Kécile_...

- Merci. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- Et pourquoi te rendrais-je service? S'exclama le garçon sans cacher un air narquois.

- Parce que ça vaut mieux pour toi? Fit Kécile en masquant à peine la menace par un sourire.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Aurais-tu oublié que tu n'es plus la Princesse et que de ce fait tu as perdu toute autorité sur moi?

Quelques élèves commencèrent à fixer la Gryffondor, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressés. Le tout était de savoir s'ils savaient vraiment qui était la Princesse ou si Karkaroff avait gardé ce genre d'informations pour lui.

- Je ne te parle pas d'autorité... plutôt d'influence.

Kécile avait un sourire en coin qui déplaisait souverainement à Drago. Il plissa les yeux et demanda avec méfiance:

- Vas-y, dis toujours, c'est quoi ce service?

- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à danser.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, désarçonné. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Vois-tu, contrairement à toi, poursuivit Kécile avec nonchalance, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'exercer, mais je veux malgré tout faire honneur à mon rang au cours du bal. J'ai demandé à Severus, mais il a refusé, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée.

- Tu m'étonnes! Tu crois honnêtement que Rogue sait danser?

- Ce n'est pas impossible. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il n'était pas doué pour cela. C'est là qu'il m'a suggéré de te demander. J'aurais pu y penser par moi-même, d'ailleurs. Tu es très à l'aise sur une piste de danse... fit Kécile d'un ton indifférent.

- Tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute, marmonna Drago

- C'est une maxime que Salazar Serpentard affectionnerait, n'est-ce pas?

Drago jeta un regard noir à Kécile avant de dire:

- En clair, si je refuse, tu vas user de ton influence auprès de mon directeur de maison pour me causer des ennuis?

- Tu me connais! s'exclama Kécile avec un sourire angélique. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Je me contenterais d'en informer Severus.

Les deux élèves s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange? demanda finalement Drago en plissant ses yeux gris d'un air calculateur.

- Voyons voir ce que tu suggères?...

Drago réfléchit un moment, puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir si Rogue sait danser. Je t'apprends, tu le fais danser au bal de Noël.

Kécile resta un moment estomaquée, puis prit une moue ennuyée.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il y soit présent!

- Débrouille-toi, fit Drago intransigeant. Après tout, c'est toi qui es censée avoir de l'influence sur lui, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son air narquois.

Kécile hésita : le pari était risqué. Mais elle avait une idée pour parvenir à ses fins, et elle accepta.

- Tu comprends cependant qu'il me faut une garantie, lui dit Malfoy

Kécile acquiesça.

- Si tu perds, tu devras porter ça jusqu'à la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, décida Drago en tapotant le badge qu'il portait toujours depuis novembre et qui afficha " A bas Potter"

Il perçut parfaitement l'hésitation de Kécile qui fixait le badge avec intensité, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle cherchait à faire disparaître l'inscription. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle finit par relever les yeux sur lui et demanda:

- Rendez-vous ce soir à 19h dans la salle de sortilèges.

- Très bien.

- Tu es persuadée que je vais perdre, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, répondit Drago goguenard.

- Et bien moi, je puis t'assurer que je vais gagner. Tes cours de danse ont intérêt à être à la hauteur de la gageure que tu m'imposes.

Et elle planta là le Serpentard qui fut aussitôt assailli de questions par les élèves de Durmstrang.

Lorsque Kécile rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Harry, lança-t-elle à la cantonade, je vais pouvoir t'accompagner au bal.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il a accepté? fit l'intéressé éberlué.

- En échange de quoi? Tu lui a promis des cours de Magie Noire? interrogea Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

- Non, répondit Kécile avec un grand sourire, je vais devoir faire danser Severus.

Il y eut un instant de stupeur avant qu'Harry n'éclate de rire.

- C'est une plaisanterie? s'exclama Hermione que cette idée semblait davantage paniquer qu'autre chose.

- Absolument pas, répondit Kécile très calmement.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Kécile, tu as beau être son élève préférée et avoir un peu d'influence sur lui, fit remarquer Harry qui tentait de retrouver son calme, je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il acceptera ne serait-ce que de se rendre au bal pour te faire plaisir.

- Pour me faire plaisir, certainement pas. Mais on ne lui demandera pas son avis. Bien, vous m'excusez, mais je dois aller voir Severus. J'étais passée prendre quelque chose.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et en redescendit avec un livre.

- Attends! s'exclama Ron alors que Kécile allait passer le portrait. Et si tu n'arrives pas à faire danser Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu devras faire à la place?

- T'occupes! répliqua Kécile avec une grimace. Ça, c'est mon affaire. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours un moyen pour la retourner contre Drago, cette contrepartie-là, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Aussitôt le portrait refermé sur elle, Hermione pouffa. Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Tu nous expliques, qu'on partage ton hilarité? demanda Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que Kécile est en train d'embobiner deux maîtres Serpentards!

- Je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétude pour eux. Ils savent se défendre, remarqua Harry non sans une certaine amertume.

- Ouais, et attends de voir si elle réussit avant de te réjouir... remarqua Ron. Je serais bien curieux de voir ce que c'est que cette contrepartie...

Kécile frappa à la porte des appartements du professeur des potions qui vint lui ouvrir d'un geste brusque.

- Miss Gaunt?

- Bonsoir, professeur. Je vous dérange? Ou je repasse plus tard ?

- Non, entrez, fit-il en allant se rasseoir à son bureau.

- Je ne serais pas longue. Je venais juste vous rendre le livre, fit-elle en lui montrait ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Allez donc le ranger dans la bibliothèque, demanda Rogue.

Kécile s'exécuta puis demanda avec une feinte indifférence :

- Vous restez au château durant Noël ?

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ! S'exclama d'un ton agacé Severus en levant le nez de ses copies.

- Je ne sais pas... Les Praslin, vous savez les amis de Dumbledore, nous ont invités à venir passer un week-end chez eux. Je crois que nous irons juste avant le bal. En parlant de ce bal, vous irez ?

- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire dans ce genre d'événements.

- Mais vous êtes un professeur de l'école !

- Je crois que les élèves se passeront très bien de ma présence, fit remarquer Severus avec un rictus.

- Au moins, on est sûr que Gryffondor ne perdra pas de points ce soir-là, remarqua Kécile avec un sourire taquin. Bien, je vous laisse raturer toutes ces copies, Severus. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée, Kécile.

- Ah, au fait ! S'exclama la gryffondor sur le pas de la porte. J'ai demandé à Drago de m'apprendre à danser.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai dû user de subterfuges pour le convaincre. Je lui ai notamment dit que c'est vous qui m'aviez suggéré l'idée... Je ne crois pas qu'il vous demandera de compte, mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfére vous avertir pour éviter que vous ne me contredisiez. Au revoir.

Et elle referma la porte, laissant un Rogue perplexe dans ses appartements.

Kécile fila ensuite chez Dumbledore. Elle se doutait bien que Severus ne voudrait pas se rendre au bal et le professeur aurait sans doute trouvé bizarre qu'elle insiste pour qu'il y assiste, sans compter qu'il n'était pas du tout garanti qu'elle parvienne à le convaincre. Le meilleur moyen pour s'assurer la présence de Severus à ce bal, c'était donc de passer par Dumbledore. La question était de savoir si elle allait pouvoir jouer carte sur table avec le directeur ou si elle allait devoir l'embobiner lui aussi. Curieusement, c'était celui qu'elle avait le plus de scrupules à tromper... Autant qu'on puisse le tromper, bien sûr. Mais en même temps s'il refusait, la partie face à Drago serait serrée...

Elle décida de ne pas aborder le sujet tout de go. Dumbledore l'invita à passer dans son salon et lui proposa de mettre de la musique, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait mettre une valse.

- C'est pour te préparer au bal ?

- Plus ou moins... avoua Kécile.

- J'en conclue donc que tu as trouvé un cavalier pour t'y rendre, dit Dumbledore en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Tout à fait. J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez ce sort pour faire apparaître des instruments qui jouent tous seuls, demanda Kécile avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enquérir du nom du cavalier qu'elle voulait dévoiler plus tard.

- Nous pouvons essayer si tu veux. Maintenant que tu commences à connaître la plupart des instruments de l'orchestre, ce devrait être possible, même si ta connaissance du répertoire reste limitée.

En effet, Kécile comprit vite qu'un minimum de connaissances basiques de la musique était nécessaire à la maîtrise de ce sort. Il fallait avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'on voulait exécuter. Dumbledore lui expliqua comment faire surgir de nul part un seul instrument.

De plus, comme Kécile le réalisa rapidement, ce n'était pas de créer l'instrument en lui même qui était compliqué, mais de le faire agir de manière autonome.

- L'instrument que tu veux faire apparaître n'est pas réel. Nous ne pourrions pas nous en servir comme tel. Ce n'est qu'une sorte d'illusion qui sert de support à l'enchantement suivant, si tu veux.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour cette soirée, la flûte de Kécile émettait vaguement quelques sons abominablement faux, mais Dumbledore assura que c'était un très bon début.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, Kécile, demanda Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir et en faisant surgir de nul part des tasses de thé. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

- Je ne vous savais pas avide de cancans ! plaisanta Kécile. De toute manière, c'est pour lui rendre service que j'ai accepté. Et j'ai dû demander à Drago Malfoy de m'apprendre à danser pour pouvoir tenir parole. Vous savez que Severus ne veut pas aller au bal ?

- Ça ne me surprend pas.

- J'ai besoin qu'il y soit.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Dumbledore perplexe

- Ça va causer des ennuis à Harry, si Severus n'y est pas.

Bien, ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais ce n'était pas faux non plus. A ce stade de la conversation, Kécile put voir que Dumbledore était perdu.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début, Kécile...

- Drago a accepté de m'apprendre à danser en échange d'une sorte de... gage. J'ai besoin que Severus soit au bal pour pouvoir le remplir. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'apprendre à danser. C'est avec Harry que je vais au bal. Et ni lui ni moi ne savons actuellement danser. Donc je me suis dévouée pour qu'on n'ait pas l'air trop ridicule à l'ouverture. Oh ! Ne me regardez pas avec cet air là, fit-elle en voyant le grand sourire espiègle qu'affichait le vieil homme.

- Et quel est ce gage ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée que je vous le dise... Ce n'est qu'un tour innocent, mais... Pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'il soit présent au bal ?

- C'est une chose envisageable... Après tout, en tant que membre du corps enseignant, sa présence peut se révéler indispensable...

- Très bien. Parce que c'est la partie la plus facile du gage... La deuxième l'est beaucoup moins... Je dois le faire danser.

Dumbledore resta interloqué un court instant avant de pouffer sans retenue.

- Rien que pour voir cela, Kécile, tu as ma parole que Severus n'échappera pas au bal. Mais j'espère que tu es consciente des risques que tu prends...

- Oui... avoua Kécile en riant. Je pense qu'après cela, Karkaroff ne sera plus ma première menace...

XXX

A 19h, Kécile se rendit pour son premieer cours de danse dans la salle de cours de sortilèges qui était toujours ouverte, et suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent y déambuler sans gêne.

Drago tint parole, et arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son expression oscillant entre un sourire narquois et son habituel petit air supérieur.

- Bien, Kécile. Nous n'avons que quelques heures d'ici au bal, alors, je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre toutes les danses de salon. De toutes manières, j'imagine qu'ici, il va y avoir quelques trucs conventionnels à l'ouverture, et qu'ensuite ça va partir dans tous les sens... Je vais t'apprendre quelques bases du rock, mais tu dois avant tout savoir danser la valse. Les bals commencent toujours par ça.

- Alors parfait, c'est ce qui me faut, approuva Kécile qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer la soirée à danser.

Elle ferait une valse avec Harry, et après il se débrouillerait s'il voulait continuer à danser.

Il se révéla que Kécile n'était pas plus douée pour la danse que pour le dessin, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Drago renonça à se faire marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, elle retourna voir Dumbledore pour continuer à travailler le sortilège musical, et arriva à sortir quelque chose d'à peu près potable... La leçon de danse en revanche ne se passa pas beaucoup mieux.

La semaine s'écoula, et la veille du jour de son départ pour Paris, Kécile arriva triomphante à son habituel rendez-vous avec Drago. C'était leur dernier cours. Kécile avait fait des progrès et réussissait à se mouvoir correctement, mais elle restait raide et empruntée.

- Regarde ça ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire très satisfait en sortant sa baguette.

Sous le regard surpris de Drago apparut un piano qui commença à jouer tout seul une valse de Chopin.

- Où as-tu appris ce sort ?

- Avec Dumbledore. Je n'arrive pas encore à faire jouer plusieurs instruments en même temps (enfin si,elle y arrivait mais pour l'instant, un orchestre qui s'accorde était mille fois plus harmonieux que ce qu'ils sortaient, c'était donc inutile de le préciser à Drago.) . Mais il dit que ça va venir maintenant que je maîtrise la polyphonie avec le piano.

- Espérons que cela va t'aider à danser un peu moins comme un piquet... On dirait que tu as McGonagall dans tes bras, grommela-t-il.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Kécile et Dumbledore quittèrent de bonne heure le château pour transplaner sur la rive sud de l'Angleterre, puis à nouveau pour traverser la manche et prendre la poudre de cheminette jusque chez Henri et Martine qui les attendaient lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le salon.

Kécile fut embrassée avec chaleur par Martine et Henri la salua cordialement.

- Que je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir, Albus ! Avec tout le remue-ménage de ce tournoi, j'avais peur que tu ne trouves une excuse...

- Martine, tu parles comme si je fuyais nos réunions.

- Ah ! Quand tu n'es pas d'humeur, c'est le cas, ne dis pas le contraire...

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Henri, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous dans les causeuses recouvertes de soieries qui laissaient toujours à Kécile l'impression qu'elle allait salir quelque chose.

- Au fait, Henri, merci pour tes derniers enregistrements, ils sont absolument remarquables. Les moldus ont encore faire des progrès en prise de son. On peut presque se croire dans une salle de concert. C'est d'une précision et d'une netteté remarquable.

- Je savais que cela te plairait, assura Henri. Il faut que je te fasse écouter un enregistrement d'un clarinettiste... je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi pur. Il est jeune et enseigne à Genève...*

Laissant Henri et Dumbledore débattre sur les qualités du dit clarinettiste, Kécile se tourna vers Martine et lui dit :

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait écouter pas mal de musique, ces derniers temps. Il m'a fait découvrir les instruments. Je crois que je suis à peu près décidée sur un instrument...

- Pour commencer à l'apprendre ? Demanda Martine très intéressée.

- Oui.

- Fantastique ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te vois bien avec un instrument à vent...

Kécile sourit.

- J'ai choisi le hautbois.

- Oh ! S'exclama Martine en riant. Tu n'as pas choisi le plus facile. Henri, tu entends cela ? Kécile voudrait faire du hautbois.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Dumbledore à qui la jeune fille n'avait pas encore parlé d'un choix arrêté d'instrument. Henri, j'ai comme l'impression que tes concertos pour Hautbois baroque y sont pour quelque chose.

- Et bien pourquoi pas après tout... dit le clarinettiste. Si tu es suffisamment patiente pour supporter quelques années de canard ! Ajouta-t-il avec une moue amusée.

Et les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire, sous l'oeil perplexe de Kécile. Ils finirent par lui expliquer que le hautbois était peut-être l'instrument qui prenait le plus de temps à avoir un joli son et que durant les premiers temps, le bruit qui en sortait n'était pas des plus agréables, surtout pour ceux qui devaient le subir.

Mais Kécile ne démordit pas de son choix et ils commencèrent alors à réfléchir comment et avec qui lui prodiguer les cours.

Au cours du repas de midi, où Martine avait encore « mis les petits plats dans les grands » pour reprendre une expression de Dumbledore, ils en vinrent naturellement à parler du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et du bal qui devait avoir lui deux jours plus tard.

- Comment t'habilles-tu, ma chérie ? S'enquit Martine.

Kécile devint brusquement méfiante.

- J'ai une robe de soirée noire, répondit-elle du bout des dents.

- Noire ? Vraiment ? Ça va faire tristounet, surtout avec tes cheveux... remarqua Martine sans retenir une moue. Comment est-elle? En quelle matière ?

Et Kécile dut décrire en détail sa robe sous les questions insistantes de la vieille femme qui semblait connaître un rayon en matière de mode.

- Mais cela ne va pas du tout, ma chérie !s'exclama la vieille femme lorsqu'elle eut fini son interrogatoire.. Tu auras l'air d'aller à un enterrement...

« Et bien, comme ça je suis déjà armée pour celui de Harry au cas où... » songea ironiquement Kécile.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, continuait Martine. Surtout si tu ouvres le bal ! Ecoutes, cet après-midi, nous irons t'acheter une robe adéquate.

- Vous voulez dire... Faire les magasins ? S'exclama Kécile horrifiée.

- Je connais les bonnes adresses, fais moi confiance.

Même la chantilly ne parvint pas à dérider Kécile.

XXX

Kécile pensait que les deux femmes allaient se rendre sur la place escamotable. Mais à sa grande horreur, ce fut dans une petite boutique typiquement moldue que Martine l'emmena.

- Je ne viens plus ici depuis belle lurette, toutes ces tenues ne sont hélas plus de mon âge. Mais on trouvera sans doute quelque chose de charmant.

Il fallait reconnaître que les rayonnages ne manquaient pas de choix, mais Kécile ne mettait aucun entrain à trouver une robe, persuadée qu'elle avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle n'était pas assez imploie pour s'asseoir tout bonnement sur un siège et attendre que la vieille femme fasse défiler tous les modèles du magasin devant elle. Mais elle triturait le rayonnages avec distraction.

R- egarde ce bleu turquoise ! Cela t'irait à ravir...

Kécile secoua la tête énergiquement, catastrophé. C'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût.

- Et comment s'habille Harry ? Demanda Martine. En noir ?

- En vert.

- Oh! Alors on peut abandonner l'idée du bleu, déclara-t-elle catégorique. Ce serait une faute de goût énorme. C'est dommage, c'est une couleur qui t'irait vraiment à merveille...

Kécile haussa les sourcils et marmonna qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, et qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas quelle importance cela pouvait avoir.

- Mais c'est ce qui fait toute l'élégance, ma chérie. Ce sont à ces détails qu'on reconnaît une femme du monde.

Kécile ne put retenir un sourire. C'était une remarque qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans la bouche de Narcissa Malfoy !

Parmi diverses couleurs et diverses formes, Martine lui en présenta une robe jaune clair avec insistance et Kécile demanda ce que tout le monde avait à vouloir qu'elle ressemble à un canari.

Finalement, la vieille femme finit par lui faire admettre qu'elle était très élégante dans une robe carmin suffisamment sombre pour ne pas être trop voyante au goût de Kécile.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le magasin et rentrèrent chez les Praslin, Kécile était épuisée et ne songeait plus qu'à se fourrer dans un fauteuil en attendant l'heure du dîner. Aussi lorsque Henri les accueillit avec un « Déjà ! » surpris, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Oui, ça n'a pas pris longtemps... Nous n'avons eu qu'à faire un seul magasin, répondit Martine sur un ton réjoui.

Kécile se promit de ne plus jamais retourner faire les boutiques avec Martine.

* * *

* Je parle ici d'un réel clarinettiste que j'ai rencontré et écouté plusieurs années de suite au cours des stages de MusicAlp. Pour ceux qui aiment cet intrument, il s'appelle Romain Guyot. Je ne suis pas fan de cet instrument, mais avec lui c'est merveilleux...Bref...

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce gage?

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce gage?


	58. Chapter 57 Le Bal de Noël

**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le Prologue...**

**Vous saurez ici si Kécile va réussir la gageure imposée par Malfoy...**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXXII : Le Bal de Noël**

Malgré son épopée vestimentaire, ce fut presque à regret que Kécile quitta les Praslins, avec la promesse de revenir pour les grandes vacances.

Le 25 arriva trop vite au goût de Kécile. Enfin, il y eut d'abord les cadeaux, et cette fois-ci elle avait prévu des choses à offrir.

Pour Harry un livre sur les dragons, pour Hermione une palette à dessin, elle avait même trouvé un livre sur les meilleures stratégies d'échecs pour Ron. Elle avait aussi offert à Dumbledore un assortiment de bonbons de chez Honeyduckes et à Severus un assortiment de thé qui, elle l'espérait, l'aiderait à se faire pardonner du tour qu'elle allait lui jouer.

Elle reçut un livre « Paris vu par les écrivains » de Martine, une compilation de disques de concertos pour hautbois de Henri, d'Hermione (cela la fit bien rire qu'elles aient pensé à la même chose) un livre pour apprendre à dessiner, de Ron un paquet de friandise de chez Honeyduckes de Harry un livre intitulé « Les Dangers de la Magie Noire » ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur récente conversation, de Severus, rien du tout, et de Dumbledore deux curieux objets : l'un d'eux était une boîte avec une sorte de balancier qui faisait un bruit sonore et qui pouvait aller plus ou moins vite et tout un tas de chiffres indiqués dessus, et l'autre une curieuse fourche qu'elle observa sous toutes ses coutures sans comprendre à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Il y avait juste une inscription A 440 qui ne l'éclaircissait pas du tout... Et il y avait aussi un mot lui demandant de venir le voir dans l'après-midi car il avait un autre cadeau pour elle.

En début d'après-midi, Kécile, Hermione, Harry et tous les Weasley se rendirent dans le parc. Au début les deux filles de quatrième année s'assirent simplement pour assister à la bataille de boule de neige, mais rapidement, Fred et George prirent d'assaut Kécile qui se lança elle aussi dans la mêlée. Elle se joignit à Harry et Ron contre les jumeaux et Ginny chaque équipe érigeant des murs de neige pour se protéger des assauts et préparant des missiles de plus en plus gros pour tenter de détruire les protections d'en face. En moins d'une demi-heure, Kécile était trempée et frigorifiée, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de sa vie. Elle scella cet après-midi là la paix avec les frères Weasley et laissa pour une fois toute dignité derrière elle. Nul doute que si Severus l'avait vue il aurait été consterné... Mais tant pis ! C'était trop drôle !

Vers cinq heures, Hermione annonça qu'elle remontait au château pour se préparer.

- Tu as besoin de trois heures pour ça ? S'étonna Ron.

Kécile réalisa qu'elle devait toujours aller voir Dumbledore avant le bal. Elle s'était tellement amusée qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure filer.

Elle accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor pour se sécher et se changer, histoire de ne pas attraper une pneumonie. Elle prit au passage les deux étranges objets que lui avait offerts Dumbledore pour demander à quoi ils servaient.

Puis elle laissa Hermione à ses préparatifs (il fallait dire sur ce coup-là qu'elle avait plutôt du mal à comprendre : elle aurait davantage vu Lavande prendre trois heures pour se préparer que Hermione.) L'identité du garçon qui la poussait à agir ainsi l'intriguait presque autant que Ron.

L'entrevue avec Dumbledore fut rapide car celui-ci avait déjà de la visite. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Oh, pardon. Je repasserais plus tard, fit-elle en refermant la porte.

- Attends, Kécile, appela Dumbledore. Vous m'excusez un instant ? demanda-t-il à ses visiteurs.

Il fit signe à Kécile de passer dans son salon et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Vous ne semblez pas hésiter à montrer notre familarité... remarqua-t-elle.

- Oh, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton désinvolte. Il n'est pas totalement inutile que Karkaroff sache que je garde plus d'un œil sur toi. Voici le cadeau dont je te parlais, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet assez gros. Il vient de la part des Praslins et de moi-même.

- Ils n'auraient pas du... C'est beaucoup trop ! Et vous non plus.

- Ouvre le.

Kécile obtempéra et déchira le papier pour découvrir une petite malle noire. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et s'exclama ravie :

- Un hautbois !

Dumbledore lui expliqua alors qu'il avait trouvé grâce à Henri un professeur qui viendrait à Poudlard une fois par semaine pour lui enseigner le hautbois, ce qui, il fallait qu'elle en soit consciente était un grand privilège et ne devait pas s'ébruiter. En prévision de ces cours, il avait donc loué un hautbois.

Quant aux deux objets mystérieux, il s'agissait d'un métronome et d'un diapason, deux instruments de torture pour les jeunes musiciens.

C'est donc une Kécile ravie qui retraversa le bureau du directeur et lança un joyeux « A tout à l'heure !» avant de refermer la porte sous l'oeil perplexe des deux autres directeurs.

A peine remontée à son dortoir, elle se précipita pour monter l'instrument, mettre une hanche et porta le hautbois à sa bouche. Mais elle eut beau pincer les lèvres et souffler tout ce qu'elle put, rien ne sortit. Elle recommença puis brusquement un son strident et agressif, un épouvantable canard, la fit sursauter. Dans la salle de bain, elle entendit un objet chuter dans un évier. Elle réitéra son exploit tandis qu'Hermione venait voir ce qui faisait cet abominable son de cornemuse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kécile se résigna à ranger l'instrument lorsque Lavande et Parvatil qui étaient montées elles-aussi se pomponner réclamèrent à grand cris qu'elle cesse son cirque.

Elle entreprit donc de s'habiller à son tour, ce qui ne prit guère de temps.

Après une rapide douche, elle enfila sa robe toute neuve, ses chaussures à talons et resta plantée devant le miroir à se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus. Elle n'avait pas de bijoux et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses cheveux. Hermione était en train de batailler avec un sortilège et une potion de mise en plis pour lisser sa tignasse. Pour sa part, elle n'avait pas ce problème et décida de ne pas se compliquer la vie et de laisser ses cheveux tels quels. Elle se trouva donc désœuvrée, et attendit dans la salle commune, prête avant même les garçons qui devaient batailler avec nœuds papillon et autres cravates...

Finalement, Hermione descendit la première, mais fila aussitôt hors de la tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre son cavalier, dit-elle. Les autres la suivirent de peu, et Harry arriva vers Kécile, embarrassé et un peu emprunté dans sa tenue.

Il fallut descendre se ranger avec les autres champions et Kécile découvrit alors avec qui Hermione allait au bal. Et elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Pas tout à fait pour les même raisons que les autres filles, cependant.

Viktor Krum !

Elève de Durmstrang et chouchou de Karkaroff !

Elle allait l'entendre !

Les champions et leurs partenaires entrèrent en dernier sous les applaudissements de l'école et Kécile eut une autre mauvaise surprise. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une centaine d'autres plus petites et donc plus intimes. Et les champions semblaient tenus de s'asseoir avec les officiels et les directeurs des écoles. Elle grinça des dents. Il ne restait plus que deux places entre Percy Wealsey et Karkaroff. Evidemment, aucun autre couple de champion n'avait voulu la compagnie de tels personnages.

D'un poigne ferme, Kécile dirigea Harry auprès de Percy. Elle se chargeait de Karkaroff. Autant limiter les dégâts.

Elle s'assit la tête haute, fit un grand sourire à Dumbledore qui lui répondit par un léger froncement de sourcils qu'elle comprit comme étant une demande d'être prudente.

Alors qu'elle venait de commander son dîner ( canette rôtie, bien que la blanquette de veau la tentait davantage, mais Martine lui avait bien dit d'éviter à tout prix les plats en sauce... Il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour perdre toute dignité.) elle entendit sur sa droite la voix de Karkaroff murmurer :

- Ainsi, vous vous êtes réfugiée dans les robes de Dumbledore...

- Ça vaut toujours mieux que de se cacher derrière un masque, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- J'espère que vous êtes consciente qu'il ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer comme ça ?

- Alors, éclairez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? Profiter de ce dîner pour glisser un poison dans mon verre ? Me poignarder à l'angle d'un mur ?

- Vous manquez cruellement d'imagination.

Sentant le regard de Dumbledore fixé sur eux, ils cessèrent leurs messes basses et se concentrèrent sur leur repas, puis Harry engagea la conversation avec Kécile.

Le moment fatidique pour les deux gryffondors arriva lorsqu'une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva pour faire disparaître les tables et que les Bizarr'Sisters se précipitèrent sur scène. Kécile dut tirer Harry avec elle pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

Malfoy lui avait bien dit que c'était toujours l'homme qui menait (espèce de macho, va!) mais Kécile savait qu'il n'allait pas falloir compter sur Harry. Elle plaça d'office une des mains de Harry autour de sa taille, faisant rougir son partenaire, l'autre dans la sienne et plaça sa main gauche suffisamment au milieu de son dos, même si Drago devait ricaner dans son coin, pour pouvoir imposer le mouvement à Harry. Harry n'était pas si mauvais danseur que ça. Il ne lui opposait aucune résistance et s'appliquait à suivre le mouvement. Il ne lui marcha pas sur les pieds non plus. Bref, pour une première fois, il faisait mieux qu'elle n'avait fait elle-même avec Malfoy. A côté d'eux, Hermione semblait bien s'amuser même si Krum n'était de toute évidence pas le danseur du siècle, Fleur Delacour semblait diriger Roger Davies par magnétisme, et Diggory et Chang formaient de loin le couple le plus harmonieux et dansaient très élégamment. Enfin, lorsque la valse s'acheva, Kécile se dit qu'elle avait terminé sa mission... ou du moins la première.

- Merci, Kécile.

- Mais de rien Harry. Ça s'était la partie la plus facile de la soirée, répondit-elle la mine sombre.

Harry grimaça.

- Tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est là, c'est déjà ça.

Kécile contempla d'un air désespéré Severus, à l'autre bout de la salle, qui fixait les danseurs avec une mine rageuse. Drago surgit à cet instant devant elle.

- J'ai rempli ma partie du contrat, dit-il d'un ton goguenard. A toi d'en faire autant.

- Je sais, Malfoy, répondit-elle le visage fermé. Observe l'artiste.

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Severus.

Elle prit le temps de se modeler une figure plus avenante et qui masque son appréhension avant de l'aborder.

- Bonsoir, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là ce soir.

- Bonsoir Miss Gaunt. On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit Severus en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore. Le directeur a exigé la présence de tout le corps professoral sans exception.

- Et bien, puisque vous êtes là, vous devriez plutôt profiter de la soirée plutôt que de vous morfondre et de fusiller sur place quiconque vous approche, ne croyez-vous pas ? Dit Kécile en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je vois que vous, vous en profitez, remarqua-t-il sèchement.

- Et bien, autant que possible.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit l'an dernier, au sujet de vos fréquentations ?

- Euh... Il me semble que vous me reprochiez de fréquenter Malfoy et d'aider Londubat durant vos cours, quelque chose comme ça, réfléchit Kécile qui ne voyait pas très bien le rapport.

- Et vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit ensuite ? Murmura le professeur. Que si vous demandiez Potter en mariage la mesure serait comble. Ais-je eu sous les yeux la première étape vers ce drame ?

Kécile leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant pourquoi Severus était aussi furieux.

- Il ne s'agit de rien d'autre qu'un service entre amis, vraiment.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous aviez besoin d'apprendre à danser.

- Venez avec moi, Severus, dit brusquement Kécile en se levant, vous pourrez expérimenter mes toutes nouvelles acquisitions.

- Pardon ? Demanda Severus qui avait peur d'avoir compris.

- Venez danser avec moi ! Les danses civilisées, comme les appelle Drago, ne vont pas durer toute la soirée.

- C'est hors de question.

- Allons, Severus, vous n'allez pas rester là à faire la tête toute la soirée.

- Vous êtes une élève, Miss Gaunt.

Kécile eut un petit rire.

- Tous les élèves et professeurs savent déjà que nous entretenons des relations particulières. Et s'ils en doutaient encore, de nous voir tranquillement discuter ainsi leur aurait enlevé leurs derniers doutes. Vraiment, Severus, s'il n'y a que ça qui vous retient, venez !

Et elle lui tendit la main d'un geste ostentatoire.

- J'ai dit non, Miss Gaunt.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, pria-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- Ça n'est pas grave, Harry non plus, et je l'ai tout de même guidé pour une danse.

- Pour la dernière fois, c'est non, Kécile.

- Severus, venez avec moi, dit Kécile qui commençait à se sentir agacée par l'entêtement de son professeur, ou je vais de ce pas inviter Karkaroff !

- Vous ne feriez pas cela ! S'exclama Severus outré.

- Je vais me gêner !

Et Kécile partit d'un pas décidé en direction du directeur de Durmstrang qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle. Severus eut la réaction qu'elle attendait. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution (et elle l'aurait très certainement fait) Severus la rattrapa alors qu'elle traversait la foule des danseurs et l'agrippa par le bras assez violemment, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Cessez ce petit jeu stupide !

Profitant de l'aubaine, Kécile se retourna et enserra d'une main ferme la taille de son professeur avant de l'obliger à se mouvoir, aidée par les couples qui avaient tendance à les bousculer tant qu'ils restaient immobiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus et Kécile se retrouvaient à danser au milieu de la piste, Kécile tirant plutôt qu'autre chose l'homme qui siffla entre ses dents.

- Allez-vous finir, Kécile ! C'est totalement ridicule. Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire.

- De vous faire danser, rien d'autre, je vous assure, répondit en toute sincérité Kécile.

- Ah ! Severus ! Je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de vous amuser un peu, lança Dumbledore qui passait non long d'eux aux bras de Minerva.

Il affichait un grand sourire et Severus comprit que le directeur et l'élève s'étaient ligués contre lui. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il décida de reprendre la danse en main et se plia bon gré mal gré à tenir la piste de danse jusqu'à la fin de la valse. Sentant la fin de la résistance, Kécile le laissa aussitôt guider leurs pas et put constater que, sans égaler l'aisance de Drago, Severus était tout à fait capable de danser quand il le voulait bien. Elle lui en dit la remarque et demanda :

- Pourquoi alors toute cette histoire pour une malheureuse danse ?

- Et vous, Miss Gaunt, pourquoi cette insistance à me faire danser ?

- Vous sembliez tellement malheureux tout seul sur votre siège que j'ai voulu vous distraire, vous amuser un peu.

- Et bien lorsque cette maudite valse sera terminée, je vais retourner sur ce siège jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, et je vous prie de ne plus m'y importuner pour ce genre de bêtises, Miss Gaunt.

- Vous êtes désespérant, Severus, soupira Kécile. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Miss Gaunt.

De ce fait, personne d'autre n'osa venir inviter à danser l'austère professeur de potions qui retourna d'asseoir à la table des professeurs avant d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, sans doute pour fuir le bruit du bal.

- Alors ? Demanda Kécile avec un petit air suffisant à Drago.

- Je ne peux que m'incliner, avoua en toute bonne fois Drago. C'était du grand art. Et Severus sait donc danser. Tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer cet exploit ?

- Très peu pour moi ! Trouve un autre cobaye, Drago !

- Je regrette presque que tu ais réussi. J'aurais bien aimé te voir arboré un badge, toi-assi... fit t-il d'un air rêveur.

- J'avais préparé l'éventualité de perdre, et j'ai en effet un badge. Je peux même te faire le plaisir de le porter, si tu le souhaites.

Drago fronça les sourcils soupçonneux, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Mais oui! Regarde!

Et Kécile découvrit un joli badge rond qui affichait tour à tour " A bas Drago Malfoy la vraie fouile de poudlard! Vive Harry Potter"

Drago devint livide de fureur et serra les poings convulsivement comme pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort à Kécile. Celle-ci lui dit oguenarde.

- Malheureusement, j'ai réussi mon gage... Ce badge va donc rester au placard. Dommage... Enfin, sait-on jamais. Il reste encore 6 mois avant la fin du tournoi. Tu me donneras peut-être l'occasion de le ressortir.

Et Kécile le laissa en plant. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron juste au moment où Hermione revenait elle-aussi, toute étourdie par les danses.

- Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-elle en s'éventant inutilement avec sa main. Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

- Viktor ? Répliqua Ron d'un ton féroce. Tu ne l'appelles pas encore Vicky ?

Hermione sembla prise au dépourvue.

- Qu'est-ce ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hermione, dit Kécile qui comprenait la colère de Ron. C'est un élève de Karkaroff. Imagine qu'il agisse sur les ordres de celui-ci ?

- C'est complètement idiot. Il n'en a pas du tout l'attitude. Il sait de plus très bien avec qui je suis amie et que Harry est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux que lui.

- Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer ! S'esclaffa Ron.

- J'espère que tu sais résister à l'Imperium, Hermione...

- Mais tu deviens paranoïaque, Kécile !

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne te laisserais pas fréquenter Krum sans t'avoir mise à l'épreuve. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi demain. Il est hors de question que tu nous mettes en danger.

- Jamais Viktor ne sera un danger, voyons ! S'offusqua Hermione.

- Comme tu l'as dit, il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Harry, supputa Ron. Il veut obtenir des informations ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort.

- Je te signale qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Harry, pas la moindre... s'indigna Hermione dont la voix commençait dangereusement à grimper vers les aigus.

- Alors, il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf. J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque.

- Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'aider en quoi que ce soit ! S'insurgea Hermione. Jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je veux que ce soit Harry qui gagne le tournoi et il le sait très bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Ce tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et de nouer des liens d'amitié avec eux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il s'agit de gagner, rien d'autre !

- Ron, intervint Kécile, ne rêve pas trop. Il s 'agit surtout de garder Harry en vie jusqu'à la fin de ce Tournoi. Maintenant Hermione, Krum n'a peut-être aucune mauvaise intention, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors dans le doute tu restes sur tes gardes, et on s'entraîne demain, dit-elle d'un ton définitif.

- Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Vicky, il va se demander où tu es passée, conclut Ron.

- Arrête de l'appeler Vicky ! Cria Hermione avant de s'enfuir.

XXX

Severus marchait dans le parc sans but particulier, désireux uniquement de s'éloigner de la foule ainsi que de Kécile et ses idées tordues pour le divertir.

- Rogue.

Severus se tendit et se retourna lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Karkaroff ? demanda-t-il prudemment, alors que son regard balayait les alentours.

- Ils étaient seuls.

- C'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion d'une petite discussion. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle est nécessaire ? Demanda Karkaroff avec un petit sourire vicieux.

- Laisse tomber la diplomatie, Igor. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- J'aimerais surtout comprendre. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu étais bien l'un des derniers auquel nous aurions pensé. Est-ce que fréquenter Dumbledore t'a rendu aussi fou que lui ?

Severus le jaugea du regard. Peut-être était-il idiot de se faire ces illusions, mais que risquait-il ? Ça ne servirait probablement à rien, mais au pire il ne le croirait pas... Et on ne savait vraiment pas de quoi les prochaines années seraient faites...

- Fréquenter Dumbledore m'a surtout mis dans une position impossible. Lui et la Princesse m'ont donné leur totale confiance. Je n'allais pas les détromper.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de dire ? N'imagine pas que je vais croire que tu fais toujours partis des nôtre, Severus

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de te convaincre non plus, répondit le professeur d'une voix égale. Et mon attitude peut très certainement s'appeler une désertion. J'ai eu peur... Tu peux comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas Igor ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Sais-tu comment cela s'est réellement passé ? Non. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre, murmura Severus. Imagine que quelqu'un que tu fréquentes depuis des années et qui a totalement confiance en toi, envoie une lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui annoncer que tu l'as trahi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? C'est ce qui s'est passé. La Princesse a envoyé cette lettre. Je ne l'ai appris que quelques semaines plus tard.

- Tu aurais dû revenir.

- J'ai eu peur. Je n'avais aucune preuve pour démontrer au Lord que c'était faux. Le mal était fait, d'autant plus que je ne l'ai réalisé que plus tard. Et Dumbledore aurait immédiatement compris la vérité s'il avait su que je continuais à me rendre auprès du Maître. Mets-toi à ma place, Igor. Je connais la Princesse depuis sa naissance. Je suis professeur ici depuis des années et Dumbledore m'a connu avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurais dû réaliser que la Princesse changeait de camp et en avertir le Lord. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec ces deux-là. Bien plus qu'avec les Mangemorts. Et du jour au lendemain, le Maître apprend ma trahison. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus probable ? Que le directeur a réussi à me faire changer de camp ou que tout est faux malgré les apparences ?

- Je vois... Je te croyais plus courageux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas imaginé une telle faiblesse de ta part.

- C'est pour cela que c'est trop tard. Le Lord non plus ne l'imaginera pas. Il ne me croira pas. Je suis obligé de rester ici, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? Aboya soudain à l'adresse de deux silhouettes qui venaient de surgir de derrière un buisson. Potter et Weasley, évidemment.

- On se promène, répondit le rouquin avec insolence. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

- Eh bien, continuez à vous promener ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant des oreilles indiscrètes.

Igor le suivait toujours et lorsqu'ils eurent pris une distance respectable, Severus demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Potter ?

- Pardon ?

- As-tu un plan B ? Parce que malheureusement, cet insupportable gamin est foutu de s'en sortir vivant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Rogue, répondit Karkaroff en haussant les épaules. Il est temps que je rentre. On va finir par trouver mon absence suspicieuse. A plus tard.

Severus grimaça en voyant partir le mangemort.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été très convaincant. Mais difficile de faire croire qu'il n'avait pas pu revenir à cause de la peur de la punition. Enfin, mieux valait toujours qu'on le croit lâche mais toujours convaincu à la Cause que courageux et traître...

* * *

Un grand merci à Loun-Ao, éternelle lectrice qui a crée le badge spécial Drago que vous pouvez trouver sur ce lien: http*:/dl*.*/u/538409*9/perso*/Badgegif.*gif


	59. Chapter 58 Coup de filet chez les mangem

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Un chapitre plus tôt car je rentre demain en France et repars aussitôt pour le pays Basque voir ma famille. Je n'aurais pas de connexion pendant une semaine.**

**Après celui-ci plus que deux chapitres d'avance, mais j'espère avancer un peu pendant cette dernière semaine de vacances. Le tome 5 fera partie de mes bagages.**

**Concernant ce chapitre: vous vous souvenez que dans mon histoire, jusqu'à présent, les mangemorts étaient en cavale. Sauf qu'il faut bien qu'ils soient en prison à un moment si je veux qu'ils puissent s'enfuir comme écrit dans le tome 5. Donc... voilà.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXXVIII : Coup de filet chez les mangemorts**

- Voilà ce qu'il a dit, Maître, conclut Karkaroff, la tête courbée.

Voldemort resta songeur un instant.

- Severus a raison d'avoir peur... murmura-t-il enfin. Sa conduite est celle d'un traître et non d'un lâche.

- Vous croyez donc qu'il ment, Maître.

- Nous verrons, Igor, nous verrons... L'avenir nous le dira certainement. Quelque soit la raison de sa désertion, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Et lorsqu'il croisera notre route... Maintenant, il est temps de vous préparer. Nous allons lancer l'opération.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que cette opération est risquée, Maître ?

- Je le sais, coupa sèchement le Lord. Mais nous devons essayer. Et nous ne devons pas attendre plus longtemps. Notre espion m'a dit ne pas être certain que tout se déroulera selon mes plans.

- Malheureusement, je dois avouer que ses craintes sont fondées.

- Tu resteras à l'écart. Je compte sur ta discrétion, Igor.

- Bien sûr, Maître.

Et après une dernière révérence, le directeur de Durmstrang quitta la salle sombre où siégeait dans l'ombre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

xxx

- Je t'assure, Kécile... disait Harry d'un ton un peu alarmé. La conclusion de ce qu'il disait c'est que tu lui as forcé la main en annonçant sa trahison à Voldemort et qu'il est toujours fidèle aux mangemorts, mais qu'il a trop peur pour retourner auprès de son Maître.

- Et je t'assure, Harry, que tout ça n'était qu'un moyen d'embobiner Karkaroff.

- Mais à quoi il joue ! S'exclama Ron. C'est un ennemi, non ?

- Un ennemi qui peut faire part de ses doutes au Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kécile. Un doute qui peut s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Voldemort et lui sauver la vie si jamais il croise à nouveau sa route.

- Oui, et pendant ce temps-là, il t'enfonce davantage... nota Harry.

- Mon cas est de toute manière désespéré, répondit Kécile en haussant les épaules. Non, vraiment, les garçons, vous portez des soupçons là où il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir. Je confierais sans hésiter ma vie à Severus. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait... Et Dumbledore aussi a pleinement confiance en lui. Donc laissez tomber. On a des choses plus importantes à faire, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

Son visage prit une expression exagérément carnassière.

- Alors... L'Imperium... Tu n'as pas été capable d'y résister quand Maugrey te l'a lancé. Pourtant, il va bien falloir que tu y parviennes si tu veux continuer à fréquenter Krum.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, répliqua sa camarade très agacée. Si je veux fréquenter Viktor, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais ce sera soit Viktor soit Harry, certainement pas les deux si tu ne te soumets pas à mon entraînement.

- Dis-donc, Kécile, tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer à la princesse, là ? Répliqua vertement sa camarade.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne me mettes pas à rejouer la Princesse, c'est certain, gronda Kécile. Maintenant, tu cesses de discuter. Et même si ça ne te plaît pas, tu choisis : Tes deux amis avec l'entraînement, ou l'un d'entre eux sans. Et j'ai les pouvoirs et les relations pour t'obliger à être raisonnable.

Hermione fixa d'un œil rageur Kécile, mais celle-ci avait un regard froid et déterminé qui lui rappelait un peu trop son expression ce soir où elle était prête à tuer Sirius. Ce soir où ils avaient pu voir la face cachée de Kécile, l'ancienne Princesse.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-elle à contre cœur. Mais n'en profite pas pour me faire faire des choses ridicules.

- Non, je vais essayer de te faire faire des choses que tu ne voudrais pas faire... mais pas ridicules. Je ne crois pas que Viktor essaierait de te faire faire le tour du lac en chantant « God save the Queen »...

Hermione pâlit légèrement en comprenant ce que Kécile sous-entendait.

- Les garçons, mettez-vous dans le coin là-bas et ne bougez pas, ne parlez pas, demanda-t-elle. Pour commencer, Hermione, tu vas essayer de ne penser à rien. Ferme les yeux et essaie juste de sentir ma présence. Et cette présence doit être dérangeante. Je suis là, en face de toi, baguette à la main, tu es désarmée et tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Je peux te faire n'importe quoi. Une fois que ce sort t'atteint je peux te faire sauter par la fenêtre – non, garde les yeux fermez Hermione- je peux t'ordonner de te blesser, ou d'attaquer Ron, même peut-être de le tuer...Est-ce que tu ressens la menace que je représente pour toi, maintenant ?

- Oui, murmura Hermione, les yeux fermés, mais légèrement angoissée.

Elle sentait maintenant tous ses sens en éveil, et son esprit étrangement alerte.

- Parfait. Je vais maintenant m'introduire dans ton esprit. Tout va te sembler très facile tout d'un coup. Tu dois avoir peur de cette sensation. C'est là que je vais pouvoir te faire faire tout ce que je veux. Garde ta peur, n'oublie pas que je suis dangereuse. Dès que la moindre pensée te vient, tu dois t'accrocher à elle. Sinon, je peux te demander de tuer Harry. _Impero_

Kécile sentit l'habituelle sensation de puissance la traverser lorsqu'elle pénétra la volonté de Hermione . Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y attarde. C'était dangereux et ce n'était vraiment pas le but de la manœuvre. L'esprit d'Hermione était nettement plus facile à diriger que celui de Severus. Au début, elle put faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa camarade : lui ordonner de lui donner sa baguette, se pencher par la fenêtre … Déjà cependant, elle sentit une légère résistance. Puis elle lui ordonna de récupérer sa baguette et de lancer un sort de mutisme à Ron. Elle s'exécuta, elle lui demanda ensuite de faire subir le même sort à Harry, puis de leur lancer un sort de chatouille, de jambancoton, puis un petrificus totalus... Progressivement, Hermione tentait de résister, mais ces efforts, aussi louables soient-ils n'étaient pas suffisants.

Kécile finit par lever son sort, préférant faire le point avec Hermione avant de réitérer l'essai. Elle libéra les deux garçons qui se relevèrent en grommelant.

- Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu que nous servirions d'appâts... pesta Ron.

- Ce sera bien plus efficace si elle sait que je peux vraiment lui demander de faire des choses horribles que si on fait semblant.

- Ta méthode pédagogique fait vraiment froid dans le dos, Kécile, marmonna Harry

- De toute manière, tu ne lui demanderais pas de nous blesser ou de nous tuer... dit Ron d'un ton vaguement incertain

- Tu en ai vraiment sûr ? Interrogea Kécile, l'air goguenard

- Quoi, tu le ferais ?

- Si j'estime que c'est nécessaire, peut-être... répondit Kécile avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Hermione... j'espère que tu vas rapidement maîtriser ce sort...

- C'est le but de la manœuvre, Ron. Bien, on recommence, Hermione.

Kécile lui expliqua comment elle devait se fixer sur ses moments d'hésitation, ou de rébellion, s'accrocher aux pensées parasites.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione avait fait des progrès, mais Kécile considéra que quelques autres séances devraient être nécessaires.

- Je te mettrais à l'épreuve par la suite, sans t'avertir... Une vraie mise en situation, si tu veux.

- Je me demande qui est le plus paranoïaque des deux entre Fol-Oeil et Kécile, marmonna Ron alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ont un peu les mêmes méthodes...

xxx

La rentrée de janvier fut mouvementée pour Kécile, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Il y eut d'abord sa première leçon de hautbois, dans les appartements de Dumbledore avec un professeur d'une cinquantaine d'années, connaissance de Henri Praslin qui avait le double mérite d'être à la fois sorcier et hautboïste, ce qui semblait très rare.

Kécile découvrit avec effarement tout ce qu'apprendre la musique signifiait, mais ce fut avec vaillance et enthousiasme qu'elle retourna dans son dortoir après son premier cours et recommença ses canards. La préfète de Gryffondor monta même voir qui on étranglait et demanda à Kécile d'insonoriser la pièce pour ne pas ameuter toute la tour.

Il y eut aussi les leçons de duel avec Severus qui reprirent. Ils utilisaient une salle désaffectée des cachots, le professeur craignant trop pour ses affaires personnelles au cours des affrontements qui se révélèrent violents. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se ménageaient et les sorts vicieux fusaient. Aucun ne le dit à voix haute mais ils retrouvaient avec une certaine exaltation la fièvre du combat, et pour Kécile, cette sensation unique de donner le maximum d'elle-même sans écouter son corps, de toujours se dépasser. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas les cris, la souffrance et les horreurs du massacre, elle réalisa qu'elle aimait vraiment le combat et elle affrontait Severus durant ses séances avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

Celui-ci appréciait l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à la tâche et lui enseignait toutes les subtilités, tous les pièges, toutes les tactiques qu'il connaissait. Un autre que lui aurait pu être mal à l'aise de l'ardeur et de la violence que mettait son élève dans ces entraînements. Un autre que lui aurait pu avoir des scrupules à lui infliger des blessures plus ou moins sérieuses qu'elle devait ensuite soigner. Mais il savait très exactement ce qu'ils allaient probablement devoir affronter. Et Kécile avait connu pire. Aussi ne l'épargnait-il jamais, pour son propre bien et mettait de coté le fait que son élève n'avait pas encore 15 ans.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait avec satisfaction que ce ne serait pas le premier mangemort venu qui viendrait à bout de la jeune fille. Son entraînement au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu au moins cela de bon...

La date du 24 février approchait inexorablement, et malgré ses dires, Kécile n'était pas convaincue que Harry sache vraiment ce que signifiait l'énigme. Entre temps, il y avait eu l'anniversaire de Kécile, événement fêté pour la première fois, et il y eut encore un nouveau scoop de Rita Skeeter (Kécile trouvait cette journaliste un peu trop douée à son goût pour trouver ce qu'il ne fallait pas...) cette fois au sujet de Hagrid. Hermione se jura de trouver comment cette garce s'y prenait pour entendre des choses strictement confidentielles. Parce que le fait était là : elle rapportait des propos strictement vrais et prononcés par les personnes incriminées, parmi un flot d'autres bêtises en tout genre.

Et puis, environ une semaine avant la tâche, Harry arriva un peu paniqué avec une question plutôt compliquée aux lèvres : comment faire pour respirer une heure sous l'eau.

- Tu pourrais peut-être utiliser des bouteilles d'oxygènes, suggéra Ron. Tu sais, ces trucs dont se servent les moldus... Avec un sort d'attraction...

- Impossible, rétorqua Hermione. Il violerait le Code international du secret magique et serait disqualifié. Ce n'est pas possible sans que les moldus le voit.

- La méthode la plus évidente c'est la métamorphose... souleva Kécile.

- Bien sûr, renchérit Hermione, la solution idéale, ce serait de te transformer en sous-marin, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Si seulement nous avions déjà étudié la métamorphose humaine ! Mais on ne l'aborde qu'en sixième année et ça peut tourner très mal quand on ne sais pas bien s'y prendre.

- Voilà pourquoi le tournoi était interdit aux élèves non-majeurs.

- Il va falloir trouver une autre solution. Kécile ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant sa camarade.

- Je ne vois pas. Je ne suis pas très douée en métamorphose. Et je ne vois pas quelle potion pourrait t'aider... Il en existe bien une pour que tu n'aies plus besoin de respirer pendant un certain laps de temps, mais le problème du coup c'est que tu tombes inconscient... Il en existe une autre qui peut faire que tu as besoin de moins d'oxygène pour tes muscles, mais... Non, vraiment je ne vois pas.

- Je crois que ta seule chance, Harry, c'est d'utiliser un sortilège, conclut Hermione.

- Attends ! S'exclama Kécile. J'en connais un ! Severus l'a déjà utilisé quand il travaillait sur des potions aux vapeurs toxiques, mais...

Elle ferma les yeux et plissa le front dans un effort de mémoire.

- C'est le sortilège de... de... Argh ! Pesta-t-elle, je ne me souviens pas ! Il faut que j'aille lui demander.

Et Kécile fila en direction des cachots. Elle revint cependant un quart d'heure plus tard la mine furieuse et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le fauteuil avant d'hurler :

- Mais quel abruti !

Un instant de silence s'installa dans la salle commune avant que toutes les conversations ne reprennent d'un coup.

- Après qui tu en as comme ça ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Devines ! Severus ! Cracha-t-elle. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi j'ai besoin de ce foutu sortilège. Mais pourquoi aider Potter, hein ? Quand au contraire on peut l'enfoncer un peu plus ! « Si Potter ne peut pas participer à la deuxième tâche, nous sommes au moins sûr qu'il ne pourra pas être blessé » Comment se payer ma tête dans les grandes largeurs ! On va le trouver son sort et si tu pouvais gagner ce deuxième tour, Harry, ça lui montrerait un peu à ce crétin de première classe .

- Tiens il y a encore pas si longtemps, le but était de sortir Harry vivant du tournoi, pas de gagner... ricana Ron.

- La ramène pas, Weasley ! Allez, on va tous à la bibliothèque et c'est bien le diable si on ne trouve pas ce sort à tous les quatre.

Mais malgré toute leur détermination, ils ne pouvaient trouver ce sort nul part. Kécile devenait folle, ayant le nom de ce sort sur le bout de la langue. Mais plus elle cherchait à le retrouver, moins il revenait.

Finalement, la veille de la tâche, ils se trouvaient encore à la bibliothèque, et Kécile s'interrogeait sur l'utilité de tout cela puisque Harry ne serait pas capable d'apprendre le sort en une nuit. Quoique la méthode de l'urgence avait déjà fait ses preuves, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Hermione quant à elle ne pouvait croire que pour la première fois de sa vie, la bibliothèque lui faisait défaut.

Mais lorsque Fred vint chercher Ron et Hermione et qu'ils ne revinrent pas, Kécile considéra qu'il fallait se faire une raison. Mrs Pince les chassa de la bibliothèque et Harry insista pour qu'ils emportent autant de livres que possible. Mais à l'approche de minuit, Kécile abandonna :

- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je crois qu'il va falloir voir le côté positif des propos de Severus. Au moins, on est sûr que tu vas sortir entier de cette tâche.

- Je dois trouver.

- Tu ne trouveras rien, Harry, c'est fini. Je vais me coucher moi, je ne sais pas où sont partis les deux autres mais tu devrais en faire autant. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. Bonne nuit.

xxx

Kécile s'était traitée de tous les noms quand Ludo Verpey avait annoncé les résultats des champions. Le sortilège de Têtenbulle ! Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait. Et deux des chamipons l'avaient utilisé. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils n'avaient pas trouvé de livres au sujet de ce sort. Ils étaient probablement déjà empruntés.

Cependant, le plus important, et elle ne savait pas comment Harry s'y était pris, mais c'était qu'il avait réussi une fois de plus.. C'en devenait écoeurant... et il se trouvait premier de la compétition, une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque Kécile se rendit à sa leçon de duel le lendemain, elle ne put résister à la tentation de narguer un peu Severus pour se venger, quand bien même elle ne lui en voulait plus puisque Harry avait pu se passer de son aide.

- Severus, je dois finalement vous remercier pour avoir refusé de me donner le nom du Têtenbulle. Harry a du coup utiliser une technique beaucoup plus originale...

- Vous direz à Potter, Kécile, murmura Severus en se penchant vers elle le regard étincelant de colère, que si je le surprends encore une fois à voler dans ma réserve personnelle, je m'assumerai personnellement qu'il soit renvoyé.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ? demanda Kécile perplexe.

- Ne faîtes pas l'ignorante. Je mettrais ma main au feu que vous l'avez aidé à me voler cette branchiflore. Et que fait-il avec la peau de serpent du cap ?

- Oh ! Je crois que vous faîtes erreur... Je peux vous assurer que Harry ne vous a rien volé. Je reconnais que cette branchiflore provient de chez vous, mais ce n'est pas lui. Et ce n'est pas moi non plus ajouta-t-elle devant le regard incisif du professeur. Quant à la peau de serpent, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il en aurait fait.

- Vous mentez de plus en plus souvent, depuis que vous fréquentez Potter, Miss Gaunt.

- Je ne mens pas ! S'exclama Kécile qui commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Vous savez parfaitement que j'aurais le cran nécessaire pour vous avouer en face la vérité.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Severus ne murmure :

- Alors, qui était-ce ?

- Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez pas en sorte qu'il soit renvoyé.

- Est-ce là encore un de vos tourw dignes du meilleur serpentard.

- Non. Je peux même vous dire que ce n'est pas un élève.

- C'est un professeur ? S'exclama Severus outré.

- Non plus. Je peux vous l'assurer. Promettez.

Severus poussa un profond soupir et murmura une promesse à contre cœur.

- C'était Dobby , avoua Kécile, l'elfe de maison des Malfoy que Harry a libéré il y a deux ans et qui travaille maintenant aux cuisines. Vous ne pouvez rien reprocher à Harry. Dobby a agi de son propre chef.

Severus ferma les yeux, l'air brusquement fatigué.

- Ce gamin déjouera toutes les probabilités. Et la peau de serpent du cap ?

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que ça ai un rapport avec Harry, Severus.

- Très bien, capitula le professeur. Laissons-là Potter, je voudrais bien pouvoir penser à autre chose que ce gamin insupportable de temps à autre. Allons, montrez-moi ce que vous pouvez faire. Aujourd'hui, je ne vous épargnerai pas.

Kécile eut un sourire narquois. Parce qu'il l'avait épargné auparavant ?

Le samedi suivant avait lieu une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, et Harry avait rendez-vous avec Sirius. Kécile préféra ne pas les accompagner.

- Tu sais, Harry, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton parrain, j'étais prête à le tuer. Et il sait pertinemment que je suis proche de Severus... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée qu'on se revoit. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre. Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine contrariée. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la barrière. On verra ce qu'il en pensera, mais je suis à peu près persuadée qu'il ne tiendra pas à m'avoir dans les pattes...

Après avoir fait quelques emplettes, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'extérieur du village. Arrivés non loin des montagnes qui dominaient Pré-Au-Lard, ils aperçurent au bout d'une allée un chien noir, les pattes posées sur une clôture.

- Bonjour, Sirius, dit Harry, alors que celui-ci fixait Kécile de son œil mauvais. Est-ce qu'elle peut venir ?

- Je suppose que vous avez un moyen très simple de me faire comprendre si je suis la bien venue ou non.

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge du chien. Kécile éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, Harry ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! En tout cas, c'est très clair. Allez, je vous laisse, rejoignez-moi aux trois balais quand vous aurez fini !

Elle songea qu'elle allait faire un tour chez le libraire et qu'ensuite, elle apprécierait bien une bière au beurre tranquille, sans Fudge pour venir la perturber...

xxx

Elle n'aurait très bien su dire comment tout cela avait commencé. Le trio venait de la rejoindre et ils traversaient le village en sens inverse pour retourner vers Poudlard quand des cris hystériques avaient commencé à surgir à droite, puis à gauche, puis devant eux, et même derrière. Des craquements caractéristiques de transplanages, des hurlements et des explosions. Avant qu'ils n'aient vraiment eu le temps de réagir, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre au milieu d'une bataille. Les professeurs présents et quelques villageois se battaient contre les mangemorts.

C'était mauvais... S'ils mettaient la main sur Harry...

- Vite, Harry, murmura Kécile, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il faut que tu files d'ici, dit-elle en l'entraînant à l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fichent mais ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils te cherchent.

Ils glissèrent le long des habitations et des magasins, baguettes à la main. Kécile, l'oeil aux aguets, abattit un mangemort qui les avait vu mais n'eut pas le temps de les attaquer. Harry en désarma un autre au moment où ils tournaient à l'angle d'une ruelle. Le temps que le sorcier récupère sa baguette, ils étaient loin. Filez ! Lança-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent quittés les lieux de la bataille à la sortie du village.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je retourne là-bas. Je peux aider.

- Si tu y vas, nous venons aussi, dit le gryffondor avec son meilleur air buté.

- Harry, je t'en prie, pas d'héroïsme déplacé ! Ameutez le château et les professeurs, ce sera beaucoup plus utile. Je suis formée. Pas vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je les connais sans doute tous, derrière leurs masques, je saurai me défendre. Mais on a besoin de renforts. Grouillez-vous !

Hermione, la plus sensée des trois, entraînait déjà les garçons vers Poudlard qui finirent par la suivre en courant et la dépasser rapidement pour donner l'alerte.

Kécile se précipita à nouveau vers les lieux des explosions. Le gérant de Derviche et Bang faisait rentrer précipitamment tous les élèves à proximité dans son magasin. Elle croisa le barman de la Tête de Sanglier qui abandonnait sa boutique pour venir prêter main forte, tandis que la plupart des clients transplannaient hâtivement. Et derrière son air débonnaire et sa barbe crasseuse, il savait visiblement se défendre car elle le vit faucher un mangemort en pleine course d'un geste sûr.

L'avantage avec les mangemorts, songea Kécile avec ironie, c'est qu'avec leurs masques d'argent, on ne pouvait pas les louper. Ils étaient nombreux. C'était la manique dans le village.

Elle se demanda un instant avec angoisse si son père était là, mais se rassura vite... Il ne participait généralement pas aux combats, laissant faire le travail à ses serviteurs.

Sa petite taille lui permit un moment de rester dans l'ombre. Elle abattit un mangemort aux prises avec Mme Rosmerta qui se battait vaillamment et protégeait avec deux autres sorciers l'entrée de son pub où devaient se trouver bon nombre d'élèves. La sorcière ne regarda même pas d'où venait l'aide et s'attaqua aussitôt à un autre mangemort qui venait de briser une fenêtre et tentait de passer par là. Un instant plus tard, Kécile percuta un mangemort qui déboulait à un angle de rue au même moment qu'elle. Elle se laissa rouler au sol pour éviter le jet violet qui partit aussitôt. Elle chercha refuge derrière une pile de cartons à l'entrée de Honeyduckes qui n'allaient malheureusement pas faire long feu. Un sort de fléchettes lui permit de dégager la voie, au moment où son refuge explosait en un nuage de cendres. Le cri que poussa son adversaire ne lui laissa aucun doute et elle préféra ne pas regarder ce que donnait le résultat. En fonction de ce que son sort avait atteint, les dégâts pouvaient n'être vraiment pas beaux à voir. Toussant et crachant tout ce qu'elle pouvait à cause des cendres qu'elle avait inhalées, Kécile traversa en courant la place centrale du village. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en dehors de l'ombre qu'une brusque douleur parcourut son bras gauche. Elle venait de recevoir un sortilège de découpe. Elle se retourna avec un cri de douleur. Elle reconnut aussitôt la carrure imposante du sorcier: Amycus Carrow. Il utilisait toujours la force brute et il lui faisait penser à un taureau lors de ses combats. Elle para ses sorts avec un bouclier-ouragan. Il dut le reconnaître car après un maléfice d'éventrement qu'absorba le bouclier, il changea d'angle de tir.

- Endoloris !

Kécile jeta contre le rayon noir son bouclier qui dévia vers le ciel le sortilège. Elle n'eut que le temps de rouler à terre : le rayon vert de l'avada lui passait au-dessus. Aux vues des sorts que Carrow utilisait, Kécile se dit que Harry n'était probablement pas la seule cible. Elle commença à sentir la peur monter en elle. Quelque chose gigotait dans son estomac. MacGonagal surgit dans son champ de vision et détourna l'attention du mangemort. Le professeur faisait pleuvoir sur lui divers sortilèges aux effets inattendus. Le sorcier était bien trop occupé à se protéger pour prêter attention à Kécile. Celle-ci en profita pour le stupefixier alors qu'il commettait l'erreur de lui tourner le dos. Au diable les principes ! Elle avait apprit à ne pas s'en occuper quand sa vie était en jeu.

Mais elle se sentit brutalement envoyée au sol, avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques instants. Quelque chose de lourd pesait de tout son poids sur son corps. Elle aperçut avec horreur les yeux jaunes et injectés de sang de Greyback et put sentir son souffle laborieux contre son cou.

- Alors, ma jolie, on joue avec le feu ? On s'amuse à jouer sur le terrain des grands ? Je suppose que ton père ne verrait rien contre que je profite un peu de la situation, puisqu'il veut ta tête... Ça ne doit plus avoir grande importance.

Paniquée, Kécile chercha à tourner son poignet cloué au sol vers son agresseur, mais la poigne de celui-ci était trop puissante et elle sentit avec dégoût les dents du loup-garou se refermer sur la chair tendre de son épaule. « Pitié, non ! Un bon avada bien rapide, mais pas ça ! » hurla-t-elle en silence. Au même instant, une masse noire surgit sur le côté et boula avec Greyback quelques mètres plus loin. Le grand chien noir se débattit et mordit violemment le mangemort à la gorge avant de s'attaquer à un autre mangemort. N'attendant pas que le loup-garou se remette, Kécile le stupefixa et repartit aussitôt dans la bataille malgré sa main un peu tremblante. Quelques craquements de transplanage se firent entendre. Kécile comprit que les professeurs de Poudlard arrivaient. Et il y avait fort à faire. Ce n'était pas quelques mangemorts isolés que le Lord avait envoyé, mais une véritable milice. Ils devaient être au moins une quinzaine.

Alors qu'elle respirait profondément pour garder la tête froide et se remettre de sa frayeur, elle vit Fleur et Cédric un peu plus loin dos à dos avec quatre mangemorts. Elle se précipita à leur rescousse alors qu'une vitrine explosait derrière elle. Un peu plus loin Krum qui en faisait autant. Bien, un bon point pour lui, songea-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour Kécile, ils étaient tombés sur les trois Lestranges. On ne pouvait manquer Bellatrix avec son rire de folle, ni Rabastan avec son attitude bondissante. Le troisième devait être Rodolphus. Quand au petit teigneux, c'était certainement Gibbon, complexé par sa taille, mais d'autant plus redoutable qu'il était discret.

Fleur s'écroula sous un doloris de la folle, tandis que Krum se prenait une profonde entaille au visage, à peine le combat engagé contre Rodolphus.

- Alors, Bellatrix, je t'ai manqué ! Lança Kécile pour détourner l'attention de la mangemort.

- Gaunt ! Cracha Lestrange.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers la Gryffondor qui lui faisait une proie bien plus délectable.

Kécile aurait bien aimé que les trois champions couvrent ses arrières, malheureusement ils étaient suffisamment occupés avec leurs propres adversaires.

Elle était bien mignonne, mais maintenant, elle faisait comment ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas capable de battre Bellatrix en duel... Sa seule chance était que la mangemort aimait bien jouer avec la nourriture...

xxx

Dumbledore vit arriver dans son bureau un Filius complètement paniqué qui s'exclama d'une voix perçante :

- Albus, les mangemorts attaquent à Pré-au-Lard ! Lança-t-il dans un cri perçant.

Dumbledore se dressa immédiatement, et ordonna d'une voix dure :

- Prévenez tous les professeurs. Il faut protéger les élèves avant toute chose.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans l'âtre et passa la tête dans les flammes vertes.

- Severus !

Son professeur sortait de son bureau, alerté par le bruit du feu.

- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ?

- Prévenez l'ordre. Tout le monde. Pré-au-Lard est attaqué par les mangemorts. Lorsque vous serez sûr que tout le monde a bien reçu l'appel, allez aider Mme Pomfresh, nous aurons sans doute besoin de vos compétences. Non, Severus, devança-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je ne veux pas vous voir sur le champ de bataille. C'est un ordre.

Et Dumbledore se retira sans attendre les récriminations. Filius était déjà parti, et il put voir par la fenêtre le professeur Sinistra et Burbage courir dans l'allée tandis que Mme Maxime avançait au pas de charge vers les grilles.

- Fumsec, emmène-moi là-bas, s'il-te-plaît.

L'oiseau s'élança dans les airs avec un trille mélodieux tandis que Dumbledore touchait le bout de sa queue et ils disparurent du bureau dans un flamboiement de plumes.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur les lieux de l'échauffourée, il comprit tout de suite que les adversaires étaient bien plus nombreux que les victimes. Abelforth était aux prises avec deux mangemorts, Minerva et Mme Bibine avec deux autres, le professeur Vector gisait inconsciente un peu plus loin une jambe tordue dans un angle improbable.

- Dumbl...

Le mangemort qui tenta de donner l'alerte n'eut pas le temps d'achever. Il fut stupéfixié et ligoté solidement, et Dumbledore le démasqua d'un coup de baguette. Travers. Il travaillait au ministère... Mais ce n'était pas une surprise.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour éviter un rayon bleu qui fit tomber son chapeau et le consuma littéralement, il vit soudain avec horreur et fureur quatre élèves en sérieuses difficultés face à quatre autres mangemorts. Il abattit sans pitié celui qui venait de tenter de décapiter Cédric Diggory et se tourna vivement lorsqu'il reconnut le cri de Kécile. Celle-ci était sous le joug du doloris de Bellatrix qui semblait bien trop s'amuser pour avoir perçu sa présence. Il la désarma et l'immobilisa en trois coups de baguettes tandis que Fleur et Krum unissaient leurs efforts aidés par Kingsley et Tonks qui venaient de surgir, pour attraper les deux autres mangemorts.

- Les aurors arrivent, Dumbledore, annonça Kingsley lorsque Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange furent démasqués.

Le directeur hocha simplement la tête et se pencha vers Kécile.

- Peux-tu te lever ?

- Ça va aller, je crois, dit la jeune fille malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

- Rentre au château. C'est trop dangereux.

- Mais je peux aider ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- L'ordre est sur place, maintenant, dit Dumbledore.

Remus passait devant eux et prenait volontairement pour cible Greyback qui venait de bondir sur le dos d'une femme qui se battait déjà vaillamment contre deux autres mangemort. Sturgis avait entamé un combat sanglant avec un autre mangemort à la stature imposante.

- Emmène les autres avec toi, dit-il en désignant les trois champions qui reprenaient péniblement leur souffle et découvraient l'étendue des dégâts.

Kécile finit par hocher la tête et il la vit se fondre le long des bâtiments pour tenter de passer inaperçue entraînant à sa suite les trois champions.

De toutes manières, les mangemorts commençaient à comprendre que le vent avait tourné. Dumbledore en vit trois transplaner sans autre forme de procès, abandonnant en plein combat Dedalus, Hestia et Emeline.

Madame Maxime venait d'immobiliser un mangemort et était entrain de le pousser à l'écart du combat quand un sort l'atteignit dans le dos. Dumbledore la vit s'effondrer au sol et se retourna vivement pour voir le coupable s'enfuir.

Lorsque les aurors du ministère arrivèrent, les derniers mangemorts encore valides transplanèrent sans demander leur reste. Dumbledore eut le temps d'en abattre un dernier au moment où il amorçait le mouvement, et son masque roula au sol sous le choc. C'était Dolohov. Une bonne prise.

Il fallait espérer que cette attaque surprise aurait au moins permis de neutraliser quelques membres importants.

- Ils cherchaient quelque chose, Albus, dit Minerva en s'avançant vers lui, la mine échevelée, épongeant une vilaine entaille sur son cou.

- Ils cherchaient Harry. Où sont les autres élèves ?

- La plupart ont pu fuir au château et d'autres sont restés à l'intérieur des magasins.

- Occupez-vous de les ramener tous en sécurité au château, faites faire l'appel dans la grande salle que nous soyons certains que personne ne manque. Je vais aider à prendre en charge les blessés.

La femme attaquée par Greyback était entrain de soigner Remus. Dumbledore alla voir le professeur Vector et constata que son cas était sévère mais qu'elle était vivante. Il fit apparaître un brancard puis demanda à Flitwick de l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dedalus allait avoir besoin d'un séjour à Saint-Mangouste, Sturgis aurait sans doute des traces de cette bataille... mais il n'y avait pas de victimes au sein de l'ordre ni des élèves. Il vit en revanche Mme Rosemerta sangloter sur le corps d'un des serveurs des Trois Balais qui avait visiblement perdu la vie en défendant le pub et les élèves à l'intérieur.

Du côté des mangemorts non plus, il n'y avait pas de morts mais sur la bonne vingtaine qui avaient attaqué, dix avaient été capturés : Bellatrix et Gibbon, dont Dumbledore s'était occupé personnellement, Travers, qui avait tenté de donner l'alerte, Dolohov, qui avait essayé de fuir, les deux frères Lestranges, sutpéfixiés par Tonks et Kinglsey. Jugson fut retrouvé à l'angle d'une ruelle à moitié mort, le torse criblé de fléchettes d'acier, et il ferait sans doute un passage à Saint-Mangouste avant Azkaban. Rookwood avait été abattu par Hestia, Emmeline et Dedalus (ce dernier allait d'ailleurs en payer les conséquences), et deux autres, Rowle et Mulciber, arrêtés par les aurors.

- Dumbledore !

Le directeur se tourna vers Remus, le bras maintenant en écharpe. Il se tenait auprès de Madame Maxime avec la femme qu'il avait aidé et qui l'avait soigné en retour. Celle-ci sembla troublée en voyant le vieil homme approcher, mais retourna rapidement sa concentration sur la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

- Elle a subi un puissant maléfice de magie noire, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je crois qu'elle ne doit sa vie qu'à sa qualité de demi-géante... N'importe qui d'autre y aurait succombé.

Il l'entendit marmonner un sortilège runique accompagné de sa baguette, et une fumée noire commença à s'échapper doucement du corps de la victime. Comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, Dumbledore l'imita et ils parvinrent à épurer le corps de Mme Maxime. Dumbledore fit ensuite apparaître un brancard.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il. Elle aura besoin des potions de notre professeur... Venez avec nous, Mme Pomfresh pourra vous soigner, vous aussi, fit-il en désignant une blessure à la tête qui tâchait les cheveux blonds de la femme.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je pourrai m'en charger moi-même. Je crois que votre infirmière aura bien assez de patients comme cela.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis lui demanda son nom tandis qu'il faisait léviter le brancard.

- Madame Maxime vous doit très certainement la vie.

- Je suis Lucile de Visnel.

- Vous êtes Mlle de Visnel d'Haves ?

- De Visnel suffira, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je vois que Mme Maxime vous a transmis ma candidature. C'est bien aimable à elle. Si vous voulez bien nous envoyer de ses nouvelles à Beauxbâtons, nous serons tous soulagés. J'y retourne de ce pas.

La femme les salua et transplana.

Les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix les rejoignirent, certains soutenant d'autres, et Remus, malgré son bras blessé aida Tonks qui boitait et marchait presque à cloche-pied.

xxx

Severus avait tourné comme un fauve en cage pendant vingt minutes, avant de voir les premiers blessés arriver. Parmi eux, Kécile, soutenue par le professeur Chourave, s'effondra sans cérémonie sur un lit. Severus se précipita vers elle pour l'examiner. Son bras gauche était tailladé d'une plaie béante qui expliquait la robe imbibée de sang et aux vues de la profondeur de la blessure, des muscles avaient certainement été endommagés. Son épaule droite était marquée d'une trace de morsure qui avait mauvaise mine, et elle souffrait également de quelques légères contusions au crâne. Sans parler de ses tremblements convulsifs. La retombée de l'adrénaline sans aucun doute, mais...

- On vous a lancé le doloris, Kécile ? Demanda Severus tout en s'attaquant stopper le sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure au bras.

- Oui. Bellatrix. Elle était là avec les autres, dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Ils étaient nombreux. Et ce n'est pas des débutants qu'il a envoyé.

- Vous avez été folle de vous lancer comme cela dans la bataille, gronda-t-il.

- J'en ai abattu au moins deux. Je savais ce que je faisais. Vous m'y avez entraîné, fit elle avec un grimace tandis que Severus passait sa baguette au-dessus de la plaie pour la refermer partiellement.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Un Mangemort.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'en doute ! Vous devez vraiment être affaiblie pour me répondre une imbécillité pareille.

- Je crois que c'était Amycus, répondit Kécile d'une voix faible en fermant les yeux.

- Ne vous endormez pas ! S'exclama Severus. Buvez-moi ça avant, dit-il en lui tendant une potion qui lutterait contre les effets dévastateurs du doloris et une seconde qui aiderait à rétablir son muscle lacéré. Vous n'allez plus pouvoir vous servir de votre bras pendant quelques jours.

Kécile ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper. Apparemment, tout ce dont elle rêvait c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on la laisse dormir.

Les blessés étaient nombreux, certains cas assez sévères comme celui du professeur Vector, Podmore ou Diggle que Mme Pomfresh avait envoyé à Saint-Mangouste aussitôt son état stabilisé. Parmi les élèves, beaucoup étaient en état de choc. La préfète en chef de Serdaigle mettrait elle-aussi quelques jours avant de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. La championne française avait apparemment essuyé le doloris de Bellatrix, mais les autres n'avaient au final que des blessures relativement légères.

Fudge vint faire un constat. Après la bataille, bien sûr. Le ministère ne se mouillait pas. Enfin songea Severus, il n'était probablement pas très juste, car les aurors avaient apparemment permis de mettre fin à la bataille.

- Un joli coup de filet que nous avons fait là ! Pérorait cependant l'insupportable personnage. Dix mangemorts capturés et pas des moindres ! Cette fois, je crois que leur groupe est définitivement maté.

- Comment pouvez-vous imaginer cela un instant, Cornelius ! S'indigna Dumbledore. Ne venez-vous donc pas d'avoir la preuve que Voldemort est toujours actif ? Cette attaque avait un but bien précis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils cherchaient Harry Potter.

- Oh, cela, je vous l'accorde, Albus. Ils devaient probablement s'imaginer qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était le meilleur moment pour mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement venger leur maître, peut-être imaginaient-ils faire quelque pratique de magie noire avec le gamin qui aurait permis le retour de leur Maître. Mais je ne crois vraiment pas que cela aille plus loin, Albus. Dommage que nous n'aillons pas remis la main sur Black. Enfin... Vous m'excusez, Albus, mais je dois retourner au ministère pour une conférence de presse. Cet événement fera la une des journaux demain matin !

Seveurs eut le privilège d'apercevoir le directeur un instant ahuri, avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard désabusé


	60. Chapter 59 Le Sommeil du Maïtre

**Je l'excuse pour mon long silence dû à la rentrée...**

Je dois également vous annoncer que la rédaction de cette histoire est en pause jusqu'aux vacances de Nöel, car je passe tout mon temps libre à pratiquer l'anglais sous toutes ses formes.

Il reste encore un chapitre en réserve, le dernier de cette quatrième partie.  
Le ton change dès ce chapitre et nous embarquons pour la période la plus sombre de la vie de Kécile.  
Certains se demandaient si et comment j'allais intégrer Kécile à la scène du cimetière, et bien voici...

* * *

**Chapitre LIX:Le sommeil du Maître**

**Coup de filet chez les mangemorts**

_Hier après midi, alors que les élèves de Poudlard jouissaient d'une journée de liberté au village de Pré-au-Lard, leur plaisir fut entaché par un événement qui aurait pu tourner à la tragédie. Surprenant tout le monde, une vingtaine de mangemorts a attaqué le village._

_Témoignages de villageois encore sous le choc:_

_« Ils ont débarqués presque tous en même temps, en quelques minutes à peine dans tout le village. L'un d'entre eux à ordonner aux autres de fouiller les trois balais. Ils cherchaient quelque chose »_

_« Ils étaient effroyables avec leurs masques inhumains. Mais apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, ils n'ont pas vandalisé gratuitement, et ils ignoraient les gens qui se cachaient. Mais plusieurs commerçants ont été gravement blessés en tentant d'interdire l'intérieur de leurs magasins où s'étaient réfugiés des élèves de Poudlard. »_

_« Nous avons protégé des élèves à l'intérieur du Bar, dit Mme Rosemerta, la patrone du célèbre pub les Trois Balais. Des mangemorts voulaient à tout prix y pénétrer, et ce cher Sébastien à perdu la vie en les en empêchant. »_

_Sébastien Plunge aura été l'unique victime de cet échauffourée qui aurait pu être bien plus dramatique avec la présence des élèves de Poudlard dans le village._

_Les secours sont arrivés rapidement d'abord, de l'école puis de membres extérieurs et la débandade des mangemorts a été complète à l'arrivée des aurors. Aidés des villageois et de quelques élèves de Poudlard, dix mangemorts ont été capturés :_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, échappée durant son transfert à Azkaban après son procès en 1983, tout comme son mari Rodolphus Lestrange et le frère de celui-ci, Rabastan Lestrange ne seront désormais plus en cavale._

_Augustus Rookwood, qui travaillait jusqu'à présent en temps que Langue de Plomb au ministère a été découvert derrière le masque des Mangemorts._

_Antonin Dolohov, et Travers, introuvables depuis la chute de Seigneur Noir sont enfin derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. _

_Même sort pour Mulciber, convaincu d'avoir soumis divers membres du ministère à l'Imperium il y a une quinzaine d'années. _

_Thorfinn Rowle, disparu depuis 17 ans et supposé mort, a apparemment retrouvé une seconde vie dans les rangs mangemorts, mais finira ses jours auprès des détraqueurs. _

_Jugson, employé au ministère au service des oubliators, a révélé son vrai visage derrière le masque argenté. _

_Gibbon, jugé lui aussi en 1983 mais libéré sous caution, a montré qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ses anciennes pratiques et subira dorénavant la même peine que les autres accusés._

_Un joli coup de filet, donc pour le ministère qui a démantelé une bonne partie de l'ancien réseau avec bon nombre d'anciens mangemorts importants._

_Cependant, nous pouvons nous inquiéter de ce que signifie cette attaque. Les témoignages des villageois indiquent qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Des bruits courent que Harry Potter était la cible principale. Alors que croire ? Pourquoi les mangemorts qui jusque là n'ont attaqués que par petits nombres, gratuitement, la nuit, dans des coins reculés et préférablement peuplés de moldus ont-ils cette fois attaqué un village sorcier en plein jour ?_

_« Le ministère doit ouvrir les yeux, déclare un auror qui préfère garder l'anonymat. Depuis trois ans, nous avons affaire à une recrudescence des attaques de mangemorts qui sont toujours parfaitement organisées. Il faut accepter de voir que Celui-Don-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est entrain de préparer son retour. »_

_Interrogé sur le sujet, le Minsitre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge déclare au contraire :_

_« Depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons régulièrement affaire à ce genre de troubles. Ils nous étaient difficile de les endiguer car les meneurs nous échappaient toujours. Aujourd'hui, trois des principaux chefs des rangs mangemorts, à savoir Lestrange, Dolohov, et Rookwood sont derrière les barreaux. Et tous les autres sont des membres importants de la secte. Je pense donc pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que nous avons porté un coup fatal, du moins sévère à l'organisation. Je ne pense pas qu'ils recommenceront de sitôt et si d'aventure ils retentent une offensive, nous serons préparé comme cette fois pour capturer d'autres coupables. Nous avons accomplis un grand pas vers le démantèlement de ce dangereux groupe. »_

Dumbledore replia la Gazette avec consternation et retourna à ses œufs aux lards. Cela ne valait vraiment pas la peine de les laisser refroidir pour les imbécillités de Fudge. Quand est-ce que cet idiot accepterait donc les choses telles qu'elles étaient !

La salle des élèves grouillait de conversations plus ou moins excitées, mais une certaine fébrilité parcourait les maison, en raison principalement de l'absence de quelques personnes.

Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce et le silence se fit aussitôt parmi les élèves.

Il leur adressa un sourire rassurant avant de déclarer.

- Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ignore les événements d'hier durant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Fort heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer parmi les habitants du château. Nous prendrons néanmoins les mesures nécessaires pour assurer une sécurité renforcée durant les prochaines sorties, ainsi qu'un moyen d'alerter immédiatement les professeurs restés aux château. Je dois remercier certains élèves parmi vous qui ont fait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté exemplaire pour protéger leur camarade. Tout d'abord, j'accorde 40 points à Miss Sayku notre préfète de Serdaigle, qui pourra rejoindre ses camarades mercredi. J'accorde également 40 point à notre préfet en chef, Mr Boulg de Gryffondor pour avoir assuré la sécurité des élèves aux trois balais et aidé Mme Rosermerta à tenir les mangemorts à distance. 40 points également à Cédric Diggory qui s'est battu vaillamment contre de redoutables adversaires. 40 points enfin à Kécile Gaunt qui a également abattu plusieurs mangemorts notoires. Pour terminer, je ne peux leur donner des points puisqu'ils ne font pas partie de notre école, mais je tiens à remercier très sincèrement et chaleureusement M. Victor Krum et Mlle Fleur Delacour pour leur vaillant combat auprès de Mr Diggory. Ils ont essuyé de rudes blessures pour protéger nos élèves. Je profite aussi de cette annonce pour rassurer les élèves de Beauxbâtons quand à l'état de votre directrice. Elle se réveillera probablement dans la matinée et vous adressera elle même un mot cet après-midi, ou au plus tard demain. Nous espérons tous qu'elle sera rapidement sur pied. Merci de votre attention et bonne journée à tous.

Comme Mme Pomfresh l'avait prévu, Mme Maxime se réveilla en fin de matinée, encore fragile physiquement, mais l'esprit alerte. Dès qu'il apprit son réveil, Dumbledore se rendit à son chevet.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, ma chère Madame Maxime.

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh m'a expliqué que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Elle a parlé d'un de mes professeurs qui a su intervenir suffisamment tôt et efficacement pour m'éviter des séquelles. Qui est-ce ?

- Mlle de Visnel. Elle semble comme vous l'aviez dit douée en sortilèges.

- Oh, c'est une perle, mon cher Dumbledore. Mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait là... Je vous parierais qu'elle a eu une prémonition.

- Vraiment ? Fit Dumbledore qui ne put cacher son air dubitatif.

- Et bien, je lui demanderai... mais je vous assure qu'elle a parfois des visions qui se révèlent tout à fait justes. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

- Vos élèves sont inquiets pour vous, Madame Maxime. Pourrez-vous leur adresser un mot ?

- Si votre dragon me laisse partir cet après-midi, ils se trouveront tout à fait rassurés.

- Fort bien ! Mlle Delacour a bien récupéré des sorts qu'elle a reçu, elle-aussi. Toute cette histoire se termine donc bien. Je dois dire que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance...

Kécile put retourner en cours le lundi, même si son bras gauche était toujours en écharpe et la lançait parfois assez douloureusement. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas trop. Elle était consciente d'avoir eu de la chance. Et les cours de Severus avaient porté leurs fruits.

A quelque chose malheur est bon, les trois filles du dortoir furent absolument ravies qu'elle soit obligée de laisser son hautbois dans sa boîte.

Au cours du rétablissement de sa camarade, Hermione eut quelques soucis avec des lectrices idiotes de la Gazette qui avaient pris pour argent comptant les bêtises de Skeeter à son sujet. Les garçons étaient de l'avis de laisser couler, mais la vindicte d'Hermione fut ravivée et elle commença à envisager toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables qui auraient pu permettre à cette journaliste de malheur d'en savoir trop. Kécile hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait penser. D'un côté, si Hermione pouvait l'arrêter, c'était l'idéal, mais de l'autre si Skeeter commençait à aller fouiner sur son propre compte... Hermione se fichait peut-être de ce que la journaliste pouvait dire sous prétexte que ses parents étaient moldus et ne lisaient pas la Gazette ou Sorcière-Hebdo. Kécile, elle, n'aurait pas aimé du tout qu'on s'intéresse à ses parents, justement...

Le lundi midi, après le cours d'étude des moldus (Susan lui avait d'ailleurs rapporté quelques détails croustillants des alcoves de la justice magique... Apparemment, un certain nombre d'employés étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup pour avoir fourni des informations sans le savoir à Rookwood.), Kécile était à la table des gryffondors dans la grande Salle et bataillait pour couper son roast-beef avec une seule main, lorsque ses amis revinrent du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Je ne savais pas que l'or des farfadet disparaissait, grommelait Ron d'un air boudeur en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je croyais que je t'avais remboursé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'offrir ce chapeau des Canons de Chudley pour Noël.

Kécile se décida à sortir sa baguette.

- N'y pense plus, d'accord ? Dit Harry.

Un sort de découpe devrait faire l'affaire.

- J'ai horreur d'être pauvre.

- Ecoute, Ron, dit Kécile, je comprends ton désarroi, mais tu sais, moi ça fait deux ans que je vis de la charité de Dumbledore et de Severus, et je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Tu as ton propre argent au moins. Les cadeaux que j'ai fait à Noël, c'est avec l'argent que m'a donné Dumbledore. Tu vois si c'est glorieux...

Ah, elle n'avait pas prévu que la sauce giclerait comme ça. Maintenant, elle était décorée.

- Tergeo.

Hum... Les sorts de ménage n'étaient vraiment pas son fort. La prochaine fois qu'elle irait chez Mrs Weasley, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande de l'aider à les travailler.

Les semaines défilèrent sans heurts jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Kécile reprit son hautbois et ses leçons. Le professeur disait qu'elle avançait bien. Lavande et Parvatil réclamaient un sort d'insonorisation, Hermione fuyait à la bibliothèque quand elle travaillait, pour ne pas en rajouter. Parfois, Kécile allait donc travailler dans les appartements de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore lui aurait bien suggéré d'aller travailler dans le parc, si ça n'avait pas été qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit seule dehors, et devienne une proie facile pour Karkaroff. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il fermait soigneusement la porte et jetait en cachette un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte et les murs. Pour se consoler, il se disait qu'au moins cela avait l'air de lui plaire...

Le 24 mai, Harry fut convoqué pour avoir des informations supplémentaires au sujet de la dernière tâche du tournoi. Et Kécile attendait impatiemment avec Ron et Hermione de savoir quel sot on lui réservait, lorsque Harry revint une bonne heure plus tard, l'air perturbé.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose. Il s'est passé un truc vraiment louche après que Ludo Verpey nous ait expliqué en quoi consiste la dernière tâche. Krum a demandé à me parler... à... à ton sujet Hermione.

Ron tourna aussitôt une tête soupçonneuse vers Hermione.

- Et là, on a vu surgir de la forêt interdite Bartemius Croupton.

- Mais, il n'est pas censé être malade ? Demanda Hermione

- Oh, il l'était, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il avait même l'air fou. Il parlait à tort et à travers. Je suis allé chercher Dumbledore. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire ça, Kécile, mais si ton imbécile de Severus n'avait pas décidé de m'enquiquiner une fois de plus, on serait peut-être arrivé à temps. Bref, j'ai fini par trouver Dumbledore, et quand on est retourné là-bas... on a trouvé Krum stupéfixié et Croupton... disparu.

- Hein ?

- Krum a dit que c'était Croupton qui l'avait agressé, mais... apparemment, il lui tournait le dos... en tout cas, c'est très bizarre. Et Dumbledore était très inquiet.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi Croupton aurait-il attaqué un champion et se serait enfui s'il voulait voir Dumbledore ? S'exclama Kécile.

- C'était comme une urgence pour lui, souligna Harry. Presque vital, tu vois. J'aurais dû le conduire directement à Dumbledore. Mais j'avais peur de perdre du temps. Il avait tellement l'air faible et mal en point...

- Il n'y a que deux possibilités, dit Hermione en se frottant le front comme si cela pouvait faire surgir une explication. Ou bien c'est Mr Crouptin qui a attaqué Viktor ou bien c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les attaqués tous les deux pendant que Viktor regardait ailleurs.

- C'est sûrement Croupton, affirma Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était plus là quand Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivés. Il avait déjà fichu le camp.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il avait l'air très faible. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été en état de transplaner ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Pouldard, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète.

- Le transplanage n'est pas le problème en soit, rétorqua Kécile. Il aurait suffi qu'il s'enfonce un peu dans la forêt pour quitter les protections. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Attends, j'ai une autre théorie, s'exclama Ron. C'est Krum qui a attaqué Croupton et ensuite, il s'est stupéfixié lui-même.

- Et Croupton s'est volatilisé, c'est ça ? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ouais, bon...

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait, puis Hermione demanda :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Croupton exactement ?

- Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il disait qu'il voulait avertir Dumbledore de quelque chose. Il parlait de Bertha Jorkins comme si elle était morte. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était sa faute... Il parlait aussi de son fils.

- Ça, c'était vraiment sa faute ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Il avait perdu l'esprit, poursuivit Harry. La moitié du temps, il semblait penser que sa femme et son fils étaient toujours vivants et il s'adressait à Percy pour lui parler travail et lui donner des instructions. Et puis, il paraissait plus lucide quand il parlait de Voldemort, en disant qu'il devenait plus puissant. Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots, mais c'était les seuls moments où il avait l'air de savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il voulait faire. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il devait absolument voir Dumbledore.

- Il y a des éléments qui ne trompent pas, réfléchit Kécile. De ce que tu en dit, il savait de quoi il parlait, Harry, j'en suis convaincue. Il était conscient que Voldemort est en train de préparer quelque chose et il voulait voir Dumbledore. Il devait savoir quelque chose. Il devait y avoir un troisième personne ce soir-là qui le suivait et qui a agressé Viktor pour kidnapper Croupton. Et Bertha Jorkins... Il disait qu'elle est morte ? Dumbledore est persuadé qu'elle l'est et d'après lui ce serait l'oeuvre de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. En quoi était-ce sa faute, par contre ?s'interrogea-t-elle songeuse. Et quel est le rapport avec son fils ? Si on en croit Sirius, il est mort depuis belle lurette.

- Je pense qu'il devait éprouver du remord et dire que c'est de sa faute s'il est mort lui aussi. Ou peut-être que c'est de sa faute qu'il soit devenu mangemort.

Kécile acquiesça.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais à mon avis, il en savait trop sur quelque chose. Comment, alors qu'il travaille dans un ministère qui se voile les yeux, c'est là la question... Et qui l'a attaqué ?

- C'était peut-être un mangemort, suggéra Hermione.

- Un mangemort ? Dit Kécile. Qui entrerait dans Poudlard sans que Dumbledore le sache ? J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas possible.

- Et pourquoi, si l'agresseur est lié à tu-Sais-Qui, ne s'en est-il pas pris aussi à Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Il est peut-être arrivé une fois que tu es parti, Harry. Et il a dû filer juste après avoir agressé Viktor, suggéra Kécile.

- Le timing a dû être serré, fit remarquer Ron.

- Si Rogue ne m'avait pas retenu, dit Harry d'un ton amer, on aurait peut-être pu arriver à temps.

- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu voies Dumbledore, s'exclama Ron. Peut-être que... attends... A ton avis, combien de temps il aurait fallu pour aller jusqu'à la forêt ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu arriver là-bas avant vous ?

- Ron ! s'écria Kécile en lui lançant un regard noir. Laisse Severus un peu tranquille, tu veux !

- De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu, répondit Harry. A moins de se transformer en chauve-souris...

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, marmonna Ron.

Kécile ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement en imaginant le tableau, même si les soupçons de Ron l'agaçaient.

A la suggestion d'Hermione, ils se rendirent au bureau de Maugrey durant la récréation du matin. Kécile n'aimait pas beaucoup le professeur, même si elle devait reconnaître que c'était un bon enseignant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'observait souvent avec un œil mauvais et de savoir qu'il l'aurait bien laissée derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban n'aidait pas à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise en sa présence.

Dumbledore avait demandé au vieil auror de chercher Croupton, mais il n'avait rien pu trouver et n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux. Apparemment, le ministère était lancé sur l'affaire. Il leur conseilla de ne pas chercher une fois de plus à jouer les détectives, mais de plutôt se concentrer sur la troisième tâche.

Hermione, Ron et Kécile, s'attelèrent donc à faire apprendre à Harry le maximum de sorts possibles durant le mois qu'il restait avant la dernière tâche. Hermione avait trouvé un sort qui lui serait bien utile, Pointe au nord, qui agissait comme une boussole. Kécile lui apprit aussi quelques sorts de guérison de bases pour endiguer le saignement d'une plaie, par exemple, ou faire un bandage de fortune. Mais celui-ci, Harry n'arrivait pas à le mettre en pratique.

Kécile avait l'impression que tout le monde vivait dans un stress ambiant permanent, et trouvait cela très fatiguant. Elle appréciait d'autant plus les leçons de hautbois qui lui permettaient de penser complètement à autre chose.

Le professeur Colins fit une grimace.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, Miss ?

- Ah, oui, ces fichus dos dièses ! Il n'existe pas un sort pour les mettre automatiquement, demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Mr Colins en souriant. La magie n'est pas d'une grande aide en musique.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore dit que c'est parce que la musique est elle-même une autre forme de magie.

- C'est très poétique. Et je ne peux que lui donner raison. Bien, malgré cela, il va falloir que vous me rejouiez cette phrase avec le do dièse, Miss...

Mr Colins trouvait réellement que ses progrès étaient tout à fait convenables. Mais les filles du dortoir trouvaient aussi qu'elle jouait toujours avec un abominable son de canard. Et apparemment, Dumbledore, s'il ne le lui disait pas, n'en pensait pas moins. Elle s'était rendue compte la semaine dernière qu'il posait des sorts pour ne pas l'entendre quand elle venait chez lui.

Avisant le parc, avec le soleil magnifique de ce mois de juin, Kécile prit la décision d'aller travailler tranquille sous un arbre. Au moins, elle ne dérangerait personne si elle s'éloignait suffisamment du carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

Dumbledore vit par la fenêtre de son bureau une silhouette bien reconnaissable, une mallette noire à la main, s'éloigner dans le parc. Se dressant aussitôt, il comprit que la jeune élève avait l'intention d'aller travailler son instrument dans le parc. L'imprudente ! Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas aller seule dans le parc...

Dumbledore ferma son bureau et arpenta d'un pas vif les couloirs du château, provoquant quelques murmures curieux des portraits sur son passage. Il suivit dans le parc la direction qu'il avait vu prendre par la jeune fille. Mais lorsqu'il eut dépassé le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, il sut qu'il arrivait trop tard. Au loin, Kécile, jouait, le pupitre ouvert devant elle, et le vent apportait par bribe des échos de son morceau. Mais derrière elle une silhouette noire se dressait.

- Kécile ! Hurla-t-il.

Il était trop loin pour agir. Mais il put voir le sort partir, et la silhouette fila sans demander son reste. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de son élève, Kécile gisait sur le ventre, les yeux clos, inerte et sans souffle, le pupitre effondré et le hautbois abandonné dans l'herbe.

Dumbledore songeait qu'il n'aurais jamais dû mettre ces sorts de silence sur son salon quand Kécile venait y travailler . Ça aurait évité cet événement dramatique. Il aurait mille fois préféré supporter les canards de l'enfant plutôt que de la voir sans vie dans ce lit blanc.

Severus l'examinait depuis un bon quart d'heure pour essayer de déterminer quel sort pouvait bien être cause de son état. Mme Pomfresh s'était trouvé désarmée et lui-même avait dû avouer son impuissance. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie, mais elle n'était pas morte. Son esprit n'était pas fermé, mais ils ne pouvaient y accéder. Ils retrouvaient aussitôt expulsés par une force étrangère.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit enfin Severus.

Et en disant ces mots, il était très pâle.

- Ceci est la preuve qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle peut dire ou penser, le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde encore une forte influence sur elle. Je crois qu'elle est victime de ce qu'on appelle le Sommeil du Maître. Le nom de ce maléfice vient du fait qu'il ne prendra effet que si la victime considère celui qui dirige son sommeil comme son Maître. Et si c'est le cas, Voldemort a sa vie entre ses mains. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne victime de ce sort.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Gwendoline Grunt.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce nom revenait sans cesse sur le chemin de Kécile.

- C'est d'autant plus ironique que c'est elle-même qui a crée ce sortilège... Une expérience rien de plus, mais quelques années plus tard, elle a servi de cobaye... et en est morte.

- Que fait donc ce sortilège ?

- Il contrôle son esprit à distance. Kécile va vivre en pensée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à que celui-ci décide de la libérer... ou de l'éliminer.

- Je doute que Voldemort soit venu spécialement pour lui lancer ce maléfice, Severus.

- N'importe qui considérant le Lord comme son maître peut la lier à son esprit.

- Poudlard devrait la protéger de ce genre d'attaque ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh

- J'imagine que pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait le cas. Mais il s'agit de sa fille, soupira Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement l'avoir tué ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Il doit vouloir obtenir quelque chose d'elle, supposa Severus. Ou se venger. Il faudra être extrêmement prudent à son réveil... Si elle se réveille...

Le noir et le silence l'avait envahie depuis... elle ne savait quand. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien et ne pouvait pas bouger. Etait-ce cela la mort ? Le néant absolu, mais la conscience de ce néant ? Elle l'aurait pu, elle aurait frissonné. C'était horrible. Et plus le temps passait (mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de temps non plus) et plus c'était épouvantable. Si c'était à cela que ressemblait l'éternité, Merlin, elle comprenait que Voldemort recherche l'immortalité.

- Ah... Tu penses enfin à moi.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'elle perçut la voix pourtant tant redoutée.

- Suis-je morte ?

- Pas encore.

Elle n'arriva même pas à avoir peur. Elle fut juste soulagée. Bien, apparemment la mort ne ressemblait pas à cela alors.

- J'ai encore besoin de toi, avant que tu ne meures.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans ton esprit. Et dans le mien également. Alors comme ça, tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, ma petite Princesse. Maintenant, tu es en mon entier pouvoir. Tu n'entendras rien, si je le veux, et tu ne verras rien tant que je le voudrai pas... Tire en les conclusions sur qui tu dois suivre, Kécile.

Un rire glacial résonna encore, puis le silence l'envahit à nouveau.

Longtemps... Longtemps...

Parfois, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans ce noir.

Non, ce n'était même pas le noir.

Le noir cache quelque chose.

Il n'y avait juste rien.

Même ses pensées étaient vides.

Juste la peur.

La peur du néant.

Et cela durait.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que même sa peur s'étirait ?

Que même sa conscience de la peur était hors du temps ?

Et cela durait toujours.

Comme un avant-goût d'éternité.

Mais l'éternité n'a pas de fin, n'est-ce-pas ?

Est-ce que ce supplice aussi n'allait jamais finir ?

Quelqu'un pouvait-il brisé ce silence ?

Ce néant pouvait-il être brisé par la plus minuscule lueur ?

N'importe qui ?

Même Voldemort.

N'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête.

Tous ses sens revinrent à la vie en même temps. Brusquement elle eut froid, elle entendit la voix sifflante de son père, le vit lui et Queudver alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière et elle sentit l'odeur de la terre humide sous ses pieds.

Elle aurait pu être rassurée, mais le soulagement qu'elle en éprouva fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre angoisse, une nouvelle horreur. Cedric Diggory et Harry étaient eux aussi présents dans le cimetière.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle avança, mais Harry ne semblait ni la voir, ni l'entendre.

- Inutile de t'époumoner, Kécile, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es dans mon esprit. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'entendre. Admire le spectacle. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Cedric Diggory s'effondra, avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Harry fut immobilisé en un instant, et Queudver le traîna sur une tombe.

Kécile avança prudemment. Le Lord ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Rien d'étonnant si elle n'était en réalité présente que par l'esprit. Harry pourrait-il sentir la présence amie ? Elle vint auprès de lui.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle alors qu'une brusque envie de pleurer la submergeait.

Il se tenait sur la tombe d'un Tom Jedusor. Son propre grand-père.

Harry semblait tétanisé par la peur et fixait Voldemort et Queudver. Kécile reporta son attention sur les deux hommes. Le rat alimentait un immense chaudron et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y versa le contenu noir d'une fiole.

La scène qui suivit était digne du pire des cauchemars. Le Maître se déshabilla, mais fut presque aussitôt enveloppé dans une brume nébuleuse qui semblait provenir de la vapeur du chaudron. Il entra dans l'eau noire et bouillonnante qui devint aussitôt brillante comme un diamant. La brume sembla alors l'engloutir totalement, et il disparut à leur yeux. Kécile se sentit brusquement malade, et suffocante comme si on tentait de l'étouffer ou de la noyer.

Queudver prononça alors une incantation tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers la tombe où se tenait Harry.

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils. »

Une fine poudre s'envola de la tombe profanée. Au moment où elle atteignit la surface, alors que des étincelles jaillissaient du chaudron, Kécile hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, convaincue cette fois que sa dernière heure était venue. Et elle perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle _ou plutôt, lorsque son esprit se réveilla à nouveau_ elle était toujours dans le cimetière. Harry était libéré de ses liens, Queudver sanglotait sur un moignon sanglant, et Voldemort... Kécile eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Ce n'était plus son père au visage charismatique, c'était un homme effroyable au visage de serpent, et aux yeux rouges. Un homme au visage inhumain.

Incapable de réagir, Kécile vit les mangemorts transplaner les uns après les autres. Tous les anciens. Ce devait être un grand rassemblement. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Ils formèrent un cercle autour du Maître, laissant des espaces vides entre eux, comme pour souligner la présence des absents.

- Ici manque 16 mangemorts de l'époque de mon ancienne gloire, déclara enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres en parcourant du regard le rang de ses fildèles. Trois sont morts à mon service, un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir ou m'a quitté définitivement. Il le paiera. Dix sont, par votre incapacité et votre bêtise, derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Nous les en ferrons sortir. Quant aux deux derniers, ils travaillent déjà pour moi, et l'un d'entre eux est et restera mon plus fidèle serviteur. Il se trouve à Poudlard et c'est grâce à ses efforts que notre jeune ami est arrivé ce soir... dit-il en désignant Harry.

- Voici donc l'heure de votre renouveau, Maître.

- Oui, Lucius. Ce soir, Lord Voldemort et vous même fidèles mangemorts, pourront enfin nous afficher à la tête du monde après treize longues années d'attente. Harry Potter a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à le considérer comme mon invité d'honneur.

Il s'avança vers Harry et posa un doigt sur son front alors que Harry hurlait comme sous l'emprise d'un doloris.

- Ce soir, j'ai accompli un nouveau pas vers l'immortalité. Dorénavant, je peux le toucher. Dorénavant, la protection de sa mère coule dans mes veines. Dorénavant, je peux le tuer sans crainte que le tragique événement d'il y a treize ans ne se reproduise. Que personne ne s'y trompe : seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre, et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Il faudra attendre encore quelques instants, Nagini, murmura-t-il à l'intention du serpent qui tournait autour d'eux. A présent, détache-le, Queudver, et rends-lui sa baguette magique.

« Regarde, Kécile, et vois le sort qui t'attend si tu ne te soumets pas à moi. »

Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouait avec Harry comme un chat avec une souris, sous les rires gras des mangemorts, Kécile aurait donné cher pour le faire fuir.

Car c'était fini. La première barrière qui les protégeait tous du retour définitif du Lord allait tomber ce soir. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il ensuite pour abattre Dumbledore ?

« Tant que Dumbledore sera là, je ne me rendrai pas. » pensa Kécile.

« Alors, tu ne te réveilleras plus, jusqu'à ce que tu sombres dans la folie et que ton corps meurt. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'en finir. Son sort était réglé et celui du Survivant allait l'être aussi.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort de Harry heurta celui du Lord et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kécile vit la surprise sur son visage dénaturé.

Ce fut la première fois aussi, où elle entendit la peur dans la voix de son père. Ce fut l'une des rares fois, où il ne semblait plus rien maîtrisé tandis qu'avait lieu la remontée des sortilèges. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait lancé le priori Incantatum. Et ce sort ne créait pas habituellement ce dôme doré qui isolait les deux combattants.

Ce fut aussi l'une des rares fois où Kécile entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurler alors que Harry prenait la fuite. Ce fut la seule fois où elle l'entendit presque hystérique en se lançant à la poursuite du Survivant.

Ecartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi !

Ce fut également la première fois qu'elle vit une victime désignée filer ainsi entre les doigts du Lord.

« Tu as de la chance, Kécile. Potter vient de signer ton sursis. Tu vas retourner auprès de lui. Qu'importe que tu sois des nôtres ou non. Tu le tueras pour moi. »


	61. Chapter 60 La mission de Rogue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Petit rappel de ce qui c'est passé aux précédents chapitres:**

**Kécile s'est fait attaquer début juin par un mangemort dans Poudlard et a sombré dans un sommeil magique. La dernière tâche est sur le point de commencer et elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Au contraire, c'est à ce moment là que Voldemort l'atteint par l'esprit alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre possession de la protection que Lily a donné à Harry dans le rituel du cimetière. Il tente de la faire revenir de son côté. Face à son refus, il la comdamne à ne jamais se réveiller et donc à mourir dans une longue agonie. Mais Harry réussit à s'échapper du cimetière et à retourner à Poudlard. Voldemort donne donc un sursis à Kécile. Elle doit lui êtr encore utile. Elle tuera Harry.**

**Chapitre LX : La mission de Rogue**

Kécile ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et elle eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie et un immense soulagement aurait dû la saisir. Au lieu de cela, elle se dressa sur son séant, tremblant de tout son corps. Comment avait-il pu l'atteindre ? Comment ? Elle n'était pas protégée. Elle avait raison, elle était un danger pour les autres ! Il avait dit qu'elle tuerait Harry. Elle ne savait pas comment Il allait s'y prendre pour l'y forcer, mais elle n'avait aucun doute : Il parviendrait à ses fins.

Elle bondit brusquement hors du lit et se retint de ne pas hurler à l'aide. Au même moment, des clameurs inhabituelles lui parvenaient du stade de Quidditch. Elle en était sure. Ils avaient découvert la mort de Diggory.

Sans écouter Mme Pomfresh qui surgissait de son bureau, elle se rua hors de l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Dumbledore ou Severus. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise. Ils devaient savoir. A n'importe quel moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Et alors, que lui ferait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne maîtriserait pas aussi son corps ?

Elle trébucha dans les escaliers et se raccrocha à la rampe, tellement ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle continuait de courir. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent. Elle voulait que ce soit Dumbledore et Severus qui sachent, qui lui promettent qu'ils la surveilleraient, qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas devenir une meurtrière... à nouveau.

Au moment où elle bondissait dans le parc, elle croisa Maugrey et Harry, l'air hagard et en piteux état. Elle ne devait pas rester près de lui . Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profitait ? Elle continua sa course en direction du stade. Pourtant, ses jambes restées immobiles sans doute plusieurs jours commençaient à se dérober sous elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, mais elle voulait à tout prix trouver Dumbledore avant. Au moment où elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir, en vue du stade, alors qu'elle cherchait l'énergie au plus profond d'elle-même, elle le vit enfin. Avec Severus et McGonagall. Leur visage laissa transparaître leur surprise à la voir debout hors de l'infirmerie, mais ils avaient apparemment des choses plus urgentes à faire que de s'occuper d'elle.

- - Voldemort..., il va...

Nous savons, Kécile, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Retourne à l'infirmerie.

- Severus, dit Kécile en se tournant vers le professeur de potion, il faut que vous m'aidiez, il...

- Pas, maintenant, Kécile, insista Severus. Ne restez pas dehors, nous vous rejoignons à l'infirmerie.

Et il l'écarta de son chemin pour suivre les deux autres professeurs qui montaient déjà les marches du château.

Désemparée, livrée à elle-même, Kécile s'effondra dans l'herbe en gémissant, terrorisée à l'idée de rester seule. Ils ne comprenaient pas ! Il était là, tapi dans son esprit ! Elle avait besoin d'eux, elle pouvait être dangereuse et...

- Kécile ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Ron et Hermione, cette dernière le visage strié de larmes, qui revenaient vers le château.

- Kécile, Cédric a été tué et Harry...

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, l'air hagarde. Je l'ai vu...

- Allons retrouver Harry, dit Ron, vaguement inquiet de la voir ainsi, en l'aidant à se lever.

Elle semblait dans un état à peine mieux que Harry.

- Il doit être à l'infirmerie, viens, ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant alors que sa camarade tentait de résister.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Kécile, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu trembles, tu dois être malade. Viens.

Tant bien que mal, Ron et Hermione qui tremblait elle aussi, guidèrent Kécile jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que Harry n'y était pas.

- Miss Gaunt ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en fondant vers elle tel un vautour. Etes-vous folle de partir ainsi comme une furie ? Venez vous rallonger que je vous examine.

- Je dois voir le directeur! s'écria Kécile en s'agitant subitement. Je dois voir Severus. Ils doivent savoir.

- Vous avez avant tout besoin de repos, Miss Gaunt. Vous tremblez comme une feuille. Buvez-moi ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une potion de Sommeil sans rêve.

- Non ! S'exclama Kécile, paniquée à l'idée de dormir. Il pourrait revenir ! Il va m'obliger à...

- Miss Gaunt, fit Mme Pomfresh qui constatait l'état perturbée de sa patiente avec quelques inquiétude. Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire avaler cette potion de force.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Hurla Kécile, perdant tout contrôle sur ses nerfs alors que le gobelet que tenait l'infirmière explosait. S'il-vous-plaît, finit-elle en gémissant.

Et elle se roula en boule sur un lit, le regard fixé sur le mur en face d'elle, décidée à ne plus bouger tant que l'un des deux hommes ne viendrait pas.

XXXX

Severus regardait Barty Junior Croupton et l'elfe qui sanglotait auprès de lui avec un dégoût non feint.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore, et il pouvait voir que le directeur faisait de louables efforts pour contenir sa fureur, pourriez-vous demander à Mme Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornelius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dîtes-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure environ.

Severus acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Ainsi, on y était. Voldemort avait l'intention de réapparaître au grand jour. Quoiqu'il pensait aussi se débarrasser du garçon, un pan important de son plan qui avait échoué. Mais maintenant, le ministère ne pourrait plus nier et rien ne servirait alors de continuer à se cacher. C'était la guerre ouverte.

Le professeur de potions venait d'atteindre l'infirmerie et fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri.

- Severus !

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Kécile se précipiter vers lui qu'elle s'était jetée contre lui et s'agrippait à sa robe comme si elle allait se noyer tout en sanglotant.

- Severus ! Il va m'avoir ! Il veut que je tue Harry ! Il me l'a dit !

Bien, il était peut-être temps qu'il prenne quelques minutes pour s'occuper d'elle. Le sort qu'elle avait subi, du peu qu'il en savait, était assez terrible. C'était déjà un immense soulagement de la voir vivante, et s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ses terribles événements ce soir, il aurait sans doute pu le ressentir plus vivement. Mais la jeune fille semblait complètement perdue et il était temps que quelqu'un prenne un peu de temps pour la rassurer.

- Mme Pomfresh, le directeur veut vous voir dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey. Et si vous pouviez trouver quelqu'un pour aller chercher le Ministre et l'y mener également, ce serait aimable à vous. Je vais m'occuper de Miss Gaunt.

- Oh, fit Mme Pomfresh avec un certain soulagement. Elle vous réclame depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je monte alors.

- Severus, Harry est en danger.

- Chut, Kécile, calme-toi, dit Severus en la ramenant vers son lit. Harry est revenu sain et sauf et il est en sécurité avec le professeur Dumbledore pour l'instant.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va m'obliger à le tuer ! Hurla-t-elle.

- J'ai bien compris, Kécile. Mais pour l'instant, il ne risque rien, et tu vas essayer de te calmer. Dois-je te donner un philtre pour t'y aider ?

- Non.

Et elle vint se blottir contre lui comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Il ne savait trop comment réagir, mais la laissa faire. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Il la sentait inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Il finit par l'entourer de ses bras et sut que c'était ce qu'elle attendait car la tension de ses épaules se relâcha. Il aurait peut-être dû réaliser plus tôt à quel point elle était terrifiée.

- Ça va aller, maintenant, Kécile, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Je sais. Tu as été inconsciente pendant une semaine. Nous ne pouvions rien faire qu'espérer que Voldemort relâcherait son emprise sur ton esprit.

- Il me tenait. La plupart du temps, dans le noir. Il n'y avait rien. Juste le noir et le silence. C'était horrible. Et puis je l'ai vu. Dans un cimetière. Avec les mangemorts. Et Harry. Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible. Une potion. Il est effroyable maintenant. Il ressemble à Nagini. Il a tué Cédric Diggory. Il voulait tuer Harry. Et quand Harry c'est enfui... il... Il m' a dit...

Kécile se détacha finalement de l'étreinte rassurante de son professeur et dit en le regardant dans les yeux, avec une lueur désespérée.

- Il voulait que je le rejoigne, Severus. Il semblait me donner une autre chance. Mais j'ai refusé alors il m'a dit que j'allais mourir. Mais quand Harry lui a échappé, il a trouvé plus utile de me laisser la vie pour l'instant. Pour que je tue Harry. Pour lui.

- Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, Kécile.

- Mais il me contrôle ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi.

- Non, Kécile. Il le pouvait, tant qu'il te gardait sous l'emprise de ce sommeil. Mais il t'en a libéré.

- Il ne m'en aurait pas libéré s'il savait qu'il perdrait son influence en faisant cela.

- Tu as été victime d'un sort, Kécile. Voldemort, tout puissant qu'il soit ne peut pas contrôler ton esprit à distance comme cela, surtout au sein de Poudlard. Et par le biais de ce sort, il ne pouvait contrôler que ton esprit. Et cela même il ne pouvait le faire que tant que tu restais dans ce sommeil magique déclenché par ce sort.

- Alors comment veut-il me soumettre ?

- Par la peur. Ne te laisse pas terroriser ainsi. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté tant que tu restes en sécurité à Poudlard. Il n'y a plus de mangemort à Poudlard. Tu ne crains plus rien. Maintenant, il est temps que tu dormes.

Kécile n'était pas entièrement rassurée, mais elle finit par accepter de prendre un potion de sommeil sans rêve, une fois que Severus lui eu assuré que Voldemort ne pourrait pas à nouveau l'atteindre dans son sommeil...

Enfin, ça, il l'espérait. Parce que quoi qu'il ait dit à Kécile, personne ne savait rien de ce sortilège. La seule autre victime et inventrice dans le même temps en était morte depuis longtemps.

Kécile fut réveillée malgré la potion quelques heures, ou quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'aurait su dire. Des gens se disputaient et quelqu'un entrait dans l'infirmerie en ouvrant la porte sans précaution.

- Où est Dumbledore ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Elle connaissait cette voix... Elle ne l'aimait pas et... Oh, non ! Fudge ! Il fallait toujours qu'il soit là dans les pires moments celui-là !

Elle se dressa péniblement dans son lit en ouvrant les yeux au moment où Mrs Weasley envoyait promener le Ministre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle aussi ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, mais... Harry aussi était dans un lit non loin d'elle. Bien, au moins elle ne l'avait pas attaqué dans son sommeil. Elle se sentait l'esprit plus clair maintenant.

Dumbledore arriva à son tour, l'un mécontent. Et Kécile n'aimait pas du tout quand le directeur avait cet air. Severus aussi était là, et lui aussi avait l'air en colère. En fait, tout le monde semblait avoir une dent contre Fudge. Une situation plutôt appréciable au goût de Kécile.

- Je lui ai dit que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, Dumbledore ! Criait le professeur McGonagall d'une voix presque hystérique. Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château, mais...

- Chère Madame, rugit Fudge, en tant que Minsitre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel.

Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la route de ce personnage, un détraqueur était dans les parage. Et apparemment, il avait embrassé quelqu'un. Barty Croupton ? Mais il n'était pas déjà mort, celui-là ? Coupable ? De quoi ?

- Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens. Déclara Dumbledore qui était dans une colère froide impressionnante.

- Pourquoi il les a tués ? Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans, s'exclama Fudge. C'était un fou furieux ! D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé d'avoir agi sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornelius. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et ce plan à réussi. Voldemort est prêt à revenir.

- Vous-Savez-Qui... est revenu ? Ridicule. Allons, Dumbledore, reprenez-vous...

- Ainsi que Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute rapporté, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons entendu la confession de Barty Crouptin . Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il nous a révélé comment il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et commet Voldemort , apprenant par Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie, l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour capturer Harry.

- Voyons, Dumbledore, répliqua Fudge avec un léger sourire. Vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire cela. Croupton a certainement cru lui-même qu'il agissait sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais comment pouvez-vous croire un personnage aussi fou, Dumbledore ?

- Harry a assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort.

- Vous êtes... heu... prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ?Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez entendu dire par un fou assassin et un garçon qui...

Fudge coula un regard vers Harry, qui semblait avoir compris ce que celui-ci sous-entendait puisqu'il s'exclama :

- Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge...

Quoi, cette pie avait encore frappé ? Kécile réalisait qu'elle avait manqué un certain nombre de choses durant son « sommeil ». Mais après l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre, l'entêtement de Fudge à refuser d'entendre la vérité la faisait bouillir, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

- Ecoutez s'écria Harry. J'ai vu Voldemort. J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms ! Lucius Malfoy...

- Malfoy a été innocenté ! Protesta Fudge avec une mine offensée.

- Ah, oui ! Intervint enfin Kécile. Il s'est repenti, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement, qu'il y a quatre ans encore, à cette même époque, il m'enseignait des sorts de magie noire dans le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Très innocente la famille Malfoy, elle qui m'a élevée pendant six ans sur ordre du Lord.

- Vous, vous devriez être à Azkaban, je ne peux pas vous écouter., répliqua le ministre avec un regard féroce.

- Je ne suis pas la seule qui devrait être à Azkaban et que vous écoutez pourtant...

- Macnair ! Poursuivit Harry qui semblait encouragé par le soutien de Kécile.

- Lui aussi a été innocenté ! Il travaille pour le ministère maintenant.

- Le ministère a découvert que Rookwood aussi était un magemort., coupa à nouveau Kécile. Je peux vous donner d'autres noms qui travaillent soi-disant pour le ministère ! Selwyn ! Brillant, le service de justice qui couvre un magemort. Yaxley. Il travaille dans quel service lui ? Les transports magiques, non ? Sur les bons conseils de votre ami Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et il y en a d'autres, reprit Harry Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle...

- Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans.

Kécile envisagea un instant l'idée que Fudge soit lui-même un mangemort. Cela aurait expliqué son obstination et son aveuglement. Malheureusement, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle aurait eu vent de cela lorsqu'elle était encore dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si un personnage aussi haut placé les avait rejoint. A moins que cela ne date que des deux dernières années...

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années ! Éructait Fudge.

- Ah, ça ! Fit Kécile avec un reniflement méprisant, c'est plus que déstabilisé que nous serons rapidement si vous persistez dans votre ignorance

- Voldemort est revenu, dit Dumbledore. Si vous acceptez ce fait tel qu'il est et si vous prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation.

Mais Fudge semblait vouloir faciliter le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Kécile et Severus échangèrent un regard. Si le ministère restait aveugle, Lord Voldemort resterait sans doute dans l'ombre, et la population serait une proie facile. On lui laissait le temps de recruter d'autres mangemorts pour ses rangs. Et alors, lorsqu'enfin il se déciderait à apparaître... Il serait trop tard pour l'arrêter.

- Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, Cornelius, conclut Dumbledore, nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon.

Cela ne plus pas du tout au Ministre qui dût se sentir bafouer dans son autorité. Il jeta la récompense du tournoi à Harry avant de partir. Kécile comprit ainsi que c'était lui le vainqueur du tournoi. En d'autres temps, elle aurait pu s'en réjouir, et apprécier l'ironie de la situation. Mais plus maintenant.

Dumbledore donnait déjà des ordres aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents, y compris à Sirius Black qui avait repris forme humaine sous le regard furieux de Rogue. Kécile savait déjà qu'ils ne se portaient pas dans le cœur l'un de l'autre, mais elle réalisa alors que c'était pire que cela. Ils se haïssaient véritablement.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Dumbledore, Severus, et Harry dans la pièce avec Kécile.

- Severus, dit alors le vieil homme en se tournant vers son professeur. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous êtes prêt...

Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel Kécile comprenait ce que les paroles de Dumbledore voulaient dire tandis que Severus semblait prendre son courage à deux mains.

- J'y suis prêt.

- Non ! Cria Kécile en se précipitant vers lui. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il vous tuera.

- C'est ce qui m'attend normalement et c'est pour cela qu'il doutera. Je vais devoir le convaincre, mais il ne me tuera pas.

- Non, Severus, non ! Gémit Kécile qui semblait au bord des larmes. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de faire cela, Dumbledore, cria -t-elle en se tournant vers le directeur avec des yeux étincelants de colère. N'est-il donc qu'un pion ?

- Je suis désolé, Kécile, mais il n'y a que Severus qui puisse le faire. Et nous avons besoin de ses informations. Cependant, vous êtes libre de votre décision, Severus, ajouta-t-il en regardant son professeur.

- Non, je suis prêt.

- Alors bonne chance.

Sous le regard désespéré de Kécile, Severus quitta donc la pièce. Et lorsque la porte se referma, Kécile eut la certitude qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

XXX

Severus s'arrêta un moment devant les portes closes. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait refouler sa peur. Il devait fermer son esprit. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Et bons nombres des secrets de Dumbledore.

Les mangemorts présents au Manoir s'étaient regroupés derrière lui. Ils ne l'arrêteraient pas. Ils voulaient voir dans quel était il sortirait de cette pièce. Une chance sur deux que ce soit les pieds devants.

Et il toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Plus moyen de reculer maintenant. Que Merlin le protège.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Le Lord se tenait au fond, sur l'habituelle estrade. Il pouvait deviner les yeux rouges qui le fixaient.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en un bruit sourd, avec la désagréable impression de fermer la porte de sa prison ou de son tombeau. Le silence lui sembla plus lourd ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

Alors qu'il s'avançait sur le sol dallé, ses pas résonnaient comme un glas. Le Lord restait parfaitement immobile et le regardait s'avancer sans laisser paraître la moindre expression sur son visage. Attendait-il son retour ?

Severus s'inclina au pied de l'estrade. Et attendit.

- Endoloris.

Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point c'était insupportable. Il se sentait se convulser sur le sol gelé alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Ses entrailles le brûlaient et semblaient se consumer lentement. Sa peau était comme recouverte de plomb fondu et semblait se liquéfier sur place. Lorsque le Maître en aurait fini avec lui, que resterait-il de lui ? Plus grand chose. Il ne mourrait pas d'un simple avada kedavra. Ce serait trop simple. Il mourrait dans une lente agonie sous la baguette du Lord jusqu'à ce que son esprit ou son corps lâche. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

L'obscurité le prit.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait dans le noir et il avait froid. Le sol rugueux sous son corps meurtri ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le lieu où il se trouvait. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. La mauvaise, c'est que le Lord avait visiblement l'intention de jouer avec lui avant de l'achever.

Il n'eut aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il fut tenu dans l'obscurité avant que deux mangemorts masqués ne viennent le chercher et le conduisent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau, espérant qu'on l'inviterait à parler cette fois. Mais il n'y eut que cette douleur viscérale, à nouveau, toujours plus violente, gratuite. Etait-ce pire que la dernière fois ou son corps le ressentait-il juste plus vivement ? Bientôt incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, son esprit sombra à nouveau dans l'inconsciente.

Trois fois le même rituel se reproduisit. Si ce n'était pas la souffrance qui le tuait, ce serait la faim ou la soif.

Enfin, le Lord sembla satisfait lorsque sa victime fut incapable de faire le moindre geste seul. Il ne lui parla pas. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains glacées et l'obligea à le regarder tandis qu'il pénétrait son esprit.

_- Et qui donc a écrit la lettre? Ou bien est-ce vous qui lui avez fait rajouter cette phrase: Je vous informe de plus que vous ne reverrez plus dans vos rangs Severus Rogue, espion de Dumbledore et principal responsable de mon changement de camp.?  
- Non, elle l'a écrite de sa propre initiative, répondait le directeur  
- Vous voyez! s'exclamait Severus avec colère. Cette gamine a pris la décision sans même me demander mon avis.  
- Elle a cru que vous vous étiez rangé à notre avis, ce qui était la décision la plus raisonnable.  
- Elle savait, tout comme vous, que je ne serais pas d'accord. Et comme vous, elle est passée outre._ _Mais je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par une gamine, fut-elle l'ex-Princesse! Qu'elle cesse de se croire tout permis._

_XXXXX_

_- A quoi jouez-vous Miss Gaunt? Demandait-il d'un ton abrupt.  
- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur?  
- D'abord vous fréquentez Malfoy et ensuite vous aidez Londubat! Demandez Potter en mariage et la mesure sera comble !  
- Vous voyez le mal là où il n'y en a pas. J'ai été élevée avec Drago, Neville n'est pas méchant et Harry ne vous a rien fait, que je sache. Je pourrais vous demander à vous pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur ces deux Gryffondors en particulier et continuez à favoriser Malfoy après tout ce qu'il s'est passé!  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Miss Gaunt._

_XXXX_

_- Ainsi, ce que Bellatrix tentait vainement de vous enseigner, vous l'avez mis en œuvre.  
- Etre sans pitié? Oui. Mais pourquoi Severus? Interrogeait Kécile avec trouble. Je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça mais... Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Je n'avais pas à me venger de quoi que ce soit!  
- Vous avez à prouver dans quel camp vous êtes. Quoi de mieux que d'éliminer un mangemort? Vous avez été formée pour vous débarrasser de ceux qui se mettent sur votre chemin. Votre attitude ne m'étonne pas.  
- Le camp dans lequel je suis n'apprécierait pas, répondit Kécile en baissant la tête.  
- Heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte! Maintenant, vous allez devoir faire avec. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'on ne passe pas des méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à celles de Dumbledore en quelques mois, ni même en quelques années. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait à celle du directeur, ne lui en déplaise. Et il fait avec._

_XXXXXX_

_- Miss Gaunt, ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

_- Oh, je vous en prie, Severus ! Ne me refaites pas ce coup là, ça ne marchera pas._

_- Silence, Gaunt, vous oubliez que je suis avant tout votre professeur._

_- Et bien comportez vous comme tel !Honnêtement, Severus, pourquoi faut-il que vous vous comportiez comme un adolescent à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Harry. Enfin zut ! Vous êtes sur la même barque..._

_- Votre impertinence coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor, Gaunt._

_XXXXX_

_- Je n'avais aucune preuve pour démontrer au Lord que c'était faux. Et Dumbledore aurait immédiatement compris la vérité s'il avait su que je continuais à me rendre auprès de lui. Mets-toi à ma place, Igor. Je connais la Princesse depuis sa naissance. Je suis professeur ici depuis des années et Dumbledore m'a connu avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurais dû réaliser que la Princesse changeait de camp et en avertir le Lord. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec ces deux-là. Bien plus qu'avec les Mangemorts. Et du jour au lendemain, le Maître apprend ma trahison. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus probable ? Que le directeur a réussi à me faire changer de camp ou que tout est faux malgré les apparences ?_

_- Je vois... Je te croyais plus courageux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas imaginé une telle faiblesse de ta part._

_- C'est pour cela que c'est trop tard. Le Lord non plus. Il ne me croira pas. Je suis obligé de rester ici, maintenant._

_XXXXX_

Et pour la première fois depuis il ne savait combien de jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla.

- En effet, mon cher Severus... Je ne peux pas te croire.

Le coup de poker. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

- Je le sais, Maître, parvint-il à articuler péniblement d'une voix brisée. Je suis ici sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de vous espionner.

- Et tu es venu... murmura le Lord.

- Si je n'étais pas revenu maintenant, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Severus se tut, la gorge en feu d'avoir autant parlé après les hurlements qui lui avaient échappés ces derniers temps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux un long moment à déterminer ce qu'il devait penser de l'attitude de son ancien serviteur.

- Ainsi, tu es resté dans la place par la force des choses et tu pourrais me donner, je le suppose des informations que personne d'autre ne possède.

- Je répondrai à toutes vos questions. J'ignore ce que vous savez grâce à Bartemius Croupton, Maître.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait prendre, Maître. Lorsque Potter est revenu à Poudlard. Il a tenté de l'éliminer et Dumbledore l'a découvert.

- Cet espion ne pourra donc plus rien révéler. Mais toi, parle.

- Dumbledore est entrain de remobiliser l'ordre. Ils ont quelques nouvelles recrues parmi les aurors. C'est pour cela que le ministère est intervenu si vite lors de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard

- Leurs noms.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks, Maître.

- Continue.

- Il a aussi conseillé à Fudge de retirer les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Mais le Ministre n'a rien voulu entendre. Il veut aussi envoyer des émissaires aux géants.

- Black ?

- A rejoint l'ordre. Il est aussi décidé à avoir la peau de Pettigrow.

- Kécile ?

- Elle est protégée par Dumbledore. Elle est cependant terrifiée par votre dernière expérience. Elle a quitté Poudlard quelques temps l'été dernier. Mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore renouvellera l'expérience cette année. Et elle a cassé la baguette de Gwendoline Grunt.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Lord.

- Quand cela ?

- L'année dernière.

- Volontairement ?

- Non, Maître.

- Que sait-elle de Grunt ?

- Peu de choses, Maître. Elle ne s'en occupe pas. En revanche, Dumbledore est très intrigué par l'importance qu'a eu cette sorcière auprès de vous durant votre ascension. Il sait qu'elle a contribué à votre immortalité. Il a cherché à se procurer les archives de la perquisition dans l'habitation de Gwendoline Grunt. Mais comme vous le savez, Maître, il n'y avait rien.

A nouveau, le silence. A nouveau cette incertitude. Mais il avait bien joué. Si ça ne marchait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il n'aurait pas de regrets. Pas là-dessus, dans tous les cas.

- Tu as de la chance, Severus... Beaucoup de chance... Croupton n'aurait pas été découvert, je t'aurais éliminé sans autre forme de procès. Mais j'ai besoin d'un informateur au sein de Poudlard. Je te surveillerai, Severus. Et au moindre faux pas...

- Merci, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai plus.

- Cela vaut mieux pour toi, en effet. Pars maintenant.

XXXXX

Severus s'effondra sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il avait réussi. Dans son supplice, il était parvenu à rester concentré sur les souvenirs qu'il voulait montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord l'avait affaibli jusqu'à être persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus la force de dissimuler son esprit. L'ombre d'un sourire effleura le visage de Severus.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il pouvait être fier, c'était son habileté d'occlumens. Son corps était rompu, mais son esprit avait gardé quelque clarté.

Il fallait qu'il aille faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Lui dire qu'il était vivant, mais à un certain prix. Il avait dû donner des noms. Shacklebolt et Tonks étaient en danger. Il ne pourrait également plus être aussi proche de Kécile. Des scènes du genre de celle de l'infirmerie récemment étaient à proscrire. Habile occlumens ou non, il allait devoir limité les risques de bévues. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale.

Il avait toujours risqué sa vie en tant qu'espion. Mais maintenant, chaque seconde en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un flirt avec la mort.

* * *

J'espère pouvoir me remettre à écrire à Noël. D'ici là, je n'ai ni le temps, ni surtout l'esprit à cela. Le plan de la partie 5 est prêt. Une vingtaine de chapitre vous attendent d'ici à la fin de la cinquième année scolaire. Au programme, du Ombrage, du Voldemort, quelques surprises... et pas vraiment des moments très joyeux pour Kécile...

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


	62. 61 Intrusions

**Bonjour à tous! Vous n'y croyiez peut-être plus, mais la cinquième partie arrive enfin!**

**Grâce au Nanowrimo 10 chapitres vous attendent et au moins 8 autres devraient être écrits d'ici à la fin du mois. Presque la quasi-totalité de la cinquième année.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre LXI : Intrusion**

L'encrier trembla violemment avant d'exploser en morceaux, éclaboussant le bureau et les parchemins d'encre.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'ayez laissé faire ça ! Hurlait Kécile tandis que Dumbledore nettoyait les dégâts d'un mouvement de baguette.

- J'ai confiance en Severus, répliqua le vieil homme d'une voix parfaitement calme.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir confiance ! Beugla Kécile qui semblait prête à se jeter sur le directeur. Vous ne connaissez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il va le torturer et le faire mourir dans les pires souffrances ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient !

- Ça suffit, Kécile, répondit fermement Dumbledore.

Celle-ci envoya valdinguer une table d'un coup de pied et tous les objets qui se trouvaient dessus volèrent en éclat dans un bruit cristallin.

- Il ne reviendra pas ! Hurla Kécile avec des sanglots mal contenus dans la voix. Vous l'avez envoyé à l'abattoir !

- Attends de voir avant de l'enterrer.

- Que j'attende de voir ? Que j'attende de voir ?! S'indigna Kécile hystérique. Mais réalisez-vous ce que vous dites ? Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas revenu et vous voulez que j'attende de voir ! Et que direz-vous si on récupère un cadavre ? Si seulement on le récupère !

La guerre fait des victimes, Kécile, dit Dumbledore avec gravité. Et il faut en passer par là.

La jeune fille attrapa un lunescope et le balança violemment contre le mur.

- Pas Severus ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas le sacrifier comme ça !

- Ça suffit Kécile, déclara Dumbledore en se levant. Tu vas sortir de ce bureau et te calmer. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée mais il nous faut être patients et espérer encore qu'il reviendra. Va déverser ta colère dans le parc.

Et le directeur lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau avant de lui indiquer la sortie d'un geste péremptoire. Kécile le fixa un instant avec des yeux pleins de rage et d'incompréhension. Puis elle obtempéra en claquant la lourde porte derrière elle.

Dumbledore se rassit avec un soupir las et jeta un regard fatigué à l'état de son bureau. Il n'avait jamais vu Kécile aussi déchaînée et perdre ainsi tout contrôle. Il savait que la jeune fille était bouleversée et redoutait lui-même que ses craintes ne soient fondées. Mais il avait fait son choix et Severus aussi. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'en se rendant devant le Mage noir, le professeur de potions prenait le risque de ne jamais revenir. Ils avaient décidé que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Si Severus revenait vivant, il serait en position de reprendre une place cruciale dans la guerre. Personne d'autre n'avait la carrure suffisante pour assumer cette énorme charge.

Si Severus ne revenait pas, non seulement il perdait un être cher mais également un élément important dans la guerre qui se préparait à repartir de plus belle.

Dumbledore passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour tenter de chasser ses soucis de son esprit. S'ajoutait de plus l'inquiétude de la réaction de Kécile si Severus venait à disparaître. Au vu des débris qui jonchaient son bureau, un problème non négligeable...

XXX

Ce fut un immense soulagement quand Dumbledore vit apparaître son professeur dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques heures plus tard.

Merlin, il ne faisait aucun doute que Severus était mal en point. Le vieil homme lui désigna un siège et le suivit avec inquiétude du regard tandis qu'il observait l'austère professeur, les traits tirés, se déplacer à la manière d'un pantin.

- Severus, vous imaginez combien je suis soulagé de vous voir sain et sauf. Je suppose que vous avez bien des choses à me rapporter, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous commenciez par prendre du repos.

- C'est déjà fait, Monsieur le Directeur, rétorqua le professeur d'un ton sec. Je suis rentré ce matin à l'aube. Je n'étais cependant pas en état de faire un rapport après ce séjour chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Severus, je...

- Inutile de m'exprimer votre pitié, Dumbledore. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était un risque à prendre. Et je m'estime même heureux de n'avoir pas subi pire.

- Ce qui n'enlève rien à l'horreur de ce que vous avez dû vivre, quoi que vous tentiez de le diminuer, rétorqua doucement le directeur. Il est cependant vrai que vous auriez pu ne pas revenir. Racontez-moi comment vous avez réussi ce nouvel exploit, Severus, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant sa réserve de vins et liqueurs.

Il tira sans hésitation une bouteille de Whisky pur feu du placard et en servit un verre à son professeur avec l'assurance que confère l'habitude.

- Le Lord a préféré se renseigner par lui même pour décider s'il devait ou non me reprendre dans ses rangs. Je n'ai pas pu m'exprimer de quelque manière que ce soit avant qu'il n'ai brisé mon corps, et le pensait-il également, mon esprit. Merci, dit Severus en prenant le verre que lui tendait Dumbledore.

Le directeur se versa un verre d'hydromel et se rassit en faisant signe à son professeur de continuer.

- Il s'est ensuite lui-même servi dans mes souvenirs. Je lui ai néanmoins laissé accès à une sélection choisie par mes soins au préalable et qui ne pouvait que l'amener à conclure que ma trahison était forcée.

- Une fois de plus, je dois vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, Severus.

- Attendez donc de savoir la suite, Dumbledore avant de me couvrir d'éloges.

- Réalisez-vous bien que vous avez berné Voldemort lui-même grâce à vos talents d'occlumens ? Cela mérite d'être relevé, me semble-t-il. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui aurait été capable d'un tel exploit.

Severus eut un rictus face au compliment et descendit d'une traite un bonne partie de son verre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est cependant pas contenté de cela. Il a fallu que je paye mon retour dans ses rangs par quelques informations.

- Nous le savions, Severus, et quoi que ce soit, vous n'aviez pas le choix.

- Tonks et Shacklebolt risquent de devenir des cibles de choix pour le mangemorts, ajouta Severus d'une voix sombre.

- Nous prendrons nos précautions, répondit Dumbledore qui se voulait rassurant.

La réplique vint aussitôt, sarcastique et amère :

- Comme pour les Londubat ?

- Nous ne reproduirons pas les même erreurs.

- Il faudra cependant que je fournisse d'autres informations de qualité au Seigneur des Ténèbres si je veux regagner ses rangs. Je vais être surveillé, appelé constamment, soumis à diverses pressions destinées à s'assurer de ma bonne foi.

- Nous construirons des éléments valables, Severus. Nous donnerons du pain à manger à Voldemort. Même s'il faut pour cela que l'Ordre perde quelques mois de travail à façonner des preuves factices de votre bonne foi. Il est essentiel que vous retrouviez votre ancienne place.

- Mes rapports avec les membres de l'ordre vont devoir être extrêmement limités. Il faut également envisager la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède une autre source de renseignement dans votre entourage.

- Avez-vous des soupçons, Severus ?

- Pas précisément, mais c'est à craindre, Croupton a réussi à vous berner pendant presque un an. Pettigrow a sans doute été une source en son temps. Qui sait cette fois-ci de quel stratagème le Lord va user. Je dois éviter toute relation inutile. Sans parler du fait que je vais sans doute être espionné moi-même.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Kécile ne devra pas rester sur mon chemin. Vous devrez lui faire comprendre que ses petites scènes ne doivent plus se reproduire. Et que mon cachot lui est fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Elle était folle d'inquiétude à votre sujet.

- Stupide gryffondor...

- Vous savez bien que vous comptez beaucoup pour elle.

- Il s'agit de notre sécurité à tous les deux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit rien savoir de cet attachement. Ce serait une nouvelle arme entre ses mains.

- Vous avez raison, bien sûr, reconnut Dumbledore en soupirant. Je verrai à lui parler.

« Encore de l'orage en perspective » songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

XXX

L'orage se déclara cependant sans lui.

Dès que Kécile apprit que Severus avait regagné Poudlard, elle se précipita à ses appartements. Mais elle eut beau tambouriner, la porte resta close. Dépitée, elle se mit à chercher le professeur dans les couloirs du château, en vain. Partagée entre l'inquiétude et la fureur, elle supposait que le professeur devait être chez lui mais refusait de lui ouvrir.

L'heure du dîner était arrivée sans qu'elle n'ait pu le trouver. Même Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait pas vu. Quant à Dumbledore, après son attitude désinvolte, elle se refusait à retourner le voir. Elle se résigna finalement à attendre le dîner dans la grande salle où elle s'attablait avec les professeurs. Cette année, outre McGonagall et Chourave, le professeur Flitwick et Sinistra n'étaient pas encore partis. Trelawney ne s'était pas montrée.

Lorsque Kécile arriva dans la grande salle, elle le vit. Installé aussi naturellement que s'il était parti en week-end, à converser avec le professeur Sinistra.

La jeune fille se planta devant lui et attendit qu'il daigne poser son regard sur elle. Son visage exprimait son soulagement et sa colère mêlée.

- Vous êtes rentrés.

- De toute évidence.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- L'inquiétude vous fait perdre tout sens commun, Miss Gaunt. Que voulez-vous qu'il m'ait dit. Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- En quoi cela me... s'indigna Kécile. Mais enfin Severus...

- Professeur Rogue, Miss Gaunt. Vos familiarités sont déplacées.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Après que...

- Je ne vous permets pas, Miss Gaunt, déclara Severus avec froideur. Vous avez de la chance que l'année scolaire soit terminée, où je vous aurais retiré des points.

- Eh bien, donnez-moi une retenue si cela vous chante, mais expliquez-moi votre attitude de girouette ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que j'allais vous laisser partir là-bas sans broncher en vous disant juste « à bientôt » et d'attendre gentiment qu'on m'annonce votre mort ? Et que lorsque par un miracle incompréhensible vous revenez vivant, me laisser me battre froid parce que vous voulez que je vous fiche la paix ?

- Miss G aunt, assez. Vous ne parlerez pas ainsi à un professeur devant moi, intervint le professeur McGonagall qui ne cachait pas son indignation. Vous serez en retenue dans mon bureau demain soir. Et maintenant, asseyez-vous pour dîner et en silence.

Il y avait belle lurette que tous les professeurs écoutaient l'altercation. Kécile caressa un instant l'idée de se rebiffer mais elle ne connaissait pas les limites de McGonagall...quoi que ce pouvait être le moment de les tester.

Elle finit cependant par détourner la tête de sa directrice de maison et déclara au professeur de potions :

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas ainsi.

- Je tremble, répondit Severus toujours aussi indifférent.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Kécile murmura sans cacher sa rage :

- Vous pouvez être un beau salaud.

- Miss Gaunt ! Glapit McGonagall ! Vous serez en retenue toute la semaine.

- C'est généralement ce qu'on dit, répliqua Rogue sans s'émouvoir. Ravi que vous en preniez enfin conscience.

Et Kécile tourna les talons pour aller se réfugier dans sa tour, sans écouter les réflexions indignées des professeurs.

Quand Dumbledore vint dîner à son tour et entendit le récit outré de Minerva, il sentit que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il jeta un regard déçu à Severus qui quittait la table après avoir complété le récit de sa collègue.

Une fois de plus, songea le vieil homme, son professeur avait fait montre d'un tact admirable ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement demandé à Kécile de venir le voir dans son bureau à la fin du repas ? Une confrontation saine où il expliquait clairement pourquoi son attitude allait changer. Mais c'était trop demandé au professeur de potions. Peut-être avait-il craint d'ajouter cette scène conciliante à ses souvenirs et préférait-il une attitude vitriolée pour satisfaire la curiosité de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis avec Kécile.

Quant à la jeune élève, il allait falloir mettre le holà. Entre la scène dans son bureau le matin même et celle de ce soir dans la grande salle, elle semblait déchaînée ! La crise d'adolescence pointait sérieusement le bout de son nez... Dumbledore soupira. Il allait devoir sévir, il n'avait pas le choix. Quelques soient les torts de Severus, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une insulte envers l'un de ses professeurs. Il fut tenté de laisser le professeur MacGonagall gérer seule la situation. Après tout, elle l'avait punie.

Oui, souffla sa conscience. Sauf que Minerva était juste son professeur. Lui était plus que simplement son directeur. Il était son mentor. Ce qui incombait un rôle moral dans son éducation.

Dumbledore grimaça intérieurement. Il n'était plus tout jeune... Il avait donné avec Ludivine quand la crise d'adolescence était passée par là. Il se souvint avec nostalgie et un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre comment cette période avait donné un côté étonnamment serpentard à sa fille : une impassibilité qui cachait ses bouleversements, une obéissance feinte et silencieuse qui masquait les détournements habiles et discrets des ordres...

De toute évidence cependant, Kécile n'était pas du même moule. Elle qui avait longtemps montré des caractéristiques de ses ancêtres, semblait annoncer une adolescence toute en fracas et crises épiques très gryffondorienne... pardonnez le néologisme. Explosif.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'y coller. Ce n'était plus de son âge. Mais qui le ferait sinon lui ? La laisser sans guide, c'était courir le risque qu'elle ne retourne sur les pas de son père. Sans compter qu'il se sentait un devoir moral envers la jeune fille à laquelle il tenait.

Non décidément, quelles que soient ses aspirations à la tranquillité, il ne pouvait pas éviter les confrontations qui allaient immanquablement venir.

XXX

Kécile frappa à la porte du bureau avec un visage fermé.

- Entrez, répondit la voix sèche du professeur MacGonagall.

- Venez vous asseoir ici, Gaunt, fit-elle en désignant la table la plus proche de son bureau. Vous allez recopier le chapitre 3 de ce livre.

Elle lui désignait un pavé impressionnant et qu'il fallait manipuler avec précaution si on ne voulait pas rester avec une page à la main, posé à côté de plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Résigné, Kécile se mit à la tâche.

Le livre, tellement abîmé qu'il était difficile à lire, était en vieil anglais et d'un ton clairement moralisateur. Il s'agissait dans les grandes lignes du respect que les jeunes sorciers devaient à leurs instituteurs et obéissance absolue envers les ordres des aînés qui avaient conscience de choses qu'ignoraient les imbéciles qu'étaient les jeunes apprentis.

Mais bien sûr rien ne parlait de comprendre comment s'adresser à un professeur qui vous battait chaud un jour et et froid un autre, qui semblait tenir à vous ou vous détester selon son humeur et ne porter aucune considération à l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait avoir pour lui.

Les heures passèrent lentement, mais Kécile ne pipa mot. Cela ne servait à rien avec McGonagall. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Quand enfin, le professeur daigna la relâcher, elle lui signifia juste de revenir à la même heure le lendemain et que le professeur Dumbledore voulait la voir après le petit-déjeuner dans son bureau. Kécile espéra que lui au moins comprendrait.

Dans son dortoir désert, elle se sentit soudain bien seule. Le décor chaleureux lui semblait vide et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour un peu de compagnie, même Lavande ou Parvati.

Elle devait être vraiment désespérée pour penser une telle chose, songea-t-elle en se glissant dans les draps.

XXX

_- Tu viens me tenir compagnie, Kécile ?_

_Horreur absolue... Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mais non ! Vous n'êtes pas censé pouvoir me parler !_

_- Vraiment ? Je suis ton père. Mon autorité n'a pas de limite. Et puis tu te sentais seule. Tu devrais être contente de me voir, je crois._

_- Allez-vous en !_

Kécile se réveilla en sursaut.

Les draps collaient à sa peau et elle s'en débarrassa, comme d'une seconde peau souillée par son cauchemar.

Car c'était un cauchemar, se convainquit-elle en s'extirpant du lit toute grelottante. Il fallait s'y attendre après cette sombre expérience qu'était le sommeil du Maître.

Merlin merci, de toute manière, Harry n'était pas là. Elle pouvait dormir tranquille : il ne risquait rien.

XXX

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a relaté l'incident d'hier.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton boudeur.

- Je veux que tu t'excuses publiquement ce soir devant Severus.

- Pourquoi ? Se rebiffa Kécile

- Quels que soit ses torts, tu n'as aucune excuse pour t'être laissée allée à un tel débordement, expliqua fermement Dumbledore.

- Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas me dire que son attitude est correcte !

- Là n'est pas la question, Kécile. Severus est un adulte responsable à qui tu dois un minimum de respect et que tu ne peux pas traiter comme le dernier de tes camarades de chambrée.

- Severus, un adulte responsable ! Ricana la jeune fille. Laissez moi rire.

- Tu aggraves ton cas, Kécile. Tu te conduis en gamine capricieuse. Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que Severus a des raisons de se comporter ainsi ?

- Je ne demande rien d'autres que des explications, assura l'élève en fixant le directeur d'un regard franc. Comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve avec son attitude de girouette ?

- Je comprends ton trouble, Kécile et Severus aurait probablement pu agir avec davantage de tact. Néanmoins, tu le connais...

- J'aimerais qu'il arrête de s'adresser à moi comme à une étrangère, ou pire le dernier cancre de ses élèves.

- Severus va être surveillé en permanence par Voldemort et les autres mangemorts. Il prend un risque énorme. Et il te fait prendre un risque énorme. A n'importe quel moment, Voldemort peut lui ordonner de t'abattre. Moins il montre d'attachement envers toi, moins on risque de tester sa loyauté.

- Donc si je comprends bien, il ne me traitera pas mieux que Harry dorénavant.

- C'est à craindre, avoua Dumbledore sans cacher un sourire désabusé. Ne cherche plus à lui adresser la parole et je ne veux plus te voir rôder autour de son bureau ou de ses appartements de toutes les vacances.

Kécile grogna.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Insista Dumbledore

- Oui.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, professeur.

Le directeur hocha la tête. Il était bon de rappeler certains fondamentaux à son élève.

- Une dernière chose. Je sais que tu seras déçue, mais nous devons malheureusement annuler notre séjour à Paris.

- Nous n'irons pas chez les Praslin ? S'exclama Kécile, visiblement dépitée.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Tu resteras à Poudlard. Quant à moi, Fudge me donne trop de travail et me retire par son attitude toute possibilité de vacances loin des tracas du monde magique.

Kécile se leva la mine fermée, pressée de mettre un terme à cet entretien décidément bien désagréable.

- Ah ! Au fait, ton professeur de hautbois viendra demain pour ta leçon.

Il y aurait au moins une chose de positive dans cette semaine épouvantable...

XXX

Kécile s'affala dans l'herbe, les orteils barbotant dans l'eau. Le soleil éclatant faisait scintiller le lac et donnait des couleurs irisées aux montagnes au loin. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle était toute seule, elle n'avait envie de rien et ni Dumbledore ni Severus ne la comprenaient. En bref, elle s'ennuyait et cela la mettait encore plus en colère. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Ce sentiment dérangeant de n'avoir envie que de choses impossibles : s'amuser avec Harry Hermione et Ron ou bien visiter Paris avec Martine. Peut-être même faire un peu de musique avec Henri. Elle n'avait jamais joué avec qui que ce soit... Elle avait emmené son instrument pour jouer dehors, maintenant que plus personne ne risquait de l'attaquer dans son dos.

Mr Collins lui avait donné un morceau nettement plus difficile mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle avait cependant réalisé à quel point il faudrait être patiente pour jouer les morceaux favoris qu'elle avait écouté avec Dumbledore.

Elle porta l'anche à sa bouche, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle décida de rejouer ses anciens morceaux, juste pour se faire plaisir.

Mais même cette perspective ne parvenait pas à lui faire quitter son état d'apathie. Désespérant.

Elle laissa ses doigts jouer tous seuls.

Elle en regrettait presque d'en avoir fini avec les retenues de McGonagall. Au moins, elle ne tournait pas en rond pendant la soirée. Elle avait recopié trois jours de suite la quarantaine de pages du chapitre 3 de « De l'éducation de l'apprenti-sorcier » et avait passé les quatre autres soirs sur des devoirs de métamorphoses. Elle était maintenant incollable sur la magie intra-cellulaires des sorts de métamorphose inter-espèces, et la neutralité des particules de bases n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

La surface de l'eau se rida et une tentacule apparut sur le lac. Le calamar géant devait se demander quel étrange bruit venait troubler sa quiétude. Lui non plus n'aimait pas le hautbois ?

Elle n'avait pas revu Dumbledore en dehors des moments où elle venait pour ses leçons de hautbois. Son professeur, Mr Collins, allait venir deux fois par semaines jusqu'au mois d'août. Elle ne le verrait par la suite plus jusqu'en septembre.

Quant à Severus... Kécile s'arrêta de jouer et sentit ses joues chauffer. Le souvenir cuisant de sa honte quand elle avait dû s'excuser auprès de lui sous le regard des autres professeurs la brûlait toujours. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes en le traitant de salaud. Elle aurait très certainement été d'elle même s'excuser auprès de Severus si on lui avait laissé accéder à ses appartements. Mais de là à le reconnaître publiquement, c'était une autre histoire !

Quelque chose se tortilla à l'intérieur d'elle. Le regard méprisant que lui avait jeté Severus lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air d'apprécier ses excuses et encore moins l'intention de faire un effort de son côté pour se rattraper.

- Salaud ! Murmura Kécile. Sa main se crispait autour d'un caillou qu'elle finit par jeter avec rage dans le lac.

Elle avait beau savoir que toute cette mise en scène était destinée à mystifier Voldemort, elle ne pouvait se retirer l'idée qu'il s'en fichait de la peiner. Peut-être même s'amusait-il de la voir réagir comme une gamine en manque d'affection.

« Mon attitude est ridicule, songea Kécile. Il joue l'indifférent ? Très bien, moi aussi. Il se moque de moi ? Et bien moi aussi. Après tout qu'il aille au diable ! Je ne suis plus une gosse qui a besoin de son approbation. »

Elle porta à nouveau le hautbois à sa bouche, et jeta un voile sur la tristesse qui l'étreignait.

XXX

_Elle était dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Des portes étaient à peine visibles dans le noir. Severus apparut à côté d'elle et se dirigea sans un regard vers l'une d'entre elle. Il l'ouvrit et le battant claqua derrière lui, la laissant à nouveau seule._

_Elle se précipita pour frapper à la porte. Elle criait son nom et l'appelait mais il n'ouvrit pas._

_La porte d'à côté en revanche s'entrebâilla. C'était Dumbledore._

_- Laisse le tranquille. Tu l'as insulté. Il ne veut plus te voir._

_Elle fit mine de s'approcher mais la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta._

_- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu te conduis en gamine capricieuse. Je n'aime pas les enfants capricieux._

_Et la porte se referma. Elle cogna à la porte, mais celle- ci resta close. Celle d'à côté s'ouvrit pourtant._

_MacGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement. _

_- Ils n'ouvriront pas. Tu leur as manqué de respect. Cesse d'importuner les adultes. Ils ont d'autres préoccupations._

_Et la porte se referma. Elle n'essaya pas de la faire se rouvrir. Elle s'approcha de la dernière porte et frappa. Ses coups secs résonnèrent dans le silence. La tête de Harry finit par passer dans l'entrebâillement._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser entrer. Je sais ce que Voldemort t'a demandé. Va t-en._

_Et la porte se referma._

_Ils la laissaient toute seule. Elle commençait à avoir peur du noir. Et si l'esprit de Voldemort était caché là quelque part ?_

_A cet instant, des yeux rouges parurent devant elle et elle entendit la voix sifflante de son père murmurer :_

_- Je te réduirai à néant._

* * *

Je ne suis pas contre quelques encouragements! A bientôt pour la suite!


	63. 62 L'Ordre du Phénix

**Un deuxième chapitre aussi vite... Avouez que je suis gentille, non?**

* * *

**Chapitre LXII : L'ordre du Phénix**

Le mois de juillet s'écoulait lentement pour Kécile. Martine lui envoya une lettre de Russie où elle contait son séjour dans un climat frisquet alors que la canicule écrasait l'Angleterre. La moldue regrettait que les deux sorciers de Poudlard ne puissent venir à Paris, mais ne parlait pas de la raison qui les retenait au sein de l'école.

Kécile se demanda si elle était au courant de la guerre qui se préparait. Après tout, Henri s'était retiré du monde sorcier et la France semblait encore loin du pouvoir de Voldemort. Il était possible que le mage noir ne soit pour eux qu'une vague menace.

Mais c'était bien plus qu'une vague menace, et alors même que rien ne la mettait réellement en danger, son père lui gâchait quand même ses vacances, songea ironiquement Kécile.

La seule chose intéressante de ces vacances ennuyeuses était les cours de hautbois.

Mr Collins félicitait la jeune fille pour ses progrès. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avançait vite ces derniers temps.

- Bien sûr ! Répliqua Kécile un peu aigrement. J'ai le parc et le dortoir pour moi toute seule, plus personne n'est là pour me reprocher mes canards.

- Je suis certain qu'à la rentrée personne ne pourra plus vous critiquer. Votre sonorité a fait beaucoup de progrès. Travailler en plein air vous fait le plus grand bien. Profitez en autant que vous le pouvez. J'ai su par Henri que vous n'irez pas chez les Praslin., ajouta-il en la regardant.

- Non, grommela Kécile.

- C'est dommage, cela vous aurait été profitable de faire un peu de musique avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne pouvez-vous pas essayer avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Kécile jeta un regard en coin à son professeur.

- Il n'a pas le temps. Il est rarement là. Et puis, le directeur et moi avons... quelques différents ces temps-ci.

- La musique est un très bon moyen de se réconcilier, lui suggéra doucement Mr Collins. Il n'y a pas besoin de parler pour s'entendre.

Oui, mais il était difficile de faire de la musique quand chacun restait à coin du château...

Le mois de juillet s'écoula morose. Interminable même de l'avis de Kécile. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui demande de préparer sa valise pour le lendemain. Il refusa de répondre à ses questions arguant qu'il ne tenait pas à parler de « cela », qu'on lui expliquerait tout sur place, que ce n'était pas très sûr.

Evidemment, Poudlard était connu pour être un endroit particulièrement dangereux...

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent donc le parc de Poudlard sans que Kécile soit plus avancée sur leur destination. Dès qu'ils eurent dépassés les grilles, Dumbledore lui demanda de prendre son bras et ils transplanèrent.

Lorsque la désagréable sensation prit fin et que Kécile put regarder autour d'elle, elle vit un bosquet d'arbres dans un square avec des jeux d'enfants moldus. Au-delà des voitures passaient dans une rue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldue. L'idée la traversa vaguement dans un élan d'espoir qu'ils rejoignaient finalement les Praslin. Sauf que la rue ressemblait bien plus à Londres qu'à Paris et que Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait temps de secrets. Il ne fallait donc plus y penser.

Kécile emboîta le pas au directeur qui la mena jusqu'au trottoir d'en face avant de lui tendre un parchemin.

« Le quartier de l'ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd »

- Vous m'emmenez au...

- Chut ! Coupa Dumbledore. Regarde, fit-il en lui désignant les immeubles qui longeaient le trottoir

Devant eux venait d'apparaître le 12, square Grimmaurd.

Kécile avait du mal à y croire. Elle allait rentrer dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix ! Une place où son père aurait donné très cher pour pénétrer... Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, car...

- Sortilège de Fidelitas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- C'était votre écriture sur le parchemin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes le gardien.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et la poussa vers l'entrée.

C'était sombre, c'était lugubre et c'était d'une propreté douteuse... Beaucoup plus proche de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un repère de mangemorts que du célèbre ordre du Phénix...

Dumbledore la guida à travers un couloir étroit en lui intimant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quoi ?! L'ennemi était dans la place?!

Ils descendirent une volée de marche qui menait à une porte noire (décidément, cet endroit était vraiment glauque) derrière laquelle leur parvenaient des voix.

Dumbledore entra et Kécile suivit. A leur arrivée, le silence se fit instantanément. Elle constata avec déplaisir qu'on l'observait. Autour d'une gigantesque table, elle reconnut les parents Weasley, Remus Lupin, ainsi que les deux aurors qui s'étaient occupés d'elle quand... elle avait visité Azkaban, Shaklbolt et Maugrey.

- C'est elle ? Demande un inconnu aux cheveux de paille.

- Oui, répond Maugrey dans un grognement.

Ah, d'accord... Tout le monde savait qui elle était. Avaient-ils déjà connaissance de tous les détails croustillants ? Il lui semblait que c'était Sirius Black qui, assis à côté de Lupin, la fixait d'un regard peu amène et elle lui rendit son regard sans vergogne.

- Voici Kécile Gaunt, présenta inutilement Dumbledore. Kécile, tu te trouves actuellement dans la maison des Black que Sirius a bien voulu nous prêter pour établir le siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu vas y passer le reste des vacances avec les Weasley et Miss Granger.

- Est-ce bien prudent, Albus ? Questionna Maugrey.

- De quoi vous avez peur ? Demanda Kécile d'un ton agressif. Que j'aille tout raconter à mon petit papa ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas la côte auprès de lui !

- Très drôle, Gaunt, gronda Maugrey, ses deux yeux fixés sur elle. Mais mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours.

- Petit défaut de votre sentence, professeur... Je n'ai jamais été mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'ai eu à me battre lors d'un raid, bien sûr...

Kécile pâlit à la mention de ce souvenir, mais Dumbledore intervint pour arrêter la dispute.

- Cela suffit. Nous n'irons nul part avec ce genre de propos. Kécile, montre un peu plus de respect envers Alastor, veux-tu ? Quant à toi Fol-Oeil, tu sais que je fais confiance à Kécile et je te demande, comme à vous tous, de t'en remettre à mon jugement. Sur ce, je crois que nous avons une réunion à tenir. Molly ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Albus.

Mme Weasley se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'entraîna en dehors de la cuisine.

- Une réunion ? On doit me faire confiance, mais je ne suis pas digne d'y assister, remarqua aigrement Kécile.

- Tu es mineur, tu ne peux pas faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Les enfants sont là haut et vous allez attendre ensemble la fin de la réunion.

Elle l'entraîna au second étage de la maison où des détails plus sinistres les uns que les autres faisaient penser à Kécile que la famille Black était dérangée avant la génération de Bellatrix.

- Tu partageras cette chambre avec Ginny et Hermione, dit Mme Weasley en ouvrant la porte d'une pièce à la décoration morbide. Une odeur de poussière tenace imprégnait l'atmosphère et les draps, les rideaux et les tentures avaient un aspect vieilli et miteux.

- Pose tes affaires. Tu trouveras ensuite les enfants dans la bibliothèque au premier étage au fond à droite.

Et Mme Weasley ferma la porte derrière elle avant de retourner auprès du reste de l'ordre.

Kécile s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir agacé. Elle se sentait exaspérée, et n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. L'attitude Maugrey n'avait pas aidé, mais il fallait être honnête, ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclenché son agacement. Alors quoi ?! Avec un peu de chance, son ennui allait être enfin rompu. Et elle se trouvait dans un lieu pour lequel son père aurait donné cher, ne serait-ce quepour en connaître l'emplacement... Oui, c'était peut-être justement là le problème. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise... Sûrement une conséquence de ses rêves bizarres et malsains qu'elle faisait régulièrement.

A contre cœur, elle finit par sortir ses affaires avant de se décider à trouver la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, le murmure d'une conversation lui parvint du fond de la pièce et elle trouva au détour d'une étagère Ron et Hermione.

- Kécile ! S'exclama cette dernière en interrompant la conversation avec un cri joyeux.

Ça la dépassait un peu qu'on puisse montrer tant d'enthousiasme à sa présence, mais c'était agréablement changeant de l'accueil glacial que les membres de l'ordre lui avait réservé. Elle se surprit à être contente de revoir les deux gryffondors.

- On ne savait pas quand tu arrivais !

- Parce que vous saviez que je venais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Ron. Dumbledore en a parlé il y a un moment à Maman, sans préciser à partir de quand tu serais là.

- Et moi qui ai appris ça hier... grommela Kécile. Harry n'est pas là ?

- Non, toujours chez les Dursley, le pauvre. Ça doit sérieusement commencer à lui taper sur les nerfs...

- D'autant que nous ne pouvons rien dire dans nos lettres sur ce que nous faisons. Il doit se sentir mit à part, ajouta tristement Hermione.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il va se retenir de faire gonfler l'un des membres de sa famille, commenta Kécile avec un petit rire moqueur. Je doute que le ministère soit aussi conciliant qu'il y a deux ans. A en croire la gazette, il n'y est plus en odeur de sainteté...Je suppose que le ministère n'a pas connaissance de l'existence de l'ordre ?

- Si, répondit Ron gravement. Mais ils ignorent qui en fait partie. Et ça vaut mieux, parce que d'après Papa, le ministère est infiltré par Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ça fait un moment, je te prie de le croire, confirma Kécile, qui songeait à plusieurs mangemorts qu'elle avait connu et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs même dénoncés au ministre lui-même à la fin du tournoi. Ça risque juste d'empirer si Fudge continue à jouer à l'autruche. Son aveuglement est tellement aberrant... Vous savez que j'ai vraiment envisagé pendant un moment qu'il puisse être un mangemort lui aussi ?

Kécile s'attendait à ce que ses deux camarades éclatent de rire, mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard.

- Justement... murmura Hermione d'un air soucieux.

- Quoi ? Interrompit Kécile. Je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Ne me dîtes pas que l'ordre envisage réellement que Fudge puisse être un mangemort !

- Pas exactement. Ils ont envisagé qu'il puisse être contrôlé par un mangemort.

- Laisse moi deviner... genre Malfoy ? Ça n'est pas impossible, remarqua Kécile la mine pensive.

- Mais ils ont fini par conclure que Fudge n'était pas sous imperium où quelque chose du même goût. Apparemment, pour l'instant, il agit de son propre chef.

- Ce qui n'est pas forcément rassurant, nota Ron.

- Et que fait l'ordre ? Demanda Kécile.

- On ne sait pas exactement. On n'a pas le droit d'assister aux réunions. Ils sans doute de prévenir les gens, d'en rallier à leur cause. Mais ils sont obligés de rester discrets.

- Et vous, que faîtes vous ?

- Du ménage, répondit aigrement Ron. Maman essaie ainsi de nous garder éloignés du centre d'action et crois moi, ce n'est pas le matériel qui lui manque !

- Génial...grommela Kécile. J'ai quitté la relative tranquillité de Poudlard et son ennui pour devenir un elfe de maison...

XXX

Le personnel tournait, mais il y avait toujours du monde au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois de plus, ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine autour d'un dîner tardif car la réunion de l'ordre s'était prolongée. Mme Weasley était entrain d'annoncer le programme du lendemain qui semblait consister en l'assainissement des chambres du second étage. Kécile poussa un soupir à peine retenu... La bibliothèque leur avait déjà pris trois jours à six (bien que la participation des jumeaux n'ait pas été d'une efficacité redoutable) et elle ne préférait pas calculer le temps que ça allait leur prendre .pour toutes ces chambres.

Un homme à l'aspect miteux entra précipitamment dans la cuisine, interrompant les conversations.

- Dumbledore n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu haut perché.

Kécile l'étudia. Celui-là, elle ne le connaissait pas encore... Pas que ce soit une grande perte. L'Ordre acceptait des personnes plutôt douteuses.

- Non, répondit Lupin l'air immédiatement soucieux. Il est parti il y a une demi-heure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fletcher, gronda Sirius. Tu n'étais pas chargé de surveiller Harry ce soir ?

Et le ton était clairement menaçant.

Surveiller Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Le nouveau venu ne répondit pas et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de lancer l'adresse du bureau de Dumbledore. Sa tête passa dans le foyer, et ils entendirent un pan de la conversation :

- Il y a eu une attaque de détraqueurs, Dumbledore... Non, pas de blessés, mais Harry a dû se défendre. Nom de nom, je me demande comment ce gamin a pu les faire fuir... Non, c'est que... c'était vraiment qu'un moment... Je ne pensais jamais...

Le ton de l'homme devenait vraiment stressé et les visages de Lupin et surtout de Black devenaient franchement menaçants. Heureusement que le dénommé Fletcher leur tournait le dos, songea Kécile. Il se retira néanmoins précipitamment de l'âtre et quelques secondes après, le feu crépitait et Dumbledore sortait de la cheminée, un air de colère glaciale plaquée sur le visage.

Kécile se recula instinctivement et observa la scène.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Mondingus, que Harry a dû utiliser un sortilège dans une zone moldue en dehors de la période scolaire alors que le ministère cherche le moindre prétexte pour lui sauter dessus ? Votre négligence pourrait coûter sa scolarité à Harry. Peut-être même sa baguette ! Il me semble, Mondingus, que votre présence dans l'ordre n'est due qu'à l'espoir que Harry nous aide à vaincre une deuxième fois Voldemort. Comment comptez-vous qu'il s'y prenne sans baguette ?

Et l'ironie glaciale fit courber la tête au petit homme crasseux.

- Vous allez immédiatement retourner à Privet Drive et vous assurer qu'aucun incident ne survienne. Et je vous conseille de prier pour que la situation s'arrange !

Et sans un regard pour le reste des personnes présentes, le directeur s'engouffra dans l'âtre.

Chacun sembla reprendre son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions comme s'ils venaient tous de se faire passer un savon, jusqu'à ce que Black aboie un retentissant « Tu attends quoi ?! » à l'adresse de Fletcher qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Alors que les adultes commentaient l'attitude irresponsable de Mondingus et les répercutions plus ou moins dramatiques que cela pouvait avoir sur Harry, les trois étudiants échangèrent un regard.

Des détraqueurs ? A Privet Drive ? Voldemort ne comptait pas passer inaperçu ainsi, tout de même ?!

XXX

Dumbledore traversait à pas vifs les couloirs du ministère sans se soucier des regards intrigués qu'on lui jetait, en raison de sa mine ombrageuse. Il devait faire vite. Avant que Harry ne s'oppose aux forces de l'ordre. Avant qu'il ne quitte la maison des Dursley. Avant que cela ne se transforme en scandale. Et si possible avant que l'incident ne fasse la une de la gazette.

- Professeur Dumbledore, salua la voix mielleuse de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat qui trônait dans l'anti-chambre de Fudge.

- Je dois voir Cornelius à l'instant.

- Je suis désolée, M. le Minsitre est en réunion.

- Mrs Ombrage, gronda le directeur d'une voix impressionnante de menaces. Annoncez-moi immédiatement auprès du ministre ou je passe de force.

- Cela vous porterait grandement tort, rétorqua la bonne femme avec un sourire faux. Votre situation actuelle auprès du ministre n'est déjà pas...

Dumbledore n'écouta pas et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la double porte du bureau de Fudge. L'horripilante sous-secrétaire eut beau crier et s'insurger et tenter de lui barrer la route, il l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Dumbledore ? S'exclama Fudge visiblement décontenancé.

- Cornelius. Vous ne devriez pas être surpris de me voir ici.

Il se tourna alors vers la femme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau du ministre.

- Madame, salua-t-il, prêt à lui demander de quitter la pièce.

- Mafalda Hopkrik, professeur Dumbledore, répondit cette dernière en lui tendant la main. Directrice du département des Usages abusifs de la magie. Je suppose que votre présence est due au cas de Mr Potter ? Je viens d'envoyer la lettre à ce jeune homme pour lui signifier son renvoi de Poudlard et l'arrivée d'un représentant pour la destruction de sa baguette, selon les ordres du Ministre. Je faisais pourtant part à Mr Fudge de ma réticence à expédier cette affaire de la manière conventionnelle.

- Potter ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur, clama Fudge.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit il y a deux ans, Cornelius, répondit sèchement le directeur.

- Les choses ont changé depuis, Dumbledore.

La discussion animée fut interrompue par des éclats de voix en provenance de l'anti-chambre ou Mrs Ombrage paraissait vouloir retenir un nouveau visiteur. Dumbledore reconnut la voix tonitruante d'Amelia Bones qui semblait posséder peu de patience ce jour-là.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, justifia Hopkrik avec un regard d'excuse. Je lui ai envoyé la date de l'audience disciplinaire.

- Cessez de faire du zèle, Dolorès, tempêtait Amelia de l'autre côté de la porte, et vous commencerez peut-être à vous rendre utile !

Fudge, qui arborait maintenant une belle couleur rouge tomate dénotant sa colère, finit par ouvrir la porte, interrompant net la dispute.

- Voulez-vous ameuter tout le ministère ? Amelia, il ne me semble pas vous avoir convoqué, mais rentrez toujours. Dolorès, demandez-moi si je veux recevoir quelqu'un avant d'essayer de le renvoyer.

Sans se préoccuper pour deux sous de la grossièreté du Ministre, Mrs Bones entra en jetant un regard méprisant à Ombrage et salua les deux autres occupants du bureau.

- Je crois que les esprits sont un peu échauffés, commenta Mrs Hopkrik. Peut-être serait-il bon de s'asseoir et de discuter calmement de la situation ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'exclama Mrs Bones en prenant un siège au geste négligeant du ministre. Harry Potter renvoyé de Poudlard ? Harry Potter sans baguette ? Mais vous voulez une émeute, Fudge ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la réaction de la population lorsque cela fera la une de la gazette du sorcier ?

- Cela ne fera pas la une de la gazette, répondit Fudge d'un ton catégorique, et la population ne porte plus Mr Potter dans son cœur comme auparavant.

- Grâce à vous, Fudge, répondit sèchement Dumbledore.

- Grâce à ses actions. Il est temps que Potter apprenne qu'on ne lui passera pas tout.

- Ne lui passera pas tout ?! S'exclama Mrs Bones. Vous lui avez passé deux incidents plus proches des caprices au cours de sa deuxième et troisième année. Et vous voulez le renvoyer pour un Patronus ? Fudge, soyez logique un instant ! Si Potter a crée un Patronus, ce n'est sans doute pas pour épater la galerie.

- D'ailleurs, demanda Mrs Hopkrik, comment ce fait-il que ce garçon sache créer un patronus ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

- Mr Potter, aime épater la galerie.

- Je suis au regret de vous contredire, Cornelius, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Et je vous demande de revenir sur votre décision. Si des détraqueurs se sont promenés à Little Whinging, Harry pourrait bien avoir besoin de sa baguette une seconde fois.

- Dans tous les cas, Fudge, renchérit Bones, l'affaire est suffisamment grave et concerne une personne d'une notoriété suffisamment importante pour ne pas prendre de décision hâtive et écouter sa défense.

Mrs Hopkrik opina.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus vous permettre de renvoyer à la légère de Poudlard un élève comme Harry Potter, asséna la responsable de la Justice magique.

Mrs Hopkrik opina à nouveau.

Fudge éructa.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire une exception pour cette petite célébrité de Potter !

- On ne vous parle pas de faire une exception, rétorqua calmement Mrs Hopkrik. On vous parle de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Pourquoi ne pas examiner ces deux points avec témoins devant l'audience disciplinaire du 12 août. Cela laisserait le temps aux esprits de se calmer, au ministère d'enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et à Potter, en cas de danger comme semble le craindre le professeur Dumbledore, de pouvoir conserver sa baguette et d'être à même de se défendre.

Dumbledore se tut, attendant la décision du ministre, mais approuva l'idée, intérieurement soulagé du soutien que lui apportaient Mrs Bones et Mrs Hopkrik face à Fudge.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne serait pas en danger immédiat. Enfin, autant qu'on pouvait considérer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, alors que des détraqueurs s'étaient baladés du côté de Little Whinging.

Dumbledore aurait voulu s'assurer que Harry n'avait pas entre temps quitté la maison. Mais un membre de l'ordre avait déjà dû lui envoyer un message et lui dire de ne pas bouger.

Le directeur réalisa néanmoins, que si Harry voulait rester dans la maison, cet incident avec les détraqueurs et le patronus pouvait amener les Dursley à revoir leur position vis-à-vis de Harry. Tels qu'il les connaissait, s'ils se sentaient menacés, les moldus étaient capables de le mettre à la porte.

Il se décida rapidement. Fudge, bon gré mal gré, avait fini par signer un accord comme quoi la décision du bris de la baguette de Harry et son renvoi de Poudlard était remise au 12 aout. Bones, toujours prompte à régler les situations, se leva aussitôt, le parchemin en main, et prit congé du ministre. Dumbledore en profita pour en faire autant.

Dans le couloir, les deux sorciers échangèrent quelques mots :

- Fudge joue avec le feu, gronda Bones. Et la partie n'est pas gagnée, dit-elle en secouant le parchemin que le ministre avait signé. Il a cédé un peu trop facilement si vous voulez mon avis... Il doit avoir une autre idée pour coincer Potter.

- Nous avons l'essentiel, répondit Dumbledore. Nous allons nous aussi nous préparer à cette audience. Je compte sur votre impartialité.

- Comme toujours, Dumbledore. Je ne laisserai pas passer un étudient qui s'amuse avec des patronus à la légère, mais je chercherai à comprendre pourquoi Potter a lancé ce sort.

- Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur vous, Amelia.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrais pour tenter de ramener Fudge à la raison, et l'obliger à rester dans la légalité. C'est mon devoir. Merlin sait ce que je pense déjà de son attitude envers vous...

Et avec un dernier hochement de tête, la Chef du Département de la Justice prit la direction de son bureau.

Dumbledore emprunta une cheminée de l'atrium jusqu'à son bureau de Poudlard. Appelant un hibou, il écrivit à la hâte sur un parchemin une simple phrase :

« Souviens toi de ma dernière, Pétunia. »

Puis il ensorcela la lettre qui se transforma en beuglante.

Voilà que devrait remettre les pendules à l'heure chez les Dursley si elles s'étaient déréglées. Il ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait le mari et le fis de Pétunia lorsqu'ils verraient la femme recevoir une beuglante d'un sorcier inconnu. Elle, saurait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle comprendrait parfaitement la menace qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Ces quelques mots suffiraient à ramener les souvenirs qui assuraient la sécurité de Harry à Privet Drive.

Il passa ensuite un rapide coup de cheminée au Square Grimmaud, afin de rassurer les membres de l'Ordre qui s'y trouvait, que la situation étaient pour le moment stabilisée.

Puis jugeant que la soirée avait été suffisamment riche en émotion, le directeur alla se coucher, tout en songeant qu'il était peut-être temps de retirer prochainement Harry de chez les Durlsey pour l'emmener au square Grimmaud. Si Voldemort était derrière tout ça...

XXX

Kécile claqua la porte de sa chambre avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Les murs de l'étage tremblèrent et elle entendit Black beugler un retentissant : « Gaunt ! ».

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Ces vacances étaient décidément pourries.

Elle avait été contente de retrouver Hermione et Ron. Elle avait été ravie quand Harry les avait enfin rejoint, leur racontant en détail l'étrange incident avec les détraqueurs, stressant un peu trop à son goût pour l'audience du 12 août.

Mais elle en avait marre de servir d'elfe de maison. Oh, des fois, c'était amusant : L'attaque de doxys des rideaux du salon avait été plutôt divertissante. Voir Ron se dépêtrer des robes ensorcelées de l'armoire de la chambre de Mrs Black avait été aussi une bonne partie de rigolade ( du moins de son point de vue). Mais ce n'était que de rares moments dans des journées interminables parmi la poussière, les toiles d'araignées et les objets plus que douteux que recelait la maison.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire. Elle en avait marre des regard lourds que lui lançait Black. Elle en avait marre des commentaires de Maugrey à chaque fois que celui-ci la croisait dans la maison. Lorsqu'il était là, Kingsley essayait de ramener son collègue à la raison, mais Tonks en revanche, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour l'enfoncer.

Pour couronner le tout, ce soir-là, elle se sentait déphasée avec l'ambiance du reste de la maison.

C'étaient le dernier jour des vacances et ils avaient enfin reçu leur lettre annuelle de Poudlard. Et Ron et Hermione avaient eu la « surprise » (surtout en ce qui concernait Ron) d'être nommés préfets. Mrs Weasley, absolument ravie, avait déclaré qu'il fallait faire une petite fête. D'autant plus que l'anniversaire de Harry, fin juillet, n'avait pas été célébré.

Il régnait donc au square Grimmaurd, une ambiance étrangement festive que Kécile ne partageait pas. Encore moins après le commentaire désobligeant que Black avait lâché devant elle au sujet de Severus. Kécile était parfaitement consciente que les deux hommes ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. Mais ça n'empêchait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on traite Severus d'un vulgaire « lâche qui trouvait moyen d'être dans les deux camps pour être sur d'être dans celui qui gagnerait. ». Ça non. Elle en voulait à Severus de son attitude depuis le début des vacances, elle admettait que son caractère n'était pas tous les jours faciles, elle acceptait en bougonnant d'entendre Ron le traiter de bâtard graisseux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'entendre Black qui restait tranquillement square Grimmaud, qu'importe les risques qu'il aurait couru autrement, insulter Severus ainsi. Lui avait dû se faire torturer aux limites de la mort par Voldemort pour retrouver sa place d'espion, et risquait tous les jours sa vie. Alors non !

De toute manière, elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la petite fête. Son engueulade retentissante avec Black lui avait valu une dispute bien moins spectaculaire mais plus douloureuse avec Harry. Il fallait s'y attendre. Harry protégeait et soutenait son parrain, Kécile soutenait Severus. Et leur fragile amitié ne pouvait rien faire contre cette dissension. C'est pourquoi, excédée, Kécile avait fini par se retirer dans sa chambre quand Harry l'avait traitée de serpentarde ratée.

Ces vacances étaient décidément pourries. Du ménage, pas de cours de hautbois, pas de Dumbledore, pas de Severus, supporter Sirius Black, et à cause de cet imbécile, elle se disputait avec Harry.

Le bruit des conversations animées et de rire joyeux lui parvenait d'en bas et ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère dans en sentiments sournois et insidieux d'être mise à part, sans réaliser qu'elle était la première responsable de cette situation.

L'odeur de la cuisine de Mrs Weasley venaient également titiller ses narines et faire gronder son estomac. Cédant à sa gourmandise et à sa faim, Kécile finit par sortir de sa chambre et descendre vers la cuisine. Néanmoins, arrivée au premier étage, le bruit de sanglots, de lamentations et de Ridikkulus lancés à répétition l'interpella.

Elle entendit Harry qui s'exclamait :

- Mrs Weasley, sortez d'ici, quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de...

Il fut interrompu par Lupin qui demandait ce qui se passait. Black et Maugrey montaient également l'escalier et ce dernier lui jeta un regard torve en passant devant elle. Le cadavre de Harry se tenait dans le salon du premier étage devant une Mrs Weasley en larmes et un Harry, bien vivant lui, qui semblait partagé entre l'envie d'aider Mrs Weasley et la fascination morbide que son simulacre de cadavre provoquait.

Kécile laissa Lupin s'occuper de neutraliser l'Epouvantard. Ça n'avait après tout jamais été sa spécialité. Mais Mrs Weasley continuait à sangloter sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

- Molly, c'était un simple épouvantard, murmura ce dernier en essayant de l'apaiser.

- Je les vois m-m-morts tout le temps, gémit Mrs Weasley. Tout le temps ! J'en r-r-rêve... N-n-ne le dites pas à Arthur. Je n-n-ne veux pas qu'il sache... que je suis... une idiote... Harry, je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi ? Bredouilla-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse du jeune garçon. Pas même capable de se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard.

Kécile se garda bien d'intervenir, mais elle-même n'était pas forcément sûre de maîtriser un épouvantard-Voldemort en toute circonstance. Encore moins un épouvantard- Détraqueur.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, répondit Harry.

- C'est parce que je suis s-s-si inquiète, reprit Mrs Weasley. La moitié de la f-f-famille fait partie de l'Ordre, ce s-s-sera un miracle si nous nous en sortons tous... Et P-P-Percy qui ne nous parle plus... Si quelque chose d-d-d'horrible arrivait et que nous n-n-ne soyons pas réconciliés avec lui ? Et que se passerait-il si Arthur et moi étions tués, qui s-s-s'occuperait de Ron et de Ginny ?

Kécile se détourna et quitta la pièce. S'ils mourraient, Ron et Ginny devraient faire comme Harry ou elle-même, ils devraient se débrouiller seuls. Et ils n'en mourraient pas. Ça les ferait même peut-être un peu mûrir, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal.

Puis elle se morigéna. Ses pensées ressemblaient un peu à souhaiter la mort des parents Weasley et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, elle n'était pas complètement seule, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait... Non, il n'y avait pas vraiment Severus. Pas en ce moment, en tout cas. Mais il y avait Dumbledore... enfin quand il était là... c'est à dire... pas souvent.

Kécile tenta de reléguer sa rancoeur renouvelée envers Severus et Dumbledore dans un coin de son esprit. Mais ses nerfs à fleur de peau furent une nouvelle fois mis à l'épreuve, lorsque oubliant de se faire discrète dans le hall, le portrait de Mrs Black se mit à hurler :

- IMMONDE TRAITRE A TON SANG!TU SOUILLES L MAISON DES BLACKS ? LA MAISON DE MES NOBLES ANCETRES. TU N'ES PAS DIGNE DE VIVRE ET LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES...

- Oh, vous, taisez-vous ! Il serait vraiment temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de votre sort.

Et oubliant toute prudence, Kécile sortit sa baguette d'un geste déterminé, et se tourna vers le portrait qui continuait à beugler des insanités.

_- Morti flammari_, cracha-t-elle sans hésitation.

Et un rayon ocre fusa vers le portrait qui glapit, craignant peut-être de voir sa dernière heure venue.

- Gaunt ! Hurla pour la seconde fois de la soirée Black.

Sauf que cette fois-ci Maugrey et Lupin dévalaient les escaliers derrière lui.

- Etes-vous folle ?! S'exclama Lupin qui cherchait à la désarmer alors qu'une odeur de brûlé s'élevait depuis le portrait.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Rugit Fol-Oeil.

Kécile leva le sort un sourcils haussé, et jeta un coup d'oeil au portrait. Elle remarqua avec déception que si le cadre était vaguement abîmé, la toile hurlait toujours avec vigueur, proprement scandalisée du sort que la gamine avait tenté de lui faire subir. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

- De la magie noire ! Où est-ce que vous avez appris ça ? Avec Rogue, sans aucun doute !

- Rogue n'est pas responsable de tous les sorts de magie noire que je connais, argua crânement Kécile

- N'êtes vous pas folle d'utiliser ce genre de sorts ici ?

- Je ne perdrais pas le contrôle, professeur Lupin .On m'a entraîné pour ça.

- Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance, cracha Fol-Oeil. Je me demande vraiment à quoi joue Dumbledore en vous acceptant ici.

- Et ça y est, c'est reparti, râla Kécile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Tonks en sortant de la cuisine.

- Il se passe que Gaunt s'amuse à faire joujou avec de la magie noire. Donnez moi cette baguette, Gaunt.

- Pardon ?

- Donnez-moi votre baguette, martela Fol-Oeil. Au moins je serai sûr que vous n'égorgerez personne pendant votre sommeil.

- Votre paranoïa vous perdra. Et qu'est-ce qui peut vous laisser espérer un seul instant que je vais vous donner ma baguette ?

Kécile jeta un regard de défi à l'Auror. Qu'il ose espérer qu'elle se laisserait retirer sa baguette sans broncher la laissait pantoise. S'il fallait le provoquer en duel, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Cependant Lupin dut voir que la situation était proche de dégénérer et intervint pour calmer les esprits.

- Inutile d'en arriver à cette extrémité, Alastor. Personne ne doit être séparé de sa baguette, Kécile pas plus qu'une autre. Quant à toi Kécile, je t'aurais cru plus intelligente que ça. Si tu as appris la magie noire, tu n'ignores pas non plus les dangers qu'elle représente, surtout dans une maison comme la demeure des Black.

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de la foutre dehors, grommela Sirius.

- Tu ne la mettras pas dehors, dit fermement Lupin.

- Non, bien sûr, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne peux même pas décider qui j'accepte de loger chez moi ? Je ne suis plus maître dans ma maison.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu sais très bien ce que penserait Dumbledore si nous faisions une chose pareille.

- Oh, oui, évidemment ! S'exclama Kécile. Ces messieurs craignent la réaction de Dumbledore s'il apprenait qu'on m'avait jeté dehors. Mais en revanche, s'inquiéter de savoir ce qui pourrait m'arriver si Voldemort mettait la main sur moi, ça ne vous inquiète absolument pas !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, Kécile remonta dans sa chambre, toute idée de dîner oubliée, et claqua la porte dans un retentissant :

« Abrutis! »

* * *

Soyez gentils vous aussi! Merci! Et à très bientôt...


	64. 63-1 Professeur Ombrage

**Encore un chapitre... J'ai divisé celui-là en deux car il était vraiment trop long par rapport aux autres. Oui, je sais vous ne vous en seriez pas plaint...**

**Ici je me suis bien amusée à montrer une nouvelle fois l'envers du décors.**

* * *

**Chapitre LXIII : Professeur Ombrage (1)**

Dumbledore pensait en avoir terminé avec Fudge à la suite de l'audience du 12 août, mais il semblait qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Trois jours plus tard, il reçut un hibou de Fudge lui demandant de se rendre dès que possible au ministère. Songeant qu'il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de régler les problèmes d'ego du ministre, Dumbledore répondit qu'il se rendrait à la convocation dans la soirée, après avoir exécuté les différentes tâches administratives que la gestion de l'école et la rentrée toute proche lui imposaient. Que croyait -il donc ? Qu'il n'avait que ça à faire que de prendre le thé avec lui, quinze jours avant la rentrée scolaire, et toujours sans professeur de DCFM ?

C'était sans parler des problèmes de l'ordre qui peinait à trouver des oreilles attentives, l'ambiance plutôt tendue au siège, la campagne de discrédit à son égard qu'il tentait d'endiguer et l'enquête sur les horcruxes qui piétinait lamentablement.

Pourtant, s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, Dumbledore se serait dans doute rendu au ministère plus tôt... Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne vit rien venir.

Dolorès Ombrage l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui annonça que « M. le Ministre » l'attendait, avant d'entrer à sa suite dans le bureau de Fudge.

- Ah ! Dumbledore ! Cette rentrée se prépare bien ?

Interloqué par l'air faussement aimable de Cornelius, Dumbledore répondit prudemment :

- Elle se prépare...  
- Et ce professeur de DCFM, l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Hélas, toujours pas.

- Dumbledore, je dois avouer que la situation m'inquiète. A 15 jours de la rentrée, c'est très alarmant.

- Je le reconnais Fudge, mais la malédiction de Voldemort sur ce poste fait fuir les potentiels professeurs. Et au vu des dernières années, on peut les comprendre.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester sans professeur ?

- Bien sûr que non, Cornelius. Il me reste encore deux semaines pour trouver quelqu'un, tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu. J'ai un contact en Russie qui se noue. Avec un peu de chance, la malédiction fera moins peur à un sorcier pour qui Voldemort n'est qu'une lointaine menace. S'il le faut, je prendrai moi-même les cours en charge les premiers temps.

- Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Et la formation des élèves en DCFM ces dernières années a été assez chaotique comme cela sans y ajouter un changement de professeur en cours d'année, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je ne peux pas non plus laisser mes élèves sans cours, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Je vous trouve bien inquiet pour l'avenir de l'école, tout à coup, Cornelius. Mais croyez-moi, c'est absolument superflu.

- Je l'espère, Dumbledore, je l'espère...

L'attitude du Ministre avait surpris le directeur, d'autant plus en cette période où leurs relations étaient extrêmement tendues.

Il aurait dû se méfier. Il aurait dû...

Dumbledore avait contacté le professeur de Visnel pour lui demander si elle accepterait d'occuper ce poste. La femme avait répondu dans une lettre très courtoise mais ferme qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires.

« Je ne suis compétente qu'en divination, sortilèges, études des runes et à la rigueur arithmancie. Si l'un de ses postes venait brusquement à être vacant, je me ferais une joie de vous aider. Pour les autres postes, je suis au regret de devoir refuser. »

Il avait donc demandé à son ami Henri Praslin de contacter une bonne connaissance que ce dernier avait en Russie ( chez qui il avait essayé de le faire venir l'été précédent pour jouer de la musique de chambre alors qu'honnêtement, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter). Mais la rentrée était le lendemain et si Henri lui avait assuré que le message était bien parvenu en Russie, il n'avait aucune réponse dans un sens ni dans l'autre.

Il se préparait donc pour la traditionnelle réunion des professeurs qui aurait lieu dans l'après-midi quand un hibou du ministère lui indiqua que Fudge souhaitait de nouveau le voir au sujet du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Si c'était pour lui reprocher une nouvelle fois l'absence d'enseignant à ce poste, Fudge perdait son temps et lui faisait également perdre le sien, songea-t-il en répondant tout de même à la convocation. Si par hasard il avait quelqu'un de plus compétent que Lockhart à lui suggérer...

Dumbledore ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à l'annonce de Fudge lorsque celui-ci, après l'avoir salué et indiqué le siège en face de son bureau lui dit d'un ton réjoui et satisfait de lui même :

- J'ai résolu votre problème, Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le directeur l'air circonspect.

- Le conseil d'administration s'est réuni hier et a voté quasiment à l'unanimité un décret d'éducation pour remédier à la situation.

- Et en quoi un décret d'éducation va-t-il fournir un professeur compétent à l'école, Cornelius ? S'exclama Dumbledore tout d'un coup menaçant.

- Le décret d'éducation vingt-deux m'autorise à nommer un professeur au poste nécessaire si le directeur, en l'occurrence vous, n'est pas en mesure d'en fournir un.

- Et qui est ce professeur compétent sorti de nul part que vous connaissez, Fudge ?

- J'ai nommé à ce poste Dolorès Ombrage.

Merlin ! Il aurait dû se méfier. Il aurait vraiment dû...

XXX

Au square Grimmaurd, le lendemain matin, Kécile fut réveillée de manière particulièrement brusque tout comme Hemrione et Ginny, par une Mrs Weasley stressée.

Existait-il une rentrée qui se passât calmement, se demanda Kécile en enfilant ses vêtements, tandis qu'Hermione se glissait sous son lit pour récupérer Pattenrond. Le chat avait choisi ce jour-là pour faire des siennes. A moins, tout simplement qu'il ne tente de fuir le stress ambiant...

Elles entendirent la matriarche de l'autre côté de la cloison houspiller les garçons dont les valises n'étaient apparemment pas finies.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle râlait contre des membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés de mission.

Alors que Kécile prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, un vacarme retentissant résonna dans la maison, et Mrs Weasley se mit à hurler une nouvelle fois avec une vigueur renouvelée. Sans doute les jumeaux avaient-ils encore transplanés n'importe où n'importe comment et avait fait tomber quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

Jamais un matin de rentrée n'avait été aussi stressant à l'avis de Kécile. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'année précédente où le départ depuis le Terrier s'était fait sous une pluie battante et une tension palpable. Mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Black, une tasse de café à la main, rentra dans la cuisine. Il vint s'asseoir à la table et l'observa d'un œil mauvais. Agacée, elle prit son dernier toast et alla s'installer dans le hall, près de sa valise, attendant que les autres veuillent bien finir de se préparer. Seulement, il fallait parvenir à supporter le niveau sonore. Entre le bruit des cavalcades dans les étages, les conversations animées, les hurlements de Mrs Weasley et ceux encore plus sonores de Mrs Black, Kécile songea que Fidelitas ou pas, si un mangemort passait dans le coin, il repérerait leur position immédiatement !

- Mais quelqu'un va la faire taire, soupira Ginny en s'effondrant à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit aigrement Kécile. Mais quand j'ai tenté de nous en débarrasser hier, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait me faire passer au bûcher !

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda la rouquine d'un ton surpris.

- Et toi, de qui parles-tu ?

- Je parles de Maman.

Kécile eut une grimace qui cachait mal un sourire moqueur.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne t'as pas entendu, ou le sermon que je me suis prise hier pour avoir tenté de faire taire Mrs Black ne sera qu'un agréable divertissement...

Enfin, tout le monde fut prêt, un membre de l'escorte, un certain Sturgis Podmore en moins. Ils prirent tous à pied le chemin de la gare de King's Cross, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de marche du square Grimmaud. Vingt minutes, songea Kécile, pendant lesquels ils se tenaient joyeusement à découvert, cibles faciles pour le premier mangemort qui passerait.

Mais son pessimisme ne semblait pas être justifié. Il fallait croire que les mangemorts ne se baladaient pas comme ça dans Londres.

Ils atteignirent la gare sans encombre et la locomotive les attendait le long du quai comme tous les ans. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que cette année serait plus normale que les précédentes...

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous grimpé à bord du Poudlard express et fait les derniers adieux, Ron et Hermione durent se rendre au compartiment de tête afin de recevoir leurs instructions du préfet et de la préfète-en-chef.

Harry, Ginny et Kécile se mirent alors en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ils croisèrent Neville qui s'était arrêté devant la porte d'un compartiment, la mine désemparée.

- Tout est plein... Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama Ginny en regardant par la porte coulissante. Celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans.

- Je ne veux déranger personne, marmonna Neville, visiblement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de rentrer dans ce compartiment.

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Ginny en riant. Elle est très gentille, Luna.

Et elle ouvrit la porte d'autorité.

- Salut Luna, on peut s'installer ici ?

La fille blonde leva des yeux un peu globuleux vers elle et acquiesça après les avoir observé avec un regard... de folle, décida Kécile.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Ginny qui semblait bien connaître leur condisciple.

- Oui, répondit cette dernière tout en fixant Harry. Oui, je me suis bien amusée. Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

- Je sais, répondit presque automatiquement celui-ci.

Neville pouffa et Kécile ne put retenir un ricanement. Cette fille avait des dons de voyance, ma parole !

- Toi, tu es la fille de Mangemorts.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Harry de pouffer tandis que Neville s'étranglait.

Et bien comme quoi, Susan n'avait pas mentit en parlant des rumeurs qui courrait sur son compte chez les Poufsouffles... et probablement pas que chez eux, d'ailleurs.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Kécile d'une voix doucereuse qui aurait rendu fier Severus Rogue.

Mais la fille ne sembla pas se démonter et tourna son regard vers Neville avec cet air un peu venu d'ailleurs qu'elle semblait avoir quand elle fixait les gens.

- Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es.

- Moi, je ne suis personne, répondit aussitôt Neville

- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Ginny. Neville Londubat- Luna Lovegood- Kécile Gaunt, fit-elle afin de présenter tout le monde. Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle.

- _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit._

Chaque maison avait ses spécimens... particuliers...

La conversation fut bientôt amenée par Neville sur une plante visqueuse et rabougrie qui semblait faire sa fierté.

- Est-ce que... heu... est-ce qu'elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Harry, conciliant.

- Oh oui, plein de choses, répondit leur camarade avec enthousiasme. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Trevor ?

Ayant abandonné son crapaud aux mains de Harry, Neville prit une plume dans son sac et en piqua sa plante avec la pointe.

L'instant d'après, on aurait cru que le compartiment avait subi une attaque systématique de bombabouses. Kécile regarda avec dégoût le liquide vert visqueux et puant qui maculait sa chemise.

- Désolé... Je n'avais encore jamais essayé... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet-là.

- Ben il aurait été peut-être intelligent de se renseigner avant d'essayer, Neville, gronda Kécile.

Elle retint le commentaire qui lui vint à l'esprit : s'il s'y prenait de la même manière en potion, pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi Severus l'avait pris en grippe !

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison.

C'était heureux, car Harry était en train de cracher le liquide qui était entré dans sa bouche.

Au même instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la jeune fille asiatique qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte regarda le désastre, apparemment décontenancée.

- Oh... bonjour Harry. Hum... j'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment.

Ça dépendait pour quoi... Si elle venait pour prendre une douche à l'Empestine, elle arrivait trop tard.

- Ah, heu... salut, dit Harry qui semblait incapable de la moindre réaction plus développée.

- Hum... Voilà... je voulais simplement te dire bonjour... alors, au revoir.

Et la fille partit sans demander son reste. Conversation brillante et constructive, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Harry arborait derrière le vert de l'Empestine un teint rouge qui assombrit encore l'humeur de Kécile.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Ginny. On va se débarrasser de tout ça très facilement.

Elle lança un récurvite très réussi qui fit disparaître le désastre. Mais si les dégâts physiques étaient effacés, l'attitude de Harry qui continuait à fixer la porte laissait penser que tout n'était pas arrangé.

Une brûlure étrange s'éveilla au creux de l'estomac de Kécile.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore revenus, et Kécile décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs.

- Kécile ? Appela une voix.

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir Susan un peu plus loin. La Poufsouffle agitait joyeusement la main dans sa direction. Elle sourit en l'apercevant avec plaisir.

- Salut Susan, répondit Kécile.

- Viens donc par ici...

A l'entrée du compartiment qu'occupait sa camarade, Kécile s'arrêta néanmoins en constatant qu'il était occupé par d'autres Poufsouffles.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une très bonne idée... fit-elle lorsque Susan l'incita d'un geste à l'intérieur.

- Je te promets qu'ils ne vont pas te manger, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je sais, en revanche craindre que je les mange, ça c'est déjà davantage de l'ordre du possible.

La manger, non, ce dit-elle en regardant les coups d'oeil méfiant que lui jetaient les élèves. Mais l'agacer, ça c'était bien plus probable. Elle avait eu sa dose de ce genre d'attitude avec l'ordre du Phénix, merci bien.

Mais Susan l'avait déjà prise par la main et la tirait dans le compartiment.

Kécile décida en s'asseyant que la meilleure attitude à adopter était encore de les ignorer.

- Alors ? Comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Demanda avec entrain Susan

- Absolument mortelle...

- Dans ta lettre, tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas aller à Paris, pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore avait autre chose à faire.

- Et tu n'as pas non plus passé les vacances avec le professeur Rogue ?

Pendant que les autres Poufsouffle manquaient s'étouffer, Kécile ricana.

- Oh non ! Je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois de toutes les vacances. Où es-tu allée cette année, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Nous sommes partis en Allemagne, répondit Susan avec ce ton habituellement enthousiaste qu'elle employait dès qu'il s'agissait de voyages...

Et Kécile l'écouta avec amusement et envie raconter son périple : les châteaux baroques de la forêt noire et de la Bavière, les merveilles de Dresde et de Leipzig, l'incroyable concentration de musées de Frankfurt et de Berlin... la communauté sorcière sympathique et bonne vivante disséminée un peu partout dans ce pays d'intense activités, qui les avait accueilli. Mais également les conversations inquiètes que les sorciers avaient pu échanger au sujet de Voldemort. Grindelwald n'était finalement pas si loin.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint un garçon. Grindelwald a fait ses études à Durmstrang, et l'école n'est pas en Allemagne, non ?

- Non, répondit Kécile. C'est en Russie. Mais néanmoins la séparation de l'Allemagne durant la guerre froide ne date pas d'hier. La Prusse où est né Grindelwald a toujours été plus ou moins sous influence russe. C'est pour cela que Durmstrang reste une école phare de l'Europe Orientale. Tous ceux qui étaient amenés à être de grands sorciers y étaient envoyés. Les autres écoles recevaient les élèves dont on considérait les capacités comme inférieures. Et puis, il n'y a pas que des enfants de l'Europe Orientale qui vont à Durmstrang, ajouta-t-elle. Beaucoup de parents intéressés par la magie noire envoient leurs enfants là-bas plutôt qu'à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Nievadura... On y étudie la magie noire.

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu n'y es pas ? Demanda le même garçon d'un ton bravache.

Kécile laissa paraître un sourire ironique :

- Oh, mon père trouvait que c'était un peu loin... finit-elle par laisser tomber négligemment.

XXX

Kécile attendait avec impatience que le banquet commence. Avec tout ce stress et ces contrariétés le matin même, elle n'avait pas mangé suffisamment au petit-déjeuner et le grignotage du midi commençait à se faire lointain.

Ses trois amis semblaient être très inquiets de l'absence de Hagrid. Pour sa part, même si elle se garda bien du moindre commentaire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'alarmaient ainsi et imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles. Probablement était-il tout simplement en mission pour Dumbledore.

En revanche, elle jeta un regard anxieux à la grande table, cherchant la silhouette haute et sombre de Severus, et un indicible soulagement s'empara d'elle en le voyant, assis avec le même air austère qu'à l'habitude.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Mais il ne fit aucun geste qui indiquait qu'il puisse la démarquer du lot des autres élèves. Son regard s'arrêta, aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'habitude, sans un seul mouvement des muscles de son visage, puis glissa vers le reste du trio.

Et cette indifférence à laquelle Kécile aurait du s'attendre relança une rancoeur mal éteinte et la bonne humeur que le trajet du train lui avait accordé fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Qui c'est ça ? Demanda brusquement Hermione, arrachant Kécile à sa contemplation de Severus

Le « qui » et « ça » sonnaient bizarrement dans la même phrase, surtout dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que la formulation de « ça » était adaptée.

Un visage blafard et des yeux cernés étaient comiquement encadrés par un bandeau rose et un cardigan pelucheux assorti. Comme un champignon vénéneux emballé dans un papier de praliné...

- C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage !s'exclama Harry.

- Qui ? Dit Hermione.

- Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !

- Joli Cardigan, remarqua Ron d'un ton narquois.

- Elle travaille avec Fudge ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, alors ? S'alarma Hermione.

- C'est mauvais signe... commenta Kécile. Jamais Dumbledore ne s'adjoindrait quelqu'un qui travaille avec Fudge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Tu crois qu'il y a un événement officiel quelconque ?

- Non... marmonna Hermione ignorant totalement sa question, non, sûrement pas...

Kécile lui jeta un regard curieux, mais sa camarade l'ignora. Elle comprit un peu plus tard dans la soirée pourquoi Hermione avait espéré que son raisonnement était erroné. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, la Gryffondor avait raison.

- Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magique. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera le défense contre les forces du Mal.

Une collègue de Fudge comme professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui leur valait ce plaisir ? La dernière fois que Fudge avait suggéré quelqu'un à Dumbledore, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Lockhart...

Celle-là promettait d'être pas mal non plus, dans son genre ! Faisant fit de toute tradition, elle interrompit sans vergogne le discours de Dumbledore.

- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda le « professeur » Ombrage. Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

« ça ne va pas le rester longtemps si tu continues à t'adresser à nous comme ça ». Pour qui les prenait-elle, des attardés mentaux ?

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

En ce qui la concernait, Kécile avait de sérieux doutes. La démagogie ne l'attrapait pas dans ses filets sournois.

Commença alors un discours on ne peut plus officiel sur la richesse du passé et la noblesse de l'enseignement. Kécile aurait donné cher pour savoir quelles pensées s'agitaient derrière le regard imperturbable de Severus. Et cette femme ne pouvait pas cesser ces horripilants « hum, hum » qui ponctuaient chaque pause ? Fudge ne lui avait donc pas conseillé de faire soigner ce tic ?

- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin.

« La question est donc de savoir où en est le ministère avec toi... à la dernière phase, sans doute... »

Les élèves n'écoutaient pour la plupart plus vraiment ce que débitait la bonne femme qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de planter le germe d'une antipathie générale.

Kécile se pencha vers Harry et murmura :

- Il ne pourrait pas y avoir un élément perturbateur au moment opportun pour une fois ? Comme un troll dans les cachots ?

- … De même, continuait l'autre péronnelle, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées devront être abandonnées ? Aussi, n'hésitons pas à rentrer dans une ère nouvelles d'ouverture...

« Avec toi, ce serait plutôt une ère de fermeture... »

- … de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

« Ou comment dire que Dumbledore ne fait pas son travail. Non mais où a-t-il été pécher cette bonne femme ?! »

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage pour ce discours très éclairant, dit enfin Dumbledore en reprenant son discours là où il avait été interrompu.

- Ça pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant, marmonna Hermione la mine fermée.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a captivé, non ? S'exclama Ron. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais entendu et pourtant, moi, j'ai grandi avec Percy.

- J'ai dit éclairant, pas captivant. C'était très révélateur.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. Moi, ça m'a donné l'impression d'une sauce insipide.

- Il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients cachés dans la sauce.

- Exact. Et si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Kécile, la sauce va plus être amère qu'insipide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ron avec impatience.

- Ça veut dire que le ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, expliqua Hermione.

- Et vu l'idiot fini qu'est Fudge, le résultat promet. Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser intervenir un spécimen pareil !... se lamenta Kécile. Si ses cours sont à l'aune de son discours, on va encore apprendre beaucoup cette année !

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite!


	65. 63-2 Professeur Ombrage

**Voici la deuxième partie de ce chapitre! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... **

* * *

**Chapitre LXIII : Professeur Ombrage (2)**

Severus s'agenouillait comme chaque fois avec la peur au ventre cadenassée derrière une tranquillité factice. Il savait qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir. Mais une fois de plus, il accomplirait cet exploit. Il reviendrait.

- Severus, tu as mis du temps à répondre à ma convocation...

- Nous étions en plein banquet, Mon Seigneur. M'absenter aurait paru étrange, particulièrement auprès de la nouvelle envoyée du Ministère.

- L'envoyée du Ministère, dis-tu ?

- Dolorès Ombrage, Maître. Fudge l'a mise là pour contrecarrer les plans de Dumbledore.

- Bien, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet imbécile me rend tous les jours la tâche un peu plus facile. Tes informations au sujet de Podmore étaient exactes, Severus. Le soumettre a l'Imperium était d'une facilité déconcertante. L'ennui, c'est qu'il s'est fait attrapé. Il nous faudra essayé avec un autre membre de l'Ordre.

-Tous les autres membres sont sous fidelitas, Maître et seul Weasley et les deux aurors travaillent au ministère. Mais il ne faut espérer pouvoir soumettre aucun d'entre eux à l'Imperium, Maître. Ce sont des esprits forts et sur leurs gardes. Il n'y a que Fletcher qui n'est pas protégé et qui est assez faible pour se faire avoir. Mais il est impossible de dire où ce déchet habite, Maître, cracha Severus avec mépris.

- Je vois... As-tu d'autres choses à me rapporter ?

- Oui, Maître. Dumbledore veut faire garder la porte du département des mystères la nuit par des membres de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas encore en place, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder, Maître.

- C'est bien. Tu peux partir.

Severus n'en croyait pas sa chance. Pas de doloris malgré son retard ? Les informations avaient dû lui plaire dans ce cas ! Et plus surprenant encore, pas de légilimancie pour s'assurer de sa loyauté ?

- Oh, j'allais presque oublier... _Legilimens_

La pénétration de son esprit était brutale et douloureuse. Mais il y était préparé. Il vit défiler les souvenirs des semaines précédentes et sentait la présence intrusive fureter partout à la rechercher des barrières coupables. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne trouva rien. Juste des souvenirs neutres, ou en sa faveur, ou au contraire des moments désagréables plus ou moins récents. Mais rien de répréhensible.

Et lorsque la pression se relâcha, Severus s'inclina sans un mot et quitta la pièce, le regard du Lord rivé sur lui.

XXX

Le premier jour de classe était bien rempli : histoire de la magie, potions, études des moldus, et Défense contre les forces du Mal, le tout dans une même journée. Cela faisait un joli programme.

Avec l'approche des BUSES, Kécile avait vaguement espéré voir le programme d'histoire de la Magie changer un peu. Mais il fallait croire que Gringotts sponsorisait Poudlard à moins que Binns n'ait des actions chez eux... Une énième guerre de gobelins jalonnerait cette année. A croire que l'histoire du monde de la magie ne pouvait passer que par ces horribles créatures. Les géants semblaient avoir une vague place parmi les conflits de cette année, mais cela ne suffisait pas rompre la monotonie et à stimuler les élèves.

Durant le cours de potion, Rogue fut égal à lui même.

Il entama à son habitude l'année avec un discours aimable avant de leur ordonner de préparer un philtre de Paix. Une potion délicate à fabriquer, même pour Kécile qui était douée dans cette matière. Histoire de ne pas oublier les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Rogue s'attaqua rapidement à Harry, alors que pour une fois ce dernier ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Oui, évidemment, oublier l'éllébore, l'élément de base de la potion rendait son mélange inefficace. Mais autant qu'elle le sache, cette erreur aurait pu être rattrapable. Cependant, après avoir constaté que cette « lamentable mixture ne servait strictement à rien » Rogue se contenta d'un evanesco et Harry se retrouva comme un idiot devant un chaudron vide. Le gryffondor eut l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer, mais il ramassa ses affaires, bouillant de rage, alors que les autres élèves apportaient au professeur un flacon de leur propre potion. Et il fallait être honnête, une bonne moité des potions que Kécile voyait passer semblaient autant, si ce n'était plus ratées que celle de Harry.

Kécile fit signe à ses camarades de ne pas l'attendre. Elle voulait essayer de toucher deux mots à Severus. Celui-ci grattait un parchemin et ne daigna même pas lever la tête quand elle se retrouva seule avec lui dans la classe.

- Vous ne perdez pas les bonnes habitudes, je constate, commenta Kécile sans animosité particulière, plutôt sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé de rester à la fin du cours, Gaunt. Alors à moins que vous ayez une question directement relative à la potion du jour, vous pouvez quitter immédiatement cette classe.

- Je voulais simplement avoir des nouvelles, répondit Kécile d'une voix un peu lasse. Je suppose que compte tenu des circonstances, vous voir en vie c'est...déjà pas mal... mais...

- Votre sollicitude me va droit au cœur, Miss Gaunt, interrompit Rogue d'un ton qui faisait clairement penser le contraire. Votre attitude est cependant déplacée et je n'accepterai pas une seconde fois ces remarques de la bouche d'un élève. La prochaine fois, ce sera une retenue, Miss Gaunt.

- Mais enfin... Severus...

- Dehors ! Tonna Rogue alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand claquement.

Kécile jeta un regard déçu et furibond au professeur, avant d'attraper son sac et de partir comme une furie.

Elle arriva au cours d'Etudes des moldus, au moment où le professeur Burbage s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et se glissa sur le siège à côté de Susan.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda celle-ci en voyant sa mine ombrageuse.

- Ron a raison. Rogue n'est vraiment qu'un _bâtard. _Gronda-t-elle en crachant le dernier mot.

- La plupart des élèves te diraient qu'il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives...

Kécile ne répondit pas, et ouvrit son livre d'un geste rageur au premier chapitre de l'année : l'informatique. Vaste programme pour le peu qu'en avait compris Kécile.

Avec un soupir, elle tenta de reléguer sa colère et s'arma de courage en se disant que c'était probablement sa dernière année d'Etude des Moldus, et se consola en pensant à la compagnie de Susan pour l'aider à supporter ses cours. La Poufsouffle semblait lui rester fidèle.

Malgré ses efforts, Kécile arriva à point pour exploser au cours du professeur Ombrage. Une cocotte minute programmée n'aurait pas eu un meilleur timing.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient à faire à un nouveau professeur, la classe s'installa en silence.

- Eh bien, bonjour, dit le professeur Ombrage.

- Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

- Voyons, voyons, reprit-elle avec sa petite voix horripilante. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons depuis le début si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scanda la classe.

Et Kécile marmonna :

- Et bienvenue en maternelle.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Presque aussi douloureux que de lancer un avada kedavra, marmonna à nouveau Kécile.

Harry pouffa à côté d'elle.

- Rangez vos baguettes, et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard sombre. Comme ils l'avaient pronostiqué, ce cours allait être passionnant . Tous les cours sans baguette étaient passionnants...

Ombrage se tourna alors vers le tableau et écrivit : D_éfense contre les forces du Mal, retour aux principes de bases._

Oui, car il allait sans dire qu'après cinq années de DCFM et les professeurs pour la moitié incompétents qu'ils avaient eu, ils n'avaient même pas acquis les bases. Pourquoi chercher à voir le niveau de la classe, voyons? Kécile se demanda un moment si cette prof ne s'entendrait pas finalement bien avec Rogue. Son petit discours confirma cette pensée :

- Le changement constant d'enseignant, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE.

- Et pourquoi Kécile avait-elle comme un doute quant aux capacités de cette bonne femme à leur faire rattraper ce retard ?

- Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus.

- Merlin, pitié ! On dirait une pub !

- Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère.

Là, ça fait papier officiel démagogique. Quant au « programme centré sur la théorie », voilà qui allait être absolument captivant..  
- Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Les objectifs d'apprentissages qui s'inscrivirent au tableau laissèrent Kécile pantoise. Pour un peu, elle préférait les problématiques du professeur Burbage. Ça, ce n'était pas des problématiques, c'était des théories fumeuses.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de recopier ces inepties.

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wolbert Eskivdur ?

Celui-là, rien qu'à son nom, on avait envie de laisser soigneusement son livre au fin fond d'une armoire.

La vague réponse dénuée d'enthousiasme que Ombrage reçut ne sembla pas lui plaire.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer. Lorsque je pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ».

Et le « va te faire voir, professeur Ombrage » est-ce que c'était acceptable ?

- Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

- Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

Et Kécile sentait la vapeur commencer à lui sortir des oreilles.

- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principe de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Et quoi, après ? Ils allaient avoir une interrogation de lecture ? Quel allait être le but de ce cours ? Vérifier qu'ils savaient lire ? Kécile était de mauvaise humeur et ces derniers temps, cela signifiait qu'elle était également d'humeur rebelle. Elle prit son parchemin et ignora délibérément le livre ouvert sur sa table. Il serait beaucoup plus utile de commencer à jeter des idées sur les différents devoirs qu'on leur avait donné dans les autres matières.

Mais rapidement, son travail « utile » fut interrompu par le manège d'Hermione, et elle n'était pas la seule à être interpellée : sa camarade n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir son livre et les yeux rivés sur le professeur Ombrage, elle tenait obstinément sa main en l'air.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège, lorsqu'il fut évident que Hermione finissait par être un élément perturbateur, Ombrage finit par intervenir.

- Souhaitez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement aimable.

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione.

- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement.

- Je ne le pense pas, répondit fermement la gryffondor. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Kécile n'était donc pas la seule à trouver cela aberrant. Malheureusement elle trouvait ses objectifs parfaitement clairs.

- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? Répéta Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

Non mais c'était le monde à l'envers ! S'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exécuter de magie dans les couloirs ou en dehors de l'école, où pouvaient-ils le faire si ce n'était dans une salle de classe ?

- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? S'exclama Ron.

- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr...

- Weasley, répondit aussitôt le rouquin en levant la main.

Mais Ombrage lui tourna le dos.

- Miss Granger ? Vous voulez demander autre chose ?

- Oui. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ?

- Non, mais...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger.

Kécile interrompit sans vergogne Ombrage. Elle ne parlait pas directement au professeur mais ne cherchait pas non plus à être discrète. De ce fait, toute la classe profita de son commentaire.

- A voir ces inepties, ces sorciers doivent en effet être vraiment plus âgés que toi. Sans doute trop pour être plus intelligents. Si tu veux mon avis, Hermione, tu peux arrêter tes études et postuler au ministère. Vu le niveau général, tu seras amplement qualifiée pour remplacer ces imbéciles.

Ombrage lui jeta un regard noir, mais préféra passer l'impertinence pour se concentrer sur Hermione . Sans doute parce que Kécile n'avait pas levé la main... Elle devait considéré qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer.

- Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques...

- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? Explosa enfin Harry. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec...

- Votre main, Mr Potter, chantonna Ombrage.

Harry, excédé, obtempéra.

Une nouvelle fois, Ombrage se détourna, mais elle avait maintenant d'avantages d'excuses. Plusieurs autres élèves avaient levé la main.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Dean Thomas.

- Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

- Harry a raison, non ? Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

- Je le répète. Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Non, mais...

- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais eu ! Défendit Dean.

- Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques...

- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement...

- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger. Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous.

Et qu'elle se méfie ou Kécile pourrait bien être tentée de garder la main sur elle avant la fin de l'année...

- En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses.

- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas !

Y avait-il une chance que si personne ne se pliait à sa règle, elle cesse de répéter cette phrase horripilante?

- Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui après tout est l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ?

- Parvatil Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de DFCM quand on passe les BUSE ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça ?

Ça au moins, c'était une remarque strictement scolaire que le crapaud ne pouvait pas contredire.

Mais la réponse qu'ils obtinrent était au delà de l'imaginable.

- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen.

- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? Insista Parvati incrédule.

Cette bonne femme croyait au père Noël ! Dans son système éducatif miraculeux, le pourcentage de réussite était de combien ? 1% ? Parce qu'elle doutait que hormis Hermione, elle-meme, et quelques autres privilégiés qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les élèves puissent réussir du premier coup à lancer un nouveau sortilège. Soyons honnête. En réalité, même elle ne le pouvait pas. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait, c'était que la plupart des sortilèges qu'ils étudiaient lui étaient déjà connus. Non, il n'y aurait qu'Hermione serait capable de cet exploit. Et Kécile n'était pas la seule à être de cet avis.

- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? Rétorqua Parvati. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

- Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien...

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ?

Merci Harry de tenter de ramener cette conversation surréaliste sur une base sensée.

- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel.

Ah, on approchait du problème fondamental.

- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

- Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter.

On venait de toucher le cœur du problème. Et Kécile agrippait les bords de la table et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser. Rien ne les attendait dehors, sauf une guerre.

- Ah vraiment ? Répliqua Harry qui semblait lui aussi proche d'exploser.

- A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

- Mmm... voyons... répondit Harry dans une parodie de réflexion qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances. Peut-être... disons... Lord Voldemort ?

Kécile ne retint pas un ricanement sonore qui passa par-dessus les diverses manifestations de frayeur de ses camarades. Ombrage elle, semblait avoir atteint ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts...

- Il n'était pas mort, et c'est vrai, il est revenu.

- Mr Potter, vous avez déjà fait perdre dix points à votre maison n'aggravez pas votre propre cas. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, cria Harry, à bout. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

- Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau.

Kécile ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Ricana-t-elle. Il est évident qu'une retenue va empêcher Voldemort d'agir dès qu'on aura mis un pied en dehors de l'école. Je suis sure que vous pourriez l'arrêter à coup de mesures disciplinaires ou de programmes éducatifs novateurs. Vous devriez essayer.

- Vous êtes ?

Kécile fixa Ombrage d'un regard de défi. Elle savait qu'au moment où elle livrerait son nom, elle deviendrait une nouvelle cible, au même titre que Harry Potter, bien que pour des raisons différentes.

- Kécile Gaunt.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage du professeur.

- Oui, bien sûr... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous aurez donc une retenue également, en même temps que Mr Potter.

- J'en suis charmée, répliqua Kécile sans prendre garde à son insolence. J'enverrai une invitation à Voldemort histoire qu'il vous prouve l'injustice de cette punition en se joignant à nous.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas, Miss Gaunt. Je le répète. Il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie.

- Quelle amie ! S'exclama outrageusement Kécile. Qui les envoie à l'abattoir, aussitôt qu'ils auront franchi ces portes! Et comment voulez-vous qu'ils n'éprouvent pas d'inquiétudes ? Quand on entend tous les jours parler de disparitions mystérieuses ? Quand des soi-disant résidus de groupe de Mangemorts agissent hebdomadairement, fauchant des sorciers «traîtres à leur sang », des nés-moldus « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme ils aiment à les appeler ? Sans parler de ces massacres de moldus que la Gazette ne prend même plus la peine de relayer tellement ils sont fréquents !

- Tous ces faits ne sont que de tragiques accidents.

- Et bien dites moi...Il y a une épidémie d'accidents ces temps-ci. Ricana Kécile.

- Vous aurez une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence, Miss Gaunt. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture, Page 5, « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ».

Mais Harry s'était levé, une fureur glaciale peinte sur son visage.

- Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? Dit-il la voix tremblante.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe.

- La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident.

- Un de plus, commenta ironiquement Kécile.

- C'était un meurtre, asséna Harry. Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Ombrage le fixa un instant sans un mot. Puis, d'une voix horriblement douce et enfantine, elle demanda :

- Venez ici, Mr Potter.

Harry écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied et s'avança à grand pas vers le bureau.

Le professeur griffonna un mot sur un parchemin puis le scella et de demanda :

- Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot, mais la porte claqua violemment sur ses talons.

- Maintenant, retournez à votre lecture.

Et Ombrage fixa Kécile d'un oeil plein d'avertissements. Incapable de surmonter sa colère, celle-ci rassembla ses affaires sous le regard médusé de ses camarades, et Hermione tenta vainement de la retenir quand elle se leva avec un regard de défi pour le professeur qui ne dit pas un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte claquait à nouveau dans le couloir en écho à la sortie de Harry.

A l'heure du dîner, les vociférations de Harry et les impertinences de Kécile avaient déjà fait le tour de Poudlard. Alors qu'ils étaient attablés, Harry leur fit part de sa conversation avec McGongall. Kécile avait du mal à croire qu'il fallait simplement laisser dire le crapaud. L'idée la révoltait du plus profond de ses tripes. Pourtant le professeur de métamorphose conseillait de « faire profil bas et contrôler leurs humeurs » aux dires de Harry !

Le professeur McGonagall arrivait justement à leur hauteur et s'arrêta devant eux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler après dîner, Miss Gaunt.

- Merci professeur, répondit Kécile.

C'était très bien. Elle avait justement besoin que le professeur lui donne quelques explications.

- Ah, Kécile, dit Dumbledore en levant la tête lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, professeur, répondit sincèrement Kécile.

Car même si elle se sentait un peu remontée contre lui ces derniers temps, sa présence lui était toujours rassurante. Il allait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et fournir une solution.

- Assied toi, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit-il en retournant son attention sur le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait rapidement.

Elle observait la plume glisser en une écriture élégante jusqu'à que Dumbledore relève la tête vers elle, range son travail et lui accorde toute son attention. Il la fixait d'un regard ferme et perçant qui lui laissa deviner qu'elle allait être bonne pour un sermon.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté l'incident de ton premier cours de DCFM.

- Ah... commenta simplement Kécile.

Mais Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et se contenta de la fixer. Le manège finit par agacer Kécile et la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez été franchement surpris ?

- J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus intelligent que cela.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je suis certain que tu as parfaitement compris le petit discours que Dolorès Ombrage nous a servi le soir de la rentrée. Il a dû t'éclairer sur sa présence ici.

- A vrai dire, il nous a plutôt laissé perplexe. Elle est au service de Fudge. C'est clair. Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche, c'est comment vous avez pu nommer un professeur pareil...

- Je ne l'ai pas nommé. C'est Fudge.

- Et depuis quand cet imbécile de ministre s'occupe-t-il de la nomination des professeurs ?

- Depuis qu'un nouveau décret d'administration a été voté.

- Hermione a donc raison. Le ministère a décidé de s'occuper des affaires de Poudlard.

- Miss Granger a vu juste, acquiesça Dumbledore. Hors il n'est pas dans notre intérêt que le ministère est l'impression d'une opposition systématique à son autorité. Ton attitude et plus encore celle de Harry sont une véritable révolte aux yeux de Ombrage et donc aux yeux de Fudge. Il ne faut pas que vous oubliez que tout ce qui vient aux oreilles de cette femme arrivent dans celles de Fudge.

- Et cela est censé nous faire peur ? Rétorqua crânement la jeune fille.

- Cela est censée nous amener à la prudence, Kécile. La provocation gratuite ne nous mènera nulle part. Tu te dois particulièrement d'être précautionneuse en raison de ta position. Tu connais les sentiments de Fuge à ton égard. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui tu serais à Azkaban. Ombrage est une créature de Fudge et elle cherchera à te nuire, tout autant qu'à Harry ou moi-même. La seule différence, c'est que si Harry et moi pouvons trouver du soutien, ce ne sera pas le cas si ta situation est dévoilée au grand jour.

- Je dois donc faire profil bas et contrôler mes humeurs.

- C'est cela.

- Mais comment puis-je la laisser déblatérer ces inepties sans broncher ? C'est au-dessus de mes forces, protesta Kécile.

- Si l'école apprend que tu es la fille de Voldemort, ces inepties seront le cadet de tes soucis. Mon pouvoir n'est pas illimité, Kécile et mon influence gravement diminuée ces derniers temps au ministère. La situation pourrait rapidement dégénérer.

- Vous voulez dire que … je pourrais me retrouver à Azkaban ?

Dumbledore se tut et lui jeta un regard lourd.

* * *

Alors?


	66. 64 La trahison du Ministère

**bien, il fallait que ce moment arrive à un jour...**

**A écouter en même temps qu'indiqué: (enlever les étoiles):**

**ht*tp:/ww* *utube.*com/watc*h?v=4WevY*zERatA&fe*ature=*rel*mfu**

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : La trahison du ministère**

_Elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Comme si on l'avait assommée. A travers la brume qui voilait son regard, elle vit une lumière grise maussade d'un jour de pluie et de brouillard sans soleil. Mais elle se dressa d'un coup. Du moins elle tenta. Devant ses yeux ses dressaient des barreaux. Epais et froids. Elle était dans une cage. Et elle était entravée. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait aussi été bâillonnée. Derrière les barreaux, elle vit Ombrage qui dansait autour de la cage comme un crapaud visqueux bondissant dans des sauts grotesques. Et d'une voix de petite fille, elle chantonnait :_

_« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'existe pas... Harry Potter est un menteur... Tu n'est qu'une insolente... Et Fudge le saura... Et il vous punira... »_

_Kécile voulut lui dire de la fermer mais le bâillon l'entravait et seul un gargouillis informe sortit de sa bouche._

_Dumbledore apparut alors et lui dit d'un ton sentencieux :_

_- Tu dois apprendre à la laisser dire. Tu dois laisser faire. Arrête de te débattre. Plus tu te débattras et plus tu resteras enfermée. Apprends à te contrôler._

_Une ombre apparut à côté d'elle. Ce n'était personne mais elle savait qui c'était. _

_- Ma pauvre Kécile... Enfermée pour avoir dit la vérité. Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir ce côté... Regarde où cela t'as mené... Tu ne seras jamais libre avec eux._

Le mardi matin démarra avec la joyeuse perspective des retenues qui l'attendaient avec Ombrage tout au long de la semaine. Et l'idée que Harry serait avec elle n'était qu'une maigre consolation. Mais dans son malheur, elle s'estimait encore plus heureuse que ce dernier. Lui avait non seulement ces foutues retenues pour assombrir son humeur, mais devait en plus subir l'attitude offensante de bon nombre de ses camarades. Il y avait eu Seamus tout d'abord, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire part de son scepticisme et à traiter Harry de menteur. Il y avait eu Lavande dans le dortoir des filles.

Mais peut-être encore pire, il y avait tous ceux qui ne disaient rien devant lui mais chuchotaient dans son dos ou lui jetaient des regard méfiants.

Susan soutenait Harry. Davantage par loyauté envers Kécile que par conviction.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais qui a raison. Mais je ne crois pas que Harry soit fou. Tu ne serais pas amie avec un fou. Et puis je préfère te croire toi que cette Ombrage. Je ne l'aime pas. J'en ai parlé à mes parents. Eux non plus ne lui font pas confiance. Et ma tante la déteste. Elle est fausse. Toi, tu es sincère, ça se voit. Alors même si je n'ai pas envie que Tu-Sais-Qui soit de retour, je te crois. Je vous crois.

Ernie marqua aussi son adhésion au premier cours de Botanique. Mais ces maigres approbations ne suffisaient pas à améliorer l'humeur massacrante de Harry. Et Kécile avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un miroir d'agressivité qui ne faisait rien pour diminuer la sienne.

A cinq heures, ils se rendirent tous les deux à leur retenue. Kécile eut envie de vomir en pénétrant dans le bureau du professeur de DFCM. La dentelle niaise au possible recouvrait tout en petit napperons et rideaux ridicules. Mais le pompon était sans aucun doute la collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs écœurants. Chaque bestiole arborait un nœud différent, du genre de ceux qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux.

Cette bonne femme devait être fétichiste des chats et des nœuds.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter, bonsoir Miss Gaunt.

Kécile ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tandis que Harry marmonnait un vague salut.

- Eh bien, asseyez-vous.

Garder son calme, garder son calme, se répéta Kécile comme un mantra quand le professeur Ombrage les accusa de raconter des histoires détestables et malfaisantes dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention. Elle tentait de se rappeler les parole de Dumbledore. Ombrage pouvait lui faire du mal.

Harry semblait avoir un raisonnement similaire, car il teint sa bouche close, quand bien même cela lui semblait douloureux.

- Très bien, dit Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse. On parvient déjà mieux à contrôler son humeur, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant vous aller copier des lignes, Mr Potter. Oh non, pas avec votre plume, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry se penchait pour ouvrir son sac. Vous allez vous servir de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà.

Et elle leur tendit à chacun une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

- Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »

- Combien de fois, demanda Harry d'un ton qui tentait péniblement d'être poli.

- Oh, autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que le message rentre. Allez-y.

Kécile n'aurait pas dû se réjouir de n'avoir que des lignes à copier. Harry n'étouffa qu'une exclamation de douleur, mais elle n'eut pas sa maîtrise. La brûlure qui naissait sur le dos de sa main était cuisante et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle écrivait avec son propre sang, elle se figea.

Ça la révulsait et la nausée revint avec force. Elle se sentait paralysée. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui l'écœurait. Elle avait malheureusement connu pire. Ce qui la révulsait c'était de devoir se l'infliger elle-même. On lui aurait lancé un sort qu'elle aurait essayé d'affronter la douleur, mais se la provoquer soi-même, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ombrage devait observer leur réaction, car lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent d'écrire dans un ensemble involontaire, le crapaud demanda avec un plaisir sadique:

- Oui ?

- Rien, répondit Harry.

Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Comment pouvait-il accepter aussi facilement une punition pareille ? Il retournait déjà à l'écriture, mais Kécile se leva calmement.

- Que faites-vous Miss Gaunt ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Miss Gaunt.

- Alors à moins que vous ayez une autre punition en remplacement, je m'en vais, dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle n'éprouvait cependant pas.

- Vous allez vous rasseoir et copier ces lignes comme Mr Potter.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je peux vous y obliger s'il le faut.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assurée. L'imperium vous causerait trop de problèmes. Et de toute manière j'y résiste.

Kécile mit son sac sur l'épaule et marcha vers la porte sous la baguette qu'Ombrage venait de sortir. Celle-ci semblait à l'inverse du calme tremblant de Kécile, étonnant furieuse. Elle n'avait peut-être pas pensé qu'on s'opposerait à ce point à son autorité. Elle se rendait peut-être compte que si Kécile ne se pliait pas d'elle-même à la punition, elle n'avait pas de moyen de pression. Kéile s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter cette pièce qui lui donnait envie de vomir et cette bonne femme qui commençait à la faire frissonner. Elle était faite de la trempe des mangemorts. Sauf qu'elle n'en était pas. Et c'était dérangeant.

- Miss Gaunt, si vous quittez cette pièce, les conséquences seront dramatiques pour vous.

- N'importe quel conseil disciplinaire me donnera raison, professeur.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle se figea dans le couloir ne sachant quoi faire. Il y avait encore peu, elle aurait immédiatement été voir Severus. Mais ce n'était clairement plus une option. Elle envisagea de simplement retourner à la tour Gryffondor, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se passer à un adulte. Aussi finit-elle par prendre le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas un peu tremblant. Etait-ce la peur, la fureur ou la retombée d'adrénaline qui la faisait se sentir un peu faible ?

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la lourde porte de chêne, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, et elle se détendit en entendant Dumbledore lui dire d'entrer.

- Kécile ?

Peut-être qu'elle devait être un peu palote tout de même parce qu'il lui demanda aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ombrage.

Le vieux sorcier fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- As-tu encore fait un esclandre ?

- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... Savez-vous ce qu'elle a essayé de faire durant la retenue ce soir ? Dit-elle en sentant la colère commencer à monter. Elle nous a fait écrire avec une plume qui utilise notre sang à la place d'encre.

Elle vit Dumbledore se figer.

- Je me suis peut-être ramollie à Poudlard loin des mangemorts, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop malsain.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je suis simplement partie.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas fait ta retenue ?

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que j'aurais dû rester à me charcuter volontairement la main, non ? Protesta Kécile avec véhémence. Si Harry est resté, c'est son problème.

Dumbledore se leva brusquement, et Kécile eut la désagréable impression qu'il était agité lorsqu'il commença à faire les cent pas.

- Cette punition est inacceptable, je te l'accorde. Et dans d'autres circonstances... Mais actuellement...

- Vous n'allez rien faire ? Dit-elle stupéfaite.

- Cela me déchire, Kécile, crois-moi. Mais si je m'oppose à Ombrage la situation peut empirer de manière dramatique.

- Mais qui fait la loi à Poudlard ? C'est vous le directeur !

- Kécile, tu dois comprendre que les temps sont mauvais. Mon soutien s'effrite à l'extérieur de l'école. L'opinion ne m'est plus favorable. Fudge cherche le moindre prétexte pour me destituer de mon poste. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il nommerait Dolores Ombrage à ma place. Je te laisse alors imaginer le chaos que deviendrait Poudlard.

- Vous allez donc faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ?

- Je ne peux rien faire...

Et cela semblait véritablement torturer le vieil homme.

- Tu dois absolument faire attention à toi, à ce que tu dis, Kécile. Tu dois te faire oublier.

- Je veux bien essayer de ne pas récolter de nouvelles retenues, mais je ne retournerai pas dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec sa plume maléfique.

- Kécile, t'opposer à Ombrage...

- Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il faut que j'y retourne tout de même ? S'insurgea la jeune fille.

Dumbledore eut l'air désemparé. Et Kécile eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réponse à tout. Pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

XXX

Chaque soir, alors que Harry se rendait aux retenues, Kécile se sentait mal-à-l'aise et se répétait qu'elle était dans son bon droit. Mais l'absence de réaction de la part du professeur de DFCM lui laissait un sentiment d'insécurité. Les paroles de Dumbledore qui la mettait en garde contre ses capacités de nuisances lui revenaient souvent. Mais elle se rassurait. De la même manière qu'Ombrage ne pouvait pas protester contre son absence aux retenues sans que soit étalé au grand jour son procédé illégal, de la même manière elle ne pouvait attaquer Kécile sans causer du tort au ministère.

« Elle ne peut pas parler de mes liens avec Voldemort. Mes propos gagneraient immédiatement en crédibilité, se défendit Kécile intérieurement. N'importe qui pourrait penser que je suis davantage au courant que quiconque du ministère si Voldemort est de retour. Le gens se mettraient à écouter ce que je dis, ce que Harry clame. Ça nous donnerait une nouvelle crédibilité qui lui porterait préjudice. »

XXX

_- Tu es ma fille et tu le clameras toi-même._

_- Jamais !_

_- Tu es ma fille et tu le revendiqueras._

_- Jamais !_

_- Tu es ma fille et tu agiras comme telle._

_- Non !_

Kécile se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression que les deux yeux rouges l'avait pénétrés jusqu'à l'âme. Elle frissonna en tentant de se débarrasser de la dérangeant sensation que Voldemort était encore là. Elle se leva discrètement et descendit dans la salle commune. Sans réelle surprise, elle trouva Harry qui gardait les yeux péniblement ouverts sur un devoir de Botanique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

- Cauchemar... marmonna Kécile en s'affalant devant le feu. Tu devrais vraiment cessé de répondre aux convocations de cette folle. Elle ne m'a rien fait, à moi.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir de fuir.

- Je n'ai pas fui.

- Si, rétorqua Harry avec un regard sérieux. Si tu avais le courage de tes opinions et d'assumer tes paroles insolentes, tu serais restée.

- Tu es en train de me traiter de lâche, si je ne me trompe ?

- J'assume ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas comme toi, c'est tout.

- Ah, ça, c'est sûr. Je n'ai pas ton côté masochiste pour aller me taillader la main tous les soirs.

- Si je me rends là-bas tous les soirs, c'est pour avoir la liberté de continuer à dire ce que je pense et à m'opposer à elle.

- Saint Potter, priez pour nous, ricana Kécile. Je ne considère pas que me plier à ses petites séances de tortures raffinées fassent avancer les choses. Alors arrête de jouer les martyrs.

- Tu as beau jeu de te moquer de moi, répondit dignement Harry. Mais sous tes airs bravaches, tu ne pèses pas grand chose.

Kécile ne répondit pas malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et la brûlure qui se propageait dans rson estomac. Sans un regard pour Harry, elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Quel imbécile !

Kécile avait la rancune tenace, c'était là l'un de ses principaux défauts. Elle n'adressa plus la parole à Harry et par extension à Ron et Hermione du reste de la semaine. Mais ils étaient tous trop surchargés de devoirs pour que la situation leur pèse.

(début du lien)

Le dimanche, elle alla frapper aux appartements de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme l'accueillit avec une mine préoccupée, mais ne la renvoya pas. Elle supposa qu'Ombrage ou Fudge (voir même les deux) faisait encore de siennes.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur ? Interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

- Cela pourrait aller mieux, avoua le directeur, mais entre. Tu as besoin de me parler ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, j'avais simplement envie d'être un peu avec vous. La semaine a été plutôt déprimante de mon côté aussi, dit-elle en s'asseyant avec un soupir face au bureau.

- Est-ce que tout va bien avec tes amis ? Il m'a semblé que vous étiez en froid.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Ça va passer. Ombrage énerve Harry, moi aussi elle m'irrite, alors elle nous porte un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent des retenues. Et Kécile tut les cauchemars qui venaient perturber ses nuits. Après tout, elle avait passé l'âge de venir pleurer dans le giron de Dumbledore pour ce genre de choses. C'était fini l'époque de la gamine fragile et perturbée.

- Que dirais-tu que nous passions au salon pour écouter un peu de musique ? Proposa le directeur en reposant sa plume d'un air décidé.

- Volontiers, il y a encore des concertos pour hautbois que Henri m'a offert et que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'écouter, suggéra-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés et que la musique s'éleva dans la petite pièce, Kécile sentit l'énervement de ces derniers jours s'estomper un peu. Merlin qu'elle aimait le son de cet instrument. Il pouvait être tendre et doux, narquois et grinçant, apaisant, déchirant, désincarné, passionné... il était le reflet parfait de son âme. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait choisi cet instrument. Il était une prolongation, une expression d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression rassurante qu'un jour, elle saurait se passer des mots et faire passer ses états d'âme à travers ce son. Et c'était une pensée plaisante.

_Envole-toi bien loin de ces miasmes morbides,_  
_Va te purifier dans l'air supérieur,_  
_Et bois, comme une pure et divine liqueur,_  
_Le feu clair qui remplit les espaces limpides._

_Derrière les ennuis et les vastes chagrins_  
_Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,_  
_Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse_  
_S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins _

_Celui dont les pensers, comme des alouettes,_  
_Vers les cieux le matin prennent un libre essor,_  
__ Qui plane sur la vie et comprend sans effort_  
_Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes !_

Kécile avait tourné un regard surpris vers le vieil homme. Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux et murmuré ces vers qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais dont la sonorité lui était douce à l'oreille et qu'elle devinait emprunts de mélancolie. Elle l'observa avec attention. Il avait l'air fatigué. Des marques violettes inhabituelles étaient mal dissimulées par ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il devait sans doute avoir plus de soucis qu'elle n'en avait.

- Comment va Severus ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Le directeur rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder l'air interrogateur.

- N'as-tu pas eu cours avec lui ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire, rétorqua-t-elle amère. Severus serait capable de faire cours après avoir subi le doloris. Et j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je me suis fait jeter dehors.

- Voldemort le convoque régulièrement et lui met une pression terrible sur les épaules, expliqua Dumbledore. Il vit assez mal de devoir mettre des gens en danger pour retrouver sa place auprès de ton père. Sans compter qu'il doit subir à chaque fois les doloris gratuits et la légilimancie censée s'assurer de sa loyauté. Il faut lui pardonner d'être aussi renfermé, Kécile. C'est vraiment difficile pour lui et il ne peut pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Voldemort n'attend que ça.

Kécile soupira avec lassitude.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout va de travers depuis quelques temps...

- Oui, approuva Dumbledore. Et malheureusement, cela n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

(fin du lien)

XXX

Kécile comprit dès le lundi matin ce que le directeur avait voulu dire,et les événements amenèrent le trio et la jeune fille à se rapprocher tacitement pour faire front commun.

Elle glapit en ouvrant la Gazette du sorcier, et ne fut pas la seule. Hermione bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

- Je n'y crois pas... dit Kécile d'une voix blanche en parcourant l'article. Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice...La main mise de Fudge n'a de cesse de croître.

- J'ai hâte de voir McGonagall inspectée, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux qui détonnait avec l'ambiance général. Ombrage ne verra pas le coup venir.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, acquiesça Kécile. Moi, j'attends de la voir avec Rogue. Elle va se faire littéralement descendre...

Mais Binns ne fut pas inspecté, ce qui était dommage, car cela aurait pu rompre la monotonie de ce cours, et Rogue non plus, ce qui aurait pu être jouissif.

Après le cours d'Etudes des Moldus, Kécile se rendit donc en traînant des pieds en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le cours allait sans doute se dérouler en lecture silencieuse. Ni Harry, ni Kécile n'avaient l'intention de lancer les hostilités. Contre toute attente, ce fut Hermione qui jeta le pavé dans la marre. Levant ostensiblement la main, elle attendit que le professeur la remarque. Ombrage s'avança vers elle et murmura à son intention. La conversation fut au début plus ou moins discrète, le professeur parlant bas. Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention que leur échange passe inaperçu.

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, entendit Kécile.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Non. Mr Esquivdur n'aime pas les maléfices, mais moi, je pense qu'ils peuvent se révéler très utiles lorsqu'on les utilise pour se défendre.

- Ah vraiment, voyez-vous cela ? Eh bien, je crains que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Esquivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Miss Granger.

- Mais...

- Ça suffit, coupa Ombrage.

- De toute évidence, sa patience s'était émoussée depuis la semaine précédente.

- Miss Granger, j'enlève cinq points à la maison Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec colère.

- Pour avoir réfléchi, se moqua Kécile.

- Pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui ne nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé une plus grande licence mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve de l'inspection, à part le professeur Quirell qui, au moins, s'était limité à l'étude de sujets adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves...

- Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur Quirell, interrompit Harry. Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière.

La bombe eut un effet saisissant sur le reste de la classe.

- Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, Mr Potter, répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse.

- Comme c'est surprenant, Harry ! S'exclama Kécile, oubliant toute prudence. Tu vois, le professeur Ombrage n'a pas l'air d'y croire ! Enfin, c'est compréhensible. Les possessions de l'esprit et les techniques d'infiltrations de Voldemort sont un sujet trop compliqué pour son esprit académique.

- Miss Gaunt... tenta de l'interrompre Ombrage.

- Mais il ne faut pas s'en étonner, poursuivit Kécile d'une voix forte. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir amener des enfants à réfléchir ? C'est totalement stupide... Ce serait même dangereux ! Un sorcier qui réfléchit, c'est un sorcier qui verrait plus loin que le bout de son nez et des inepties du ministère. Quel importance que l'ignorance fasse une proie facile pour Voldemort, n'est-ce pas professeur Ombrage ?

- Azkaban ne semble pas vous avoir appris grand-chose, Miss Gaunt.

Kécile se figea et l'horrible crapaud profita de sa surprise.

- Si Dumbledore accepte de protéger la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom , il n'en est pas de même du ministère.

Kécile entendit plusieurs élèves s'exclamer avec frayeur.

Elle fixait Ombrage avec incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir divulgué cette information au beau milieu d'une salle de cours. Et le silence lui prouvait que les élèves tentaient d'assimiler les deux informations qui venaient de leur être lâchée.

- Kécile... s'éleva la voix tremblante de Neville. Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui jeta un regard désemparé et tenta vainement de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Mais elle vit les regards horrifiés qu'on lui jetait, comme si elle était un monstre. Et son silence parla pour elle.

Alors sous le regard satisfait d'Ombrage, elle abandonna son siège et ses affaires et quitta la salle.

Et cette fois-ci, Harry pouvait le dire, elle fuyait.

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires!


	67. 65 Le scandale

**Bonsoir à tous! J'ai été ravie de voir que deux d'entre vous au moins avait l'envie prononcer de fire payer Ombrage. Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça. J'ai cru entendre dire que des centaures allaient lui régler son compte à la fin de l'année...**

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Le scandale**

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore, appela Kécile en ouvrant la porte du bureau avec fracas, sans chercher à masquer sa panique.

Le directeur sortit de ses appartements, alarmé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kécile ?

- Elle l'a dit ! Ce n'est pas possible... Elle l'a dit ! Hurla-t-elle à moitié sous le regard courroucé des portraits dont elle devait interrompre la sieste.

- De quoi parles-tu Kécile ?

- Je parle d'Ombrage. Elle l'a dit ! Elle a dit que je suis la fille de Voldemort... elle a dit que j'ai été à Azkaban ! Clama Kécile en s'agrippant à un fauteuil comme pour ne pas s'effondrer de terreur.

Dumbledore la fixa d'un air consterné.

- Tu n'as donc pas su tenir ta langue...

- J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé, professeur, gémit-elle. Mais son attitude de déni est... criminelle ! Cracha-t-elle ensuite. Elle mériterait d'être envoyée à Azkaban.

- Et toi ton attitude risque de t'y renvoyer, gronda le directeur d'un ton menaçant.

Kécile le fixa incrédule. Elle ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore semblait en colère contre elle. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était Ombrage la coupable ! C'était Ombrage qu'il fallait arrêter !

Toute la théorie de Kécile comme quoi la bonne femme n'utiliserait pas cette arme s'était évaporée. Non, elle ne comprenait pas quel intérêt le crapaud avait eu à divulguer cette information. Mais elle se fichait des conséquences pour Ombrage. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les regards horrifiés de ses camarades. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que dans l'heure qui suivrait, l'école entière serait au courant, et qu'elle serait une paria.

- Retourne en cours, ou à la tour Gryffondor, Kécile, ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

- Comment ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! S'indigna la jeune fille alors qu'un sentiment de trahison l'envahissait.

- Tais-toi, Kécile. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du scandale que tu vas provoquer.

Oh, si, ça elle s'en rendait très bien compte !

- Je t'avais prévenue ! Je t'avais demandé d'être responsable, insista le directeur. Mais tu as agi en gamine insolente. Et maintenant, je vais devoir tenter de réparer les dégâts. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment ! Je vais tenter de prendre les devants pour limiter la casse. Alors quitte ce bureau. Maintenant.

Kécile, médusée, contempla le visage fermé de Dumbledore avant de réaliser sous le regard glacial du vieil homme qu'elle se faisait bel et bien mettre dehors. Déchirée et rejetée, un sentiment d'injustice bataillant avec sa panique, elle se précipita en dehors du bureau du directeur. Elle dévala les escaliers et courut dans les couloirs. Heureusement, ils étaient quasiment déserts.

Elle se réfugia dans son dortoir. Grimpant sur son lit, elle ferma hermétiquement les rideaux et se roula en boule sur son couvre-lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. C'était un cauchemar.

Elle s'était sentie en sécurité à Poudlard, elle avait cru que Dumbledore serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que sa sécurité était en péril depuis qu'Ombrage avait franchi les portes de l'école. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Dumbledore pourrait un jour en avoir assez de la protéger. Elle avait peut-être causé trop de problèmes. Mais bon sang ! Elle avait trahi un serment inviolable pour lui ! Elle avait manqué mourir pour lui. Alors, elle avait eu le vague sentiment peut-être injustifié qu'il lui devait bien cela. Elle s'était trompée, sans doute. Et ça faisait mal.

La terreur d'Azkaban s'insinuait sournoisement en elle. Elle la connaissait trop bien, cette terreur. Et elle ne voulait pas y céder. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun motif valable pour l'y envoyer, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas exiger qu'elle soit traitée comme un vulgaire mangemort. Dumbledore, quelle que soit sa colère, lui éviterait cela. Il la ferait fuir s'il fallait.

Non. Elle n'avait pas à craindre Azkaban, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Mais elle avait cru aussi qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre l'indiscrétion d'Ombrage.

- Kécile ?

La voix d'Hermione la fit sursauter. Le cours de DCFM devait être fini. La nouvelle était en train de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs. Et ça, en revanche, elle n'avait aucune chance de l'éviter.

- Kécile, je sais que tu es là. Tu n'as pas à te cacher.

- Laisse-moi.

- Tu ne vas pas rester derrière ces rideaux indéfiniment.

Non, évidemment, ce n'était pas une option. Mais si elle pouvait retarder encore un peu l'affrontement...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle entendit Lavande et Parvati qui discutaient avec vivacité.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Princesse Lointaine...

- En tout cas, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Et dire qu'on a dormi avec elle pendant quatre ans. Oh... elle est là, chuchota vainement Lavande à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Mais Kécile ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin, et son regard rencontra directement celui de sa camarade. Et elle aurait presque pu être amusé de la mine gênée des deux jeunes filles si elle n'y avait pas aussi descellé la peur.

- Oui. _Elle_ est là. Et si _elle_ ne vous a pas encore assassiné pendant votre sommeil, malgré toutes les inepties qu'il lui faut supporter, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de le faire.

Et sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus longtemps de tranquillité dans son dortoir, Kécile quitta la pièce. Elle dévala l'escalier pour trouver la salle commune anormalement pleine.

A peine se rendit-on compte de sa présence qu'un silence de mort s'abattit sur les Gryffondors.

- Quel coup de théâtre ! Les rumeurs qui me disaient fille de mangemorts étaient encore loin de la réalité, lança-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Remettez-vous du choc que la fille de Voldemort soit parmi des Gryffondors... Et réfléchissez-y aussi trente secondes.

L'entendre énoncer de sa propre bouche la rumeur qui secouait l'école entière sembla renforcer l'immobilisme général. Incapable d'affronter plus longtemps les regards de peur, de haine et d'incrédulité de ses camarades, Kécile traversa la salle commune sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste, et les abandonna à leur stupeur.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, non pour la première fois, et se préparèrent aux questions qui fusèrent aussitôt le portrait refermé.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Oui, nous le savions, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous trois particulièrement soyez amis avec elle ! s'exclama Lavande. C'est vrai, quoi ! Harry, tu es celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et toi, Hermione, tu es ce que les mangemorts appellent une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Quant à toi, Ron, ta famille est connue pour être une farouche opposante à Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Mais Kécile _est _une opposante de Voldemort ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Ricana Seamus. Elle en a vraiment l'attitude. Je me demande bien à quoi joue Dumbledore à s'entourer de gens pareils : un fou et une psychopathe.

Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité du fou en question mais était décidé à ne plus répondre à ces provocations stupides. Ron, cependant, n'était pas prêt à faire le sourd. Il s'était levé et faisait maintenant face à leur camarade.

- Répète un peu ça ?

- Un fou et une psychopathe, répéta Seamus avec aplomb. Tu me diras, c'est assez révélateur de la santé mentale de Dumbledore. Ouvre les yeux, Ron ! Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

Le jour où _vous_ ouvrirez les yeux, vous serez bien content d'avoir Dumbledore pour vous protéger, bande de lâches! Cria Ron. Et j'aimerais vous voir à la place de Harry. On rirait cinq minutes...

- Laisse les dire, Ron, répondit Hermione avec mépris. Un jour, ils seront bien contents d'avoir le fou et la psychopathe à leur côté.

XXX

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, la nuit était à peine tomber que la nouvelle était parvenue dans la grande salle d'audience du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu es sûr Lucius, que cela va être annoncé ? Demandait le mage noir.

- Oui, Maître. J'ai discuté avec le directeur de la Gazette, cela fera la première page.

- Tu pourrais être impliqué.

- Une donation généreuse et quelques sous-entendus assureront que mon nom ne sera pas cité, Maître. Répondit Malfoy .

- Fudge est donc toujours aussi conciliant ?

- Il est incroyablement docile et malléable, Maître. Il semble que Potter et Kécile clament sur tous les tons que vous êtes en train de reprendre le pouvoir, Maître. Mais Dolorès Ombrage est chargée de les museler.

- C'est excellent, approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres satisfait. Cet incident va encore isoler Kécile. Voilà qui va servir mes intérêts.

On frappa à la porte, interrompant la conversation.

- Ah, Severus te voilà, salua le mage noir en voyant son serviteur entrer... Lucius était en train de m'annoncer la grande nouvelle.

- Je ne suis guère étonné que le ministère soit déjà au courant, Maître, répondit le professeur en s'inclinant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de baiser le bas de la robe dans un geste de servitude.

- Et comment réagit notre petite princesse ? demanda le Lord visiblement réjoui de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Je l'ignore, Maître. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais Dumbledore est furieux après elle. Il semble que ce soit son insolence qui a incité Ombrage à livrer l'information.

- Excellent... Tout se passe décidément à merveille. Et une fois de plus, cet imbécile de Fudge nous est utile... Tu peux partir, Lucius. Tu me tiendras au courant de l'évolution des esprits au ministère.

- Bien Maître.

Severus était toujours agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque Malfoy quitta la pièce. Si ce dernier avait le droit de se tenir debout face à son Maître, Severus n'avait pas encore regagné ce privilège. Il gardait donc la tête courbée en attendant les paroles du Lord.

- Ainsi, Dumbledore est furieux contre Kécile, dis-tu... Penses-tu que leurs relations vont se dégrader durablement ?

- Je l'ignore, Maître. Mais Kécile n'est certainement pas une élève facile ces derniers temps. Elle fait concurrence à Potter pour la fréquence et l'envergure de ses débordements.

- Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un petit sourire satisfait. Qu'as-tu d'autre à m'annoncer ?

- Hagrid n'est toujours pas rentré, Maître. Il a pourtant quitté les géants comme vous le savez déjà. Je pensais important que vous le sachiez. Olympe est déjà rentrée, mais Dumbledore n'a pas dit un mot sur l'absence de Hagrid. Je me demande s'il n'a pas été envoyé pour une nouvelle mission.

- Il va être important de le découvrir.

- Je m'y efforce, Maître. Lupin a également été chargé de prendre contact avec des groupes de loups-garous.

- Vraiment ?...Il serait bien qu'il trouve Greyback sur son chemin...

- Je le pense aussi, Maître, répondit platement Severus.

- Potter ne sait toujours rien de la prophétie ?

- Non, Maître.

- Bien. Tu reviendras dans quinze jours. D'ici là, j'espère que tu auras récolté de nouvelles informations. Voici de quoi ne pas te faire oublier. _Endoloris_ !

Le Lord regarda avec un sourire sadique le corps se convulser dans un hurlement. C'était étonnant comme cet homme était capable de se contenir et d'endurer silencieusement la douleur. Peu de ses mangemorts avaient sa résistance. Cela gâchait presque le plaisir.

Lorsqu'il relâcha le sort, il laissa à peine le temps à son serviteur de se redresser qu'il lui ordonna de le regarder. Fouiller son esprit était bien plus intéressant. Severus était un être complexe et paradoxal. Il avait été déçu de constater en lui l'absence totale de sadisme qu'arboraient fièrement Lucius ou Bellatrix, mais il était tout aussi dénué de scrupules. La magie noire le fascinait mais il éprouvait également envers elle une étonnante méfiance. Cet homme réservé et fermé tentait péniblement de cacher les humiliations qu'il avait vécues dans sa jeunesse et cet amour saugrenu qu'il avait éprouvé pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Cependant les barrières du sorcier ne l'empêchaient pas de fouiller dans ce passé et les jours plus récents à la recherche d'une parole ou d'un sentiment traître.

Mais son espion était apparemment de bonne foi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait de toutes les manière davantage par intimidation qu'autre chose. Le mangemort n'aurait pas fait la folie de revenir si sa loyauté n'était pas sincère. Le mage noir avait pu constater que Severus était également un homme pragmatique et égoïste qui ne serait pas venu s'exposer à une mort lente et douloureuse sans la preuve de sa sincérité.

Et tant pis pour Dumbledore s'il faisait confiance à une personne aussi dénuée de scrupules.

XXX

C'était un matin comme tous les autres au bureau des aurors, et Kingsley était arrivé à 8h, un café à la main avec l'intention d'éplucher la dernière perquisition qui avait été faite sur l'affaire Danson.

Armé de sa dose de caféine matinale, il s'accordait comme à l'habitude la lecture de la Gazette, comme bon nombre de ses collègues avant d'attaquer sa journée, histoire de se tenir au courant de ce qui se disait.

Il avala néanmoins de travers sa première gorgée lorsque la une du journal lui sauta aux yeux.

« _**La fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à Poudlard, L'incrédulité **__**s'empare de l'école**_ ».

Kingsley se dressa immédiatement sur son séant et chercha des yeux Maugrey. L'abruti qui avait divulgué cette information venait de lâcher une sacrée bombe.

- Fol-Oeil, tu as vu ?

- Je viens de découvrir le scoop du jour, oui. Et pour une fois, ce n'est même pas un coup de Skeeter. Elle s'est fait voler la vedette.

- Ça va chauffer...

- Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour espérer que cette information resterait indéfiniment secrète, répondit nonchalamment Maugrey.

Et le vieil auror était déjà retourné à l'inspection du dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

Kingley entreprit alors de lire l'article.

_Jamais une rumeur ne s'est propagée aussi vite dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Et l'information a été relayée si rapidement en dehors de ses murs qu'elle n'a pu être révélée par une seule source. La rumeur qui a secoué Poudlard est maintenant un fait avéré : La fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom suit sa scolarité dans l'incognito le plus total depuis quatre ans comme n'importe quel enfant sorcier._

_Ce seul fait aurait suffi à horrifier et scandaliser la plupart des parents. Mais on a également découvert que le directeur de l'école, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose et le professeur Rogue qui dispense les cours de potions, étaient déjà au courant. Non moins surprenant, on se serait attendu à trouver cette jeune fille cachée parmi les élèves de Serpentard, maison tristement célèbre pour avoir vu s'élever en son sein un grand nombre de mangemorts. Mais la responsable de la stupeur générale évolue parmi les élèves de Gryffondors. Dernier coup d'assommoir pour ceux qui découvrent la nouvelle, Kécile Gaunt fait partie des meilleurs amis de Harry Potter. _

_Une vague de questions se soulèvent alors dans l'esprit général : Comment se fait-il que Dumbledore ait accepté la fille du Lord noir dans l'école ? Comment a pu s'insérer parmi les gryffondors une enfant élevée par des mangemorts ? Comment Harry Potter a-t-il pu devenir ami avec cette jeune fille ? _

_La nouvelle a été confirmée officiellement par Dolorès Ombrage, récemment nommée Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard. Il semblerait qu'elle soit à l'origine de cet éclat retentissant. _

_« Je ne pouvais laisser ce non-dit perdurer plus longtemps. Dumbledore semble s'être habitué au fil des années à avoir une telle latitude de décisions que certains de ses choix peuvent porter à polémique. C'est dans cette optique de remettre les choses au clair que le Ministre de la Magie m'a nommé Grande Inquisitrice. Accepter que Kécile Gaunt étudie à Poudlard me semble être l'un de ses choix discutables. _

_Le directeur assure que Miss Gaunt ne présente aucun danger pour ses condisciples. La fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor parlerait en sa faveur. Pour ma part, j'ai pu constater que Miss Gaunt était une enfant lunatique, insolente et agressive aux réactions imprévisibles. Quant à assurer la sécurité des élèves sur les décisions d'un vieux chapeau... _

_Je ne pense pas que le professeur McGonagall doive être tenue responsable de cet état de fait. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est soumise à l'influence du directeur. Quant au professeur Rogue, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait couvert Miss Gaunt. Son passé de mangemort n'est pas un secret et plusieurs élèves m'ont assuré que ces deux personnes entretiennent une complicité inédite qui prend certainement racine dans des rapports antérieurs à la première année à Poudlard de Miss Gaunt. Cela soulève encore de nouvelles questions... _

_Vous semblez enfin reprocher au ministère d'avoir couvert cette action. Je ne peux que formellement démentir. Lorsque le ministère a appris l'identité de Miss Gaunt il y a trois ans, au moment où de terribles attaques semaient la terreur dans l'école, le ministère n'a pas hésité à agir. Un ordre d'envoi à Azkaban a été signé. Mais Dumbledore a profité des lacunes de la loi qui ne prévoit aucun cas comme celui-ci pour l'en faire sortir. Il n'était malheureusement à l'époque pas du ressort du ministère d'interdire la réinsertion de cette élève dans l'école. »_

_Un étudient de la maison gryffondor a pu être interrogé et confirme que Harry Potter et Kécile Gaunt sont amis._

_« Kécile a un comportement plutôt associable. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aimable, et elle a toujours donné l'impression de se sentir supérieure aux autres. Elle ne se mêle pas vraiment au reste de la classe. Les seuls élèves dont elle est proche sont Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Elle fréquente aussi Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle. »_

_Que dire donc de ces fréquentations ? Le Survivant qui fraternise avec la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne lasse pas d'inquiéter. D'autant plus quand Harry Potter clame à qui veut l'entendre le retour du Lord noir. Hermione Granger s'est déjà faite remarquer par ses brillantes capacités et une tendance à se rapprocher de sorciers célèbres, ou à défaut, de personnalités hors du commun. Ron Weasley est issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur qui possède ses entrées au ministère. Enfin, Susan Bones n'est autre que la nièce d'Amelia Bones, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique._

_Il semble donc que malgré son associabilité, Kécile Gaunt ait su choisir ses rares amis parmi les personnes les plus utiles. _

_La version de Dumbledore diffère naturellement. _

_« J'ai laissé une chance à Kécile Gaunt au cours de sa première année qu'elle a su saisir. J'ai accueilli cette enfant dans l'école en toute connaissance de cause, mais en la soumettant à une surveillance vigilante. Il me semblait en revanche totalement injustifié de rejeter cette élève à cause de son ascendance. C'est un comportement qu'un groupe qu'il n'est pas besoin de nommé fait subir à une tranche de la population, et nous le désapprouvons tous. La suite m'a donné raison. Kécile a montré une faculté d'adaptation étonnante et une ouverture d'esprit plaisante. Elle a su voir le monde autrement qu'à travers l'oeil de Lord Voldemort et a depuis clairement marqué son opposition à ce dernier. C'est ce qui lui a valu un séjour à Azkaban, et ce serait bien mal récompenser son courage que de lui reprocher d'être la fille de Voldemort. Elle s'est jointe à ceux qui s'oppose à son père. Elle m'a accordé sa confiance et puisque le cas est maintenant publique, je compte faire une demande de tutelle au service de l'enfance. Son amitié avec Harry Potter est aussi très révélatrice. Et Kécile le soutient dans ses tentatives de faire accepter le retour de Voldemort. Quant ses liens avec Hermione Granger et Ron Wealsey, je tiens à signaler qu'ils sont considérés par son père l'une comme « Sang-de-bourbe », l'autre comme « Traître à son sang ». Cela suffit à montrer son opposition à la folie des mangemorts. »_

_Le cas de Kécile Gaunt risque donc de créer encore bien des clivages entre les pro-Dumbledore et les pro-Fudge. Une bataille qui maintenant se propage jusque dans les murs de l'école avec la présence de la Grande Inquisitrice. Certains murmurent même que ce pourrait être le coup de grâce pour le directeur de l'école. _

Kingsley replia le journal, consterné. Le rédacteur de l'article était doué. Les sous-entendus qui pullulaient étaient autant de piques à la crédibilité déjà mise à mal de Dumbledore. Les points gênants pour le ministère étaient soigneusement passés sous silence.

- On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Tonks qui s'était approchée de son bureau.

- Non, Dumbledore va avoir du fil à retordre.

- C'était évidement que cette gamine causerait des problèmes. Et encore, tant que ce ne sont que ce genre de problèmes, on peut s'estimer heureux.

Kingley jeta un regard sévère à sa collègue.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de tenir ce genre de propos, Tonks. Kécile Gaunt n'a pourtant rien fait qui mérite que son propre camp la juge aussi aveuglément.

- Elle a été levé à proximité de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est suffisant pour que je ne lui fasse pas confiance.

- Gaunt ne porte pas ta tante dans son cœur davantage que toi. Enfin quoi, Dora ! Elle a subi Azkaban à 12 ans sur une machination de Voldemort pour s'être rangé du côté de Dumbledore ! Cela mérite un peu d'indulgence, non ?

- Jusqu'au jour où elle nous poignardera dans le dos.

- Tu écoutes trop Fol-Oeil, déclara Kinglsey.

- Alastor n'est pas qu'un fou paranoïaque.

- Non, mais il l'est quand même. Particulièrement quand il s'agit de faire confiance. Et si tu veux mon avis, il ne s'agit pas de pêcher dans l'excès inverse comme aurait peut-être tendance à le faire Dumbledore. Il s'agit de rester unis. Ils parlent d'un conflit entre les pro-Dumbledore et les pro-Fudge, dit-il en secouant le journal. Il est de notre devoir de faire attention que ça ne se transforme pas en un conflit au sein même du camp pro-Dumbledore.

* * *

Oui, je sais, vous pensiez sans doute que Tonks soutiendrait Kécile. Je pense pour ma part qu'elle fait confiance à Maugrey et qu'elle se méfie vraiment de quiconque à cotoyer sa tante et en est sorti vivant.

J'attends vos avis et à bientôt pour la suite! (J'en suis au chapitre 80, il ne me reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Remerciez le Nanowrimo!)


	68. 66: Réactions inattendues

**Le cap des 50000 mots est franchi pour le nanowrimo, mais je continue malgré tout à écrire d'arrache-pied jusqu'à fin novembre. J'en suis au chapitre 80.**

**A écouter en même temps qu'indiqué:**

h*ttp:/*/ww* *.co*m/wat*ch?v=7yKsX*0HHiE*M&feat*ure*=rel*mfu

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : Réactions inattendues**

Ni Harry, ni Ron ne s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir paraître Kécile au petit-déjeuner lorsqu'Hermione les rejoignit. Dean et Seamus semblaient faire la tête aux deux autres garçons, et Neville était pris entre les deux. La situation était déjà désagréable pour eux, alors Harry imaginait très bien comment Kécile devait se sentir. Il avait suffisamment expérimenté ce genre de situation.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione quand celle-ci s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Difficile de savoir, tu la connais. Elle est rentrée de je ne sais où bien après le couvre feu, hier soir, et depuis, elle refuse de parler.

- Tu crois qu'elle va sécher les cours ?

- J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader. Cela ne ferait que donner plus de poids à tous les propos détestables qui se propagent sur son compte, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard féroce à Lavande et Parvati un peu plus loin. Après, qu'elle m'écoute, c'est une autre histoire.

- Il faut faire front commun, intervint Ginny. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Fred et George l'aiment bien, quoi qu'ils en disent. Et il faudrait voir dans les autres maisons.

- Kécile n'est pas très populaire, encore moins dans les autres maisons. Et je refuse d'aller voir Malfoy pour lui demander d'affirmer son soutien, déclara fermement Ron.

- De toute manière, même Kécile ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui, éluda Hermione.

- Il y a Susan Bones également, suggéra Ginny.

- Je doute que Susan intervienne en sa faveur. Ça risquerait de l'isoler des autres Poufsouffles, nota son frère.

- Ce n'est pas sûr... dit Harry pensant à l'attitude passée de Cédric.

- Leur amitié était déjà controversée mais ça n'a pas coupé Susan de ses autres camarades, approuva Hermione.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le silence anormal qui s'abattit en quelques secondes sur la Grande Salle. Kécile se tenait sur le pas de la porte et semblait hésiter à rentrer. Mais lorsqu'elle finit par s'avancer le regard droit devant elle, refusant de croiser les yeux de ses condisciples, le niveau sonore remonta d'un coup.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant entre Hermione et Ginny.

- Salut Kécile. Contente de voir que tu as quitté ton dortoir, répondit la rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout ce cirque s'arrêtera de lui-même dans quelques jours. Fais confiance à l'expert.

Kécile sourit faiblement à la tentative d'humour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant la Gazette.

- Les habituelles insinuations à propos de Dumbledore et les propos débiles d'Ombrage qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores.

- Dumbledore était furieux contre moi. Il m'a viré de son bureau hier soir... dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher la tristesse que cette réaction lui causait.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a réagi sous le coup de l'inquiétude, répondit Harry.

- De toute manière, avec Ombrage ici, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'incident n'éclate, releva avec bon sens Ron. Même si tu avais gardé ton calme, elle aurait trouvé un prétexte pour faire son petit show.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a sans doute réalisé entre-temps. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en voudra plus quand tu retourneras le voir.

- J'espère, murmura Kécile.

Mais le soutien qui lui apportaient ses camarades dans un ensemble parfait lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Je voulais te dire, Kécile, commença Neville en s'intégrant à la conversation visiblement embarrassé. Je suppose que ça ne fait pas grande différence mais... Je suis de ton côté, dit-il maladroitement.

Et son malaise devait être renforcé par la mine choquée qu'arboraient les autres gryffondors.

- Si, ça fait une différence, répondit Kécile une fois remise de sa surprise. Merci Neville.

- Tu n'as jamais été méchante avec moi, tu m'as même aidé en potions avec Rogue. Tu n'as jamais parlé de... ajouta-t-il en rougissant et en baissant la voix.

Mais Kécile comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il lui soit reconnaissant pour avoir gardé le silence au sujet de ses parents. Mais elle appréciait. Et elle sourit vaguement à Neville.

Cependant, Kécile n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Susan avait quitté sa table et se tenait maintenant devant elle.

- Bonjour Kécile, salua-t-elle avec ce sourire que la gryffondor avait commencé par trouver naïf avant de comprendre qu'il n'était que l'expression de la profonde gentillesse de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Susan. Tu t'approches encore de moi ?

- Je prends le risque. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Kécile acquiesça et Harry et Ron se poussèrent pour faire de la place à la Poufsouffle en face de leur camarade.

- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose, attaqua franchement Susan. Mais je ne pensais pas à... ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Tes amis vont encore moins apprécier de te voir ici.

- Tu fais partie de mes amis. Et qui que soit ton père n'y change rien, répondit la blonde avec un regard sérieux.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu m'étonnes, dit doucement Kécile.

- J'ai accepté de te faire confiance sans rien savoir de toi. Maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais le fait de savoir ne va pas changer ta personnalité.

- Va expliquer ça aux autres... soupira Kécile. Mais merci. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas t'attirer des problèmes avec les autres Poufsouffles.

Susan haussa les épaules.

- Ils n'ont jamais compris, et ils comprendront sans doute encore moins. Pour ce que ça change...

Puis elle ajouta avec un nouveau sourire.

- Tu as dû rigoler cinq minutes le jour où je t'ai fait part des rumeurs qui courraient à ton sujet, non ?

- Tu crois ?

XXX

Le soutien de ses amis avait ragaillardi Kécile, et elle tenta d'affronter courageusement les cours de la journée. Mais elle comprit rapidement que les quelques manifestions de la matinée ne reflétaient pas l'esprit général. Et à son grand désarroi, l'hostilité ne se cantonnait pas qu'aux élèves.

La première mauvaise surprise vint sans doute du professeur Flitwick. La froideur dont il fit preuve la blessa. Elle s'était attendue de sa part à davantage de neutralité. Le professeur Sinistra ne fut pas plus impartiale et cela gâcha un peu le plaisir qu'elle avait habituellement à ce cours.

Au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques que dirigeait toujours le professeur Gobe-Planche, Draco profita de la liberté relative de ce cours pour titiller Kécile.

- Alors, Princesse, lança-t-il d'un ton ironique. Tu as perdu ton air supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est toi qui dit ça, Malfoy ! s'étrangla Ron.

- A ton avis, continua le blond, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'on t'expulse de cette école ?

- Et combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que cette affaire retombe sur ta famille ? Répondit Kécile du tac-au-tac.

- Contrairement à toi, Gaunt, ma famille sait assurer ses arrières.

- La prudence recommanderait de se faire oublier dans ces circonstances, Drago. Que dirait Lucius s'il t'entendait me narguer ?

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car le professeur Gobe-Planche requerrait à nouveau leur attention. Mais Kécile avait envie de lui arracher son petit sourire narquois.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle à Hermione au cours du déjeuner. Il vaudrait vraiment mieux pour lui qu'il se fasse discret. Après tout, si on fouille sérieusement cette affaire, quelqu'un va bien se rendre compte que puisque les Malfoy m'ont élevée, ils savaient que je suis la fille de Voldemort. Et ça ferait sacrément du mal à leur image.

- Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment, l'article de la Gazette a été filtré. Pas une seule fois le nom de Malfoy n'est apparu dans l'article.

- Donc Lucius muselle toute allusion qui pourrait amener une enquête ?

- Sans aucun doute. La question étant de savoir jusqu'à quel point Fudge le soutient.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cet imbécile peut encore faire confiance à Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans sa tranche de rôti. C'est tellement évident qu'il est un suivant de Voldemort !

- C'est vrai qu'entre l'enquête à la suite de ton emprisonnement et maintenant ça, ça commence à faire beaucoup, approuva Ron.

- Fudge arrive bien à nier la présence de Voldemort... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus gros, répondit Kécile désabusée.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron (Harry ayant une énième retenue avec Ombrage) Kécile sentit peser sur elle les regards des autres élèves. Deux filles de première ou deuxième années à en juger leur taille s'enfuirent en courant en la voyant approcher.

Trois Serdaigles plus âgés déménagèrent simplement de tables lorsque les Gryffondors s'installèrent à une table voisine.

- Vous savez, c'est peut-être mortel, mais c'est pas contagieux, lança Kécile.

Mrs Pince fonça aussitôt vers elle.

- Vos crises de colère n'ont pas leur place dans cette bibliothèque, Miss Gaunt. Sortez immédiatement.

Estomaquée par l'injustice, Kécile ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un ton incrédule :

- De quoi vous avez peur ? Les mangemorts s'attaquent aux gens, pas aux livres !

- Vous ne voudriez pas que je vous retire l'accès définitif à ces fameux livres, Miss Gaunt ?

- Vous savez quoi ? S'exclama Kécile en se levant brusquement et en remballant ses livres à grands gestes rageurs. Je vais aller chez Dumbledore. J'aurais enfin peut-être affaire à des adultes sensés. Et je pourrais y travailler sans qu'on me reproche de respirer.

Mais quand elle se trouva en haut des escaliers grimpants, Kécile s'arrêta un peu stressée. Et si Dumbledore était encore en colère ?

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne frappe et Dumbledore la fixait d'un regard serein.

- Je t'attendais.

Et quelque part, ça la rassura.

En entrant, Kécile remarqua une pile anormalement haute de parchemins sur le bureau du directeur. Suivant le regard de la jeune fille, Dumbledore déclara simplement.

- Ce sont des lettres de parents d'élèves.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? Demanda faiblement Kécile, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Dans l'ensemble que je suis un irresponsable à qui il est scandaleux que des enfants soient confiés. J'ai dû lancer un sort pour détourner tous les hiboux qui arrivent depuis ce matin de mon bureau, ou cette pièce serait une véritable volière. Minerva m'aide à réguler le flux.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne le sois pas, pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette abondance de courrier arrive, et certainement pas la dernière non plus...

- Est-ce que Fudge ne va pas être mis un peu en difficulté pour une fois ?

- Tu as dû le constater par toi-même, Kécile. Fudge a actuellement la main mise totale sur la presse. Ce qui est dangereux pour lui reste soigneusement à l'écart des oreilles du public.

- Il va tenter de s'en prendre à moi ?

- Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas. Amelia Bones fait barrage au service de la justice. Le danger est qu'il ne parvienne à exciter les foules.

- Vous voulez dire... qu'il fasse tellement peur à l'opinion publique qu'on réclame à corps et à cri mon enfermement à Azkaban ?

- C'est l'idée générale. C'est pour cela que je te demande, même si c'est un peu tard, de garder ton calme et de ne rien faire pour aggraver ta situation.

Kécile hocha la tête, l'air penaud.

- Est-ce que je peux étudier ici ? Finit-elle par demander. Je... l'ambiance n'est pas très propice au travail dans ma salle commune en ce moment.

- Je suppose... Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à la bibliothèque ?

Kécile ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Et... Je me suis fait renvoyée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Kécile, soupira Dumbledore visiblement fatigué.

- Mais ce n'était même pas ma faute ! s'exclama Kécile sentant la honte s'emparer d'elle. Ainsi qu'une certaine déception que le directeur l'imagine aussi vite responsable. J'ai simplement fait un commentaire à des Serdaigles à voix haute et Mrs Pince m'a fondu dessus comme un rapace.

- Et là, tu as perdu ton calme.

- Un peu, avoua Kécile en sentant ses joues chauffer. Mais c'était après qu'elle m'ait renvoyé, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça avait changé grand-chose.

- Et simplement t'excuser et lui assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus ne t'est pas venu à l'idée.

- Non, reconnut la jeune fille. Mais de toute manière elle m'a dit de partir uniquement parce qu'elle ne veut pas de la fille de Voldemort parmi ses bouquins.

- Et cela te surprend ?

- Mais c'est injuste ! S'indigna Kécile.

- Il va falloir que tu admettes que beaucoup de choses injustes vont t'arriver, Kécile. Mais la colère et l'impertinence ne feront que te mettre dans ton tort et donner raison à ceux qui sont injustes envers toi. Il faut que tu te mettes cela dans la tête ou la situation dégénérera avant que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive.

Kécile se tut d'un air buté sous le regard insistant de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci finit par soupirer et murmura :

- Allons, sors tes livres. Je ne te chasse pas.

XXX

Ombrage de son côté, semblait jubiler. Ce petit coup de théâtre avait eu un succès évident, et la réaction des élèves et surtout du corps professoral était sans doute au delà de ses espérances. Car pour une fois, tout le monde ou presque semblait considérer que la Grande Inquisitrice avait raison.

A chaque fois que Kécile avait croisé l'épouvantable personnage, un sourire victorieux et sournois s'était étalé sur le visage de crapaud. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Mais à sa mine, on savait qu'elle savourait sa vengeance.

Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu que Kécile passe toutes ses soirées dans son bureau. La jeune fille refusait également de remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque. Elle se réfugiait donc dans son dortoir pour faire ses devoirs et Hermione se chargeait de lui apporter les livres nécessaires à son travail. Cela limitait la compagnie désagréable à Lavande et Parvati qui semblaient de leur côté considérer que l'attitude la plus prudente à adopter était encore d'éviter le dortoir jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher.

Le vendredi midi, Kécile et le trio étaient à table dans la grande salle, lorsqu'Hermione s'adressa à son amie.

- Quand est-il de la tutelle de Dumbledore ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Kécile

- De la demande de tutelle que le professeur Dumbledore veut faire. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Kécile fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Hermione, devant son air perplexe lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?

- Non.

- Et... Mais Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Mais de quoi ? S'agaça Kécile

- Il a fait une demande pour que tu sois placée sous sa responsabilité légale. C'était dans la gazette l'autre jour.

Kécile la fixa avec ébahissement.

- Non, je ne savais pas..

- Qui es ton responsable légal, actuellement ?

Kécile eut un petit rire amer.

- Aucune idée ! Il y a encore quelques temps, je t'aurais répondu Lucius Malfoy. Mais vu comment il reste en dehors de toute cette affaire, j'ai quelques doutes. Je suppose que Lord Voldemort ne serait pas non plus accepté sur mes papiers ... Je n'en ai donc aucune idée.

- J'espère que Fudge ne fera pas de difficulté, songea Hermione.

- Au pire, ajouta Harry en rigolant, si la tutelle de Dumbledore est refusé, tu pourras toujours demander celle de Rogue.

Ron ricana, mais le commentaire ne fit même pas sourire Kécile.

- Il faudrait déjà que Severus accepte de me parler...

- S'il a recommencé à espionner auprès de Voldemort, répondit doucement Hermione, je crois simplement qu'il essaie de te protéger.

Kécile ne répondit pas et retourna à ses brocolis d'un air sombre.

Le soir même, Kécile se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore, afin de lui demander des explications. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit aussitôt Fumsec qui se tenait sur son perchoir.

- Bonjour, toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'oiseau pour le caresser. Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

Le Phénix roucoula dans un bruit rassurant et la fixa de son regard serein.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Fumsec t'aime beaucoup.

Kécile s'assit en face du vieil homme et l'oiseau s'envola pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Kécile ?

- Plus ou moins, avoua-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation tout en caressant le phénix.

Elle lui demanda s'il avait réellement l'intention de devenir son responsable légal.

-Oui, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Avec tous les derniers événements, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, excuse-moi. Je suppose que tu n'y vois cependant pas d'inconvénients...

- Au contraire... sourit Kécile. Mais est-ce que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, n'ai-je pas déjà un responsable légal ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que vous le deveniez ?

- Comme tu t'en doutes, ton cas est un peu particulier .Tu n'es inscrite sur aucune liste et au ministère, il n'existe aucune trace de ton existence. Pas même un acte de naissance.

Kécile haussa un sourcil.

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise. Ce n'est pas comme si un mangemort avait pu venir annoncer ma naissance. Nom du père : Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Non bien sûr. Officieusement, les Malfoy ont été tes tuteurs. Jusqu'à ce que tu tournes le dos à Voldemort. A partir de ce moment-là, ils se sont déchargés de toute responsabilité envers toi. Leur prise en charge n'avait de toute manière rien d'officielle et je ne pense pas qu'ils chercheront à rappeler le rôle qu'ils ont tenu dans ton éducation pour contester ma demande.

- Et Fudge ne s'opposera pas à votre volonté ?

- Je pense que cela est totalement égal à Fudge. D'une certaine manière, il doit même penser que si je m'associe officiellement avec la fille de Voldemort, cela me portera à nouveau préjudice et servira d'autant mieux ses affaires.

- Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? S'inquiéta Kécile.

- Cela ne doit pas te préoccuper. Actuellement, n'importe quelle de mes actions serait retournée contre moi par le ministère. Dans tous les cas, je ne serai pas ton responsable légal dans les jours ou les semaines qui viennent. Ce genre d'affaires, même dans les cas simples, prend toujours plusieurs mois.

Kécile acquiesça. Elle se sentait agréablement touchée de l'intention de Dumbledore, tout en ayant l'inconfortable sentiment qu'elle ne méritait pas cette attention. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait pertinemment que c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Mais dans le même temps, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne serait pas capable de garder ce bien précieux. Voldemort rôdait toujours non loin, elle le sentait dans son âme, elle le voyait dans ses rêves. En conséquence, elle ne se sentait pas digne de la tutelle que lui offrait Dumbledore.

_début du lien_

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Kécile, dit le vieil homme qui devait se méprendre sur sa mine.

Elle releva la tête pour voir le pétillement derrière les verres en demi-lune alors que Fumsec regagnait subitement son perchoir.

- Que dirais-tu que nous fassions de la musique ensemble, histoire de nous changer les idées. Nous détendre un peu nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Kécile eut un sourire un peu timide.

- Vous avez le temps ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas ce que le ministère considérerait comme une priorité. Ni Minerva... Mais au diable les papiers administratifs ! Mr. Collins m'a donné quelques partitions qu'il t'estime capable de jouer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je vais chercher mon hautbois ! S'exclama Kécile en se levant.

- Inutile, rétorqua Dumbledore en lui faisait signe de se rasseoir. Dobby ? Appela-t-il.

Un elfe que Kécile connaissait bien maintenant, puisqu'elle l'avait vu au manoir Malfoy puis avait recouru à ses services pour nourrir Harry durant tout un été, apparut et salua joyeusement les deux sorciers. Sa tenue avait néanmoins comiquement changé.

- Euh... Dobby ?... demanda-t-elle prudemment. Pourquoi portes-tu cette montagne de bonnets et d'écharpes ? Je sais que les couloirs de Poudlard sont frisquets la nuit, mais tout de même...

- Dobby n'a pas froid, Kécile Gaunt, Miss, Dobby porte les vêtements tricotés par la gentille Miss Hermione Granger.

- Ah... Je vois...

Et Kécile étouffa un rire tandis que Dumbledore la regardait d'un air perplexe, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

- Dobby, finit par dire le directeur, je voudrais que tu te rendes dans la tour de Gryffondor, dortoir des cinquième années, pour récupérer le hautbois de Kécile et le lui ramener.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur. Dobby sera là en un rien de temps, Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur.

Et dans un craquement, l'elfe disparut.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de vêtements tricotés qui semble tant t'amuser, Kécile ?

La jeune fille ricana.

- Hermione a depuis l'an dernier la volonté saugrenue de libérer les elfes et a crée dans cette intention la S.A.L.E, s'il vous plaît à ne pas prononcer « sale » sous peine de déclencher une avalanche de reproches dans un discours maintenant très bien rôdé. Sa dernière lubie est de tricoter des vêtements qu'elle s'ingénie ensuite à cacher sous des déchets pour que les pauvres elfes innocents et inconscients soient libérés. Mais il faut croire que son plan ne marche pas si bien que ça...

- Cette jeune fille a réellement de la suite dans les idées, remarqua en souriant le vieil homme. Ce sera une sorcière à l'influence et aux initiatives précieuses pour notre société d'ici quelques années.

- Libérer les elfes ? Une initiative précieuse ? Laissez-moi rire !

- L'avenir appartient à la jeunesse et aux idées audacieuses.

- Dites cela devant Ombrage, professeur, et elle aura une syncope. Tiens mais c'est une idée, vous ne pourriez pas essayer ? demanda Kécile avec un espoir feint qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, vous avez raison. Ce serait tout juste bon à déclencher un nouveau discours du genre de celui qu'elle nous a servi le jour de la rentrée. Je crois que nous nous passerons tous de renouveler l'expérience. Tiens, s'exclama-t-elle d'une idée subite, je devrais proposer à Hermione de monter la MOCHE : le Mouvement contre Ombrage, ses Chats, ses Hum et. Cela aurait sans aucun doute plus de succès que la SALE...

Et cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire au moment Dobby apparut dans un nouveau craquement, une petite mallette noire à la main.

- Voilà votre hautbois, Kécile Gaunt, Miss. Dobby a fait bien attention, Kécile Gaunt, Miss.

- Je n'en doute pas, Dobby, merci, répondit la jeune fille tandis que le directeur reprenait son sérieux

Et après une profonde courbette en direction des deux sorciers, l'elfe disparut à nouveau. Dumbledore commenta alors avec amusement:

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que l'avenir de Miss Granger soit dans le tricot...

* * *

L'extrait musical est le deuxième mouvement d'un concerto pour hautbois de Cimarosa, compositeur italien (1749-1801) baroque tardif je dirais. Habituellement le deuxième mouvement d'un concerto est lent... Ici, il déroge un peu à la règle. J'ai oublié de vous le préciser, mais vous avez entendu le premier mouvement au chapitre 64 (et là, ce mouvement aurait dû être rapide, mais c'est un mvt lent...)

Le poème cité chapitre 64 était un extrait d'Elevation de Baudelaire.


	69. 67 L'Armée de Dumbledore

**Une lectrice sur un autre site m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fait suivre à Kécile dans un précédent chapitre un cours de Hagrid alors qu'elle n'a jamais suivi cette matière... Je me suis rendue compte que cette année, j'envoyais Kécile dans ce cours... Sans doute parce que ça m'arrangeait.**

**Bref, j'ai du réécrire la dernière scène de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : L'Armée de Dumbledore**

Kécile avait passé presque tout le week-end avec Dumbledore ou bien recluse dans son dortoir avec son hautbois. Petite joie dans l'ambiance actuelle, ses cours avec Mr Collins allaient reprendre et elle souhaitait l'impressionner. Cela compenserait peut-être le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort à ses yeux...

Car dorénavant, toute l'Angleterre et au-delà était au courant de la nouvelle. Cela faisait les choux gras de la moindre feuille journalistique (à l'exception du chicaneur qui continuait à stipuler sur les pouvoirs mystérieux des Nargoles).

Dumbledore et Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi bas dans l'opinion publique. On allait même jusqu'à imaginer que Harry se préparait à devenir le prochain mage noir sous la houlette du seul sorcier qui avait jamais battu Grindelwald. Le mystérieux Ordre du Phénix devenait même dans les pages les moins sérieuses (mais malheureusement pas dans les moins lues) une sombre secte qui entraînait de jeunes sorciers (sous-entendus Harry Potter et Kécile Gaunt) pour assurer la prochaine domination du monde sorcier. On se serait cru dans un mauvais roman de science-fiction. Mais tout cela ne devait certainement pas arranger la paranoïa de Fudge... A moins qu'il ne fut à l'origine de ses rumeurs stupides, ce qui était encore possible !

Hermione avait fait part d'une idée intéressante à Kécile. Elle avait demandé à Harry que tous les deux enseignent aux élèves volontaires la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Kécile avait trouvé l'initiative hardie mais nécessaire. Et puis, dorénavant, au diable Ombrage et ses menaces ! Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher et était prête à la défier puisqu'on ne semblait pas vouloir l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Le seul problème à son humble avis dans cette brillante idée, c'était que personne hormis Hermione elle-même, Ron, Ginny, Susan et peut-être Neville ne seraient prêts à suivre des cours avec la fille de Voldemort et le Survivant détraqué.

- S'ils ont l'occasion de s'éloigner un peu du regard des autres, je suis certaine que plusieurs autres élèves écouteront Harry. Les gens ne sont quand même pas idiots. Ils voient bien qu'il se passe des choses.

- Je veux bien que certains finissent par revenir à la raison au sujet de la présence de Voldemort. Je pense tout comme toi qu'ils peuvent être intéressés par des cours dispensés par Harry. Mais en aucun cas par moi.

- Arrête de te considérer en martyr, Kécile.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ?! Protesta Kécile.

- Peut-être parce que tu te comportes ainsi.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être insultée à chaque couloir que je traverse ! Je n'ai pas demandé qu'on me jette un regard noir ou un regard apeuré à chaque fois qu'on me croise ! S'énerva Kécile.

- Mais tu es persuadée que les gens vont te détester avant même qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit.

- Parce que j'ai de l'expérience, peut-être ?

- Tu as bien vu : la réaction de plusieurs personnes t'a agréablement surprise la dernière fois.

- C'est pour compenser l'attitude des autres.

- Si tu étais juste avec toi-même, tu réaliserais que les personnes qui te soutiennent sont les seules avec qui tu es aimable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne suis pas aimable ? Gronda Kécile.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas d'un abord facile et tu le sais très bien. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour éloigner les gens avec ton agressivité et tes sautes d'humeur.

- Mais je t'en prie, Hermione ! Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi si j'ai un caractère aussi épouvantable ? Par charité peut-être ? Tu as pitié de la pauvre fille de Voldemort...

- Arrête ton cirque, Kécile, s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à être agacée. Tu réagis de manière complètement disproportionnée.

- Et tu vas ajouter « comme toujours », n'est-ce pas ? J'ai sans doute tort d'être en colère qu'on me rejette à cause de mon père. J'ai sans doute tort d'être agressive avec les gens qui m'insultent.

- Si seulement tu n'étais agressive qu'avec eux... soupira Hermione.

- Oh, excuse-moi de manquer de patience... Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le trio faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune, Kécile descendit avec l'intention d'emprunter un livre de la bibliothèque à Hermione. A en juger par la mine contrariée de Harry, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête comme souvent depuis la rentrée. Mais Kécile ne put retenir un commentaire aigre en voyant Ron (avec un tact inhabituel) tenter d'arrondir les angles.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dis, à lui aussi, demanda-t-elle à Hermione en désignant Harry qu'il était lunatique, mal-aimable, agressif... ah oui et qu'il réagissait de manière disproportionnée ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard déconcerté tandis qu'Hermione soupirait.

- Non, Kécile. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à me disputer avec toi.

- Je vois. Je dois donc en conclure que lui a des raisons d'être agressif. Est-ce que je peux quand même te demander le _Traité des potions psychologiques _ou est-ce une demande disproportionnée ?

- Euh... on peut savoir quel est le problème ? Demanda Ron d'un ton prudent.

Mais Kécile attrapa le livre que Hermione lui tendait sans un mot et retourna dans son dortoir.

XXX

Deux semaines avaient passé dans une ambiance plutôt tendue entre les quatre gryffondors. Mais comme Kécile refusait de reconnaître ses torts et que Hermione n'avait pas le courage de supporter deux personnes lunatiques ces derniers temps, la situation n'évoluait pas beaucoup.

Ce fut Harry qui revint à la charge la veille du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait la ferme intention de la convaincre de se joindre à leur groupe.

- Je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

- Bien sûr que si, Kécile ! Ecoute, on est tous un peu à cran ces temps si, moi le premier. Mais ça pourrait être l'occasion de faire retomber un peu la pression. Ton expérience nous serait en plus très utile. Tu en sais bien plus que le crapaud. Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui sont intéressées.

- Harry, sois réaliste deux secondes ! Personne ne voudra apprendre avec moi.

- L'idée est justement qu'on ne te présente pas tout de suite comme l'une des personnes qui vont leur enseigner. Hermione pense que si on l'annonce une fois qu'ils seront venus pour de bon, ils ne partiront pas.

- Les piéger quoi, leur imposer ma présence... résuma Kécile.

- Ecoute, je comprends que ce n'est pas très agréable d'être traitée comme ça, mais ça peut être une chance de faire voir à d'autres élèves que tu n'es pas une mangemort en devenir.

- C'est bon, Harry, soupira la jeune fille, vaincue par ce dernier argument. Tu as gagné. Mais dis moi, cette manière de mettre les gens devant le fait accompli, c'est très serpentard comme procédé...

Le lendemain à la même heure, Kécile se retrouvait donc dans un bar miteux avec ses trois amis à boire une bièraubeurre au goulot d'une bouteille poussiéreuse tout en attendant comme les autres les deux ou trois personnes mentionnées par Hermione.

Mais lorsque le groupe d'élèves passa la porte de la tête de Sanglier, Harry s'étrangla en relayant l'incrédulité de Kécile.

- Deux ou trois personnes ? _Deux ou trois personnes_ ?!

- En fait, on dirait que l'idée a eu pas mal de succès, répondit Hermione visiblement ravie.

Mais Harry lui, ne semblait pas ravi du tout. A sa mine furieuse, la jeune fille décida de se charger des opérations. Elle présenta donc son projet.

- Je veux poursuivre un véritable entraînement défensif, expliquait-elle à un groupe attentif, parce que... parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour.

Les stupides réactions de frayeur ne se firent pas attendre, non plus que les coups d'oeil en direction de Kécile. Il fallait s'y attendre, le débat allait être lancé :

- Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

- Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit...

- Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, _lui_... répondit le garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait lancé les hostilités.

- Et toi, tu es qui ? Demanda Ron d'un ton assez grossier.

- Zacharias Smith. Et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

- Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion, tenta de protester Hermione.

Harry allait rétorquer, mais Kécile posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir et répondre à sa place.

- Je crois que Harry a été assez clair et qu'il l'a déjà dit. Il a vu Voldemort, s'est même battu contre lui. Pourtant vous jouez toujours les sceptiques parce que ça vous arrange de refuser de croire au retour de Voldemort, tout comme le ministère. Alors, ou vous regardez la réalité en face, ou vous arrêtez de poser des questions.

- On ne peut pas te faire confiance, toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- C'est toi qui ne va rien avoir à faire ici si tu continues, Zacharias, intervint Susan avec colère.

- Toi aussi, on va devoir finir par se méfier de toi, rétorqua Smith à sa condisciple. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'as fait pour que tu la soutiennes comme ça, mais on pourrait espérer que tu sois mieux avisée.

- Tais toi, Smith, coupa cette fois Ernie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse ? Demanda Padma Patil.

- « Elle » est devant vous et aimerait bien qu'on ne parle pas d'elle comme d'un objet, protesta Kécile. Mettons quelques petites choses au clair.

Elle darda un regard ferme sur tous les élèves qui la fixait pour la plupart avec une certaine appréhension ou méfiance.

- Oui je suis la fille de Voldemort. Maintenant, je vais tacher de rendre le petit esclandre d'Ombrage utile, alors écoutez-moi attentivement. J'ai grandi parmi les mangemorts, je ne vais pas essayer de le nier. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai été élevé par les Malfoy jusqu'à mes six ans les Malfoy, je tiens à préciser, qui sont de fidèles suivants de mon père. Je ne vais pas nier non plus que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je n'avais en tête que l'idée de devenir mangemort moi-aussi, d'être l'héritière de Voldemort. Je suppose que le titre de Princesse Lointaine dont vous m'avez affublé était plus ou moins mérité. Mais depuis, les choses ont beaucoup changé. Dumbledore m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a donné une chance de changer et d'avoir mes propres avis. Depuis, je me suis clairement opposée à mon père et cela ma coûté cher. Par Lucius Malfoy qui est un membre influant du ministère, il s'est débrouillé pour m'envoyer à Azkaban. J'ai manqué mourir là-bas. Je suis maintenant une cible prioritaire pour lui et tout comme Harry, je ne peux pas mettre un pied en dehors de Poudlard sans risquer ma vie. Parce que Voldemort n'a jamais disparu. Il s'est fait oublier pour mieux revenir. Il devait espérer qu'on ignorerait son retour et que la prise de pouvoir serait plus facile. Il avait raison. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Sauf que c'est bien plus grave que ça, parce que dans son scénario, personne n'aurait dû pouvoir clamer son retour pour que la population ne puisse pas résister. Or quelqu'un peu témoigner de son retour. Et malgré ça les sorciers sont en train de se livrer pieds et poings liés dans leur déni. Le ministère est en train de nous perdre et c'est avec votre bénédiction encore !

Il y eut un moment de silence à la fin de ce discours puis Hermione reprit d'une voix hésitante :

- Donc, comme je le disais... si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours, de l'endroit où...

- C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ? Demanda Susan.

Kécile la soupçonnait de chercher à détourner l'attention d'elle-même.

- Oui, répondit Harry à contre-coeur.

- Un patronus corporel ?

- Oui.

- Ça alors, Harry ! S'exclama Lee impressionné. Je ne ne savais pas du tout !

- Maman nous a demandé de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, déclara Fred . Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça.

- Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna Harry.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire qui détendirent vraiment l'atmosphère

Le groupe se mit finalement assez rapidement d'accord. Le problème principal étant de trouver un lieu pour s'entraîner et de se mettre d'accord sur un rendez-vous.

Mais le lendemain, l'équation se compliqua avec le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre placardé dans toute l'école qui interdisait toute organisation non approuvée par Ombrage. Il était évident que quelqu'un, parmi les élèves ou les autres clients du bar avait vendu la mèche. Mais il n'était pas question de renoncer pour autant, au contraire. Cependant, il fallait du coup trouver un lieu caché des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes pour pas moins de 29 personnes !

Le mardi suivant, Harry avait pourtant trouvé un endroit que Dobby lui avait révélé.

Hermione semblait cependant vaguement inquiète lorsqu'il leur en parla au cours du dîner avant leur première réunion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais simplement dire que les idées de Dobby ne sont pas toujours sans danger. Souviens-toi, quand tu as perdu toues les os de ton bras à cause de lui ?

- Il a eu le bras cassé, rectifia Kécile. Les os qui ont disparu c'était la faute de cet imbécile de Lockhart.

- C'est vrai, approuva Harry. Et de toute manière, cette pièce n'est pas une idée absurde de Dobby. Dumbledore la connaît aussi, il m'en a parlé au bal de Noël.

- Dumbledore t'en a parlé ?

- En passant, précisa Harry.

- Alors ça va, estima Hermione

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Kécile.

- Au septième étage. Mais il faut la faire apparaître volontairement.

- Attend, mais... quelle imbécile ! J'aurais dû y penser moi-même ! Je connais cette salle. J'y suis allée une fois, par hasard.

Kécile se souvenait même très bien de ce jour où grâce au miroir du Risèd, elle avait décidé préférer mourir plutôt que tuer Dumbledore. Ça avait après tout été le tournant de sa vie...

- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Cette pièce a été crée par Rowena Serdaigle. Dobby a eu une idée de génie ! S'enthousiasma Kécile à la surprise générale. Ombrage ne pourra jamais nous trouver là.

Le soir même avait lieu leur premier rendez-vous et ils étaient tous un peu excités, Kécile comme les autres. C'était délicieusement agréable de faire quelque chose d'utile et d'interdit au nez et à la barbe du crapaud. Kécile avait la sensation de narguer Ombrage et c'était décidément très satisfaisant. Elle n'était pas sure que Dumbledore approuve cette idée, aussi dans le doute avait-elle décidé de tenir sa langue. Dumbledore l'avait déçue face au ministère. Il ne semblait pas décidé à se battre pour le moment et Kécile ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner la résistance qui naissait. Et puis, mieux valait ne pas mêler Dumbledore à cette affaire au cas où le groupe serait découvert. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de Ombrage maintenant que la menace d'Azkaban était éloignée. Mais Dumbledore pouvait toujours se retrouver démis de ses fonctions.

D'un commun accord, Harry et Kécile s'étaient entendus pour laisser cette dernière dans les rangs durant les premiers temps afin que les autres gagnent un peu confiance en elle. Harry avait suffisamment de choses à leur apprendre avant que Kécile ne prenne le relais

Kécile fut néanmoins consternée en découvrant qu'un cours sur un simple expeliarmus n'était en effet pas superflu. Le mois suivant fut consacré à des sorts telle que le maléfice d'entrave ou de réduction, ainsi que la charme du bouclier qui était déjà d'un niveau supérieur mais très efficace.

XXX

A l'approche du premier match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard, Harry commença la séance quelque peu différemment.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un travail un peu différent. Kécile m'a suggéré avec raison qu'il est peut-être nécessaire que nous travaillions tous sur la précision de nos tirs. Au cours d'un duel un sortilège mineur bien visé est plus utile qu'un sort puissant lancé à côté de la cible. Kécile va nous guider dans cette étape.

Il y eut quelques murmures de protestations, mais personne ne s'insurgea. Satisfaite, Kécile fit face aux élèves tout en pensant qu'elle avait besoin de cibles, qui apparurent alignées en rang d'oignons contre un mur de la salle.

- Précision, réactivité et mobilité sont les trois clés pour réussir un duel. Nous allons nous concentrer sur la première avec ces cibles. Bien sûr, viser juste au cours d'un combat, dans le noir ou sous la pluie avec une cible mouvante, c'est déjà plus délicat, mais l'idée est de créer des automatismes. Vous devez connaître votre angle de tir, celui qui vous permet de réussir à tous les coups. Il sera alors beaucoup plus facile de viser une cible mouvante car il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'anticiper ses réactions. Mettez-vous par deux ou trois, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous allez lancer le sort que vous voulez sur la cible en visant le centre. Pour commencer, ne changez pas d'angle de tir, peu importe si vous atteignez le centre ou non. Essayez simplement d'atteindre toujours le même endroit. Allez-y.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de succès. Rares étaient les tirs qui allaient droit dans le mille. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kécile interrompit les sorts.

- Comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater, viser simplement le milieu ne suffit généralement pas, ce serait trop facile. En raison de notre vue ou de notre coordination, on passe plus ou moins à côté. Une fois que vous êtes réguliers dans votre but, vous pouvez commencer à ajuster légèrement votre position. Ne changez qu'un paramètre à la fois : décalez légèrement votre baguette, ou votre bras ou fixez votre regard ailleurs, mais pas les trois à la fois. Vous ne sauriez alors pas ce qui a amélioré (ou empiré, c'est selon) votre tir. Et interdiction de fermer un œil ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça pendant un combat ! Allez-y.

Kécile était agréablement surprise de voir que tous ses camarades, même Smith, écoutaient attentivement ses conseils. Elle passa alors dans tous les groupes, redressant un bras, une tête, un poignet, se retenant de conseiller à certains de changer de lunettes, et récoltait des sourires devant les succès de plus en plus fréquents des élèves.

Elle fut saluée plus chaleureusement qu'à l'habitude à la fin du cours.

Après bien des débats, il fut décidé que les 16 élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie d'une équipe de quidditch disposeraient de cours supplémentaires quand les autres n'étaient pas libres. Kécile et Hermione avaient argué qu'il n'était pas juste que leurs camarades soient pénalisés à cause des joueurs. Harry et Ron avaient rétorqué que ce n'étaient pas juste qu'ils avancent plus vite que les autres. Kécile avait alors promis de ne rien démarrer de nouveau.

- On restera sur la précision des tirs, avait- elle dit. De toute manière, ceux qui font du quidditch sont globalement meilleur à ce jeu là que les autres, remarqua-t-elle pour couper court aux protestations.

Et comme il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison, Harry et Ron acceptèrent.

Depuis le mois de septembre où l'école avait appris son identité, Kécile avait pu constater que l'attitude de ses camarades changeaient. On s'était plus ou moins fait à l'idée d'avoir la fille de Voldemort dans les murs de Poudlard, et comme personne n'était encore mort, on oubliait petit-à-petit de l'insulter.

Dean avait recommencé à se montrer aimable avec Harry et courtois avec Kécile. Lavande et Parvati étaient redevenues les mêmes et n'évitaient plus le dortoir (et ne dormaient plus avec leur baguette sous l'oreiller). Hannah ne la regardait plus avec frayeur, Justin avait cessé de harceler Susan pour qu'elle arrête de la fréquenter, et Colin avait même eu l'audace d'espérer pouvoir la prendre en photo pour prouver qu'il la connaissait. D'après lui, c'était cool de fréquenter la fille de Voldemort... Et puis quoi encore ! Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une personnalité à la mode ! Ça n'allait pas bien dans sa petite tête...

Le seul qui posa problème quelques temps fut Zacharias Smith. Ce gars était vraiment antipathique. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour faire des commentaires désagréables au sujet de Harry . Il remit également les capacités de Kécile en cause, alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer en quoi son poignet était un peu trop raide et sa tête trop penchée pour pouvoir viser correctement.

- Tu parles, tu parles, mais j'aimerai bien te voir à l'oeuvre deux secondes, Mademoiselle la pro ! C'est facile de critiquer les autres.

Le sang de Kécile ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste brusque et lança trois expeliarmus à la suite, l'un sur la cible du Poufsouffle, le second sur celle d'à côté et le dernier sur la dernière cible du mur, quatre groupes plus loin. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé un mot n'échappa à personne et un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la salle.

- J'ai appris avec Voldemort derrière qui me punissait à coup de doloris à chaque échec, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Alors tu vas la fermer si tu ne veux pas que j'use de la même méthode, Smith.

Oui, c'était une menace complètement en l'air, et oui, elle exagérait en peu au sujet des doloris. Mais personne ne pouvait vérifier alors un peu de drame ne ferait pas de mal.

- Eh, Kécile ! Lança Georges avec un grand sourire (à moins que ce ne soit Fred), qui se tenait en face de la dernière cible qu'elle avait touché. Celle-là, tu n'as pas atteint l'exact centre, je suis navré de te l'annoncer.

Kécile lui lança un regard noir qui malheureusement n'effraya pas du tout le rouquin, mais elle fut déchargée d'une quelconque réplique par Cho.

- Tu sais lancer des sortilèges informulés ? S'étonna la Serdaigle.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Kécile.

Et elle se garda bien d'avouer qu'en réalité il n'existait que deux sorts qu'elle maîtrisait en informulé : l'expeliarmus et le Lumos. Mais ça non plus, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Et surtout pas cette Cho qui l'horripilait.

La Serdaigle ne lui avait rien fait. Mais Kécile avait pourtant constamment envie de l'étrangler. Surtout quand elle la voyait avec Harry...

XXX

L'humeur du quatuor qui s'était nettement améliorée grâce à l'AD subit un nouvel assombrissement au cours du premier match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard. L'injustice de Ombrage avait encore frappé et après un affrontement entre plusieurs joueurs, Harry et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent interdits de Quidditch. Rogue pouvait encore prendre des leçons auprès du crapaud en matière d'injustice.

Le samedi soir, le trio rendit visite à Hagrid qui était rentré de mission. Et ce qui aurait dû être un soulagement, se transforma en nouvelle source d'inquiétude. Hagrid semblait complètement inconscient du danger que pouvait représenter la Grande Inquisitrice.

Le mardi matin, les quatre Gryffondors se rendirent un peu en avance au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Hermione voulant absolument connaître à l'avance le sujet du jour, persuadée que Ombrage allait inspecter le tout premier cours du demi-géant. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Hagrid ne voulait pas gâcher la « surprise ». Il fallait craindre le pire...

- J'ai appris la nouvelle à ton sujet, Kécile, dit-il finalement à la jeune fille avec un regard sérieux.

- Ah...

- Et je voulais simplement te dire que ça ne fait rien, qui est ton père. Tout comme ça ne fait rien qui est ma mère. L'important, c'est ce que tu es.

- Dumbledore m'a déjà dit quelque chose dans ce goût là...

- Un grand homme, Dumbledore, acquiesça Hagrid, je l'ai toujours dit. Il te fait confiance et il t'a donné une chance tout comme à moi. J'ai appris que cette différence qui fait peur aux autres, c'est à toi de savoir si tu veux qu'elle se transforme en faiblesse ou en force. J'ai eu tort de me cacher de mes origines pendant des années.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Mais tu dois l'assumer maintenant. Ça t'a forcément apporté quelque chose en plus que les autres n'ont pas.

Kécile regarda Hagrid d'un œil un peu vitreux.

- Hormis une meilleurs endurance aux Doloris, je ne vois pas...

En voyant arriver le reste de la classe, Kécile quitta le trio pour remonter dans la tour. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle avait croisé Ombrage qui se rendait sans aucun doute au cours du demi-géant. Elle finit par aller attendre ses amis près de la cabane du professeur. De toutes manières, ils devaient se rendre dans les serres par la suite.

Elle vit arriver le trio, et notamment une Hermione furieuse. Ron et Harry entreprirent de lui raconter l'inspection. Le crapaud avait visiblement agi de la pire manière qui soit, battant tous ses propres records d'attitudes outrageantes.

- Et là, racontait Ron, elle a commencé à interroger les élèves. Essentiellement les serpentard, bien sûr ! Elle a notamment demandé à cette bouse de Parkinson si elle arrivait à comprendre Hagrid. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu? « Non... parce que... voilà... on dirait... souvent, c'est comme s'il grognait. » Et elle se marrait tellement que s'en était incompréhensible.

- Elle peut parler, le pékinois, commenta Kécile, ça lui va bien de dire ça. Elle aussi elle grogne la plupart du temps. Elle montre même les dents, c'est très laid... ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

- Dis donc, Gaunt, je crois pas qu'on t'ai demandé ton avis, intervint la voix Parkinson derrière eux.

Le groupé de serpentard était également sorti de la forêt, suivi de peu par Ombrage.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas comprise clairement... je ne comprends pas le pékinois.

- On t'a déjà dit de rester dans ton coin, Gaunt. Sinon, l'un de ces Sombral pourrait bien t'indiquer le chemin d'Azkaban.

Sa baguette atterrit dans sa main le temps d'un battement de paupière.

- Miss Gaunt, rangez cette baguette immédiatement ! S'exclama Ombrage derrière eux qui semblait outrée.

- Kécile, non ! S'écriait Hermione.

-_ Confringo_!


	70. 68 S'assumer

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir et m'empêche de me sentir découragée quand j'ai l'impression d'écrire des choses sans intérêt ou sans saveur...**

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : S'assumer**

- Je suis scandalisée, Monsieur le Directeur. Miss Gaunt a attaqué ce pauvre Mr Malfoy sans aucun motif, devant moi, à la sortie même d'un cours !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, Mrs Ombrage, cette attitude n'est pas acceptable, et Miss Gaunt sera sévèrement punie.

Et tout en disant cela, Dumbledore fixait d'un œil glacial la coupable, assise sur le deuxième fauteuil en face de lui, à côté d'Ombrage.

- Sans motif ? S'insurgea celle-ci. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Silence, ordonna le directeur.

Kécile se tut et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Et vous disiez qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse... commenta Ombrage narquoise.

- Je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais aussi inqualifiable que soit son comportement, Miss Gaunt n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre élève. Mr Malfoy n'a de plus même pas eu à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- J'exige son renvoi.

- Je regrette, Mrs Ombrage, cette sanction est disproportionnée. Des incidents semblables ont déjà eu lieu. Miss Gaunt n'est ni la première, ni la dernière et je la punirai comme ont été puni les précédents élèves. Elle sera assignée en retenues tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Kécile était estomaquée. Six semaines de retenues ! Alors que cet imbécile de Malfoy s'en tirait indemne ! Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait plus sérieusement amoché, ça aurait au moins servi à quelque chose !

- Soyez certain, M. le Directeur, que M. le Ministre sera informé de cet incident.

- J'espère pour Cornelius que vous ne comptez pas rapporter tous les manquements à la discipline dans cette école à Fudge ou il perdrait la moitié de ses journées. Convoquez le conseil d'administration si vous le souhaitez, Mrs Ombrage, ma punition sera approuvée sans aucun doute. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Gaunt en privé.

- Il n'est pas besoin de se demander pourquoi de tels comportements sont possibles dans cette école, professeur, rétorqua le crapaud en se levant. Votre laxisme est le véritable responsable.

- Merci, professeur, insista Dumbledore avec fermeté.

Et après un dernier regard mauvais en direction de Kécile, Ombrage quitta la pièce.

- C'est ainsi que tu gardes ton calme ? Demanda alors sévèrement le vieil homme à son élève.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille.

- Quelque que soit la raison, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses avoir aussi peu de contrôle pour perdre ainsi ton sang-froid pendant un cours, devant Ombrage de surcroit. Veux-tu que la polémique à ton sujet se relance ?

- Je suis désolée, finit par dire Kécile d'un ton excédé.

- Je l'espère bien. Et tu exécuteras tes retenues comme convenu jusqu'à aux vacances.

- C'est totalement injuste ! Si le crapaud...

- Il suffit, Kécile, coupa Dumbledore. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Kécile se leva d'un air offensé et demanda d'un ton excessivement poli.

- Puis-je retourner en cours, professeur ?

Dumbledore acquiesça et elle tourna les talons sans un mot, négligeant même un au revoir.

XXX

_- Vous êtes la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La justice ? Mais ça ne vous concerne pas ma chère, disait Ombrage de sa voix mielleuse. Que croyez-vous ? C'est pour les gens normaux._

_- C'est bizarre, c'est tout à fait le genre de propos que pourrait tenir mon père._

_- Tu vois, Kécile..._

_Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient._

_- Je t'avais dit que nous ne sommes pas tous égaux, continuait les yeux. Mais tu as douté de mes paroles. Tu as préféré écouter cet idiot de Dumbledore. Tu le vois bien, son délire d'égalité n'est qu'une douce utopie. Les hommes ne seront jamais égaux. La question est de savoir où tu veux te situer. Avec eux, tu ne pourras jamais être de ceux qui ont leurs droits. Tu devras toujours t'excuser d'exister._

_- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais la vie n'est pas juste. C'est à toi de la rendre juste pour toi. Tu ne peux pas compter sur les autres. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance._

_- Dumbledore ne sera pas en colère longtemps, protesta-t-elle. Et j'ai des amis. Ils me soutiennent. A vous entendre pourtant, ils allaient me blesser à la première occasion. Ils allaient me trahir. Mais vous aviez tort._

_- Tu ne diras pas toujours ça... Tu ne devrais pas attendre qu'ils te trahissent. Tu ne devrais pas attendre qu'ils te livrent au ministère._

_- Ils ne le feront pas._

_- Il sera trop tard quand les détraqueurs t'auront en leur possession._

_- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Dumbledore ne me laissera jamais aller là-bas !_

_- Il ne fera rien contre le ministère. Sinon, il ne laisserait pas Ombrage donner ses horribles punitions. Sinon, cette femme ne pourrait pas inspecter les professeurs. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas approuvée en te donnant toutes ces retenues. Il fera comme la dernière fois, il te livrera sans chercher à se battre pour toi. L'as-tu déjà vu une seule fois sortir sa baguette pour te défendre ? _

_- Il a utilisé la justice._

_- Mais la justice t'abandonne. Prends garde qu'il ne fasse pas de même..._

_XXX_

- Non, Miss Gaunt, vous avez encore oublié le ré dièse. Et ici il manquait un temps, dit patiemment Mr Collins. Recommencez.

Kécile soupira mais obtempéra.

- Vous n'êtes pas concentrée, Miss Gaunt.

- Je sais, répondit sèchement l'élève en retirant l'anche de sa bouche. On se demande bien pourquoi...

- Est-ce que ce morceau est trop difficile ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton conciliant.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai sans doute pas assez de temps pour le travailler avec toutes ces fichues retenues.

Kécile tentait de contrôler le ton sur lequel elle parlait à son professeur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait lui reconnaître, c'est que Mr Collins semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort. En fait, Kécile soupçonnait même qu'il avait déjà été mis au courant avant de démarrer les cours deux ans auparavant.

- Peut-être que je devrais vous donner des choses plus simples en ce moment.

- Peut-être, marmonna-t-elle à contre cœur.

- Que diriez-vous d'autres duos avec flûte ? Cela changerait agréablement.

- Surtout pas ! Répondit-elle vivement. Surtout pas, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. Certainement pas en ce moment.

- Dois-je comprendre que vos relations avec le professeur Dumbledore ne se sont pas améliorées ? Demanda doucement Mr Collins.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire de suppositions. Ou bien allez lui demander directement. Je ne le comprends plus. Un jour il fait de la musique avec moi, le lendemain, il me colle un mois de retenues.

- Cela prouve qu'il est concerné par vous, qu'il prend soin de vous.

- Qu'il prend soin de moi ?! S'étrangla Kécile. Je préférerais qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de moi dans ce cas. Parce qu'à ce compte-là, Ombrage aussi se préoccupera bientôt de moi. Très peu pour moi. Bon, alors, dit-elle en relevant son hautbois pour couper court à la conversation. Quatre dièses à la clé et une blanche pointée fait toujours trois temps, ça n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière...

XXX

_« Ma chère Kécile,_

_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la rentrée. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Cependant, je m'inquiète un peu. La nouvelle est parvenue jusqu'ici que Tu-Sais-Qui a une fille, et j'ai tout de suite craint que la situation soit un peu pénible pour toi. _

_Philip (Mr Collins) a dîné chez nous le week-end dernier. Il a dit que tu semblais plutôt bien gérer les choses. En tout cas, tu ne te caches pas et c'est déjà bien si tu veux mon avis. _

_Henri et moi pensons beaucoup à toi. Y-a-t-il une chance que nous te voyons à Noël ? Que dirais-tu de venir passer à nouveau quelque jours ici pendant les vacances ? Je vais en parler à Dumbledore. Essaie de le convaincre de ton côté, même si Philip nous a également rapporté que vos relations semblent tendues._

_Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Mais pense que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour lui. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Il doit se faire du soucis à ton sujet. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime quelqu'un qu'on ne fait pas des erreurs avec lui, au contraire. Garde cela à l'esprit, je t'en prie._

_Dans tous les cas, sois toujours toi-même, ne te cache pas, ne change pas et assume qui tu es. Tu es une jeune fille fantastique et tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. _

_Je pense très fort à toi,_

_Martine »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui dire de s'assumer ?! Elle s'assumait, bon sang ! Sauf que quand elle le faisait, on la punissait pour la renvoyer au coin et l'y faire rester afin de se faire oublier. Elle voulait faire de son héritage une force. Après tout, Hagrid avait raison, si ça lui avait bien apporté quelque chose, c'était sa force de caractère et sa connaissance des sorts plus poussés que la moyenne. Mais les autres voulaient transformer cela en faiblesse. Pourquoi lui reprochait-on d'un côté de se battre et de l'autre de rester elle-même, pouvait-on lui expliquer ?

Kécile prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et alla frapper au bureau de Dumbledore. Il la salua froidement.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Martine.

- Lui as-tu répondu ?

- Pas encore. Elle parle d'aller les voir à Noël... dit la jeune fille avec espoir.

- C'est impossible.

- Mais, professeur...

- J'ai dit non, Kécile.

Elle le fixa avec colère et déception avant de conclure sèchement.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Et elle tourna les talons en se retenant de claquer la porte. Le pan se ferma néanmoins un peu plus fort que la normale...

XXX

- Je vais finir par connaître par cœur le moindre recoin de toutes les toilettes, marmonna Kécile en s'effondrant dans le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Merlin merci dans trois jours, c'est fini... Alors, comment s'est passé la réunion ? Demanda-t-elle aux trois autres qui avaient été à l'AD. Elle n'avait guère été là que deux fois lorsque les réunions s'étaient trouvées un samedi à cause de toutes ces retenues.

Mais l'attention de Hermione et Ron était focalisée sur Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'on ignorait sa question.

- C'est justement ce qu'on attendait que Harry nous dise, expliqua Ron.

- C'est à propos de Cho ? Elle t'a coincé après la réunion ? Demanda Hermione.

Kécile se redressa aussitôt, mais pas avec la même énergie que Ron. Celui-ci semblait avide d'entendre la suite, tandis qu'elle souhaitait plutôt ne rien entendre. Ou alors, qu'il leur dise qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Et... heu... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron

- Elle... Elle... heu...

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Demanda vivement Hermione.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à en faire ? Honnêtement, pourquoi sa camarade se transformait-elle en commère dès qu'il s'agissait de Cho ?

- Alors ?

- Oui.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne semblait plus capable que de phrases monosyllabiques ?

- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Insista Ron, avide des détails.

- Humide...

Charmant !

- Parce qu'elle pleurait.

Encore mieux... Kécile ricana un peu méchamment, mais les autres ne firent pas attention.

- Oh ! Tu embrasses si mal que ça ? Rit Ron.

- Sais pas. Harry eut soudain l'air inquiet. C'est possible.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione qui écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda vivement le rouquin qui semblait craindre qu'Hermione ait déjà testé. Ça fit bien rire Kécile.

- Tout simplement parce que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer, ces temps-ci. Elle pleure pendant les repas, aux toilettes, un peu partout dans le château.

Et bien si Harry voulait d'une fontaine, ce n'était pas son problème, songea Kécile.

Et Hermione d'expliquer les petits problèmes de Cho et le pourquoi du comment de son mal-être : la mort de Cédric, sa confusion entre lui et Harry, ses problèmes de quidditch...

- Il est impossible de ressentir tout ça à la fois sans exploser, conclut Ron.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde, répondit férocement Hermione.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, dit Harry. Moi, je n'aurais rien fait... Elle est venue vers moi... et elle s'est mise à me pleurer dessus... Je ne savais plus comment réagir.

Oh, elle avait dû trouver qu'il avait très bien réagi, aucun doute là-dessus...

- Tu vas la revoir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il faudra bien, non ?

Hélas...

- Nous avons d'autres réunions de l'AD.

Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour que Miss Fontaine arrête l'AD ? Hum... pas vraiment. A moins que Kécile ne se montre suffisamment désagréable avec la Serdaigle...

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua cependant Hermione.

Et à en juger la tête de Harry, il n'avait pas songé à l'éventualité de « sortir » avec elle. Merlin ce que ce mot pouvait être ridicule.

- Oh, de toute façon, tu auras sûrement plein d'occasions de l'inviter.

- Et s'il n'en a pas envie ? Questionna Ron.

Hum... Malheureusement, elle en doutait.

- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Hermione, Harry aime Cho depuis une éternité, n'est-ce pas Harry.

Kécile ne put se retenir de tourner vivement la tête vers le concerné. Ça, en revanche, c'était nouveau !

Elle se leva brusquement, considérant qu'elle avait assez versé dans les conversations stupides pour la semaine.

- Excusez-moi, mais toutes ses retenues m'ont vidée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, songea Kécile en se couchant. C'était clair maintenant, elle était jalouse, oui, _jalouse_ de Cho Chang. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu tomber si bas. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver ?! Oui, cette fille était plutôt jolie, mais elle n'était pas la seule.

« Moi aussi, j'ai les cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants... oui, bon, peut-être pas aussi lisses et aussi brillants que cette Chang, mais moi, je ne passe pas une heure dans la salle de bain tous les matins. »

L'asiatique savait se maquiller avec discrétion, mais rien que l'idée de faire la même chose dégoûtait Kécile. Et puis quoi, songea-t-elle en se retournant sous ses couvertures et en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreille d'un geste d'énervement. Est-ce que Harry était encore un de ses garçons qui ne regardaient que l'apparence ? Cho était peut-être à Serdaigle, mais Kécile doutait qu'elle soit plus intelligente qu'elle-même. Et elle était plus puissante que cette fille, ça, c'était un fait avéré. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne voyait pas Harry, mais alors pas du tout, avec cette glousseuse de premier ordre.

Kécile se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit avec un soupir excédé. Ce n'était pas possible... Elle devenait comme les autres filles. Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'un petit séjour chez Voldemort lui ferait du bien... ça remettrait les pendules à l'heure.

Tard dans la nuit, bien après que Hermione, Lavande et Parvati se soient endormies, elle finit à son tour par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, un coin de son esprit acceptant difficilement le fait qu'elle était en train tombée amoureuse de Harry. L'imbécile...

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur était à la fête dans la tour. C'était l'avant dernier jour de classe avant les vacances et bon nombre d'élèves avaient déjà commencé leurs bagages.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Kécile en voyant Hermione empiler tous ses pulls les plus épais dans sa valise.

- Je vais faire du ski avec mes parents dans les Alpes.

- Du quoi ?

- Du ski, un sport moldu qui consiste à glisser sur la neige avec des planches de bois.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Commenta Kécile en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas plus bizarre que de se lancer une balle du haut d'un balai. Ce serait intéressant que Mrs Burbage vous fasse étudier les jeux olympiques. Les sorciers se moqueraient peut-être un peu moins des sports moldus.

- Les quoi ? Demanda à nouveau Kécile.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Hermione. On devrait y aller, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. Les garçons doivent nous attendre.

Mais ni Ron ni Harry n'étaient dans la salle commune.

- Où sont-ils ? S'étonna Kécile.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron d'être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, même s'il devait tirer Harry de force de son lit.

- Peut-être ne nous ont-ils pas attendus... suggéra Hermione.

Mais le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit à ce moment sur le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

- Suivez-moi, le directeur veut vous voir.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas ici, Miss Granger, coupa McGonagall.

Qu'était-il arrivé cette fois ? Harry avait-il eu un problème ? Est-ce que Malfoy l'avait attaqué dans un couloir ? (Mais il allait sans dire, bien sûr que lui aurait été dans son bon droit...) Est-ce qu'Ombrage avait découvert l'AD ? Ou bien cette folle avait collé des retenues aux deux garçons ?

Non, la dernière hypothèse était idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était les vacances. Ou bien la Grande Inquisitrice avait-elle le droit de priver de vacances des élèves ? Songea férocement Kécile.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore avait la tête des mauvais jours. Et Kécile commençait à trouver que cela arrivait un peu trop souvent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu ce pétillement caractéristique, qui l'horripilait tant auparavant, dans l'oeil du vieil homme. A l'exception de ce week-end qui avait été une pause agréable au mois d'octobre dans cette année absolument épouvantable, pas une seule fois depuis la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, se rappela-t-elle.

- J'ai envoyé Harry et les Weasley au siège de l'Ordre, leur annonça-t-il directement. Harry a eu une vision du serpent de Voldemort attaquant Mr Weasley alors que celui-ci était en mission pour l'ordre.

- Nagini ?! S'exclama Kécile. Jamais Voldemort ne l'envoie pas sur le terrain...

- Il a fait une exception. Sans aucun doute Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à trouver un membre de l'Ordre. Dans tous les cas, Mr Weasley a été gravement blessé. Je viens de recevoir un message de Mrs Weasley pour me dire qu'il était hors de danger, mais il restera plusieurs jours à Sainte- Mangouste.

- Comment va Harry, Ron ? Et comment vont les autres ?

- Ils sont tous un peu secoués, Miss Granger. Mais ils sont tous ensemble et Mr Weasley devrait pouvoir fêter Noël avec eux. Tu les rejoindras demain soir, aussitôt les cours terminés, Kécile.

- Je veux être là également, déclara Hermione.

- Mais vous deviez prendre le Poudlard express pour rejoindre vos parents, Miss Granger, intervint leur directrice de Maison.

- Je leur expliquerai. Ils comprendront. Je ne peux pas partir dans un moment pareil.

Dumbledore acquiesça, marquant son accord.

- Pas un mot de tout cela au professeur Ombrage, prévint le directeur. Si elle vous interroge, faîtes les ignorantes.

- Elle va encore nous asséner qu'on ne doit pas dire de mensonges, grommela Kécile

- Et tu me feras le plaisir de garder ton calme, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.

Malheureusement pour Kécile, son regard noir n'impressionna pas le moins du monde le directeur.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades, maintenant.

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler deux minutes, professeur ? Demanda la gryffondor alors que le professeur McGonagall et Hermione étaient déjà à la porte.

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui indiqua de se rasseoir tandis que la porte du bureau se refermait, les laissant seul.

- Est-ce la première fois que Harry voit ce qu'il se passe chez Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas te le certifier.

- Mais comment cela est possible ? Est-ce que Voldemort peut le posséder ? Est-ce qu'un rêve peut masquer quelque chose de réel ? Est-ce que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ?

Le vieil homme la fixa d'un œil perçant.

- Qu'entends-tu par là, Kécile ? T'es-t-il déjà arrivé quelque chose de semblable ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille. Mais je m'inquiète. Voldemort ne devrait pas pouvoir atteindre son esprit. Pas alors qu'il est à Poudlard...

- Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'est exact. Mais il semble que le sort de mort que Voldemort a lancé à Harry lorsqu'il était bébé a crée une connexion entre eux deux. Ces visions peuvent s'expliquer de la même manière que sa capacité à parler le fourchelangue.

- Mais est-il possible qu'il contrôle Harry durant l'une de ces visions ? Qu'il le fasse agir contre sa volonté ?

- Non. C'est une connexion, pas une possession, Kécile.

- Et cette connexion ne peut pas permettre la possession ?

- Pas que je sache. Encore une fois, as-tu besoin de me parler de quelque chose, Kécile ? N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de plus profond qui te tracasses ?

- Non, professeur, mentit-elle. Mais je dois avouer que ces visions que provoque Voldemort me font un peu peur...

- Voldemort ne les provoque pas. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passe... Oh, nous avons de la visite... s'interrompit Dumbledore en fixant la porte.

L'instant d'après, on frappait sèchement à la porte du bureau et Ombrage faisait son entrée.

- Oh non, marmonna Kécile en se tassant dans son fauteuil.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'êtes pas encore descendu.

- Je vous en prie, professeur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda aimablement le directeur.

- J'ai appris avec stupeur que Mr Potter et les enfants Wealsey ont quitté l'école durant la nuit. Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est que cette anarchie !

- Mr Weasley est à Sainte-Mangouste., expliqua le vieil homme. Je leur ai donné l'autorisation de partir afin de lui rendre visite. Son état était assez critique.

- Les élèves doivent assister aux cours jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, martela la Grande Inquisitrice. Aucun départ anticipé n'est autorisé. C'est écrit dans le règlement.

- Vous devez savoir que le règlement également que le départ d'un élève est autorisé en cas d'urgence familiale.

- Si à chaque fois qu'un parent se retrouve à l'hôpital, un élève doit quitter l'école, l'absentéisme de cette école va grimper de manière alarmante. Mais passons encore pour les Weasley. Cela n'explique pas le départ de Mr Potter. Que je sache, ce garçon n'est pas le fils de Mr Weasley.

- Il est considéré comme tel, professeur Ombrage.

- C'est du favoritisme pur et simple.

- Les Weasley eux-même ont réclamé sa présence. Mais comme nous ne parviendrons pas à tomber d'accord sur la justification d'un congé donné aux élèves, je crois qu'il vaut mieux achever ici cette conversation. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je voudrais finir de m'entretenir avec Miss Gaunt.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? Pourquoi cette élève se retrouve-t-elle toujours dans votre bureau ?

- Miss Gaunt n'a rien fait et nous devons discuter de diverses choses privées.

- Vous semblez avoir vos chouchous, professeur Dumbledore, dit Ombrage avec une moue méprisante. Cela peut vous porter préjudices.

- Vous travaillez en collaboration avec Cornelius, Dolorès, vous lisez également la Gazette du sorcier. Vous savez donc que j'ai déposé une demande de tutelle auprès du ministère pour Miss Gaunt. Cela justifie quelques entretiens privés, il me semble.

- Vous avez toujours de bonnes excuses, Dumbledore. Mais cela ne durera pas éternellement, répondit le crapaud dans une menace à peine voilée. Il est de plus inadmissible que le directeur de Poudlard ait des liens familiaux avec un élève.

- Est-ce la une nouvelle règle que je ne connais pas encore, Dolorès ? Rétorqua sereinement Dumbledore. Ma fille a étudié à Poudlard alors que je venais d'être nommé directeur. Personne n'y a trouvé à redire à l'époque.

- Votre fille ? S'exclama Ombrage prise de court. Mais depuis quand avez-vous une fille ?

- Vous semblez mal informée, professeur Ombrage. Maintenant, si vous permettez...

Et Dumbledore ouvrit courtoisement mais fermement la porte.

- Je ferai part de ce qu'il se passe à Cornelius, professeur Dumbledore...

- Comme toujours, je n'en doute pas. Nous nous retrouvons au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A tout à l'heure, professeur Ombrage.

Le crapaud finit par sortir et Kécile poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

- Moi non plus, répondit en souriant Dumbledore. Tu n'aurais pas été là que je ne me serais jamais débarrassé d'elle. Nous pouvons nous attendre à voir sortir un nouveau décret qui autorise la Grande Inquisitrice à trancher du départ d'un élève en cas d'urgence familiale... Je me suis résigné à voir paraître un décret après chacune de nos conversations, conclut le vieil homme dans une tentative d'humour.

- Elle va tomber sur Harry dès son retour, commenta Kécile. Mais évidemment vous ne pouviez pas lui dire que Harry avait vu l'attaque de Mr Weasley... Il aurait été envoyé lui-même à Sainte-Mangouste. Professeur, reprit-elle en changeant de sujet. Dois-je impérativement les rejoindre au siège ? Je sais que je ne peux pas me rendre à Paris, mais est-ce que je ne pourrais pas simplement rester à Poudlard ?

- Non, Kécile. Avec Ombrage dans l'école, je ne veux pas que tu restes.

- Je préférerais être ici quitte à passer mon temps dans la tour plutôt que d'aller m'enfermer au square Grimmaud où Black va me reprocher le moindre éternuement. Lui je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Non plus que les autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Fais quelques efforts d'amabilité et tout se passera bien.

- Black n'en aura rien à faire que je sois aimable. Il est tout le temps à me chercher des noises.

- Et bien ignore le.

- Je dois ignorer Malfoy, je dois ignorer Ombrage, je dois ignorer Maugrey, et maintenant Black... ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde que je dois laisser m'insulter tranquillement, répliqua la jeune fille avec colère.

- Assez, Kécile. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu iras au square Grimmaud avec Miss Granger et je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi. Maintenant va rejoindre tes camarades pour le petit-déjeuner.

Kécile se leva de son fauteuil la mine furieuse.

En ce moment toutes les conversations avec Dumbledore finissaient de la même manière et elle avait très envie de lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir. Mais quelque chose la retenait et elle se contenta de quitter le bureau, la porte se fermant à nouveau un peu trop brutalement derrière elle.

C'était chaque fois la même chose : Quand elle exposait son avis, on ne l'écoutait pas et on lui disait simplement de fermer sa bouche et de laisser les autres dire. Bientôt ça allait être de sa faute si elle se faisait traiter comme une nuisance.

« Il veut que j'aille au square Grimmaurd ?, songea Kécile. Très bien, j'irai. Et au diable son « je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi ». J'en ai assez de devoir m'excuser d'exister. Si Black m'enquiquine, je lui volerai dans les plumes et il comprendra ce que ça signifie d'être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais m'assumer, tiens, comme dit Hagrid. Et ça va leur faire tout drôle...


	71. 69 Noël entre deux haines

**Chapitre 69 : Noël entre deux haines**

Hermione et Kécile devaient prendre le magicobus dans l'heure qui suivaient. Ombrage les avaient harcelé de question et Kécile s'était prudemment tu, laissant le soin de répondre à la diplomatique Hermione.

Mais pour l'heure, la jeune fille se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Le cœur un peu battant, elle hésitait à frapper. Après tout, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire recevoir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans dire au revoir à Severus. Il lui manquait. Sa présence rassurante agissait différemment de celle de Dumbledore. D'une certaine manière, elle pouvait mieux se confier à lui. Parce que lui savait tout. Parce que lui pouvait tout comprendre. Parce qu'au final ils se ressemblaient un peu. Et leur absence de relation lui pesait. Elle n'avait plus le regard acerbe mais juste et réaliste de Severus sur ses problèmes. Elle n'avait plus ses conseils pragmatiques pour la guider dans ses relations. Lui aurait su canaliser cette agressivité et cette colère qu'elle sentait presque constamment au fond d'elle même. Parce qu'il avait connu les même situations.

Alors, malgré le risque de se faire une fois de plus rembarrer, Kécile frappa à la porte du maître des potions.

- Entrez, entendit-elle répondre de cette voix toujours indifférente.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Miss Gaunt... fit-il en la fixant d'un regard imperturbable. Voilà longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu m'importuner.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire au revoir, dit Kécile d'une voix peu assurée.

- Et bien, c'est fait. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir.

Mais Kécile ne partit pas. Elle regarda les cernes sous les yeux du professeur.

- Vous êtes souvent convoqués ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Miss Gaunt.

- Je dois partir pour le square Grimmaud. Hélas... Je n'aime pas plus Black que vous, je crois.

- Tant pis pour vous.

- Est-ce que je vous y verrai ?

- Si j'ai l'infortune de devoir y passer, ce ne sera certainement pour bavarder avec vous. Maintenant veuillez quitter ce bureau. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les questions stupides d'une adolescente.

- Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi nous comportez-vous ainsi ? Interrogea Kécile tristement. Est- ce que c'est vraiment pour me protéger de Voldemort ? Est-ce que c'est pour qu'il ne voit pas de signe de connivence entre nous ? J'ai besoin de savoir, Severus.

Et Kécile détesta entendre sa voix trembler, et elle refusait de laisser ce sanglot traître naître au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, non ?

Mais malgré son désarroi, elle fixait son regard sur le professeur. Elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

Severus ne répondait rien. Il se contentait de lui rendre son regard, sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne bouge, sans qu'une ombre ne puisse laisser deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Puis finalement, il hocha la tête. Simplement. Juste un petit geste, un petit mouvement vers le bas.

Mais ce fut assez pour qu'un poids relâche le cœur de Kécile.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bonnes vacances professeur.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Parce qu'elle savait que Severus ne voulait pas entendre de merci. Que Voldemort ne devait pas entendre de merci.

XXX

- Où est Harry ?

Kécile et Hermione étaient arrivée quelques instants plus tôt au square Grimmaud et Ginny et Ron les avaient rapidement rassuré sur l'état de santé de Mr Weasley.

- On ne l'a pas vu de la journée, marmonna Ron.

- Il se cache au dernière étage depuis qu'on est arrivé, ajouta Ginny tout en crayonnent les ailes d'un pégase sur son parchemin.

- Je vais le chercher, déclara Hermione.

- Bon courage ! Lança la rouquine.

- Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Demanda Kécile.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de la conversation qu'on a surpris à Sainte-Mangouste. Les autres disaient que Harry a vu la scène de l'intérieur du serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Kécile se figea, horrifiée.

- Apparemment, poursuivit Ron, ça inquiète Dumbledore.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura faiblement Kécile.

- Et ils semblent même croire que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris possession de Harry. Pour l'avoir vécu, j'en doute très sérieusement, dit Ginny.

- Oui, acquiesça Kécile. Dumbledore m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais tout de même...

La porte se rouvrit sur Hermione qui traînait Harry tout en lui expliquant que Dumbledore les avaient mises au courant de la situation. Enfin, il s'était quand même bien gardé de leur dire précisément comment Harry avait assisté à l'attaque...

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

- Très bien, répondit celui-ci.

- Ne mens pas, Harry. Ron et Ginny nous ont dit que tu te cachais de tout le monde depuis ton retour de Ste-Mangouste.

- Ah, ils ont dit ça ?

- En tout cas, c'est ce que tu as fait, répliqua vertement Ginny. Et tu ne nous regardes même plus !

- C'est vous qui ne me regardez plus !

Quel dialogue de sourd... pensa Kécile en suivant l'échange sans intervenir.

- Peut-être que vous vous regardez à tour de rôle mais jamais en même temps, dit Hermione pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais ça semblait peine perdue, vu l'humeur de chien de Harry.

- Très drôle, répondit-il sèchement.

- Arrête de jouer les incompris, répliqua Hermione.

Ah, tiens pour une fois, ce n'était pas à elle qu'on sortait ce couplet, nota Kécile.

- Ecoute, les autres nous ont raconté ce que vous avez entendu l'autre jour avec les Oreilles à rallonge... finit par dire la jeune fille.

- Ah ouais ? Alors, comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi ? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer.

- C'est à toi qu'on voulait parler, Harry, répondit Ginny. Mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés...

- Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle...

- C'est quand même un peu bête de ta part, s'emporta Ginny.

La rouquine n'eut finalement pas de mal à rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'il n'était pas possédé grâce à sa propre expérience.

Mais Kécile ne partageait pas sa confiance.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle put prendre Harry à part dans un salon. Elle se pelotonna dans un fauteuil tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur le tapis devant le feu.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'avoir l'impression que Voldemort te parles quand tu dors ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds ? Ça t'arrive à toi ?

- Non, mentit Kécile Mais si tu as l'impression d'être à sa place...

- Je n'étais pas à sa place, mais à la place du Serpent.

- Ça revient au même. Voldemort prend souvent possession de Nagini. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter, mais... Est-ce que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

- Oui.

- Tu ressens ses humeurs, maintenant tu vois ce qu'il fait...

- Tu as bien vu, les autres semblent tous être d'accord : je ne suis pas possédé.

- Dumbledore pense la même chose, si cela peut te rassurer. Mais moi je connais Voldemort et je peux te dire que ce n'est absolument pas normal. La seule fois où quelque chose de similaire m'est arrivé, c'était lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise du Sommeil du Maître. Tu devrais être prudent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Que je continues à me cacher ? Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, avec cette impression de souillure en moi.

- Je connais cette sensation, Harry, crois-moi. Mais ce n'est pas en niant un lien avec Voldemort que tu la feras disparaître.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu me feras me faire sentir mal que tu calmeras ton propre mal-être.

- Tu t'imagines quoi ? S'exclama Kécile qui s'énervait à son tour. Que je fais un transfert pour me soulager ? J'essaie de t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Voldemort a des pouvoirs que tu ignores.

- Oh, écoutez l'experte ! C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière et que Dumbledore est un ignorant...

- Arrête de détourner tous mes propos !

- Et arrêtes de te croire plus intelligente que tout le monde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'exclama Black en ouvrant la porte. Gaunt, tu cherches des noises à Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

- On discutait simplement. Et c'est vous qui me cherchez des noises, visiblement.

- Ça va, Sirius, on parlait simplement de Voldemort, interrompit Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'on a là une experte.

- Et bien dans ce cas, écoutez-là plutôt que de l'envoyer sous les roses. Je t'aurais mise en garde, Harry.

- Fiches lui la paix, Gaunt. C'est encore le meilleur service que tu pourras lui rendre. Disparais maintenant.

- Oh, excusez-moi de devoir vous imposer ma présence. Et le jour où Voldemort possédera Harry, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre.

Et elle quitta le salon en claquant les portes. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude...

Harry ne comprenait pas que cet impression de souillure était un signe. Kécile le sentait, c'était dans ses tripes. Elle avait ce sentiment en elle, relégué dans un coin de son âme pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le dégoût d'elle-même. Elle savait que c'était en partie la raison de cette perpétuelle colère qui l'habitait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par le dégoût et les peurs en sentait continuellement deux yeux rouges tapis dans un recoin.

Harry ne comprenait pas que ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était son instinct qui le mettait en garde. Voldemort était quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. Et elle ne lui souhaitait pas de connaître quelque chose de similaire au Sommeil du Maître. Mais puisqu'il se montrait aussi obtus, elle s'en lavait les mains.

Ce fut au tour de Kécile de se cacher de tout le monde, mais cette fois-ci avec la bénédiction de Black. Hermione tenta bien de la convaincre de revenir avec les autres, en vain. Elle refusa également d'accompagner les Weasley , Hermione et Harry rendre visite à Mr Weasley. Cependant le soir-même, elle fut obligée de quitter sa chambre lorsque Black fit irruption dans la pièce.

- On t'a appelé pour manger, Gaunt.

- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme ?

- Arrête immédiatement tes grands airs. Tu descends tout de suite. On ne va pas te servir sur un plateau .

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ! Ma simple existence vous insupporte de toute manière...

- Malheureusement Dumbledore n'approuvera pas si on te laisse mourir de faim.

- Ah je vois... Comme vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus utile, il vous transforme en nounou...

- Ferme-la, répondit Black blanc de rage en sortant sa baguette. Ou c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre à tenir ta langue.

- Oh, je suis morte de peur... ricana Kécile. Hélas pour vous, j'ai grandi avec Voldemort et Severus. Et vous êtes loin d'être aussi impressionnant...

- Ne prononce pas le nom de ce bâtard dans cette maison. Il encore le plus mal venu que toi.

- C'est dommage, lui au moins est fréquentable.

- Espèce de gamine insolente, qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez, tu vas récurer le grenier à la brosse à dent, ça va t'apprendre à parler...

- Dans vos rêves...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda la voix de Lupin depuis l'escalier. Sirius, ça va faire cinq minutes que tu es parti chercher Kécile.

- J'apprends les bonnes manières à cette pourriture, cracha-t-il.

- Les bonnes manières ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'exclama Kécile avec outré.

- Assez, coupa Lupin avec autorité. On vous attend pour dîner et ce serait dommage de laisser refroidir le ragoût de Mrs Weasley.

Kécile passa devant Black sans un mot, se rendant à l'argument du loup-garou. C'est vrai que les ragoûts de Mrs Weasley étaient fameux. Et en plus sa colère ne parvenait plus à lui couper la faim.

Tout le monde la fixa quand elle entra dans la cuisine, suivie de Lupin et de Black, puis Ron lança :

- Tu savais ?

- Je savais quoi ? Demanda sèchement Kécile.

- Pour les Londubat ?

Kécile comprit qu'ils avaient du rencontrer les parents de Neville à Ste-Mangouste.

- Oui, je savais, répondit elle en s'asseyant

- Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Après tout tu es grande copine avec cette folle de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sirius, intervint Mrs Weasley d'un ton de reproche.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est de lien familial avec cette folle. Ce qui explique certaines choses, vous me direz... ajouta Kécile avec un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

- Tu me traites de fou, c'est cela, Gaunt ?

- Si vous ne l'êtes pas complètement génétiquement, Azkaban se sera chargé du reste.

- Tais-toi, Kécile ! Coupa Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier qu'elle s'en prenne à son parrain.

- Je me demande qui Azkaban a le plus détraqué, répliqua Black. Je suis sorti de là par mes propres moyens au bout de 12 ans. Toi en deux semaines, tu n'étais plus qu'une loque. Si ce n'est pas minable...

Ce fut au tour de Kécile de sortir de sa baguette en se redressant. Elle était en train de songer au sort le plus approprié pour effacer ce rictus insupportable du visage de Black quand Mrs Weasley fit sursauter tout le monde .

- Ça suffit ! Cria -t-elle d'une voix de stentor. Vous êtes infernaux ! On a assez avec les disputes incessantes entre toi et Severus, Sirius, sans que Kécile s'y rajoute ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni l'un ni l'autre !

- Ça va encore être de ma faute... commença Kécile.

- SILENCE ! Hurla Mrs Weasley.

Kécile envisagea un instant de quitter la cuisine à l'instant, furieuse de se voir traitée ainsi. Mais elle avait trop faim. Si elle ne mangeait pas maintenant, elle serait obligée de descendre le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Elle attrapa donc sa fourchette d'un geste rageur et commença à enfourner son repas le plus rapidement possible. L'ambiance était un peu tendue, les autres se faisant discrets comme s'ils venaient eux aussi de se faire passer un savon par la matriarche Weasley. Mais bientôt, les jumeaux se chargèrent de détendre les membres attablés autour de la table, et un quart d'heure plus tard, même Sirius riait à leur blague.

Aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, Kécile se leva pour quitter la table.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'un ton menaçant.

- Je monte me coucher, répondit sèchement Kécile.

- Personne ne t'a autorisé à te lever de table, répliqua Sirius.

- Rien à faire, répondit Kécile.

Et la porte claqua derrière elle. Une nouvelle fois.

Le feu crépita de vert et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Severus sortir de la cheminée.

Celui-cil embrassa d'un coup d'oeil Mrs Weasley qui semblait contrariée, Tonks qui lui demandait de se rasseoir, et Lupin qui tentait de calmer Black qui semblait prêt à faire un massacre.

- Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui... marmonna Harry.

- Je vais aller chercher cette insolente, rugissait Black, et nous allons avoir une bonne explication !

- Laisse là tranquille, Sirius, tu ne vas que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, le retint Lupin.

- Cette gamine insupportable s'en tire beaucoup trop facilement. Servilius lui passe peut-être tout passer, mais...

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Severus que cette frénésie laissait perplexe. Puis-je savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil, Black ? Pas qu'il faille grand chose pour te perturber...

- Gaunt ! Voilà ce qui me met en rogne. On se demande comment tu l'as éduqué.

- Je n'ai pas éduqué Miss Gaunt. Lucius et Narcissa se sont chargés de cette tâche.

- Et bien au moins, cela explique les similitudes avec Drago Malfoy... commenta Ginny Weasley sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je venais voir si Shaklebolt est-ici, non pour assister au manque d'autorité flagrant de Black.

- Kingsley n'est pas là

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bon courage, le clébard...

Et il disparut dans le feu sans attendre de réponse.

XXX

- Rogue est vraiment épouvantable, commentait Ron. Toujours à se moquer de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit Ginny. Par contre, Kécile ferait bien de prendre garde à pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- Sirius aurait moins de problèmes avec elle s'il cessait de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, défendit Hermione.

- Mais Kécile le provoque à chaque fois, protesta Harry.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Et puis, c'est lui l'adulte, il ne devrait pas surenchérir...

Kécile finit par ouvrir brusquement la porte.

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler devant ma porte à mon sujet, vous pourrez peut-être entrer...

Les filles entrèrent sans hésitation, et les garçons suivirent avec un peu plus de réticence.

- J'ai entendu Ron parler de Severus, dit Kécile aussitôt que la porte fut close. Il est là ?

- Il n'a fait que passer, répondit Ginny. Il n'est pas resté deux minutes.

- Mais il a eu le temps d'insulter trois fois Sirius au passage, gronda Harry. Ce bâtard est incapable d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

- Parce que Black en est capable, lui ? Rétorqua Kécile. J'ai des doutes, tu vois...

- Excuse-moi, mais dans le genre incivilités, tu te poses là ! S'exclama Harry férocement. Tu te crois tout permis... Tu ressembles vraiment à Rogue parfois.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Black se comporte comme un imbécile à chaque fois que Severus ou moi sommes dans les parages...

- Sirius n'est pas un imbécile. Rogue fait tout pour lui taper sur les nerfs et tu prends exemple sur ton bien-aimé Severus. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'occuper tellement de toi ces derniers temps. Il ne te traite presque pas mieux que moi...

- Severus me protège en agissant ainsi. Je t'interdis de remettre son attitude en cause.

- Tiens, la semaine dernière encore tu tempêtais tout ce que pouvais contre lui !

- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ?! Beugla tout d'un coup Ron. Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces disputes ! D'abord toi et Sirius, dit-il à Kécile, ensuite Rogue et Sirius, maintenant vous deux... Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes !

- Bientôt, Maman va s'y mettre parce qu'elle ne va pas supporter ton insolence longtemps, Kécile, avertit Ginny.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua cette dernière sèchement. Ce n'est pas ma mère. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien entre gens civilisés.

Et elle quitta la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Eux au moins ne l'insultaient pas à chaque conversation.

Il semblait que Harry et Kécile ne pourraient pas se réconcilier. Leur colère se cristallisait autour de Sirius et Severus, chacun défendant l'un et portant tous les torts sur l'autre. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient exaspérés de cette rivalité qu'ils jugeaient stupides et s'interposaient dès que le sujet revenait sur le tapis. Mais Kécile considérait que la terre entière lui en voulait et se montrait si désagréable que personne, même Hermione, ne se risquait plus à chercher sa compagnie.

Le dernier jour des vacances, un dernier incident acheva la scission. Lorsque Kécile daigna venir dîner, elle entendit Ron, assis autour de la table avec les autres s'exclamer :

- Des cours particuliers avec Rogue ? J'aimerais encore mieux faire des cauchemars !

- Tu vas prendre des cours de potions avec Severus ? S'étonna Kécile.

- Non, répondit celui-ci sèchement. Des cours d'Occlumancie.

Elle le fixa un instant en silence avant de dire ensuite d'un ton supérieur :

- Et après on va me dire que je fabule, hein ?

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Kécile se sentait trahie. Elle aussi elle avait des cauchemars avec Voldemort. Il était aussi tapi au fond de son esprit. Mais elle, personne ne lui apprendrait l'occlumancie, et certainement pas Severus.

XXX

_Il faisait noir et elle tentait péniblement d'écarter les ténèbres qui voulaient se refermer sur elle. _

_- Ne te débats pas, murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien._

_- Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Rien ni personne ne cherche à te faire du mal. C'est toi qui te fait du mal en te débattant._

_Le noir voulait prendre possession de son esprit et ses barrières cédaient peu à peu. _

_- Calme-toi et observe, continuait la voix avec une douceur inhabituelle. Pourquoi as-tu peur de ces ténèbres. Il ne sont rien d'autre qu'une part de toi._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Arrêtes juste un instant de lutter et tu verras._

_Et comme elle était fatiguée, elle suivit le conseil._

_Et l'obscurité cessa d'être menaçante. Elle devenait familière_

_- C'est bien, dit alors la voix. Tu deviens raisonnable._

_La noirceur entrait doucement dans son esprit et l'enveloppait. Mais il avait raison, ce n'était plus effrayant. C'était juste normal..._


	72. 70 Mangemorts en cavale

**Il neige... Mais vraiment. Priez pour moi, pauvre nouvelle conductrice qui va devoir conduire pour la première fois avec ce temps. Si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles par la suite, c'est que je suis morte dans un accident...**

* * *

**Chapitre LXIX : Mangemorts en cavale**

Dumbledore lisait avec attention la note de Rémus où celui-ci ne cachait pas son inquiétude vis-à-vis du comportement de Kécile Gaunt. Il y relatait les divers incidents qui avaient éclaté au square Grimmaurd, et bien que ne cherchant pas à minimiser les torts de Sirius, il pointait du doigt l'insolence effrontée de la jeune fille.

Dumbledore soupira. Lui-même avait bien sûr remarqué cette propension à la rébellion qui semblait habiter Kécile depuis quelques mois, mais les choses commençaient à prendre des proportions gênantes. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur cette voie. Nul doute que l'adolescence passait par là, mais les derniers événements n'aidaient pas à améliorer son caractère. Cependant, cela n'excusait pas tous les écarts de conduite de la Gryffondor, et il allait devoir sévir.

Il se caressa la barbe d'un air songeur. Severus aurait été un allié précieux dans cette bataille, mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Le problème était que lui-même était trop peu présent pour la jeune fille. Il allait devoir requérir à la surveillance et l'intransigeance des autres professeurs. Il avait pourtant conscience que ce n'était pas la solution idéale.

On frappa à la porte du bureau, et Dumbledore se leva pour aller ouvrir à la visiteuse qu'il attendait.

- Mlle de Visnel, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi de même, répondit la femme avec un sourire timide.

- Entrez je vous prie. Je vous sers du thé ?

- Ce ne sera pas de refus. Le climat n'est pas exactement le même que de là où je viens.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et retira frileusement son manteau.

- Vous avez souhaitez me voir pour me parler d'un poste, je crois ?

- En effet. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu répoondre aussi rapidement à mon appel. Depuis la rentrée, nous avons des problèmes avec le Ministère. Cornelius Fudge a chargé Dolorès Ombrage d'inspecter les professeurs sur des critères très discutables et malheureusement mon autorité s'amenuise de jours en jours. Je suis certain que la Grande Inquisitrice comme elle a été nommé, ne tardera pas à renvoyer notre professeur de divination, Sybille Trelawney. Je dois reconnaître que les capacités de cette dame en matière de divination sont très discutables, bien qu'il lui soit déjà arriver d'émettre de véritables prophéties, ce qu'elle ignore elle-même.

- Ce sont souvent là les plus grands voyants, Monsieur le Directeur, dit sobrement la femme assise en face de lui.

Dumbledore eut un sourire poli qui montrait clairement son scepticisme.

- Si je ne trouve pas immédiatement quelqu'un pour remplacer Sybille si son renvoi a lieu, le ministère en profitera aussitôt pour mettre quelqu'un à sa solde à la place. Je préfère donc prendre les devants. Est-ce que ce poste vous intéresse ?

La française acquiesça.

- Si vous permettez, je vais vous poser quelques questions.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur.

Dumbledore nota que la réserve de la femme sembla se renforcer comme si elle se méfiait des questions à venir. Mais avec un profil aussi étrange que le sien, elle ne pouvait que s'attendre à des interrogations.

- D'après votre CV, vous avez 38 ans et pourtant vous n'avez aucune activité professionnelle avant l'année dernière.

- J'ai travaillé dans le monde moldu dont vient mon père.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai touché à plusieurs choses. Notamment l'astronomie et l'Histoire. Avant de finalement faire des études de médecines et de devenir pharmacienne.

- Parlons de vos études justement. Vous avez été à Beauxbâtons puis étudié deux ans les Sortilèges auprès d'un Maître. Quant est-il de la divination ?

- Ma mère était voyante. J'ai tout appris avec elle ou au travers de rencontres avec d'autres devins. J'ai également mon ASPIC dans cette matière, bien que ce ne soit pas à l'école que j'ai appris le plus, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Une dernière chose, Mademoiselle. Pourquoi avoir quitté le monde sorcier ?

Il vit la française hésiter.

- Ce sont...là des... raisons personnelles, dit-elle le visage fermé en évitant son regard.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous revenues ?

- Le monde magique a fini par me manquer.

Dumbledore acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

- Avant de poursuivre, je dois néanmoins vous avertir des conditions de votre travail ici. Dolorès Ombrage viendra certainement vous inspecter, probablement dès votre premier cours. Elle vous soumettra à un questionnaire serré sur vos compétences, votre expérience et probablement sur d'autres sujets qui ne la regarde pas.

- Je suis confiante, Monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle simplement.

- Dans ce cas, je vous contacterai lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous. Puis-je avant que vous ne partiez, vous demander une petite démonstration, Mademoiselle de Visnel ?

- Je peux essayer...

Il la vit se caler dans son fauteuil, fermer les yeux et baisser la tête. Tandis qu'elle semblait dormir, Dumbledore en profita pour l'observer. Il était surprenant de constater la différence entre cette femme, toute en retenue, et le professeur Trelawney, si exubérante et clinquante.

De Visnel finit par relever la tête et planter un regard assuré dans ses yeux.

- Vous ferez appel à moi le premier samedi du mois de mars, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est à ce moment là que la Grande Inquisitrice frappera ?

- C'est à vous d'en faire la conclusion, Monsieur, répondit-elle sans se mouiller.

Réponse prudente s'il en était qui correspondait à la personnalité que la française laissait paraître.

- Et bien nous verrons, merci pour cette indication et tenons nous prêt à piéger Dolorès Ombrage, conclut-il en se levant pour lui serrer la main et la congédier.

Et cette perspective était véritablement jouissive, même si Sybille allait en payer les frais.

XXX

La journée du lundi s'était écoulée terriblement morne pour Kécile mais elle aurait sans doute préféré que tout continue ainsi plutôt que la nouvelle qui accueillit les élèves au petit-déjeuner du mardi matin.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle à haute voix et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent au moment même où Hermione poussait un cri de stupeur en ouvrant sa propre Gazette du sorcier.

Kécile était consternée. Comment le ministère avait-il pu laisser une telle choses arriver?Comment était-il possible que ces mangemorts, emprisonnés l'an dernier avaient pu s'évader ? Est-ce que le ministère avait donc perdu tout contrôle sur Azkaban ? C'était plutôt inquiétant...

Car quoi que Fudge ou la Gazette en dise, on pouvait traiter Black de tout sauf de chef de mangemorts...

- On a rendez-vous de l'AD demain soir, demanda Harry en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu viendras ?

- Pourquoi, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me fréquenter.

- On n'a jamais dit ça. C'est ce que tu as cru toute seule. Et on a besoin de toi, maintenant encore plus qu'avant.

- Ah tiens, là mon insolence ne te gêne pas.

- Bon, écoute, Kécile, répliqua Harry. Je veux simplement savoir si tu viens, ou non...

Kécile hésita. Elle n'avait pas très envie de venir. Mais c'était vrai qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'eux. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'un mangemort ne parviendrait pas à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Black avait prouvé que ce n'était pas impossible.

Elle finit donc par acquiescer sèchement.

- Je suggère qu'on essaie de faire des séances plus longues et plus souvent. Et de faire trois groupes qui tourneront sur les points suivants : apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, ça tu t'en chargerais, précision de tirs sur cibles mouvantes et pour les plus habiles commencer des duels afin de démarrer le travail de la mobilité.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, mais ça semble bien. On en parlera tous ensemble.

Durant le cours de botanique, Susan se mit avec Kécile afin de pouvoir lui parler. La Poufsouffle n'avait pas très bonne mine.

- Ça me fait peur, avoua-t-elle à sa camarade. Je rêve sans arrêt de l'assassinat de mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins... Et j'aimerais vraiment que les autres me laissent tranquille. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions à leur sujet et au sujet de Dolohov. C'est lui qui les a assassiné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que je leur raconte !

- Les gens ont souvent une curiosité morbide assez dérangeante...

- Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu ressens, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à supporte ça. C'est horrible !

- Je dois avouer que pour une fois que l'attention n'est pas sur moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, commenta Harry.

- Tu vas nous apprendre à nous défendre, Kécile, n'est-ce pas ?

- On vous apprend déjà, Susan.

- Oui, je sais, mais... face à des gens comme Dolohov ou Bellatrix, on se sent tellement faibles.

- Nous sommes faibles, et jamais on ne sera capable de battre l'un de ces mangemorts en combat singulier, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion. Moi-même je ne le peux pas.

Le visage de Susan s'affaissa encore un peu plus.

- Alors ça ne sert à rien tout ce qu'on fait ? On a aucune chance ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais il faudrait que vous soyez plusieurs contre un mangemort pour avoir une chance de le neutraliser.

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

- On ne sait jamais. Et dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut savoir se battre. Mais ce que vous apprenez, ça peut quand même vous sauver la vie, le temps que des renforts arrivent. Et ce n'est déjà pas négligeable.

- Oui, bien sûr... reconnut Susan sans pouvoir cacher sa déception.

- Et toi, tu le vis comment tout ça ? Intervint Ernie. Tu les connais vraiment, après tout, non ?

Kécile acquiesça.

- J'ai cette malchance. Je me suis entraînée avec presque chacun d'entre eux.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de ton expérience, Kécile, assura Susan. Tu sais exactement à quoi on doit s'attendre. Tu vois, j'étais sans doute stupide, mais je croyais naïvement qu'après un ou deux ans d'entraînement comme on a en ce moment, on pourrait faire face à des mangemorts.

- C'est naïf en effet, répliqua crûment Kécile. Vous n'avez donc pas écouté ce que Harry vous a dit avant de commencer ?

- C'est de la chance et de l'instinct, approuva Harry. Mais Kécile a raison, ce que vous apprenez, ça peut vous sauver la vie...

Au début de la réunion, Kécile et Harry firent face au groupe des 27 autres élèves qui les fixaient dans l'attente peut-être de solutions miracles. Mais la conversation avec les deux Poufsouffle avaient fait prendre conscience à Kécile de certaines choses. Tous deux avaient décidé de mettre certaines choses au clair avant de poursuivre.

- Vous savez tous maintenant que 10 mangemorts se sont évadés, commença Harry. D'après Kécile, il s'agit pour la plupart du cercle le plus proche de Voldemort, c'est à dire des mangemorts les plus redoutables. La première chose, maintenant que vous savez cela, c'est de garder votre calme. La deuxième chose, c'est de ne pas vous imaginer qu'en sortant de cette salle, vous serez capables de les vaincre. Ni ce soir, ni même à la fin de l'année. Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ce que vous apprenez est inutile. Ça vous sauvera peut-être la vie un jour. On vous fournit une palette de sorts plus larges et plus puissants pour vous défendre. On vous apprend à être efficace. On vous apprendre à vous battre en duel et en équipe. Parce que seul, vous n'aurez aucune chance face à l'un d'entre eux.

- La probabilité que vous ayez à leur faire face est heureusement faible, poursuivit Kécile. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je fais passer parmi vous un parchemin que je vous conseille d'étudier consciencieusement, voir même d'apprendre par cœur. Ça peut vous sauver la vie un jour. Je connais personnellement chacun des mangemorts de Voldemort, je me suis entraîné avec chacun des plus anciens suivants. Je connais leur technique, ce qui est le plus dangereux chez chacun d'entre eux, et pour certains hélas seulement, leurs faiblesses. Carrow, par exemple, est une brute épaisse qui attaque toujours de front avec la force brute. Ces sorts ne sont généralement pas très difficiles à éviter simplement en bougeant constamment. Gibbon, il s'énerve facilement surtout dès qu'on se rapporte à sa taille de nain. Il est redoutable, mais il perd facilement son sang-froid. Comme n'importe qui, ça lui fait faire des erreurs. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer en revanche que Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrage, Rookwood et Dolohov sont de vrais murs. Face à eux, vous n'avez plus qu'à prier pour que les renforts arrivent rapidement. Ah, et méfiez-vous des Doloris de Bellatrix, c'est son sort favori. Et croyez moi, une fois que vous vous ramassé celui-ci, vous n'êtes plus en état de faire autre chose que d'attendre l'avada...

Le petit discours jeta un froid. Mais Harry et Kécile jugeaient préférable qu'ils sachent.

- Ce que vous ne devez jamais oublier au sujet des mangemorts, enchaîna Harry, c'est qu'outre une meilleure connaissance de la magie et une plus grande puissance, ils ont surtout de l'expérience. Et pas seulement en duel. Ils savent ce que c'est que de se battre pour leur vie. Ils y sont habitués. Ça ne les impressionnera pas, alors que vous, vous aurez peur. Et cela vous met déjà en position de faiblesse. Et surtout, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? S'exclama Michael Corner. Qu'on doit apprendre à lancer un avada kedavra.

- Non, répondit Harry. Mais vous devez savoir. Savoir qu'ils vont chercher à vous tuer le plus rapidement possible.

- Sauf pour ceux qui aiment bien jouer avec la nourriture avant comme Lestrange, commenta Kécile.

- C'est le sort que vous rencontrerez le plus face à eux. Merlin merci, ils ne visent pas tous très précisément, ajouta Harry avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais un silence de mort lui répondit.

- Ecoutez, ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines désespérées de ses camarades. On ne vous dit pas tout ça pour vous faire perdre espoir. Votre meilleure chance c'est de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres et si vous ne vous entraîniez pas comme vous le faîtes, tout serait perdu d'avance. Mais vous vous entraînez, vous progressez, contre des mangemorts de second ordres, et ils sont nombreux, vous aurez vos chances. Mais ce serait dangereux d'être ignorants de ce qui vous attend vraiment si vous rencontrez le premier cercle de Voldemort. Savoir ce que vous allez affronter, ça vous aidera à garder vos moyens le jour où vous devrez y faire face, car vous ne serez pas pris par surprise, vous ne serez pas déstabilisés. Et ça aussi, ça peut vous sauver la vie.

- Si on s'oppose autant au ministère, ajouta Kécile, ce n'est pas juste pour se faire remarquer comme beaucoup le croient. C'est parce que l'attitude du ministère est criminelle. En maintenant la société magique dans l'ignorance, elle fait des proies faciles pour Voldemort. Savoir, c'est la première chose pour pouvoir se protéger.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tous reprirent avec une nouvelle ardeur l'entraînement.

Le mois de février arriva lentement. Kécile, hormis durant les réunions de l'AD restait la plupart du temps à l'écart, sauf lorsque Hermione et elle se rejoignaient à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait vaguement fait part à sa camarade de l'avancement des cours d'occlumancie de Harry avec Rogue, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Puisque Harry n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, elle ne se mêlerait pas de ses affaires et elle n'allait pas le plaindre parce qu'il prenait des cours particuliers avec Severus.

Et Kécile avait encore moins envie de parler à Harry en dehors du strict nécessaire pur l'AD, seul sujet où ils parvenaient encore à s'entendre, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il retrouvait Cho le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Kécile reçut un présent de Martine et Henri, de Dumbledore, d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Susan. Elle ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de ne rien recevoir de Ron ou de Harry. Ces deux-là avaient dû tout simplement oublier... Le 14 février, Kécile le passa à la bibliothèque à étudier les potions.

La semaine suivante apporta une bonne nouvelle au moins : Cho et Harry avaient plus ou moins rompu. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que cela n'aurait pas duré. Pas que Kécile allait s'en plaindre, bien sûr. Et il semblait que le temps était à l'amélioration, car le lundi de la semaine suivante, l'interview que Harry avait donné Skeeter parut dans le Chicaneur. Kécile eut vaguement l'espoir que Ombrage allait mourir d'apoplexie lorsqu'elle découvrit le pot-au-roses. Malheureusement elle se contenta de prendre la même couleur que son chemisier d'indignation avant d'interdire à Harry toute nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de lui donner une nouvelle semaine de retenue. Pour ce que ça allait changer...

Malgré l'interdiction du Chicaneur, toute l'école eut tôt fait de lire l'interview et il était clair que les esprits bougeaient. Avant la fin du mois de février, il semblait que l'opinion au sein de Poudlard avait tourné en faveur de Harry, ce que celui-ci recevait avec plaisir. En revanche l'attitude méfiante envers Kécile semblait avoir repris une nouvelle vigueur en dehors des membres de l'AD : Voldemort finalement bien vivant et des mangemorts en cavale, cela suffisait pour qu'on s'inquiète de l'allégeance de la fille du Lord. On aurait pu penser que l'absence du moindre incident provoqué par cette dernière aurait joué en sa faveur, mais il semblait que les élèves aient besoin de porter leur hargne sur quelqu'un. Harry n'était plus là, Kécile trinquait.

Et Ombrage, loin de faire profil bas, semblait encore plus hargneuse qu'à l'habitude. Au premier cours de DCFM qui suivit la parution de l'article, Dean impressionna Kécile en prenant à partie le professeur au début de son cours. Il leva ostensiblement la main et attendit qu'Ombrage lui donne la parole.

- Que voulez-vous, Mr Thomas ?

- Je voulais savoir, professeur, si le programme allait changer.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que le programme change, Mr Thomas ?

- Et bien les circonstances ont changé, souleva Dean comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Maintenant quelque chose nous attend dehors, dit-il en reprenant volontairement les termes du professeur à la rentrée. A défaut de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce sont des mangemorts.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Thomas.

- Et pourquoi ça, s'exclama Kécile qui trouvait que c'était quand même un comble. Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous sortir, maintenant ? Que ces mangemorts sont parfaitement inoffensifs ? Que la Gazette fabule ? Ou alors qu'est-ce que vous espérer nous faire croire ? Qu'ils ne vont pas s'attaquer à nous parce qu'on est des enfants ?!

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Gaunt, pour insolence envers un professeur. Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas très content...

- Kécile, rassied-toi, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Hermione. Pense à l'AD.

Et bien, justement elle y pensait ! Et elle ne comprenait pas que si peu d'élèves soient prêt à apprendre à se défendre. Elle s'adressa alors à la classe.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous rebeller, bande de moutons ! Vous vous laissez tranquillement mener à l'abattoir parce que vous avez peur de perdre quelques points ou de récolter des retenues ? Vous ne réalisez pas que si tout le monde protestait, le ministère ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça ? Ou alors ça vous arrange qu'il nie le danger...

- Miss Gaunt, venez ici, dit le professeur Ombrage.

Et comme une répétition du premier jour de la rentrée, Kécile la vit écrire sur un parchemin avant de lui dire :

- Allez porter ceci au directeur, Miss Gaunt.

- Oh, elle se doutait de ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Sans doute une énième plainte contre son insolence. Mais Ombrage ne lui ferait pas taire son indignation.

Mais sa fureur fut portée à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle reçut une semaine de retenues avec Rusard et un devoir pour avoir perdu une nouvelle fois son calme et avoir été insolente. Dumbledore ne comprenait donc pas ?! Il lui reprochait son comportement sans réaliser que c'était les autres qui le provoquaient. On la poussait sans arrêt à bout et c'était elle qui se faisait punir. C'était tellement injuste qu'elle eut envie de jeter un sort au directeur pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais elle avait encore assez de contrôle pour savoir que ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Elle se mura donc dans un silence rageur, laissant Dumbledore lui débiter son sermon avant de quitter le bureau et claquant la porte de toute ses forces, les yeux noyés de larmes de fureur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit que les choses semblaient vaguement s'améliorer ?

XXX

Le premier samedi du mois de mars, Harry vint trouver Kécile avec une mine défaite.

- Rogue m'a collé un cours supplémentaire. Tu pourras t'occuper de la réunion ?

Kécile acquiesça.

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'on leur fasse une petite démonstration de duel maintenant que tout le monde va pouvoir commencer cette phase de l'entraînement.

Il fallait avouer que les deux gryffondors pouvaient être fiers de l'avancement de leur groupe. Outre la palette de sorts qui s'étaient nettement élargies jusque chez les élèves des plus petites classes, des réflexes commençaient à être réellement acquis et la division des groupes avaient permis à chacun de s'améliorer sur ses points faibles de manière sensible. Kécile reconnaissait également que chaque membre faisait preuve d'une motivation sans faille comme si chacun considérait que l'AD était finalement la chose la plus importante qu'ils faisaient cette année. Et à son avis, c'était vraiment le cas.

Mais la réunion de l'AD fut retardé lorsqu'un incident provoqué une nouvelle fois par Ombrage rassembla la quasi-totalité de l'école dans le hall.

Vers cinq heures et demi, Kécile, Hermione et Ron ramenaient leurs affaires à la tour après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande, lorsqu'un hurlement les fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Ron .

Ils se mirent de concert à courir en direction des cris. McGonagall, Trelawney et Ombage faisaient face dans une scène tragi-comique.

Le jour était venu : Trelawney se faisait renvoyer. Pas que ça surprenait qui que ce soit hormis la concernée...

- Allons, allons, Sybille... Calmez-vous, disait McGonagall qui pour une fois semblait prendre le partie de la divinatrice qu'elle méprisait jusqu'alors. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle méprisait encore plus Ombrage.

- Tenez, mouchez-vous... ce n'est pas si grave... Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard...

- Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

- Moi, répondit Dumbledore qui apparut du grand escalier.

Evidemment, cela ne plaisait pas au crapaud qui n'avait aucune intention de laisser sa victoire lui échapper. Mais le directeur devait avoir un penchant serpentard, songea Kécile. Car Fudge et Ombrage n'arrivaient pas encore avec leurs deux minables cerveaux à piéger Dumbledore qui avait décelé la lacune du decret-elle-ne-savait-plus-combien.

Ombrage semblait avoir avalé une potion particulièrement amère.

- Et qu'allez vous faire, demanda-t-elle lorsque j'aurais nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement.

- Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème... ce ne sont pas les appartements qui manquent et notre nouveau professeur ne semble pas particulièrement attirée par la tour de divination et ses interminables escaliers...

- Vous avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux...

- Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter le professeur de Visnel-d'Haves.

Pan, dans les dents, Ombrage !


	73. 71 L'erreur de Drago Malfoy

**Désolée, j'ai oublié de poster mercredi... Pardonnez une semaine assez mouvementée. Mon rythme d'écriture a malheureusement sérieusement diminuée, et ça risque de se prolonger un moment. vous aurez des chapitres régulièrement jusqu'à Noël car j'en suis au chapitre 84. Après...**

* * *

**Chapitre LXX : L'erreur de Drago Malfoy**

Harry et Ron ce matin, se rendirent en cours avec le vague espoir que les cours de divination deviennent moins assommants. La nouvelle prof avait l'air moins folle que Trelawney et celle-là ne se mettrait pas à prédire la mort de Harry à chaque cours, avec un peu de chance...

- Au moins, elle semble assez jeune, commenta Harry.

- Severus est encore assez jeune, souleva Kécile. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Ron ricana.

- Elle est en tout cas plus agréable à regarder.

- Tu me rassures, là, Ron, répondit Kécile ironique. Je suis soulagée d'apprendre que ton passe-temps en cours de potions ne consiste pas à « regarder » Severus.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de ricaner tandis que Ron grognait :

- Très malin, Kécile.

- Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de supprimer purement et simplement cette matière. Bon courage avec cette nouvelle hurluberlue, déclara Hermione.

Harry et Ron se rendirent au troisième étage où avaient lieu leurs cours et attendirent que le professeur leur ouvre.

Elle les accueillit avec le sourire et les invita à entrer avec enthousiasme. Personne cependant ne semblait avoir le même entrain. Si le professeur changeait, hélas pas la matière et les mines s'assombrirent encore un peu lorsqu'ils entendirent un « hum,hum » peu discret derrière eux.

- Ah, professeur Ombrage, vous voici. Bonjour. Je suis ravie que vous vous joignez à nous.

- Elle ne connaît pas le spécimen, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry qui hocha vivement la tête.

La salle était étrange. Elle était un peu aménagée comme la tour de Trelawney. Il n'y avait pas de chaises et de tables de classe, mais des fauteuils, des poufs, des sofas et des tables basses sur la première moitié de la salle. Le fond en revanche était entièrement dégagé et le sol recouvert d'épais tapis. A la différence de chez Trelawney, cependant, l'air n'était pas saturé d'encens. D'un vasque posé sur une table basse au milieu de la salle s'échappait une délicate brume qui dégageait une odeur fraîche et agréable. Un feu de bois crépitait joyeusement sur le mur du fond. L'atmosphère était calme et chaleureuse, bien différente de l'ambiance étouffante de la tour de divination.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. C'était pour eux plutôt de bonne augure, mais il fallait parier que cela n'allait pas plaire à Ombrage. Celle-ci s'était assise dans un coin de la salle et avait déjà sorti son carnet, prête à y gratter furieusement.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Lucile de Visnel-d'Haves. Je vous l'ai écrit au tableau., cela peut vous être utile. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les « s » ne se prononcent pas. La logique de la langue française... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Professeur de Visnel suffira. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de ce que vous avez étudié. Dans l'ensemble, vous avez fait le tour des différentes techniques de divination qui peuvent vous être demandées à l'examen. Ce qui selon moi, ne va pas vous avancer beaucoup. Vous aurez beau connaître la théorie pour voir dans une boule de cristal, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous verrez quelque chose. De toute manière, rares sont les personnes qui ont la capacité à réellement voir quelque chose dans une boule de cristal.

Parvati leva la main.

- Mais, professeur, à l'examen, on peut nous demander de lire dans une boule.

- Je le sais, mademoiselle Patil. Mais je vous accorde que c'est stupide. Malheureusement, ni vous ni moi ne choisissons les programmes et il est fort probable que seules les quelques personnes qui ont un sens pourront passer leur BUSE de divination avec succès.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ombrage qui semblait avoir une odeur très désagréable sous le nez.

- Avant de commencer réellement le cours, je voudrais vous donner ma vision de ce qu'est la divination. C'est une discipline entièrement empirique. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer l'apprendre dans un livre. Et ce dont vous devez être conscient, c'est qu'il n'y a pas simplement d'un côté des gens qui ont des visions, et de l'autre des gens qui n'ont aucun pouvoir divinatoire. Il y a des dizaines d'autres cas de figure entre ces deux extrêmes qui se manifestent très différemment. En réalité, beaucoup plus de sorciers qu'on ne le croit sont capables de voir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit rien dans une boule de cristal qu'on est un cas désespéré...

- Vous voulez dire, professeur, intervint Lavande, qu'on pourrait réellement voir quelque chose ?

- C'est fort possible. Mais peut-être pas de la manière que vous attendez. Les plus grands devins sont ceux qui ont de visions spontanément. Mais certaines personnes peuvent entrer en transe involontairement, voir quelque chose, mais ne plus s'en souvenir dès que la transe est terminée. A côté de cela, il arrive que ces personnes à qui s'imposent ces visions, soient incapables d'en provoquer. La majorité des devins ne voient rien spontanément. Ils doivent ouvrir leur esprit et se concentrer pour provoquer un état proche de la transe. Ils vont pouvoir alors apercevoir des choses plus ou moins précises du passé ou de l'avenir grâce à un support : une boule de cristal, ou des ondes provoquées par une personne voir même une conversation. Enfin, les méthodes de divination les plus accessibles sont celles qui nécessitent une réelle interprétation et sont donc sujettes à beaucoup d'erreurs. Vous les avez déjà étudié : les signes de la main, les signes du feu, l'ornithomancie et la cartomancie. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que toutes les autres techniques telles que les feuilles de thé ou les marques de café n'ont jamais donné le moindre résultat probant.

Le commentaire parut déplaire à Lavande et Parvati qui levèrent de concert la main.

- Oui ? Demanda le professeur de Visnel.

- Mais le professeur Trelawney a vu des choses dans nos feuilles de thé...

- Je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais y-a-t-il eu la moindre preuve que ce qu'elle a prédit ce soit réellement passé ? La divination demande une grande capacité d'observation et d'intuition. Il a sans aucun doute été facile pour le professeur Trelawney de conclure des choses par la simple observation des faits et des personnes, qui , auprès de jeunes inexpérimentés comme vous, a pu passer pour de la divination. De ce que j'en sais, le professeur Trelawney fait partie de ces personnes qui ont des visions spontanément au cours de transes et qui ne sont à l'inverse pas capables d'en provoquer. Ce qui n'enlève pas le fait qu'elle soit voyante, notez-le bien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous allez venir vous asseoir derrière sur les tapis.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement, Harry ayant vaguement l'impression de se retrouver en cours de sport à l'école primaire.

La première étape pour espérer voir quelque chose est de se détendre. Vous devez vider votre esprit et l'ouvrir aux ondes qu'il ignore d'ordinaire d'instinct. Vous allez vous concentrer sur votre respiration : inspirer et expirer consciemment en sentant tout votre corps et ne penser plus qu'à cela. Pendant ce temps, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un placard, je vais placer des pierres en cercle autour de vous. Ce sont des améthiystes qui favorisent la détente et des aigues-marine qui renforcent les ondes. On les utilise souvent pour démarrer son apprentissage ou pour provoquer des visions chez les personnes qui sont moins douées naturellement. Allongez-vous maintenant et commencez à vider votre esprit.

Harry s'exécuta, songeant qu'avec un peu de chance, ces cours de divination, à défaut de lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit, l'aiderait à ne rien voir du tout... Rogue n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de vider son esprit. Le professeur de Visnel servirait au moins à quelque chose si elle lui apprenait cela.

Il entendait le bruit des pierres que le professeur de Visnel sortait du placard et les bruissements de sa robe quand elle passait parmi eux, ce qui le déconcentrait de sa respiration. Puis, tous les mouvements cessèrent et Harry ne put se retenir d'entrouvrir un œil pour voir où était le professeur de Visnel. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui, aux pieds d'une Serdaigle. Ombrage était en dehors de sa vue.

- Maintenant, vous allez penser à un événement important pour vous dans le futur : la naissance d'un nouveau membre de votre famille, le rétablissement d'un autre, un projet que vous avez commencé, une réponse que vous attendez... Essayez de ne pas prendre quelque chose qui soit plus loin que l'an prochain. Plus on s'éloigne, plus c'est difficile. Continuez à respirer profondément et pensez uniquement à cette chose.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi il devait penser. A la désertion d'Ombrage ? A la première attaque directe de Voldemort ? A ses rêves ? A quand Sirius sera réhabilité ?

Mais un bruit curieux le tira de sa réflexion. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où Ombrage demandait d'un ton faussement concerné au professeur de Visnel si elle allait bien.

Celle-ci avait trébuché et sembla un instant égarée avant de s'appuyer sur le fauteuil le plus proche et de reprendre ses esprits.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Vous avez eu une vision ? Demanda le crapaud avec un sourire mauvais. Je serais ravie de l'entendre.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai dû forcer un peu la dose avec les ***. Il vaut mieux que je reste à l'extérieur du cercle.

Et pourquoi est-ce que Harry avait l'impression qu'elle le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes ?

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu. Essayez de reprendre l'exercice.

Le dernier quart d'heure de cours se passa sans autre bruit que le ronronnement de la voix du professeur de Visnel qui finissait par le faire somnoler. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se levèrent maladroitement, un peu désorientés et vaguement frustrés de ne pas pouvoir simplement rester là à continuer leur sieste plutôt que d'affronter la prose insipide d'Esquivdur et le professeur Ombrage.

- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous rester quelques minutes, s'il-vous-plaît ? Professeur Ombrage, veuillez excuser son retard, je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps.

- Professeur de Visnel, dois-je vous rappeler que selon le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six en vigueur, vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer quelque information que ce soit qui n'aurait pas un rapport direct avec votre matière.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, professeur Ombrage. Je veux simplement poser quelques questions à Mr Potter sur l'attitude du professeur Trelawney à son égard jusqu'à présent.

Ombrage lui jeta un regard méfiant, avant de tourner les talons.

- Quel infâme dragon, marmonna-t-elle lorsque la Grande Inquisitrice fut partie. Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter. Je dois vous faire part de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. La vision vous concernait directement.

"Oh non", gémit intérieurement Harry. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi à prévoir sa mort tous les quatre matins...

- Quelqu'un va vous attaquer. Un rayon vert, je suppose que ce sera de l'avada. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je crois que vous serez dans votre dortoir. J'ignore également par qui. Le sentiment étai confus, je n'ai pu déterminer si cette personne est déclarée comme ennemie ou amie.

Harry regarda le professeur de Visnel d'un air blasé.

- Vous feriez bien d'être prudent, Mr Potter. Si vous m'y autorisez, je devrais pouvoir en voir un peu plus, il suffirait que vous...  
- Je vous remercie, professeur, interrompit Harry. Mais je ne crains aucune attaque.

- Mr Potter, je suis très sérieuse.

- Je n'en doute pas, professeur. L'ennui, c'est que le professeur Trelawney l'était aussi. Et que s'il avait fallu que je meure à chaque fois qu'elle me l'a prédit, je serais un super concentré de fantôme, comme dit mon ami Ron.

Le professeur de Visnel n'eut pas l'air d'être vexée par les doutes qu'émettaient Harry. Elle le fixait simplement d'un air inquiet, visiblement désemparée avant de soupirer.

- Je comprends, Mr Potter. J'en parlerai au directeur. Vous pouvez partir.

- Merci, professeur. Bonne journée.

Le soir-même, Harry raconta la conversation à Hermione et Ron au cours du dîner. Kécile était assise à côté d'eux et entendit la mise en garde du nouveau professeur de divination.

- Ça explique pourquoi le professeur de Visnel passe son temps à nous regarder, dit Hermione.

C'était exacte. Lorsque Kécile tourna la tête vers la table sur l'estrade, elle vit le regard de la femme fixé sur elle qui se détourna pour se river sur Harry. Kécile eut un reniflement méprisant. Elle semblait au premier abord plus saine que Trelawney, mais elle était tout aussi folle apparemment.

Kécile retournait dans sa tour après avoir fini de dîner lorsqu'elle s'entendit interpeller par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Miss ?

Elle retourna pour voir le nouveau professeur s'avancer vers elle.

- Vous êtes bien Miss Gaunt , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop douce pour être naturelle, décida Kécile.

- Oui, répondit cette dernière sèchement.

- Je suppose que le ministère et cette Mrs Ombrage vous rendent pas la vie difficile. On a entendu parler de vous en France aussi. Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous avez mon entier soutien. Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider...

- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

- Alors Gaunt, lança une voix narquoise.

Et celle-ci en revanche, Kécile la connaissait très bien...

- Tu es tellement désespérée que tu vas chercher le soutien n'importe où !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis désespérée, Malfoy ? gronda Kécile.

- Tu es en froid avec Potter, non ? Tu es tellement infréquentable que même la Sang-de-Bourbe ne veut plus de ta compagnie. Tu traînes toujours seule dans Poudlard. Tu fais fuir les gens. Rogue aussi t'a envoyé balader, non ? J'ai même entendu dire que Dumbledore ne voulait plus te voir dans son bureau. Si ce n'est pas pitoyable !

- Mr Malfoy, commença le professeur de Visnel.

Mais Kécile l'interrompit, baguette pointée sur Malfoy.

- Tu parles de choses que ignores, Malfoy, alors ferme-là.

- Oh, mais je suis très bien informé... Je peux même te dire que bientôt, le Ministère t'enverra à Azkaban avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore.

Le sang de Kécile ne fit qu'un tour. Le sort partit sans crier gare et elle y jeta toute sa rage accumulée ces dernière semaines.

- Sectumsempra !

Drago s'effondra en hurlant sur le sol alors que de Visnel poussait un cri d'horreur, avant de se précipiter vers la Grande Salle.

Kécile regarda avec une satisfaction jouissive et sadique le sang teinter la pierre du sol. Ce petit morveux ne l'insulterait plus jamais, même s'il en sortait vivant. Quelque chose en elle se réjouissait à un point presque effrayant.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade la ramena néanmoins à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore se précipiter vers elle et la prendre brutalement par le bras avant de lui arracher sa baguette des mains, elle réalisa que son geste allait lui causer de vrais problèmes. Severus était déjà aux côtés de Drago et avait commencer à psalmodier au-dessus de son corps pour refermer ses blessures, tandis que de Visnel et McGonagall fixaient le spectacle d'un air horrifié.

Dumbledore lui ordonna de le suivre dans son bureau, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall. Jamais Kécile n'avait vu le directeur aussi furieux contre elle. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Mais en aucun cas elle ne regrettait son geste. Malfoy avait mérité sa punition et ça lui apprendrait à rester à sa place.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix basse qui était bien plus impressionnante que s'il avait hurlé.

- Malfoy n'a de cesse de me provoquer. Aujourd'hui, il a poussé le bouchon trop loin en disant quelque chose d'insupportable.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit qui puisse te laisser croire un instant qu'un sort de magie noire se justifiait ? Interrogea le directeur paré dans sa fureur glaciale.

- Il a dit que le ministère n'allait pas tarder à m'envoyer à Azkaban avec votre bénédiction.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas Azkaban qui t'attend pour ton comportement, mais le renvoi, Kécile ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Et dis-moi ce que tu vas faire alors ? Où iras-tu ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'éviter le conseil de discipline cette fois-ci.

- C'est toujours pareil, s'exclama Kécile en haussant la voix. Ça ne fait rien, je suppose que Malfoy ait insulté le professeur de Visnel. Cela ne fait rien qu'il puisse m'insulter quotidiennement sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire. En revanche, le jour où je craque, tout le monde me saute dessus.

- Tu es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les préfets seront chargés de veiller à ce que tu ne quittes pas ton dortoir autrement que pour te rendre aux repas, en cours ou en retenue. Après les cours, tu resteras donc dans ton dortoir jusqu'à ton dîner. Là tu attendras qu'un professeur vienne te chercher pour ta retenue jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Tu seras ensuite raccompagnée jusqu'à ta salle commune. Tu respecteras cet emploi du temps jusqu'à ce que ton avenir au sein de cette école soit décidé. J'espère pour toi que j'arriverai à convaincre le conseil. Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Miss Gaunt jusqu'à son dortoir et d'informer les préfets, professeur McGonagall ?

Lorsque la porte se referma, Dumbledore s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Qu'allait-il faire de Kécile... Elle devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

On frappa à nouveau et Severus entra.

- Comment va Mr Malfoy ? Demanda aussitôt le directeur.

- Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais il aurait pu y passer si le professeur de Visnel n'avait pas eu l'idée de venir dans la Grande Salle où je me trouvais plutôt que d'appeler Mme Pomfresh. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Ombrage est-elle déjà au courant de cet incident ?

- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Lucius Malfoy. Notre Grande Inquisitrice ne serait pas là, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter le Conseil de Discipline à Kécile, mais dans les circonstances, il ne faut pas l'espérer. J'aurais déjà beaucoup de chance à lui éviter le renvoi. J'avoue que je commence à être perdu avec cette enfant, Severus.

- Soyez ferme, elle ne fait que passer par la crise d'adolescence.

- J'aimerasi le croire, Severus, mais les seuls élèves qui m'ont causé à peu près autant de soucis qu'elle sont le groupe de mangemorts que vous fréquentiez. J'ai peur qu'elle tourne mal.

- Kécile ne retournera pas vers Voldemort, j'en suis intimement convaincu, répondit Severus. Vous semblez oublié qu'elle a grandi parmi les mangemorts, traitée et convaincue d'être une Princesse pendant des années. Azkaban lui a certainement rabattu son orgueil pendant quelques mois. Maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Son ancien tempérament revient avec l'adolescence. Rien de plus.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, Severus.

Ombrage avait dû être satisfaite de la mise en demeure de Kécile en attendant le conseil de Discipline, car la jeune fille ne reçut aucune changement d'instructions dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle se retrouvait encore plus coupée des autres Gryffondors qu'auparavant. Lavande et Parvati lui jetaient à nouveau des coups d'oeil inquiets et les professeurs se montraient d'une sévérité et souvent d'une injustice jamais égalée à ses yeux. Mais cette fois-ci elle gardait son calme. Parce que l'expulsion, peut-être même le bris de sa baguette lui pendait au nez, et si cela arrivait, c'était la catastrophe. Peu importe que la punition soit disproportionnée en rapport avec la faute, Kécile était convaincue que le Conseil sauterait sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle se sentait constamment bouillir. Un rien la mettait en rage. Et elle n'avait même plus l'AD qui lui permettait de relâcher la tension.

Tous les soirs et le samedi, elle se retrouvait devant des devoirs supplémentaires chez l'un des professeurs qui se relayaient pour la prendre en charge. Le dimanche, elle passa la journée avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient un peu parlé mais le directeur ne cachait pas sa déception et cela mettait Kécile tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle préférait se murer dans le silence, faignant de trouver son livre passionnant.

Le vieil homme se leva pour aller dans son salon. Elle l'entendit bouger un moment avant de comprendre qu'il mettait en route le vieux tourne-disque d'Henri. Une symphonie de Brahms s'éleva.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas écouté de la musique ensemble.

Kécile acquiesça d'un hochement de tête raide.

- Mr Collins ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, cela fait partie de ta punition, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Kécile s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil dans un silence boudeur. Elle s'en fichait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir son hautbois à peu près à chaque instant où elle était enfermée dans son dortoir, autant pour se changer les idées que pour agacer ses camarades de maisons. Elle n'avait jamais joué autant que depuis mercredi dernier ! Ce serait la seule bonne chose qui ressortirait de ce gigantesque fiasco...

- Le conseil de Discipline aura lieu vendredi soir prochain. Nous irons ensemble. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue en tant que directeur de maison des concernés seront présents. Le professeur de Visnel a demandé à témoigner en ta faveur, en tant qu'unique témoin de la scène.

- Le professeur de Visnel ? S'exclama Kécile avec dédain. Mais elle ne me connaît pas !

- Elle peut justement être une aide précieuse. Il faudra que tu gardes ton calme en toute circonstance, Kécile

- Je sais.

- Surtout si on essaie de te provoquer, insista Dumbledore

- Je sais.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Kécile, ajouta le vieil homme d'une voix radoucie. Si tu es renvoyée, tu risques de te retrouver dans un orphelinat moldu.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Kécile en redressant cette fois la tête de son livre, l'air catastrophé.

- Tu n'as aucune famille, aucun responsable légal. Et même si je le deviens, tu ne pourras pas revenir ici. Si tu étais renvoyée, je pense demander que les Weasley soient chargés de ta garde.

- Pourquoi eux ? Demanda Kécile. Je préférerais aller cher les Praslin.

- Tu n'y serais pas en sécurité. Il ne faudrait pas une semaine à Voldemort pour découvrir où tu es et Henri et Martine ne disposent d'aucune protection. Je ne peux pas leur demander de prendre ce risque. Ta seule chance de ne pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort est de rester chez un membre de l'ordre.

Le feu crépita de vert tandis que Kécile s'imaginait avec horreur devoir rester au square Grimmaud avec pour seule compagnie Black et Kreattur... Merlin !

- Oui, Pompon ? Demanda Dumbledore à l'infirmière qui avait passé la tête dans le feu.

- Lucius Malfoy est venu rendre visite à son fils. Il demande à parler à Miss Gaunt.

- Très bien, je vous l'envoie de suite.

- Merci.

Mme Pomfresh disparut et Dumbledore se tourna vers Kécile.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais sois prudente et garde ton calme.

Kécile hocha la tête avant de prendre à son tour la cheminette. Dumbledore fixa un instant le feu redevenu normal avant de prendre sa décision. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Kécile pour contrôler son tempérament, mais surtout il ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius Malfoy. Il était parfaitement possible qu'il vienne en mission pour Voldemort. Le directeur ne voyait pas très bien ce que le mangemort aurait pu tenter ici mais il valait mieux être prudent, décida-t-il en arpentant les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie.

Lucius se tenait raide comme un piquet devant le lit de son fils. Drago était supposé sortir de l'infirmerie dans deux jours. Une durée trop courte de l'avis de Kécile aux vues des ennuis que cela allait lui apporter. Mais ce n'était pas l'opinion de Mr Malfoy...

- Vous êtes fière de vous, Miss Gaunt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé en la voyant apparaître.

- Bonjour Lucius. Comment allez-vous ? Dit Kécile d'un ton faussement affable.

- C'est bien le moment de faire des politesses après avoir tenté d'assassiner mon fils.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Apprenez-lui donc à rester à sa place et ne pas chercher les ennuis et il évitera ce genre de situations désagréables.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Gaunt ? Vous avez perdu votre place de princesse mais pas votre arrogance à ce que je constate.

- Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement... répondit Kécile avec sourire goguenard. Mais racontez donc tout cela à mon cher père, je suis sure qu'il sera ravi de l'entendre.

- A votre place, je me ferais oublier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oh, c'est un vain espoir. Mon père ne m'oubliera pas plus que je ne peux l'oublier, soupira la jeune fille.

- Voilà qui est intéressant... répliqua Lucius avec un sourire en coin. Regretteriez-vous votre désertion, Miss Gaunt ? Vous rendez-vous compte maintenant de l'erreur que vous avez commise en vous alliant à Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore le problème, marmonna Kécile. Ce sont les gens qui sont autour de lui.

- Comment avez-vous pu espérer trouver votre place parmi ce monde-là ? Vous appartenez au monde des mangemorts, Gaunt. Vous pouvez faire semblant de vous intégrer mais vous ne réagirez jamais comme eux. Regardez ce que vous avez fait à Drago. A votre avis, de quel camp cette attitude vous rapproche-t-elle le plus ?

- Je le sais, coupa sèchement Kécile. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais rien pour combattre ses pulsions.

- Vous avouez donc qu'Il vous appelle, déclara Malfoy à voix basse en la fixant d'un regard scrutateur.

- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle. Oui, mon souvenir me hante. J'ai même l'impression qu'il me dicte ma conduite parfois. Vous êtes content, Malfoy ? Vous pouvez aller le lui rapporter si ça vous chante.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Et s'il vous propose de rejoindre les rangs ?

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, Lucius. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour paraître un jour devant lui. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas oublié de mon père c'est qu'il a la rancune tenace et la baguette leste.

Dumbledore entendit Mme Pomfresh sortir de l'infirmerie pour dire à Lucius Malfoy que le temps de la visite était terminé.

Il s'en retourna à pas lents vers son bureau.

C'était inquiétant. Il l'avait senti mais avait préféré espérer qu'il se trompait. Pourtant, cette conversation confirmait ce qu'il craignait

Kécile était en train de retourner sur les traces de son père.

* * *

Alors? Si je vous dis qu'au prochain chapitre tout explose, ça vous étonne?


	74. 72 L'Empire du sang

**Bon, ici on a 10 cm de neige, et ça continue à tomber, comme c'est prévu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine... Je vous promets, je tâche de prendre le moins possible la voiture pour espérer rentrer entière...**

**Bon, assez raconté ma petite vie.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai écrit la fin en pensant à l'atmosphère d'une musique. Le problème, c'est que le morceau est trop long par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit et c'est très, très, très spécial comme musique! **

**Donc pour ceux qui veulent tenter voici le lien:**

**ht*tp*:/*/ww* *utu*be.c*om*/wat*ch?v*=lgRZ*nsAgK*ng (attention il manque un w et le yo à l'adresse, le site l'efface systématiquement)**

* * *

**Chapitre LXXI : L'empire du sang**

Lucius marchait dans les couloirs du manoir pour répondre à la convocation du Lord. Ceux qui le croisaient ne pouvaient supposer qu'il avait été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avançait de son pas royal, son visage de suprême suffisance imperturbable. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le Lord n'avait aucune raison d'être mécontent de lui. Mais cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre un peu plus vite qu'à la normal lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. L'habitude sans doute.

- Entre, Lucius.

Le Lord le recevait aujourd'hui dans son bureau. C'était toujours étrange de voir le plus puissant sorcier du monde, avec son visage si peu humain assis sur un fauteuil dans un environnement aussi ordinaire qu'un bureau.

- Assies-toi, Lucius, je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à me raconter.

Il s'inclina profondément avant de prendre le siège qu'on lui indiquait. Puis il relata la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kécile.

- Parfait, dit le Lord d'un ton satisfait. Je crois que le moment est venu de frapper, Lucius. Le Ministère trouvera peut-être là le prétexte pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle reste à Poudlard.

- Bien, Mon Seigneur.

Et si Lucius ignorait le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de quelle manière il allait frapper sa fille, une chose était sûre. Kécile Gaunt n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

XXX

- Mademoiselle Gaunt, le Conseil de Discipline a été convoqué à votre sujet en raison de l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire sur Mr Malfoy la semaine dernière, entama le chef du Conseil. Nous allons tout d'abord écouter la version des faits de Mr Malfoy, ensuite la vôtre puis celle du professeur de Visnel qui a assisté à la scène. Mr Malfoy la parole est à vous.

Kécile regarda Dumbledore qui était assis à côté d'un des vieillards du conseil. Elle avait décidé de ne pas décrocher un mot tant qu'on lui poserait pas directement une question. Elle avait plaqué sur son visage un masque d'impassibilité. Si les membres espéraient trouver sur ses traits la trace d'un quelconque remord, ils en seraient pour leurs frais. Mais ils ne verraient également pas l'angoisse qui lui tenait les entrailles à l'idée d'être envoyée.

- Je suis sorti un peu en avance de la Grande Salle après le repas, expliquait Drago quand j'ai rencontré dans le couloir Kécile et le professeur de Visnel qui discutaient. Je me suis étonné qu'elles parlent puisque Kécile ne suit pas le cours de divination. Je l'ai interpellé. Nous avons échangé quelques mots. Et comme ce que je lui disais ne lui a pas plu, elle m'a attaqué pour me faire taire.

- Miss Gaunt a-t-elle sorti sa baguette pour vous attaquer ou vous a-t-elle d'abord menacé avec ?

- Elle l'a sortie mais n'a pas jeté le sort immédiatement, reconnut Malfoy

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous à ce moment pas simplement passé votre chemin ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me taire parce que la vérité ne plaît pas à l'autre personne.

- Et sur quoi portait votre conversation ?

- J'ai fait remarquer à Kécile que plus personne ne l'a soutenait.

- Et à quel moment de la conversation Miss Gaunt vous a-t-elle attaqué ?

- Lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle finirait à Azkaban.

- Miss Gaunt vous-a-t-elle insulté de quelque manière que ce soit ?

Malfoy hésita et jeta un coup d'oeil à de Visnel. Nul doute que sans la présence du professeur qui avait vu toute la scène, sa version aurait été un peu différente et il se serait transformé en pauvre victime innocente, songea férocement Kécile.

- Non, finit-il par avouer. Elle m'a juste dit de « me la fermer », pour reprendre ses termes.

- Merci Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Miss Gaunt, confirmez-vous la version de Mr Malfoy ?

- De ce qui a été dit, oui, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Et qu'a donc omit Mr Malfoy ?

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé et il aurait très bien pu passer son chemin dans ce couloir et rien ne lui serait arrivé. Mais comme d'habitude, Malfoy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de cracher son venin. Il agit de la même manière avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qu'il a d'ailleurs appelé « la Sang-de-Bourbe » devant le professeur de Visnel. Ses propos ont été insultants d'un bout à l'autre de la conversation. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas surenchérir.

- Pourtant vous ne niez pas que vous l'avez attaqué. Pourquoi ?

- Malfoy sait que le sujet d'Azkaban est sensible et il ne manque pas de l'aborder à chaque fois qu'il le peut. D'habitude je garde mon calme. Mais lorsqu'il a dit que Dumbledore lui-même finirait par m'y envoyer, j'ai... perdu mon sang-froid.

- Vous êtes très liée au professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Kécile hésita et jeta un coup d'oeil au vieil homme qui gardait un visage imperturbable, comme si elle n'était qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres. Mais elle savait que lui aussi portait un masque.

- Je suppose... Il a fait une demande de tutelle pour moi et je le considère comme mon mentor. Il est la seule personne sur qui je peux compter alors...

- Alors l'insulte de Mr Malfoy a fait mouche.

Kécile acquiesça sèchement.

- Miss Gaunt, si je comprends bien, vous déclarez pour votre défense que Mr Malfoy a cherché les ennuis et a attaqué sur un sujet qu'il savait sensible afin de vous faire perdre votre sang froid. Et il a réussi. C'est cela ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Merci, vous pouvez-vous rasseoir, Miss Gaunt. Mademoiselle de Visnel-D'Haves en tant que témoin de la scène, pourriez-vous nous relater l'incident, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Tout ce qui a été dit par l'un et l'autre est exact, confirma le professeur de divination. Je voudrais cependant remettre certaines choses en perspectives. Tout d'abord, je confirme que Mr Malfoy n'avait aucune raison hormis le plaisir de venir embêter Miss Gaunt, de s'insérer dans la conversation. J'étais en train d'exprimer à Miss Gaunt que le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne m'amenait pas à la considérer comme un monstre mais au contraire à lui être admirative de son courage face à tout ce qu'elle subit.

- Une conversation privée, donc, qui ne regardait en aucun cas Mr Malfoy, c'est bien ce que vous défendez.

- Tout à fait. Mr Malfoy nous a interrompu pour faire remarquer à Miss Gaunt qu'elle devait être bien désespérée pour aller chercher du soutien n'importe où. J'ai particulièrement apprécier le « n'importe où » comme vous pouvez vous en douter, d'un élève qui de plus ne me connaissait pas. J'ai également tenté de faire taire Mr Malfoy au moment où Miss Gaunt a sorti sa baguette. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont inquiétés de ma présence. Juste après, Mr Malfoy a parlé du professeur Dumbledore, et le sort est parti.

- Votre avis sur les torts des uns et des autres ?

- Je suis de l'avis que Mr Malfoy a cherché les ennuis et les a trouvés. D'un autre côté, je n'aurais pas réellement blâmé Miss Gaunt d'utiliser n'importe quel sort pour lui donner une leçon, mais je n'approuve certainement pas l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire.

- Merci, Mademoiselle de Visnel-d'Haves. Je voudrais maintenant entendre les avis de Mrs Ombrage, en tant que représentante du Ministère à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall en tant que directrice de Maison de Miss Gaunt et le professeur Rogue en tant que directeur de Maison de Mr Malfoy, sur l'attitude générale et les possibles antécédents des deux élèves concernés. Mrs Ombrage, si vous voulez bien ?

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Scottle. J'enseigne à ses deux élèves depuis la rentrée et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de Mr Malfoy. C'est un élève poli, qui récolte de bonnes notes et que je n'ai encore jamais eu à punir. A l'inverse, je ne cesse depuis la rentrée d'être confrontée à l'insolence de Miss Gaunt qui défit constamment mon autorité. De plus, Miss Gaunt a déjà été punie par le directeur pour avoir attaqué Mr Malfoy avant les vacances de Noël. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un sort sans réelle conséquence, mais qui à mon avis prédisait l'incident qui nous réunit aujourd'hui.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Mrs Ombrage, vous pensez que cela aurait forcément fini par arriver.

- C'est exact. Miss Gaunt par son attitude m'a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas capable de se tenir correctement en société. Ses capacités et ses connaissances en magie noire la rendent à mon avis dangereuse pour ses condisciples.

- Avez-vous déjà vu Miss Gaunt faire usage de magie noire ?

- Non, heureusement. Mais qu'une élève possède les connaissances... On me disait qu'elle ne les utiliserait pas. Les faits ont prouvé le contraire.

- Merci, Mrs Ombrage. Professeur McGonagall, nous aimerions que vous nous parliez également de ces deux élèves.

- Je ne partage pas l'avis de ma collègue, répondit le professeur avec une moue désapprobatrice. Ce sont tous les deux des élèves difficiles. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû interrompre des conflits lancés par Mr Malfoy. Et pourtant, le professeur Rogue pourra nous en dire tout autant. C'est un élève provocateur et plusieurs professeurs ont eu à se plaindre de son attitude insolente, renforcée par la protection qu'il possédait grâce à l'influence de Lucius Malfoy. Miss Gaunt de son côté, est une élève très réservée et qui a mis beaucoup de temps à se lier à ses autres camarades. Depuis l'an dernier, les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées jusqu'à ce que la Gazette publie cet article qui l'a nouveau isolée. Je n'ai pour ma part pas à eu à me plaindre de l'insolence de Miss Gaunt. Je crois qu'elle a toujours été réservée au professeur Ombrage. En ce qui la concerne j'ai en revanche dû inciter à maintes reprises Miss Gaunt à garder son calme, sans grand succès, je dois l'avouer.

- Vous considérez donc que Mr Malfoy a coutume de provoquer en toute impunité. Mais votre avis sur Miss Gaunt ?

- C'est une enfant qui fait de son mieux au vu de son passé, de la manière dont on la traite et qui n'étale pas ses connaissances poussées. Je crois que le Ministère, le professeur Ombrage et Mr Malfoy ont une lourde part de responsabilité dans l'incident qui nous réunit.

Et bien, Kécile devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle plaidoirie. Nul doute que Dumbledore était passé par là pour lui demander de servir d'avocat.

- Merci professeur McGonagall. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien nous donner votre avis ?

« En faveur de qui va pencher Severus ? se demanda Kécile. Sans doute en faveur de Malfoy, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Il ne peut pas montrer une quelconque estime à mon égard avec Lucius dans la salle... »

Cependant, il la surprit par son étrange neutralité.

- Je partage l'avis de ma collègue, bien que Mr Malfoy soit un de mes élèves les plus agréables. Il m'arrive de recevoir des plaintes des autres professeurs pour son attitude envers ses camarades. De ces torts dans les conflits quotidiens qui l'opposent à Mr Potter, nous ne discuterons pas ici. Le professeur McGonagall ne parvenons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur ce sujet depuis cinq ans et ce n'est pas là l'objet de ce Conseil. Quant à Miss Gaunt, son attitude hautaine et renfermée avait en effet quasiment disparu depuis l'an passé et je partage l'avis du professeur McGonagall sur son insolence et son attitude ces derniers temps. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

- Merci professeur Rogue.

Le dénommé Scottle se retourna vers les autres membres du conseil et il y eut un certain nombre de remarques faites à voix basse. Kécile aurait bien été en peine de dire si les vieillards alignés devant elle lui étaient plutôt favorables ou non. En réalité, ils ne la regardaient pas.

Finalement, Mr Scottle reprit la parole.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous dire à quelle sanction avez-vous soumis votre élève ?

- Je l'ai assignée à demeure à défaut de pouvoir la suspendre. Elle a été consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Scottle hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Quelle punition jugeriez-vous adéquate ?

- Je demande au conseil de ne pas renvoyer Miss Gaunt. Je rappelle que cette élève n'a aucune famille, et serait une proie facile pour Voldemort en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Cela la condamnerait à mort avec certitude. Et vous reconnaîtrez comme moi que ce serait une punition bien disproportionnée à la faute commise. Toute autre décision du Conseil me semblera adéquate et je suis partisan pour la plus grande fermeté.

- Merci, professeur. Mr Lucius Malfoy, dit alors Scottle. En tant que parent de l'élève attaqué, le Conseil souhaiterait savoir quelle punition vous semblerait appropriée.

- Je suis conscient que mon fils a sa part de tort dans l'incident, bien que cela ne justifie en aucun cas l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire. Je dois avouer être surpris que Miss Gaunt ait pu se laisser aller à un tel acte quand on sait qu'elle considère le professeur Dumbledore comme son mentor. Cependant, je partage l'avis du professeur. Je ne demande pas le renvoi pour Miss Gaunt.

Voilà qui était surprenant, songea Kécile et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule de cet avis... Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui valait cette clémence, mais ses craintes s'atténuèrent. Si Lucius Malfoy ne demandait pas le renvoi, elle avait de bonnes chances de pouvoir rester à Poudlard. Quelle allait être la punition en contre partie, c'était encore la question. Sans doute la punition du siècle. Mais on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre...

Deux heures plus tard, le Conseil avait tranché après semblait-il des débats plutôt houleux. Kécile voyait cela d'ici. Plutôt que de décider de la sanction adaptée à l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire dans l'école, il avait sans doute été question de savoir si on pouvait laisser la fille de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à Poudlard ou non.

Kécile reçut néanmoins avec un certain soulagement la nouvelle qu'elle pouvait rester à Poudlard mais qu'en retour, elle était consignée jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques et mise à l'épreuve. Le moindre écart de conduite entraînerait aussitôt le renvoi.

Malfoy semblait déçu, l'imbécile. Sans doute avait-il espérer se débarrasser d'elle définitivement. Et Dumbledore ne manqua pas de la mettre en garde, aussitôt qu'ils furent de retour au château.

- Tu as eu de la chance, Kécile, mais cela ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois. Drago va sans doute faire tout son possible pour te faire perdre ton sang-froid à nouveau. Je finis par désespérer que tu demander de garder ton calme serve à quelque chose, mais je t'en prie, songe à ton intérêt.

Evidemment, Dumbledore s'était bien gardé de noter qu'elle avait été d'un calme olympien durant toute la durée de la séance, quelque soit les sous-entendus plus ou moins insultants qu'elle avait entendus.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Tour de Gryffondor, elle vit ses trois camarades relever la tête.

- Alors ? Tu es renvoyée ou pas ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Bien, dit Harry en retournant aussitôt à sa partie de carte.

- Entre Ombrage et Malfoy, tu as eu de la chance, commenta Hermione.

- Surtout ne mourrez pas de joie, ce serait dommage, dit aigrement Kécile que l'attitude des autres vexait.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation que le préfet en chef lui sautait dessus et aboyait.

- Va dans ton dortoir, Gaunt.

Kécile lui jeta un regard méchant avant de s'exécuter.

Poudlard était devenu une véritable prison. Et en plus à les en croire, elle devait dire merci aux geôliers !

XXX

Début du lien

_La présence était devenue familière. Elle ne s'étonnait même plus de la sentir. C'était devenu normal, comme un rituel qui se répétait avec une étonnante sécurité. _

_Il faisait noir, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas oppressant. C'était juste... reposant. Le noir était neutre. Il ne la menaçait pas, il ne la réprouvait pas. C'était juste une partie d'elle. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui appartenait au noir, elle ne savait plus bien. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. On n'avait pas peur de soi, après tout. _

_Une voix douce s'éleva alors. Elle la connaissait cette voix. Ce devait-être celle de Dumbledore mais elle n'était pas sûre. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis longtemps._

_- Tu sembles en colère, mon enfant. Pourquoi ?_

_- Ce sont eux. Toujours à me surveiller, à me menacer. Toujours à vouloir que je m'excuse d'exister. Je devrais leur dire merci, bientôt de pouvoir rester à Poudlard !_

_- Ils disent que tu as de la chance, mais ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr. Tu as raison d'être en colère._

_- Ils disent ça comme si c'était une faveur qu'on me fait de me laisser ici !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas une faveur. C'est un droit._

_- Oui, c'est un droit ! Pourquoi l'identité de mon père m'empêcherait-elle d'étudier ici ?_

_- C'est idiot, bien sûr. Tu en a plus le droit d'être dans cette école que la plupart de élèves. Tu es intelligente et tu es plus puissante qu'eux. Et tu as eu raison de te mettre en colère contre Malfoy. Tu as le droit qu'on te respecte._

_- Je ne parviens pas à l'obtenir. On me craint, mais on ne me respecte pas._

_- Tes amis te respectent._

_- Mes amis ?! Quels amis ?_

_Et le petit rire qui résonna était tellement amer. _

_- N'as-tu pas des amis ?_

_- Je croyais. Mais ça leur aurait été égal si j'avais dû partir. J'ai bien vu leur réaction tout à l'heure. Ça les indiffère. Je peux partir, leur vie ne changera pas. Au contraire, elle sera même peut-être plus simple. _

_- Alors ils t'ont trahi._

_- Oui. On dirait bien. _

_- Ton père te l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Que quoi ?_

_- Qu'ils te trahiraient._

_- Oui. Je sais. Mais je pensais que je pouvais faire confiance à Dumbledore._

_- Et tu le peux ?_

_- Je ne sais plus._

_- Il a eu tort. Il t'avait dit que tes amis seraient un soutien._

_- Oui. Je le croyais. Mais plus maintenant. Et il est comme les autres._

_- Comme les autres ?_

_- Lui aussi, il veut que je me fasse oublier. Il veut que je m'excuse de vivre._

_- Alors il te trahit lui aussi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas. Je voudrais lui faire encore confiance._

_- Et pourquoi ne fais-tu plus confiance à ton père ?_

_- Je croyais qu'il avait tort._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Je ne sais plus._

_- Tu ne sais plus ? Tu vois bien qu'il avait raison pourtant... _

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Oui. Tu ne reçois pas ce que tu mérites. Tu reçois moins que les autres. A les en croire, vous devriez être tous égaux pourtant. Si eux ne sont pas inférieurs à toi, pourquoi toi le serais-tu ?_

_- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas inférieure. Mais ils me traitent comme si._

_- Tu en as maintenant la preuve : L'égalité n'existe pas._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver ton père ?_

_- Je ne peux pas. Il me tuerait._

_- S'il avait voulu te tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Moi, j'en suis sûr. _

_- Vous êtes lui n'est-ce pas ?_

_- A ton avis ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non._

_- Pourquoi oui ? _

_- Lui aussi vient me voir pendant que je dors._

_- Tu penses souvent à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien lui penses à toi. C'est sa manière de ne pas te laisser toute seule. Pourquoi non ?_

_- Il ne me parle pas comme cela d'habitude._

_- Peut-être que tu ne le laisses simplement pas te parler d'ordinaire. Ou peut-être qu'il te parle ainsi mais que tu ne l'écoutes pas. Mais qui je suis n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est si tu me fais confiance._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Si je te dis que tout va s'arranger, tu me croiras ?_

_- J'aimerais bien._

_- Que tu peux changer les choses ?_

_- Je ne demande pas mieux. _

_- Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'aider ?_

_- Vous êtes dans mon esprit, vous ne pouvez rien faire._

_- Justement, je peux tout faire. Impero._

_Elle eut un soubresaut. Elle ne devait pas..._

_- Chut... Laisse-toi faire. Regarde comme tout est simple maintenant. Dumbledore était ton guide mais il t'abandonne. Je te donne quelqu'un à suivre. Est-ce que ça n'est pas rassurant ?_

_- Si..._

_- Et tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant. N'est-ce pas agréable ?_

_- Si..._

_- Alors pourquoi te débats-tu ?_

_- J'ai peur._

_- De quoi ? De moi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Tu n'as pas de raison. Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal. Je pourrais pourtant, mais tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas fait, je ne le ferai pas. Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?_

_- De ce que vous voulez que je fasse._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne feras rien. Je le ferai à ta place. Et je ne veux que t'aider. _

_Oui, c'était vrai. Elle le sentait. Il allait l'aider. Il allait faire ce que les autres ne faisaient pas._

_- C'est bien. Lève-toi maintenant. Mais prudemment. Il ne faudrait pas réveiller tes camarades. Tu n'es pas autorisée à sortir de ton dortoir._

_- C'est injuste._

_- Oui, je te l'accorde. C'est pour ça que tu dois être prudente. Même Hermione pourrait te dénoncer maintenant. Bien, maintenant descends dans la salle commune. Sans bruit. Il n'y a personne, n'est-ce pas ? Personne qui puisse te faire renvoyer pour de bon ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est bien. Monte jusqu'au dortoir des garçons maintenant. Vérifie qu'aucun d'entre eux ne part se promener aussi. _

_- Il n'y a personne._

_- Parfait. Entre dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années à présent._

_- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?_

_- Entre, tu verras bien. Sors ta baguette, tu vas en avoir besoin._

_Elle sent la chaleur familière sous ses doigts._

_- Ouvre tout doucement ces rideaux. Oui, ceux-là. Ne fais pas de bruit._

_Le rideau crisse légèrement mais l'élève derrière ne bouge pas._

_- Maintenant..._

_Et tout d'un coup, la présence n'a plus rien de rassurante. Tout d'un coup le noir lui fait peur et l'écrase. La voix a envahi son cerveau et elle tente de s'opposer à la force qui l'étouffe et qui semble s'insinuer partout dans son corps._

_- Ne me résiste pas. Je suis ton père._

_- Vous m'avez menti._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous avez cherché à me faire croire que ce n'était pas vous._

_- Je n'ai rien cherché à te faire croire. Je ne t'ai pas répondu. Tu as répondu toute seule à la question. Tu as répondu ce que tu voulais que ce soit. _

_- Allez-vous en !_

_- Pourquoi?Tu n'as plus personne. Tu n'as plus que moi. Sois raisonnable. Cesse de te débattre. Tu as déjà pu constater que c'était plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Que je ne te fais pas de mal._

_- Oui._

_- Que j'ai raison._

_- Oui._

_- Je suis ton père._

_- Oui._

_ Tu me crains._

_- Oui._

_- Tu me respectes._

_- Oui._

_- Je suis ton Maître._

_- ...Oui._

_- Alors tu m'obéis._

_- Oui._

_- Tue le._

_Une part d'elle veut résister. Mais une part plus grande veut simplement que la voix redevienne comme avant. Et pour cela il suffit simplement de lancer ce sort. Elle sait le faire, personne ne saura que c'est elle et tout s'arrangera. Juste deux mots et tout redeviendra comme ce devrait l'être. Et la force se fait de plus en plus puissante. C'est son Maître. Elle doit lui obéir. Elle n'a pas le droit de le défier. Ce n'est plus elle qui lève le bras. Elle ne veut pas les dire, mais il le faut. Obéis, maintenant ! Les mots buttent sur ses lèvres. Elle entrevoit Dumbledore et quelque chose se tort bizarrement en elle. Elle ne saurait plus dire si les mots résonnent dans la pièce ou simplement dans son esprit :_

_- Av... Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

Merci de ne pas m'envoyer de beuglante ne de me faire subir le même sort qu'à Harry, ou vous ne connaîtrez pas la suite!

La musique est de Ligeti (1923-2006) compositeur d'Europe centrale contemporain. Il s'agissait ici de Lux aeterna, pièce pour 16 voix de femmes a cappela. C'est un peu glauque je vous l'accorde, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, son requiem est encore pire! "Lux Aeterna" est une parole du texte d'un requiem, récité (ou chanté) pendant la communion.


	75. 73 Abîme de douleurs

**Bon, un chapitre qui n'est pas des plus gais... les trois chapitres qui arrivent sont courts, donc je vais les poster dans le week-end. **

**La fin de ce chapitre a été écrite sur une musique absolument magnifique à mon avis, voici le lien:**

**ht*tp:/*/*ww*w.*yo*ut*ube.*com/*w*atch?*v=V07*Pct5cjc*M**

* * *

**Chapitre LXXII : Abîmes de douleur**

Ron avait senti quelque chose d'inhabituel à travers son rêve. Il était en train de poursuivre des gnomes dans le stade de Poudlard, sur un balai, une batte à la main, lorsqu'une présence étrangère l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kécile dressée devant le lit de Harry. Elle avait sa baguette à la main et était en train de tirer les rideaux. L'esprit embrumé, il se demanda un moment ce qu'elle faisait là avant de pouvoir l'appeler.

- Kécile ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. On aurait dit une somnambule.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ou de faire quoi que ce soit, elle leva sa baguette et dit :

_- Av... Avada Kedavra._

Toute trace de somnolence avait disparu et il hurla un « NOOON » retentissant qui réveilla tout le dortoir, au moment où le sort vert fusait vers le corps de Harry.

Il se sentait revenir à la conscience avec la violence d'un saut d'eau glacé renversé sur lui. Il attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et cria :

- Stupéfix !

Le sort atteignit sa cible et le corps s'effondra.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda au même moment Neville d'une voix endormie.

Mais Ron était déjà hors de son lit et se précipitait vers celui de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! HARRY !

Il attrapa le visage sans vie de Harry, et contempla avec horreur l'évidence. Il ne sentit pas les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

- Non, gémit-il. Elle l'a tué ! ELLE L'A TUE ! Hurla-t-il alors que ses congénères ne semblaient pas réaliser, immobiles dans la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Hermione et le préfet entrèrent précipitamment dans le dortoir, tandis que plusieurs élèves se tenaient à la porte et observaient le spectacle.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione en avisant le corps de Kécile et Ron en larmes qui secouait un Harry inerte. Les autres garçons semblaient frappés de stupeur.

- HARRY EST MORT ! JE L'AI VU ! ELLE L'A TUE !

Ron était fou de chagrin et de rage et des cris et des sanglots commencèrent à se répandre un peu partout quand la nouvelle descendit jusque dans la salle commune. Le préfet ordonna qu'on aille chercher le professeur McGonagall et le directeur alors qu'Hermione rejoignait Ron. La jeune fille semblait tenter de résister au désespoir par l'incrédulité. Elle regarda Harry en essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, avant de chercher son pouls d'une main tremblante.

- C'est inutile, Hermione, murmura Ron d'une voix où se mêlaient les sanglots et la rage. Elle lui a jeté l'avada...

- Je ne peux pas le croire, dit la jeune fille en état de choc Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et la stupeur générale se transforma en quelques secondes en colère contre le corps toujours stupéfixié de Kécile.

Le préfet, dépassé et tout aussi choqué que les autres, dut empêcher plusieurs élèves de s'en prendre à celle qui venait d'assassiner froidement leur camarade.

La fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom venait de montrer son vrai visage...

xxx

Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans le dortoir, les élèves présents reculèrent immédiatement devant le masque de fureur qu'arborait le directeur. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry, écartant sans ménagement Ron et Hermione qui pleurait dans les bras du rouquin.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Le professeur de Visnel l'avait prévenu... Il avait senti les signes du revirement de Kécile. Merlin ! Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Kécile pourrait faire une chose pareille. Une rage sans nom contre la gamine et contre lui-même l'envahit en même temps qu'une profonde tristesse et l'envolée de bon nombre d'espoirs...

Il ne put retenir une larme de glisser sur sa joue parcheminée. Jamais une mort ne lui avait parue aussi révoltante. Harry qui avait eu si peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Harry qui avait donné sa confiance à Kécile... Harry sur qui reposait tant de choses...

Il ferma les yeux en souhaitant comme rarement que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller.

Son poing se crispa sur le drap qui couvrait encore le corps du garçon avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix dure qu'on ne lui avait jamais entendue :

- Minerva, allez chercher Severus et Pompon. Et évitez à tout prix Dolorès. Vous tous, dit-il en se retournant vers les élèves qui étaient restés muets et immobiles comme des pierres depuis son arrivée, descendez tous dans la salle commune immédiatement. Vous aussi, dit-il plus doucement à Ronald et Hermione qui semblaient vouloir refuser de quitter le corps de leur ami. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui, les enfants.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Kécile ait fait ça ! Sanglota Hermione.

- Elle l'a fait, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix hachée. Et elle va en payer les conséquences.

Il guida les deux adolescents sous le choc jusqu'à la salle commune. Là, des enfants pleuraient, d'autres semblaient prêts à commettre un meurtre, certains restaient prostrés dans un silence abattu tandis que les derniers vitupéraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Le feu de la salle commune crépita et tout le monde se retourna vers les flammes vertes alors que l'infirmière et le professeur Rogue s'extirpaient des flammes.

- Albus, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, s'exclama aussitôt Poppy complètement chamboulée.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas non plus vu Severus aussi désemparé depuis plus de 10 ans.

- Kécile a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à masquer son incrédulité.

- Montez là-haut, nous pourrons parler. J'aimerai que Mr Weasley nous accompagne également.

Le rouquin obtempéra laissant à regret Hermione qui continuait de pleurer doucement de concert avec Ginny. Nul doute que le drame leur était insoutenable.

- Personne ne doit quitter la salle commune pour l'instant, pas même pour se rendre dans les dortoirs, ordonna-t-il ensuite aux élèves.

Les quatre adultes montèrent les escaliers. Severus fut le premier à déboucher dans le dortoir désert. Dans son lit, Potter semblait encore dormir. Sauf que cette fois-ci il ne se réveillerait pas. Il vint s'agenouiller près du corps de Kécile. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Il s'apprêtait à la réveiller lorsque Dumbledore le retint.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton sec. Emmenez là dans mes appartements dans la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle est sortie d'Azkaban. Barricadez la fenêtre et la porte de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de s'échapper lorsque je viendrai la réveiller.

Dumbledore se pencha et attrapa la baguette qui avait roulé à terre à côté d'elle.

- Quant à ceci dit-il d'une voix chargée de menaces, elle ne la reverra pas de sitôt.

- Albus, venez par ici, appela l'infirmière qui ne s'était intéressée qu'au corps sans vie de Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Poppy ?

- Il n'est pas mort.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Minerva à travers ses larmes en tournant la tête si brusquement qu'on entendit un léger craquement.

- Ses signes vitaux sont au plus faible, mais il n'est pas mort, assura Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son professionnalisme.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Dit Minerva qui ne semblait pas pouvoir croire à la nouvelle. Mr Weasley a vu Miss Gaunt lui jeter un avada.

- Et bien, il faut croire que Mr Potter a encore eu beaucoup de chance... commenta l'infirmière tout en lançant une batterie de sorts au corps inerte. Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmière dès que je l'aurais stabilisé. Il est dans le coma et rien ne peut dire s'il va s'en sortir ou non, ajouta-t-elle en tournant un regard désolée vers Ronald Weasley qui s'était rapproché avec espoir. Mais s'il le veut vraiment, il reviendra parmi nous.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Severus. Il n'avait personne pour mourir à sa place cette fois.

- Un avada demande beaucoup de puissance... Peut-être Miss Gaunt ne pouvait-elle pas lancer ce sort pour atteindre le but final ? Après tout, demandez à n'importe quel élève de Poudlard de vous lancer ce maléfice et vous serez toujours aussi vivant que d'ordinaire... souleva l'infirmière.

- Croyez-moi Pompom, répondit amèrement le professeur, Kécile est parfaitement capable d'envoyer un sort parfaitement mortel si elle le veut.

- Mais alors comment ? Demanda Minerva qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

- Mr Weasley, vous qui avez assisté à toute la scène, avez-vous une explication ?

- Non, professeur, répondit à voix basse le jeune homme.

- Nous allons tout faire pour que Harry se réveille, Mr Weasley, dit le directeur en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Le rouquin acquiesça péniblement.

- Que Merlin et les fondateurs soient bénis si le drame est évité, soupira alors le directeur. Nous allons descendre maintenant. Il me faut empêcher que cette histoire ne s'ébruite. Veuillez m'accompagner, Minerva. Severus, faîtes comme je vous ai demandé. Poppy, je vous confie Harry. Passez par la cheminée, dit-il en indiquant le feu éteint du dortoir. A aucun prix Ombrage ne doit savoir ce qui vient de se passer.

- Comment comptez-vous l'empêcher ? Les élèves vont parler. Et elle va se rendre compte de l'absence de Potter et de Kécile, rétorqua Severus.

- Je vais lier la parole des élèves. Ils ne pourront prononcer un mot de l'affaire. Et peu m'importe que ce ne soit pas très légal. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si Ombrage interroge au sujet de Harry, nous lui dirons qu'il a fait une chute et qu'une commotion cérébrale a provoqué ce coma. Quand à Kécile, elle souffre de cauchemars et a besoin d'un soutien psychologique que je suis le seul à pouvoir lui fournir.

xxx

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi indécis. Il fixait le corps toujours stupéfixiée de la jeune fille qu'il avait allongé sur le lit dans les appartements de Dumbledore sans parvenir à résoudre l'énigme qui se posait.

Comment Kécile en était-elle arrivée là ? Il savait que c'était le but de Voldemort. Mais par quelle force avait-il pu y parvenir ? La gamine ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui obéir à distance comme cela, qu'elle soit sa fille ou non. Elle s'était éloignée de Potter et sa clique. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était plus renfermée. Voldemort lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur son comportement. Cela avait forcément un lien. Mais Kécile était restée loyale à Dumbledore, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Le vieil homme entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il fixa l'élève avec un regard dur et une lueur de mépris qui fit frémir Severus. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ce regard-là se pose sur lui. La baguette du directeur se leva et quelques instants plus tard, Kécile ouvrait les yeux.

Kécile se sentit brusquement réveillée et avait la sensation d'émerger dans du coton. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et reconnut aussitôt les appartements de Dumbledore. Sa tête la lançait douloureusement comme si elle s'était fracassé le crâne contre un mur. Que faisait-elle là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était couchée dans son lit.

Son regard rencontra les yeux bleus du directeur et elle sentit son cœur se glacer. Pourquoi cette colère dans ce regard ? Pire, pourquoi ce mépris ? Pourquoi cette moue dégoûtée ?

Début du lien

Et tout lui revint avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Son rêve, la voix, les ordres, le sort...

Elle se sentit chavirer alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait. La nausée l'envahit tandis que son cœur sombrait quelque part entre ses tripes. Elle crut que l'inconscience allait la reprendre.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Mais le regard de Dumbledore lui disait le contraire. Elle crut qu'elle pourrait disparaître de honte sous ce regard, elle crut que son cœur pourrait s'arrêter à force de se tordre de douleur sous ce mépris.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? murmura le vieil homme.

« Pitié, hurlez, frappez-moi même. Mais ne m'écrasez pas ainsi de votre dégoût !» voulut-elle répondre. Mais aucun mot ne franchit sa gorge bloquée par un sanglot que la honte elle-même retenait. De quel droit pleurerait-elle devant lui ? De quel droit réclamerait-elle sa pitié ? Elle avait tué Harry...

Et elle se noyait dans l'horreur, inconsciente des larmes qui coulaient.

- Venez Severus, entendit-elle Dumbledore dire à travers sa stupeur.

La porte se ferma derrière les deux hommes et elle perçut un sort verrouiller le battant.

Elle était prisonnière.

Mais la douleur d'être considérée comme une ennemie n'était rien.

Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas fait ça ?! Merlin, non, pitié, elle n'avait pas pu ?!

La culpabilité la rongeait comme un venin. Elle avait tué Harry. Elle s'était soumise à la volonté de Voldemort. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait la plus forte. Elle ne s'était pas suffisamment méfiée et il avait atteint son but. Elle était devenue une arme de par sa seule volonté. Elle était faible et Harry en avait payé le prix.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Elle ne se posait même pas la question de savoir quel serait son sort pour ce crime. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle avait commis un nouveau meurtre, peut-être pire que le premier et qu'à cause de cela Dumbledore la haïssait. Elle venait de perdre le bien le plus précieux qu'elle avait. Sa seule chance de rédemption était brisée.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta prostrée sur le lit consciente de rien d'autre que du sang qui tambourinait dans son cerveau, de cette brûlure qui lui perçait le ventre et de cette compression douloureuse de son cœur.

Mais une porte claqua à côté et la tira de sa torpeur. Elle se leva alors péniblement dans une sorte d'hébétude. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dehors. Elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas simplement en train de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars. Elle atteignit la porte et posa son front dessus. La fraîcheur du bois apaisait sa peau brûlante.

- Que comptez-vous faire de Kécile ? Demandait le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je l'ignore encore., répondit Dumbledore avec un accent métallique qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Pour l'instant elle reste enfermée dans mes appartements.

- Les cachots n'ont pas été utilisés depuis des lustres, mais ne seraient-ils pas plus surs ?

- Loin de tout et à la merci de la découverte d'Ombrage ? Non.

- Mais elle ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment... Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la protéger d'Ombrage maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas elle que je protège, répondit le directeur d'un ton dur. Ce sont les autres. Si je la livre au Ministère, elle sera envoyée à Azkaban. Et là, Voldemort n'aura plus qu'à la cueillir. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs. Si je n'avais pas eu cette crainte, croyez-moi Minerva, je l'aurais envoyé moi-même à Azkaban.

Kécile cessa de respirer. Son cœur dut même cesser de battre un instant. Les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre étaient autant de poignards dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Son esprit se convulsait d'horreur et elle sentait sa raison se voiler dans une douleur atroce alors que ces mots résonnaient sans fin :_ « Il_ m'aurait envoyé à Azkaban. Il serait prêt à le faire. »

Elle glissa le long du battant en un tas sanglotant au pied de la porte. La souffrance allait la tuer, et tout s'arrêterait.

xxx

La douleur sourde s'amenuisait petit-à-petit parmi les nimbes dans lesquelles elle flottait. Tout était blanc et pur autour d'elle, contraste violant avec son âme noircie et souillée. Quelque chose glissait sur son visage et continuait sa course sur ses vêtements avant de se perdre à ses pieds, comme la pluie un jour d'averse. Elle comprit que c'était des larmes. Ses larmes et celle du phénix flamboyant qui tournoyait au-dessus d'elle avec un chant déchirant de beauté. Les perles transparentes roulaient sur ses joues, dévalaient son corps et tombaient assombries pour disparaître dans le vide. Comme si chaque larme emportait avec elle une parcelle de la noirceur qui la couvrait. Comme si chaque pleur la lavait un peu de son crime.

Et le phénix chantait toujours et le chagrin et l'espoir se mêlaient dans son âme meurtrie. Et elle pensait que la mort pouvait la prendre, qu'elle l'enveloppait déjà dans ses bras doux. Etait-il possible que tout finisse ainsi ? Etait-il possible que l'au-delà l'accueille et lui pardonne ?

Mais la réalité la rattrapait et l'espoir d'une rédemption s'amenuisait à mesure que la conscience reprenait possession de son être.

Elle n'était pas seule. Severus était là. Et elle n'avait jamais vu cette lueur inquiète de commisération dans les yeux de l'austère professeur. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Mais la présence se voulait douce et rassurante.

Le temps n'avait plus de prise. Parfois l'homme était là, parfois elle était seule. A travers le brouillard qui l'engloutissait à défaut de l'inconscience, elle entendait ses paroles qui lui murmuraient de garder espoir, qui lui disaient que Harry n'était pas mort. Qui lui promettaient que Dumbledore ne la haïssait pas. Qui lui assuraient que sa colère ne durerait pas. Elle tentait d'y croire. Tant que la voix était là, elle arrivait même à se laisser bercer par cet amer espoir quelques instants. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à cette voix qui voulait comprendre. Qui lui demandait d'expliquer son geste impardonnable. Elle livrait son rêve où elle s'était perdue. Elle livrait sa culpabilité. Elle livrait sa souffrance. Elle livrait son espoir de délivrance.

Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, elle se laissait avaler par le désespoir. Elle était assommée. Elle essayait de ne pas penser. Quand elle pensait, la souffrance devenait intolérable. Quelque part, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle pleurait beaucoup trop et qu'elle était pitoyable, mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il n'y avait plus que deux choses de vraies : elle avait essayé de tuer Harry. Elle était une meurtrière. Un Monstre. Et Dumbledore ne voulait plus d'elle. Il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle se sentait agoniser à chaque fois que cette pensée l'effleurait. Il était pourtant trop tard pour réaliser à quel point il comptait pour elle. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais maintenant elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

_- Miss Gaunt, la cour a tranché. Vous êtes reconnue coupable d'être la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, meurtre contre une petite fille, rébellion envers le ministère et tentative de meurtre contre Harry Potter. Pour cela, la cour vous condamne à mort. L'exécutant sera Albus Dumbledore._

_- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. Pitié, tout sauf cela..._

_Le vieil homme s'avançait déjà._

_- La cour a décidé de procéder dès à présent à l'exécution._

_- Non, je vous en supplie, dit-elle en sanglotant de désespoir. Pas lui ! Que n'importe qui me tue, mais pas lui..._

_- Tu n'as le droit à aucune indulgence, dit alors Dumbledore qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. J'obéirai au souhait de la cour._

_- Pitié ! supplia-t-elle en rencontrant son regard dur avec des yeux noyés de larmes alors que de lourds sanglots la secouaient. Pas vous... Pas vous, n'importe qui mais pas vous..._

_Mais la baguette se leva et alors qu'elle se convulsait pour s'échapper et hurlait qu'on ait pitié, une main la secoua et elle se réveilla en sursaut._

- Kécile...

- Non, pas ça... gémit-elle et elle pleurait et sanglotait toujours et se débattait pour que ce rêve ne devienne pas réalité.

- Calme-toi.

On la tenait et tout d'un coup elle reconnut la voix. Elle agrippa la robe du vieil homme et se bouina contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Pas vous... Tout mais pas ça...

- Ça va aller, Kécile, murmura doucement le sorcier.

Et la douceur de la voix qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais brisa ses dernières barrières. Elle cessa de se battre et s'abandonna dans les bras qui se refermaient sur elle, priant pour qu'ils restent protecteurs. Et tout son désespoir passa dans ses larmes qui allaient se perdre dans la barbe argentée.

- Chut... disait Dumbledore en la berçant. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Oui... pleura-t-elle. C'est un cauchemar.

* * *

Un peu pathétique, me direz-vous... Promis, ça ne va pas durer longtemps!

Vous aurez peut-être reconnu l'Elégie de Fauré. Il y avait auparavant sur youtube une version absolument somptueuse avec la merveilleuse Jacqueline du Pré, mais elle a été supprimé. Je le regrette vraiment beaucoup.


	76. 74: Quand les rôles s'inversent

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais vraiment au trente-sixième dessous aujourd'hui. Non mais franchement, je sais que vous en avez rien à faire mais qu'est-ce que je peux être co**e! Je me suis tapée 11h de transports pour aller dans le sud de l'Allemagne passer un examen de 4h pour avoir le B2 d'allemand. L'expédition de dingue en une journée... Donc, je suis légèrement crevée aujourd'hui. Mais quand en plus j'ai réalisé (à 1h du matin dans mon lit) que j'ai oublié de tourner la page d'un des devoirs et donc de faire un exercice qui vaut dix points sur 75... et qu'en plus ça risque d'être éliminatoire... à s'en taper la tête contre le mur, je vous dis! Bref! Maintenant que j'ai vidé mon sac, passons à l'histoire.

**Le dernier chapitre de Kécile était un peu déconnecté du temps, du fait de son état second; Mais entre le moment où elle réalise ce qu'elle a fait et le cauchemar, il se passe trois jours. Comment ont vécu Severus et Dumbledore ces trois jours, le voici dans ce chapitre et le prochain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 73 : Quand les rôles s'inversent**

Depuis le dramatique incident, les heures étaient passées.

L'aube s'était levée sans que Severus ait fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il retournait dans son esprit les événements des derniers mois. Il savait que des choses lui avaient échappés. Il était conscient qu'il s'était tenu éloigné de la jeune fille. Mais l'attitude de Kécile n'était pas celle d'une meurtrière qui avait froidement tué sa victime. Il avait été surpris de la dureté de Dumbledore à son égard. Pour le directeur, l'évidence parlait et il avait tout simplement eu tort de faire confiance à Kécile. Une erreur qui coûtait cher.

Mais malgré son éloignement, Severus possédait des éléments que Dumbledore ignorait. Et l'ensemble donnait un tableau si contradictoire que Severus ne parvenait pas à se décider en faveur d'une quelconque possibilité. Est-ce que Voldemort l'avait possédé ? C'était une explication, mais comment ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été ensorcelée ? Possible mais par qui ? Etait-elle en train de virer mangemort ? Impossible.

Il devait voir Kécile. Il devait lui parler. Avoir ses explications. Et au diable Voldemort !

Lorsqu'il frappa au bureau du directeur, il ne fut guère surpris qu'on lui réponde immédiatement malgré le soleil qui se levait à peine derrière les fenêtres. Dumbledore n'avait pas dû dormir davantage que lui.

- Je suppose que Potter ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Pas d'évolution depuis cette nuit, non, hélas, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

Jamais le directeur ne lui avait semblé aussi vieux. Il se tenait les épaules voûtées, et des cernes impressionnantes coloraient ses joues pâles.

- Et Kécile ?

- Vous vous préoccupez encore de cette gamine ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton cassant.

Severus ne masqua pas combien l'attitude du directeur le choquait. Et depuis quand le vieil homme appelait-il Kécile « cette gamine ». Lui le faisait, oui. Mais lui était souvent le méchant de l'affaire. Jamais Dumbledore.

- C'est une enfant, gronda-t-il. Vous n'avez eu de cesse de le répéter. L'avez-vous oublié ?

- Je n'ai cessé de lui faire confiance. J'ai vu les signes et je les ai ignorés parce que c'était une enfant. Et voilà où cela nous a mené.

- Je veux la voir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous en empêcher, répondit Dumbledore. Vous m'excuserez cependant de ne pas vous accompagner.

- Sa vue vous insupporte à ce point ? Demanda Severus que la colère du directeur dépassait.

- Elle me met face à mes erreurs. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Severus pinça les lèvres, mais se leva en silence. Arrivé devant la pièce où était retenue Kécile, il tira sa baguette pour défaire le charme qui empêchait la jeune fille de sortir. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte cependant, il sentit une résistance. Quelque chose bloquait derrière.

C'était Kécile. Son corps était tassé dans une position bizarre contre le battant. Il se glissa dans la pièce et se pencha sur elle.

Elle était simplement évanouie, constata-t-il. Comment, c'était une bonne question. La trace de larmes brillait encore sur ses joues. Et Severus sentit la pitié l'envahir. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et il n'aimait décidément pas ce sentiment. La pitié, ça vous amenait à faire des erreurs. Cela brouillait votre jugement.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et la réanima.

Elle gémit dans son réveil quelque chose qui ressemblait au nom du directeur. Puis elle se roula en boule sans même le remarquer et se mit à sangloter.

Ah non ! Il ne gérerait pas les crises de larmes !

- Kécile, appela-t-il d'une voix ferme.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers lui et Severus fut frappé par la souffrance que dévoilait ses yeux noyés d'eau.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton radouci.

Bien, en faite la question était peut-être un peu stupide, Salazar l'en garde... La situation lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Mais la réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Il... Il, hoqueta-t-elle. Il veut m'envoyer à-à-à Azkaban, gémit-elle.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Dum-Dumbledore...

Merlin, ce n'était pas vrai que la gamine avait entendu quelque chose comme ça ? Et Severus se sentit mal pour elle. Parce quoi qu'elle ait fait, ce qu'elle devait éprouver était disproportionné. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait retrouvée évanouie derrière la porte. Elle avait dû entendre cela. Et elle avait simplement perdu connaissance... de souffrance.

Il sentit son propre cœur se serrer. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette enfant déclenche toujours des émotions extrêmes en lui ?

Severus soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Kécile et dit :

- Dumbledore est furieux. Mais ça va s'arranger. Potter n'est pas mort.

- Harry est vivant ? Dit-elle d'une voix pateuse, l'espoir rallumant soudain son regard.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai dit qu'il n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais il y a un espoir qu'il le redevienne, vivant.

Il vit Kécile fermer les yeux et les larmes continuaient à couler.

- Dumbledore ne me pardonnera pas, murmura-t-elle. J'ai vu le mépris dans son regard. Il me hait. Et je le mérite.

Et à ses mots, son poing se convulsait autour du drap.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Kécile ?

- Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban... gémit-elle à nouveau.

- Tu n'iras pas, sois tranquille.

- Je vous en supplie... Dumbledore...

La gamine sanglotait à nouveau. C'était navrant.

- Dumbledore... Pitié...

- Kécile, Dumbledore n'est pas là.

- Pitié !

Elle se convulsait dans ses draps, en proie à une souffrance physique qui tordait son visage.

Severus ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce spectacle qui le déchirait. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler maintenant. Elle devait se calmer. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit Kécile agripper sa robe.

- Tuez-moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Il n'en est pas question, Kécile, répliqua sèchement Severus.

Elle le regardait enfin avec des yeux hagards.

- Je le mérite.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

- Je ne veux pas... Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Dumbledore ne vous tuera pas davantage, aussi furieux soit-il.

- Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

Et comme elle se remettait à sangloter, Severus se dégagea et quitta la pièce. C'était inutile de rester et il ne savait absolument pas gérer la souffrance des autres. Encore moins lorsque cela s'accompagnait d'un pareil déluge.

Mais il devait être bien plus touché qu'il ne se l'avouait car Dumbledore lui demanda d'un air vaguement inquiet s'il allait bien.

Il s'assit avec lassitude en face du directeur.

- Je crois, dit-il. Elle, va moins bien. Elle vous a entendu dire que vous pourriez l'envoyer à Azkaban.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Il y a trop de risques que Voldemort l'a récupère.

- Merlin, mais est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ! Cette gosse a connu l'horreur d'Azkaban ! Elle a bien failli en mourir. Et maintenant elle pense que _vous _pourriez la condamner à cette agonie. Elle pense que vous lui en voulez suffisamment pour la condamner à cette torture.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Severus posa un regard insistant sur lui, mais le vieil homme semblait intraitable. Une telle sévérité de la part du directeur qui avait jusque là fait part d'une indulgence parfois discutable envers la jeune fille le mettait mai-à-l'aise. Considérait-il que cette indulgence avait été son erreur ? Avait-il décidé que l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Kécile l'avait conduit à ce drame ? Mais cela surprenait malgré tout Severus. Un tel revirement, un tel changement était inattendu. Peut-être, songea-t-il amèrement, oubliait-il de prendre en considération le fait que la personne que Kécile avait tenté de tuer était le Golden Boy, le précieux Sauveur.

- Elle est effondrée, finit-il par plaider. Elle est persuadée que vous voulez vous débarrasser d'elle.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Et je m'étonne que cela la peine tant que cela.

- Dumbledore, est-ce que rien ne vous chiffonne pas ? Cela ne vous semble pas impossible que Kécile ait tenté de tuer Potter ? Gronda Severus.

- Je l'aurais cru. Mais les faits sont là. Et le professeur de Visnel l'avait prédit.

- Oh, je vous en prie, Albus ! Laissez donc la voyante en dehors de tout cela... Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que Kécile est ami avec Potter et plus encore, elle vous est fidèle. J'ignore comment cela a pu se produire, mais ce n'est certainement pas un simple revirement de camp comme vous semblez le croire. Avez-vous cherché à voir plus loin que les apparences ? Depuis quand acceptez-vous les faits tels qu'ils sont présentés, sans investigations ?

- Je vais aller l'interroger afin de discerner une quelconque circonstance atténuante puisque vous semblez persuadé qu'il y en a. Mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Non, coupa Severus alors que le directeur se levait. Pas maintenant. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus que d'augmenter sa souffrance. Je lui parlerai. Plus tard. Quand elle se sera calmée.

Il fallait reprendre également le cours normal de la journée. Les choses étaient suffisamment perturbées pour ne pas donner de nouvelles raisons à Ombrage de soupçonner quelque chose.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, le redouté Severus Rogue n'arpenta pas sa salle de cours, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui et assassinant de remarques acerbes les pauvres élèves qui tremblaient devant leurs chaudrons. Il resta près de son bureau, tout juste attentif à ce qu'aucun chaudron n'explose. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que la journée se termine pour pouvoir retourner auprès de Kécile et de Dumbledore.

Le soir, aussitôt après le dîner, il monta dans les appartements du directeur. Quelqu'un l'avait devancé cependant. Et le spectacle était pour le moins surprenant. Le professeur de Visnel se tenait devant le bureau du directeur, visiblement bouleversée.

- Ça a eut lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Demandait-elle alors qu'il fermait discrètement la porte après être entré.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne peux plus douter de vos talents, c'est certain.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

- Je puis vous rassurer cependant, Mr Potter n'est pas mort.

-Mais la nouvelle ne sembla pas émouvoir davantage que cela le professeur.

- J'aurais dû tenter de savoir plus tôt, gémit-elle. C'était Miss Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le directeur acquiesça.

- J'aurais dû deviner. L'ami et l'ennemi dans un même corps, c'était elle...

Et la voyante semblait au bord des larmes. Dumbledore paraissait vaguement inquiet de perturber davantage son professeur.

- Voyons, professeur de Visnel, vous ne pouviez pas savoir et cela n'aurait sans doute pas empêché ces événements d'avoir lieu, vous le savez tout comme moi.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda-t-elle.

- Son sort n'a pas encore été décidé. Azkaban n'est malheureusement pas une option.

- Azkaban... malheureusement... répéta le professeur d'un air hébété. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, livide. C'est une enfant ! C'est...

Elle s'interrompit, la respiration saccadée avant de retomber lourdement sur son fauteuil. Elle semblait complètement effondrée.

- Je voudrais... Je... Je vous en prie, professeur, dit-elle en levant des yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne sais par quel miracle Harry n'est pas mort. Mais Miss Gaunt... Elle n'a pas pu vouloir ça. Soyez clément. Je vous en supplie, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se leva finalement pour partir et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

Le directeur resta songeur un instant, tandis que Severus ne cachait pas sa perplexité. On pouvait à la rigueur comprendre que la voyante se préoccupe du sort du héros national, mais de Kécile, qu'elle n'avait même pas comme élève ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé que cette femme est étrange... finit par conclure Dumbledore.

Severus haussa les épaules. Tous les voyants étaient étranges. Elle était toujours moins folle (et plus crédible) que Trelawney, alors à tout prendre...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Severus avisa sur la table un plateau de nourriture intact.

Kécile avait tourné la tête en l'entendant. Il nota avec soulagement qu'elle ne pleurait pas, du moins pas pour le moment, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle avait un air vraiment misérable qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir sur ce visage.

- Est-ce que Harry s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Non, répondit Severus.

- Dumbledore n'est pas venu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Pas une seule fois.

Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le mur d'en face perdus dans des rêves détruits.

- Il est en colère. Mais cela peut s'arranger. Il faut simplement qu'il sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je... Je ne me suis pas méfiée, renifla Kécile. Il venait me voir souvent.

- Qui ?

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle en frissonnant.

- Comment ? Demanda Severus au lieu de simplement rétorquer que ce n'était pas possible. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Voldemort était derrière la tentative de meurtre de Harry Potter. Aussi impossible que cela paraisse.

- Dans mes rêves. Je l'entendais. Je le voyais même parfois. Je... Je croyais que ce n'étaient que de simples rêves, ajouta-t-elle alors que des larmes se remettaient à couler.

- Que faisait-il ?

- Il me parlait. Souvent, ça commençait comme un rêve normal. Je savais toujours que c'était lui. Mais... j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que ce n'étaient que des rêves où une partie de moi parlait et pensait comme la fille de Voldemort.

- Tu croyais que c'était ton subconscient.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle désemparée.

- Et hier ? Insista Severus.

- Hier, comme avant. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Pas cette fois.

- Qui croyais-tu que c'était ?

- Je ne savais pas, mais ça n'était pas important. Je croyais juste que c'était un ami. Et quand il m'a soumise à l'imperium, je... c'était comme si... se révolter était la dernière chose à faire.

- Alors tu lui as obéi.

- Oui.

- Même lorsqu'il t'a ordonné de lancer l'Avada Kedavra ?

- C'était trop tard, gémit Kécile. J'ai essayé de lui résister mais c'était comme si je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas, Severus. Je ne voulais pas tuer Harry ! dit-elle alors que les sanglots la gagnaient à nouveau. Mais il m'avait dit que je le ferais.

- Je m'en souviens, répondit Severus. Et moi non plus je n'ai pas cru qu'il pourrait le faire.

Il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille.

- Essais de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, Potter va se réveiller et tout va s'arranger.

- Ça n'arrangera rien pour moi. Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore est inquiet et en colère, mais dès qu'il acceptera de voir comme moi que tu n'as été qu'un instrument, il reviendra vers toi, je te le promets.

- Je veux bien être envoyée à Azkaban, murmura Kécile d'une voix blanche. Mais pas par lui. Si Harry meure, je pourrais endurer toutes les haines, mais pas la sienne.

- Je sais, Kécile.

Il se tut un instant, et les hoquets de la jeune fille étaient le seul bruit qui les entouraient.

- Kécile... Je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

- Non, répondit Kécile.

Elle avait su immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- Non. Maintenant plus que jamais, il faut se taire.

Et alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les hoquets de sa respiration, elle remonta la couverture et se tourna de l'autre côté comme si elle souhaitait dormir.

- Il avait dit qu'il me détruirait... l'entendit murmurer Severus.

Il quitta la pièce pour trouver Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte qui avait dû écouter toute la conversation. Décidément, c'était le monde à l'envers. C'était lui qui consolait Kécile et Dumbledore qui écoutait aux portes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait me dire ? Interrogea aussitôt le directeur.

- Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous le révéler. Vous avez tout entendu ?... dit-il en s'asseyant face au bureau du directeur.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

- Alors il faut que je vous relate quelque chose que j'ai négligé de dire jusqu'à présent. Il semble que nous ayons tous une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, soupira-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard pour se lamenter.

- Lorsque Kécile est sortie du Sommeil du Maître en juin dernier, sa panique n'était pas seulement due à la main-mise de Voldemort sur son esprit, mais également à ce qu'il avait dit qu'elle ferait. Il lui a dit qu'elle tuerait Harry. Qu'il l'y obligerait. Je dois avouer avoir pris cela pour une menace en l'air car rien ne permettait de croire que Voldemort avait la capacité de la soumettre à distance.

- Est-ce que sa tentative de meurtre aurait donc un lien à voir avec le Sommeil du Maître ?

- Je le crois, confirma Severus. J'ai négligé la menace car ce sort est entièrement psychologique et la victime ne peut en aucun cas bouger. Je n'ai pas pris en considération le fait que Voldemort a interrompu lui-même le sort. Il a dû garder un lien dans son esprit. Ce qui expliquerait ces cauchemars où Kécile croyait qu'il s'agissait simplement de son subconscient alors que ce devait être Voldemort.

- Les cauchemars de Kécile ne datent pas d'hier, rétorqua Dumbledore. Ils ont commencé bien avant le Sommeil du Maître.

- Mais ce n'étaient que de simples cauchemars. Je pense que ce que Kécile a pris pour des rêves ces derniers temps étaient l'expression du lien qui permettait à Voldemort de garder un certain contrôle sur son esprit.

Dumbledore réfléchissait.

- Votre théorie a quelque chose de plausible, mais n'explique pas comment Kécile a pu céder.

- Cela me paraît pourtant évident. Voldemort a pu la soumettre à l'imperium par la simple pensée de la même manière qu'elle a pu être soumise au Sommeil du Maître. Elle le considère comme son Maître.

- Vous aviez à l'époque parlé d'une influence, pas qu'elle voyait en lui un Maître, rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton accusateur.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Albus ?! Protesta Severus. Elle le craint sans aucun doute, mais il reste et restera toujours son père. Et pour peu que vous vous soyez éloigné d'elle, Voldemort et ses pensées sournoises dans ces « cauchemars » gagnent du terrain.

- En conclusion, vous auriez dû me mettre au courant de cette menace qu'avait faite Voldemort à Kécile, j'aurais dû rester plus proche d'elle cette année et Kécile aurait dû nous parler de ses cauchemars et ne pas négliger leurs pouvoirs. Nous aurions alors eu une chance de passer à côté de cette catastrophe.

- Uchronie totale et inutile. Mais ce dont j'espère que vous êtes convaincu tout comme moi c'est que Kécile a commis cette tentative de meurtre contre son gré et n'a en aucun cas redonné son allégeance à Voldemort. Je crois que nous avons même l'explication de la miraculeuse survie de Potter : c'est là l'effet de sa résistance.

Dumbledore soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Je voudrais le croire, Severus. Mais je ne peux simplement pas lui dire que ce n'est pas grave et oublier. Harry a failli mourir et rien ne dit qu'il ne mourra pas.

- Vous pouvez dire à Kécile que vous ne lui en voulez pas.

- Non, répondit le vieil homme la mine sombre. Je dois avouer que je ne peux pas.

- Vous lui en voulez ? Insista Severus.

- Si Harry meurt, elle aura ruiné trop de choses. Je dois réfléchir à tout cela Severus.

- Très bien, répondit sèchement elui-ce en se levant. Puis-je vous demander une faveur cependant? C'est de ne pas aller lui parler.

- Vous vous inquiétez que je puisse la blesser, nota Dumbledore

- Oui, répondit Severus sans embarre. J'ai promis de la protéger, Albus. Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que votre mépris ou votre colère pourraient la tuer.

Et tout cela aurait pu paraître d'un tragique ridicule si ça n'avait pas été sinistrement vrai.


	77. 75 Entre deux vérités

**Vous reconnaîtrez dans le début de ce chapitre la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre avec le cauchemar de Kécile. Le récit reprend ensuite un cours linéraire.**

* * *

**Chapitre LXXIV : Entre deux vérités**

Dumbledore fixa les sourcils froncés la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur son salon où était retenue son élève. Il repensait à sa conversation avec son professeur de potions. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu. A ce que Kécile et Severus lui cachaient.

Il n'irait pas voir la prisonnière. Il se sentait trop en colère, trop incertain. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. La nuit précédente avait été inexistante. Une nuit de sommeil l'aiderait sans doute à y voir plus clair le lendemain.

Le vieil homme ne put cependant dormir que quelques heures avant qu'un hurlement ne le réveille en sursaut. Comme un écho de quelques années auparavant, le cri provenait de la chambre de Kécile.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de déverrouiller la porte et d'allumer un chandelier pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille était en proie à un cauchemars. Son visage était effroyablement tordu dans une grimace de souffrance et elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

Il la secoua légèrement en l'appelant :

- Kécile...

- Non, pas ça... gémit-elle en cherchant à échapper au contact.

- Calme-toi.

Elle s'immobilisa soudain et le regarda, ses yeux encore emplis par les visions de son cauchemars, visiblement encore incapable de revenir à la réalité. Le vieil homme fut pris de court lorsqu'il la sentit s'agripper à sa robe et se serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Pas vous... Tout mais pas ça...

- Ça va aller, Kécile, murmura-t-il.

C'était un mensonge, sans aucun doute. Mais la jeune fille semblait tellement fragile. Tellement semblable à l'enfant qui s'était livrée à lui quelques années auparavant.

Il la sentait s'apaiser, sortir de son mauvais rêve. Ses pleurs devenaient plus calmes, mais plus profonds également. Il la serra dans une étreinte apaisante. Il n'avait pas le cœur de la repousser. Pas alors qu'elle semblait si désespérée.

- Chut... murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Oui... pleura-t-elle. C'est un cauchemar.

Dumbledore fixa pendant un temps incertain la jeune fille blottie contre lui, ses poings serrés sur ses robes comme accrochés à une bouée de sauvetage. Et toutes ses certitudes s'en allaient à vau-l'eau.

Severus avait raison. Cette gamine désespérée et suppliante n'était pas une meurtrière. Sa main avait retrouvé un chemin en un autre temps familier dans les cheveux d'ébène et il se sentait prit d'un dilemme.

Il ne pouvait plus risquer la vie de Harry ou d'un autre élève. Mais il comprenait également qu'il avait le pouvoir de détruire définitivement Kécile s'il l'abandonnait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui était à ce point attachée. Mais comment faire concilier ce désespoir à l'idée d'être rejeté et le sort meurtrié qu'elle avait lancé à Harry ? Fallait-il croire la version de Severus ? Est-ce que Kécile pouvait être au final une victime ? La théorie du professeur se tenait. D'autant que Voldemort pouvait toujours chercher à se venger de la trahison de sa fille, si trahison il y avait réellement.

Dans ce cas, était-ce là le second but du mage noir ? S'il avait réellement possédé le contrôle de l'esprit de la jeune fille, avait-il cherché à la fois à tuer Harry et à détruire Kécile par ce meurtre ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

Mais s'il se trompait et que Kécile reprenait bel et bien la voie des ténèbres ? Et Severus n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle considérait Voldemort comme son Maître ? Si c'était le cas, cela mènerait inévitablement à de nouveaux événement tragiques.

A l'aube, Severus trouva Dumbledore dans la chambre ou plutôt la prison de Kécile, celle-ci à moitié sur les genoux du vieil homme, endormie mais l'agrippant de toutes ses forces dans son sommeil.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai entendu pleurer et hurler pendant la nuit. Un cauchemar de toute évidence,expliqua le directeur.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, Albus. Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine.

Severus aida le directeur à se dégager de la prise de Kécile sans la réveiller.

- Elle a de la fièvre... . Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade, grommela-t-il.

- Je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh. Pensez-vous que Voldemort puisse l'atteindre encore à travers son sommeil ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua Severus. Vous reconnaissez donc qu'elle n'est pas responsable de son acte ?

Dumbledore ne cacha pas sa lassitude et son impuissance face à l'indécision. Ces épaules se voûtaient comme celle d'un homme qui a le poids de trop de destinées entre ses mains.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, Severus. Mais j'avoue qu'elle me fait pitié. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu cette nuit. C'était terrible.

Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes plus tard et donna rapidement son diagnostic.

- Sa fièvre est psycho-somatique. Sans doute aidée par le fait qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis plus de 24h. Il faudra la forcer à se nourrir dès son réveil. Et éviter les émotions inutiles, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les deux hommes.

- Elle se fait du mal toute seule, protesta le professeur de potions.

- Severus, débrouillez-vous pour ne pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons, gronda l'infirmière. Si elle plonge dans la dépression, nous aurons tout gagné.

- Severus n'y est pour rien, Poppy, intervint le directeur. Il semble que je sois davantage le responsable de son état.

- Et bien faites ce qu'il faut pour l'en sortir, répliqua Mme Pomfresh avec un regard menaçant.

- Et comment va Harry ?

- Pas d'évolution malheureusement, répondit l'infirmière un ton plus bas, l'air soudain abattu. Mais s'il n'est pas mort ce soir, nous devrions avoir un espoir de le voir revenir parmi nous. J'ai demandé à ses amis de venir passer le maximum de temps auprès de lui. Cela peut l'aider à se réveiller.

Et l'infirmière rejoignit son domaine pour veiller sur son patient en sursis.

« S'il n'est pas mort ce soir », songea amèrement Dumbledore. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense gâchis.

Un trille mélodieux qui se glissait dans le cœur comme une coulée de miel vibra soudain dans la pièce.

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore s'émerveillait de la capacité incroyable du phénix à ressentir lorsque la détresse l'entourait. L'oiseau flamboyant vint se poser sur son épaule et pépia doucement tandis qu'il le caressait et le saluait. Le poids écrasant des derniers évènements devenait plus supportables. Comme après s'être confié sans restriction à un ami. Et c'était un peu le cas lorsque l'oiseau plongeait ses prunelles brillantes dans le regard du vieil homme.

Puis Fumsec tourna son regard vers le corps endormi de Kécile et d'un coup d'aile vint se poser sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il s'y installa ses yeux noirs rivés sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis alors que Kécile posait inconsciemment une main sur les plumes douces et la chaleur réconfortante du phénix, il mit sa tête sous son aile et ne bougea plus.

Severus avait observé le spectacle avec une certaine fascination. Comme la plupart des sorciers, il avait rarement vu l'oiseau , encore moins autrement que posé sur son perchoir d'or. Il n'avait jamais vu le phénix agir aussi familièrement avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore.

- Harry et Kécile semblent avoir les faveurs de Fumsec, commenta le directeur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, je suppose, murmura Severus.

Dumbledore observa l'oiseau d'un air songeur. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son familier distinguait-il ces deux élèves en particulier. Avait-il vu en eux quelque chose de particulièrement noble, quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui méritait cette attention ? Pour Harry, Dumbledore n'en avait jamais douté. Mais concernant Kécile, les derniers évènements...

- Très bien, finit-il par dire en soupirant. Vous avez gagné. Je vais donner une dernière chance à Kécile. J'ai peut-être tort de faire confiance à mon jugement, mais l'instinct des phénix ne les trompe jamais.

- Ce sera donc l'oiseau qui vous aura convaincu de pardonner à Kécile ? Demanda Severus désabusé.

XXX

Dumbledore guetta plusieurs heures de suite le réveil de la jeune fille. Enfin, la matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'il entendit Fumsec pépier.

Kécile détourna la tête lorsqu'il entra mais il s'assit néanmoins à côté d'elle alors que le phénix semblait le fixer d'un air d'avertissement qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances. Dumbledore posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Ta fièvre est retombée, dit-il doucement.

La respiration de l'enfant était saccadée et elle évitait obstinément son regard.

- Te souviens-tu de ton cauchemar de cette nuit ?

- Oui, répondit Kécile d'une voix étranglée.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Kécile finit par croiser son regard et il fut choqué de la souffrance qu'il reflétait.

- Je ne voulais pas... murmura-t-elle.

- Je le crois, Kécile. Mais je voudrais savoir exactement comment Voldemort a pu t'amener à tenter de tuer Harry. Je voudrais pénétrer ton esprit, Kécile.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard effrayé, mais ne refusa pas. Elle finit par acquiescer lentement alors que le directeur continuait à la fixer dans l'attente de son accord.

Il l'aida alors à s'asseoir.

- Maintenant laisse-toi faire, dit-il doucement.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de détourner les yeux et la sentit trembler à son contact.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Détends-toi.

Lorsqu'il plongea dans son esprit, il fut d'abord pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions déchaînées où se mêlaient la peur, le désespoir et la culpabilité dans un imbroglio d'images et de pensées qui concernaient toutes Severus, Harry et lui-même. Il fut un instant soufflé par la violence de ce maelström, puis chercha jusqu'à trouver la nuit sur laquelle planait l'ombre de Voldemort. Il sentit la présence sournoise mais surtout l'hésitation et l'inconscience de l'esprit de Kécile face à cette présence. Il assista à la main mise de Voldemort dans une conscience fragilisée par le doute et la solitude. Il sentit les liens qui enserrèrent les derniers relents de résistance lorsque l'imperium fut lancé. Et Dumbledore comprit, mortifié, que ni lui ni Kécile n'avaient réalisé à temps que l'emprise de Voldemort sur l'esprit de Kécile après qu'elle ait été soumise au Sommeil du Maître n'avait pas été relâchée. Comme un poison, l'esprit avait été peu à peu infiltré par des pensées parasites, par des pulsions étrangères et une magie néfaste qui s'était infiltrée si insidieusement à la manière d'un serpent que la jeune fille n'avait pas reconnu les signes.

C'était une forme de possession, ni plus ni moins. Mais si légère au quotidien, si discrète qu'elle était passé inaperçue, mêlée aux crises de l'adolescente et aux problèmes auxquels elle avait été confrontés régulièrement.

Au moment de lancer le sortilège de mort, l'esprit de Kécile avait tenté de se rebeller mais il était trop tard. Voldemort contrôlait son corps et son esprit. Le stupéfix de Ronald Weasley avait momentanément interrompu cette emprise et depuis, le lien était fortement atténué par la souffrance de Kécile qui luttait contre la volonté de Voldemort. Quelque chose était plus fort que Voldemort. Lui, réalisa avec stupeur Dumbledore. Sa propre image s'interposait avec la souffrance crue qui habitait Kécile à l'idée d'être rejetée. Par quel miracle, se demanda alors le vieil homme, pouvait-il posséder cette influence sur l'enfant ?

Il comprenait maintenant qu'il était une barrière contre l'emprise de Voldemort et qu'il avait aidé ce dernier dans son entreprise en s'éloignant d'elle au court de l'année. Mais d'où tenait-il ce pouvoir sur Kécile ?

Il vit les souvenirs le concernant défiler, notamment ce soir qu'il n'oublierait jamais où Kécile avait avouer préférer trahir un Serment Inviolable plutôt que de le tuer. Puis le souvenir suivant lui était inconnu. Il entrevit Voldemort et Kécile et Severus qui se tenaient agenouillés devant lui. _« J'aimerais que tu révèles à notre chère Princesse quelque chose... »._

- NON ! Hurla Kécile, et Dumbledore se sentit violemment repoussé de son esprit au moment où une décharge de magie l'expulsait loin de Kécile.

- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia Dumbledore en reprenant son équilibre. Kécile, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits.

Mais la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres et le fixait avec terreur.

- Pourquoi as-tu paniqué ? Demanda plus doucement Dumbledore en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi, dit-elle avec de grands yeux hagards.

- Calme-toi, Kécile. Je ne pénétrerai pas à nouveau ton esprit, sois tranquille. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce souvenir ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il-vous-plaît... gémit-elle suppliante. Je ne peux pas.

Le vieil homme soupira et se résolut à renoncer pour l'instant devant la peur que montrait Kécile.

- Je ne te demande rien alors, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Mais s'il te plaît calme-toi.

Elle sembla peu à peu recouvrer son calme en voyant qu'il n'insistait pas et Dumbledore lui dit alors :

- Me diras-tu maintenant de quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit ?

- J'ai... J'ai rêvé que... que j'étais condamnée à mort, murmura-t-elle. Et c'était... c'était vous le bourreau, ajouta-t-elle alors que des larmes lui échappaient.

A cet aveu, il se sentit douché.

Il la fixa simplement tout en la voyant se rouler en boule comme pour se réconforter elle-même alors que Fumsec se rapprochait d'elle pour l'apaiser.

Il était sa meilleur barrière contre Voldemort, se répétait-il intérieurement. Elle ne devait plus se sentir abandonnée ou elle redeviendrait la proie de Voldemort qui était toujours tapi au fond d'elle.

Il devait écraser les résidus de colère qui perduraient encore malgré sa pitié envers Kécile. Ou tout recommencerait.

- Kécile, dit-il alors avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Je ne te punirai pas. Je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

La jeune fille leva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui qui fit définitivement taire la voix qui disait que c'était un mensonge. La gamine avait une part de responsabilité. Mais ils en avaient tous.

- J'espère que Harry va revenir parmi nous. Mais quelque soit son sort, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et je te demande de me pardonner ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant.

Et Kécile sembla s'écrouler de soulagement tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre.

XXX

Lorsque Severus monta voir sa protégée en début d'après-midi, le directeur lui fit par de ses conclusions.

- Si je comprends bien, conclut le professeur de potions après avoir écouté le vieil homme, vous dans une grande partie et moi dans une moindre mesure, avons facilité le chemin à Voldemort en nous éloignant d'elle. Quand à Ombrage elle a dû exacerber ses émotions négatives et créer une voie royale. Ce que nous avons pris pour une crise d'adolescence particulièrement virulente était en partie due à cette présence de Voldemort...

- C'est cela, acquiesça Dumbledore. Ce qui me surprend, c'est le rôle que je joue dans cette influence.

- Vous êtes son mentor, cela ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

- Il y a plus que cela, Severus, et je crois que vous le savez parfaitement, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère. Vous étiez dans ce souvenir dont Kécile m'a expulsé. Vous et Voldemort. Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

Severus fixa le directeur, effleurant l'idée de lui mentir. Mais il sut que le vieil homme ne s'y tromperait pas.

- Je connais en effet un souvenir que Kécile ne voudrait pour rien au monde que vous voyiez, avoua-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Severus.

- Je suis désolé. C'est impossible, répliqua-t-il catégorique. Je lui ai fait le Serment Inviolable de ne pas en parler. Et si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais que nous changions de sujet. Je ne tiens pas à jouer plus longtemps avec les limites du Serment.

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais cette nouvelle information le plongea dans la plus grande perplexité. Kécile pouvait donc souhaiter lui cacher quelque chose au point de faire prêter un Serment Inviolable à Severus. Cela dépassait l'entendement. Il y avait là un mystère qui lui échappait.

Et la frustration le gagna avec le sentiment que Severus et Kécile possédaient la clé à certaines de ses interrogations.

Le feu crépita, fournissant une distraction bienvenue pour Severus et la tête de Mrs Pomfresh émergea des flammes émeraudes.

- Albus, s'écria-t-elle visiblement excitée. Harry s'est réveillé !


	78. 76: Le Secret

**Promis, je prends bientôt le temps de répondre à toutes mes chers reviewers. **

**Dernier chapitre d'ici Noël, le suivant devrait paraître aux alentours du 29 30 décembre. D'ici là, je n'aurais pas de connexion.**

**Bon Noël à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre LXXV : Le Secret**

- Harry...

Le soulagement dans la voix du directeur était évident. Il prit une main du garçon et la serra avec force tandis que Harry regardait autour de lui d'un air déboussolé.

- Que s'est-il passé, professeur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non, non ! Intervint Mme Pomfresh alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Silence, Albus. Il est hors de question que vous provoquiez un état de choc maintenant. Laissez le se reposer et se remettre et ensuite vous lui raconterez ce qui est arrivé s'il ne s'en souvient pas lui-même.

Mais à ces mots, l'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Mais... Est-ce que... Les autres vont bien ? Dit-il en tentant de se redresser.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était trop faible, et l'effort demandé n'en valait pas la peine.

- Tout le monde va bien, Mr Potter, répondit McGonagall. Vous êtes le seul qui avez bien manqué mourir.

Harry regarda tour à tour les visages autour de lui. Puis, constatant que personne ne semblait vouloir lui en dire plus et qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre, il se rallongea en disant :

- Bien. Si tout le monde va bien et que j'ai failli mourir, je suppose que j'ai le droit de remettre la crise de panique à plus tard.

Et il ferma les yeux, n'ayant visiblement que l'intention de dormir.

- Excellent, Mr Potter, conclut l'infirmière. J'aimerais que vous soyez aussi raisonnable à chaque fois que vous passez dans cette infirmerie.

Et comme Harry semblait déjà s'endormir, les professeurs s'éloignèrent.

- Il va avoir besoin de plusieurs heures de sommeil pour récupérer du choc. Mais je l'ai examiné, il n'aura aucune séquelles.

- Encore une fois, ce garçon aura eu une chance du diable, grommela Severus.

- Rassurez-moi, Severus, protesta Minerva d'un ton grinçant. Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, non ?

XXX

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore s'était assis à son bureau et attaqué aux papiers qui traînaient sur sa table de travail depuis le vendredi et qu'il avait négligés. Plusieurs circulaires du ministère, le rapport de Lupin sur ses activités, celui de Maugrey sur le travail des aurors et les habituels papiers administratifs nécessaires au fonctionnement de l'école.

Mais il se surprit plusieurs fois à lire trois fois le même paragraphe sans en avoir retenu un mot. Son esprit vagabondait vers Harry et Kécile.

Comment réagirait Harry lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé? Parviendrait-il à pardonner à Kécile ? Quel allait être dorénavant la place de la jeune fille dans leur camp ? Seules quelques personnes sauraient ce qui était arrivé. Mais c'étaient justement les personnes qui avait la capacité d'exclure la jeune fille de leurs rangs.

La question était bien sûr de savoir si Kécile avait encore une place parmi eux. Quand bien même elle ne souhaitait pas réellement retourner auprès de Voldemort, tant qu'elle subirait son influence elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il fallait briser ce lien pour écarter tout danger. Mais Dumbledore ne voyait pas de solution si Kécile considérait encore et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé Voldemort comme son Maître. Un Maître qu'elle avait défié, auquel elle avait désobéit, mais un Maître qui avait encore tout pouvoir sur elle.

Sans cette faiblesse, Kécile aurait pu être un atout de poids dans la bataille. Avec ce lien, elle devenait une épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes et pouvait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment.

La jeune fille était encore enfermée dans ses appartements, privée de baguette, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Fumsec restait presque constamment auprès d'elle. Dumbledore à l'inverse ne restait jamais longtemps. Sa présence agitait Kécile et le phénix le regardait avec un air de reproche comme s'il sentait la souffrance qu'il causait involontairement à la jeune fille. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle se contentait de fixer le plafond pendant des heures. Et la situation semblait bloquée dans cet état.

Severus avait bien tenté de la faire sortir de son lit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le vendredi, mais elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, trop faible pour résister, mais aussi pour tenir debout. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire pour la sortir de cet état dépressif que seul Fumsec semblait endiguer. Mais il fallait sortir de cette impasse.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Mrs Pomfresh d'envoyer Harry lorsque celui-ci serait remis. Une confrontation entre les deux amènerait probablement une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Salutaire ou fatale, cela restait encore à déterminer.

XXX

- On a eu tellement peur, disait Hermione sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes de soulagement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kécile ait pu faire ça.

- Je suis désolée Harry, renchérit Ron. Je l'ai entendue. Mais je n'ai pas réagi assez vite.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Ron, le rassura Harry. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Enfin, sauf de Visnel... la prochaine fois, je crois que je l'écouterai, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire pour tenter de dérider ses amis.

- Tu crois que Kécile a voulu se venger ? Demanda Hermione anxieuse. Ou bien est-ce qu'elle nous trompe depuis longtemps déjà ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Je me souviens maintenant. C'est assez terrible quand j'y pense, dit-il sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson. Je l'ai vu m'attaquer. J'ai ouvert les yeux juste avant qu'elle ne lance le sort. Ça été trop rapide pour que je réalise ce qu'il se passait vraiment ou que je me défende. Mais j'ai vu son regard. On aurait dit Trelawney en transe.

- Waou, dit Ron pour tenter de plaisanter, ça devait être vraiment effrayant...

- Assez oui, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- En tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas réagi quand tu l'as appelé, Ron, réfléchit Hermione.

- Enfin, elle a quand même essayé de te tuer ! S'exclama Ron. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Justement, répliqua Hermione. Soyons logique deux minutes, si elle avait vraiment voulu tuer Harry, elle aurait fait en sorte que personne ne l'arrête et que personne ne sache que c'était elle si possible.

- T'imagine, dit Ron avec une moue horrifiée, elle nous aurait tous assassinés avant de tuer Harry.

- Arrêtez le film, là, coupa Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

C'était bon d'avoir ses amis qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral et de plaisanter comme s'il ne venait pas d'être victime d'une tentative de meurtre.

- En tout cas, Dumbledore était dans une fureur après elle... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Même après que les détraqueurs soient venus sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant notre troisième année.

- Je me demande comment elle va... dit Harry tout d'un coup inquiet.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'inquiéter pour elle ?!

- Ron, elle n'était pas dans son état normal ! Tu imagines comment elle doit se sentir maintenant ?

- Mal, Mr Potter, intervint Mrs Pomfresh qui s'était approchée d'eux et avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Miss Granger, Mr Weasely, il est temps de laisser votre ami se reposer. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, dès que vous aurez pris un peu de repos, vous irez chez le directeur qui veut que vous voyez Miss Gaunt.

- Je me sens bien, Madame. Je peux y aller maintenant.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne.

- Merci, Hermione. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vois Kécile seul. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sur qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal.

- Dans tous les cas, Mr Potter, intervint l'infirmière, vous allez commencer par dormir avant.

- Mais je ne fais que cela de dormir depuis hier après-midi ! Protesta Harry. Je dois voir Kécile, dit-il en se levant. Je dormirais après.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez confronté à un nouveau choc.

- Mais je vais très bien ! s'énerva Harry. Et je n'ai subi aucun choc depuis mon réveil. Vous avez dit vous-même que Kécile va mal. Je peux faire quelque chose !

L'infirmière le scruta d'un regard perçant et inquisiteur que Harry soutint sans broncher.

Finalement, le dragon céda.

Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien, Harry.

- Fais attention à toi, vieux, ajouta Ron dans son dos. Même si elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'avise de recommencer.

Harry hocha la tête, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie. Il put prendre la cheminette pour le bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas question qu'il marche dans les couloirs après ce qui venait de lui arriver avait déclaré Mrs Pomfresh d'un ton sans appel.

Le directeur l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et lui demanda de s'asseoir devant lui avant de pouvoir aller voir Kécile. S'il s'inquiétait qu'il puisse reprocher à Kécile son acte, le directeur dût être surpris. Harry était convaincu que Kécile n'était pas responsable du sort qu'elle avait lancé.

- Elle l'aurait fait plus tôt. Elle l'aurait fait autrement. Et elle n'en serait pas malade.

Le vieil homme semblait être fier de sa réaction.

- Je t'admire, Harry, d'être capable de lui pardonner pleinement et sans hésitation. Je n'ai pas eu ta noblesse.

- Vous êtes en colère contre elle?

- Je l'ai été. Je le suis sans doute encore un peu. Mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont...

Dumbledore lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert en pénétrant l'esprit de Kécile.

- Alors Voldemort pourrait recommencer ? Demanda Harry.

- Dans l'immédiat non. Kécile est sans baguette et trop faible physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais dans un futur plus ou moins proche, c'est une possibilité à prendre en considération tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé comment briser ce lien crée par le Sommeil du Maître. J'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes voir Kécile car elle ne semble pas capable d'accepter son acte. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'aider.

- Je veux bien essayer, monsieur.

Le directeur sourit, ému.

- Je suis fier de ta réaction, Harry. Peu de gens réagiraient avec ta noblesse.

Harry rougit, embarrassé d'entre ce mot pour la deuxième fois et marmonna :

- Ce n'est pas de la noblesse, Monsieur. Je sais simplement ce que c'est que d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'une arme sans pouvoir rien faire pour résister.

- Harry... Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas attaqué Mr Weasley ? Demanda Dumbedore l'air concerné.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais j'en ai quand même eu l'impression. Alors j'imagine très bien comment doit se sentir Kécile. Et ce doit être bien pire. Puis-je y aller ?

Le directeur hocha la tête et le conduisit dans son salon avant de déverrouiller la porte de la chambre.

Il laissa Harry entrer et murmura :

- Je reste à côté en cas de besoin, avant de refermer la porte.

Kécile avait tourné la tête et Fumsec roucoula pour saluer le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Kécile, dit Harry en tentant un sourire.

Il s'approcha pour pouvoir caresser le phénix.

- Bonjour Fumsec, je vois que tu prends soin de Kécile. C'est bien.

- Harry... dit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna vers elle un regard où il essaya de faire disparaître toute émotion négative. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être malade : d'une pâleur inquiétante, des cernes impressionnantes sous des yeux rougis et son visage paraissant plus anguleux qu'à l'ordinaire.

- C'est quand même un comble, dit-il en plaisantant. C'est moi qui aie manqué mourir et c'est toi qui est le plus malade.

- Harry... Je … Je suis tellement désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

- Je comprends que tu le sois, Kécile, dit-il sérieusement. Je me mets à ta place et ça doit être horrible. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, Kécile. Vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique. Tu crois que tout le monde te pardonne uniquement par bonté d'âme ?

- Dumbledore ne...

- Dumbledore t'a pardonné dès qu'il a su pourquoi tu m'as attaqué. Il m'a tout expliqué. Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-tu encore alors que je t'ai pardonné ? Je suis quand même le principal concerné, non ? En fait, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Kécile ne trouvait rien à répondre, je dois même te remercier.

- Me remercier ? s'étrangla Kécile.

- Oui, répondit très sérieusement Harry. Tu as tenté de résister à Voldemort. Tu n'aurais pas combattu son imperium, je serais mort. Tu n'aurais pas résisté, ton avada aurait été mortel et cette fois-ci, Survivant ou pas, j'y serais passé. Si tu regardes les choses sous cet angle là, je te dois la vie.

Kécile eut un petit rire étranglé à travers ses larmes.

- Tu vas laisser tout ça derrière, maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Je... Je vais essayer, murmura-t-elle.

- Si tu commençais par te lever ? Suggéra Harry.

Il lui tendit la main et elle hésita un moment avant de la prendre. Avec des gestes tremblants elle finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver...

- Bien sûr que si, dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tout comme tu vas arriver à te débarrasser de ton foutu paternel.

- Je voudrais bien. Mais Dumbledore...

- Quoi, Dumbledore ? Insista Harry comme elle ne finissait pas sa phrase.

- J'ai besoin de lui, dit-elle doucement.

- Et bien, dis-lui !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il est tout prêt à t'aider.

Il passa un bras sur son épaule et la lui secoua gentiment :

- Allez, Kécile ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça. Tout se termine bien, finalement non ?

Harry sentit avec surprise Kécile passer ses bras autour de son cou comme aurait pu le faire Hermione et glisser sa tête contre son épaule. Il la laissa faire, décontenancé, et l'entendit murmurer :

- Je suis tellement désolée, Harry...

Et elle pleurait... Encore.

- Tu es une vrai fontaine, en ce moment, dit-il en plaisantant, tandis qu'il refermait maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

- Oui, dit-elle secouée par un petit rire mêlé à ses larmes. Pire que Cho Chang.

XXX

Peu de temps après que Harry soit parti, Kécile avait fini par avaler son premier repas depuis trois jours, et Fumsec avait enfin quitté sa chambre pour retourner sur son perchoir d'or.

C'était le dimanche soir et Severus et Mrs Pomfresh avaient décidé qu'il fallait que Kécile soit en état d'assister aux cours du lendemain pour éviter toute question gênante de la part de Ombrage. L'incident ne s'était Merlin merci pas répandu dans tout Poudlard et était resté loin des oreilles de la Grande Inquisitrice et du ministère.

Dumbledore laissa ce soir-là sortir Kécile de sa chambre pour la première fois. Assise sur un canapé, le directeur et Severus installé devant elle, elle écoutait les dispositions qui allaient être prise pour la sécurité des élèves.

- Je veux que tu viennes tous les soirs ici pour tes retenues à la place d'être avec d'autres professeurs. Tu me remettras ainsi en toute discrétion ta baguette magique. Je ne veux plus que tu la conserves avec toi en dehors des cours jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution pour empêcher Voldemort de t'atteindre.

Kécile avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux mais ne dit pas un mot pour protester.

- Il faut que tu comprennes, ajouta le directeur d'un ton plus doux, que ce n'est pas spécifiquement contre toi que je prends cette mesure, Kécile. Mais je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose de semblable se reproduire.

- Je comprends, Monsieur, murmura Kécile.

- J'ai également réfléchi à ce pouvoir que Voldemort possède sur toi. Il va falloir que nous parlions, Kécile, de ce qu'il représente pour toi. Ce sont tes sentiments à son égard qui lui donnent ce pouvoir.

Kécile baissa davantage la tête, alourdie par la culpabilité.

- Mais à l'inverse, il semble que tes sentiments envers moi soient ce qui peut te protéger de lui. J'ai conscience de m'être éloigné de toi cette année et cela a été une erreur dramatique.

Kécile acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Je veux d'abord t'assurer que ce que tu as pu m'entendre dire au sujet d'Azkaban était une erreur.

Kécile lui jeta un regard douloureux.

- Je voudrais que tu oublies cela, Kécile. J'étais en colère et ignorant des circonstances.

- Mais vous l'avez pensé, murmura-t-elle péniblement. Vous avez envisagé de m'y envoyer.

- Je le regrette, Kécile, crois-moi. Profondément. Maintenant, il n'est plus question que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Kécile détourna la tête sans parvenir à masquer une expression douloureuse.

- Qui-a-t-il, Kécile ?

- Rien, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre après ce que j'ai fait.

- Si, tu en as le droit, Kécile. Parce que c'est en gardant des rancoeurs ou des souffrances pour toi que tu donneras de nouvelles armes à Voldemort. Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Vous ne voulez plus m'éloigner de vous parce que cela laisserait le champs libre à mon père ?

- Oui.

Kécile se tut à nouveau et Dumbledore la fixa perplexe. Severus jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir dans ce dialogue de sourds.

- Ce que Miss Gaunt tente de vous faire comprendre, Albus, c'est que votre raison pour vouloir rester auprès d'elle la blesse. Elle souhaiterait que vous veilliez sur elle parce que vous tenez à elle et pas seulement pour protéger les autres.

- Merci, Severus, répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Mais de rien, Kécile, répondit ironiquement le professeur de potions.

Dumbledore jeta un regard nouveau sur son élève.

- J'ai toujours tenu à toi, Kécile depuis que tu m'as demandé d'être ton mentor. Et cela n'a pas changé.

Sans doute y avait-il un peu d'hypocrisie dans ces propos. Durant quelques jours, il n'avait plus tenu du tout à la jeune fille. Mais c'était inutile de le rappeler, surtout dans son état d'esprit actuel.

- Pourquoi tiendriez-vous à moi ? Murmura Kécile. Je n'attire que des ennuis et vous ne me devez rien, dit-elle en relevant son regard vers le vieil homme.

Et c'était un regard bien trop résigné.

- Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu à moi à ce point, Kécile ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore. Je l'ai bien senti dans ton esprit.

- Vous... elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et sembla décider qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

- Kécile, intervint Severus avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de parler ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux paniqués. Vous ne pouvez pas !

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit sèchement Severus. Tu t'en es assurée en liant ma parole. Mais il doit savoir.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Tu ne pourras pas garder le silence éternellement, insista le professeur. C'est le moment ou jamais de parler.

- Pourquoi me caches-tu quelque chose, Kécile ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore. As-tu peur que je me mettes en colère ?

Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré.

- Kécile... insista Severus.

La terreur s'insinuait en elle tandis qu'elle se sentait céder sous les deux regards.

- Je ne pourrais pas...

- Alors libère-moi du Serment, Kécile.

- C'est de la folie.

- C'est ton obstination qui est folle.

- Je ne veux pas tout perdre, protesta Kécile tandis que des larmes lui échappaient.

- Tu ne perdras rien. Fais moi confiance.

Severus et la jeune fille échangèrent un long regard puis ils se levèrent de concert. Il tentait de lui transmettre de son assurance par son regard serein tandis que Kécile tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle dut se retenir au fauteuil.

- Albus, donnez-lui sa baguette.

Le directeur s'exécuta et Kécile récupéra son bien sans un regard vers lui.

Ils lièrent leurs mains.

Kécile sembla hésiter. C'était de la folie. Elle faisait une erreur monumentale.

Mais Severus l'interpella à nouveau avec autorité et elle abandonna son sort entre ses mains en priant Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que son professeur ne se trompe pas. Elle posa sa baguette sur leur doigts enlacés avant de murmurer :

- Severus Rogue, je vous libère de votre parole. A partir de cet instant, vous pouvez parler librement.

Puis elle laissa retomber son bras et se détourna vivement pour cacher les larmes qui s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues. Dans l'instant qui allait suivre, sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. D'un seul mot, Dumbledore aurait le pouvoir de la briser à jamais. Et jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle terreur.

Jamais.

Severus s'était tourné vers le vieil homme qui les observait dans l'expectative. Il inspira profondément puis commença lentement sans quitter le directeur des yeux :

- Je vous ai raconté la captivité de votre fille durant presque un an. Je vous ai raconté comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a utilisée pour différents travaux. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit en revanche, c'est qu'il l'a violée.

Le directeur était soudain très pâle.

- Ludivine a été violée par Voldemort ? Répéta-t-il d'un voix blanche. Alors Kécile...

- Kécile est le fruit de ce viol. Elle est votre petite-fille.

* * *

Bon, d'accord, c'était pour beaucoup d'entre vous un secret de polichinelle!


	79. 77 La vision du miroir du Risèd

Je profite d'un moment chez mon grand-père pour poster ce chapitre. Mes parents viennent de déménager et n'ont pas encore de connexion, il n'est donc pas certain que je puisse poster un nouveau chapitre avant d'être de retour en Allemagne, le 9.

**La fin de ce chapitre se réfère au chapitre 15**

Bonnes vacances à tous et bon réveillon!

* * *

**Chapitre LXXVI : la vision du miroir du Risèd**

_Le directeur était soudain très pâle._

_- Ludivine a été violée par Voldemort ? Alors Kécile..._

_- Kécile est le fruit de ce viol. Elle est votre petite-fille. _

Kécile ne se retournait pas. Elle craignait par-dessus tout de voir le rejet ou le dégoût dans les yeux du directeur. Dégoût d'être lié à Voldemort à cause d'elle.

Et les deux hommes derrière elle n'échangeaient plus un mot. Le silence était assourdissant et plus les secondes passaient plus son cœur se serrait douloureusement. La terreur d'avoir tout gâché par cet aveu l'envahissait.

« Pitié, songeait-elle dans une litanie silencieuse, pitié ne me repoussez pas... ». Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose. L'attente devenait insupportable. Elle se sentait trembler convulsivement d'angoisse, mais une force la clouait sur place, incapable de faire face à celui qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir enfin revendiquer comme son grand-père.

Et lorsque pour la première fois elle osa simplement penser ce mot, un sanglot lui échappa à l'idée que cet espoir soit détruit aussitôt apparu.

Dumbledore était abasourdi. Il fixait Kécile qui lui tournait le dos sans se décider à faire un pas vers elle.

Ludivine, sa fille qu'il avait adorée, avait été violée par Voldemort. Ce monstre n'avait décidément eu aucun respect. Et l'idée dérangeante que le mage noir ait pu céder à une pulsion aussi bestiale, à un désir humainement vulgaire le laissait sans voix.

Mais quelque chose de plus fort était né de cet acte barbare. Ludivine avait eu un enfant. Kécile.

Kécile était sa petite-fille.

Et lorsqu'il prononça intérieurement ces mots, une émotion violente le saisit. Le vieil homme qu'il était s'émut d'avoir eu la chance de retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille.

L'instant suivant, il réalisait tout ce par quoi Kécile avait dû passer. Tout s'éclairait d'un nouveau jour. Voldemort avait eu la barbarie de lui ordonner de tuer son grand-père. Elle avait trahi un serment inviolable parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer un membre de sa famille. Elle lui avait fait confiance malgré l'instruction de Voldemort parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'elle avait encore en ce monde. Et il avait songé à l'envoyer à Azkaban. Tout d'un coup la souffrance de la jeune fille prenait tout son sens. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait condamnée à ce cauchemar par son grand-père. C'était son grand-père qui l'aurait envoyé à une mort certaine dans une lente agonie.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kécile et il réalisa soudain ce que son silence devait signifier à ses yeux.

- Kécile, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avoué cela plut tôt ? Demanda-t-il en songeant à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu éviter s'il avait su.

Il vit la jeune fille se retourner et le regarder prudemment, la peur d'être rejetée au fond des yeux.

- Tu as cru que je ne voudrais pas de toi... murmura-t-il consterné dans une lueur de compréhension.

- Je suis la fille de Voldemort, d'un monstre, répondit-elle douloureusement.

- Et tu es la fille de Ludivine, la personne qui m'a été la plus chère.

Il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Je ne faillirai pas une seconde fois, Kécile, dit-il alors qu'il la sentait pleurer de soulagement contre lui. Dorénavant, nous serons une famille face à Voldemort. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Kécile se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas. Est-ce que le cauchemar allait véritablement finir ? Est-ce que tout allait vraiment changer ? Avait-elle une famille maintenant ? Avait-elle le droit de dire ou même simplement de penser que Dumbledore était son grand-père ?

L'étreinte dans laquelle le vieil homme l'avait attiré semblait l'autoriser. La chaleur qui se répandait en elle à ce contact rassurant était celle de l'espoir.

Elle avait un grand-père.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette simple pensée. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement voulu y croire par peur d'être déçue. Elle avait cadenassé ce désir, refusé ne serait-ce que de penser au vieil homme ainsi pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Et maintenant, son rêve prenait vie au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

XXX

Il s'était passé un long moment depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait plus seule. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel moment Severus était parti, les laissant tous les deux à leurs retrouvailles. Mais ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Le silence était confortable. Il était nécessaire à l'un comme à l'autre pour appréhender combien les choses allaient changer.

Ils avaient fini par s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'était allongée et avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Dumbledore. De son grand-père.

- Cela fait plaisir de te voir enfin sourire après tous ces pleurs, murmura doucement le directeur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Je crois... commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Je crois que je suis heureuse.

- Je ne crois pas que je suis heureux. Je le suis. Comme je l'ai rarement été depuis de nombreuses années... Depuis la mort de Ludivine, avoua-t-il. Tous les derniers événements aussi douloureux ont-ils été, auront au moins donné naissance à quelque chose de merveilleux.

Kécile acquiesça.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre après un très long cauchemar. Je sais que la guerre nous attend dehors, je sais que Voldemort me menace encore. Mais... c'est comme si ça avait moins d'importance, maintenant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Kécile demanda :

- Est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose, professeur ?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Dorénavant, je ne serai plus seulement ton mentor. Et cette familiarité que tu semblais réclamer peut maintenant s'exprimer sans être déplacée ou sans qu'on nous la reproche comme du favoritisme. Pour commencer, je t'en prie, plus de professeur ou de monsieur, Kécile.

La jeune fille se redressa et fixa le vieil homme d'un air ébahi.

- Mais comment dois-je vous appeler ? Grand-père ? S'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire.

- Cela te dérangerait ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Un peu... ça fait bizarre, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors comment voudrais-tu m'appeler ?

Kécile réfléchit un instant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil prudent au vieil homme.

- Est-ce que... Albus, cela irait ?

- Comme Severus ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est plus neutre, mais c'est plus familier aussi, je trouve.

- Si tu te sens à l'aise, cela me convient, acquiesça-t-il. Ce n'est pas la manière de me nommer qui importe, c'est ce que tu ressens.

Kécile eut l'air embarrassée et regarda à nouveau son grand-père d'un air hésitant. Elle avait peur d'être trop familière, elle avait peur de paraître une véritable gamine. Mais la nouvelle proximité avec le vieil homme déclenchait en elle un besoin de contact qui la perturbait et la faisait se sentir plus vivante à la fois.

Elle finit par céder à son envie et posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule du directeur. Il ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle était sure qu'il souriait.

- Cela va changer beaucoup de choses, poursuivit Dumbledore, car maintenant, nous pourrons parler sincèrement de tout. Tu dois être curieuse de connaître ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que je ressemble à ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, reconnut Dumbledore avec un petit rire. Ni par le physique, ni par le caractère.

- Parlez-moi d'elle, demanda-t-elle. A quoi ressemblait-elle physiquement?

- Elle était blonde et avait un visage plus rond que le tien. Des traits moins prononcés. Et des yeux plus clairs. Elle avait mes yeux. Tu as le visage de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était plus jeune... Et les yeux de Camille, dit-il après un temps de silence.

- Camille ?

- Ma femme, expliqua-t-il. Ta grand-mère.

- Vous avez déjà parlé d'elle je crois. Vous aviez dit qu'elle était l'héritière des Serdaigle.

- Camille venait d'une vieille famille française, les Deschavelles dont le nom se transmet de mère en fille en même temps que l'héritage de Dame Serdaigle. Ludivine avait reçu cet héritage. L'intelligence, le calme, la perspicacité étaient ses principales qualités. Elle avait cependant un certain penchant pour l'orgueil...

- Dont j'ai hérité.

- Je crois que ton père s'est chargé de te transmettre ce défaut par son éducation, répondit Dumbledore.

- Alors je ne possède pas les qualités de ma mère, taquina Kécile.

- En effet, confirma le vieil homme. Ludivine, en bonne Serdaigle, ne faisait jamais confiance à son instinct et toujours à sa raison. Elle était d'une nature posée et discrète, ce que tu n'es certainement pas.

- Non, fut bien obligée de reconnaître Kécile.

- Mais je suis certain qu'elle serait fière de toi, ajouta doucement Dumbledore. Fière de ce que tu es devenue malgré tous les efforts de Voldemort pour te faire sombrer dans le Mal. Dans tous les cas, je suis fier de toi. Et je vais pouvoir revendiquer mes droits sur toi, sans que Fudge ne puisse rien dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

Kécile se dressa subitement.

- Vous n'allez pas lui dire ?! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Dumbledore. Tu ne le veux pas ?

- Mais vous imaginez la réaction des gens lorsque cela fera la une des journaux ? « Un nouveau scandale secoue l'école de Poudlard. Dumbledore, le parent de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! » Ce serait une catastrophe ! C'est déjà bien assez qu'on vous reproche d'être proche de moi et de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Vous perdriez toute crédibilité...

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut lentement le vieil homme. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher.

- Je vous le demande, professeur, dit fermement Kécile. Pardon... ajouta-t-elle en voyant les sourcils du directeur se hausser. Je vous le demande, Albus...

Merlin que c'était étrange. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire du tort, même indirectement. Ça m'est égal que les autres ne le sachent pas. Ça ne changera rien. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Dumbledore la regarda, concerné.

- Kécile, je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je n'ai absolument pas honte que tu sois ma petite-fille, qu'importe tes liens avec Voldemort .

- Je le sais, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille. Et cela me suffit. Vous avez suffisamment à vous battre contre le ministère sans venir ajouter un nouveau scandale. Personne ne doit savoir. Juste vous et Severus.

XXX

Le professeur de potions avait quitté le bureau du directeur avec le sentiment d'un devoir accompli. Il avait promis à Ludivine quelques instants avant sa mort, de protéger Kécile. Il avait rempli sa parole. Maintenant qu'elle avait réellement retrouvé son grand-père, il pouvait se sentir dégagé de toute responsabilité.

Mais il se surprit néanmoins à ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Salazar l'en garde, il s'était attaché à la gamine. C'était pourtant l'occasion ou jamais d'abandonner toute préoccupation et d'éviter des souvenirs et surtout des émotions dangereuses face à Voldemort à l'égard de Kécile.

De toute manière, se dit-il pour se convaincre, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une famille, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui et l'oublierait vite. Dumbledore était bien plus fréquentable et plus aimable que lui. Et il lui apporterait sans hésitation une affection qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir attendre de la part de son austère professeur de potions.

Oui, se dit-il en refermant la porte de ses appartements. Inciter Kécile à avouer enfin ce secret qui lui pesait depuis des années avait été la meilleur chose à faire. Pour eux tous.

Au même moment, la brûlure vive de la marque se fit sentir sur son bras. Grimaçant, il attrapa ses affaires et se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à pouvoir quitter le château puis le parc avant de transplaner au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait été très imprudent. Beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas pu laisser Kécile se débattre seule avec la tentative de meurtre de Harry et la colère de Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas eu de temps pour reléguer ses souvenirs derrière ses barrières. Si Voldemort plongeait dans son esprit... Severus frissonna et porta la main à sa poche où le portoloin d'urgence l'attendait toujours en cas d'absolue nécessité. Puis il inspira profondément en ce disant qu'il avait réussi à berner Voldemort depuis des années. Il semblait avoir regagné la confiance du Lord, il devrait être capable de sortir sans dommage d'un mauvais pas.

Tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas vif, il tenta de vider son esprit de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient secoué ces derniers jours pour se présenter devant son « Maître » aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, c'était le même Severus Rogue qu'à l'habitude qui saluait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus, murmura le Lord, je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes de toi-même...

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Maître. Je m'en excuse. Nous avons été secoué par des événements assez inattendus ces derniers jours.

- Je m'en doute, Severus. Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que je suis à l'origine de ces événements ?

- Non, Maître.

- Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi rien n'a encore filtré dans le monde extérieur ? Est-ce que Dumbledore espère cacher la mort de Harry Potter longtemps ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un petit sourire condescendant.

- Maître... dit Severus qui sentait qu'il allait payer la nouvelle qu'il apportait. Maître, Harry Potter n'est pas mort.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Severus n'osa pas lever les yeux.

- Comment ? Finit par murmurer le mage noir.

- Je suis désolé, Maître, confirma le professeur de la voix la plus assurée et la plus désolée possible. Harry Potter n'est pas mort. Kécile a lutté suffisamment contre votre volonté pour que le sort ne soit pas mortel. Il est revenu à lui hier soir, Maître.

Un des lustres ternis explosa au dessus de leur tête alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait dans un geste brusque et rageur.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir, murmura-t-il d'une voix que même lui pouvait en toute honnêteté qualifier d'effrayante.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, Maître, répondit Severus en laissant filtrer un peu de sa peur dans sa voix.

Un bon mangemort se devait d'être craintif ou le Lord aurait commencé à être soupçonneux.

- J'ai pensé que vous aviez senti que Kécile vous avait résisté. L'absence de convocation me le confirmait, croyais-je. Je vous demande pardon, Maître, ajouta-t-il d'une voix servile qu'il détesta.

Mais cela ne lui évita pas le sort vicieux qui l'atteignit lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le frappa pour passer sa colère.

- Tous ces efforts ont donc été vains ! Comment est-ce possible ? gronda-t-il. Kécile était à ma merci, en mon pouvoir...

- L'influence de Dumbledore devait rester trop forte.

- Et cet imbécile, que lui a-t-il fait ? Est-ce que j'aurais au moins obtenu de détruire cette misérable traîtresse.

- Je suis désolé, Maître, dit Severus en courbant davantage la tête. Dumbledore était fou furieux jusqu'à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ses actes.

- Alors il ne l'a pas puni ? Je ne serais même pas parvenu à briser Kécile par cette stupide affection qu'elle porte à ce vieux fou ?

- Non, Maître, avoua Severus. Pire que cela. Kécile a avoué à Dumbledore qu'elle est sa petite-fille. Et il l'a accueilli à bras ouverts.

- Incapable! hurla alors le mage noir.

Et l'instant d'après, Severus avait roulé au sol, retenant péniblement des hurlements de douleur tout en songeant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette affaire et ne méritait pas d'être traité d'incapable.

Lorsque le sort fut levé, le Lord était juste devant lui et ne lui laissa guère le temps de se reprendre avant de l'attraper par le menton comme un mauvais garnement.

Il ne put se retenir de frémir au contact glacial des doigts osseux sur sa mâchoire.

- Cette gamine commence à m'agacer, siffla-t-il. Il est temps d'en finir. Je te donne une semaine pour l'éliminer. Je veux que lundi prochain, les journaux annoncent avec jubilation que la Fille de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est morte.

Severus sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Ça y est. On y était, songea-t-il amèrement. Il avait redouté depuis trois ans cet ordre et il tombait enfin.

- Maître, murmura-t-il péniblement alors que le Lord ne relâchait pas la pression douloureuse sur son menton. Dumbledore est constamment avec Kécile. Elle ne le quitte que pour les cours ou pour se rendre à son dortoir le soir à l'heure du couvre-feu. Il n'y a aucun moyen de provoquer un accident discret.

- Débrouille-toi, répliqua le mage noir d'un ton sec.

- Maître, insista Severus. Je risque de perdre ma position au sein de Poudlard, tenta-t-il en dernier recours. Est-ce que la mort de votre fille vaut la perte de mon poste, Maître ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de cela, Severus, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que sa main se serrait tellement puissamment sur les os de sa mâchoire qu'il craignait que celle-ci ne finisse par se briser. Tu devras être suffisamment habile pour éviter de te faire prendre sous peine de subir ma colère.

Et Severus fit l'erreur fatale. Une lueur de découragement traversa son regard alors que le Lord avait rivé son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, une mine soupçonneuse apparut sur le faciès de serpent du sorcier et il murmura : « Legilimens ».

L'inquisition se vit violente et cherchait de toute évidence les souvenirs en rapport avec Kécile. Les derniers souvenirs, mal protégés finirent par se présenter sous l'intrusion. Severus tenta de les reléguer en dehors de la portée du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celui-ci sentit l'effort de l'esprit et y porta toute son attention. Il sentit alors l'inquiétude de Severus pour Kécile, il vit la promesse faite à Ludivine de protéger l'enfant, il sentit la souffrance de l'homme face à celles de la jeune fille, il le vit inciter Kécile à avouer son lien de parenté à Dumbledore.

Quelques instants, plus tard, la pression de son esprit était relâché, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire mauvais.

- Comme c'est touchant, dit-il d'une voix faussement aimable. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour cette enfant à ce point.

- Maître, tenta Severus qui espérait encore pouvoir convaincre le Lord que son affection pour sa fille n'avait rien à voir avec sa fidélité. Je la connais depuis sa naissance .

- Je sais, Severus, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne savais en revanche pas que tu avais des liens de confiance avec Ludivine. Je ne savais pas que cette misérable avait pu t'émouvoir suffisamment pour que tu me trahisses pour elle, Severus. Je suis déçu, dit-il d'un ton badin dangereux. Je croyais que le danger de ta trahison venait de Lily, pas du rejeton de Dumbledore.

Et Severus sut qu'il était perdu.

- Sur quoi d'autre as-tu tenté de me tromper, Severus ? Continuait doucement le mage noir en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette avant de verrouiller la porte pour empêcher toute fuite.

Et Severus pria intérieurement pour que Dumbledore ne se soit pas trompé quant aux propriétés de la plume de phénix qui lui servirait de portoloin. Le vieil homme lui avait assuré qu'il passerait les barrières anti-transplanage. S'il avait eu tort, il était perdu.

Mais c'était inutile de feindre plus longtemps, décida-t-il. Sa carrière d'espion prenait définitivement fin. Et quitte à mourir, autant de pas mourir aux pieds de Voldemort comme tous ces mangemorts.

- Sur tout, Lord Voldemort, osa-t-il prononcer en se redressant péniblement alors que son poing se refermait sur la plume dans sa poche. Je vous ai trompé sur mon amour pour Lily, sur mon admiration pour Ludivine, sur mon affection pour Kécile, sur mon respect pour Dumbledore et sur ma loyauté qui lui appartient sans faillir depuis quinze ans.

Et alors qu'à ces mots, le masque d'affabilité du mage noir tombait et que sa baguette se pointait pour signer sa mort, il murmura « Fumsec » et sentit aussitôt le crochet imaginaire l'attraper au niveau du nombril. Il disparut dans un flamboiement au moment où le rayon vert fusait vers lui.

XXX

Lorsque Dumbledore vit apparaître Severus dans son bureau aussi soudainement la mine un peu pâle, il comprit immédiatement. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau et tendit un bras pour soutenir son professeur qui chancela un instant avant de reprendre son équilibre.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il sans chercher à masquer son inquiétude.

Severus répondit d'un hochement de tête bref.

- C'est fini n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Le directeur posa une main sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions et dit :

- C'est regrettable, dit-il gravement. Mais je suis soulagé que votre rôle se termine et que vous soyez toujours vivant. C'est le principal quelle que soit la perte pour l'ordre.

Une tête brune passa par la porte entrebâillée du salon du directeur.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? demanda Kécile avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Vous n'espionnerez plus ?

- Non, Miss Gaunt, répondit Severus d'un ton sec.

- Mais Dumbledore vit avec amusement la jeune fille pas refroidie pour deux sous s'avancer et serrer dans ses bras un professeur stupéfait.

Severus se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et dit d'un ton grinçant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur autorise et pire apprécie ce genre de familiarité qu'il en va de même pour moi, Miss Gaunt.

- Oh, je vous en prie, Severus ! Il n'y a plus aucune raison de mettre cette distance avec vos Miss Gaunt... on dirait le professeur McGonagall et je ne serre pas le professeur McGonagall dans mes bras, dit-elle moqueuse.

- Encore heureux, marmonna le professeur de Potions alors que Dumbledore étouffait un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne vous monte pas encore sur les genoux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore éclata de rire alors que Severus ne cachait pas une moue dégoûtée. Kécile semblait véritablement heureuse de la nouvelle de la désertion de son professeur et avait su dédramatiser la situation en quelques phrases.

Le vieil homme fit signe à ses deux protégés de se diriger dans le salon. Sur la table basse étaient éparpillés différents livres de potions et parchemins couverts de l'écriture droite de Kécile.

La jeune fille s'installa sur le canapé avec une familiarité déconcertante et attrapa ses affaires pour faire de la place à Dumbledore à côté d'elle.

- Etes-vous ici pour faire vos retenues, Miss Gaunt ou pour boire le thé ?

- Les deux, professeur, répondit Kécile en toute sincérité. Je vous promet que ma dissertation sur le philtre de paix vous sera rendue demain matin à la première heure.

- Tu finiras cela plus tard, Kécile intervint Dumbledore. Racontez-nous maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions leur relata toute son entrevue et Kécile posait un regard coupable sur son professeur à la fin du récit.

- Alors c'est à cause de moi que vous avez manqué vous faire tuer.

- Ne recommencez pas, Kécile, coupa durement Severus. C'est à cause des événements et de mon incapacité à garder mes souvenirs compromettants à l'abri de Voldemort.

- Ne vous blâmez pas non plus, Severus. Vous avez accompli un véritable exploit jusqu'à présent. Aussi regrettable que ce soit, il fallait s'attendre à ce que vous ne puissiez tromper indéfiniment Voldemort.

- En tout cas, maintenant, vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour m'éloigner de vous, conclut joyeusement Kécile.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Miss Gaunt, coupa sèchement le professeur. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de supporter vos familiarités.

- Ecoutez Severus, dit Kécile en tournant un regard brusquement sérieux vers l'homme. Je sais que vous avez promis à ma mère de me protéger. Je serais peinée si vous cessiez de veiller sur moi parce que j'ai Albus maintenant. Je sais que... vous avez de l'affection pour moi. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je... Je vous aime, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que c'est comme cela que je devrais aimer un père, je l'ignore. Mais pour moi vous faîtes partie de ma famille.

Merlin ! Songea Severus avec horreur. Quelques heures en compagnie de Dumbledore en tant que grand-père et Kécile tenait déjà ce discours ! Mais elle allait être à fuir !

Mais la jeune fille n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

- Vous savez ce qui m'a fait changer de camp ?

- De savoir que Dumbledore était votre grand-père, répondit Severus.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Mais ce qui m'a fait réaliser que je ne pourrais pas le tuer ? Que je pourrais pas poursuivre la route que mon père me traçait ?

Severus secoua la tête et Dumbledore regarda sa petite-fille attentivement, curieux d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.

- Ce qui m'a fait réaliser que je pourrais pas être ce que Voldemort attendait, c'est d'avoir été confrontée à la vision de mon désir le plus cher. La salle de Rowena Serdaigle m'est apparue ce soir-là. J'y ai trouvé le miroir du Risèd. Et savez-vous ce que j'y ai vu ? J'y ai vu la famille que je rêvais d'avoir. Dumbledore et vous. Ce n'était même pas ma mère que je ne connaîtrais jamais que je voyais. Ce que je voulais, et ce que je voudrais encore, c'est vous, Severus.


	80. 78: La mort d

Vous me croyiez morte sans doute? Me revoilà... Après une bonne vague de gifles, mais je reprends l'écriture avec soulagement. Au moins, là, je me sens bonne à quelque chose.

Un chapitre assez intense et que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 78 : La mort d'une mère**

Le lendemain matin, la vie devait reprendre aussi normale que possible. Lorsque Kécile descendit dans la salle commune, elle se trouva pour la première fois depuis sa tentative de meurtre face à Hermione et Ron. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard défiant des deux élèves. Harry avait beau leur faire les gros yeux, Kécile ne pouvait certainement pas espérer qu'ils soient aussi cléments que l'avait été sa victime.

Elle se tint néanmoins devant eux et baissa le yeux avant de dire d'une voix penaude :

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut t'excuser, répondit fraîchement Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je suis quand même désolée de vous avoir causé autant d'inquiétude. Et je voulais te remercier Ron.

- Me remercier ? Répéta ce dernier incrédule.

- Oui, de m'avoir stupéfixié. Tu as ainsi interrompu la connexion avec Voldemort.

- Ouais, intervint Harry d'un ton rieur pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu lui as sans doute évité de faire un massacre.

- Je suis sérieuse, Harry.

- Je sais, Kécile. Mais je suis sérieux moi aussi quand je te dis que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, que tu n'aurais pas été responsable même si Voldemort était parvenu à son but, que tu m'as sauvé la vie en lui résistant et que tout finit bien. On passe à autre chose, maintenant ? Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à ses deux autres amis.

Ron et Hermione finirent par acquiescer avec réticence, et ils descendirent ensemble pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Dans les escaliers, Kécile attira Harry en arrière pour le prendre à part et lui demanda à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils lâchent le morceau aussi vite ?

- La vérité. Ta réaction lorsque tu as réalisé ce que tu avais fait. Et puis, il faut l'avouer, ajoura-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on t'entend t'excuser et encore moins remercier Ron.

Kécile esquissa un sourire. C'était vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas vu souvent adopter un profil bas et contrit. Si cela pouvait adoucir les deux gryffondors.

Cédant à son impulsion, elle serra Harry brièvement dans ses bras, sous le regard vaguement dégoûté de Ron et la mine scrutatrice d'Hermione.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de le lâcher et de se retourner vers ses deux autres camarades.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, où en êtes-vous avec l'AD ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira aussitôt et elle se mit à raconter les différents progrès des élèves de l'AD.

- On a commencé les patronus, dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. Je n'y arrive pas encore, mais j'ai bon espoir.

Kécile se tourna soudain vers Harry, prise d'une idée subite.

- Tu devrais m'apprendre, Harry.

- Mais, je croyais que... enfin tu disais toi-même que tu n'avais pas de souvenir suffisamment heureux... remarqua-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

- Oui, avoua Kécile. Mais ça a changé. J'en ai un maintenant. Et je suis sure qu'il sera suffisamment puissant, ajouta-t-elle d'un air étonnement enjoué.

- Ah, s'exclama Harry l'air intéressé. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- C'est un secret, répondit Kécile avec un grand sourire.

Ron et Hermione se comportèrent presque normalement envers leur camarade qui pour sa part faisait profil bas et tâchait de se montrer aimable. Il y eut néanmoins quelques tensions, le lundi soir, lorsque Kécile rentra dans la salle commune encore remplie alors que le couvre-feu sonnait.

Le silence s'abattit brutalement et tous les regards hostiles des gryffondors se fixèrent sur Kécile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle déconcertée.

- Tu en as de bonnes ! S'exclama Dean.

Kécile regarda le trio d'un air interrogateur et Harry répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

- On ne peut pas dire que l'incident a été très discret. Tous les Gryffondors sont au courant.

- Oh Merlin... murmura Kécile d'une voix blanche.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a lié notre parole afin que cela ne sorte pas du cadre de la tour. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec la justice, expliqua Hermione.

- Je leur ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, dit Harry en entraînant Kécile vers le dortoir pour échapper à l'hostilité ambiante, mais apparemment, ils ont du mal à digérer l'évènement.

- Ça t'étonne ! S'exclama Angelina. La fille de Voldemort qu'on nous impose tente de t'assassiner, et il faudrait qu'on l'accueille aimablement ?

- Ecoute, répondit Harry en se tournant vers le centre de la salle, je t'ai déjà qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

- Comme le fait d'être la fille de Voldemort... souleva avec une hargne étonnante Katie Bell.

- Ça, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je reconnais moi-même qu'elle n'y est pour rien, intervint Ron à moitié en aparté.

XXX

Convaincre les gryffondors de la bonne foi de Kécile avait semblé impossible et Harry et la jeune fille n'avaient pas cherché à les faire changer d'avis au sujet de la fille de Voldemort. Certains a priori étaient trop profondément ancrés... et presque légitimes de l'avis de Kécile elle-même. Sa punition l'isolant totalement du reste de sa maison, elle ne souffrit pas de l'attitude presque haineuse de ses camarades et ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde de ces sentiments qui allaient sans doute finir par s'estomper avec le temps.

La semaine s'écoula même paisiblement. C'était incroyable comme même Ombrage ne parvenait pas à assombrir l'humeur de Kécile. En voyant l'élève réfractaire aussi détendue et étonnamment calme, le professeur de DCFM devint rapidement soupçonneuse. Elle attrapa Kécile dans un couloir le jeudi midi et lui demanda d'un ton bien trop affable pour être vrai :

- Vos cauchemars sont terminés, Miss Gaunt ?

- Oui, répondit Kécile en pensant que pour elle cette question avait un tout autre sens mais était toujours exacte.

- J'ai appris que vous passiez toutes vos soirées avec le professeur Dumbledore. C'est une drôle façon d'exécuter vos retenues.

- Je reçois tous les jours une ou deux dissertations à écrire, professeur, que je travaille durant mes heures chez le professeur Dumbledore et que je rends toujours ponctuellement.

- Je l'espère bien, Miss Gaunt. Et je vous conseille qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

- Merci, professeur Ombrage, parvint à répondre Kécile en retirant presque toute l'ironie dans son propos. Je suivrai votre conseil.

C'était incontestable, songea-t-elle avec un petit rire, le professeur de DCFM ne devait plus la reconnaître. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Et elle ne le regrettait pas.

Le vendredi soir, Dumbledore accueillit comme à l'habitude Kécile avec un sourire qui faisait se sentir la jeune fille chez elle. Elle prit sa place dans le salon pour faire son devoir supplémentaire de Sortilèges.

L'heure commençait à être avancée, le couvre-feu avait déjà sonné, et elle rédigeait la conclusion quand Dumbledore vint s'asseoir sans un mot sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Le parchemin appuyé sur un livre posé sur ses genoux repliés, elle continua à gratter fébrilement, pressée d'en finir, ayant la vague impression que le vieil homme attendait pour lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle eut posé le point final à sa dissertation, elle poussa un soupir satisfait et leva le regard vers son grand-père.

C'était toujours avec émotion qu'elle pensait ce mot qui résonnait encore étrangement dans son esprit.

- Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais pour si longtemps, avoua-t-elle en roulant son parchemin. Nous n'aurons pas pu discuter, ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton déçu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es avant tout là pour effectuer ton travail correctement après tout. Mais j'aimerais néanmoins te faire part d'une idée que j'ai eu au sujet de ce week-end avant que tu ne retournes à la tour Gryffondor.

La jeune fille lui rendit un regard intéressé.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être te rendre sur la tombe de ta mère, suggéra doucement Dumbledore.

Kécile envisagea un instant l'idée. C'était étrange comme sa mère restait un concept totalement abstrait. Mais néanmoins, elle aimait entendre Dumbledore en parler. L'idée de se rendre sur sa tombe la faisait se sentir vaguement coupable de ne pas être plus attristée que cela à l'idée de son absence. Mais peut-être qu'être confrontée à la réalité de sa mort l'aiderait à réaliser qu'elle avait eu une mère, comme tous les enfants.

Elle finit par acquiescer.

- Je crois que ce serait bien. Mais vous m'avez dit que je ne pouvais pas entrer sur le domaine du Clos-La-Rive, fit elle remarquer

- A l'époque, j'ignorais que tu étais ma petite-fille, répondit le directeur avec un regard affectueux. Alors, certes tu es la fille de Voldemort et cela devrait t'empêcher de passer les grilles. Mais comme tu es également la fille de Ludivine, je pense que les protections te reconnaîtront.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, ce fut donc sous en ciel gris et un temps frisquet de ce début du mois de mars que Dumbledore lui fit prendre la poudre de cheminette plusieurs fois jusqu'à atteindre Paris, puis lui prit le bras pour transplaner jusqu'aux bords de la Loire.

Le fleuve le long duquel ils se tenaient s'écoulait un peu agité dans son lit sablonneux au milieu d'un pays où la plaine ensablée et les dunes se disputaient aux coteaux escarpés un peu plus loin sur l'autre rive. A quelques kilomètres en amont du courant, un petit village aux toits d'ardoises s'allongeait le long du fleuve. Derrière eux, une forêt aux arbres encore dénudés masquait les limites d'une propriété. Kécile observa Dumbledore tirer sur la rive une barque qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle monta dedans sans un mot, surprise qu'ils ne transplanent pas directement. Mais Dumbledore lui en donna l'explication.

La tombe de Ludivine se trouve sur la petite île que tu vois là-bas. Ludivine aimait prendre cette barque pour se rendre sur ce qu'elle appelait « son » île.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de rames pour atteindre le banc sablonneux et broussailleux au milieu de la Loire où se dressait solitaire un arbuste à mi-chemin entre le buisson et l'arbre. Au centre de l'île, guère plus étendue que quelques mètres carrés, un monticule de pierres marquait l'emplacement de la tombe. Il n'y avait aucune plaque commémorative, rien qui pouvait laisser croire à un passant perdu sur le fleuve que gisait là une sorcière assassinée par Voldemort.

- C'est Severus qui l'a enterrée ici, expliqua Dumbledore. Je suis resté des années sans nouvelles de Ludivine. Un jour, lorsque je suis rentré au Manoir, elle n'était plus là. Il y avait des signes de combats, et je me doutais que Voldemort était derrière sa disparition, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Et puis, il y a trois ans, Severus m'a révélé qu'elle avait été enlevée par Voldemort. Après ta naissance, ton père l'a tuée. Et Severus lui a donné une sépulture discrète.

- Mais alors vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était enterrée là durant toutes ces années ?

- Non, répondit tristement le vieil homme.

Venir ici semblait avoir jeté un voile de tristesse sur le visage ridé du sorcier.

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ce que cela fait d'avoir perdu quelqu'un sans avoir pu l'enterrer. Tant que la tombe ne se dresse pas devant soi, la mort a du mal à être réelle. Ne pas avoir le corps du disparu, c'est ne pas avoir la certitude de la mort. Je suis reconnaissant à Severus d'avoir fait cela.

Kécile acquiesça et se rapprocha silencieusement du vieil homme. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise devant cette mort qui aurait dû l'attrister et qui la laissait plutôt indifférente. Mais il n'y avait qu'une vague tristesse de savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais de mère. Elle était passée au-dessus de ce manque il y avait bien longtemps et n'avait jamais espéré quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas connu ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère et cela ne lui manquait pas.

La tristesse de Dumbledore la touchait davantage et elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son grand-père. Parce que lui, il était bien réel. Parce qu'à l'inverse, elle en avait rêvé, de son grand-père.

XXX

Severus ratura d'un geste sec tout un paragraphe du torchon qui servait de devoir à un de ses élèves. Le niveau aujourd'hui atteignait des profondeurs abyssales. Et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Lorsque pour la troisième fois, un cri hystérique d'étudiant qui traînait dans les couloirs lui fit relever la tête de ses corrections et le déconcentra, il poussa un soupir excédé et posa rageusement sa plume. Cela ne servait à rien, il n'y arriverait pas aujourd'hui.

Trop de pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Il pensait à son rôle d'espion qui était achevé sans parvenir à décider s'il était satisfait ou non. C'était un soulagement de ne plus avoir à subir les doloris et la légilimencie du psychopathe. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il ne risquerait plus sa vie en se rendant devant lui. Mais la frustration de se sentir inutile avait repris.

Et puis il repensait à Ludivine. Le souvenir de la jeune femme hantait souvent son esprit ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'il avait vu Kécile aussi désespérée d'être méprisée par Dumbledore, il avait repensé à sa promesse. Et lorsqu'il voyait la jeune fille avec son grand-père, il avait l'impression que le vieil homme avait rajeuni. Le directeur agissait avec la même tendresse que celle dont il faisait preuve avec sa fille et semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt nouveau à la vie.

Il savait également que les deux s'étaient aujourd'hui rendus sur la tombe de la jeune femme. Lui n'y était jamais retourné. Mais il revivait encore les dernières heures de la sorcière dans ses souvenirs.

_Il était dans son laboratoire lorsqu'on avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait vu Gwendoline Grunt entrer. La jeune femme restait pourtant habituellement à l'écart des autres mangemorts. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait._

_- Elle va accoucher, avait simplement dit la nécromancienne._

_- Vous avez besoin d'une potion pour soulager la douleur, peut-être ?_

_- Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à accoucher._

_- Je crois malheureusement qu'elle va devoir se passer de l'aide d'une sage-femme, avait-il répondu avec un sourire narquois. Je ne peux tout simplement pas ramener un médecin de Sainte-Mangouste. _

_- Vous devez l'aider._

_- Quoi ? S'était-il exclamé avec dédain en comprenant ce que voulait la jeune femme. Je n'ai certainement pas..._

_- Vous êtes celui qui a le plus de compétences en médicomagie parmi nous. _

_- Je n'ai jamais accouché d'enfants. Je suis Maître de Potions. Pas sage-femme, avait-il répondu catégoriquement._

_- Ecoutez, Rogue, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que Ludivine s'en sorte vivante. Le Maître se fiche de l'enfant. Mais il faut à tout prix que Ludivine soit vivante._

_- Ne me racontez pas de salades, Grunt, avait-il rétorqué. Le Maître va tuer Deschavelles aussitôt l'enfant né._

_- Il est primordial qu'elle meurt de la main du Lord. Et pour cela, il faut qu'elle sorte vivante de cet accouchement._

_Severus avait soupiré._

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, avait-il concédé. Merlin merci, la plupart des accouchements se passent sans complication. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci en fera partie._

_Lorsqu'il était entré dans le cachot, il avait rapidement pu constater que le travail avait déjà commencé. La jeune femme étendue sur le lit misérable ne pouvait masquer sa souffrance lorsqu'une contraction la secouait. Un gémissement passait parfois ses lèvres pâles._

_- Aidez- la à se dévêtir,avait-t-il ordonné à Grunt._

_Il s'était clairement senti embarrassé lorsque la jeune femme s'était trouvée à moitié dénudée devant lui, mais avait ignoré a sa gêne. Il la connaissait depuis des années et il n'était pas là pour jouer les voyeurs. Un charme de diagnostic plus tard, il pouvait constater que l'état général de la futur mère était bon._

_- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, avait-il avoué à la prisonnière. Je vais vous donner une légère potion pour vous aider à supporter la douleur et ne pas vous épuiser. Après il nous faudra attendre que le bébé veuille bien sortir._

_La jeune femme avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête raide. Gwendoline s'était approchée et lui avait pris la main._

_- ça va aller, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Je vais rester tout du long. Le pentagone est en place, je l'ai activé avant d'aller chercher Rogue. Tout va bien se passer._

_- Il ne viendra pas,_

_- ça m'étonnerait, s'était exclamé la nécromancienne. Tu ne vois quand même pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres assister à un accouchement, non ?_

_Ludivine avait eu un petit rire étranglé. _

_- Non... Et puis je ne préfère pas, avait-elle avoué d'une voix hachée._

_- Les deux femmes avaient échangé un regard et Severus s'était clairement senti mis à part dans cet échange muet. Il savait que les deux sorcières s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers mois. Solidarité féminine sans doute..._

_- ça va marcher, avait murmuré Grunt en serrant la main de l'autre femme._

_- Les dés sont jetés... avait répondu la prisonnière d'un ton résigné._

_- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités._

_Ludivine avait eu une moue sceptique._

_- Moi et la nécromancie, tu sais..._

_- Ce n'est pas que de la nécromancie._

_- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'essayer._

_- De toute manière, tu n'as rien à perdre... _

_- Non, c'est évident... Je n'ai rien à perdre._

_Et les deux femmes s'étaient tues, laissant à Severus l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il était évident que les deux sorcières partageaient un secret. Il ne comprenait pas très bien comment ces deux personnalités si différentes, chacune dans un camp opposé avaient pu se rapprocher ainsi. Mais l'une comme l'autre avaient toujours été un mystère. La question était de savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de ce secret. Quelque chose lui disait que non._

_Les minutes avaient passé, puis les heures. Enfin, le bébé avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez. Severus avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour soulager Ludivine. Il en avait conclu sans hésitation qu'il ne se convertirait jamais au service obstétrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait confié le corps tout sanglant du nourrisson à la nécromancienne qui n'avait pour sa part pas semblé dégoûtée le moins du monde et avait fait un grand sourire au bébé braillard._

_La jeune mère avait cherché à se redresser le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir prendre son enfant dans les bras. A ce moment, Severus s'était senti touché. Non par le bébé. Mais par les larmes de la mère qui savait qu'on allait l'arracher au nourrisson dont elle venait de donner naissance. _

_Gwendoline avait fini par donner le petit corps à Ludivine puis avait dit doucement d'un ton d'excuses._

_- Je dois aller dire au Maître que son enfant est née._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? Avait demandé la jeune femme sans cacher sa terreur tout en pressant le bébé contre elle._

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va l'éliminer, avait tenter de rassurer Gwendoline. _

_La nécromancienne avaient déposé un baiser sur le duvet qui recouvrait la tête du bébé. _

_- Quel nom dois-je annoncer au Maître ?_

_- Kécile, avait répondu Ludivine sans hésitation._

_Et les deux femmes avaient échangé un pauvre sourire de connivence avant que Grunt ne quitte le cachot._

_La jeune mère avait entrepris de donner le sein au nourrisson, et Severus allait quitté le cachot, peu enclin à assister à ce moment, lorsqu'il fut interpellé._

_- Severus, vous ne direz rien de ce que vous avez pu entendre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Vous me demandez de trahir mon Maître._

_- Je vous demande d'être généreux. Gardez le silence et il ne saura jamais. _

_Il avait fini par hocher la tête. Il n'avait de toute manière pas eu l'intention de relater la connivence entre les deux femmes. Grunt était le genre de femme qu'il valait mieux éviter de se mettre à dos._

_- Je sais que mes heures sont comptées. Mais je voudrais m'assurer que quelqu'un veillera sur ma fille. Je redoute qu'elle soit élevée par des mangemorts._

_- Je suis mangemort._

_- Plus de cœur, je le sais, Severus. Vous doutez. Un jour vous ne serez plus là. Sinon pourquoi avoir fait tout votre possible pour soulager ma captivité ? Je sais que je ne dois pas qu'à Gwendoline la clémence de Voldemort durant ma grossesse. Je sais que je vous dois d'avoir pu donner naissance à cette enfant avant de mourir. Pourquoi auriez-vous fait tout cela si vous n'aviez pas réellement un cœur et une part de lumière en vous qui tente de s'exprimer._

_- Je ne peux rien faire pour ce bébé._

_- Kécile grandira. Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur elle. Et si un jour vous rejoignez l'autre camp, je voudrais que vous l'entraîniez avec vous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se transforme en monstre sanguinaire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle suive les traces de son père. Mais comment le pourrait-elle si personne n'est là pour la conseiller ?_

_- Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle grandira dans l'autre camp._

_- Promettez-moi que vous serez là pour elle. Promettez moi que si vous le pouvez, vous l'aiderez à changer de camp. Promettez-moi que vous ferez votre possible pour son bonheur. Je ne pourrais pas être là pour elle. Je dois l'abandonner alors qu'elle ne se souviendra même pas de moi. Ce serait une consolation de savoir que je ne la laisse pas seule au monde, seule dans le monde de Voldemort._

_Severus avait fixé le visage résigné de Ludivine, puis le nourrisson qui tétait goulûment, inconscient de l'avenir qui lui était réservé. _

_- Je vous le promets, avait-il murmuré alors._

_- Prenez-là, avait demandé Ludivine._

_Il avait fait un signe de dénégation, ne voyant guère l'intérêt de la chose. Mais la mère avait insisté. Alors, il avait pris dans ses mains maladroites le bébé, qui ne protestita pas outre mesure d'être arraché au sein de sa mère mais cherchait aussitôt quelque chose de nouveau à téter. _

_Il l'avait calée maladroitement contre sa poitrine. Et un sentiment étrange était soudain né lorsqu'il avait vu le bébé se mettre à suçoter un bouton de sa robe, apparemment confiante ou inconsciente en la personne qui la tenait. _

_Ce petit être encore innocent l'avait touché. Car comment imaginer que ce nourrisson à peine né pouvait se transformer dans quelques années en une héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou en mangemort dévouée? Cela semblait impossible mais c'était pourtant le plus probable. Alors, Severus avait refait sa promesse. Et cette fois avec le désir profond de la remplir. Parce qu'il ne laisserait pas cela arriver s'il pouvait l'empêcher._

_- Je te promets, Kécile, avait-il murmuré au bébé, que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je ferais mon possible pour te guider à travers les ténèbres. Et peut-être un jour connaîtras-tu ton grand-père, avait-il ajouté en regardant Ludivine._

_La jeune femme lui avait répondu les larmes aux yeux._

_- Soyez bénis par tous mes ancêtres, Severus, si vous parvenez à lui rendre sa famille._

_Gwendoline étaitparvenue à accorder quelques jours de sursis à Ludivine en poussant Voldemort à entreprendre une expédition dont il ignorait tout alors. Mais la nécromancienne n'avait jamais pu retourner auprès de la prisonnière. _

_Moins d'une semaine plus tard, cependant, Severus était redescendu annoncer à Ludivine que les Malfoy avaient été choisi pour éduquer la petite fille. _

_- Lucius arrive pour prendre l'enfant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le suit._

_Elle avait hoché simplement la tête, étrangement sereine._

_- Je suppose que le choix aurait pu être pire. Les Malfoy ont au moins un pied dans le monde civilisé et un minimum de savoir-vivre. Je compte sur vous pour tenir votre promesse._

_Il avait acquiescé._

_- __Vous vous rappelez, Severus ce que je vous disais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés à Poudlard? Et bien, j'ai découvert ma propre part d'ombre... Mais vous, une fois de plus, vous m'avez montré votre part de lumière que vous cherchez en vain à étouffer. Severus, que ma mort serve au moins à quelque chose. Allez voir mon père. Il vous aidera à revenir sur le droit chemin, __vous n'avez pas à craindre sa colère. Vous lui raconterez mes derniers jours, et je suis certaine qu'il ne vous en voudra pas, au contraire. Vous avez été une grande aide pour moi. Allez le voir, et il vous protégera. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, Severus. Jamais._

_Elle s'était levée ensuite lentement, attentive à ne pas tanguer malgré sa faiblesse générale et approché du berceau de fortune où elle avait pu garder son bébé auprès d'elle durant ses derniers jours._

_Elle avait pris Kécile dans ses bras et embrasée avec dévotion avant de murmurer tristement :_

_- C'est fini, mon trésor. Je vais devoir te quitter. J'espère que tu me pardonneras plus tard, lorsque tu pourras comprendre. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais complètement, mon enfant._

_Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius était venu et avait emporté Kécile sous le regard déchiré de Ludivine. Lorsque Severus avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans le cachot, il s'était retint de frémir. Le mage noir avait regardé avec des yeux indifférents la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de se trouver mal. Elle était de toute évidence envahie par la terreur mais tentait de se tenir debout fièrement, appuyée contre le berceau désormais vide._

_Ce n'avait pas été pas long. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pris la peine de dire un mot. Après tout, cela faisait des mois que cela devait se passer ainsi. Il avait simplement tiré sa baguette et pronocé le sort sans aucune émotion. Le sort avait frappé Ludivine qui avait simplement fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort venir et le corps s'était effondré._

_Severus était resté impassible et s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître la tristesse, la colère et le dégoût qui l'envahissaient à cette mort exécutée de sang-froid._

_- Débarrasse-nous du corps, Severus, avait dit le Maître avant de quitter le cachot en laissant pour la première fois depuis des mois la porte grande ouverte._

_Il avait su immédiatement où l'enterrer. Sans hésitation, il avait transplané avec le corps devant le manoir du Clos-La-Rive. Il avait tremblé de rencontrer Dumbledore avec le cadavre de sa fille. Mais il avait passé les grilles et traversé le parc sans que rien ne bouge aux alentours du manoir. Il était arrivé aux abords de la Loire qui délimitait le domaine et avait atteint l'île où Ludivine les avaient mené, Lily et lui, la seule fois où il était venu ici. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour creuser une tombe dans la terre sablonneuse. Il avait fait apparaître une simple caisse de bois dans lequel il avait étendy Ludivine. Il avait contemplé quelques instants le visage livide où le sillon des dernières larmes versées était encore visible. Puis il avait simplement posé la planche de bois sur la misérable boîte qui servirait de cercueil avant de la léviter dans le trou béant qui attendait la défunte. _

_Lorsque la terre avait tout recouvert, Severus avait avisé les étranges cailloux blancs troués que Ludivine semblait avoir aimé à collectionner. Il les avait rassemblé pour en marquer la tombe._

_Tout était fini pour elle._

Severus se passa les mains sur le visage d'un geste las. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de tout cela. Les adieux de Ludivine à Kécile avaient été l'un des spectacles les plus déchirants auxquels il lui avait été donné d'assister.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait repenser à la mort de la jeune femme avec plus de sérénité. Il avait rempli sa promesse. Au-delà des espoirs de la défunte. Alors qu'il soit béni par tous les Deschavelles, puisque Kécile avait retrouvé sa famille.


	81. 79 La désertion de Dumbledore

Désolée, j'ai été tellement occupé ces dernier temps que j'ai oublié de poster la suite...

* * *

Chapitre LXXVII : La désertion de Dumbledore

Hermione pouvait attester que Kécile se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. Tout d'abord, son agressivité s'était envolée... comme par magie ! On aurait dit que la tentative de meurtre contre Harry avait été un véritable electro-choc qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que cette agressivité était la responsable de ce tragique événement. Bien sûr, ça ne l'était pas et cela n'expliquait en aucun cas l'air étonnamment serein qu'affichait la gryffondor. Elle ne râlait même plus contre ses retenues et ses nombreux devoirs. Elle avait même déclaré que c'était une excellente révision pour ses BUSE. Depuis quand Kécile se préoccupait-elle de ses BUSE, c'était encore nouveau.

Sa mise à l'écart du reste de sa maison par son interdiction à séjourner dans la salle commune ne semblait pas non plus lui peser. Elle pouvait jouer pendant des heures du hautbois. Et si Hermione devait reconnaître que ses progrès étaient flagrants, même pour une néophyte comme elle, la gryffondor commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours les mêmes exercices et les mêmes morceaux répétés indéfiniment.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre lorsqu'elle entendit la musique cesser.

- Enfin, soupira Ron.

- Moi, j'aime bien, répondit distraitement Harry toujours penché sur sa dissertation.

- Ça fait quand même presque deux heures qu'elle nous bassine.

- De toute manière, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner, intervint Hermione. Mais je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle fait ses devoirs...

- Sans doute quand elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, suggéra Ron.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec le directeur, mais ça ne doit pas être une retenue normale. Tu as vu comme elle est presque pressée de s'y rendre ? Répondit Harry.

- Je vais la chercher, déclara Hermione en se levant.

Ron posa sa plume avec un air satisfait. Cela sonnait l'autorisation d'arrêter là sa dissertation de botanique. Harry suivit le mouvement.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans le dortoir, elle trouva Kécile assise sur son lit qui semblait observer quelque chose.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète de ne pas voir son amie réagir au bruit de la porte.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Kécile en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Rien. Tu viens dîner ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Hermione en avisant la pierre que tenait sa camarade entre ses mains.

- Une pierre, répondit celle-ci.

- J'avais vu... Mais elle est bizarre. On dirait une éponge... ou du gruyère.

- Oui, c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'est pour cela que ma mère les ramassait.

- Ta mère ? S'étonna Hermione.

Jamais Kécile ne parlait de sa mère. Jamais elle ne la mentionnait.

Sa camarades acquiesça pourtant et posa la pierre à côté de l'améthyste qui trônait sur sa table de nuit.

XXX

Oui, Kécile avait une attitude étrange. Elle-même le reconnaisait. Pourquoi regardait-elle avec plaisir ces cailloux qui avaient appartenu à Ludivine quand la mort de sa mère la laissait indifférente ?

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Kécile reçut une lettre dont l'enveloppe moldue laissait deviner la provenance de Paris, malgré le hibou qui la lui apportait.

Elle sourit, mais glissa simplement le courrier dans son sac. Elle attendrait d'être au calme dans son dortoir pour lire la lettre de Martine.

_Ma chère Kécile,_

_Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te dire ce qui va suivre de vive voix. Dumbledore nous a fait part de la révélation. Sois tranquille, nous n'en parlerons pas. Mais si tu savais à quel point cela nous a bouleversé !_

_Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et pour ce bon vieil Albus. Rien n'aurait pu davantage nous réjouir. Tu as une famille maintenant. Et nous en faisons partie, Albus a toujours été un frère pour nous. J'ai tellement hâte que nous nous voyions à nouveau. Henri est le parrain de Ludivine. Camille était sa meilleure amie. Nous avons tant de choses à te raconter. Je suppose qu'Albus peut t'en dire déjà beaucoup. Mais nous avons d'autres photos, d'autres souvenirs. Je t'ai joint l'une d'entre elle. Elle a été prise aux dix ans de Ludivine. _

_Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Et cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Albus si heureux. Tu lui redonnes un nouveau regain de vie. Vraiment. Et rien que pour cela, je te remercie d'avoir brisé le silence. _

_Je sais que les jours sombres ne sont pas finis pour vous. Peut-être même que retirés comme nous le sommes, nous sentirons nous aussi les effets de la guerre qui s'annonce. Mais tu lui a donné quelqu'un pour qui se battre personnellement. Et tu ne seras jamais seule._

_Je prie Dieu de lui laisser encore de belles années à vivre malgré son âge. Par chance, votre longévité à vous dépasse largement la nôtre, pauvres moldus. J'espère que vous aurez alors de nombreuses années à partager tous les deux. Ça ne rattrapera pas toutes ces années perdues et ton enfance gâchée. Mais ça y mettra une belle fin._

_Nous t'embrassons tous les deux,_

_Martine._

La photo, au vue de la qualité des couleurs, ne datait pas d'hier. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus. C'était une photo tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu. Des gens rassemblés autour d'une table s'étaient regroupés autour d'une fillette qui s'apprêtait à souffler ses dix bougies.

Kécile observa l'enfant qu'elle voyait. Sa mère. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était vrai. La fillette de dix ans avait des yeux très clairs qu'elle imaginait comme ceux de Dumbledore et une épaisse chevelure blonde qui encadrait son visage un peu rond en de larges boucles soyeuses. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine avec ses joues bien roses et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais ce qui frappait le plus Kécile, ce n'était pas tant les différences physiques qui lui prouvaient une fois de plus qu'elle tenait de son père et non de sa mère, mais le bonheur qui irradiait de la fillette. Sur ce visage, on ne lisait que la joie de vivre d'une enfance heureuse et paisible.

Dumbledore, reconnaissable à la barbe auburn qu'il arborait déjà semblait étonnamment jeune. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore les cheveux blancs et le visage ridé par la vieillesse, c'était aussi dans son regard et dans son sourire. Il n'avait pas alors perdu les êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers au monde. A côté de lui se tenait une femme qui semblait nettement plus jeune que lui mais qui était sans aucun doute possible la mère de Ludivine. Ce devait être Camille, sa femme. La ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était frappante.

Une note de Martine était accolée à la photo lui décrivant les différentes personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

A côté de Camille se tenaient les grand-parents de Ludivine, Madeleine et Robert. D'après la note, ils étaient morts assassinés par Voldemort quelques mois plus tard. A côté de Dumbledore, Kécile reconnut Henri et Martine, eux aussi dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle eut un sourire en remarquant l'élégance naturelle qui irradiait du couple et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu malgré leur âge avancé.

Il y avait aussi un autre couple qui d'après Martine était Antoine, l'oncle de Ludivine et sa femme, une américaine moldue. Leurs deux enfants souriaient timidement à l'objectif, mais on avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise.

Ludivine était encadrée par deux autres enfants qui semblaient du même age qu'elle. Une certaine Louise-Gabrielle à l'air un peu hautain et un garçon d'apparence réservé, Sylvain. Tous les deux étaient d'après Martine les meilleurs amis de Ludivine à Beauxbâtons.

Kécile glissa la photo dans son sac avec l'intention de la montrer à Dumbledore. Puis elle sortit son hautbois qui était sans doute devenu son meilleur ami (elle se prenait parfois à lui parler) depuis quelques temps et le prépara sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. En soit, rien n'était vraiment différent. Mais la sensation d'avoir une famille changeait tout. C'était son passé, l'histoire de son existence. Une histoire qui ne se cantonnait plus aux sombres manigances et aux crimes de son père ou des Gaunt.

Elle suçota avec application l'anche de l'instrument pour l'humidifier puis la pinça entre ses lèvres pour la faire vibrer. Ce rituel qu'elle reproduisait chaque jour lui sembla ce soir-là légèrement différent. Lorsque le son canardeux raisonna dans le dortoir, ce fut comme un rire moqueur qui s'éleva pour narguer Voldemort. Il n'avait pas réussi à la détruire. Elle se sentait même devenue plus forte.

XXX

Le trio s'était rendu à la bibliothèque avant de dîner, et ils devaient se rejoindre dans la grande salle. Hermione avait d'ailleurs promis à Kécile de lui rapporter quelques livres utiles pour ses devoirs. Le préfèt-en-chef vint frapper à sa porte une heure plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait descendre. C'était l'avantage dans sa sanction d'avoir deux amis préfets, Kécile n'avait pas l'impression d'être en permanence surveillée. Ses deux amis étaient en théorie responsables d'elle, mais ils lui faisaient confiance pour se plier aux règles auxquelles elle était astreinte. Et elle s'y soumettait, sans plus rechigner. Car pour elle, cette punition avait changé de sens. Si elle ne la méritait pas pour avoir attaqué Drago, elle la méritait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry. C'était un maigre moyen de réparer sa faute.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- Miss Gaunt ?

Elle se retourna et reconnut le professeur de Visnel. Qu'est-ce que cette femme lui voulait encore ?

- Oui, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins poliment.

De Visnel semblait véritablement heureuse de la voir.

- Vous avez été libérée ?

Kécile l'observa interloquée.

- J'ai su ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je vois que tout s'est arrangé.

Kécile acquiesça.

- Tout va bien maintenant, professeur.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est donc plus en colère contre vous ?

- Non, tout s'est arrangé, confirma la jeune fille.

- Tout ? Demanda le professeur avec un regard dérangeant d'intensité. Est-ce que... Il sait ?

- Il sait quoi ? interrogea Kécile un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Vos liens ?

- Mais... comment... balbutia Kécile. Comment savez-vous ?

Cette femme commençait à lui faire peur. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses capacités de voyance, mais c'était franchement inquiétant. Mais à la manière dont le professeur la fixait, elle attendait une réponse.

Kécile finit par murmurer.

- Oui, il sait.

Elle eut alors l'impression étrange que le professeur allait la serrer dans ses bras. Elle esquissa prudemment un pas en arrière, mais la femme se contentait de sourire avec un soulagement évident.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, Miss. Si vous saviez comme je m'en suis voulu de ne pas vous avoir averti de ce qui allait arriver. Après la révélation du professeur Ombrage, ajouta-t-elle, j'aurais dû mieux cerner l'ensemble de ma vision. Je vous demande pardon.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, professeur, protesta Kécile qui trouvait cette culpabilité mal placée.

- C'est parfois un lourd fardeau de voir l'avenir, Miss Gaunt, répondit de Visnel. Surtout lorsque cela ne permet pas de l'éviter.

- Cette histoire s'est bien terminée, professeur.

- Oui, murmura la femme avec un sourire. Ça c'est bien terminé. Dieu merci...

Puis le professeur lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'éloigna.

Cette bonne femme était vraiment bizarre. Harry et Ron semblaient trouver que les cours de divination étaient moins barbants (Ron y finissait sa nuit, Harry y travaillait sa concentration) qu'avec Trelawney. Mais l'autre folle se mêlait moins des affaires des autres...

XXX

Après le dîner avec ses camarades, Kécile alla frapper dans cette routine qu'elle adorait à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Bonsoir, Kécile.

- Bonsoir... Albus.

- De qui vient ton devoir ce soir ?

- Du professeur Chourave. Il ne devrait pas être très long.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et se mit au travail, posant prudemment sa bouteille d'encre sur la table basse.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Martine, aujourd'hui, dit-elle tout en continuant d'écrire lorsque son grand-père délaissa son bureau.

Il avait visiblement l'intention de jouer de la flûte, car Kécile le vit sortir l'instrument d'argent de sa boîte.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous le leur diriez, poursuivit-elle. Mais je crois que je ne réalisais pas à quel point vous êtes proches.

- Ils sont la seule famille qui me reste. Même si elle est de cœur.

- Martine m'a dit que Henri était le parrain de Ludivine.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il porta la flûte à ses lèvres pour jouer un la.

- Trop haut, commenta Kécile.

- Bien ! approuva Dumbledore en souriant. Tu commences à avoir l'oreille. Henri et Camille se sont connus à Beauxbâtons, enchaîna-t-il ensuite tout en tirant sur sa flûte. Il a été son témoin de mariage. Ludivine a passé bien des vacances chez eux.

- Mais elle n'avait pas des oncles ou des tantes ? Demanda Kécile alors que le vieil homme rejouait un la.

Dumbledore soupira, tira à nouveau sur sa flûte, inspecta l'alignement des clés de son instrument, avant de répondre lentement :

- L'histoire de nos familles, d'un côté comme de l'autre n'est pas simple. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu finisses ton devoir avant que je me lance dans des explications...

Kécile eut une petite moue mais acquiesça. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil son grand-père sortir une partition. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu travailler sa flûte. Jouer, oui. Mais pas travailler. Et cela instaurait une agréable familiarité entre eux.

Mais il était dit que Kécile ne connaîtrait pas l'histoire ce soir-là... Ni les suivants.

La flûte s'élevait claire et aérienne dans le salon lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un coup sec à la porte.

Dumbledore posa l'instrument sur un fauteuil et alla ouvrir, refermant la porte du salon derrière lui. Mais Kécile put entendre qui entrait et lorsqu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle se leva pour se coller à la porte et écouter.

- Cornelius... et Mr Weasley, Shacklebolt, Dawlish... que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle délégation ?

- Une sale affaire, Dumbledore, répondit la voix nasillarde du Ministre qui semblait jubiler. Une sale affaire... Le professeur Ombrage est actuellement entrain de mater une rébellion de vos élèves, Dumbledore.

- Une rébellion ? Voilà qui explique la présence de deux aurors dans ce bureau, mais qui m'étonne beaucoup.

- Nous avons eu des informations comme quoi une manifestation illégale devait avoir lieu ce soir. Les fautifs sont en train d'être attrapés à l'heure qu'il est.

Merlin ! Paniqua Kécile en comprenant que l'AD venait d'être découverte. Et tout d'un coup, elle s'en voulut de n'en avoir jamais parlé au directeur. Car cela était de toute évidence en train de tourner au vinaigre. Et...

Elle sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge quand elle réalisa que les meneurs allaient se faire renvoyés. Harry, mais elle aussi. La participation à un tel groupe « illégal » serait considéré comme une violation du sursis accordé par le Conseil de Discipline. Et quand bien même elle n'avait pas mis les pieds aux réunions depuis sa punition, Fudge et Ombrage sauteraient sur l'occasion.

Mais à sa grande surprise, pas une seule fois son nom ne fut nommé. Pourtant, la liste des élèves participants avait été trouvée.

- Mille tonnerres ! S'exclamait Fudge. Vous avez vu le nom qu'ils se sont donné ? Entendit Kécile.

Oui, évidemment, l'Association de Défense aurait été moins incriminant. Et Kécile entendit avec horreur la situation tourner du vinaigre au poison. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'accusait-il ?

- Non... professeur Dumbledore ! Clamait Harry.

- Taisez-vous, Harry, sinon vous devrez sortir de mon bureau, répondit le directeur d'une voix très calme.

Kécile ne put rester cachée plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le vieil homme qui la regarda avec une lueur d'avertissement.

- Professeur, je vous en prie, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

- Tiens, vous étiez là Gaunt. Ça m'aurait étonné, s'exclama Ombrage. Surprenant que vous ne soyez pas mêlée à toute cette affaire. Ce n'est pas votre genre de rester à l'extérieur des ennuis.

- Mais... commença Kécile avant d'être interrompue fermement par Dumbledore.

- Ta retenue est terminée pour ce soir, Kécile. Tu peux récupérer tes affaires et retourner à ton dortoir.

- Mais...

- Maintenant, insista le directeur d'une voix sévère.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... disait Fudge qui semblait avoir reçu Noël une deuxième fois. J'étais venu ce soir en m'attendant à renvoyer Potter et au lieu de ça...

- Au lieu de ça, vous allez m'arrêter. C'est comme si vous aviez perdu une Noise pour trouver un Gallion, n'est-ce pas ?

Kécile prit sur elle-même pour ne pas se retourner et obéir au directeur. Elle entendait avec une colère grandissante cet imbécile de Fudge qui s'imaginait pouvoir envoyer Dumbledore à Azkaban tandis qu'elle ramassait ses affaires.

Elle sentait que les choses avaient mal tournées pour son grand-père et qu'il devrait au moins abandonner ses fonctions temporairement. Allait-il devoir partir ? Allait-il devoir fuir pour échapper à la prison ?

Elle avisa la flûte abandonnée sur le fauteuil qui attendait que son propriétaire la reprenne.

Kécile prit religieusement l'instrument d'argent et entreprit de le démonter pour le ranger dans sa boîte.

Les choses étaient entrain de dégénérer à côté et quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de bataille traversa la porte du salon. Lorsque Kécile osa rouvrir la porte, les gens du ministère et Ombrage étaient inconscients et le bureau était entièrement saccagé.

- Où irez-vous, Dumbledore ? Murmurait le professeur McGonagall. Square Grimmaurd ?

- Oh non, Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me cacher. Fudge regrettera bientôt de m'avoir délogé de Poudlard, je vous le promets.

- Tenez, dit Kécile en lui tendant la mallette noire de son instrument.

Le vieil homme eut un reniflement amusé.

- Ce n'est certainement pas le bagage le plus essentiel, mais merci, dit-il en prenant l'objet avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il ensuite en voyant le regard inquiet de sa petite-fille. Tout ira bien pour moi. Fais toi oublier par Ombrage et va voir Severus en cas de problème. Allez, file, maintenant.

Kécile se détourna et ferma la porte du bureau le cœur lourd. Elle venait de retrouver son grand-père, et elle le perdait presque aussitôt.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres gryffondors attendaient l'arrivée des nouvelles avec inquiétude et impatience.

- Alors ? Demandèrent-ils dans un ensemble parfait en bondissant hors de leurs fauteuils.

- Harry est renvoyé ?

- Non. Mais Dumbledore a dû fuir. Fudge voulait l'arrêter.

Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à ses camarades

Elle finissait son récit quand Harry entra à son tour.

- Alors c'est fini ? Demanda Neville l'air profondément déçu.

Harry acquiesça.

- Il n'y aura plus moyen de retourner dans la Salle sur demande. Elle va être surveillée. Et nous tous également.

- Il y aurait bien un moyen, commença Kécile, mais... non, laissez tomber, finit-elle en voyant la tête des autres. C'est trop risqué. Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses rester à Poudlard, Harry. On n'a pas le droit de risquer que tu sois renvoyé pour de bon.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, dit Kécile en haussant les épaules. En revanche, peux-tu m'expliquer comment il se fait que mon nom n'ait pas été cité dans toute cette affaire ? Lorsque j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient découvert l'AD, j'étais persuadée qu'ils trouveraient là le prétexte idéal pour me renvoyer.

- C'est moi, intervint Hermione. J'ai effacé ton nom de la liste après le conseil de Discipline. Je savais qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'on nous découvre. Et tu risquais plus gros que nous tous. De plus, c'aurait été particulièrement injuste vu que tu ne pouvais plus participer aux réunions.

- Hermione, tu es géniale, s'exclama Kécile. Je te dois une fière chandelle !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils à la déclaration de sa camarade avant de murmurer :

- De rien...

Quand est-ce que les choses allaient redevenir normales ? Tous ces changements, ça commençait à être un peu perturbant...

XXX

Le lendemain, les évènements prirent une nouvelle tournure. Tout d'abord, il y eut ce parchemin négligemment laissé tombé sur sa table par le professeur Rogue durant le cours de potions. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement.

_Ombrage a réquisitionné ma réserve de véritaserum. Prudence._

Kécile hocha légèrement la tête en direction du professeur avant de laisser tomber le parchemin dans le feu sous son chaudron. L'avertissement fut utile. Le déjeuner n'avait pas encore eu lieu que Harry était invité à prendre le thé chez Ombrage, la bonne blague ! Harry revint de son rendez-vous moitié furieux, moitié riant.

- Elle a la subtilité d'un troll, raconta-t-il. Si je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle versait quelque chose dans mon thé, son insistance à me faire boire et cette subite envie d'une conversation civilisée aurait suffi à mettre en garde le plus niais des élèves !

Les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidé d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs (au sens propre comme au figuré) à la nouvelle directrice et liquidèrent leur réserve de Feux Fuseboum dans un chaos sans précédent dans l'école. Kécile jubilait. Après tout, Ombrage avait maintes fois remis en cause le manque d'ordre de cet école. Dès son premier après-midi en tant que directrice, elle semblait partie pour faire bien pire...

Le soir-même, ce fut au tour de Kécile d'être convoquée.

- Miss Gaunt, dit le crapaud dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte du bureau, asseyez-vous, j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu...

Et là, elle allait lui proposer quelque chose à boire.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Bingo.

- Je viens de dîner, professeur, mais un thé ne sera pas de refus, répondit l'élève d'un ton aimable.

La bonne femme la servit, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait conciliant.

- Bien, buvez tant que c'est chaud.

- Merci, professeur.

- Nous devons discuter de votre emploi du temps. Le départ du professeur Dumbledore modifie quelque peu les choses. Vous passerez dorénavant vos retenues avec moi.

Kécile ne put masquer son horreur ! Merlin, mais comment allait-elle survivre ?

- Vous devez en être ravie, n'est-ce pas, miss Gaunt ?

Pas d'ironie, songea Kécile. Si elle était supposée être sous véritaserum, elle aurait répondu la stricte vérité.

- Absolument pas. Ça va être un cauchemar...

Ombrage ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse et eut au contraire un sourire satisfait.

- Excellent. Comme je n'ai néanmoins pas toutes mes soirées à vous consacrer, vous serez avec le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Rogue lorsque vous recevrez un devoir supplémentaire de l'un de ces deux professeurs. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Où est le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas, il peut être dans beaucoup d'endroits, répondit Kécile d'un ton volontairement neutre.

- Développez...

- Au siège de l'Ordre, par exemple.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Fidelitas... Vous pensez bien que ce lieu est protégé de la curiosité du ministère et surtout des mangemorts.

- Et s'il n'est pas là, où peut-il être ?

- Chez lui.

- Dumbledore a une maison ?

- Oui, en France. Il m'en a déjà parlé.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore, je n'y suis jamais allée.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Faire croire qu'on est sous véritaserum était presque amusant...

- J'aimerais savoir certaines petites choses à votre sujet, Miss Gaunt.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Répondit Kécile d'un ton monocorde .

Ça l'aurait étonné...

- Avez-vous réellement connu Voldemort ?

- Oui, il m'a éduqué depuis que j'ai 6 ans jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Avez-vous appris à lancer les Impardonnables ?

- Oui, répondit platement Kécile.

L'inverse n'aurait après tout pas été très crédible.

- En avez-vous déjà utilisé un, Miss Gaunt ?

C'est ça, et je vais aussi signer tout de suite une autorisation d'envoi à Azkaban, le crapaud !

- Non, répondit-elle sans hésitation, ni émotion aucune à ce mensonge éhonté.

- Vraiment... voilà qui est étonnant, mais pour une fois, je vais vous croire, Miss Gaunt. Une petite chose encore, avant que votre docilité ne disparaisse. Est-ce que Severus Rogue est un mangemort ?

- Non. Vous devriez le savoir pourtant. Il a espionné pour Dumbledore. En réalité, je lui dois en grande partie de ne pas faire partie des rangs de Voldemort.

Et Ombrage fronça les sourcils.

« Ma mignonne, pensa férocement Kécile, il ne fallait pas jouer avec du véritaserum si tu ne voulais pas entendre des vérités dérangeantes... »


	82. 80: Ira, ira pas?

**Chapitre LXXX: Ira, ira pas ?**

Ce samedi là, Kécile reçut avec plaisir un devoir supplémentaire de la part du professeur Rogue. C'était l'excellente excuse que lui fournissait Severus pour pouvoir passer la matinée avec lui.

- Bonjour, professeur, salua-t-elle en entrant à l'injonction dans le bureau du maître des potions.

- Bonjour, Miss Gaunt. Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler.

- N'ai-je pas un devoir à faire, professeur ? demanda innocemment Kécile.

- Cela vous manque-t-il donc à ce point, miss Gaunt ? Ironisa Severus. Au diable le devoir, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.

Kécile haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais s'assit et accorda toute son attention au professeur. Lequel se passa les mains sur le visage d'un geste las.

- J'aurais préféré que nous ayons cette conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore. Mais en les circonstances, il va falloir faire sans. Avez-vous eu des cauchemars ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, pas depuis...

Kécile laissa sa phrase en suspens, embarrassée de rappeler sa tentative de meurtre.

- Aucune impulsion particulière ? Coupa Severus.

- Non plus.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Vous croyez que le lien est rompu, Severus ? Interrogea Kécile avec espoir.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua ce dernier sombrement. Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui le tenez à l'écart.

- Mais... comment ?

- Actuellement, vous vivez sur un petit nuage rose qui vous protège, grimaça Severus.

- Un nuage rose ? S'indigna Kécile. C'est donc comme ça que vous...

- Du calme, Kécile ! Je voulais mettre en avant l'ambiance générale dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement, justifia-t-il sans toute fois se départir d'un petit sourire narquois. Et si je ne me trompe, vous éprouvez davantage des sentiments... positifs.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Cela pourrait ne pas durer pourtant, avec cette imbécile d'Ombrage.

- Il est primordial que cela dure, Kécile, répondit Severus brusquement très sérieux. Surtout en l'absence du professeur. Tes barrières vont sans doute se fragiliser rapidement si tu te laisses gagner par l'animosité que t'inspire notre nouvelle directrice. Il faut que tu te raccroches à des émotions positives.

- Je ne comprends pas, Severus. On dirait que... vous comparez Voldemort à un détraqueur.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, avoua le professeur.

Il soupira puis attaqua de nouveau :

- Vous savez ce qui a permis à Voldemort de maîtriser votre volonté ? Demanda-t-il. C'est le fait que vous le considérez encore comme votre maître.

- Mais je ne veux plus qu'il soit mon maître ! Protesta Kécile. Il y a longtemps déjà que j'ai réfuté son autorité.

- En effet. Mais quelque chose vous pousse à le considérer encore comme tel, ou du moins lui permet de posséder encore autorité sur vous. Je voudrais que nous réfléchissions ensemble là-dessus. Et que nous trouvions un moyen de contrer cette autorité.

- C'est mon père, murmura Kécile. Rien ne le changera.

- Donc, pour toi, cela a de l'importance ?

Il interrompit aussitôt la jeune fille qui allait protester violemment.

- Je ne te juges pas, Kécile. En aucun cas je n'ai ce droit compte-tenu de mes propres actions de jeunesse. Mais je voudrais comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi non plus... avoua Kécile. J'ai juste l'impression que je ne peux pas le renier, ce serait... sacrilège. Je veux dire... je n'ai quasiment pas de famille, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. J'ai juste... Dumbledore et lui.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

- C'est complètement antinomique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument, appuya Severus. Et c'est bien là le problème, conclue-t-il. Est-ce que tu tiens à ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas... pas vraiment mais … tenta de répondre Kécile. Un peu quand même, je suppose. C'est mon père, essaya-t-elle de justifier.

- Quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous transformer en psychologue, là, Severus, remarqua Kécile avec un rire embarrassé.

- Assurément, répondit aussitôt le professeur. Vous êtes spécialiste de faire resurgir ce genre de nécessité, Miss Gaunt et une fois de plus, c'est à moi de m'y coller. Comme si j'étais le candidat idéal.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle penaude.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Severus en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger, de tout faire pour t'éviter de devenir mangemort. Je considère que t'aider à te débarrasser du lien du Sommeil du Maître fait partie de cette promesse. Et tant pis si pour cela je dois me transformer en psychologue de bas étage. Donc, je reprends ma question : Quels sentiments éprouves-tu pour ton père ?

Kécile fixait alors le mur d'en face d'un air songeur, essayant de poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Il me fait peur. Mais je... il me fascine aussi. C'est... malsain. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a tenté de faire, mais en même temps c'est... c'est comme s'il en avait le droit.

Lorsqu'elle s'entendit parler, le visage de Kécile s'affaissa.

- Je suis un cas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne crois pas. Voldemort s'est débrouillé pour que tu ressentes ainsi son autorité depuis des années. Il n'avait cependant pas pris en compte Dumbledore. Et c'est là que repose notre arme.

- Dumbledore, notre arme ? Répéta Kécile incrédule.

- Qu'éprouves-tu pour Dumbledore ?

Kécile rougit.

- De la reconnaissance, répondit-elle cependant sans hésiter. Et du respect.

- Le crains-tu ?

- Non, dit-elle aussitôt. Mais j'ai peur de le décevoir. Il y a une certaine... une certaine... hésita-t-elle en cherchant à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait en pensant au vieil homme. Une certaine dévotion, finit-elle par avouer en baissant la tête tout en sentant ses joues chauffer.

- Est-ce là tout ? Insista Severus. Après tout, ce que tu ressens n'est guère différent de ce que j'éprouve à son égard et pourtant...

- Je... Je l'aime, avoua-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard du professeur.

Le silence tomba entre eux avant que Kécile ajoute :

- C'est un peu pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dumbledore ne serait certainement pas d'accord avec toi, répondit Severus à voix basse. Et moi non plus, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Kécile releva un regard surpris vers lui.

- C'est ce qui t'a sauvé, Kécile. Ton amour pour Dumbledore t'a fait te sentir tellement mal vis-à-vis du sort que tu as lancé à Harry, que cela a gardé la volonté de Voldemort loin de toi. Et je pense que ce sentiment est encore ce qui joue actuellement avec ton bonheur visible d'avoir retrouvé un membre de ta famille.

- C'est possible. Mais comment voulez-vous en faire une arme ?

- Je pense, dit lentement Severus, que tu pourrais transférer l'autorité de Voldemort à Dumbledore.

Kécile lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Décider simplement que tu ne veux plus de Voldemort comme maître ne suffira pas pour rompre le lien.

- Oui, vous avez raison, approuva Kécile. Après tout, je me souviens encore de la lettre que je lui ai envoyé pour lui dire que je ne soumettrai plus à son autorité.

- Si Dumbledore prend sa place, nous avons une chance que le lien soit rompu.

- Vous voulez dire... que Dumbledore devienne mon maître ?! S'exclama Kécile que l'idée choquait.

- C'est l'idée.

Kécile eut un de ces reniflements dédaigneux qui lui étaient familiers.

- Alors comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Je doute qu'Albus soit d'accord pour que je m'agenouille devant lui pour lui dire bonjour...

- Je ne pense pas que cela l'emballe non plus, reconnut Severus. Et je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Nous pourrions jouer sur une relation de Maître plus implicite. Essaie d'imaginer la situation, Kécile. Si quelqu'un devait posséder officiellement le titre de Maître à tes yeux, que ferais-tu ?

- Je le respecterais.

- Tu respectes déjà Dumbledore.

- J'obéirais sans discuter...

- Oui, une habitude que tu as plutôt perdue une fois loin de Voldemort, répondit le professeur avec un sourire torve.

- Je lui montrerais ce respect dans ma façon de lui parler et de me tenir devant lui.

- Jusqu'à un certain point, je pense que cela peut être envisageable.

- Je lui serais entièrement dévouée.

- Ne l'es-tu pas déjà à Dumbledore ?

- Si, je crois.

- Il faudrait en être sûr. Mais c'est trois points me semble un bon début.

- Considérer Albus comme mon maître.. murmura Kécile.

Cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant, clairement. Mais aussi quelque chose d'attirant. Comme une protection qui lui serait accordée alors. Parce que si Dumbledore devenait son Maître, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre de Voldemort et un sentiment de liberté et d'excitation l'envahissait à cette idée. En même temps que quelque chose de désagréable qui se tortillait furieusement à cette idée. Sans doute la trace de Voldemort qui se rebellait à ce changement d'autorité.

Kécile releva un regard brillant vers Severus.

- Je vais faire cela. Je sens que cela va marcher.

- Attention, Kécile, prévint Severus. Ça ne peut pas être juste un piège.

- Je comprends. Je dois le vouloir. Je dois vouloir que mon Maître ne soit plus Voldemort mais Dumbledore. La différence c'est que j'ai accepté passivement l'autorité du premier, mais que je me soumettrai volontairement à celle du second.

Mais quelque chose disait à Kécile que Dumbledore ne verrait probablement pas d'un bon œil cette histoire de Maître. il faudrait que Severus lui explique. Et elle espérait que le vieil homme se rendrait à ses arguments. Car elle sentait que sa rédemption était là.

Kécile voyait avec une certaine morosité les vacances de Pâques approcher. L'idée de devoir rester constamment enfermée dans son dortoir ne la réjouissait guère. Si Dumbledore avait été là, elle aurait pu passer son temps avec son grand-père, mais ce n'était plus une option. Inutile également de demander un allègement de sa punition à Ombrage malgré sa conduite exemplaire depuis plusieurs semaines.

Harry avait cessé les cours d'Occlumancie. Et quelque soit la raison, ce n'était certainement pas celle donné par Harry comme quoi il avait acquis les bases. Kécile avait bien interrogé Severus, mais celui-ci avait arboré une mine tellement furieuse que la jeune fille n'avait pas osé insister.

Les vacances étaient passées et avec, arrivèrent les conseils d'orientation.

Kécile n'avait absolument aucune idée du type de carrière qu'elle pouvait bien entreprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en dehors de Poudlard avec Voldemort qui rôdait. Tout avenir professionnel lui semblait vain avec la guerre qui avait commencé en sourdine. Elle dut néanmoins se rendre un soir au bureau du professeur McGonagall. La veille, Harry leur avait raconté sa propre entrevue houleuse avec la directrice de maison à laquelle Ombrage s'était invitée. Aussi, ne fut-elle que modérément surprise de voir le crapaud tapi dans un coin avec son bloc-note rose sur les genoux.

- Bonjour, Miss Gaunt. Prenez place.

- Bonsoir, professeur, salua Kécile en ignorant Ombrage.

- Nous devons parler de vos éventuels idées de carrière, Miss Gaunt. Avec l'approche des BUSE y avez-vous réfléchi ?

- Pas vraiment, professeur, avoua Kécile. Je n'ai aucune idée d'un métier qui pourrait m'intéresser.

- Vos capacités sont élevées dans de nombreux domaines, Miss Gaunt.

- Pas en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en tout cas, marmonna le crapaud.

- Notamment en DCFM, rétorqua le professeur en haussant un peu la voix, en potions et en sortilèges. Vous vous débrouillez également très bien en métamorphose, en botanique et en astronomie. Vos résultats pour vos options ainsi qu'en histoire de la magie sont en revanche mitigés...

- Oui, grimaça Kécile. J'ai du mal avec l'Arithmancie. Et l'étude des moldus ne me passionne pas. L'histoire non plus. Je pense arrêter ces deux matières l'an prochain.

- Vous voulez donc garder les six matières principales en aspic ainsi que l'arithmancie ? Cela fait beaucoup même si vous avez incontestablement des facilités dans trois d'entre elles.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais peut-être arrêter l'astronomie. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait énormément de débouché.

- Ce sont des branches très spécialisées., acquiesça McGonagall. Pourquoi ne pas choisir une carrière qui utilise vos trois points forts ?

Kécile poussa un soupir.

- Est-ce que choisir une carrière dès maintenant est véritablement nécessaire ?

- C'est une motivation.

- Honnêtement, professeur, ma motivation est de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour survivre à la guerre. En attendant, je vais devoir passer mon temps à me cacher de Voldemort à chaque fois que je mettrai un pied dehors. Ce n'est pas une façon très confortable d'exercer un métier...

- Je comprends, Miss Gaunt, dit le professeur McGonagall avec un regard compatissant. Vous allez arriver dans le monde adulte en une période troublée. Je peux comprendre votre point de vue. Mais vous ne devez pas gâcher vos chances d'avenir à cause de l'incertitude de demain. Je vous suggère d'essayer d'obtenir un optimal en DCFM, potions, sortilèges et de faire un effort pour la métamorphose. Vous en êtes capable. Pour la botanique, un E devrait suffire. L'arithmancie est une discipline très utile et recherchée. Je vous conseille de consacrer l'essentiel de vos efforts sur cette matière pour arracher un E.

- Un E ! s'exclama Kécile horrifiée. Mais c'est impossible !

- D'après le professeur Vector, votre moyenne oscille entre le Piètre et l'Acceptable. Le challenge est élevé mais je sais que vous êtes habituée à n'avoir guère d'efforts à fournir dans votre travail scolaire. Il va falloir travailler davantage. Je vais également demander au professeur Flitwick et au professeur Chourave de ne plus vous donner de devoirs supplémentaires. Et demander au professeur Vector de prendre leurs places.

Kécile ne put masquer sa frustration à l'idée que les deux devoirs de la semaines qui se faisaient le plus rapidement allaient être remplacés par le plus long et le plus difficile. Mais elle finit par acquiescer, reconnaissant que c'était là la décision la plus sage.

La jeune fille allait partir, lorsque le crapaud qui était resté étonnamment réservé demanda :

- Une petite question, Miss Gaunt. J'espère que vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'entrer au ministère ? Nous n'y acceptons pas les mangemorts, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Oh, vraiment ? Fit-elle d'un ton faussement surpris. C'est étrange puisque j'en connais au moins deux qui font partie des proches de votre cher ministre... Mais je vous rassure, professeur, ajouta-t-elle parfaitement polie. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer au ministère. Pas à présent. Il est hors de question que Fudge devienne mon patron.

Les BUSEs finirent par arriver. Et pour la première fois, Kécile fut réellement contente de son isolation forcée dans le dortoir. L'ambiance dans la salle commune était électrique et Hermione invivable. Elle révisait bien mieux et bien plus efficacement toute seule sur son lit.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Kécile n'était guère habituée à réviser. Dotée d'une excellente mémoire, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre par cœur comme le faisait Hermione et d'engloutir un tas de détails inutiles. Mais il fallait bien passer par là cette fois-ci. Par chance le nombre faramineux de devoirs qu'elle avait écrits depuis le mois de mars l'avait obligée à réviser tous les points du programme et elle n'avait pas à ingurgiter des pages d'informations en quelques jours.

Le premier examen était celui de Sortilèges. Elle passa quelques instants avant Hermione, et plaignit Ron qui était bon dernier de la liste.

Elle était surprise de se sentir un peu tendue. Sans doute le stress ambiant, se dit-elle. Après tout, elle avait vécu des situations bien plus cruciales et plus périlleuses que de devoir exécuter un bête sort de lévitation, non ?

Son examinatrice était Griselda Marchebank. Une petite bonne femme rabougrie qui devait être encore plus vieille que Dumbledore.

- La fameuse Miss Gaunt ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et perçante.

Kécile se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Et bien voyons si les rumeurs de vos capacités sont un conte de plus ou non.

Kécile se retint de répliquer que les rumeurs de ses capacités étaient sans doute au-dessous de la réalité dans bien des domaines, mais s'abstint une nouvelle fois de répondre et exécuta les sortilèges demandés.

La métamorphose se passa de la même manière, bien que l'épreuve écrite n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. La botanique fut une simple formalité et aurait pu se passer parfaitement si elle n'avait pas bêtement confondu deux terreaux et tenté de rempoter son Smargalouf avec une terre qui lui déplaisait tant que toutes ses racines jaillirent d'un même mouvement en dehors du pot, envoyant de la terre partout et que la plante tentait de s'échapper comme une pieuvre.

Kécile se serait donné des claques et rattrapa le fugitif avant de le rempoter correctement, les joues rouges de honte.

La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se passa parfaitement. Elle se paya même le luxe de désarmer son examinateur d'un sort informulé qui lui fit hausser un sourcil appréciateur.

Le vendredi, Hermione passait les runes anciennes et les trois autres firent prudemment profil bas devant le stress de la jeune fille.

Kécile passa une partie du week-end à aider Harry et Ron à réviser les potions du lundi. Elle aimait Severus, vraiment, mais elle trouvait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal si Harry pouvait lui décrocher un optimal rien que pour le narguer.

Le mardi, Kécile eut une journée pour réviser et se reposer pendant que le trio passait les épreuves de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Le mercredi était une journée chargée. Le matin, la théorie de l'astronomie se passa très bien, mais l'après-midi, avait lieu l'épreuve la plus redoutée pour Kécile : l'arithmancie.

Même avec les efforts qu'elle avait fourni dans cette matière les derniers temps, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le résultat qu'elle avait obtenu était improbable et elle ignorait pourquoi. La dissertation rattraperait vaguement, histoire qu'elle ne finisse pas avec un D ou pire, un T !

La soirée fut extrêmement mouvementée au cours de l'examen pratique d'astronomie. Tous les gryffondors assistèrent horrifiés à la tentative d'arrestation parfaitement injustifiée de Hagrid.

Kécile bouillait tout autant que ses amis, mais pour des raisons différentes. Ombrage semblait se croire tout permis : tenter d'envoyer un professeur à Azkaban plutôt que de simplement le renvoyer (ce qui déjà était injustifié) était une preuve de l'impunité dont bénéficiait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Quant à l'attaque de McGonagall, c'était ni plus ni moins criminel. Et les membres du ministère s'y étaient prêtés sans hésitation.

Avec un tel manque de scrupule et une telle corruption, Kécile ne s'étonnait pas que Voldemort s'infiltre au sein du Ministère comme l'eau dans une éponge...

Le jeudi suivant, avait lieu la dernière des épreuves, histoire de la magie. Une matière dont Kécile se fichait comme de sa première chemise et elle n'était pas la seule.

Elle était loin d'imaginer cependant ce qui allait arriver avant même la fin de l'épreuve.

Quand Kécile, à l'instar des autres élèves virent Harry se rouler au sol en se tordant et hurlant de douleur comme sous l'emprise du doloris, elle sentit qu'une mauvaise nouvelle les attendaient. La mine complètement retournée de Harry le confirmait.

A la fin de l'examen, Harry les attendaient, tentant visiblement de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort, annonça-t-il.

Et bien, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour le concerné. Et elle se sentait désolée pour Harry. Pas pour Black... pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être était-ce une fin trop cruelle, même pour lui.

- Comment, je l'ignore, mais où, ça je le sais très précisément. Il y a une salle au Département des mystères remplies d'étagères sur lesquelles sont alignées de petites boules de verre. Sirius se trouve au bout de la rangée numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept et Voldemort veut se servir de lui pour lui faire prendre quelque chose dont il a besoin dans cette salle... Il est en train de le torturer... Il dit qu'il finira par le tuer.

- Peut-être devrait-on avertir le ministère ? Suggéra Kécile. Ça me semble incongru que les deux personnes les plus recherchées de tout le Royaume-Uni puissent entrer ainsi dans le ministère, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ils enverraient Sirius à Azkaban, éluda Harry. Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour aller là-bas ?

- Pardon ? Pour une fois, heureusement, Hermione et Ron semblaient partager son incrédulité. Mais Harry tenait sur ses positions et si Ron finissait par se rendre à ses arguments, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Hermione et Kécile.

Quand Ginny et Luna se joignirent à la conversation (il fallait dire que les vociférations de Harry étaient tout sauf discrètes), Hermione sembla prendre une décision.

- Ecoute, nous devons savoir si Sirius a véritablement quitté le quartier général.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai vu...

- Harry, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-nous simplement vérifier que Sirius n'est plus chez lui avant de foncer à Londres. Si nous nous apercevons qu'il n'est plus là, alors, je te jure que je n'essaierai pas de te retenir. Je viendrai avec toi, je ferai... tout ce qui est possible pour essayer de le sauver.

- Sirius est torturé EN CE MOMENT MEME ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Mais si c'est une ruse de Voldemort, Harry, nous devons vérifier, il le faut.

- Comment ?

- Allons voir Severus, décida Kécile.

- Tu es folle ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Je suis très sérieuse, au contraire, rétorqua Kécile.

- Ils se détestent. Rogue n'en aura rien à faire.

- Harry, ils sont tous les deux membres de l'ordre. Severus pourra contacter les autres. Ce serait beaucoup plus efficace.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. On va utiliser la cheminée de Ombrage, comme la dernière fois.

- Je te préviens, Harry, répondit fermement Kécile, je ne m'embarque pas dans un plan foireux.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide ! Répliqua Harry d'un ton hargneux.

- Tu ne réagis pas logiquement. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, répondit placidement Kécile. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais je vais voir Severus.

Hermione semblait partager son avis, mais était tiraillée entre sa loyauté envers Harry et sa raison. Kécile devait avoir trop de gênes Serpentard pour hésiter de même.

- Reste avec eux, demanda-t-elle. Et évite qu'ils fassent de trop grosses bêtises.

Kécile quitta la salle où ils s'étaient enfermés et cavala en direction des cachots. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, mais personne ne répondit. Evidemment, il fallait que Severus soit absent à ce moment-là !

Avisant l'heure, elle tenta la salle d'études où le professeur Flitwick l'informa qu'on était venu chercher Rogue pour régler un problème chez les Serpentards. Maudissant les dits élèves, Kécile retourna au bureau attendre son retour.

Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre du professeur approcher, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Severus ! Appela-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kécile ?

- C'est Harry... et Sirius... enfin apparemment, c'est Voldemort...

- Tout doux, interrompit le professeur. Pas ici.

Il les fit pénétrer dans son bureau et lui indiqua une chaise du regard, que Kécile ignora.

- Harry a eu une vision de Voldemort torturant Sirius au Département des mystères, dit-elle rapidement. Il est sur le point de s'y précipiter pour tenter de le sauver. Sauf qu'entre temps, Hermione a réussi à le convaincre de vérifier, et pour cela, ils s'apprêtent à forcer le bureau d'Ombrage afin d'utiliser sa cheminée.

Severus resta stupéfait un court instant devant se tableau catastrophique avant de gronder :

- Foutus gryffondors ! Bon sang, c'est vraiment typique d'eux. Comment fait Minerva pour survivre ?

Il fit apparaître un patronus en forme de biche et lui confia un message.

- Si Black est en sécurité, il va me répondre dans quelques instants.

Mais on frappa à la porte au moment où la forme fantomatique disparaissait et Drago Malfoy entra dans le bureau.

- Le professeur Ombrage veut vous voir, professeur Rogue, déclara-t-il en avisant Kécile avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Kécile et Severus échangèrent un regard. Il était à craindre que le groupe d'adolescents ce soit fait prendre.

- Reste là pour attendre la réponse, ordonna-t-il à Kécile, avant de suivre son élève.

Kécile vit la porte se fermer avec une certaine appréhension. Pourvu que le patronus de Black arrive vite. Cette soirée était entrain de tourner au fiasco.

Au même instant, la forme blanche et lumineuse d'un chien se matérialisa dans la pièce, et la voix de Black s'éleva dans la pièce sombre.

« Je n'ai pas bougé et je vais bien. Pourquoi cette inquiétude soudaine, Rogue? Je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que tu t'inquiètes brusquement de mon sort... »

Kécile poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione avait donc vu juste. Mais Severus tardait à revenir et elle se demandait ce que les événements donnaient là-haut.

- Cette imbécile de bonne femme ! Entendit-elle l'homme gronder alors qu'il entrait brusquement dans le bureau. Me mettre à l'épreuve ! Je pourrais la dénoncer pour usage abusif de veritaserum...

- Sirius a répondu, coupa Kécile. Il va bien.

- Dans ce cas, je te suggère de rejoindre tes camarades et d'aller les rassurer, car Potter semble encore convaincu que le cabot est entre les mains de Voldemort. Tu vas sans doute les trouver chez Ombrage. Ils se sont fait prendre et sont entrain de passer un sale quart d'heure, si tu veux mon avis.

Kécile acquiesça, bien que l'idée de devoir à nouveau faire face au crapaud ne l'enchantait guère. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de la directrice, elle trouva la porte grande ouverte et plusieurs serpentards dans un état comique qui laissait supposer un combat entre eux et les gryffondors.

Où avaient-ils pu aller, se demanda Kécile en commençant à légèrement paniquer. Si comme le pensait Severus, Harry était toujours persuadé que Black était en danger, Merlin savait ce qu'il allait tenter. L'heure tournait depuis la fin de l'examen. Et s'ils avaient réellement l'intention de se rendre au ministère, comment s'y prendraient-ils ? Des balais ?

Alors qu'elle jetait machinalement un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, craignant vaguement de voir ses camarades entrain de s'envoler dans le ciel, elle aperçut quatre silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers la foret interdite. En s'approchant, elle reconnut la tignasse rousse de Ron et Ginny. Les deux autres devaient être Neville et Luna. Mais où étaient donc Harry et Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que ces malades allaient faire dans la forêt ?

Désemparée, elle galopa à nouveau dans les couloirs, ignorant les beuglements de Rusard pour venir frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte du bureau du professeur de potions.

- Tu ne les as pas trouvé ? Demanda Severus, un pli barrant son front lorsqu'il lui ouvrit.

- Ils sont partis en direction de la forêt interdite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire là-bas.

- Mais ces imbéciles vont chercher à se rendre au ministère... finit Severus

Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'allumer le feu dans l'âtre. Puis, il entra dans les flammes vertes et déclara « Square Grimmaurd ».

Kécile savait qu'elle n'était pas invitée, mais l'imita . Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait être décidé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'âtre, Severus était en train d'expliquer la situation à Black, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt et Maugrey.

- Nous devons nous rendre là-bas, décida Shacklebolt. C'est vraisemblablement un piège et si des mangemorts les attendent.

- Allons-y immédiatement, approuva Black.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes là, Black, coupa Severus d'un ton sec. Il ne fait pas bon pour toi se balader au ministère. Et il faut que quelqu'un reste pour l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

- Harry est en danger, il est hors de question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces !gronda l'homme.

- Très bien, répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse, fais ce que tu veux, après tout, personne ne sera responsable si tu te retrouves à nouveau à Azkaban. Je retourne à Poudlard tenter de déloger ces petits imbéciles de la forêt avant qu'ils ne fassent de mauvaises rencontres. Avec un peu de chances, ils ne sont pas encore partis.

- Ça m'étonnerait bien, intervint Kécile. Harry était vraiment pressé. Et le temps a passé. Je veux vous accompagner, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les membres de l'ordre.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua Black.

- Je sais me battre. Je connais les mangemorts. Et mes amis sont là-bas. Je ne les ai pas accompagnés pour tenter de les arrêter mais maintenant, je ne peux pas rester derrière.

Lupin et Shacklebolt semblèrent hésiter, et tournèrent leur regard vers Severus comme si la décision revenait à ce dernier.

Celui-ci considérait qu'il avait eu à faire à suffisamment d'attitudes stupidement gryffondoresques pour la journée et il était hors question qu'il risque de perdre une élèves de plus (et surtout celle-là) alors que six autres élèves étaient en train de se précipiter sous la baguette de Voldemort.

- Non, Kécile. Tu restes à Poudlard.

- Severus, gronda la jeune fille. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à...

- Oh, si je le peux.

- Je ne laisserai pas Harry et les autres. Il faudra que vous me ligotiez pour cela.

- S'il ne faut que cela pour t'en empêcher...

Et d'un geste rapide, Severus tira sa baguette et la stupéfixia, sans qu'elle ait le temps de voir le sort venir.

* * *

Héhé... Vous ne la voyiez pas venir, celle-là, hein?


	83. 81: La prophétie

**Me revoilà!**

**Donc, au dernier chapitre, si vous vous souvenez bien, Kécile voulait aller avec l'ordre chercher ses camarades au ministère. Ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Severus qui l'a tout simplement stupéfixiée.**

* * *

**Chapitre LXXXI : La prophétie**

Lorsque Kécile émergea du brouillard, elle se demanda un instant ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle reconnut les appartements de Severus. Elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon.

Puis tout lui revint. La vision de Harry, sa panique, sa volonté de rejoindre le ministère, l'ordre qui s'apprêtait à aller à sa rescousse. Et le sort. Le sort traître de Severus pour l'empêcher de se joindre à eux.

Elle se redressa brusquement. Severus se tenait devant elle, baguette à la main. Il venait de toute évidence de la réanimer. Elle le fixa avec rancoeur tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il affichait une mine sombre.

- Harry et tes amis vont bien, dit Severus. Potter est encore avec le directeur dans son bureau.

- Dumbledore est revenu ?! S'exclama Kécile, sentant immédiatement une partie de sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler.

Severus acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Severus ? Interrogea-t-elle tout d'un coup vaguement inquiète. Votre mine ne me dit rien qui vaille...

- Plusieurs mangemorts ont été arrêté et Voldemort a été vu par Fudge lui-même. Dumbledore est en train d'être réintégré dans toutes ses fonctions. Et il va sans doute être porté aux nues dans les journaux demain matin, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amer. Tout comme Potter. Je vois ça d'ici. Les deux martyrs de la communauté sorcière...

- Mais ce sont de bonnes nouvelles !

La moins bonne, c'est que Black est mort.

- Black ? répéta Kécile, stupéfaite. Ne me dîtes pas que cela vous touche beaucoup... ajouta-t-elle une fois remise de sa surprise.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- En revanche, Harry... réalisa la jeune fille. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai eu les nouvelles par Lupin.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé y aller ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Répondit Severus d'un ton sec. C'était trop dangereux. Il n'était pas de mon ressort d'empêcher Black de se faire tuer. Mais j'aurais été responsable de ta mort. Voldemort était là-bas, Kécile. Aurais-tu été capable de lui faire face ? Lui n'aurait pas hésité, Kécile. Un avada et c'était fini.

- Et vous n'avez pas hésité à me stupéfixier.

- J'ai pris les mesures nécessaires à ta protection, répondit le professeur d'un ton parfaitement serein. Et je ne regrette certainement pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Je suppose que plutôt que de m'énerver contre vous, je devrais plutôt prendre ça comme la preuve que vous tenez à moi... soupira Kécile vaguement écoeurée par son absence totale de remord.

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur qui la regardait avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Kécile quitta les appartements et se trouva un peu déboussolée en constatant que le soleil s'était déjà levé sur le parc. Elle avait dû passer toute la nuit stupéfixiée sur le canapé de Severus... vraiment charmant !

Elle se trouva bêtement devant la gargouille en réalisant que le mot de passe avait sans aucun doute changé. Mais alors qu'elle tentait vainement le dernier mot en vigueur avant le départ précipité du directeur, le mur s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Harry. Le jeune homme semblait complètement défait. Il avait une tête à faire peur. En dehors des égratignures que le recouvraient, sa pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux brillants et son air assommé étaient inquiétants.

- Harry, dit Kécile en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais il se détourna sans un mot. Elle envisagea un instant de le rattraper, mais elle réalisa qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'être seul.

Elle se glissa donc derrière le mur avant qu'il ne se referme et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Lorsqu'elle frappa au lourd battant, la voix lasse du directeur lui intima d'entrer.

- Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans le bureau.

La pièce était un spectacle de désolation. Le sol était jonché de débris des divers instruments de Dumbledore qui reposaient auparavant sur de petites tables à présent renversées. Fumsec qui quelques jours encore était dans la splendeur de sa maturité n'était maintenant plus qu'un oisillon rabougri dans un tas de cendres. Mais le pire était sans doute Dumbledore lui-même.

Le vieil homme était assis dans son fauteuil. Il avait vaguement relevé la tête de ses mains et Kécile eut l'impression que l'homme venait de prendre cent ans. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lassitude mêlée de tristesse sur le traits du directeur. Il semblait... au bout du rouleau.

Bouleversée, Kécile s'avança en faisant craquer des bouts de verre sous ses pas.

- Professeur, murmura-t-elle timidement. Albus...

Le vieil homme eut un pauvre sourire mais ne semblait pas capable de contenir son découragement.

Kécile contourna le bureau pour venir se tenir à côté de son grand-père. Elle avait le soudain besoin impérieux d'aider Dumbledore. C'était sans doute bien présomptueux de sa part. Mais elle osa poser sa main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

Elle ne trouva cependant aucun mot. Voir le vieil homme ainsi la bouleversait, mais elle était davantage source de problèmes qu'autre chose. Ou bien pouvait elle être source de réconfort, se demanda-t-elle lorsque Dumbledore prit sa main et murmura :

- M'en voudras-tu, toi, d'être faillible ?

Elle fit un signe de dénégation.

- C'est Harry qui est responsable de ce désastre ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de se lever lentement pour tirer sa baguette. Il ne lui fallut que quelques sorts pour réparer les dégâts, tandis que Kécile s'approchait de Fumsec.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? dit-elle en caressant prudemment la peau fripée et hérissée d'horribles plumes duveteuses de l'oisillon.

Celui-ci pépiait de contentement.

- Il a attrapé un sort de mort pour me sauver.

- Vous... vous avez manqué mourir ?! S'exclama Kécile soudain très pâle en se retournant vers son grand-père.

Celui-ci se tenait derrière elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Sois sans crainte. Voldemort ne m'a jamais eu et ce n'est pas encore demain qu'il m'aura. Mais tout cela a été un désastre. Nous avons manqué perdre Harry, nous avons perdu Sirius... Je suis soulagé que tu ne te sois pas rendue là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'y étais pas, bougonna Kécile. Severus m'en a empêché.

- Il a bien fait, Kécile, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je suis heureux de te retrouver après ces mois d'éloignement, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue. Cela aurait été terrible de te perdre.

Kécile eut un sourire embarrassé devant cette déclaration et ce geste, mais ne se déroba pas.

- Alors Voldemort ne peut plus se cacher, maintenant...

- Non, la vérité a enfin éclaté. Fudge ne s'est plus fait tirer l'oreille et adopte enfin un profil bas. Ses jours sont de toute manière comptés au Ministère.

- Harry avait l'air bouleversé.

- Il a de quoi... répondit Dumbledore.

Il regarda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, avant de dire à voix basse.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de cachotteries ces derniers temps. Pour protéger Harry. Pour vous protéger. Cela a été une erreur. Je crois qu'il faut que je te fasses part de plusieurs informations.

Il ouvrit la porte de son salon et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Une sourde angoisse naissait au creux de son estomac lorsque Kécile prit place sur le canapé alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait en face d'elle.

La discussion allait être sérieuse, elle pouvait le voir dans le regard du vieil homme.

- Kécile, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Harry le sait, mais c'est à lui de décider quand et à qui il veut en parler. Le but de cette expédition au Ministère était de récupérer une prophétie. Une prophétie au sujet de Harry et Voldemort qui a été faite avant la naissance de ton ami. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pourvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Kécile était devenue très pâle.

- Alors Harry est celui qui tuera Voldemort... s'il ne se fait pas tuer avant.

Dumbledore acquiesça sombrement.

- C'est pour cela que Voldemort a tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il était bébé ?

- Voldemort ignore la fin de la prophétie. Mais néanmoins, sa volonté de tuer Harry amènera forcément la prophétie à se réaliser un jour ou l'autre.

- Oh Merlin...

Kécile baissa la tête en sentant une nouvelle terreur s'abattre sur elle. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Harry qu'elle avait peur.

- La guerre a véritablement commencé, murmura-t-elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et il faut que je t'avoue une deuxième chose Kécile. Si je te parle de cette prophétie, c'est que je pense que tu ne resteras pas en dehors du conflit. Je crois que tu as une certaine part dans sa réalisation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Interrogea la jeune fille d'une voix blanche. Je ne peux pas vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Te souviens-tu de l'achat de ta baguette chez Ollivenders ? Te souviens-tu des quatre baguettes qui contiennent une plume de Fumsec ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si les quatre propriétaires sont reliés.

- Qui est le quatrième ?

- C'est Harry, avoua Dumbledore. La baguette de Voldemort et la sienne sont strictement jumelles. Comme si le destin les avait relié avant l'heure. Je suppose que les liens de parentés peuvent en partie expliquer pourquoi tu te trouves liée à la fois à ma baguette et à celle de Voldemort.

Kécile frémit à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de ce choc de titans.

- Mais je ne fais pas le poids entre vous d'eux... gémit-elle.

- Harry non plus. Mais tu l'aideras sans aucun doute.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Voldemort, murmura Kécile sans cacher sa frayeur.

- Tu n'auras pas davantage le choix, Kécile. Tes liens de parentés, la baguette, ton amitié avec Harry... Tu seras forcément mêlée au combat.

Kécile ferma les yeux, consternée puis déclara d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre ferme :

- Je suppose qu'à trois contre un, la bataille commence à être plus égale...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Dumbledore dit à regret :

- Je suis désolé de devoir te demander de retourner avec tes amis, Kécile. Je dois reprendre l'école en main. Maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus au pouvoir, tu n'es plus confinée. Je pense que la punition a assez duré.

Kécile acquiesça et le remercia. Elle se leva pour partir mais sembla hésiter un instant et regarda Dumbledore avec un air incertain. Le vieil homme avait vraiment l'air fatigué, et ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais elle pouvait juste faire un geste...

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer face à ce qu'elle allait faire, mais se morigéna en se disant qu'elle l'avait fait maintes fois devant Voldemort.

Elle vint se mettre devant lui puis se mit à genoux à côté du directeur qui la regardait avec confusion.

- Kécile ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez de retour. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans vous, dit-elle simplement.

Elle attrapa la main fripée de Dumbledore et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de se relever comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était parfaitement naturel.

Et pour elle, ça l'était en quelque sorte. Un sentiment de sérénité l'avait envahi par ce simple geste. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à son grand-père et lui dit au revoir, avant que le vieil homme se soit remis de sa confusion et lui demande de justifier son attitude. Ça, ce serait le travail de Severus. Et elle prévoyait de l'orage à venir...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry semblait flotter dans un état second et Kécile n'était pas loin de l'imiter, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se sentait néanmoins attristée de voir Harry si désemparé. La plupart du temps, il restait avec eux mais ne disait pas un mot, se contentant d'acquiescer à tout ce qui pouvait être dit, ailleurs...

Parfois, il s'isolait dans son dortoir ou dans le parc. Un soir, Kécile abandonna Hermione et Ron pour aller lui parler.

Elle le trouva au bord du lac, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, qui jetait négligemment des cailloux dans l'eau, dérangeant sans doute le calamar géant.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna mais ne marqua aucune émotion particulière à la voir. Kécile s'assit à ses côtés et tenta de capter son regard. Mais comme le jeune homme fixait toujours le lac d'un œil terne, elle finit par avouer.

- Dumbledore m'a parlé de la prophétie.

Elle vit Harry déglutir péniblement.

- J'imagine que tu dois être terrifié.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu dois savoir qu'on sera tous à tes côtés : Ron, Hermione, moi, Dumbledore, et même Severus, j'en suis sûre.

Harry tourna enfin un regard effrayé vers elle.

- Je ne pourrai jamais le vaincre.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma Kécile avec une confiance qu'elle n'éprouvait pas. Parce que tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Honnêtement, Harry, je comprends que cette prophétie est terrible. Mais imagine un instant que tu ne l'ais jamais entendue... Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait tout ton possible pour arrêter Voldemort ?

- Si, mais maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

- Tu peux encore fuir, je suppose. Mais Voldemort te poursuivra. Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, vous vous trouverez confronté l'un à l'autre.

- Je n'ai donc aucune chance d'y échapper, hein ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Et je me disais au départ que c'est injuste. Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper.

- Toi ? Mais la prophétie...

- Oh, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas la prophétie... Une histoire de baguette dans mon cas. Un signe que je vais me retrouver au cœur de la bataille quoi qu'il arrive. Mais au fond, baguette ou pas, ça serait arrivé quand même. Parce que je veux te soutenir, parce que je veux rester fidèle à Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Même si cela signifie devoir affronter mon père un jour. Alors savoir que le destin m'y a prédestiné d'une certaine manière, ça ne change finalement pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai peur aussi.

Le silence s'installa un moment tandis que Harry réfléchissait aux paroles de Kécile. Puis, il demanda avec hésitation :

- Kécile... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer ?

La jeune fille se crispa à cette question. Mais elle comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire son ami.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Harry. Tu devras tuer un être qui aura mérité de mourir. C'est mon père, mais je sais que quelqu'un doit l'arrêter et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre manière que de le tuer.

- Tu crois que ça fait une différence ? demanda Harry avec une moue sceptique. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer lancer un jour le sort de mort. Ne le prends pas mal, mais... d'une certaine manière, tu serais mieux adaptée que moi.

- Je ne le prends pas mal. Je dois reconnaître que tuer qui l'a mérité ne... me fait pas un cas de conscience. Je préfère ça que d'autres personnes meurent. Des personnes innocentes. C'est à elles que tu dois penser, Harry. Même si toi, tu perds ton innocence, acheva tristement Kécile.

Harry regarda Kécile, une lueur concernée dans les yeux.

- Mais toi, tu as tué quelqu'un d'innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

Kécile déglutit péniblement avant d'acquiescer.

- Ça te déchire de l'intérieur. Et ça te poursuit indéfiniment. Parce que tu penses que c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir. Toi tu le mérites.

- Tu ne mérites pas de mourir, dit calmement Harry. Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Kécile eut un rire amer.

- J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Dire que je ne suis pas coupable est trop osé. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où on est capable de tuer sans remords, même quelqu'un qui le mérite, c'est qu'on s'est un peu perdu, tu vois... C'est qu'on a trop fleurté avec les ténèbres.

- Cela pourrait être utile, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion. Ne pourrais tu pas tuer Voldemort ?

Kécile grimaça.

- Je ne pourrais jamais. C'est mon père. Je ne suis pas perdue au point de commettre un parricide. Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a formé... Il garde trop d'influence sur moi, même si j'y travaille. Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de lui renvoyer ses propres armes.

- Et Rogue ?

- C'est pareil pour Severus, je crois. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, mais il y a une certaine forme d'impuissance face à la personne qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

Harry baissa la tête comme si son dernier espoir s'envolait. Kécile posa alors une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Mais nous serons là, Harry. Je te le promets. Tu ne seras pas seul face Voldemort.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin du trimestre. Kécile était assise dans le salon tandis que Dumbledore travaillait dans son bureau. La jeune fille entendait le bruit des parchemins qu'on tournait, de la plume qui grattait sur le papier.

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Severus allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Dumbledore n'avait pas reparlé de son attitude le lendemain de l'expédition au ministère. Mais le professeur avait promis de venir expliquer au directeur cette histoire de Maître. Et Kécile était tendue.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau. Elle reconnut la voix de Severus et prit son courage à deux mains avant de refermer son livre et de rejoindre les deux hommes dans la pièce à côté.

- Kécile et moi devons vous faire part d'une conclusion tirée au sujet de son lien psychologique avec Voldemort, entendit-elle le professeur expliquer.

- Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de le détruire ? Demanda Dumbledore, vivement intéressé.

- Nous le pensons.

Severus échangea un regard avec Kécile comme pour lui demander la permission de poursuivre. La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'explication.

- Le nœud du problème est que Kécile a tendance à considérer Voldemort comme son maître. L'idée serait de détruire cette autorité en lui donnant un nouveau maître, une autorité suffisamment forte et qui reposerait sur des liens psychologiques suffisamment étroits pour remplacer ceux qu'elle a jusqu'à présent avec son père.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'un plus long discours. Il avait déjà compris.

- Vous suggérez donc, Severus, dit-il d'un ton brusquement froid, que je devienne le Maître de Kécile.

Le professeur acquiesça.

- C'est hors de question, répondit le directeur d'un ton catégorique.

Kécile baissa la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Albus, insista Severus, je ne vous parle pas de vous comporter avec elle comme Voldemort. Il ne s'agit pas de vous transformer en tyran et Kécile en esclave. Il s'agit de renforcer votre autorité et de forger des liens plus étroits par la soumission volontaire de Kécile à cette autorité.

- C'est malsain. Vous savez comme moi ce que ce genre de relation peut induire comme dépendance. Je refuse de me prêter à ce jeu cruel.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Albus, plaida Severus. C'est une nécessité si vous voulez aider Kécile. Et j'aurais cru que vous vous jugerie capable d'éviter que cette relation devienne malsaine.

Dumbledore resta silencieux avant de fixer Kécile d'un regard grave.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, Kécile ? Finit-il par demander à voix basse. Crois-tu que cela réglera ton problème ?

- Je le pense, Albus, répondit-elle doucement. Je sens... que j'ai besoin de cela. De la protection que cela m'apportera. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais... je n'ai pas grandi dans des conditions normales. Je n'ai pas eu un véritable père. J'ai eu un Maître. Et son absence m'a déstabilisé d'une certaine manière.

- Tu as donc besoin que ton grand-père soit également ton Maître pour te sentir sécurisée... conclut sombrement Dumbledore.

Kécile acquiesça, penaude. Dumbledore ferma un instant les yeux, luttant visiblement contre la répulsion que lui inspirait cette idée.

- Très bien, finit-il par concéder. Mais nous allons établir des règles. Nous allons déterminer ensemble ce que tu as besoin et jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Comment veux-tu te comporter ?

- Il y a certaines choses que je me suis permises de faire par le passé, commença Kécile avec un vague sentiment de honte, que je n'aurais jamais osé devant Voldemort. Je veux que cela cesse. Parce que ça a permis ce qu'on sait.

Elle baissa un instant la tête, rassemblant ses idées pour formuler les deux points sans doute les plus difficiles pour elle mais les plus essentiels.

- Je ne me permettrai plus de remettre en question vos ordres ou de les discuter, déclara-t-elle en plantant un regard ferme dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Je ne me permettrai plus de me mettre en colère devant vous.

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils, ayant sans doute quelques difficultés à imaginer la chose.

- En es-tu capable ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit fermement Kécile. Je faillirai sans doute, mais dans ce cas-là vous me punirez. Je suggère d'autres méthodes que le doloris, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant, mais je vous fais confiance pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Très bien, concéda Dumbledore. J'accepte de te punir si tu déroges à cette règle. En contre-partie, tu n'attendras jamais une punition physique de ma part. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Albus.

- Y a-t-il une autre règle que tu souhaites instaurer ?

Kécile rougit, soudain embarrassée, mais murmura malgré tout.

- Oui... Je voudrais que parfois... vous me laissiez... vous montrer mon respect et... ma soumission.

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres.

- Comme la dernière fois, si je comprends bien ?

- Oui, acquiesça Kécile.

Le directeur soupira et sembla soupeser l'idée.

- Bien. Mais je ne veux pas que cela devienne un geste habituel, Kécile. Cette attitude est chargé de trop de liens de soumissions qui peuvent être pervertis. J'ajouterai à cela une condition. Je ne veux jamais t'entendre m'appeler Maître, Kécile, dit-il en regardant sa petite-fille sans dissimuler sa préoccupation.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Albus. Voldemort était d'abord mon Maître et ensuite mon père. Vous êtes d'abord mon grand-père, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Dumbledore se détendit.

- Et je veux que cela reste ainsi, Kécile. Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon enfant.

Severus, voyant que la question semblait réglée souhaita une bonne soirée au directeur et à son élève, et les laissa à leur intimité.

Dumbledore gardait un pli soucieux sur le front lorsqu'il suggéra à Kécile de retourner au salon pour écouter un peu de musique. Il était en train d'installer le tourne-disque lorsque Kécile dit :

- Je voudrais que tout cela renforce notre relation, Albus. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Pas fondamentalement.

- Compte sur moi pour empêcher qu'une telle chose n'arrive, répondit fermement Dumbledore.

Kécile eut un sourire que le vieil homme ne vit pas mais ajouta doucement :

- Vous voyez... C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous me protégerez. Même de moi-même.

La musique commença à s'élever et le son tendre d'une clarinette vibra bientôt dans le petit salon. Les pensées de Kécile s'envolèrent vers Henri et Martine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu. Mais une fois de plus sans doute, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas les voir cet été.

- Est-ce que Harry ne pourrait pas rester avec moi à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Je suis sure qu'il préférerait plutôt que de retourner dans son horrible famille.

- Harry doit retourner chez les Dursley un certain temps. C'est essentiel. Et de toute manière, nous ne resterons pas à Poudlard.

Kécile fixa son grand-père sans comprendre.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas dit qu'à l'extérieur je serais en danger ?

Elle crut comprendre en songeant qu'elle allait sans doute passer les vacances au quartier de l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore la détrompa.

- C'était vrai tant que j'ignorais que tu étais ma petite-fille. Le Clos-La-Rive est suffisamment protégé pour que tu puisses y passer l'été sans danger. Nous transplanerons dès la fin du trimestre. Tu pourras enfin faire véritablement connaissance avec ta famille.


	84. 82: Le Clos-La-Rive 1

Me revoilà, pas trop tard, vous me l'accorderez, pour un nouveau chapitre. D'ordinaire, les vacances sont l'entrée d'une nouvelle partie. Hors ces vacances sont dans la continuité de la cinquième année alors que la rentrée de la sixième année marque un nouveau tournant.

Dans les prochains chapitres, nous serons donc au Clos-La-Rive, et vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les Deschavelles.

Je me suis remise à écrire ces derniers jours et je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 87. La rentrée à Poudlard aura lieu vers le chapitre 89 ou 90. Comme vous le voyez il y aura beaucoup de choses racontées durant cet été.

* * *

A écouter lorsqu'indiqué sur : /watch?v=AsD0FDLOKGA

* * *

**Chapitre LXXXII : Le Clos-La-Rive**

Kécile et Dumbledore se tenaient devant les grilles du Clos-La-Rive. Enfin.

Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de cet endroit, songea Kécile.

La haute clôture était bordée d'arbres qui masquaient la vue du domaine. Elle imaginait une petite demeure nichée au milieu d'un écrin de verdure comme dans un cocon.

Dumbledore exécuta quelques mouvements de baguette devant le portail puis lui demanda de toucher la grille pour pouvoir passer au travers. Kécile s'exécuta et eut l'impression de passer à travers une agréable brume tandis qu'au même moment, quelque chose se tortillait dans son estomac. Quelque chose qui n'aimait pas la brume. A moins que ce ne soit la brume qui n'aimât pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'elle. Le sang de Voldemort.

Mais celui de Ludivine fut le plus fort, car elle put passer de l'autre côté du portail. Dumbledore le traversa également et lui jeta un regard concerné.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, Albus répondit-elle avec un sourire. Les protections ont un peu protesté, ce n'est rien de grave.

Dumbledore posa une main sur sa nuque dans un geste de réconfort et d'encouragement.

Ils avancèrent en silence dans le sous-bois encore humide de la fraîcheur matinale. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour travers les arbres qui semblaient s'arrondir en une arche de verdure au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de s'interrompre brusquement pour dévoiler une vue féérique.

Kécile s'arrêta à la lisière, prise d'un trouble inexplicable face à la quiétude et la beauté du lieu.

Une vaste pelouse d'un vert tendre perlée de rosée s'étendait longuement jusqu'à une bâtisse de taille assez modeste d'un blanc immaculé. Le manoir, légèrement en hauteur sur un petit monticule était bordé par une rocaille foisonnante aux couleurs vives. A droite du manoir, on apercevait un jardin en pleine floraison qui promettait un petit paradis.

Ce petit joyau était bordé de chaque côté par l'épaisse forêt de feuillus au vert profond, écrin de velours d'où émanait le chant matinal des oiseaux.

- C'est merveilleux, murmura Kécile qui n'osait plus parler à voix haute de peur de troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Heureuse sa mère qui avait eu le bonheur de grandir dans un tel endroit !

- Cela n'a pas changé avec les années, approuva Dumbledore. J'ai été saisi moi aussi lors de ma première visite.

- C'est ici que vous avez rencontré Camille ?

Son grand-père acquiesça.

- Etes-vous tombé amoureux de l'habitante ou des lieux ? Plaisanta Kécile.

Dumbledore eut un sourire attendri mais ne répondit pas.

Ils avancèrent en silence sur le chemin qui serpentait à travers l'herbe. Tandis qu'ils montaient les quelques marches de marbre blanc qui atteignaient le perron du manoir, Kécile observait les murs de la bâtisse.

- C'est un sortilège, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Dit-elle en désignant la pierre à l'éclat d'un banc pur.

- C'est une pierre typique de la région, expliqua Dumbledore. Le tuffeau est célèbre pour son éclat particulier. Mais je te concède que quelque sortilège des Deschavelles doit être passé par là. Je te laisse découvrir l'intérieur. La magie y est partout présente.

Début du lien

A peine la porte franchie, que Kécile comprit ce que le vieil homme voulait dire.

C'était un pur enchantement, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le hall donnait l'étrange impression de pénétrer dans un manoir de cristal et d'eau. Sur la droite, un escalier monumental montait vers les étages. Ses marches majestueuses et transparentes laissaient apercevoir le sol de marbre en dessous. La rampe sculptée en volutes élégantes semblait le chef d'oeuvre de quelque artiste qui s'était amusé à faire jouer la lumière avec les multiples facettes du cristal.

Le mur de gauche opposé à l'escalier disparaissait sous une cascade aux couleurs cristallines qui glissait silencieusement le long de la paroi pour tomber au pied d'un petit bassin dont elle troublait à peine l'eau. La surface transparente miroitait elle aussi comme si des gouttes de cristal jouaient dans l'eau. On entendait simplement un doux murmure charmant et rafraîchissant. Dumbledore mena Kécile face à la porte opposée à l'entrée. Elle se trouvait sous la large volute de l'escalier, et de là, on apercevait alors dans la niche de pierre sous l'escalier une fontaine au milieu de laquelle trônait une statue.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kécile.

- C'est Seelwena Serdaigle, la deuxième fille de Rowena Sedaigle, dont descendaient les Deschavelles.

Il lui indiqua la porte à côté.

- Ici se trouve le grand salon qui s'utilisait lorsque nous recevions de la visite.

Il la fit entrer dans la pièce aux fenêtres immenses, au plafond peint et aux stucs dorés qui ornaient les pourtours des ouvertures.

Un autre porte massive à double battant s'ouvrait sur le mur de gauche. Dumbledore la désigna mais ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

- Cette porte mène à la salle de réception, expliqua-t-il. Il fut un temps où la famille Deschavelles organisaient des soirées et des bals.

- Comme les Malfoy ? Interrogea Kécile en fronçant le nez.

- Comme la plupart des grandes familles. Viens par ici, demanda-t-il en la reconduisant dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit une petite porte discrète qui débouchait sur un simple couloir.

- Nous prendrons nos repas dans la salle à manger, expliqua Dumbledore en désignant la porte au bout du corridor. Mais je voudrais te présenter les elfes de la maison.

Il poussa une nouvelle porte et découvrit la cuisine du manoir où deux elfes s'activaient.

- Kécile, je te présente Dina et Tino.

La jeune fille regarda les créatures qui s'inclinaient devant elle.

- Bonjour, Miss Kécile. Dina et Tino sont très heureux de vous rencontrer.

L'elfe qui devait être Dina s'avança vers Kécile et lui prit la main.

- Dina est si contente de savoir que mademoiselle Ludivine a pu avoir un enfant. Et si contente de voir Miss Kécile enfin dans ces murs.

Kécile eut un sourire gêné.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que le Maître va venir plus souvent, maintenant qu'il y a une jeune Maîtresse ? Interrogea Tino.

- Nous allons rester tout l'été, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne peux hélas pas vous promettre que nous reviendrons dans l'année. La guerre a recommencé en Angleterre.

- Tino et Dina savent, Monsieur Albus. Tino et Dina savent, répéta tristement Tino. La guerre a vidé le Clos. Mais la paix reviendra, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Albus ? Et alors le Clos redeviendra comme avant.

- Le Clos ne sera jamais comme avant, Tino, murmura Dumbledore. Mais il aurait pu être définitivement vide, ajouta-t-il avec un maigre en sourire en direction de Kécile.

Une évidente mélancolie teintée de tristesse habitait le vieil homme en revenant dans cette demeure où il devait avoir tant de souvenirs de sa femme et de sa fille.

Mais Kécile eut à tout juste le temps de percevoir la peine de Dumbledore qu'il déclara devoir lui montrer les étages. Ils retournèrent dans le hall et montèrent le fameux escalier.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment du cristal ? Demanda Kécile.

- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est un sortilège. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement.

- Et qui est-là ? Demanda Kécile en désignant un gigantesque portrait qui se tenait sur le palier.

- C'est l'une des rares toiles existantes de Rowena Serdaigle. Je ne l'y ai guère vu cependant. Ce tableau est toujours vide.

Dumbledore montra rapidement à Kécile les différentes chambres, lui attribuant l'une des suites du second étage, tandis qu'il prenait une simple chambre d'ami.

Kécile protesta.

- J'occupe toujours cette chambre lorsque je viens, assura le vieil homme. Je n'aime guère à retourner dans les appartements que je partageais avec Camille. Quant à l'autre chambre, dit-il en désignant l'autre suite qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du second étage, c'était celle de Ludivine. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de la changer. D'ailleurs, même Tino et Dina s'y opposent, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Mais Kécile prenait conscience que l'homme était hanté par les fantômes des souvenirs qui habitaient le manoir. Elle n'insista pas. Sans doute était-il plus facile pour son grand père de trouver le sommeil dans une chambre impersonnelle. Elle pouvait comprendre.

- A qui appartenait la suite que je vais occuper ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- A Erlésie Deschavelles, la grand-mère de Camille. Encore une femme extraordinaire, ajouta Dumbledore. Qui aurait atteint un âge canonique si Voldemort ne l'avait pas assassinée elle-aussi...

Il secoua la tête avant de lui dire de s'installer et de le rejoindre ensuite dans le petit salon du premier.

Kécile laissa le vieil homme redescendre et pénétra dans ses nouveaux appartements. Un salon ancien et démodé l'accueillit. Les couleurs des tentures d'un rouge vif et les bois aux teintes chaudes étaient d'un autre temps. Une odeur de cire flottait encore dans la pièce. Mais Kécile se sentit immédiatement bien dans cet environnement. Ce n'était pas mort. Quelqu'un avait vécu entre ces murs et laissé des traces de son existence dans le mobilier comme un signe de bienvenue : les vieux livres aux couvertures fragiles et aux pages jaunies dans le meuble bibliothèque, ce dessin au crayon accroché au mur, même la trace d'une brûlure sur le cuir du bureau ou l'éclat produit par un choc sur la commode près de la fenêtre.

Au fond de la pièce, une porte menait à la chambre à coucher. Les couleurs y étaient plus douces et l'ensemble bien moins personnel. Kécile ouvrit sa malle avec contentement.

C'était chez elle maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille trouva Dumbledore perdu dans ses pensées, assis dans un fauteuil du petit salon. Enfin, petit, c'était une façon de voir les choses. De taille certainement plus modeste que celui du rez-de-chaussée, il comportait néanmoins une large table de merisier, un vaste canapé et deux fauteuils, une impressionnante cheminée, deux hauts rayonnages de chaque côté de la pièce, emplis de livres, et un piano à queue au meuble marqueté.

Tout était fait pour donner à la pièce un caractère douillet, depuis les teintes chaudes du parquet ciré, aux boiseries rougeoyantes, en passant par le tapis épais devant la cheminée et les coussins rebondis du canapé.

Kécile s'approcha de l'une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce qui donnait sur le jardin.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Une roseraie en pleine floraison s'étendait au pied du manoir. C'était une mer de pétales aux couleurs douces ou vives, exubérante de vie et dont on pouvait presque imaginer le parfum.

- C'était le coin favori de Camille, lui parvint de derrière la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle se retourna pour voir son grand-père qui la fixait d'un air qu'elle trouva troublé. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui prit les mains noueuses dans les siennes avant de demander d'un ton concerné:

- Abus, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, la rassura-t-il. Pardonne son émotion à un vieil homme qui te voit revenir sur tes racines et qui retrouve une famille après toutes ces années de solitude.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir me parler de ma famille.

- Cela risque d'être long...

- J'ai tout l'été, répondit Kécile avec un grand sourire avant de se relever pour venir s'affaler sur le canapé.

- Par où veux-tu que je commence ?

- Par le début ? Suggéra Kécile. Comment avez-vous rencontré cette famille ? Comment cela a-t-il commencé pour vous ?

La mine de Dumbledore s'assombrit à ce souvenir.

- Ce n'est certainement pas le moment le plus glorieux de mon existence. En réalité, à cette période, j'étais... perdu. J'image qu'il me faut remonter encore de quelques années pour tout t'expliquer.

J'étais depuis quelques années professeur à Poudlard. Parmi mes élèves de gryffondor, il y avait une certaine Valérie Fournoux, qui est arrivée en cinquième année, après avoir suivi auparavant ses études à Beauxbâtons. Cette jeune fille parlait un anglais moyen et ne rentrait pas pendant les vacances de Noël. J'étais son directeur de Maison. Un cas pareil intrigue. J'ai alors appris que Valérie avait toute sa famille en France, une famille plutôt célèbre puisqu'il s'agissait de la dernière branche encore vivante descendant de Rowena Serdaigle, les Deschavelles.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelait Valérie Fournoux...

- Oui, en effet, et cela expliquait le problème de cette jeune fille. Le nom de Deschavelles se transmet uniquement de mère en fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une vieille histoire liée à une malédiction qui remonte à l'époque d'Helena et Seelwena Serdaigle, les deux filles de Rowena. Les deux sœurs étaient en froid. Helena a pris le nom de sa mère Rowena Sedaigle tandis que Seelwena prenait celui de son père, Aloysius Des Chavelles et quittait l'Angleterre pour la France. Tu trouveras sans doute ici un livre qui t'expliquera la brouille entre les deux sœurs et le pourquoi de cette malédiction, mais le nom de Serdaigle a disparu avec la mort prématurée d'Helena tandis que celui Des Chavelles se transmettait par Seelwena. Cependant, une seule personne à chaque génération pouvait porter ce nom. Cette personne était l'unique héritière de Seelwena Des Chavelles.

- Valérie venait donc de cette famille, mais n'était pas l'héritière, c'est cela ?

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi était-ce un problème ?

- Valérie était la fille aînée de la famille. Elle aurait logiquement été amené à être l'héritière. Mais lorsque cinq ans plus tard, sa petite sœur Camille est née, la cadette lui a pris sa place.

Kécile fronça les sourcils. Parlait-il bien de sa femme Camille ?... Elle laissa cependant son grand-père poursuivre.

- Au fils des années, Valérie avait de moins en moins bien accepté le « vol » de sa sœur et leurs relations se sont dégradées au point que lorsque Camille est entrée à Beauxbâtons, Valérie a souhaité changer d'école. Elle a sans aucun doute très mal pris le fait d'être envoyée à Gryffondor et non Serdaigle. C'était une confirmation qu'elle n'était pas l'héritière de la sorcière qu'elle admirait. J'ai été amené à contacter ses parents pour aider la jeune fille à surmonter sa rancoeur. Je dois avouer que si les relations de la jeune fille avec sa propre maison à Poudlard se sont améliorés, celles avec sa sœur ont toujours été inexistantes. J'ai gardé durant plusieurs années des relations amicales certainement plus approfondie que la normale avec Valérie.

A cette époque, Grindelwald commençait à faire des ravages dans le pays. Valérie s'est engagée chez les aurors pour participer aux combats. De mon côté, je cherchais des moyens plus définitifs de lutter contre ce sorcier. J'étais à l'époque sans aucun doute un sorcier brillant, mais surtout inexpérimenté et pleins d'illusions. Si je voulais me protéger de Grindelwald, il me fallait utiliser une magie plus profonde que tous les sorts traditionnels. Valérie m'a suggéré de demander le conseil de sa grand-mère, Erlésie Deschavelles. C'était une sorcière célèbre aux écrits et travaux souvent controversés, mais définitivement visionnaires et éclairés. Je suis donc venu pour la première fois ici, au Clos-La-Rive en 1940. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Camille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire attendri. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 15 ans.

- Et... euh, quel âge aviez-vous ? demanda Kécile mal-à-l'aise.

- J'avais 32 ans, répondit Dumbledore. A l'époque cependant, loin de moi était l'idée d'épouser Camille... Je pense qu'elle y a pensé rapidement en revanche... Mais il y avait trop de choses qui nous séparaient. Il y avait... Grindelwald, avoua-t-il avec un soupir.

Kécile regarda Dumbledore l'air perplexe, attendant que le vieil homme lui explique. Celui-ci semblait tout d'un coup vaguement mal-à-l'aise, une attitude que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais vu chez son grand-père et qui laissait deviner que le sujet le sujet était délicat et personnel. Mais il poursuivit néanmoins ses explications.

- Tu dois savoir, Kécile, que j'ai connu Gellert Grindelwald pendant ma jeunesse. Notre relation a été brève mais intense, à tout point de vue. Et... j'avais développé à son égard des sentiments. Un amour fou, je te le concède, poursuivit le vieil homme en voyant la mine ébahie de sa petite fille, mais néanmoins intense et qui m'a poursuivi pendant des années, m'empêchant d'affronter ce sorcier pour mettre fin à ses activités. Je ne savais plus où je me situais. J'étais pris entre mes sentiments et ma raison. Et je me cachais ni plus ni moins. J'ai même fui l'Angleterre pendant deux ans. La famille Deschavelles m'a fourni un refuge en m'accueillant. J'ai vécu ici à partir de 1942. Erlésie et Camille ne m'ont jamais reproché ma faiblesse mais me poussaient à la surmonter et à faire un choix. Leur famille prenait des risques en m'offrant la protection de ses murs. Madeleine, la mère de Camille, acceptait moins bien ma présence. Je crois qu'elle avait vu mon avenir avec sa fille

- C'était une voyante ? Demanda Kécile intéressée.

- Oui, Madeleine était une femme extrêmement discrète mais une voyante absolument hors-norme. L'une des plus grande de son siècle, bien qu'elle soit toujours restée dans l'ombre. En tant que mère, acceptait difficilement les sentiments de Camille à mon égard, car elle me savait homosexuel. Elle devait considérer que je ne ferais jamais le bonheur de sa fille. Et je partageais son avis.

Durant toute cette époque, je fuyais la présence de Camille pour fuir son amour encombrant. Mais pour être honnête, je fuyais aussi mes responsabilités. Camille avait sa manière bien à elle de me mettre en face des réalités qui me dérangeaient. Néanmoins, je restais lâchement au Clos-La-Rive, pensant que Gellert ne m'y chercherait pas et je profitais ainsi des protections qu'offrait le domaine. Mais évidemment, Grindelwald a fini par savoir où j'étais réfugié. Et il s'en ait pris à Camille qui a été assez sérieusement blessée. Ça été le choc qui m'a décidé à agir. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'un membre de cette famille meurt par ma faute, à cause de ma lâcheté.

- Vous avez affronté Grindelwald et c'est aujourd'hui le duel le plus célèbre de l'histoire.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Ce qu'il y a derrière est bien moins glorieux, comme tu peux le constater. Mais il y eut une belle fin, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire. Avant la fin de l'année, Camille et moi étions fiancés.

- Mais... je ne comprends pas, dit Kécile en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'étiez pas amoureux de Grindelwald ? Pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est indiscret.

- Tu as le droit de te poser la question et de connaître la vérité, tout comme l'a appris Ludivine, lorsqu'elle a été en âge de comprendre. Camille m'a aimé très tôt. Trop tôt, trop vite, trop intensément. Nous avions 17 ans de différence. Elle sortait de l'adolescence, j'étais déjà un adulte. Mais Camille était une femme extrêmement patiente. L'âge, elle n'y accordait aucune attention et maintenait à raison qu'avec le temps cette différence n'aurait plus d'importance. La maturité, elle en avait suffisamment pour se sentir mon égale. Son principal obstacle, c'était donc Grindelwald. Mais une fois que j'ai affronté mon démon et gagné le combat, celui-ci s'effaçait en grande partie. Il fallait que je tourne la page, elle m'en offrait la possibilité. Quant à mes sentiments ils étaient d'une nature différente. Tu dois comprendre que Camille, malgré sa jeunesse et son inexpérience du monde a été capable avec un tact, une délicatesse et une intuition incroyable de m'arracher mes secrets les uns après les autres et de m'obliger à faire face à tout ce qui me hantait. Elle était devenue ma confidente et n'a cessé de m'encourager dans ce combat intérieur, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait, peu importe mon attitude parfois sèche, peu importe mes fuites répétées. Je n'ai pas été courageux à cette époque, Kécile. J'aipeu même dire que j'ai été faible. Mais elle n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir. Parce qu'elle m'aimait, je suppose, parce qu'elle croyait en moi. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre les sentiments qui sont nés de cette relation. Je l'admirais. Je la considérais comme supérieure à moi. Je l'aimais avec une sorte de dévotion. Je l'adorais, au sens premier du terme.

Kécile hocha la tête.

- Je peux comprendre, oui.

- J'ai été longtemps persuadé qu'elle méritait mieux que moi. Mais j'ai fini par céder.

- Et a-t-elle été heureuse ?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire attendri. Elle avait raison, une fois de plus. Nous avons été un couple heureux comme rarement. Sans aucun doute atypique, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Voilà donc toute l'histoire, et comment je me suis retrouvé lié à cette famille hors du commun.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans un silence confortable. Kécile avait porté son regard à travers les fenêtres. La demeure respirait une telle quiétude que les gens qui avaient dû habiter ici étaient sans aucun doute accueillants et chaleureux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kécile en avisant en large coffre à la serrure ouvragée juste à côté de son fauteuil.

Le regard du vieil homme se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit le jeune fille soulever le lourd couvercle, mais la laissa faire.

A l'intérieur, une multitude de carnets rangés dans des compartiments étaient réunis telle une impressionnante collection.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda à nouveau Kécile.

- Les journaux intimes des Deschavelles. Il est une tradition presqu'aussi ancienne que ce château que l'héritière de Serdaigle laisse à ses descendantes un journal qui pourra être lu après sa mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe, Albus? Interrogea la jeune fille en voyant la mine sombre de son grand-père. Est-ce que ?... je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher, dit-elle en arrêtant brusquement son geste.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Je crois que personne ne te le reprocherait si tu lisais ces journaux. Ce qui me contrarie, c'est que ce coffre ne devrait pas être ici, encore moins ouvert à n'importe qui.

- Les elfes ont peut-être oubliés de le ranger ?

- Tino et Dina n'auraient jamais touché à ce qui est presque considéré comme une relique. Non, j'ai appris il y a trois ans que Voldemort a fait chercher ces carnets qui renferment les secrets des Deschavelles par ses mangemorts et a ordonné à Ludivine d'ouvrir ce coffre. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit ouvert sans protection. Mais je suppose qu'au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal, ajouta-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ta famille.

Kécile hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit un carnet, sourit, puis ouvrit un suivant, et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ce sont ceux de Ludivine...Je vais vraiment pouvoir les lire ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est ce que Ludivine aurait voulu.

La jeune fille les mit de côtés et continua son inspection.

- Oh... fit-elle tout d'un coup déçue. Ce sont ceux de Camille, je crois. Il y a son nom. Mais ils sont en français.

- Oui, il fallait s'y attendre, Kécile. C'était sa langue maternelle. Comme tous ses ancêtres.

- Ceux-ci sont de Madeleine... en français aussi, grimaça-t-elle.

- Regarde ceux d'Erlésie. Son père, Patrik Lovegood était anglais.

- Vous avez dit Lovegood ? S'exclama Kécile.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore qui ne voyait pas ce qui la perturbait.

- Est-ce que Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle en quatrième année à un lien familial avec elle ?

- Sans doute, dit le directeur en souriant. Je t'accorde qu'ils ont toujours été une famille plutôt fantasque. Et Erlésie n'était pas en reste.

Mais malheureusement, les écrits d'Erlésie étaient également en français.

Tant pis, soupira Kécile. Je me contenterai de ceux de Ludivine. A moins que... mais vous devez bien parler français, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne pourriez pas me les lire ?

Kécile rit plus tard en repensant à la mine de son grand-père à ce moment.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Kécile ? Ces carnets sont intimes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la formule qui ouvre normalement ce coffre ne se transmet que d'héritière à héritière.

- Mais elles ne sont plus là, et le coffre est ouvert... fit remarquer Kécile.

- Non, Kécile, je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas question que je lise les journaux intimes de ma femme ou de ma belle-mère.

Oui, évidemment, vu sous cet angle...

- Pardon, dit Kécile en baissant la tête. C'était une idée stupide.

Après tout, elle aurait dû songer que pour un homme, particulièrement de sa génération, lire les écrits de jeunes filles ou de jeunes femmes, même mortes et enterrées, devait avoir quelque chose d'indécent.

- Je pourrais toujours apprendre le français...

- Si c'est dans le but de lire ces journaux, tu vas devoir attendre longtemps avant d'en être capable, rit Dumbledore.

Kécile haussa les épaules.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Vous pourriez m'apprendre, s'il-vous plaît Albus ?

- Je peux toujours essayer, suggéra le vieil homme visiblement amusé par l'idée. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

- D'accord, approuva Kécile. Pourriez-vous me poser la même question en français, s »il-vous-plaît?

Dumbledore éclata de rire, mais accepta. Tout le long du chemin, il se prêta au jeu, finissant même par parler directement en français et laisser Kécile deviner le sens de ses paroles. Cela amenait parfois des suppositions stupides de la jeune fille et ils finirent à moitié pleurant de rire avant d'avoir fait la moitié du tour du parc.

Kécile se sentait à ce moment incroyablement heureuse. Elle plaisantait avec son grand-père comme n'importe quel enfant pouvait le faire, et elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi dénué de retenue. Ils finirent cependant par reprendre leur calme et leur promenade, et Kécile se contenta plus sagement de répéter des phrases ou des mots derrière le vieil homme. Ils déambulèrent longuement dans la roseraie, Dumbledore lui racontant des anecdotes comme la fois où Ludivine, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait décimé un bosquet entier de rosiers pour faire un gigantesque bouquet pour sa petite maman chérie. Camille avait manqué s'évanouir en voyant le désastre.

Kécile avait fini par s'accrocher naturellement au bras du vieil homme et marchait tout contre lui en l'écoutant parler de sa famille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Au gré de ces souvenirs, elle avait l'impression de faire un saut de plusieurs décennies dans le temps, et parvenait peu à peu à s'imaginer le vieux sorcier sans sa barbe argentée et ses rides, en père et mari aimant. C'était bizarre, mais le décor rendait tout cela plus réel.

Enfin, Dumbledore la mena dans un recoin de la roseraie qu'ils avaient évité jusqu'à présent. Lorsque Kécile aperçut ce qu'il y avait là, elle se tut brutalement et regarda son grand-père prudemment. Mais le vieil homme semblait normal.

La tombe de marbre blanc avait visiblement été visité peu de temps auparavant. Un bouquet pas encore complètement fané reposait près de l'épitaphe. Mais elle vit avec stupeur Dumbledore s'agenouiller devant la tombe et passer doucement la main sur l'inscription.

Gênée, Kécile l'imita et put lire les mots gravés dans le marbre :

_Camille Deschavelles-Dumbledore_

1925- 1971

Que ton âme pure repose en paix.

Et veille sur ces âmes qui ne sauront garder leur innocence

Elle regarda Dumbledore perturbé. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui avait écrit cette épitaphe. Parlait-il de lui au sujet des âmes qui perdaient leur innocence ? De Ludivine ?

Etait-ce prémonitoire ?

Kécile ferma les yeux, retenant brusquement une envie de pleurer. Car elle, elle n'avait certainement pas su garder son innocence.

Elle sentit un bras l'entourer, et être ramenée contre Dumbledore. Elle se laissa faire.

- Elles auraient été fière de la jeune fille que tu es, Kécile. N'en doute pas un seul instant.

- Je suis loin d'être innocente, murmura-t-elle tristement.

- J'étais loin de l'être aussi. Et pourtant Camille voulait de moi à un point qui me semblait insensé. Ce n'est pas cela qui aurait importé pour elle, Kécile. C'est ta force d'âme.

* * *

Je vais bientôt vous poster les "Souvenirs du Clos-La-Rive", des petits textes que j'écris parfois sur un autre site qui sont des compléments en quelque sorte à ce chapitre et aux chapitres à venir.

Merci de me suivre encore et à bientôt!


	85. 83: Le Clos-La-Rive 2

Bonjours à tous!

A écouter quand indiqué, sur you tube

/watch?v=8VxmaZFms_E

* * *

**Chapitre 83 : Le Clos-La-Rive 2**

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore alluma un feu dans le petit salon, bien que ce n'était honnêtement pas nécessaire, mais cela ajoutait une certaine chaleur à la pièce alors que le crépuscule tombait. Kécile avait été chercher son hautbois. Elle regarda le piano un peu tristement.

- Vous ne jouez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'instrument.  
- J'en suis bien incapable, avoua Dumbledore.  
- C'est dommage. C'est triste, ces instruments qui ne sont pas joués, dit Kécile en faisant référence au piano et à la harpe qui se trouvait dans le grand salon au rez-de- chaussée.  
Je sais, reconnut Dumbledore tout en reposant le regard sur son livre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'en séparer.

Kécile hocha la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre.  
Elle était en train de jouer, s'acharnant sur un exercice technique, écorchant sans doute les pauvres oreilles bien patientes de Dumbledore lorsqu'une pensée la traversa soudain.

- Albus, dit-elle en retirant l'anche de sa bouche et en tournant un regard interrogateur vers le vieil homme.  
- Oui, Kécile ?  
- Comment se fait-il que les sortilèges des Deschavelles soient encore en place ? Dans le hall ? Les protections du domaine ? La magie des pierres du manoir ? Comment est-ce que tout cela perdure alors que ni Ludivine ni Camille ne sont plus vivantes ?  
- Question pertinente... Je dois avouer m'être posé souvent la question.  
- Eh ?  
- Je l'ignore.

Kécile fixa le vieil homme avec des yeux ronds. Dumbledore ignorait ? Mais c'était impossible !  
Albus rit doucement devant son air ébahi et commenta :

- Les Deschavelles ont toujours été des Maîtres dans l'art des sortilèges. J'étais un débutant en la matière à côté d'Erlésie.  
Kécile secoua la tête incrédule.  
- Non, je t'assure, Kécile. Je n'exagère pas. Grand-mère Erlésie était capable de faire des choses stupéfiantes sans sa baguette par-dessus le marché. Elle maîtrisait la magie essentielle, une branche fascinante mais nébuleuse de la magie. Lorsqu'on comprend l'essence même de la magie, je suppose que l'impossible devient possible. A-t-elle enseigné ses secrets à Madeleine, puis Camille ? Camille a-t-elle transmis ce savoir à Ludivine ? Je l'ignore. Le problème, ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence, c'est que les sortilèges toujours en place malgré la mort de l'enchanteresse ne sont pas le plus surprenant. Je suis sûr que les Deschavelles auraient été capables de créer ce genre de miracle. Ce qui me perturbe, vois-tu, dit-il en posant un regard sérieux sur Kécile, c'est que lorsque je suis revenu quelques heures seulement après l'enlèvement, j'ai su que Ludivine n'était pas morte car les enchantements étaient encore là, à l'exception des protections du manoir.  
- Comment cela se fait-il ?  
- Ces protections doivent parfois être renouvelées, renforcées. Je crois que ce jour-là, Ludvine a négligé de le faire à temps. Voldemort devait guetter et a dû saisir la faille. C'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver. Toujours est-il que les autres sortilèges ont perduré. Et puis un jour, lorsque je suis rentré, tout avait disparu : le cristal de l'escalier, la fontaine, les dernières protections du domaine... Tout.  
- Ludivine était morte ? Murmura Kécile.  
- Oui, répondit tristement Dumbledore. J'ai posé moi-même un certain nombre de protections sur le Clos. Je dois avouer que leur efficacité devait être limitée. Le domaine ne me reconnaît pas comme Maître et n'est pas accoutumé à ma magie. De toute manière, je ne suis pas resté. Le temps de poser les protections et j'étais déjà parti. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais supporté très longtemps de rester ici.  
- Mais... je ne comprends pas...

Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Je me doute, Kécile ! Moi non plus... Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque je suis revenu, tous les sortilèges étaient réapparu. Y compris les protections ancestrales.  
- Mais... c'est impossible !  
- Nous parlons du domaine des Deschavelles... le manoir d'une des plus grandes familles de magiciens depuis presque 600 ans... Cet endroit a des similitudes incontestables avec Poudlard, comme toutes les vieilles places aussi empruntes de magie. Une certaine conscience, je dirais.  
- Alors les sortilèges sont réapparus grâce à cette conscience du domaine, Albus ? Demanda Kécile perplexe.  
- Je pense, dit le vieil homme avec hésitation. C'est du moins la seule explication que je -puisse trouver.  
- Avez-vous demandé aux elfes ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Ils n'en ont pas davantage que moi. Ils ont assisté aussi à cette habitude du domaine de faire des choses étranges... En l'absence d'héritière, je suppose que c'est une manière comme une autre de se protéger.  
- Albus... est-ce que... est-ce que je ne suis pas l'héritière ? Demanda prudemment Kécile.  
- Non, mon enfant, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu aurais été envoyée à Serdaigle - si cela avait été le cas.  
- Je suis l'héritière de Serpentard et pourtant je suis à Gryffondor.  
- Ces deux héritages ne sont pas comparables. Et tu ne pouvais pas hériter des deux fondateurs.  
- Oui, sans doute... marmonna Kécile. Ça ferait trop pour une même personne...Mais alors, la branche s'est éteinte avec Ludivine ?  
- Malheureusement, acquiesça Dumbledore.  
- Mais que va-t-il advenir de tout cela ?  
- Je l'ignore, répondit le vieil homme en jetant un regard nostalgique autour de lui. Je suppose qu'il va t'appartenir un jour, à moins qu'Antoine ne se décide à venir le réclamer.  
- Antoine ? Demanda Kécile confuse.  
- Le frère de Camille. Il vit aux Etat-Unis depuis des décennies. Depuis la mort de Camille, il n'ait plus revenu. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir attiré sa sœur dans les conflits.  
- Comment est morte votre femme, Albus ? Demanda doucement Kécile.  
- Assassinée par Voldemort, comme ta mère.  
- Alors, mon père a décimé toute votre famille... dit Kécile qui se sentait tout d'un coup malade.  
- Littéralement, répondit sombrement le vieil homme.  
Elle lui lança un coup d'œil atterré.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Tous les membres de la famille Deschavelles sont morts à cause de Voldemort. Hormis Antoine, dû à son éloignement et sans doute aussi au fait qu'il vit davantage dans le monde moldu que sorcier.  
- Est-ce que vous... pouvez me raconter ? Demanda Kécile d'une voix hésitante.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'entourer d'un bras réconfortant, manière silencieuse de dire que tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

- Les premières victimes ont été Madeleine et Robert, tes arrières-grands-parents. Ils avaient pour habitude de sortir dans le monde moldu, aussi bien en France qu'en Angleterre. C'était en 1971. Ce jour-là, ils étaient à Londres tous les deux. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans un centre commercial moldu. C'était le début des années de terreurs mais Voldemort n'était pas encore connu et craint comme par la suite. Robert et Madeleine ont voulu défendre les moldus et se sont battus. Madeleine n'avait sans doute pas l'expérience du combat. Mais je me demande à combien ils ont dû s'y mettre pour avoir Robert... ajouta-t-il amèrement. C'était un excellent duelliste, parfaitement rompu aux combats. Il était Auror, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Kécile.  
Les mangemorts ont toujours eu l'habitude de se mettre à plusieurs contre une même victime, commenta aigrement la jeune fille.  
Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour de Valérie. Elle était auror également, bien qu'en Angleterre. Je sais que Camille avait toujours craint que cela n'arrive. Je crois que Valérie a dû plus ou moins chercher à venger ses parents. C'était une jeune femme au tempérament de feu, très rancunière, sans doute son plus grand défaut... Elle a commencé à devenir dérangeante. Elle avait hérité des talents de son père, et je me souviens que son nom était régulièrement cité dans les journaux pour avoir capturé plusieurs mangemorts notoires à l'époque. Elle a même fini par en abattre certains, ajouta-t-il tristement. Voldemort a dû trouver qu'elle devenait gênante. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il s'était personnellement occupé de son sort.  
- Ce qu'il considère à sa manière comme un signe d'honneur... marmonna Kécile.  
- Peu de temps après la mort de ses parents, Antoine a demandé à Erlésie et Camille de venir le rejoindre à Washington. Mais elles ont refusé. Grand-mère Erlésie parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitté le Clos-La-Rive, Camille parce qu'elle voulait me soutenir dans mon combat contre ton père.  
- Erlésie a été la suivante, c'est cela ? Murmura Kécile qui attendait la suite avec - anxiété.  
- Oui. Erlésie n'était plus de la première jeunesse et le duel n'était certainement le domaine dans lequel elle excellait. C'était une sorcière brillante mais...

Dumbledore secoua la tête la mine défaite.

- On lui avait demandé de rester au Clos-La-Rive, de ne pas sortir. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Erlésie n'acceptait pas, c'était de recevoir des instructions des jeunots que nous étions. Elle avait toujours été très indépendante et il ne fallait pas compter que la guerre y change quelque chose.  
- La guerre était en Angleterre, souleva Kécile.  
- Mais Voldemort connaissait les Deschavelles. Et surtout, mes liens avec eux.  
- Il voulait vous affaiblir...  
- Très certainement. Un jour, Erlésie est donc partie comme elle en avait l'habitude, sans prévenir. Elle s'absentait souvent plusieurs jours de suite. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas revenue. Nous n'avons retrouvé son corps que bien plus tard. L'année suivante, c'était le tour de Camille.

Kécile n'osa pas demander comment c'était arrivé. Dumbledore semblait affecté en replongeant dans ces souvenirs.

- Je comprends la haine d'Antoine, finit par poursuivre le vieil homme après un silence. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger sa famille. Et Ludivine qui était encore jeune à l'époque, a perdu entre l'âge de 11 et 13 ans toute sa famille, ou presque.  
- Ce n'était pas votre faute, répondit fermement Kécile. C'était la faute de Voldemort.

Dumbledore acquiesça et Kécile poursuivit avec une grimace.

- Je suppose que si ce Antoine apprenait mon existence, il frémirait en apprenant que sa nièce a eu une fille du meurtrier de sa famille.  
Dumbledore eut un petit rire nerveux.  
- Je crois qu'il aurait une syncope, effectivement...

Quel gâchis, songea Kécile en se couchant ce soir-là. Elle remercia Merlin de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et d'avoir mis Dumbledore et Severus sur son chemin. Sans eux, elle savait qu'elle aurait suivi les traces de son père. Les traces d'un monstre.

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement au gré des récits de Dumbledore, des moments simplement passés à lire chacun dans au fauteuil, des cours de français qui étaient l'occasion de nombreux fous rires et des moments passés à jouer ou écouter de la musique.  
Puis, alors qu'une semaine était déjà passée, Dumbledore annonça une surprise dans le courant de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kécile, sa curiosité aussitôt piquée au vif.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ne remarqua pas lorsque le vieil homme s'éclipsa discrètement. En revanche, elle releva brusquement la tête de son livre de grammaire française en entendant la voix de ténor claire et distinguée, qui parlait en français justement, s'élever depuis le hall.

- Henri ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de joie.  
Elle dévala le grand escalier pour trouver Martine et Henri qui lui souriaient gentiment.  
Elle se laissa embrasser avec plaisir par les deux français.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ? S'exclama-t-elle ravie.  
- Nous avons transplané, bien sûr, répondit Henri.

Kécile avait tendance à oublier que l'homme était un sorcier et qu'il savait utiliser la magie lorsque cela épargnait ses vieux os et ceux de sa femme.

- Pas mon moyen de transport préféré, grimaça Martine en réponse, mais de loin le plus rapide, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
Elle se tourna vers leurs bagages et tapota la housse d'un violoncelle.  
- J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop perturbé...  
- Tu seras bonne pour le réaccorder complètement, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.  
- Vous avez amené vos instruments, commenta Kécile avec un grand sourire.  
- Bien sûr, ma chère Kécile. Voilà deux ans que nous harcelons Albus pour qu'il vienne chez nous faire de la musique de chambre, il n'espère tout de même pas échapper à la corvée en renversant l'invitation...  
- Tu es stupide, Henri, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais fui nos petites séances.  
- Ah, cher ami, permets-moi d'émettre quelques doutes. Tu t'es fait remarquer par ton absence ces derniers temps. Mais tu es tout excusé.  
Cette invitation était une excellente idée, Albus, approuva Martine.  
Elle posa un regard sur la jeune fille à côté d'elle.  
- Un excellent compromis pour ne pas risquer la sécurité de notre petite Kécile, conclut-elle.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le petit salon, et Dina apporta du thé bien que le déjeuner n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Kécile écouta les adultes badiner, reconnaissant du fait qu'Henri particulièrement s'efforçait de parler anglais pour ne pas la mettre à part. Elle annonça très fière qu'elle venait de commencer à apprendre le français. Martine lui fit un sourire éclatant et se mit aussitôt à lui parler dans sa langue maternelle, sous le regard amusé des deux hommes.

- Euh... Martine, l'interrompit Kécile avec une mine déconfite. Je ne comprends rien. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est « Je suis » « tu es » « content » et « Ludivine »...  
- Eh bien, plaisanta Henri. Voilà qui n'est déjà pas si mal au vu du débit de Martine. Tu es douée.  
Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Il ne fallut pas attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour que le groupe se retrouve dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussé où trônaient un magnifique piano à queue noir et une harpe somptueuse à laquelle il manquait en revanche plusieurs cordes.

Henri s'approcha de l'instrument et pinça quelques cordes au hasard qui sonnèrent bizarrement dans la grande salle.

- Tu sais que c'est une pitié de la laisser comme ça, Albus, commenta Martine une mine inhabituellement sévère sur le visage.  
- Je sais, répondit Dumbledore en évitant le regard de son amie. Mais je ne peux pas me décider à m'en séparer. Je vais la faire réviser, rassure-toi.  
- Ça ne changera rien, répondit-elle. Elle n'est pas jouée. Elle s'abîme.  
- Qui jouait de la harpe ? Demanda Kécile.  
Madeleine principalement. Mais Camille également, répondit Dumbledore, sans doute heureux que la conversation dévie.  
- Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Camille jouait davantage du piano, renchérit Henri. Mais quand elle a commencé à fréquenter Albus, les duos flûte et harpe ont soudain retrouvé un vif attrait à ses yeux, ricana-t-il.  
- Je suis désolée, répondit Dumbledore sur le même ton, que Camille ait préféré les duos flûte et harpe aux duos clarinette-piano.  
- Je me suis fait une raison, répondit le français sur un ton exagérément dramatique. J'ai tout de suite su que la concurrence était trop rude. Je savais que j'avais choisi le mauvais instrument... ajouta-t-il d'un ton songeur. Pourtant, la tendre clarinette aurait dû séduire Camille, qu'en penses-tu Martine ?

Celle-ci rit simplement alors que Kécile lui jetait un regard incertain.  
- Est-ce que... est-ce que Camille et Henri ont...  
Celui-ci eut un rire rentré.  
- Pas le moins du monde Kécile. Camille était ma meilleure amie, mais rien de plus. Et cela valait mieux pour moi, car à partir du jour où elle a rencontré Albus, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. C'était même assez dérangeant, à l'époque, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse en direction de Dumbledore.

Kécile avisa alors un tableau qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, n'ayant guère passé de temps dans cette grande pièce presque vide. Il représentait une femme et une enfant, l'une apprenant la harpe à l'autre.  
- Ce sont Madeleine et Camille ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
Les adultes acquiescèrent derrière elle.  
- Elles sont belles, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se demandait soudain à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Ludivine adulte. Elle n'avait d'elle qu'une photo enfant.  
- Mais est-ce que tout le monde faisait de la musique dans cette famille ? Demanda Kécile soudain amusée.  
- Non, Erlésie s'était déclarée non douée pour cela.  
- Il fallait bien qu'elle ne soit pas douée dans quelque chose, remarqua nonchalamment Henri.  
- Vous avez connu la Grand-mère Erlésie? Demanda Kécile curieuse.  
- Je venais souvent au Clos-La-Rive dans notre enfance avec Camille, acquiesça Henri. Mais je peux te dire que je n'en menais pas large face à cette sorcière...  
- Moi, je la trouvais gentille... et drôle, répondit doucement Martine.  
- C'est normal ! Répliqua Henri. Tu as dû la voir en tout et pour tout trois fois, et elle faisait attention à ne pas paraître trop folle devant toi pour ne pas t'effrayer.

Les deux autres rirent à la mine très sérieuse et au commentaire ironique du clarinettiste. Kécile regardait les trois vieilles personnes autour d'elle avec fascination. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette chez eux, dûe à une ancienne et solide amitié et un sens de l'humour insoupçonné chez Henri qui pouvait paraître assez guindé au premier abord.

Ils finirent tous par sortir leurs instruments. Et Kécile fut flattée d'être invitée à se joindre à eux. On ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ses capacités, et Martine suggéra qu'on invite également Mr Collins un soir pour jouer avec eux. Dumbledore sembla apprécier l'idée, mais Kécile n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de voir son professeur en dehors des cours. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait intimidée.

- Mais nous pourrions faire une grande réunion ! S'exclama Martine aussitôt enthousiaste. Enfin, si tu es d'accord de voir ton manoir envahi, Albus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Nous pourrions inviter Gudrun, elle m'a dit que cela fait des lustres qu'elle ne t'a pas vu.  
Kécile supposa qu'il s'agissait de la marraine de Ludivine, qu'elle avait vu sur la photo.  
- Et puis il y a Pavel et Irina. Nous sommes allés chez eux l'été dernier, tu étais invité d'ailleurs...  
- Mais comment vous faîtes pour connaître autant de musiciens ? Interrogea Kécile perplexe.  
- Mais...  
Les trois autres tournèrent un regard étonné vers la jeune fille.  
- Nous ne te l'avons jamais dit ? Demanda Martine, interdite.  
- Dit quoi ?  
- Eh bien que Martine est musicienne, déclara - Albus  
- Vous voulez dire... que c'était son métier ?  
La vieille femme acquiesça.  
- Et elle était connue à l'époque.  
- Et je puis t'assurer que son oreille ne s'est toujours pas perdue, ajouta Henri. Elle est gentille avec Albus, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il espace encore davantage ses visites. Mais c'est un vrai tyran lorsque nous jouons ensemble.  
Kécile se permit de répliquer avec un sourire ironique.  
- Martine ? Un tyran ?! Excusez-moi, Henri, mais j'ai comme un doute...  
- Attends de subir sa critique, ma chère Kécile. Et nous en reparlerons.  
- Mais voyons, Henri, répondit la jeune fille. J'espère bien obtenir le même traitement de faveur qu'Albus.  
- Pas de chance, Henri, répliqua Martine en embrassant son mari sur la joue. Tu vas encore avoir l'exclusivité de mon oreille horriblement critique pendant quelques années...

Début du lien

Ce matin-là, Kécile se leva particulièrement tôt après une nuit peuplée de rêves étranges. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses cauchemars où Voldemort s'immisçait bien malgré elle. Merlin merci, ceux-là avaient cessé depuis longtemps.  
Mais elle avait rêvé de Ludivine. Et l'envie qui la taraudait devint soudain une nécessité impérieuse aussitôt sortie du lit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Martine et Henri qui devaient encore dormir dans la chambre à côté. Elle traversa le palier pour s'arrêter devant la porte des appartements de Ludivine. Elle avait jusqu'à présent hésité à pousser la porte. Comme s'il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour apprivoiser l'idée de la jeune femme qu'avait été sa mère et qui avait habitué ces lieux.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra dans les appartements. L'atmosphère était très différente de ceux qu'elle occupait. C'était plus épuré : les murs et rideaux bleus clairs rappelaient l'appartenance à Serdaigle tandis que le mobilier blanc faisait penser à une chambre de jeune fille. Mais ce qui perturba Kécile, c'était les signes évidents de passage dans cette chambre. Comme si certaines choses n'avaient jamais été rangées après son enlèvement : une écharpe abandonnée sur une chaise, plusieurs livres étalés sur la table à côté d'une chandelle à moitié brûlée. Et sur le bureau, une plume abandonné à côté d'une bouteille d'encre séchée. Et un carnet.  
Kécile le prit précautionneusement, et reconnut l'écriture des autres journaux qu'elle avait dans sa chambre mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Elle regarda les dates. C'était de toute évidence le dernier écrit par Ludivine.  
Pour la première fois, son cœur se serra à la pensée de sa mère. Le carnet s'arrêtait à la date du 22 mars 1979. Et la dernière phrase était inachevée.

Elle referma le carnet. Et continua son inspection. Mais elle sentait qu'il était temps qu'elle lise les journaux intimes de Ludivine. Tous ces objets, c'étaient des preuves et des traces de son passé. Un passé dont elle ne connaissait que les grandes lignes. Elle se sentait prête à ouvrir ces pages, maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle quitta les appartements, elle entendit le son tenu d'un violoncelle. Elle descendit silencieusement les deux étages. Dans le hall, la musique lui parvenait déjà plus nette. Et c'était d'une beauté qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle marcha silencieusement sur les dalles de marbre et poussa doucement la porte.

Martine lui tournait le dos, comme si elle regardait par la fenêtre tout en jouant. Kécile entra sans bruit et s'avança de quelques mètres avant de simplement rester debout au milieu du grand salon jusqu'à ce que la musique s'achève.

- C'est splendide, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle fut désolée de voir Martine sursauter.  
- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. J'ai été trop discrète.  
- Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?  
- Non. Mais ça n'aurait pas été grave d'être réveillé ainsi...Je ne vous avais jamais entendu jouer seule. C'est incroyable.  
- Ce n'est rien, répondit Martine en haussant modestement les épaules. N'importe quel violoncelliste digne de ce nom joue ce morceau. Mais je t'accorde qu'il est magnifique.  
- Mais pourquoi est-il si triste ?  
- Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit triste. Il est rêveur.  
- Il est triste, répliqua Kécile ? Il m'a donné envie de pleurer.  
- Kécile... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la vieille femme en la fixant plus intensément. Tu m'a l'air un peu chamboulée.  
Kécile se tut un instant avant de répondre.  
- C'est votre morceau, marmonna-t-elle. Et puis, je crois aussi... Je suis allée dans la chambre de Ludivine. Et j'ai trouvé son dernier journal intime.  
Martine continuait à l'observer en silence, attendant qu'elle s'explique.  
- Vous voyez... la dernière phrase... elle n'était pas terminée, murmura-t-elle. Comme si Voldemort l'avait interrompue au milieu. Comme si elle n'avait rien vu venir...  
Martine ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de l'attirer contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle.


	86. 84 Le journal de Ludivine 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

Il y aura cinq chapitres sur le journal de Ludivine. Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier. Les deux premiers ne seront que par la voix de Ludivine. Par la suite, des scènes avec Kécile seront intercalés.

Vous remarquerez sans doute ici un style un peu plus simple. Sans doute pas assez pour une enfant de 11 ans, mais j'ai tenté d'être plus légère.

Concernant vos interrogations générales, je tiens à clarifier que Kécile N'EST PAS l'héritière de Serdaigle. L'être de Serpentard suffi amplement, vous ne trouvez pas?!

En plus des cinq chapitres du journal, il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire dédié à Dumbledore avant que nous ne retrouvions le cours du tome 6 et donc la bague des Gaunt puis Harry, dans ce qui sera la sixième partie.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 84 : Le journal de Ludivine**

Dimanche 26 mai 1971

Gudrun m'a offert à l'occasion de mes 11 ans un journal. Mon premier journal de Deschavelles. Je pensais que Maman me l'offrirait en premier. Mais il paraît qu'elle n'a reçu le sien qu'à 15 ans. Ça ne change rien, si je le commence plus tôt je suppose. Je me sens plus grande !

Remarque, Louise-Gabrielle a déjà débuté le sien l'an dernier, cela prouve que je peux bien en faire autant. Même si je sais que Louise-Gabrielle est en avance sur tout.

J'attends la rentrée à Beauxbâtons avec impatience. Je vais bien m'amuser avec elle !

Mais pour en revenir à mon anniversaire, c'était une belle fête. Comme tous les ans, ma marraine et mon parrain étaient là avec Martine. Louise-Gabrielle n'a pas pu venir. Mais Sylvain était là. Il regarde encore ma famille avec un air mi effrayé mi fasciné qui me fait bien rire ! Je suppose que ça va lui passer lorsqu'il sera à Beauxbâtons...

Antoine et les cousins n'étaient pas là. Mais ils vont venir passer une semaine pendant les grandes vacances. Qu'est-ce que je suis impatiente des mois à venir ! D'abord je vais chez Gudrun à Frankfurt, ensuite à Paris chez Henri, après Antoine et Jess viennent avec Jeremy et Rebecca et après c'est la rentrée !

Ah, papa m'appelle ! Je suppose qu'il veut me dire au revoir... J'aimerais bien qu'il passe moins de temps à Poudlard parfois...

Lundi 27 mai 1971

Aujourd'hui à l'école, Sylvain n'a pas parlé de la journée d'hier. Je sais qu'il a peur de dire un mot de trop. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours eu peur de ça. Mais je suppose que c'est normal...

Bon, je suis en train de me rendre compte que si un jour quelqu'un me lit, il ne va pas comprendre. Alors je m'explique.

Sylvain a des parents moldus. Il habite à Artigny, ce qui est très pratique puisque le Clos est à quelques kilomètres du village. Aux alentours, c'est la province. La vraie. Enfin, je suppose que celle qui lira ce journal le saura aussi bien que moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les nouvelles vont vite. Et les incidents inhabituelles passent d'un village à l'autre très rapidement. Quand on a entendu parler à l'école primaire d'Artigny d'un garçon qui aurait fait voler un paquet de feuilles devant vingt enfants et une maîtresse ébahis puis paniqués, on a tout de suite compris qu'il y avait là un petit sorcier perdu.

Maman a contacté ses parents. En tant que professeur à l'académie Beauxbâtons, elle a le droit de révéler le secret. Elle a donc expliqué à M. et Mme Meunier que leur petit Sylvain était tout à fait normal,qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de grave, qu'il était juste un sorcier.

Je suis dans une école à Chaumont-sur-Loire. C'est plus facile de passer inaperçu là-bas parmi les 400 élèves que parmi les 60 que compte l'école d'Artigny. Du coup, Sylvain a changé d'école, et on est dans la même classe depuis bientôt deux ans. On est presque voisin, alors on se voit souvent en dehors de l'école.

Tout ça pour dire que Sylvain est déjà un garçon naturellement discret (pas comme Louise-Gabrielle) mais je crois qu'il a tellement peur de refaire une bêtise et de devoir quitter la région pour fuir les rumeurs, qu'il n'ose pas dire un mot au sujet de nos relations en dehors de l'école. Pas comme Louise-Gabrielle...

Elle, je la connais depuis... je ne m'en souviens plus. Nos parents se connaissent bien. Ils habitent à Cheverny mais Louise-Gabrielle vient quand même à Chaumont avec nous même si c'est assez loin parce que sa famille est trop connu à Cheverny. Evidemment, ce n'est pas facile de passer inaperçu quand on s'appelle Hurault de Vibraye... Je lui ai bien fait remarquer qu'on la suivrait moins du regard si elle se faisait appeler Louise Hurault tout simplement, mais même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle est fière de sa noblesse. Alors c'est Louise-Gabrielle Hurault de Vibraye quand elle se présente, et ne vous avisez pas de lui donner un diminutif ou même de ne lui donner que la moitié de son prénom ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait donc que s'en prendre à elle-même. Quand on fait partie de la famille des propriétaires du château de Cheverny et qu'on a un nom pareil, et qu'en plus on le présente à tout va, et bien il faut s'attendre à quelques regards. A quoi, très charitable, Louise-Gabrielle a répondu que j'attende de voir d'être à Beauxbâtons... Héritière de Seelwena Des Chavelles et fille de la prof de Sortilèges, je ne vais pas passer inaperçue non plus. Ce qui n'est pas faux...

Vendredi 31 mai 1971

Papa n'est pas rentré de la semaine. Des fois, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aller à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Beauxbâtons. Maman, elle, elle rentre tous les soirs. Sauf que si je vais pouvoir rentrer tous les week-end au Clos depuis Beauxbâtons, je suppose que ce ne serait pas pareil à Poudlard. Et puis là-bas, je serais connue comme l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle et la fille du directeur... Mouais... je vais aller à Beauxbâtons.

Samedi 1er juin 1971

J'aime ma Maman... mais des fois, elle m'énerve. « Ludivine, tu n'as pas travaillé ton piano aujourd'hui ». Oui, je sais. « Ludivine, tu travailles ton piano, et ensuite je t'emmène chez Louise. »

D'abord c'est pas juste, et ensuite c'est Louise-Gabrielle ! Donc... je ne vais pas y échapper, il faut que j'aille travailler mon piano sinon, je vais arriver après dîner chez les Hurault de Vibraye... Oui, je suppose que je pourrais dire juste les Hurault... Mais Louise-Gabrielle m'a bien dressé on dirait.

Papa est venu frapper à ma porte. Il me propose qu'on joue un peu ensemble pour me motiver. C'est une bonne proposition. Mais ça n'empêche... J'aime pas les fugues de Bach. Et il va falloir que je la travaille toute seule celle-là.

Dimanche 2 juin

J'ai passé la fin du samedi et aujourd'hui à Cheverny. On s'est bien amusé ! Marie-Armance est même venue avec nous se promener dans la forêt et on a réussi à approcher un troupeau de chevreuil vraiment proche !

On a beaucoup parlé de Beauxbâtons aussi. Marie-Armance, c'est la sœur aînée de Louise-Gabrielle. Elle connaît l'école comme sa poche. Et si Maman ne m'en parle pas trop parce qu'elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas me gâcher la surprise, elle ne s'est pas privé de tout nous raconter : le parc, les cours, les profs, les fêtes... j'ai vraiment hâte !

On a parlé des maisons aussi. Moi, je serais sans doute envoyée à Lumina, comme Maman... enfin j'espère, parce que sinon, ça pourrait dire que je ne suis pas l'héritière de Serdaigle... plutôt inquiétant ! Marie-Armance est à Dorsword. Je pense que Louise-Gabrielle pourrait y être aussi. Sa sœur ne trouve pas. C'est marrant de les voir se disputer toutes les deux... Je ne connais pas ça, moi.

La joie d'être fille unique !

Le dîner chez les Hurault de Vibraye, c'est tout un cérémonial. D'abord, il y a toujours trois couverts, comme chez nous les jours de réception. Je pense être plutôt bien éduquée. Mais quand je dois manger avec eux, j'ai toujours peur de faire des erreurs. J'imagine Sylvain à ma place !

A la maison, même si je ne m'assieds jamais quand personne n'est encore autour de la table, j'avoue que je n'attends pas que Grand-mère Erlésie, mami, papi, papa et maman soient assis avant d'en faire autant. Chez eux, ça n'est pas possible. Du coup, les trois sœurs et moi attendons bien sagement derrière notre chaise que tout le monde soit installé avant d'en faire autant. Marie-Armance a le droit de prendre la parole à table, bien que modérément, puisqu'elle a déjà commencé ses études. Moi-aussi, en tant qu'invitée. Mais Louise-Gabrielle et Anne-Valérie n'ont pas le droit de dire un mot à moins qu'on ne leur adresse directement la parole. Du coup, je préfère me taire moi aussi.

La famille est gentille. C'est juste qu'ils sont... traditionalistes. A l'inverse, la moindre manifestation magique est très strictement encadrée. Le château est ouvert à la visite moldue, les parents sont donc très prudents. Et je n'ai jamais vu des elfes aussi discrets... C'est justement le problème ! Louise-Gabrielle m'a dit qu'il y en avait cinq. Je ne les ai jamais vu...

Mercredi 5 juin

Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai vu un pégase ! Un vrai pégase sauvage aujourd'hui! Maman m'a demandé si je n'ai pas confondu avec un hippogriffe. Euh... depuis quand, il y a des hippogriffes dans le bois ! C'est inquiétant là ! Mais je suis sure et certaine que c'était un pégase. Il était de la taille d'un grand cheval, avec un pelage bleu ciel... Incroyable ! Et le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai pu l'approche de vraiment près ! Il m'a simplement regardé avec ses grands yeux noirs, et après, il s'est envolé. Ses ailes étaient immenses !

Vendredi 7 juin 1971

Je suis retournée dans le bois hier et aujourd'hui, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas être déçue de ne pas avoir revu le pégase...

Samedi 8 juin 1971

J'ai raconté mon aventure à Papa. Il a l'air de davantage me croire que Maman... Il m'a suggéré d'amener de l'aubépine là où je l'ai vu. Il paraît qu'ils adorent ça. J'ai essayé, mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui, il n'est pas revenu.

Du coup, je suis allée sur mon île. J'ai l'impression que le niveau de l'eau est déjà bas par rapport à d'habitude... Maman dit qu'il n'a pas beaucoup plu cette année. C'est peut-être pour ça. Enfin, moi, ça m'est égal, c'est le meilleur moment pour trouver facilement des pierres. J'aime bien cette forme étrange qu'elles ont. Toutes trouées et avec des formes tellement différentes.

Il fait encore beau et je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée à l'intérieur. Je vais aller voir si je peux aider Papi dans la roseraie.

Dimanche 9 juin 1971

Papa a pu rester toute la journée aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu la porte du hall se refermer, alors que je devrais être au lit. Mais je voulais écrire pour garder un souvenir de cette soirée. Il y en a eu pleins d'autres. J'espère qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup. Mais j'adore toujours. Grand-mère Erlésie a disparu depuis vendredi soir. Je suppose qu'elle va rentrer dans la semaine... Et Papi et Mami ont laissé Papa et Maman tous seuls aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive.

On s'est installé dans le petit salon. Maman a joué de la harpe. Je me suis installée sur le canapé avec Papa. J'attends qu'on me dise que j'ai passé l'âge des câlins... Mais je m'en fiche. Et puis, les parents, ils aiment bien. Alors je ne fais de mal à personne.

On a écouté Maman un bon moment. Elle a joué rien que pour nous. Juste nos morceaux favoris. Après Papa et Maman ont joué ensemble. J'aime les écouter J'aime aussi les regarder. J'espère que je serais comme eux avec mon mari plus tard. Aussi amoureux malgré les années. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils m'oublient quand ils sont comme ça. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça beau.

J'ai joué moi aussi. Pas ma fugue de Bach, non ! Je préfère Chopin et Mendelssohn. On a fait du quatre mains avec Maman. Un duo avec Papa. On s'est bien amusé en déchiffrant de nouveaux morceaux et j'ai massacré joyeusement Mozart... Bah, il a dû en voir d'autres.

On a fini par arrêter quand Tino nous a amené des chocolats chauds. Avec de la chantilly dessus, mmh... J'aime bien attendre un peu que la chantilly fonde. Juste un peu, ça mousse avec le chocolat chaud sur le pourtour de la tasse. C'est délicieux !

J'ai laissé ma place à Maman. Elle aussi, elle fait des câlins avec Papa.

J'ai dessiné un peu en écoutant Maman. C'est une tradition depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle. On se lit des poèmes. Enfin, moi je n'en lis pas souvent. J'aime bien apprendre ceux que j'aime. Mais je ne serais jamais comme Maman qui est capable de réciter des recueils entiers sans ouvrir les yeux... C'est même un jeu des fois, avec Papa. On ouvre une anthologie de poèmes ( et on en a quelques unes sans parler des intégrales des grands classiques) et on lui sort un vers au hasard. Elle doit ensuite nous réciter la suite. On est très content quand on arrive à la piéger...

Je ne comprends pas toujours tout... pas souvent, en fait. Mais c'est beau quand même.

Enfin, ce soir, alors que Maman feuilletait un livre, Papa lui en a dit un. Et celui-là, j'ai compris. Je l'ai trouvé avant de monter dans ma chambre.

_Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;_  
_Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,_  
_Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,_  
_Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;_

_Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;_  
_Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,_  
_Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,_  
_Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement._

_Mille petits amours, à leur miroir de flamme,_  
_Se viennent regarder et s'y trouvent plus beaux,_  
_Et les désirs y vont rallumer leurs flambeaux._

_Ils sont si transparents, qu'ils laissent voir votre âme,_  
_Comme une fleur céleste au calice idéal_  
_Que l'on apercevrait à travers un cristal._

Quand je raconte ça à Louise-Gabrielle, elle trouve ça gênant. Elle dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas voir ses parents comme ça. Je ne comprends pas. Moi je trouve ça mignon.

Papa a embrassé Maman sur la tempe comme il fait souvent. Et ils ont échangé ce genre de sourire qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Jeudi 13 juin

Je l'ai revu! J'ai revu le pégase ! Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il était entrain de manger l'Aubépine ! Papa avait raison. (En même temps, quand ais-je vu Papa avoir tort...) Je me suis approchée jusque quelques mètres en face de lui et puis je n'ai plus bougé. Il a fini par reculer prudemment après m'avoir observé pendant un bon moment, mais il ne s'est pas envolé. Il est simplement parti au petit trot dans les bois. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il va revenir !

Samedi 15 juin

Papa est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude de Poudlard, mais il a dit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ici. Il est juste venu pour le dîner chez les Hurault de Vibraye. On y va tous ensemble.

Dimanche 16 juin

La soirée d'hier était un peu longue. On est resté très longtemps à table, et c'était un peu guindé, je trouve. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais à chaque fois que Grand-mère Erlésie va quelque part, les gens se croient obligés de faire des salamalecs interminables. C'est mal la connaître, parce que Grand-mère Erlésie n'aime justement pas les gens qui font des chichis. On a fini par s'éclipser au moment du dessert avec les trois sœurs et on a organisé une gigantesque partie de cache-cache à la demande d'Anne-Valérie. C'est vrai que ce château est parfait pour ça... Mais ce n'est pas drôle, Marie-Armance a profité qu'elle a une baguette pour mieux se cacher avec des sortilèges. A un moment je l'ai vu alors que j'étais dans un coffre (pas sûr que M. Hurault de Vibraye aurait été très content de me voir accroupie dans cette pièce de collection renaissance... hum), Marie Armance était derrière un cerf empaillé, et elle a pris sa baguette et a chuchoté un sort pour qu'une tenture s'agite sur le mur d'en face. Du coup, Louise-Gabrielle a cru que quelqu'un s'était caché derrière et n'a pas regardé dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas très honnête, non ?

Lundi 17 juin

Avant dernière semaine d'école ! On commence à sentir les vacances dans l'air. Franchement, on ne travaille plus vraiment. Et pour Sylvain, Louise-Gabrielle et moi, il y a une sorte de nostalgie à l'idée qu'on ne reverra sans doute plus nos anciens camarades, et une excitation pas possible à l'idée d'étudier enfin la magie !

Mercredi 19 juin

J'ai l'impression que le pégaze vient quand il commence à faire à peine plus sombre dans la forêt. Je l'ai encore vu ce soir alors que je rentrais à la maison. Il était bien 20h passé. Je n'ai pas pu rester, j'étais déjà très en retard pour dîner. Mais je vais revenir à la même heure demain.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, chez moi, c'est qu'on ne fait pas tout un plat si l'un d'entre nous est en retard à table. Maman m'a juste demandé ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été me promener un peu plus loin que d'habitude et que j'avais vu ce pégase. Elle a accepté l'excuse. Que Louise-Gabrielle s'amuse à faire ça !...

Au contraire, comme c'est quand même la troisième fois que je leur parle de cette créature, ils ont fini par s'y intéresser. Papi a dit que c'était inhabituel qu'un pégase revienne aussi souvent dans le même coin. Grand-mère Erlésie a dit qu'il y a sans doute quelque chose qui l'attire au Clos. J'aimerais bien savoir quoi...

Jeudi 20 juin

J'ai fait les yeux doux à Maman puis à Tino et Dina pour qu'on dîne un peu plus tôt ce soir... Je sais que ça n'arrange pas Maman parce qu'elle a souvent du travail à Beauxbâtons après les cours. Mais comme elle n'a pas d'élève en retenue ce soir (pas encore, a-t-elle dit en riant ce matin), elle a accepté.

Bref, aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, j'ai demandé la permission de quitter la table sous le sourire amusé des adultes. Je me suis vite sauvée et j'ai couru jusqu'au bois. J'ai dû chercher un peu, mais j'ai fini par trouver le pégase en train de boire à la source. Quand je l'ai aperçu, je me suis immobilisée. Mais il m'avait déjà entendu. Il a cessé de boire et a tourné ses grands yeux noirs vers moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'a pas peur. J'ai fait un pas dans sa direction, puis deux, et là ses oreilles se sont couchées. Alors je me suis assise très lentement contre un arbre et suis restée là à le fixer. Lui aussi. Puis, il a dû considérer que je n'étais pas un spécimen dangereux, parce qu'il a recommencer à boire, puis à brouter. J'en ai profité pour l'admirer, même si à mesure que le temps passait je commençais à ne plus voir parfaitement. La pénombre tombe toujours plus vite dans le bois que dans le parc. Il a fini par s'approcher assez près de moi, quelque chose comme 2 mètres. Je voyais bien son œil qui m'inspectait pendant qu'il continuait à brouter. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Sauf que la nuit a fini par être presque entièrement tombée et que je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans les bois quand il fait nuit. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer si je veux encore avoir le droit de sortir le soir. Je me suis levée très lentement, mais le pégase n'a pas eu l'air effrayé. Il a simplement redressé la tête et m'a regardé m'éloigner en s'ébrouant. Ses ailes se sont très légèrement écartés avant qu'il les ramène contre lui. Elles ont vraiment l'air immenses...

Vendredi 21 juin

Je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps dans les bois ce soir, et de toute manière, je n'ai pas vu le pégase. Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt... Le dîner est souvent plus tard le soir, car Papa rentre de Poudlard. Il a dit qu'il repartira demain matin pour petit-déjeuner à l'école mais qu'il viendra passer dimanche à la maison. J'ai vu Papa et Maman se faire un câlin discrètement. C'est mignon... Mais je les ai entendu parler : Papa regrette de ne pas pouvoir être plus souvent à la maison. Moi, j'y suis habituée, mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux...

Mami et Papi partent pour Washington demain... Ils vont voir mon oncle Antoine. Maman a demandé si Valérie sera là aussi. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne savent pas mais Maman sait bien que c'est pour ne pas la peiner.

Samedi 22 juin

Quand je me suis levée ce matin, Papa était déjà parti. J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner rapidement, et ensuite je suis partie chez Sylvain. Il y a une petite demi-heure de marche jusque chez lui. M. et Mme Meunier m'accueille toujours cordialement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me sont reconnaissants d'être amie avec Sylvain... comme si c'était une faveur ! S'ils s'imaginent que je fréquente Sylvain par pitié, ils sont à côté du chaudron ! Bref, on a joué un moment avec Sylvain dans sa chambre ( il m'a initié aux légos depuis longtemps, et je dois avouer qu'on s'amuse autant avec ce jeu moldu qu'avec les sorciers), puis nous avons déjeuné. Et ensuite Mme Meunier nous a conduit à Tours. Il y a une exposition temporaire de minéralogie et notre fascination pour ce domaine est un de nos nombreux points communs. On a passé une journée formidable. J'ai acheté deux livres et une magnifique léopardite. Mme Meunier m'a déposé devant le portail du Clos et j'ai invité Sylvain à venir demain.

Je suis retournée ce soir encore dans les bois. J'ai pu m'approcher à un pas du pégaze. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'habitue vraiment à moi . Ce serait tellement formidable si je pouvais l'apprivoiser... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Il faudra que je pose la question à Papa et Maman. Je ne suis pas restée très longtemps. C'est pleine lune ce soir. On ne sait jamais.

Dimanche 23 juin

On a parlé du pégase avec mes parents. Maman trouve étonnant qu'il me laisse autant l'approcher. Normalement, ces créatures sont très farouches. Papa m'a regardé un moment songeur et puis je les ai vu échanger un regard.

Quoi ? Ais-je demandé.

Après tout, il n'est pas impossible que tu sois un pégase.

Là, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a expliqué que ça signifiait simplement que je pouvais très bien être lié à cette créature, tout comme lui est lié au phénix. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on dit que Papa est un phénix, même si bien sûr ce n'est qu'un raccourci. Mais d'après Papa, c'est bien plus que d'avoir un familier rare. Il dit que ça commence par un lien fort avec l'espèce : sa baguette contient une plume de phénix, son patronus est un phénix. Le problème, c'est que c'est encore trop tôt pour moi pour savoir tout ça. En tout cas, maintenant, les parents sont officiellement d'accord pour que je tente d'apprivoiser cette créature. Maman n'était pas très chaude, mais Papa lui a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser passer à côté de cette chance.

Lundi 24 juin

Papi et Mami sont rentrés hier. Dernière semaine d'école ! On va faire une excursion le long de la Loire avec la classe. Bon, c'est pas comme si on connaissait pas les châteaux de la région, mais ça fera une jolie balade. Et puis, ça change du château de Chaumont-sur-Loire. Il est magnifique, mais on le connaît par cœur maintenant ! On pourrait presque faire la visite guidée nous même. L'année dernière, M. Hurault de Vibraye avait invité la classe à visiter son château de Cheverny et en avait lui-même fait la visite. Ça m'avait amusé comme il arrive à garder en dehors de l'histoire toutes les anecdotes reliées à la magie qu'il nous raconte en privé. ( Et Merlin sait qu'il y en a...)

Mardi 25 juin

J'ai passé toute la fin de l'après-midi avec Papi dans la roseraie. Je suis épuisée. Mais au moins, pour ça je peux l'aider parce qu'il n'utilise pas la magie pour travailler au jardin. Il m'a expliqué que c'est pour ne pas perturber la magie de la nature. D'après lui, elle puise déjà dans la magie du lieu et ça ferait trop si on utilisait des sorts sur les rosiers. Les fleurs ne seraient pas aussi belles. Maman m'a proposé qu'on joue un peu ensemble, mais je suis trop fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.

Jeudi 27 juin

Hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai passé toute la soirée dans les bois avec le pégase. J'ai amené de quoi dessiner pour m'occuper et simplement l'habituer à ma présence. Maman m'a expliqué sous les ricanements de Papi comment déterminer si c'est un mâle où une femelle. Elle lui a dit que s'il continuait à se moquer, c'était lui qui s'y collait. Du coup, Papi a dégarpi en riant.

Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu embarrassant de parler de ça. Mais bon, j'ai pu déterminer que le pégase était une femelle et ça vaut bien une conversation un peu bizarre avec Maman.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais. J'ai passé la journée à dessiner avec le pégase (bizarre, il n'y a pas de féminin...) Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'être déranger et lorsqu'elle s'éloignait, je me déplaçais avec elle. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber.

Vendredi 28 juin

J'ai pu donner directement à la main de l'aubépine au pégase ! Je suis trop contente. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Elle a un peu hésité au début, mais ses grands yeux noirs ne semblaient pas effrayés. J'ai pu frôler ses naseaux. Juste frôler. Mais c'est vraiment encourageant !

Samedi 29 juin

Quelle journée ! On est allé se balader en barque sur la Loire avec Louise-Gabrielle et Sylvain cette après-midi. Et Sylvain est tombé à l'eau ! Il faut dire aussi que lui et Louise-Gabrielle faisaient les pitres debout sur la barque et que je leur avais dit qu'on allait finir par chavirer... Le courant l'a emporté assez loin avant qu'il n'arrive à s'échouer sur un banc de sable. On avait vraiment eu peur avec Louise-Gabrielle et quand on a vu qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau, on a soudain été tellement soulagé qu'on s'est mise à rire. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il s'était retrouvé dans des sables mouvants. Là, on a carrément paniqué... Heureusement, Sylvain a gardé la tête froide, et a réussi à se glisser à nouveau dans le courant qui était assez fort pour extirper son bras déjà enfoncé dans le sable. On a pu le récupérer trois cent mètres plus loin, accroché tant bien que mal au pilier d'un pont. Là on a un peu batailler pour rester suffisamment à sa hauteur le temps qu'il monte, d'autant que le courant nous entraînait sur lui et que j'avais peur de l'écraser. J'ai fini par me retrouver avec une rame bloquée par la paroi et là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour empêcher la barque de filer à travers le courant. Heureusement, Louise-Gabrielle avait attrapé Sylvain et il a pu monter péniblement à bord sans nous faire chavirer. On a tous poussé un ouf de soulagement quand il s'est assis à côté de nous, trempé, mais sain et sauf. Je nous ai conduit sur un banc de sable qui semblait suffisamment émergé pour avoir une chance que ce ne soit pas un sable mouvant. On s'est reposé un moment là, parce que Sylvain était trempé et fatigué pour prendre les rames et Louise-Gabrielle et moi, on était encore un peu tremblantes... Je me voyais pas faire le chemin du retour à contre courant tout de suite... Surtout qu'on avait été un peu loin avec cet incident.

Enfin, on a fini par rentrer, Sylvain un peu moins mouillé grâce au soleil et on s'est tous relayé pour ramer. Louise-Gabrielle est pas très douée pour ça, clairement, mais ça nous permettait de nous reposer un peu. On est rentré plus tard que prévu, et les parents étaient un peu inquiets. Enfin Mami leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, qu'on avait simplement fait un bain forcé mais qu'on allait rentrer entiers. On a sagement fini l'après midi dans ma chambre. Louise-Gabrielle a pris un livre, et Sylvain et moi, on s'est amusé à se poser des colles sur mon livre de pierres. Il y a pas loin de 500 sortes, on est pas encore près de les reconnaître toutes !

Dimanche 30 juin

Ça y est, c'est officiellement les vacances. Louise-Gabrielle part demain avec sa famille en Italie, la veinarde.

J'ai passé la fin d'après-midi dans les bois. J'ai un peu parlé au pégase. C'était marrant, elle avait l'air de m'écouter quand je lui racontais ma vie ! Elle avait les oreilles dressés avec attention et me regardait avec intérêt. Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être juste ma voix qui l'intéressait. Après tout, je n'ai encore jamais ouvert la bouche par peur de l'effrayer. C'était visiblement une erreur.

Ici Papa est enfin rentré ! On a passé la soirée ensemble. Je lui ai raconté d'un ton enjoué mes progrès avec le pégase. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que j'envisage de lui trouver un nom. Après tout, c'est un peu bizarre de dire toujours « le pégase », surtout que c'est une femelle ! Papa m'a écouté avec attention et il m'a conseillé d'attendre un peu pour trouver un nom. D'après lui, si je créée vraiment un lien avec lui (ou elle) il faut qu'il soit d'accord, et c'est trop tôt pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il espère que je pourrais nouer avec avec ce pégase le même genre de relation que lui avec Fumsec. Ce serait génial !

Mais malgré mon babillage, j'ai bien vu que Papa avait l'air soucieux. Maman aussi l'a senti. Elle est venue dans ses bras et a commencé à dire des poèmes. Papa l'a regardé comme si une fois de plus elle avait deviné ce qui le tracassait. De toute manière, ce n'est pas drôle avec Maman, elle sait toujours ce qui ne va pas. Encore, Mami est pire. Elle sait ce qui va nous perturber avant même que ça n'arrive, ce n'est pas du jeu... Je n'ai pas leurs dons. J'ai parfois des intuitions, j'ai même fait un rêve qui s'est révélé être prémonitoire, une fois, mais rien de bien concret.

Maman dit que c'est normal, que ça se développe en grandissant et qu'il faut qu'on le travaille un peu. D'après elle, c'est encore un peu tôt.

Bref, j'ai fini par les laisser, sachant qu'ils voulaient parler tous les deux. Sauf que je me suis glissée dans la bibliothèque et j'ai écouté discrètement derrière la porte. Ils ont parlé d'un certain Tom Jedusor que Papa a eu comme élève et qui lui avait déjà causé des inquiétudes à l'époque. Apparemment, il a mal tourné. Mais vraiment mal. Et il est venu demander un poste de professeur à Poudlard que Papa lui a refusé. Mais il sait que ce Jedusor est dangereux et ne va pas se contenter d'un simple non. Il avait l'air de regretter ne pas avoir vu les choses venir. Maman était en train de lui dire qu'il n'aurait sans doute rien pu y changer, quand Mami m'a fait sursauté. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Elle m'a regardé avec une mine réprobatrice et m'a indiqué la porte d'un geste, sans rien dire, pour m'ordonner de sortir. Je ne sais pas si elle a l'intention de dire à Papa et Maman que j'écoute aux portes. J'espère que non !


	87. 85 Le journal de Ludivine 2

Bonjour à tous!

Dans ce chapitre, il se passe un peu plus de chose que le précédent qui était davantage une introduction à la famille Deschavelles.  
C'est amusant de voir comment ce journal est reçu de manières très différentes!

Dans tous les cas, vous retrouverez Kécile et Dumbledore au prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Le journal de Ludivine 2**

Samedi 16 aout

Je n'ai pas vu les vacances passer! Et j'ai complètement délaisser mon journal. Mais il n'est rien arrivé d'essentiel qui va manquer à mes descendantes...  
D'abord, il y a eu la semaine chez Gudrun. Je me suis bien amusée, même si je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand. Grâce à Gudrun, j'ai quand même appris quelques rudiments et surtout pas mal d'exclamations pas forcément discrètes et qui détonnent sans doute un peu dans la bouche d'une étrangère. De toute manière, Gudrun à elle toute seule est un spectacle ! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très patiente. J'adore quand elle s'énerve après quelqu'un et qu'elle s'exclame un retentissant « Mannnnn ! » à prononcer avec autant de « n », sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai aussi fait connaissance avec son mari, qui parle un peu anglais. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il lui manque la moitié des mots. Et quand il ne sait pas, il dit le mot en allemand. Ce qui fait que moi, je comprends que la moitié des phrases. Mais il mélange les deux langues avec un naturel vraiment marrant. Les enfants de Gudrun étaient en vacances ailleurs, et ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai pu profiter de ma marraine pour moi toute seule.

Mi juillet, je suis allée à Paris chez Henri et Martine. On a assisté à pleins de concerts, dont un où Martine jouait dans l'orchestre, et un autre où elle était soliste. Elle a eu son petit succès. On est aussi aller écouter une jeune prodige du violoncelle, une certaine Jacqueline du Pré. Martine la connaît bien apparemment. Elle est absolument incroyable. Elle vous prend aux tripes quand elle joue, c'est inimaginable. C'est absolument magique. Et elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Martine m'a confié que son entourage se fait du soucis, parce qu'elle est malade. Une maladie mortelle en plus. Mais moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un tel génie doit avoir droit à une grâce divine, ou je ne sais pas ce qui régit nos vies là-haut, mais que sa musique va être un remède. C'est tellement extraordinaire. Je vais arrêter de me répandre en compliments, mais je dois dire que j'en ai été bouleversée et que je suis restée plusieurs jours sur un petit nuage après l'avoir entendue. J'ai réalisé au bout d'un moment que mon attitude pouvait être vexante pour Martine. Après tout, elle joue magnifiquement elle aussi. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était enchantée de ma réaction et que c'était parfaitement normale. Cette femme a quelque chose d'inspiré qu'on ne trouve que chez les plus grands prodiges.

Avec Henri on a beaucoup plaisanté. Il nous a emmené voir un spectacle humoristique. Je n'ai pas toujours tout compris, parce que parfois il parlait politique. Déjà je n'y connais rien en politique sorcière, alors en politique moldu... On a fait aussi des batailles de jeux de mots et de proverbes. Il gagne toujours, mais on rit bien. On a été faire les boutiques avec Martine, Henri nous suivant en ronchonnant et en faisant des commentaires sarcastiques sur ce qu'on regardait. On a été visiter des musées et il nous a fait part de son savoir immense en matière d'art et d'histoire. En plus, il sait rendre ça super intéressant avec plein d'anecdotes et son sens de l'humour. Je trouve qu'il devrait être professeur le jour où il en aura assez d'être conservateur... Il sera passionnant.

Le dernier soir, Papa et Maman sont venus me chercher et on a fait une soirée musicale. Ça a un peu dégénéré quand ils se sont mis à jouer des bouts de morceaux au hasard. Le jeu était de faire deviner aux autres ce que c'était tout en déformant le plus possible pour compliquer encore la chose. J'avoue que j'étais un peu perdue. Je ne connais pas suffisamment de morceaux pour être capable de reconnaître au bout de trois secondes le thème d'une obscure symphonie d'un compositeur dont j'ai à peine entendu parler... Mais c'est toujours drôle de les voir s'amuser ainsi. On dirait de vrais gamins dans ces moments là. Mais des gamins intellos alors !

La semaine dernière, mon oncle Antoine est venu avec sa famille au Clos. Je sais que ça a particulièrement réjoui Papi et Mami. Ils regrettent qu'il soit parti aux Etats-Unis. Même pour un sorcier, ça fait loin. Et il semble très pris par son travail.

Sa femme Jess est moldue, mais elle semble très à l'aise avec le monde sorcier. En tout cas, notre famille ne l'intimide pas pour deux sous. Et on peut discuter avec elle Quidditch ou potions comme avec n'importe quel sorcier. Mon cousin Jeremy est en passe de finir ses études à l'institut de Salem. Il est plutôt du genre prétentieux, je dois avouer. Il m'agace un peu. Mais c'est sûr que c'est un gars brillant.  
Je préfère nettement Rebecca. Le problème, c'est qu'elle à l'inverse, elle a plutôt un complexe d'infériorité parce qu'elle est cracmolle. Elle vient d'entrer dans un prestigieux lycée de Washington et si j'en crois ce que dit Jess à son sujet, c'est très loin d'être une imbécile et elle est aussi brillante que son frère dans son monde. J'ai l'impression que ses parents vivent très bien le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais elle un peu moins. Il faut dire que son frère ne fait rien pour l'aider.

Mais j'ai passé l'essentiel de la semaine avec elle. On a fait des grandes promenades, on a visité plusieurs châteaux des environs, on a dessiné (elle a un sacré coup de crayons, je suis minable à côté d'elle), elle m'a raconté la vie dans son lycée et ses histoires avec son petit copain. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle lui reproche, mais elle m'a dit en rigolant qu'on en reparlerait dans quelques années...

Demain, on va acheter mes fournitures à Paris sur la place escamotable. Et lundi on va à Londres chercher ma baguette ! Papa insiste pour qu'on aille chez Ollivanders qui d'après lui est vraiment le meilleur. Maman a l'air de trouver qu'à Paris ils en font des très bien aussi, mais ça lui est égal alors elle n'a pas contredit Papa.

Bon et puis la grande nouvelle c'est que ça y est, je peux caresser le pégase comme je veux maintenant ! Elle s'est vraiment habituée à moi ! Je devrais bientôt pouvoir la nommer d'après Papa. Je ne suis pas encore à lui monter dessus, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'être prudente quand je suis près d'elle.

Dimanche 17 aout

C'est épuisant de faire les magasins ! On a passé toute la journée avec Papa et Maman sur la place escamotable. On a transplané à Tours et là on a pris la cheminette pour Paris. Je suis déjà allée dans cette zone commerciale sorcière avec Henri, mais là, c'est pas pareil parce que j'ai pu acheter pleins de choses !  
On a commencé par l'uniforme. Il est bleu pervenche et assez élégant, je dois dire. On a aussi acheté des robes toutes neuves pour tous les jours. On a ensuite acheté le chaudron, les ingrédients à potion, les livres... de quoi remplir une grosse valise !

On a fini la soirée chez mon parrain et Martine. Pendant que les adultes discutaient d'un dénommé Voldemort, je me suis installée dans un canapé et j'ai commencé à lire mes livres. Je pense qu'en Botanique je sais déjà pas mal de chose grâce à Maman et Papi. Mais que j'ai hâte d'avoir ma baguette pour essayer tous ces nouveaux sorts ! Malheureusement, nous n'irons l'acheter que la semaine prochaine.

Jeudi 21 août

Merlin, j'ai eu hier la peur de ma vie. Je suis encore toute tremblante rien qu'en y repensant... et en même temps surexcitée.  
J'ai passé la soirée avec le pégase. Je la caressais, je lui parlais, j'étais en train de lui raconter ma vie, un peu comme sur ce journal. Et puis j'ai commencé à jouer avec elle. Je m'éloignais et je l'appelais pour qu'elle me rejoigne, parfois c'était elle qui trottait un peu puis hennissait comme pour m'appeler. Bref, j'ai fini par m'éloigner de la lisière et ne plus trop savoir où j'étais, alors que la nuit tombait. Et je suis très bête parce qu'au début ça ne m'a pas inquiété. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un hurlement qui m'a donné la chair de poule. C'est ce genre de hurlement qu'on entend qu'à la pleine lune... Il y avait un loup-garou dans le bois. Et pas très loin en plus ! J'ai paniqué et commencé à courir alors que le pégase s'envolait. Sur le moment, je lui en ai un peu voulu de ne pas être resté auprès de moi.

Le monstre a fini par surgir à mes côtés d'un buisson et je me souviens avoir poussé un hurlement de terreur comme jamais. Les gens qui disent qu'on pourrait confondre le loup-garou avec un loup on tort. D'abord, c'est nettement plus gros. Et surtout ça a une aura mauvaise et terrifiante qu'un loup n'aura jamais. Il avait d'énorme crocs qui lui sortait de ses babines retroussés et j'avais l'impression de voir ses yeux jaunes briller d'une lueur vraiment sadique. Il devait être entrain de se dire qu'il allait faire un délicieux festin de moi.  
Je crois que la peur m'a paralysée. Je l'ai vu s'approcher et dans ma tête j'avais l'impression de hurler que je ne voulais pas mourir et pas davantage me trouver transformer en ce truc monstrueux si je m'en sortais.

Et puis à ce moment, le pégase est arrivé en volant à moitié à travers le taillis et a fondu tous sabots dehors sur le loup-garou. C'était effrayant de les voir se battre. Ils se mordaient, le loup-garou griffait et le pégase assommait à coups de sabots. Et puis finalement, j'ai cru m'évanouir de soulagement en voyant surgir Papa. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est élancé vers moi et m'a serré contre lui comme si j'allais m'évaporer dans l'air. J'ai senti qu'il tremblait quand il m'a demandé si je n'étais pas blessé. Et quand il a vu que j'allais bien, il a dirigé sa baguette vers le loup-garou qui tentait toujours de se débarrasser du pégase pour nous attaquer. Il l'a stupéfixié d'un sort tellement puissant que j'ai vu la crinière du pégase se soulever quand il a atteint son but.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Papa serait arrivé trop tard.  
Quand on est retourné à la maison, on a retrouvé toute la famille qui nous attendait. J'imagine que Mami avait dû leur dire qu'on allait bien, mais Maman était quand même sur le perron et m'a serré à m'étouffer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a pleuré. En tout cas elle avait les yeux bien rouges... Et j'ai pu voir que Papa était très pâle. Je ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de couleurs non plus... Mais je n'avais jamais vu mes parents comme ça. Je crois que je leur ai fait très peur.

Maman voulait m'interdire de retourner voir mon pégase. J'ai protesté. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie. Et à ma grande surprise, Papa et Grand-mère Erlésie m'ont soutenue. Maman a fini par céder, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il lui en a coûté. Finalement, j'ai juste interdiction formelle de sortir les soirs de pleines lunes, que ce soit ici où à Beauxbâtons et ce jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme final... Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une punition terrible... Maman a d'ailleurs essayé de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas un punition mais une mesure de sécurité qu'ils auraient dû établir depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir la différence...

Ce soir je suis retournée au bois et j'ai trouvé mon pégase à l'endroit habituel. Mami m'avait donné des potions pour soigner ses blessures si elle se laissait faire. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile. Je lui ai d'abord fait un gros câlin pour la remercier et ensuite j'ai sorti les flacons en lui expliquant ce que j'allais faire. Ça peut sembler idiot mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me comprend. Elle m'a regardé d'un œil soupçonneux, mais elle m'a à peu près laissé faire. Elle avait quelques vilaines blessures, surtout des coups de griffes sur le flanc.

Quand j'ai eu fini, elle a frotté son museau contre mon épaule. Je me suis alors dit qu'il était peut-être temps de la nommer. J'y pensais depuis un bon moment, mais c'est comme si... je n'osais pas lui en parler. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que m'avait dit mon père, qu'elle devait « me donner son avis » d'une certaine manière. Je lui ai donc bêtement posé la question de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait si je lui donnais un nom. Elle m'a juste regardé avec les oreilles dressées, alors je me suis lancé en lui proposant « Eolia ». Cela vient d'Eole le dieu grec du vent. Comme elle est simplement venue nicher son museau dans mon cou, j'en conclu que c'était un oui...  
Alors voilà ! Mon pégase s'appelle Eolia ! C'est pas super ?!

Samedi 22 aout

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés avec Papa et Maman à Londres, Chemin de Traverse, pour aller acheter ma baguette chez Ollivanders. Ça aurait pu être une sortie très agréable si la moitié des passants n'avaient pas jugés utiles de saluer Papa.

Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés chez Ollivanders, j'ai cru que nous allions avoir l'inventaire toutes les baguettes de la famille Dumbledore avant que Papa ne l'interrompe... Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait penser que je n'ai jamais rencontré l'Oncle Adelforth dont j'ai tout juste entendu parler une ou deux fois...  
Après cela, Ollivanders a étudié la baguette de Maman, une curiosité d'après lui, avant de s'intéresser à moi. Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions bizarres comme par exemple quel est mon moment de la journée préféré, tandis qu'un mètre me prenait toutes les mesures imaginables. J'ai quelque doute quand à l'utilité de savoir l'écartement de mes narines, mais bon...

Papa a jugé bon de lui signaler qu'il y a des chances que je sois un pégase. Ça n'a pas semblé surprendre Ollivanders outre mesure. Je suppose qu'ayant un père Phénix, ça ne doit pas être si étonnant...

J'ai dû essayer une bonne dizaine de baguette avant de trouver la bonne. Elle est en bois de peuplier avec une plume de pégase à l'intérieur.

Samedi 29 aout

J'ai vraiment hésité à écrire ce soir. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais en même temps je sais que je ne dormirais pas. Maman est sur le canapé dans les bras de Papa et je l'entends encore sangloter. Grand-mère Erlésie fixe le feu depuis une heure sans que je la vois ciller. Moi, je me suis roulée en boule dans un fauteuil.

On était sorti Papi, Mami, Maman et moi faire des courses avant la rentrée dans le Londres moldu. Papa n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'une réunion à Poudlard.  
Mami ne voulait pas qu'on vienne au départ. Elle ne disait rien mais elle était un peu pâle et on savait qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Seulement elle a toujours dit que les mauvais pressentiments n'empêchent pas les mauvaises choses d'arriver, alors on y est allé quand même.

On était dans une galerie commerciale quand je l'ai vue se retourner et appeler « Robert ! » en hurlant. Au même moment, des hommes noirs sont apparus partout. Ils ont commencé à envoyer des sorts sur les moldus qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et ont paniqué. J'en ai vu plusieurs tomber sans doute morts alors que Maman me cachait derrière elle. Papi avait déjà sorti sa baguette et il se battait contre plusieurs de ces hommes. C'était effrayant. Je n'avais jamais vu Papi se battre. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était un auror réputé. Mami nous a crié de nous enfuir. Elle a ordonné à Maman de nous faire transplaner en lieu sûr et d'alerter les secours. Et puis elle est aller aider Papi.  
Maman a alerté le ministère et on est rentré au Clos-La-Rive prévenir Papa.

J'étais encore sous le choc à ce moment-là, mais j'ai vaguement entendu mes parents discuter un peu vivement pour savoir si Papa irait ou non aider les aurors. Maman ne voulait pas. Elle disait que c'était assez d'avoir ses parents là-bas. Papa lui disait qu'il pouvait justement les aider. Elle a fini par le laisser partir et on a attendu avec Grand-mère Erlésie. L'attente n'a pas duré très longtemps au final. Quand Papa est rentré, il avait encore sur le visage la trace d'une colère effrayante. Il nous a expliqué que les combats étaient presque terminés quand il est arrivé, que les mangemorts étaient entrain de fuir devant l'afflux des aurors, mais qu'aucun n'a arrêté. Ils ont détruit presque tout le centre commercial et il faut s'attendre à plusieurs dizaines de morts chez les moldus.

Et Papi et Mami ? A demandé Maman. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier la tête de Papa à ce moment-là. J'ai compris alors, qu'il nous donnait toutes ces informations pour retarder le moment de le dire. Il s'est juste avancé pour prendre Maman dans ses bras et a dit : « Je suis désolé ».

Vous connaissez l'impression de faire un cauchemar éveillé ? Et bien c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. J'ai vaguement espéré pendant l'heure suivante qu'un message nous parviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour nous annoncer que finalement, ils avaient survécu.

Mais personne n'est venu.

Papi et Mami sont morts. Et pour la première fois, j'ai entendu prononcer ce mot : « Mangemort »

Lundi 31 aout

Je ne sais pas si j'avais vraiment envie d'aller à Beauxbâtons. D'un côté je ne voulais pas laisser mes parents et Grand-mère Erlésie seuls au Clos, mais dans le même temps c'était horrible d'entrer dans la moindre pièce et de chercher Papi et Mami du regard... Et puis maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je n'aurais jamais pu rester au Clos quand Maman était à Beauxbâtons et Papa à Poudlard. Enfin, de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Et au final, je suis sans doute mieux ici qu'à me morfondre à la maison. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, ça a l'air génial !

On est arrivé ce matin avec Maman par cheminette. Tous les premières années étaient convoqués pour 10h. Maman m'a laissé avant. Il y a des parents qui restaient un peu avec leurs enfants qui l'ont salués. Et puis elle est partie. Heureusement que Louise-Gabrielle est arrivée juste après.

Le hall dans lequel on a attendu doit faire à peu près la taille du manoir au sol et la hauteur de deux étages... Il a apparemment été construit à l'époque de la renaissance, comme l'a constaté Louise-Gabrielle d'un ton docte. Il faut avouer qu'habitant au bord de la Loire, on commence à maîtriser le sujet...

Un professeur est arrivé à 10h précises depuis l'extérieur, (on a alors aperçu un grand parc) en amenant tous les nés-moldus de notre année. Sylvain était parmi eux et nous a aussitôt rejoint. Ils nous a dit qu'on leur avait donné rendez-vous devant la grille du parc. Ses parents avaient l'air perplexes. Ils lui disaient que le domaine était à l'abandon.

Le directeur nous a alors fait un petit discours, et a notamment présenté les maisons, Lumina, Arterose et Dorsword. On nous a ensuite aligné en rang pour nous faire passer sous une espèce d'arche de pierre qui déterminait notre maison. On devait dire notre nom haut et fort quand on était dessous. Louise-Gabrielle avait raison, apparemment le nom de Deschavelles est connu. Le directeur m'a fait un grand sourire, et Louise-Gabrielle s'est moquée de moi en disant que j'allais être sa chouchoute... Pff...

Pas de surprise, j'ai été envoyée à Lumina. Ce qui est super en revanche, c'est que Louise-Gabrielle et Sylvain aussi ! J'avais peur que Louise-Gabrielle n'aille à Dorsword... Notre blason est une chandelle.

On nous a ensuite dirigé dans la salle des cérémonies. On a du s'asseoir par maison. On nous a expliqué que dans cette salle se passerait toutes les festins, les examens, les remises de diplôme ou tout autre événement ou convocation importante. Tous les professeurs se sont présentés et ont parlé de la matière qu'ils vont enseigner. Nous avons des cours obligatoires : Métamorphose, Sortilèges, DCFM, Potions, Astronomie, Botanique, et Histoire de la magie ou Etude des moldus selon notre éducation. On a dû ensuite choisir trois ou quatre options J'ai choisi Latin, Runes, Arithmancie et Divination. Louise-Gabrielle a pris Histoire parallèle des moldus, Latin, anglais et Vie Sociale (ce qui a plus l'air d'être un club sélect qu'autre chose... )Sylvain a choisi Latin et Runes sur notre conseil et anglais et espagnol. Je trouve ça bien qu'on puisse apprendre des langues à Beauxbâtons, même si je n'avais plus de place dans mon emploi du temps. Maman m'avait déjà donné ses consignes sur les options à suivre...

Après, nous avons déjeuné dans ce qui s'appelle le réfectoire. Mais comme a fait remarquer en rigolant Sylvain, ça tient plus du restaurant que du réfectoire de cantine... On était par table de dix, et on s'est assis à peu près par maison. On a fait connaissance avec nos nouveaux camarades. Dans notre dortoir avec Louise-Gabrielle, il y a Lucrèce, qui m'a l'air bien prétentieuse, Colline avec qui je crois que je vais très bien m'entendre et Magali une née moldue qui n'a pas beaucoup parlé pour l'instant, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est parce qu'elle observe que par timidité.

Chez les garçons, il y a un autre né-moldu, Martin, avec lequel Sylvain s'est aussitôt lié d'amitié, un sang-mêlé dont j'ai oublié le nom et deux autres Romulus et Leopold qui se snobent totalement, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi...

Après déjeuner, notre préfète est arrivée. Elle s'appelle Myku et nous a fait visiter tout le château. Elle nous a distribué des plans du bâtiment, mais même avec ça, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ne se perdra pas...  
Ce soir, on a dîné dans la salle des cérémonies avec tous les autres élèves des autres années. Ça fait du monde... On doit être quelque chose comme 250 élèves...

Mardi 1 Septembre

On commence à faire le lien dans mon année entre le professeur Deschavelles et moi... Très drôle. Du coup, certains s'imaginent que je sais déjà tout sur les sortilèges... Et puis évidemment, il y a ceux qui se disent « sangs-purs » qui trouvent absolument fascinant d'avoir la descendante de Seelwena Des Chavelles dans leur classe, comme Leopold qui essaie maintenant de faire son intéressant... il commence déjà à m'énerver, c'est dire ! Le seul côté positif, c'est que Lucrèce ne me prend plus de haut. Mais hélas, ma meilleure amie avait raison : Louise-Gabrielle Hurault de Vibraye fait moins sensation que Ludivine Deschavelles...

Notre professeur principal est M. Dusapin, le professeur de Défense. C'est un homme sec grisonnant qui nous a simplement présenté le tutorat ce matin et nous a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé pour des broutilles. Heureusement, Myku et l'autre préfet nous ont fait un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire qu'eux ça ne les dérangeaient pas d'être dérangés.

J'ai découvert également que tous les élèves n'ont pas le même statut que moi, Louise-Gabrielle ou Sylvain. En fait, beaucoup sont en internat, c'est-à-dire qu'ils restent au château presque toujours en dehors des vacances. Nous, nous sommes simplement en pension, car nous habitons proche de l'école. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer tous les week-end. Nous sommes les seuls de notre année, à part Colline, à le faire. Je ne m'imagine pas partir aussi longtemps sans rentrer à la maison... ça ne doit pas être drôle de grandir comme ça complètement loin de sa famille pendant des mois durant sept ans... Papa m'a dit que ça se passe ainsi pour tous les élèves de Poudlard...

Mercredi 2 Septembre

Horreur ! Cette garce de Lucrèce semble vouloir chercher à devenir amie avec nous... Pour moi, c'est hors de question. Le problème, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Louise-Gabrielle plus que ça. Du coup, je me rapproche de Magali. Maintenant qu'elle connaît un peu son environnement, c'est le genre de fille qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et qui n'hésite pas à envoyer bouler Lucrèce, bien davantage que moi qui devrait pourtant avoir plus d'assurance...

Vendredi 4 Septembre

Demain, on rentre à la maison. On doit aller dehors au-delà des grilles du parc pour pouvoir transplaner. Maman va raccompagner Sylvain. Mais demain, c'est aussi l'enterrement de Papi et Mami. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

Samedi 4 aout

Il n'y avait que Grand-mère Erlésie pour nous accueillir quand nous sommes rentrées au Clos. Papa devait nous rejoindre directement sur les lieux de l'enterrement depuis Poudlard. La maison m'avait l'air morne... Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas de plaisir à rentrer au Clos-La-Rive.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup pleuré. Je crois que je ne réalise pas bien encore. Ces boîtes étaient vides, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment partis. Grand-mère Erlésie a dit quelque chose comme ça, et ça a un peu calmé Maman qui a sangloté tout du long dans les bras de Papa.  
Ce soir, Grand-mère Erlésie est partie sur la tombe de Clément, son mari que je n'ai pas connu. Ça prouve qu'elle ne va pas bien elle non plus. D'habitude, elle y va tous les matins à 7h... Jamais le soir. Elle dit toujours qu'elle veut commencer la journée en lui disant bonjour...

On s'est réuni dans le petit salon avec Papa et Maman. Maman aussi a sorti son journal, ce que je ne la vois faire que très rarement. Elle m'a juste donné un pauvre sourire en voyant que moi-aussi j'écris. Papa est dans ses pensées, et elles ne semblent pas très joyeuses...  
Et puis, Maman vient de parler doucement.

_Je prenais la main de ma mère  
Pour la serrer dans les deux miennes  
Comme l'on prend une lumière  
Pour s'éclairer quand les nuits viennent._

Ses ongles étaient tout usés,  
Sa peau quelque fois sombre et rêche.  
Pourtant je la tenais serrée  
Comme on le fait sur une pêche.

Ma mère était toujours surprise  
De me voir prendre ainsi sa main.  
Elle me regardait, pensive,  
Me demandait si j'avais faim.

Et, n'osant lui à quel point  
Je l'aimais, je la laissais  
Retirer doucement sa maintenait  
Pour me verser un bol de lait.

Et puis, Maman s'est mise à la harpe. Longtemps. Moi, je laisse simplement les souvenirs remonter. Grand-mère Erlésie a peut-être raison. Ils n'ont pas complètement disparus. Pas tant qu'on pense à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Papa a rejoint Maman. Ils jouent ensemble ce morceau que Mami aimait tant. Le seul morceau où je l'ai jamais entendu jouer avec Papa.  
Papa... Il m'a pris en aparté tout à l'heure. Il m'a expliqué qui était réellement ce Voldemort dont je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'autre que le nom. Il m'a expliqué que ce sorcier très puissant cherche à prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre. Il m'a dit qu'il va y avoir des morts, surtout chez les moldus et les nés-moldus. Surtout chez ceux qui vont s'opposer à lui. Et nous nous opposerons à lui, a-t-il ajouté...

_C'est la saison où tout tombe  
Aux coups redoublés des vents  
Un vent qui vient de la tombe  
Moissonne aussi les vivants :  
Ils tombent alors par mille,  
Comme la plume inutile  
Que l'aigle abandonne aux airs,  
Lorsque des plumes nouvelles  
Viennent réchauffer ses ailes  
A l'approche des hivers._

_Leur tombe est sur la colline,_  
_Mon pied la sait : la voilà !_  
_Mais leur essence divine,_  
_Mais eux, Seigneur, sont-ils là ?_  
_Jusqu'à l'indien rivage_  
_Le ramier porte un message_  
_Qu'il rapporte à nos climats_  
_La voile passe et repasse_  
_Mais de son étroit espace_  
_Leur âme ne revient pas._

* * *

Le premier poème est "la main de ma mère" de Maurice Carême. Le second est un extrait de la "Pensée des morts" de Lamartine.

A bientôt!


End file.
